La génèse des contes de fées : Rencontre prédestinée
by QueenDescendant
Summary: [AU 1ère partie] Et si ce n'était pas Robin que Clochette avait désigné comme le Véritable Amour de Regina ? Regina se fiera-t-elle à la poussière de fée ou choisira-t-elle de faire ses propres choix ? Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque le Sort Noir sera rompu ? Pas de rating M avant le chapitre 17...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir la compagnie !**

 **Pour commencer, et à mon plus grand regret, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à ABC... Enfin en dehors de cette petite histoire qui elle vient de mon imagination...**

 **Ceci est ma première fic sur le couple Regina/Emma, et donc mon tout premier Slash, alors j'espère réussir à m'en sortir sans trop de dommages...**

 **Que vous dire d'autre? J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Prologue** :

Agacée, Regina s'apprêta à mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Elle avait mieux à faire que de perdre son temps à suivre une fée idiote dans ses élucubrations. Comme poursuivre son éducation magique auprès de Rumplestinskin. Mais cette fée verte était tenace, et elle avait fini par accepter, espérant qu'ensuite, celle-ci la laisserait enfin tranquille.

« Voici la personne qui fera ton bonheur… » déclara fièrement Clochette en pointant son doigt dans une direction.

Sceptique, Regina leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Daniel était son Grand Amour, et jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quiconque comme elle l'avait aimé. Mais malgré elle, Regina ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction indiquée, curieuse malgré tout de savoir qui la fée lui destinait. Et elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant qui était la personne désignée. Si c'était une plaisanterie, elle ne la trouvait pas drôle, mais alors pas du tout. Elle savait Clochette dérangée, mais à ce point cela devenait franchement inquiétant, pour ne pas dire totalement ridicule.

« Charmant ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire hystérique « C'est une plaisanterie ? » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Pas lui non… » réfuta Clochette sans se laisser démonter.

« Blanche ! » cria Regina au bord de la crise de nerf « Mais bien sûr ! » railla-t-elle en fusillant la fée verte du regard.

« Non, ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre, et même toi ne pourrais les séparer » continua sereinement Clochette.

Regina retint la réplique acerbe qui lui montait aux lèvres. C'est ce que l'on verrait. Lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec eux, ni Blanche ni Charmant ne se souviendraient de l'existence de l'autre. Les tuer serait trop facile et pas assez cruel au vu de ce qu'elle avait enduré par leur faute. Enfin c'était surtout à cause de Blanche, mais en s'éprenant de sa chère belle-fille, James avait scellé son propre destin. Elle allait les priver de leur bonheur tout simplement. Et elle se délecterait de les voir s'engluer dans une vie vide de sens. Secouant la tête pour chasser provisoirement son plan de bataille de son esprit, elle scanna longuement la pièce, pensant avoir dédaigné la présence d'une tierce personne. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, seul le couple infernal s'y trouvait.

« Alors qui ? Je ne vois qu'eux dans cette pièce ! » s'exclama Regina en levant les mains au ciel en signe d'exaspération et d'incompréhension.

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de suivre cette fée de pacotille, mais elle l'avait fait pour que celle-ci finisse enfin par reconnaître qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sauvée, si tant est qu'elle en ait besoin, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Regina était maîtresse de son existence et ne laissait plus personne lui dicter ses actes et encore moins la blesser. A présent c'était elle qui était en mesure de porter les coups, et elle s'en réjouissant à l'avance ! Mais Clochette revenait sans cesse la tarabuster et elle avait fini par céder. C'était particulièrement tenace une fée, et Regina s'était dit qu'une fois qu'elle s'en serait débarrassée, elle pourrait enfin reprendre sa vengeance et faire payer à ce couple de malheur toute la souffrance qu'ils lui avaient apportée.

« Leur bébé… » répondit Clochette le plus naturellement du monde, la ramenant brutalement à leur improbable conversation.

« Un bébé ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je l'élève ? » s'étonna Regina sans comprendre le rapport avec sa vie amoureuse.

« Non, que tu en tombes amoureuse » s'amusa Clochette avec patience, comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant particulièrement lente.

« Je suis peut-être la Reine du Mal, mais je ne fais pas encore dans les langes… » gronda Regina, profondément scandalisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Tu devras bien sûr attendre qu'il devienne adulte, mais cet enfant sera la clé de ton bonheur Regina » affirma sereinement Clochette avec une assurance qui déstabilisa profondément la jeune reine.

« Je savais bien que tu étais folle ! » s'écria Regina en faisant vivement volteface et en s'éloignant d'une démarche impériale.

« Retiens-bien ce que je viens de te dire Regina… » entendit-elle Clochette crier dans son dos « Tant que tu ne l'auras pas trouvé, tu seras malheureuse… »

« Quelle perte de temps ! » maugréa Regina en secouant furieusement la tête.

Le bébé de Blanche, son grand amour ? Remarque ce serait une vengeance si douce de prendre à son ennemie son enfant en le pervertissant… L'idée était jouissive et tentante, mais il lui faudrait attendre une petite vingtaine d'années, et d'ici-là elle serait probablement morte de vieillesse ! Non, son plan pour se venger était meilleur, et cet enfant serait maudit, comme ses insupportables parents. Chassant résolument la prédiction de Clochette de son esprit, elle rejoignit Rumple et poursuivit son enseignement, plus motivée que jamais.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et surtout pour que je sache si cela vaut la peine que je poursuive cette fic et sa publication...**

 **Voilà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et bonne soirée à vous :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tous le monde !**

 **Merci à 77 ,  thenadgaga , Natsu'eichi , Angelica R , Yuru 946 et Evil Queen Momo pour la mise en favori. **

**Regina lily Swan : merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Je suis contente que ce début t'ai plu, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. N'hésite pas à me faire part de ton ressenti, cela me fera plaisir :-)**

 **Chapy : Merci beaucoup, heureuse que tu ai apprécié ta lecture. Merci d'avoir laissé une trace écrite de ton passage. En espérant que la suite te conviendra :-) **

**Jessie 943 : Je sais, je riais toute seule en imaginant cette scène. Pour ce qui est de la Malédiction, elle sera bien présente, désolée. Je le laissais d'ailleurs entendre à la fin de mon prologue en insistant sur le fait que Regina reprenait son entraînement auprès de Rumple... J'espère malgré tout que la suite te plaira... :-) Encore merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. **

**Voilà, à présent que j'ai fait le tour des remerciements, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle longueur fera cette histoire, je me laisse guider par mon inspiration du moment et les idées qui me viennent lorsque j'écris...**

 **J'essaierai de poster chaque fin de semaine (mon second chapitre est presqu'achevé) pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

Regina se baladait dans les rues de la ville, souriant chaque fois qu'elle croisait un villageois, pardon, un habitant de la ville, la saluant avec respect et déférence. Voilà qui la changeait agréablement de leur attitude méprisante dans la Forêt Enchantée. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, et chaque jour, elle se délectait du fruit de sa douce vengeance. Elle adorait voir Blanche dans la vie insipide de Mary Margaret, petite institutrice à l'existence solitaire et misérable. Et de temps en temps, elle se rendait à l'hôpital, juste pour vérifier que Charmant était bien dans le coma et ne risquait donc pas de réussir à rejoindre son amour.

« Parfait ! » clama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Tranquillement, elle finit son inspection de la ville, ravie de constater que rien ne changeait et que personne, en dehors d'elle et de ce cher Gold, ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Mais c'était là aussi un des effets de sa Malédiction. Ils étaient figés dans le temps, et les années passaient sans laisser la moindre empreinte sur eux. Personne ne s'étonnait de ne jamais vieillir. Personne ne trouvait étrange que les enfants restent des enfants, que les personnes âgées ne meurent pas de leur belle mort, ou encore que personne ne vienne jamais dans leur ville. Fugacement elle songea à ce qui pourrait briser le sort noir, avant de chasser cette déplaisante pensée comme elle l'aurait fait d'une mouche. Cela n'arriverait jamais puisque l'enfant de son ennemie n'était nulle part en vue.

Elle savait que Charmant avait réussi à l'envoyer dans un autre monde pour la sauver de la Malédiction, et que Rumplestinskin avait affirmé que l'enfant reviendrait un jour pour tous les sauver, mais rien ne prouvait que ce bébé miraculeux avait bien atterri dans le même monde qu'eux. Et puis Storybrooke était indétectable par le monde réel, elle y avait veillé. Lorsque le monde extérieur s'approchait trop près de leur petite ville, ils en étaient habilement détournés et pour eux, il n'y avait qu'une vaste étendue forestière à la place de la ville.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau avant de se décider à rentrer chez elle.

Son travail de maire était assez répétitif et généralement elle expédiait la paperasse avant la fin de la matinée, ce qui lui laissait ensuite tout loisir de savourer sa victoire totale et écrasante. Durant de longues années, elle se satisfit totalement de cette plaisante routine, ignorant résolument le sentiment lancinant qui s'emparait progressivement d'elle, refusant de laisser quoique ce soit gâcher son bonheur durement gagné. Mais était-elle réellement heureuse ? Ne confondait-elle pas bonheur et satisfaction ? Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait… frustrée et nerveuse. Et elle détestait cela. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle avait tant désiré, mais elle réalisait que passé les premiers moments de griserie, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait plus. Et ce que son cœur voulait réellement, aucune malédiction ne pourrait le lui apporter.

Et alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle à pieds, espérant voir ses pensées s'éclaircirent et le tumulte de ses sentiments s'apaiser, elle se figea en passant devant le parc dans lequel les familles se rendaient. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Voilà ce que son cœur appelait inlassablement. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas le droit ? Etait-elle à ce point monstrueuse et repoussante pour que personne ne veuille fonder une famille à ses côtés ? Perturbée par ses pensées, elle reprit son chemin, son masque d'impassibilité bien en place, et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'abri des regards chez elle, dans sa belle et grande maison, digne de la reine qu'elle était, que son sourire se fana, et que son cœur se serra. Seul le silence accompagna le martèlement de ses talons vertigineux durant son avancée vers le salon. Elle n'avait personne. Personne avec qui savourer son Triomphe. Personne à aimer.

« A quoi bon tout cela ? » murmura-t-elle avec abattement.

Seule, à l'abri des regards, elle laissait tomber le masque et regrettait sa solitude. Pourtant n'avait-elle pas tout fait pour éloigner les autres ? Et elle avait réussi au-delà du possible. Elle savait que la docilité des habitants de la ville n'était due qu'au sort d'oubli qu'elle leur avait lancé et que si par malheur la Malédiction était brisée, ils recommenceraient à la traiter comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Mais ils avaient mérité sa colère. Sa vengeance était justifiée, elle en était persuadée. Ils méritaient de comprendre ce qu'elle avait enduré en perdant Daniel. Oui, elle avait bien fait. Et pourtant, elle n'avait personne avec qui partager sa vie, et un ancien désir revint la tirailler. Celui de devenir mère.

« Oh Daniel, si seulement tu étais là mon amour… » souffla-t-elle en laissant échapper une larme « Nous serions enlacés sur ce canapé, à regarder nos enfants rirent et s'amuser près de nous… »

Voilà ce qu'il lui manquait cruellement. Un enfant à elle. Un enfant qu'elle aimerait de tout son cœur, même si certains prétendait qu'elle n'en avait pas. Un enfant qui l'aimerait de manière inconditionnelle, qui ne la jugerait pas. Un enfant qui lui apporterait le bonheur qui lui manquait tant et qui rendrait ce monde encore plus parfait. Et pour la première fois en dix-huit longues années, elle se résolut à faire ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus faire. Solliciter l'aide du Ténébreux. Mais sans lui, elle ne pourrait jamais réussir à adopter un bébé dans ce monde.

« Je sais que le prix qu'il me réclamera sera faramineux, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle s'il me permet d'avoir une famille… » souffla-t-elle en redressant fièrement la tête.

Sa décision prise, elle choisit de ne pas perdre de temps et gagna sans plus tarder l'antre de Gold. Autant en finir le plus rapidement possible. Sans tergiverser, elle lui fit part de sa requête, et à sa grande surprise, il accepta immédiatement de l'aider. Suspicieuse, connaissant le côté retord de cet homme, elle l'étudia attentivement, cherchant le piège, mais ne décela rien de suspect.

« Merci » laissa-t-elle échapper du bout des lèvres avant de ressortir de sa boutique.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'informerait rapidement du fruit de ses recherches, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se manifeste. Et pendant deux longues semaines, elle se rongea les sangs, se demandant s'il ne prenait pas plaisir à la faire languir ainsi. Ce qui n'aurait rien de surprenant quand on connaissait le penchant sadique de ce monstre pour la torture. Enfin, par un bel après-midi ensoleillé, il lui remit tous les papiers nécessaires à une adoption et qui faisaient officiellement d'elle la mère d'un beau petit garçon de quelques jours. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre à l'orphelinat de Boston pour y récupérer son fils.

« Mon fils… Henry Daniel Mills… » sourit-elle en caressant le nom sur le formulaire.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle fit rapidement sa valise, et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle sauta dans sa Mercedes et quitta la ville. Se retenant d'enfreindre les limitations de vitesse pour aller plus vite, elle rallia Boston. Mais avant de se rendre à l'orphelinat, elle s'arrêta dans une boutique spécialisée dans l'équipement pour bébé et acheta le nécessaire. A commencer par un siège auto et une poussette. Elle dévalisa également le rayon layette, et en moins d'une heure, son coffre et le siège arrière étaient surchargés de tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bébé et qu'elle ne possédait pas encore. Satisfaite, elle alla enfin chercher son fils.

« Enfin… » soupira-t-elle béatement en prenant délicatement le minuscule bébé dans ses bras, sous le regard bienveillant de la directrice de l'orphelinat.

« Vous voici mère » énonça la brave femme en observant le visage rayonnant de Regina.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une procédure d'adoption se faisait par l'intermédiaire d'hommes de loi, mais c'était bien la première fois que tout allait aussi vite. Mais en voyant le bonheur de cette femme et l'amour avec lequel elle couvait ce petit bonhomme, toutes ses craintes disparurent. Elle avait vu suffisamment de moment comme celui-là pour savoir que ce petit garçon serait aimé au-delà de l'imaginable. Il aurait une belle vie, elle n'en doutait pas.

« Encore une petite signature, et il est tout à vous » reprit-elle d'une voix douce en tendant le formulaire à Regina qui le signa d'une écriture assurée et élégante.

Souriante, la femme remit sa copie à Regina et classa le dossier Mills avant de raccompagner cette nouvelle famille jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune mère. Elle écarquilla les yeux en avisant le contenu de la voiture et constata que tout était de la meilleure qualité. Remarque il suffisait de voir cette femme pour comprendre qu'elle avait les moyens. Vaguement, la directrice de l'orphelinat se demanda pourquoi une femme comme elle, belle et riche, était encore célibataire et préférait recourir à l'adoption. Mais cela ne la regardait pas.

« Au revoir et merci pour tout » sourit Regina en installant avec délicatesse Henry dans son siège bébé.

« Nous nous revoyons dans un an pour signer les papiers définitifs » lui apprit la directrice.

Même si elle doutait que cette femme change d'avis, cela était déjà arrivé, et elle espéra pour ce petit bonhomme que ce ne serait pas le cas. Regina acquiesça simplement puis prit place derrière le volant et s'éloigna prudemment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévorer du regard l'adorable bébé endormi paisiblement près d'elle.

« Nous serons heureux ensemble, je te le promets Henry » sourit-elle en profitant d'un feu rouge pour caresser d'un doigt délicat le velouté de la joue de son fils.

Radieuse, elle rentra à Storybrooke et s'arrêta au Granny's, Henry pleurant depuis quelques minutes. Attrapant le sac à langer sur le siège arrière, elle le passa sur son épaule avant de sortir tout en douceur son fils de son siège. Elle fit une entrée remarquée dans le petit restaurant familial, mais elle n'y prit pas garde, toute son attention fixée sur le bébé dont les pleurs s'étaient légèrement apaisé dès l'instant où elle l'avait pris dans ses bras.

« Un bébé… » entendit-elle Mary-Margaret souffler, lui faisant relever les yeux.

Et ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de la brune la fit jubiler. Un mélange de chagrin et de jalousie. Ce fut très bref, mais elle l'avait vu. La grande et parfaite Blanche-Neige était jalouse d'elle. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite. Affichant un sourire radieux, elle avança un peu plus dans la pièce, tous les regards braqués sur elle et l'enfant.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente mon fils. Henry Mills » annonça-t-elle fièrement, soulevant un concert de murmures incrédules.

« Félicitations Madame le Maire, il est magnifique » sourit gentiment Mary-Margaret sans quitter Henry du regard.

« N'est-ce pas ? » convint Regina en souriant tendrement au bébé qui geignait doucement contre son sein, cherchant à téter.

« Il a l'air d'avoir faim… » commenta l'institutrice avec un sourire amusé.

« Granny, pourriez-vous faire réchauffer ce biberon s'il vous plaît ? » s'enquit distraitement Regina en tendant le lait à la vielle dame sans même la regarder.

Sans discuter, la vieille dame s'en chargea et en moins de cinq minutes revint avec le lait chaud. Et pour la première fois, Regina nourrit son enfant. Pendant qu'Henry avalait sa pitance comme si sa vie en dépendait, son beau regard noisette croisa celui de Regina, et une connexion s'établit entre eux. Regina sentit un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis des lustres l'envahir, et son cœur se dilata de bonheur. Elle avait enfin sa fin heureuse parfaite. Dès qu'Henry eut terminé, elle gagna les toilettes et avec des gestes un peu maladroits changea la couche pleine du nourrisson avant de le changer et de le ramener contre sa poitrine.

« Je vais m'améliorer mon petit prince, je te le promets » s'amusa-t-elle en déposant de délicats baisers sur la douce toison du crâne du bébé qui s'était déjà endormi.

Revenant dans la salle, elle remercia Granny, salua Mary-Margaret avec un sourire jubilatoire et retourna à sa voiture, impatiente d'arriver chez elle et d'y installer définitivement Henry. En l'attendant, elle avait aménagé une nursery dans une des nombreuses chambres d'invités, sachant que peu importait le temps que Gold la ferait patienter, il finirait par lui donner ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. A Boston, elle n'avait acheté que les quelques articles qu'il lui manquait, même si elle n'avait pas résisté devant les petits vêtements pour bébé. Tous les meubles en bois avaient été fabriqués par Marco, l'ébéniste de la ville, et la chambre d'enfant était tout simplement magnifique.

Folle de bonheur, Regina déposa Henry dans son berceau et le regarda longuement dormir, tel le petit ange qu'il était. Ensuite, elle s'empressa de décharger sa voiture, regrettant l'absence de sa magie pour lui éviter les nombreux aller-retours qu'elle dut faire pour rapporter l'ensemble de ses achats à l'intérieur. Epuisée, elle finit par se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil et rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle n'était plus seule à présent. Elle avait un fils. Un petit-être sans défense qui dépendait totalement d'elle. Et cette idée la terrifia. Et si elle ne savait pas s'y prendre avec lui ? Pour le moment tout allait bien, mais il était assez facile de s'occuper quelques heures d'un bébé.

« Et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère pour lui ? S'il ne m'aimait pas ? » s'affola-t-elle en sentant ses angoisses revenir au galop.

Et si elle n'était pas capable de l'aimer réellement ? Si elle gâchait tout ? Pire, si Henry se détournait d'elle et la quittait lui aussi ? La folle farandole de ses peurs tourbillonna dans son esprit, lui donnant le tournis. Prise de nausée, elle crispa la main sur son ventre, et sentit sa respiration se précipiter dans sa gorge. Elle devait se calmer. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Dans ce monde, elle était une respectable notable, maire d'une paisible petite ville. Henry n'aurait aucune raison de faire le lien entre elle et la Méchante Reine d'un conte pour enfant. Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lancinante ne cessa de la tarabuster. Cette nuit-là, elle dormit très mal, ne cessant de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Perdant finalement la guerre contre Morphée qui semblait bien décidé à l'ignorer, elle se releva dans un grondement rageur, et enfilant son peignoir, gagna la chambre d'Henry.

« Et moi qui croyais que les nourrissons ne faisaient pas leurs nuits… » commenta-t-elle avec un doux sourire en voyant son petit prince profondément endormi.

Allongé sur le dos, sa petite couverture repoussée à ses pieds, il respirait paisiblement, les bras repliés au-dessus de sa tête. Il était si mignon que Regina ne résista pas à son envie de le toucher. Avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle caressa tendrement le duvet de sa joue rebondie, et à nouveau son cœur s'affola à l'idée qu'il lui soit un jour arraché. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle se résolu à quitter la nursery et descendit à la cuisine, se préparer un chocolat chaud.

« Si mes ennemis me voyaient, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie… » grimaça-t-elle en se moquant d'elle-même et de l'image qu'elle devait renvoyer.

Mais pour le moment elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le petit homme qui dormait au-dessus de sa tête et pour qui elle voulait plus que tout devenir une excellente maman. Et elle réalisa qu'elle ne le pourrait pas tant qu'elle serait rongée par son désir de vengeance et par sa peur de se voir arracher son bonheur. Mais comment s'en débarrasser ?

« Je devrais peut-être aller voir Archie ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse sérieusement l'envisager, mais elle était prête à tout pour l'amour d'Henry. Il avait besoin d'elle, et de préférence de la version gentille d'elle-même. Elle devait donc faire disparaître la Méchante Reine pour ne garder que l'ancienne Regina. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle sache comment s'y prendre. Archie était peut-être agaçant, mais il était psychologue. Enfin dans ce monde qu'elle avait créé, l'était-il devenu. Et il pourrait peut-être, avec un peu de chance, l'aider à y voir plus clair sur ce qu'elle devait entreprendre pour devenir la mère qu'Henry méritait d'avoir.

Revigorée par cette pensée, elle se détendit et trouva enfin le sommeil, même s'il fut de courte durée. Cependant, lorsque les pleurs d'Henry se firent entendre, elle se sentait reposée, et décidée à gagner cette nouvelle bataille. L'échec n'était pas une option. Car ce n'était plus seulement son bonheur qui était en jeu à présent, mais celui de cet innocent petit bonhomme qui n'avait rien demandé, et surtout pas à se retrouver au milieu de tout ce bazar. Allant préparer un biberon, elle grimpa vivement les escaliers, et après avoir soulevé Henry, s'installa dans le rocking chair près de la fenêtre et nourrit son fils.

« Je te promets que tout ira bien Henry. Je vais trouver comment être digne de toi.. » murmura-t-elle, perdue dans le regard encore brillant de larmes du petit garçon.

Comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle lui disait, la petite main d'Henry se referma autour de son doigt et le serra de toutes ses forces. Regina eut l'étrange impression qu'Henry lui apportait son soutien. Secouant doucement la tête, se moquant d'elle-même, elle le prépara avant de déplier la poussette et de se rendre à pieds en ville. En arquant un sourcil, elle remarqua que les gens se montraient particulièrement aimables avec elle, comme si la présence d'Henry l'avait rendue plus accessible, plus humaine à leurs yeux. Sans s'attarder sur la question, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au cabinet d'Archie qui la reçut sans faire d'histoire.

« Si je comprends bien, votre plus grande peur, c'est de ne pas être la mère qu'Henry mérite » résuma Archie après l'avoir écoutée.

« Henry mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux, et moi… » soupira Regina en faisant preuve d'une honnêteté qui la surprit elle-même « Je suis tellement brisée… » conclut-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

« Pas brisée Regina » la reprit immédiatement Archie en lui souriant avec bienveillance « La présence d'Henry dans votre vie prouve que vous êtes encore capable de vous ouvrir à l'amour » ajouta-t-il en souriant gentiment.

« L'amour est une faiblesse… » gronda mécaniquement Regina avant de grimacer « Excusez-moi, parfois ma mère a tendance à s'exprimer à travers moi… » railla-t-elle en grimaçant de plus belle.

« Et je pense que c'est sur cela qu'il nous faut travailler Regina » déclara gravement Archie « Le problème, ce n'est pas vous, mais votre mère et la femme que vous êtes devenue à cause d'elle » ajouta-t-il devant le regard sceptique de la jeune femme.

« Une femme à son image. Cruelle et sans cœur » se décrit Regina en se raidissant.

« Encore une fois, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est peut-être l'image que vous avez réussi à renvoyer aux autres, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est celle que vous êtes réellement » la contredit Archie avec un sourire entendu horripilant.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » gronda Regina, même si elle n'y mit pas la même virulence qu'habituellement.

« Votre présence ici se suffit à elle-même » se contenta de répondre Archie sans se laisser démonter.

Regina était une femme impressionnante. Elle exsudait la confiance en elle et une autorité toute… royale, et pourtant elle avait un petit côté fragile qui prouvait qu'il avait vu juste. Il fallait simplement qu'elle l'accepte, et dès lors, il ne douterait pas qu'elle se déferait de ce masque que la vie et des personnes comme sa mère, l'avait contrainte à revêtir pour ne plus le quitter.

« Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… » maugréa Regina en imaginant déjà Archie aller crier sur les toits qu'elle avait un cœur.

« Regina vous devez établir votre priorité, et dès que ce sera fait, je suis persuadé que la solution s'imposera d'elle-même à vous » conclut Archie en se levant, lui signifiant la fin de leur entretien.

« Docteur Hooper, n'oubliez pas qui je suis, et si jamais vous vous avisiez de rapporter cette conversation à qui que ce soit, vous le regretteriez amèrement… » le menaça froidement Regina en plantant un regard acéré dans celui du psychologue.

« Je suis tenu par le secret professionnel… » se contenta de bafouiller Archie, songeant qu'il avait oublié terrifiante aux qualificatifs qu'il avait attribué plus tôt à la jeune femme.

Sur un dernier regard d'avertissement, Regina quitta le cabinet, non sans s'être assuré qu'Henry était de nouveau chaudement couvert. Il faisait bon dehors, mais les nouveau-nés étaient particulièrement fragiles, et elle ne voulait pas courir le risque que son précieux fils tombe malade. En la voyant agir de manière aussi prévenante et tendre avec le bébé, Archie ne douta pas qu'elle serait une mère merveilleuse. La seule qu'il restait à en convaincre restait la principale intéressée. Il espérait que leur conversation avait pu aider Regina à y voir plus clair.

« Je suis bien avancée… » gronda Regina en marchant lentement sur les trottoirs, tentant de savoir si oui ou non, aller voir Archie avait été une bonne idée ou pas.

Que lui avait-il dit exactement ? Que sa mère était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes. Ça elle le savait déjà. Et avec culpabilité, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était vengé sur Blanche et les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre la principale intéressée. Lorsqu'elle avait bannie sa mère dans le Pays des Merveilles elle s'était également privée de ses chances d'obtenir réparation. Alors elle avait reporté sa soif de vengeance sue Blanche, oubliant son affection pour la jeune princesse. Et qu'est-ce que cela lui avait apporté au final ? En dehors de plus de souffrance assaisonnée à une bonne dose de culpabilité. Elle était devenue exactement ce que sa mère voulait faire d'elle et elle se détestait pour cela. Alors comment pourrait-elle être aimée d'Henry alors qu'elle était incapable de s'aimer elle-même ?

« En oubliant… » souffla-t-elle en se figeant après avoir croisé Mary Margaret qui lui adressa ce timide sourire plein de douceur qu'elle lui lançait si souvent bien avant qu'elles ne deviennent ennemies.

Oui, il fallait qu'elle oublie son ancienne vie pour ne conserver qu'en mémoire celle qu'elle s'était créée. Elle devait devenir totalement Regina Mills, et tirer un trait définitif sur la Méchante Reine. Mais pour que cela fonctionne, elle n'était pas la seule qui allait devoir oublier. Gold le devrait aussi. Et pour réussir à lui faire boire une potion d'oubli, elle allait devoir ruser. Mais pourrait-il refuser de venir boire un verre avec elle pour le seul plaisir de l'entendre se confondre en gratitude devant lui. Il jubilerait trop d'avoir acquis un tel pouvoir sur elle pour cela. Galvanisée, elle traversa la ville au pas de course et se précipita vers son caveau. Elle n'avait peut-être plus ses pouvoirs, mais elle pouvait tout de même réaliser des potions, et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Quand j'en aurais fini, je serais enfin la maman que tu mérites d'avoir mon petit prince chéri » sourit-elle en se penchant pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front de son fils qui continuait à dormir paisiblement.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin...**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine, en espérant avoir quelques retours pour m'aider à savoir si je dois continuer dans ce sens ou pas...**

 **PS : je n'ai pas de bêta, donc je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il reste peut-être dans ce chapitre :-(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

 **Regina lily Swan : merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Pour moi, Regina est une très bonne maman, même si tous le monde à Storybrooke a un peu tendance à l'oublier... Je voulais donc un peu changer ce fait. Pour ce qui est de l'arrivée d'Emma, disons que cela ne se passera pas du tout comme dans la série, mais je n'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas te priver du plaisir (ou pas) de la découverte... :-) En ce qui concerne Gold, je sais qu'il ne se laisse pas facilement duper, mais d'un autre côté, il est tellement arrogant et certain que personne nosera se dresser devant lui que cela le rend aussi prévisible. Enfin ce n'est que mon point de vue...** **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Evil Queel Momo : c'et très gentil, tes encouragements me font plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer à écrire. Je viens de commencer le chapitre 6 à l'heure actuelle. J'espère donc que ce que tu liras continuera à te donner envie de poursuivre ta lecture.**

 **Je sais que vous devez attendre impatiemment l'arrivée d'Emma, mais n'oubliez pas que dans la série, Emma n'arrive que dix ans après que Regina n'ait adoptée Henry. Mais rassurez-vous dans ma fic ce ne sera pas le cas...**

 **Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture en vous souhaitant un agréable moment :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 2** :

Vouloir oublier était une chose, le faire en était une autre. Et dans un monde dénué de magie, cela risquait d'être plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Bien sûr elle pouvait réaliser une potion, mais cette méthode restait instable, et si elle ne choisissait pas les bons ingrédients, cela pourrait s'avérer inefficace. Sans parler de réussir à faire boire cette potion à Gold. Il ne se laisserait pas facilement abuser, et elle allait devoir veiller à ce qu'il ne devine pas ses intentions. Mais il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il s'attende à ce qu'elle se prive elle-même des fruits de sa vengeance. Or en effaçant sa mémoire, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. En devenant simplement Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke, elle allait effacer de sa mémoire la raison même de leur présence à tous dans ce monde.

« Mais c'est la bonne chose à faire, je le sens » murmura-t-elle avec détermination.

Mais elle ne devait pas se précipiter et procéder avec méthodes. La première chose à faire était de consulter ses livres de magie. Elle ne devait rien négliger et rester concentrée sur son objectif. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la marche à suivre, en y apportant quelques modifications de son cru spécialement destinée à Rumplestinskin, elle commença minutieusement à préparer la potion, tout en songeant à ce qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner. Mais comparé à ce qu'elle y gagnerait, cela ne pesait pas lourd dans la balance. Elle allait troquer des sentiments néfastes comme la haine, la jalousie, la soif de vengeance et une vie de solitude contre une vie heureuse, faite de rires et d'amour. Elle n'avait rien à perdre et au contraire tout à y gagner. Quant à Gold cela ferait le plus grand bien aux habitants de la ville qu'il oublie les ténèbres.

« Je pourrais peut-être adoucir un peu le sort noir en améliorant le quotidien des habitants… » réfléchit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre tout en surveillant l'évolution de sa préparation.

Gold avait été l'instigateur de la Malédiction. Même s'il n'aurait pu la lancer sans elle, ce qui lui donna plus que jamais la désagréable impression d'avoir été un pantin consentant entre les mains expertes du Ténébreux. Elle ignorait à quel point il avait réussi à la modeler pour qu'elle devienne l'instrument de Mal, ou plus exactement, elle commençait à comprendre qu'il l'avait rendu maléfique, attisant sa colère pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il voulait. Et voilà où ils en étaient. Gold possédait absolument tout dans cette ville et paradait comme un roi sur ses terres, ce qui la rendait folle. Elle était la Reine, et elle allait reprendre le pouvoir. Mais cette fois, ce ne serait pas pour asservir un peu plus les autres, mais pour leur rendre un semblant de liberté et de dignité.

« Je vais devoir combiner plusieurs potions… » marmonna-t-elle en tournant les pages de ses livres.

Il était temps de faire en sorte que Gold perde son emprise sur les habitants de la ville. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle songea que son mentor allait redevenir le simple paysan qu'il avait été avant que la magie ne fasse irruption de sa vie. Elle ne l'avait pas connu à cette époque, mais savait qu'il avait été un homme simple et lâche dont la femme l'avait abandonné sans état d'âme avec son fils pour vivre une vie d'aventure aux côtés du capitaine Crochet. Et parce qu'il avait choisi la magie à l'amour, il avait également perdu son fils. Et elle refusait que cela lui arrive également.

« Je ne commettrai pas les mêmes erreurs que toi Rumple ! » affirma-t-elle farouchement.

Reprenant sa décoction, elle mélangea avec dextérité les différents ingrédients, ravie d'avoir emporté avec elle son caveau, car elle n'aurait jamais trouvé certains ingrédients, comme le crin de licorne par exemple, dans ce monde dénué de magie.

« Je vais également devoir dresser des barrières magiques autour de mon caveau pour éviter d'éventuelles intrusions… » souligna-t-elle en grimaçant en imaginant les conséquences si quiconque mettait la main sur ses grimoires.

Délaissant la potion qui décantait tranquillement, elle farfouilla quelques instants puis monta à l'étage et se débrouilla avec les moyens du bord, regrettant une fois encore l'absence de sa magie. Même si celle-ci était à la source même de ses ennuis. Soupirant, elle revint dans la vaste pièce, souriant en découvrant qu'Henry dormait toujours paisiblement, la bouche tordue dans une moue adorable.

« Heureusement que j'avais préparé deux trois petites choses avant de lancer cette malédiction… » soupira-t-elle avec satisfaction avant de commencer à préparer la potion qu'elle se destinait.

Et là encore, elle se devait d'être la plus précise possible. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de qui elle était qu'elle voulait pour autant prendre le risque de se faire tyranniser par Gold.

« Je refuse de devenir une victime ! » clama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Henry qui s'était réveillé et observait les lieux avec curiosité.

« Agha ! » babilla-t-il, faisant sourire Regina.

« Ravie que tu sois d'accord avec moi… » s'amusa-t-elle avant de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Une fois les deux potions faites, elle rangea soigneusement les fioles dans son sac à main. Celle qu'elle se destinait était d'un beau parme alors que celle réservée à Gold avait pris une teinte presque transparente, ce qui serait plus facile lorsqu'il s'agirait de la lui faire boire. Elle n'avalerait la sienne que lorsqu'elle serait certaine que Gold n'était plus que ça. Satisfaite, et impatiente de mettre son plan à exécution, elle remonta à la surface, vérifiant que l'entrée de son caveau était bien refermée, et retourna paisiblement en centre-ville. Les gens qui la croisaient la regardaient avec ébahissement, peu habitués à la voir aussi détendue et souriante.

« Bonjour Madame le maire » la salua doucement Mary Margaret en s'arrêtant pour observer Henry, une lueur nostalgique au fond des yeux.

Et pour la première fois, Regina comprit vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réparer, et elle en était désolée. Elle se surprenait à vouloir s'excuser, mais pourquoi faire à part soulager sa conscience ? Mary Margaret ne se souvenait pas de la naissance de son bébé, pas plus de son statut de femme mariée. Elle la prendrait pour une folle. Par contre, elle pourrait peut-être la laisser passer du temps avec Henry. Cela n'effacerait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais au moins pourrait-elle ainsi aider à soulager la solitude de la jolie brune.

« Bonjour Mary Margaret, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » la salua-t-elle donc en s'immobilisant.

Son ton avait été affable, mais pas trop pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de l'institutrice. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer aimable avec ses concitoyens. Elle avait toujours veillé à garder ses distances, celle d'une reine envers ses sujets, et elle allait devoir apprendre à s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais le but de tout cela était de prendre un nouveau départ, et pour cela, elle allait devoir changer sa façon d'agir envers ses concitoyens. Alors autant commencer maintenant et ne plus apparaître comme une garce sans cœur à leurs yeux. C'était une chose qui changerait dès qu'elle aurait avalé cette potion, mais elle pouvait accélérer le processus. La potion n'était qu'un outil. Le véritable changement se produisait en elle et elle en ressentait déjà les effets.

« Les ténèbres reculent, je le sens… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avec un léger sourire brillant d'espoir.

L'arrivée d'Henry l'avait déjà tellement transformée qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle ne voulait pas lutter. Elle aimait ce qu'elle éprouvait et surtout cela la confortait dans la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle ne voulait plus être la Méchante Reine. Elle voulait juste redevenir elle-même. Celle qui s'émerveillait de la vie qui l'attendait et qui ne voulait rien d'autre que fonder une famille et être entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait. Et elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant qu'elle allait l'avoir. Ce n'était pas la Fin Heureuse qu'elle avait rêvée, mais était-ce une si mauvaise chose ? On ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, elle l'avait durement appris, et elle devait seulement apprendre à lâcher prise et se satisfaire de ce que la vie lui offrait.

« Et ce n'est pas si mal… » sourit-elle en posant un regard débordant d'amour sur Henry, indifférente au regard étonné que Mary Margaret posait sur elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait lancé la malédiction, elle ne lisait aucune animosité dans le regard de la brunette. Juste de l'étonnement et de la douceur. Et une douce chaleur l'envahit à l'idée que ce n'était que le début. Grâce à ses potions, la nouvelle Regina serait appréciée, et aurait des amis. Ce serait un nouveau départ. Exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu en lançant ce sort noir. Mais elle réalisait avec un temps de retard qu'elle ne s'y était pas prise de la bonne façon. Mais en quoi cela aurait-il pu être une bonne chose alors que le plan était orchestré par Rumplestinskin ? Elle avait été bien bête de croire que l'aide du Ténébreux pouvait rendre sa vie meilleure. Il était temps de rétablir l'équilibre en quelque sorte, même si elle ne pouvait briser la Malédiction. Seul l'enfant de Blanche et de Charmant le pouvait, et pour le moment, ce n'était pas possible.

« Bien, je vous remercie » répondit la discrète jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, la ramenant à leur conversation « Et comment se porte cet adorable angelot ? » reprit-elle en se ressaisissant.

« Très bien ! » sourit Regina en s'agenouillant près de son fils qui jouait avec ses pieds « Moi qui pensais devoir faire une croix sur mes nuits de sommeil ais été agréablement surprise que ce jeune homme dorme comme une souche ! » ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement.

« La maternité vous va bien… » remarqua Mary Margaret avec un léger sourire.

« Merci » sourit à son tour Regina, touchée par le compliment « Je me sens transformée depuis qu'Henry fait partie de ma vie, c'est assez difficile à expliquer… » avoua Regina avec un trouble évident.

« C'est l'amour maternel » sourit Mary Margaret, avec cette lueur nostalgique que Regina avait appris à reconnaître.

L'esprit de sa belle-fille ne se rappelait peut-être pas avoir été maman, son cœur lui se souvenait. Après tout Blanche avait une façon d'aimer qui forçait l'admiration. La preuve, il avait fallu que Regina commette les pires exactions avant que Blanche cesse de croire en elle et se résigne à l'avoir définitivement perdue. Mais dans quelques jours, elle aurait retrouvé, grâce à sa potion, ce que son comportement lui avait fait perdre. L'amour de Blanche, et elle était impatiente de retrouver la relation fusionnelle et complice qui avait été la leur avant qu'elle ne se laisse gagner par les Ténèbres.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Henry est devenu le centre de mon univers et que je suis prête à tout pour le rendre heureux » affirma farouchement Regina.

« Henry a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir trouvé » sourit Mary Margaret, agréablement surprise par la discussion qu'elle avait avec l'inaccessible maire de la ville.

Elles continuèrent à discuter, puis Regina prit congé avant de se raviser, se rappelant qu'elle allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Henry le lendemain soir afin qu'elle puisse sereinement résoudre le problème Gold.

« Mary Margaret, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard, mais seriez-vous libre demain soir pour garder Henry ? Je dîne avec Mr Gold, et je serais rassurée de savoir mon fils en votre compagnie » lança-t-elle en observant la réaction de la jeune institutrice.

« J'en serais ravie ! » finit par répondre Mary Margaret avec un lumineux sourire, même si son regard montrait encore le choc dû à la surprise éprouvée.

« Merci infiniment. Préférez-vous le garder chez vous ou venir chez moi ? » l'interrogea Regina avec reconnaissance.

« Oh…euh… » bafouilla Mary Margaret, perturbée à l'idée de se rendre dans l'antre du Maire « Ce qui vous arrange le plus… » finit-elle par répondre avec prudence.

« Alors vous viendrez chez moi » décida Regina avant d'expliquer avec une légère pointe d'agacement face au mouvement instinctif qu'avait esquissé Blanche « Vous aurez tout ce qu'il faut pour vous occuper d'Henry de cette façon »

« Comme il vous plaira… » souffla Mary Margaret en baissant les yeux.

Et Regina put presqu'entendre le « votre Majesté » que sa belle-fille ne prononça pas mais qui retentit audiblement entre elles. Mais pour la première fois, cela ne lui fit pas plaisir. Elle ne voulait plus être crainte. Elle voulait seulement pouvoir vivre en paix et offrir à Henry une vie débarrassée des querelles d'antan et dans laquelle sa mère ne serait pas un monstre.

« Merci encore Mary Margaret » lança-t-elle, désireuse de mettre un terme à l'inconfort qui réapparaissait entre elles.

Il faudrait du temps et un sérieux coup de pouce de la magie pour que les choses cessent d'être étranges entre elles deux. Comme avec le reste des habitants de la ville. Elle avait conscience que ce ne serait pas facile, mais cela en valait la chandelle. Et si même sans la magie, elle arrivait à avoir une discussion civilisée et presque amicale avec Mary Margaret, alors une fois qu'elle aurait bu la potion tout devrait se mettre en place sans anicroches. Oui, dans quelques jours, Regina ne serait plus autre chose qu'un maire apprécié et respecté de ses concitoyens. Dans quelques jours, Gold ne serait plus une menace à son bonheur, et elle pourrait tirer un trait sur son passé et se tourner résolument vers l'avenir heureux qu'elle désirait offrir à son fils. Souriante, elle rentra chez elle, pressée d'en finir.

Elle passa la soirée à s'occuper d'Henry, le gardant inlassablement dans ses bras, fascinée par les différentes émotions qui se peignaient sur le visage endormi du nourrisson. Finalement, constatant qu'il faisait nuit depuis de longues heures, elle se résigna à aller se coucher et dormit sereinement jusque tard dans la matinée, surprise de ne pas avoir été dérangée par les pleurs d'Henry. Se redressant brutalement, inquiète qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose au bébé durant son sommeil, elle sauta souplement de son lit et se rua dans la chambre de son fils, son cœur ratant un battement en découvrant le berceau vide. Folle d'angoisse, elle se rua au salon avant de se figer devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

« Bonjour très chère » la salua Gold, Henry dans les bras.

« Gold, de quel droit vous êtes-vous invité chez moi sans ma permission ? » siffla-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Indifférente à sa tenue, elle s'avança vivement vers lui et lui reprit Henry, examinant attentivement son fils pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Tout comme elle Gold n'avait plus de pouvoirs, mais elle se méfiait malgré tout connaissant l'esprit fourbe de l'homme. Et elle se doutait qu'il avait dû lui aussi ramener quelques potions et autres objets magiques avec lui, et elle se promit de vérifier au plus vite qu'il n'avait pas ensorcelé d'une manière ou d'une autre son précieux petit prince.

« J'ai été invité très chère » lui fit remarquer Gold en la regardant s'éloigner, son fils dans les bras.

« Ce soir » lui rappela-t-elle sans même se retourner.

« Et bien maintenant que je suis là, peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de la raison de mon… invitation » se contenta d'énoncer Gold en prenant ses aises comme s'il avait été chez lui.

Ramenant Henry dans son lit, Regina alla dans sa chambre pour se changer avant de redescendre. S'il tenait vraiment à en finir dès maintenant, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Gagnant la cuisine en ignorant Gold, elle leur prépara du café et sans que le Ténébreux ne la voie faire, elle vida la potion dans la tasse de son ennemi. Voulant s'assurer qu'il ne puisse échanger leurs tasses à la dernière minute, elle opta au dernier moment pour du thé.

« Je voulais simplement vous remercier d'avoir facilité ma démarche d'adoption » déclara-t-elle en tendant sa tasse à Gold avant de s'asseoir devant lui.

« Mais de rien très chère, je suis persuadé que la présence de ce petit homme dans votre vie vous apportera plus que vous ne l'imaginez… » répondit Gold de ce ton mystérieux qui avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Sans rien montré de ses émotions, ne voulant pas que son impatience et sa nervosité ne se lisent sur son visage, elle jura intérieurement en voyant Gold dédaigner sa tasse comme s'il n'avait aucune intention d'en boire le contenu. L'avait-il vu verser la potion ? De là où il était assis il n'avait pourtant pas vue sur la cuisine, mais il avait pu se lever… Non, elle aurait entendu le martèlement de sa canne sur le carrelage de la salle. Non, s'il ne buvait pas, c'était simplement par réflexe. C'était à elle de le mettre suffisamment en confiance pour qu'il cesse de se méfier et se laisse aller à baisser sa garde.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander « Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous ne faites jamais rien sans une bonne raison. Et même si cette fois je vous suis réellement redevable, je suis curieuse… » laissa-t-elle échapper en se mordant la lèvre, comme si elle en avait trop dit.

Elle savait que Gold ne résisterait pas à la tentation de la narguer. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le total contrôle de la situation, et espérait qu'il tombe tête la première dans son piège. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise durant toutes ces années de formation, c'était que le Ténébreux était persuadé d'être plus rusé et fort que n'importe qui. Alors elle devait lui donner le sentiment de la dominer, de l'avoir mis en position de faiblesse pour qu'il se sente supérieur et ne se méfie plus d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils en prenant une expression irritée alors qu'elle jubilait intérieurement, elle vit Gold afficher un sourire carnassier et ravi. Il ne marchait pas, il courrait. Détournant le regard avec colère, elle attrapa sa tasse avec raideur, ce qui lui permit de dissimuler son sourire victorieux en voyant Gold imiter machinalement son geste et avaler le breuvage sans plus tergiverser.

« Pour le moment, absolument rien très chère… » répondit Gold, une étrange lueur qu'elle n'aima pas dans le regard.

« Pour le moment, ce qui signifie que cela vous sera utile un jour… » souligna-t-elle en se tendant, priant pour que la potion n'agisse pas avant de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

« C'est possible… » répondit évasivement Gold en finissant sa tasse.

« En quoi mon fils pourrait-il servir vos intérêts ? » voulut savoir Regina, son regard se durcissant à l'idée que Gold fasse du mal à l'enfant.

« Pas lui directement très chère, mais une personne qui jouera un rôle clé dans votre vie à tous les deux » lui révéla Gold, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

« Personne ne jouera de rôle dans notre vie » se rebiffa Regina, grimaçant en imaginant un homme s'immiscer dans leur intimité.

Aucun homme ne serait jamais digne de prendre la place de Daniel dans son cœur, alors de là à en laisser un jouer un rôle dans la vie de Henry, c'était tout bonnement impensable !

« Nous verrons très chère, nous verrons… » s'amusa Gold avant de se lever, mettant ainsi un terme à leur conversation.

Ne prenant pas la peine de raccompagner son invité indésirable jusqu'à la porte, elle réfléchit intensément à ce qu'il avait laissé entendre. De qui parlait-il ? Rapidement elle dressa la liste des habitants de la ville qui aurait été susceptible de convenir, mais elle ne trouva personne. Personne d'assez digne d'elle, et encore moins d'Henry. Gold avait encore cherché à noyer le poisson, elle ne voyait que cela. Débarrassant les tasses, elle fit rapidement la vaisselle, puis monta s'assurer qu'Henry allait bien.

« Il faut que je m'assure que Gold ne t'a rien fait mon ange… » murmura-t-elle en le prenant avec douceur entre ses bras.

L'habillant d'une adorable combinaison toute douce, elle quitta la chambre et prenant la poussette, gagna son caveau en traversant les bois derrière sa propriété. En moins d'une heure, elle était de retour dans la vaste pièce dans laquelle se trouvait son attirail de sorcière, et elle prépara avec dextérité une potion qui devrait annuler les sortilèges et enchantements, présents ou futurs qui quiconque s'aviserait de lancer à son fils. Evidemment un sort aurait sûrement été plus efficace, mais elle n'avait pas mieux pour le moment. Mélangeant la potion d'un blanc éclatant au biberon d'Henry, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant son fils briller brièvement avant de reprendre une couleur naturelle.

« Gold lui avait donc bien jeté un sort… » gronda-t-elle furieusement « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Rumple… » siffla-t-elle.

Rassurée sur le sort de son fils, elle décida de se rendre en ville, voulant passer commande de jouets d'extérieur auprès de Marco. Il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour une cabane ou même une balançoire, mais elle voulait que Marco fabrique un petit air de jeu comprenant un bac à sable dans lequel elle pourrait jouer avec Henry en toute sécurité. Comme elle s'y attendait, Marco accepta avec plaisir la demande et dessina sous ses yeux un parc dans lequel Henry pourrait jouer durant des heures sans se lasser, et elle donna son accord pour le lancement des travaux. Ensuite, elle ressortit et gagna la mairie. Après tout, elle était le Maire et se devait de faire acte de présence au moins quelques heures.

« Bonjour Madame le Maire » sourit timidement sa secrétaire en se levant vivement lorsqu'elle fit son apparition.

« Bonjour Nicole » lança-t-elle sans s'arrêter jusqu'à son bureau.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé de babysitter ? » s'étonna-t-elle en grimaçant à la vue de la poussette.

« Et je ne compte pas en chercher » répliqua-t-elle fermement en découvrant Henry pour qu'il n'ait pas trop chaud.

« Mais… » protesta Nicole en grimaçant de plus belle.

« Vous n'aimez pas les enfants ? Ou c'est juste parce qu'Henry est mon fils ? » voulut savoir Regina d'un ton réfrigérant.

« Je n'ai rien contre ce bébé en particulier, mais la présence des enfants me mets mal-à-l'aise » répondit honnêtement Nicole en haussant les épaules.

« Et bien il vous faudra vous habituer à sa présence, parce qu'il restera avec moi » l'avertit Regina avec détermination.

Et dire qu'elle pensait que la plupart des gens ne désiraient rien d'autre que d'avoir des enfants en pagaille, elle était surprise et amusée de constater que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Y avait-il d'autres habitants de sa ville qui montrerait une certaine réticence à la présence d'Henry parmi eux ? Et elle trouvait terriblement amusant, quoiqu'un peu déstabilisant, de constater qu'en dépit de sa… noirceur… elle voulait plus que tout avoir une famille et le bonheur qui allait avec, contrairement à une personne comme Nicole qui était pourtant d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur à lui donner des crampes d'estomac.

« Comme il vous plaira… » capitula Nicole avec une moue inquiète.

« Rassurez-vous, je ne vous demanderai pas de changer ses couches sales… » s'amusa Regina « Sauf peut-être pour vous punir… » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter avant de laisser échapper un rire moqueur devant l'expression horrifiée de sa secrétaire.

Elle lui aurait appris qu'elle comptait la maudire sur plusieurs générations qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Se détournant de la pauvre femme, Regina se concentra sur la paperasse qui s'était accumulée sur son bureau depuis la veille et passa de longues heures à signer et lire des comptes rendus tous plus rébarbatifs les uns que les autres. Finalement elle vint à bout de la pile, et se redressant avec une grimace en entendant sa nuque craquer, elle réalisa qu'il était près de 19 heures.

« Désolé mon trésor… » souffla-t-elle en s'avançant rapidement vers Henry qui se réveillait en douceur « Tu es vraiment le bébé le plus sage du monde ! » commenta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le cœur bondissant de joie, elle vit son fils se caler dans ses bras en toute confiance et l'observer de ses grands yeux noisette avant de se mettre à babiller gaiment, la faisant doucement rire. Elle le câlina longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à chouiner, signe qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Aussitôt, elle sortit son biberon, le faisant réchauffer dans le coin aménagé en cuisine de son bureau, et s'installant sur l'immense canapé qui occupait un mur, le nourrit. Après lui avoir fait faire son rot, elle le changea avant de le réinstaller dans sa poussette pour le ramener chez eux.

« A demain Nicole » lança-t-elle négligemment en s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse.

Prenant son temps, elle flâna dans les rues, profitant de la douceur du soir, et riant des mimiques d'Henry qui ne dormait pas et poussait des cris de ravissement en regardant le ciel.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Alors, verdict? Dois-je poursuivre sur cette lancée ou me conseillez-vous quelques petits changements?**

 **La suite le week-end prochain :-)**

 **PS : je n'ai toujours pas de bêta, donc je me corrige seule, et même si j'essaie de faire en sorte de suprimer le maximum de fautes, je ne suis pas infaillible. J'espère donc que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur...**

 **Bonne journée à tous :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tous le monde ;-)**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant de cette fic. En lisant le commentaire de Guest, que je remercie de son commentaire au passage, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié de préciser qu'effectivement, cette fic commençait au tout début de la série, avec l'adoption d'Henry. Cependant, je ne pense pas "coller" au déroulement des évènements dans la série, mais ça vous avez dû le remarquer non ?**

 **Ensuite, j'ai commencé le chapitre 10, et pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, Emma fait son apparition (pas directement) à partir du chapitre 9 et définitivement dans le chapitre 10 :-))**

 **Regina Lily Swan : comme toujours, merci de prendre le temps de commenter et de me dire ce que tu as pensé de mon chapitre. Oui, Rumple n'y a vu que du feu, mais cela le rendra encore plus dangereux par la suite non ? Je trouve que dans la série, Henry s'est un peu comporté comme un enfant gâté alors que Regina est une bonne mère pour lui et qu'il l'a traitée comme de la merde (je suis la seule à le penser?). Ok il se posait des questions, mais il aurait pu être un peu plus sympa avec celle qui l'a élevé... Enfin bon il se rachète un peu par la suite, mais du coup, je voulais donner à Regina la relation mère/fils qu'elle méritait d'avoir... Pour ce qui est d'Emma, elle arrive dans le chapitre 10, et ce n'est pas Henry qui en est responsable (après tout il n'aura que deux ans !) Et pour les changements et bien tu les découvriras au fil des chapitres (et non ce n'est pas du chantage pour que tu continues de me lire, juste une simple remarque!). **

**Evil Queen Momo : Merci, contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise. Pourtant, l'on me l'a souvent reproché, ce qui m'avait un peu dégoûtée de poster mes écrits. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais rien posté sur ce site... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. **

**Pour les autres lecteurs et followers, j'espère que cette fic continue de vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques (positives ou pas), tant qu'elles sont constructives et non agressives, j'accepte de tout!**

 **Voilà pour le petit préambule du jour (enfin du soir en l'occurrence), et je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 3** :

La soirée était douce, et Regina prit tout son temps pour rentrer chez elle, ne cessant de penser à tout ce qu'elle devait régler avant de boire elle-même la potion qu'elle se destinait. Elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce que cela pouvait bien être. Haussant les épaules, elle chassa cette pensée obsédante, sachant que cela finirait par lui revenir, tôt ou tard. Remontant d'un pas tranquille la rue résidentielle qui menait à sa majestueuse demeure, elle sourit fièrement en apercevant cette maison dans laquelle elle se sentait si bien. Pour la première fois, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir un chez elle, un endroit qu'elle avait aménagé à son goût et qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver le soir venu. Et c'était encore plus le cas maintenant qu'Henry était là. Ce n'était plus seulement un logement à présent. C'était un foyer.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant devant chez elle qu'elle se rappela que Mary Margaret devait venir garder Henry chez elle et qu'elle l'attendait visiblement depuis un long moment. Accélérant le pas, elle s'en voulut d'avoir oublié de prévenir l'institutrice qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de ses services.

« Mary Margaret ! » s'exclama-t-elle en la rejoignant sur le perron « Je suis navrée, j'ai oublié de t'appeler ! » s'excusa-t-elle en déverrouillant sa porte pour l'inviter d'un geste à la suivre.

« M'appeler ? » s'étonna Mary Margaret en la suivant avec hésitation.

« Gold s'est invité chez moi ce matin, du coup notre dîner n'a plus lieu d'être » lui expliqua-t-elle tout en sortant Henry de sa poussette pour le débarrasser de sa combinaison, le laissant en body dans la maison parfaitement chauffée.

« Il est entré chez vous sans y être invité ? » s'exclama Mary Margaret avec une expression choquée.

« Vous savez bien que Gold ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de… politesse » railla Regina en se dirigeant vers le canapé, invitant d'un geste élégant la jeune femme à en faire de même.

« Mais vous êtes le maire ! » protesta fougueusement Mary Margaret « Cet homme est le Diable incarné » cracha-t-elle avec un mélange de mépris et de colère.

« Croyez-moi, je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement et je pense qu'il a compris que je ne tolèrerais plus longtemps sa conduite, que ce soit avec moi ou avec un des habitants de cette ville » la rassura Regina avec un sourire satisfait.

« Toute la ville vous en sera reconnaissante si cela a un effet durable sur ce… sur cet homme… » s'exclama Mary Margaret avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Après sa visite je me suis rendue à la mairie, et j'ai totalement oublié de vous prévenir que vous n'aviez plus à venir garder Henry, je suis désolée ! » s'expliqua Regina d'un air confus.

« Ce n'est rien, même si j'aurais adoré passer la soirée en compagnie de ce jeune homme… » sourit Mary Margaret en tendant la main vers Henry pour lui caresser doucement la main « Vous avez tellement de chance d'avoir pu adopter… » murmura la jeune femme avec tristesse.

Et à ces mots, Regina se figea. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lui rendre la famille qu'elle avait perdue à cause d'elle, mais peut-être pouvait-elle faire en sorte d'atténuer sa solitude ? Si elle l'aidait à adopter elle aussi, Mary Margaret retrouverait un peu de son bonheur envolé, un enfant aurait la joie de se voir aimer, et elle cesserait enfin de se voir comme un monstre. Mais pour aider Mary Margaret, elle allait devoir repousser de quelques jours la prise de sa potion. Elle devait avoir recours à la magie pour y parvenir. Et elle devait découvrir comment Gold s'y était pris pour qu'elle puisse avoir Henry si rapidement.

« Je dois sortir Mary Margaret, pouvez-vous rester avec Henry ? » s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, craignant que la potion n'agisse avant qu'elle n'obtienne les réponses à ses questions.

« Bien sûr, c'est pour cela que je suis venue » la rassura Mary Margaret, intriguée par l'attitude de la mairesse.

« Merci ! » souffla Regina en s'élançant vers la sortie.

Montant dans sa Mercedes, elle se hâta en direction de la boutique de Gold, jurant en trouvant portes closes. Mais ne se laissant pas rebuter, elle fit le tour de la boutique et poussa la porte arrière, souriant triomphalement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Gold ? » appela-t-elle en faisant quelques pas prudents.

Mais la boutique semblait déserte, et elle envisagea de se rendre chez l'antiquaire lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira son attention vers l'arrière-boutique. Prudemment, ne voulant pas courir droit dans un piège, Regina atteignit la pièce et se figea dans un nouveau juron en découvrant le corps inconscient de Gold, étendu à même le sol, sa canne ayant roulée un peu plus loin. Sa potion venait de faire son œuvre.

« Je vais devoir me passer de lui pour obtenir les réponses à mes nombreuses questions… » soupira-t-elle avant de se mettre à observer les lieux avec curiosité « La totalité de ce qui se trouve ici n'est pas à toi Rumple… » remarqua-t-elle en reconnaissant des objets qui venaient de la Forêt Enchantée.

Consciente qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Gold ne revienne à lui, elle s'avança vers son bureau et attrapa les documents qui s'y trouvaient. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait des actes de propriété des bâtiments de la ville, et avec amusement, elle réalisa que ce n'était plus le nom de Gold qui apparaissait à côté du titre de propriété, mais le sien. Voilà qui allait en soulager plus d'un. Et cette pensée l'amusa plus encore. Poursuivant ses recherches, elle mit la main sur un dossier à son nom, et elle le mit rapidement de côté avant de fouiller dans les tiroirs. Et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres en découvrant le nom d'Henry sur l'un d'eux. Délaissant aussitôt les autres dossiers, elle parcourut celui de son fils, retraçant le parcours que Gold avait effectué pour dénicher Henry.

« Finalement, il n'a pas eu recours à la magie, juste à l'argent… » réalisa-t-elle avant de prendre le téléphone et de contacter l'homme de loi que Gold avait chargé de lui trouver Henry.

En moins de trente minutes, celui-ci lui affirma qu'il pouvait faire en sorte que Mary Margaret ait un bébé d'ici la fin du mois. La somme qu'il lui demanda était la même que celle que Gold avait versée, et avec un sourire sadique, elle lui donna les références bancaires de Gold qui se trouvaient dans le dossier, et dès que la transaction fut effectuée, l'homme de loi lança la procédure, promettant de lui faire parvenir dans les plus bref délais les papiers concernant l'adoption ainsi que les démarches à effectuer pour récupérer le bébé.

« Je n'ai même pas pensé à demander s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon… » constata-t-elle avant d'hausser les épaules « Mary Margaret l'aimera quel que soit son sexe ».

Satisfaite, elle glissa le dossier d'Henry dans son sac, et reprit son exploration des lieux. Repérant quelques objets lui ayant appartenu, elle les récupéra, les mettant dans un carton vide avant d'aviser le merveilleux mobile que Blanche avait accroché au-dessus du lit de son bébé dans la Forêt Enchantée. Bébé qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de bercer plus de quelques minutes. Et à nouveau, Regina réalisa qu'elle ignorait si ce bébé avait été une fille ou un garçon.

« Un garçon, probablement… » grogna-t-elle avec exaspération en se rappelant de la folle prédiction de Clochette.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée absurde de son esprit, elle passa un doigt sur une des délicates licornes avant de se décider à restituer l'objet à sa propriétaire.

« Voilà qui fera un parfait cadeau pour fêter l'adoption » sourit-elle en reprenant l'objet à Gold, l'imaginant fulminer et la menacer des pires sévices lorsqu'il le découvrirait.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que plus rien ne lui appartenant n'était encore entre les mains de Gold, elle traversa le magasin pour porter le carton à sa voiture, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur les baguettes magiques des fées que Gold exposait fièrement dans une vitrine. Mue par une impulsion, elle les reprit toutes et alla déposer le tout dans le coffre de sa voiture. Revenant dans la boutique, elle continua à déambuler devant les rayonnages avant de retourner auprès de Gold qui commençait à gémir, signe qu'il était sur le point de reprendre conscience.

« C'est l'heure de vérité… » murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

Fixant avec intensité Gold, elle retint un rire en le voyant se redresser comme un ressort, jetant des regards perdus autour de lui. Finalement, il se passa une main sur le visage avant de se secouer. Tâtonnant quelques minutes, il tira sa canne près de lui, et avec difficulté se releva sans avoir remarqué sa présence.

« Gold ? » l'appela-t-elle sans bouger de sa place, souriant plus largement en voyant l'homme sursauter au son de sa voix.

« Madame le Maire ? » s'étonna-t-il en clignant des yeux en se retournant vers elle « Que faites-vous ici ? » s'étonna-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

« Je voulais vous voir au sujet d'Henry » déclara-t-elle sans le quitter du regard.

« Henry ? » s'étonna Gold avec une expression perdue et interrogative qui faillit arracher un cri triomphal à la jeune femme.

« Mon fils » clarifia-t-elle en arquant un sourcil vers lui.

« Félicitations… » bafouilla misérablement Gold en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous ne vous rappelez pas être entré chez moi ce matin pour rendre visite à mon fils d'un mois à peine ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton polaire qui fit se figer Gold.

Et jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Regina n'avait vu une telle expression se peindre sur le visage de son meilleur ennemi. Et elle sut qu'il ne feignait pas. Sa potion avait fonctionnée au-delà de ses espérances, et c'était Rumplestinskin tel qu'il avait dû être avant de devenir le Ténébreux qu'elle avait devant elle. Ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminer quels souvenirs avaient pris la place de ceux qu'il avait créé pour lui dans ce monde.

« Je… je… m'excuse madame le Maire… » bafouilla Gold en jetant des regards effrayés autour de lui, comme pour trouver une issue de secours.

« Promettez-moi de ne plus jamais vous autoriser à entrer chez moi sans ma permission et je passerai l'éponge… » suggéra-t-elle avec magnanimité.

« Vous avez ma parole madame le Maire ! » s'empressa-t-il de lui assurer avec soulagement.

« Bien… » acquiesça-t-elle en se redressant légèrement « Pour ce qui est du reste… » poursuivit-elle, espérant que Gold comble le vide pour elle.

« Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer n'est-ce pas ? Je fais du bon travail ici, et vous ne pouvez pas gérer à la fois vos responsabilités de maire et cette boutique de prêteur sur gages ! » s'affola Gold en serrant sa canne si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Cette boutique ? » s'étonna Regina en arquant un sourcil surpris.

« Eh bien oui, elle vous appartient, comme tout ce qu'il y a dans cette ville d'ailleurs… » l'éclaircit Gold avec hésitation, comme s'il craignait d'avoir commis un impair.

« Alors pourquoi certains habitants sont-ils venus me voir pour m'informer que vous aviez pris la liberté d'aller leur réclamer leur loyer de manière quelque peu… musclée ? » voulut-elle savoir en fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation.

« Ils avaient du retard et je… » répondit Gold en pinçant les lèvres.

Avec amusement, Regina réalisa qu'il commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Non, décidément il ne faisait pas semblant d'avoir oublié, car même pour la duper, jamais le grand Rumplestinskin n'accepterait de redevenir le couard qu'il avait longtemps été. Et elle savait également que le jour où la malédiction serait brisée, si elle l'était un jour, il lui ferait cruellement payer cette humiliation. A moins que le fait de briser la malédiction ne change rien puisque Rumple venait d'être effacé par une potion. Haussant les épaules, elle refusa de se laisser distraire par de vagues suppositions.

« Et ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir recours à la violence ! » gronda-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard « A l'avenir, si une personne a du retard, je veux en être informée et je règlerai moi-même le problème » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

« Comme il vous plaira madame le Maire » approuva vivement Gold avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« Parfait… Je vais donc vous laisser » finit-elle par dire avant de sortir sans un regard vers l'homme, pressée de retourner chez elle.

Mais alors qu'elle sortait du bureau, son regard se posa sur un objet qui aurait pu être banal, mais qui la fit s'immobilier une fraction de seconde. Voilà ce qu'elle oubliait et qui harcelait son subconscient. Belle. Si vraiment elle voulait commencer une nouvelle vie, elle devait rendre sa liberté à la jeune princesse. Cela faisait déjà dix-huit ans qu'elle la retenait prisonnière dans les entrailles de l'hôpital. Pour elle aussi elle allait devoir préparer une potion de mémoire afin d'effacer de son esprit ces dix-huit dernières années et les remplacer par des souvenirs plus agréables. Aux yeux de tous, Belle aurait toujours fait partie des habitants. Et elle savait déjà quelle profession allait exercer la petite rousse. Quant à sa relation avec Rumple… Et bien ce serait à eux de se retrouver. Si réellement ils étaient le Véritable Amour de l'autre, alors ce ne serait pas une malédiction qui réussirait à les séparer.

« Et il y a Charmant aussi… » murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Si elle rendait Belle à Rumple, alors elle pouvait tout aussi bien rendre Charmant à Blanche. Et ils élèveraient ensemble le bébé à venir. Décidant de régler ce problème sur le champ, elle roula jusqu'à son caveau et s'y engouffra vivement. Avec ce sens de la perfection qui la caractérisait, elle prépara soigneusement les deux élixirs. Dès que Blanche aurait bu sa potion, elle se souviendrait que Charmant était son mari. Quant à lui, dès l'instant où il sortirait du coma, il saurait qui était Blanche, ou plutôt Mary Margaret. Et elle ne doutait pas que le reste se ferait tout naturellement et qu'ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à recréer la relation qui était la leur. Quant à Belle, la potion lui ferait oublier leur animosité, et c'était bien suffisant.

« Commençons par Belle… » décida-t-elle en ressortant de son caveau pour rallier l'hôpital.

Elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain, mais pourquoi remettre à demain ce qu'elle pouvait faire sur l'instant ? Et puis autant profiter que Mary Margaret veillait sur Henry pour aplanir les derniers obstacles qui s'interposaient encore sur le chemin de son bonheur. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle se gara sur la place de parking qui lui était réservée, et passant par uen entrée secrète, descendit dans les sous-sols.

« Bonsoir Madame le Maire » la salua l'infirmière qui était chargée de surveiller que Belle ne fasse pas d'esclandre.

« Notre amie a-t-elle eu son dîner ? » s'enquit-elle en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« Non… » répondit l'infirmière avec indifférence.

« je vous ai chargé de la surveiller, pas de la tuer… » gronda Regina en fronçant les sourcils « De toute façon, j'ai enfin découvert ce que je voulais la concernant, je peux donc la libérer » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

« Puis-je retourner dans mon service alors ? » voulut savoir l'infirmière avec espoir.

« Oui, allez-y, et merci de votre aide » approuva Regina en s'écartant pour laisser passer la femme.

L'avantage de cette malédiction, c'était que les gens ne remarquaient pas que le temps s'écoulait, et l'infirmière pensait n'avoir surveillée Belle que durant quelques jours. Et dès le lendemain, elle oublierait ce détail. La magie avait vraiment de bons côtés, même si le prix qu'elle réclamait était parfois trop élevé… Secouant la tête pour se reconcentrer sur son objectif, elle contourna le bureau et pénétra dans une petite pièce aménagée en cuisine. Rapidement, elle prépara une soupe à Belle et y versa la potion avant de glisser le bol fumant et dégageant une délicieuse odeur à travers la trappe dans le bras de la porte.

« Bon appétit… » murmura-t-elle en surveillant que Belle buvait tout le bol.

Mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Visiblement la jeune femme avait bien trop faim pour s'inquiéter d'un éventuel empoisonnement, et elle avala goulument la soupe. Et à son regard, Regina comprit qu'elle en voulait encore. Se décidant à ouvrir la porte, elle pénétra dans la cellule monacale de Belle et en lui souriant, reprit le bol pour aller lui en resservir.

« Merci… » murmura Belle en l'observant avec un froncement de sourcils « Qui êtes-vous ? » voulut-elle savoir tout en avalant plus lentement sa nourriture.

« Je suis Regina Mills, le maire de la ville… » répondit-elle sans quitter la jolie rousse du regard.

« Et moi, qui suis-je ? » demanda timidement Belle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Vous vous prénommez Belle, vous ne vous en souvenez toujours pas ? » demanda gentiment Regina en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille.

« Non… tout est confus dans ma tête… » soupira Belle avec tristesse.

« Cela finira par vous revenir » lui assura Regina en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras « Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire dans un endroit plus… agréable… » ajouta-t-elle en se relevant gracieusement.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici… » s'affola Belle en jetant un regard inquiet vers le couloir.

« Je suis le maire, et croyez-moi, personne ne s'opposera à moi » la rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Intimidée, Belle suivit sa sauveuse dans les couloirs et jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. Un peu perdue, elle s'installa sur le siège passager de la luxueuse voiture de Regina qui la conduisit au Granny's.

« Attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher la clé de votre chambre » lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le restaurant.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint chercher Belle et l'amena dans une chambre simple mais confortable. Pendant que Belle faisait le tour de son nouveau domaine, Regina quitta l'hôtel et en dépit de l'heure tardive, se rendit dans une des boutiques de vêtements et prit quelques effets pour Belle avant de retourner auprès de la rousse, non sans laisser une enveloppe au propriétaire contenant un mot signé de sa main et la somme correspondant au montant de ses achats. Hors de question que Belle soit suspectée de vol. Elle ne la sortait pas de sa cellule à l'hôpital pour qu'elle atterrisse dans une de celles du commissariat !

« Voilà de quoi vous changer après une bonne douche. » déclara-t-elle en posant les affaires sur le lit « Couchez vous de bonne heure, et demain, je viendrai voir comment vous vous sentez » reprit-elle avant de regagner la porte.

« Merci madame le Maire » sourit doucement Belle, une lueur de gratitude au fond des yeux.

« Je vous en prie Belle, vous n'alliez pas rester éternellement à l'hôpital. Vous êtes amnésique, pas malade » sourit Regina avant de repartir, pressée de rentrer chez elle.

« Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression d'être traitée comme une dangereuse criminelle… » avoua Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous ne vous en rappelez pas, mais à votre arrivée à l'hôpital, vous avez eu une violente crise qui vous a rendue dangereuse aussi bien pour vous que pour le personnel, d'où votre mise en isolation… » expliqua Regina, se rappelant des crises de colère de Belle lorsqu'elle l'avait enlevée et enfermée dans un cachot.

« Et vous pensez que je ne risque pas de faire de nouvelles crises ? » s'inquiéta Belle en pâlissant à l'idée de faire du mal à quiconque.

« Ça ne s'est plus reproduit depuis plusieurs jours et je pense que ce comportement était uniquement dû à votre perte de mémoire » affirma sereinement Regina avec un sourire rassurant.

« D'accord » soupira Belle, soulagée « En tout cas, merci pour tout madame le maire » lui sourit Belle.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Regina » lança spontanément la belle brune.

Belle était d'agréable compagnie et intelligente. Son seul défaut était d'être tombée amoureuse de Rumple. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui reprocher la conduite de son amant ? D'autant que Belle avait plutôt eu une bonne influence sur le Ténébreux.

« Bonne nuit Belle, à demain » lança-t-elle sans attendre de réponse avant de quitter le Granny's pour remonter dans sa voiture.

Durant le trajet qui la ramena chez elle, Regina réfléchit à la suite des évènements. Avec la future adoption du bébé de Mary Margaret, elle allait devoir attendre encore pour prendre la potion qu'elle se destinait. Et puis elle devait être réellement sûre que Gold ne lui jouait pas un tour, et pour cela, elle allait devoir attendre un peu. Si Gold se souvenait de tout, il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de vouloir se venger d'elle. Dans le cas contraire, elle pourrait relâcher sa vigilance. Et puis il y avait Blanche et Charmant. Si la princesse buvait la potion ce soir, elle courait au chevet de son mari à la première heure demain, et il y avait toutes les chances pour que le jeune homme sorte du coma dans la foulée.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans son salon, y trouvant Mary Margaret, lisant tranquillement un livre.

« Henry est un amour. Il s'est endormi juste après que je lui ai changé sa couche » sourit l'institutrice en refermant son livre.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui » sourit Regina en prenant place sur le canapé face à la jeune femme.

« Ce fut un plaisir ! » affirma Mary Margaret avec un large sourire.

Regina se contenta de sourire, comprenant parfaitement ce que son ancienne ennemie insinuait. Prendre soin d'Henry était gratifiant et plaisant. Son fils était un amour, et bien qu'il ne fasse pas grand-chose d'autre que manger et dormir, sa compagnie était terriblement agréable. Avec un sourire d'impatience, Regina imagina tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire lorsqu'Henry grandirait. Et puis il y aurait Mary Margaret et son enfant. Henry et lui seraient sûrement amis, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle ne voulait pas que, comme elle, son fils soit un enfant solitaire. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'examen dont elle était l'objet de la part de Mary Margaret.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Alors verdict? Dois-je continuer encore un peu ou bien aurais-je mieux fait de continuer à garder mes écrits pour moi?**

 **En attendant de vous lire à mon tour, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et à samedi prochain pour la suite :-)**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir la compagnie :-)  
**

 **J'espère que t** **ous le monde va bien.** **Je sais qu'habituellement, je poste le samedi, mais comme je vais finir le travail assez tard samedi, et que j'ai peur d'oublier, je préfère poster mon chapitre dès ce soir.**

 **Je remercie une fois encore ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, de mettre cette fic dans leurs favoris, et j'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire. Ensuite, j'ai procédé à quelques modifications (j'ai supprimé tout un passage qui ne me plaisais pas), et du coup, l'arrivée d'Emma se fera dans le chapitre 9 et non plus le 10 comme c'était prévu.**

 **Regina lily Swan : J'adore lire tes commentaires qui me font toujours sourire. J'ai la même vision d'Henry, et parfois j'aurais adoré entrer dans la télé pour aller lui secouer un peu les puces et lui faire comprendre que Regina n'était pas une mauvaise mère, même si elle n'est pas parfaite, mais qui peut se targuer de l'être? Pour ce qui est de Gold, je veux qu'il débarrasse le plancher et je pense avoir trouvé une solution, mais je te laisse découvrir cela par toi-même... Pour Regina, c'est tout à fait ça, et ce n'est que le début. Elle va vraiment faire un travail sur elle-même, même si il y aura quelques petites rechutes... Et enfin, je ne voulais pas que Snow et Regina passent leur temps à se blesser, je préfère qu'elles redeviennent amies comme lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes de façon à ce qu'Emma ne se retrouve pas coincée entre elles deux... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire, et j'attends avec impatience tes commentaires ou tes suggestions... **

**Evil Queen Momo : Oui, je ne voulais pas que Regina oublie Belle et que celle-ci reste dans sa prison plus longtemps que prévu, surtout si Regina oublie qu'elle s'y trouve :-) C'est très gentil, j'ai longuement oublié, et puis je me suis dit que c'était bête de laisser certaines personnes qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de blesser gratuitement les gens me gâcher mon plaisir de faire partager mes histoires avec d'autres fans de la série. Encore une fois, j'accepte toutes les critiques, à condition qu'elles soient justifiées et formulées poliment et sans méchanceté gratuite. **

**AlineGranger : Ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et je t'en remercie. J'espère donc que tu continueras à aimer cette fic, qui je l'avoue à déjà bien dérivée de ce que j'avais initialement prévu. La trame de base reste la même, mais comme j'écrit au feeling, lorsque je relis un chapitre, je m'aperçois souvent que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginé pour cette scène... :-) **

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture qui je l'espère vous permettra de passer un agréable moment...**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 4** :

Percevant un mouvement sur sa droite, Regina sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Mary Margaret dont le regard ne l'avait pas quittée. Arquant un sourcil, elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser la petite brune avant d'hausser les épaules. Peu importe ce que c'était, pour une fois ce n'était pas des pensées négatives, pas à en croire la douce lueur qui faisait briller le regard de la jeune femme.

« Veux-tu un thé ? » proposa Regina en se levant sans attendre la réponse.

« Une tisane serait parfaite » approuva doucement Mary Margaret en avisant l'heure tardive.

Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'ait pas envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pourtant, loin d'être gênée par la présence de Regina dans la même pièce qu'elle, la jeune institutrice se surprit à trouver cela agréable et naturel. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de raisons valables expliquant que toute la ville traitait Regina comme une paria, et une fois encore, elle se sentit coupable de l'isolement forcé dans lequel ils avaient poussé leur maire. Pas étonnant que Regina se soit renfermée sur elle-même et se montre méfiante. Mais l'arrivée d'Henry semblait lui avoir donné l'envie de changer les choses, et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

« Voilà » lança Regina en revenant armée de deux tasses fumantes.

« Merci » sourit Mary en humant la douce odeur mentholée qui s'élevait de sa tasse.

Elle perçut également un effluve qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier mais qui évoquait en elle des après-midis ensoleillés et des éclats de rire. Souriant, elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées du breuvage brûlant.

« Ce thé est délicieux » remarqua-t-elle alors qu'une saveur délectable s'attardait sur son palais.

« C'est une préparation personnelle » lui apprit Regina avec ce sourire secret qui la caractérisait tant.

« Et bien c'est une réussite ! » affirma Mary en prenant une nouvelle gorgée, s'attirant un sourire de la part de Regina.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre elles, soudainement interrompu par des pleurs au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sautant immédiatement sur ses pieds, Regina se précipita dans les escaliers, laissant Mary Margaret seule dans le salon. Terminant son thé, la jeune femme attendit patiemment que la jeune mère revienne, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard, Henry tendrement pressé contre elle.

« Désolée, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue » s'excusa Regina en s'asseyant gracieusement à la place qu'elle avait quittée avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Non, et puis je ne vais pas te reprocher de t'occuper de ton fils ! » la rassura Mary Margaret avec un sourire compréhensif.

« Tu n'as jamais songé à être mère ? » la questionna Regina, priant pour ne pas avoir mal interprété les signes que lui avaient lancé son ex-belle-fille.

« Si bien sûr, mais je suis célibataire, et l'homme de ma vie n'existe visiblement que dans mes rêves, alors de là à fonder une famille… » se confia Mary Margaret, se surprenant à s'ouvrir si facilement, elle qui ne le faisait jamais.

« Et l'adoption ? » voulut-elle savoir, cachant son anxiété en gardant le regard braqué sur Henry qui s'était enfin rendormi.

« Ce serait merveilleux, mais je doute que ce soit une option pour moi… » soupira-t-elle avec défaitisme.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je suis célibataire et simple institutrice… » expliqua Mary Margaret avec un sourire dépité « Je suis persuadée que je ne serais pas acceptée comme candidate à l'adoption… »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu ferais une mère merveilleuse ! » protesta Regina, regrettant le caractère combatif de la jeune femme.

« Vous avez réglé le problème qui vous a fait sortir si précipitamment ? » demanda Mary Margaret avec curiosité, visiblement désireuse de changer de sujet, et reprenant le vouvoiement.

« Gold possédait des renseignements dont j'avais besoin pour Toi… » lui répondit Regina avec un sourire en coin, insistant sur le tutoiement, faisant comprendre à Mary Margaret qu'elle pouvait continuer à en faire de même.

« Moi ? » s'étonna Mary Margaret en écarquillant les yeux « Je lui ai payé mon loyer ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'affirmer, une légère panique dans la voix.

« Je sais » la rassura Regina avant d'ajouter « Mais je pense que tu devrais quitter ton petit appartement. Il est parfait pour une célibataire, mais pour une future mère, il n'est pas assez grand… » ajouta-t-elle en guettant la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

« Mère ? Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! » soupira Mary Margaret en baissant tristement les yeux.

« Je ne l'ai pas été, et pourtant Henry est là » souligna Regina en souriant franchement.

« Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Regina ? » s'impatienta Mary Margaret, utilisant le prénom de la femme pour la première fois depuis de longues années, et Regina réalisa que cela lui avait manqué.

« En t'entendant parler d'Henry, j'ai compris à quel point tu voulais être mère toi aussi, et je me suis permise de contacter l'homme de loi qui s'est chargé de mon dossier… » lui révéla Regina, craignant de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision.

« Tu as lancé une procédure d'adoption ? Pour moi ? » souffla Mary Margaret en laissant échapper une larme de joie en portant une main tremblante devant sa bouche.

« Si tu es d'accord, tu tiendras ton bébé dans tes bras d'ici la fin du mois… » approuva Regina en se tendant.

« Mon Dieu… » murmura Mary Margaret, visiblement sous le choc et soudain, avant que Regina ait pu anticiper, elle se jeta à son cou « Merci ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que quiconque ne m'ai jamais fait ! »

« Je t'en prie » sourit Regina en rendant maladroitement son étreinte à Blanche, se rappelant de l'époque où cela lui paraissait la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« C'est étrange… » remarqua Mary Margaret en fronçant les sourcils « J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que je me réfugie en pleurant dans tes bras… »

« Et en quoi est-ce étrange ? » voulut savoir Regina, songeant que la mémoire des cœurs était plus puissante que celle de l'esprit.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà osé faire une telle chose… » avoua Mary Margaret avec ce petit sourire timide qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

« Peut-être que nous étions amies dans une autre vie » lança Regina sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Pas seulement dans une autre vie » affirma immédiatement Mary Margaret avant de rougir de son audace.

« J'aime à le croire » sourit doucement Regina, plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser voir.

« Alors je vais avoir un bébé ? » murmura Mary Margaret avec émerveillement.

« Désolée, j'ignore si ce sera un garçon ou une fille » s'excusa Regina, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pensé à poser la question.

« Peu importe tant qu'il est à moi » répliqua Mary Margaret avec un soupire de bonheur « Il va falloir que j'aille voir Gold… » grimaça-t-elle avec résignation.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Regina en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Pour mon nouvel appartement… » expliqua Mary Margaret « Tout lui appartient dans cette ville »

« C'est ce que j'ai appris qu'il racontait en effet, d'où la nécessité de mettre les choses au point avec lui… » gronda Regina avec colère.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Mary Margaret sans comprendre.

« Gold ne possède rien. Tout est à moi, pas à lui » lui révéla Regina en sentant son angoisse grimper en flèche, craignant la réaction de la brune.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi personne n'est au courant ? » s'étonna Mary Margaret avec incompréhension.

« Les gens agissent déjà de façon… guindée en ma présence. Je ne voulais pas leur donner une autre raison de me tenir à l'écart… » souffla Regina en baissant la tête pour cacher ses émotions.

« Désolée, je me rends compte que nous avons tous adopté ce comportement avec toi parce que tu es le maire et que ce n'était pas juste pour toi… » s'excusa Mary Margaret avec culpabilité.

« Je comprends, mais j'espère que les autres finiront par m'accepter comme je suis, une femme avec ses forces et ses faiblesses… » lança-t-elle avec espoir.

« Peut-être que tu vas vite en avoir assez de nous supporter ! » la taquina malicieusement Mary Margaret « Ruby peut être assez envahissante… » s'amusa-t-elle en pensant à celle qu'elle aimait comme une sœur en dépit de leur différence de caractère.

« Ce sera toujours mieux que l'indifférence » souligna Regina en souriant légèrement.

« Pas de l'indifférence Regina ! » protesta vivement la brunette « Crois-moi, tu ne laisses personne indifférent » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Amusée et légèrement flattée, Regina arqua un sourcil rieur, faisant rougir la timide institutrice, ce qui arracha un rire à Regina.

« Merci Mary, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une aussi bonne soirée » sourit chaleureusement Regina.

« Pareil pour moi » approuva Mary avec un sourire lumineux « Quand auras-tu des nouvelles pour le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de la procédure » la rassura Regina avec compréhension.

Elle savait exactement ce que la jeune femme ressentait pour être passée par-là avant elle. Elle s'était même demandé si Gold n'avait pas fait traîner les choses volontairement pour la rendre folle. Elles discutèrent encore longuement avant de se décider à se séparer sur la promesse de se retrouver au Granny's le lendemain matin pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mais longtemps après s'être couchée, Regina ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, son cerveau refusant de se mettre en veille quelques instants.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu oublier ? » marmonna-t-elle en rejetant son drap de soie d'un geste agacé.

Se relevant vivement, elle se mit à arpenter l'épaisse moquette de sa chambre qui étouffa le son de ses pas. Elle avait pensé à Belle. Rumple n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mary Margaret se souviendrait très bientôt de Charmant.

« Non mais quelle idiote ! » s'écria-t-elle en se tapant le front de le main « Charmant ! »

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ? Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, ce n'est pas Mary Margaret qu'il verrait, mais sa douce Blanche-Neige, et la jeune femme risquait de s'affoler lorsqu'il l'appellerait ainsi. En pestant contre elle-même, Regina se vêtit avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, un pantalon de tailleur noir, et une chemise vert d'eau, puis se précipita dans la chambre d'Henry pour le préparer sans le réveiller.

« Décidément, je vais finir par croire que tu es victime d'un sort de sommeil ! » s'amusa Regina en constatant que son fils poursuivait paisiblement sa nuit.

Mais en même temps, cela la comblait de bonheur, parce que cela signifiait qu'Henry se sentait parfaitement en sécurité. A l'orphelinat, la directrice lui avait expliqué que la plupart des bébés ressentaient profondément les choses, et que leurs pleurs traduisaient un manque évident d'amour. Mais dès qu'Henry avait été placé dans ses bras, il avait immédiatement cessé de pleurer et s'était paisiblement endormi. Et il ne faisait presque que ça depuis qu'il faisait partie de sa vie.

« Je veille sur toi petit prince et je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal » affirma-t-elle en déposant un baiser d'une douceur bouleversante sur le front de son fils.

Précipitamment, elle dévala les escaliers, indifférente à la hauteur vertigineuse de ses talons haut et délaissant la poussette, courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Une potion était longue à préparer, et elle n'avait que quelques heures avant que Mary ne se précipite à l'hôpital auprès de son mari. Heureusement qu'elle avait vite reprit l'habitude de fabriquer des potions, et ce fut sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'elle mélangea les ingrédients désirés. Lorsque la potion prit une couleur rosée, elle le versa dans une fiole et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je crois que je vais m'offrir une sieste dans l'après-midi… » soupira-t-elle en repoussant sa fatigue.

Le soleil était déjà levé, et elle prit donc la direction du Granny's. Henry dans son siège bébé, elle grimpa les escaliers et passa d'abord voir Belle.

« Bonjour » lança-t-elle en souriant dès que la jolie rousse ouvrit la porte.

« Regina ! » s'écria Belle en embrassant spontanément la belle brune avant de s'exclamer avec ravissement « Et ce jeune homme doit être Henry » ajouta-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à bêtifier devant le bébé.

Et Regina sut que la potion avait fait effet. Belle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre communicative, et son sourire inébranlable. Souriant largement, Regina laissa échapper un rire de soulagement, heureuse que la jeune princesse soit redevenue elle-même.

« Allons déjeuner Mary doit nous attendre » lança-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière, invitant Belle à la rejoindre.

« Et si nous sommes en retard, elle sera de mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle n'aura pas le temps d'aller voir David à l'hôpital » approuva Belle, son regard s'obscurcissant de tristesse pour son amie.

« Je sais… » souffla Regina en souriant en coin.

Si Belle savait qui était David, c'était que la potion qu'elle avait donnée à Blanche avait également fait effet. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. En plaisantant avec Belle, elles gagnèrent la salle du restaurant et aperçurent immédiatement Mary qui buvait un chocolat chaud à une table en les attendant.

« Coucou Mary ! » s'écria gaiement Belle en allant embrasser la jeune femme « Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

« Bonjour Belle, bonjour Regina » sourit Mary Margaret en se déridant légèrement.

« Bonjour Mary » la salua Regina en prenant place en face d'elle, posant délicatement le transat d'Henry sur la table.

« Je vais bien, surtout maintenant que je sais que je vais être maman… » sourit Mary, une lueur de joie dans le regard.

« Quoi ? David s'est réveillé et vous avez fêté ça ? » s'exclama Ruby en venant les rejoindre.

« Non, malheureusement non… » soupira tristement Mary en baissant le regard sur sa tasse.

« Il va se réveiller Mary, j'en suis persuadée » la consola Regina en posant une main sur les siennes, les pressant délicatement.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit réveillé lorsque le bébé arrivera… » avoua Mary en souriant avec gratitude à la jeune femme.

« Mais de quel bébé parles-tu ? » s'impatienta Ruby en échangeant un regard perdu avec Belle.

« Grâce à Regina, je vais devenir la mère adoptive d'un bébé » leur révéla fièrement Mary, son regard étincelant de bonheur.

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! » s'écria Ruby avec son exubérance habituelle.

« C'est un très beau cadeau » approuva Belle en souriant largement à Regina qui se dandina légèrement, gênée d'être devenue le centre de l'attention.

« Je sais que Mary en rêvait, et je pouvais faire en sorte que cela se produise dans les plus brefs délais, alors… » expliqua Regina en haussant négligemment les épaules comme pour amoindrir l'importance de son geste.

« Tu devrais en parler à David, je suis sûre que le fait de savoir qu'il est sur le point de devenir papa le fera revenir pour prendre soin de sa famille ! » affirma Belle avec conviction.

« Vous croyez ? » hésita Mary, laissant son regard se poser sur les trois femmes.

« Belle a raison, et ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer » approuva Regina avec une telle assurance que celle-ci se communiqua à Mary qui redressa la tête d'un geste combatif.

« Fonce ma belle, va réveiller la Belle au bois dormant ! » se moqua Ruby, ravie de sa boutade.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital si tu veux, je dois m'y rendre pour Henry de toute façon » proposa Regina en interrogeant Mary du regard.

« Pourquoi ? Il est malade ? » s'alarma Mary en posant un regard inquiet sur le bébé.

« Non, mais je veux que le docteur l'examine et créé un dossier médical, juste au cas où… » les rassura Regina, touchée par l'implication de ses « amies ».

« C'est plus prudent en effet » acquiesça Belle avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Dans ce cas je veux bien, merci » sourit Mary en se levant d'un bond, impatiente comme une enfant le matin de Noël « A plus tard les filles ! » s'écria-t-elle en saluant les deux jeunes femmes qui se mirent à discuter entre elles.

Rajustant la combinaison d'Henry, Regina nota distraitement que Ruby et Belle semblaient… très proches. Amusée, elle se demanda si sa potion n'avait pas eu un effet secondaire inattendu sur la rousse. En ce qui concernait Ruby, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, même lorsqu'elles étaient encore dans la Forêt Enchantée. Ruby n'avait pas vraiment de préférence et se laissait porter par son instinct pour choisir ses partenaires, au grand damne de sa grand-mère qui aurait préféré un peu plus de constance.

« Elles forment un beau couple tu ne trouves pas ? » s'enquit Mary Margaret en suivant son regard, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai, même si je pense qu'elles n'en sont pas encore là » approuva Regina en souriant malicieusement.

« Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder à mon avis » rigola Mary « On ne peut pas dire que Ruby soit d'une grande patience dans ce domaine… » ricana-t-elle en roulant légèrement des yeux.

« Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle est prête à faire des efforts cette fois » commenta Regina en se rappelant la lueur qui faisait étinceler le regard de la louve chaque fois qu'il se posait sur la rousse.

« Je pense aussi. Peut-être que Belle est celle qui réussira à domestiquer Ruby » conclut Mary, heureuse pour ses amies.

Durant le trajet qui les conduisait à l'hôpital de la ville, Regina pensa à cette conversation. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de boire sa potion finalement. Après tout, le comportement des gens avait déjà changé, et cela restait risqué de se priver de ses souvenirs. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle savait que tôt ou tard, ses anciens démons risquaient de la submerger et de gâcher ses efforts. Et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle devait éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute la Méchante Reine. D'autant que ce n'était pas comme si celle-ci allait lui manquer, loin s'en fallait.

« Tu viendras me rejoindre quand tu auras fini ? » demanda timidement Mary, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Si tu veux, bien sûr » la rassura Regina, sentant sa tendresse s'éveiller en avisant l'expression de petite fille perdue qu'arborait Blanche.

« Merci Regina, pour tout ! Si je suis heureuse aujourd'hui et que j'ai retrouvé espoir en l'avenir, c'est grâce à toi ! » clama Blanche en l'enlaçant fortement.

Tétanisée par l'émotion, Regina ne réagit qu'après de longues minutes, rendant enfin son étreinte à la princesse. Et les mots de Blanche la percutèrent de plein fouet. Elle lui avait rendu sa Fin Heureuse. Le tout sans avoir recours à la magie, juste en laissant parler son cœur et en faisant ce qui était juste. Tout ça pour en arriver là… Secouant doucement la tête, elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps de Mary Margaret, appréciant simplement ce moment qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais avoir le droit de vivre. En se souriant, elles se séparèrent finalement, puis sortirent de la voiture, et après que Regina ait sortit Henry de l'arrière, elles se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'entrée de l'hôpital avant de se séparer.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour ce soir :-)**

 **Alors verdict?**

 **J'ai beau le relire, je m'excuse si des fautes demeurent dans mes écrits, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette fic, et j'espère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

 **Et pour informations, je viens d'entamer le chapitre 12 de cette fic (je ne sais pas encore combien elle en comptera...), et j'ai commencé deux autres histoire.**

 **Dans la première, Zelena maudit Emma et non Kilian, et ils ne le découvre que lorsqu'Emma disparaît...**

 **Dans la seconde, c'est Emma que l'apprenti de Merlin (il a un nom?) va trouver et à qui il raconte la vérité lorsqu'elle a 15 ans...**

 **Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite :-)**

 **Bisous :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Je remercie celles et ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris, cela me fait très plaisir. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cette fic se situe au début de la saison 1, mais pour la suite, je ne respecterais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série (en dehors de l'utilisation des personnages qui malheureusement pour moi, ne m'appartiennent pas...).**

 **Ensuite, je sais que cette fic est classée M, mais il n'y en aura pas avant le chapitre 15 (je viens de commencer le chapitre 17), et je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitres fera cette fic.**

 **Regina Lily Swan** **: Je te remercie d'être encore une fois fidèle au poste, moi qui pensais que personne ne lirais cette fic, je suis rassurée :-) Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Regina et Mary, je voulais faire ressortir la complicité et l'amour qu'elles partageaient avant que Regina ne devienne la Méchante de l'histoire. Je trouve que les gens ont un peu trop tendance à oublier qu'elles avaient été amies, et bien plus, avant toute cette histoire...**

 **Ensuite j'adore moi aussi le couple Belle et Ruby alors que je ne supporte pas Gold, donc pour moi il était logique de faire en sorte qu'elles se mettent ensemble le plus vite possible, tout en faisant en sorte que Gold ne puisse pas leur nuire dans le futur... Je suis donc ravie que cela te convienne. Qui sais, je finirai peut-être par écrire une fic uniquement sur ce couple un jour...**

 **Evil Queen Momo** **: Contente que tu ai aimé ce que tu as lu. Pour les commentaires déplaisants et déplacés, je préfère encore qu'on ne m'en laisse aucun plutôt que de recevoir des insultes gratuites ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te conviendra tout autant :-)**

 **Aline granger** **: Merci beaucoup, ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Je n'ai pas de bêta (enfin j'en avais une, mais elle vient d'avoir un bébé, et je ne veux pas l'ennuyer la pauvre :-)...) Du coup je me débrouille seule, et me relis plusieurs fois, mais bon je ne suis pas infaillible... J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et de te donner envie de poursuivre ta lecture.**

 **Bon allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 5** :

Soulagée, Regina marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital pour rejoindre la chambre de David. La pédiatre lui avait affirmé qu'Henry était un bébé en parfaite santé et avait procédé à un bilan complet qui avait achevé de rassurer la jeune maman. Elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle prendrait contact avec l'orphelinat pour se faire envoyer le dossier médical d'Henry ce que Regina avait approuvé. Elle avait été étonnée que celui-ci ne figure pas dans le dossier qu'on lui avait remis, mais avait pensé à un oubli. Savoir que sa pédiatre se chargeait de le récupérer la rassurait. Elle voulait être certaine que les parents biologiques d'Henry n'avaient pas de maladie qui risquait d'handicaper son fils dans l'avenir.

« Hey » la salua Mary lorsqu'elle poussa enfin la porte de la chambre du comateux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » souffla doucement Regina en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir près de la jeune femme.

« Toujours pareil. Il a l'air si paisible que j'ai l'impression qu'il dort… » commença doucement Mary Margaret « Et puis je le regarde attentivement et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas parce que je ne retrouve rien de ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir sur son visage lorsqu'il s'endort dans mes bras… » poursuivit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Regina avec curiosité.

Elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de s'endormir aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle n'avait eu envie de rester allongée près de ses amants simplement pour les regarder dormir. Les hommes qui avaient partagé son lit n'avaient jamais fait cas de ses sentiments, et elle avait appris à ne pas se soucier des leurs. Le seul qui ait jamais compté avait été Daniel, et elle n'avait jamais connu le bonheur de s'endormir près de lui, et c'était là l'un de ses plus grands regrets. Ils étaient si jeunes à l'époque, et même si elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, elle avait eu peur de se donner à lui, ce qu'il avait parfaitement compris, lui assurant qu'ils auraient toute la vie pour s'aimer de cette façon.

Une compréhension dont avait été incapable Léopold, et chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la façon dont il lui avait pris sa virginité, elle s'en voulait d'avoir refusé les tendres attentions de Daniel. Même si sa première fois avec lui n'avait pas été parfaite, au moins n'aurait-elle pas été brutale et détestable. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien y changer et devait vivre avec le poids des regrets et des remords…

« Quand David dort, il y a toute une palette d'émotions qui marquent ses traits. Il a un visage très expressif, mais quand il dort, c'est encore plus flagrant parce qu'il ne peut pas chercher à masquer ses sentiments… » expliqua tendrement Blanche, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées.

« Et tu es celle qui le connait mieux que personne » commenta Regina, réalisant que pour une fois, elle n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie, juste de l'admiration.

« J'aime à le penser. Mais il est aussi la personne qui me connait le mieux en ce monde. Il m'accepte comme je suis, avec mes forces et mes faiblesses, sans me juger et chercher à me changer » poursuivit Mary Margaret, heureuse de trouver une oreille attentive en la belle brune.

« J'aimerais trouver une personne comme ça moi aussi… » avoua Regina avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« Tu la trouveras Regina. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ton mari » affirma Mary en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de la mairesse.

« Mon mari ? » s'étouffa Regina en se raidissant, se demandant si elle avait des hallucinations.

« Tu n'étais pas heureuse avec lui et il ne faisait rien pour que ce soit le cas » poursuivit Blanche sans sembler se rappeler que l'homme en question était son propre père « Mais un jour tu rencontreras cette personne spéciale pour toi et alors tu sauras… » affirma tranquillement Mary faisant légèrement sourire Regina.

« Tu as l'air si sûre de toi » ne put-elle s'empêcher de noter en secouant doucement la tête.

« Parce que je sais que ce jour arrivera et alors, tu comprendras que tu mérites d'être aimée et d'être heureuse toi aussi » déclara sereinement Mary sans quitter David du regard.

« Tu lui as parlé du bébé ? » demanda Regina, désireuse de changer de sujet.

« Non pas encore… » murmura Mary en baissant les yeux, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Regina en scrutant attentivement le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas… » soupira Mary en relevant doucement les yeux pour les reposer sur son mari « Et s'il pensait que je cherchais à le remplacer ? S'il se disait que je n'avais plus besoin de lui et qu'il m'abandonnait définitivement ? » s'angoissa-t-elle, des larmes ravageant son doux visage.

« Oh Mary… » souffla Regina en attirant sa belle-fille dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'elle la consolait d'un de ses chagrins d'enfant « David t'aime, et il sera heureux de devenir papa et s'il y a une chose que je sais vous concernant, c'est que votre amour est plus fort que tout. Quand il saura qu'il est sur le point de devenir papa, son cœur va tellement bondir de joie dans sa poitrine que ça le réveillera » affirma Regina avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Mary, la faisant sourire.

« Merci Regina » sourit l'institutrice avec reconnaissance « Comment fais-tu pour toujours trouver les mots pour me remonter le moral ? » s'étonna-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais constaté c'est tout » répondit prudemment Regina.

Avec amusement, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait l'objet d'un sortilège après tout. Un enchantement qui la forcerait à être gentille et aimante avec sa pire ennemie. Le seul problème, s'il fallait considérer que s'en était effectivement un, était qu'elle ne se forçait pas. Et la vitesse avec laquelle ces gestes tendres et affectueux qu'elle avait autrefois adoptés lui revenait la laissait songeuse et surprise. Elle avait longuement lutté contre les Ténèbres, se faisant violence pour devenir celle que tous craignaient, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être douce et affectueuse, cela lui paraissait… naturel. Non pas qu'elle allait se transformer en bisounours, mais cela la soulageait de découvrir qu'elle était loin d'être aussi maléfique qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Elle avait simplement perdu le contrôle, se perdant un long moment sur le chemin de la vengeance que Rumple avait tracé pour elle.

« Allez, parle-lui… » l'encouragea-t-elle en s'écartant pour la pousser vers le lit « Et s'il te mord, c'est qu'il aura repris conscience ! » la taquina-t-elle en se retenant de rire devant l'expression blasée de Mary.

« Tu fréquentes trop Ruby, son humour douteux déteint sur toi » grimaça Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est toi qui a insisté pour que nous devenions amies, alors maintenant assume » ricana Regina en suivant l'évolution de Mary du regard.

Sans quitter la jeune brune du regard, elle la regarda s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et s'emparer tendrement de la main de Charmant, la portant à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser d'une dévotion incommensurable avant de la presser entre ses deux seins, tout contre son cœur. Puis prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença à lui parler d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, lui racontant l'arrivée d'Henry, son amitié avec ses amies et elle-même, le soutien qu'elle lui apportait, et Regina sentit son cœur se réchauffer en entendant Blanche parler d'elle avec tellement de tendresse et d'affection. Et enfin, Mary aborda le sujet du bébé. Sa voix vibrait d'impatience et de bonheur, et Regina garda les yeux braqués sur Charmant, attendant de le voir réagir. Mais rien ne se produisit à son plus grand étonnement.

« Je savais bien que ça ne le ramènerait pas… » soupira Blanche en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

La petite perle salée coula sur sa peau diaphane, caressa le coin de sa bouche, joua sur son menton avant de plonger dans le vide et de venir s'écraser sur la joue de David avant de reprendre sa course qu'elle termina sur l'oreiller, formant une petite tâche sombre. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Si fugace et imperceptible qu'elle crut avoir rêvé, mais quand le froncement de sourcils se reproduisit, encore et encore, et encore, elle sut que Charmant revenait à lui.

« Oh mon Dieu… » souffla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, le regard braqué sur le corps du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'étonna Blanche en séchant ses larmes, faisant comprendre à Regina qu'elle n'avait rien vu.

« Regarde son visage Mary, les émotions sont revenues… » sourit-elle en désignant David d'une main gracieuse et légèrement tremblante.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Mary d'une voix aiguë en faisant violemment face à son mari « David ? Tu m'entends mon amour ? Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît… » l'implora-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur son visage, comme pour mieux le ramener vers elle.

« Hummmm…. » entendirent-elles au bout d'un long moment, les faisant toutes les deux sourire de soulagement.

« C'est ça mon amour, réveilles-toi » l'encouragea Mary, des larmes de bonheur dévalant le long de ses joues sans qu'elle n'en ait cure.

Préférant les laisser à leurs retrouvailles, Regina sortit dans le couloir et se mit à la recherche du docteur Whale. Elle finit par le trouver deux étages plus bas, et après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il se passait, il daigna accepter de la suivre. Durant le court trajet, Regina serra les dents en sentant le regard de cet homme la déshabiller, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Mieux valait simplement l'ignorer. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de subir ce genre de regard. Les hommes étaient des porcs, et elle n'en avait encore jamais rencontré un seul, en dehors de Daniel, qui lui fasse réviser son jugement. Elle préférait donc les éviter soigneusement, ne les côtoyant que lorsque cela s'avérait indispensable, leur préférant la compagnie des femmes.

« Alors, notre comateux se réveille ? » interrogea Whale sans le moindre tact, son regard s'attardant sur Mary qui l'ignora royalement.

« Blanche… » souffla soudain David en papillonnant des yeux en direction de sa femme, un sourire adorateur et inquiet sur le visage « où.. est… bébé… » souffla-t-il difficilement.

Immédiatement, Regina se raidit, comprenant qu'elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Charmant était resté lui-même, son coma semblant l'avoir protégé de la Malédiction, et il se souvenait de tout. Si elle n'agissait pas très vite, il allait piquer une crise en l'apercevant. Se détournant prestement, elle avisa la carafe d'eau, et remplit un verre dans lequel elle dilua la potion avant de le tendre discrètement à Mary qui la remercia d'un sourire troublé.

« Soif… » murmura Charmant d'une voix rauque, faisant immédiatement avancer vers lui Mary qui tentait de cacher son inquiétude de son mieux.

« Bois mon amour » murmura-t-elle tendrement, se demandant pourquoi son mari l'avait appelé Blanche.

Enfin ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, mais en général, ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre et jouaient à la princesse en danger. Depuis leur première rencontre, David lui avait avoué qu'il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Blanche Neige, et il aimait la surnommer ainsi dans leur intimité. Elle était donc particulièrement gênée qu'il l'ait appelé ainsi devant Regina et pire encore l'insupportable Dr Whale. Elle l'aida à vider le contenu du verre, puis accepta de céder la place au médecin qui l'examina longuement avant d'affirmer que tout allait bien.

« Il va bien mais alternera entre période de conscience et sommeil dans les jours à venir, le temps que son corps se réhabitue. Je repasserai le voir demain » lança-t-il avant de sortir, non sans laisser son regard se perdre sur les jambes de Regina.

« Cet homme est répugnant » gronda Mary avec une moue dégoûtée « Non mais tu as vu la façon dont il te dévorait du regard ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air outré.

« J'ai vu… » répliqua Regina d'un ton dégoulinant de mépris « C'est ce genre d'homme qui me donne envie de me tourner vers les femmes ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Ne le dis pas devant Ruby, elle pourrait prendre ça pour une invitation ! » pouffa Mary après quelques secondes d'incrédulité.

« Pas de risque, elle est trop occupée à tenter de mettre Belle dans son lit » répliqua Regina, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

« Et visiblement Belle n'aurait rien contre… » approuva Mary avec un sourire moqueur, heureuse pour ses amies.

« Elles en sont encore à se tourner autour, mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas tarder à les voir roucouler en public… » déclara Regina en cachant de son mieux son état d'esprit.

Cette discussion était surréaliste. Mais à y regarder de plus près, c'était tous ces derniers jours qui l'étaient. Depuis l'arrivée d'Henry, elle avait senti son cœur se réveiller de son long sommeil, et elle se transformait à une telle vitesse qu'elle se demanda une fois encore si Gold ne lui avait pas lancé un sort sans qu'elle le remarque. Mais elle savait que la magie n'avait rien à voir avec son changement. C'était simplement l'amour qu'Henry avait fait entrer dans sa vie qui en était la cause. Et elle réalisa que sa mère avait eu tort. L'amour n'était pas une faiblesse. C'était une force capable de soulever des montagnes et transformer des pleurs en rires.

« Si elles sont heureuses, je ne peux que me réjouir pour elles » finit par dire Mary avant de se reconcentrer sur David qui dormait paisiblement « Je peux à nouveau les voir » sourit-elle en caressant tendrement le front de son homme.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi il rêve, mais ça devait être… particulier… pour qu'il t'appelle Blanche… » la taquina Regina avant de se baffer intérieurement.

Elle perdait la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Pourquoi ne pas tout avouer à la jeune femme pendant qu'elle y était ? Cela irait plus vite et précipiterait sa mort. Parce que nul doute que sa vie ne vaudrait plus grand-chose lorsque la vérité éclaterait. Elle qui faisait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, venait de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Décidément, elle se ramollissait non seulement émotionnellement, mais plus encore intellectuellement. L'amour rendait décidément stupide !

« Oh… euh… » bafouilla Mary en rougissant violemment, faisant arquer un sourcil intrigué à Regina qui la regarda attentivement.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit inquiétée pour rien ? Visiblement Mary savait pourquoi son mari l'avait appelé par le prénom d'une autre, et soudain elle se demanda si elle avait envie de savoir. Pace qu'aux rougeurs de sa belle-fille, ce devait être un détail assez… intime. Se pouvait-il que le couple modèle se laisse aller à des jeux de rôles dans leur intimité ? L'idée à elle seule la fit ricaner, rire qu'elle étouffa dans un toussotement peu discret. En grimaçant, elle chassa résolument cette idée, refusant de se traumatiser à cette seule évocation.

« Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rouge… » remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier et légèrement sadique « Laisse tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir en fait » ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant de plus belle.

« Merci mon Dieu » entendit-elle Mary soupirer, la faisant franchement éclater de rire.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était le plaisir qu'elle prenait à taquiner la petite brune. Blanche restait la jeune fille naïve et adepte inconditionnelle d'un romantisme bêtifiant, et elle adorait la mettre mal-à-l'aise. Mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'elles retrouvaient leur complicité d'avant, même si elle préfèrerait se faire clouer la langue sur une planche en bois plutôt que de le reconnaître à voix haute.

« Je vais vous laisser, si je ne vais pas à la mairie, certaines mauvaises langues m'accuseront de négliger les intérêts de la ville » soupira Regina en s'emparant du siège dans lequel Henry jouait avec ses pieds.

« Tu seras réélue Regina, personne ne prend nos intérêts plus à cœur que toi, et encore moins des hommes comme Spencer qui ne pense qu'à accroître son pouvoir » la rassura Mary en venant naturellement la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'aime vraiment être maire tu sais… » reconnut Regina avec un léger sourire.

« Et ça se voit. Notre ville est prospère et maintenant que tu as remis Gold à sa place, nous avons tous retrouvé notre sérénité » lui apprit Mary avec reconnaissance.

« C'est mon rôle » répondit modestement Regina avant de quitter la chambre, laissant le jeune couple savourer leur bonheur retrouvé.

Et elle ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Qu'elle en soit l'instigatrice ou bien que cela la réjouisse sincèrement. En poussant un soupir de contentement, elle quitta l'hôpital pour rejoindre sa voiture et se rendit à la mairie. Sa journée se déroula sans le moindre incident, de même que les suivantes, selon une routine rythmée à présent par son travail, Henry et le temps qu'elle passait avec ses amies. Cela faisait une semaine que Charmant s'était réveillé, et elle n'avait pas encore osé lui rendre visite en dépit des demandes de Blanche, prétextant avoir trop de travail à faire pour se défiler. En soupirant, elle mit un terme à sa journée et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, lorsque son téléphone sonna. En soupirant, elle revint prendre place dans son fauteuil en cuir, priant pour que cette conversation ne s'éternise pas.

« Bonsoir, Maître Mendell à l'appareil » entendit-elle une voix grave et dure retentir dans son oreille.

« Bonsoir maître, que puis-je pour vous ? » s'enquit-elle en se raidissant légèrement.

Elle n'était même pas étonnée que ce soit à un homme tel que lui que Gold avait fait appel pour son adoption. Et soudain, elle se demanda comment exactement cet homme trouvait les enfants qu'il vendait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, à ses clients fortunés. Et si Henry avait quelque part une maman qui n'avait pas renoncé à lui et qui se mourrait de chagrin et de désespoir de se l'être vu arraché ? Et si cette femme remuait ciel et terre pour le retrouver et débarquait un jour pour lui reprendre son fils ? Angoissée, Regina prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de se ressaisir. Elle était allée chercher Henry dans un orphelinat au-dessus de tout soupçons. S'il y avait eu la moindre infraction concernant cette adoption, celle-ci n'aurait pas aboutie.

« Je tenais à vous avertir que tous les papiers sont en ordre et que votre amie pourra venir chercher son bébé à l'orphelinat dès la semaine prochaine. » lui révéla l'homme avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Si vite ? » s'étonna Regina en sentant son angoisse ressurgir.

« Comme vous le savez, les orphelinats sont souvent surpeuplés alors lorsqu'une adoption peut s'effectuer rapidement, les services sociaux ne font pas de difficultés » lui répondit l'homme avec une telle aisance qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il récitait un discours bien huilé.

« Et bien je ne peux que vous remercier de votre diligence » commenta Regina sans insister.

« J'ai déjà envoyé les papiers à la même adresse que la dernière fois. Dès qu'ils seront en votre possession, vous pourrez aller récupérer le bébé » conclut l'avocat avant de la saluer et de raccrocher sans autre forme de procès.

Reposant le combiné sur son socle, Regina se perdit dans ses pensées avant de se précipiter dehors, pressée de gagner la boutique de Gold. Enfin sa boutique dorénavant. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci était déjà fermée, et comme la dernière fois, elle en fit le tour pour y pénétrer par la porte de derrière, et gagna rapidement l'arrière-boutique qui servait également de bureau à Gold. Repérant la pile de courriers, elle s'en empara vivement et dénicha l'épaisse enveloppe marron au cachet du cabinet d'avocat. Sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir, elle revint sur ses pas et ressortit de la boutique et hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle redressa la tête et décida de se rendre à l'hôpital, sachant qu'elle y trouverait certainement Mary. L'heure de vérité avait sonnée.

Refoulant son angoisse concernant la mère biologique d'Henry tout en se promettant d'étudier le dossier et de faire des recherches pour s'assurer que tout avait été fait dans les règles, elle traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital, Henry bien calé contre sa poitrine, indifférente aux regards qui accompagnaient sa progression. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre de David, elle entendit le bruit d'une conversation, et le rire exubérant et communicatif de Ruby lui parvint, la faisant légèrement sourire. Toquant à la porte, elle attendit l'autorisation d'entrer pour pousser la porte et faire son apparition.

« Regina, tu es venue ! » s'exclama Mary avec joie en venant l'accueillir.

« Bonjour » la salua David de son lit, en la fixant attentivement.

« Bonjour David, ravie de vous voir réveillé » sourit-elle en étudiant son expression.

« Je n'en suis pas mécontent moi-même » remarqua le jeune homme en posant un tendre regard sur sa compagne « Mary m'a expliqué tout ce que vous aviez fait pour elle durant mon coma, et je ne saurais suffisamment vous en remercier » ajouta-t-il avec gratitude.

« Mais je vous en prie, les amies sont là pour ça » sourit doucement Regina en venant déposer Henry près de Belle qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'y a-t-il dans cette grosse enveloppe ? » s'enquit Ruby en voyant que Regina tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

« C'est pour vous deux » lança simplement Regina en tendant l'enveloppe à Mary qui s'en empara d'un air intrigué.

Etonnée, la jeune brune s'en saisit avant d'aller s'asseoir près de David se callant confortablement contre son torse avant d'en sortir une liasse de papiers.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? » souffla Mary en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

« Les papiers d'adoption » approuva Regina avec un doux sourire.

« Ça a été drôlement rapide… » commenta Belle, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu rêves d'un bébé ! » la taquina Ruby, mais Regina vit que la même lueur brillait dans son regard.

« Quelle femme n'en rêve pas ? » se contenta de répondre Belle avec un léger sourire.

« Ma secrétaire » répondit aussitôt Regina, le regard pétillant de malice « J'ai cru qu'elle allait se trouver mal quand j'ai emmené Henry au bureau. Elle le regarde comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement » s'amusa-t-elle en posant une main caressante sur le ventre de son fils.

« Quand pourrons nous allez chercher notre bébé ? » demanda David avec enthousiasme, faisant sourire les trois femmes.

« Excuse le Regina, mais il ne parle que de ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé » sourit Mary avec tendresse.

« A la fin du mois, soit encore deux petites semaines de patience. J'appellerai la directrice pour fixer le rendez-vous » répondit Regina avant de se figer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas y aller. Personne ne pouvait sortir de la ville, elle y avait veillé. Elle allait devoir trouvé comment contourner le problème et faire en sorte que les futurs parents puissent l'accompagner sans que leurs vies soient en danger. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, elle trouverait. Elle trouvait toujours.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Alors verdict?**

 **La longueur des chapitres vous convient-elle? Ou bien trouvez-vous cela trop long ou au contraire, pas assez?**

 **Comme j'avance bien, j'envisage très sérieusement de poster deux chapitres par semaine au lieu d'un (le mercredi et le samedi je pense), qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine bisous :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tous le monde :-)**

 **Voici le chapitre de la semaine. Je sais que cette fic est classée M, et promis, cela arrivera, mais pas avant quelques chapitres encore (en fait, de mémoire, je dirais vers le chapitre 15...). Je viens de commencer le chapitre 19, et je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitres cette fic conprendra, cela dépendra de mon inspiration je pense...**

 **Regina Liliy Swan : Comme toujours, merci pour ton commentaire, contente que tu continues à lire ce que je te propose, c'est le signe pour moi que je peux continuer sur cette lancée :-) Pour le réveil de Charmant, j'ai longuement hésité, et puis j'ai laissé les mots venir seuls, et si le résultat t'a plu, c'est que j'ai eu raison. Moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Ruby/Belle, et j'espère que la façon dont je vais faire évoluer leur couple te conviendra. En attendant tes réactions et peut-être même tes suggestions si tu en as...  
**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Oui, Regina est gentille. Pour moi, elle l'a toujours été, même si les Ténèbres sont aussi présentes en elle. Elle n'est pas parfaite, mais qui peut se targuer de l'être? Elle se cherche, tombe, échoue, se relève, se bat, et apprend de ses erreurs. Mais on ne peut nier qu'elle a un coeur énorme, et que c'est de la que vient très certainement tout ses problèmes... Ca et Rumple évidemment... J'espère que la suite te plaira également...**

 **Merci également à ceux qui au fil des chapitres, lecteurs silencieux mais bien présents, ajoutent cette fic à leur favori, cela me fait très plaisir, autant que de voir que j'ai reçu un commentaire. Je sais que les lecteurs français ne laissent pas beaucoup de reviews et je me suis fait une raison, alors de voir des mises en favoris me fait autant plaisir parce que cela signifie que j'ai réussi à vous toucher et à vous donner envie de continuer à me lire, et c'est là un très beau cadeau que vous me faites. Donc merci à tous :-)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 6 : **

Au volant de sa Mercedes, Regina jetait de fréquents regards dans son rétroviseur, s'assurant que David la suivait de près, refusant de le perdre dans la dense circulation des rues bostonienne. Elle avait finalement réussi à trouver comment permettre au couple de sortir de la ville sans en mourir sur le champ, mais sa potion avait un effet limité, et si jamais le moindre contretemps survenait, cela pouvait avoir des effets dramatiques.

« Regina ma belle, tu te ramollis… » ricana-t-elle en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur central.

Mais cela lui était égal. Elle aimait celle qu'elle devenait, ou plus exactement qu'elle redevenait. Parce qu'elle avait déjà été cette personne, même si elle avait souvent l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Elle avait été jeune, passionnée, enthousiaste, douce et généreuse. Et puis la vie s'était chargée de la débarrasser de ses illusions, lui volant l'espoir d'avoir sa fin heureuse, lui donnant envie de la voler aux autres pour se venger. Mais à présent, elle avait conscience que tout ce qu'elle avait fait l'avait préparée à ce moment. Celui où elle deviendrait mère, se créant ainsi la fin heureuse qu'elle avait tant convoitée. Elle était en paix et ne ressentait plus le besoin de punir les autres.

« Et ça te fait rire toi… » rouspéta-t-elle faussement en entendant Henry éclater de son rire de bébé depuis son siège auto.

De nouveau le rire en cascade de son fils s'éleva dans l'habitacle, la faisant soupirer de bonheur. Henry était un bébé magnifique, heureux et en bonne santé. Il ne pleurait presque jamais et offrait de magnifiques sourires à quiconque l'approchait. Il avait conquis le cœur des habitants de la ville, et dès qu'elle arrivait au Granny's avec lui, les filles se battaient gentiment entre elles pour avoir l'honneur de le prendre dans leurs bras.

« Chauffard ! » s'écria-t-elle en évitant de justesse une moto qui lui fit une queue de poisson pour pouvoir passer avant que le feu ne devienne rouge.

Le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine et la colère brûlant ses veines, elle crispa ses mains autour de son volant pour tenter de se calmer. Elle aurait pu avoir un accident et Henry aurait pu être blessé. Elle détestait ce monde et était impatiente de retourner à Storybrooke où les gens préféraient marcher plutôt que de prendre leur voiture, et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils ne dépassaient que très rarement les 50 km/h. Le seul qui se permettait des excès au volant était cet insupportable nain, et il passait donc la plupart de ses nuits en cellule afin de ne pas mettre en danger la vie de ses concitoyens.

« Cet homme a de la chance que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, parce qu'il aurait eu des soucis à se faire… » gronda Regina en foudroyant du regard le motard qui poursuivait tranquillement sa route, disparaissant dans une dernière pétarade provocatrice de son champ de vision.

Grondant férocement, Regina pinça les lèvres pour retenir la flopée d'injures qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce furent les gazouillis rieurs d'Henry qui finirent par réussir à la calmer, et en secouant la tête en songeant que son fils commençait de bonne heure à se moquer d'elle, elle reprit le chemin de l'orphelinat. Se garant sur une place vide, elle attendit que David se gare à son tour pour sortir de la voiture et récupérer Henry, le gardant dans ses bras.

« Allons-y, allons chercher votre bébé » sourit-elle au couple qui se tenait la main en souriant nerveusement.

Acquiesçant avec enthousiasme, ils se laissèrent guider par Regina qui connaissait le chemin, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappa à la porte du bureau de la directrice qui vint immédiatement leur ouvrir, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres.

« Madame Mills, quel plaisir de vous revoir » affirma-t-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer ses visiteurs « Et vous devez être Monsieur et Madame Nolan » ajouta-t-elle en avisant le couple qui se tenait timidement en retrait.

Recevant un hochement de tête commun de la part du couple, la directrice les observa attentivement. Elle nota la façon dont l'homme couvait son épouse d'un regard adorateur, les gestes pleins de prévenance et de douceur qu'il avait pour elle, anticipant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle remarqua le sourire amoureux et la lueur heureuse qui faisait étinceler le regard de la femme, et la façon dont sa main caressait sans y penser le bras de son mari en un geste aimant et possessif. Ils formaient un couple uni et soudé, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Un couple parfait, digne des contes de fées. Amusée par ses pensées, elle croisa le regard blasé et résigné de Regina et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Visiblement la jeune femme était habituée à voir ses amis agir comme ça et semblait consciente de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient.

« Les papiers que j'ai en ma possession sont parfaitement en règle. Il ne manque donc plus que vos signatures, et je dirais à une de mes éducatrices de vous amener votre enfant » lança-t-elle en prenant place dans son fauteuil, ouvrant un dossier devant elle.

« Et que se passera-t-il une fois les papiers signés ? » demanda David avec anxiété.

« Comme pour Madame Mills, vous disposerez d'une période d'un an pour vous rétracter, ou bien pour que la justice décide de vous interdire l'adoption définitive de l'enfant pour cause de mise en danger… » leur expliqua la directrice d'une voix douce « Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour que cet enfant devienne légalement le vôtre passé ce délai, alors l'adoption sera entérinée, et personne ne pourra plus vous le prendre » conclut-elle en observant discrètement Regina.

Et ce qu'elle vit confirma sa première impression. Henry babillait gaiment dans les bras de la jeune femme qui le dévorait d'un regard aimant et protecteur. Avec amusement elle songea que cette magnifique femme se transformerait sûrement en tigresse sanguinaire si quiconque s'avisait de s'en prendre à l'enfant. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont elle couvait son fils du regard pour savoir qu'elle ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal sans sortir les griffes. Satisfaite, elle reporta son attention sur le couple et leur tendit les feuilles qu'ils paraphèrent avec un sourire aussi large que celui du chat Cheshire d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles avant de s'embrasser tendrement, et elle appuya sur son intercom pour donner le signal à son assistante.

« Monsieur et Madame Nolan, je vous présente votre petite fille » annonça-t-elle lorsqu'une jeune femme entra dans la pièce, tenant une adorable poupée dans ses bras.

« Elle est si mignonne » souffla Mary en laissant échapper quelques larmes de joie en prenant délicatement le bébé dans ses bras « Elle a tes yeux » sourit-elle largement en caressant la petite joue potelée.

« Et tes cheveux » remarqua David, subjugué par le bébé « Ma belle petite princesse » souffla-t-il en tendant son doigt au bébé qui le serra aussitôt dans sa main.

« Puis-je vous demander son prénom pour l'inscrire dans le dossier ? » s'enquit la directrice après leur avoir laissé quelques minutes pour savourer cette première rencontre.

« Charlotte Ella Regina Nolan » répondit David après avoir interrogé sa femme du regard pour être certain qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Et Regina sentit un autre morceau de son cœur revenir à la vie. Ils avaient donné son prénom à leur bébé. C'était un merveilleux cadeau, et la preuve qu'ils la considéraient comme faisant partie de leur famille. Bien sûr elle était la belle-mère de Blanche, mais ça, ils l'ignoraient. Quant à elle, elle préférait oublier ce fâcheux détail. Luttant contre ses larmes, elle se tourna vers le couple toujours en adoration devant leur fille, semblant inconscients du tsunami émotionnel qu'ils avaient provoqué.

« Voilà, tout est réglé, vous êtes libres de ramener Charlotte chez vous » déclara la directrice en refermant le dossier avec satisfaction.

Se reprenant, Regina se leva, aussitôt imitée par Mary qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Après avoir remercié leur bonne fée la directrice, ils sortirent du bureau pour rejoindre les voitures.

« Merci Regina, sans toi ce grand bonheur n'aurait pas été possible » souffla Mary en donnant le bébé à David pour serrer la brune dans ses bras.

« Je t'en prie, ça a été un plaisir » affirma Regina avec sincérité.

« Peut-être mais rien ne t'obligeait à entreprendre une telle démarche pour nous, et nous t'en serons toujours reconnaissant » clama David en refermant doucement la portière après avoir placée sa fille dans son siège auto tout neuf.

« Sans parler de la maison que tu nous as permis de louer » renchérit Mary avec animation « Elle est si jolie, et le jardin est tout mignon » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en battant des mains.

« Et pour finir, tu m'as même trouvé du travail » lança David en pensant au poste d'adjoint du sheriff que Regina lui avait procuré.

« Graham avait besoin d'aide, et tu me semblais plus qu'apte à te charger de le seconder » répliqua Regina tout en installant Henry dans son siège, l'attachant soigneusement.

« J'espère être à la hauteur de ta confiance » déclara humblement David avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, aidant galamment Mary à y prendre place.

« Je n'en doute pas… » murmura Regina avant de s'asseoir au volant de sa propre voiture.

Démarrant, elle jeta machinalement un regard à sa montre et réalisa qu'il ne leur restait plus que quatre heures avant que sa potion ne cesse de faire effet. Accélérant instinctivement, elle songea que ce serait juste pour rentrer et croisa les doigts pour que la circulation soit fluide. Surveillant sans cesse que David restait derrière elle, elle slaloma avec dextérité, et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ville. Les petites routes étaient moins fréquentées, et elle se permit d'accélérer encore plus, ne voulant pas mettre la vie du couple, et encore moins du bébé, qui se trouvait dans la voiture derrière elle, en danger.

« Bon sang quelle ironie ! » railla-t-elle en songeant comme les choses avaient changées.

Elle avait l'occasion de se venger et ne souhaitait même pas la saisir. En fait, la seule idée qu'il leur arrive malheur l'angoissait terriblement. Quel revirement. Mais elle ne voulait plus être la Méchante de l'histoire. Elle avait fait des choses terribles et n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour s'en repentir, mais elle voulait changer et se reconstruire. Avec soulagement, elle vit le panneau annonçant qu'ils arrivaient à Storybrooke apparaître, et ne se détendit que lorsqu'il fut derrière eux. Machinalement, elle roula jusqu'au Granny's, se rappelant que Ruby le leur avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, afin que le nouveau membre de la famille Nolan leur soit présenté.

« Tu as essayé de battre un record ? » la taquina Mary en sortant de sa voiture avec un petit air étonné.

« Je déteste les grandes villes » se contenta de répondre Regina avec une grimace significative.

« Je peux comprendre, ce motard aurait pu te tuer tout à l'heure » la soutint David avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

« Exactement. J'ai donc préféré nous ramener au plus vite à la maison » acquiesça Regina avant de pénétrer dans le restaurant de Granny.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, tous s'extasièrent devant la frimousse de Charlotte, et Regina s'installa sur une banquette, s'isolant par réflexe. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de poser son royal derrière sur le tissu usagé de son siège, que Belle se précipitait vers elle en tendant les bras pour prendre Henry. Et une fois de plus, Regina se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas demander à maître Mendell de trouver un bébé pour la jeune femme. Mais avant de se lancer, elle voulait voir comment les choses évoluaient entre Belle et Ruby. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours l'une avec l'autre, Ruby extrêmement territoriale avec la jeune rousse, mais à les voir agir ensemble, elle savait qu'elles n'étaient pas encore en couple. Elle laisserait donc les choses se faire, et si jamais les deux jeunes femmes reparlaient d'avoir un bébé, alors elle leur ferait ce beau cadeau.

La soirée se passa agréablement, et Charlotte fut couverte de nombreux cadeaux. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Belle et Ruby avec eux, Regina se décida à sortir de son sac le cadeau qu'elle destinait à Charlotte et qu'elle hésitait à offrir. Et si le fait de voir ce mobile réveillait leur mémoire ? Elle savait que techniquement, seul le retour de leur premier né pouvait briser la Malédiction, mais elle savait que lorsqu'il était question de magie, tout pouvait arriver, et surtout le pire.

« C'est pour Charlotte ? » s'enquit Mary en avisant le paquet dans les mains de son amie.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je me suis dit que cela te plairait… Je l'ai trouvé dans la boutique de Gold » expliqua-t-elle nerveusement avant de tendre brusquement le cadeau à Mary.

« Donc tu l'as trouvé dans ta boutique en fait… » s'amusa David avant de se figer devant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

« C'est bon on sait déjà que toute la ville t'appartient, mais on s'en fiche » la rassura Ruby avec son honnêteté habituelle.

« Oui, on préfère toi que cet horrible Mr Gold » renchérit Belle avec une grimace comique qui tira un sourire amusé à Regina.

Intéressant de voir que dans ce monde Belle semblait détester cordialement Gold, alors qu'elle en était follement amoureuse dans la Forêt Enchantée. A croire que finalement, ils n'étaient pas le Véritable Amour de l'autre… Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait eu raison de soustraire Belle à l'emprise du Ténébreux, même si elle l'avait fait pour se venger de son mentor.

« Oh ! comme c'est beau ! » souffla Mary en levant le mobile devant elle pour mieux l'admirer.

« Magnifique » approuva David en fixant les petites licornes avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Regina préféra ne rien dire, de peur de se trahir et se contenta donc de sourire discrètement. Ce furent les pleurs de la petite Charlotte qui mirent fin à son supplice, et sans se concerter, ils se séparèrent pour regagner leur demeure respective. De retour chez elle, Regina se laissa littéralement tomber sur son canapé en poussant un long soupir. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux, elle en avait conscience, mais elle savait également qu'au bout de chemin, cela en vaudrait la peine. Henry en valait la peine. Et elle aimait retrouver toutes ces émotions qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais éprouver. Se relevant, incapable de rester à ne rien faire, elle monta instinctivement à l'étage et après s'être assurée qu'Henry était en parfaite sécurité dans son lit, s'occupa en rangeant les quelques affaires qui traînaient sur la commode.

« Encore quelques jours et je serais débarrassée de mes démons passés et prête à me tourner vers l'avenir et à devenir la mère que tu mérites d'avoir mon ange » déclara-t-elle doucement sans cesser de plier les petits vêtements fraichement lavés.

Mais Regina avait enfin compris que ce processus de renouveau, elle l'avait entamé seule, sans l'aide de la magie. La potion qu'elle boirait ne ferait qu'accélérer le processus.

« A moins qu'elle ne l'enraye… » commenta-t-elle en se figeant.

Tout ces changements en elle se produisaient alors qu'elle savait qui elle était et qu'elle faisait en sorte que les Ténèbres reculent. Mais ne serait-ce pas choisir la facilité que d'effacer de sa mémoire l'Evil Queen ? Ne serait-ce pas la solution des lâches ? Si elle gardait ses souvenirs et continuaient à changer, alors elle aurait mérité sa seconde chance. Mais en buvant cette potion elle se montrerait faible et surtout elle avait la désagréable impression que cela traduirait le fait qu'elle ne se pensait pas capable de changer réellement. Et si elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, comment les autres pourraient-ils lui faire confiance et lui pardonner ses actes passés ? Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait décidé de changer et d'aller de l'avant, elle se mit à douter de l'utilité de boire cette potion.

« Je dois mener ce combat loyalement et ne plus faire appel à la magie pour me faciliter les choses… » soupira-t-elle en se penchant sur Henry.

C'était risqué, elle en avait conscience, mais un combat aisé ne valait même pas la peine d'être mené. Si Henry méritait qu'elle s'affranchisse de sa noirceur, il méritait encore plus qu'elle le fasse sans tricher ou se faciliter les choses.

« Alors sans potion ce sera… » décida-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Ouvrant sa commode, elle en sortit la petite fiole, faisant doucement tinter le liquide coloré contre la paroi en cristal, puis se décida à le ranger précieusement dans un coffret. Elle garderait cette potion juste au cas où. Au cas où elle ne serait pas assez forte, pas assez déterminée. Si jamais elle réalisait qu'elle risquait de basculer de nouveau du côté obscure de la Force, alors elle prendrait cette potion. Devenir la Méchante Reine avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, à tel point qu'elle avait fini par croire qu'elle avait toujours été mauvaise. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la fille de la Reine de Cœur ? Elle devait bien avoir hérité de sa méchanceté. Et puis comment expliquer sinon que Rumplestinskin l'ait jugée digne de devenir son apprentie ?

« Ne pense pas à ça Regina… » s'admonesta-t-elle en refermant le coffret d'ébène d'un geste sec « Tu as déjà commencé à changer, ne laisse pas tes doutes reprendre le dessus »

Elle devait réussir. Il le fallait. Plus seulement pour Henry, mais pour leur bonheur à tous. En soupirant, elle s'assit sur son lit, puis s'y allongea, les yeux rivés sur les moulures élégantes de son plafond. Et sans s'en apercevoir, elle plongea dans un sommeil dénué du moindre rêve. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait apaisée, réconciliée avec elle-même. Pleine d'énergie, elle se leva gracieusement et fila prendre une douche chaude avant de se précipiter dans la chambre d'Henry.

« Coucou mon petit prince » sourit-elle en sortant Henry de son lit.

« Agha ! » la salua-t-il en battant des bras avant de cramponner fermement la chemise de sa mère, se blottissant en toute confiance contre elle.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon bébé… » chuchota Regina en faisant courir ses lèvres sur le doux duvet de la joue de son fils.

« Aya » approuva Henry en plantant ses beaux yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Emue aux larmes, Regina partagea un vrai moment de communion avec le petit garçon, et elle resta un long moment dans cette position avant qu'Henry ne commence à grogner, signe qu'il était plus que temps de le nourrir. En riant librement, plus librement qu'elle ne se rappelait l'avoir jamais fait, Regina passa la journée à prendre soin de son fils, savourant à sa juste valeur cette journée en famille. Juste elle et Henry. En début de soirée, la sonnette retentit, et Henry toujours dans les bras, elle alla ouvrir, souriant en découvrant la famille Nolan sur le pas de sa porte.

« Hey ! » sourit-elle en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer « Un problème ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant leurs traits tirés.

« Charlotte ne fait pas ses nuits » souffla Mary en couvant sa fille d'un regard aimant.

« Elle nous a réveillé toutes les deux heures » rajouta David en étouffant un bâillement.

« Je dois dire que je suis chanceuse en ce qui me concerne. Henry est une vraie marmotte. Il dort toute la nuit sans interruption » reconnut-elle en cajolant son fils.

« Cependant nous n'échangerions notre place pour rien au monde » sourit Mary en prenant place sur le canapé avec un tel naturel qu'elle donnait l'impression de se sentir chez elle dans ce manoir.

« La maison vous plaît ? » demanda Regina sans relever l'attitude de la jeune princesse.

« Elle est parfaite. Nous avons terminé de vider nos cartons et nous y sentons déjà chez nous » sourit David en prenant place près de sa femme, l'attirant contre lui.

« Tant mieux » approuva Regina en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

« Nous voulions savoir si tu voulais venir dîner avec nous au Granny's » lui proposa Mary, se rappelant du motif de leur visite impromptue.

« Et pourquoi ne pas passer une soirée tranquille ici ? C'est peut-être toute cette agitation autour d'elle qui perturbe cette jeune demoiselle » suggéra spontanément Regina en posant un doux regard sur le bébé endormi.

« Nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer ! » protesta mollement Mary, visiblement séduite par l'idée d'une soirée calme.

« Si je vous le propose, c'est que cela me fait plaisir » rétorqua Regina avant de se lever « Si tu veux, tu peux mettre Charlotte dans le berceau d'Henry, ils y seront très bien » ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà vers l'escalier.

« Avec plaisir » sourit Mary en lui emboîtant le pas « Cette chambre est splendide ! » s'émerveilla Blanche en pénétrant dans le royaume du petit garçon.

« J'avoue que je me suis un peu lâchée… » reconnut Regina avec un sourire penaud.

« J'ai fait pareil dans la chambre de Charlotte ! » avoua Mary en pouffant malicieusement « Il y a tellement d'animaux en peluche que David m'a demandé si je comptais ouvrir ma propre boutique »

« C'est un homme, il ne peut pas comprendre » renifla dédaigneusement Regina en échangeant un sourire complice avec son ex belle-fille.

« Oh oui ! Je l'adore, mais parfois j'ai envie de hurler quand quelque chose d'évident lui passe des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête… » se moqua gentiment Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un homme… » se contenta de redire Regina, un léger mépris dans la voix.

« C'est pour ça que tu restes célibataire ? » osa demander Mary avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher « Non, oublie, ça ne me regarde pas ! » s'empressa-t-elle de s'écrier en voyant Regina se refermer comme une huître.

« Je… » souffla Regina en sentant de désagréables souvenirs remonter à la surface « Tu sais que j'ai été mariée, il y a longtemps… » commença-t-elle, presque malgré elle.

Mary Margaret avait déjà abordé le sujet, signe qu'elle avait eu le souvenir de ce fait à un moment donné, mais avec l'usage des potions sur les différents membres de leur petit cercle d'amis, elle ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir et préférait tester discrètement le terrain pour ne pas commettre d'impairs.

« Oui, je me souviens en avoir entendu vaguement parlé, même si autant que je le sache, cela remonte bien longtemps avant que tu ne deviennes notre maire… » approuva Mary en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle fouillait dans ses souvenirs « Et à voir ton expression, tu aurais préféré que cela n'arrive jamais » devina Mary en venant poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie.

« C'était un mariage de raison » répondit Regina d'un ton glacial « Il avait le triple de mon âge, et ma mère a tout arrangé sans penser à me demander mon avis. Je n'aimais pas mon époux, et il me faisait bien comprendre qu'à ces yeux, je n'étais là que pour assouvir ses … besoins… » poursuivit-elle en ressentant soudain le besoin de se confier.

« Mon dieu, tu veux dire qu'il te… violentait ? » s'exclama Mary avec horreur.

« J'étais sa femme. Il estimait donc avoir le droit de s'inviter dans mon lit chaque fois qu'il le désirait. Et quand je tentais de lui échapper ou de me refuser à lui, il… » murmura douloureusement Regina en fermant les yeux pour chasser ce passé qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

« Il te frappait ? » s'affola Mary, une lueur colérique dans le regard.

Perdue, se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais, Regina observa l'expression meurtrière de son amie, et se demanda comment elle réagirait si elle se souvenait que l'homme dont elles parlaient était son propre père. Blanche avait idolâtré son père après la mort de sa mère. Il était devenu son unique point de repère, et elle avait refusé de voir le mal en lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, pas alors qu'elle ne pouvait cesser d'aimer sa mère en dépit de toutes les horribles choses qu'elle lui avait fait endurer.

« Pas souvent, seulement quand je tentais de fuir mon devoir. Alors j'ai fini par le laisser faire, consciente qu'il me laisserait tranquille lorsqu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait… » reprit Regina en laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide « Il voulait absolument un autre enfant, mais la seule idée de tomber enceinte me retournait l'estomac. Moi qui avait toujours voulu être mère me prenait à redouter ce moment. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, je ne sais plus vraiment, ça n'est jamais arrivé… »

« Et que s'est-il passé après ? » l'encouragea Mary, consciente que la jeune femme avait besoin de se libérer de ce poids pour réussir à tourner définitivement la page.

« Cela a duré des années, et je me suis perdue en chemin, devenant une femme que je ne reconnaissais pas. Quand il est mort… je me suis sentie délivrée et en même temps, j'étais tellement en colère… » souffla Regina, en laissant couler une unique larme sur sa joue.

« C'est normal Regina, personne ne peut te le reprocher… » lui assura Mary en lui frottant doucement les bras, comme pour la réchauffer.

« Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même, refusant de me laisser approcher de nouveau. Je n'avais plus confiance en personne et préférais ma solitude » conclut Regina avec un sourire tellement triste qu'il en brisa le cœur de Mary.

« Mais tu commences à nouveau à t'ouvrir, et tu verras que tout se passera bien. Nous serons là pour te soutenir et te prouver que la vie mérite d'être vécue » affirma Mary avant de la prendre doucement dans ses bras, craignant d'être repoussée.

« Merci Mary, ça m'a fait du bien de me confier à toi » murmura Regina en rendant son étreinte à la petite brune.

Elles restèrent enlacée un long moment, puis consciente que David devait s'impatienter en bas, Mary Margaret s'éloigna délicatement, assurant Regina qu'elle pouvait prendre tout son temps avant de les rejoindre au salon.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine (n'ayant pas eu de réactions concernant le rythme de mes posts, j'en déduit qu'un chapitre par semaine vous convient et je poursuivrais donc comme cela...)**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne semaine, et à samedi prochain pour la suite.**

 **Bisous :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir fidèles lecteurs :-)**

 **Je tiens une fois encore à remercier ceux qui viennent me lire, ceux qui me mettent en follower et qui suivent ma fic, cela me fait très plaisir et me donne vraiment envie de poursuivre cette histoire en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitres j'écrirais, mais j'irais au moins jusqu'à la rupture de la malédiction, même si je ne m'y prendrai pas comme dans la série (sinon quel intérêt?).**

 **Guest : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, qui d'ailleurs m'a fait sourire. Le motard Emma? Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais why not? Libre à chacun de voir ce qu'il désire dans ce genre de flou... Même si pour le coup, j'aurais mis "motarDE" si cela avait été Emma... **

**AlineGranger : Tu deviens officiellement ma seconde lectrice et commentatrice la plus fidèle, et cela me touche beaucoup. C'est la preuve que je ne vous déçois pas d'un chapitre à l'autre. Merci, contente que mon idée te plaise, et j'espère que cela sera toujours le cas. Surtout que parfois lorsque je relis mes chapitres (pour chasser les incohérences et les fautes), je me demande sous l'emprise de quelle drogue j'étais... Bref, contente que tu aimes et à bientot j'espère :-) **

**Regina Lily Swan : Définitivement ma lectrice numéro 1 et celle qui me laisse un commentaire à chaque chapitre ce qui me fait très plaisir, et je tenais vraiment à t'en remercier, car rien ne t'oblige à prendre le temps de laisser une trace de ton passage, donc je t'adresse le plus grand merci de tout les temps (non, non, je n'en fais pas trop...). Pour ce qui est des Charming, j'ai hésité, et puis finalement, je me suis dit pourquoi pas? Et la jalousie d'Emma risque de survenir avant même qu'elle ne sache la vérité, mais je n'en dis pas plus, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, mais j'ai eu cette idée et je l'ai bien aimée, donc je pense la glisser dans un future chapitre (j'en suis au chapitre 19). Quant à Regina, temps qu'Emma reste à ses côtés, elle saura faire face au rejet (s'il a lieu) avec la dignité d'une Reine :-) Quant à Belle, l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions non? Et puis seul le résultat compte quant à Gold, il ne les embêtera plus longtemps... J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis sur ce chapitre... bye... **

**Sur cette longue introduction (désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas ça...), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 7** :

S'étirant lascivement entre ses draps de soie, Regina garda les yeux fermés, savourant la quiétude de ce début de matinée. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie à ce point légère, en paix avec son passé. Mais parler à cœur ouvert avec Mary, lui confiant tout ce qui l'avait blessée dans le passé lui avait fait le plus grand bien, la délivrant de cette profonde tristesse, et de l'amertume qu'elle avait accumulées durant toutes ces années et qui avaient alimenté sa soif de vengeance. Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivies, Mary et elles s'étaient confiées l'une à l'autre, se rapprochant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elles passent autant de temps que possible ensemble lorsque David était au travail.

« J'ai enfin une famille… » sourit Regina avec un air béat sur le visage.

Sautant de son lit, elle se doucha et s'habilla avec un soin particulier, puis gagna la chambre d'Henry, et sourit en le voyant debout dans son lit, s'accrochant fermement aux barreaux pour ne pas tomber. Il avait grandi si vite. Regina avait encore du mal à croire que cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'Henry était entré dans sa vie. Et pourtant aujourd'hui était le jour où elle allait signer les papiers définitifs d'adoption. Et à la fin du mois, ce serait au tour de David et Mary de finaliser l'adoption de leur fille.

« Allez mon chéri, il faut nous préparer. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial… » clama-t-elle gaiment en prenant Henry dans ses bras.

« Mama ! » cria-t-il en se blottissant contre Regina, faisant battre son cœur de bonheur.

« Oui mon chéri, et après aujourd'hui plus personne ne pourra t'enlever à moi » approuva Regina en donnant son bain à Henry avant de le vêtir d'un joli petit ensemble élégant.

Fin prêts tous les deux, elle descendit dans la cuisine, donna son biberon à Henry et avala un café ainsi qu'un chausson aux pommes préparé la veille, puis quitta enfin sa demeure, direction l'orphelinat de Boston. Le trajet s'effectua comme dans un brouillard, Regina ayant les nerfs en pelote. Elle avait tellement peur que quelque chose tourne mal et qu'on ne lui enlève Henry. Après tout, elle ne savait rien des parents biologiques de son fils. Qui étaient-ils ? Tout ce que le dossier que Gold avait en sa possession disait, c'était qu'Henry avait été placé à l'adoption par sa mère. Rien d'autre. Et à nouveau, elle sentit ce mauvais pressentiment lui nouer les tripes.

Et malgré ses résolutions de faire elle-même des recherches, elle repoussait sans cesse l'échéance, de peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait. Parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser cette petite voix, entêtante et sarcastique, qui lui soufflait qu'Henry n'était pas à elle, et que le jour viendrait où elle le perdrait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Et en elle, elle sentait les Ténèbres mugir et s'agiter, attendant l'heure de reprendre le contrôle et de lui faire payer sa rébellion. Sa lutte était épuisante, et pourtant chaque jour qui passait était une victoire. Elle puisait le courage de ne pas abandonner dans le sourire d'Henry et la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en elle pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, dans l'amitié qu'elle avait tissée avec Mary et David, avec Ruby et Belle, mais aussi avec tous les autres habitants qui peu à peu, lui avaient accordé confiance et amitié. Pour toutes ces raisons, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre et renoncer à son combat intérieur.

Alors elle refusait d'écouter sa voix maléfique, celle de l'Evil Queen qui sommeillait en elle, et de courir le risque de voir son équilibre être bouleversé. Voilà pourquoi elle n'entreprenait pas ces recherches. Pour ne pas être confrontée à une réalité trop dure à affronter. Elle était la mère d'Henry et comptait bien le rester envers et contre tous.

« J'espère pour Gold qu'il n'a pas enlevé mon bébé… » gronda-t-elle en se demandant une fois encore si elle ne ferait pas mieux de lancer une enquête.

Si elle se mettait à la recherche des parents biologiques d'Henry elle-même, elle pourrait se préparer à toutes les éventualités. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais d'abord, elle devait signer les papiers qui feraient officiellement et irrémédiablement d'elle la mère du petit garçon. C'était sa priorité absolue. Parce qu'une fois que ce serait fait, qu'elle serait reconnue aux yeux de la loi comme la tutrice légale d'Henry, personne ne pourrait le lui arracher. Pas même ses parents biologiques. Et s'ils avaient dans l'idée d'entrer en guerre contre elle, elle leur montrerait ce qu'il en coûtait de défier une Reine… Une fois devant l'orphelinat, elle gagna sans perdre de temps le bureau de la directrice qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

« Bonjour Madame Mills, heureuse de vous revoir » sourit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir « Je vois qu'Henry se porte aussi bien que possible » ajouta-t-elle en détaillant le petit garçon.

Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Henry était heureux. Il respirait la santé et la joie de vivre. Quant à Regina, même si elle était quelque peu nerveuse, elle paraissait bien plus épanouie et heureuse que lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées la première fois. Nul doute que la maternité lui allait comme un gant. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, elle réexamina une dernière fois le dossier d'adoption, plus par conscience professionnelle que par réelle nécessité. Puis, sachant à quel point la situation devait être pénible pour la jeune femme, elle lui tendit les papiers à signer avant de les reprendre, apposant dessus le cachet de l'orphelinat.

« Voilà, c'est officiel. Henry est votre fils » sourit-elle en refermant définitivement ce dossier qu'elle classa immédiatement.

« Il l'est depuis le jour où vous me l'avez mis dans les bras » répliqua Regina en câlinant tendrement Henry qui lui rendit volontiers son étreinte.

« Mama » babilla-t-il en frottant son petit visage contre le cou de Regina, la faisant soupirer de bonheur.

« Oui mon ange, je suis ta maman » approuva fièrement Regina, le plus lumineux sourire aux lèvres que la directrice lui ait jamais vu.

Soulagée, Regina prit le document officiel que lui tendait la directrice, et sur un dernier remerciement, s'empressa de quitter définitivement cet endroit, pressée de ramener Henry à Storybrooke, là où personne ne les trouverait, là où personne ne pourrait lui prendre son fils. La ville était indétectable, et même si la mère biologique d'Henry parvenait à découvrir son identité et tentait de venir dans sa ville, la Malédiction la repousserait inlassablement. Enfin dans la possibilité, hautement improbable, où cette femme se lance à leur recherche.

« Nous voilà en sécurité à la maison mon petit prince » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement lorsqu'elle franchit la frontière invisible de la ville.

Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude durant cette dernière année, elle prit la direction du Granny's où elle fut accueillie par des cris de joie et des applaudissements.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » s'enquit Mary en venant l'enlacer dès qu'elle déposa Henry au sol, riant en le voyant crapahuter pour tenter de rejoindre Charlotte qui jouait sagement un peu plus loin.

« Parfaitement. En moins d'un quart d'heure, c'était réglé » approuva-t-elle en souriant largement.

« J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour nous … » souffla Mary avec anxiété.

« J'en suis persuadée » la rassura aussitôt Regina en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie « Charlotte est heureuse avec vous, et elle est votre fille » ajouta-t-elle en observant la fillette.

Belle, qui n'avait pu s'en empêcher, tenait Henry dans ses bras et Ruby, tout aussi incapable de résister au sourire d'ange de la fillette, cajolait Charlotte. Les deux jeunes femmes riaient à gorge déployée en entendant les deux bébés discuter entre eux.

« On dirait qu'ils se racontent leur journée… » s'amusa David en les rejoignant pour leur tendre un verre de cidre, boisson de prédilection de Regina.

En riant, ils observèrent les deux bébés interagirent l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne doivent se séparer, pour retourner au travail ou simplement rentrer chez eux pour un repos bien mérité. En sortant dans la rue, Regina croisa le regard de Gold qui s'empressa de détaler, s'enfermant dans sa boutique. Depuis qu'elle lui avait effacée la mémoire, il ne causait plus le moindre ennui à quiconque, et bon nombre d'habitants était venu l'en remercier, soulagés d'être débarrassé de cette menace qui pesait sur leur tête comme une épée de Damoclès. A la porte de la bibliothèque, elle vit Ruby et Belle échanger un tendre baiser avant que la flamboyante brune ne retourne au restaurant de sa grand-mère. Cela faisait six mois qu'elles avaient officialisée leur relation et ne se cachaient plus. Elles filaient le parfait amour, ce qui avait définitivement confortée Regina dans son opinion sur l'Amour Véritable. Tout ça, ce n'était que des fadaises, et si jamais celui que Clochette avait désigné pour elle s'avisait de montrer le bout de son nez, elle se ferait une joie de le réexpédier manu militari d'où il venait. Personne ne déciderait plus jamais pour elle, et comme ses deux amies, elle entendait bien choisir elle-même l'élu de son cœur.

« Comme je les envie… » soupira Regina en installant Henry dans la voiture.

Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse pour ses amies. Elles méritaient amplement leur bonheur, mais elle aussi aurait aimé connaître l'agréable sensation d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour. De façon absolue et Inconditionnelle. Mais jamais elle n'avait éprouvé quoi que ce soit de semblable au lien qui unissait les deux femmes. Ni de près, ni de loin. Du moins plus depuis Daniel… Pourtant, elle se faisait régulièrement draguer. La dernière en date à avoir tenté de la séduire était Kathryn, ce qui l'avait quelque peu étonnée. Mais Kathryn lui avait avoué sans détour être bisexuelle et la trouver particulièrement désirable. Pour que la jeune princesse cesse de la poursuivre de ses assiduités, elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle retrouve Frederick, son véritable amour. Et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné, même si d'autres avaient pris la place de la jeune femme.

Mais Regina ne voulait pas d'une aventure sans lendemain. Céder à la tentation serait facile, mais elle s'y refusait. Elle n'était plus cette femme. Elle voulait partager avec quelqu'un ce que Ruby et Belle partageaient, ou encore Mary et David. Elle voulait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre, son sang rugir dans ses veines, son corps s'enflammer à la seule vue de la personne aimée. Elle voulait aimer et être aimée en retour, et pour le moment, elle savait que personne ne saurait éveiller ce genre de sentiments en elle à Storybrooke.

« J'ai déjà tellement plus que ce que je pensais mériter d'avoir il y a encore un an… » lança-t-elle à Henry comme s'il la comprenait.

« Mama zou ! » lui intima-t-il en tendant ses petits bras vers elle, la faisant fondre.

« Maman conduit bébé » soupira-t-elle, désolée de ne pouvoir répondre à la requête de son fils.

« Zou mama ! Zou ! » s'agita Henry, bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Heureusement le trajet jusque chez elle était relativement court, et elle se gara rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture et de prendre Henry dans ses bras pour le couvrir de baisers, faisant rire le petit garçon de bonheur.

« Content ? » s'amusa Regina en prenant son sac avant de rentrer chez elle.

« Core Zou ! » répliqua Henry en s'agrippant à ses cheveux pour la tirer vers lui.

Gagnant le canapé, Regina s'y installa et entama une partie de chatouille-bisous avec son fils. Leurs éclats de rire emplirent la maison durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne se calme et ne finisse par s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras de Regina qui le berça tendrement contre son sein. Soulagée que Nicole ne l'ait pas appelée pour une urgence, elle s'installa confortablement sur son canapé, peu désireuse de se séparer de son fils et après les avoir recouvert du plaid en mohair qui était plié sur le dossier, elle s'allongea et se laissa doucement dériver vers le sommeil.

« Mama bibi… » entendit-elle la petite voix d'Henry, la tirant de son sommeil « Bou mama bibi » reprit Henry en lui caressant le visage de sa petite main potelée.

« Bisous Henry… » marmonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

En gloussant, Henry la couvrit de baisers mouillés qui la firent soupirer de contentement. C'était ça le bonheur. Se décidant à ouvrir les yeux, elle sourit tendrement à son petit garçon qui se pressa contre elle en riant toujours. Se levant sans le lâcher, elle gagna la cuisine et lui fit chauffer son repas.

« Pas de blagues ce soir jeune homme… » l'avertit-elle en l'installant dans sa chaise haute.

Depuis quelques temps, Henry trouvait très amusant de lui jeter sa nourriture au visage, riant lorsque ses vêtements se coloraient inéluctablement. Peu importait ce qu'elle lui préparait, il finissait toujours par lui faire partager son repas. Sauf lorsqu'elle lui faisait de la compote de pommes. C'était la seule chose dont il refusait de perdre une miette. La compote aux pommes. Pas aux poires, ou à la banane. Juste celle aux pommes. Henry aimait les pommes, tout comme elle.

« Allons-y » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant devant lui, sa purée de carotte sur ses genoux.

Veillant à refroidir les cuillérées qu'elle lui donnait en soufflant dessus, elle le nourrit patiemment, soupirant de soulagement en constatant qu'il restait sage et avalait son repas sans rechigner. Lorsque la dernière cuillère arriva, elle remarqua avec fierté que son chemisier était resté immaculé.

« Bravo mon bébé, maman est fière de toi ! » applaudit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Core ! » réclama Henry en tapant sur la tablette de sa chaise haute.

« Tu veux de la compote ? » sourit Regina en sortant un bocal en verre du frigo.

« Pote ! Pote ! » s'enthousiasma Henry en poussant des cris de joie.

« Oui, je sais que tu aimes ça » rigola Regina avant de revenir près de lui pour lui donner son dessert.

Elle terminait à peine de le nettoyer lorsque des coups retentirent, la faisant arquer un sourcil surpris. Soulevant Henry qu'elle calla contre sa hanche, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte blanche, se demandant qui pouvait lui rendre visite à une heure pareille.

« Belle ? Ruby ? Un souci ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en découvrant le couple devant elle.

« Non, aucun… » s'empressa de répondre Belle en souriant à la vue d'Henry « Nous ne te dérangeons pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Pas du tout, je viens de finir de donner à manger à ce petit ogre » sourit-elle en s'effaçant pour leur céder le passage « Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? » leur proposa-t-elle en laissant Belle prendre Henry.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiesçant nerveusement, elle alla préparer du café, s'interrogeant sur les motifs de la présence des deux jeunes femmes chez elle.

« Voilà, Ruby et moi aimerions savoir si tu pouvais nous rendre le même service que celui que tu as rendu à David et Mary Margaret… » se lança Belle lorsqu'elle revint de la cuisine.

« Nous voudrions un bébé » clarifia Ruby en voyant l'incompréhension de la mairesse.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Regina avant d'offrir un large sourire à ses amies « Bien sûr que je vous aiderai à avoir un bébé ! Dès demain, j'appelle l'avocat qui s'est occupé de mon dossier et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, vous tiendrez votre enfant dans vos bras » affirma Regina avant d'embrasser les deux jeunes femmes.

« Merci Regina, ça veut dire beaucoup pour nous » sourit Belle avant d'embrasser amoureusement sa compagne.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, et puis ça fera un autre camarade de jeu pour Henry » s'exclama Regina en riant doucement.

« Surtout que si tu peux le faire, demande un petit garçon… » souffla Ruby en observant Belle jouer avec Henry.

« Je transmettrai Ruby » acquiesça Regina avec un sourire entendu.

Belle aimait énormément Charlotte, mais elle devenait totalement gaga dès qu'Henry faisait son apparition dans la pièce. Les trois femmes discutèrent encore quelques instants, Regina leur donnant la liste des papiers dont elles auraient besoin, leur proposant de passer le lendemain à la mairie pour que Nicole les leur fournisse, puis elles se séparèrent, et Regina se retrouva de nouveau seule. Après avoir couché Henry qui avait déjà cédé au chant des sirènes, elle ne résista pas à l'envie d'appeler maître Mendell. Et comme elle s'y attendait, il lui promit de faire au plus vite après qu'elle ait fait virer la somme requise sur son compte. Et encore une fois, elle piocha sans état d'âme dans le compte en banque bien garni de Gold. De toute façon, il ne se rappelait plus de son existence puisque ce n'était pas son compte principal.

« Et puis cet argent n'était même pas à lui… » railla-t-elle en se rappelant de la façon dont le Ténébreux s'enrichissait.

Elle au moins avait hérité une grande partie de son argent de son père, le prince Henry, ainsi que de sa mère qui savait changer le foin en or. Sans parler évidemment de l'argent de Léopold. Mais depuis qu'elle était à Storybrooke, elle n'avait pas eu recours à cet argent. C'était celui de Blanche, et elle songea qu'il serait temps de le lui restituer. Elle ne supportait plus de voir son amie se serrer la ceinture, même si David et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir souhaité que la vie de Blanche soit misérable dans ce monde. Mais elle pouvait faire en sorte que ce ne soit plus le cas et lui rendre un peu de ce qu'elle lui avait volé avec son Sort Noir.

« Ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui rendre son héritage sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien… » réfléchit Regina en se pinçant les lèvres.

Elle pourrait créer un testament qui aurait l'air plus vrai que nature et le cacher dans les affaires de Léopold que Blanche conservait dans une malle. Il lui faudrait être discrète, et ensuite veiller à ce que Blanche tombe dessus par « accident ». Ou alors, elle pourrait prétendre être tombée dessus par hasard en feuilletant un livre à la bibliothèque. Mary Margaret avait fait don de la collection de son père à la ville, et connaissant Léopold comme elle l'avait connu, il aurait très bien pu cacher un document de cette importance dans un de ses précieux ouvrages.

« Il aimait ses livres plus que n'importe quoi d'autre… sauf peut-être Blanche… » railla Regina avec mépris.

Et elle exagérait à peine. Elle savait que lorsque son époux s'enfermait dans sa bibliothèque, il n'en ressortirait pas avant plusieurs jours, et elle avait béni sa passion de la lecture qui lui permettait de ne pas subir trop régulièrement sa présence.

« C'est avec Belle qu'il aurait dû se marier… » ironisa-t-elle avant d'imaginer la douce princesse aux prises avec les désirs de cet homme qui prenait sans jamais rien donner.

Même le Ténébreux s'était mieux comporté avec Belle que Léopold ne l'avait fait avec elle, ce qui en disait très long sur l'homme qu'avait été son cher mari. Secouant la tête, elle chassa Léopold de ses pensées, refusant de le laisser continuer à lui gâcher l'existence. Il ne l'avait déjà que bien trop fait. Et elle devait cesser de faire payer à la fille les monstruosités commises par le père. Pourtant elle sentait les ombres de son passé tapies dans un coin de son âme, prêtes à refaire surface à la moindre sollicitation, et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne devrait jamais se relâcher et faire montre d'un excès de confiance qui pourrait bien gâcher les progrès réalisés. Mais elle était confiante. Pour la première fois, son avenir lui apparaissait, si ce n'était lumineux, bien moins obscur que ce qu'elle s'était résigné à vivre.

« Peut-être que les Méchants ont le droit à leur Fin Heureuse eux aussi après tout… » chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant sous son épais édredon avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce furent les pleurs d'Henry qui la tirèrent du sommeil, et immédiatement en alerte, elle se rua dans la chambre de son fils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était certaine. Henry ne pleurait que très rarement, et toujours lorsqu'il était malade.

« Alors mon petit prince, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras « Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre ! » s'affola-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur le front du petit garçon.

Angoissée, elle courut à la salle de bain et prit la température de son fils, blêmissant en constatant qu'elle avoisinait les 39°C. Son angoisse battant des records, elle le redéposa dans son lit et partit se changer dans sa chambre, enfilant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, indifférente à l'image qu'elle pourrait renvoyer. Tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant, c'était les cris de souffrance de son enfant qui lui broyaient le cœur.

« Maman t'emmène à l'hôpital mon trésor, ça va aller mieux… » murmura-t-elle en tentant de ne pas se laisser gagner par une panique sans nom.

L'emmitouflant dans sa couverture, luttant pour qu'il la garde autour de lui alors qu'Henry se débattait en pleurant plus fort, elle finit par déclarer forfait dans la voiture, préférant monter le chauffage interne. Même s'il avait de la fièvre, il grelottait de froid, et elle ne voulait pas que son état empire.

« Nous y sommes bébé, tu vas voir, tu te sentiras mieux dans quelques minutes » chuchota-t-elle en se ruant vers le cabinet de sa pédiatre qu'elle avait appelé sur le chemin la conduisant à l'hôpital.

Prévenue de son arrivée, et sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas la faire attendre dans la salle d'attente pourtant bondée, la secrétaire la fit immédiatement pénétrée dans la salle d'examen, au grand soulagement de Regina, indifférente aux murmures de protestation qui s'élevèrent parmi ceux qui patientaient. Mais un seul regard noir de leur maire les fit taire. Regina avait beau avoir beaucoup changer, elle restait redoutable lorsqu'elle le voulait, et personne ne souhaitait se mettre le maire à dos. Et puis les pleurs déchirants d'Henry leur firent comprendre que l'enfant avait besoin de soins urgents.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » s'exclama Regina en se précipitant vers sa pédiatre qui prit Henry dans ses bras pour l'examiner.

« Quand a commencé la fièvre ? » demanda calmement la jeune femme en déshabillant Henry pour l'ausculter totalement.

« Il allait parfaitement bien hier soir lorsque je l'ai couché, mais ce matin, il s'est réveillé en pleurs et quand je lui ai pris sa température, il avait plus de 39°C » lui apprit Regina, son regard angoissé ne lâchant pas Henry.

« Il n'y a pas d'éruption cutanée, mais au vue des symptômes et de la brusque montée de la fièvre, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'Henry souffre d'une maladie appelée « exanthème subit » ou plus communément roséole infantile » lui apprit la pédiatre en laissant Regina rhabiller son fils.

« C'est grave ? » pâlit Regina en berçant le bébé contre elle.

« C'est une maladie infantile très répandue entre un à trois ans. Dans trois jours, de petites plaques rosées devraient apparaître sur le torse ou les hanches d'Henry. Parfois sur les jambes. Sur le visage, c'est plus rare. Mais Henry peut ne pas avoir de plaques du tout. Dans ce cas, la fièvre disparaitra totalement dans environ quatre jours » la rassura la femme en prenant place sur son fauteuil.

« Et quel est le traitement ? » soupira Regina avec soulagement.

« Du paracétamol pour combattre la fièvre » lui apprit la doctoresse en rédigeant déjà l'ordonnance « Vous pouvez également lui passer un linge humide sur le corps pour l'aider à évacuer le trop plein de chaleur qui envahit son corps, et laissez-le en body, voire même en couche le plus souvent possible… » soupira la praticienne en lui tendant l'ordonnance.

« Mais… » commença à protester Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais que votre réflexe est de le couvrir, mais dans ce cas précis, ça ne fera qu'aggraver l'état fiévreux d'Henry et il cherchera de toute façon à se découvrir, alors autant lui faciliter les choses » lui expliqua patiemment la pédiatre avec un doux sourire.

Regina finit par acquiescer, se rappelant de la réaction d'Henry lorsqu'elle l'avait couvert de sa couverture. Il ne l'avait pas supportée, et s'en était débarrassée.

« Et si la fièvre ne diminue pas ? » voulut savoir Regina se sentant plus sereine maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Henry n'avait rien de grave.

« La fièvre devrait commencer à baisser doucement au bout du troisième jour. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ramenez immédiatement Henry, et nous envisagerons alors de le mettre sous antibiotiques… » répondit patiemment la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui en donner maintenant ? » voulut savoir Regina en fronçant les sourcils en songeant que son fils méritait les meilleurs soins.

« Pour éviter une possible réaction allergique. S'il en fait une, nous ne saurons pas si les boutons sont dus à la roséole ou à son allergie et cela risque de nous induire en erreur concernant le meilleur traitement à lui prescrire » répondit-elle avec un sourire compréhensif.

« Je comprends » approuva Regina en câlinant doucement son fils « Dois-je prendre des précautions particulières vis-à-vis de notre entourage ? » demanda Regina en songeant à la petite Charlotte.

« La roséole est transmise par un virus de l'Herpès et est très contagieuse chez les jeunes enfants. Il voudrait donc mieux éviter d'exposer d'autres bébés en isolant Henry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri » lui recommanda-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.

« Je vais appeler Mary Margaret en sortant d'ici et annuler notre dîner de ce soir afin que Charlotte ne tombe pas malade elle aussi. Ce n'est pas le moment alors qu'elle fait ses dents et est déjà bien assez irritable comme ça ! » commenta Regina en se levant de son fauteuil.

« A la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je suis là pour ça. » l'informa la pédiatre en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie.

« Merci de m'avoir reçue aussi vite docteur » soupira Regina avec reconnaissance.

« Je vous en prie, c'est normal » sourit la femme avec gentillesse.

Elle appréciait énormément le maire, et trouvait que le rôle de maman lui allait à la perfection. Elle aimait Henry et rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que son bien-être. Si toutes les mères qui venaient dans son cabinet était comme elle, cela la soulagerait d'un grand poids. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, et fugacement, elle pensa à un de ses petits patients qui présentait tous les signes d'une maltraitance infantile. Fugacement, elle se demanda si elle devait en informer Regina. Mais avant, elle voulait avoir des certitudes là où elle n'avait que des soupçons. Sur un dernier regard, elle vit Regina disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, les yeux braqués sur Henry, avant de faire signe à sa prochaine patiente d'entrer dans son cabinet.

« Nous allons aller chercher ton médicament mon amour, puis je te ramènerai à la maison pour te donner un long bain tiède qui te fera le plus grand bien » chantonna Regina, indifférente à tout ce qui n'était pas Henry.

« Vous me donnez mon bain quand vous voulez Madame le Maire » entendit-elle une voix qu'elle identifia immédiatement, lui donnant de furieuses envies d'arracher un cœur.

« Dr Whale, j'en ai plus qu'assez de la façon dont vous harcelez les femmes de cette ville. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous contrôler, je veillerai à ce que vous soyez banni de cette ville, et vous savez que j'en ai le pouvoir ! » gronda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale qui fit blêmir le pédant médecin.

Dans son dos, elle perçut les chuchotements approbateurs de quelques infirmières, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, préférant rester concentrée sur l'homme qui se tenait un peu trop près d'elle, envahissant son espace personnel.

« Me suis-je montrée suffisamment claire docteur ? » insista-t-elle alors que l'homme gardait le silence.

Comme si elle l'avait menacé d'une arme, alors que sa voix claquait comme un fouet dans le couloir, Whale recula précipitamment et bredouilla des excuses sans queue ni tête. Une chose était sûre, après une telle humiliation, il ne se risquerait plus à importuner Regina de ses assiduités. Sans perdre plus de temps, Regina reprit son chemin et quitta enfin l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait décidée de devenir meilleure qu'elle allait laisser des imbéciles comme ce docteur follamour s'imaginer avoir la moindre chance de la mettre dans leur lit.

« J'ai plus de classe que ça n'est-ce pas mon petit prince ? » marmonna-t-elle en déposant tendrement Henry dans son siège bébé.

Henry émit un gargouillis entre ses larmes, et elle s'empressa d'aller chercher son traitement pour le ramener à la maison. Les prochains jours seraient éprouvants pour eux deux, mais c'était aussi ça être parent, et elle n'échangerait pas sa place pour tout un royaume, et elle savait de quoi elle parlait…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais j'ai eu beau me relire, j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux que ça, alors désolée d'avance si vous aimez moins que les chapitres précédents...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, et je vous dis à mercredi...**

 **Bisous et bonne soirée tous le monde :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir la compagnie, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté mercredi, comme je vous l'avais promis, mais en relisant ce chapitre pour le corriger, je me suis rendue compte que je n'aimais pas ce que j'avais écris, et du coup, je l'ai totalement remaniée. Le résultat ne me satisfait pas totalement, mais bon, je ne vais pas le réécrire indéfiniment non plus... J'espère malgré tout que vous aimerez quand même...**

 **Guest (1) : mère TERESA, je ne sais pas, mais l'ancienne Regina était douce et généreuse avec les gens qui comptaient pour elle, et je voulais que cet aspect de sa personnalité resurgisse dans ses efforts pour s'ouvrir et réparer ses torts. Elle n'est pas parfaite, mais elle essaie de se racheter, et puisqu'elle avait la possibilité et les moyens de répondre à la demande de ses amies, pourquoi pas? En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, ça fait plaisir et ça motive à continuer d'écrire. **

**Guest (2) : Pourquoi il n'y a pas de photo? J'ai dû relire mon chapitre pour essayer de comprendre le sens de ta question, et j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de me demander si tu ne parlais pas du dossier d'adoption d'Henry. De toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités... Tu auras donc la réponse à cette questoion dans ce chapitre en espérant que cela te convienne... Merci de ton message, et à bientôt j'espère. **

**Regina Lily Swan : Et bien cela fait environ un an que Belle et Ruby sont ensemble, même si elles ne l'ont officialisé que six mois plus tôt. De plus, de voir leurs amis heureux parents n'a fait qu'exacerber leur désir de maternité, donc pour moi c'était assez logique qu'elles viennent voir Regina à ce moment, plutôt que d'attendre et de laisser passer leur chance... J'espère que cette rapidité ne t'a pas déçue...**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'enfant maltraité, il n'a pas de lien avec Ruby et Belle. La doctoresse ne le mentionne que pour montrer la différence entre la façon dont Regina prenait soin d'Henry, comme une bonne mère, et celle dont cet enfant était traité. Je voulais simplement appuyé sur le fait que la méchante de l'histoire n'était pas toujours celle que l'on montrait du doigt...**

 **Mais Regina EST une bonne mère qui ferait n'importe quoi pour Henry, y compris lui passer ses caprices d'enfant gâtés là où je me serais pris une sacrée correction (méritée d'ailleurs), par mes parents... mais là je m'égare LOL... Je ne vais donc pas me gêner pour donner à Regina la relation qu'elle mérite d'avoir avec Henry.**

 **Pour ce qui est de rendre à Blanche son argent... je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... lis ce chapitre :-) et nous en rediscuterons après...**

 **Oui, sa vie amoureuse n'a pas été des plus réjouissantes, et je voulais qu'elle s'en remette pour pouvoir s'ouvrir à l'arrivée d'Emma dans sa vie. Quant à Robin... il ne devrait même pas apparaître dans ma fic, ou alors seulement pour prouver à Regina qu'Emma est définitivement le seul choix possible et valable pour elle... En même temps, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible non?**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira:-)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et nous nous retrouvons en bas pour un petit retour (ou pas d'ailleurs...)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 8** :

Tranquillement assise dans son salon, Regina lisait paisiblement son journal en sirotant son café pendant qu'Henry jouait sagement dans son parc. Depuis qu'Henry faisait partie de sa vie, elle avait appris à lâcher prise au travail et s'accordait des journées moins longues et éreintantes. Elle n'en négligeait pas pour autant ses fonctions, rapportant du travail chez elle pour travailler tranquillement le soir après qu'Henry se soit endormi, mais pendant la journée, elle voulait profiter au maximum de son fils, refusant de le négliger au point de ne pas le voir grandir. Et elle avait conscience que c'était dès maintenant qu'elle devait prendre cette bonne habitude.

« Mama ? » appela Henry en agitant vers elle un cheval en peluche.

« Oui chéri, il est très beau ton cheval » sourit tendrement Regina, amusé de voir Henry faire voler l'animal en peluche au-dessus de sa tête.

« Teval ! Huh ! » clama Henry en riant joyeusement, faisant caracoler son jouet dans les airs.

En souriant, Regina imagina son fils dans quelques années, réclamant d'apprendre à monter, et elle était plus qu'impatiente de partager avec lui sa passion pour l'équitation. Malgré la souffrance que cela éveillait inévitablement en elle, elle aimait toujours autant chevaucher. Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais retrouvé cette complicité qu'elle avait partagée avec Rocinante, mais Chancelier était un magnifique pur-sang avec lequel elle s'entendait merveilleusement. Soudain la sonnerie de la porte la tira de ses pensées, et en fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva gracieusement, effaçant d'un geste machinal les plis de sa jupe, et gagna la porte, descendant avec élégance les deux marches qui menaient au vestibule de sa somptueuse demeure.

« Mary ? Quelle agréable surprise ! » sourit chaleureusement Regina en découvrant la présence de sa meilleure amie sur son perron « Mais entrez ! » enchaîna-t-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser Mary et Charlotte pénétrer dans le hall.

« Désolée de te déranger un mercredi, mais j'avais besoin de te parler… » soupira Mary avec un sourire d'excuses.

« Mary, tu es toujours la bienvenue, et Henry va être ravi de voir Charlotte » la rassura Regina en s'agenouillant devant la petite fille qui lui tendit les bras en gazouillant.

Sans se faire prier, Regina la détacha de sa poussette et la prit avec douceur dans ses bras avant de retourner dans son salon, invitant Mary à l'y suivre.

« Aly ! » s'écria Henry en battant joyeusement des mains en voyant la fillette dans les bras de sa mère.

« Hen'y ! » couina Charlotte en se dandinant dans les bras de Regina, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle désirait être déposée auprès de son ami.

En riant de bon cœur, accompagnée du rire cristallin de Mary, Regina abolit la distance la séparant du vaste parc dans lequel Henry avait toute liberté de s'ébattre en toute sécurité, se pencha pour déposer délicatement la petite fille près de son fils, riant un peu plus lorsque les deux enfants basculèrent en avant pour se faire un câlin, mais pris par leur élan, se retrouvèrent à rouler par terre en gloussant de joie. Attendrie, elle se redressa sans quitter des yeux le spectacle de son fils débordant de joie et dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Finalement, se rappelant que Mary désirait lui parler, elle se détourna des jeux innocents des deux enfants et alla prendre place près de son amie.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » finit-elle par demander alors qu'un long silence s'installait entre elles.

« Un chocolat chaud avec une pointe de cannelle ? » approuva Mary avec un sourire reconnaissant et une pointe de gourmandise.

La réponse de Mary amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Regina. Voilà une chose qui n'avait jamais changée depuis toutes ces années. Déjà lorsqu'elle était enfant, Blanche adorait qu'on lui serve sa boisson préférée préparée de cette façon, et la petite princesse, en fillette gâtée qu'elle avait été à l'époque, était capable de belle colère si la cuisinière s'avisait d'oublier l'ingrédient clé. N'ayant plus sa mère pour la rappeler à l'ordre et lui expliquer que l'on ne faisait pas renvoyer une personne simplement pour avoir oublié de mettre un peu de cannelle sur de la crème fouettée, c'était Regina qui s'en était chargée.

Parce que la jeune Regina avait été une femme douce et aimante qui se souciait du bien-être des gens du peuple et qui était souvent scandalisée par l'attitude de la jeune princesse. Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle se rappela de ce moment, où le regard débordant d'amour et d'admiration, Blanche lui avait assuré qu'elle allait s'améliorer et qu'un jour, elle deviendrait une femme douce et aimante, comme elle-même l'était et comme sa mère l'avait été avant elle. En frissonnant, Regina se rappela de l'expression incrédule et attristée de Blanche lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que Regina était à l'origine de toutes ses souffrances. Blanche avait définitivement perdue ses illusions et sa confiance en elle ce jour-là, et Regina avait caché sa propre souffrance derrière sa colère et sa soif de vengeance. Quel beau gâchis.

« Et voilà » déclara-t-elle en déposant la tasse fumante devant la jeune institutrice avant de se rasseoir près d'elle « Alors que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère… » s'inquiéta Regina devant l'expression préoccupée de Mary.

Elle sentait que pour une fois, c'était Mary qui éprouvait le besoin de s'épancher, et elle refusait de passer à côté de cette occasion d'être l'épaule rassurante sur laquelle se reposer. Elle refusait d'être le genre d'amie qui s'épanchait sans jamais rendre la pareille.

« Que se passe-t-il Mary ? Un problème avec Charlotte ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, posant une main apaisante sur celles glacées de son amie.

« Non, Charlotte va parfaitement bien… » la rassura Mary en se dandinant légèrement, visiblement gênée et hésitante « Ce midi, Belle est venue me voir à l'école… » commença-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Et avant même qu'elle ne lui fasse part de la raison de cette visite, Regina sût. Belle l'avait enfin trouvé. Elle ne l'espérait plus, et elle s'était souvent demandé si elle ne ferait pas mieux de changer de plans et de feindre elle-même de trouver le testament de Léopold. Après tout, lorsque Mary avait vendu les ouvrages les plus rares de son père, livres qu'il lui avait donné avant sa mort, pour épancher les dettes qu'il lui avait laissées, Regina en avait acquis un grand nombre. Cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant. Mais elle s'était sentie trop fébrile à l'idée de feindre ainsi devant Mary, et avait préféré opter pour la sécurité. Alors, à couvert de la nuit, elle s'était rendue dans la bibliothèque et avait fini par y retrouver un des livres préférés de son cher mari. Un ouvrage ancien, légèrement abimé par le temps.

En examinant le livre, qu'elle s'était retenue de détruire, tant il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, elle s'était aperçue que la tapisserie intérieure de la couverture se détachait d'un côté. Alors avec douceur, elle avait tiré dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse glisser délicatement le faux testament entre les deux surfaces. Une fois fait, elle avait refermé le livre et l'avait remis à sa place. Elle n'avait plus eu alors qu'à demander à Belle, au détour d'une conversation innocente, si elle avait eu le temps de trier les ouvrages qui patientaient dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Intriguée, Belle avait promis de s'y atteler le plus tôt possible. Mais sa vie de famille et l'arrivée de Ty avait grandement ralenti son travail, à tel point que Regina avait fini par croire que la jeune rousse avait finalement abandonnée cette idée.

Et elle-même n'avait pas voulu en reparler de peur que cela paraisse suspect. Regina devait également reconnaître que cette histoire avait fini par lui sortir totalement de l'esprit, et elle s'en voulait un peu à présent.

« Que te voulait-elle ? » finit-elle par demander avec un détachement feint.

« Tu te souviens lui avoir suggéré de trier les livres de la réserve ? » demanda Mary sans cesser de jouer avec ses doigts « Et bien hier, elle a commencé à répertorié les livres de mon père… » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

« Et alors ? En quoi cela justifie-t-il qu'elle soit venue te voir dans ta classe ? » insista Regina, en reprenant les mains de Mary entre les siennes, craignant que celle-ci ne finisse par se blesser tant elle malmenait ses doigts.

« Parce que dans un livre, elle a trouvé un… » hésita Mary, comme si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire « un testament… »

« Vraiment ? Le testament égaré de ton père ? » s'enthousiasma Regina en se redressant sur sa chaise en laissant apparaître un sourire plein d'espoir sur son visage.

« Il semblerait… » approuva Mary d'une toute petite voix.

« Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir… » constata Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et s'il s'agissait d'un faux ? Si tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie ? » s'alarma Mary, comme si elle refusait de croire à sa bonne fortune.

« Comment cela pourrait-il en être une ? Je veux dire qui en dehors de ton père aurait pu avoir l'idée de cacher son testament dans ce livre ? » répliqua Regina d'un ton apaisant, faisant taire sa conscience.

« D'autant qu'il s'agissait de son livre préféré… » reconnut Mary en souriant légèrement en se détendant quelque peu.

« Tu vois, je suis sûre que ce testament est parfaitement en règle, mais si tu veux, je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil… » proposa Regina, sachant que son amie n'attendait que cela.

« Cela me rassurerait oui » sourit Mary en pressant tendrement les mains de Regina.

« Alors montre-le moi ! » déclara fermement Regina d'un ton sans appel.

« Maintenant ? » protesta faiblement Mary, hésitant à obéir à son amie.

« Evidemment ! N'es-tu pas venue pour cela ? » certifia Regina avec douceur.

« Si, mais c'est ton jour de repos, cela peut attendre demain… » souffla Mary, embarrassée d'avoir ennuyée son amie avec son problème.

Après tout, son père était mort depuis de longues années, et elle avait appris à vivre avec cette blessure. Surtout qu'avant sa mort, son père et elle étaient en froid. Tout ça parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de David et qu'elle l'avait épousé contre l'avis de son père. Fou de colère contre ce qu'il considérait comme une mésalliance, Léopold Blanchard avait déshéritée sa fille unique, du moins l'avait-on supposé car son testament était resté introuvable. Jusqu'à ce jour. Et si celui que Belle lui avait remis était le document perdu, alors cela remettait les choses en question. Parce qu'elle hériterait de tous les biens de son père, contrairement à ce que Gold lui avait certifié avec un plaisir sadique.

« Ne sois pas bête, les amies sont là pour ça » affirma Regina en haussant gracieusement les épaules avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

Sur un sourire rayonnant, Mary courut près de sa poussette pour y chercher son sac dans lequel se trouvait le précieux document. Puis tout aussi vite, elle revint se laisser tomber près de Regina qui la regardait faire avec amusement. En tentant de retrouver sa dignité perdue dans son comportement infantile, Mary lui tendit presque solennellement le Testament, une lueur anxieuse dans le regard. Prenant une expression professionnelle, Regina le déplia et l'étudia longuement pour créer l'illusion. Finalement, elle replia le document et releva les yeux vers Mary qui patientait fébrilement.

« Nous pourrions aller à la mairie pour comparer la signature présente sur ce testament à celle qui figure dans mes dossiers, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un faux. Belle a bel et bien retrouvé le testament de ton père. Tu vas enfin pouvoir réclamer ton héritage… » sourit brillement la jeune femme avant de réceptionner une Mary plus émotive que jamais.

Elles restèrent ainsi enlacées de longues minutes, Mary pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Regina qui la berça en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait lorsque la petite Blanche venait se réfugier près d'elle pour qu'elle la console de ses chagrins d'enfants. Après quelques minutes, Mary finit par se redresser et essuya d'une main tremblante les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore à ses yeux, adressant un sourire reconnaissant à Regina.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire… » souffla Mary avec une expression perdue.

« Tu vas contacter l'avocat de ton père qui authentifiera ce document et qui se chargera de toutes les démarches » répondit immédiatement Regina qui connaissait bien ce genre de situations.

« Je m'y suis habituée tu sais… » murmura pensivement Mary, une expression nostalgique sur le visage.

« A quoi ? » s'étonna Regina, sans comprendre.

« A la pauvreté… » expliqua Mary avec un sourire désabusé « J'ai eu une jeunesse dorée, j'ai même été une enfant gâtée… » s'amusa-t-elle en secouant la tête d'affliction.

« Ton père était un des notables les plus riches de la ville… » souligna Regina en se rappelant de l'enfant qu'avait été Blanche.

« C'est étrange, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'en rappeler… » soupira Mary en fronçant les sourcils « Parfois je me dis que j'ai volontairement effacé mes souvenirs de cette époque pour ne pas souffrir et me faire à la vie que je mène à présent… »

« C'est possible… » murmura prudemment Regina, rendue mal-à-l'aise par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

Encore une fois, que pouvait-elle dire ? La vérité ? Impensable. D'une, Blanche la prendrait pour une illuminée, et de deux, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle la verrait à nouveau comme un monstre, et Regina ne le supporterait pas. Pas alors que leur relation était telle qu'elle l'avait été dans le passé. En fait, c'était même mieux à présent, parce qu'elles étaient amies, et la barrière de l'âge ne les gênait plus comme cela avait été le cas. Blanche ne la voyait plus comme une mère de substitution, mais comme une grande sœur de cœur, et Regina adorait cette relation complice et amicale qu'elles partageaient.

« Mais je ne regrette rien. J'aime David, et je sais qu'il est le Grand Amour de ma vie peu importe ce que mon père en pensait… » affirma farouchement Mary, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

Encore un faux souvenir. Léopold n'avait jamais eu le temps d'approuver ou non l'histoire d'Amour de sa fille avec le berger puisqu'il était mort avant même leur rencontre. Pourtant Regina sentait au fond de son cœur que jamais Léopold n'aurait accepté que sa fille unique, héritière du trône, n'épouse un simple garçon de ferme. Il avait beau aimé sa fille, jamais il n'aurait donné sa bénédiction à une telle mésalliance. Même si à une époque, Léopold avait vu les choses différemment, ses responsabilités de Roi l'avait changé, et Regina était bien placée pour savoir que sous ses dehors bienveillants, se cachait un homme au cœur assombri par la perte de son grand amour …

« Il n'aurait pas dû te couper les vivres… » affirma Regina, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir en songeant à la vie qu'elle avait contrainte Blanche à mener avant la Malédiction.

« Mais il ne m'a pas reniée… Il a fait de moi son unique héritière… » sourit Mary, visiblement très émue.

« Tu hérites de plusieurs milliers de dollars, cela n'effacera pas tes souffrances passées, mais cela aidera la famille que tu t'es construite à vivre sereinement… » sourit Regina en posant une main sur l'épaule délicate de son amie.

« J'ai aussi hérité de son ancienne maison, mais je n'ai pas très envie de m'y installer… J'aime la maison que tu nous as trouvée » sourit tendrement Mary.

« Tu peux la revendre, la mettre en location, ou bien la conserver et la léguer un jour à Charlotte et à ses futurs frères et sœurs » lui suggéra Regina qui connaissait parfaitement les termes de ce testament puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même rédigé.

« Je vais en discuter avec David… » soupira Mary en fronçant les sourcils de concentration « Toi, que ferais-tu ? » voulut-elle savoir avec curiosité.

« Je la conserverai. Le marché de l'immobilier est à la baisse et tu devrais la vendre bien en-deçà de sa valeur réelle. Si vous la conservée, et que vous l'entretenez, sa valeur pourrait encore augmenter, et cela fera un bel héritage pour vos enfants… » répondit immédiatement Regina, d'un ton assuré qui témoignait de son expérience dans le domaine.

« Je pense que nous suivrons tes conseils » approuva Mary en hochant gravement la tête.

Elles continuèrent à discuter durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, puis en constatant que les deux enfants s'étaient endormis dans le parc, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Mary décida de rentrer chez elle, non sans promettre à Regina de la tenir informée de la suite de la procédure légale concernant la perception de son héritage. Une fois seule avec son fils, Regina retourna dans le salon, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Rendre ses biens à Mary était la chose à faire, et elle avait l'agréable sensation du devoir accompli. Chaque jour qui passait éloignait l'Evil Queen et la rapprochait de celle qu'elle avait toujours été, étouffée sous des couches épaisses de rancœur et de souffrance. Et même si sa douleur d'avoir perdu Daniel ne disparaîtrait jamais, elle apprenait à vivre avec et ne ressentait plus le besoin de faire souffrir autour d'elle pour apaiser son cœur meurtri.

« Que de progrès, n'est-ce pas mon petit prince ? » murmura-t-elle en souriant tendrement au petit ange paisiblement endormi sur ses jouets.

En regardant Henry dormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ses parents biologiques. Qui étaient-ils ? Comment avaient-ils pu se résoudre à abandonner un bébé aussi mignon ? Quel genre de personne pouvait faire une telle chose ? Le dossier de Gold était bien maigre en informations, et elle était restée sur sa faim. Elle s'était attendue à trouver des photos, puis après réflexion, elle s'était traitée d'imbécile. Pourquoi un dossier d'adoption aurait-il contenu des photos des parents biologiques du bébé ? Ces gens avaient visiblement souhaité conserver l'anonymat et n'avaient probablement aucune envie d'être un jour retrouvé. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. A condition qu'ils ne se manifestent pas un jour, pris de remords, en réclamant qu'on leur rende leur fils.

« S'ils s'en avisent, ils trouveront à qui parler ! » gronda-t-elle férocement.

Cette incertitude permanente la rendait folle. Que devait-elle faire ? Prendre le taureau par les cornes et les retrouver elle-même pour s'assurer qu'ils ne pourraient jamais lui reprendre Henry, ou bien ignorer cette épée de Damoclès et feindre que tout allait bien en croisant les doigts pour que jamais ils ne se manifestent ?

« Ne cherche pas les complications Regina… » s'admonesta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres avec humeur.

Après tout, même s'ils voulaient retrouver leur fils un jour, ils ne pourraient jamais débarquer sans crier gare à Storybrooke, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter inutilement ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle prévoyait un jour de déménager de cette ville qu'elle avait créée. Tant qu'elle vivait ici, Henry et elle seraient en sécurité. Alors inutile de faire des recherches qui risqueraient d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Nous sommes en sécurité ici mon petit prince, ne t'inquiètes pas… » affirma-t-elle en posant un regard débordant d'amour sur son fils toujours endormi.

Voyant Henry s'agiter et se cogner dans un jouet qui roula en faisant un bruit assourdissant aux oreilles de la Reine, elle se leva souplement, et dans des gestes d'une délicatesse infinie, ne voulant pas réveiller son fils, Regina le souleva et l'emporta à l'étage, consciente qu'il serait plus à l'aise pour finir sa sieste, allongé dans son lit plutôt que sur le fin matelas de son parc. Et pendant que son fils dormait, Regina redescendit dans son bureau, profitant du calme environnant pour se plonger dans le budget de la ville, préparant la prochaine réunion du conseil municipal qui promettait, à n'en pas douter, d'être tout aussi ennuyante que les précédentes…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors verdict?**

 **J'ai des idées de fics qui n'arrêtent pas de m'assaillirent, la dernière en date sur le thème de "Et si c'était vrai" à la sauce SQ...**

 **Mais promis, je vais finir celle-ci avant d'en commencer une autre...**

 **Bisous et encore merci à ceux qui me lisent...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez vous?**

 **Ayant une avance assez conséquente (j'ai commencé le chapitre 20), je vous poste le chapitre suivant dès ce soir. Pour éviter que cette fic ne fasse 200 chapitres, j'ai décidé de faire un bond dans le temps, en espérant que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop, et je préviens que j'en ferais d'autres dans les chapitres suivants...**

 **Guest : Pourquoi Regina serait-elle louche? D'accord je n'en fais pas une psychopathe sanguinaire, mais de là à penser que sa recherche de rédemption cache quelque chose... Je ne l'ai pas transformée en Blanche-Neige quand même :-) C'est simplement une femme qui tente de se faire pardonner avec les moyens du bord, et qui pense que son bonheur ne se fera pas sans celui des personnes qu'elle a blessé dans le passé... J'espère que la Regina que je dépeins dans cette fic reste crédible malgré tout... En tout cas, merci d'avoir fait part de ton ressenti, et j'espère avoir d'autres commentaires de ta part auquel je me ferais un plaisir de répondre. **

**Regina Lily Swan : Comme toujours, merci de ta review. Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, cela me prouve que j'ai eu raison de le réécrire. Hâte de lire la suite? Et bien la voilà en avance, alors bonne lecture :-) **

**nda : j'ai réécrit le résumé de ma fic parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne collait plus vraiment avec ce que j'avais écrit...**

 **Sur cette longue introduction, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 9** :

« Mamaaaann ! Mamaaaaaaaaan ! » entendit-elle Henry l'appeler à travers la brume du sommeil qui engourdissait encore son esprit.

En papillonnant des yeux, elle se redressa dans son lit et avisa son beau petit garçon qui lui souriait de son sourire édenté au pied de son lit.

« Déjà debout mon petit prince ? » sourit-elle en lui tendant les bras, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

« Oui » répondit Henry en se blottissant contre elle avec confiance « Le soleil brille et mon ventre m'a réveillé parce qu'il grognait » annonça-t-il de sa petite voix fluette.

Il allait avoir cinq ans et s'exprimait déjà comme un parfait petit homme, remplissant le cœur de Regina de fierté. Il était extrêmement éveillé et se montrait curieux de tout. Elle était tellement fière de lui, et elle ne doutait pas que son fils était le petit garçon le plus intelligent que le monde ait jamais connu. Le plus intrépide aussi, lui provoquant régulièrement de mini attaques cardiaques. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il n'avait peur de rien et ne reculait devant aucun danger.

« Et qu'est-ce que mon petit ogre aimerait dévorer ? » le taquina-t-elle en le chatouillant doucement, provoquant des gloussements alors qu'il se lovait plus encore contre elle, dans une vaine tentative pour lui échapper.

« De la compote de pommes et des pancakes s'il te plaît maman chérie » sourit-il en la regardant avec espoir.

« Alors allons-y » sourit-elle, ravie de la relation complice qu'ils avaient tissée.

Dans une ambiance chaleureuse, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner, riant en voyant Henry se jeter dessus comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des semaines, et s'amusa encore une fois de l'amour de son fils pour la nourriture.

« Tu as oublié la cannelle maman » soupira Henry en prenant une expression boudeuse.

Et elle réalisa qu'elle avait commis le sacrilège d'oublier de mettre de la cannelle sur la crème de son chocolat. Depuis que Mary Margaret lui avait fait découvrir sa passion pour le chocolat viennois à la cannelle, c'était la seule façon de le préparer qu'il acceptait. Et il pouvait se montrer sacrément têtu.

« Il faut vite nous préparer mon chéri, aujourd'hui tu dois recevoir tes vaccins » souffla Regina en avisant l'heure.

« Je vais avoir mal ? » s'inquiéta Henry en se figeant, le regard angoissé.

« Non bébé, tu es mon courageux petit garçon » sourit Regina, ne se sentant pas capable de lui promettre qu'il ne souffrirait pas alors qu'il allait se faire piquer le bras.

« Je serais fort, je te promets de ne pas pleurer ! » affirma Henry en bombant le torse.

« J'en suis sûre, et après, nous irons au Granny's voir Mary Margaret et Charlotte » lui apprit Regina en le soulevant pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

« Ouais ! Aly ! » applaudit Henry avec un lumineux sourire.

Les deux enfants étaient inséparables et s'entendaient à merveille, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs parents. Et lorsque Tyler, le fils de Belle et de Ruby se joignait à la partie, il devenait impossible de les séparer avant qu'ils ne tombent de sommeil. Comme maître Mendell le lui avait promis, il avait trouvé un fils à ses deux amies. Un bébé de six mois à l'époque. Et à l'instant où Belle l'avait tenu dans ses bras, Ruby les enlaçant tous les deux d'un geste protecteur, cet adorable petit rouquin était devenu leur fils. Les jeunes femmes se retrouvaient donc régulièrement, chez l'une ou chez l'autre, ou parfois au Granny's pour discuter et sociabiliser leur progéniture.

« Ty seras là aussi ? » demanda Henry pendant que Regina le lavait avec douceur.

« Oui, Ty sera là aussi » approuva Regina avec un sourire entendu.

« Trop bien » affirma Henry avec contentement.

Regina aurait pu le reprendre inlassablement sur son langage, mais ce n'était encore qu'un bébé, du moins à ses yeux, et elle aurait bien le temps de le réprimander lorsqu'il grandirait. Pour le moment, elle savourait à sa juste valeur leur complicité, et la façon dont Henry était clairement un fils à sa maman. Bon d'accord, il n'y avait pas d'homme dans leur vie, en dehors de David ou encore de Graham, mais tout de même. Penser à Graham arracha une grimace agacée à Regina. De tous ceux qui lui faisait régulièrement des avances, Graham était le plus obstiné. Elle aurait pu en être flattée, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Graham était un chasseur, et cela se ressentait dans la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande dont il se serait volontiers repus.

Bien sûr elle ne niait pas qu'il était séduisant, mais il avait bien trop conscience de son charme, le rendant bêtement arrogant, et elle détestait qu'il puisse s'imaginer réussir à l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Elle était la Reine, et c'était elle qui chassait, et non l'inverse. Et le fait que Graham ne supporte pas la présence d'Henry jouait d'autant plus contre lui. O évidemment le chasseur faisait tout pour le cacher, mais parfois l'éclat de son regard et la moue contrariée qui barrait son visage lorsque Regina s'occupait de son fils le trahissait. Graham ne supportait pas la concurrence d'un enfant, et ce seul fait lui avait fait perdre toutes ses chances de séduire Regina, s'il en avait jamais réellement eu une. Parce que Regina n'envisageait même pas d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui n'accepterait pas la présence d'Henry dans sa vie.

Son fils était ce qui lui importait le plus et sa priorité absolue. Elle l'aimait de toutes ses forces, et personne ne pouvait s'immiscer dans leur relation fusionnelle. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Henry était un fils aimant et protecteur, et il détestait que quiconque fasse du mal à la jeune femme. Il lui suffisait de voir le regard de Regina s'assombrir pour qu'il se mette en colère et hurle des mots bien sentis à la personne à l'origine de la tristesse de sa maman. Son comportement attendrissait énormément Regina et amusait grandement ses amis qui lui affirmaient en riant qu'elle avait là un preux chevalier prêt à défendre sa Reine. L'allusion mettait toujours Regina mal-à-l'aise, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être folle de bonheur face à l'amour inconditionnel que lui vouait son fils.

« Je suis tout propre ! » clama Henry, la ramenant à la réalité.

« Je te fais tout beau, et ensuite tu vas jouer dans ta chambre pendant que je vais me préparer, d'accord mon chéri ? » s'enquit-elle en l'habillant tranquillement.

« D'accord maman » approuva Henry en se laissant faire.

Satisfaite, Regina le souleva et alla le déposer sur le parquet de son immense chambre, souriant en le voyant ignorer cube et voiture pour prendre un livre. Henry était fasciné par les livres et lui demandait sans cesse de lui lire des histoires, suivant attentivement son doigt qui courait sous les mots. Et ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les contes de fées. Ils le fascinaient littéralement et nourrissaient son imaginaire. Elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction s'il venait à apprendre qu'ils étaient les personnages de ses contes préférés.

« Tu veux un livre particulier ? » voulut-elle savoir avant de le laisser.

« Blanche-Neige s'il te plaît » décréta Henry en tendant le doigt vers une étagère.

« Tu aimes cette histoire ? » s'enquit Regina en allant chercher le livre.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii » s'écria l'enfant en rebondissant d'excitation sur ses petites fesses.

« La méchante reine ne te fait pas peur ? » voulut-elle savoir, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

« Pas toujours méchante » affirma Henry en fixant un dessin où l'on voyait la méchante reine devant son miroir.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Regina pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

« La Méchante Reine n'a pas toujours été une méchante… » répéta Henry en haussant les épaules.

Perturbée, elle n'osa pas insister, même si elle se demanda où il avait pu avoir été chercher une idée pareille. Il n'avait que cinq ans, ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose qu'un enfant de cet âge se disait spontanément. Même si Henry était un enfant précoce. C'était peut-être Belle ou Mary qui le lui avait dit pour atténuer ses craintes d'enfant. Ce ne pouvait qu'être ça. Secouant la tête, elle se décida à le laisser « lire » son livre en paix et alla se préparer, sans pouvoir chasser pour autant cette discussion de son esprit. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse accorder autant d'importance à l'avis de son petit garçon.

« Tu deviens pathétique ma pauvre Regina » se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même avec humeur.

Secouant la tête, elle se lança un regard foudroyant dans le miroir et finit de se préparer. Henry n'avait pas totalement tort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se chercher des prétextes. Elle avait perdu la raison et n'avait aucune réelle excuse, même si elle s'en était trouvé des tonnes pour justifier l'inqualifiable. Blanche n'était qu'une petite fille qui avait habilement été manipulée par sa propre mère, et elle seule était responsable de son malheur. Blanche n'avait été qu'un bouc-émissaire acceptable comme exutoire à sa douleur, et cela n'avait même pas fonctionné. Et si elle avait longtemps refusé les offres de paix de la princesse, elle avait enfin compris et accepté ses erreurs, et était prête à tout faire pour se racheter. Plus jamais elle ne serait le monstre que dépeignait les livres de son fils.

Bien sûr parfois elle sentait ses instincts noirs remonter à la surface et menacer de la submerger, mais elle avait tant bien que mal réussi à se contrôler. Elle se rappelait notamment de ce moment où la pédiatre d'Henry lui avait parlé de ses soupçons concernant la maltraitance dont faisait l'objet un de ses petits patients. En tant que Méchante Reine, l'on pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de crimes dont elle ne fuirait pas la responsabilité, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait blessé un enfant. Parfois, elle avait flirté avec les limites, comme avec Hansel et Gretel, mais elle avait toujours fini par renoncer à leur faire du mal. Alors apprendre que des gens, qui avaient eu la chance d'avoir un enfant, puissent lever la main sur leur propre chair l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle avait immédiatement ordonné à Graham de ramener la petite famille au commissariat, et s'y était rendue sur le champ.

Et lorsqu'elle avait aperçu l'enfant, elle avait failli perdre le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait. Parce qu'il était évidant que cet enfant était battu. Il était couvert de bleus, tremblait littéralement de peur, sursautait au moindre bruit, et se tenait le plus loin possible de ses parents. Dès qu'ils avaient vu Regina arriver, les deux parents s'étaient emporté contre l'enfant, l'accusant de tous les maux, et ulcérée, Regina les avait fait arrêter avant de prendre en charge le devenir du petit garçon. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait ressenti la furieuse envie d'arracher quelques cœurs, et avait décidé d'appeler Mary pour l'aider à se calmer. Et à sa surprise, c'était ses trois amies qui étaient arrivées, toutes aussi dévastées et furieuses qu'elle que l'on puisse ainsi s'en prendre à un enfant sans défense.

Constatant que le petit garçon, qui s'appelait Alan, semblait mort de faim, elles l'avaient entraîné au Granny's où il se jeta sur la nourriture que la grand-mère de Ruby lui apporta. Un peu plus loin, Marco qui avait entendu leur conversation, avait fait savoir qu'il serait heureux de s'occuper du petit garçon. Regina savait qu'il avait toujours voulu devenir père, au point de fabriquer Pinocchio. Sachant qu'Alan serait entre de bonnes mains, Regina donna son accord, et sa signature faisant force de lois à Storybrooke, il lui suffit de signer une attestation confiant la tutelle d'Alan à Marco pour que dès l'instant, le vieil homme puisse ramener le jeune garçon chez lui, ce dont Alan avait paru ravi. Regina avait noté qu'il semblait un peu dépassé par les évènements, mais quand il avait compris que plus jamais il ne subirait les coups de ses parents, il avait pleuré de gratitude.

Depuis, Regina avait régulièrement de ses nouvelles et constatait qu'au contact de Marco, Alan était devenu un enfant en bonne santé et qui réapprenait à faire confiance. Quant à ses parents… Regina les avait tout simplement chassés de la ville. Elle ne les avait pas tués directement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à leur pardonner ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alors les chasser lui était apparu comme l'acte le plus charitable dont elle était capable. Elle voulait bien être devenue une « gentille », mais il ne fallait quand même pas pousser trop loin. D'autant que ce couple de rustres, n'avait même pas fait montre du moindre remords. Le seul regret qu'avait exprimé cette femme, avait été d'avoir mis au monde Alan ! Comment pouvait-on regretter d'avoir eu un enfant ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir un jour cette chance, connaître un jour ce grand bonheur. Et c'était-elle la Méchante ! Le monde ne tournait décidément pas rond !

« Maman ! J'ai fini mon histoire ! » cria Henry, la ramenant au présent et lui rappelant qu'elle était attendue à l'hôpital.

« Allez mon petit prince, il est l'heure d'y aller » clama-t-elle en revenant dans la chambre d'Henry qui feuilletait toujours son livre, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

Et elle remarqua qu'il revenait souvent à l'image de la Méchante Reine, les sourcils froncés de concentration. D'un air blasé, Regina songea que ce n'était pas avec la façon dont elle y était représentée que son fils risquait de faire le lien entre elle. Encore moins lorsqu'elle apparaissait sous les traits de cette hideuse vieille femme au dos voûté, au nez crochu et avec une immense verrue sur le menton. Bonjour le stéréotype de la méchante ! Et puis franchement, ce n'était pas pour se jeter des fleurs, mais elle n'avait jamais eu aucune raison d'envier Blanche pour sa beauté ! Elle avait tout de même plus de classe que ça ! Il n'y avait vraiment que des enfants pour croire que l'on puisse tenter de tuer une personne pour ce motif ! Cela dit, elle n'était pas la seule méchante qui en prenait pour son grade dans les versions Disney des contes de fées…

« Maman est-ce que je peux avoir un cheval ? » demanda le petit garçon en pointant un superbe pur-sang monté par le prince Charmant, la tirant une fois encore de ses pensées.

« Pourrais-je avoir un cheval » le reprit machinalement Regina, sous le regard indifférent de son fils « Quand tu seras plus grand mon chéri » approuva Regina, déjà impatiente d'apprendre à son fils à monter et pouvoir partager avec lui sa passion pour l'équitation.

« Coooooooool ! » s'écria Henry en battant des mains.

« Ne parle pas comme ça Henry ! » le réprimanda Regina en roulant des yeux, songeant qu'elle devrait dire à Ruby de surveiller la façon dont elle s'exprimait devant son fils.

« Pardon maman » murmura Henry en baissant piteusement la tête, arborant cette expression de chiot triste qui la faisait toujours craquer.

« Ce n'est pas grave Henry, c'est tata Ruby qui a une très mauvaise influence sur ton langage » grogna Regina en roulant des yeux, faisant glousser son fils.

« Je l'aime » affirma Henry avec tendresse « Mais je t'aime encore plus » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, comme pour ne pas faire de peine à sa mère.

« Et je t'aime aussi mon petit prince, plus que tout au monde » souffla tendrement Regina en passant une main caressante dans les doux cheveux de son bébé.

« Nous sommes à l'hôpital » grimaça Henry en jetant un regard noir au bâtiment, faisant rigoler Regina.

« Oui, et ensuite nous irons au Granny's » lui rappela-t-elle en le sortant de la voiture, prenant au passage le sac contenant son carnet de santé.

« C'est vrai » sourit Henry en se blottissant contre elle, enserrant son cou comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher.

« Tout va bien aller mon cœur, tu sais que je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal » le rassura Regina en faisant courir une main apaisante dans son dos.

« Je sais » approuva Henry en se détendant légèrement.

Une fois dans le cabinet, la pédiatre les reçut rapidement, et en quelques minutes, la piqure était réalisée sans qu'Henry n'ait eu le temps de sentir quoi que ce soit, témoignant de l'expérience et de la douceur de la jeune femme.

« Son carnet est à jour, et je vous fixe la date du prochain rendez-vous… » lança la doctoresse avant de refermer le carnet avec une expression soucieuse.

« Un problème ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Regina en craignant pour la santé de son fils.

Sentant que la femme voulait lui parler sans témoin, elle déposa Henry à terre et le laissa aller jouer dans le coin prévu à cet effet, avant de se concentrer sur la praticienne.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » insista-t-elle, son ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, faisant légèrement sursauter son interlocutrice.

« Voilà, il y a quelques jours, j'ai constaté que ma banque de données avait été consultée… » lui apprit-elle sombrement.

« Quelqu'un a eu accès aux dossiers de vos patients ? » s'étonna Regina en se raidissant instinctivement.

« J'ai creusé un peu et j'ai constaté que le dossier d'Henry était le seul à avoir été ciblé » souffla la femme avec anxiété.

« Henry ? Mais qui voudrait consulter le dossier de mon fils ? » s'étonna Regina, même si une soudaine intuition répondit à sa question.

« J'ai réussi à remonter à la source, et j'ai découvert que c'était un policier de Boston qui avait eu accès au dossier » poursuivit la pédiatre en fronçant les sourcils.

« La police ? » pâlit dangereusement Regina en voyant son intuition se confirmer.

« Si j'en crois ce que j'ai découvert avant d'être repoussée du réseau sécurisé, cette personne se prénomme… » commença-t-elle avant de chercher sur son bureau.

Elle poussa plusieurs dossiers, remua quelques papiers avant de pousser un cri triomphal et d'exhiber une liasse de documents sous le regard fermé et glacial de Regina qui avait l'impression d'avoir plongé en plein cauchemar.

« Swan… Emma Swan » déchiffra-t-elle avant de tendre les feuilles à Regina « Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais vous avez le droit de savoir » conclut la jeune femme en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais chercher à savoir pourquoi la police s'intéresse à mon fils de cinq ans » ironisa Regina avec détachement comme si elle pensait que ce n'était pas inquiétant.

Mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Alors son intuition première avait été la bonne. La façon dont cet avocat dégotait les enfants qu'il « vendait » à ses clients n'avait rien de légal. Et si c'était le cas, alors non seulement elle pourrait perdre Henry, mais pire encore, Mary et David pourraient se voir retirer la garde de Charlotte, tout comme Belle et Ruby celle de Tyler. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Pas alors qu'ils étaient tous si heureux. Elle devait agir et rapidement, se traitant d'idiote de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Voilà où cela la menait de s'être ramollie de la sorte. Elle s'en serait flanqué des baffes de rage. Machinalement elle se rendit au Granny's et dès qu'elle entra, elle croisa le regard de Mary dont le sourire se fana en avisant son expression. Sans un mot, Regina laissa Henry aller rejoindre ses petits camarades et ressortit, sachant que Blanche la suivrait.

« Regina ? Qu'y a-t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… » lança Mary en la rejoignant comme elle s'y était attendue.

« Je dois me rendre à Boston » dit-elle sans regarder son amie, les yeux braqués sur un point invisible.

« Maintenant ? » s'étonna Mary en tentant de sonder l'expression fermée de celle qu'elle aimait comme une sœur.

« Oui, et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir… » soupira Regina en pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu as des ennuis ? » s'inquiéta Mary en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de la Reine.

« Je ne sais pas encore… » avoua à contrecœur Regina « Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal, mais quelqu'un a fait des recherches sur Henry et moi, et je veux comprendre pourquoi » justifia-t-elle en avisant le regard surpris de la jeune institutrice.

« Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour résoudre la situation, nous nous occuperons très bien d'Henry le temps que durera ton absence » la rassura Mary en priant pour que tout se termine bien et qu'il s'agisse d'un malentendu.

« Je n'ai jamais été séparée de lui…. » murmura Regina, se maudissant de se montrer si faible « Mais je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi, pas sans savoir quelles sont les intentions de la personne qui enquête sur moi… » souffla Regina en crispant les poings de colère.

« Henry sera en sécurité ici, personne ne vient jamais dans notre ville » la réconforta Mary, inquiète qu'une personne mal intentionnée fasse irruption dans leur petite ville paisible.

« Je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'il pense que je l'abandonne… » avoua faiblement Regina en jetant un regard angoissé vers le restaurant.

« Henry sait que tu l'aimes Regina. Tu lui manqueras, mais il sait que tu reviens toujours » affirma fermement Mary.

« Je vais aller lui préparer son sac et le déposer chez vous et je partirai dans la foulée. Autant en finir le plus tôt possible » gronda Regina, une lueur implacable faisant briller son regard.

« Appelle-nous régulièrement pour nous tenir informés de la situation » lui intima Mary, ne voulant pas que la jolie brune traverse seule cette situation.

« Je le ferais, merci Mary Margaret » soupira-t-elle avant d'enlacer spontanément la petite brune.

« Les amies sont là pour ça Regina » se contenta de répondre Mary en lui rendant volontiers son étreinte.

Durant quelques précieuses minutes, Regina se laissa aller à la douceur du moment, puis consciente qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre, se détacha en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à Mary. De tous les changements qu'avaient connues son existence depuis qu'elle avait décidé de devenir mère, son amitié retrouvée avec son ancienne belle-fille était probablement un de ceux qu'elle appréciait le plus. C'était si réconfortant d'avoir une personne sur qui compter en toutes circonstances et qui était présente pour vous soutenir quelque soient les problèmes rencontrés.

« Merci Mary, pour tout » sourit sincèrement Regina en enlaçant spontanément la jeune femme, comme cela était devenu habituel entre elles.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant cette douce étreinte amicale, puis se séparèrent sur un sourire encourageant de Mary qui percevait la fébrilité de Regina en la comprenant parfaitement, partageant sa peur de se voir un jour arraché son enfant. Les deux femmes retournèrent dans le restaurant, et Regina expliqua à Henry qu'elle devait partir pour le travail et qu'il resterait chez Mary et David. Le petit garçon fut attristé du départ de sa maman, mais ravi de savoir qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec son amie Aly. Après un long câlin et une flopée de bisous mouillés, Regina laissa le petit garçon retourner à ses jeux et quitta vivement le dîner pour ne pas craquer.

« Tu es folle Regina ! » cria-t-elle à son reflet alors qu'elle roulait vers chez elle « Qui que soit cette femme, elle ne peut pas venir ici, et toi tu vas à sa rencontre ! » s'apostropha-t-elle avec colère.

Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle sentait que cette Emma Swan ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Après tout, elle avait bien réussi à entrer dans les dossiers de la ville, ce qui aurait dû être impossible, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la malédiction. Storybrooke était une ville fantôme après tout, qui n'existait sur aucune carte des Etats-Unis. Pourtant cette femme avait réussi à les trouver. Alors soit la barrière les séparant du monde commençait à disparaître, ce qui était très inquiétant, soit cette femme était une plus grande menace qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au départ. La magie avait disparue dans ce monde, mais elle y avait existé, il y avait très longtemps. Et si leur venue avait provoqué une réaction en chaine amenant au réveil de cette magie ancestrale ? Et si cette femme avait des pouvoirs ? Comment pourrait-elle lutter et protéger ceux qu'elle aimait alors qu'elle avait perdu sa propre magie ?

Un long frisson d'angoisse la traversa, et elle crispa ses mains autour du volant, ses phalanges blanchissant dangereusement. Qui que soit cette femme, et quelle que soit la menace qu'elle représentait, Regina ferait tout pour éviter qu'elle ne leur nuise. Quoi qu'elle ait à affronter, elle y ferait face. Elle allait peut-être devoir reprendre ses anciennes habitudes et redevenir la Méchante Reine dans ses plus sombres années, mais elle le ferait si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Si c'est le prix à payer pour protéger notre bonheur à tous, je le ferai » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Se garant en bataille devant chez elle, elle courut presque jusqu'à la chambre d'Henry et rassembla des vêtements pour plusieurs jours, ses jouets et livres préférés, ainsi que sa petite couverture de bébé sans laquelle il ne pouvait dormir avant de préparer une valise pour elle. Un sac dans chaque main, elle posa les bagages devant la porte d'entrée avant de se ruer dans son bureau. Elle réserva une suite dans un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la ville, et entreprit ensuite de faire des recherches sur cette fameuse Emma Swan. Elle aurait pu demander à Sydney Glass de s'en charger, mais elle ne supportait pas le regard de cocker en mal d'amour qu'il lui lançait en permanence. Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'elle lui cède un jour ! Elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point !

« A nous deux Mademoiselle Swan… » marmonna-t-elle en attendant que son ordinateur lui livre le fruit de ses recherches.

Elle détestait ces appareils, mais avait dû se résoudre à apprendre à s'en servir pour ne pas dépendre de quiconque en la matière. Enfin plusieurs résultats s'affichèrent, et elle cliqua sur le premier lien.

« Emma Swan… Lieutenant de la police de Boston… » lut-elle en arquant un sourcil intrigué en avisant la photo qui joignait l'article.

Et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que cette femme était une vraie beauté. Une magnifique blonde aux yeux d'un vert envoûtant. Et en y regardant de plus près, Regina remarqua des nuances bleutées dans le regard troublant de cette femme. Vraiment sublime. Elle avait des traits fins, presque aristocratiques pour ne pas dire royaux, un regard franc et brillant d'intelligence, des lèvres sensuelles et pulpeuses qui s'étiraient dans un sourire espiègle et séducteur. Bref, cette femme devait avoir brisé plus d'un cœur. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire quelle fantasmait sur une simple photo. Elle était vraiment en manque si une parfaite inconnue parvenait à l'émouvoir de la sorte. D'autant plus si l'on tenait compte du fait que c'était cette même femme qui menaçait son bonheur…

« Reste concentrée Regina ! » s'apostropha-t-elle en secouant la tête d'agacement.

Poursuivant ses recherches, elle finit par mettre la main sur l'adresse de la blonde, dans un quartier bohème et chic de la ville, témoignant du niveau de vie assez aisé de la jeune flic, et referma son ordinateur avec satisfaction.

« Qui que vous soyez lieutenant Swan, préparez-vous à faire ma connaissance… » gronda Regina, son masque de froideur bien en place.

Sur ces mots, Regina quitta son bureau, enfila son manteau et attrapant les deux sacs quitta son manoir, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'elle y mettrait les pieds…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu...**

 **Quand je vous disais qu'en ce moment les idées de fanfic ne cesse de me venir. Mais bon, je veux finir celle-là avant de me lancer dans une autre fic, donc ne vous inquiétez pas...  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions qui sont toutes les bienvenues.**

 **A samedi pour le chapitre suivant :-)**

 **Bonne fin de semaine à tous, bisous :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Moi je suis enrhumée, fatiguée (entre le travail et mon concours qui approche...), mais bon, je suis persuadée que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas... Bref, voici comme promis le chapitre suivant qui je l'espère vous plaira, même si ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu à la base, mais comme souvent, je laisse les idées venir à moi, j'écris et quand je me relis je suis parfois moi-même étonnée du résultat...**

 **Guest (1) : Oui, Emma arrive et j'espère que vous l'aimerez, parce que son personnage est un peu différent de celui de la série. Pas de grand chose cela dit, mais disons que j'ai changé quelques détails et conservés d'autres... Merci de ton commentaire, et à bientôt j'espère...**

 **Guest (2) : Oui, avec internet, maintenant il est de plus en plus facile de trouver des informations sur les gens (ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour lancer une polémique sur ce thème...). Bref, je trouvais ça amusant que Regina puisse se préparer à rencontrer l'ennemie en utilisant les "armes" de notre monde... Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir en tout cas, merci à toi :-)**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Oui, dans ma fic, c'est Emma qui recherche Henry, et ce chapitre devrait t'en expliquer la raison... Et même si Regina est "gentille" dans ma fic, elle n'en reste pas moins une femme forte au caractère bien trempé qui ne laisse personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Pour ce qui est d'Henry, son comportement va changer, même si il va faire quelques petites bêtises... Pour ce qui est de l'enfant maltraité, je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à un enfant, du coup j'ai adoré écrire ce passage où Regina le prend sous son aile pour le sauver... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis... **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 10** :

Après une nuit agitée dans sa luxueuse suite, Regina s'était levée aux aurores, et sans rien pouvoir avaler, avait quitté l'hôtel pour se rendre chez Emma Swan. Espérant en finir le plus vite possible, elle rendit sa chambre et régla sa note. Autant ne pas laisser traîner les choses et savoir enfin à quoi s'en tenir. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle était folle, qu'elle allait au-devant des ennuis et qu'elle ferait bien de faire demi-tour pour retrouver la sécurité de Storybrooke, elle poursuivit son chemin, guidée par une étrange intuition.

« J'ai l'impression de répondre à un appel… » marmonna Regina en tentant de comprendre les émotions qui la traversaient.

Troublée et nerveuse, elle finit par se garer devant une belle maison. Plus petite que son manoir, mais qui prouvait que cette Emma Swan n'était pas dans le besoin.

« Je ne savais pas que les policiers de cette ville étaient aussi bien payés… » remarqua Regina agréablement surprise.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle finit par se décider à quitter l'abri de sa voiture. Et puis si elle ne se décidait pas, elle risquait d'éveiller la méfiance dans ce quartier résidentiel où tout le monde devait se connaître. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de voir d'autres policiers débarquer et l'arrêter. Poussant la petite barrière blanche, elle marcha sur un chemin dallé et grimpa les trois marches qui conduisaient à un vaste porche. Sur sa gauche, une balancelle confortable attira son regard, et inconsciemment, elle sourit.

« Arrête de rêvasser Mills ! » se morigéna-t-elle, ne se reconnaissant pas alors qu'elle ne cessait de tergiverser au lieu d'en finir une fois pour toute.

« Jour » la salua soudainement la voix d'une petite fille, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers la porte, mais celle-ci était encore fermée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle en déduisit que l'enfant avait dû enjamber la fenêtre ouverte et descendre sur la balancelle pour venir la rejoindre. Aussi débrouillarde qu'Henry !

« Bonjour… » commence Regina avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux.

La fillette qui lui faisait face avait environ cinq ans, et ressemblait tellement à Henry que s'en était saisissant, et dans un éclair de lucidité, elle comprit qu'Henry avait une sœur, une sœur jumelle, et que cette Emma Swan devait être sa mère biologique. En venant ici, elle avait pensé avoir affaire à un flic chevronné qui avait été chargé d'enquêter sur Henry par ses parents biologiques, et voilà qu'elle découvrait que c'était à la mère d'Henry qu'elle allait être confrontée, et ça changeait tout.

Dans cette maison cossue, vivait la femme qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis cinq ans, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en observant la photo de la somptueuse blonde, elle n'ait pas remarqué ce qui à présent lui sautait aux yeux. Et l'incompréhension l'envahit. Si cette femme était bien la mère biologique d'Henry, pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné ? Elle avait visiblement les moyens de prendre soin de lui, et le fait qu'elle élève sa fille montrait qu'elle en avait le désir. Alors pourquoi la petite fille et pas son beau petit garçon ? Les questions fusaient dans son esprit, la troublant toujours plus, et elle resta figée alors que la colère reprenait ses droits en elle.

« Elisa Regina Danièle Swan, je peux savoir comment tu es sortie ? » retentit soudain la voix d'une femme, la faisant enfin réagir.

« Pardon maman… » soupira la petite fille en arborant la même mine de chiot triste qu'Henry lorsqu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner une bêtise.

Regina sourit, attendrie malgré elle, avant de se figer. Elisa Regina Danièle ? Sérieusement ? Etait-ce le pur hasard, ou bien un signe ? Comment expliquer sinon un tel prénom ? Et une fois encore Regina se demanda si cette inconnue avait de la magie en elle et si elle était liée, d'une façon ou d'une autre à la Forêt Enchantée. Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi donner le prénom de la Méchante Reine à sa fille ? Et surtout, comment le connaissait-elle ? Parce que ce n'était pas dans les Disney ou autres livres de contes de ce monde qu'il était cité ! Encore une énigme qu'il lui faudrait résoudre… Secouant la tête, elle attendit de voir la femme de la photo apparaître, et fût subjuguée par sa beauté sans artifice. Dieu que cette femme était magnifique.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Regina sentit son cœur rater un battement, et elle dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne rien faire d'idiot. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais elle n'avait senti une telle émotion l'envahir au point de lui donner envie de se jeter au cou d'une parfaite inconnue. Et pourtant en cet instant, elle ne désirait rien de plus que de se perdre dans les bras de cette sublime blonde, sachant qu'elle y trouverait sa place sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle savait déjà que leurs courbes s'épouseraient à la perfection, et que sa tête se nicherait tout naturellement dans le cou de la jeune femme, comme si cette place était la sienne… Secouant la tête, Regina s'insulta mentalement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées rebelles qui la parasitaient, lui faisant oublier le but de sa visite.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Emma en évaluant sa visiteuse d'un regard professionnel, semblant tirer celle-ci de ses pensées puisqu'elle la voit légèrement sursauter, comme prise en faute.

Superbe. Fut sa première pensée. Elégante et raffinée. Sûre d'elle et autoritaire. Une femme de pouvoir. Et en même temps, il y avait un éclat dans son regard qu'elle connaît bien pour voir régulièrement le même lorsqu'elle captait son propre regard dans le miroir. Le regard d'une femme blessée par la vie qui ne croyait plus en grand-chose et encore moins en l'amour. Emma resta tétanisée par ce qu'elle éprouvait et qui lui donnait envie de prendre cette inconnue dans ses bras pour la consoler et lui affirmer que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne la blesser d'une quelconque façon. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais elle décida de ne pas trop y réfléchir.

Rapidement, Emma jaugea sa visiteuse matinale et fronça les sourcils en avisant son trouble. Estimant que sa fille n'était pas en danger, elle se détendit légèrement et s'autorisa un sourire en coin, espérant apaiser l'inquiétude de la sublime brune. Elle ignorait qui était cette femme, mais une attraction presque maniétique se créa instantanément entre elles, faisant longuement frissonner Emma qui se demanda fugacement si c'était ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on avait le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un. Car comment expliquer autrement le tourbillon émotionnel qui l'assaillait ? Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé quoique ce soit de similaire, et même si elle s'était juré de ne plus se laisser prendre au piège de l'amour, elle n'arrivait pas à étouffer les émotions qui l'envahissaient en présence de cette brune énigmatique et envoûtante. Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait narquoisement qu'il était trop tard, que la magie avait opérée…

« En fait, je crois que c'est vous qui me cherchiez… » lança Regina en plantant un regard déterminé dans celui d'émeraude de la belle blonde « Je m'appelle Regina Mills » ajouta-t-elle devant la confusion d'Emma.

« Mon Dieu… » souffla Emma en blêmissant, des larmes perlant son regard.

« Puis-je entrer ? Nous serions mieux à l'intérieur pour parler toutes les deux » proposa Regina en retrouvant toute son assurance, et de plus en plus intriguée par les motivations de ce lieutenant de choc et de charme.

« Bien sûr, je vous en prie » se reprit Emma, soulevant sa fille dans ses bras avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer la mairesse.

Refermant la porte, Emma guida Regina jusque dans le salon, et Regina observa le décor, charmée par le goût sûr de la blonde. L'endroit était cosy et chaleureux, et elle s'y sentit inexplicablement à sa place.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? » voulut savoir Emma en s'asseyant face à la renversante brune.

« De la même façon que vous l'avez fait lieutenant Swan » répondit adroitement Regina, montrant qu'elle était habituée à mener des pourparlers.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous êtes venue jusqu'ici… » clarifia Emma sans cacher son étonnement.

Non vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas. Si elle s'était trouvée à la place de cette femme, jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque de venir la confronter, pas en ayant connaissance de ce qu'elle pourrait perdre. Pourtant, cette femme était venue, préférant affronter le problème plutôt que de l'ignorer, et à la valse des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cette divine créature, s'ajouta de l'admiration pour sa force de caractère et son immense courage. Parce qu'il lui en avait fallu pour venir à elle. Même si de toute évidence Regina Mills ignorait qui elle était réellement pour son fils. Leur fils. Parce qu'il l'était par la force des choses…

« Quand j'ai appris que vous aviez fait des recherches sur mon fils, j'ai compris que si je ne faisais rien, je risquais de le perdre, et c'est une éventualité que je refuse. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de découvrir par moi-même les raisons de votre investigation » répondit Regina en laissant son regard s'attarder sur la petite fille qui jouait tranquillement dans un angle de la pièce, avec la même indifférence qu'Henry devant des conversations d'adultes.

« Et je suppose que vous avez compris à présent… » remarqua Emma qui avait suivi son regard.

« Elle lui ressemble tellement, c'est saisissant » approuva Regina en secouant doucement la tête.

« Vraiment ? Depuis que j'ai appris la vérité, je ne cesse de me poser la question… » sourit tristement Emma, la voix nouée par le chagrin.

« Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? » ne put se retenir plus longtemps Regina, son ton plus brusque qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait » s'indigna Emma en serrant les poings de colère.

« Alors expliquez-moi s'il vous plaît, parce que je ne comprends pas… » l'incita Regina en posant un regard interrogateur la jeune femme.

« J'avais 18 ans quand je suis tombée enceinte… » commença Emma en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Terriblement jeune… » remarqua Regina en songeant à la différence d'âge qui les séparait toutes les deux, que ce soit avant la Malédiction ou maintenant.

Emma avait 25 ans, et elle 30 ans. En apparence, ce n'était pas insurmontable. Merci la Malédiction, même si en cet instant, Regina eut l'impression que le poids des années venait brutalement de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle avait beau être restée jeune physiquement, mentalement, elle avait acquis une maturité qui la rendait très souvent cynique, et en cet instant, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était que jamais une jeune femme comme Emma ne pourrait s'intéresser à une femme comme elle. Et cette seule idée la déprima fortement. Secouant la tête pour chasser la vague de tristesse qui menaçait de l'engloutir devant ses sentiments inexplicables et incontrôlables pour la blonde, Regina reporta son attention sur elle, se perdant une fois encore dans le regard émeraude hypnotique.

« C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » se sentit obligée de se justifier Emma alors qu'elle ne le faisait jamais « Même si j'ai eu une adolescence rebelle et mouvementée, je me suis vite calmée et je me suis concentrée sur mes études parce que je voulais m'en sortir… » reprit-elle en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

« Et vous avez visiblement réussi » souligna Regina avec un doux sourire qui toucha profondément la blonde.

« J'ai eu la chance d'être recueillie par une femme merveilleuse qui en dépit de mon attitude méfiante s'est accrochée et a voulu m'adopter. Grâce à Ingrid, j'ai repris confiance et je me suis reprise en main… » sourit Emma, son regard se portant machinalement sur un cadre photo représentant Emma et Elisa en compagnie d'une jolie blonde au sourire étincelant qui les couvait d'un regard aimant et protecteur.

« Cette femme est arrivée au bon moment dans votre vie… » réalisa Regina, touchée par l'amour sincère qui faisait étinceler le regard d'Emma à l'évocation de sa mère adoptive, et elle pria pour qu'Henry ait la même expression pour elle dans quelques années.

« Elle m'a soutenue en toutes circonstances et m'a aidé à réaliser mes rêves » approuva tendrement Emma avant de reprendre « J'ai obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'étude à l'âge de 15 ans, et je suis entrée à l'université. Je voulais devenir avocate spécialisée dans le droit des enfants… » reprit Emma, son regard s'assombrissant.

« Et à la place, vous êtes devenue policière… pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Regina, se demandant ce qui avait pu justifier ce revirement.

« Lorsque j'étais en troisième année, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme. Neal Cassidy. Il m'a tout de suite fait comprendre que je lui plaisais, mais ce n'était pas réciproque et je le lui ai dit. Il a semblé l'accepter, et nous sommes devenus amis. Du moins le pensais-je… » gronda Emma en serrant les poings de colère à ce souvenir.

« Je crois que je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me raconter les détails… » l'informa Regina en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa cadette.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à cette souffrance qui trouvait un écho si profond en elle. Elle savait exactement ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'un homme prenait de force ce que vous lui aviez refusé, faisant de vous un vulgaire objet de plaisir. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que cette femme avait enduré, et se demanda si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas gardé Henry, parce qu'elle avait craint de voir l'homme qui l'avait abusée en lui. Mais ce ne devait pas être le cas puisqu'Emma affirmait qu'elle n'avait jamais abandonné Henry. Mais dans ce cas, qu'avait-il pu se passer, et à quel point Rumplestinskin avait joué un rôle dans tout cela ?

« Un soir, pour fêter la fin de nos examens, il m'a convaincue de l'accompagner à une soirée, et j'ai commis l'erreur d'accepter. Je n'en garde que de vagues souvenirs, mais le lendemain, je me suis réveillée avec un horrible mal de tête et du sang entre les cuisses. Neal était près de moi, et j'ai compris ce qu'il avait fait. Il a tenté de me persuader que j'étais d'accord, mais j'ai su qu'il mentait. Alors j'ai appelé la police et j'ai porté plainte contre lui… » poursuivit Emma d'une voix sans timbre, le regard rivé sur sa fille, comme pour lui donner la force de poursuivre son récit.

« Pitié, dites-moi que ce monstre a été reconnu coupable ? » gronda Regina, la voix vibrante de haine.

« Oui. Les examens que m'ont fait subir les policiers ont révélé la présence de GHB, mieux connue sous le nom de « drogue du violeur » dans mon organisme, ainsi que d'un zest d'ecstasy. Je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir lui échapper. Il a essayé de faire croire qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais lors d'une perquisition les flics ont trouvés sa réserve personnelle, et lors de son procès, des « ex » de Neal sont venues témoigner, l'enfonçant définitivement. Il a pris 30 ans ferme » souffla Emma avec satisfaction.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile de découvrir que vous étiez enceinte après ça… » commenta Regina, impressionnée par la force de caractère qu'il lui avait fallu pour se relever.

« Ça a été un choc, mais j'ai su que je voulais garder mon bébé. Je ne me suis même pas posée la question en fait… » sourit Emma en posant un regard débordant d'amour sur sa fille.

« Mais comment… ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant de plus belle les sourcils.

« Le médecin qui me suivait ne m'a jamais dit que j'attendais des jumeaux. Pour moi, il n'y avait qu'un bébé, ma fille. Lorsque j'ai accouchée, j'ai perdu conscience juste après la naissance d'Elisa et lorsque je me suis réveillée, tout était fini. » lui expliqua Emma, son regard irradiant de fureur.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, comment avez-vous découvert l'existence d'Henry ? » voulut savoir Regina en comprenant la terrible vérité.

« Par le plus grand des hasards en fait. Un jour que j'emmenais Elisa pour une visite de routine à l'hôpital, j'ai croisé un couple en larmes et je les ai entendu parler de la mort de leur petit garçon. Au début, rien de bien suspect, même si douloureux. Mais ensuite, j'ai prêté un peu plus attention aux bruits de couloirs, et j'ai réalisé que cet hôpital battait des records en la matière, et mon instinct s'est éveillé. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'était pas normal… » gronda Emma avec fureur.

« Et vous avez décidé de mener votre enquête… » comprit Regina en hochant la tête de compréhension.

« Je n'étais pas flic, mais j'ai prétexté un devoir dans le cadre de mes études de droit pour me faire autoriser l'accès aux dossiers médicaux, et là, j'ai compris que mon médecin et deux autres confrères étaient à la tête d'un réseau bien rodé de trafic d'enfants. Il y avait également deux infirmières dans le coup. J'ai mis un an à monter mon dossier et autant de temps à découvrir que je n'avais pas eu un mais deux bébés… » gronda Emma en se mettant à trembler tant elle essayait de se contrôler.

« Vous me trouverez monstrueuse si je vous disais que même si je désapprouve ce qu'ont fait ces hommes, une part de moi leur en est reconnaissante ? » demanda Regina en baissant les yeux de honte.

« Non, je comprends. Vous avez pu devenir mère grâce à eux… » soupira Emma avec un sourire compréhensif.

« Merci… » murmura Regina avec un sourire empli de reconnaissance avant de s'enquérir « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« L'affaire a fait un beau scandale, et toute l'équipe a été arrêtée. Le capitaine à qui j'avais transmis le dossier est venu me voir et m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipe. Et j'ai accepté, espérant qu'un jour, je pourrais retrouver mon fils… » conclut succinctement Emma en plongeant un regard déterminé dans celui de Regina.

« Je suppose que ces médecins n'ont pas agis seuls… » commenta Regina sans relever pour le moment, préférant se concentrer sur cette histoire.

« Non, mais malgré nos recherches, nous n'avons pas pu découvrir les autres membres du réseau, ce qui me rend malade parce que j'ai peur qu'un jour ou l'autre ce trafic renaisse de ses cendres et que d'autres femmes connaissent ce que j'ai vécu… » gronda Emma avec fureur.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider… » suggéra Regina après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle savait qu'elle avait raison de parler à Emma. D'autant que cela prouverait qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce trafic inhumain. Et cela l'aiderait à se débarrasser de Gold, ce qui ne serait pas négligeable. Pour avoir contacté Mendell, il devait forcément savoir ce qu'il se tramait exactement, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas un problème du moment que cela lui permettait d'arriver à ses fins. Et même si grâce à eux, elle avait pu avoir Henry, elle se mettait à la place d'Emma et ne voulait pas plus que la blonde que d'autres familles se voient arracher leur enfant.

« Comment ça ? Vous êtes passées par un orphelinat pour adopter Henry, et j'ai déjà vérifié, la directrice est au-dessus de tout soupçon » s'étonna Emma en dardant sur elle un regard perçant.

« En réalité, je suis passée par un de mes employés. Il m'avait parlé de ses contacts dans le monde juridique, et je lui ai demandé de passer par un de ses amis avocat pour lancer ma demande d'adoption. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de toutes les démarches. Le seul moment où j'ai eu à intervenir, c'est pour aller chercher Henry à l'orphelinat » lui expliqua Regina en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Mais il n'est fait mention nulle part de cet avocat dans le dossier d'Henry ! » protesta Emma en se redressant vivement, sentant qu'elle était sur le point de boucler définitivement son dossier.

« S'il est impliqué, il doit avoir veillé à effacer ses traces… » lui fit remarquer Regina avec un sourire entendu.

« Et votre employé, vous pensez qu'il peut avoir été au courant de ce trafic ? » voulut savoir Emma dont les idées s'entrechoquaient d'excitation.

« Je crois qu'un homme capable de menacer physiquement des personnes pour un simple retard de loyer ne doit guère avoir de scrupules à tremper dans ce genre d'affaires… » grinça Regina sans avoir à feindre la colère qui la traversa en pensant à Gold.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'étonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis le maire de Storybrooke, et j'ai donc énormément de responsabilité… » commença Regina en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Oui, je me doute que gérer une ville entière ne doit pas être de tout repos » concéda Emma, l'encourageant d'un sourire à poursuivre.

« Ce que vous ignorez peut-être, c'est que le terrain sur lequel est bâti la ville m'appartient. J'ai donc engagé Mr Gold pour qu'il gère cela à ma place. Sa fonction était de s'assurer que les gens payent en temps et en heure leur loyer sans que je sois continuellement dérangée… » reprit Regina en soufflant bruyamment.

« Et visiblement il a outrepassé ses fonctions » devina Emma qui commençait à comprendre.

« J'ai appris il y a environ un mois qu'il avait des méthodes musclées pour dissuader les gens de ne pas payer… » grinça-t-elle furieusement « J'ai eu une explication avec lui, et me suis assurée que cela ne se reproduise plus… » poursuivit Regina en secouant furieusement la tête.

« Mais ? » devina Emma en se mordant la lèvre devant la beauté sauvage qui se dégageait de cette envoûtante créature qui ne semblait pas même consciente de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les autres, et sur elle en particulier.

Pourtant quelque chose lui soufflait que cette femme devait parfaitement avoir conscience de son sex-appeal. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle était tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle devait connaître le pouvoir de séduction qu'elle possédait et ne pas hésiter à s'en servir. Pourtant, elle ne le faisait pas avec Emma. Soit parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité avec une femme, ce qui signifiait qu'Emma n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, soit Emma n'était pas à son goût ce qui vexa profondément la belle blonde. Mais elle aimait les défis, et celui que cette magnifique brune lui lançait inconsciemment était terriblement attrayant. Et faire succomber cette bombe latine sous son charme pourrait se révéler particulièrement délectable…

Se mordant sensuellement les lèvres, Emma dévora du regard Regina qui poursuivait ses explications, attirant le regard de la blonde sur les lèvres charnues et sensuelles de son interlocutrice. Des lèvres qui appelaient au baiser. Le regard rivé sur la bouche voluptueuse et envoûtante, Emma remarqua la petite cicatrice, à peine visible au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure gauche, et la trouva terriblement sexy. Décidément cette femme lui retournait totalement le cerveau au point qu'elle avait perdu le fil de leur conversation, laissant ses pensées être envahies de pensées tout sauf chastes.

« Mais en feuilletant mes livres de compte plus attentivement, je me suis aperçue qu'il détournait de l'argent. De grosses sommes d'argent. Durant les dernières années, il a pratiquement triplés les loyers, de façon progressive, et je n'en ai rien su… » cracha Regina avec culpabilité, ramenant violemment Emma sur terre, la faisant rougir furieusement.

« Les gens ne sont pas venus se plaindre ? » s'étonna Emma avec incrédulité, renouant difficilement avec les explications de Regina.

« Pas une fois, mais je suspecte Gold d'avoir veillé à ce que les gens aient trop peur de venir me parler de ses méthodes… » marmonna Regina, le regard étincelant de fureur.

« Pourtant quelqu'un a dû finir par attirer votre attention sur tout ça pour que vous vous penchiez sur la question et ne découvriez le pot aux roses… » commenta Emma en se rapprochant instinctivement de la belle brune avant de se stopper.

Que comptait-elle faire de toute façon ? La prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter ? L'embrasser ? Elle était presque sûre que cette femme lui arracherait les yeux si elle s'y risquait. Elle sentait un tempérament de feu couver sous la froide apparence, et elle aurait adoré être celle qui serait en mesure de réveiller le volcan qui sommeillait depuis trop longtemps. Elle était persuadée que le spectacle vaudrait le détour. Et une haine et une jalousie sans nom l'envahit en imaginant Regina dans les bras d'une autre. Un élan possessif qu'elle ignorait posséder s'empara d'elle, et elle eut envie de marquer son territoire, mais parvint juste à temps à s'en empêcher. Elle devenait folle, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

« Un matin, Gold s'est introduit chez moi sans y être invité, sous prétexte que nous devions parler. Le soir même, je suis allée le confronter dans son bureau, et je l'ai mis au pied du mur. Il s'est calmé depuis, mais ce soir-là, j'ai récupéré les livres de comptes et j'ai commencé à mettre à jour le détournement de fond. Dès que j'aurais assez de preuves, je porterai plainte au bureau du sheriff en espérant que je pourrais rendre leur argent à mes concitoyens… » conclut Regina avec découragement.

« Vous y parviendrez, j'en suis certaine » la rassura Emma avec un doux sourire.

« Merci, mais j'aurais de la chance si je suis réélue après ça. Mes opposants vont s'en donner à cœur joie » soupira Regina avec angoisse.

« Je suis sûre que les habitants de votre ville ne se laisseront pas abuser, surtout si vous vous battez pour qu'ils récupèrent l'argent que cet homme leur a extorqué, et si vous le voulez, je pourrais vous aider à le confondre… » se proposa spontanément Emma.

Elle ignorait ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi, mais cela faisait longtemps que rien ni personne ne l'avait à ce point intéressée, et elle refusait que cela s'arrête. Même si elle devait suivre Regina Mills en Enfer pour cela.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà ? Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

 **Je vous posterai la suite mercredi, et je pense que je m'en tiendrai dorénavant à un rythme de poste de 2 par semaines, sauf si je termine cette fic, dans quel cas je pourrais éventuellement poster plus régulièrement encore.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, et je vous souhaite un bon dimanche :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?  
**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, qui je l'espère vous conviendra.**

 **Guest : Merci pour ton avis :-) J'aime également énormément les enfants, et je m'inspire de ceux de mon entourage familial pour écrire les moments où ils apparaissent dans ma fic... **

**Lady Scar let O'Hara : oui, même si je pars de la saison 1, je ne voulais pas copier la série, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je conserve donc quelques éléments de base, et je change le reste. Je suis parfois surprise de ce que je finis par écrire, comme c'est le cas pour ce chapitre notemment. J'espère que la suite que j'ai choisi de vous livrer sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :-)**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Pour la rencontre, tu verras que tu n'es pas la seule à soulever le fait qu'elles ne se disputent pas :-) Pour les prénoms de la sœur d'Henry, j'ai longuement hésité, puis je me suis dit qu'ayant été en partie élevée par Ingrid qui est un personnage de conte... bref, je n'en dis pas plus parce que je soulèverai ce point plus tard, après que la malédiction soit brisée... Sinon le prénom Elisa est celui d'une princesse de conte de fées "Les cygnes sauvages" si ma mémoire est bonne (Elisa est une princesse qui a 11 frères qui sont maudits et changés en cygnes...). Contente que mon Emma te plaise. J'espère que cela continuera d'être le cas... :-) **

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent, commentent, prennent le temps de me mettre en favoris, ça me touche énormément :-)**

 **Sur cette longue introduction (vous commencez à avoir l'habitude non ?), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 11** :

Surprise, Regina la regarda un instant, interdite. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle lui proposer ainsi son aide ? Elle était policière, et c'était son métier, mais tout de même ! Emma Swan l'impressionnait fortement, et cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. En fait personne avant elle ne lui avait fait une si forte impression.

« Et puis vous aider à confondre cet homme me permettra également de relancer ma propre enquête et de démanteler définitivement le réseau de trafic d'enfants… » reprit Emma en prenant le silence de la brune pour de la réticence.

« Dans le bureau de Gold, j'ai trouvé un dossier concernant la façon dont il s'y est pris pour trouver Henry. Je vous le donnerai volontiers si cela peut vous y aider » déclara fermement Regina, faisant sourire la blonde.

Pour avoir lu et relu ce dossier, elle savait qu'il ne contenait rien de réellement compromettant et qu'en apparence, tout semblait parfaitement légal. La somme faramineuse réclamée par l'avocat pouvait simplement justifier d'honoraires exorbitants pour une efficacité accrue. De plus, son propre nom n'y apparaissait qu'en tant que mère adoptive, mais à aucun moment il n'était fait mention de son implication. Ce qui était logique puisque c'était Gold qui avait joué les intermédiaires, ce dont elle se réjouissait à présent qu'elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette sordide affaire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que les autorités de ce monde s'intéresse de trop près à elle, même si elle ne pourrait pas empêcher qu'ils ne se penchent sur le cas de Gold.

« Merci, grâce à votre aide, ces monstres seront enfin inculpés et ne pourront plus nuire à personne » clama Emma, son regard étincelant d'une farouche détermination.

« Suis-je susceptible d'être inquiétée par vos collègues ? » s'inquiéta Regina en se tendant brusquement.

Elle savait qu'elle ne risquerait rien à Storybrooke, mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une criminelle en fuite aux yeux d'Emma, aussi irrationnel cela soit-il. Surtout en songeant à ce qu'elle avait déjà commis comme crime dans le passé et qui faisaient passer ces hommes pour des enfants de cœur à côté.

« Non, je vous promets que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, toutes les adoptions effectuées par le biais de l'orphelinat de Boston sont parfaitement règlementaires et légales. Vous devenez simplement un témoin clé dans cette affaire… » lui expliqua Emma d'un ton doux et apaisant.

« Suis-je en danger ? » demanda Regina en voyant l'éclair d'inquiétude qui zébra le regard d'Emma.

« Je ne vous cacherai pas que c'est un risque. Ce Mr Gold dont vous m'avez parlé ne semble pas être un enfant de cœur, et cet avocat peut chercher à se débarrasser de vous pour ne pas être inquiétez, mais je vous donne ma parole que je ne le laisserai pas vous approcher et vous faire du mal. Vous êtes la mère de mon fils, et moi vivante, je ne laisserai personne s'approcher de vous ! » affirma Emma avec une telle conviction que Regina ne put que la croire.

« Comment ferez-vous pour veiller sur moi après mon retour à Storybrooke ? » voulut savoir Regina avec un sourire de gratitude.

« Je vous y accompagnerai s'il le faut le temps de l'enquête, d'autant que cela me permettra de faire la connaissance d'Henry… » sourit Emma, son regard s'illuminant à l'idée de rencontrer enfin son fils perdu.

« Et je suppose que vous allez vouloir le reprendre ? » s'affola Regina en blêmissant de panique, plantant ses ongles dans ses cuisses pour s'empêcher de hurler.

« J'y ai pensé, mais je ne dois pas agir égoïstement et penser à ce qui sera le mieux pour Henry et pour vous. J'aurais tous les droits de le reprendre d'un point de vue légal, mais ce ne serait juste ni pour vous, ni pour Henry… » soupira Emma en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air incertain.

« Alors que proposez-vous ? » hasarda Regina en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Emma venait en quelques mots d'apaiser sa pire terreur. Perdre Henry. Et elle venait une fois de plus de lui montrer à quel point c'était une femme bien, douce et généreuse à l'écoute des autres, capable de faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Bref Emma était le genre de femme que Regina voulait devenir, et elle espérait sincèrement être sur la bonne voie. Elle savait que la route serait encore longue, mais elle avait fait le plus dur, et elle refusait de laisser ses peurs reprendre le dessus et la refaire basculer dans l'Obscurité. Mais Emma irradiait d'une aura attrayante qui attirait Regina vers sa Lumière, lui faisant ressentir une confiance qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas mais qu'elle sentait méritée.

« Je veux faire partie de sa vie. Je veux qu'il sache qui je suis et que jamais je ne l'ai rejeté. Je veux qu'il connaisse sa sœur et qu'ils puissent grandir ensemble comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas… » commença Emma avec une farouche détermination « Mais je ne veux pas bouleverser son existence et l'arracher à une mère qui l'aime visiblement aussi fort que j'aime Elisa… » reprit-elle en souriant timidement à Regina.

« Henry est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Il m'a rendu le goût de vivre et je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Il est mon fils et je ne veux pas le perdre… » avoua honnêtement Regina « Mais je comprends votre désir et l'accepte… »

« Merci, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je pense que nous pourrions réussir à établir un équilibre qui nous satisfasse toutes les deux… » suggéra Emma avec espoir.

« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça en venant ici ce matin… » s'amusa Regina en secouant la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux autour de son visage, fascinant Emma.

« Et à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? » s'enquit Emma en penchant la tête avec curiosité.

« Des cris et des menaces, voire même un peu de violence » reconnut honnêtement Regina avec un petit sourire penaud.

« Je dois dire que c'est aussi comme ça que j'imaginais notre première rencontre » avoua Emma avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

Se surprenant une fois encore, Regina joignit son rire à celui de la belle blonde, et une ambiance sereine succéda à celle plus lourde et grave des explications. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures et avaient l'étrange impression d'être amies depuis toujours. Regina ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais si s'entendre avec Emma lui permettait de ne pas perdre Henry, elle s'en réjouissait.

« Est-ce que… » commença Emma en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Quoi donc ? » l'encouragea Regina, attendrie de découvrir sur le visage de la jeune femme les mêmes mimiques que sur celui de son fils.

« Auriez-vous une photo d'Henry ? » osa finalement demander Emma, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Evidemment ! J'ai ai même des centaines ! » sourit Regina en sortant son téléphone de son sac.

Elle pianota quelques secondes sur l'écran tactile, avant de faire défiler plusieurs fichiers. Finalement, elle tendit l'appareil à Emma qui laissa échapper une larme de joie en découvrant pour la première fois le visage tant rêvé de son fils.

« Il est tellement beau… » murmura-t-elle avec émerveillement en caressant du bout des doigts le visage souriant du petit garçon « Et il a l'air si heureux… merci… » souffla Emma avec reconnaissance.

« Pourquoi me remerciez-vous ? » s'étonna Regina sans comprendre.

« D'avoir si bien pris soin de lui. Vous savez, j'ai été abandonnée à la naissance, et j'ai grandie en passant d'un foyer d'accueil à un autre. Et ma plus grande peur était que mon fils subisse la même chose… » se confia Emma sans quitter Henry du regard « Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante de lui avoir donné l'amour que l'on m'a empêché de lui prodiguer, et d'avoir fait de lui ce petit garçon épanoui et joyeux que l'on devine à travers ces photos… » sourit Emma avec gratitude.

« Croyez-moi, tous le plaisir a été pour moi » affirma simplement Regina, touchée en plein cœur par la reconnaissance de cette femme qui devrait la détester.

Si elle avait été à la place d'Emma, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pris aussi bien les choses. En fait, elle savait exactement comment elle aurait réagi. En arrachant des cœurs et en répandant souffrance et désolation autour d'elle. C'était comme ça que la Méchante Reine résolvait les crises et gérait sa souffrance. Mais elle n'était plus cette femme, et le fait d'avoir eu une discussion aussi calme et sereine avec Emma suffisait à en témoigner. Elle avait réellement changé, et était fière du chemin parcouru depuis qu'Henry était entré dans sa vie.

« Alors… » commença Emma, agacée de se sentir aussi incertaine devant cette femme « Je suppose que la question est de savoir quelles sont nos options… »

« En effet… » acquiesça Regina, tout aussi peu sûre de ce qu'il convenait de faire en pareilles circonstances.

Depuis quand se montrait-elle aussi hésitante ? Elle était Reine pour l'amour du Ciel ! Ses décisions faisaient office de loi, et quiconque osait les contester en subissait les conséquences. Mais voilà, elle n'était plus dans la Forêt Enchantée et ne pouvait plus se permettre de se comporter comme si l'avis et les sentiments des autres n'importaient pas. D'autant que cette fois, c'était le bonheur et le bien-être d'Henry qui était en jeu. Pouvait-elle l'empêcher de connaître sa mère biologique simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le partager avec quiconque ?

« Ce serait plus facile si vous étiez une mauvaise mère… » soupira Regina sans pouvoir retenir les mots.

« Je me disais la même chose… » s'amusa Emma, riant de voir qu'elles avaient les mêmes pensées.

En fait Emma était très agréablement surprise par la femme qu'elle découvrait sous les apparences de reine des glaces de la femme qu'elle avait découverte sur le seuil de sa maison. Et elle était terriblement impressionnée, ce qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais. Mais Regina était dotée du courage d'une lionne, et elle défendait son fils, leur fils, de toutes ses forces. C'était de toute évidence une mère aimante qui ne reculait devant rien pour protéger son enfant, et Emma ne pouvait qu'admirer une telle abnégation. Parce qu'en venant la trouver, Regina aurait pu tout perdre, mais Emma se surprenait à éprouver le besoin de protéger cette femme et de guérir ce cœur qu'elle sentait aussi meurtri que le sien, si ce n'était plus.

Elle ne savait rien d'elle, mais elle sentait en elle des blessures similaires aux siennes, et cette reconnaissance tacite avait créé un lien entre elles qu'Emma ne voulait pas rompre. Oui, elles se ressemblaient, et au final, toutes les deux ne désiraient plus qu'une chose. Profiter de leur famille et vivre en paix. Et cela lui donna la plus folle des idées. En frissonnant, Emma se prit à rêver à ce que ce serait si jamais cela se produisait, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de béatitude qui acheva de la convaincre de tout faire pour que cela devienne réalité. Elle devait convaincre Regina que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'elles aient toutes les deux ce qu'elles voulaient, et bien plus encore.

« Je vis à Storybrooke, et vous à Boston… » commença Regina en la tirant de ses pensées « Vous pensez sérieusement que parcourir des centaines des kilomètres chaque fois que vous voudrez voir Henry ou que je vous l'amène soit une solution ? » interrogea Regina, choisissant de prendre le problème par un bout.

« Non. Si Henry est comme Elisa, il doit détester rester enfermé dans la voiture plus de quelques minutes… » grimaça Emma en posant les yeux sur sa fille qui lisait très sérieusement en faisant semblant de suivre les mots de son petit doigt.

« Henry fait exactement la même chose » sourit Regina sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, conquise par la frimousse de cette adorable petite poupée.

« Elle adore les contes de fées, même si étrangement, ses personnages préférés sont les Méchants de l'histoire… » lui raconta Emma avec un sourire rieur « Remarquez je préfère ça plutôt qu'elle s'identifie aux princesses qui ne rêvent que du Prince Charmant, comme si les femmes étaient des victimes qui avaient besoin d'un homme pour être heureuses et épanouies… » grogna Emma avec une moue méprisante et blasée qui fit pouffer de rire Regina.

Décidément, elle adorait cette femme. Emma avait une opinion tranchée sur beaucoup de sujet, et elle constatait sans cesse qu'elles avaient la même façon de voir les choses. Elles se ressemblaient énormément, et c'était à la fois troublant et excitant. Même avec Daniel, Regina n'avait pas senti une telle connexion se nouer, et loin de l'effrayer, elle sentit l'espoir naître en elle. Parce que si elles arrivaient à être amies, alors elle ne perdrait pas Henry et aurait en prime une personne de plus dans sa vie pour l'aimer comme elle était, sans la juger et chercher à la briser pour arriver à ses fins.

« Non mais c'est vrai, quand je lis un conte, j'ai une furieuse envie de sauter dans mon livre pour aller secouer ces pauvres filles et leur ouvrir les yeux ! » poursuivit Emma en faisant des grands gestes sous le regard rieur de Regina.

« Et bien on dirait que votre fille pense comme vous » l'apaisa Regina en jetant un regard entendu vers la petite fille qui souriait en observant un dessin de Maléfique.

« Oui heureusement ! Elle aime vraiment les Méchants et applaudit chaque fois qu'elle les voit dans les Disney » gloussa Emma avec malice.

« Pareil. Henry aime beaucoup la Méchante Reine de Blanche-Neige » sourit Regina en guettant la réaction d'Emma, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

« En ce qui me concerne, je me suis toujours dit que les contes de fées ne nous donnaient pas la possibilité de voir l'ensemble de l'image… Tout n'est pas toujours blanc ou noir dans la vie et je pense que les Méchants ont dû avoir de bonnes raisons pour basculer… Je n'approuve pas leur comportement, mais je pense qu'avant de les juger, on devrait peut-être essayer d'écouter leur point de vue… » déclara Emma avant de rougir, gênée de s'être laissée aller ainsi.

« C'est une vision assez… juste des choses… » commenta Regina, profondément touchée par cette déclaration.

« Vous savez, dans mon métier, j'en ai vu des choses horribles, et même si mal agir pour de bonnes raisons, c'est toujours mal agir, les coupables étaient tous persuadés de ne pas avoir d'autres façons d'agir que d'avoir recours à la vengeance et à la violence… » expliqua Emma en soupirant de lassitude.

Prudemment, Regina se contenta d'acquiescer. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? Elle savait que si jamais Emma venait à découvrir qui elle était réellement, elle serait horrifiée, oubliant probablement ses nobles pensées concernant le Destin contrarié des Méchants de contes de fées, et ferait tout son possible pour l'éloigner d'Henry. Quelle mère ne le ferait pas ? Elle-même savait que si les rôles étaient inversés, elle ferait tout pour qu'Emma reste loin de son précieux petit prince. Mais heureusement pour elle, Emma ne découvrirait jamais la terrible vérité et jamais elle ne perdrait Henry.

« Alors que faisons-nous ? Je ne peux pas déménager et quitter mon poste de maire, et vous n'envisagez probablement pas plus de tout quitter pour venir vous installer à Storybrooke pour que nous élevions ensemble les enfants… » lança Regina sans vraiment réfléchir, pensant encore à ce que cette femme flic, qui devait certainement avoir une arme à feu quelque part, lui ferait si jamais elle découvrait à quel point elle était malfaisante.

« Les élever ensemble ? » releva Emma, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait retenue de la déclaration de la brune.

« … » Regina se figea, réalisant la portée de ses paroles et la résonnance qu'elles avaient pu avoir pour Emma.

 _Bien joué Regina ! Demande-la en mariage et propose-lui d'emménager avec toi pendant que tu y es !_ se railla-t-elle mentalement en se giflant. Cette jolie blonde lui faisait complètement perdre les pédales.

« Je voulais dire que je suis la mère d'Henry, et vous également, alors nous allons beaucoup nous voir… » s'empressa de s'expliquer Regina avec un débit impressionnant, sentant, comble de l'embarras, ses joues s'enflammer.

« Pourtant ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… » marmonna Emma en penchant la tête en signe de réflexion.

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna Regina, complètement perdue.

« Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? » l'interrogea Emma en plongeant un regard déterminé dans celui de la brune.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'indigna Regina, choquée par l'aplomb de cette femme « Cela ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Moi je suis célibataire, et il gèlera en Enfer avant que je laisse un homme me toucher » cracha Emma avec mépris « Alors ? » insista-t-elle sans tenir compte du refus de Regina.

« Je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie non » grimaça Regina, sans cacher le dégoût que cette simple idée éveilla en elle.

Et sa grimace suffit à Emma pour comprendre que tout comme elle, Regina, si douce et magnifique, avait, elle aussi, subit les assauts non désirés d'un homme, et elle sentit une puissante vague de colère et de haine l'envahir en songeant à cet homme qui avait osé s'en prendre à une femme aussi merveilleuse que la mère adoptive de son fils. Qui qu'il soit, elle espérait qu'il soit mort et enterré depuis longtemps, parce que sinon elle se ferait un plaisir de le retrouver pour faire de sa vie un Enfer. Oui, elles étaient vraiment pareil toutes les deux, et Emma ne doutait pas que ce ne serait pas là leur seul point commun dans leur passé, et cela lui fit plus que jamais penser que son idée était parfaite, et qu'ensemble, elles sauraient panser et guérir les plaies de l'autre.

« Une femme peut-être ? » poursuivit Emma, en apparence imperturbable, mais l'esprit en ébullition.

Et elle espérait vraiment que la réponse serait négative. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle voulait que cette femme soit totalement libre, ne supportant pas de l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre. Incroyable. Jamais encore elle n'avait senti un tel élan possessif la pousser vers une femme, mais elle sentait que cette brune renversante et sculpturale jouerait un rôle décisif dans sa vie, et pas seulement à cause de leur fils.

« Non plus » se résigna Regina en secouant la tête « Et vous ? » voulut-elle savoir malgré tout.

Et la seule idée qu'Emma ait une femme qui ne soit pas elle dans sa vie lui donna des envies de meurtre. Stupéfaite de ressentir une jalousie aussi primitive et incontrôlable pour une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, la laissant pantoise. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Personne non » la rassura Emma avec un sourire triomphant, comme si elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait gagné au loto.

« Et où cela nous mène-t-il donc ? » voulut savoir Regina, intriguée de savoir ce qu'Emma pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête avec ce genre de questions, même si elle en avait une vague idée.

Et la jeune Reine ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la chose. Si ce qu'elle devinait des intentions d'Emma était vrai, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Regina devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais sérieusement songer à sortir avec une femme, et peu importait les rumeurs méprisables que Léopold avait fait circuler sur elle pour justifier son attitude lorsqu'il allait trop loin et qu'elle portait les séquelles physiques de sa violence. Elle ne l'avait jamais trompé, que ce soit avec un homme ou avec une femme. Elle avait eu quelques amants après la mort de son époux, mais seulement pour une nuit, et cela l'avait toujours laissée sur sa faim.

Regina se rappela avoir plaisanté avec Mary Margaret sur son possible intérêt pour les femmes, mais à Storybrooke, aucune femme n'avait attisé son intérêt. En réalité, Emma Swan était la première femme à éveiller un tel ouragan de sentiments dans son corps et dans son cœur, et elle ne savait pas comment gérer cela.

« Parfait ! » s'enthousiasma Emma sans tenir compte du regard choqué de Regina, n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'elle semble se réjouir du désert amoureux de son existence.

« Je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas pour vous réjouir de ma solitude ! » railla Regina avec un regard lourd de reproches.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, mais je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir à évincer une quelconque rivale » expliqua Emma avec un sourire ravageur en se rapprochant de Regina.

« Une rivale ? Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous Mademoiselle Swan ? » s'impatienta Regina, le cœur battant la chamade en voyant ses soupçons se confirmer face aux intentions de la blonde, et encore plus de sentir son traître de cœur s'emballer à ce qu'elle n'osait croire.

« Je vais vous le dire, mais je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas vous mettre à me hurler dessus une fois que ce sera fait… » déclara prudemment Emma en l'implorant du regard.

« Vous savez que ce genre de requête donne envie de faire tous le contraire ? » voulut savoir Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste empli de méfiance.

« Vous savez que vous êtes terrifiante quand vous le voulez ? » répliqua Emma sans paraître pour autant impressionnée par l'air revêche de la brune ténébreuse.

« Très bien, vous avez ma parole, maintenant dites-moi ce qu'il se trame dans votre cerveau tortueux ! » lui intima Regina d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

« Accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ? » voulut savoir Emma en plantant un regard déterminé et sérieux dans celui abasourdi et incrédule de Regina.

Un silence fracassant suivit, les deux femmes s'observant avec intensité, chacune d'elle attendant sans trop savoir quoi exactement.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Je sais ce que vous allez dire... mais c'est cette version qui s'est imposée, et finalement je ne le regrette pas... J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré tout...**

 **Je vous dis à ce week-end pour la suite :-)**

 **Bonne fin de semaine, bisous :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Coupable... euh... pas vraiment :-) Plus sérieusement, je voyais bien un épisode se finir comme ça et nous donner envie d'aller nous pendre juste après de frustration lol Heureusement pour vous, je ne mets pas autant de temps à poster mes suites que nos chaînes à nous diffuser les épisodes de nos séries fétiches (et heureusement d'ailleurs... après on s'étonne que de plus en plus de gens délaissent le petit écran... bref... ). Contente que cette suite t'ai plu, et j'espère que cela continuera. **

**Guest : non, pas déjà le mariage, juste la demande. Si cela peut te rassurer, le mariage en lui-même n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 22 ou 23, donc pas d'affolement mdr **

**Regina Lily Swan : Et oui, Emma n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère mdr Mais bon elle sait reconnaître une occasion en or quand elle en voit une et quand on croise la route d'une femme comme Regina, on s'arrange pour ne plus la laisser filer non? Après comme je le disais à Guest pour répondre à sa review, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a demande que le mariage aura lieu dans la foulée :-) **

**Merci encore à tous de me lire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant vous lire rapidement.**

 **PS : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ABC (dommage d'ailleurs...)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 12** :

Regina devait avoir mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Emma Swan, une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant aujourd'hui, et qui était bien plus jeune qu'elle, ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé de devenir sa femme. Non, elle devait avoir souffert d'une hallucination auditive due à son immense stress et à la fatigue accumulée depuis deux jours. Ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

« Regina ? Accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ? » demanda de nouveau Emma, d'une voix douce et musicale qui tira un long frisson à Regina.

« Mais… » souffla Regina en la regardant comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse enfin ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, se mettant à faire les cents pas sous le regard intéressé d'Emma et de sa fille.

« Jolie… » gazouilla Elisa en observant Regina avec émerveillement.

« Oui ma chérie, vraiment magnifique » approuva Emma en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre en déshabillant littéralement Regina du regard.

« Pourriez-vous être sérieuse cinq minutes ? » la rabroua vertement Regina en la foudroyant du regard.

Et elle était assez fière de ne pas montrer à quel point ce compliment l'avait flattée. Qu'une femme comme Emma Swan la trouve belle et désirable flattait son ego et mettait du baume sur son cœur meurtri par des années de mépris et de brimades. Sous le regard d'Emma, elle se sentait belle et elle aimait cette sensation. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour accepter d'épouser une parfaite inconnue !

« Mais je le suis. Nous marier serait la solution au problème. Nous pourrions élever Henry toutes les deux, et Elisa hériterait d'une seconde maman pour prendre soin d'elle » affirma sereinement Emma sans quitter la brune du regard.

Elle-même avait été surprise d'avoir eu le courage, ou l'inconscience, de formuler cette proposition hallucinante à voix haute sans que son cerveau n'ait tenté de l'en empêcher, mais l'idée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit, elle en était particulièrement fière. Après tout, elles étaient libres de le faire non ? Sans parler du fait que Regina Mills était la femme la plus séduisante et sexy qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, et qu'avoir une femme comme elle dans sa vie ne pourrait qu'être… particulièrement plaisant dans bien des domaines.

« Vous me proposez un mariage de raison ? » grimaça Regina en se laissant à nouveau tomber près d'Emma, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Un mariage de raison. Encore. A croire qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit à rien d'autre. Mais pourquoi cela la surprenait-elle ? Qui pourrait l'aimer en sachant qui elle était ? Personne ne tombait amoureuse du méchant de l'histoire, et sûrement pas Emma Swan. Et elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en songeant que le cœur de cette sublime créature lui serait à jamais interdit d'accès.

« Et bien dans une certaine mesure, mais je suis du genre One and Done, donc si nous nous marions, ce sera pour toujours. Pas de divorce, pas d'infidélité. Si nous nous marions, nous serons un couple, avec tout ce que cela implique » clarifia Emma en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Vous voulez dire que vous exigerez d'avoir accès à mon lit ? » s'exclama Regina en se redressant vivement, sentant la panique se répandre comme un poison dans ses veines.

« Regina, je ne vous forcerai jamais à partager ma couche, je sais trop ce que cela fait de subir ce genre de situation… » la rassura Emma en dardant un regard perçant sur elle « Et j'ai l'impression que vous aussi… » murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings de colère à l'idée que cette femme ait pu souffrir comme elle avait souffert.

« Mon premier mari m'a été imposé par ma mère. Il a forcé si souvent mon intimité que j'en ai perdu le compte. Ma vie a commencée quand il est mort » répondit Regina en fermant douloureusement les yeux pour échapper à ses souvenirs.

« Ecoutez Regina, je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais je pense sincèrement que cela peut fonctionner. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, je vous promets de ne pas vous toucher sans votre accord… peut-être même que je vous obligerai à me supplier pour arriver à ce que je vous fasse l'amour… » déclara Emma, une lueur malicieuse et provocante dans le regard.

« Sachez Mademoiselle Swan que je ne supplie jamais ! » répliqua Regina avec dédain « Ce sera plutôt vous qui me supplierez d'assouvir votre désir ! » affirma Regina d'une voix rauque et sensuelle qui fit frémir Emma qui se retint de se jeter sur la belle brune.

« Vous voyez ? Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques heures, et c'est déjà tout feu tout flammes entre nous ! » rit franchement Emma, ravie par leur petite joute « Ça peut fonctionner Regina, et nous aurons toutes les deux ce que nous désirons éperdument » la cajola Emma en se rapprochant pour prendre une des mains de la Reine entre les siennes.

« Et que pensez-vous que je veuille Mademoiselle Swan ? » s'enquit Regina sans dégager sa main, appréciant la chaleur émanant de la peau délicieusement douce d'Emma.

« Comme moi Regina. Une seconde chance de faire les choses bien et d'avoir enfin une famille digne de ce nom » répondit simplement Emma en enlaçant leurs doigts, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Tout le monde saura que ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour » affirma Regina en imaginant la réaction de ses amis.

« Pas si nous leur donnons l'impression d'être tombée amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Si nous nous débrouillons bien, personne ne sera surpris lorsque nous annoncerons la nouvelle » rétorqua Emma en tentant de dissimuler le cri triomphal qui menaçait de lui échapper en sentant la brune flancher.

« Et comment voyez-vous les choses ? » soupira Regina, vaincue.

Cette fois c'était sûr, elle était folle. Voilà qu'elle envisageait sérieusement ce mariage. Mais Emma avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Même s'il était hors de question qu'elle supplie pour quoi que ce soit. Une Reine ne suppliait pas. Elle ordonnait et on lui obéissait sans discussion. Et Emma l'apprendrait rapidement. A l'idée d'avoir cette divine blonde pour femme et amante, un long frisson la secoua, et son corps sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Incroyable. Jamais encore elle n'avait été emplie de cet étrange courant électrique particulièrement grisant. Même sa magie ne lui faisait pas un tel effet.

« Laissez-moi quelques jours pour régler mes affaires ici » commença Emma avec un immense sourire que Regina ne put faire autrement que de lui retourner.

« Vos affaires ? » voulut savoir Regina, n'arrivant pas à croire que cette femme soit prête à tout quitter pour l'épouser et élever ensemble les jumeaux.

« Démissionner, mettre la maison en vente, annoncer à la nourrice qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de venir garder Elisa tous les soirs… » énuméra Emma en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Alors vous êtes vraiment sérieuse… » murmura Regina comme si elle prenait réellement conscience de ce que cela impliquait.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue, mais je pense vraiment que c'est notre meilleure chance d'avoir une famille digne de ce nom. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'en ai marre des plans dragues de lourdauds en jupon ou en pantalon… » soupira Emma en secouant la tête d'affliction.

« En fait… plus j'y pense, moins je trouve ça fou… » avoua Regina à contrecœur.

« Ravie de l'entendre ! » s'exclama Emma avec ce merveilleux sourire que Regina commençait à beaucoup aimer et qu'elle adorait provoquer chez la blonde.

« Et ensuite ? » l'encouragea Regina avec un doux sourire, sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'Elisa, lassée de jouer seule, vint naturellement s'asseoir sur ses genoux, se blottissant avec confiance contre elle comme si elle l'avait toujours connue.

« Je crois que ma fille aussi est sous le charme… » s'amusa Emma avec malice.

« Comment ne pas l'être de ce petit ange ? Henry va être fou d'elle et elle devrait bien s'entendre avec Charlotte et Ty » souffla Regina en caressant délicatement le dos de la fillette, comme elle le faisait avec Henry pour l'accompagner en douceur au pays des rêves.

« Qui sont Charlotte et Ty ? » s'enquit Emma avec curiosité.

« Charlotte est la fille adoptive de Mary Margaret et David Nolan, et Tyler est le fils adoptif d'un couple d'amies, Ruby et Belle » répondit Regina en grimaçant « Et j'espère que leurs enfants n'ont pas été trouvé de la même façon qu'Henry, ils ne le supporteraient pas… »

« Je ne pense pas » la rassura immédiatement Emma « Autant que je le sache, tous les bébés enlevés à leur famille ont été retrouvés et restitués lorsque cela était possible… » ajouta-t-elle en poussant un petit soupir.

« Tant mieux » sourit Regina, ravie de pouvoir rassurer ses amis dès son retour à Storybrooke.

« Une fois ces démarches effectuées, je devrais contacter une entreprise de déménagement, à moins que je ne mette mes affaires dans un garde-meuble… » réfléchit Emma avec hésitation.

« Je vais appeler des amis à moi qui seront ravis de venir nous prêter mains fortes pour vous aider à transporter vos affaires jusque chez moi, et en plus ce sera gratuit ! » lança immédiatement Regina en cachant sa gêne.

« Voilà un problème de réglé » approuva Emma en se retenant de rire « Votre maison est-elle assez grande pour nous tous ? » s'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Le manoir est plus que suffisant, mais si vous n'aimez pas, nous pourrons toujours déménager… » proposa Regina du bout des lèvres, signe qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter son manoir.

« Si votre maison est à votre image, je suis persuadée que je serais charmée… » sourit Emma avec un clin d'œil entendu.

« Est-ce que vous êtes toujours aussi… directe ? » s'étonna Regina, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui parle aussi librement.

« Rarement, mais vous avez un effet désinhibant sur moi très chère… » s'amusa Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Et une fois à Storybrooke, que faisons-nous ? » demanda Regina, curieuse de voir ce qu'Emma avait imaginé.

« Et bien nous apprenons à nous connaître, tout en donnant aux autres l'impression de nous éprendre l'une de l'autre, puis dans quelques mois, nous annoncerons nos fiançailles, et dans un an maximum nous nous marierons … » expliqua Emma avec assurance.

« Je suppose que cela peut fonctionner… » reconnut Regina après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, je suis loin d'être dans le besoin. Lorsque j'avais 13 ans, j'ai été recueillie par une vielle dame adorable. Je suis restée chez elle un an et demi. Ça a été une des périodes les plus heureuses de ma vie. » commença Emma avec un sourire triste.

« Que s'est-il passé si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » demanda doucement Regina, touchée par la vulnérabilité qui se dégagea soudain de la belle blonde.

« Elle est morte d'un cancer foudroyant. Lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans, son avocat m'a appris qu'elle avait fait de moi son unique héritière. Elle m'avait laissé une lettre dans laquelle elle disait qu'elle avait été heureuse d'avoir été ma maman pendant un si court lapse de temps, et que je l'avais rendu très heureuse par ma seule présence… » termina Emma, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

« Elle devait beaucoup vous aimer… » commenta Regina, appréciant la facilité avec laquelle Emma se confiait à elle.

« Et c'était réciproque. Après l'avoir perdu, je me suis juré de ne plus m'attacher à mes familles d'accueil parce que je finissais toujours par les perdre. C'est pour ça que j'ai rendu les choses si difficiles à Ingrid, mais elle s'est montré aussi têtue que moi, et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez… » sourit doucement Emma.

« Elle vous a montré que vous méritiez d'être aimée… » conclut doucement Regina en faisant une fois encore le lien entre son propre passé et celui d'Emma.

L'une comme l'autre avait souffert d'un manque d'amour étouffant dans leur jeunesse, même si de manière différente. Emma en n'ayant pas de famille pour la guider et la protéger tout au long de sa vie, et elle en étant la fille d'une femme sans cœur. Emma et elle étaient pareilles, et elle était étonnée de constater à quel point elles s'étaient déjà confiées l'une à l'autre concernant leur sombre passé. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était qu'elle se sente autant en confiance et libre de livrer le fond de sa pensée en sa compagnie. Jamais personne n'avait si vite fait tomber les barrières qu'elle avait dressées autour d'elle pour se protéger, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait apprécier ou en être terrifiée.

« Tout ça pour dire que si vous le voulez, nous pouvons faire un contrat de mariage afin de faire taire les mauvaises langues qui pourraient insinuer que l'une de nous n'est motivée que par l'appât du gain… » reprit Emma avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt puisque vous l'avez dit vous-même. Pas d'infidélité et pas de divorce. Ce qui ne nous laisse que le meurtre comme option si l'une de nous venait à rompre notre accord prénuptial » annonça sereinement Regina, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« Votre ex était peut-être coutumier du fait, mais en ce qui me concerne, quand je me donne, c'est entièrement et il faudrait que je sois folle pour aller voir ailleurs avec une femme telle que vous à la maison ! » ajouta Emma en déshabillant ouvertement Regina du regard.

« Vraiment très directe… » souffla Regina avant de lancer « Vous êtes tout aussi… appétissante, et sachez que je ne vous serais pas infidèle non plus, ce n'est pas mon genre. Quand je donne ma parole, je ne la reprends jamais » affirma Regina en plantant un regard brûlant dans celui d'Emma.

« Ravie de constater que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde » sourit Emma en se penchant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Regina « Hummm…. Vivement notre nuit de noce… » soupira-t-elle lascivement, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est cette nuit-là que vous me supplierez de vous faire mienne ? » railla Regina en se passant une langue provocante sur ses lèvres, y retrouvant avec plaisir le goût éphémère des lèvres d'Emma.

« La nuit où Vous me supplierez… » rectifia Emma d'un air joueur.

« Donc pas de sexe durant un an ? » s'étonna Regina, se demandant vaguement si c'était réaliste d'imaginer qu'elles réussiraient à ne pas se sauter dessus dès la première nuit.

Parce qu'un seul baiser avait allumé une flamme torride dans son corps, et au regard enflammé d'Emma, elle était dans le même état d'excitation, alors une fois qu'elles vivraient sous le même toit, résister serait carrément mission impossible. Même si repousser leurs limites dans un petit jeu de séduction n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout, Emma avait parlé d'apprendre à se connaître, et ça comprenait donc cet aspect -là de leur relation naissante.

« Pas très réaliste, je le reconnais… » pouffa Emma en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un geste provocant.

« Pas plus que le fait d'être en train de planifier notre future vie sexuelle alors que nous nous connaissons à peine… » railla Regina d'un air blasé.

« Pourtant je vous en ai révélé plus sur moi qu'à quiconque de toute ma vie, et j'ai l'impression que vous en avez fait de même » souligna Emma en la sondant du regard, la défiant de prétendre le contraire.

« Très juste » acquiesça Regina avec un sourire satisfait d'apprendre qu'Emma avait ressenti le même inexplicable élan de confiance qu'elle.

« Vous voyez ? C'est le destin qui nous a réunies » affirma joyeusement Emma « Vous voulez rester ici cette nuit ? » s'enquit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

« Je ne préfère pas, ma vertu a l'air en danger… » ironisa Regina avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement « Je vais plutôt reprendre le chemin de Storybrooke pour organiser votre déménagement, et je pourrais revenir avec Henry… » déclara-t-elle, sa voix se terminant dans un murmure incertain.

« Merci de l'avoir proposé, ça me touche beaucoup, mais laissez-le là-bas, inutile de lui faire subir un si long trajet. J'aurais tous le temps de profiter de lui lorsque nous serons chez vous » soupira Emma avec un regret évident.

« Ça va aller avec Elisa ? » s'inquiéta Regina, sachant que la petite allait devenir irritable avec tous ces bouleversements.

« Je n'ai pas d'autres options… » soupira Emma en fronçant les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Je vous proposerais bien de la prendre avec moi, mais je suppose que nous n'avons pas encore atteint ce degré de confiance » lança négligemment Regina en continuant de bercer la fillette endormie.

« Vraiment ? Vous seriez d'accord ? » s'étonna Emma avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Et vous accepteriez de me la laisser ? » répliqua Regina tout aussi ébahie.

« Et bien vous élevez mon fils, et dans quelques jours, nous emménagerons ensemble, et puis ce serait plus facile pour Eli comme ça, même si j'aurais aimée être là pour leur première rencontre… » soupira tristement Emma.

« Pourquoi ne pas venir aussi ? Nous déposons Elisa et une partie de vos affaires, et nous revenons avec le camion de déménagement. Ensuite pendant que les gars videront votre maison, vous pourrez effectuer toutes vos démarches… » suggéra impulsivement Regina, ne pouvant rester indifférente au chagrin qui obscurcissait le regard de la jolie blonde.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée ! » approuva Emma avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois pour embrasser Regina, appuyant un peu plus son baiser.

« Vous y avez pris goût ? » la taquina Regina, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez des lèvres qui appellent au baiser » se défendit Emma, une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

« Allez préparer vos affaires au lieu de dire des bêtises » grogna faussement Regina en se levant délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Elisa.

« Vous pouvez préparer la valise d'Eli ? » demanda Emma en l'entraînant à l'étage avant de la conduire dans une magnifique nurserie.

« Bien sûr » acquiesça Regina en déposant à regret la fillette dans son lit, qui avait la forme d'un cygne majestueux, avant de se pencher pour embrasser ses douces boucles brunes.

« Ma fille va avoir de la chance de vous avoir pour seconde maman » sourit Emma, attendrie par le spectacle.

« Tout comme Henry aura de la chance de vous avoir dans sa vie… Il va être fou de vous… » sourit Regina par esprit d'équité.

« Dieu, nous allons être une parfaite petite famille » s'enthousiasma Emma avant de se ruer dans sa chambre.

« Vous m'y feriez presqu'y croire Mademoiselle Swan… » soupira Regina avant de se secouer et de chercher une valise dans laquelle ranger les affaires de bébé.

« Alors je n'aurais de cesse de vous convaincre » retentit la voix d'Emma, la faisant sursauter violemment « Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer » s'excusa piteusement Emma en réalisant que Regina ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

« Je crois que je vais devoir vous attacher une clochette autour du cou pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise à l'avenir » grogna Regina, agacée de s'être ainsi laissée surprendre.

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas une vache » s'indigna Emma en prenant une moue boudeuse.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant Mademoiselle Swan » soupira Regina en se détournant vivement pour ne pas montrer à cette femme à quel point elle trouvait son comportement infantile adorable.

« Vous me dites de ne pas le faire, mais vous semblez aimer cela, alors je vais ignorer ce conseil… » se moqua gentiment Emma en déposant près de la commode la grosse valise qu'elle venait apporter.

« Vous n'aviez pas des valises à préparer ? » marmonna Regina en levant les yeux au Ciel.

« On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était grossier de faire ça ? » la réprimanda Emma, un rire dans la voix.

« C'est vrai qu'en matière de grossièreté, vous semblez vous y connaître » répliqua vertement Regina avec un regard foudroyant.

« Waouh… » souffla rêveusement Emma « ce que vous êtes sexy quand vous prenez ce petit air digne d'une reine… » clarifia Emma en voyant la lueur étonnée dans le regard chocolat de la brune.

« Allez faire vos valises plutôt que de dire des âneries plus grosse que vous ! » la rembarra Regina en la congédiant d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet.

« Comme il plaira à sa Majesté » la provoqua une dernière fois Emma avant de s'échapper de la pièce dans un éclat de rire cristallin.

Et le pire pour Regina était que l'attitude désinvolte et insolente de la blonde la faisait sourire. Elle la trouvait rafraichissante et stimulante.

« Ma vieille, tu es mal barrée… » se fit-elle remarquer avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs de la commode, souriant à la quantité impressionnante de vêtements.

Elle qui trouvait qu'elle en faisait parfois trop quand il s'agissait d'Henry, constatait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Emma avait visiblement dévalisé le rayon layette des magasins pour bébé. Certains vêtements avaient encore leurs étiquettes, preuve qu'ils n'avaient jamais été portés. Il y avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les styles. Et une fois encore, Regina remarqua qu'Emma avait très bon goût, en dehors de quelques exceptions. Tiroir après tiroir, Regina remplit la grosse valise avant de se diriger vers l'armoire qu'elle vida également, pliant soigneusement les petites tenues pour éviter de les froisser. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de rassembler les vêtements de l'enfant, elle se dirigea vers la table à langer et rassembla couches, produits d'hygiène et autres objets nécessaires à la toilette d'un nouveau-né.

« Vous avez terminé ? » demanda Emma en la rejoignant, tirant à sa suite deux valises à la taille impressionnante.

« Tous ses vêtements sont dans la valise et il me faudrait quelque chose pour y mettre ses affaires de toilette » annonça Regina en poussant la valise pour la mettre près de celles d'Emma.

« Je vais vous chercher ça » répondit Emma avant de revenir avec un grand sac de sport.

Ensemble, elles finirent de rassembler le strict nécessaire, Emma faisant des allers-retours dans la salle de bain, revenant tour à tour avec des serviettes moelleuses, un peignoir pour bébé en forme de cygne, et un petit siège de bain et les jouets qui allaient avec. Scannant la pièce, Emma glissa également quelques jouets et livres avant de refermer enfin le sac qu'elle souleva aisément comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume.

« Pouvez-vous préparer Eli pendant que je charge ma voiture ? » demanda Emma avec un doux sourire de gratitude.

« J'ai droit au côté plaisant, vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir échanger ? » voulut savoir Regina, ravie à l'idée de prendre soin de la petite princesse.

« Certaine, d'autant qu'il faut que je sorte la voiture du garage » approuva Emma avant de dévaler les escaliers.

« On ne court pas dans les marches ! » cria machinalement Regina, entendant le rire d'Emma retentir pour seule réponse « Je crois que ta maman va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… » commenta Regina en prenant délicatement la fillette dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller.

Avec des gestes tendres qu'elle n'avait habituellement que pour Henry et les enfants de ses amis, Regina prépara l'enfant endormie, puis prenant au passage son doudou et sa petite couverture, descendit au rez-de-chaussée avant de sortir sur le perron.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui :-) Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **La suite, mercredi :-)**

 **Bonne fin de journée, bisous \o/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez** **bien?**

 **Guest (1):** **ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire, car effectivement imaginer qu'elles puissent tenir un an sans se sauter dessus... juste impossible :-) Mais les connaissant, cela peut aussi donner lieu à un petit jeu de séduction qui je l'espère te conviendra -_-** **  
**

 **Guest (2) : merci pour ce petit message d'encouragement, ravie que tu trouves ma fic "génial", à moins que ce ne soit que ce chapitre en particulier? xOx0**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Merci de ta réaction concernant la relation Regina/Emma. Je voulais simplifier un peu leur histoire par rapport à la série, parce que franchement elles ne sont pas aidées les pauvres! Je me dis même que les scénaristes s'acharnent sur elles de saison en saison... Enfin surtout sur Regina la pauvre... **

**Je remercie également ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre mais qui montrent leur présence en m'ajoutant en favoris, c'est très gentil :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 13** :

« Jolie voiture » commenta Regina en rejoignant Emma près d'une Mercedes Benz GL Class gris métallisé.

« Je l'adore. Elle est confortable et peut réaliser des performances exceptionnelles » approuva Emma en passant une main caressante sur la carrosserie de sa voiture.

« Elle possède une beauté sauvage qui vous correspond parfaitement » commenta Regina avec un sourire entendu.

« Et bien merci, je suis ravie d'être comparée à une voiture de luxe ! » s'amusa Emma en secouant la tête d'un air faussement dépité.

« Vous la conduisez pendant vos heures de service ? » demanda Regina imaginant mal une telle voiture servir pour les patrouilles.

« Non, au boulot, mon antique coccinelle suffit amplement ! » s'esclaffa Emma en désignant la porte du garage d'un geste du menton.

Tournant la tête, Regina grimaça en avisant la poubelle roulante d'un jaune disgracieux. Elle préférait largement la Mercedes et avait du mal à croire qu'Emma ait pu avoir mauvais goût au point d'acheter une… chose pareille.

« Elle était à Neal. Il y tenait beaucoup, alors je me suis fait un plaisir de la lui prendre… » ricana Emma comme si elle avait suivi le court de ses pensées.

« Vous devriez la brûler… » affirma Regina avec mépris et colère.

Le simple fait de penser à cet homme la faisait bouillonner de colère. Il avait abusé la confiance d'Emma pour lui voler quelque chose de précieux. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Henry et Elisa ne seraient pas là… La vie faisait parfois mal les choses, mais avait aussi une jolie façon d'adoucir la peine engendrée. Et bon sang elle détestait ce côté sentimental qui remontait de plus en plus à la surface. Elle avait l'impression de se transformer en… en… Blanche-Neige ! Et la seule idée l'horrifia.

« J'y ai pensé, ou bien la revendre en pièces détachées, et puis je me suis dit que Neal devait faire une attaque rien qu'à l'idée que sa précieuse voiture servait de voiture de fonction à un policier, et j'ai choisi cette option » expliqua Emma, le regard brillant de jubilation.

« Allez-vous amener cette horreur avec vous à Storybrooke ? » demanda Regina en grimaçant à cette seule idée.

« Je vois que cette idée déplait souverainement à sa Majesté » rigola franchement Emma « Peut-être, si cela me permet de vous faire râler… » ajouta-t-elle avec espièglerie.

« Attention, en tant que maire de la ville, j'ai tout pouvoir là-bas… » l'avertit sérieusement Regina en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

« De l'abus de pouvoir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve ça aussi… excitant ? » la provoqua Emma en se passant une langue gourmande sur la lèvre inférieure en lui lançant un regard intense.

« Méfiez-vous Mademoiselle Swan, vous ignorez ce dont je suis capable » grogna Regina en resserrant son emprise autour du petit corps d'Elisa pour s'empêcher de faire une folie en se jetant sur Emma pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour à même le capot de cette voiture, quoi qu'à la réflexion, le cuir de la banquette arrière serait sûrement plus confortable…

« Mais je ne demande qu'à en avoir une idée très précise votre Majesté » rétorqua Emma en s'approchant d'elle d'une démarche féline.

Délicatement, elle prit Elisa dans ses bras, frôlant accidentellement la poitrine de Regina du bout des doigts, la faisant violemment frissonner en réponse. Et en avisant le regard triomphal et la lueur de désir qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard d'Emma, Regina comprit que le geste n'avait rien eu d'innocent. Emma Swan avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs, et Regina songea qu'elles pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu… Pivotant sur ses Louboutin vertigineux, Regina suivit de près Emma, la frôlant sans jamais la toucher et sourit triomphalement en entendant la blonde gémir de frustration.

« Vous aviez raison, nous ne tiendrons jamais un an… » grogna Emma en attachant Elisa avec des gestes saccadés avant de se retourner vivement vers Regina qui n'eut pas le temps de reculer.

« Mais un marché est un marché… » la taquina Regina avant de se détourner avec une feinte indifférence.

« Vous êtes vraiment une sacré emmerdeuse » râla Emma en levant les bras au Ciel de frustration.

« Suppliez-moi et je vous offre la nuit la plus torride de toute votre vie… » murmura Regina d'une voix de gorge.

Elle vit Emma ouvrir puis refermer la bouche, visiblement en proie à une lutte intérieure, et elle sut que la blonde craquerait rapidement. Le tout était de s'assurer qu'elle le fasse avant qu'elle-même ne perde son contrôle et ne se jette sur elle. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet, et en ricanant intérieurement, elle songea à la prédiction de Clochette. Voilà qui prouvait bien que cette stupide fée s'était trompée en lui affirmant que l'enfant des deux idiots était son Véritable Amour.

« Arrête Regina, tu ne la connais que depuis quelques heures ! Et tu l'imagines déjà comme étant ton âme sœur » se morigéna-t-elle en secouant furieusement la tête.

Soudain, un puissant sifflement retentit, la faisant se retourner, et elle écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité en voyant un magnifique dalmatien débouler de l'arrière de la maison en aboyant joyeusement.

« Vous avez un chien ? » s'enquit-elle sans quitter l'animal des yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

« Elle s'appelle Perdita » lui apprit Emma en s'agenouillant pour câliner sa chienne « Elle était à une amie et je l'ai recueillie lorsqu'elle est décédée, avant la naissance des jumeaux » ajouta Emma en faisant grimper la chienne sur la banquette à côté d'Elisa.

 _Perdita ? C'est Pongo qui va être content de retrouver sa compagne !_ s'amusa Regina en haussant les épaules avec fatalité. Mais elle grimaça en imaginant les rues de Storybrooke inondées par une marée de bébés dalmatiens…

« Il ne manquait plus que ça… » soupira-t-elle avec fatalisme.

« Elle est très bien dressée, et c'est un excellent chien de garde. Et elle est très protectrice avec Elisa » plaida Emma, peu désireuse de se séparer de son animal de compagnie.

« Très bien, mais elle n'entre pas dans la maison ! » la prévint Regina, incapable de résister à la moue implorante d'Emma.

« Promis, elle est habituée à dormir dans le jardin de toute façon » sourit Emma en sautillant de joie comme une enfant heureuse.

« Et si elle fait des saletés dans mon jardin, vous nettoierez derrière elle » grogna Regina en prenant une expression menaçante.

« Cette petite moue méprisante me donne envie de l'effacer d'un baiser… » se contenta de dire Emma en se mordant violemment la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de passer à l'acte.

« Que devrais-je dire de ce sourire suffisant » répliqua Regina en arborant un sourire carnassier qui fit lentement déglutir Emma.

Elles se défièrent du regard de longues et délicieuses secondes, cherchant par la force de leurs regards respectifs à faire plier l'autre, et ce fut les aboiements d'un chien en bas de la rue qui rompit la connexion entre leurs deux regards. Comme si de rien n'était, Emma rangea les bagages dans le spacieux coffre avant de retourner chez elle. Une fois dans son salon, elle se dirigea droit vers le coin jeu de sa fille et rangea dans des boxes de couleur tous les jouets, les emportant ensuite vers la voiture. Sous le regard amusé de Regina, elle revint une fois encore et plia avec les petits meubles pour enfant qu'elle mit également dans la voiture.

« Vous savez Henry en a à la maison… » la taquina malicieusement Regina, incapable de s'en empêcher « Même s'ils n'ont pas l'aspect royal d'un cygne, animal que vous semblez affectionné… » ajouta-t-elle en constatant une fois encore que cet animal était quasi omniprésent parmi les affaires de la petite fille.

« Pour les cygnes, Elisa en raffole. Déjà bébé, elle adorait que je l'emmène près du lac pour les regarder nager et les nourrir… » sourit Emma avec tendresse « Quant à ses affaires, Elisa déteste qu'on envahisse son espace personnel… » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules « Elle est assez solitaire… » soupira-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude

« Comme sa mère alors… » s'amusa Regina « Henry est tout l'opposé en fait. Plus il y a de monde autour de lui, plus il est heureux »

« La nuit et le jour en effet » s'amusa Emma, une lueur triste au fond des yeux.

« Emma, tu n'as pas été là durant les deux premières années de sa vie, mais tu seras là à l'avenir pour lui, et c'est tout ce qui compte » la réconforta Regina, utilisant le tutoiement pour la première fois.

« Je sais, mais ça reste dur quand même… Heureusement qu'il t'a eu pour l'aider à grandir entourer d'amour » sourit-elle en posant un regard d'une tendresse bouleversante sur l'ancienne Reine du Mal.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qui aies eu de la chance de l'avoir » répondit honnêtement Regina.

Et c'était vrai. Henry avait fait d'elle une meilleure personne, et maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa mère biologique, elle sentait qu'Emma aurait le même effet sur elle. Et plus que jamais, elle savait qu'elle était proche d'avoir la Fin Heureuse dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps. De beaux enfants, un chien, ce qui la fit grimacer légèrement, et une femme époustouflante qui la rendait folle, de toutes les façons possibles. Si ce n'était pas la perfection, cela y ressemblait à s'y méprendre.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? » l'interrogea Emma, s'immobilisant pour l'observer avec émerveillement.

Quel magnifique sourire. Quoi qui ait pu le provoquer, elle voulait le savoir pour pouvoir de nouveau le voir fleurir sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Sa compagne. Cette seule idée la fit frémir de bonheur. Dire que le matin même elle déprimait sur le vide de son existence qui ne tournait qu'autour de son travail et de sa fille. Et bien sûr de sa quête pour retrouver son fils disparu. Durant des mois, elle avait vainement recherché la femme qui avait adopté Henry, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Pour un policier c'était à la fois rassurant et intriguant. Puis un beau jour, elle avait fini par réussir à remonter une piste, et avait découvert qu'Henry avait été adopté par une femme qui vivait dans une petite ville perdue au cœur du Maine.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu autant de mal à la débusquer. Maire de la ville, cette femme semblait au-dessus de tout soupçon, et grâce au dossier médical d'Henry, elle avait compris que le petit garçon était bien traité. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait entreprit de le retrouver, elle avait douté de sa démarche. Mais à présent, tout lui paraissait d'une clarté limpide. Regina Mills était la femme de tous ses fantasmes, et elle ne la laisserait pas ressortir de sa vie comme elle y était entrée, sans prévenir. Sa décision avait donc été d'une simplicité confondante à prendre. Tout quitter pour les garder, Henry et elle. La plus grande surprise en ce qui la concernait, avait été que Regina se laisse si facilement convaincre par sa proposition.

Vraiment surprenant. Mais en y réfléchissant, Regina ne voulait pas perdre Henry. Et accepter sa demande, c'était s'assurer que cela n'arrive jamais. Sans parler des à-côtés non négligeables. La seule idée de passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés d'une femme aussi intense que la mairesse la fit sourire comme une folle. Un peu comme Regina en fait réalisa-t-elle.

« C'est à mon tour de te demander la raison de ce lumineux sourire » remarqua Regina en arquant un fin sourcil, évitant ainsi de répondre.

« Je pensais à nous deux, et à la vie que nous allions nous construire » répondit aussitôt Emma, sachant que son honnêteté allait déstabiliser la sublime brune.

« Et quel genre de vie allons-nous construire ? » voulut savoir Regina, curieuse de savoir comment Emma envisageait les choses.

« Une vie heureuse. Faite de complicité et de rires. D'engueulades aussi et de réconciliations… » déclara Emma en s'approchant de Regina sans la quitter des yeux, jusqu'à coller son corps au sien « de préférence sur l'oreiller… » souffla-t-elle contre l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Tu as l'air tellement sûre de toi, de nous… » lâcha Regina d'une voix rauque qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître.

« C'est la première fois que l'avenir m'apparait aussi clair qu'aujourd'hui » lui révéla Emma en se reculant pour plonger de nouveau son regard émeraude dans celui noisette et envoûtant de Regina.

« Tu as conscience d'à quel point cela s'apparente à de la folie ? » demanda Regina sans pour autant s'éloigner de la blonde.

« Possible, mais je reste convaincue que nous ne le regretterons pas » certifia Emma avec persuasion.

« Ça c'est vous qui le dites Mademoiselle Swan, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dans quoi vous vous engagez… » la provoqua Regina avec ce sourire carnassier qu'Emma commençait à bien connaître et qu'elle trouvait particulièrement excitant.

« Je pense qu'avec vous près de moi je pourrais affronter n'importe quelle situation votre Majesté… » murmura pensivement Emma.

Estomaquée, Regina l'observa attentivement, cherchant à savoir si la jeune blonde se moquait d'elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait. Ce mariage était de la folie, et pourtant Regina trouvait l'idée de plus en plus séduisante. Il y avait tellement de points qui plaidaient en défaveur de leur union. Son passé particulièrement sombre et violent, la Malédiction, et elle en passait. La liste était interminable, et Regina sentait le découragement et une migraine l'envahir. De plus, en venant vivre à Storybrooke, Emma risquait de finir par trouver étrange que personne ne vieillisse. Surtout qu'elle allait prendre de l'âge et pas Regina. Et cela finirait par se voir d'ici quelques années. A moins que, comme Rumplestinskin l'avait prédit, l'Elu ne vienne et ne rompe le Sort Noir.

« S'il pouvait oublier de se pointer celui-là… » maugréa Regina avec humeur.

« Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, mais tu ne devrais jamais laisser un homme te pourrir la journée » affirma Emma en finissant de charger sa voiture.

« Tu n'as rien oublié ? » s'enquit moqueusement Regina en voyant que le coffre débordait littéralement, à tel point qu'Emma dû mettre quelques affaires dans le coffre de Regina.

« Je sais que je ne déménage pas aujourd'hui, mais je veux qu'Eli ait toutes ses affaires dès maintenant » se justifia Emma en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

« La chambre d'Henry communique avec une pièce que je pensais transformer en salle de jeu pour quand il sera plus grand, mais qui serait parfaite pour la chambre d'Elisa » déclara Regina en souriant d'anticipation.

« Nous irons choisir ensemble le papier peint si tu veux » sourit Emma qui n'avait rien manqué de son sourire.

« J'aime bien celui que tu as mis dans sa chambre » avoua Regina en tournant instinctivement la tête vers la maison.

« Dans ce cas attends moi je reviens ! » s'écria Emma en se précipitant vers le garage.

Un peu perdue, Regina se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piquée avant de sourire largement en voyant Emma revenir chargée d'un carton plein de rouleaux de papiers. D'un bleu clair très doux, il était décoré de petits cœurs de petits cygnes majestueux et adorables. Elle n'avait même pas été surprise de constater que la jeune maman avait proscrit le rose de la chambre de sa fille.

« J'avais préféré en acheter trop que pas assez et je ne suis jamais allé me faire rembourser l'excédent » expliqua Emma en déposant le carton sur la banquette arrière, derrière Elisa.

« Je demanderai à David et Leroy de le poser pendant que nous reviendrons ici pour en finir avec ton déménagement » proposa Regina sans y penser.

« Tu reviendras avec moi ? » sourit Emma, touchée par la proposition.

« Sauf si tu ne veux déjà plus de moi… » ironisa Regina pour cacher sa gêne de s'être laissée aller de cette façon.

« Ce serait de mauvais augures pour notre mariage n'est-ce pas ? » la taquina Emma, ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal-à-l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Encore une fois, Regina préféra ne pas répliquer. Non pas qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, mais elle sentait qu'elle flirtait dangereusement avec leurs limites, et qu'elles risquaient de déraper à tout moment. Et ça promettait pour la suite. Si elles ne se sautaient pas dessus dès ce soir, cela tiendrait du miracle. Et elles mériteraient toutes les deux une médaille pour courage exceptionnel. Regina rit de ses propres pensées, et regarda Emma refermer sa maison avant de revenir près des voitures.

« Allez montre-moi le chemin de la maison » s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec le sourire d'une petite fille sur le point de vivre une grande aventure.

« Suivez le guide Mademoiselle Swan » proclama Regina en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Mentalement, elle remercia le Ciel d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit, ou l'intuition, de rendre les clés de sa chambre d'hôtel de façon à ne pas avoir à y retourner pour récupérer son sac qui se trouvait dans son coffre, tenant compagnie aux quelques effets d'Emma qui ne tenaient pas dans sa propre voiture.

« Heureusement qu'elle a une 7 portes tout de même ! » rigola-t-elle en repensant à toutes les affaires qu'Emma avait déjà emportée avec elle.

Et rien que cela lui prouvait à quel point Emma était sérieuse. Elle voulait faire d'elle sa femme, et Regina avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un mariage de raison et qu'elle ne devait pas trop espérer, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pas quand elle songeait à l'étrange alchimie qui existait entre elles deux et à la façon dont elles flirtaient ensemble. Son corps semblait plus vivant que jamais, animé d'une énergie électrique et grisante qui faisait grésiller chaque centimètre carré de sa peau d'une décharge sensuelle. Et elle savait que le feu qui lui incendiait les reins ne pourrait être apaisé que par Emma. Un long gémissement lui échappa en imaginant Emma lui faire l'amour.

« Mais si elle attend de moi que je la supplie, elle va pouvoir attendre longtemps ! » grogna Regina en plissant les yeux de détermination.

Pourtant, elle sentait qu'Emma pourrait bien réussir à la faire supplier. Et si cela l'aurait mise en colère de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, cela ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. Parce que c'était Emma et qu'elle sentait instinctivement que la superbe blonde ne se servirait pas de ce pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur elle pour la dominer et l'humilier. Emma éveillait en elle une confiance instinctive, et elle sentait qu'à ses côtés, elle pourrait redevenir elle-même, sans faux semblants, et vivre pleinement ce bonheur qu'elle lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Oui, ce n'était peut-être qu'un mariage de raison, mais Regina savait que ce serait bien plus que ça, et que la raison avait déjà commencé à céder la place à un sentiment qui s'apparentait fort à de l'amour.

« Ne me décevez pas Mademoiselle Swan, mon cœur n'y survivrait pas… » murmura Regina en cherchant du regard la belle blonde dans son rétroviseur.

Et comme si Emma avait senti le regard de Regina, elle croisa ses yeux et lui lança un lumineux sourire qui lui fit bondir le cœur dans sa poitrine. Lui rendant un sourire plus timide, Regina reporta son attention sur la route, soulagée de constater qu'elles quittaient enfin Boston. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle quittait Storybrooke, Regina soupira de soulagement en s'engageant sur la nationale qui la mènerait tout droit chez elle. Inconsciemment, elle accéléra, sachant qu'il n'y aurait ni voitures de patrouilles, ni automobilistes sur cette route, et le fait qu'Emma soit policier et qu'elle risquait de lui faire la morale sur sa vitesse ne la dissuada pas de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Home sweet home… » sourit-elle en se garant devant chez elle avant de sortir pour regarder Emma se garer derrière sa voiture.

« J'ai cru que tu essayais de me semer… » se contenta-t-elle de lancer en plissant légèrement les yeux, incertaine des motivations de Regina à rouler si vite.

« Désolée, mais je déteste être loin d'Henry trop longtemps et j'ai juste eu envie de le rejoindre au plus vite » s'excusa Regina avec une moue penaude.

« Je peux comprendre » sourit Emma en se détendant.

« MAMAN ! » entendirent-elles hurler, les faisant se retourner comme une seule femme vers le porche sur lequel Mary Margaret venait d'apparaître, Henry dans les bras.

« Coucou mon petit prince » roucoula Regina en se précipitant vers son fils pour un long câlin « Tu m'as manqué mon bébé » souffla-t-elle en couvrant son fils de baisers, le faisant rire aux éclats.

« Toi aussi maman… trop long… » soupira Henry en entourant son cou de ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou.

« Henry, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait beaucoup faire ta connaissance » murmura-t-elle en allant rejoindre Emma qui était restée figée près de sa voiture.

« La jolie dame ? » sourit Henry en dévisageant Emma avec curiosité.

« Elle s'appelle Emma mon petit prince, et elle est très importante pour maman » expliqua Regina en observant la réaction d'Emma à leur approche.

« Elle est impor…tante pour moi aussi ? » demanda l'enfant en butant un peu sur le mot.

« Oui mon chéri, elle va devenir aussi très importante pour toi » approuva Regina en embrassant le front de son fils.

« D'accord » sourit Henry avant de se redresser pour dévisager Emma qui respirait à peine.

« Emma, je te présente Henry. Mon petit prince, dis bonjour à Emma » les présenta Regina, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

« Bonjour Henry, je suis très heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance » murmura Emma, la gorge nouée par l'émotion alors qu'elle tentait de refouler ses larmes.

« Bonjour 'Ma » sourit Henry en lui tendant les bras avec un tel naturel qu'Emma resta figée une fraction de seconde avant de le serrer contre elle avec un sourire de pur bonheur.

Et alors que Regina s'était attendue à éprouver de la jalousie et le besoin féroce d'éloigner Henry d'Emma, elle fut attendrie par la scène et ne retint pas son envie de participer au câlin, faisant rire la mère et le fils. Sur un éclat de rire, elle s'écarta de nouveau et tourna la tête vers la voiture, souriant en constatant qu'Elisa était réveillée. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut la fillette lui tendit les bras en babillant, et Regina s'empressa de la sortir de sa voiture, sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour cette adorable princesse.

« Coucou princesse, tu as bien dormi ? » susurra-t-elle tendrement en embrassant l'enfant comme elle le faisait avec Henry.

« Re'ina jolie ! » s'écria Elisa en se lovant contre elle avec confiance, son doudou fermement serré dans sa main.

« Prête à faire la connaissance de ton frère ? » s'enquit-elle en allant rejoindre le reste de sa petite famille qui avait doublée en l'espace de quelques heures.

Dès que le regard des deux enfants se croisèrent, ce fut comme si une connexion magique s'établissait entre eux. Un même sourire étira leurs frimousses et dans des cris de joies, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, babillant dans un langage qui leur était propre, tant leur excitation les rendait difficilement compréhensibles. Emue, Emma releva les yeux et chercha le regard de Regina par-dessus les deux petites têtes brunes et s'y ancra, laissant transparaître toutes les émotions qui la traversaient en cet instant.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle en avançant d'un pas pour nouer sa main à celle de la belle brune.

« Merci à toi » répliqua Regina en pressant tendrement la main dans la sienne, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux enfants qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Voilà pour ce soir, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **J'espère avoir quelques retours (en général, j'ai droit à trois reviews par chapitre, ce n'est pas si mal...)**

 **J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 24, et je pense que la fin arrive bientôt...**

 **Bonne soirée et à dimanche pour la suite \O/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tous le monde :)**

 **J'espère que tous le monde va bien ! De mon côté, je suis ravie. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier tous pour tous ces commentaires que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédent, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée :-) Je procèderai à des remerciements personnalisés à la fin du chapitre pour ne pas écrire un pavé juste avant...**

 **Ensuite, quelques petites précisions : dans ce chapitre, il y a une conversation un peu "philosophique" entre Regina et Emma. Je me suis servie d'un devoir de philo que le prof nous avait demandé de réaliser sur le thème de l'amour. je ne vous en dit pas trop pour ne pas vous spoiler, mais inutile de chercher, ce n'est pas une théorie "officielle", juste le résultat de mes réflexions de l'époque que j'ai un peu remanié pour que ça cadre avec cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Ensuite, je continue à bien avancer dans cette histoire puisque j'en suis actuellement au chapitre 28 (plus ça va, plus j'écris...), et je sais que j'ai mis un rating M à cette histoire, et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, il y en aura bien, même si c'est la première fois que j'en écris, donc je vais commencer assez... soft (enfin je pense...), et la première scène "hot" entre nos deux belles arrivera dans le chapitre 16...**

 **Voilà pour les explications. Merci encore à tous, lecteurs, reviewers et followers, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 **PS : encore désolée pour les fautes qui se seraient glissées dans mon histoire, mais comme je l'ai déjà signalé, je n'ai pas de bêta reader, donc même si je me relis pour éviter de vous traumatiser avec une faute digne d'un élève de primaire, il arrive que mes doigts aillent plus vite que mon cerveau et que je ne fasse pas toujours attention xD**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 14 : **

Epuisée, Emma se laissa tomber près de Regina sur le canapé gris du somptueux salon. Elles venaient de transporter le dernier carton dans la future chambre d'Elisa qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit d'Henry.

« Pourquoi vider ma voiture m'a-t-il paru plus dur que de la remplir ? » demanda Emma en s'étirant langoureusement sous le regard appréciateur de Regina qui sentit le bout de ses doigts la picoter.

Et elle savait qu'Emma en faisait exprès. Depuis que David et Mary Margaret étaient partis, non sans leur faire promettre de les rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner au Granny's, Emma jouait avec ses nerfs. Chaque occasion avait été saisie pour la frôler, la caresser, et même l'embrasser. Mais Regina ne s'était pas laissée faire, et lui avait rendu chaque geste au centuple, si bien qu'elles étaient toutes les deux sous l'emprise d'une tension sexuelle à son maximum. L'air semblait crépiter entre elles, attendant la petite étincelle qui embraserait leurs corps et les pousserait à se jeter l'une sur l'autre.

« Probablement parce que cette fois nous avions deux enfants de cinq ans dans les jambes » souligna Regina reprenant difficilement le cours de la discussion.

« Ils sont si mignons tous les deux ! » s'enthousiasma tendrement Emma avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« A croire qu'ils ont compris qu'ils étaient jumeaux » approuva Regina avec un tendre sourire.

« Et cette façon de ne pas se lâcher la main » s'émerveilla Emma avec un soupir de bonheur.

« Henry t'a si vite adopté, comme s'il avait senti ce lien entre vous… » commenta pensivement Regina.

« Cela te gêne ? » s'inquiéta Emma en posant un regard inquiet sur sa compagne.

« Non, cela simplifie les choses » finit par répondre Regina, surprise une fois encore de constater qu'elle le pensait vraiment « par contre désolée qu'Elisa ait adopté le surnom qu'il t'a donné… » grimaça Regina en adressant un regard en coin à Emma.

« Je l'aime bien… C'est à mi-chemin entre Emma et Maman… » sourit Emma en haussant les épaules « Et elle aussi t'a déjà adoptée… Habituellement je suis la seule qu'elle veut le soir avant de dormir, mais ce soir, elle te voulait tout autant près d'elle… » sourit Emma avec douceur.

« Elle est tellement mignonne » ne put s'empêcher de sourire Regina, son cœur se serrant de tendresse pour cet amour de fillette qui éveillait en elle les mêmes émotions qu'Henry.

« Et tu as aussi le droit à un surnom… » ajouta avec espièglerie Emma.

« Reina… » sourit Regina, amusée par la façon dont Elisa l'appelait, n'arrivant pas à prononcer son prénom correctement.

« Ce surnom vous va bien votre Majesté… » sourit Emma en couvant sa compagne d'un regard enflammé.

« Il est vrai que je le préfère à Gina… » grimaça Regina en levant les yeux au Ciel, s'attirant un regard amusé de la part d'Emma, se rappelant de leur petite joute verbale sur la grossièreté.

« Beaucoup trop commun, je préfère Reina également ! » affirma Emma avec sincérité.

« Moi aussi, parce qu'il me vient d'Elisa » avoua Regina avec une légère gêne.

« Je savais bien que tu ferais une mère merveilleuse pour ma fille comme tu l'es pour notre fils… » sourit tendrement Emma en posant une main sur la cuisse de Regina.

« C'est facile d'être une bonne mère avec des enfants comme les nôtres… » lança Regina avant de se figer en réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tu as raison, ce sont nos enfants, et nous allons faire une excellente équipe toutes les deux pour les élever dans les meilleures conditions » la rassura Emma en resserrant l'étreinte de sa main sur la cuisse de Regina, souriant en la sentant frémir sous ses doigts.

« Au fait, de quoi David et toi avez discuté pendant qu'il t'aidait à monter les affaires à l'étage ? » voulut savoir Regina pour changer de conversation, sentant celle-ci dériver vers une pente glissante.

« David trouve que nous formons déjà une famille modèle… » lui révéla fièrement Emma avec un large sourire à cette idée.

« Une famille… » souffla rêveusement Regina qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle en avait enfin une.

Et elle n'avait eu ni à user de magie, ni à tuer pour y parvenir. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire, était ouvrir son cœur et prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau. Cela la terrifiait, et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait jeté la Malédiction, elle réalisait que la magie n'était pas la solution à tout et qu'il existait quelque chose d'encore plus fort. L'amour et l'espoir qu'il avait fait naître dans son cœur. Et elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à admettre que ce soit une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas le matin même qui ait pu lui apporter les pièces manquantes et lui permettre d'atteindre le but de toute sa vie.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » l'interrogea Emma, intriguée par le long silence de sa somptueuse compagne.

« A l'avenir » répondit sans vraiment y penser Regina.

« C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'il ne m'effraie pas… » avoua Emma en prenant une expression qui serra le cœur de Regina « Parce que je sais que je ne serais plus jamais seule pour faire face aux difficultés qui m'attendent encore… » ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

« Tu as l'air tellement sûre que ce mariage fonctionnera… » commenta Regina en secouant la tête d'ébahissement « Et surtout tu ne sembles pas douter une seconde que je sois celle que tu vois en moi… » reprit-elle en se demandant une fois encore comment Emma réagirait en apprenant sa véritable identité.

« Regina, à l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su que nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer, et à partager nos vies. Je ne sais pas ce que sera exactement notre relation, mais je sais déjà qu'elle sera très… intense » répondit Emma sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Regina la regarda du coin de l'œil, n'osant croire ce qu'elle entendait. Emma n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre, et pourtant, c'est l'impression qu'elle en gardait. Et en y réfléchissant, elle avait ressenti la même chose. En fait, son coup de cœur avait eu lieu devant un écran d'ordinateur, à admirer le profil altier de la divine blonde. C'était peut-être pathétique, mais alors qu'Emma était assise près d'elle sur le canapé en cuir de son salon, elle s'en moquait éperdument.

« Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, juste que tu comprennes que je suis sérieuse quand je parle de notre avenir ensemble Regina » reprit Emma en posant un regard inquiet sur sa compagne.

Et Regina comprit que la belle blonde devait avoir mal interprété son silence. Mais que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Lui faire une déclaration à son tour ? Définitivement pas son genre. En fait, jamais elle n'avait dit « je t'aime » à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Daniel. Non pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas pensé et ressenti, mais chaque fois qu'elle avait été sur le point de le dire, les mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle avait toujours eu peur que de prononcer ces mots-là provoquerait une catastrophe, et que sa mère le saurait. Alors elle avait préféré prouver son amour à Daniel par des actes, et il avait semblé comprendre et s'en contenter.

« Je sais que c'est de la folie Emma, et pourtant je veux vraiment croire que ça peut fonctionner… » souffla Regina en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Emma sourit largement, ravie de savoir que Regina voulait autant qu'elle que leur histoire s'inscrive dans l'avenir. Evidemment elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Regina lui fasse de déclaration enflammée, mais le seul fait qu'elle parle de leur avenir était une victoire en soi. Regina l'acceptait dans sa vie, et c'était plus qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer quelques heures plus tôt. Elles s'entendaient tellement bien, était si complices qu'Emma avait l'agréable sensation que Regina et elles vivaient ensemble depuis toujours.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Regina, intriguée par l'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage d'Emma.

« A l'amour et à la façon de le trouver… » répondit naturellement Emma.

Elle se surprenait à répondre avec tellement d'aisance à Regina, elle qui ne s'ouvrait jamais, à personne et était généralement d'une nature réservée. Mais avec Regina, elle se sentait en confiance, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas jugée, mais si la pétillante brune ne pourrait s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment d'elle. Et elle adorait ça pour être honnête. Parce qu'elle sentait que tout comme elle, Regina ne se laissait pas souvent aller à tomber le masque. Alors elle se sentait différente, spéciale, et savourait chaque seconde passée en compagnie de sa divine brune.

« Vraiment ? Et quelle est ta théorie ? » demanda Regina avec curiosité.

« Je pense qu'à l'origine, l'être humain avait trois visages. Celui d'un homme, et celui de deux femmes. Ou inversement. Une entité parfaite, complète. Mais un jour, l'homme a voulu prendre l'ascendant sur ses compagnes, et les conflits sont apparus jusqu'au jour où l'entité s'est dissoute d'elle-même. Les trois moitiés ont été séparées par les Dieux en colère, condamnées à se chercher indéfiniment… » commença Emma en posant sa tête sur sa main.

« Voilà une théorie intéressante… » sourit Regina en arquant un sourcil « Es-tu en train de me dire que le jour viendra où l'homme de notre entité fera son apparition et que nous devrons le laisser entrer dans nos vies pour faire ménage à trois ? » railla Regina en fronçant les sourcils de dégoût à cette idée.

« Sûrement pas ! S'il se pointe, je le flingue ! » gronda immédiatement Emma avec une colère foudroyante.

« Alors quoi ? » s'amusa Regina, rassurée malgré elle de savoir qu'Emma ne comptait la partager avec personne.

« Pour moi l'homme était la part sombre de l'entité, il représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de néfaste et de dangereux pour les deux femmes. En s'en débarrassant, elles ont créé leur propre équilibre et sont devenues une nouvelle entité, plus forte et plus complémentaire. Elles ont fait de leurs différences une force et sont devenues plus soudées et fusionnelles qu'avant. » conclut Emma avec un sourire timide.

« L'homme représenterait donc l'Obscurité, et les femmes, la Lumière… » murmura Regina en se tendant, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de Lumineux en elle.

« Oui et non. Les Ténèbres sont aussi présentes chez les deux femmes, mais ensemble, elles arrivent à les repousser et à faire triompher la pureté de leur amour. » répondit Emma en se rapprochant doucement de Regina en la sentant se tendre.

« Décidément, vous ne cessez de me surprendre Mademoiselle Swan » souffla Regina, plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer par les paroles de la blonde.

Parce que si Emma avait raison, alors la magnifique blonde l'aiderait à maintenir les Ténèbres éloignées, peut-être même à les vaincre définitivement. A nouveau Regina sentit l'espoir enfler dans son cœur, et contrairement à ce qu'il se produisait généralement, la petite flamme ne s'éteignit pas dans le seconde, soufflée par le vent violent de ses peurs. Cette fois, la présence rassurante d'Emma à ses côtés suffit à la garder vivace et étincelante. Décidément, la flamboyante blonde avait un effet surprenant sur elle. Et elle était encore plus surprise de constater qu'elle adorait ça.

« Tu as vraiment un sourire à damner une sainte… » soupira Emma qui s'était tellement rapprochée qu'elle était presque collée contre Regina à présent.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un papillon attiré par la lumière captivante et chaleureuse d'une bougie, et même la possibilité de se brûler les ailes ne la dissuadait pas de continuer à avancer toujours plus. Parce qu'elle sentait que cette brûlure-là ne serait pas douloureuse, bien au contraire. C'était le genre d'incendie qu'elle allait adorer attisé et entretenir en compagnie de Regina, et si elle s'y prenait bien, elles garderaient ce feu intense allumé jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

« Si tu continues à approcher, tu vas finir assise sur mes cuisses… » commenta Regina avec un sourire entendu, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Hummm… c'est très tentant… » se contenta de sourire Emma avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Estomaquée, Regina se retrouva avec le corps d'Emma étroitement pressé contre le sien, et elle eut la sensation que leurs deux corps avaient été conçus dans cet unique but. Leurs courbes s'épousaient à la perfection, les creux et les pleins d'Emma s'emboîtant à ses formes en une union parfaite. Se passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres subitement desséchées, Regina planta son regard dans celui assombri par un désir viscéral d'Emma.

« Tu me fais totalement perdre la tête… » avoua Emma en posant son front contre celui de Regina.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas l'habitude de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? » se moqua gentiment Regina, même si une lueur dangereuse prit naissance dans son regard, signe que cette idée lui déplaisait souverainement.

« Je suis plutôt prudente en amour habituellement… Je n'accorde pas facilement ma confiance, et il me faut un certain temps pour me laisser aller lorsque j'entame une relation avec une femme… » se confia Emma en entourant le cou de Regina de ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou.

« Pourquoi moi ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Regina tout en posant ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Emma, le caressant tendrement sans même y faire attention.

« Je ne sais pas… » commença Emma avec un petit soupir de bien-être « Ce n'est pas seulement ta beauté que je trouve fascinante, mais ce que tu dégages. Je sens que nous sommes pareil toutes les deux, et avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer les choses pour que tu me comprennes. Je me sens… bien, tout simplement en ta compagnie. En sécurité. Et en même temps en danger. C'est très grisant… » termina Emma dans un souffle en se pressant un peu plus contre la brune.

« Je connais le sentiment » répondit simplement Regina, le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine.

« Regina, je sais que nous en plaisantons depuis ce matin, mais… » hésita Emma en se redressant légèrement pour planter son regard dans celui de la mairesse.

« Allons-nous encore parler de sexe ? » devina Regina en arquant un sourcil altier.

« Oui » répondit simplement Emma avec un sourire amusé « Il y a entre nous une attirance indéniable et céder serait très facile » commença Emma en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore entendu me supplier » répliqua Regina pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

« Je suis sérieuse Regina » grogna Emma en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré « Mais je veux que nous fassions les choses bien et que nous apprenions vraiment à nous connaître avant de devenir amantes… » murmura-t-elle en se tendant, craignant la réaction de la brune volcanique.

« Combien de temps attends-tu généralement avant de passer cette étape avec tes conquêtes ? » voulut savoir Regina, la même lueur colérique dans le regard en imaginant Emma dans les bras d'une autre.

« Ça dépend… Six mois… Un an… Et il est même arrivé que je ne franchisse jamais cette ligne… » répondit honnêtement Emma pour rassurer Regina « Les aventures sans lendemain ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressées et j'ai toujours eu besoin d'établir un vrai lien avec une personne pour réussir à devenir intime avec elle… »

« Je sais ce que c'est. Après l'échec cuisant de mon mariage, je n'ai eu qu'une ou deux liaisons, et dire qu'elles ont été plus que décevantes serait un euphémisme… » railla tristement Regina en se crispant.

« Ils n'étaient pas fait pour toi » se contenta d'affirmer Emma en caressant la nuque de la jeune femme du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le problème ne venait pas de moi ? » s'enquit Regina, se faisant plus amère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais envoyé sur les roses lorsque je t'ai demandé ta main. Si c'était le cas, tu ne t'en inquièterais pas » déclara fermement Emma, une pointe de colère dans le regard et dans la voix.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver le bonheur ? » reprit Regina, touchée par ce que venait de dire Emma.

« Parce que ces hommes, je mettrai ma main au feu que tu n'as jamais osé te tourner vers une femme, ne te méritaient pas. Ils s'arrêtaient à ton apparence, sans voir celle que tu es vraiment. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas à toi en tant que personne et ne pouvaient donc que finir par te blesser par leur attitude égoïste » affirma Emma sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Si sûre de toi… » constata Regina sans cesser de caresser délicatement le dos d'Emma, la maintenant fermement contre elle.

« Nous n'avons passé qu'une journée ensemble, et j'ai vu comment les hommes et les femmes te regardent. La plupart d'entre eux fantasment sur toi, mais ils ne voient que l'apparence que tu renvoies. Moi je vois au-delà » affirma Emma en resserrant possessivement son étreinte autour du cou de Regina, se pressant plus intimement encore contre le corps de la brune.

« Tu n'aimes pas l'idée que d'autre ait envie de moi n'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa Regina, flattée par la jalousie instinctive d'Emma.

Et elle la comprenait parfaitement pour ressentir la même chose. Elle aussi avait surpris les regards des gens qu'elles avaient croisés et la façon dont ils avaient déshabillé Emma du regard avec convoitise. Emma était à elle, et s'ils s'imaginaient qu'elle allait laisser des péquenots la lui prendre, c'était mal la connaître.

« Pas plus que tu n'aimes ça » rétorqua Emma avec un sourire satisfait « J'ai vu ta réaction quand j'ai parlé de mes ex » reprit-elle comme pour empêcher Regina de nier.

« Je déteste partager… » grommela Regina de mauvaise grâce « Mais il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit… » souligna-t-elle en donnant une petite claque sur les fesses d'Emma en l'entendant doucement rire.

« C'est vrai » reconnut Emma en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou de Regina, comme pour se faire pardonner « Et j'aime l'idée que tu veuilles montrer aux autres que je suis à toi, ça veut dire que tu prends ce qu'il y a entre nous au sérieux… » soupira Emma en se laissant un peu plus aller dans l'étreinte des bras de Regina.

« Je suis désolée Emma, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça… » s'excusa Regina en fermant les yeux, savourant les douces attentions d'Emma « Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un veuille vraiment être avec moi et se montre aussi… doux… » reprit Regina, sentant le boule familière de douleur grossir en elle.

« Et bien il faudra t'y habituer, parce que je suis là maintenant, et je ne compte aller nulle part… » affirma Emma en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Regina.

« C'est une promesse ? » s'assura Regina en crispant inconsciemment les mains sur le tissu de la chemise d'Emma.

« Tu pourrais tout aussi bien le prendre comme une menace… » la taquina malicieusement Emma avant de reprendre devant le regard faussement noir de Regina « C'en est une et je compte bien la tenir » approuva-t-elle en se redressant, consciente qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, même si elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit ailleurs que dans les bras de sa somptueuse brune.

« Et je te promets à mon tour de ne pas fuir ce qui nous lie toutes les deux, quoi que ce soit et d'essayer de m'ouvrir un peu plus… » chuchota Regina en se mordillant la lèvre, se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien Reina » sourit malicieusement Emma, voulant détendre sa compagne.

« Hep ! » la stoppa Regina en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement contrarié « Il n'y a que notre fille qui ait le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« A vos ordres votre Majesté ! » la taquina Emma en souriant largement, ravie comme chaque fois que Regina parlait des enfants comme des leurs, même si elle le faisait sans s'en rendre compte.

Regina sourit doucement à l'habitude qu'avait prise Emma de l'appeler ainsi, comme si inconsciemment elle sentait que c'était la bonne façon de s'adresser à elle. Enfin à l'ancienne elle. Et puis la façon qu'avait Emma de prononcer ces simples mots l'électrisait et l'emplissait d'un désir puissant.

« Et si nous montions ? » suggéra-t-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« Est-ce une requête ? » la taquina Emma en la sondant du regard « Peut-être que si tu me le demande très gentiment j'accepterais de passer la nuit avec toi… » reprit-elle avec malice pour cacher son désir de ne pas se séparer de Regina.

« Supplie-moi et je te laisserai faire » répliqua Regina en dessinant des cercles sur les hanches d'Emma, la faisant frissonner contre elle.

« Tu ne lâcheras pas n'est-ce pas ? » devina Emma avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle avait vite compris que Regina détestait perdre et se retrouver en position de faiblesse, et elle savait déjà que lui faire accepter de lâcher prise serait un véritable défi au quotidien. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas, au contraire. Parce qu'elle ne doutait pas que lorsque Regina se laisserait totalement aller avec elle, cela signifierait qu'elle aurait définitivement accepté ce lien qui les unissait. Et en attendant, elle avait la certitude que les prochains jours seraient lourds de tension sexuelle et de tentations, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Tant que cette petite guerre des nerfs ne s'éternisait pas…

« Je te l'ai dit Emma, c'est toi qui me suppliera » affirma tranquillement Regina avec arrogance « Et en attendant, je vais te montrer ta chambre » reprit-elle en se détournant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en entendant le grognement de frustration qui échappa à Emma lorsqu'elle rompit le contact entre leurs deux corps, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas y faire écho alors qu'un vide glacial l'envahissait à la perte de proximité. Dans une ultime provocation, elle ondula sensuellement du bassin durant la montée des marches, souriant en sentant la brûlure du regard d'Emma rivé sur sa chute de reins et ses fesses. Se faisant violence, elle parvint à ne pas se retourner et atteignit la chambre d'Emma située face à la sienne, et l'ouvrit sans y pénétrer.

« Et bien bonne nuit Emma à demain… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix de gorge qui alluma une étincelle de désir dans le regard déjà noir d'Emma.

« Bonne nuit Regina, fais de beaux rêves… » souffla Emma en venant se coller contre Regina pour lui voler un baiser.

Et alors que Regina allait l'approfondir, elle sentit Emma s'écarter d'elle et entrer dans sa chambre avec un sourire innocent. Plissant les yeux, Regina la foudroya du regard avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

« J'ai bien besoin d'une douche ! » lança-t-elle négligemment sans se retourner avant de refermer la porte, riant en entendant Emma déglutir bruyamment.

Elle avait gagné cette manche, mais quelque chose lui disait que la vengeance d'Emma ne se ferait pas attendre, et elle était impatiente de savoir ce que la belle blonde lui réserverait pour lui faire perdre la tête. Emma voulait qu'elle la supplie, et elle voulait la même chose de sa part. Et Regina songea que si aucune d'elle ne voulait céder alors elle devrait faire en sorte qu'elles perdent le contrôle en même temps pour être toutes deux gagnantes, même si elle voyait mal comment l'une d'elles pourrait considérer avoir perdu si le résultat était une nuit de folle passion. Et étrangement, l'idée de faire l'amour avec une femme pour la première fois ne la perturbait pas plus que ça. Pas alors que la femme en question était Emma…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place donc aux remerciements :**

 **The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Je sais que le nombre de reviews n'est en rien un prédicteur de mon travail, et je ne me plaignais pas (désolée si ça a été perçu comme tel...). Au contraire, je pensais ne pas avoir de reviews étant nouvelle dans la communauté SQ, alors avoir déjà 3 retours minumum par chapitre, c'est une super surprise et cela me motive à continuer cette histoire (et à poster les autres) pour les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début :-) En tout cas, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'au bout :-)**

 **Eraxeen : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Contente que ma vision des choses te plaise, et que tu apprécies ce que je fais des personnages. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer le petit jeu de séduction qui s'est installé entre Emma et Regina et je suis donc ravie de constater que vous prenez plaisir à me lire. Quant aux enfants je m'inspire beaucoup de mes neveux et nièces, alors je ne peux qu'être heureuse que tu les aimes autant que moi :-) **

**Green Hedapool : La suite est là, et je te remercie de ton commentaire qui continue à me donner le sourire, en espérant que la suite ait été à ta convenance :-) **

**Isacos : Déjà merci, et quant au fait qu'elle ne se saute pas dessus... je dirais simplement qu'avec elles, ça ne peut que déraper, non ? Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien lol **

**Regina Lily Swan : Et oui, mais elle ne le sait toujours pas (sourire machiavélique)... Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste (sans mauvais jeu de mots), et de continuer à me faire part de tes impressions. **

**Guest (1) : Déjà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Oui, je sais que dans la série, Emma est quasi indissociable de sa voiture, mais dans ma fic, elle a un passif différent avec Neal, et donc forcément avec sa beetle qui n'est donc pas liée à de bons souvenirs, ce que j'explique d'ailleurs. Ensuite, elle est plus posée, a une bonne situation financière, et est plus responsable, donc elle a une voiture qui lui permet de rouler avec sa fille à bord en toute sécurité... **

**Guest (2) : A présent, 28, mais oui, j'avance assez bien (mieux que dans mes révisions d'ailleurs, c'est pas bien...). Et oui, absolument, cette fic aura une fin. Si je n'en avais pas été sûre, je n'aurais pas commencé à poster, car je déteste commencer quelque chose sans finir, et je ne me souviens que trop bien du nombre de fois où j'ai maudit un auteur pour ne jamais avoir posté la fin de son histoire, laissant ses pauvres lecteurs sur leurs faims... **

**Guest (3) : Oui, je voulais que la confiance soit à la base de leur relation, même si Regina dissimule encore le plus gros de ses secrets... Quant à leur relation, c'est la bonne décision pour tous le monde, et elles le savent, même si elles restent prudentes et méfiantes... Merci, j'adore écrire sur Elisa et Henry, et j'espère que tu continueras à les aimer tout au long des chapitres... **

**Pilounana : Ton commentaire est arrivé à point nommé! Je rédigeais ces remerciements lorsque la fenêtre pop up m'annonçant son arrivée est apparue au bas de mon écran. Merci, cela me touche beaucoup. Comme je l'ai dit, je voulais écrire une histoire où Regina n'était pas en guerre avec Henry, et où elle aurait entrepris sa rédemption de son propre chef, donc je ne peux que me réjouir que cette idée plaise à quelques personnes :-) Oui je sais, j'ai perdu la tête sur ce coup, mais c'est venu comme ça, et je ne le regrette pas au final... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu tout autant, et attend avec impatience de te lire de nouveau :)**

 **PFIOU... voilà une bonne chose de faite !**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de journée, et à mercredi pour la suite :-)**

 **Bisous \O/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir tous le monde :-)**

 **Le chapitre précédent n'a pas l'air d'avoir plu... Si c'est à cause de la théorie d'Emma concernant l'amour, elle s'en expliquera dans un chapitre à venir (de mémoire il me semble que c'est le 19)... J'espère donc que ce chapitre-ci aura plus de succès auprès de vous, sinon dites-moi si cela vaut la peine que je continue à écrire et publier cette histoire (ce n'est absolument pas un chantage, mais j'ai d'autres idées de fic, donc si cette fiction ne vous intéresse plus je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à travailler dessus...)**

 **Place aux remerciements qui vont allés vite cette fois :**

 **Isacos : oui je sais, mais n'oublie pas qu'Emma a un lourd passif avec les hommes et que sa vision de l'amour s'est en quelque sorte modulée à celle-ci (j'avas précisé que j'avais modifié ma propre théorie pour qu'elle colle à cette fic...) J'espère malgré tout ne pas t'avoir donné envie de prendre tes jambes à ton cou... **

**Regina Lily Swan : Je crois que le jour où tu cesse de commenter, je jette définitivement l'éponge. C'est en partie pour toi qui commente à chaque fois que je continue à poster (ouais avec l'approche du concours je suis sur les nerfs, alors avoir 2 commentaires pour le chapitre précédent m'a un peu mis le moral à zéro, mais bon ça passera, il y a plus grave dans la vie malheureusement... ). D'ailleurs si je ne m'abuse tu m'as bien dit que tu étais fan du couple Belle/Ruby? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu devrais adorer le chapitre 19... **

**Bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 15** :

En baillant longuement, Emma s'étira comme un chat. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle savoura le silence paisible propre aux petites villes. C'était très agréable de se réveiller par soi-même et non par le fait d'un voisin indélicat qui partait de chez lui en faisant un vacarme infernal, comme pour se venger de ne pas avoir pu faire la grasse matinée. Mais à Storybrooke, tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était le silence. Même les oiseaux ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit, à croire qu'ils avaient désertés le magnifique jardin de Regina. Emma était folle de cette majestueuse demeure. Si de prime abords, le manoir pouvait paraître froid et sans âme, cette impression était vite effacée, remplacée par un sentiment de confort et de chaleur. Emma avait eu raison en disant à Regina que sa demeure était à son image. Et elle s'y sentait déjà chez elle.

S'étirant une nouvelle fois, elle ouvrit les yeux, et sourit toute seule en pensant à la journée de la veille.

« Qui aurait cru que ma vie prendrait un virage à 360° en une seule journée ? » murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant dans son lit.

Tournant la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il était plus de 9h, et avec affolement, elle se rua hors de sa chambre pour se précipiter dans celle d'Henry. Son cœur rata un battement en trouvant le grand lit vide, et l'espace d'un instant elle imagina le pire. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'était plus seule, et que Regina ne devait pas être du genre à traîner au lit le matin. Pas comme elle. Les jumeaux devaient être avec elle, ce qui lui fut confirmé lorsque le doux murmure de la voix de sa belle brune lui parvint légèrement, accompagné du rire en cascade des enfants. En souriant largement, elle dévala les escaliers, rata une marche, se réceptionna de justesse, et fit irruption dans le salon, charmée par la scène qui s'offrit à elle.

Regina, vêtue d'un pantalon noir élégant et d'un chemisier en soie vert pomme, était assise au milieu du salon, Elisa sur les genoux et Henry assis devant elles. Les deux enfants se lançaient une petite balle, riant chaque fois que Regina était obligée de se contorsionner pour éviter que le jouet ne roule trop loin d'eux, interrompant leur jeu. S'adossant au chambranle de la porte, Emma resta longuement à les regarder, sentant une douce chaleur irradier son cœur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse et à sa place qu'en cet instant.

« J'ai vraiment pris la bonne décision, même si c'était un coup de tête… un coup de cœur… » souffla Emma pour elle-même.

Son murmure attira l'attention de Regina qui quitta des yeux les enfants pour tourner la tête en direction de la belle blonde. Elle lui adressa un lumineux sourire avant de se figer, ses yeux s'écarquillant en découvrant la tenue d'Emma. Et dieu qu'elle était renversante. Vêtue d'une combinaison en soie parme qui dévoilait ses interminables jambes, Emma était à couper le souffle.

« Parfaite… » murmura Regina en se retenant de se lever pour aller enlacer sa magnifique fiancée.

Et la pensée la tétanisa sur place alors que son cœur effectuait des bonds de cabri dans sa poitrine. Emma et elle étaient fiancées. Cette plantureuse blonde lui appartenait. Jamais Regina n'avait été aussi possessive avec quiconque, pas même Daniel. Mais Emma… elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer, mais elle sentait qu'elle était prête à tout, même le pire pour marquer son territoire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en imaginant la tête d'Emma si elle lui faisait part de ses pensées territoriales. Pas sûr que la blonde apprécie l'initiative…

« Hey.. » lança tendrement Emma en voyant que Regina la regardait avec une expression mi- rêveuse, mi- possessive qui la fit frissonner d'excitation.

« Bonjour » sourit doucement Regina en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'Emma s'approcha d'elle.

Dans un geste d'un naturel confondant, Emma se courba jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Regina, leur tirant à toutes deux un gémissement de contentement.

« Pourquoi ça me paraît si normal de faire ça ? » voulut savoir Emma en s'écartant légèrement pour planter son regard dans celui tout aussi troublé de Regina.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime assez ça » avoua Regina en se mordant la lèvre comme si elle regrettait ses paroles.

« Moi aussi » la rassura aussitôt Emma en prenant place près d'Henry, souriant lorsque le petit garçon vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux « Et en vous regardant jouer tous les trois, je me disais que je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers Elisa, déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« 'Jour 'Ma » sourit la petite fille sans pour autant bouger des bras de Regina « Reina est gentille, je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup ! » annonça ensuite la fillette avec un lumineux sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime princesse » souffla Regina, émue par la déclaration.

« Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup beaucoup 'Ma ! » affirma Henry en câlinant Emma qui se sentit à son tour très émue par les paroles de son fils.

« Et je t'aime aussi mon petit prince » affirma Emma en faisant un câlin à son fils.

Par-dessus la tête des deux enfants, les deux femmes échangèrent un regard heureux et se sourirent. En cet instant, leurs doutes s'envolèrent. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient raison de tenter cette folle aventure ensemble.

« Au fait, j'ai prévenu les autres que nous ne les rejoindrions pas pour le petit déjeuner comme convenu, alors Mary a proposé que l'on déjeune ensemble ce midi, cela te convient-il ? » lui apprit Regina en avisant l'heure.

« Tout à fait, j'ai hâte de faire la connaissance du reste de tes amis » approuva Emma avec un large sourire.

« Tu vas les aimer. Belle est aussi discrète que Ruby est exubérante, et leur fils est un amour. Quant à Charlotte, c'est une adorable petite poupée, et je pense qu'Elisa et elle vont devenir les meilleures amies du monde » déclara Regina, le regard pétillant d'impatience.

« Si ce sont tes amies, je suis sûre que je ne pourrais que bien m'entendre avec elles » sourit Emma, ravie de voir Regina comme ça.

Le masque froid qu'elle arborait hier matin avait disparu, livrant la place à la vraie Regina, et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Plus elle apprenait à la connaître, plus elle se sentait tomber pour elle, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne la connaissait pas depuis toujours tant elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

« Au fait Emma, tu ne risques pas d'avoir d'ennui avec ton travail ? » demanda Regina qui avait longuement réfléchi à la situation.

« Non. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, et cela faisait un moment que je pensais à me reconvertir… » lui répondit honnêtement Emma.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Regina qui avait lu les états de service d'Emma, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait été impressionnée par la carrière exemplaire de la belle blonde.

En moins de quatre ans, Emma était devenue un excellent élément, plusieurs fois récompensée pour son courage sur le terrain. En frémissant, elle se rappela avoir lu que la courageuse blonde avait plusieurs fois mis sa vie en danger pour se porter au secours d'innocentes victimes, et la mairesse était soulagée de savoir qu'elle allait quitter ce métier hautement dangereux. Cela valait mieux pour sa santé mentale.

« Tu sais ce qui m'a poussée à devenir flic… » commença pensivement Emma, la ramenant à leur conversation.

« Henry » répondit simplement Regina en hochant doucement la tête de compréhension.

« Tu sais aussi que je voulais devenir avocate à la base, mais ça aussi je réalise que ça ne me dit plus vraiment… » soupira Emma avec hésitation.

« Je me disais que peut-être devenir sheriff te tenterait… » intervint Regina d'une voix incertaine.

« N'y a-t-il pas déjà deux personnes à ce poste ? » s'étonna Emma en arquant un sourcil « Je ne pensais pas que la criminalité était à ce point élevée dans cette petite ville que cela nécessite la présence de trois sheriff… » commenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, mais avec seulement deux sheriffs, les gardes sont assez longues, et Graham et David ont peu de temps libre » expliqua Regina « Avec une personne de plus, cela permettrait d'alterner les permanences et qu'il y ait un sheriff la nuit aussi, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment… » reprit Regina qui avait longuement réfléchit à la question.

Et puis si ses soupçons se confirmaient, alors Graham ne resteraient pas Sheriff encore très longtemps, et David aurait donc besoin d'un adjoint pour lui prêter main-forte, et elle ne doutait pas que les habitants seraient ravis de voir un ancien lieutenant de Boston venir assurer la relève. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas parler du cas de Graham avec Emma, préférant laisser sa compagne se faire sa propre opinion. Elle voulait également être certaine d'avoir visé juste, préférant ne pas mettre Graham dans une fâcheuse situation dans la possibilité, hautement improbable, elle le craignait, qu'elle se soit méprise sur son comportement…

« Sur quel genre d'affaire travaillent David et Graham ? » voulut savoir Emma qui réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition.

« Des délits mineurs la plupart du temps. Ce sont surtout les adolescents de la ville qui posent problème par moment. Et Leroy qui est l'alcoolique de la ville. En dehors de ça, c'est assez calme car nous avons peu de visiteurs venant de l'extérieur » reconnut Regina en observant le visage de sa belle.

« C'est tentant… » reconnut Emma avec un léger sourire « Mais la ville aura les moyens de payer trois sheriffs ? » s'étonna Emma ne voulant pas que Regina place la ville en difficulté pour elle.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends la sécurité de notre ville très au sérieux, et alloue donc un budget conséquent au bureau du sheriff » la rassura Regina avec un lumineux sourire.

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte ta proposition, ce qui va me permettre de pouvoir enquêter officiellement sur le cas de ce cher Mr Gold » sourit Emma avec détermination.

« Je t'ai préparé les dossiers dont je t'ai parlé, tu pourras utiliser mon bureau pour les étudier attentivement » lui apprit Regina sans cesser ses jeux avec les jumeaux qui commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai en finir avec ma vie bostonienne avant » lança Emma en se joignant au jeu.

« Comment cela pourrait-il me déranger ? » demanda Regina en arquant un sourcil entendu en direction de sa compagne.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne trouves plus cette idée aussi folle qu'hier » sourit Emma avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » souffla Regina alors qu'Elisa s'était lovée contre elle et qu'elle s'endormait avec un petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

« Oui comment ? » approuva Emma en constatant qu'Henry s'était également endormi tout contre elle, le même sourire que sa sœur sur le visage « Depuis quand sont-ils levés ? » s'enquit-elle en se levant avec précaution avant d'aider Regina à en faire de même.

« Six heures » murmura Regina en grimpant les escaliers.

« Tu aurais dû venir me réveiller ! » protesta Emma, se sentant coupable d'avoir laissée Regina s'occuper seule des deux têtes brunes.

« Je suis venue, mais tu avais l'air de dormir si bien que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir » lui révéla Regina en rougissant légèrement.

« C'était une attention adorable, mais la prochaine fois réveilles-moi, je préfère passer du temps avec ma famille plutôt que seule dans mon lit » affirma Emma en venant naturellement enlacer Regina.

« Promis » se contenta de dire Regina, chamboulée par ce que les paroles d'Emma impliquaient.

Elles restèrent enlacées durant de longues minutes à regarder leurs deux enfants dormir paisiblement, puis Regina se détacha à regret d'Emma. L'heure tournait, et Emma devait aller se préparer pour leur rendez-vous au Granny's.

« Tu devrais aller te changer… » lança-t-elle en voyant le froncement de sourcils boudeur d'Emma lorsqu'elle s'éloigna d'elle.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? » la provoqua Emma en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

« Filez sous la douche Mademoiselle Swan » grogna Regina sans répondre à la question.

« Tu m'y accompagnes ? » répliqua Emma avec espoir.

« Es-tu prête à me supplier ? » voulut savoir Regina en faisant glisser son regard de braise sur le corps exposé d'Emma.

« Joker » rigola Emma avant de s'éloigner dans un déhanché scandaleusement chaloupé.

Les yeux exorbités, Regina la suivit du regard, plantant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour se retenir de lui courir après et lui faire sauvagement l'amour sous la douche. En fait, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle pourrait bien la prendre debout contre le mur du couloir. Fermant les yeux, Regina tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et d'apaiser la vague brûlante qui enflamma son bas ventre. Est-ce que c'était ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on tombait amoureuse ? Parce que si c'était le cas, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Comparé à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Emma, ses sentiments pour Daniel lui paraissent tout d'un coup… terne et enfantin. Et cela la bouleversa énormément.

« Regina ? Ça ne va pas ? » s'alarma Emma en sortant de sa chambre et en réalisant que Regina se tenait toujours à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée.

« Je… » commença Regina avant de se stopper, ne sachant pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et puis Emma ne savait rien de Daniel et de ce qu'il avait si longtemps représenté à ses yeux. Et encore moins de ce qu'elle avait fait au nom de son amour perdu.

« Si si, je réfléchissais… » se contenta-t-elle donc de répondre sans oser croiser le regard d'Emma.

« A la meilleure façon de te débarrasser de moi ? » la taquina Emma, sentant que Regina avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi pensait la mairesse, mais elle n'aimait pas la voir aussi triste et résignée, comme si elle pensait réellement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Peu importait celui qui faisait naître une telle tristesse chez la belle brune, elle le détestait et ferait tout pour le lui faire oublier.

« Ne sois pas idiote ! » protesta vivement Regina en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Hey je plaisantais ! » la rassura Emma en venant prendre ses mains dans les siennes « Et je suis ravie de savoir que tu ne veux pas que je sorte de ta vie » ajouta-t-elle avec émerveillement.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes toi aussi » reconnut Regina avant de détourner le regard, honteuse de sa faiblesse.

« Regina je t'ai demandé ta main, donc la seule façon pour que je sorte de ta vie, sera de me tuer » clama Emma, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Préférant ne pas relever, pensant à toutes les personnes dont elle avait arraché le cœur ou qu'elle avait fait assassiner, Regina se détourna en entendant Henry remuer, et ensemble, elles préparèrent les enfants et quittèrent tranquillement le manoir pour se rendre au Granny's. Durant le trajet, Emma écouta Regina lui parler de la ville et de ses habitants, riant à certaines anecdotes.

« Qui sont ces enfants ? » demanda Emma en voyant deux jumeaux d'une dizaine d'années passer en courant devant elle pour disparaitre derrière une clôture.

« Ils portent l'uniforme de l'école, donc Mary doit les connaître… » remarqua Regina qui avait failli répondre qu'il s'agissait d'Hansel et Gretel « Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Regina, se demandant pourquoi Emma s'intéressait à eux.

« Une intuition. Ils se comportent comme je le faisais après avoir fugué d'une de mes familles d'accueil » expliqua Emma en continuant de fixer l'endroit derrière lequel les enfants avaient disparu.

« Si tu as raison, ce sera probablement la première enquête que tu résoudras dans tes nouvelles fonctions » finit par répondre Regina, songeant qu'elle pourrait l'aider à réunir les jumeaux avec leur père.

Emma se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête, puis après avoir vérifié qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait, elle traversa la rue rapidement, souriant à Henry qui ne cessait de se contorsionner pour tenter d'apercevoir Elisa, qui donnait la main à Emma, marchant à l'opposé du petit garçon.

« Elle ne va pas s'envoler mon cœur » s'amusa Emma, attendrie par les mimiques de son fils.

« Je veux donner la main à Eli ! » clama Henry avec une moue boudeuse.

« Je suppose que nous devons profiter de ce genre de requête tant que nous le pouvons » s'amusa Regina en s'immobilisant pour qu'Emma et elle puissent faire passer les deux enfants entre elles et leur permettre de se donner la main.

« Oh oui, d'ici quelques années, il affirma être trop grand pour ça ! » gloussa Emma en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Sans parler de ce qu'il dira lorsque nous oserons l'embrasser en public ! » poursuivit Regina sur cette même lancée, peu pressée que son fils grandisse et refuse ses câlins.

« Eli est une fille, elle nous laissera sûrement faire un peu plus longtemps » soupira Emma avec résignation.

« Tu dis toi-même qu'elle a hérité de ton caractère, alors il y a des chances pour qu'elle nous remette à notre place avant son frère ! » répliqua moqueusement Regina, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Mais étant la digne fille de sa mère, elle ne refusera jamais un de tes baisers ! » rétorqua fièrement Emma, plongeant un regard étincelant de désir dans celui de Regina, lui asséchant instantanément la gorge.

« Je sais, j'ai toujours eu un succès fou ! » se vanta crânement Regina en relevant fièrement le menton, faisant éclater de rire Emma.

Ce fut en riant qu'elles firent leur entrée dans le restaurant, attirant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes et qui ne purent que constater à quel point elles semblaient proches l'une de l'autre. Et il n'échappa à personne qu'elles avaient l'air de deux mères épanouies et comblées lorsqu'elles rejoignirent leurs amis à la table qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'occuper dans l'angle gauche du restaurant.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » sourit Mary en embrassant chaleureusement Regina avant d'en faire de même avec Emma.

Mary Margaret ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait tout de suite adopté la magnifique blonde et éprouvait une tendresse instinctive pour elle. Elle en avait parlé la veille au soir avec David, et il lui avait affirmé avoir ressenti la même chose. Rien d'amoureux, mais un instinct de protection instinctif et inexplicable. Peu importait dans le fond, ils appréciaient Emma et étaient ravis de la voir si complice avec Regina. Ils avaient été soulagés lorsque leur amie était revenue accompagnée de la jeune blonde, et qu'elle leur avait appris qu'Emma allait emménager avec elle afin qu'elles élèvent ensemble les jumeaux. Il ne faisait aucun doute à leurs yeux que leur amitié ne tarderait pas à céder la place à une relation amoureuse.

Après tout, Regina avait laissé entendre à Mary qu'elle se sentait plus attirée par les femmes que par les hommes, et Emma était une magnifique femme. Et il avait suffi que Mary les voit ensemble pour comprendre qu'un coup de foudre réciproque avait frappé de plein fouet les deux femmes…

« Bonjour tout le monde » sourit Regina avant d'ajouter « Désolée d'être en retard »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas, les filles étaient tellement impatientes de connaître Emma qu'elles sont là depuis ce matin, et nous sommes restés avec elles » répondit David en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Regina avant d'étreindre naturellement Emma.

« Belle, Ruby, je vous présente Emma Swan » sourit Regina en posant une main dans le dos de sa compagne, l'invitant à s'approcher du couple.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Regina m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître ! » s'exclama joyeusement Emma faisant largement sourire les deux femmes.

« Bienvenue à Strorybrooke Emma, en espérant ne jamais t'en voir partir ! » lança Ruby en levant peu discrètement ses deux pouces en l'air en direction de Regina qui roula des yeux sans répondre.

« Et qui est cette jolie jeune fille ? » sourit Belle en tendant une main vers Elisa qui lui adressa un immense sourire.

« Notre fille Elisa, la sœur jumelle d'Henry » répondit sans y penser Emma en caressant la joue de la petite fille qui était dans les bras de Regina.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration en entendant la façon dont Emma avait présenté Elisa. Comme leur fille. Elle le faisait depuis la veille, mais elles étaient seules. Cette fois, elle l'avait fait en présence de ses amis, et cela changeait tout. Et aux regards qu'échangèrent les deux couples, ils avaient noté la désignation. Mais choisissant de faire comme si de rien n'était, Regina fit signe à Emma de prendre place sur la banquette, près de Mary, et attendit que la jeune blonde se décale pour lui permettre de prendre place à ses côtés, et la discussion reprit de plus belle, Emma assouvissant la curiosité inépuisable des amis de sa compagne.

« Alors comme ça nous allons travailler ensemble ? » sourit David lorsque Regina lui fit part de son intention de faire d'Emma le second adjoint du sheriff.

« En effet » répondit simplement Emma avec un doux sourire à l'intention de David.

« Tant mieux, je te présenterai Graham si tu veux » suggéra David avec un enthousiasme mitigé.

Comme s'il avait senti que l'on parlait de lui, le sheriff fit son entrée dans le restaurant, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers le comptoir pour passer sa commande.

« Hey Graham ! » l'appela David, attirant l'attention du séduisant jeune homme vers leur table.

Dès que Graham aperçut Regina, un sourire séducteur naquit sur ses lèvres, faisant soupirer Regina et se tendre Emma à ses côtés. Sans quitter des yeux la mairesse, Graham approcha, puis son regard glissa sur Emma, et son sourire séducteur s'élargit, faisant cette fois gronder Regina qui n'appréciait pas les manières de cet homme. Non pas qu'elle soit fâchée qu'il se désintéresse un peu d'elle, mais qu'il puisse piétiner sur ses plates-bandes et qui plus est sous ses yeux, comme si elle avait été invisible, la faisait grincer des dents.

« Regina, ravi de vous voir » sourit-il en déshabillant ouvertement Regina des yeux avant de faire de même avec Emma.

« C'est madame le maire pour vous sheriff Humbert » gronda Regina, sa voix aussi coupante que du cristal.

« Graham, arrête de faire l'idiot, et laisse-moi te présenter Emma Swan qui deviendra notre collègue dans les jours à venir » soupira David avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

« Emma… travailler avec vous va être un vrai plaisir » commenta Graham en fixant Emma avec une telle insistance que Regina faillit lui arracher les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que la réciproque soit vrai sheriff Humbert » répliqua vertement Emma tout en posant une main apaisante sur la cuisse de Regina, sentant qu'elle était sur le point de perdre patience.

« Puis-je vous inviter à dîner ? » poursuivit Graham comme si Emma n'avait pas parlé.

« Non » répondit Emma d'un ton catégorique, faisant sourire toutes les personnes assises autour de la table.

« Une belle femme comme vous ne devrait pas rester célibataire » s'amusa Graham en accentuant son sourire charmeur « Je vous promets que vous passerez une soirée inoubliable en ma compagnie » susurra-t-il en s'approchant plus prêt d'Emma, faisant gronder Regina dont le regard vira à l'orageux.

« Vous vous méprenez sheriff Humbert, je ne suis pas célibataire et je préfère passer mes soirées en famille » l'informa froidement Emma en glissant contre le corps de Regina, l'entourant d'un bras pour l'apaiser.

« Vous voulez dire que… ? » bafouilla Graham en pâlissant dangereusement lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'Emma insinuait.

« En effet sheriff, et je n'apprécie pas que l'on fasse des avances ma compagne sous mon nez en faisant comme si je n'existais pas » tonna Regina, faisant se retourner quelques personnes vers eux.

« Surtout quand la minute d'avant, c'était à ma fiancée que vous faisiez les yeux doux » gronda férocement Emma en resserrant possessivement le bras autour de la taille de Regina qui se laissa aller contre elle sans quitter Graham du regard.

« 'Ma ! » s'écria Henry en tendant les bras vers Emma qui le prit aussitôt des bras de Belle, faisant pâlir un peu plus Graham.

« Mama ! » appela Elisa, tendant des bras impérieux vers Regina qui la prit à Mary en souriant, constatant que Graham semblait sur le point de se sentir mal.

« Quelle belle famille vous formez tous les quatre » souffla malicieusement Ruby, vivement approuvée par Belle qui prit une photo avec un large sourire.

Sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe, Graham s'esquiva, n'arrivant pas à croire que deux beautés pareilles soient perdues pour la cause masculine. Et avec inquiétude, il se demanda à quelle sauce Regina allait le faire rôtir, parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle lui ferait regretter d'avoir eu l'audace de s'intéresser à Emma. L'appétit coupé, il retourna au commissariat, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Déjà que depuis quelques jours il avait l'impression d'être espionné, sa conscience le tiraillant inlassablement, et à présent, il avait une autre raison de s'inquiéter. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide par moment !

Dans le restaurant, ils reprirent leur conversation, et Ruby ne put s'empêcher de taquiner les deux femmes concernant leur attitude vis-à-vis de Graham.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier avoir à travailler avec lui… » grogna-t-elle à l'intention de Regina.

« Je sais, mais jusqu'aux prochaines élections, il sera ton supérieur, même si vous travaillez tous pour moi… » s'excusa Regina, se demandant si Emma allait refuser sa proposition à cause de cet idiot.

« Et quand ont lieu les prochaines élections ? » voulut-elle savoir avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié.

« Dans un mois » lui apprit Belle avec compassion.

« Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que Graham sera réélu. Il paraîtrait qu'il était au courant des méthodes de Gold et qu'il préférait fermer les yeux moyennant une compensation financière » lui apprit Ruby avec mépris.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant ! » s'écria Regina avec colère, même si cela venait confirmer ses propres soupçons concernant le sheriff.

Mais elle détestait savoir qu'en dépit de ses efforts et de son amitié avec grand nombre des habitants de la ville, aucun n'avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour venir l'informer de ce genre de chose. Il avait fallu qu'elle comprenne seule que Gold n'avait pu agir seul et qu'il avait forcément eu de l'aide pour réussir à conserver son emprise sur la population. Et qui mieux que le sheriff, en dehors d'elle-même, avait pu lui apporter cette aide ?

« Parce que personne ne peut rien prouver » lui apprit Mary avec un sourire d'excuses « C'est la seule explication logique pour expliquer que Gold n'ait jamais eu d'ennuis… »

« Si c'est le cas, je ne le louperais pas durant l'enquête que tu m'as demandée de mener sur Gold » grogna Emma avec un sourire carnassier.

« Je te fais confiance pour faire le ménage dans cette ville Emma » sourit Regina en adressant un sourire confiant à sa compagne.

« Vous deux, on dirait que vous êtes en couple depuis des siècles ! » affirma Ruby en les fixant d'un air surexcité.

Gênées, les deux femmes se concentrèrent sur leurs enfants, préférant ignorer la brune qui gloussa, ravie de son effet. A ses yeux, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux-là finiraient mariées avant la fin de l'année, elle était prête à parier là-dessus.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui...**

 **Je vous dis donc à dimanche (sauf si vous me demandez d'arrêter le massacre...).**

 **Bonne fin de semaine, :-)**


	17. Chapter 17 (rating M)

**Bonjour tout le monde 😊**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me rassurer concernant cette fic, j'ai été très touchée par cette avalanche de reviews. Je procèderai aux remerciements individuels à la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **\\\ ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE EST RATING M ! /**

 **Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène M entre deux femmes, alors j'espère que le résultat vous plaira (et cela vaut également pour les chapitres à venir qui seront eux aussi rating M…)**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture à tous, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, j'adore lire vos réactions et cela me motive pour écrire (d'ailleurs, j'ai commencé la prochaine fic que je vous posterai après celle-là…)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 16** :

En ce dimanche matin, tout était calme à l'intérieur du manoir Mills, et Regina s'étira comme un chat dans son lit avant d'écouter les bruits de la maison, essayant de deviner si les enfants et Emma étaient déjà réveillés, mais seul le silence lui répondit, la faisant soupirer de béatitude. Tournant la tête vers sa table de chevet, elle grogna en constatant qu'il n'était pas encore 7 heures du matin. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, et elle soupira de mécontentement, sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

« Autant me lever et aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour mes trois gouffres sans fond… » sourit-elle tendrement en songeant à l'appétit vorace de ses trois amours.

Penser à sa famille amena un nouveau sourire béat sur les lèvres de Regina. Un mois. Un mois qu'elle était allée à la rencontre d'Emma Swan et que celle-ci avait fait tomber chacune de ses barrières se rendant aussi indispensable que l'air qu'elle respirait. C'était même plus que ça en fait. Emma était devenu son souffle, sa force vitale, l'énergie qui l'animait et lui donnait l'envie d'avancer. Les enfants et elle étaient son début et sa fin, et elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir vivre sans eux à présent.

« Je suis peut-être la sorcière de l'histoire, mais Emma Swan est une véritable enchanteresse… » remarqua Regina en fixant une photo sur sa table de chevet.

Mary l'avait prise la semaine précédente, lors d'une journée qu'ils avaient tous passé ensemble dans son jardin. Emma enlaçait Regina et elles riaient aux éclats toutes les deux pendant que les jumeaux escaladaient le dos d'Emma, comme pour venir en aide à leur mère, et eux aussi riaient à gorge déployée. La photo était magnifique et le bonheur en transparaissait de manière saisissante. Cette photo était devenue le symbole de leur nouvelle vie, et Regina s'était empressée de l'imprimer et de l'encadrer. Et à présent, elle trônait fièrement sur le manteau de la cheminée, dans la chambre d'Emma, dans celle des jumeaux et bien évidemment dans sa chambre.

« Debout Mills, le petit-déjeuner ne va pas se préparer tout seul ! » s'encouragea-t-elle en repoussant vivement sa couverture, comme pour se donner du courage.

Un courant d'air frais la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant frissonner, et elle se retint de rabattre sa couette sur elle pour retrouver la chaleur de son lit. L'air matinal était frisquet et elle s'empressa de s'envelopper dans sa robe de chambre avant d'enfiler ses pantoufles et de se passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu. Elle détestait avoir l'air débraillée, même si elle avait constaté le regard empli de convoitise d'Emma chaque fois qu'elle la voyait au saut du lit, la mine chiffonnée et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Emma lui avait avoué qu'elle trouvait son look du matin sexy. Regina avait rétorqué en lui affirmant qu'elle avait un autre look sexy, mais que celui-ci était réservé à un nombre très limité de personnes, et un sourire victorieux avait étiré ses lèvres en voyant Emma ouvrir la bouche en grand et prendre une expression rêveuse.

« Je gagnerai notre petite lutte de pouvoir Mademoiselle Swan » affirma-t-elle en traversant le couloir d'une démarche gracieuse.

Par habitude elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Elisa et fut à peine surprise en découvrant le lit cygne vide. Presque chaque nuit, la fillette désertait son lit pour rejoindre celui de son frère, et Emma et elle les retrouvait blottis l'un contre l'autre au petit matin. Poursuivant sa route, Regina atteignit la chambre d'Henry, et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, prête à découvrir un de ses spectacles préféré pour ne rencontrer que du vide.

« Henry ? Elisa ? » appela-t-elle en poussant la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre, cherchant les deux enfants du regard.

Mais elle ne les aperçut nulle part, et un vent de panique souffla en elle. Tendant l'oreille, elle tenta de percevoir le moindre bruit qui lui apprendrait où trouver les deux enfants, mais seul le silence répondit à son angoisse grandissante, et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas paniquer. Faisant vivement volteface, Regina se précipita vers la chambre d'Emma, prête à la tirer du lit pour lui apprendre que leurs enfants avaient disparus, et sans la moindre précaution, ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se figer en découvrant les jumeaux, endormis dans le lit près d'Emma.

« Hey… » l'accueillit la belle blonde en relevant la tête en l'entendant entrer.

« Hey… » répondit machinalement Regina en tentant de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur « Que font-ils avec toi ? » voulut-elle savoir en contournant le lit pour s'asseoir à l'opposé d'Emma sans quitter ses bébés du regard.

« Ils se sont réveillés il y a deux heures, et je les ai intercepté avant qu'ils ne viennent te sauter dessus… » chuchota Emma avec un sourire entendu « Pour les convaincre de me suivre dans ma chambre, je leur ai dit que tu avais été victime d'un sort du sommeil, et que nous devions trouver comment le briser… » poursuivit Emma en ricanant légèrement.

« Et quelle solution miracle avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda Regina en se raidissant légèrement en entendant Emma parler d'un sort.

« Ils se sont endormis avant d'en arriver là, même si Henry a affirmé que je devais t'embrasser » gloussa Emma en adressant un regard brûlant à Regina.

« Notre fils lit décidément trop de conte » grogna Regina en se laissant tomber sur les oreillers avant de se tourner sur le côté pour faire face à Emma.

« Notre fille aussi parce qu'elle a ajouté que si ça marchait ça voulait dire que j'étais ton vrai amour et donc qu'il fallait qu'on se marie… » pouffa Emma avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

« Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu l'occasion de tester cette théorie… » se moqua gentiment Regina en fixant les lèvres d'Emma en se mordant la lèvre.

Emma se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, jugeant plus prudent de ne pas relever la provocation, pas avec les enfants entre elles deux. Au lieu de ça, elle se déplaça légèrement, se courbant pour que sa tête vienne reposer tout près de celle de Regina, et tendit le bras pour glisser sa main dans la chevelure d'ébène de sa compagne. Sans quitter Regina des yeux, elle se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, faisant soupirer de contentement Regina qui ferma les yeux de bien-être, faisant largement sourire Emma.

« J'adore te voir comme ça… détendue et heureuse… » murmura-t-elle sans cesser le mouvement de ses doigts.

« J'adore me sentir comme ça… » chuchota Regina d'une petite voix qui donna à penser à Emma qu'elle commençait à se rendormir.

Fascinée, Emma poursuivit une de ses activités favorites. Observer Regina. Elle aimait son visage parfait quand il arborait cette expression hautaine et méprisante de mairesse, celle dédaigneuse et perplexe qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle était sidérée face à la bêtise d'une personne, celle douce et rayonnante quand elle était avec les enfants, celle moqueuse et taquine quand elles se défiaient lors de leur petite joue. La liste était longue, mais de toutes les expressions que pouvaient prendre le visage de Regina Mills, la plus envoûtante aux yeux d'Emma était l'expression paisible et détendue qu'elle avait dans le sommeil. Cette expression-là n'avait pas de prix parce qu'Emma était la seule à avoir le privilège de pouvoir la contempler. Et elle ne s'en privait pas.

« Mademoiselle Swan, arrêtez de me regarder, c'est dérangeant… » marmonna Regina sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« Je ne te regarde pas… » mentit honteusement Emma souriant largement, flattée que Regina perçoive son regard sur elle.

« Ton nez s'allonge Pinocchio… » se moqua Regina en arquant un sourcil, gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

« Je ne te regarde pas, je t'admire » la contredit fièrement Emma « On ne peut que rester béat d'admiration face à une beauté digne des plus grandes œuvres d'art… » la flatta Emma avec sincérité.

« La flatterie ne me mènera pas dans votre lit Mademoiselle Swan » affirma Regina afin de cacher son trouble.

« Sans vouloir offenser sa Majesté… » souligna Emma en se retenant de rire « Tu es déjà dans mon lit… »

A ces mots, Regina ouvrit les yeux en grand et fusilla Emma de son plus beau regard noir. Mais avec jubilation, Emma nota que la volcanique brune n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour s'échapper et quitter sa chambre. Un éclair vengeur apparut dans le regard de Regina, faisant légèrement frissonner Emma qui se demanda quel plan machiavélique avait pu germer dans l'esprit tortueux de sa compagne.

« Demain soir je rentrerai très tard… » énonça tranquillement Regina de sa plus belle expression impassible.

« Une réunion tardive ? » l'interrogea Emma, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant les entrailles.

« En quelque sorte… » acquiesça Regina en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, attirant inévitablement le regard d'Emma sur cette bouche tentatrice.

« Avec qui ? » finit par demander Emma, en plissant soupçonneusement les yeux.

« Katherine… Elle m'a proposé de joindre l'utile à l'agréable en m'invitant à dîner… » susurra Regina avec détachement, comme si elle venait d'annoncer à Emma qu'il allait pleuvoir.

Et Emma se figea. Katherine. Cette pimbêche blonde qui se prenait pour une princesse et qui n'avait de cesse d'essayer de mettre SA mairesse dans son lit. Et Regina avait accepté un dîner. Et quoi ? Plus si affinité ? Elle ne devait pas s'énerver. Même si en cet instant, elle mourrait d'envie de se ruer chez cette sale petite allumeuse pour la trucider afin de lui apprendre à ne pas braconner sur ses terres. En pinçant les lèvres, Emma reporta son regard colérique sur Regina qui arborait une expression trop innocente pour être honnête, et Emma comprit que sa diabolique brune jouait avec ses nerfs. Et si elle voulait jouer…

« Dans ce cas je vais appeler Mary dans la journée pour lui demander si elle accepterait de garder les petits… » lança-t-elle négligemment en sortant du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les enfants.

Avec une nonchalance étudiée, elle enfila un sweat par-dessus son débardeur et gagna la porte de sa chambre, sentant le regard soupçonneux de Regina suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

« Pourquoi Mary devrait-elle garder les jumeaux ? » finit par demander Regina qui s'était redressée à son tour, dépitée qu'Emma ait cessé ses caresses, même si elle l'avait bien cherché.

« Parce que moi aussi je sors demain soir » l'informa Emma en quittant la chambre.

« Et où allez-vous Mademoiselle Swan ? » l'interrogea Regina en la suivant dans les escaliers jusqu'au salon.

« A Boston… Une vieille… amie… y est de retour et elle m'a proposée que l'on prenne un verre ensemble… » lui expliqua Emma en guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Regina.

« Et cette vieille amie a un nom ? » demanda froidement Regina, son regard se glaçant, faisant se redresser Emma qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de défi.

« Lily » répondit-elle simplement.

Et Regina se figea, la colère explosant dans chaque fibre de son être. Comment Emma osait-elle ? Lily n'était pas n'importe qui, elles le savaient toutes les deux. Emma lui avait expliqué ce que cette fille avait représenté pour elle, tous les ennuis qu'elle lui avait causés, mais aussi tous le bonheur qu'elle lui avait apporté. D'une certaine manière, Lily avait été pour Emma ce que Daniel avait été pour elle. Mais Daniel était mort. Lily, elle, était bien vivante, et visiblement tentait de reprendre sa place dans la vie d'Emma. Une place qui était sienne. Mordante comme un serpent venimeux, la jalousie bouillonna dans ses veines, et Regina fusilla Emma du regard.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes… » gronda-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était terrifiante.

« Je ne fais que dîner avec une amie, tout comme toi avec Katherine… » rétorqua calmement Emma en se mordant la joue face au spectacle de Regina dans toute sa splendeur.

Dieu qu'elle était belle en cet instant. Le visage rougi par la colère, les yeux irradiant d'une lueur mortelle, la poitrine se soulevant dans un rythme effréné. Emma se sentait émoustillée comme jamais et se retenait de plus en plus difficilement de sauter sur sa compagne pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour en plein milieu du salon.

« Katherine et moi n'avons jamais été amantes ! » s'insurgea Regina avant de se mordre la lèvre, furieuse d'avoir révélé sa jalousie.

« Lily et moi non plus » souligna Emma avec un tendre sourire rassurant.

« Mais tu as dit que… » protesta Regina en se calmant légèrement, restant malgré tout suspicieuse.

« Que Lily avait été mon premier coup de cœur. Mais ma vie était un tel désastre à cette époque qu'y ajouter une Lily déchaînée m'aurait définitivement tirée vers le bas » clarifia Emma en se rapprochant doucement de Regina, craignant des représailles.

« Elle t'a vraiment contactée ? » voulut savoir Regina avec suspicion sans pour autant s'éloigner lorsque Emma vint l'enlacer.

« Oui… » acquiesça Emma en posant son front contre celui de Regina.

Elle aimait peut-être rendre Regina chèvre, elle ne voulait pas pour autant la blesser en lui dissimulant ce genre d'information. Bien sûr elle aurait pu trouver une façon plus… diplomate pour lui parler de la réapparition de Lily dans sa vie, mais sa jalousie avait pris les commandes, et elle s'était laissée emporter. Elle avait vu la colère dilater les yeux de Regina, et elle s'était vaguement demandé si sa dernière heure était arrivée. Mais Regina avait un contrôle parfait, et elle avait réussi à se dominer, à dompter sa fureur pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Emma ignorait d'où sa compagne tenait une telle maîtrise, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Parce que quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver face à face avec l'Evil Regina.

« Et tu vas la voir ? » grogna Regina en se tendant instinctivement, la fureur réapparaissant dans son regard de braise.

« Non. Ma vie est avec toi aujourd'hui, et Lily… Je ne veux pas qu'elle sème la zizanie dans nos vies » la rassura Emma sans pouvoir retenir le sourire triomphal qu'elle tentait de cacher depuis quelques minutes d'étirer ses lèvres.

L'Evil Regina était tout de même drôlement sexy, et Emma se sentait terriblement excitée. Ce n'était sûrement pas l'objectif de Regina, mais Emma était incapable de résister à ce spectacle envoûtant. Regina la rendait folle, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se jeter sur elle pour une session torride et débridée. Elle n'avait plus eu personne dans sa vie depuis de longs mois, et son corps frôlait la surchauffe depuis sa rencontre avec Regina. La lueur qui incendiait son regard dû la trahir, parce qu'une étincelle dangereuse s'alluma dans le regard de la brune ténébreuse, faisant doucement déglutir Emma qui resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour des hanches de Regina.

« Vous vous êtes joué de moi Mademoiselle Swan… » grogna Regina avec une rancune teintée de soulagement.

« Vous m'avez provoquée Votre Majesté… » rétorqua Emma en la défiant de prétendre le contraire.

« Katherine ne m'intéresse pas et tu le sais » répliqua Regina avec agacement « Si j'avais voulu avoir une liaison avec elle, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps… » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Il n'empêche qu'elle ne semble pas avoir compris et continue de te faire des avances… » gronda Emma en la plaquant possessivement contre elle.

« Jalouse ? » sourit Regina, arborant à son tour un sourire vainqueur en venant enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque d'Emma.

Sa colère s'était mystérieusement envolée, et elle secoua la tête, légèrement inquiète du pouvoir qu'Emma avait sur elle. Etait-ce une bonne chose de laisser la blonde avoir une telle emprise sur son existence ? Mais d'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ? Parce que si Regina était honnête avec elle-même, Emma avait eu cette emprise dès le départ. La seule chose qui consolait Regina, était qu'elle semblait avoir tout autant de pouvoir sur la belle blonde, en témoignait sa réaction à l'évocation de Katherine.

« Absolument, vous êtes à moi Votre Majesté ! » gronda Emma avant de fondre sur les lèvres de Regina, l'empêchant de répliquer.

Et ce baiser mit le feu aux poudres. Les lèvres d'Emma s'écrasèrent sur celles de Regina, faisant grogner la brune sous la force de l'impact. Emma se demanda vaguement si elle n'y allait pas trop fort, blessant Regina, mais en sentant les ongles de sa compagne s'enfoncer dans sa nuque pour la presser contre elle, la belle blonde fut rassurée et poursuivit son assaut. Regina laissa échapper un grognement lorsque son dos percuta le mur contre lequel Emma venait de la plaquer, pesant délicieusement de tout son poids sur elle. Prisonnière, Regina s'accrocha plus fermement à Emma, enroulant une de ses jambes autour de celles d'Emma, abolissant les derniers centimètres les séparant.

« Regina… » soupira Emma en se plaquant fougueusement contre Regina sans cesser ses baisers et ses caresses.

La fièvre envahissait son corps, et elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Posséder Regina. Elle en mourrait d'envie depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, un mois plus tôt, et son désir n'avait cessé d'augmenter au point qu'elle se sentait au bord de la rupture. Et à la façon dont Regina l'embrassait et ondulait contre elle, son envie était partagée. Un grognement appréciateur s'échappa de sa gorge en sentant les ongles effilés de Regina griffer sensuellement sa nuque, envoyant une décharge de pure convoitise dans son bas-ventre, la faisant s'arquer de délice contre le corps brûlant de la brune. Sentir les courbes sensuelles et généreuses de Regina contre les siennes, le frottement de leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre l'envoya dans un autre monde.

« Regina… » soupira-t-elle en dévorant le cou de son amante de baisers sauvages et affamés qui arrachèrent des plaintes extatiques à la jeune femme.

« Pas de marques Swan… » parvint à l'avertir Regina alors qu'elle maltraitait entre ses dents une parcelle délicate de peau.

« Je n'oserai pas Votre Majesté… » se moqua gentiment Emma avant de recommencer à suçoter, mordiller et lécher la peau délicate et savoureuse.

Elle savait qu'elle perdait totalement le contrôle, mais elle s'en moquait totalement. En cet instant rien n'était plus important pour elle que Regina. Regina et tout ce qu'elle rêvait de lui faire. Elle voulait la dévêtir et se repaitre de son corps nu, elle voulait en découvrir chaque parcelle douce, apprendre ce qui faisait gémir Regina, ce qui la faisait se tortiller contre elle, ce qui la faisait trembler et s'arquer à sa rencontre, ce qui la faisait gémir, soupirer et crier. Elle voulait embrasser, mordiller, lécher ces seins parfaits jusqu'à sentir Regina jouir, elle voulait se perdre entre ses cuisses et lui faire l'amour de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

« Reina…. » gémit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la passion en se frottant lascivement contre sa proie.

La passivité apparente de Regina la surprenait, mais elle en profitait comme il se devait, même si elle savait que cela ne durerait plus très longtemps. Regina n'était pas femme à se laisser dominer, même pendant l'amour, et Emma était impatiente qu'elles entament une lutte pour la dominance. Mais en cet instant, elle était en charge, et posant une main sous la cuisse charnue de Regina, la releva contre sa taille, pressant un peu plus le centre chaud de son amante contre son intimité, ondulant toujours plus. Haletante, Emma ferma les yeux alors que des flashs de couleurs l'aveuglèrent. La respiration hachée, elle tremblait sous la force de son désir et avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'écrouler tant ses jambes étaient devenues cotonneuses.

Rouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, Emma mit quelques instants avant de réussir à se focaliser sur la femme prisonnière entre son corps et le mur. Et un léger rire incrédule lui échappa en réalisant qu'elles étaient toujours habillées. Elles se frottaient l'une contre l'autre comme des adolescentes excitées, et leurs vêtements n'avaient pas encore trouvés le chemin du sol. Un léger rire incrédule lui échappa, attirant l'attention de Regina qui arqua un sourcil vers elle.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse Mademoiselle Swan ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant légèrement, ne faisant qu'accentuer le contact entre leurs deux intimités.

« Nous sommes au bord de l'orgasme, et nous ne sommes même pas nues… » expliqua Emma en secouant la tête avec amusement.

« Je ne suis au bord de rien du tout » affirma Regina d'un air hautain.

« Oh vraiment ? » voulut savoir Emma, piquée au vif « Tes gémissements, tes soupirs d'encouragement et tes balancements indécents me chantent pourtant une autre chanson… » la provoqua-t-elle en donnant un puissant coup de reins qui fit se mordre la lèvre à Regina pour ne pas crier.

« Je ne nie pas que cette étreinte est… plaisante… » commença Regina avec défi « Mais ce n'est pas la plus transcendante que j'ai vécu… » ajouta-t-elle avec provocation.

Elle vit le regard d'Emma s'embraser de fureur et de détermination, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son sourire de pure satisfaction. Emma était à point, et dans quelques instants, elle allait céder et lui faire enfin l'amour. Sans qu'elle ait eu à la supplier pour cela.

« Je sais que tu mens, mais je vais quand même te prouver à quel point je suis la seule capable de te satisfaire… » gronda Emma, le regard noircit par le désir, faisant naître des vagues brûlantes dans le ventre de Regina qui se contracta en gémissant.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas la trahir, Regina se contenta d'adresser son sourire le plus moqueur et hautain à Emma, sachant exactement l'effet qu'il aurait sur elle. Dans un grondement, Emma fondit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres provocantes et les força sans sommation, liant leurs langues, mêlant leurs souffles et aspirant les gémissements qui s'en échappaient. Leurs hanches se mouvèrent l'une contre l'autre dans des mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques et sauvages et elles allaient s'abandonner à l'extase lorsqu'un bruit de verre cassé attira l'attention d'Emma qui mit fin au baiser pour le plus grand mécontentement de Regina.

« Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage fermé d'Emma qui écoutait attentivement avant d'entendre d'autres bruits qui semblaient venir du bureau de Regina.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans ton bureau » annonça-t-elle en reposant délicatement sa compagne au sol, oubliant instantanément son désir face à cette potentielle menace.

« Nous aurions entendu les enfants s'ils s'étaient réveillés… » énonça Regina en comprenant qu'elles étaient peut-être en danger.

Lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruits, Emma se dirigea vivement vers le buffet bas sur lequel était posé la carafe de cidre de Regina, et déplaçant légèrement le meuble, elle sortit une arme de derrière sous les yeux exorbités de Regina qui ignorait que des armes étaient cachées dans sa maison.

« Je sais, mais avec Graham et Gold en liberté, j'ai préféré en cacher une ou deux dans la maison pour des cas comme celui-là… » se justifia-t-elle « Ces armes sont dans des endroits que les jumeaux ne peuvent pas atteindre et dès que ce dossier sera bouclé, je les ferais disparaître du manoir je te le promets »

« Ça ne me plait pas beaucoup, mais je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais… » soupira Regina d'un ton pincé.

« Je protège ma famille » répondit simplement Emma avant de se diriger à pas silencieux vers le bureau dont la porte était entrouverte.

L'arme levée au-dessus de son visage, Emma s'immobilisa, tous les sens aux aguets, s'assurant du coin de l'œil que Regina était derrière elle, ne risquant pas d'être blessée si jamais leur visiteur était armé et dangereux. Reportant toute son attention sur la pièce une fois rassurée, Emma se figea en voyant une ombre se déplacer sur le mur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle donna un coup de pieds dans la porte, effectua une roulade et se releva dans la foulée, faisant face à la personne se trouvant dans la pièce.

« Personne ne bouge ! » cria-t-elle en pointant son arme d'un air menaçant.

Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et lentement, elle baissa son arme, consciente qu'elle n'était pas en danger.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Voilà, place aux remerciements :  
**

 **The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je postais mes écris sur d'autres fics sur ce forum, et j'ai si souvent été critiquée (de façon méchante et gratuite), que j'avais fini par décider de ne plus rien poster. Cette fic est la première que je poste depuis un peu plus d'un an et demi, et disons que je manque de confiance en moi et que j'ai peur d'ennuyer les gens. Du coup, je préfère que l'on me dise franchement d'arrêter que de continuer à poster une histoire pour finalement recevoir les mêmes commentaires assassins que ceux que j'ai pu avoir dans le passé. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide comme on dit… **

**Si je suis ton raisonnement, je poste trop vite ? Je devrais donc recommencer à ne poster que le dimanche pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de me laisser leur avis ? Pas sûre que ce soit le but de ta remarque si ?**

 **Et oui, la Malédiction va bien être brisée, mais pourquoi ce serait forcément une mauvaise chose (bon j'avoue, j'hésite encore entre plusieurs scénarios, je pense que je me déciderai au moment d'écrire ce passage… )**

 **En espérant te relire très vite, je te remercie encore d'avoir pris le temps de me rassurer.**

 **Stiche87 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère donc que la suite continuera à être « super » 😊**

 **Isacos : J'ai également un emploi du temps chronophage, et c'est pour cela que je préfère savoir à quoi m'en tenir pour éviter de gaspiller mon temps sur une fic qui ne plairait pas… Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je vais continuer à écrire cette histoire et à vous la livrer jusqu'à son terme au fil de mes élucubrations. Bonne lecture à toi et au plaisir de te lire 😊 **

**Sony26 : Je trouve au contraire que tu ne te débrouille pas trop mal pour exprimer ce que tu ressens et ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. Quant au moment où elles craqueront, j'espère simplement que tu n'as pas été déçue. J'espère avoir d'autres commentaires de ta part, sinon bonne lecture à toi, lectrice de l'ombre, et merci encore de t'être manifestée 😊**

 **Pilounana : Super, merci infiniment. J'aime vraiment beaucoup écrire cette relation entre Regina et Emma, mais aussi avec les autres personnages, donc contente que cela plaise à mes lecteurs. Pour ce qui est de Graham, je n'ai rien contre lui dans la série (paix à son âme), mais dans ma fic, j'avais besoin qu'il soit méchant… **

**Regina Lily Swan : Après les retours que j'ai eu pour le chapitre précédent, je suis définitivement rassurée, et je continuerais donc à écrire cette histoire comme je l'avais prévue à la base. Et même si l'on m'avait dit que je devais arrêter, je l'aurais postée jusqu'au bout. J'aurais simplement « abrégé » pour la finir plus rapidement. **

**Je suis rassurée pour le couple Ruby/Belle, j'ai intégré un Flashback spécialement pour toi dans mon chapitre, j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras. C'est ma façon de te remercier d'être là à chaque chapitre depuis le début de cette fic. D'ailleurs si tu aimerais lire une scène particulière entre ces deux-là, dis le moi, je pourrais peut-être t'écrire un petit OS…**

 **Quant à Graham, je ne le ménage pas le pauvre dans ma fic…**

 **Pour ce qui est de Daniel, Regina est perdue avec ses sentiments, et elle se pose beaucoup de questions… Surtout qu'avec Emma, elle est heureuse comme elle ne se rappel pas l'avoir été un jour, et cela la fait culpabiliser…**

 **J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bisous et à bientôt 😊**

 **Guest (1) : concis mais efficace ! cela me prouve au moins que tu attends la suite de pieds fermes. Merci de me l'avoir fait comprendre. **

**danielle75 : merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil d'avoir pris cinq minutes pour me rassurer sur le devenir de cette histoire. **

**nini : Merci, c'est toujours agréable d'être complimentée sur sa façon d'écrire, surtout après avoir été si souvent critiquée (ce qui d'ailleurs m'avait poussée à ne plus rien poster pendant plus d'un an…). Mais vos commentaires me redonnent confiance, et je ne peux qu'espérer ne pas vous décevoir. **

**Guest (2) : Encore une fois, merci de me complimenter sur mon style d'écriture, je crois que de tous les compliments, c'est celui qui me touche beaucoup, parce que j'ai été énormément critiquée sur ce forum par d'autres auteurs, au point où j'avais décidé de ne plus poster pour me protéger de la méchanceté gratuite des autres (j'ai d'ailleurs changé de pseudo dans la foulée…). Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et pour la suite ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai à poster deux fois par semaine, c'était plutôt sur la façon de boucler cette histoire que j'hésitais (abréger et passer à autre chose, ou la finir comme je l'avais prévu…). **

**MaraCapucin : Je peux comprendre que les premiers chapitres aient pu être barbants puisqu'ils m'ont servis à mettre en place le contexte de cette histoire. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas. J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore vraiment, j'ai plusieurs idées pour cette « révélation », et j'hésite encore, donc je ne peux que te suggérer de lire et d'attendre de voir… Auf Widersehen ? Serais-tu allemande ? Merci encore, et à bientôt 😊**

 **Pfiou... J'espère n'avoir oublié personne! Et merci également aux followers et à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de journée, et surout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, comme vous l'aurez compris, j'adore en recevoir, et cela me motive à continuer cette aventure en votre compagnie.**

 **Bisous et à mercredi :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tous le monde :-)  
**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

 **Je vois que la fin du dernier chapitre vous a plu :-)**

 **Les remerciements personnalisés se feront en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, comme vous le savez, j'adore vous lire :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 17** :

« Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ? » l'interrogea Regina face à l'absence de réaction de sa blonde.

« Viens voir par toi-même… » l'invita Emma en passant une main dans ses boucles, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce… » commença Regina en se figeant « Que faites-vous chez moi tous les deux ? »

Tétanisés et légèrement honteux, Ava et Nicolas gardaient obstinément les yeux baissés, refusant d'affronter le regard du sheriff et de la mairesse.

« Dites les enfants, vous voulez déjeuner avec nous ? » proposa Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Emma ! » s'insurgea Regina en la foudroyant du regard « Ils sont entrés par effraction ! » souligna-t-elle en désignant la porte fenêtre de son bureau.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait ça ! » protesta Ava en redressant fièrement la tête.

« Non, c'est l'ancien sheriff, mais il s'est sauvé en nous voyant » rajouta Nicolas, son regard effrayé glissant sans cesse vers Regina.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard inquiet mais se reprirent très vite pour ne pas affoler plus encore les enfants.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est entré, il nous a fait un peu peur… » reconnut Nicolas en rougissant légèrement.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici les enfants ? » redemanda Regina avec une voix nettement plus douce.

« On sait que vous enquêtez sur nous… » commença Ava en plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma.

« Est-ce que vous savez où est notre papa ? » lâcha Nicolas avec espoir.

Alors qu'Emma ne savait que répondre, des bruits au-dessus de leurs têtes leur apprirent que les jumeaux étaient réveillés. Immédiatement des sourires étirèrent les lèvres d'Emma et de Regina, et elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre dans un synchronisme confondant.

« Je vais les chercher… » commença Emma en étouffant un éclat de rire.

« … et je m'occupe du petit déjeuner, ce sera plus prudent… » la taquina Regina, une lueur rieuse au fond des yeux.

Ava et Nicolas échangèrent un long regard et se comprirent sans avoir à parler. La mairesse était capable de sourire ? Mieux encore de faire de l'humour ? Ils n'auraient jamais cru cela possible. Ils l'avaient toujours évité, voyant en elle le croquemitaine de leurs cauchemars, celle qui les séparerait si elle venait à découvrir que leur maman était morte et qu'ils vivaient seuls depuis. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était tellement… impressionnante. Et voilà qu'ils étaient chez elle, et même si elle avait eu l'air en colère en croyant qu'ils avaient cassé sa fenêtre, elle s'était radoucie quand ils avaient parlé du sheriff Humbert. Sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, les deux femmes sortirent, prenant deux directions différentes.

« Du coup qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ? » marmonna Nicolas en interrogeant sa sœur du regard.

« Pas question qu'on parte tant qu'elles ne nous ont pas répondu » assura Ava avec détermination.

«Hey… tu as vu comme moi ? » finit par demander le jeune garçon, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir eu des hallucinations.

« Ouais… elle a un cœur finalement… » railla Ava tout aussi étonnée.

« Venez tous les deux » les interpela Regina du seuil de la pièce, les faisant violemment sursauter.

Inquiets qu'elle n'ait entendu leur conversation, ils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux effrayés, craignant sa réaction, mais Regina se contenta de soupirer, agacée. Ils avaient de bonnes raisons de se méfier d'elle, étant donné leur passif, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir ses anciennes victimes agir avec crainte et circonspection en sa présence.

« Allez venez, je ne vais pas vous manger… » plaisanta-t-elle en gloussant devant le regard angoissé qu'échangèrent le frère et la sœur.

« Maman ! » appela Henry, amenant un immense sourire sur le visage de Regina qui se retourna à temps pour réceptionner le petit garçon.

« Coucou mon petit prince, tu as bien dormi ? » sourit-elle en le soulevant avant de le couvrir de baisers mouillés, faisant rire aux éclats son fils.

« Oui maman… » approuva Henry avant de poser ses mains sur les joues de sa mère, signe qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose de sérieux « Ma' t'a fait un bisou magique pour te réveiller ? »

« Oui mon chéri, j'ai eu le droit à un baiser… magique… » approuva Regina en adressant un regard de braise à Emma qui se contenta de sourire en coin tout en se mordillant la lèvre, repensant à leur étreinte avortée.

« Je veux un câlin moi aussi Maman ! » se fit entendre Elisa en tendant ses bras vers Regina avec une moue boudeuse.

Immédiatement, les deux femmes échangèrent leurs jumeaux avec une agilité qui témoignaient d'une habitude vite acquise, et à son tour la fillette fut couverte de baisers par Regina qui sentait le regard d'Hansel et Gretel peser sur elle. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait qu'ils voient qu'elle n'était pas, ou plus, le monstre qu'ils voyaient en elle. Radieuse, heureuse d'être auprès de sa famille, elle gagna la cuisine, Elisa bien calée sur sa hanche, et invita tout le monde à prendre place autour de l'ilot central pour un petit déjeuner informel. Depuis qu'Emma faisait partie de son existence, elle avait appris à être moins à cheval sur le protocole qu'on lui avait enseigné dès son plus jeune âge, et se surprenait à adorer ces moments de complicité familiale qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

« Wahouh ! C'est super bon ! » s'exclama Nicolas, la bouche pleine de pancakes.

« C'est vrai que c'est bon » approuva Ava en mangeant tout aussi voracement.

« Merci, ravie que ma recette vous plaise » sourit Regina en échangeant un regard avec Emma.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'elles pensaient à la même chose. Ces enfants ne devaient pas souvent manger à leur faim, et encore moins quelque chose fait maison. Et sa fidèle compagne, la culpabilité, revint rendre visite à Regina, lui rappelant insidieusement qu'elle n'était jamais loin, prête à lui remémorer qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle ne pourrait jamais effacer ses actes passés, et qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour les lui rappeler.

« Regina est la meilleure cuisinière du monde ! Vous devriez goûter ses lasagnes, elles sont à tomber par terre ! » affirma fièrement Emma, couvant sa compagne d'un regard aimant qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

« Des lasagnes ! Des lasagnes ! » s'écrièrent aussitôt Elisa et Henry en adressant leur meilleur regard de chiot triste à leur maman brune pour la faire craquer.

« D'accord, j'en ferais ce midi ! » rigola doucement Regina en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ouais ! » s'enthousiasmèrent les jumeaux en échangeant un sourire victorieux avec leur maman blonde sous le regard envieux des jumeaux Zimmer.

« Vous allez pouvoir y goûter dès aujourd'hui ! » leur fit remarquer Emma avec un clin d'œil complice qui fit sourire le frère et la sœur.

« Nous ne… » protesta faiblement Ava, même si l'idée de rester dans cette maison pleine d'amour lui faisait envie.

Pourtant c'était la maison de la mairesse, et son frère et elle l'avaient toujours évité avec application. Mais ils devaient reconnaître qu'ils ne se rappelaient plus vraiment pourquoi elle les effrayait autant. Peut-être parce qu'elle représentait l'autorité suprême dans cette ville et qu'ils avaient eu peur qu'elle les confies au système social de Boston en apprenant qu'ils étaient orphelins de mère et que leur père était aux abonnés absents. Et puis en traînant derrière le Granny's, espérant pouvoir mettre la main sur quelques restes encore chauds, ils avaient entendu Ruby et Belle discuter. Madame le maire et son sheriff enquêtaient. Sur eux. Et contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, ce n'était visiblement pas pour les expédier à Boston et les y oublier. Non, les deux femmes recherchaient leur père, espérant que l'homme accepterait d'assumer l'éducation de ses deux enfants.

Alors ils avaient longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Mais la possibilité, même infime, qu'ils puissent enfin avoir une famille et ne plus vivre comme des miséreux, les avait décidés. Alors en ce radieux dimanche matin, ils avaient traversé la ville, prenant la direction de la majestueuse maison blanche. En arrivant, ils avaient constaté qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de rendre une visite surprise à la famille « royale », comme ils les appelaient en secret, et mus par une impulsion en voyant Graham casser la vitre d'une fenêtre, ils s'étaient montré, faisant fuir le sheriff. Ils n'avaient jamais aimé le sheriff, ne se sentant pas en sécurité en sa présence, et les deux enfants avaient eu peur qu'il ne fasse du mal à la petite famille.

« En voulez-vous encore ? » leur demanda Regina en voyant leurs assiettes vides.

« Nous ne voudrions pas abuser madame le maire… » hésita Ava, même si son estomac criait encore famine.

« J'en ai fait plus que nécessaire, et je préfère que vous les mangiez plutôt que de les mettre à la poubelle » affirma la belle brune en remplissant à nouveau l'assiette des jumeaux Zimmer avant d'en faire de même avec celle d'Emma qui lui adressa un immense sourire.

« Une fois qu'on a goûté à la cuisine de Regina, on a du mal à manger autre chose ! » s'exclama Emma en soupirant de béatitude lorsqu'un morceau de pancakes fondit littéralement dans sa bouche.

« Les enfants, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici dans les jours à venir… » déclara subitement Regina rompant le silence paisible qui s'était installé.

Profitant de ce qu'Elisa et Henry étaient allés jouer dans le salon, elle décida de reprendre la conversation que leur réveil avait interrompue.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Nicolas en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés à l'idée de dormir dans le château de la reine.

« Parce que Graham pourrait être une menace… » leur expliqua-t-elle, son regard brillant de fureur.

« Et puis vous serez mieux ici que dans l'endroit dans lequel vous vous cachez quand vous n'êtes pas à l'école… » renchérit Emma en posant sa main sur celle de Regina, la pressant tendrement pour lui montrer combien elle appréciait son implication.

« Et notre papa ? Vous savez qui il est ? » voulut savoir Ava en se redressant, tendue par l'impatience et l'espoir.

« Regina et moi avons fait des recherches, et nous pensons avoir découvert l'identité de votre père biologique… » finit par lui répondre Emma après avoir eu une discussion silencieuse avec Regina qui opina du chef.

« Il est ici ? A Storybrooke ? » demanda à son tour Nicolas, le souffle coupé par le bonheur.

« Oui, et nous pensons qu'il ignore qu'il est père, mais nous n'en serons sûres qu'après avoir été lui parler… » les informa Regina d'une voix douce.

« Alors il ne nous a peut-être pas abandonnés ? » comprit Ava, une larme de soulagement s'égarant sur sa joue.

« Je ne pense pas… » souffla Regina, se sentant plus coupable que jamais d'avoir séparé cette famille.

Elle n'avait peut-être jamais blessé physiquement d'enfants, mais la souffrance qu'elle avait infligé aux jumeaux Zimmer n'était-elle pas tout aussi horrible ? Les gens avaient raison de la voir comme un monstre, parce qu'elle en était un.

« Chasses ces vilaines pensées de ta jolie petite tête… » murmura Emma tout contre son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Emma venir se placer derrière, et elle frissonna violemment en sentant les seins de la blonde pressés contre son dos, lui rappelant l'étreinte brûlante qu'elles avaient interrompues bien malgré elles quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je pensais à Graham… » lança Regina, avançant la première excuse plausible qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Nous allons devoir redoubler de prudences en commençant par systématiquement ranger les dossiers dans ton coffre… » acquiesça gravement Emma « Et je vais installer un système de sécurité haut de gamme, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de revenir nous rendre visite… »

Une fois encore, Regina regretta l'absence de sa magie. Au moins n'aurait-elle pas eu l'impression d'être aussi impuissante à protéger sa famille. Mais il y avait d'autres façons d'y parvenir, et elle comptait bien les employer une par une. Tournant la tête en entendant des éclats de rire, elle sourit en voyant les enfants jouer tous ensemble dans le salon.

« Ce sont de gentils gosses… » murmura Emma en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, ses mains posées sur son ventre.

« Je vais aller rendre visite à leur père, tu peux rester seule avec eux où tu veux que j'appelle des renforts ? » la taquina Regina en tournant légèrement la tête pour observer le visage parfait de sa compagne.

« Oh eh bien je suppose que les jumeaux, tout âge confondu, apprécieraient sûrement avoir un peu plus de compagnie… » se contenta d'affirmer Emma, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches arrière de son jean.

« Oui sûrement… » railla Regina, le regard pétillant de malice « Avoue que tu préfèrerais être confrontée à un bataillon armé jusqu'au dent plutôt que d'être seule avec quatre enfants débordant d'énergie… » se moqua gentiment Regina, incapable de ne pas taquiner sa belle blonde.

« Les armes à feu sont moins effrayantes… » grogna Emma entre ses dents avec ce petit sourire penaud qui faisait totalement fondre Regina.

« Sur ta planète uniquement… » lança Regina avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu ne dois pas aller quelque part ? » demanda Emma avec une moue boudeuse, même si son regard amusé montrait qu'elle n'en voulait pas à la voluptueuse brune de rire à ses dépens.

« Me mettriez-vous à la porte de ma propre demeure Mademoiselle Swan ? » s'offusqua Regina en se redressant de toute sa taille en dardant son plus beau regard noir sur la belle blonde.

« Définitivement pas dans cette tenue ! » rétorqua vivement Emma en laissant son regard glisser comme une caresse sur les courbes dont elle avait pu deviner la perfection plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Possessive ? » demanda Regina dans un rire de gorge.

« Très » affirma Emma en la tirant fermement à elle par la taille « Personne ne peut jouir d'un spectacle qui m'est exclusivement destiné » ajouta-t-elle avant d'embrasser passionnément Regina.

« Je dois… » haleta Regina à bout de souffle avant d'initier un second baiser «… monter… » poursuivit-elle contre les lèvres d'Emma qui la fit taire en ravissant à nouveau ses lèvres gonflées «… me préparer… » termina-t-elle en se pressant fiévreusement contre Emma qui l'avait plaquée entre son corps et le comptoir de la cuisine.

Emma allait l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de raisonner et de lui échapper lorsqu'un bruit sourd les fit sursauter et se séparer pour courir voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais les enfants riaient joyeusement, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte que dans leur jeu, ils avaient renversé une des lampes qui trônait d'un des côtés du canapé et continuaient à se poursuivre en riant dans le salon, Elisa juchée sur le dos d'Ava, et Henry sur celui de Nicolas.

« Tayo ! Sus à l'ennemi ! » hurla Henry en éperonnant Nicolas tout en pointant une petite épée en plastique vers sa sœur.

« En avant ! Mort au tyran ! » contra Elisa en faisant fièrement face à son frère.

« Décidément, ces deux-là lise trop de contes ! » rigola Emma en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Et de récits médiévaux ! J'ai dû lire au moins dix fois _La légende du Roi Arthur_ rien que cette semaine ! » approuva Regina en grimaçant.

« Allez montes, je m'occupe de nos apprentis chevaliers » sourit Emma en lui volant un chaste baiser avant de la pousser vers les escaliers.

Sans se faire prier, Regina regagna sa chambre, et avant de prendre sa douche, appela Mary pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Immédiatement, Mary et David promirent de prévenir Ruby et Belle et de venir au manoir le plus vite possible.

« C'est agréable d'avoir des amis sur qui compter en toutes circonstances… » sourit-elle en posant son téléphone sur sa commode avant de se rendre dans sa penderie puis d'aller se doucher.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle redescendit dans le salon, souriant en constatant qu'Emma s'était jointe au jeu des enfants, devenant le dragon à abattre. Riant, elle fit un signe discret à Emma et sortit sans être vue. Elle aurait pu laisser Emma y aller. Après tout, en tant que sheriff, cela aurait été parfaitement justifié. Mais Regina ressentait le besoin de le faire elle-même. C'était elle qui les avait séparés, c'était donc à elle de les réunir à nouveau.

« A nous deux Mr Tillman… » murmura-t-elle en se garant devant le seul garage de la ville, repérant immédiatement le père d'Ava et de Nicholas.

Assise dans sa voiture, elle hésita cependant à en sortir, ne sachant pas vraiment comment annoncer à cet homme, dont elle avait effacé la mémoire, qu'il était père de deux enfants. Tapotant nerveusement sur son volant, son regard se posa sur le siège passager où une boussole trônait. Le petit Nicholas la lui avait remise en lui disant qu'elle appartenait à son père. Il lui avait expliqué en haussant les épaules qu'elle était cassée parce que la flèche pointait toujours dans la même direction, peu importait qu'il la tourne dans tous les sens. Mais Regina réalisa que la flèche pointait inlassablement vers Michael Tillman. Cette boussole n'était pas cassée, elle indiquait seulement aux enfants le chemin à suivre pour retrouver leur père. Exactement comme ce dernier le leur avait assuré avant de les laisser pour obéir à la Reine. Avant qu'elle ne les sépare.

« Il est temps de réparer… » soupira-t-elle en s'emparant de la boussole avant de descendre de sa voiture.

Le claquement de ses talons raisonna sur le macadam, et Regina vit les mécaniciens se tourner vers elle en écarquillant les yeux. Mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention, gardant le regard braqué sur son objectif. Avec un sourire en coin, elle le vit déglutir convulsivement lorsqu'il comprit que c'était après lui qu'elle en avait.

« Mr Tillman ? Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous en privé je vous prie ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix veloutée qui ne souffrait cependant aucune protestation.

« Bien sûr madame le Maire… » approuva l'homme en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon crasseux avant de la suivre à l'extérieur, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Est-ce que le nom d'Alicia Zimmer vous dit quelque chose ? » demanda finalement Regina en s'immobilisant près de sa voiture pour observer le visage buriné de cet homme.

« Alicia ? Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à elle ? » s'étonna l'homme en prenant une expression confuse.

« Répondez à ma question Mr Tillman » l'enjoignit Regina sans le quitter des yeux.

« Oui, Alicia et moi étions fiancés. Nous devions nous marier, et puis… » répondit Michael avant de se troubler.

Et Regina savait que c'était parce que ses souvenirs étaient flous. C'était un des effets de sa Malédiction. Elle leur avait créé de fausses identités, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement approfondir les choses. Alors ils se rappelaient des choses capitales, mais le reste était embrouillé, et chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de forcer leur mémoire, ils en ressentaient un grand trouble et une profonde désorientation.

« Et vous n'avez jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec elle ? » s'étonna Regina en arquant un sourcil septique.

« Si une fois… » marmonna Michael en se passant une main sur la nuque « Mais elle était avec deux gosses, et je me suis dit qu'elle avait refait sa vie… » soupira-t-il en baissant tristement le regard.

Regina fut surprise de l'apprendre. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, elle ne devrait pas l'être après tout. Depuis qu'elle avait Henry, et à présent Elisa, elle savait que l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant était tellement fort qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. Il devait en être de même pour l'amour d'un père. Et elle savait que Michael aimait Ava et Nicholas de tout son cœur. Il ne s'en rappelait simplement pas.

« Vous vous étiez trompés… » l'informa Regina en guettant sa réaction.

« Ces enfants n'étaient pas les siens ? » demanda Michael avec espoir en relevant vivement le menton.

« Si, mais elle n'avait pas refait sa vie… » précisa Regina sans quitter son interlocuteur du regard, guettant le moment précis où la réalisation se ferait en lui.

« Quoi ? Mais… » s'exclama-t-il avant de se figer, foudroyé sur place.

« Cette boussole vous appartient n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-elle en montrant ce qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main au mécanicien.

« Où l'avez-vous eue ? Je pensais l'avoir perdue ! » s'écria Michael en s'emparant délicatement de l'objet, une vive émotion peinte sur son visage « Elle appartenait à mon père… »

« Alicia l'a donnée à ses enfants en leur disant que cette boussole appartenait à leur père et qu'un jour elle leur permettrait de le retrouver… » lui expliqua Regina avec un calme qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

« Mon Dieu… Ces enfants que j'ai vu, ce sont les miens ? » demanda Michael, d'une voix brisée « Je les ai abandonnés… »

« Vous ne saviez pas » l'arrêta Regina en posant instinctivement une main sur son avant-bras « Mais maintenant que vous savez, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Je… je ne sais vraiment pas… » grogna Michael en s'agitant « Je ne gagne pas très bien ma vie et je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour m'occuper de deux gosses… » marmonna-t-il en proie au doute.

« Ava et Nicholas n'ont plus que vous. Ils vivent seuls depuis la mort de leur mère, obligés de voler et de mentir pour survivre et ne pas être séparés. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est avoir un adulte sur qui compter et rester ensemble… » énonça Regina en lui pressant doucement le bras.

« Et si… s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? » demanda Michael d'une petite voix incertaine, faisant comprendre à Regina qu'il s'agissait là de sa plus grande peur.

« Ce sont des gamins intelligents. Laissez-vous une chance d'apprendre à vous connaître et le temps nécessaire pour tisser des liens familiaux » le rassura Regina qui bouillonnait intérieurement.

Et s'il refusait de prendre en charge ses enfants ? Regina partait du principe qu'il les aimait, mais si c'était le cas dans la Forêt Enchantée, où cet homme l'avait défié par amour pour ses enfants, ça ne l'était plus ici où ils n'étaient que des étrangers pour lui. Mais elle ne renoncerait pas, même si elle devait créer une potion pour raviver l'amour paternel de Michael pour les jumeaux.

« Vous avez sans doute raison… » soupira Michael avant qu'une lueur nouvelle n'apparaisse dans son regard « Et puis Alicia me tuerait si je les laissais entrer dans le système… » sourit-il tendrement, semblant se rappeler sa défunte épouse.

Et Regina se rappela à son tour que c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait enfermé dans un de ses cachots. L'amour qu'il vouait à sa femme défunte et à leurs enfants alors qu'elle n'avait plus personne pour l'aimer comme ça. Elle avait laissé sa jalousie et sa souffrance la guider en maîtres absolus si souvent qu'elle n'arrivait plus à toutes se les rappeler. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une famille, et elle savait ce que Michael devait ressentir en ce moment précis.

« Et vous savez, si vous acceptez d'assumer votre rôle de père auprès d'Ava et de Nicholas, vous aurez le droit à une aide mensuelle afin de pourvoir à leurs besoins… » affirma Regina.

Elle savait qu'à Storybrooke, une telle aide n'avait pas lieu, mais en tant que maire elle pourrait parfaitement y remédier. Elle ne doutait pas que d'autres familles pourraient bénéficier d'une somme d'argent supplémentaire. Et elle savait déjà sur quel compte elle allait prélever l'argent nécessaire. Il lui suffirait de faire transférer l'argent d'un compte à l'autre avant de procéder à une donation anonyme à la mairie. Pas très légal, mais à Storybrooke qui s'en soucierait ? Et ce n'était sûrement pas Gold qui irait porter plainte ! Et puis… lorsqu'Emma aurait envoyé Gold moisir en prison à Boston, que deviendrait cet argent ? Le gouvernement de ce monde le gèlerait sur un compte pendant un temps, puis se l'appropriait sans remords.

Et de cela, il n'était pas question. Une partie de cet argent revenait aux habitants que Gold avait escroqué. Le reste irait aux bonnes œuvres de la ville, point à la ligne.

« Une sorte d'allocation familiale ? » demanda Michael, soulagé d'apprendre qu'il aurait de l'aide pour subvenir aux besoins de ses enfants.

« Tout à fait. Si l'état se désintéresse de notre petite ville au point de ne pas permettre à ses habitants de bénéficier de ce genre d'aide, alors c'est mon rôle de maire de trouver les fonds nécessaires pour pouvoir créer une telle subvention… » déclara-t-elle posément à Michael.

« Les gens ont raison, vous avez changée… » remarqua Michael en la regardant avec un large sourire « A moins que ce ne soit notre façon de vous voir qui ait changée… » ajouta-t-il avec gêne.

« Disons que l'on m'a aidée à réaliser que mon attitude n'aidait pas les gens à s'ouvrir à moi et à me faire confiance… » grimaça Regina en se rappelant de ses discussions avec Mary.

« Mais votre attitude n'était que le reflet de celle que les habitants de la ville adoptait instinctivement avec vous… » réfuta Michael, bon prince.

Regina le remercia d'un sourire, touchée comme chaque fois que quelqu'un reconnaissait avoir mal agis envers elle. Au fond, c'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué dans le passé, ce pour quoi elle avait été le plus blessée. Que l'on nie sa souffrance, que personne ne prenne au sérieux sa peine, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'en ressentir. Après tout, n'était-elle pas Reine ? Ne menait-elle pas une existence dorée que beaucoup lui enviait ? Comme si l'argent et le pouvoir pouvait remplacer l'amour et le bonheur !

« Voulez-vous les rencontrer ? » finit par demander Regina en se reconcentrant sur Michael.

« Oui, il est temps qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et qu'ils ne le seront plus jamais » approuva Michael avec détermination.

« Alors montez, je vous conduis chez moi » sourit Regina en l'invitant d'un geste élégant de la main à montrer dans sa Mercedes.

« Chez vous ? Pourquoi mes enfants sont-ils chez vous ? » s'étonna-t-il, craignant que les jumeaux ne se soient attirés de graves ennuis.

« Parce qu'ils y sont en sécurité. Ils ont assisté à une tentative d'effraction dans mon manoir tôt ce matin, et le sheriff Swan et moi-même avons préféré les garder avec nous pour leur sécurité… » lui expliqua Regina en crispant ses mains autour de son volant.

« Qui a été assez fou pour tenter de violer votre propriété ? » s'étonna Michael avec incrédulité.

« Graham » lui apprit Regina avec mépris.

« S'il touche à mes enfants, je le tue… » gronda Michael en comprenant les craintes de la mairesse et du sheriff.

« Il serait bête de s'y risquer puisqu'il serait le premier suspect. Malgré tout, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rester sur vos gardes durant les jours à venir… » soupira Regina avec inquiétude.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas le mettre en prison ? » voulut savoir Michael tout aussi inquiet.

« Le sheriff Swan et moi-même y travaillons, mais réunir des preuves est une tâche longue et fastidieuse… » expliqua-t-elle en se garant devant chez elle.

« Je comprends, et je sais que vous faites de votre mieux pour assurer la sécurité des habitants… » approuva Michael « Et si vous avez besoin d'un adjoint supplémentaire, je ne serais pas contre… » ajouta-t-il spontanément.

« Je pense que cela pourrait intéresser Emma. Je lui laisse carte blanche pour recruter ses adjoints… » se contenta de répondre Regina en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la vaste demeure.

« Merci » sourit Michael, ravi de cette nouvelle opportunité professionnelle qui lui assurerait un meilleur salaire, et les moyens de protéger sa famille.

« Emma ? Je suis rentrée ! » lança-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la source des rires qui leur parvenait.

« Hey ! » la salua Emma en venant lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres « Bonjour » reprit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

« Emma, je te présente Michael Tillman, le père des jumeaux » sourit Regina en captant le regard d'Ava « Approchez tous les deux… » les encouragea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Vous êtes notre père ? » souffla Nicholas en prenant instinctivement la main de sa sœur dans la sienne sans quitter Michael des yeux, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez laissés ? » attaqua Ava pour cacher ses émotions.

« Parce que je ne savais pas que j'avais des enfants. Madame le maire me l'a appris lorsqu'elle est venue me trouver… » leur apprit Michael sans se formaliser par l'attitude méfiante des enfants.

« Comment être sûrs que vous êtes bien notre père ? » demanda Nicholas qui n'osait pas y croire.

« Vous reconnaissez cette boussole ? » les interrogea Michael en la leur montrant.

« Oui ! Elle est à nous, maman nous l'a donné avant de mourir ! » s'exclama Ava en s'avançant pour la reprendre.

« Ava, regarde l'aiguille ! » souffla Nicholas en écarquillant les yeux, imité par sa sœur.

Comme prise de folie, la flèche se mit à tourner dans tous les sens avant de brutalement s'arrêter, pointant dans la direction de Michael.

« Mon père m'a offert cette boussole lorsque j'avais à peu près votre âge. Lorsqu'il me l'a donnée, il m'a dit que si un jour je me perdais, elle m'aiderait à trouver le chemin de la maison… » leur révéla Michael, la voix chargée d'émotion.

« Alors c'était ça qu'elle nous indiquait… Le chemin pour te retrouver… » comprit Ava en laissant échapper une larme.

« Ecoutez, je sais que je ne suis qu'un étranger pour vous, mais que diriez-vous que l'on apprenne à nous connaître ? Je ne suis qu'un modeste mécanicien, mais si vous me donnez une chance, je vous promets de ne plus jamais vous laisser seuls » déclara posément Michael en venant poser une main sur chacune des épaules des jumeaux, leur souriant avec espoir.

« Nous sommes d'accord… » chuchota Ava après avoir échangé un regard avec son frère.

Et lentement, comme s'ils craignaient d'être rejetés, les deux enfants vinrent se blottir contre Michael qui les serra contre lui avec joie, sentant une émotion inconnue faire enfler son cœur.

« Merci à vous de m'avoir donné une raison de vivre… » sourit-il en fixant Regina et Emma avec gratitude.

Les deux jeunes femmes se contentèrent de lui sourire avant de laisser la nouvelle petite famille savourer leur rencontre pendant qu'elles allaient elles aussi profiter de leurs enfants.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Oui je sais, cette coupure était sadique, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :-) Pour ton OS, je vais y réfléchir, mais j'aime pas les OS qui n'ont pas de véritable histoire, donc dès que j'ai une idée qui vaille le coup, je t'écris ça... **

**Stiches87 : Lily? Je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça aurait pu être une bonne idée mdr Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :-) Pour les armes, Emma est flic, c'est un réflexe... **

**AlineGranger : Pas de soucis, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je peux comprendre qu'il y ait plus important dans la vie que de lire des fanfictions (et encore heureux!). Contente que tu aimes toujours me lire, et j'ai été heureuse de te retrouver parmi les reviewers :-)**

 **Isacos : Effectivement, tu l'as déjà souligné, mais c'est le genre de compliments que tu peux me faire à chaque fois tant leur relation me tient à coeur, donc si tu apprécies toujours autant, c'est que j'arrive à retranscrire ce que j'ai en tête :-) Là encore, je n'avais pas pensé à Katherine, mais ça aurait pu être drôle, juste pour voir la tête d'Emma, quoi qu'elle aurait été capable de la descendre pour le coup... **

**Guest : Et bien voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu :-) Et merci, rassurée de voir que cette scène M n'était pas trop... vulgaire, même si je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout (enfin surtout Emma et Regina mdr)... **

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite :-)**

 **Bisous et bonne fin de semaine à tous!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tous le monde :-)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi je suis libérée... délivrée... (désolée c'est le stress du concours qui retombe...). Maintenant que mes écrits du concours sont passés, je me sens mieux, même si le stress demeure jusqu'à la publication des résultats... Bref, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre...**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui me laisse une trace de leur passage (plus de 8000 vues, ça me fait trop plaisir :-) ), et un plus grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça c'est le top du top !**

 **Je procèderai aux remerciements individuels à la fin de ce chapitre...**

 **Merci encore à tous et bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 18** :

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Mary en les voyant sortir dans le jardin, un large sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

« Parfaitement. Mr Tillman et les jumeaux font connaissance dans le salon » sourit Regina en venant rejoindre ses amis qui discutaient joyeusement en profitant du temps magnifique dans son jardin.

« Je savais que tu réussirais à le convaincre d'assumer ses responsabilités » affirma Ruby en souriant fièrement à Regina.

« J'aurais aimé être aussi confiante que toi, et en allant le confronter, je me disais que j'aurais peut-être dû laisser Emma y aller à ma place… » avoua Regina en lançant un regard à sa compagne.

« C'est toi la diplomate de notre duo de choc, il valait mieux que tu y ailles pour éviter que je ne gâche tout en perdant mon calme… » railla Emma en pressant tendrement sa main entre la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts sous le regard enthousiaste de leurs amis.

Chaque jour qui passait, ils voyaient les deux jeunes femmes se rapprocher et devenir plus complices et fusionnelles, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Emma s'était si vite intégrée parmi eux qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là. Il était évident qu'elles avaient un effet bienfaisant sur l'autre, l'aidant à cicatriser les blessures du passé et à lâcher prise pour se tourner vers l'avenir. Un avenir qu'elles partageraient assurément.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, pas quand le bonheur d'Ava et Nicholas était dans la balance » assura Regina en posant un tendre regard sur la blonde sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

« Maman, j'ai faim ! » cria Henry en venant se jeter contre ses jambes en la regardant avec espoir.

« Moi aussi maman » renchérit Elisa en lui souriant largement depuis les jambes d'Emma.

« D'accord, je vais préparer quelque chose pour tout le monde ! » rigola tendrement Regina en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front des deux enfants.

« Ouais ! » s'écrièrent-ils avant de repartir en courant pour annoncer la nouvelle qui sembla faire l'unanimité parmi le petit groupe d'enfants.

« Besoin d'aide ? » s'enquit Mary en se levant, imitée par Ruby et Belle.

« Non, restez dehors, Regina et moi nous occupons de tout » leur sourit Emma en entourant naturellement la taille de Regina, la guidant vers l'intérieur.

« Nous allons vous laisser… » commença Michael en les voyant revenir dans le salon.

« Ava et Nicholas ont été officiellement invités à déjeuner, et puis vous devez discuter avec Emma du poste d'adjoint… » répliqua Regina sans même s'arrêter.

« Le poste vous intéresse ? » sourit Emma avec enthousiasme « Je commençais à croire que personne n'en voudrait jamais ! » ajouta-t-elle avec défaitisme.

« Madame le maire m'a parlé de Graham, et si devenir votre adjoint me permet de le garder aussi loin que possible de mes enfants, je signe tout de suite » répondit Michael en serrant instinctivement les jumeaux contre lui, comme pour les protéger.

« Vous aurez quelques tests à passer, mais rien de méchant. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir demain dans la matinée » proposa Emma avant de dire « Allez voir David, il vous expliquera plus en détail. »

Après les élections, Emma avait été élue sheriff et David était donc devenu son adjoint. Au départ Emma en avait été gênée pour lui puisqu'il occupait ce poste depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, mais cela n'avait pas dérangé le jeune homme qui avait souligné que cela ne le changeait pas de son poste actuel. En riant il avait ajouté qu'il était ravi de lui laisser la paperasse à remplir, ce qui avait fait grimacer Emma qui détestait cela, même si elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point un rapport complet pouvait être déterminant lors d'un procés. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche, et elle voulait profiter du temps passé avec sa famille. Avec Regina. Aussi se déchargea-t-elle sans remords de la tâche d'informer Michael des devoirs incombant à un adjoint à David. Et puis étant le seul homme présent, David serait sûrement ravi de pouvoir discuter boutique avec Michael !

Sans plus de considération, elle gagna la cuisine, s'adossant contre le chambranle pour observer Regina œuvrer avec aisance. Il y avait quelque chose de très sensuel dans la façon dont cette femme se déplaçait dans une cuisine.

« Au lieu de me déshabiller du regard sheriff Swan, venez plutôt m'aider » lança Regina sans même la regarder, un rire dans la voix.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda Emma en venant prendre place à ses côtés sans relever la provocation, consciente qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

« Couper les légumes pour les ajouter ensuite dans la salade de riz qui fera office d'entrée » expliqua Regina en lui désignant le tas de légumes et la planche à découper qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle.

« Des carottes ? De la salade ? » grimaça Emma avec répugnance.

« Tout le monde aime ça ! » affirma Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr… Quand on s'appelle Bugs Bunny ! » se moqua Emma en choisissant plutôt de couper en dés les tomates.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Regina sans comprendre la référence faisant pouffer Emma qui adorait taquiner sa compagne sur ses lacunes télévisuelles « Et que mets-tu dans une salade de riz toi ? » voulut savoir Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air vexé.

« Des tomates, des œufs durs, du thon, du surimi, du maïs… » énuméra Emma en haussant les épaules.

« C'est une recette que je ne connais pas, mais pourquoi pas… » finit par capituler Regina en recommençant à confectionner ses lasagnes.

« C'est parti ! » s'exclama triomphalement Emma avant de ranger précipitamment les légumes délaissés dans le frigo pour en sortir les ingrédients nommés à Regina.

Œuvrant de concert, elles préparèrent rapidement le repas, puis décidèrent de dresser la table sur la terrasse afin de profiter du soleil. Pendant qu'Emma terminait de mettre en place assiettes, couverts et verts, Regina apporta le saladier contenant la salade et se stoppa en voyant Emma qui fixait Mary et David, jouant un peu plus loin avec Charlotte.

« Emma est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Regina en venant enlacer instinctivement la belle blonde, ressentant le besoin de la réconforter.

« Oui… oui… je… » répondit distraitement Emma en baissant le regard « C'est stupide… » marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant d'un air gêné.

« Ça ne doit pas l'être pour t'avoir bouleversée de la sorte… » répliqua Regina en posant ses doigts sous le menton d'Emma pour lui faire relever les yeux vers elle.

« Oh si… » souffla Emma en secouant la tête en ricanant « non seulement c'est stupide, mais en plus c'est puéril et pathétique… » grogna Emma, en colère contre elle-même.

« Et si tu me laissais en juger avant de t'immoler sur le bûcher ? » plaisanta Regina en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille d'Emma.

« Quand j'étais enfant, je m'imaginais souvent avoir une famille. Avec un père et une mère qui m'aimeraient plus que tout et qui passeraient leur temps à jouer avec moi… » commença Emma en reportant son regard sur leur couple d'amis qui continuait à jouer avec Charlotte.

« Comme Mary et David le font avec Charlotte… » comprit Regina en sentant son cœur se serrer face au souvenir de l'enfance solitaire de sa compagne.

« Oui, et quand je les regarde agir avec elle… je suis jalouse… » soupira Emma en fermant douloureusement les paupières.

« Jalouse ? » s'étonna Regina en arquant un sourcil surpris.

« Oui, et je ne comprends pas parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois des familles s'amuser ensemble, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, de voir Mary et David avec Charlotte… » tenta d'expliquer Emma en se passant une main frustrée sur le visage avant de malmener sa chevelure.

« Moi je crois que si tu réagis comme ça, c'est parce que ces deux-là sont les parents dont rêvent tous les orphelins… » finit par répondre Regina en caressant tendrement le dos d'Emma « Ils sont les parents que tu aurais aimé avoir quand tu étais une petite fille… »

« C'est vrai… » soupira Emma en se laissant aller contre sa belle brune, posant sa tête sur son épaule « Et je crois qu'Ingrid me manque… » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler et lui dire de venir ? J'aimerais beaucoup faire la connaissance de ta mère » proposa Regina, désireuse d'apaiser sa douce.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Elle a un peu disjoncté quand je lui ai parlé de toi… » grimaça Emma en rougissant légèrement.

« Surprenant ! » railla Regina en secouant la tête d'amusement « Pourquoi s'inquièterait-elle en apprenant que sa fille plaque tout pour suivre une parfaite inconnue qu'elle a demandé en mariage le jour même de leur rencontre ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas drôle… Elle m'a vraiment fait peur… » marmonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils « Elle a dit qu'un jour je regretterais ma décision et que tu allais me détruire en me broyant le cœur… » souffla-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi Emma. Invites la, elle se rendra compte par elle-même que tout va bien entre nous… » l'apaisa Regina.

« Maman ! On passe à table ? » demanda Henry en mettant un terme à leur conversation.

« Oui, chéri, va prévenir les autres » approuva Regina en se détachant à regret d'Emma.

« Je l'inviterai, mais pas maintenant… » finit par dire Emma avant d'aider les enfants à s'asseoir.

Elle aimait Ingrid, de tout son cœur. Mais la lueur qui avait brillée dans son regard quand Emma avait parlé de Regina et de Storybrooke… Emma avait donné une version édulcorée de leur discussion à Regina. Ingrid avait été beaucoup plu virulente, et Emma avait vraiment eu peur pour sa santé mentale. Elle s'était mise à lui rappeler ce conte qu'elle lui avait raconté peu de temps après l'avoir adoptée, et qui avait émerveillée l'adolescente encore un peu naïve qu'elle était à cette époque-là. Mais Emma avait passé l'âge de croire aux contes de fées, et n'avait pas laissé Ingrid l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle voulait être avec Regina et les enfants.

Si elle avait pensé à Ingrid en cet instant précis, c'était à cause des drôles d'émotions qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'elle voyait David et Mary être de si bons parents pour Charlotte. Comment pouvait-elle être jalouse d'une petite fille de cinq ans ? Elle avait accepté l'explication de Regina parce que celle-ci était… rassurante, et qu'Emma refusait d'analyser plus profondément ses émotions. Pourtant elle aimait beaucoup Charlotte. Mais dès le premier jour, elle avait senti un lien inexplicable la relier au jeune couple. Elle avait eu l'étrange impression d'avoir retrouvé sa famille, et jamais encore elle n'avait eu cette sensation.

Secouant la tête, elle se reconcentra sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et sourit en entendant les rires et les discussions joyeuses. Emma était heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et c'était peut-être là que résidait le problème. Parce que chaque fois qu'elle avait été heureuse, chaque fois qu'elle s'était laissée aller au bonheur, à croire que tout irait bien et qu'elle avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde, tout basculait et elle se retrouvait plus seule que jamais, malheureuse comme les pierres. Alors peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle cherchait la faille, ou bien à provoquer elle-même la catastrophe, parce qu'aller au-devant des ennuis était plus contrôlable que d'attendre que le Ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête…

« Ne laisse pas ça arriver Emma… » se gronda-t-elle en se jurant de tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger ce qu'elle avait acquis de haute lutte.

De sa place, Regina observait Emma, légèrement inquiète. Elle détestait voir ses sublimes yeux habituellement si clairs s'assombrirent sous l'influence de sombres pensées qui tourmentaient son cœur et son esprit. Tout comme elle, Emma voyait régulièrement ses peurs remonter brutalement à la surface, et elle se promit d'être présente à ses côtés pour la soutenir et ramener le soleil dans son cœur. Et il n'était pas question que les craintes d'Emma l'amènent à reconsidérer leur… arrangement. La seule idée qu'Emma ne finisse par lui apprendre qu'elle avait changé d'avis et désirait reprendre sa parole lui coupa la respiration. Elle ne saurait le tolérer. Elle ne saurait y survivre. Elle n'allait pas laisser Emma douter et gâcher ce qu'elles avaient, tout comme elle refusait de laisser son propre passé avoir une quelconque emprise sur son présent et son futur. Leur futur.

« Cette salade de riz est un délice ! » remarqua Michael en se resservant copieusement, imité par ses enfants.

« N'en mangez pas trop, ce n'est qu'une entrée et après vous n'aurez plus faim pour les lasagnes de Regina » leur sourit Emma avec amusement.

« Et ce serait dommage, Regina prépare les meilleures lasagnes de toute la ville ! » renchérit Mary, le regard brillant de gourmandise.

La discussion se poursuivit dans les rires et l'insouciance, et avec soulagement, Regina constata que le regard d'Emma était de nouveau clair comme un ciel d'été, limpide comme le plus pur des lagons. Soulagée, elle s'autorisa à se détendre. Les Ténèbres avaient une fois encore été repoussées par la plus puissante magie au monde. Celle de l'amour. Pas seulement l'Amour que deux personnes peuvent ressentir l'une pour l'autre et qui la poussait inexorablement vers Emma, comme si un fil invisible les reliait l'une à l'autre, mais également l'amour qui reliait entre eux des personnes qui s'appréciaient, qui partageaient des goûts communs, qui avaient la même vision des choses, le même but existentiel.

Ce lien que l'on appelait Amitié et qui pouvait aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves parce que l'on savait que l'on ne serait pas seul face à l'adversité. Il s'agissait là d'un cadeau précieux et inestimable, de ceux qui devait être chéri et protégé comme un bien rare. Et c'était cette forme d'amour qui unissait les personnes autour de cette table et qui faisait savoir à Regina qu'elle avait réussi et qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner, pas alors qu'elle y était enfin.

« Maman ? On peut avoir le dessert ? S'il te plaît ? » implora Henry en se dandinant sur sa chaise avec enthousiasme.

« On a fini nos assiettes ! » renchérit Elisa en levant ladite assiette pour appuyer ses dires et convaincre sa mère.

Echangeant un regard rieur avec Emma, les deux femmes se levèrent et débarrassèrent la vaisselle sale, faisant signe à leurs invités de rester assis pendant qu'elles remportaient le tout dans la cuisine. Remplissant rapidement le lave-vaisselle, Emma s'adossa sur le plan de travail, regardant Regina sortir les petites verrines de mousse aux trois chocolats, la faisant saliver. Regina avait préparé ce dessert en un temps record et avec facilité, rendant Emma plus qu'admirative devant ses talents de cuisinière.

« Ca a l'air délicieux… » commenta-t-elle, le regard étincelant de gourmandise.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » répondit Regina, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment de leur dessert qu'Emma voulait parler.

« Oui… » soupira Emma en secouant la tête en adressant un sourire entendu à sa belle brune « Je crois que je ne suis simplement pas habituée à tout ça… » se justifia Emma en faisant un ample mouvement de la main.

« A tout quoi ? » la poussa Regina, sachant qu'Emma avait besoin d'en parler pour s'apaiser définitivement.

« A être aussi heureuse. A avoir l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place. A me sentir aimée pour ce que je suis. A avoir une famille… » répondit Emma en lui souriant par en-dessous avec un petit air timide et vulnérable qui toucha Regina en plein cœur.

« E bien il va falloir t'y habituer ma chère, parce que si j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans, c'est parti pour durer toujours… » lança-t-elle en venant se coller sensuellement contre Emma avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, faisant passer dans ce baiser toute sa tendresse et sa gratitude.

« Le jour de la naissance des jumeaux a été le plus beau et magique de ma vie… » murmura Emma contre les lèvres de Regina « Mais le jour où tu m'as trouvée… est le jour de ma renaissance… » avoua-t-elle avant d'embrasser avec une douceur infinie la mairesse.

« Je connais le sentiment Mademoiselle Swan… » reconnut Regina en posant son front contre celui d'Emma, caressant délicatement la main que sa magnifique blonde avait posée sur sa joue.

« Nous devrions y aller, sinon nous allons avoir droit aux plaisanteries douteuses de Ruby… » marmonna Emma en percevant une certaine agitation en provenance de la terrasse.

En riant légèrement, Regina acquiesça et après un chaste baiser, elle se dégagea à regret des bras d'Emma et attrapa un des deux plateaux et l'emporta, imitée par Emma qui la suivit, l'esprit plus léger et un sourire radieux aux lèvres. En donnant sa verrine à Ruby, elle croisa le sourire narquois de la pétulante serveuse et secoua la tête, sachant qu'elle aurait le droit à un interrogatoire digne de la Grande Inquisition pour satisfaire la curiosité sans limites de Ruby. Riant toute seule, elle reprit place près de Regina qui sourit à son tour ayant été témoin du manège de leur amie.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est juste une tuerie ! » s'écria Ruby, le regard étincelant de plaisir.

« Ton langage ! » s'écrièrent Regina et Belle dans un bel ensemble, faisant rire toute la tablée.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui me fait remonter les bretelles » fit remarquer Emma avec un sourire moqueur.

« Mais ça peut s'arranger Mademoiselle Swan… » affirma Regina de ce ton de femme politique qui en faisait trembler plus d'un.

« PFF… Même pas peur madame le maire… » rétorqua Emma avec un sourire frondeur.

Ava gloussa derrière sa main en les voyant se chamailler comme des adolescentes ce qui déclencha une nouvelle salve de rire autour de la table, et l'après-midi se déroula paisiblement sans plus la moindre fausse note. De temps en temps, Emma observait Mary câliner sa fille, mais elle ne ressentait plus cet étrange sentiment de jalousie qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien, à sa place avec sa famille de cœur. Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé d'avoir une famille aimante dans laquelle elle se sentirait acceptée pour celle qu'elle était, et elle l'avait enfin trouvée. Grâce à Regina. Elle était sa Sauveuse, et Emma se promit de ne jamais rien laisser les séparer. Pourtant, elle sentait que Regina lui cachait encore quelque chose. Elle ignorait ce que c'était, mais chaque fois que la mairesse avait été sur le point de lui en parler, elle avait paniquée et avait fait marche arrière.

« Ça doit être grave pour qu'elle soit à ce point terrifiée de m'en parler… » marmonna Emma alors que son regard était attiré par le rire en cascade de Regina qui jouait avec les jumeaux « A croire qu'elle a tué quelqu'un… » ironisa-t-elle avant de se figer.

Et si c'était ça ? Et si Regina avait commis un meurtre ? Non, si c'était le cas, elle serait en prison. A moins que ça n'ait été de la légitime défense et qu'elle ait été acquittée. Si tel était le cas, Emma n'aurait aucun droit de la juger. Surtout si cela était lié au passé douloureux dont lui avait parlé Regina. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle aurait aimé pouvoir tuer Neal pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Peu importait ce que c'était dans le fond, Emma savait déjà qu'elle l'accepterait et n'en tiendrait pas rigueur à Regina. Parce que tout ce que Regina avait fait, tout ce par quoi elle était passé avait fait d'elle la femme merveilleuse dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Sans leur passé respectif, elles ne seraient pas là toutes les deux. Sans toutes ces épreuves qu'elles avaient eu à traverser, les jumeaux ne seraient pas venus au monde et Regina et elle ne se seraient jamais rencontrées pour tomber amoureuse et devenir la famille qu'elles formaient aujourd'hui. Et rien que pour ça, elle ne regrettait rien.

« Et puis l'amour ne condamne pas, il ne juge pas… » murmura Emma en se rappelant une vague citation dont elle ne se rappelait plus exactement « L'amour est acceptation de l'autre et renoncement de soi… » poursuivit Emma avant de se moquer d'elle-même « Te voilà devenue philosophe Swan, brillant ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » l'interrogea Mary en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Rien, je crois que je fais une insolation… » railla Emma en retenant un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Avec ta peau délicate de blonde, tu devrais faire attention… » s'inquiéta immédiatement Mary en prenant une mine concernée.

« Oui maman, je serais prudente » s'amusa Emma en souriant tendrement à Mary.

« Mais j'espère bien ma fille, je n'ai pas envie de finir cette journée à l'hôpital ! » lança Mary en entrant dans son jeu.

« Promis M'an » gloussa Emma, songeant qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé avoir une mère comme Mary quand elle était une toute petite fille.

« Gentille petite » approuva fièrement Mary en lui tapotant tendrement la joue pour faire bonne mesure.

Durant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent d'un air sérieux, puis soudain elles furent emportées par un puissant rire qui les plia en deux, leur amenant des larmes aux yeux. De loin, Regina n'avait rien perdu de la scène et sourit tendrement en voyant Emma à nouveau pétillante de joie de vivre. Reportant son attention sur les enfants, elle recommença à jouer avec eux, savourant à sa juste valeur ces précieux moments, ne faisant pas attention à David qui un peu plus loin jouait les paparazzis et prenait des photos avec son téléphone, et lorsqu'Emma vint se joindre à sa famille, il enclencha le mode vidéo et se mit à enregistrer la scène, souriant largement en entendant les rires communicatifs qui lui parvenaient.

« Merci pour ce merveilleux après-midi » les remercia une fois encore Belle du pas de la porte, un Tyler endormi dans les bras.

« Merci de l'avoir passé avec nous » sourit Emma qui les avait raccompagnées vers la sortie.

La soirée était bien avancée, et les enfants s'étaient écroulés un à un, donnant ainsi le signal de départ. Mary et David avaient été les premiers à partir, et à présent la petite famille Lucas était sur le point d'en faire de même. Bien sûr Belle et Ruby n'étaient pas encore mariées, mais c'était pour dans deux mois, et Emma adorait les taquiner en les appelant tour à tour par le nom de famille de l'une et de l'autre, sachant que ses amies n'avaient pas encore arrêté leur décision concernant ce détail. Sur une dernière embrassade Emma referma la porte et retourna dans le salon où Regina discutait avec Michael. Les laissant faire, elle bifurqua vers la cuisine et constata qu'il restait une quantité importante de salade de riz et de lasagne. Beaucoup trop pour eux.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda timidement Ava du seuil de la cuisine.

« En fait je me demandais si vous voudriez emporter un peu de nourriture chez vous… » expliqua Emma en observant Ava d'un air interrogateur.

« Non merci, ça va aller… » affirma Ava en rougissant furieusement.

« Vous nous rendriez service tu sais. Il en reste tellement que nous devrons probablement en jeter une bonne partie et je déteste gâcher la nourriture après en avoir si cruellement manqué durant une bonne partie de mon enfance… » soupira Emma en pinçant les lèvres.

« Vous ne mangiez pas à votre faim quand vous étiez jeune ? » s'étonna Ava en s'approchant d'Emma.

« Je suis orpheline. Je suis passée d'une famille à l'autre et disons que certaine ne se donnait pas la peine de me nourrir tous les jours… » grogna Emma avec rancœur.

« C'est pour ça que vous avez recherché papa ? Pour que Nicholas et moi n'ayons pas à vivre ça ? » comprit Ava avec reconnaissance.

« Aucun enfant ne devrait jamais grandir en ayant l'impression d'être seul au monde » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Si vous êtes sûre que c'est trop pour vous, j'aimerais bien remanger un peu de votre salade de riz, et les lasagnes de madame le maire sont tellement bonnes… » finit par dire Ava d'un ton hésitant.

« Je vais te mettre ça dans des tupperware » s'exclama Emma avec un grand sourire.

Connaissant à présent par cœur la cuisine, Emma trouva rapidement ce qu'elle voulait et vida plus de la moitié du saladier dans un grand tupperware, avant de mettre trois belles parts de lasagnes dans un autre. Les refermant, elle prit un sac en papier dans un placard et y plaça les récipients. Une fois fait, elle ouvrit el frigo et en sortit 3 verrines qu'elle mit dans un petit tupperware qu'elle referma soigneusement, veillant à ce que les desserts soient bien calés.

« La salade de riz n'est pas assaisonnée, donc elle se conservera plus longtemps au frigo, mais ne tardez pas trop à la manger tout de même » expliqua Emma en souriant à Ava.

« Merci, c'est si gentil » sourit la jeune adolescente avec reconnaissance.

« De rien, comme je te l'ai dit, tu nous rends service. Nous aurions dû manger le même plat durant des jours ou bien tout jeter… » grimaça Emma en remettant le sac au frigo en attendant le départ de la famille Tillman.

Une fois fait, Emma entraîna Ava au salon, où Michael et Regina continuait à discuter.

« Savez-vous s'il y a des maisons à louer dans les parages ? Je vis dans un appartement de célibataire, et j'aimerais que les enfants aient chacun une chambre… » entendit-elle Michael demander à Regina.

« Des maisons je ne sais pas, mais il y a de grands appartements sur la rue principale… » répondit Regina après quelques minutes de réflexions.

« Oui, mais j'ai entendu dire que Mr Gold refusait de les mettre en location… » grogna Michael avec mépris.

« Mr Gold ne s'occupe plus de la question Mr Tillman… » le rassura Regina en échangeant un regard entendu avec Emma.

« Et à qui dois-je m'adresser pour pouvoir en visiter un ? » voulut savoir Michael avec espoir.

« A moi » lui révéla Regina avec un sourire en coin de pure satisfaction.

« Et pourquoi ne pas lui proposer l'appartement de fonction au-dessus du commissariat ? Il est disponible n'est-ce pas ? » intervint Emma qui venait juste d'avoir l'idée.

« En effet. Graham l'a occupé un temps, mais il a fini par préférer s'installer dans la forêt et puisque tu vis ici, et que David et Mary ont une maison, cet appartement est inoccupé » acquiesça Regina avec un sourire.

« Parfait, et puisque Michael va devenir mon nouvel adjoint, il a parfaitement le droit d'occuper cet appartement s'il lui convient » sourit Emma.

« Sera-t-il assez grand pour nous trois ? » voulut savoir Michael qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Cet appartement fait la même superficie que le commissariat. Il est composé de trois chambres, d'un salon, d'une salle à manger, d'une cuisine, de deux salles de bain, et de nombreux rangements… » énuméra Regina « Je l'avais conçu pour permette à notre sheriff de continuer à y vivre s'il décidait de fonder une famille.

« Et pour le loyer ? » demanda Michael en échangeant un regard enthousiaste avec ses enfants qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

« Il n'y en a pas. La seule chose qui sera à votre charge seront les factures de gaz et d'électricité, et évidemment le téléphone » lui apprit Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Michael qui n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

« La contrepartie est que puisque tu vivras au-dessus, tu seras de permanence d'office en cas de problème urgent… » lui apprit Emma avec un sourire d'excuses.

« C'est un petit prix à payer ! » affirma Michael, beau joueur.

« Emma, pourrais-tu te charger de les y conduire dès maintenant ? Je vous aurais bien accompagnés, mais les jumeaux dorment… » soupira Regina en tournant la tête vers le canapé sur lequel Henry et Elisa s'étaient écroulés.

« Vous ne préférez pas attendre que j'aie passé les tests d'aptitude ? » s'étonna Michael en hésitant à accepter.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. David va contrôler ta vue, tes connaissances de la ville et de ses lois, ce genre de chose… » le rassura Emma avec gentillesse « Et comme l'appartement est meublé, vous pourrez vous y installer dès ce soir… » ajouta-t-elle avec s satisfaction.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille et moi… » souffla Michael avec émotion.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose » répondirent dans un bel ensemble les deux femmes, faisant pouffer Ava et Nicholas qui n'étaient plus du tout impressionner par Regina maintenant qu'ils la connaissaient mieux.

Joyeusement la famille Tillman salua Regina, la remerciant encore pour son hospitalité, Ava, chargée du sac de nourriture, emboîta le pas de son père et de son frère, et grimpèrent à l'arrière de la voiture d'Emma qui passa d'abord à la maison que les enfants squattaient pour qu'ils y récupèrent toutes leurs affaires, puis se gara devant le commissariat, les entraînant dans la rue parallèle, pour leur montrer une entrée indépendante.

« De cette façon, vous n'aurez pas à passer par le commissariat pour aller et venir » annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« C'est immense ! » souffla Nicholas en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés.

En riant, Emma leur fit visiter l'appartement, et Ava décréta qu'étant une fille, c'était à elle d'occuper la chambre avec salle de bain privée, ce que son père accepta de bon cœur, trop heureux de faire plaisir à sa fille. Quant à Nicholas, il accepta de bon cœur en découvrant que sa chambre avait une vue imprenable sur les bois.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **AlineGranger : Merci pour ce petit message, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que cette histoire continue de vous plaire :-)**

 **Stiche87 : Alors je pense que tu vas me détester (sourire encore plus malveillant...) non je plaisante, en tout cas en ce qui concerne ton idée :-) Merci pour ton commentaire qui a eu le mérite de me faire rire... **

**Isacos : J'ai hésité sur ce point je dois le reconnaitre, et puis je me suis dit que ce serait trop cruel pour notre reine adorée. Que leurs anciens souvenirs effacent ceux qu'ils ont de Storybrooke... nannnnnnnn... impossible. **

**Regina Lily Swan : Your Langage! comme dirait une certaine reine :-) ne t'inquiète pas, Regina va s'occuper de lui, assistée de son chevalier blanc... Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien Michael et je voulais que Regina répare le tort qu'elle leur avait fait, donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas leur donner un petit rôle dans ma fic... **

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :-)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite!**

 **Bisous, je vous adore :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir tous le monde :-)**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Moi ça va, étant en vacances pour encore quelques jours, j'en profite pour prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture de mon histoire, et j'en suis actuellement au chapitre 33. Même si je sens que la fin est proche, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais écrire.**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me mettent en favoris, et plus encore à tous ceux qui me laissent un commentaire que j'attends toujours avec impatience.**

 **PS : malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient en dehors du personnage d'Elisa et de ceux qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Les autres appartiennent tous aux créateurs de OUAT...**

 **PS 2 : Regina Lily Swan, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'ai commencé l'OS promis qui se révèlera être une scène "coupée" de cette fic et qui met en scène la façon dont Ruby et Belle se sont mises en couple (j'en suis à 10 pages pour le moment...). J'espère que tu vas aimer :-)**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour que je puisse à mon tour vous lire...**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 19** :

Assise à sa place, Emma laissait son regard courir sur les invités qui riaient et plaisantaient pas petits groupes. Le mariage de Belle et Ruby battait son plein, et Emma profitait du calme revenu. Ruby avait failli la rendre folle et elle avait dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas étriper l'une des futures mariées. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme ça le jour de son mariage avec Regina. Elle ignorait quand ce jour arriverait, mais elle savait que cela se produirait. Regina Mills deviendrait sa femme, elle n'envisageait pas l'avenir autrement. Le son d'un rire qu'elle reconnut immédiatement lui parvint, et elle tourna la tête pour découvrir son ardente brune discuter avec les mariées un peu plus loin. En souriant, Emma repensa à l'échange des vœux qui lui avait arraché quelques larmes.

 **Flash-Back** :

Une douce mélodie emplissait l'air pendant que Belle remontait l'allée parsemée de pétales au bras de son père, ne quittant pas des yeux Ruby qui l'attendait impatiemment. Une fois près l'une de l'autre, elles se sourirent amoureusement et se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers la prêtresse qui bénirait leur union. Elles n'avaient pas voulu d'un mariage religieux et avait opté pour quelque chose de plus spirituel qui leur convenait à toutes les deux. La prêtresse commença à parler puis demanda à Ruby et Belle de se faire face, main dans la main, après qu'elles aient affirmé être prêtes à s'engager pour l'éternité. Yeux dans les yeux, les futures mariées purent prononcer leurs vœux, et ce fut la voix chargée d'émotion de Ruby qui s'éleva la première.

« Belle… » commença-t-elle en posant un regard débordant d'amour sur sa compagne « Dès que mon regard s'est posé sur toi j'ai su. C'était comme une évidence, et j'ai beau fouiller dans mes souvenirs, j'ai du mal à me rappeler d'une époque où je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi… »

Un doux murmure s'éleva de la foule, et le visage de Belle s'éclaira d'un immense sourire alors qu'elle buvait littéralement les paroles de sa fiancée, des larmes de bonheur voilant son beau regard azur.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais la seule à me percevoir telle que je suis réellement simplement en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu m'acceptes et me comprends sans me demander de changer et c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on ne m'ait jamais donné… » poursuivit Ruby en levant une main délicate pour chasser tendrement une larme qui s'égarait sur la joue de sa bienaimée.

Belle se mordit les lèvres et resserra son emprise autour de la main de Ruby, comme pour ne pas perdre pieds sous le déluge d'émotions qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant, et elle se demanda si elle arriverait à ne pas s'écrouler avant que Ruby ne finisse son discours.

« Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'engagement que nous prenons, parce que je sais que jamais rien ne pourra détruire notre amour. Tu es ma meilleure amie, le miracle de mon existence. Tu m'apportes une telle paix intérieure, un tel bonheur, qu'en ce jour, je fais le serment, devant nos deux familles et tous nos amis, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ma mort… » termina Ruby dans un souffle.

De nouveaux murmures se firent entendre, et Emma remarqua que la moitié féminine de l'assistance était en larmes, et avec amusement elle constata que Regina tentait vaillamment de ne pas céder à l'émotion elle aussi, ce qu'elle trouva absolument adorable. Son Evil Regina avait bien du mal à conserver son masque en place, et elle lui pressa tendrement la main pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à se laisser envahir par l'émotion en un tel jour. La voix de Belle la ramena au présent, et elle se reconcentra sur la cérémonie.

« Ruby, tu es ma meilleure amie, et rien ne changera jamais ça. Mais tu es aussi la femme de ma vie, celle qui m'a permis de trouver mon équilibre, qui a su apaiser mes peurs et me donner confiance dans l'avenir… » commença Belle d'une voix déformée par les larmes qu'elle contenait de plus en plus difficilement.

Dans un rire tremblant, elle tenta de garder contenance et ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts de Ruby vinrent effacer une nouvelle larme, s'attardant tendrement sur sa joue, lui donnant la force de poursuivre.

« Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, j'y vois une louve. Passionnée, protectrice, fidèle et aimante. Ta beauté intérieure est si forte que je n'ai plus peur de me montrer telle que je suis. Avant de te connaître, je ne croyais pas possible de rencontrer quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aimerait du même amour inconditionnel en retour. Mais lorsque nous sommes séparées, je sens ta présence à mes côtés, et ce lien qui nous unit me rend forte et confiante dans l'avenir, notre avenir… » souffla Belle en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres asséchées.

Ruby avait perdu sa superbe et pleurait silencieusement, le regard perdu dans celui de Belle, et la scène était tellement émouvante que des sanglots retentissaient de toutes parts.

« Tu es mon âme sœur et tu m'aides à trouver un but quand j'ai l'impression de n'en avoir aucun. Je suis sûre que sans toi mon âme serait complètement perdue, mon cœur brisé, et je ne pourrais vivre qu'à moitié. Je te remercie pour ton amour, et en ce jour, je fais le serment, devant nos deux familles et tous nos amis, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ma mort… » termina-t-elle en soufflant longuement pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

La cérémonie s'était poursuivie, et la prêtresse prononça la bénédiction nuptiale, et avant même qu'elle n'en reçoive la permission, Ruby attira Belle contre elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Un rire résonna dans la foule, et des applaudissements explosèrent.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Cet échange de vœux avait été magnifique et tellement émouvant que Regina avait finalement laissé échapper une larme qu'elle n'avait même pas songé à faire disparaître alors qu'elle broyait la main d'Emma dans la sienne sans quitter des yeux leurs amies.

« Emma ? Tu vas bien ? » l'interpela Regina en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Oui, je repensais juste à leur échange de vœux » expliqua-t-elle en souriant tendrement à la magnifique brune.

« C'était très émouvant… » approuva Regina en soupirant doucement.

« Et c'est grâce à toi tout ça… » affirma Emma en souriant fièrement à sa petite-amie.

« Moi ? Comment ça ? » s'étonna Regina en sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine de manière incontrôlable.

« Belle m'a expliqué comment tu l'avais sortie de l'hôpital quand sa famille l'y laissait moisir… » commença Emma en enlaçant les doigts de sa compagne « Elle m'a dit que c'était aussi grâce à toi qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec Ruby. Sans toi, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Sans parler du fait que tu leur as permis de devenir les mamans d'un merveilleux petit garçon… » ajouta Emma en couvant Regina d'un regard empli de tendresse et de fierté.

« C'était normal… » marmonna simplement Regina en fuyant le regard intense d'Emma.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter ces compliments. Ce qu'Emma venait de dire était la vérité, mais d'un autre côté Belle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation à cause d'elle. Elle avait fait tellement de mal par le passé que ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières années lui paraissait terriblement dérisoire, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait encore faire ne rachèterait ses crimes passés.

« Quand apprendrais-je à fermer ma grande gueule ? » entendit-elle Emma gronder en se frappant le front.

« Quoi ? » demanda Regina sans comprendre la réaction de sa compagne.

« Je me suis promis de te faire oublier les horreurs de ton passé, et je passe mon temps à dire des trucs qui les font remonter à la surface… » grogna Emma en colère contre elle-même « Je suis irrécupérable… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien Emma… » souffla Regina en souriant faiblement « Certains de mes démons sont simplement plus tenaces que d'autres… »

« Je sais ce que c'est… » approuva gravement Emma « Tu sais ma théorie sur l'amour ? Je sais qu'elle sonne très… féministe… pour ne pas dire autre chose, mais tous les hommes de ma vie ont été une déception. Ils m'ont tous fait souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je n'étais jamais assez bien, jamais assez intelligente, assez jolie, assez obéissante… Et puis il y a eu Neal, et avec lui ça a été tout le contraire, et au final, il est celui qui m'a le plus blessée… » se confia Emma en se crispant.

« Si je pouvais, je le ferais se matérialiser devant moi avant de le torturer lentement, douloureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever et lorsqu'il le ferait, je lui arracherais le cœur à main nue, et je jouerais de nouveau avec lui jusqu'à réduire son cœur noir et glacé en cendre… » gronda Regina, le visage tellement déformé par la haine et la colère qu'Emma en frémit violemment.

Mais étrangement, voir Regina aussi… démoniaque ne l'effraya pas. Au contraire, elle trouvait cette facette de sa personnalité terriblement attrayante et excitante. Regina était la femme la plus fascinante qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, et chaque jour passé à ses côtés apportait un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Et puis Regina ne laissait remonter cette part d'elle-même à la surface que lorsqu'elle sentait les siens malheureux ou en danger. Et cela rassurait énormément Emma d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime au point d'être capable du pire pour la protéger. Bien sûr Regina n'avait jamais dit « je t'aime », mais Emma s'en moquait Tout dans son comportement le lui faisait savoir et c'était plus que suffisant à ses yeux. Les mots viendraient, un jour, ou pas, elle s'en moquait. Regina était là pour elle, et c'était le plus important.

« Je me dis souvent la même chose quand je pense à Léopold ou à ta mère… » révéla Emma en s'assombrissant de la même colère « J'aimerais pouvoir leur faire payer au centuple toute la souffrance qu'ils t'ont causée. J'aimerais qu'ils te voient aujourd'hui et qu'ils sachent qu'en dépit de leurs efforts, ils n'ont pas réussi à te détruire, mais qu'au contraire, tu t'es relevée devenant une femme forte et merveilleuse. Une maman parfaite et la plus sexy des compagnes… » termina-t-elle dans un souffle brûlant.

« Vous vous égarez Mademoiselle Swan… » lança Regina en prenant un air hautain et détaché pour cacher sa gêne.

« Toujours quand je pense à vous Votre Majesté » assura Emma avec un sourire provocant.

« Hey vous deux ! Ramenez vos fesses, c'est l'heure des lancés ! » tonna la voix de Ruby, leur faisant lever la tête pour constater que tout le monde les attendait.

« On arrive Ruby, pas la peine de gueuler ! » cria Emma en sautant sur ses jambes avant de tendre galamment sa main à Regina pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Surveillez votre langage Mademoiselle Swan, les enfants ne sont pas loin » la gronda Regina en acceptant cette main tendue qu'elle garda dans la sienne bien après s'être redressée sur ses talons vertigineux.

« Emma avec les mecs, Regina avec les dames ! » décréta Ruby, provoquant quelques rires dans l'assistance.

Blasée, Emma lâcha à regret la main douce et chaude de Regina et alla rejoindre le petit groupe de célibataire, ignorant les sourires salaces de certains. Si ces idiots n'avaient pas compris qu'ils boxaient dans la même catégorie, elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à tenter de le leur expliquer sachant que cela leur passerait des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête.

« Parfait ! Prête mon amour ? » sourit Ruby entraînant Belle vers une table sur laquelle elle l'a fit monter, à la vue de tous, suscitant quelques sifflets parmi les célibataires.

« Laissez tomber les gars, vous n'êtes pas équipés avec ce qu'il faut… » souffla fortement Emma en entendant deux mecs dire qu'ils seraient ravis d'être invités pendant la nuit de noce.

« Mais justement on doit avoir un truc qui doit vous manquer… » répliqua l'un d'eux en s'approchant un peu trop prêt d'Emma avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

« Ecoutes mon pote… » grogna Emma en le foudroyant d'un regard si féroce qu'il le fit déglutir et reculer précipitamment « C'est à cause de gros lourd dans ton genre que de plus en plus de femmes préfèrent jouer entre elles… Et franchement pour y avoir goûté, les hommes n'ont rien d'extraordinaires entre les jambes, rien qui ne puisse être remplacé par un jouet… Et l'avantage d'un sextoy, c'est que lorsqu'on a fini de s'en servir on peut le ranger dans un tiroir… » se moqua Emma avec un sourire méprisant.

« Si on peut plus plaisanter… » maugréa l'homme visiblement vexé.

« Le problème c'est que c'est le genre de blague qui ne fait rire personne, encore moins les femmes à qui elles sont destinées » répliqua Emma avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait témoigner en cet instant.

Sans plus se préoccuper de ces deux idiots, Emma tourna la tête et croisa le regard noir de Regina qui l'interrogea du regard, cherchant à comprendre la raison pour laquelle la belle blonde paraissait sur le point de commettre un meurtre, et instinctivement, elle assassina du regard les hommes avec qui Emma venait de discuter, amenant un sourire amusé sur le visage d'Emma.

« Bien joué Jack, non seulement tu t'es mis à dos le sheriff, mais en prime madame le maire semble être sur le point de nous trucider… » marmonna le second homme en entraînant vivement son compagnon plus loin, comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses.

Adressant un sourire apaisant à Regina, elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien de grave en murmurant « idiot » de manière appuyée, faisant doucement glousser Regina qui leva les yeux au ciel, signifiant qu'elle avait saisi ce qu'il en était. Se retournant vers le couple de jeunes mariées, Emma constata que la robe de Belle ne dépassait pas le mollet pour le moment. Tendant l'oreille, elle constata avec amusement que les femmes se montraient, pour le moment, plus généreuses au niveau des enchères que ces messieurs. D'après ce que lui avait expliqué Regina, lorsqu'une femme faisait une enchère supérieure à celle d'un homme, la mariée descendait sa robe, et dans le cas contraire, la robe montait. Les enchères prenaient fin lorsque la jarretière de la mariée apparaissait. Et c'était ç ce moment-là que Ruby interviendrait retirant le bout de tissu avec ses dents avant de le remettre à la personne qui aurait remporté les enchères.

« 30$ ! » cria un beau brun sur sa gauche, surenchérissant sur l'offre d'une femme.

Instantanément, la robe de Belle remonta, dévoilant le galbe parfait d'une jambe, ce qui sembla motiver les hommes qui acclamèrent.

« 40$ » cria un autre homme avec enthousiasme.

« 50$ » lança tranquillement la voix de Regina, faisant se tourner vers elle quelques têtes qu'elle ignora royalement, le regard braqué sur Emma qui comprit le message.

« 55$ » répondit-elle en adressant un sourire carnassier à sa compagne qui sourit de la même façon, faisant murmurer les gens autour d'eux.

« 100$ » renchérit Regina sans quitter sa moitié des yeux, percevant simplement un léger froufrou sur sa gauche, signe que Belle avait fait redescendre sa robe.

« 200$ » s'exclama Emma, le regard pétillant d'excitation sans même regarder ce que faisait Belle, uniquement concentrée sur Regina dont le regard étincelait de mille feux.

Ruby et Belle échangèrent un regard incrédule et amusé. Si ces deux-là continuaient comme ça, elles allaient faire d'elles des femmes riches sans qu'elles aient eu besoin de lever le petit doigt. En effet, l'argent récolté lors des enchères seraient reversé aux mariées, comme un petit pécule pour bien débuter dans la vie. Du coin de l'œil, Ruby vit que Mary était armée d'un carnet dans lequel elle notait le nom de la personne qui avait enchérit et de la somme. Ensuite, chaque personne pourrait venir déposer l'argent dans une urne.

« 300$ » énonça paisiblement Regina qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« 400$ » rétorqua Emma en esquissant un bâillement, comme si elle s'ennuyait prodigieusement, ce qui fit plisser dangereusement les yeux à Regina et rire quelques personnes.

Autour d'eux, plus personne n'osait enchérir, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas rivaliser avec la mairesse et le sheriff. Mary avait gaffé un jour au Granny's en parlant trop fort, et Leroy l'avait entendu dire à Ruby qu'Emma était extrêmement riche et que le bruit qui courait selon lequel elle ne s'intéressait à Regina que pour son argent était donc ridicule. Et bien évidemment, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville dans l'heure. Les gens savaient donc qu'à elles deux, elles pouvaient pousser le jeu très loin.

« 1000$ » clama Regina en observant ses ongles parfaitement laqués, à croire qu'elle ne venait pas de proposer une somme importante.

« 3000$ » s'empressa de la contrer Emma en se mordant la lèvre de fièvre sous le regard de braise que lui adressait Regina, comme pour la déstabiliser.

« 5000$ » articula Regina avec un sourire triomphal.

Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Perdue dans sa petite joute verbale, Emma n'avait pas entendu que c'était le plafond que les mariées avaient fixé pour clôturer les enchères, même si Ruby avait fait rire tout le monde en disant que la jarretière de sa femme serait visible avant que quiconque propose une telle somme. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'avec Emma et Regina dans des camps séparés, ce n'était plus aussi sûr.

« Très joli ! » s'écria un homme, bousculant Emma pour s'approcher de la mariée et mieux admirer la jarretière.

Clignant des yeux en grognant, fâchée que la connexion visuelle établie avec Regina ait été si grossièrement interrompue, Emma mit quelques minutes à comprendre que les enchères étaient terminées. Regina avait gagné, ce qui lui fit faire la moue.

« Je gagne toujours Mademoiselle Swan, il me semblait vous l'avoir déjà dit… » susurra Regina contre le velouté de son oreille, la faisant délicieusement frissonner.

« Je suis sûre que tu as triché… » certifia Emma en plissant les yeux avec suspicion.

« Disons que je possédais une information qui te faisais visiblement défaut… » acquiesça Regina en riant légèrement, ravie de sa victoire.

« Si je retrouve ces deux idiots, je les coffre » maugréa Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Ruby a l'air de bien s'amuser… » entendirent-elles une femme commenter sous les rires et les plaisanteries.

Tournant de concert la tête, elles virent le visage de Ruby remonter doucement le long de la jambe de Belle en une tendre caresse jusqu'à atteindre la superbe jarretière. Il s'agissait d'un modèle en dentelle délicate piquée de rose délicate reliées entre elles par des rubans de satins bleu et rouge qui se rejoignaient sur le côté extérieur de la cuisse en une rosace artistiquement réalisée et cascader le long de la jambe.

« Par contre Belle a l'air au bord de la crise cardiaque… » commenta Emma en avisant le visage congestionné et écarlate de la jeune bibliothécaire.

« Je serais tout aussi mortifiée » souligna Regina en pinçant les lèvres.

« Pas de jarretière alors ? » s'enquit Emma avec regrets, même si elle préférait autant que personne ne puisse se rincer l'œil comme le faisait les invités en cet instant, hommes et femmes confondus.

« Pas l'ombre d'une chance » annonça Regina d'un ton catégorique avant d'ajouter malicieuse « Sauf si c'est toi qui la porte… »

« Mais si c'est moi qui la porte, tu devras m'enlever mon pantalon pour l'atteindre… Pas que ça me gêne, mais connaissant ta jalousie maladive je craindrais pour la survie de nos invités… » la taquina malicieusement Emma.

« Sans jarretière ce sera donc… » grogna Regina en reportant son regard vers les mariées, constatant que la tête de Ruby avait atteint la cuisse de sa femme et faisait enfin descendre la jarretière.

« En attendant, tu sais ce qu'on dit… » souffla Emma avec une nonchalance étudiée « La personne qui remporte la jarretière se mariera dans l'année… »

« Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ce genre de croyance populaire » renifla dédaigneusement Regina en tournant la tête pour dissimuler son sourire.

« Dans ce cas je reste ici, pas la peine d'attraper ce bouquet… » lança négligemment Emma, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Regina se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir en se pinçant les lèvres, faisant doucement rire Emma. Sa reine avait beau feindre l'indifférence, elle savait bien que Regina croyait à toutes ces niaiseries, même si elle préfèrerait être brûlée vive que de le reconnaître. Mais Emma savait aussi qu'avec ou sans ces trophées, Regina deviendrait bientôt sa femme. Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse cette sublime femme lui échapper.

« Attention mesdames, préparez-vous pour le lancer du bouquet de la mariée ! » entendirent-elles Ruby annoncer, provoquant des gloussements enjoués parmi les célibataires qui s'attroupèrent rapidement.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Regina, Emma resta à l'écart, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de sa compagne et celui de Ruby. Emma se contenta de regarder Belle qui leur tourna le dos, et dans un arc de cercle parfait, lâcha son bouquet de rose blanche qui s'envola haut dans le ciel. Tous les yeux suivirent le bouquet qui passa largement au-dessus des têtes sans que personne ne réussisse à l'attraper, soulevant un concert de grognement déçu chez les femmes. Le bouquet poursuivit sa course et vint atterrir droit sur Emma qui eut le réflexe de tendre la main pour s'en emparer en laissant échapper un rire incrédule.

« Tu seras mariée dans l'année ! » s'écria triomphalement Ruby en applaudissant tout en adressant un sourire entendu et ravi à ses deux amies.

« Mais j'y compte bien… » susurra Emma si bas que seule Regina l'entendit.

« Je n'ai jamais dit oui Mademoiselle Swan… » souligna Regina avec un sourire provocateur.

A ces mots, Emma se figea. C'était vrai. Jamais Regina n'avait clairement accepté sa folle demande en mariage. Tout juste avait-elle reconnu que plus le temps passait, moins elle trouvait l'idée abracadabrante. Mais Emma se reprit aussitôt. Elles vivaient ensemble, elles étaient heureuses, et elles se désiraient tellement que si elles continuaient sur cette lancée, elles finiraient par mettre le feu à la ville. Regina voulait autant qu'elle ce mariage, Emma en était certaine. La mairesse aimait simplement jouer avec ses nerfs.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas clairement dit oui, mais tous tes actes depuis parlent pour toi et plaident en ma faveur… » finit-elle par répondre avec un calme olympien qu'elle était pourtant loin d'éprouver.

Regina se contenta de lui adresser ce sourire moqueur qui pouvait laisser entendre qu'Emma avait raison, ou au contraire qu'elle se plantait dans les grandes largeurs. Mais Emma adorait ça. Elle adorait que Regina se sente suffisamment en confiance avec elle pour jouer ainsi avec ses nerfs. Leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris était très révélateur, et aux yeux d'Emma il s'agissait d'une autre preuve que leur relation était bien réelle.

« Hey les filles » les salua une Mary enthousiaste tut en s'arrêtant devant un homme qui glissa quelques billets dans l'urne avec un large sourire.

« Hey Marie, la récolte est bonne ? » lui sourit Emma avec intérêt.

« Le pactole est de 10245$ ! » s'enthousiasma Mary en arrivant devant elles « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas une telle somme en liquide ? » s'amusa-t-elle en riant gracieusement.

« Je ferai un virement dès demain sur leur compte joint » décida Emma en calculant de tête la somme qu'elle avait enchérie.

« J'en ferais de même » sourit Regina en procédant elle aussi au calcul.

« Je suppose que vous savez toutes les deux combien vous avez dilapidé aujourd'hui… » gloussa Mary en souriant à ses amies, sachant qu'elles avaient voulu faire un beau cadeau aux mariées sans que celles-ci puisse refuser.

« Si mes calculs sont justes, je suis redevable de 3655$... » annonça Emma comme s'il s'agissait de quelques cents.

« Et moi de 6450$ » compléta Regina avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ça fait cher la jarretière… » les taquina Mary en secouant doucement la tête.

« La dépense en valait la peine… » sourit Regina en agitant le tissu devant le nez d'Emma qui lui tira la langue avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant une expression boudeuse.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop mignonnes toutes les deux… » s'extasia Mary avant de demander l'air de rien « Alors, on célèbrera un second mariage avant la fin de l'année ? »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard en coin, se défiant silencieusement, et soudain, un sourire joueur étira ses lèvres, et elle reporta son attention sur Mary.

« Peut-être… » commença-t-elle, souriant en sentant Regina se tendre à ses côtés « J'ai la côte auprès de la secrétaire de Regina, alors je vais peut-être me décider à l'inviter à sortir… » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

« Je vais la virer… » gronda immédiatement Regina faisant exploser de rire Emma.

« Du calme ma douce, rentre tes griffes, cette pauvre femme ne t'a rien fait… » sourit-elle en se rapprochant de Regina, ravie de la réaction obtenue.

« Si elle te drague, elle va me le payer, tu es à moi ! » s'écria furieusement Regina, le regard étincelant de colère et de possessivité.

Dans le dos d'Emma, la secrétaire en question, loin de se douter des foudres qui risquaient de s'abattre sur elle, scannait la foule, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa, et Regina serra les dents de fureur en la voyant sourire largement en découvrant Emma. Et lorsqu'elle fendit la foule pour rejoindre la sheriff, Regina sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et sans plus réfléchir, elle attira possessivement Emma contre elle et s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres. Bien que surprise, Emma répondit instantanément à ce baiser et enlaça Regina, la collant contre son corps pour empêcher la belle brune de mettre un terme à leur étreinte naissante. La brutalité fit place à la douceur, et un doux gémissement s'échappa des lèvres des deux femmes qui se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« A moi… » marmonna Regina, le regard assombrit par le désir sans relâcher son emprise autour de la taille d'Emma.

Laissant son regard glisser par-dessus l'épaule d'Emma, Regina découvrit sa secrétaire totalement pétrifiée et blanche comme un linge. Parfait. Elle avait enfin compris le message. Et Regina décida de ne pas la licencier. Au contraire, elle allait se faire une joie de s'afficher avec Emma devant elle, étalant leur bonheur à sa vue. Elle n'était plus la Méchante Reine, mais en cet instant, ce n'était pas la Reine qu'elle avait été que cette pimbêche devait craindre, mais la femme jalouse, et elle était tout autant redoutable…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, promis, je ne mords pas, et en plus je vous réponds, donc si vous avez des questions, allez-y!**

 **Place aux réponses aux reviews :**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Alors ? J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre un peu plus "RedBeauty" t'a plu. Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent : Oui, et ces photos seront autant de rappel de ce qu'ils ont partagés avec Regina, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile à certaines personnes plus récalcitrantes que d'autres... Pour Emma, je voulais vraiment qu'elle se sente "liée" à ses parents, j'ai pas trop aimé sa réaction dans la série (même si compréhensible), j'ai trouvé ça trop froid, mais bon c'est mon avis... Pour Ingrid, je te laisse découvrir ce que j'ai prévu... Encore merci d'être toujours présente, et à bientôt :-) **

**AlineGranger : Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plait aux personnes qui viennent lire nos histoires. J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'a autant plu que les précédents :-) **

**Isacos : Je te rassure, je suis une véritable bisounours, même si dans mes précédents écrits, certains de mes lecteurs m'avaient qualifiées de "sadico-bisounours"... Donc logiquement, tout se terminera bien pour Regina... En tout cas, merci pour ta présence à chaque chapitre :-) **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un cas isolé (ce serait merveilleux pour les autres auteurs dans le cas contraire), mais malheureusement quand à chaque écrits postés, des lecteurs viennent te démolir en sapant ta confiance en toi, tu finis par décider que la meilleure solution est encore de garder tes écrits pour toi... C'est ma meilleure amie (qui écrit également), qui m'a convaincue de recommencer à poster sur ce site, même si j'ai préféré le faire sous un nouveau pseudonyme pour ne pas être de nouveau harceler par ces mêmes personnes (j'en ai bloqué quelques-unes, mais comme elles commentaient en guest...). C'est peut-être la solution la plus lâche, mais la plus sécurisante pour moi, même si cela signifiait renoncer à mes lecteurs habituels... En tout cas, je te remercie sincèrement, parce que cela fait du bien de tomber sur des lecteurs empathiques qui comprennent en encouragent les auteurs amateurs tels que moi :-) **

**Pour ce qui est de mon rythme de postage, il restera de deux chapitres par semaine jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire. Ensuite, ce sera à vous de me faire savoir si cela vous convient toujours ou bien si vous voulez que je poste plus régulièrement.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit à Isacos, je suis une bisounours, donc tout devrait "bien se passer" pour nos héroïnes jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, même si je risque de leur faire quelques petites frayeurs...**

 **Guest : Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Ensuite, que mon style te plaise, de même que ma façon de dépeindre les sentiments et les interactions des personnages me touche beaucoup. Je ne peux donc que souhaiter que ce chapitre t'ai convenu de la même façon... **

**Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne (dans le cas contraire, je m'en excuse platement), et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, en vous disant à dimanche pour la suite de cette histoire, en vous précisant que le prochain chapitre sera...**

 **RATING M...**

 **Bisous à tous :-)**


	21. Chapter 21 (M)

**Bonjour tous le monde comment vous portez-vous?**

 **Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, j'ai posté hier le premier chapitre de ma fic "RedBeauty" qui est une sorte de missing scène de cette histoire, et qui raconte la façon dont Ruby et Belle se sont mises en couple.**

 **Ce chapitre est RATING M, mais c'est très léger (oui, je sais, je joue avec vos nerfs, mais promis e vrai M sans interruption arrivera très bientôt...)**

 **Merci à vous tous qui me donnez la motivation pour écrire régulièrement, et pour info, j'ai déjà écrit 11 chapitres de la prochaine fic que je vous posterai (une AU sans magie).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et on se retrouve en bas pour les remerciements personnalisés :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 20 : **

« Emma ? » appela Regina en retirant la veste de son tailleur et en se déchaussant dans un soupir de pure béatitude, ses pieds la faisant souffrir le martyre.

« Dans le bureau ! » cria Emma, faisant avancer sa compagne vers le son de sa voix.

« Où sont les jumeaux ? » l'interrogea Regina, surprise de ne pas être accueillie par les cris de joie de ses amours.

« Au lit, ils se sont écroulés de sommeil après la journée à jouer avec Charlotte et Ty » lui sourit Emma en se levant gracieusement pour venir la rejoindre « Tu rentres tard » remarqua-t-elle en enlaçant sa fiancée.

« Dure journée. Depuis que les gens savent que tu enquêtes sur Gold et Graham, il ne se passe pas une heure sans que l'un d'eux ne vienne me voir pour me raconter son histoire » soupira Regina en se blottissant contre Emma.

« Désolée, je leur ai pourtant dit de venir me voir directement, mais visiblement ça n'a pas été suffisant pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille » s'excusa Emma en déposant un baiser sur le temps de sa belle brune avant de la serrer contre elle.

« Emma, cela fait trois mois que tu réunis des preuves, n'en as-tu pas assez pour les arrêter ? » s'étonna Regina, désireuse d'en finir avec toute cette histoire.

« Désolée, mais je ne veux rien laisser au hasard au risque de voir les charges abandonnées parce qu'il y aurait une faille dans le dossier » lui expliqua patiemment Emma.

« Je comprends, mais j'en ai assez d'être sans cesse sur mes gardes lorsque je les croise dans la rue… » avoua Regina en frissonnant légèrement.

« Ils t'ont menacée ? » gronda furieusement Emma, prête à aller en découdre avec les deux hommes.

« Non, mais je n'aime pas la façon dont ils me regardent, et je suis inquiète pour les enfants et pour toi aussi… » souffla Regina en s'accrochant à la chemise d'Emma.

Depuis qu'Emma était entrée dans sa vie, Regina avait tellement changée qu'elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Lorsqu'elle était seule avec Emma, elle laissait tomber les masques et se montrait elle-même, n'ayant plus peur qu'Emma la juge ou se serve de sa faiblesse comme d'une arme contre elle. Emma avait gagné sa confiance, sans parler de son cœur, avec une facilité déconcertante, et Regina adorait chaque minute de sa vie depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais, libérée du poids du passé.

« Je te promets que je ne laisserais rien vous arriver, et si cela peut te rassurer, je vais appeler mon ancien partenaire pour lui refiler le dossier » la rassura Emma en lui caressant tendrement le dos tout en déposant de légers baisers sur sa joue.

« Mais tu as dit que… » commença à protester Regina, ne voulant pas compromettre l'enquête minutieuse qu'avait débutée Emma trois mois plus tôt à cause de ses peurs stupides.

« Que je voulais être certaine que le dossier tenait la route, et c'est le cas » la tranquillisa Emma en l'entrainant vers le canapé du salon « J'ai tout relu, et nous avons assez de preuves pour condamner Gold à la prison à vie, Graham va en prendre pour un paquet d'années pour abus de pouvoir et avoir accepté des pots de vin, sans parler des autres charges, et maître Mendell va également prendre perpète pour son petit trafic de bébés » expliqua Emma avec satisfaction.

« Tu vas devoir te rendre à Boston ? » voulut savoir Regina avec réticence.

« Je vais y aller demain pour y apporter moi-même le dossier, puis je reviendrai ici avec TJ pour qu'il les embarque le plus vite possible » déclara Emma en l'observant attentivement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes » avoua Regina sans ressentir la gêne qu'elle s'attendait à éprouver à se dévoiler ainsi.

Mais Emma avait changé ça. A présent, lorsqu'elle ouvrait son cœur, elle le faisait avec confiance, sachant que ses sentiments ne seraient pas piétinés et minimisés. Regina était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et elle avait peur que le fait de retourner à Boston ne donne l'envie à Emma d'y rester, qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle avait commis une erreur en plaquant tout pour la suivre à Storybrooke, petite ville tranquille où il ne se passait presque jamais rien.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi… » proposa Emma avec un sourire timide « Mary et David pourraient garder les jumeaux » ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

« Tu me proposes une escapade en amoureuses ? » sourit Regina, le regard pétillant de joie.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous ferait du bien de passer du temps seules toutes les deux… » déclara Emma avec sérieux.

« J'en serais très heureuse » murmura Regina avant de se pencher pour ravir les lèvres de sa compagne entre les siennes.

Dans un gémissement, Emma entrouvrit les lèvres, invitant Regina à approfondir leur échange qui s'enflamma rapidement. La belle blonde sentit son cœur ruer dans sa poitrine, son sang rugir dans ses veines, et son corps frissonner violemment en sentant les courbes affolantes de Regina se presser fiévreusement contre elle. Sans rompre le baiser, Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne, la serrant fougueusement contre son corps, et lentement, se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le canapé, gémissant longuement en sentant Regina peser de tout son poids sur elle. Pas une seule fois, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient séparées, et c'est haletantes qu'elles finirent par mettre fin à leur échange, restant front contre front.

« Je pourrais passer ma vie entière à t'embrasser… » soupira Emma en caressant tendrement le visage de Regina, le regard noircit par la passion.

« Ça tombe très bien, parce qu'à moins que je ne fasse erreur, c'est ce qu'un mariage implique plus ou moins… » railla gentiment Regina en venant frotter son nez contre celui de son matelas de fortune.

« Définitivement plus que moins ! » affirma Emma avec un sourire polisson « Par Merlin, ce que tu es belle ! » soupira-t-elle en fixant Regina avec intensité, comme si elle cherchait à apprendre par cœur les traits délicats de son visage.

« Merlin ? Sérieusement ? » s'amusa Regina en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

« Je préfère lui que Dieu en qui je ne suis pas sûre de croire… » répondit simplement Emma en haussant les épaules, faisant légèrement glisser la belle brune qui se retrouva un peu plus intimement pressée contre elle.

« Parce que tu crois en Merlin ? » voulut savoir Regina, sidérée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« La magie c'est cool ! » affirma Emma avec enthousiasme « Tu n'as jamais vu Harry Potter ? » s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant de grands yeux incrédules.

« C'est pour les enfants » marmonna Regina en roulant des yeux, amusée par l'esprit enfantin de sa belle blonde.

« On se fera un marathon un week-end, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! » affirma Emma avec enthousiasme.

« Comment a-t-on pu passer d'une étreinte prometteuse à la programmation d'une séance DVD ? » voulut savoir Regina en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Pas étonnant qu'elles ne soient toujours pas amantes malgré les nombreuses occasions qu'elles avaient eu de franchir cette étape. Mais chaque fois qu'elles étaient sur le point de se laisser aller à la passion, l'une d'elles disait quelque chose, en apparence anodin, et brusquement, elles se retrouvaient à discuter de tout autre chose, et l'étincelle était étouffée.

« Je ne sais pas, mais rien ne nous empêche de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtées… » souffla Emma d'une voix rauque.

Sans laisser le temps à Regina de répondre, Emma se suréleva et vint s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres pulpeuses encore gonflées de leur précédent échange, et d'un coup de langue conquérant, pénétra dans les profondeurs soyeuses de sa bouche comme en terrain conquis, entraînant Regina dans un ballet sensuel et cataclysmique. En soupirant, Regina pesa de tout son poids sur Emma, grognant en sentant la poitrine douce et ferme d'Emma se presser contre ses seins durcis par l'excitation, et enfouit ses mains dans les boucles soyeuses de sa compagne, tenant fermement sa tête pour approfondir toujours plus leur baiser

« Emma… » gémit-elle en sentant les doigts fins et agiles de sa fiancée s'insinuer entre leurs deux corps, dessinant des cercles sur son ventre avant de descendre plus bas « Sois sage ! » la stoppa-t-elle, consciente qu'elle devait stopper cette délicieuse torture avant que les choses n'échappent totalement à son contrôle.

« J'en ai assez d'être sage ! » répliqua Emma en déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa tentatrice personnelle, ravie de l'effet qu'elle semblait avoir sur elle.

Emma en avait plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu. Si au début elle avait trouvé cela amusant et excitant, ce n'était plus le cas, et sa frustration avait atteint son point culminant. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être sur le point d'exploser si elle ne se délivrait pas de la tension insoutenable qui la torturait. Elle voulait Regina et elle la voulait maintenant. Plus qu'elle n'avait jamais rien voulu de sa vie.

« J'en ai envie aussi mon cœur… » l'apaisa Regina en déposant une pluie de baisers enfiévrés dans son cou, incapable de se séparer d'elle « Mais je te rappelle que je dois rejoindre Ruby et Belle, et que toi tu passes la soirée avec Mary et David… »

« On a qu'à dire que l'on est malades… » proposa Emma avec espoir en se frottant lascivement contre Regina, les faisant toutes deux gémir alors que leurs intimités se rencontraient à chaque mouvement.

« Nous avons déjeunés ensemble, personne ne nous croira… » gronda Regina en fermant les yeux d'extase lorsqu'Emma posa une main sur ses reins, accentuant la danse de son bassin contre le sien, faisant exploser une boule de feu dans son ventre.

« Tu me rends folle mon amour… » soupira Emma en la fixant intensément, fascinée par l'expression de son visage.

Regina semblait au bord de la pâmoison, et Emma sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin derrière. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elles s'amusaient à se torturer, si bien que le moindre geste les électrisait, et qu'en cet instant, alors que leurs deux corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, elles sentaient la vague de l'extase menacer de les engloutir au moindre geste. Mais au moment où elles s'apprêtaient à se laisser emporter, un cri à l'étage les figea sur place, et Emma jura sourdement dans l'oreille de Regina.

« Ton langage Emma ! » grogna Regina, mi-outrée, mi-amusée, même si elle était tout aussi frustrée que la jeune femme.

« Je vais finir par croire que nous avons été maudites ! » s'emporta Emma en se laissant lourdement retomber sur le canapé, sachant que Regina allait la quitter pour aller voir leur fils.

A ces mots, Regina se figea en fronçant les sourcils. Par moment, elle avait l'impression qu'Emma connaissait la vérité avant de se ressaisir. Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler. Emma adorait utiliser ce genre de phrases. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'elles déjeunaient au Granny's ou qu'elles se baladaient en famille dans la ville, Emma s'amusait à comparer les gens qu'elles croisaient à un personnage de conte de fées. Et Regina était abasourdie de constater qu'elle tombait juste à chaque fois. Emma avait vraiment une intuition redoutable, lui faisant comprendre que son secret n'en serait plus un longtemps. Heureusement, pour le moment ce n'était qu'un jeu pour la pétillante blonde, mais viendrait le jour où ce ne serait plus le cas, et Regina savait que ce jour-là, elle perdrait sûrement Emma. Alors elle voulait profiter au maximum de son bonheur avant de se le voir arracher une fois encore.

« Je dois aller voir ce qu'a Henry… » soupira Regina à contre cœur, ne voulant pas mettre un terme à cette délcieuse étreinte.

« Et je dois préparer de quoi recevoir convenablement mes invités… » soupira Emma d'un ton résigné et abattu.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ils ont voulu nous séparer pour cette soirée ? » s'étonna Regina en se relevant gracieusement, aidant Emma à en faire de même.

« Je crois qu'ils comptent nous cuisiner sur nous deux » lui répondit Emma en secouant la tête avec amusement.

« Une idée de Ruby, à tous les coups ! » affirma Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quelque chose me dit que Mary est tout aussi curieuse » répliqua Emma avec une tendre affection.

« Et David ne peut s'empêcher de jouer les grands frères protecteurs avec toi » railla Regina en songeant au comportement que le couple avait adopté avec Emma depuis son arrivée.

« Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? » sourit brillement Emma « Si tu savais combien j'aime Mary ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec fougue, sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils de Regina.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Regina en sentant la jalousie s'emparer d'elle.

« Pas comme je t'aime toi » rigola Emma en comprenant ce qui venait de traverser l'esprit de sa fiancée « Avec Mary j'ai l'impression d'avoir une famille… Elle est la grande sœur que j'aurais adoré avoir lorsque j'étais petite » clarifia-t-elle en enlaçant tendrement Regina.

« Tu me trouves stupide d'être jalouse de ma meilleure amie ? » demanda Regina en se sentant honteuse de sa jalousie mal placée.

« Non, c'est mignon et flatteur. Cela prouve que tu tiens à moi et que tu ne veux pas me perdre » sourit Emma en la câlinant amoureusement, le regard étincelant de bonheur.

« Je… » balbutia Regina en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emma « Je t'aime aussi Emma… » susurra-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

Emma haleta, et une larme de pur bonheur s'échappa de ses yeux, dévalant silencieusement le long de sa joue. Enfin. C'était la première fois que Regina prononçait ces mots si précieux. Emma n'en doutait pas, pas alors que Regina multipliait les attentions et les preuves d'amour pour compenser son incapacité à lui déclarer sa flamme, mais l'entendre enfin le dire avait un petit côté… magique.

« Alors épouse-moi mon amour… » souffla Emma avec exaltation, le cœur battant la chamade.

Bien sûr, techniquement Regina avait plus ou moins consenti à l'épouser pour qu'elles élèvent ensemble les jumeaux, mais Emma voulait l'entendre dire oui, et surtout elle ne voulait plus que Regina voit leur union comme un mariage de raison. Elle ne voulait pas être comparé à ce salop de Léopold qui n'avait pas su voir quel diamant était sa douce Regina. Elle haïssait cet homme de tout son cœur et aurait adoré lui dire sa façon de penser. Alors elle ne voulait pas que Regina fasse d'amalgame entre elle et ce monstre.

Emma n'était pas comme lui et elle traitait Regina comme une reine, sa reine. Elle était tombée amoureuse de la flamboyante brune avec une telle facilité qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à lutter contre l'évidence. Et jour après jour, elle avait senti son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse en voyant Regina s'ouvrir à elle et apprendre à lui faire confiance, apprendre à l'aimer.

« Oui, je le veux plus que tout au monde » sourit Regina, le regard brillant de larmes contenues.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait tort, elle ne voulait pas se gâcher la vie avec des peut-être. Elle ne voulait plus laisser ses peurs prendre le dessus et gâcher ses chances d'être heureuse avec Emma. La blonde sexy était tout ce qu'elle désirait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir et encore moins mériter. Alors elle allait faire en sorte de la garder près d'elle aussi longtemps que possible, et tant pis si le miracle se dissipait un jour. Au moins aurait-elle connu le vrai bonheur durant un court instant. Et si ce jour ne venait jamais, alors elle savourerait sa chance comme il se devait, en remerciant la Destinée d'avoir placé Emma Swan sur sa route.

Folle de bonheur, Emma la souleva dans les airs, riant aux éclats, et Regina joignit son rire au sien en s'accrochant aux épaules de sa compagne, même si elle savait que jamais Emma ne la laisserait tomber. Et si cela arrivait, la blonde s'arrangerait pour être celle qui se ferait mal. A l'étage, comme s'il avait senti que le moment était à la discrétion, Henry avait cessé de pleurer, replongeant au pays des rêves pour laisser à ses mamans le temps de savourer pleinement l'instant présent. A bout de souffle Emma finit par reposer en douceur Regina à terre et avec un sourire lumineux plongea son regard dans le sien. Trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit et craignant surtout de ne pas trouver les mots qui convenaient, elle choisit de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

A travers ce baiser, Emma voulait lui transmettre son amour et sa force, mais aussi faire comprendre à sa belle brune qu'elle était en sécurité, et qu'elle ne laisserait personne la blesser. Elle voulait qu'elle s'accroche à elle et qu'elle la laisse la débarrasser de toute cette souffrance qui obscurcissait son âme et assombrissait son lumineux regard. Emma désirait la débarrasser de toute la laideur du monde pour qu'elle ne soit plus habitée que par la Lumière et la joie. La serrant contre elle, elle l'embrassa avec toute la force de ses sentiments, y mettant toute sa passion et son désir. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'en cet instant, alors qu'elle la sentait s'abandonner entre ses bras, elle oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, l'endroit où elles étaient et le fait qu'elles étaient attendues pour se concentrer uniquement sur Regina et leur amour.

Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas elles, Regina entoura la nuque d'Emma de ses bras, et se plaquant contre elle, répondit avidement à son baiser. En cet instant, elles étaient seules au monde, et les longues années de déni et de souffrance prenaient fin. Plus rien ne pourrait se mettre entre elles dorénavant, y compris sa propre magie ou son stupide désir de vengeance. Elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Une petite voix dans sa tête tenta de lui rappeler qu'elle était une Méchante et que les Méchants n'avaient pas le droit à leur Fin Heureuse et que le jour viendrait où elle perdrait tout, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle choisit le bonheur à la peur. En cet instant, elle se moquait de tout ce qui l'avait animée jusqu'à présent comme de sa première robe.

Elle voulait Emma, la désirait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, et elle la voulait maintenant. Très vite la passion les submergea, et sans comprendre comment elles y étaient arrivées, elles se retrouvèrent allongées sur le canapé qu'elles avaient quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Haletante, Regina s'arqua en gémissant contre le corps d'Emma qui pesait délicieusement sur le sien. Grisée par les sensations qu'elle éveillait en elle, elle laissa ses mains partir à la découverte du corps de sa partenaire. Mais elles furent stoppées par des coups contre la porte, les ramenant brutalement au présent.

« Quand ce ne sont pas nos enfants, ce sont nos amis… Quand je te dis que nous sommes maudites ! » grogna Emma en laissant tomber son front contre celui de Regina pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale.

« En même temps, nous choisissons toujours le pire moment pour… » soupira Regina en se redressant tout en adressant un regard entendu à Emma.

« Seriez-vous pudique votre Majesté ? » la taquina Emma, amusée en constatant que Regina évitait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elles étaient sur le point de faire.

« Non, mais si je te disais que je rêve de t'arracher tes vêtements, de te caresser et de t'embrasser jusqu'à te rendre folle au point de me supplier de te faire l'amour, tu risquerais de ne plus te contrôler, et nous avons des obligations mondaines pour la soirée… » la provoqua Regina en déposant un baiser mouillé sur sa gorge avant de se dégager pour aller accueillir leurs invités.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, tu devras attendre pour avoir ta bague ! » s'exclama Emma avec un sourire en coin, sachant parfaitement que sa phrase ferait son petit effet sur sa fiancée.

« Ma bague ? Tu as une bague pour moi ? » voulut savoir Regina en se retournant vivement vers Emma, le regard étincelant d'excitation, comme une enfant à qui l'on venait de promettre le cadeau de ses rêves pour le matin de Noël.

« Quel genre de fiancée ferais-je si je ne t'avais pas acheté de bague de fiançailles ? » s'enquit négligemment Emma en la rejoignant, s'apprêtant à ouvrir à leurs amis.

« Mais toi aussi tu vas devoir attendre pour avoir la tienne » lui murmura malicieusement Regina à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur la petite tâche sensible qui, elle l'avait découvert, rendait Emma toute chose.

« Une bague ? Pour moi ? » s'émerveilla Emma au moment d'ouvrir la porte.

Sans saluer ses amis, elle fit volteface vers Regina, et avec un sourire ravageur, elle l'attira passionnément à elle pour l'embrasser avidement, indifférente aux regards rieurs et gênés du couple.

« Si nous vous dérangeons, nous pouvons repartir… » finit par lancer David en voyant que le baiser gagnait en intensité.

« Sérieux ? Ce serait vraiment… » commença Emma avec un large sourire.

« Absolument pas nécessaire ! » la coupa Regina avant de s'écarter d'Emma pour aller enfiler son blazer « Je file, les filles vont m'attendre, à ce soir Sheriff Swan ! » lança-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux avant de se dépêcher de sortir sous le regard déconfit d'Emma.

« Je me vengerai Madame le maire ! » cria-t-elle pour que sa compagne l'entende de l'extérieur.

Pour seule réponse, le rire en cascade de Regina lui parvint, la faisant sourire comme une idiote. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas plus beau son que celui-là. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression que Regina ne souriait pas beaucoup avant leur rencontre, alors pour ce qui était de rire, cela ne devait jamais arriver, et l'expression de Mary le lui confirma. Souriante, Emma conduisit ses invités au salon et gagna la cuisine pour y improviser un petit apéro décontracté pour cette soirée qui aurait probablement tout d'un interrogatoire. Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, Regina était sur le point de subir le même sort qu'elle…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Isacos : Et bien si tu aimes le couple Ruby/Belle, je ne peux qu'espérer que ma fic "A cause d'un baiser" te plaira autant que celle-ci. J'avoue que je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire le mariage de nos deux belles, et que j'adore encore plus écrire du SwanQueen... J'espère donc que ce chapitre M t'a plu et que tu n'as pas (trop) été déçue... **

**Regina Liliy Swan : Contente que le mariage t'ai plu. Je trouve que ces vieilles traditions peuvent vraiment donné des moments hilarants et mémorables dans les mariages, et je n'ai pas résisté à en faire un petit jeu de séduction pour notre petit couple préféré... J'aime vraiment quand Regina marque son territoire et je suis donc contente que tu ai autant aimé lre ce passage que j'en ai pris à l'écrire... Comme toujours, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a été à ta convenance. **

**AlineGranger : merci à toi. Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce mariage, et je suis ravie de voir qu'il vous a plu tout autant. **

**nini : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce petit message adorable. Cela me fait très plaisir, et je ne peux qu'espérer que la suite de ma fic continuera à te plaire. **

**Angelica R : tout d'abord, merci pour ce message qui m'a fait très plaisir. Ensuite, contente que la façon dont je décris la relation entre Emma et Regina te plaise et que tu la trouves réaliste. Ensuite, moi qui avait peur de ne pas aller assez vite, j'ai été surprise que tu trouves que tout aille trop vite. De quoi parles-tu au juste (que je sache quelles erreurs je devrais éviter pour mes autres histoires...)? Bon d'accord, la demande en mariage est un peu précipitée, mais c'était un peu le but finalement... Après, avec les ellipses que je fais, il se passe quand même pas mal de temps entre les chapitres (par exemple, entre le début de la fic et la rencontre de Regina et Emma, il s'est passé 5 ans. Avec ce chapitre, cela fait 3 mois que Regina et Emma vivent ensemble, et que Ruby et Belle sont en couple...), mais il est vrai que j'avais peur que l'on me reproche de faire "trainer" les choses pour que ma fic soit plus longue (reproche que l'on m'a déjà fait pour une autre fic alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas), du coup, j'ai peut-être inconsciemment accéléré les choses, et je ne peux donc qu'espérer que cela ne t'a pas trop rebuté. En tout cas, merci à toi de m'avoir fait part de ton ressenti, et n'hésite pas à me faire part d'autres remarques (n'hésites pas à détailler, cela me servira pour mes prochains écrits, ou même pour cette fic-ci... ) **

**Guest : Oui, je sais que dans la série, Emma va se marier avec Hook, mais ma fic est un AU dans laquelle Hook n'existe pas. "REGINA ET MAL"... je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là... Regina est mal de savoir que Emma va se marier avec Hook dans la série? ou bien que Regina est le mal? Tu ne sembles pas être français (ou française), donc si écrire tes commentaires en français te pose problème, tu peux les écrire dans ta langue maternelle, et je me débrouillerai pour les comprendre. En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit message, c'est très gentil. **

**Alice : Même si votre dernier commentaire était pour le chapitre 12 (de mémoire), je tenais vraiment à vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tout ces gentils messages qui m'ont fait grand plaisir. Je ne sais pas si mon talent est à la hauteur de vos commentaires, mais cela m'a beaucoup touchée, et j'espère que votre lecture ne vous aura pas déçue, et que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire, même dans l'ombre. Merci encore énormément, et bonne continuation. **

**Voilà, je pense n'avoir oublié personne.**

 **PS : Je n'ai pas de correcteur, donc je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes (pour cette fic et l'autre).**

 **Gros bisous à tous et à mercredi pour la suite...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir tous le monde :-)**

 **Désolée de poster si tard, mais j'ai passé l'après-midi à me battre avec ma connexion internet (haut débit mon œil !). Bref, je tenais à vous adresser un énorme merci. Je viens de réaliser que j'approchais des 100 reviews qui seront, je l'espère, atteintes avec ce chapitre! Donc merci infiniment à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis après chaque chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me motive, à tel point que j'ai déjà des idées pour plusieurs autres fic une fois celle-ci terminée.**

 **Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (et désolée d'avance s'il y a quelques incohérences, je ne suis pas avocate...).**

 **Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas...**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 21** :

En fin d'après-midi, Emma et Regina se garèrent devant l'imposant commissariat de Boston qui avait été, durant un long moment, comme une seconde maison pour Emma. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne ressenti aucun regret en observant ce lieu chargé de souvenirs. Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle était plus heureuse que jamais ? La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était d'avoir commis l'erreur de rendre visite à Ingrid. Loin de s'être calmée, sa mère adoptive avait fait une crise lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Regina, si bien que la belle brune avait fini par quitter la maison pour laisser le temps à Emma de calmer sa mère adoptive. Lorsqu'enfin Emma l'avait rejointe, Regina avait su, rien qu'à son visage contrarié, qu'Ingrid n'avait pas changé d'avis en ce qui la concernait, et même si Regina ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle en était malgré tout blessée.

Parce que la réaction d'Ingrid présageait très certainement celle qu'auraient ses anciens sujets. Regina en était sûre à présent, Ingrid venait de son monde, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sa réaction avait été particulièrement criante. Ce que Regina trouvait drôle, parce que d'après ce qu'elle savait sur Ingrid, niveau méchanceté, elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Si les histoires que Rumplestinskin lui avait racontée étaient exactes, Ingrid avait causé la mort de ses deux sœurs lorsqu'elle était une toute jeune femme, et avait ensuite semé peine et désolation sur son royaume jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit emprisonnée. Ce que Regina ignorait, c'était comment elle était passée de sa prison à Boston.

Dès qu'elles seraient rentrées à Storybrooke, il faudrait qu'elle trouve la réponse à cette question. Mais en attendant, elle était simplement soulagée qu'Emma ne porte aucun crédit aux dires de sa mère et qu'elle refuse de la quitter. Regina avait suggéré de laisser un peu de temps à Ingrid pour qu'elle se calme puis de l'inviter à venir passer quelques jours avec elles à Storybrooke afin que la maman hyper protectrice qu'elle était se rende compte que sa fille était heureuse et que Regina n'était nullement une menace pour elle et les enfants, ce qui avait fini par apaiser Emma. Emma lui avait confié que jamais encore Emma n'avait présenté qui que ce soit à sa mère, et que celle-ci avait sûrement du mal à accepter que sa petite fille soit sur le point de se marier, même si elle était indépendante depuis des années.

Regina avait acquiescé avec un sourire amusé qui dissimulait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait de l'attitude d'Ingrid, et elles avaient ensuite flânée durant le reste de la journée, attendant que l'ancien partenaire d'Emma ne rentre au poste. Lorsqu'Emma avait appelé pour savoir s'il était là, la standardiste lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été appelé sur le terrain et ne rentrerait pas avant quelques heures. Emma, qui connaissait bien les habitudes de son ancien partenaire, avait annoncé à Regina qu'elles devraient attendre le début de soirée pour se rendre au commissariat. Et à présent qu'elles s'y trouvaient, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter la moindre trace de regrets sur le visage de sa compagne.

« Je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir choisi Regina » lança Emma en l'enlaçant, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de l'entraîner vers les ascenseurs.

« Je te crois Emma, mais tu as renoncé à tant de chose pour moi que j'ai l'impression d'être égoïste… » souffla Regina avec une moue contrariée.

« Tu ne l'es pas Regina. Tu m'offres tellement en échange que mes petits sacrifices me paraissent bien dérisoires à moi… » la rassura Emma en la serrant tendrement contre elle, indifférente aux regards de ses anciens collègues.

« Je crois que je suis heureuse au-delà de toute raison et que j'ai peur qu'un simple coup de vent ne vienne faire s'effondrer le château que nous avons bâti ensemble, détruisant notre bonheur encore plus vite que nous ne l'avons construit… » avoua Regina d'une voix qui trahissait ses plus folles angoisses.

« Je connais le sentiment, mais je te promets que je ne laisserais jamais rien venir se mettre en travers de notre bonheur familial. J'aime trop notre vie pour laisser une telle chose arriver… » affirma Emma avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable.

« Et je te fais la même promesse mon amour. Moi vivante, je lutterais jusqu'à la mort pour empêcher que quiconque t'arrache à moi… » gronda férocement Regina, une lueur terrible au fond des yeux.

Front contre front, elles plongèrent dans le regard intense de l'autre, se perdant comme souvent dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elles et qu'elles recréaient à chacune de leur connexion. Leur lien était si évident que les quelques curieux encore présents dans la cabine détournèrent le regard, presque gênés d'avoir assisté à un tel moment d'intimité et d'amour. Elles ne rompirent leur échange qu'en entendant la sonnerie indiquant qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination.

« Prête à faire connaissance avec la force de la nature qu'est TJ ? » s'enquit Emma en guidant Regina dans les couloirs.

« J'en mange quatre comme lui au petit déjeuner, il ne me fait vraiment pas peur ! » affirma Regina en relevant fièrement la tête, prenant cette allure de reine qui faisant totalement fondre Emma.

« Alors allons-y Votre Majesté » murmura Emma, la voix rauque et le regard débordant de désir.

Tournant la tête vers sa fiancée, Regina lui adressa un sourire mutin et provocateur, parfaitement consciente du pouvoir sensuel qu'elle exerçait sur elle, et s'en délectant à sa juste valeur. Elle adorait tellement faire perdre ses moyens à sa blonde, ne se lassant pas de la voir sur le point de se jeter sur elle sans aucun contrôle sur ses envies. Et Regina sut avec certitude qu'elles ne repartiraient pas de cette ville sans s'être enfin données l'une à l'autre, ce qui la fit se mordre sensuellement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un délicieux frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tiens, une revenante ! » tonna une voix virile, attirant l'attention de Regina et faisant naître un immense sourire sur le visage d'Emma.

« Salut vieux frère » le salua affectueusement Emma en répondant à l'étreinte de l'armoire à glace qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je pensais ne plus te revoir après ton départ fracassant » commenta l'homme avec un sourire de reproche.

« Désolée vieux, mais tu sais que rien n'est plus important que ma famille… » s'excusa Emma avec un sourire désolé « D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, laisse-moi te présenter ma fiancée qui se trouve également être la mère adoptive de mon fils » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant de fierté en se tournant vers Regina pour l'attirer près d'elle.

« Lieutenant Jarrow, enchantée de faire votre connaissance » déclara Regina avec un sourire avenant, curieuse de connaître celui qu'Emma considérait comme un grand frère hyper protecteur.

« Appelez-moi TJ, je vous en prie Madame Mills » répliqua aussitôt l'ancien coéquipier d'Emma en jaugeant cette superbe femme du regard.

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Regina » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire qui fit comprendre à TJ pourquoi Emma était tombée sous le charme de cette brune ténébreuse.

Emma était une femme magnifique, et il n'était pas surpris de constater qu'elle était en couple avec une créature tout aussi renversante. C'était assez logique. La brune était légèrement plus âgée que la blonde d'environ cinq petites années, mais cela ne choquait pas tant il se dégageait d'elles une complicité, une complémentarité hors norme. Il ne saurait le définir, mais il était évident qu'elles étaient heureuses ensembles, et profondément éprises l'une de l'autre. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Emma aussi souriante, détendue et en paix avec son passé. Et quelque chose chez la brune lui rappela ce qu'Emma dégageait pas moment, et il sut avec certitude qu'elle aussi ne devait pas être aussi souriante et apaisée avant de croiser le chemin de la blonde.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » s'enquit-il en croisant le regard amusé d'Emma, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle l'avait vu évaluer du regard sa compagne.

Et il remarqua qu'elle n'en paraissait pas inquiète, comme si elle savait que Regina passerait le test haut la main. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi confiante dans ses choix amoureux. En fait il savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Emma ne changerait pas d'avis. Regina avait conquis son cœur, et régnait dessus sans partage. Ce qui semblait réciproque vu la façon dont la brune couvait sa compagne des yeux, avec un mélange explosif de tendresse, d'amusement et d'une pointe d'agacement résigné, le tout saupoudré par une surdose d'amour.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour boucler l'enquête de toute ma vie » annonça Emma en sortant l'épais dossier qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

« Le dossier d'Henry ? » devina aussitôt TJ en prenant une expression sérieuse.

« Grâce à Regina qui m'a expliqué comment elle avait pu adopter notre fils et au dossier qu'elle m'a remis, j'ai pu finir de remonter la filière. Mais je suis trop impliquée, et il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui te charge de l'arrestation… » déclara-t-elle en l'invitant d'un geste à prendre connaissance du contenu du dossier.

« Ta brune a réussi à dompter ton caractère impétueux on dirait blondie… » s'amusa TJ avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son bureau.

Remarquant que son ancien bureau était toujours inoccupé, signe que TJ n'avait pas de nouveau partenaire attitré, Emma y entraîna Regina et lui présenta un siège avant de s'asseoir sur sa propre chaise avec un sourire nostalgique.

« J'ai trop à perdre pour courir le risque de merder » répondit Emma en souriant tendrement à Regina.

D'un grognement TJ lui fit part de son accord, et elle le laissa prendre connaissance des preuves que Regina et elle avaient méticuleusement rassemblées. Gold, Mendell et Graham ne pourraient pas s'en sortir, pas cette fois. Et Regina n'arrivait pas à croire que dans quelques heures elle serait définitivement débarrassée de son ennemi juré. Elle savait que dès lors que les deux hommes auraient quittés la barrière protectrice de Storybrooke il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'un malheur s'abatte sur eux, mais elle n'en éprouvait aucun remords. Gold aurait pu se racheter, comme elle-même l'avait fait, mais il avait continué à faire le mal, même sans magie. Quant à Graham, en choisissant le camp du Ténébreux, il avait lui-même scellé son destin.

Pourtant sans son cœur, il n'aurait pas dû réussir à la trahir. Mais il l'avait fait, ce qui signifiait que les Ténèbres l'avait totalement corrompu. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle noirceur sévir dans les rues de sa ville. Pas quand elle faisait tout pour améliorer la vie de ses concitoyens. Elle avait assez à faire avec ses propres ténèbres, alors inutile de se compliquer la tâche avec la noirceur des autres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, dans quelques heures tout sera fini et nous pourrons définitivement tourner la page et rentrer chez nous » la rassura Emma en lui caressant tendrement la joue en la sentant perdue dans ses sombres pensées.

« Mais nous devrons probablement témoigner à leur procès… » grimaça Regina avec lassitude.

« Ecoute, étant donné que le dossier concerne des mineurs, nous pourrons probablement obtenir que le procès se déroule en huit clos, et si l'on joue bien nos cartes, nous pourrions même obtenir la comparution immédiate et être débarrassée de cette histoire d'ici la fin de la semaine… » la rassura Emma d'un ton assuré qui surpris Regina.

« Tu aurais fait une bonne avocate… » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire impressionné.

« Sûrement, mais j'aime être ton sheriff… » sourit-elle effrontément, faisant se mordre les lèvres d'envie à Regina qui frissonna sous le regard de braise de la blonde.

« C'est un dossier béton Emma, mais ça ne me surprend pas ! » déclara TJ, les tirant de leur bulle.

« Tu contactes le juge ? » s'enquit-elle avec impatience.

« Je briefe le capitaine et je m'en occupe » approuva le lieutenant en se levant pour se diriger vers le bureau de son ancien supérieur.

De leurs places, elles assistèrent au bref entretien, et Emma eut un large sourire en voyant le capitaine s'emparer de son téléphone, signe qu'il contactait lui-même le juge Jenkins. Dès qu'il raccrocha, il se leva et les deux hommes sortirent du bureau pour venir les rejoindre.

« Bonjour Emma, heureux de te revoir » sourit l'homme avec jovialité.

« Bonjour monsieur » sourit Emma en se levant pour venir enlacer l'homme qui avait été son mentor.

« Jarrow m'a expliqué. Les mandats seront là dans la soirée, et dès demain matin une équipe t'accompagnera pour arrêter ces hommes. Une autre ira cueillir Mendell à son cabinet, et pour être certain qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, j'ai envoyé une unité civile le prendre en filature » lui annonça le capitaine avec un sourire satisfait.

« Merci monsieur, ça veut dire beaucoup pour nous » souffla Emma avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Ces pourritures t'ont volé ton bébé, ils ne s'en sortiront pas ! » affirma le capitaine avec colère.

« J'ai retrouvé Henry, et j'ai rencontré Regina aussi… » murmura Emma en adressant un éblouissant sourire à la brune qui était restée en retrait.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé le bonheur Emma » affirma avec une tendresse toute paternelle le vieux capitaine.

« C'est le cas » acquiesça simplement Emma en nouant ses doigts à ceux de Regina qui lui sourit amoureusement.

Lorsqu'Emma était venu le voir, trois mois plus tôt pour l'informer de sa démission, il s'était mis en colère et lui avait assuré qu'elle faisait une énorme erreur. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur élément et celle qu'il considérait comme une fille. Emma était sa plus belle réussite et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était prête à jeter à la poubelle une carrière prometteuse pour aller s'enterrer dans une ville perdue au fin fond du Maine. Mais en la voyant aujourd'hui, plus épanouie et heureuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il comprit qu'Emma avait eu raison d'écouter son cœur. Non seulement cette femme, magnifique au demeurant, lui avait permis de faire partie de la vie de son fils, mais en plus elle lui avait offert l'Amour en cadeau. Souriant, il mit au point les derniers détails puis conseilla à Emma et sa compagne d'aller se reposer, sachant que les jours à venir risquaient d'être intenses.

« A demain vieux frère » lança Emma en enlaçant Regina pour la guider jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

« Nous rentrons à l'hôtel ? » voulut savoir Regina dès qu'elles furent dans la cabine.

« Avant je t'emmène dîner dans un petit restaurant que j'adore et qui devrait te plaire » lui sourit Emma en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« Emma nous avons des goûts culinaires très différents… » lui rappela Regina avec une grimace expressive.

« Je te rassure, c'est le seul endroit où je ne mange ni burger ni frites ! » s'amusa Emma, connaissant l'amour de sa compagne pour la nourriture saine et équilibrée.

« Dans ce cas je suis impatiente de me rendre dans ce restaurant capable d'un tel prodige ! » s'exclama Regina dont la curiosité était piquée à vif

En riant Emma entraîna Regina vers sa Mercedes, et la Reine se laissa conduire avec confiance. Emma connaissait bien mieux qu'elle ce monde et cette ville en particulier et elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien en sa compagnie. Emma était une compagne dévouée et attentionnée qui faisait toujours passer son bien-être avant le sien. Et Regina s'y était très vite habituée. Son cœur s'était ouvert à Emma avec une telle simplicité, une telle facilité et une telle rapidité qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher si tant est qu'elle en ait jamais eu l'intention. Et elle se sentait si bien en cet instant qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose, garder pour toujours Emma à ses côtés et élever ensemble leurs enfants.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Emma, intriguée par cette expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur le visage de son amour.

« Aux enfants… » répondit honnêtement Regina en tournant la tête pour observer le profil altier de sa femme.

« Les nôtres ou ceux que nous pourrions encore avoir ? » voulut savoir Emma en arquant un sourcil.

« Tu en voudrais d'autres ? » s'exclama Regina, son cœur bondissant de joie à cette idée séduisante.

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais j'ai porté les deux premiers, alors tu pourrais peut-être porter le prochain ? » proposa Emma avec un large sourire à cette perspective.

« L'idée est séduisante… » murmura Regina en songeant au sort qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour y parvenir.

Parce que ce n'était pas n'importe quel bébé qu'elle voulait porter, mais celui de son amour. Elle voulait tomber enceinte d'Emma et seule la magie lui permettrait de mettre ce plan à exécution. Seulement pour que cela fonctionne, il fallait qu'Emma participe activement, et pour cela, Regina devrait lui révéler la vérité. Voilà pourquoi ce merveilleux rêve n'en resterait à jamais qu'un. Et cela lui broyait le cœur de chagrin, parce qu'il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour imaginer à quoi aurait pu ressembler cet enfant qui ne verrait probablement jamais le jour. D'autant que ce sort ne fonctionnait que lorsque deux sorcières combinaient leur magie. Et Emma était peut-être merveilleuse, elle n'en était pas pour autant une sorcière, du moins pas à sa connaissance...

« Mais ? » devina Emma en tentant de ne pas montrer sa déception.

« Mais je pense que pour le moment, notre famille me suffit… » souffla Regina en implorant sa compagne de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Je suis d'accord. Nous en reparlerons dans quelques années, quand les jumeaux seront grands et que nous désirerons pouponner de nouveau » suggéra tendrement Emma, ne voulant pas brusquer inutilement sa douce et fragile reine.

Si Regina savait qu'Emma la voyait ainsi elle risquerait de l'étriper, mais Emma avait vite compris que sous son masque de froideur se cachait une femme blessée par la vie qui avait souffert de trop aimer. Et elle était particulièrement fière d'être celle qui avait réconciliée Regina avec cet aspect de la vie, lui rappelant que l'existence valait la peine d'être vécue et partagée avec autrui. Alors elle était plus que prête à patienter encore un peu avant que Regina se sente assez en confiance pour envisager d'agrandir leur famille. Et puis elle sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière le refus de Regina. Après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi elle s'était tourné vers l'adoption, et elle doutait que son célibat soit la seule raison…

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous parlions d'avoir ou pas d'autres enfants après seulement trois mois de relation et sans avoir jamais consommé notre passion… » soupira Regina en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Regina, je t'ai demandé en mariage quelques heures seulement après notre première rencontre, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant à cela ! » se moqua gentiment Emma tout en se garant.

« Vu comme ça » s'amusa à son tour Regina en suivant Emma dans un petit restaurant qui lui plût immédiatement.

La salle n'était pas très grande, et les tables étaient séparées les unes des autres par des paravents stratégiquement placés pour offrir une intimité bienvenue aux couples qui y étaient attablés. Des bougies offraient une lumière discrète et romantique aux dîneurs, accentuant l'intimité des lieux. Avec un pincement au cœur Regina se demanda comment Emma avait découvert un tel établissement, parce qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas le genre de restaurant dans lequel l'on venait prendre un verre après le service pour se détendre après une dure journée de travail.

« C'est le restaurant des parents de TJ » lui expliqua Emma tout en la guidant vers le fond de la salle, l'aidant à s'installer dans un petit box séparé des autres par des plantes vertes grimpantes qui leur donna l'impression d'être seules au monde.

«Oh ! » sourit Regina en se détendant, sentant sa jalousie refluer aussi vite qu'elle était apparue « Donc tu n'es jamais venue ici avec… » souffla-t-elle avant de baisser la tête, mortifiée de ce que ses mots laissaient entendre.

« Bon sang ça devrait être interdit par la loi d'être aussi belle et désirable… » gronda Emma d'une voix rauque, faisant relever les yeux à Regina.

Emma la dévorait du regard, comme si elle était le seul plat qu'elle avait envie de déguster ce soir et en frissonnant, Regina songea qu'elle n'aurait rien contre être dévorée par Emma. Il y avait un temps pour chaque chose, et son cœur, son corps et son âme lui soufflaient qu'il était plus que temps pour elles de s'abandonner complètement l'une à l'autre, et au Diable les conséquences.

« Emma tu pourrais attendre le dessert pour me lancer ce genre de regard » la taquina Regina en se passant une langue provocante sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, faisant mordre les siennes à Emma dont le regard se troubla un peu plus.

« Reina… tu es mon entrée, mon plat de résistance, mon dessert et la seule nourriture dont je n'aurais jamais besoin pour me sentir vivante » déclara sérieusement Emma, le regard brillant de convoitise et d'amour.

« Connaissant ton amour pour la nourriture, je suis flattée » railla Regina en arborant une fausse moue réprobatrice qui attira inévitablement le regard d'Emma sur les lèvres de la belle brune.

« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je t'aime ma douce… » soupira tendrement Emma en la couvant d'un regard étincelant d'amour « Je t'offrirais mon cœur sur un plateau d'argent si tu me le demandais » ajouta-t-elle avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable.

A ces mots, Regina se figea, son souffle s'étranglant dans sa poitrine. Comment Emma faisait-elle pour toujours taper si prêt de la vérité ? Elle allait finir par croire en ce super pouvoir qu'Emma se vantait en riant de posséder. Et depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Regina avait souvent pu constater que ce n'était en rien de la vantardise. Emma était très douée pour savoir si une personne mentait ou pas. Elle savait lire entre les lignes et décrypter les messages cachés. Et depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, Regina avait l'impression qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la vérité. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser. Ce n'était que de fâcheuses coïncidences, même si elle n'y avait jamais cru.

« Je déteste quand tu prends cette expression… » lança Emma, tirant Regina de son train de pensées plus que dangereux.

« Quelle expression ? » voulut savoir Regina, curieuse et inquiète de ce qu'elle dégageait pendant ses décrochages.

« Triste et résignée, comme si tu étais sur le point de tout perdre » lui apprit sombrement Emma, ses poings se serrant sur la nappe rouge et blanche « Je voudrais tellement que tu me crois quand je te dis que je n'irais nulle part, que je resterais à tes côtés quoi que la vie nous réserve comme mauvaises surprises… » soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux avec défaitisme.

« Emma, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre » la rassura Regina, ne supportant pas d'être responsable de la tristesse de sa merveilleuse fiancée « C'est en moi que je n'ai aucune confiance. J'ai peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui te ferais réaliser à quel point je ne te mérite pas et de me réveiller un jour pour découvrir que tu m'as abandonnée toi aussi… » se livra Regina d'une petite voix fragile qui broya le cœur d'Emma.

« Regina, même si je découvrais que tu étais Lucifer réincarné, cela ne changerait rien à mon amour pour toi. J'aime autant les Ténèbres que je devine en toi que la Lumière que tu laisses éclater de plus en plus souvent. J'aime que ton passé ne soit pas parfait parce qu'il a fait de toi cette femme forte et aimante que tu es aujourd'hui. J'aime que tu me comprennes sans que j'aie besoin de parler et qu'avec toi je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai été et de ce que je suis devenue. J'aime que nous soyons à la fois si semblables et si différentes toutes les deux. » déclara Emma d'un ton vibrant qui bouleversa Regina.

« C'est juste que tout est tellement parfait entre nous que je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre qu'il se produise un malheur qui me replongera dans la vie insipide et solitaire que j'avais avant les enfants et toi, et cela me terrifie… » se confia Regina en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux d'Emma comme pour puiser la force de se confier jusqu'au bout sur ses peurs qui tentaient de reprendre le dessus en elle.

« J'ai peur moi aussi tu sais… » se confessa à son tour Emma « Peur que tu réalises à quel point tu vaux mieux que moi et que tu me chasses de ta vie. Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'une femme comme toi trouves à une personne comme moi, ancienne gamine du système qui n'a même pas été foutue de protéger sa famille lorsqu'elle en a eu une… » marmonna Emma, faisant sursauter Regina d'incrédulité.

Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été à ce point engluée dans ses propres doutes qu'elle était passé totalement à côté de ceux d'Emma. Et savoir que sa belle blonde avait les mêmes peurs qu'elle la rassura plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elles arriveraient à surmonter ça comme elles le faisaient toujours, ensemble. A elles deux, elles pouvaient affronter la peur de l'avenir comme elles avaient fait front face aux démons de leur passé. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle était devenue sentimentale à en avoir des crises de foi.

« Pourquoi grimaces-tu ? » l'interrogea Emma qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

« Je me disais juste qu'avec toute cette guimauve nous allions finir par ne plus avoir d'appétit » railla Regina en secouant la tête en grimaçant de plus belle.

« C'est vrai que ça faisait très conte de fées et monde des bisounours » rigola Emma, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour réussir à révéler cet aspect de ma personnalité » lança négligemment Regina avant de se baffer mentalement.

« Mais j'espère bien votre Majesté ! » fit semblant de s'offusquer Emma, même si son sourire triomphant prouvait à quel point cet aveu involontaire lui faisait plaisir.

« Dois-je en déduire que vous délirez de la sorte en présence de tiers personne sheriff Swan ? » s'enquit Regina d'un ton dangereusement calme qui fit grimacer Emma qui en perdit son sourire.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je n'avais jamais dit je t'aime à personne avant toi ! » s'exclama Emma en se penchant instinctivement vers sa compagne, comme pour la convaincre de sa sincérité.

« Je préfère ça, ça m'embêterait de te tuer avant même notre mariage » déclara tranquillement Regina avec ce sourire en coin qu'Emma trouvait très sexy et qui lui donna envie de rentrer à l'hôtel pour faire enfin l'amour à sa dulcinée.

Mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Regina fit signe au serveur qu'elles avaient fait leur choix, et Emma n'eut d'autre option que d'attendre la fin du dîner pour mettre à exécution ses désirs de conquête.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Regina Lily Swan : Et oui, c'est ça l'amour :-) Oui, j'imaginais trop Emma faire un truc dans le genre, guidée par la frustration... **

**Oui, Regina essaye de se focaliser sur son présent même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, comme le montre ce chapitre...**

 **Oui je sais, mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'avais encore jamais écrit de M entre deux femmes avant, du coup, j'ai préféré commencer lentement plutôt que de faire n'importe quoi..**

 **Contente que cette deuxième demande vous ai plu. Je voulais vraiment que ce mariage soit un mariage d'amour et non plus un mariage arrangé, qu'elles le fassent pour elles et pas pour leur famille. Et surtout, je voulais que Regina dise vraiment "oui" plutôt qu'un accord tacite et non verbalisé...**

 **Pour ce qui est de Graham et de Gold, leur sort sera scellé dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Merci de ta fidélité, et au plaisir de te lire :-)**

 **AlineGranger : Merci beaucoup à toi, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que tu aimes toujours autant. A bientôt :-)**

 **Jessie : Merci infiniment, je suis heureuse que ma modeste fic te plaise. Et j'espère que cela continuera. Au plaisir de te lire de nouveau :-)**

 **Guest(1) : Je pense en effet que Regina ne veut pas voir Emma et Hook se marier, parce que franchement, Emma mériterait quand même mieux non? Même si Hook a fait beaucoup d'efforts, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, mais bon les scénaristes ont parfois des idées très stupides concernant l'évolution de leurs personnages, d'où l'intérêt d'écrire des fictions dans lesquelles c'est toi qui décide et fait ce qu'il te plait des personnages (dans ma fic pas de Hook, donc aucun risque qu'Emma se marie avec lui!)**

 **Isacos : Décidément, cette nouvelle demande en maraige a fait l'unanimité :-) Moi qui avait pensé la supprimer, je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir fait finalement ! **

**En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Emma xOx Mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps je te rassure...**

 **Oui, et moi j'ai bien ris en écrivant cette scène, donc contente que tu ai aimé :-)**

 **Merci pour le commentaire, et à bientôt j'espère.**

 **Guest (2) : Une drogue? Sérieusement? Waouh... c'est un compliment qui me fait très plaisir, et voilà une drogue que tu peux consommer sans modération, cela ne nuira pas à ta santé, promis! Je ne sais pas si leur relation est idyllique, mais je voulais qu'elles soient complices et taquines l'une avec l'autre, donc si c'est l'effet obtenu, j'en suis ravie. **

**Pour ce qui est de Hook... je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça dans la série, et je ne comprends pas que les producteurs lui ait donné une telle importance. Franchement, ils auraient pu trouver mieux quand même pour Emma non ? Enfin quand on voit qui ils ont collé à Regina, faut pas chercher à comprendre (pourtant j'ai toujours adoré Robin de bois, et au début j'étais contente, mais quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé, Robin est à mettre dans le même sac que Hook pour moi...) Enfin bref... s'il se retrouvait dans une de mes fics, ce ne serait sûrement pas en tant que prétendant potentiel pour Emma...**

 **Oui je sais, vous attendez tous que le Ciel leur tombe sur la tête, mais je suis une bisounours, donc même si ce moment va arriver, dans l'ensemble, Regina ne sera pas blessée et ne rechutera pas...**

 **Encore merci pour ton commentaire, et en espérant te relire très vite (la prochaine fois, met un prénom ou un pseudo, ce sera plus sympa pour te remercier qu'avec un anonyme Guest...)**

 **Guest (3) : tu me rassures, j'avais vraiment peur d'avoir été vite au point que cela ne soit pas crédible (mais quand je vois que ma meilleure amie a eu le coup de foudre pour son mari et qu'ils se sont fiancés au bout de deux semaines, et mariés dans l'année, cela ne me parait pas si rapide que ça...) **

**Oui, je fais traîner les choses parce que je veux quand même qu'elles tissent une vrai relation, pas uniquement basée sur l'attirance immédiate qu'elles ressentent l'une pour l'autre, mais sur quelque chose de plus profond...**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé ces messages, ça me prouve que mon histoire a éveillé ton intérêt, et je ne peux que m'en réjouir.**

 **Pilounana : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter à chaque chapitre, c'est très gentil, et cela m'a fait très plaisir. **

**Décidément, ces coupures a répétition dans leurs étreintes vous frustrent autant que nos héroïnes... Désolée, mais comme je l'ai dit, je préfère commencer lentement et écrire quelque chose de crédible plutôt que de foncer tête baisser et de faire du grand n'importe quoi, mais promis ce sera pour bientôt, et cette fois il n'y aura aucune interruption, parole de scout (enfin façon de parler, j'ai jamais été scout...)**

 **Guest(4) : merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'a plu également, et que tu reviendras régulièrement me faire part de tes ressentis :-)**

 **Et voilà, les remerciements (de plus en plus nombreux...) sont enfin terminés. Merci aux reviewers, à ceux qui m'ont mise en favoris et qui suivent cette fiction, je vous adore!**

 **La suite dimanche avec un chapitre M (sans interruption, promis!)**

 **Bisous et bonne fin de soirée (désolée encore pour l'heure tardive :-) )**


	23. Chapter 23 (M)

**Bonsoir tous le monde, tous le monde va bien?**

 **Encore un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, je ne pensais vraiment pas possible, en postant le premier chapitre, de dépasser les 100 reviews, et pourtant, c'est chose faite, et c'est grâce à vous, vous êtes géniaux et je vous adore! Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre et à toutes vos mises en favoris, ça me fait très plaisir (je sais, je me répète, mais c'est normal de vous remercier à chaque chapitre non?)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, voici enfin la fameuse scène M que vous attendez tous, et promis, cette fois pas d'interruption (enfin presque... non je plaisante, ne sortez pas les boules de feu!)**

 **Les remerciements individuels en fin de page, comme d'habitude...**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour connaître vos avis (comme vous l'autree compris, moi aussi j'adore vous lire...)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 22 : **

Confortablement installée sur le siège en cuir de la Mercedes d'Emma, Regina s'amusait à jouer avec les nerfs de sa compagne. Elle avait commencé son offensive de charme durant le repas, riant chaque fois qu'Emma manquait s'étouffer lorsqu'elle se caressait sensuellement la gorge du bout des doigts en lui lançant un regard innocent, ou bien faisait remonter son pied le long de sa cuisse dans une caresse tout sauf innocente, et d'autres petites attaques soigneusement orchestrées dans le seul but de faire perdre la tête à sa belle blonde. Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elles retournent à Storybrooke sans être amantes.

En soupirant, elle ferma les yeux et laissa des images des derniers mois envahir son esprit en douces vagues bienfaisantes. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait parfois du mal à croire que c'était réel. Chaque matin elle s'attendait presqu'à réaliser que tout cela n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve. Surtout qu'Emma et elle faisaient encore chambre à part et que lorsqu'elle se réveillait seule dans son lit, l'espace d'un instant, la panique l'envahissait inexorablement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le doux murmure d'Emma accompagné du rire des enfants. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans leur présence et qu'elle ferait tout pour préserver le bonheur qu'elles se construisaient jour après jour.

« Regina ? Nous sommes arrivées ma douce… » murmura tendrement Emma en repoussant délicatement une mèche des cheveux soyeux de sa compagne derrière son oreille.

« Tu sais que c'est dans cet hôtel que je suis descendue la veille de notre rencontre ? » sourit Regina en sortant de la voiture, aidée par Emma.

« Cela ne me surprend pas » s'amusa Emma en songeant que le standing haut de gamme de cet hôtel correspondait parfaitement aux exigences de sa fiancée.

« Comment dois-je le prendre ? » voulut savoir Regina en arquant un sourcil en regardant la belle blonde avec défiance alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs après qu'Emma ait récupéré leur clé à la réception.

« Regina, tu as des goûts de Reine ! » la taquina Emma avec malice « Moins de cinq étoiles, ce n'est pas digne de toi » reprit Emma en l'enlaçant possessivement.

« Mais je suis une Reine ! » affirma crânement Regina en redressant fièrement le menton, faisant doucement rire Emma.

Heureusement, c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre elles, Emma l'appelant Majesté depuis presque leur première rencontre. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que Regina était effectivement une Reine. Une Reine qui avait perdu son titre et son royaume, mais une Reine malgré tout. Après tout, elle avait été élevée dans ce seul et unique objectif, et toute sa vie avait été dédiée à ce moment précis. Qu'elle l'ait voulu ou non. Même si son père n'était pas le prince héritier de son royaume, elle restait une princesse, même si sans l'intervention de sa mère, jamais elle n'aurait dû accéder au trône. Alors elle avait reçu une éducation irréprochable. En fait, elle avait été plus que ça, tant sa mère voulait que sa fille soit parfaite et excelle dans tous les domaines. Alors oui, elle était une Reine, même si jamais elle n'avait apprécié son statut et aurait tout donné pour mener la vie simple et heureuse dont Daniel et elle avaient si souvent rêvé. La vie qu'Emma lui avait permis d'avoir et qu'elle chérissait comme le plus précieux des cadeaux.

« Ma Reine » acquiesça Emma en lui volant un chaste baiser, la ramenant au moment présent et définitivement plus plaisant que ses sombres pensées.

« Et toi tu es ma Sauveuse… » souffla Regina en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui de sa compagne.

« Ta Sauveuse ? » s'étonna Emma sans comprendre, refermant la porte de leur suite derrière elles.

« Tu as rendu son sens à mon existence et m'a permis de reprendre goût à la vie. Tu m'as sauvée des Ténèbres » lui expliqua Regina en lassant ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant sensuellement contre Emma qui frémit de désir en sentant le corps chaud et souple de Regina se presser contre le sien en une invitation silencieuse.

« Je t'aime » répondit en toute simplicité Emma avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

« Je t'aime aussi » sourit Regina, surprise de prononcer ces mots avec une telle facilité, elle qui avait tant lutté avant de parvenir à les dire.

Avec un large sourire, le regard étincelant de bonheur, Emma s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de sa partenaire. Grisée par les soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Regina, Emma couvrit le visage puis la gorge de son amante de baisers assoiffés. La pressant farouchement contre elle, Regina lui fit comprendre de continuer. Elle voulait être à elle, et au diable les responsabilités et la bienséance. En cet instant, elle n'était plus une Reine, ou la mairesse, mais une femme amoureuse, et elle ne voulait rien de plus que de s'abandonner entre les bras aimants d'Emma. Elles n'avaient que trop attendu, et de toute façon, elle ne faisait que lui offrir ce lui appartenait de droit et qui aurait été à elle depuis quelques temps sans leur petit jeu de séduction qu'il était plus que temps de clôturer.

Regina se fichait de ce pari stupide et de savoir qui d'elles deux supplieraient l'autre. Elle aimait leur relation taquine et joueuse, mais en cet instant elle aimait encore plus les sensations grisantes qu'Emma éveillait dans son corps. Un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappa en sentant les mains d'Emma se glisser sous sa robe et caresser ses cuisses, remontant inexorablement vers cet endroit secret qu'elle serait la seule et unique à explorer dorénavant. Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir le cri d'extase qu'elle sentait gronder dans sa poitrine, elle délesta Emma de sa tunique, impatiente de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts fébriles. Les doigts agiles d'Emma traçaient de larges cercles sur sa peau soyeuse, remontaient jusqu'en haut, frôlant sa toison avant de redescendre, dans une danse qui faillit arracher un cri de désespoir à Regina. Elle qui avait toujours détesté être touchée de façon aussi intime adorait ça venant d'Emma et en voulait plus. Elle voulait qu'Emma cesse de la torturer et qu'elle se décide à la toucher là où elle en avait tant besoin.

« Emma… » gémit-elle lorsque les doigts de sa tortionnaire la frôlèrent une nouvelle fois avant de repartir voguer vers d'autres contrées.

« Supplie-moi… » susurra malicieusement Emma en remontant ses mains sur son ventre, en faisant son nouveau terrain de jeu.

Si Regina ne voulait plus jouer, cela ne semblait pas être le cas d'Emma, et Regina se sentit instantanément aiguillonnée dans sa fierté. Puisque c'était comme ça, il était temps de rappeler à sa chère et tendre qu'elle était tout aussi sensible qu'elle à ses attentions. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle fit glisser ses mains, jusque-là nouées derrière la nuque d'Emma, sur ses épaules, qu'elle frôla tendrement, puis le long de ses bras en une caresse aérienne qui fit naître une chair de poule révélatrice sur la peau hypersensible d'Emma, avant de venir se poser sur ses hanches, la pressant sensuellement contre elle sans jamais l'avoir quittée du regard. De ses doigts, elle traça un chemin de feu sur la peau dénudée au-dessus de la ceinture du jean, et Emma soupira en se mordillant la lèvre chaque fois que les doigts de Regina se faufilaient sous le tissu, caressant tantôt le haut de ses fesses, tantôt la peau délicate de son bas-ventre.

« Regina… Tu me rends folle… » gémit Emma en laissant son front reposer contre celui de sa compagne, les joues rougies par la passion.

Souriante, Regina finit par se décider à retirer le vêtement devenu gênant, et avec une lenteur qui tira des grognements de frustration à Emma, fit glisser le jean le long des jambes galbées d'Emma, emportant le shorty assorti dans le mouvement. Sa peau était douce au toucher, et Regina ne put résister à l'envie de goûter cette étendue soyeuse, arrachant un cri d'encouragement à Emma qui enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de sa brune, comme pour s'y ancrer alors que la boule d'énergie qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre explosait pour se répandre en vagues brûlantes dans tous son corps, la faisant se tordre sous l'intensité des sensations qui l'assaillaient.

« Hummm… » gémit Emma en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque les lèvres chaudes et douces de Regina remontèrent en une caresse affolante de son genou à ses cuisses, y déposant des baisers qui lui firent perdre la tête.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Regina changea légèrement sa position pour éviter d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, ce qui gâcherait quelque peu ce moment, et posa ses mains sur l'arrière des cuisses d'Emma, à la fois pour empêcher sa proie de lui échapper, et pour maintenir son équilibre.

« Tu as la peau tellement douce… » murmura-t-elle en effleurant de ses lèvres puis de sa langue l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Emma, là où sa peau était tellement diaphane que Regina pouvait presque voir le réseau veineux en dessous.

« Regina… s'il te plaît… » grogna Emma en resserrant son emprise sur les cheveux bruns lorsque le souffle de Regina survola son mont de venus sans pour autant s'y attarder.

« Tu as perdu… » clama triomphalement Regina « Tu m'as suppliée… » reprit-elle devant l'expression confuse et tellement adorable que venait de prendre son amante.

« Et si tu fêtais ton triomphe en me donnant un orgasme ? » répliqua Emma avec une moue boudeuse démentie par la lueur amusée de son regard.

Regina s'était attendue à ce qu'Emma se montre mauvaise perdante, mais dans ce cas de figure pouvaient-elles vraiment parler de défaite ? Non, pas quand le résultat serait l'assouvissement de toutes ces semaines de frustration, et un plaisir qu'elle devinait cataclysmique.

« Embrasse-moi… » se contenta de lui intimer Emma en la tirant sur ses pieds pour la plaquer contre elle.

« Me donneriez-vous des ordres Sheriff Swan ? » s'enquit Regina en arquant un sourcil amusé en observant le visage d'Emma.

Tellement belle. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, le regard étincelant de passion, d'amour et de désir, les lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées de leurs baisers, et les joues rougies par le plaisir et l'impatience. Et Regina sentit son sang rugir dans son corps, et ses pensées s'évaporer en sachant que c'était elle qui mettait Emma dans cet état. Mais pour être honnête, elle savait qu'elle devait renvoyer la même image à sa compagne.

« Regina, si tu ne te décides pas à me faire tienne, je te promets que je fais usage de mes menottes… » la menaça Emma avant d'écraser avec une violence proche du désespoir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Hummm… voilà une idée séduisante… » la taquina Regina en souriant contre les lèvres d'Emma avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, faisant se cambrer Emma contre elle.

« Coquine… » sourit Emma, véritablement amusée de découvrir cet aspect de la personnalité de sa fiancée.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » rétorqua Regina avec un sourire prédateur qui fit se tordre d'anticipation le ventre d'Emma qui se mordit la lèvre d'envie.

« Mais je ne demande pas mieux moi… » soupira dramatiquement Emma, rappelant à Regina ce que sa blonde préférée lui avait demandé.

Avec douceur, Regina repoussa quelques mèches blondes qui auréolaient le visage d'Emma avant de faire glisser sa main sur sa nuque, l'attirant vers elle pour un nouveau baiser. D'abord tendre et lent, comme si elles avaient toute la vie devant elle, Regina impulsa très vite un rythme plus endiablé et sauvage, jouant de sa langue dans la bouche d'Emma, leur tirant des soupirs de plus en plus rauques. Avec une dextérité qu'elle ignorait posséder, Regina entama un ballet langoureux, entraînant la langue d'Emma dans une danse hypnotique qui arracha un long gémissement à la jeune blonde qui s'accrocha à ses épaules comme si elle craignait de tomber.

« Regina… » soupira Emma en se cambrant lascivement, pressant ses seins contre la poitrine de son amante.

Un même gémissement de frustration leur échappa lorsque la barrière de leurs soutien-gorge les empêchèrent de savourer pleinement le contact de leurs deux corps, et sans rompre leur baiser, leurs mains descendirent le long de leurs bustes, dessinèrent des cercles sur leurs hanches dans un synchronisme confondant, comme si elles avaient déjà fait ça des centaines de fois avant ce soir, puis elles firent danser leurs doigts jusqu'à la cambrure de leurs reins, y plaquant quelques secondes leurs mains, réduisant toujours plus la distance les séparant, comme pour se fondre l'une dans l'autre, puis reprirent leur progression jusqu'aux vêtements.

Ouvrant dans un même mouvement leurs yeux, l'émeraude se fondant dans le chocolat onctueux, elles se sourirent amoureusement, et dans un geste identique défirent l'attache, libérant leurs poitrines de la barrière de soie et de dentelle qui les emprisonnaient. Sans se quitter du regard, elles firent délicatement remonter leurs mains sur leurs épaules, et alors que leurs yeux exprimaient mieux que des mots le tourbillon de sensations qui les habitaient en cet instant précis, firent glisser les bretelles le long de leurs épaules, frémissant sous la caresse de leurs doigts sur leurs peaux frissonnantes. D'un mouvement ondulant et synchronisé, elles s'écartèrent pour permettre aux étoffes de répondre à l'appel de la gravité, avant qu'un long gémissement de pure extase ne s'échappe de leurs gorges lorsque leurs peaux nues entrèrent finalement en contact.

« Enfin… » soupira Emma avec un sourire extatique qui amena un même sourire sur les lèvres de Regina qui ramena une main sur le visage de sa blonde, en redessinant amoureusement les contours.

Regina était étonnée de se sentir à ce point à l'aise, mais elle l'avait toujours été avec Emma. Dès leur première rencontre elle s'était surprise à se livrer à elle comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne, alors de se sentir à ce point en confiance dans un moment intime ne devrait pas la surprendre. Emma la regardait avec tellement d'adoration et d'amour que la brune ne pouvait que se sentir aimée et désirée. Avec Emma elle n'avait pas honte de son corps et des cicatrices qui le marquaient. Bien sûr, elle se savait belle et désirable, il suffisait de voir comment les hommes la regardaient pour cela, mais les rares amants qu'elle avait eu l'avaient vite regardée avec un mélange de pitié et de répugnance lorsqu'ils avaient vu les cicatrices qui habillaient son corps.

Des blessures infligées par sa propre mère, puis plus tard par Léopold. Et même si la magie lui avait permis d'en atténuer une bonne partie, celles que sa mère lui avait faites à l'aide de ses pouvoirs n'avaient jamais pu être effacées. Mais Emma semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper. Probablement parce qu'elle aussi avait ses propres cicatrices, et une fois encore Regina prit conscience d'à quel point elles étaient semblables toutes les deux. Elles étaient des survivantes avec un lourd et sombre passé mais qui avaient réussi à se reconstruire et à aller de l'avant. Et à présent, elles continueraient d'avancer ensemble, se guérissant mutuellement.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Emma devant la lueur qui s'était allumée dans le regard de sa compagne.

Regina ne le lui avait jamais vraiment confirmé, mais Emma savait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de femme dans sa vie avant elle, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, mais elle craignait que Regina n'ait changé d'avis, ne se sentant pas encore prête à franchir cette dernière barrière intime entre elles. Voilà pourquoi, en dehors de leur petit jeu de séduction, elles n'étaient pas encore amantes. Emma ne voulait pas brusquer Regina et préférait avancer au rythme de la brune, la laissant doucement s'habituer à être traitée avec amour et respect, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait visiblement jamais connu. Alors si elles devaient en rester là ce soir, elle s'y résoudrait, même si elle devait en mourir de frustration.

« Oui… » soupira douloureusement Regina en colère contre elle-même de gâcher ce moment parfait.

« Mais ? » la poussa Emma en fronçant les sourcils tout en la serrant tendrement contre elle pour la rassurer.

« Rien, juste de vielles peurs… » souffla-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête pour ce soir ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais prête à attendre et je le pensais. Si tu n'es pas prête, nous pouvons attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra » la tranquillisa Emma en déposant de doux baisers sur son front et ses joues.

« Pas question ! Tu m'as suppliée après tout ! » répliqua vivement Regina avec ce sourire en coin tellement sexy aux yeux d'Emma.

Levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement blasé, Emma rit légèrement avant de reporter toute son attention sur sa sulfureuse compagne. Avec douceur, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Regina, la caressant du pouce, puis doucement la fit descendre sur ses clavicules, qu'elle redessina du bout des doigts, avant de poursuivre son chemin entre la vallée de ses seins, tirant un gémissement inarticulé à Regina qui aurait voulu qu'Emma s'attarde sur ses seins douloureux de désir. Lorsqu'elle avisa le sourire satisfait d'Emma qui avait perçu la frustration de Regina, la jeune femme copia les caresses de son amante, effleurant l'extérieur de ses seins avant de venir s'emparer de ses fesses. D'une ferme pression, elle souleva Emma dans les airs, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, et avec une force qu'Emma ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée, traversa le salon de leur suite et l'emporta jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle l'allongea avec une telle délicatesse qu'Emma eut l'impression que le matelas s'était surélevée pour venir épouser son corps.

« N'est-ce pas moi qui suis censée faire ça ? » la taquina Emma en frissonnant d'excitation en sentant la force tranquille qui émanait de Regina.

« J'adore bousculer les conventions… » sourit Regina, ses lèvres retroussées en une moue moqueuse qui fit se mordre les siennes à Emma.

« Tu peux me bousculer quand tu veux » affirma Emma d'un ton séducteur et rauque qui assombrit un peu plus le regard de Regina.

Dans un grondement prédateur, Regina vint recouvrir le corps abandonné d'Emma, et reprit le ballet de ses mains sur ses formes voluptueuses. Bien vite, ses lèvres vinrent se joindre à la danse, et Emma ferma les yeux tout en s'accrochant à la chevelure soyeuse de Regina, la guidant dans ses attentions sur sa poitrine que la brune avait entreprit d'explorer de sa bouche avide.

« Regina… continue… » gémit Emma lorsque Regina mordilla son téton, tirant doucement dessus, souriant en sentant les vibrations du cœur d'Emma dans sa bouche.

Le cœur en fête et le corps envahit par une béatitude enflammée, Regina redoubla ses efforts pour faire perdre totalement et irrémédiablement la tête à la jeune Aphrodite qu'elle tenait en son emprise. Et cette fois, la magie n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela. Emma était avec elle parce qu'elle le voulait, parce qu'elle l'avait choisie librement, parce que ce qu'elle avait découvert en elle lui avait donné l'envie de rester et de partager sa vie avec elle. Et c'était là le plus précieux de tous les cadeaux.

« Reina… » soupira Emma en exerçant une douce et ferme pression sur la nuque de Regina, lui demandant ainsi de poursuivre ses caresses.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Regina avait stoppé tous mouvements et était restée suspendue au-dessus du sein d'Emma, la torturant involontairement de son souffle chaud sur sa peau hyper sensible. Remontant son regard sur le visage de sa compagne, Regina soupira face au spectacle que lui renvoyait la blonde. La tête se balançant de gauche à droite, Emma avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de retenir les gémissements qui s'échappaient régulièrement de sa gorge. Ses joues rougies par le désir et son souffle haletant qui faisait monter et descendre sa poitrine dans un rythme hypnotisant la rendait si belle et désirable que Regina en eut le souffle coupé. Sans quitter le visage d'Emma des yeux, voulant voir la moindre de ses expressions, elle s'abaissa, en équilibre au-dessus d'Emma, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, et reprit entre ses lèvres la pointe érigée par le désir.

Un cri inarticulé s'échappa de la gorge d'Emma, arrachant un son ronronnant des lèvres de Regina, et elle s'appliqua à cajoler le sein laiteux et délicat avant de passer à son jumeau qu'elle caressait de sa main pour le préparer à l'arrivée de sa bouche gourmande.

« Tu as un goût délicieux… meilleur encore que la plus juteuse des pommes… » ronronna Regina en se régalant du corps offert de la sculpturale blonde qui s'arqua contre elle, cherchant à réduire la distance insoutenable entre leurs deux corps.

Sur un dernier coup de langue, Regina poursuivit son exploration et traça un chemin de feu sur le ventre d'Emma, se laissant guider toujours plus bas par les mains impatientes et exigeantes de la jeune femme dont les soupirs de plaisir avaient laissé place à des plaintes qui s'apparentaient de plus en plus à des cris en une mélopée qui réjouissait au plus haut point Regina. En cet instant elle avait tout pouvoir sur Emma et s'en délectait. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à en tirer profit pour asseoir sa domination. Elle ne voulait pas dominer Emma. Elle voulait être son égale, et en cet instant, elle voulait surtout être à l'origine de son plaisir. Elle voulait la conduire là où nul ne l'avait jamais amenée afin d'effacer de son esprit toutes ses expériences précédentes, bonnes ou mauvaises. Elle voulait être la seule à occuper son esprit, et elle était déterminée à y parvenir.

« Ton odeur est exquise… » sourit-elle en se passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de l'aine d'Emma.

« Mon goût l'est plus encore… » grogna Emma en redressant la tête pour lancer un regard provocant à Regina dont le sourire s'étira.

« Impatiente ? » la taquina la belle brune en déposant un baiser léger sur sa toison, faisant hoqueter Emma dont les hanches se soulevèrent à la rencontre du visage de Regina lorsque celle-ci s'éloigna.

« Arrête de jouer Reina… » soupira Emma en caressant tendrement le visage de Regina avant de ramener sa main sur sa nuque qu'elle griffa délicatement.

« Hummm… mais j'aime jouer avec toi… » sourit effrontément Regina, le regard étincelant d'espièglerie, faisant fondre le cœur d'Emma qui ne put que sourire face à cette vision enchanteresse.

« Tu sais que je me vengerais… pas vrai ? » s'enquit-elle en prenant une expression faussement menaçante dont l'effet fût gâché par l'éclat amoureux de son regard.

Regina se contenta de sourire plus encore avant de souffler délicatement sur les petites boucles humides sans lâcher Emma du regard. Un long cri d'extase retentit dans l'air lorsque Regina referma ses lèvres autour du bouton de perle de sa compagne. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Regina, vibrant contre le sexe d'Emma à la saveur sucrée de la jeune femme. Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse prendre autant de plaisir à embrasser Emma de cette façon ? Fugacement elle entendit la voix colérique et méprisante de Léopold lui affirmant que s'il devait se montrer aussi brutal durant leurs étreintes, c'était à cause d'elle et de sa frigidité, l'empêchant de donner du plaisir à quiconque. Et cette blessure se trouva effacée en entendant Emma l'encourager, ivre de la jouissance qui montait en elle sous les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait.

« Reina… plus… » la supplia Emma en ondulant contre son visage, le corps tremblant d'extase.

Après une légère hésitation, Regina fit glisser sa main près de sa bouche et suivit tendrement la vallée humide qui descendait en pente douce et grogna en découvrant à quel point Emma était humide et prête pour elle. Avec douceur, craignant de blesser son amante, Regina la pénétra d'un doigt sans jamais la quitter des yeux, guettant la moindre trace de douleur sur le visage rougi d'Emma. Mais tout ce qu'elle discerna fut un plaisir décuplé et les mouvements de plus en plus saccadés et impatients des hanches de la belle blonde prouvaient que celle-ci était proche de la délivrance. Gagnant en confiance, Regina accéléra la danse de son doigt, le pliant et le dépliant parfois, puis le faisant tourner, frottant avec une expertise innée les parois souples et sensibles de son amante.

« Reina… encore… si bon… » hoqueta Emma en s'arquant à la rencontre de sa compagne, cherchant la délivrance salvatrice.

Comprenant que son seul doigt ne suffisait pas pour faire décoller Emma, Regina infiltra un second puis un troisième doigt dans cette moiteur soyeuse tout en approfondissant ses pénétrations, arrachant de long cri d'ivresse à Emma qui se contorsionnait en frissonnant violemment sous ses assauts. Regina sentait la température de son propre corps grimper dangereusement et ressentant le besoin du corps d'Emma contre le sien se faire sentir, elle bougea sensuellement, venant s'allonger contre Emma sans interrompre la danse de sa main entre les cuisses de sa compagne, et déposa une pluie de baisers des seins durcit d'Emma à sa bouche dont elle s'empara fiévreusement, mêlant intimement leurs langues qui imitèrent les caresses de ses doigts.

« Reina ! » hurla soudainement Emma, tout son corps se raidissant lorsqu'une déferlante de pur plaisir explosa en elle, la laissant épuisée et toute molle entre les bras de Regina.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Regina accompagna Emma jusqu'au bout du plaisir, laissant sa main plaquée contre son intimité tout en l'embrassant délicatement et chastement. Lorsque le corps frissonnant d'Emma s'apaisa quelque peu, Regina retira avec douceur sa main et les recouvrit du drap, serrant tendrement Emma contre elle pour éviter qu'elles ne prennent froid, leurs corps se refroidissant rapidement. Appuyée sur un coude, elle regarda Emma reprendre ses esprits, sa respiration perdant son rythme anarchique, et son sourire s'étira lorsqu'Emma battit des paupières pour plonger son regard émerveillé et débordant d'amour dans le sien.

« Reina… c'était divin mon amour… » sourit-elle en levant une main pour la poser sur la nuque de Regina, la tirant à elle pour un baiser plein de ferveur.

« Ravie que tu aies aimé… » sourit Regina en frottant son nez contre celui d'Emma en un baiser esquimau qui fit sourire les deux femmes qui se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre.

« Plus que ça… » avoua Emma en poussant un soupir de pure béatitude « Mais à présent, c'est à mon tour de t'amener frayer avec les étoiles… » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire carnassier.

Et avant que Regina puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Emma la renversa sur le dos, et le rire en cascade de Regina se répercuta contre les murs de leur chambre pendant qu'Emma partait à l'assaut des courbes affolantes et voluptueuses de sa belle amante, bien décidée à lui rendre le centuple du plaisir qu'elle venait de découvrir entre ses bras.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **AlineGranger : Merci beaucoup, contente que ce petit chapitre SQ t'aies plu et que tu apprécie la façon dont leur relation évolue. J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre SQ t'a convenu également... Bisous et encore merci de ta review... :-)**

 **Pilounana : Merci à toi pour ta review, et contente que leur relation soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. Oui, je voulais faire ressortir le fait qu'elles se comprenaient toutes les deux, ayant les mêmes blessures, et donc qu'elles savaient ce qu'il fallait dire pour rassure l'autre et l'apaiser... **

**Regina Lily Swan : oui, encore quelques chapitres, et on sera définitivement débarrassé des deu boulets. **

**Moi non plus je n'aime pas faire souffrir Regina, mais elle sait qu'elle n'y coupera pas, et puis ce ne serait pas Regina si la fin de la Malédiction ne l'angoissait pas... Pour ce qui est de leur couple, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire; Emma ne réagit jamais comme Regina s'y attends (mais je ne vais pas en dire plus pour ne pas te spoiler...)**

 **Quant à ce qui est d'agrandir la famille, j'y réfléchis encore. Après tout Regina a bu cette potion qui l'empêche de devenir mère, mais avec leur magie respective, je vais penser à une solution... Et puis à toute potion, il y a un antidote non?**

 **Angelica R : Pas de souci pour ton précédent commentaire, mais il est vrai que c'est plus simple de remercier quand on a une identité... Oui, j'aime bien que des personnages extérieurs au couple soit témoin de leur bonheur et de ce qu'elles s'apportent mutuellement. Et puis c'est important que les autres voient à quel point Regina change... **

**NathanS23 : j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problème avec ton patron à cause de moi! C'est un très gentil compliment de savoir que ma fic t'a plu au point que tu n'arrives pas à en décrocher... En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre a eu le même effet sur toi :-) Au plisir de te relire \o/**

 **Nini : D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, mais c'est plus simple avec des noms pour remercier quand même :-) Pour Regina, j'étudie encore la question, mais dans tous les cas, ça n'arrivera qu'après la fin de la Malédiction car il faudra l'intervention de la magie (pour enrayer l'effet de la potion que mademoiselle a bu pour contrecarrer sa mère...) Ensuite, je te rassure on va revoir le personnage de TJ dans les chapitres qui arrivent, j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier... Oui, Ingrid passe pour une folle, mais en même temps, tant qu'Emma ne sait rien, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? C'est pour ça que je fais en sorte que ce soit Regina qui prenne sa défense et empêche Emma de rompre toutes relations avec sa mère adoptive... **

**Quant à Crétin 1 et Crétin 2... on est d'accord, et encore niveau beau mec, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils soient au top non plus (franchement dans l'épisode où Robin va retrouver Regina dans son caveau et qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble et qu'on voit Robin en polo... tu l'as trouvé sexy toi? avec les épaules voûtées et son ventre ressorti? Quant à Captaineyliner... ok il est beau gosse, mais il utilise plus de maquillage que moi...) :-)**

 **Jessie : merci pour ton commentaire. Pour ce qui est de mes autres histoires, j'en ai plusieurs en préparation, et ce sera à vous de me dire si elles valent la peine que je les écrive jusqu'au bout ou pas... **

**Powell : j'ai enfin un nom derrière mon guest du début, ça fait plaisir :-) Oui, je trouve ça aussi dommage que Regina n'empêche pas Emma de faire une bêtise, mais je ne pense pas que cela arrive dans la série, heureusement on peut le lui faire faire dans nos fanfics, ou encore mieux ne pas mettre Emma et Hook ensemble, ce qui résout le problème :-) **

**Isacos : Pour Ingrid, je n'ai pas encore décidé si elle allait poser problème ou pas... Quant à l'arrestation de Gold et Graham, je vais sûrement jouer un peu avec vos nerfs, mais n'oublies pas que je suis un bisounours, donc plus de peur que de mal... Contente que tu aimes la façon dont leur relation évolue. Je trouvais ça important qu'elles se rapprochent le plus possible, histoire d'être fortes lorsqu'Emma fera sa Sauveuse... **

**Guest : Un petit nom ? Merci, je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre vous ai plu à tous et que la relation de Regina et Emma continue à vous embarquer, cela prouve que j'arrive à faire ressortir la vision que j'en ai, et c'est plutôt cool... Vous êtes beaucoup à appréhender la fin de la Malédiction et je peux comprendre, mais j'aime trop Regina pour lui faire du mal... **

**ApprenticeAuthor : J'adore me découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs, alors merci à toi pour ton commentaire :-) Merci, et désolée pour la nuit blanche :-) Contente que ma façon de présenter les choses te convienne et j'espère que la suite de cette fiction continuera à te plaire :-) Au plaisir de te relire :-) **

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

 **On se retrouve donc mardi pour la suite de A cause d'un baiser (dont j'ai posté le chapitre 3 hier comme promis), et mercredi pour le chapitre suivant de cette fic...**

 **Bisous à tous et bonne soirée :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir tous le monde :-)**

 **Je suis tellement fatiguée après ce premier jour de travail (mes vacances sont finies, sniffff...), que j'ai failli oublier de poster ! Honte à moi :-)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et sans plus tarder, je vous laisse lire (et moi je vais aller me coucher...)**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour quelques petites reviews adorables dont vous avez le secret :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 23** :

Au volant de sa Mercedes, Emma ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à sa compagne silencieuse. Et le sourire éclatant et heureux qu'arborait Regina lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elles avaient été réveillées par le téléphone d'Emma, TJ lui demandant de le rejoindre au poste avant qu'ils ne prennent la route de Storybrooke, et elles n'avaient donc pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de la nuit dernière.

« Tu sais que si tu continues à sourire comme ça, tu vas rester coincée ? » demanda négligemment Emma, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles, puisque tu as ce ridicule sourire plaqué sur le visage depuis notre réveil » répliqua Regina avec un petit air supérieur qui fit sourire un peu plus Emma.

« C'est l'effet Regina Mills que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? » se contenta d'affirmer Emma, le regard pétillant de bonheur.

« Alors j'invoque l'effet Emma Swan » s'amusa Regina en secouant doucement la tête.

« Ouais… je fais souvent cet effet-là » railla Emma en prenant un petit air très content d'elle.

« Emma, si tu tiens à la vie, évite d'évoquer tes ex en ma présence » gronda Regina d'un air outré, le regard flamboyant de fureur.

« Je te taquinais… » gloussa Emma, ravie de la réaction obtenue « En fait avant toi, ça n'avait jamais été aussi… intense et fusionnel » lui révéla Emma avec un petit soupir rêveur qui ramena le sourire sur les lèvres de Regina.

« Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi… intense et fusionnel, j'aurais tenté l'expérience plus tôt… » se moqua à son tour Regina, ravie de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Emma.

« Hep ! » s'écria furieusement Emma en crispant ses mains autour du volant « C'est uniquement parce que c'était moi que ça a été aussi génial ! » affirma-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres d'un air colérique.

« Je te taquinais… » se moqua ouvertement Regina en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Emma se contenta de pester dans sa barbe, faisant rire Regina à gorge déployée, amusée par l'attitude enfantine d'Emma. Complices et plus soudées que jamais, elles atteignirent le commissariat devant lequel TJ et deux équipes les attendaient. Sans prendre la peine de descendre, Emma fit signe à son ancien équipier de les suivre, et redémarra, suivie par les deux voitures de police. Obligées de respecter les limitations de vitesse, le retour à Storybrooke fut d'une longueur affligeante pour les deux femmes qui étaient pressées d'en finir avec toute cette histoire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te prends pour un pilote de formule 1 quand il s'agit d'effectuer ce trajet… » soupira Emma en constatant qu'elles roulaient depuis deux heures et qu'il leur restait encore plus de la moitié du chemin à effectuer.

« Je déteste les grandes villes… » gronda Regina en adressant un regard noir à la voiture garée à sa droite.

A l'intérieur, deux hommes la regardaient avec une expression lubrique, et Emma leur lança un regard noir qui les fit rire. L'un d'eux se tourna un peu plus vers elles et effectua des gestes obscènes. Blasée et agacée, Emma défit vivement sa ceinture, se pencha vers Regina et l'embrassa passionnément. D'abord surprise, Regina enlaça rapidement sa compagne et répondit avidement à son baiser, indifférente à tout ce qui les entourait et à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Finalement les klaxons derrière elles les ramenèrent à la réalité, et Emma reprit sa place, démarrant en lançant un sourire victorieux vers les deux imbéciles qui étaient devenus livides.

« J'adore ta façon de rembarrer les crétins » s'amusa Regina en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres gonflées de cet échange.

« C'était soit ça, soit descendre leur flanquer une correction… » marmonna Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Personnellement j'ai adoré cette option… » sourit Regina en posant une main apaisante sur la cuisse de sa compagne.

« Je suis une pro des baisers ! » fanfaronna Emma en bombant crânement du torse.

« Humm… je ne dirais pas ça… Tu mérites tout au plus un A pour Acceptable… » s'amusa Regina, ravie de taquiner sa fiancée.

« Même pas un E pour Effort Exceptionnel ? Je suis vexée ! » bouda Emma en plissant dangereusement les paupières.

« J'aurais pu te mettre un T… » répliqua Regina en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Troll ? Sérieusement ? » s'offensa Emma en écarquillant les yeux « Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû te faire regarder Harry Potter, ça a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi » marmonna-t-elle avec une moue faussement boudeuse « Et puis ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière quand tu hurlais pour m'empêcher d'arrêter de t'embrasser… » contrattaqua-t-elle avec un sourire grivois.

« Si je criais, c'était parce que je voulais que tu cesses ! » la rabroua vertement Regina avec un sérieux qui déstabilisa immédiatement Emma.

Quoi ? Regina était-elle en train d'insinuer qu'elle l'avait contrainte à faire l'amour ? Un frisson glacial lui remonta l'échine, et elle se décomposa. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas pu se tromper à ce point et se méprendre autant sur les envies de Regina. A moins que son propre désir ne lui ait fait perdre la tête et qu'elle ait pris ses rêves pour la réalité. Déglutissant difficilement, elle sentit la nausée l'envahir, et elle fixa un regard vide sur la route, incapable de regarder à nouveau sa compagne. Regina devait la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne valait pas mieux que son ex-mari finalement. Au bord des larmes à l'idée d'avoir tout gâché, elle renifla pitoyablement, se demandant si elle avait tout gâché entre elles au point que Regina revienne sur leur engagement, sur leurs fiançailles.

« Emma… » l'appela tendrement Regina en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû provoquer Emma sur ce sujet.

Elle savait pourtant qu'Emma risquait de mal le prendre, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point sa petite plaisanterie, de très mauvais gout, elle en prenait conscience, allait affecter son amante. Mais là encore, elle aurait dû savoir que ce serait le cas. Tout dans l'attitude d'Emma le lui avait clairement prouvé. Jamais personne ne l'avait traitée comme Emma le faisait. Avec amour et respect. Et puis Emma ne savait que trop bien ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était contrainte à se donner à un homme que l'on n'aimait pas et qui ne nous voyait que comme un objet sexuel. Oui, elle aurait dû savoir qu'Emma serait horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de laisser entendre, et elle allait devoir rectifier le tir avant que la belle blonde ne panique totalement et ne s'enfuit loin d'elle avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Emma, je n'étais pas sérieuse… » reprit-elle en attrapant la main de la blonde, frissonnant en la trouvant glacée en dépit de la chaleur qui régnait dans la voiture « Emma, crois-tu que je sourirais comme une idiote depuis ce matin si la nuit dernière n'avait pas été fabuleuse en tout point ? » demanda-t-elle en profitant qu'elles étaient à un feu rouge pour poser ses doigts sous le menton d'Emma et l'obliger à la regarder.

« Je… » hésita Emma avec incertitude « Je ne t'ai pas forcée, tu me le jure ? » voulut-elle savoir en fouillant le regard de la brune avec une fébrilité touchante.

« Je te le promets mon amour… ton humour douteux déteint sur moi et je m'en excuses… » sourit-elle avec une moue espiègle qui fit pousser un long soupir de soulagement à Emma.

« Mon humour n'est pas douteux, c'est le tien qui est déplorable ! » affirma Emma en levant les yeux au ciel « J'ai eu peur… » avoua-t-elle en frissonnant violemment.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû plaisanter sur ce sujet… » s'excusa piteusement Regina en baissant les yeux d'un mouvement empli de honte.

Elle et sa fierté mal placée. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de dominer les échanges, de ne jamais perdre le contrôle, qu'elle replongeait très rapidement dans ses vieux schémas de défense. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle elle n'en avait pas besoin, c'était Emma. Et elle se promit d'éviter à nouveau de se retrancher derrière ses barrières pour ne plus faire souffrir Emma. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas à être à l'origine de cette lueur qui lui avait brisé le cœur dans le regard de sa compagne. Elle préférait largement voir le regard d'Emma étinceler de bonheur, et ce merveilleux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, et elle savait qu'elle risquait fort de se montrer parfois d'une maladresse affligeante avec Emma, peu habituée à se soucier des sentiments d'autrui plus que des siens. Mais comme pour le reste, elle y arriverait. Emma et leur famille en valait la peine.

« Non, c'est bon, c'est moi qui ai bêtement paniqué » la rassura Emma en retrouvant sa bonne humeur « Et puis si tu arrives à plaisanter sur le passé, c'est qu'il n'a plus la moindre emprise sur toi » ajouta-t-elle en portant la main de Regina à ses lèvres pour un baisemain enflammé.

« Grâce à toi mon amour… » sourit Regina avec douceur.

« Fabuleuse en tout point hein ? » s'exclama Emma après quelques minutes de silence tout en donnant un coup de poing dans le toit de la voiture dans un geste victorieux.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit » acquiesça Regina en rougissant légèrement « Et je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a supplié de te faire l'amour… » lui remémora Regina, refusant de perdre cette petite joute verbale qui avait repris tout naturellement entre elles.

« Supplié… supplié… » râla faussement Emma « Je t'ai simplement vivement encouragée à ne pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin » réfuta Emma avec mauvaise foi.

« Tu m'as suppliée ET menacée ! » s'entêta fièrement Regina, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres « Et j'ai adoré chaque seconde… » susurra-t-elle d'une voix de gorge qui liquéfia littéralement Emma.

« Et si je te supplie maintenant, ça aura le même effet ? » voulut savoir Emma en s'agitant légèrement sur son siège en sentant l'humidité familière prendre naissance entre ses cuisses.

« Tu conduis Emma, et tes collègues sont juste derrière… » lui rappela Regina qui aurait pourtant adoré l'idée.

« On les sème et on se gare à l'abri d'un chemin forestier ? » proposa aussitôt Emma avec espoir.

« Non, on rentre chez nous ! » lui intima Regina de ce ton autoritaire qui acheva Emma.

« Alors pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de parler sur ce ton, sinon voiture ou pas, je te promets que je te saute dessus, et au diable nos spectateurs ! » gronda Emma en lui lançant un regard tellement brûlant de désir que Regina sentit à son tour les flammes de la luxure l'assaillirent.

« Comme vous voudrez Sheriff Swan… » acquiesça Regina d'une voix suave.

« Tu me le paiera Regina… » grogna Emma en prenant de profondes inspirations pour ne pas céder à la tentation que représentait sa maléfique passagère.

Seule le rire vainqueur de Regina lui répondit, et elle fut incapable de ne pas sourire des facéties de Regina, même si elle se retrouvait dans le rôle du dindon de la farce. Finie la mairesse froide et impassible. Regina était une femme épanouie, heureuse et souriante qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de la taquiner, pour leur plus grand plaisir à toutes les deux.

« Tu sais que les préliminaires se font dans une chambre habituellement, pas dans une voiture… » souffla Emma avec un regard narquois.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi conventionnelle mon amour » s'amusa Regina en se tournant légèrement vers elle « Mais je prends note qu'un rien fait naître ton désir… » sourit-elle d'un air carnassier.

« Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse » grogna Emma en la foudroyant du regard.

« Tu es simplement frustrée parce que je suis meilleure que toi à ce petit jeu et que tu n'y peux rien… » rétorqua Regina de cet air hautain qu'elle arborait parfois et qu'Emma trouvait tellement sexy.

« Je ne peux que m'incliner devant Sa Majesté… » soupira Emma en souriant tendrement.

« Je t'aime » conclut tout aussi tendrement Regina, le regard pétillant de bonheur.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua paisiblement, les deux femmes se taquinant gentiment sans pour autant pousser le jeu trop loin, même si parfois leurs paroles allaient plus loin que prévu, toutes deux incapables de ne pas provoquer l'autre. Lorsqu'enfin elles arrivèrent en vue de la frontière de la ville, Regina suggéra à Emma de se garer près du panneau de la ville et de laisser ses collègues passer devant. Après réflexion, elle en avait déduit que c'était la seule façon pour les policiers de ne pas se faire repousser par le bouclier protecteur. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se trouve elle-même sur la frontière, bloquant les effets répulsifs de son Sort Noir. Emma obéit, et elles descendirent de voiture pour faire signe aux deux autres d'avancer et de se garer sur le bas-côté.

« Un problème ? » s'étonna TJ en les rejoignant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient au milieu de nulle part.

« Aucun, mais cela fait des heures que nous roulons, et nous avions besoin de nous dégourdir un peu les jambes » prétexta Regina avec une calme assurance.

« La ville est encore loin ? » voulut savoir TJ en lorgnant le panneau de bienvenue.

« Une petite heure » lui répondit Emma en esquissant une moue rieuse.

« Sérieux ? Vous voulez dire que cette ville est perdue entre une immense forêt d'un côté et l'océan de l'autre ? » s'exclama TJ en frissonnant vivement à cette idée.

« Un vrai paradis non ? » le taquina Emma en échangeant un sourire moqueur avec Regina.

« Euh… ouais… c'est l'évidence même… » marmonna le policier en secouant la tête d'un air dépassé « J'aurais jamais cru que tu apprécierais ce genre de… petite ville tranquille… » lança-t-il maladroitement à Emma, en se reprenant devant le regard noir de Regina.

« Et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti autant chez moi que dans cette ville » sourit Emma en nouant ses doigts à ceux de Regina qui lui adressa un tendre sourire.

« Je peux comprendre » sourit TJ en lançant un regard éloquent vers Regina « Et puis il y a ton fils » renchérit-il avec un sourire entendu.

« Notre fils ! » le reprirent les deux femmes d'une seule voix, les faisant sourire largement.

« Okkkk… On y va ? Il faut encore qu'on refasse le chemin dans le sens inverse nous… » s'enquit TJ, peu désireux de commettre un nouvel impair qui lui voudrait un autre regard foudroyant de la part de la mairesse.

Depuis qu'Emma la lui avait présentée, il avait pu l'étudier, et il devait reconnaître que cette femme était sensationnelle. D'une beauté foudroyante, elle avait un corps à damné un saint et une aura attractive émanait d'elle. Si d'apparence elle paraissait froide, voire carrément réfrigérante, il suffisait de la voir interagir avec Emma pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un masque. Après tout, elle était maire de Storybrooke, et dans son métier, elle devait avoir appris à camoufler ses émotions pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses à ses détracteurs. Mais avec Emma, le masque tombait, et il l'avait découverte souriante, taquine, rieuse, enjouée. Mais le plus important à ses yeux, était le fait qu'elle rendait son amie follement heureuse. Indécemment heureuse pour être honnête. L'amour qui les liait était tellement tangible qu'il faisait vibrer l'air autour d'elle d'une énergie charnelle contagieuse. N'en restait pas moins que cette femme avait un petit côté… terrifiant. Très Kick Ass Killeuse. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir si ce n'était qu'une impression ou si cette femme était vraiment capable de l'écraser d'un geste.

« Vous avez raison, finissons-en » approuva Regina en se redressant avec une élégance innée.

« Ta fiancée a des allures de Reine… » souffla TJ dans un chuchotement que seule Emma perçut.

« Elle te fout les jetons hein ? » se moqua royalement Emma, amusée de voir cette armoire à glace trembler devant un petit bout de femme comme Regina.

« Pas qu'un peu… Quand elle me lance ce regard noir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de m'arracher le cœur… » approuva-t-il en jetant un regard inquiet à la mairesse qui était retournée s'asseoir dans la voiture, attendant qu'Emma la rejoigne.

« Allez gros nounours n'ait pas peur, Regina est un amour » s'esclaffa Emma en donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule de son ami avant de regagner la voiture.

C'était peut-être un amour aux yeux d'Emma, mais il restait persuadé qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre cette femme-là à dos. Parce qu'il restait persuadé que si jamais quiconque s'avisait de ne serait-ce que penser à menacer les gens qu'elle aimait, elle sortirait les griffes et se transformerait en furie avide de sang frais. Haussant les épaules, il se détourna pour reprendre le volant, et suivit une fois de plus la voiture d'Emma, se repassant mentalement les grandes lignes du dossier que son ancienne partenaire lui avait remis. Gold et Humbert avaient commis l'erreur de se jouer de la mairesse, et ils étaient sur le point d'en payer le prix. Un allez simple pour la prison. La sonnerie de son portable retentit, et il activa le kit main-libre.

« J'écoute capitaine » lança-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux, refusant d'aller faire connaissance avec un des arbres gigantesques qui bordaient la route.

« Mendell est entre nos murs. Il clame son innocence, mais il finira par lâcher le morceau en découvrant les preuves accablantes que nous avons contre lui grâce à Swan » lui apprit son supérieur avec une satisfaction évidente « Et de votre côté ? »

« Nous venons seulement de franchir la frontière de la ville… un vrai patelin… » maugréa TJ alors qu'ils apercevaient les premières habitations, très espacées les unes des autres.

« Ne traînez pas pour revenir, je veux que ces deux hommes soient dans nos murs avant la tombée de la nuit » ordonna le capitaine d'un ton sans appel.

« C'était le plan monsieur, je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire » s'empressa d'affirmer le lieutenant dans une grimace éloquente.

« Parfait. Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez appréhendez les suspects » conclut le capitaine avant de couper la communication.

TJ éteignit son portable et se redressa légèrement lorsqu'ils traversèrent ce qui semblait être la rue principale. Il vit de nombreuses petites boutiques, un dîner sur sa gauche, un clocher qui paraissait ne plus servir à grand-chose puisque l'horloge ne fonctionnait visiblement pas, puis il tourna et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique.

« C'est ici que Gold travail » lui apprit Regina lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis des voitures.

« Cette boutique vous appartenant, nous autorisez-vous à y pénétrer sans mandat ? » demanda TJ pour respecter la procédure.

« Vous n'en avez pas obtenus ? » s'étonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous avons des mandats pour leurs domiciles, mais pas pour leurs lieux de travail, alors… » expliqua TJ en grimaçant.

« Toute la ville m'appartient, alors fouillez où vous voulez, mais débarrassez-moi de ces nuisibles » lui apprit froidement Regina avec indifférence.

« Sérieux ? Toute la ville ? Tu vas te marier avec Rockfeller ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le policier avec étonnement « Remarque t'es pétée de tunes toi aussi, pourquoi ça m'étonne ? » reprit-il d'un air blasé.

« La ferme TJ et fais ton boulot plutôt » grogna Emma en voyant que Regina était sur le point de perdre patience.

Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme fit signe à ses équipiers de se séparer, et ils encerclèrent la boutique de Gold qui par miracle, s'y trouvait. Se voyant cerné, il se comporta comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été avant de devenir le Ténébreux et se rendit sans résistance. En moins de dix minutes il était menotté à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouilles, et ils purent se concentrer sur Graham.

« Graham ne sera pas aussi facile à coffrer » les prévint Emma en échangeant un regard soucieux avec Regina.

« Il connaît la ville et la forêt comme sa poche. S'il apprend qu'on le cherche, il ira s'y cacher » approuva Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu penses qu'il pourrait être armé ? » voulut savoir TJ en allant ouvrir le coffre de sa voiture pour en sortir son gilet pare-balle.

« Possible. Lorsqu'il n'a pas été réélu, il a dû rendre son arme de service, mais il peut avoir d'autres armes chez lui… » réfléchit Emma en sortant à son tour la protection réglementaire de son coffre sous le regard surpris de Regina « J'en ai toujours un, juste au cas où… » lui sourit-elle tendrement.

« Madame le maire, je pense que vous devriez rester ici, ce n'est pas réglementaire d'emmener une civile lors d'une descente… » suggéra TJ, visiblement très mal-à-l'aise.

« Très bien, j'irais chez Mary » concéda Regina sans protester « Préviens-moi dès que vous l'avez arrêté » murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser Emma, indifférente aux regards qui se posaient sur elles.

« Je le ferai » sourit Emme en finissant d'attacher son gilet.

« Sois prudente » s'inquiéta Regina, craignant que Graham ne lui fasse du mal pour se venger.

« Toi aussi… » soupira Emma, peu rassurée de laisser sa fiancée seule.

« Promis » sourit Regina avant de regarder Emma monter dans la voiture de son ami, lui laissant les clés de la Mercedes.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de sa vue, Regina grimpa lestement en voiture, direction son caveau. Pas question que Graham puisse risquer la vie des habitants de cette ville. Et encore moins celle d'Emma. Et elle avait le moyen de s'assurer qu'il se jette tout seul dans les bras des policiers. Il suffisait qu'elle le lui ordonne pour qu'il lui obéisse sans possibilité de discussion. Après tout, elle lui avait volé son cœur…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **AlineGranger : Merci de ta fidelité, j'espère comme toujours que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu :-)**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Et oui, bon je sais, la scène n'est pas complète, mais si j'avais continué, ce chapitre aurait fait 20 pages, et 20 pages de M, je suis pas sûre que j'aurais tenu le choc :-) Emma n'est pas Léopold, et je voulais que Regina en soit bien consciente et qu'elle s'abandonne vraiment à ce qu'elles ressentaient et partageaient toutes les deux. Contente que tu ai aimé et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : pas grave pour le retard, le principal, c'est que tu coninues à me lire et à aimer ce que tu lies :-) Je déteste lire des scène M vulgaire, alors j'essaie de ne pas en écrire. Je préfère essayer de me concentrer sur les ressentis :-) Merci encore et à bientôt :-)**

 **Isacos : Oui, il était temps, mais d'un autre côté, elles ne se connaissent pas depuis trop longtemps. Et parfois il fait savoir marcher avant de courir... Je trouvais important qu'elles tissent une vrai relation avant de sauter ce pas pour que ça n'en soit que plus fort et significatif... J'espère avoir réussi... Comme je l'ai dit dans le commentaire précédent, pour moi, pour faire du M, pas besoin de vulgarité, pas quand il y a de vrais sentiments (ce qui est le cas ici). Entre elles, ce n'est pas que du sexe, c'est tellement plus. Et oui, faire l'amour a permis de guérir les dernières blessures infligées par Léopold... Encore merci, et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**Jessie : Merci, et je te rassure, je ne poste jamais une fic sans la finir jusqu'au bout, sauf si l'on me fait savoir que mon histoire n'intéresse pas, dans ce cas, je la supprime et passe à une autre... **

**Powelle : Oui, ce chapitre était chaud, mais j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trouvé vulgaire! Pour ta question, déjà elle m'a fait rire, parce qu'en dehors d'un épisode de Friends, où Ross utilise cette expression, je n'ai pas trop souvent l'occasion de l'entendre ou plus exactement ici de la lire... Mais à ma connaissance "cafard baveux" est une insulte, en tout cas, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela d'une personne... Voilà, j'espère t'avoir aidé, bye et à bientôt j'espère :-)**

 **Nini : Merci infiniment, contente que mon M t'ai plu et que tu l'ai trouvé magnifique et surtout pas vulgaire, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus, même si j'ai zappé la scène du réveil et la fin de leur nuit d'amour... **

**Pour Hook et Wood, c'est clair que pour moi ils font office de figurants, comme si les réalisateurs n'avaient pas pu trouver mieux comme personnages masculins charismatiques...**

 **Voilà pour ce soir :-)**

 **Bonne nuit tous le monde et à dimanche pour la suite :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir à tous, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, ça me touche beaucoup :-)**

 **Rien de particulier pour ce chapitre, alors je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 24** :

« R.A.S. » lança TJ en sortant de la petite maison perdue dans les bois dans laquelle vivait Graham.

« Alors il doit être dans la forêt… » soupira Emma en se tournant vers les arbres inquiétants, grimaçant à l'idée de devoir crapahuter à la recherche de son ancien collègue.

« Génial ! J'adore vraiment cette ville Swan » râla TJ en donnant un coup de pieds dans un caillou.

« Fais gaffe vieux, la nature est revancharde dans la région » se moqua Emma, amusée par l'attitude boudeuse de ce colosse.

Emma éclata de rire en voyant ce flic sans peur et sans reproches jeter un regard légèrement inquiet autour de lui, s'attirant un regard noir qui la laissa de marbre. A côté de Regina, TJ avait l'air d'un enfant de cœur.

« Par où on commence ? » demanda le policier en allant prendre une lampe torche dans sa voiture, imité par ses collègues.

« Regina m'a dit que parfois Graham s'enfonçait dans les bois pour chasser. Il aurait un cabanon pas loin d'une rivière, au sud de la forêt… » énonça Emma après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Bonne idée, s'il se planque il y a peut-être été… » approuva TJ, rassuré de savoir qu'ils avaient un but de recherche.

« Je préviens Regina, et nous y allons » décréta Emma en s'éloignant pour passer son appel.

« Tu ne veux pas que ta petite chérie s'inquiète ? C'est trop mignon » la charia son ami en ricanant bêtement.

« La ferme, sinon je lui raconte qu'elle te terrorise, ça devrait beaucoup lui plaire » le menaça Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Immédiatement TJ se tut, et alla rejoindre les autres flics pour leur expliquer le plan. Pendant ce temps, Emma appuya sur la touche de raccourci dédiée à Regina, et attendit que sa fiancée décroche.

« Emma ? Un problème ? » s'enquit Regina en décrochant au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

« Non, je voulais te prévenir que nous allions nous rendre au cabanon de chasse dont tu m'as parlé. Graham n'est pas chez lui » la rassura immédiatement Emma, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'angoisse plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

« Sois prudente, je ne le supporterai pas s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit… » souffla Regina d'une voix étranglée qui toucha profondément Emma.

« Je le serais ma douce, Graham ne pourra pas m'empêcher de faire de toi une honnête femme… » promit-elle d'un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le léger rire de Regina lui apprit qu'elle avait atteint son objectif, la faisant sourire à son tour.

« Tu es arrivée chez Mary et David ? » voulut-elle savoir, intriguée par le silence qui régnait derrière la brune.

« Non, j'ai fait un détour avant d'y aller » répondit Regina d'un ton légèrement coupable qui fit froncer les sourcils à Emma.

« Regina, où es-tu ? » l'interrogea Emma alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait.

« Ne t'affole pas, je suis en sécurité. Graham ne pourra pas entrer ici, même s'il essayait… » la rassura Regina, refusant de lui dire où la trouver sachant qu'Emma serait capable de venir l'y chercher.

« Regina… dis-moi où tu es… » gronda Emma, tendue d'inquiétude.

« En sécurité, je te le promets… » répondit fermement Regina, de sa voix de femme d'affaires inflexible, faisant comprendre à Emma qu'il était inutile d'insister.

« Très bien alors reste dans ta forteresse imprenable jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu peux en sortir, et ce soir nous discuterons des mensonges et de leurs conséquences » claqua sèchement la voix d'Emma avant de raccrocher brutalement sans laisser le temps à Regina de répliquer.

En grimaçant, Regina oscillait entre culpabilité et colère. Alors ça allait être comme ça entre elles ? Emma allait toujours exiger de savoir où elle se trouvait à chaque seconde de la journée ? Emma était-elle comme Léopold, à vouloir sans cesse contrôler le moindre de ses faits et gestes ? La punirait-elle comme ce vieux roi violent et malsain l'avait fait lorsqu'il estimait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose d'inconvenant ? A cette idée le cœur de Regina s'emballa furieusement, et un vertige la saisit. Elle devait se calmer et ne surtout pas paniquer. Après la mort de Léopold, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser à personne l'occasion de lever la main sur elle et de la blesser. Et il n'était pas question qu'Emma s'impose à elle de cette façon. Si la blonde espérait asseoir sa domination sur elle en agissant comme un dictateur en jupon, elle allait trouver à qui parler. Regina n'était plus cette petite chose fragile et incapable de se défendre qu'elle avait été jadis.

« Je suis une femme forte à présent Mademoiselle Swan, et je vous conseille de ne pas l'oublier… » gronda-t-elle, sa voix colérique claquant comme un fouet dans le silence de son caveau.

L'esprit embrouillé par la peur et la colère, elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la vaste pièce circulaire, passant devant son miroir sans jamais s'y arrêter. Puis soudain, elle capta son propre reflet et s'arrêta net. Malgré sa colère, son visage irradiait encore comme jamais, et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière, puis ceux des mois passés l'assaillirent, la calmant instantanément.

« Emma n'est pas Léopold et tu le sais… » soupira-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés.

Emma n'était pas tant en colère que déçue et inquiète de la savoir quelque part où elle ne pourrait pas la protéger en cas de problème. Regina savait de quoi Graham était capable lorsqu'il se sentait pris au piège, et elle avait conscience d'à quel point elle devait rester vigilante. Et Emma, en flic intuitif qu'elle était, avait perçu la part sombre et sans pitié chez Graham, tout comme elle avait ressenti la sienne. Emma ne voulait pas la dominer, elle voulait prendre soin d'elle et être son preux chevalier. Emma l'aimait comme personne ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pas même Daniel. Daniel avait été son Premier Amour, et son amour pour lui avait été sincère et pure, innocent, mais Emma… Emma était son Tout. La partie d'elle-même qui lui avait manqué au-delà de l'imaginable et avec laquelle elle n'imaginait plus vivre.

« La discussion à venir s'annonce mouvementée… » soupira-t-elle en grimaçant d'avance.

Elles avaient toutes les deux un tempérament volcanique et acceptaient difficilement qu'une tierce personne leur dicte leur conduite. Elles étaient indépendantes et têtues, habituées à n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne, n'ayant jamais laissé personne avoir une quelconque emprise sur elles. Leur couple était encore très récent, et elles en étaient encore à se découvrir et à apprendre à se tempérer l'une l'autre. Et dans l'ensemble, elles réussissaient au-delà de leurs attentes. Et Regina savait que cette conversation, même si difficile, ne ferait pas exception. Elles en ressortiraient plus fortes et plus proches. Il le fallait.

« Et si tu veux que cette discussion ait lieu, fait en sorte que Graham ne puisse pas faire de mal à ton amour… » s'admonesta-t-elle en se rappelant de la raison première de sa présence en ces lieux.

Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son mausolée depuis l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke. Mais elle devait refaire de la potion pour permettre aux gens de quitter la ville sans problème. Elle avait perfectionné sa recette, et à présent, quiconque buvait cette potion pouvait sortir hors de la ville sans mettre sa vie en danger. Elle lança la préparation avec rapidité, puis s'élança vers la pièce contenant les cœurs. Il y en avait des milliers, peut-être même plus. Quelques-uns qu'elle avait arraché elle-même, et tous ceux que sa mère avait volé. Regina n'avait jamais su quoi faire de tous ces cœurs, ignorant pour la plupart à qui ils appartenaient. Il existait probablement une formule pour permettre d'associer chaque cœur à son propriétaire légitime, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient peut-être pas à Storybrooke…

« Tu y réfléchiras plus tard, Regina, concentre-toi sur Emma ! » grogna-t-elle, excédée de se laisser distraire par ces pensées parasites.

Sans hésitation, elle se dirigea vers une portion bien précise de la vaste salle, et à son approche, comme répondant à un ordre silencieux, une dizaine de tiroirs s'ouvrirent, attendant que la Reine fasse son choix. Tendant une main légère et gracieuse, Regina s'empara d'un cœur d'un rouge terne dans lequel l'on pouvait apercevoir des volutes noirs, signe que son propriétaire n'était pas un être bon et généreux. En fait, elle s'aperçut que depuis qu'elle avait arraché son cœur à Graham, l'obscurité avait augmentée.

« Ce monde ne t'a pas réussi chasseur… » commenta-t-elle en songeant à son propre cœur.

De quelle couleur serait-il à présent ? Elle avait un peu peur que tous ses efforts n'aient rien changé, et elle était soulagée de ne pas pouvoir obtenir de réponses à cette question. Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur le cœur de Graham et l'emporta à l'étage. De toute façon, elle devait le lui rendre avant que l'ex coéquipier d'Emma ne l'emmène en dehors de la ville. Sinon Graham mourrait à peine la frontière franchie. Non pas que cela la dérange plus que ça, mais elle ne voulait plus avoir la mort de quiconque sur la conscience. Ce qui était stupide puisque dès que Gold et Graham quitteraient Storybrooke, c'était probablement ce qui arriverait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Bien sûr la potion les protègerait d'une mort instantanée, mais le Sort Noir n'assurait la protection des habitants à l'intérieur des limites de la ville, mais en dehors, elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Sa potion les sauverait un temps, mais qu'en serait-il sur le long terme ? Seraient-ils rattrapés par le cours du temps ? Par la fatalité, ou ce que l'on appelait le Karma ? Serait-elle pour autant responsable de ce qui leur arriverait ? Pourrait-on lui reprocher ce qu'il adviendrait la frontière franchie ? Après tout, elle leur donnerait la potion. Le reste ne serait plus de son ressort. Et Gold et Graham avaient eux-mêmes tracé leur propre destin. Elle n'en était pas responsable. Elle ne les avait pas obligés à faire le Mal, ils avaient pris seuls cette décision. A eux d'en assumer les conséquences à présent.

« Graham, ou que tu sois, rends-toi dans ton cabanon de chasse et attends-y Emma… » souffla-t-elle, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'organe qui palpitait doucement entre ses doigts.

Dans sa paume, Regina sentit le cœur battre plus fort et se réchauffer, comme si Graham tentait de communiquer avec elle. Elle perçut sa colère, sa frustration et son impuissance à ne pas pouvoir lui désobéir. Elle sentit sa haine et sa soif de vengeance, et en un éclair, elle sentit la volonté de Graham de blesser Emma pour l'atteindre elle.

« Tu ne lui feras rien Graham » gronda-t-elle en serrant instinctivement ses doigts autour du membre palpitant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir le chasseur en cet instant pour deviner son souffle se raréfier dans sa poitrine, la sueur perler à son front, sa main se porter à sa poitrine pendant que ses lèvres s'ouvraient en grand, tirant sur le col de sa chemise pour tenter de mieux respirer alors que l'air se raréfiait dans ses poumons.

« Obéis-moi maintenant, ou tu mourras dans la seconde… » souffla-t-elle de ce ton glacial et implacable qui en avait fait plier plus d'un.

Les Ténèbres en elles s'agitèrent, prêtes à se libérer, mais elle pensa à Emma, et les Ombres s'apaisèrent en grondant, étouffées par la douce luminosité de son amour pour la blonde. Sa mère avait tort, l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse, mais la plus puissante des magies, et elle en avait la preuve chaque fois que le simple fait d'invoquer l'image de la femme de sa vie suffisait à la tirer vers la Lumière. La magie n'existait peut-être plus dans ce monde, mais l'amour restait le plus pur et magique des sentiments, capable de bien des prodiges.

Avec ou sans magie, les sentiments que son superbe cygne avait fait naître dans son cœur lui donnait la force de vaincre ses démons intérieurs. Et elle ne laisserait personne lui enlever Emma. Jamais. Et si pour cela elle devait à nouveau tuer, elle le ferait. Peu importait le prix à payer. Rien ne serait trop élevé pour protéger sa famille et son bonheur, pas même l'idée de ce qu'il se passerait si Emma savait. Elle préférait perdre Emma pour toujours et la savoir en vie et en sécurité, même si c'était loin d'elle, que de laisser Graham la tuer comme il en avait l'intention. Elle ne pourrait vivre dans un monde où Emma Swan n'existait plus.

« Obéis-moi Graham ! » cracha-t-elle furieusement, et elle sentit aux battements erratiques et vaincus qui agitèrent ses doigts, que le chasseur se pliait enfin à sa volonté.

Satisfaite et soulagée, elle remonta à la surface, et rejoignit vivement sa voiture, non sans avoir vérifié que sa potion était terminée et éteint le feu, préférant éviter qu'un incendie ne se déclenche en son absence et ne détruise ses précieuses affaires. Elle devait retrouver Emma et remettre en place le cœur de Graham. En veillant à ce que personne ne la voit faire. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer une telle chose aux esprits cartésiens d'Emma et de ses collègues ? Parce que dans un monde qui avait fait de la science leur religion, chassant la magie, les habitants de cette petite ville n'étaient rien de plus que des personnages de contes pour enfants tirés de l'imagination trop fertile d'auteurs prolifiques. Sans parler des Disney.

Grimaçant dédaigneusement, préférant ne pas penser à l'image peu flatteuse d'elle qui était véhiculé par ces dessins-animés dans son monde d'accueil, Regina posa le cœur de Graham à la place du mort, ce qui la fit légèrement ricaner face à l'ironie cinglante de la situation, et prit la direction du cabanon qu'elle avait visité une seule et unique fois, après que Graham l'y ait attiré sous un faux prétexte dans le vain espoir de la mettre dans son lit. Oh elle ne niait pas qu'il fut un temps ou avoir une liaison avec le chasseur aurait pu être envisageable, mais plus le temps était passé, plus elle était heureuse de n'avoir jamais cédé à cette tentation-là. Cela aurait été une terrible erreur. Et elle n'osait imaginer la réaction d'Emma si Graham avait été son amant.

Non, décidément, elle était soulagée de n'en avoir rien fait, surtout depuis qu'elle savait que Graham s'était rangé du côté du Ténébreux. Et à présent, la seule chose importante pour elle, était de ne pas perdre Emma. Elle devait donc neutraliser Graham et lui faire quitter au plus vite la ville. En se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle pria pour pouvoir remettre à sa place le cœur de Graham. N'aurait-elle pas besoin de la magie pour y parvenir ? Les vestiges de celle présente dans ce monde seraient-ils suffisant ? Sans parler du fait que la magie était très certainement différente que celle de son monde. Moins pure, moins accessible…

Elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Elle aviserait le moment venu, et si remettre ce maudit cœur en place était impossible sans magie, et bien elle improviserait. Et Emma avait définitivement une très mauvaise influence sur elle. Mais loin de la contrarier , cette idée la fit largement sourire. Soudain, elle aperçut la petite bicoque, et elle se gara, scrutant la scène d'un regard perçant. Immédiatement, elle capta l'éclat doré de la chevelure sauvage et indisciplinée d'Emma qui, arme au poing, avançait avec précaution vers la cabane, tout en échangeant des regards avec TJ qui avançait à la même allure qu'elle, couvrant ses arrières.

Fascinée, Regina observa Emma évoluer dans ce monde qui était le sien. Plus que jamais, elle prit conscience qu'Emma était une femme d'action, et que dans son monde, elle aurait été bridée par son statut de femme, réduite à un simple rôle de faire-valoir là où elle était un chevalier né. Si Emma avait été une princesse, elle aurait grandi dans une cage dorée, menant une existence qui l'aurait préparée à devenir une épouse docile, et cela horrifia Regina qui n'imaginait pas celle qu'elle aimait différente de la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

« Graham, tu vas sortir dehors et te rendre sans la moindre résistance… » intima Regina en s'emparant à nouveau du cœur du chasseur, gardant le regard rivé sur Emma.

Le cœur vrombit dans sa main, témoignant de la révolte de l'homme, et pourtant après quelques minutes de flottement, elle vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir avec violence, et Graham faire son apparition, une arme à la main et le regard empli de fureur et d'un brin de folie.

« Lâchez votre arme ! Police de Boston ! » s'écria instantanément TJ en mettant en joue Graham qui ne quittait pas Emma des yeux.

« Elle contrôle tout ici, et toi aussi tu es devenue son jouet… » cracha Graham avec mépris.

« De qui parles-tu Graham ? » s'étonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils avec une expression étonnée et méfiante.

« De la Méchante Reine… Elle te détruira quand tu t'y attendras le moins et t'arrachera le cœur pour faire de toi son pantin… » répondit Graham avec un sourire enjoué qui parut terrifiant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pris, mais ça a l'air sacrément costaud… » souffla TJ, d'une voix rieuse qui parvint aux oreilles angoissées de Regina.

Désireuse d'empêcher Graham, qui avait visiblement commencé à retrouver la mémoire même si elle ignorait comment il avait pu faire, de révéler son secret, Regina resserra son emprise autour de son cœur, et comme s'il avait senti sa présence, Graham tourna la tête vers elle, le regard luisant de fureur et de haine. Dans un cri empli de rage, il leva le bras et pointa son arme vers elle. Et avant que Regina puisse anticiper, le coup partit, suivit d'autres, comme si Graham vidait son chargeur. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit de ressentir une quelconque douleur, mais après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux en ne voyant rien venir. Son propre cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle vit TJ et Emma, leurs armes fumantes dans les mains, s'avancer vers Graham qui titubait légèrement. Et elle comprit que c'était eux qui avait tiré.

Une tâche rouge apparaissait dans le bras droit du chasseur, dont l'arme gisait à présent à ses pieds, et une autre, plus grande encore, ne cessait de grossir sur sa poitrine. Là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. Et Regina comprit que Graham aurait dû mourir sur le champ de cette seconde blessure. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait réduire son cœur en cendre. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Non pas parce qu'elle éprouvait une quelconque pitié envers Graham, mais parce qu'elle n'était plus cette femme-là. Penser à le faire et passer à l'acte était deux choses différentes, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à être celle qui donnerait la mort à l'ancien Sheriff.

« Mon Dieu Regina ! » hurla Emma, la faisant violemment sursauter.

Si violemment en fait que, paniquée, elle lâcha sans y penser le cœur de Graham, et les yeux écarquillés, le regarda choir au sol. Et l'impact fut si violent que l'organe explosa littéralement. Relevant les yeux, Regina vit Graham pousser un cri de souffrance, portant une main tremblante à sa poitrine, et dans un cri d'agonie, il tomba lourdement sur ses genoux et le regard braqué dans sa direction, tomba sur le sol dans un son mat et définitif.

« Regina ! Tu es blessée ? » s'affola Emma en accourant vers elle à toute vitesse, laissant TJ s'occuper de Graham.

« Je… Non, je ne crois pas… » souffla Regina en sortant de sa léthargie.

« Mais enfin pourquoi es-tu venue ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! » cria furieusement Emma avant de l'attirer à elle pour la serrer désespérément contre elle.

En sentant le corps d'Emma trembler violemment contre le sien, Regina l'entoura de ses bras et la berça délicatement en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort et d'excuses.

« Pardon, mais j'avais peur pour toi… » soupira Regina en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux bouclés et délicieusement parfumés d'Emma.

Elle entendit Emma grommeler dans son cou en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, et Regina se laissa aller entre les bras aimants et protecteurs de son amour. Graham était mort, et même si elle n'en éprouvait pas de réel remords, elle était attristée que les choses aient dues en arriver là. Mais il avait choisi cette voie. S'il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il serait en vie, et elle lui aurait redonné son cœur. La suite n'aurait dépendu que de lui et des décisions futures qu'il aurait prises. Peut-être même qu'en dehors de Storybrooke, il aurait pu ne pas mourir. La magie était peut-être imprévisible, mais elle possédait une sorte de justice immanente, et si Graham l'avait voulu, il aurait peut-être pu changer son Destin. Au lieu de ça, il avait plongé plus profondément dans les Ténèbres, et avait scellé son avenir.

« S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… » soupira Emma en s'écartant légèrement pour pouvoir observer Regina, mais pas assez pour rompre le contact entre elles deux.

« Je sais, je ressens la même chose… » approuva Regina en posant une main apaisante sur la joue de sa belle blonde « Je sais que j'aurais dû rester en ville, mais te savoir à la merci de Graham… Je pensais arriver après que vous l'ayez arrêté, mais il faut croire qu'une fois encore, j'ai conduit plus vite que prévu… » plaisanta-t-elle avec une moue d'excuses qui fit fondre Emma.

« En tant que sheriff, il va être de mon devoir de surveiller de près votre conduite sportive Madame le Maire… » se moqua gentiment Emma en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Regina allait relancer leur discussion concernant l'usage des menottes, mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit TJ s'approcher d'elles, une expression lugubre peinte sur le visage, et elle se résigna à s'abstenir. Plaisanter avec Emma sur leur vie sexuelle était une chose, le faire devant d'autres personnes en était une autre. Surtout en pareille circonstance.

« Alors ? » demanda simplement Emma, même si un seul regard en direction du corps inerte de Graham suffisait à répondre à sa question.

« Mort » déclara Tom en soupirant lourdement.

« Moi ou toi ? » voulut savoir Emma en grimaçant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait usage de son arme, mais elle n'avait jamais tué personne, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle le prendrait si cette fois sa balle avait entraîné la mort d'un homme. Même si cet homme avait été sur le point de tuer la femme qu'elle aimait. Et même si Emma se sentait coupable d'avoir pressée la détente, elle ne le regrettait pas. Pas alors que la vie de Regina avait été en danger. La lueur de folie qui irradiait du regard de Graham et les propos décousus qu'il avait tenu lui avait appris qu'il n'était pas dans son étal normal et que rien n'aurait pu le raisonner. Il s'était senti acculé et avait joué le tout pour le tout dans une tentative désespérée de s'en sortir. Et la sentence avait été sans appel.

« Moi je pense. J'ai visé la poitrine » répondit sombrement TJ, le visage fermé.

« Je suis désolée TJ, mais merci » souffla Emma en s'approchant pour poser une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna son ex-coéquipier avec incompréhension.

« D'avoir réagi suffisamment vite pour éviter qu'il ne blesse Regina » clarifia Emma avec reconnaissance.

« Il a quand même ouvert le feu » commenta TJ en désignant un point sur leur gauche.

Surprise, les deux femmes tournèrent la tête et avisèrent un impact de balle dans un arbre. Arbre devant lequel se tenait Regina quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu… » souffla Regina en frissonnant, se rapprochant instinctivement d'Emma qui l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, les yeux rivés sur ce point.

Dans sa tête, elle visualisa la scène au ralenti, et se mit à trembler en réalisant qu'à quelques centimètres près, Regina aurait reçu cette balle en pleine tête. Mais Graham l'avait ratée. Comme si elle avait suivi le court de ses pensées, Regina lui caressa tendrement le dos pour l'apaiser, tout en observant l'arbre, se demandant comment un chasseur aussi réputé que Graham avait pu manquer sa cible. L'avait-il ratée volontairement ? Non, il avait voulu sa mort, elle l'avait lu dans son regard. Il ne l'avait manquée que parce qu'il tremblait si fort et était si en colère qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et n'avait pas pris le temps de s'assurer qu'il atteindrait sa proie.

« J'ai prévenu le capitaine. Il veut nos rapports au plus vite. Il nous faudra également votre déposition Madame le Maire » annonça TJ en observant les policiers sécuriser la zone.

« Le légiste est en route ? » demanda Emma en interrogeant son coéquipier du regard.

« Non, le capitaine a dit que puisque le crime avait eu lieu ici, c'était votre problème. On garde seulement les charges contre Gold » lui révéla-t-il avec soulagement.

« Tant mieux. Ça veut dire que tu ne seras pas suspendu le temps que les pingouins fassent leur enquête… » railla Emma en roulant des yeux.

« Les pingouins ? » s'étonna Regina sans comprendre.

« La police interne. Chaque fois qu'un policier fait usage de son arme entraînant la mort, ils enquêtent pour savoir si le tir était légitime » lui expliqua Emma en pinçant les lèvres.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et si ces types vous cherchent des ennuis, je me ferai un plaisir de les remettre à leur place » affirma tranquillement Regina avec ce sourire carnassier qui faisait trembler ses ennemis.

« Merci » sourit TJ en échangeant un regard avec Emma qui se retenait de rire devant l'expression de son ami.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait apprécier ou être terrifié par la menace à peine voilée de la mairesse. Enfin mieux valait avoir la brune dans son camp que l'inverse.

« Vous avez un légiste dans votre bled ? » voulut savoir TJ lorsque les policiers lui firent signe que la scène de crime était accessible.

« Non, je vais demander à des ambulanciers de venir chercher le corps. Whale procèdera à l'autopsie… » lui répondit Regina en haussant les épaules.

Même si l'idée ne la réjouissait pas. Comment Whale allait-il réagir en découvrant que Graham n'avait pas de cœur ? Et vu ce qu'il restait de l'organe, inutile de songer à remettre en place les fragments, cela paraitrait encore plus suspect et inexplicable.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'autopsie. Les causes de la mort sont évidentes. Nos rapports suffiront » lança TJ en observant le corps, manquant le soulagement visible sur le visage de Regina, contrairement à Emma.

« Tu ne voulais pas d'autopsie ? » s'étonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cela me gênait de demander ça à Whale. Il est urgentiste, pas légiste » répondit Regina en grimaçant légèrement.

« Pas faux. Il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié la requête » approuva Emma non sans une pointe d'amusement « Même si la tête qu'il aurait faite aurait été franchement hilarante » ajouta-t-elle avec espièglerie.

« T'as pas l'air de le porter dans ton cœur ce toubib… » commenta TJ en scrutant Emma du regard.

« Il se prend un peu trop pour le docteur Mamour si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » grogna Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant un air revêche.

« C'est toi ou ta belle qu'il a osé draguer ? » s'amusa TJ qui ne connaissait pas cet aspect possessif et rancunier de son amie.

« Les deux… » lui révéla Regina avec un tel mépris que son ton était devenu glacial.

« Je vois… Etonnant qu'il soit encore en un seul morceau… » plaisanta le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'œil à Emma.

« Oh crois-moi je dois me faire violence… » grinça férocement Emma « Mais c'est le seul médecin généraliste de l'hôpital… » soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais… doit pas y avoir grand monde qui accepterait de venir vivre dans votre… charmante petite ville… » lança TJ en se dandinant sous le regard réprobateur de Regina.

Cette ville était son bébé. Elle l'avait créée de toutes pièces et n'appréciait pas que quiconque en dise du mal. Et franchement, ses quelques incursions dans le monde « réel » donnaient un air de paradis à Storybrooke. Et elle était certaine qu'il y avait dans le pays, d'autres endroits aussi paisibles et isolés que leur ville, et que leurs habitants y étaient tout aussi heureux et sereins que les habitants de Storybrooke l'étaient. Evidemment eux n'avaient pas eu le choix, mais étaient-ils vraiment à plaindre ? Pour la plupart, leur niveau de vie s'était considérablement amélioré, et la modernité avait des avantages non négligeables. Regina n'imaginait même plus vivre sans électricité ni eau courante. Pour ne citer que ces deux aspects de leur existence depuis qu'ils étaient à Storybrooke.

Après tout en les amenant tous ici, elle en avait aidé certains à mener une vie dont ils n'auraient jamais osé rêver. Il suffisait de voir cet idiot de Jack et son ami Gus qui dans la Forêt Enchantée n'étaient rien d'autres que d'insignifiantes souries. Ici, ils étaient humains. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas. Et elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu que si on leur posait la question, ils ne voudraient pour rien au monde retrouver leur vie d'avant. Sa Malédiction n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose pour tout le monde…

« Personne ne vient jamais ici, et ce n'est pas plus mal… » répondit simplement Regina avec dédain « Je laisse les délinquants et la mauvaise graine aux grandes villes comme Boston » termina-t-elle en redressant fièrement la tête.

Leur conversation fut stoppée par l'arrivée des ambulanciers qui après avoir pris leurs ordres auprès d'Emma et de Regina, emportèrent le corps de Graham. Dès que l'ambulance fut repartie, ils remontèrent tous en voiture, Emma montant avec Regina, et ils revinrent en ville.

« Je vais demander à Granny de vous préparer un thermos de café pour la route » lança Regina pendant qu'Emma discutait de la suite des évènements avec TJ.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec trois thermos et des donuts qui furent accueillis avec enthousiasme.

« Tenez » lança-t-elle en tendant une bouteille d'eau à Gold qui l'observa avec surprise « Si vous n'en voulez pas, je la garde… » s'agaça Regina en commençant à retirer sa main.

« Non ! » la stoppa Gold en s'emparant de la bouteille avec maladresse, ses mains entravées par des menottes.

Il but de longues gorgées, montrant qu'il avait eu soif, puis un des policiers le conduisit à l'intérieur du commissariat pour qu'il puisse se rendre aux toilettes, TJ ayant conscience qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'arrêter en chemin. Dès leur retour, le policier salua chaleureusement Emma qui l'assura qu'elle lui faxerait son rapport et la déposition de Regina le plus rapidement possible, puis les deux femmes les regardèrent monter en voiture et s'éloigner en silence.

« Et moi qui avais peur de m'ennuyer dans cette ville… » soupira Emma en songeant à leur journée mouvementée.

« Et si nous allions chercher les enfants et que l'on rentrait à la maison ? » proposa Regina légèrement tendue, consciente qu'elles allaient devoir discuter toutes les deux et craignant qu'une dispute n'éclate, faisant voler la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle elles évoluaient depuis des semaines.

« Meilleure proposition de la journée » sourit Emma en se redressant après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Le geste rassura légèrement Regina, et c'est un peu plus confiante qu'elle grimpa aux côtés d'Emma. Même si la conversation risquait d'être houleuse, leur couple était assez solide pour y survivre. Et puis elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire qu'elles ne se disputeraient jamais, pas avec des caractères aussi forts et volcaniques que les leurs…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Regina Lily Swan : Oui, au départ j'ai hésité sur le moment de le lui rendre, et puis je me suis imaginé cette scène, donc j'espère que tu as aimé... Merci contente que tu aimes la façon dont TJ réagit face à Regina, je me suis bine amusée à écrire ces passages (je sais, je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant cette histoire...). Et oui, Emma est une sensible ;-) Et elle ne veut surtout pas que Regina la compare à Léopold, alors elle a eu peur... La référence à Harry Potter était trop tentante et c'était assez amusant d'écrire une telle scène... Quant aux mecs lourds... bah il n'y a pas trente-six façons de s'en débarrasser non ? C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires :-) bye. **

**AlineGranger : Merci beaucoup et de ta fidelité, et de laisser une petite trace de ta lecture :-) Au plaisir xOx**

 **LadyKastaG : Ohhhhhh... une (un?) nouvelle lectrice et reviieweuse :-) (petite danse de la joie...); Merci, je suis très touchée que ma fic te plaise et que tu prennes plaisir à la lire (et la relire visiblement :-)...). Regina est mon personnage préféré de la série, alors je suis contente que tu trouves que je respecte son caractère, ce qui est assez délicat puisque dans ma fic elle est majoritairement "gentille". Je sais que la fin de la Malédiction vous inquiète tous, et j'espère que la façon dont je vais l'écrire ne vous décevra pas... Je sais que mon Emma est un peu différente par rapport à la série, mais vu le contexte de ma fic, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. La faire comme dans la série n'aurait pas été logique, et je suis contente que cela te plaise également. Oui, l'amour a frappé, et elles ont choisi de ne pas l'ignorer, mais au contraire de se laisser la chance de voir jusqu'où cela pouvait les mener... Commencer par une demande en mariage, je sais que c'est démarrer une relation sur les chapeaux de roue, mais je voulais frapper fort auprès de Regina et qu'elle comprenne qu'Emma n'était pas une menace dans le sens où elle le craignait. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention qu'elles fassent tous en version accélérée :-) Bref, vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise, et j'espère te relire régulièrement (j'adooooooore lire vos réactions à un chapitre lol) Merci encore, bises...  
**

 **Jessie : J'en prend note :-) Mais je te rassure, je n'apprécie pas du tout Robin et Hook qui pour moi n'apportent pas grand chose à la série (à part jouer les faire valoirs masculins, à croire qu'il y avait un quota à respecter...), donc s'ils apparaissent dans une de mes fics, ce sera pour jouer les seconds rôles ou encore les méchants dont il faudra se débarrasser de toutes les manières possibles... **

**Powell : Et bien merci pour l'information... Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? J'ai cherché sur internet, mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Ils le disent dans un épisode? **

**Guest : lol oui, c'est une image assez parlante n'est-ce pas? Merci pour le commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :-)  
**

 **Orthon McGraw : Oh encore un nouveau reviewer (seconde petite danse de la joie :-)...) Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de la mort de Graham et de Gold... et bien tout dépend de la façon dont cela va arriver (si ça arrive... ). J'aime bien Rumplestinskin également, juste pas dans cette fic :-) Et puis si tu as bien lu ce chapitre, tu sais qu'il ne mourra pas... en tout cas pas pour avoir quitté Storybrooke, donc il pourrait bien revenir tôt ou tard (bon pas sûr que j'écrive la fic jusque-là...). Mais j'ai prévu une suite à cette histoire, alors qui sait.. **

**Isacos : Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu adorais cet aspect de leur relation, je suis donc contente que ce soit toujours le cas d'un chapitre à l'autre :-) Et oui, on a beau être un gros dur, quand on est face à la Reine on devient minuscule :-) Quant àà Graham, je ne peux que te demander si ce chapitre t'a plu... Alors verdict? **

**Et voilà, encore merci, à tous :-)**

 **Bonne soirée, et à mercredi pour la suite :-)**

 **Bisous xOx**


	26. Chapter 26 (M)

**Bonsoir tous le monde :-)**

 **Désolée d'avoir oublié de poster hier, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le moral (petits problèmes persos, mais je ne vais pas vous embêter...)**

 **Attention, chapitre M (ou T selon les critères de certaines personnes lol), mais comme des mineurs sont susceptibles de lire, je préfère toujours mettre M, comme ça au moins on ne peut pas m'accuser de ne pas avoir prévenu...**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris, vos vus, et votre suivis, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour quelques retours...**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 25** :

Assise au salon devant un agréable feu de cheminée, Regina attendait qu'Emma revienne avec leurs verres de vin. La fin de journée avait été tumultueuse, et elles avaient dû répondre aux interrogations des habitants qui avaient très vite appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais une fois qu'ils avaient été assurés que Gold était parti et ne reviendrait jamais, ils s'étaient dispersé rapidement, laissant la petite famille souffler. La mort de Graham en avait choqué quelques-uns, mais Regina avait entendu certains villageois affirmer qu'il valait mieux l'ancien sheriff que leur mairesse. Et à cet instant, elle avait compris qu'elle était acceptée et appréciée. Les gens ne lui reprochaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Au contraire, ils lui étaient reconnaissants pour son aide et le fait qu'elle ait fait en sorte de neutraliser Gold et Graham. Le bouquet final arrivant lorsqu'elle avait promis de faire son possible pour que l'argent escroqué soit restitué à leurs propriétaires.

« Un penny pour vos pensées Majesté » murmura Emma en s'asseyant près d'elle en lui glissant son verre de vin dans la main.

« Mes pensées sont hors de prix pour vous Sheriff… » la taquina Regina avant de boire une gorgée du liquide délicieusement fruitée.

« Je pourrais te payer en nature… » souffla Emma, le regard polisson.

« Ne devions-nous pas discuter ? » répliqua Regina sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle devenait stupide. Emma lui offrait l'occasion d'éviter la confrontation et elle déclenchait les hostilités. Décidément, dès que la blonde était dans les parages, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Tendue, elle se prépara à essuyer un feu nourri de reproches plus ou moins mérités, mais seul le silence répondit à sa provocation. Étonnée, elle tourna le visage vers Emma et vit que celle-ci fixait les flammes, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

« Où es-tu allée au lieu de te rendre chez Mary comme tu me l'avais promis ? » demanda Emma sans quitter l'âtre du regard.

« Dans mon caveau… » répondit Regina avec honnêteté « Avant de te rencontrer, c'est là-bas que j'allais chaque fois que je me sentais menacée, et je m'y suis retrouvée sans vraiment m'en rendre compte… » expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

« D'accord… » acquiesça Emma en se détendant légèrement.

« D'accord ? » s'étonna Regina sans comprendre « Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » s'assura-t-elle en clignant légèrement des paupières.

« Si, mais je peux comprendre ton attitude… » répondit Emma en lâchant un soupire de frustration « Notre relation est encore très récente, et il va nous falloir à toutes les deux une période d'adaptation… » poursuivit Emma en lâchant enfin le feu des yeux pour observer Regina « Alors oui, je peux comprendre que dans cette situation, tu te sois instinctivement rendue dans un endroit où tu te sentais en sécurité… »

« Je ne voulais pas te mentir, j'ai juste… » s'excusa Regina en secouant doucement la tête.

« Je sais, et je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère en comprenant que tu n'étais pas là où tu m'avais promis de te rendre… » l'apaisa Emma avec une moue penaude « Mais quand il s'agit de ta sécurité, je passe en mode hyper protectrice, et tu vas devoir te faire une raison, parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de maîtriser ce désir de prendre soin de toi et de te garder en sécurité… »

« Quand tu t'es mise en colère, j'ai eu peur que tu ne cherches à contrôler mes faits et gestes comme Léopold le faisait… » avoua Regina avec culpabilité.

« Jamais Regina. Et jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi ! » protesta vivement Emma, désolée d'avoir à ce point effrayée sa compagne « J'ai peut-être mauvais caractère, mais je ne suis pas bornée au point de chercher à contrôler ta vie. Jamais je ne te priverais de ta liberté de mouvements sous prétexte que je t'aime, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi, et parfois, ça me fera faire ou dire des âneries… alors désolée d'avance pour toutes ces fois où je me conduirai comme une idiote… » déclara Emma d'une traite sans songer à reprendre son souffle.

« Et moi aussi je m'excuse pour toutes les fois où je douterai de nous, pour toutes les fois où je prendrai mes distances de peur de souffrir encore… » soupira Regina avec un sourire désabusé « Mais promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne me laisseras pas fuir, que tu ne me laisseras pas m'éloigner de toi et de notre famille… » la supplia désespérément Regina, des larmes envahissant son regard.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ma douce. Je combattrais un dragon à mains nues si ça pouvait me permettre d'être près de toi, même si ce dragon, c'est toi… » s'amusa-t-elle en caressant tendrement la joue de Regina.

« Je ne sais pas me changer en dragon… par contre, je maîtrise à la perfection l'art magique de la téléportation… » répliqua Regina d'un ton très pince sans rire.

« Vraiment ? Il faudra que tu m'apprennes alors ! » s'enthousiasma Emma, le regard pétillant de malice.

Et comme elle était venue, la crise disparue. Et une fois encore, Regina dut se pincer pour être certaine qu'elle ne vivait pas un rêve éveillé. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Emma, rien ne se déroulait comme elle en avait l'habitude. Là où d'autres auraient hurlé, l'auraient menacée, ou bien l'auraient accusée de tous les maux de la planète, Emma l'avait apaisée et rassurée, le tout avec une petite pointe de dérision qui, Regina l'avait bien compris, servait à sa belle blonde de mécanisme de défense.

« Tu sais, quand je suis avec toi, je ne me reconnais plus… » murmura pensivement Regina sans même réaliser le sens de ses paroles.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? » voulut savoir Emma avec prudence, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre ces propos.

« Je ne sais pas… » soupira Regina en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre « Avant, tout était simple et je ne m'interrogeais pas comme je le fais depuis des mois… » reprit-elle en secouant piteusement la tête.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me le reproches ? » s'inquiéta Emma en se tendant.

« Non, ce que je veux dire… » tenta une nouvelle fois Regina en sentant la frustration l'envahir « Avant je laissais mes mécanismes de défenses prendre le contrôle et c'était sécurisant. Je savais qu'en gardant les gens à distance, je ne serais plus susceptible de souffrir. Et puis tu es arrivée, et mes vieux mécanismes de survie sont devenus… obsolètes… »

« Regina, je… » tenta de se justifier Emma, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

Et si Regina décidait de rompre ? Si elle lui annonçait que son impulsivité avait tout gâché et qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie ? Que deviendrait-elle si Regina lui ordonnait de repartir pour Boston ? Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose dont Emma était certaine, c'était qu'elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans la volcanique brune à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà tant de fois été rejetée que si elle perdait Regina, elle mourrait de solitude avant de pouvoir s'en remettre. Si elle s'en remettait jamais. Tétanisée par la terreur, elle fixa Regina sans vraiment la voir, attendant les paroles qui la détruiraient.

« C'est très perturbant, parce que je ne sais plus comment réagir. Tu as bouleversé mon monde, fais imploser mes convictions les plus profondes et ce que je pensais connaître des gens et de la vie… » poursuivit Regina, ne remarquant pas le visage de plus en plus défait d'Emma.

« Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… » s'excusa machinalement Emma, se demandant si sa compagne avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui reprocher.

« Mais en réalité, j'aime ça. Tu fais de moi une personne entièrement neuve, meilleure, et j'espère un jour être digne de la femme que tu es Emma Swan… » conclut Regina avec un doux sourire.

« Que… Quoi ? » bafouilla Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Regina venait-elle de la remercier ? Alors ce n'était pas des reproches ? Regina était heureuse qu'Emma ait chamboulé son existence toute entière, et une puissante vague de soulagement la submergea.

« Je ne me reconnais plus, mais j'aime la personne que je deviens à ton contact. Et si je suis si perdue lors de nos échanges, c'est parce que tu ne réagis pas comme l'ont fait toutes les personnes qui ont traversées ma vie jusqu'à présent. Tu ne me juges pas, tu ne cherches pas à me dominer ni à me blesser. Tu m'acceptes comme je suis parce que nous nous comprenons si bien… » sourit tendrement Regina en levant une main pour caresser du revers des doigts la joue soyeuse d'Emma.

« Ce que je fais n'est rien de plus que ce que toi-même fais pour moi Regina. Tout ce que tu viens de dire s'applique également à toi. Nos âmes sont jumelles, le parfait reflet de l'autre, comme deux faces d'une même pièce. Nous nous complétons parfaitement, et j'aime le couple que nous formons… » approuva Emma, rassurée sur les intentions de sa compagne.

Et elle comprit que leurs doutes seraient leur pire ennemi dans l'avenir. Aucune d'elles n'était habituée à aimer et encore moins à être aimées, et elles allaient devoir apprendre à ne pas reproduire leurs schémas passés au risque de gâcher leur histoire. Mais c'était un combat qu'Emma comptait bien gagner, et elle était certaine que Regina était tout aussi prête qu'elle à se jeter dans la bataille. Parce qu'elles en valaient la peine.

« Et encore une fois, cette conversation ne s'est définitivement pas déroulée comme je m'y étais attendue… » rit Regina en secouant la tête avec une moue amusée.

« Tu veux dire avec des cris, des insultes et de la violence ? » s'amusa à son tour Emma, se rappelant de leur première entrevue « Il faut croire que ce n'est pas notre truc… »

« Sans oublier les menaces… » renchérit malicieusement Regina.

« Je préfère les promesses aux menaces… » souligna Emma en se rapprochant de sa compagne sans la quitter des yeux, le regard étincelant d'une lueur que Regina avait appris à connaître.

« Est-ce l'heure de la réconciliation sur l'oreiller ? » voulut savoir Regina en arquant un fin sourcil.

« Zut… on aurait dû s'engueuler finalement… pas de dispute, pas de réconciliation… » grogna Emma avec une moue boudeuse.

« Vrai… » approuva Regina, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres « Dans ce cas, je vais prendre mon bain… » annonça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner sans laisser le temps à Emma de réagir.

« Pourquoi je ne la ferme jamais moi ? » marmonna Emma, dépitée par le départ de sa compagne.

Au-dessus de sa tête, elle pouvait suivre la progression de sa fiancée. Pourtant, Regina était particulièrement silencieuse, mais Emma arrivait tout de même à l'entendre se déplacer à l'étage. Mais elle avait toujours l'impression que ses sens étaient aiguisés lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regina. Sans difficulté, elle l'imagina entrer dans sa chambre, LEUR chambre à présent, ouvrir son immense dressing pour en sortir sa tenue pour la nuit, puis pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Elle la visualisa, posant son pyjama sur la chaise prévue à cet effet, puis faire trois pas pour ouvrir les robinets de la vaste baignoire, presqu'une piscine, et y verser ce bain moussant à la pomme qui la rendait folle. Et comme pour lui donner raison, elle entendit l'eau cascader contre la porcelaine du bain, et un sourire étira les lèvres de la belle blonde avant qu'elle ne se les morde d'anticipation.

« Bon sang Swan, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici toute seule alors que la femme de tes rêves est à l'étage à demi nue ? » s'admonesta-t-elle avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

En courant, elle atteignit les escaliers et donnant un coup de poing dans le mur pour éteindre la lumière du salon, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et ne ralentit sa course qu'après être entrée dans leur chambre dont elle referma la porte. Tournant la tête vers la droite, elle se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Lui tournant le dos, sa maîtresse finissait de se dévêtir, dans des gestes sensuels et gracieux, et Emma se demanda si Regina avait conscience de sa présence dans la pièce. Hypnotisée, ses pieds se mirent en marche tout seuls, et elle avança vers son aimée, se passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres à l'idée du plaisir qu'elles étaient sur le point de partager.

En souriant, elle regarda Regina, totalement dénudée, se diriger rapidement vers la douche pour se laver. Si elle adorait lézarder durant des heures dans un bon bain relaxant, elle ne le faisait jamais sans s'être lavée au préalable, détestant macérer dans sa propre crasse. Ce qu'Emma pouvait comprendre. Combien de fois, lorsqu'elle était enfant, avait-elle dû se résigner à se laver dans l'eau plus ou moins souillée par les autres enfants, sa mère d'accueil refusant de changer l'eau sous prétexte de faire des économies. Et à l'époque, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. La crasse des autres où l'eau glaciale l'encerclant comme un linceul. Et aujourd'hui, elle était toujours incapable de se décider. Mais une chose était sûre. Comme Regina, elle se douchait toujours avant de profiter de son bain qu'elle adorait brûlant, comme une revanche sur son passé.

Un long soupir la tira de ses pensées, et elle se mordit la lèvre en apercevant Regina faire courir une éponge sur son corps, rejetant la tête en arrière pour offrir son visage à la cascade brûlante. S'assurant que le niveau d'eau était encore bas, Emma se dépouilla vivement de ses vêtements et alla rejoindre sa fiancée sous sa douche.

« Tu en as mis du temps à me rejoindre… » sourit Regina sans ouvrir les yeux, ayant reconnu sans difficulté la présence de sa belle blonde dans son dos.

« J'étais trop occupée à admirer ton corps de déesse… » avoua Emma en se plaquant contre le dos de son amante.

Tournant légèrement la tête, Regina déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne, puis recommença à faire courir l'éponge sur son corps, soupirant de bien-être au contact de l'eau chaude. Comme attirée par un aimant, Emma se colla un peu plus à elle et lui prit l'éponge des mains pour lui laver le dos et très vite, ses lèvres se mêlèrent à la partie, faisant doucement gémir Regina qui pencha la tête en avant pour mieux s'exposer aux caresses de son amante. Elle adorait la façon dont Emma l'embrassait, avec un mélange explosif de douceur et de passion, de tendresse et de luxure. Elle se sentait tellement bien entre ses bras, si féminine et désirable, comme elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais ressenti, qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose. Que jamais les choses ne changent entre elles. Si seulement le monde extérieur pouvait ne jamais venir faire exploser leur bulle de bonheur…

« Chasse tes mauvaises pensées… » murmura Emma, les lèvres contre son oreille, signe qu'elle avait suivi le cours des pensées de la mairesse « Je suis là, avec toi, et je ne compte aller nulle part… » reprit-elle tout en recommençant à faire courir ses lèvres et ses mains, qui avaient abandonnées l'éponge, sur le corps alangui de Regina.

« Je t'aime Emma » gémit Regina en se cambrant contre sa compagne, s'offrant entièrement à ses caresses, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion et le désir.

Elle ne savait pas par quelle magie, mais Emma arrivait toujours à trouver les bons mots pour la réconforter et la faire se sentir mieux. Elle avait cette étrange faculté de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et entre ses mains, elle avait la sensation qu'Emma était capable d'effacer les mots douloureux et sombres de son passé pour les changer. Bien sûr rien ne pourrait modifier son expérience, mais Emma serait définitivement l'Auteur de son avenir, comme elle était celui de son présent. En soupirant, elle se cambra un peu plus en arrière, cherchant à se fondre contre le corps ferme et musclé de sa compagne qui se pressait passionnément contre elle.

Avec des gestes d'une langueur presque insoutenable, Emma amena Regina vers une première vague de jouissance, souriant contre son cou qu'elle butina délicatement, laissant à son amante le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de la laisser à son tour la laver et lui rendre le plaisir procuré, puis sans rompre leur étreinte, elles coupèrent l'eau de la douche, et dans une valse sensuelle, leurs lèvres soudées dans un baiser enflammé, elles rejoignirent le bain et s'y enfoncèrent en réussissant l'exploit de ne pas rompre leur baiser.

« Divin… » soupira Regina à bout de souffle tout contre les lèvres d'Emma qu'elle sentit s'étirer dans un sourire.

« Et ce n'est que le début… » murmura Emma d'une voix pleine de promesse avant de les manœuvrer pour que Regina se retrouve assise entre les jambes d'Emma, son dos pressé contre sa poitrine.

Dans un nouveau soupir extatique, Regina rejeta la tête en arrière, la faisant reposer sur l'épaule d'Emma en fermant les yeux. En sentant le souffle chaud d'Emma caresser sa joue, elle tourna instinctivement le visage, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans heurts, reprenant leur danse pendant que les mains d'Emma repartaient à l'assaut de son corps fiévreux. Pour le moment, c'était Emma qui dominait, mais elle savait que plus tard, lorsque sa passion serait provisoirement assouvie, elle pourrait à son tour partir à la conquête du corps de son aimée. Elles ne cherchaient jamais à prendre le dessus en permanence, se considérant comme des égales, et cela leur convenait à toutes deux. Un long gémissement lui échappa lorsque les douces mains d'Emma se refermèrent sur ses seins, les malaxant et les titillant lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se torde et ondule entre les bras de son amante.

Avec des gestes précis et experts, témoignant de sa connaissance parfaite du corps de la belle brune, Emma la conduisit une nouvelle fois sur les chemins de la félicité, lui laissant à peine le temps de se remettre de cette nouvelle déferlante avant de repartir à la conquête de ce corps dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Emma devenait insatiable entre les bras de Regina et était animée d'une faim dévorante que rien ne pouvait réfréner. Et Regina était loin de s'en plaindre, pas alors qu'elle était elle aussi affamée de toujours plus de contact, de toujours plus de plaisir. Alors longuement, leurs mains explorèrent leurs corps, les rendant folle de désir alors qu'elles flirtaient toujours plus avec leurs limites intimes.

« S'il te plaît Emma… » gémit Regina, la tête rejetée sur l'épaule de la belle blonde, ondulant sensuellement contre elle, recherchant une délivrance qu'Emma se refusait à lui procurer trop rapidement cette fois.

Finie l'époque où elle refusait de supplier Emma pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voyait plus ça comme un signe de faiblesse, mais comme la preuve que leur amour était si fort qu'aucune d'elles ne parvenait à endiguer le flot de sensations qui les assaillaient lors de leurs étreintes amoureuses. Et puis Emma resterait à jamais celle qui avait supplié la première…

« Patience ma douce … » sourit Emma en s'emparant lascivement des lèvres offertes de sa belle amante.

Délaissant la poitrine à présent durcie et dressée vers le ciel de Regina, Emma se leva souplement et, sous le regard faussement menaçant de sa compagne, sortit de la baignoire avant de tendre une main pour aider Regina à en faire de même.

« L'eau est presque froide et je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid… » se justifia-t-elle devant la moue boudeuse de la mairesse.

« Mais je n'avais pas froid, au contraire ! » affirma Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma se contenta de rire doucement, une tendre lueur dans le regard, et Regina soupira en signe de reddition avant de venir se lover contre le corps accueillant de sa belle amante qui la serra possessivement contre elle. Un long gémissement lui échappa en sentant les mains d'Emma caresser lascivement ses reins avant de venir se poser sur ses fesses qu'elle pressa, lui faisant implicitement comprendre ses intentions. Enlaçant ses bras autour du cou d'Emma, Regina l'embrassa sauvagement au moment où elle bondissait gracieusement, venant enrouler ses longues jambes parfaitement galbées autour des hanches d'Emma qui grogna d'approbation contre sa bouche. Un léger courant d'air apprit à Regina qu'elles quittaient la salle de bain, et elle gémit de contentement en sentant la douceur des draps contre sa peau humide, la faisant frissonner intensément et resserrer son étreinte autour du corps de son sheriff préféré.

« Emma… » gémit-elle lorsqu'une pluie de baisers cascada de ses lèvres, à sa mâchoire, puis à sa clavicule avant d'atterrir sur ses seins douloureux de désir.

« Tu es si belle mon amour… » soupira Emma en cajolant cette poitrine parfaite dont elle ne se lassait pas.

Leur précédente discussion lui revint fugacement en mémoire, et avec elle sa volonté de rassurer Regina sur ses sentiments et ses intentions. Son impétuosité avait réveillé les craintes de sa fiancée, et puisqu'elle n'était pas particulièrement douée avec des mots, elle voulait lui prouver avec des gestes qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de la blesser d'une quelconque façon. Ce soir, Emma comptait bien la faire hurler de plaisir. La chambre des enfants était suffisamment loin de la leur pour qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, et elle voulait que Regina perde tout contrôle sur ses sens avant de perdre elle-même la tête sous les assauts de son aimée.

Sachant que Regina voulait tout autant la toucher qu'elle-même le voulait, elle l'allongea tendrement sur le dos, puis l'enfourcha, sa tête vers ses pieds. Dans cette position inversée, elles allaient pouvoir se donner mutuellement du plaisir et atteindre ensemble l'extase. Alors longuement, elles se caressèrent, jouant de leurs mains et de leurs bouches pour se pousser vers le plaisir suprême qu'elles atteignirent dans un long cri.

« Je t'aime Regina » gémit Emma en venant enlacer le corps alangui de sa superbe amante.

Pour seule réponse Regina se cala entre les bras de sa compagne et s'endormit paisiblement, plus heureuse que jamais, sachant avec certitude qu'Emma l'aimait passionnément et que jamais elle ne la blesserait intentionnellement. Elle fut réveillée par une désagréable sensation de froid et se redressa vivement dans son lit, cherchant immédiatement Emma du regard alors que sa main ne rencontrait que des draps glacés.

« Emma ? » appela-t-elle anxieusement, ne comprenant pas la cause de l'absence de sa fiancée à cette heure de la nuit.

« Ici » répondit doucement Emma, lui faisant vivement tourner la tête vers la gauche « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… » s'excusa Emma en revenant dans le lit.

« Où étais-tu ? » voulut savoir Regina, cherchant à comprendre l'attitude d'Emma.

Même si elle était revenue dans le lit, elle paraissait tendue et nerveuse, et Regina savait que cela ne présageait généralement rien de bon dans un couple. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à décrypter l'expression d'Emma, l'obscurité ne l'y aidant absolument pas.

« Dans la salle de bain » répondit doucement Emma en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

Intriguée, Regina suivit son regard, se demandant ce qu'Emma observait avec tellement de fascination, et après que ses yeux se soient enfin habitués à la pénombre environnante, se figea en entrapercevant ce qui ressemblait fort à un écrin. Et Regina se rappela qu'Emma lui avait parlé d'une bague. Réalisant ce qui était sur le point de se produire, Regina se leva à son tour d'un bond, faisant sursauter Emma qui la suivit des yeux d'un air perdu.

« Regina ? Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir ! » s'inquiéta Emma en la voyant se ruer vers sa commode, tout en allumant la lampe de chevet au passage.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Regina ouvrit vivement le troisième tiroir, et sans ménagement pour ses délicats dessous en soie, farfouilla jusqu'à mettre enfin la main sur l'écrin qu'elle y avait dissimulé. Triomphale, elle s'en saisit avant de revenir prendre place près d'Emma sans prendre la peine de refermer le tiroir.

« Est-ce que c'est … ? » hésita Emma en voyant ce que Regina tenait dans ses mains.

« Ta bague de fiançailles… » approuva Regina en souriant nerveusement à son tour.

« On les découvre en même temps ? » proposa Emma en tendant la petite boîte à Regina qui imita aussitôt son geste.

Les mains tremblantes d'impatience, les deux femmes s'emparèrent chacune de l'écrin qui leur était destiné, puis s'agenouillant l'une en face de l'autre, elles ancrèrent leurs yeux, et dans un même geste, ouvrirent délicatement la petite boîte avant de baisser leur regard pour découvrir la bague qu'avait choisie pour elle leur moitié.

« Oh Emma… Elle est… parfaite… » souffla Regina en portant une main tremblante devant sa bouche pendant que des larmes d'émotion dévalait ses joues.

« Mon Dieu mon amour, tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir… » murmura Emma en même temps, la gorge nouée par une vive émotion, le regard voilé de larmes qu'elle contenait difficilement.

Subjuguées, les deux femmes observaient les bijoux qui scintillaient délicatement à la lumière tamisée de la chambre, des sourires radieux sur les lèvres. Fascinée, Regina posa un doigt délicat sur sa bague, retraçant de l'ongle le contour du rubis taillé en forme de pomme, puis redessina le contour des ailes d'un cygne majestueusement déployées de chaque côté de la pierre, l'encerclant comme les feuilles épanouies du fruit. De petites émeraudes paraient les ailes d'éclat scintillants, répondant à la lueur de l'émeraude en forme de couronne qui surplombait le rubis. Cette bague était d'un tel symbolisme que de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent les joues de Regina sans qu'elle songe à les faire disparaître.

« Elle te plaît ? Je l'ai dessinée spécialement pour toi, et un ami bijoutier qui me devait un service l'a créée pour moi… » expliqua Emma avec anxiété.

« Je l'adore ma douce » sourit Regina en relevant un regard radieux vers Emma avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec toute la force de son amour, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle éprouvait.

« Laisse-moi te la mettre au doigt » sourit brillement Emma avant de sortir la bague de son écrin pour la glisser en douceur au doigt de sa belle « Je t'aime Regina » souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa fiancée.

« Je t'aime aussi Emma, tellement si tu savais… » sourit Regina avant de s'enquérir « Tu aimes ta bague ? »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? Elle est tellement représentative de notre histoire… » s'exclama Emma en baissant les yeux sur l'écrin qu'elle avait posé sur ses cuisses.

Etincelant de mille feux, sa bague de fiançailles était une pure merveille. En or, elle était composée de deux cygnes qui se faisaient face. L'un blanc, l'autre noir, leurs deux cous majestueux se réunissaient au centre de l'anneau, s'emblant s'enlacer dans une tendre étreinte. De petits diamants scintillaient sur le corps des deux animaux, et un rubis et une émeraude tenaient lieu et place des yeux des animaux, comme pour évoquer l'âme du couple qu'ils symbolisaient si bien.

« Puis-je ? » s'enquit Regina en prenant tendrement la main d'Emma dans la sienne avant de lui glisser avec émotion l'anneau au doigt, scellant un peu plus leurs deux destins.

Agenouillées l'une en face de l'autre sur leur lit, elles s'observèrent avec émerveillement, conscientes plus que jamais que leur histoire était de celles qui trouvaient sa source dans leur sombre passé, se nourrissait du présent pour les guider vers un avenir lumineux et partagé. Plus heureuses que jamais, elles s'enlacèrent, et se rallongèrent l'une contre l'autre, chacune s'émerveillant de la chance qu'elles avaient de s'être trouvées.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Jessie : et bien bon anniversaire en retard, et j'espère que ton moral s'est amélioré :-)**

 **Powell : ah ok ! Oui j'ai appris pour la saison 7, c'est assez nul, même si Regina sera toujours là :-) En tout cas, j'espère que mes fics réussiront à te distraire :-)**

 **Isacos : Oui, une bonne chose de faite comme on dit :-) Qu'as-tu pensé de leur "dispute"? Pour les petits, oui bien sûr qu'on les reverra :-) **

**Regina Lily Swan : Oui je sais, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a aidé à mieux comprendre leurs réactions respectives... Quant à Gold, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête... Oui sans autopsie, c'est plus prudent en effet... :-) Merci pour ton commentaire, à bientôt :-)**

 **AlineGranger : Oui un peu quand même :-) Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu :-) **

**LadyKastaG : Pas de souci, tu n'es pas obligée de poster à chaque chapitre, même si je ne peux nier que ça fait très plaisir:-) Mais si chaque fois j'ai droit à des commentaires aussi détaillés et argumentés, cela me va aussi très bien :-) Contente que tu ai aimé ce que tu as lu, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également :-) Regina est mon personnage préféré dans la série (au cas où ce ne serait pas évident), et je suis contente que tu aime la vision que j'en ai dans cette fic. Bonne coninuation à toi également et au plaisir de te lire de nouveau :-) **

**Madoka Ayu : Je n'ai pas encore eu de commentaires pour ce chapitre, mais je suppose qu'il arrivera après que j'ai posté ce nouveau chapitre, et je tenais vraiment à te remercier pour lire ma fic et prendre quelques minutes pour me laisser tout ces gentils commentaires :-) Je suppose que le M est une question de point de vue, et ce qui apparaît comme du T pour certaines ne l'es pas pour d'autres... Enfin tu dois savoir ce que c'est non ? En tout cas, je suis contente que mon SwanQueen te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire :-)  
**

 **Voilà pour ce soir!**

 **Merci pour tout, et à dimanche pour la suite (promis, je n'oublierais pas cette fois!)**

 **bonne fin de soirée, bisous :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Cette fois, je ne vous ai pas oublié :-)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à vos mises en favoris, vous êtes géniaux :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 26** :

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Emma et Regina étaient officiellement fiancées, et leurs amis avaient décidés d'organiser une petite fête pour célébrer cet évènement qu'ils avaient tous attendu avec impatience. Granny avait donc exceptionnellement fermé le restaurant pour la soirée, et ils se retrouvaient tous attablés dans la vaste salle, les enfants jouant en plein milieu de l'espace vide, pendant que leurs parents discutaient avec entrain.

« Vos bagues sont si belles ! » soupira Belle en s'extasiant une fois encore devant les bagues que les deux femmes portaient avec fierté.

« Et on voit que vous y avez mis beaucoup de pensées… » renchérit Mary tout aussi extatique.

« Et ce n'est pas de la camelote ! » conclut Ruby avec une expression connaisseuse.

« Voyons Ruby ! » la gronda Granny en apportant des boissons pour tout le monde « En tout cas félicitations encore à toutes les deux, et je ne peux que vous souhaiter d'être aussi heureuses que ma petite-fille avec sa Belle ! » sourit gentiment Granny en couvant Regina d'un regard maternel.

« Merci Granny, ça signifie beaucoup pour nous » souffla Regina en enlaçant tendrement la vieille dame.

Depuis que Regina avait chassé Gold et permis aux habitants de récupérer l'argent volé, Granny et la mairesse s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées toutes les deux. Grâce aux confidences de Ruby, Regina avait découvert que sa grand-mère avait été une des principales victimes de Gold, et la vieille dame avait été la première à qui Regina avait restitué son argent. Une somme rondelette qui avait amené les larmes aux yeux de l'honnête commerçante qui s'était confondue en remerciements. Après cela, une solide amitié, bien que timide au départ, s'était liée entre elles deux, et Granny avait en quelque sorte adoptée Regina, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ruby qui appréciait grandement que l'attention de sa grand-mère, qu'elle adorait de tout son cœur, ne soit plus entièrement focalisée sur elle.

« Et pour quand est prévu le mariage ? » demanda David, son regard passant de Regina à Emma en attendant une réponse.

« Nous n'avons pas encore arrêté de dates… » répondit Emma tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les jeux des enfants.

« Je suppose que ça dépend si vous voulez d'un grand mariage ou pas… » compatit Mary en jouant tendrement avec les doigts de David, le regard pétillant d'enthousiasme.

« Pas de grand mariage » répondirent d'une seule voix Regina et Emma, faisant doucement rire leurs amis.

« Au moins, vous êtes d'accord sur ce point » railla Ruby en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Nous voulons une cérémonie simple, intime… » commença Regina en interrogeant Emma du regard, ne voulant pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

« Juste les amis proches et la famille… » approuva aussitôt Emma en souriant doucement à Regina pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Moi je veux bien, mais vous oubliez une chose importante… » déclara doucement Belle avec un sourire d'excuses.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Emma sans comprendre.

« Regina est le maire, et tu es le sheriff. Vous deux, vous êtes les personnalités les plus importantes de cette ville. Votre mariage sera l'évènement mondain de l'année. Tout le monde voudra y assister… » expliqua la bibliothécaire en grimaçant devant l'expression déconfite de ses amies.

« Belle n'a pas tort… les gens voudront assister à la cérémonie et célébrer votre union… » approuva Granny en hochant vigoureusement la tête « Vous êtes les Sauveuses de la ville, ils voudront vous rendre hommage… »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard dépité, mais Emma vit à la lueur qui s'était allumé dans le regard de Regina, qu'elle était touchée de savoir que les gens voudraient participer à son mariage, elle qui avait si longtemps été traitée comme une pestiférée. Et Emma se promit que Regina aurait un mariage parfait. Soudain un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche attira son attention, et son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

« Elisa Regina Danièle ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant à toute vitesse à travers la salle.

Profitant de l'inattention des adultes, la fillette avait escaladé un tabouret et se retrouvait en équilibre précaire pour tenter d'atteindre les muffins que Granny avait posé sur le comptoir.

« Mon Dieu Elisa ! » s'écria Regina en accourant à son tour, soufflant de soulagement lorsqu'Emma souleva la petite fille pour la caler dans ses bras.

« Je peux avoir un muffin ? » demanda la petite fille, inconsciente du danger qu'elle avait couru.

« Pas question jeune fille ! » grogna Emma en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Tu viens de faire une bêtise, tu viens de faire une bêtise… » se mit à chantonner Henry, son regard passant de ses deux mamans à sa sœur.

« J'ai fait une bêtise ? » s'étonna Elisa en perdant son sourire.

« Tu sais que tu ne dois pas monter sur les tabourets, c'est dangereux » lui expliqua Regina en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Pardon… » soupira la fillette en baissant le regard avec un froncement de sourcils qui rappela à Emma l'expression de Regina lorsque celle-ci se savait prise en faute mais refusait de reconnaître ses torts.

« Emma… » grogna l'objet de ses pensées en roulant des yeux.

La mairesse savait parfaitement ce qui venait de traverser l'esprit de sa fiancée. Emma lui avait dit que les enfants avaient pris certaines de ses expressions faciales, et même si elle était certaine de ne jamais faire cette tête, Emma affirmait que si. Et au pétillement du regard d'Emma, et au sourire qu'elle avait esquissé, elle venait vraisemblablement d'y penser.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! » affirma Emma en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille qui les regardait par en-dessous avec une moue boudeuse « Quant à toi jeune fille, si je te revois grimper sur quoique ce soit, tu seras privée de dessert à vie »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est trop long comme punition ! » protesta Elisa en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur « Tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux garder les desserts de maman pour toi ! » l'accusa la fillette, scandalisée.

« Ouep ! D'ailleurs, je mangerai ta part ce soir » rétorqua Emma sans se laisser démonter.

« T'es méchante ! » clama Elisa en la foudroyant du regard avant de se dandiner pour être posée à terre.

« Tu as fait une bêtise, qui mérite une punition » déclara Regina qui avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux face à l'échange entre la mère et la fille.

« D'accord, mais c'est pas 'Ma qui mangera mon dessert, c'est toi ! » répliqua Elisa en relevant le menton avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner fièrement.

« Pas de doute, c'est ta fille » rigola Emma en se mordant la lèvre pour que ses rires n'arrivent pas aux oreilles de la petite fille qui était allé raconter ses malheurs à ses amis.

« Moi je trouve qu'elle tient de plus en plus de toi… » affirma Regina en secouant la tête d'amusement.

Pour éviter la tentation, Emma cacha les muffins avant que les deux femmes ne reviennent prendre place près des autres qui avaient suivi la scène de loin.

« Charlotte aussi est de plus en plus kamikaze… » soupira Mary avec désolation.

« Elisa Regina Danièle ? » s'étonna Belle « C'est une étrange coïncidence… »

« C'est vrai que c'est étonnant que ta fille porte le prénom de celle qui sera bientôt ta femme… » approuva Ruby tout aussi intriguée.

« C'est également le second prénom de Charlotte. Nous voulions remercier Regina de nous avoir aidé à l'adopter » sourit Mary en pressant tendrement la main de la belle brune.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ces prénoms ? » voulut savoir David avec curiosité.

« A cause d'une histoire que m'a raconté Ingrid, ma mère adoptive… » sourit Emma en enlaçant machinalement Regina tout en buvant une gorgée de son orangeade.

« Une histoire ? J'adore les histoires ! » s'enthousiasma Belle en se penchant avidement « Raconte-la nous s'il te plaît »

« OK, mais je vous fais la version courte… » rigola Emma en voyant que ses amis avaient la même expression que leurs enfants lorsqu'ils écoutaient un conte.

« Elle a un nom cette histoire ? » demanda Regina, intriguée de découvrir l'origine de ce prénom qui l'avait tant surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois.

« Pas que je sache… » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules tout en caressant du bout des doigts le bras de Regina.

« Allez, racontes-nous » l'invita Belle en trépignant comme une petite fille.

« Oh vous savez, c'est l'histoire de Regina, une princesse. Fille d'une reine cruelle, elle est prisonnière d'un destin dont elle ne veut pas tout en ne sachant pas comment s'en défaire. Un jour, sa route croise celle d'un jeune homme, Daniel, et ils tombent passionnément amoureux. Pour sauver sa belle des griffes de sa méchante mère, Daniel offre à Regina une bague et lui jure un amour éternel avant de lui demander de s'enfuir avec lui. Regina, folle de bonheur, accepte. La reine l'apprend et tue Daniel, privant sa fille de sa Fin Heureuse. Regina, le cœur brisé, est piégée dans un mariage forcé, et sombre dans les Ténèbres » résuma Emma qui avait senti Regina se crisper contre elle au fil de ses mots, la persuadant de ne pas trop entrer dans les détails.

« T'es pas drôle Emma, tu aurais pu éviter le résumé ! » bouda Belle, frustrée.

« Si je vous l'avais racontée dans sa totalité, nous y aurions passé la soirée, et au final, vous dormiriez tous comme des bébés » pouffa Emma en observant discrètement Regina.

Visiblement son histoire avait bouleversé sa fiancée, et elle n'aimait pas voir les émotions qui défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante sur son visage. Tout son corps était crispé, à tel point qu'Emma craignit qu'elle ne se rompe sous la tension.

« Regina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » murmura-t-elle pour que seule sa compagne l'entende.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura la mairesse d'une voix posée dont elle fut particulièrement fière.

Parce que si en apparence elle gardait le sourire et paraissait sereine, intérieurement, c'était la panique. Comment Emma pouvait-elle connaître son histoire d'amour avec Daniel ? Ou plus exactement, comment cette Ingrid en avait-elle eu connaissance ? Et soudain, ce qu'Ingrid avait affirmé à Emma lorsque celle-ci lui avait appris qu'elle venait emménager à Storybrooke lui revint en mémoire. Ingrid savait qui elle était réellement. Mais comment ? La seule explication serait qu'elle aussi vienne de la Forêt Enchantée, mais ce n'était pas possible. Si elle était venue avec la Malédiction, elle aurait été prisonnière de Storybrooke, comme les autres.

« Cette histoire n'a rien d'un conte de fées, comment Ingrid la connaît-elle ? » demanda-t-elle l'air de rien, cachant son expression derrière son verre de cidre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Elle connait beaucoup d'histoires qui n'ont rien à voir avec celles que l'on me racontait enfant… » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Comme quoi ? » voulut savoir Belle avec intérêt.

« Par exemple elle m'a raconté une version de La reine des neiges qui est très différente de celle que les livres de contes traditionnels véhiculent… » rit Emma en secouant doucement la tête « C'est d'autant plus amusant que la reine dont elle m'a raconté l'histoire s'appelle Ingrid… »

A ces mots, Regina se figea, se rappelant d'une vieille légende de la Forêt Enchantée. Une histoire que Rumple lui avait vaguement racontée. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. La question était de savoir comment Ingrid avait pu passer d'une urne magique à ce monde-ci ? Et était-elle une menace pour eux ? Pour elle ? Et si elle décidait d'empêcher leur mariage ? Si elle arrivait à convaincre Emma de la quitter ? Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit, et le souffle coupé, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita à l'extérieur, à la recherche d'air pur.

« Regina ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Emma en la rejoignant précipitamment.

« Rien… rien… ça va passer… » haleta-t-elle en prenant de profondes inspirations.

Regina avait la gorge sèche et la tête qui lui tournait. Et la nausée qu'elle sentait monter ne faisait rien pour arranger son état. Se penchant en avant, elle posa les mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle. Paniquer de cette façon ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était la Méchante Reine, et elle n'allait pas laisser un glaçon sur pattes l'effrayer. Emma était à elle, et ce n'était pas cette reine des glaces qui allait changer ça. Et si cette femme avait la sottise de venir à Storybrooke pour y semer la zizanie, elle serait bien reçue. Maintenant que Gold n'était plus là, Regina avait un libre accès à sa boutique et à ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Et avec un peu de chance, l'urne y serait aussi, ou autre chose qui pourrait contenir cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

« Regina, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… » l'implora Emma, la voix déformée par l'anxiété.

« J'ai juste pensé à Ingrid, à ce qu'elle t'avait dit, et je… » souffla Regina d'une voix encore légèrement tremblante.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'elle arrive à me convaincre de renoncer à toi ? » comprit soudainement Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

« Emma, toute ma vie l'on m'a arraché ceux que j'aimais… » murmura douloureusement Regina.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ma douce, la seule façon pour toi de me sortir de ta vie, sera de me tuer… » la rassura maladroitement Emma en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je crois que je vais plutôt opter pour la séquestration… » répliqua très sérieusement Regina.

« Je peux négocier les conditions de détention ? » voulut savoir Emma en arquant un sourcil intéressé.

« Je vous écoute sheriff Swan… » assura Regina en se détendant progressivement.

Et voilà. Emma avait encore réussi. Quelques mots saupoudrés d'un humour douteux, et Regina se sentait mieux. Elle devrait vraiment songer à mettre « l'effet Emma Swan » en bouteille et le commercialiser, elle ferait fortune. C'était définitivement plus efficace qu'une séance avec ce charlatan de Cricket ou la prise de médicaments qui faisaient plus de mal que de bien.

« Tu sais qu'être ta prisonnière n'aurait rien d'une punition, surtout si tu me condamnes à assouvir le moindre de tes fantasmes… » demanda innocemment Emma avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Tu veux que je fasse de toi mon esclave sexuelle ? » s'amusa Regina en songeant à quel point cette proposition aurait pu plaire à son ancien alter ego, et à quel point elle-même en était excitée.

« Mais attention, je réclame l'exclusivité ! » la prévint Emma, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

« C'est une relation de domination Emma, pas un mariage » se moqua Regina « Et qui te dis que tu saurais totalement me satisfaire ? » la provoqua la brune volcanique avec ce sourire carnassier qu'Emma aimait tant.

« C'est toi qui me l'affirme après chacune de nos nuits d'amour, quand tu te blottis contre moi en me disant que tu m'aimes et que tu n'as jamais été aussi comblée et heureuse… » sourit Emma en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée.

« Mais tu sais… je pourrais simuler… Les femmes ne sont-elles pas particulièrement douées dans ce domaine ? » la taquina Regina, une lueur joueuse au fond des yeux.

« Un défi ? » s'enquit Emma, en la pressant intimement contre elle sans la quitter des yeux.

« Seriez-vous prête à le relever sheriff Swan ? » s'enquit Regina en faisant courir ses lèvres le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire, effleurant sa peau de son souffle brûlant sans jamais toucher son visage.

« Avec plaisir… » susurra Emma en faisant courir sa main le long du dos de Regina, s'immobilisant entre sa chute de reins et le haut de ses fesses.

Perdues dans le regard de l'autre, les deux femmes se souriaient avec défi et désir. Leurs visages se rapprochaient inexorablement, mêlant leurs souffles et accélérant leur rythme cardiaque. Grisée par la chaleur qui irradiait du corps d'Emma, Regina comprit une fois de plus qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Emma voulait d'elle dans sa vie, elle lui en avait donné plus de preuves qu'il ne lui en fallait. Emma l'aimait, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, et Regina devait lui faire confiance et ne pas craindre qu'Ingrid parvienne à les séparer. Et puis peut-être se faisait-elle des idées et que tout ceci n'était qu'une étrange coïncidence.

« Regina tu vas mieux ? » s'enquit la voix inquiète de Granny du seuil du restaurant.

« Oui, j'ai juste eu un étourdissement, je vais bien » la rassura Regina en se détachant à regret d'Emma qui grogna de frustration.

« Pas étonnant puisqu'elle n'a rien avalé de solide depuis ce matin… » souligna Emma pour éviter d'autres questions qui auraient mis Regina dans l'embarras.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque que notre maire a tendance à oublier de s'alimenter dans la journée » grogna Granny d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Que voulez-vous, elle est intraitable en ce qui concerne les enfants et moi, mais quand il s'agit de sa propre santé, elle s'oublie… » soupira Emma en se retenant de rire devant le regard réprobateur de Regina.

« Rentrez, le repas est près, manger fera passer le malaise » leur intima Granny en s'effaçant pour leur tenir la porte.

« Tu aurais pu trouver une autre excuse… » siffla Regina entre ses dents serrées.

« J'aurais pu prétendre que tu étais enceinte, mais ça aurait soulevé un tas de questions qui, je le pense, ne t'auraient pas beaucoup plu… » sourit malicieusement Emma.

« Et j'aime encore moins ce que cela aurait pu impliquer du point de vue de ma fidélité et de ma moralité… » marmonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais non, les gens auraient pensé que nous avions eu recours à une procédure médicalement assistée » la rassura Emma en l'embrassant sur la joue tout en la guidant vers la table.

« Emma… » commença Regina, craignant que sa compagne commence à vouloir un autre enfant.

« Je sais, nous en avons déjà discuté, et personnellement, j'aimerais profiter de ma femme et de ma petite famille avant d'envisager de l'agrandir » sourit doucement Emma.

« Moi aussi » souffla Regina avec soulagement.

Emma lui sourit doucement, l'aida à se rasseoir et pris place à ses côtés, la regardant manger du bout des lèvres, jouant avec sa nourriture. Et Emma savait que quelque chose la perturbait. Elle avait senti le malaise de Regina dès l'instant où elle avait commencé à raconter ce conte qu'Ingrid lui narrait lorsqu'elle faisait d'horrible cauchemar la nuit et qu'elle se réveillait en hurlant. Mais pourquoi cette histoire avait eu un tel impact sur Regina ? En dehors du fait que la princesse de son conte portait son prénom. Et puis son angoisse perpétuelle de la perdre devait sûrement cacher quelque chose. Et Emma commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Regina lui aurait-elle caché un secret si terrible sur son passé qu'elle craignait qu'en l'apprenant, Emma ne décide de l'abandonner en emmenant les enfants avec elle ?

« Absurde… » marmonna Emma, remerciant le ciel que personne ne l'ait entendu.

Elle aimait Regina. De tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Elle était l'Amour de sa vie, la mère de ses enfants, celle avec qui elle voulait se marier et vieillir. Tout ce qu'elle avait découvert de son passé, que ce soit Regina qui le lui ait raconté, ou bien elle qui l'ait deviné à travers les silences et les tremblements de peur qui avaient marqués son récit, n'avait fait que l'amener à aimer cette femme encore plus fort. Et elle doutait pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit qui puisse changer une once de cet amour immédiat et inconditionnel qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme forte et fragile à la fois. Même la possibilité que Regina ait pu tuer son mari ne l'avait pas fait douter. La flic en elle se rebellait, mais la femme meurtrie et amoureuse comprenait et acceptait que Regina ne soit pas parfaite et qu'elle ait pu faire des choses horribles pour ne pas sombrer totalement.

« Hey regardez, c'est Archie ! » lança Belle, attirant leur attention vers la rue.

« On dirait que Pongo essaie encore de lui fausser compagnie » rigola franchement Ruby en voyant le facétieux dalmatien tirer sur sa laisse.

« Au moins maintenant quand ça arrive, nous savons où aller le chercher ! » fit remarquer Regina en lançant un regard entendu à Emma qui rigola doucement.

« Ah oui ? Où ce coquin va-t-il ? » demanda Mary en interrogeant son mari et Emma du regard.

« Dans le jardin de Regina et Emma » répondit David avec amusement.

« Perdita ? » devina Ruby en riant plus encore.

« Pongo et Perdita… » gloussa Emma « On se croirait dans un Disney » ajouta-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête « D'ici à ce qu'on ait une marée de bébés chiots dans les rues de la ville… »

« Ne parle pas de malheur » grogna Regina en pinçant les lèvres et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oh allez, ne fais pas ta Cruella, je sais qu'au fond tu adores Perdita » la taquina Emma avec un sourire entendu « Sinon pourquoi t'être opposée à ce que j'accepte la demande d'Archie ? » ajouta-t-elle en défiant sa compagne du regard.

« Parce que les jumeaux adorent cette chienne et qu'ils auraient été malheureux si tu avais accepté que Perdita aille vivre chez Archie » affirma Regina avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ouais… ils ont bons dos les jumeaux… » pouffa Emma en secouant la tête d'amusement « En attendant, ce n'est pas eux que j'ai surpris à jouer avec Perdita à plusieurs reprises très tôt le matin… » la dénonça Emma avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« Je ne jouais pas avec elle, je veillais à ce que ses aboiements ne réveillent pas toute la maisonnée, mais puisque c'est comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'elle aboiera pour que tu la nourrisses, je viendrai te tirer du lit, même s'il n'est que cinq heures du matin » assena Regina d'un ton acide, signe qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié les moqueries d'Emma.

Emma grimaça, sachant que Regina en serait parfaitement capable et choisit de ne pas répliquer, ne voulant pas s'attirer un peu plus les foudres de sa brune volcanique. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si Regina était terriblement sexy lorsqu'elle était en colère, et Emma adorait la provoquer pour le seul plaisir de l'admirer.

« En attendant, pour éviter que tu ne doives courir à la maison chercher Pongo et te battre contre deux chiens qui n'ont aucune envie d'être séparés, tu devrais demander à Archie d'aller voir si Perdita va bien… » lui suggéra Regina en voyant que le psy avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son ami à quatre pattes.

« Bonne idée, je reviens ! » s'exclama Emma en sautant sur ses pieds pour courir rejoindre Archie.

En riant, Regina suivit Emma du regard, gloussant en la voyant faire de grands gestes devant un Archie visiblement dubitatif. Finalement, exaspérée de négocier avec Archie, Emma se pencha vers Pongo et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit aussitôt réagir le dalmatien. En poussant un grand aboiement enthousiaste, Pongo se mit à courir, obligeant Archie à suivre sous le sourire vainqueur d'Emma qui s'empressa de revenir vers le Granny's d'une démarche guillerette et triomphale.

« Archie faisait de la résistance ? » s'enquit Regina après qu'Emma ait repris sa place à ses côtés.

« Ouais, il cherchait encore à me faire changer d'avis, prétextant que Pongo et Perdita souffraient de cette séparation que nous leur imposions égoïstement, et que si nous ne faisions rien, ces chiens feraient une dépression dont nous serions les seules responsables… » grogna Emma, excédée.

« La prochaine fois qu'il te sort son baratin, propose-lui de vous laisser Pongo afin qu'il soit avec sa tendre » suggéra malicieusement Ruby, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de Regina qu'elle ignora superbement.

« Excellent ! J'imagine trop la tête qu'il ferait » gloussa Emma, imitée plus discrètement par Regina.

En riant, la soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que les amis décident de se séparer. Au moment de mettre les manteaux aux jumeaux, Elisa ignora Emma et colla Regina, lui faisant des câlins et refusant de quitter ses bras, faisant comprendre à Emma que la fillette était toujours fâchée contre elle. Mais Emma connaissait bien sa fille et savait que son comportement n'avait pour but que de la pousser à retirer la punition.

« Hey Henry, demain ça te dit d'avoir deux parts de dessert ? » lança machiavéliquement Emma, indifférente au regard scandalisé d'Elisa et celui réprobateur de Regina.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? » voulut savoir le petit garçon en coulant un regard vers sa sœur.

« Tarte au pomme, glace à la vanille et crème chantilly » répondit Emma en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant les yeux exorbités de sa fille..

« Emma ! » la rabroua Regina qui sentait la fillette au bord des larmes dans ses bras.

« Elle est punie Regina, et ce n'est pas en se comportant en petite peste que je vais changer d'avis » répondit calmement Emma.

Et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait le parent sévère de leur couple. Mais Regina était incapable de camper sur ses positions face aux regards de chiots tristes que les enfants avaient perfectionnés avec les années, et annulait très souvent les punitions données. Du moins était-elle tentée de le faire, et c'était Emma qui restait ferme, refusant de céder devant les manipulations émotionnelles de leur progéniture.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour la torturer de la sorte » lui fit remarquer Regina en la foudroyant du regard.

« Regina, combien de fois allons-nous avoir cette conversation ? » soupira Emma d'un ton las qui alerta Regina.

Et l'ancienne Reine se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'Emma avait raison. Elle qui avait fait plier des armées, était incapable de tenir tête à ses enfants. Elle avait tellement peur qu'ils la voient comme la méchante qu'elle rechignait à les punir, et laissait à Emma ce rôle. Pire, elle remettait en cause l'autorité d'Emma, créant des failles dans lesquelles les enfants s'engouffraient sans pitié. Elle était ferme dans son éducation, mais quand il s'agissait de gronder les enfants, elle en était incapable. Et ce n'était pas juste pour Emma. D'autant qu'elle savait qu'être aussi sévère n'était pas dans le caractère de la blonde qui se faisait violence pour le bien-être de leurs jumeaux.

« Je sais, je suis désolée… » s'excusa piteusement Regina après avoir bouclée la ceinture des enfants et refermées les portières.

« Ils ne t'aimeront pas moins parce que tu les auras punis pour une bêtise qu'ils auront faites Regina » affirma une fois encore Emma, sachant que c'était ce que craignait sa fiancée.

« Je sais, mais j'ai peur de devenir comme ma mère… » souffla douloureusement Regina, la voix débordant de crainte.

« Penses-tu que je te laisserais faire ? » la défia Emma, une lueur tendrement moqueuse au fond des yeux.

« Non, je suppose que non… » reconnut Regina avec un sourire hésitant mais franc.

« Ce n'est pas une supposition madame le maire, c'est une certitude » rétorqua Emma en imitant le ton que prenait Regina pour remettre quelqu'un à sa place.

« Merci mon amour… » sourit Regina, soulagée de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, Emma serait là pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans ses sombres penchants.

« Je suis ta Lumière dans l'obscurité comme tu es la mienne, et c'est ensemble que nous parviendrons à avancer sur le chemin de la vie ma douce… » déclama Emma en prenant place dans la voiture.

« Donc Elisa est toujours punie » souffla Regina en tournant la tête vers la fillette qui arborait une expression renfrognée, comme si elle avait senti qu'elle n'arriverait pas à amadouer ses mamans en les montant l'une contre l'autre.

« Ouep… Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine en tout cas… » lança négligemment Emma en démarrant la voiture.

Incrédule, Regina se tourna vivement vers elle, cherchant à savoir si sa fiancée était sérieuse. Et visiblement, elle l'était.

« Emma, nous sommes samedi ! » lui fit remarquer Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais oui » approuva Emma en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire de l'expression blasée de Regina.

« Et c'est moi qui suis trop laxiste ! » grogna Regina d'un air faussement désespéré.

« Que veux-tu, c'est pour ça que nous sommes parfaites l'une pour l'autre » conclut Emma en riant franchement « Et puis deux jours, c'est une éternité pour elle, surtout avec une maman aussi bonne cuisinière que toi » affirma Emma avec sérieux.

« Tu es désespérante… » marmonna Regina en tournant la tête vers la rue pour cacher son sourire à sa compagne.

Emma se contenta de rire pendant qu'à l'arrière de la voiture, Elisa avait retrouvé le sourire, ayant compris que sa punition prendrait fin plus rapidement que sa maman blonde l'avait laissé entendre.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Morgane : Bienvenue à toi chère nouvelle lectrice :-) Contente que ma fic ait un effet positif sur ton moral, et pour information, je suis une femme. **

**Jessie : Merci pour la publicité :-) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura aidé à améliorer un peu plus ton moral qui n'a pas l'air d'être au top ces derniers temps:-( Et pour répondre à ta question, un chapitre M est un chapitre qui peut contenir des scènes interdites aux mineurs pour différentes raisons. Ici, c'est à cause de la scène à cractère sexuel. **

**AlineGranger : Merci à toi, heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait toujours, et que la relation SwanQueen soit à ton goût. Je sais que c'est un AU, mais j'ai toujours peur que l'on me dise que mes personnages ne sont pas crédibles... A bientôt :-)**

 **Isacos : Oui, tu as tout compris. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment de raison d'être en colère, mais il ne faut pas oublier que leur relation est encore toute récente, et qu'elles cherchent encore à s'apprivoiser... Oui, c'est mon côté sadique qui remonte parfois à la surface, et peu importe le couple, j'adore jouer avec les nerfs de mes personnages, même si je ne suis jamais trop méchante... Quant aux bagues, celle avec les cygnes existent plus ou moins, même si je l'ai un peu changées pour les besoins de ma fic. Pour celle destinée à Regina, je l'ai entièrement imaginée, donc j'espère qu'elle t'a plue ! Et heureuse que cette scène nocturne t'ai séduite :-) Merci de ta fidelité, et au plaisir de te lire :-)**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que tu ai aimé la façon dont j'ai mené cette "dispute". Pas de dispute sans une réconciliation en bonne et due forme :-) Et à la sauce SwanQueen, c'est encore mieux non? Quant aux bagues, comme je le disais à Isacos, j'y ai beaucoup pensé, donc je suis heureuse qu'elles vous aient plu et que l'échange nocturne t'ai convenu. Merci à toi d'être fidèle au poste et de toujours prendre le temps de me faire part de tes ressentis :-) A très vite, bises (PS : j'ai mis la touche finale à ton petit cadeau et posterait donc bel et bien le dernier chapitre mardi... )**

 **Madoka ayu : Wahouh... merci encore une fois pour cette pluie quasi ininterrompue de reviews, j'ai adoré lire tes réactions à chaud :-) Je peux comprendre que cet univers alternatif puisse poser quelques problèmes à certains lecteurs et suis ravie de voir qu'en dépit de mon côté "bisounours", tu ai poursuivi ta lecture et ai fini par aimer tout de même (un petit peu quand même). Pour le mariage, et bien je ne peux que t'encourager à poursuivre ta lecture pour découvrir ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite de cette fiction... (petit sourire innocent et auréole bien en place au-dessus de ma tête... ou bien sourire diabolique et fourche dans une main?) Bref, effectivement, tu n'as plus d'autres choix que de patienter à présent... merci encore et à très vite. **

**voilà merci encore, et à mercredi pour le chapitre suivant:-)**

 **bisous**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?  
**

 **Je vous poste le chapitre du jour dès maintenant, car ce soir je termine le travail à 22h, et je risque d'oublier...**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent chaque semaine le temps de le faire, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce geste, pourtant anodin, peu faire plaisir et motiver!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 27** :

Aujourd'hui, Emma était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Après de longues fiançailles qui avaient durées plus d'une année, Regina et elle voulant prendre le temps d'apprendre réellement à se connaître, et voulant surtout que leurs enfants soient assez grands pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et participer à ce grand jour, elle était enfin sur le point d'épouser la femme qu'elle aimait, celle qui était à la fois son amie, son amante, son amour. Regina était tout ce dont Emma rêvait, et bien plus encore, et elle serait bientôt sienne aux yeux de tous. Elle avait tellement attendu ce jour qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'elles y étaient enfin. Pourtant le bruit des rires et des conversations qui lui parvenait, et la douce musique d'ambiance qui raisonnait doucement ne faisaient que lui confirmer que ce jour n'était pas comme les autres.

La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence d'Ingrid. Lorsqu'elle avait appelé sa mère adoptive pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, celle-ci était entrée dans une fureur sans nom, proférant des horreurs et des insultes sur Regina, tant et si bien qu'Emma avait fini par raccrocher, excédée et blessée par le rejet de la seule famille qu'elle avait encore. Emma ne comprenait pas. Ingrid avait toujours été douce et aimante, même si un peu originale. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Alors elle ne comprenait pas sa soudaine attitude. Craignant pour la santé mentale de sa mère adoptive, Emma s'était confiée à Regina, et après une longue conversation, elles avaient décidé de se rendre à Boston pour tenter d'amadouer Ingrid. Et dire que la confrontation s'était mal déroulée était un euphémisme. Malgré les tentatives de Regina pour apaiser les craintes d'Ingrid, celle-ci était restée intraitable.

Elle avait assurée Emma qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, mais qu'un jour, elle découvrirait le véritable visage de sa fiancée, et que ce jour-là, elle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts avec les jumeaux. Voyant qu'elle perdait son calme et risquait de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter, Regina avait fini par lui demander de sortir, la laissant seule avec Ingrid. Emma ignorait ce qu'il s'était dit pendant cette entrevue, mais lorsqu'elle était revenue, Ingrid semblait plus calme et résignée. Sa mère lui avait donné sa bénédiction, s'excusant de sa méfiance, évoquant son passé comme justification. Emma avait accepté, soulagée, mais ne pardonnait pas. Aussi était -elle soulagée qu'Ingrid n'annonce son absence, prétextant être tombée malade, mensonge qu'Emma avait fait semblant de croire.

« Tu vas me manquer Ingrid, mais si tu m'obliges à choisir, alors je choisis mon cœur… » murmura tristement Emma.

Elle aimait tendrement Ingrid, mais la façon dont elle avait traité Regina lui restait en travers de la gorge. Et elle savait qu'elle mettrait du temps à le lui pardonner. En soupirant, elle se reconcentra sur son mariage. Elle ne devait pas laisser cette histoire avec Ingrid lui gâcher la journée. Pas après tout le mal qu'elles s'étaient données pour tout organiser. Et puis Ingrid leur avait fait assez perdre de temps comme ça. Leurs fiançailles avaient duré plus longtemps que nécessaire parce que Regina avait tout fait pour qu'Ingrid change d'avis, ce qui n'était pas arrivé. Finalement, c'était Emma qui avait tranché, affirmant à Regina qu'elles n'allaient pas repousser sans cesse la cérémonie pour quelque chose qui ne comptait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'Emma voulait, c'était que Regina devienne sa femme.

« Et nous y voilà enfin… » sourit Emma, radieuse.

Respectant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, Emma avait tout mis en œuvre pour que Regina ait le mariage dont elle avait toujours rêvé, même si elle avait affirmé le contraire. La cérémonie resterait très simple, mais Emma avait soigné le moindre détail. Elles l'avaient longuement préparé, réglant le moindre détail jusqu'à la folie. Mais Emma était prête à tout supporter pour ne serait-ce que voir Regina sourire. Et même si sa belle brune avait tenté de s'en cacher, Emma avait bien compris qu'elle voulait un grand mariage. Pas aussi fastueux et guindé que celui qu'elle avait dû subir avec Léopold, mais quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de la perfection et qui ferait savoir à tous que ce mariage était spécial : l'union de deux âmes sœurs. Regina voulait que personne ne puisse douter qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage d'Amour, et Emma n'avait pu le lui refuser. Alors elle avait fait en sorte d'anticiper les demandes de sa fiancée, et avec l'aide de leurs amies, elles avaient organisé les festivités. Et à présent, elles étaient séparées pour pouvoir mieux se rejoindre et s'unir l'une à l'autre pour l'éternité.

« Emma Swan-Mills… » murmura-t-elle en s'observant d'un air critique dans le miroir « Enfin je le deviendrai si j'arrive à finir de me préparer… » grogna-t-elle en levant les bras au Ciel d'exaspération.

Emma avait longuement tergiversé sur la tenue à porter. Une robe blanche traditionnelle ? C'était ce que Mary lui avait suggéré, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son style. Elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de ressembler à une meringue géante le jour de son mariage. Une robe moins conventionnelle ? Certaine lui avait plu, surtout cette superbe robe blanche et parme, mais elle avait renoncé après l'avoir essayée. Après seulement cinq minutes à la porter, elle s'était sentie mal-à-l'aise et ridicule, alors la garder sur le dos toute une journée aurait été synonyme de torture. Alors elle avait commencé à s'intéresser aux costumes. Il en existait de magnifiques pour les femmes. Et elle ne pouvait qu'être à l'aise en pantalon. Mais là encore, elle avait mis de longues journées à trouver une tenue digne de sa future épouse qui ne serait rien d'autre que parfaite.

« Et dire que cette divine créature sera définitivement mienne dans moins d'une heure… » soupira béatement Emma en finissant enfin de s'habiller.

Les deux bras levés au-dessus de sa tête, elle parvint enfin à attacher le nœud qui maintenait en place son bustier. La soie blanche et délicate épousait parfaitement ses courbes, rehaussant la finesse de sa silhouette athlétique. De fins filaments d'or ajoutaient une petite touche d'éclat et de raffinement à l'ensemble, captant les rayons du soleil à chacun de ses mouvements, et elle sourit parce qu'elle savait qu'il en serait de même avec la robe de Regina. Non pas qu'elle l'ait vu, mais Ruby avait commis un impair lorsqu'Emma leur avait dévoilé la tenue qu'elle porterait. Alors Emma savait qu'une fois réunies, elles seraient en harmonie, captivant l'assistance. Dans un geste impatient, elle lissa les plis de sa traîne. Enfin si elle pouvait vraiment appeler ça une traîne. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment appeler ça…

« Une traîne ? Une cape ? Une robe ? Pfff…. » s'exaspéra-t-elle en songeant que Regina saurait sûrement comment s'appelait une tenue comme la sienne.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son bustier ne se terminait pas sur ses hanches mais se poursuivait en vague soyeuse jusqu'au sol. Triplée pour donner un aspect un peu rigide au vêtement, la lourde soie du haut se déployait en demi-cercle dans son dos, entourant son pantalon de tailleur parfaitement cintré qui affinait élégamment sa silhouette. Et lorsqu'elle portait la veste assortie à sa tenue, munie d'un capuchon, on aurait réellement cru qu'elle portait une cape. Haussant les épaules, elle reporta son regard sur son reflet, s'interrogeant une énième fois sur la pertinence de son choix vestimentaire. Peut-être aurait-elle dû laisser Regina choisir pour elle finalement…

« Arrête de stresser Swan, c'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie… » souffla-t-elle à son reflet avant d'aller s'asseoir pour tenter de discipliner ses boucles.

Armée d'une brosse, elle commença à se coiffer, et ses souvenirs la submergèrent, l'amenant à repenser à sa demande en mariage. A la folie de cet instant. A quel point elle avait eu le cœur battant la chamade de peur que Regina ne lui rit au nez en entendant sa demande, qu'elle ne lui dise non tout simplement. Mais elle avait dit oui en dépit du bon sens. Et dans quelques minutes, elle lui dirait oui pour le reste de leurs jours devant tous leurs amis et leurs familles. Regina et elle étaient devenues tellement fusionnelles qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Un seul regard, un seul sourire suffisait pour qu'elles sachent ce que l'autre pensait, désirait. Elles étaient connectées l'une à l'autre, et même s'il leur arrivait parfois de se disputer, le soleil revenait toujours éclairer leur existence.

« Je l'aime tellement… » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire béat tout en plantant une épingle dans sa chevelure.

Alors qu'Emma bataillait avec une de ses mèches qui refusait de rester en place, la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à ses amis. David et Ruby lui adressèrent un sourire rayonnant, qui lui remonta le moral et la calma instantanément, puis Ruby avança pour venir l'aider à dompter sa longue chevelure qui avait choisi ce jour précis pour se rebeller. David de son côté, s'assit sagement sur une chaise et commença à lui faire un rapide topo du déroulement de la matinée. Perdue dans ses pensées et relisant ses vœux, Emma ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à leur présence, même si elle était heureuse qu'ils soient à ses côtés en ce jour si important pour elle. Respectant son silence, ils vérifièrent que tout était en ordre avant de lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule lorsqu'une douce musique lui parvint de l'extérieur, signe qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie.

Nerveusement, Emma fouilla fébrilement les poches de son pantalon, et paniqua en réalisant que les alliances avaient disparues, mais comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, David les sortit de sa poche, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Emma avait oublié qu'elle les lui avait remises la veille en sa qualité de témoin.

« Sans commentaire… » râla-t-elle en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant, et son ami étouffa un éclat de rire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« Détends-toi Emma, tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiète » murmura doucement Ruby en souriant gentiment à son amie.

« Comment va Regina ? » demanda Emma, cédant à la curiosité qui l'assaillait depuis la veille.

Pour respecter la tradition, leurs amis les avaient obligées à se séparer durant la journée et la nuit précédent leur mariage, et Emma avait eu beau protester, elle n'avait pas eu gain de cause face à une Mary-Margaret déterminée. Alors résignée, elle avait dû dire au revoir à son aimée et suivre Ruby au Granny's ou une chambre lui avait été réservée. La seule chose sur laquelle elle avait été intraitable avait été sur le déroulement de sa dernière nuit de célibataire. Pas question d'aller se saouler au Rabbit Hole comme l'avait suggéré Ruby. Regina ne le lui pardonnerait jamais si elle s'avisait d'avoir mal aux cheveux pendant leur mariage.

« Elle hurle sur tout le monde, a failli réduire en cendre un pauvre serveur qui a eu le malheur d'entrer par erreur dans la pièce dans laquelle elle se prépare et elle tourne en rond comme une lionne en cage… » énuméra malicieusement David « Je dirais donc qu'elle se porte à merveille ! » conclut-il en échangeant un regard rieur avec Emma.

« Elle est comme toi Emma, elle angoisse à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal et vous empêche de vous dire oui… » ajouta Ruby avec un sourire entendu.

« Elle a peur que je change d'avis ? » devina Emma en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété de ne pouvoir aller rassurer sa belle.

« Tu sais comment elle est… » déclara gravement David, redevenant brusquement sérieux « Tellement persuadée de ne pas mériter d'être aimée qu'elle s'attend toujours au pire… » soupira-t-il avec contrariété.

« Pourtant elle le mérite tellement… plus que n'importe qui d'autre… » approuva Ruby tout aussi contrariée que David « Elle a juste peur que son bonheur lui soit arraché Emma, elle ne te fera pas faux bond… » rajouta-t-elle, sentant qu'Emma avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Elle n'a pas intérêt de toute façon ! » clama Emma d'un air farouche « Si elle ne vient pas d'elle-même, je vais la chercher et je la ramène moi-même devant le prêtre ! » affirma-t-elle avec détermination.

« Tu vas l'enlever sur ton cheval blanc, tel un preux chevalier ? » la taquina Ruby en pouffant dans sa main en imaginant la scène.

« Mais non, elle va la jeter sur son épaule et avancer à grands pas vers l'autel en pestant dans ses moustaches d'être tombée amoureuse d'une femme encore plus têtue qu'elle » répliqua David avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard blasé d'Emma.

« Vous avez mangé du clown ce matin tous les deux ? Je ne me souviens pas que ce soit au menu de Granny pourtant ! » railla-t-elle en se détournant pour dissimuler son amusement.

D'un air complice, David et Ruby se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire satisfait. Ils avaient réussi à détendre Emma et à lui changer les idées, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'aidant à finir de se préparer, ils se demandèrent comment Mary et Belle se débrouillaient avec Regina.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû choisir cette robe, elle ne me va pas du tout ! » s'écria Regina en foudroyant son reflet dans le miroir, commençant à porter la main aux lacets dans son dos pour retirer le vêtement.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise Regina, tu es sublime et Emma va en faire une syncope quand elle te verra remonter le pont vers elle ! » affirma Mary en retenant son geste.

« Cette robe est parfaite et te sied à merveille Regina, tu es simplement nerveuse… » sourit tendrement Belle en serrant les mains de son amie entre les siennes.

« Je ne suis pas nerveuse, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être ! » protesta Regina avec une mauvaise foie évidente avant de reporter son regard critique sur son reflet.

Les reflets ne mentaient pas. Peu importait ce qu'elle aurait aimé y voir, ils renvoyaient toujours la vérité. Et en cet instant, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle découvrait. Sa robe était trop… pas assez… elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle détestait son image. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Où était passé son armure, sa carapace qui la protégeait du monde ? Elle se sentait mise à nue, vulnérable. Elle se sentait faible et exposée aux regards des autres. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de suffoquer ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que le Ciel était sur le point de lui tomber sur la tête ?

« Tu es radieuse Regina et dès que tu verras Emma, tu verras que tes peurs s'envoleront… » retentit la douce voix de Belle dans son dos, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

« Emma… » soupira Regina en souriant à son reflet.

Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Voilà pourquoi elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle détestait être loin de sa belle, craignant de la perdre à chaque minute passée loin l'une de l'autre. Passant une main tremblante sur la soie de sa robe, elle l'étudia une nouvelle fois. Elle l'avait choisie blanche, car à ses yeux, c'était son premier mariage, le seul qui voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour elle. Un mariage de raison non consenti ne devrait pas compter. Mais pour éviter de choquer les puristes, elle avait opté pour un modèle paré de délicates pommes parme qui cascadaient le long du bas de la robe. Sur le bustier, des filaments parme et dorés s'entrecroisaient savamment, dessinant un cygne majestueux que l'on devinait en étudiant attentivement le motif formé.

Regina avait fait ajouter ce détail sur le corsage immaculé de sa robe, et la couturière avait fait un travail exquis. Elle savait qu'Emma comprendrait le message derrière l'intention, et elle pouvait presque déjà voir le sourire illuminer son visage et faire briller ses yeux. Souriant à son tour, elle tourna sur elle-même, vérifiant que tous les plis tombaient parfaitement et que sa traîne était à sa place.

« Tu es parfaite Regina, Emma n'aura d'yeux que pour toi » la rassura Mary, attendrie par la maniaquerie de son amie qui dissimulait si mal son anxiété.

« Ce qui ne changera pas puisqu'elle ne voit que toi » renchérit malicieusement Belle en fixant la dernière pomme en soie dans les cheveux de la reine.

Regina écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amies, continuant à s'examiner attentivement à la recherche de la moindre imperfection. Elle savait qu'elle était belle, elle l'avait toujours su. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu sa mère lui dire que sa beauté lui ouvrirait bien des portes. Au point qu'elle s'était souvent surprise à regretter de ne pas être née laide et difforme. Mais était-elle assez belle pour qu'Emma veuille d'elle pour l'éternité ? Etait-elle assez bien pour cette femme merveilleuse au cœur pur comme du cristal ? Resserrant violemment les mains autour de son bouquet de mariée que Mary venait de lui remettre, elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur en imaginant Emma lui annoncer qu'elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle ne voulait plus épouser l'Evil Queen.

« Regina, pourquoi veux-tu épouser Emma ? » demanda subitement Belle en fixant d'un regard insondable la belle brune à travers le truchement du miroir.

« C'est quoi cette question foireuse Belle ? » s'indigna Mary Margaret en arborant une expression scandalisée.

« Réponds-moi Regina » insista Belle sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Mary qui se retenait de l'étriper.

« Parce que je l'aime et qu'elle m'a apporté bien plus que je ne pensais mériter. Parce qu'elle est tout ce que je veux et que passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être pleinement heureuse » répondit Regina d'un ton calme et posé, se demandant pourquoi Belle lui posait une telle question.

« Alors cesse d'angoisser parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle veut elle aussi. Vous vous aimez tellement toutes les deux que vous ne pouvez qu'être la fin heureuse de l'autre. Et je suis persuadée que dès l'instant où vos regards se croiseront, toutes vos peurs disparaîtront » sourit Belle en venant enlacer son amie.

« Merci Belle » sourit Regina en se sentant rassérénée par le soutien de son amie.

Belle avait raison. Paniquer ne servait à rien. Emma avait eu plus d'une occasion de partir si elle l'avait désiré, mais elle était restée. Alors ce n'était pas pour la planter à quelques minutes de s'unir l'une à l'autre. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'angoisser comme elle le faisait. Emma l'aimait, et même si parfois les Ténèbres grondaient en elle au point d'être visibles, cela n'avait jamais fait reculer Emma, bien au contraire. Parfois, surtout ces derniers mois, Regina avait eu envie de tout lui révéler. C'était la seule chose concernant son passé qu'elle n'avait pas divulguée à Emma. Sinon, elle lui avait tout dit. Daniel, Cora, Léopold, la belle brune avait tout raconté, et Emma lui avait confié son propre passé.

« C'est l'heure d'y aller » lança Mary, au moment où des coups discrets retentirent contre la porte.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Regina pivota sur elle-même, faisant tournoyer sa robe autour d'elle dans un mouvement empli de grâce, et avança résolument vers la porte que lui ouvrit Mary avec un immense sourire. Dans le couloir, David patientait en observant l'extérieur d'un air absent. Mais en entendant les pas de Regina, il se retourna et afficha un lumineux sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Regina, et l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si le fils qu'ils avaient abandonné à cause de sa malédiction lui ressemblait avant de chasser résolument cette pensée parasite de son esprit. Emma était l'Amour de sa vie et la seule personne avec qui elle voulait construire son futur, et peu importait les prédictions scabreuses d'une fée totalement allumée. Elle refusait de laisser une stupide prédiction lui dicter ses actes, encore plus quand elle avait trouvé seule la personne qui avait été capable de ramener la Lumière dans son existence et de la rendre à elle-même.

« Votre carrosse vous attend votre Majesté » annonça David en s'inclinant devant elle, faisant s'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

« Merci » sourit-elle simplement d'un air un peu crispé, mais heureusement pour elle, David mit cela sur le compte de la nervosité.

« Emma doit trépigner d'impatience alors je vais me dépêcher de te mener à elle avant qu'elle ne décide de mettre prématurément fin à mes jours… » ricana David en escortant Regina jusqu'à la voiture, suivi de près par les deux femmes.

Emma était une telle boule de nerfs qu'il avait courageusement déserté, prétextant devoir remplir la mission qui était la sienne. Lorsqu'il s'était éclipsé pour aller chercher Regina qui lui avait demandé d'accepter de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel, Emma l'avait menacé des pires sévices s'il s'avisait de lui amener sa promise avec du retard, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution si cela se produisait. Heureusement pour lui, la distance les séparant du parc dans lequel aurait lieu le mariage n'était pas très importante, et ils y furent en moins de dix minutes. A ses côtés, Regina gardait le regard braqué sur l'extérieur, sentant son cœur vrombir dans sa poitrine en voyant le lieu qu'Emma et elle avaient choisi pour accueillir leur mariage. Et c'était en se baladant avec leurs enfants qu'elles avaient trouvé le lieu parfait. Le parc des cygnes était le choix évident, et Regina s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Sur le lac paisible, onze magnifiques cygnes blancs évoluaient avec grâce sous le regard fasciné des petits et des grands. Et Emma, tout comme Elisa, était tombée amoureuse de cet endroit féérique. Alors Regina avait proposé qu'elles s'unissent sur le pont de bois, et Emma avait vivement approuvé, excitée comme une enfant. Et alors qu'elle foulait le petit chemin de terre qui la conduisait vers sa dulcinée, la Reine souriait encore de l'émerveillement qui avait fait étinceler le regard de son amour. Et l'endroit, déjà spectaculaire de beauté au naturel, était sublimé par les décorations qui le paraient. Des rubans blancs et or avec quelques touches de parmes ci-et-là avaient été noués de chaque côté du pont de bois, et des dizaines de rose parsemaient les alentours comme si elles s'étaient toujours trouvées là. Un peu en retrait, à couvert des arbres, un orchestre jouait discrètement créant une atmosphère intimiste et légère.

Lorsque Regina atteignit le pont, la musique changea, et la marche nuptiale s'éleva, faisant prendre une profonde inspiration à Regina qui se redressa instinctivement. Regina n'apercevait pas encore Emma, et l'impatience la gagna au point qu'elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas presser le pas pour la rejoindre plus rapidement. Elle savait que dès qu'elle verrait sa future femme, toute anxiété la quitterait, et qu'elle retrouverait sa sérénité. Elle était sa plus grande faiblesse, mais paradoxalement, sa plus grande force. Tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés, Regina se sentait capable de tous les exploits, juste pour le plaisir de la voir la regarder avec ce mélange de tendresse et de fierté. D'exaspération aussi parfois. Mais toujours avec amour et confiance.

De son côté, Emma était tout aussi fébrile, et son regard ne quittait pas le pont, attendant d'enfin voir apparaître Regina. Soudain, elle vit avancer les demoiselles d'honneur qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. De nouveau, son cœur s'emballa, et Emma la chercha du regard. Et enfin, elle la vit. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa son lumineux regard. Elle était tellement belle. Lentement, Regina s'avança vers Emma au bras de David, leurs regards ne se quittant pas une seule seconde. Lorsqu'enfin Regina fut près d'elle, Emma ne résista pas à la tentation, et s'empara amoureusement de ses lèvres. Des rires retentirent dans l'assistance, et le prêtre se racla légèrement la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre, mais son sourire montrait qu'il était tout aussi amusé par son emportement. A ses côtés, sa future femme se retenait difficilement de rire et se mordillait la lèvre pour conserver son sérieux.

Avec un sourire penaud, Emma se redressa et croisa le regard des filles qui lui souriaient avec malice, et la sheriff sut qu'elles allaient lui reparler de son impatience pendant longtemps, mais ça lui était égal. Elle était la plus heureuse des femmes, et rien ne pouvait altérer son bonheur. La cérémonie se déroula dans un flou artistique, et elle ne se reconnecta à la réalité qu'au moment où le prêtre se tourna vers l'assemblée avec gravité.

« S'il y a une personne qui s'oppose à cette union, qu'elle s'exprime maintenant ou se taise à jamais » énonça le prêtre en sondant la foule du regard.

Un silence religieux s'établit, chacun scrutant son voisin comme pour savoir si quelqu'un oserait s'exprimer et gâcher le mariage de la mairesse et du sheriff. Emma et Regina savaient que le prêtre attendrait cinq bonnes minutes avant de reprendre le cours de la cérémonie, et alors que les secondes s'égrenaient, elles avaient l'impression d'être sur des charbons ardents. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre en dehors du doux clapotis de l'eau. Et alors qu'elles se tournaient de nouveau l'une vers l'autre en se souriant amoureusement, une petite voix se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux femmes qui s'étaient attendues à tout sauf à ce scénario-là.

« Moi je m'y oppose ! » clama Henry en venant se placer devant ses deux mamans, le regard étincelant de larmes.

« Henry ? Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? » s'étonna Regina en s'agenouillant devant son petit prince, bouleversée par son chagrin.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon petit prince ? » ajouta Emma en s'accroupissant près de sa fiancée pour tenter de comprendre le comportement de leur fils.

« Ma ne peut pas t'épouser Maman, tu es la Méchante Reine ! » s'écria Henry, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles.

A ces mots, le monde de Regina s'effondra, et elle eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **O6 : pour tout te dire, moi non plus je n'ai jamais vu une telle scène, mais ce n'est , je suppose, pas si différent qu'une même scène entre deux hommes, ou entre un homme et une femme... En tout cas lorsque je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de cette fic, c'est ainsi que je l'ai abordé. Je ne te pense pas obsédée, mais plutôt gênée par l'intimité entre deux femmes, ce qui m'amène à me demander pourquoi lire du SwanQueen si les relations entre deux femmes te mettent aussi mal-à-l'aise? Bien que perplexe, je te remercie malgré tout pour ton commentaire, et j'espère donc que mes chapitres M ne t'ont pas trop perturbée... **

**Morgane : Et bien le mariage était pour aujourd'hui et j'espère que tu auras apprécié. Pour le reste, qui suis-je pour juger? Il y a dans le monde tant de choses que l'on ne peut souvent pas expliquer, alors si dans ta famille vous avez des dons, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'en faire bon usage... **

**Isacos : Je sais à quel point tu aimes les scènes avec les enfants, je suis donc contente que mes chapitres familles" te plaisent. Et j'espère que dans ce chapitre, tu n'as pas trop eu envie d'étrangler Henry :-) Oui, j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Elisa qui m'offre un peu plus de liberté qu'Henry puisqu'il sort tout droit de mon imagination :-) Je suis donc ravie qu'il plaise autant à mes lecteurs xOx Pour tes questions concernant le mariage, j'espère y avoir répondu dans ce chapitre :-) En espérant que tu ai aimé, je suis impatiente de te lire :) **

**Pilounana : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire pour chaque chapitres, c'était vraiment très gentil de ta part :-) Je suis heureuse de te retrouver et de constater que ma fic te plait toujours autant :-) Pourquoi vous attendez-vous toutes à ce que ça explose entre elles deux ? :-) Mais pour le découvrir, il te faudra attendre patiemment la suite :-) Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Oui, je suis pleinement rassurée, et ne remercierais jamais assez tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ! Je suis très heureuse que tu fasses partie du lot et que chaque chapitre te plaise et te donne envie de lire la suite :-) Un énorme merci, et à bientôt j'espère :-) **

**LadyKastaG : Merci à toi pour ce merveilleux commentaire qui me fait autant plaisir que les autres tant il est détaillé :-) Pour ce qui est d'Elisa, je suis ravie que son personnage plaise autant parce qu'il m'appartient entièrement, contrairement aux autres qui eux sont la propriété exclusive de OUAT (dommage non?)... bref, Elisa est un personnage qui me tient à coeur, et je suis contente que vous l'appréciez autant ! Je sais que mon SQ est assez éloigné de celui de la série, mais en même temps, est-ce vraiment étonnant? En tout cas, contente que ma vision des choses pour cette fic en tout cas vous plaise, cela me motive à poursuivre sur cette lancée... Regina a fait d'énormes progrès, et je sais que la fin de la Malédiction vous inquiète tous, mais promis, je ne serais pas méchante avec notre Reine préférée !-) Et oui, Emma et Regina se sont embrassées, et bien plus, et avouez leurs sentiments, mais je pense que je vais coller à la série sur ce coup, et attendre qu'Emma croit en la magie pour rompre la Malédiction, et surtout, elle n'a pas encore 28 ans... Merci encore pour ce long commentaire, et au plaisir de te lire très vite :-) **

**AlineGranger : Ravie de constater que les interactions entre nos deux héroïnes te plait toujours autant :-) Merci pour ton commentaire, et à très vite :-) **

**Regina Lily Swan : Merci beaucoup, je suis toujours soulagée de savoir que mes chapitres continuent à vous plaire :-) Décidément, le personnage d'Elisa fait l'unanimité et j'en suis ravie :-) Ce personnage étant totalement à moi, je suis contente de voir que vous l'aimez autant que moi :-) J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette scène, imaginant trop Emma face à une mini elle, se disputant pour les desserts de Regina :-) Et oui, il fallait bien que je vous explique à un moment où à un autre, le pourquoi de comment, et j'essaierai de caser l'explication pour la fresque de la bibliothèque à un moment où un autre, même si j'ai déjà donné quelques pistes dans ma fic RB... Cela m'amuse de voir à quel point vous angoissez toutes à cause de la fin de la Malédiction qui approche :-) Merci à toi pour tes commentaires, et contente que tu ai apprécié jusqu'à la fin ton cadeau :-) A très bientôt :-) **

**Madoka ayu : je sens que j'ai affaire à une sadique dans l'âme... :-) Je me trompe? Je vous ponds un petit chapitre tout doux, et madame veut du conflit ! Je vois que toi aussi tu es impatiente que la Malédiction soit brisée, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Regina va aller chialer dans les jupons de Mary? Tu vois vraiment Regina faire ça? Et qui te dis que Mary aura envie de la réconforter? Après tout, elles sonte ennemies dans la Forêt Enchantée... Je vois, tu es une maman gâteau finalement, incapable de rester en colère contre ton (tes?) enfant plus de quelques minutes, même si tu feins le contraire pour garder un semblant d'autorité :-) "Si tu ne vas pas à Lagardère, Lagardère viendra à toi..." je crois que ça résume assez bien ce que Regina applique dans ce chapitre concernant Ingrid, où plus simplement, elle décide de "prendre le taureau par les cornes..." Merci pour ta fidelité, et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt :-) **

**Merci encore à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit commentaire, je les adore :-)**

 **A dimanche pour la suite :-)**

 **Bisous et bonne journée à tous :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir tous le monde :-)**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien en ce dimanche soir ensoleillé :-)**

 **Merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris, sans parler les vus qui la dernière fois que j'ai regardé avaient atteint le nombre incroyable de 23000 :-)**

 **Cela me touche beaucoup, et j'espère donc que cette fic suscitera le même enjouement chez vous jusqu'à la fin :-)**

 **Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonn lecture, et attends avec impatience vos retours à la fin de ce nouveau chapitre !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 28** :

« Tu es la Méchante Reine… Tu es la Méchante Reine… Tu es la Méchante Reine… » raisonnait sans cesse dans sa tête, comme une litanie accusatrice et fatale.

Son pire cauchemar se concrétisait sous ses yeux, et jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que le coup viendrait de son précieux petit garçon. Pourtant c'était bien lui qui se dressait devant elle et qui venait de lâcher la bombe, des larmes dans les yeux mais avec une détermination inébranlable. Le jour de son mariage. Ce jour spécial qui aurait dû être le plus heureux de sa vie et qui venait de se transformer en cauchemar. Comment Henry avait-il pu découvrir la vérité ? La malédiction était-elle en train de s'affaiblir ? Non, c'était trop tôt ! Elle n'était pas prête à faire face aux conséquences. Et puis Rumplestinskin avait assuré que seul l'enfant de Blanche et de James pourrait briser son Sort Noir. Or cet enfant ne devait faire son apparition que l'année de ses 28 ans. Et Henry n'était définitivement pas cet enfant.

S'était-il trompé ? Impossible, et pourtant… Henry avait révélé la terrible et triste réalité, au plus mauvais moment. Et elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait appris à toujours dire la vérité, et tant pis si cela se retournait contre elle. Avec impuissance, Regina se tourna vers Emma, s'attendant à la voir la regarder avec mépris et haine.

« Oh Henry… nous en avons déjà discuté mon cœur… » soupira Emma en attirant tendrement son fils contre elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Regina, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles.

Comment ça ils en avaient déjà discuté ? Depuis quand Henry savait-il ? Et pourquoi Emma ne lui en avait-elle jamais parlé ? Henry était son fils après tout, et Emma Swan n'avait aucun droit de lui dissimuler ce genre d'information. Regina sentit un voile rouge de colère s'abattre sur son esprit, et si elle avait encore eu ses pouvoirs, elle était certaine qu'une boule de feu serait venue se loger dans la paume de sa main. Et la seule idée d'utiliser sa magie contre Emma suffit à la calmer. Aussi efficace qu'une douche froide. Prise de nausée, elle loua le Ciel que la magie n'existe pas dans ce monde, ou du moins qu'elle y soit tellement infime que la Méchante Reine en elle ne puisse y accéder. Parce qu'en cet instant, elle était terrifiée en pensant à ce que la peur pourrait lui faire faire, comme dans le passé. Et elle ne voulait plus de cela.

« Mon frère est un idiot ! » grogna Elisa en levant les yeux au ciel en dardant un regard noir sur le petit garçon qui baissa piteusement la tête.

Tirée de ses pensées tumultueuses par la voix colérique de sa belle petite fille, Regina sentit son cœur osciller entre joie et tristesse. Visiblement Elisa ne partageait pas l'envie de son frère de voir ce mariage empêché, et son âme était dévastée devant le regard embué de larmes de son petit prince. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était de voir un de ses enfants souffrir. Et si elle devait dire la vérité, et bien elle le ferait, ne serait-ce que pour éviter à Henry de subir les retombées néfastes de ses erreurs passées.

« Henry, je sais que dans ton livre les personnages nous ressemblent énormément et que c'est troublant, mais ce ne sont que des contes pour enfant, et ce n'est pas gentil de parler comme ça de ta mère… » expliqua Emma d'une voix douce en berçant le petit garçon contre elle.

« Mais il y a la fresque de la bibliothèque aussi… » souligna le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils d'un air buté.

« Henry, cette peinture a été faite par un petit malin qui a trouvé amusant de se servir des habitants de la ville comme modèle pour donner vie aux personnages des contes, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la vérité ! » reprit patiemment Emma, en un discours bien huilé qui fit comprendre à Regina que ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle tenait ce genre de propos.

« Pardon Ma… Pardon Maman, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… » s'excusa Henry en levant un regard débordant de larmes vers Regina.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon petit prince, même si je ne comprends pas très bien cette histoire… » soupira Regina en retrouvant son calme en comprenant qu'Emma n'avait pas pris au sérieux les propos de leur fils.

« Je t'expliquerai » la rassura tendrement Emma en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser apaisant sur sa tempe « Mais notre fils a une imagination débordante qui lui joue parfois des tours… » ajouta-t-elle en séchant les larmes de leur fils.

« Je sais oui… » approuva Regina en se remémorant les jeux de son fils dans lesquels il était un preux chevalier qui se lançait à la poursuite d'un dragon féroce pour sauver la princesse en détresse.

« Est-ce que j'ai gâché le mariage ? Vous allez devoir tout recommencer par ma faute ? » s'angoissa Henry en adressant un regard désespéré au prêtre qui observait la scène avec bienveillance.

« Non mon enfant, si tes mamans sont prêtes, nous allons pouvoir reprendre la cérémonie » le rassura le vieil homme en reprenant sa place.

« Et comment ! » s'exclama vivement Emma en confiant Henry à David pendant qu'Elisa retournait s'asseoir près de Belle.

Avec vivacité, Emma reprit sa place avant de réaliser que Regina ne l'avait pas imitée. Surprise, elle se retourna vivement pour constater que la mairesse était toujours agenouillée, le regard braqué sur Henry. Et la lueur qui brillait dans son regard, Emma la connaissait bien et la détestait de toutes ses forces. Elle qui avait tant espéré ne plus jamais l'apercevoir dans le regard de son amour était bouleversée de l'y retrouver. Sa douce et courageuse Regina qui doutait tant d'elle-même et qui si elle ne faisait rien, risquait de partir en courant, pensant qu'elle avait raison de croire ne pas mériter d'être heureuse. Sans le vouloir, Henry venait de faire remonter d'un coup toutes les peurs et les insécurités de la sublime brune, et Emma savait parfaitement qu'en cet instant, la femme rationnelle avait cédé la place à la femme brisée qu'elle avait rencontrée près de deux ans plus tôt, et Emma jura entre ses dents.

« Regina ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement en la rejoignant, l'enlaçant délicatement pour la faire pivoter vers elle afin que leurs regards se croisent.

« Emma, je… » murmura Regina d'un air défait, esquissant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte un mouvement de recul, comme si elle était sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Il n'en est pas question » gronda Emma avec détermination en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir « Nous allons nous marier, et ensuite, Henry toi et moi allons avoir une longue conversation concernant les contes et le fait de laisser son imagination prendre le pas sur la réalité » énonça-t-elle fermement, une petite pointe d'autorité dans la voix qui fit arquer un sourcil à Regina.

La mairesse devait bien reconnaître qu'elle adorait lorsqu'Emma prenait ce ton. Elle trouvait cette attitude terriblement excitante et sexy. Les gens pensaient souvent qu'elle était la plus autoritaire des deux dans leur couple, mais ils oubliaient très souvent que sa belle blonde avait été lieutenant de police et qu'elle pouvait être sacrément impressionnante quand elle le voulait. Et Regina, même si elle préférait brûler vive que de le reconnaître devant quiconque, était terriblement émoustillée par la panoplie de méchant flic d'Emma. Et en cet instant, elle avait bien du mal à ne pas se jeter sur sa fiancée pour une étreinte passionnée. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ses émotions, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Mais Henry… » protesta faiblement Regina en tournant le visage vers son fils qui lui sourit faiblement, mais avec amour, réchauffant légèrement son cœur.

« Henry est un petit garçon qui doit apprendre que ce qu'il se passe dans ses livres n'a rien à voir avec le monde réel » affirma gravement Emma en levant les yeux au Ciel « Il ne voulait pas vraiment nous empêcher de nous marier, et je ne compte pas tout arrêter, donc à moins que tu ne me dises ici et maintenant que tu ne veux plus de ce mariage, le prêtre nous attend » ajouta Emma en plongeant son regard dans l'océan chocolaté des yeux de sa Reine.

« Je ne veux rien d'autre qu'être ta femme Emma, mais pas au détriment du bonheur d'un de nos enfants… » soupira Regina en fronçant les sourcils d'un air incertain.

Elle aimait Emma, elle ne se le cachait plus à présent, mais le bonheur d'Henry primait sur tout, et elle refusait de faire passer ses désirs et besoins avant ceux de son fils. D'autant que dans le cas présent, il n'avait fait qu'énoncer la vérité dans ce qu'elle avait de plus crue et terrible. Elle était bien la Méchante Reine. Ou du moins l'avait-elle été, car elle se targuait de ne plus rien avoir avec cette femme-là. En dehors de quelques petits dérapages vite contrôlés. Alors pouvait-elle laisser Emma croire que son fils avait trop d'imagination ? Laisser Henry passer aux yeux de tous pour un enfant capricieux et perturbé ? Non, elle s'y refusait. Et elle réalisa qu'elle leur devait la vérité. Même si elle devait ensuite perdre leur amour et leur confiance. Elle ne pouvait bâtir leur avenir sur un château de carte.

« Alors laisse le prêtre finir la cérémonie, et ensuite nous aurons l'éternité pour discuter » sourit Emma avec soulagement avant de l'entraîner tendrement à la place qu'elles occupaient avant que leur fils n'interrompe leurs vœux.

D'un hochement de tête, le prêtre attendit que le silence revienne afin de pouvoir reprendre le déroulement de ce mariage atypique sur bien des points. Mais il ne pouvait rester indifférent à l'amour qui unissait ces deux femmes. Discrètement, il jeta un regard vers le petit Henry qui avait retrouvé le sourire et attendait avec impatience la suite des évènements. Visiblement il ne pensait plus du tout à empêcher le mariage de ses deux mamans.

« Le mariage n'est pas un acte anodin. Par leur union, Regina et Emma s'engagent l'une envers l'autre en se jurant fidélité, respect, confiance et amour. Pour qu'un mariage soit solide, les deux partenaires se doivent honnêteté et accepter de communiquer librement. Sans y être forcées par personne, les mariées deviennent le soutien indéfectible de leur compagne et acceptent les responsabilités d'épouses et de parents… » déclara le prêtre d'une voix douce et posée en fixant intensément les deux femmes « Regina et Emma, est-ce bien ainsi que vous envisagez de vivre dans le mariage ? » s'assura-t-il gravement.

« Oui » répondit sans hésiter Emma, le regard étincelant de conviction.

« Oui » répondit à son tour Regina, profondément troublée par les paroles du prêtre qui la confortèrent dans sa décision de révéler la vérité à Emma.

« Afin que vous soyez unies dans l'amour, je vous invite, en présence de vos amis et de vote famille, à échangez vos consentements » les invita le prêtre avec un sourire bienveillant.

Regina frissonna violemment à ces paroles et chercha instinctivement le regard d'Emma. C'était le grand moment, celui qui allait sceller leur destin à toutes les deux. Une fois les paroles rituelles prononcées, elles ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière. Emma serait à elle, totalement. Et la culpabilité lui enserra les entrailles à l'idée qu'Emma s'engageait sans connaître tous les faits. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le courage d'interrompre le prêtre. Elle voulait encore rêver, même pour quelques heures seulement.

« Oui je le veux » répondit clairement Emma, lui faisant réaliser que la cérémonie s'était poursuivie sans qu'elle en prenne réellement conscience, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle entendit Emma répondre d'une voix voilée par l'émotion, et elle s'empressa d'acquiescer elle aussi, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne veuille lui voler son bonheur tout neuf.

« Regina, cette alliance est le symbole de ma fidélité et de mon amour pour toi » murmura Emma en passant l'anneau d'or au doigt de sa femme.

« Emma, cette alliance est le symbole de ma fidélité et de mon amour pour toi, et je jure devant nos amis et nos enfants de passer ma vie à te rendre au centuple le bonheur que tu m'apportes chaque jour en étant à mes côtés » déclara Regina en laissant échapper une larme tout en glissant la bague au doigt d'Emma, la main tremblante d'émotion.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » déclara le prêtre en les observant avec mansuétude.

Ravi d'obéir à cet ordre, Emma se tourna vivement vers elle, le sourire le plus lumineux qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vu sur les lèvres, et posa tendrement ses mains sur ses joues, encadrant son délicat visage. Emma plongea son regard dans le sien, et comme pour graver à jamais l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait dans son esprit, elle ne ferma les yeux qu'au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Leur baiser gagna rapidement en intensité, suscitant de nouveaux éclats de rire parmi leurs invités.

« Eh blondie, laisse-la respirer ! » entendit-elle Ruby rigoler dans son dos.

Relâchant avec une mauvaise volonté évidente son étreinte autour de la taille de sa femme, Emma plongea à nouveau son regard dans ses grands yeux qui scintillaient de mille feux. Le même sourire ornait leurs deux visages, et c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de huées qu'elles quittèrent le pont, s'arrêtant devant le lac pour la traditionnelle séance photo, qui leur parut durer une éternité. Tous leurs invités voulaient être pris en photo avec elles, et les jeunes mariées se plièrent de bonne grâce à leur demande, même si Emma s'imaginait de plus en plus s'enfuir avec sa femme pour un départ précipité pour leur lune de miel.

« Je t'avais dit que nous n'aurions pas dû inviter tant de personnes… » râla Emma lorsque Leroy se plaça entre elles avec un large sourire.

Regina ne répondit rien, trop occupée à observer Henry qui s'était assis un peu plus loin, son livre de conte sur les genoux. Son fils avait le regard braqué sur une illustration, et parfois ses yeux se relevaient vers elle avant de se reporter sur son livre dans un froncement de sourcils. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle jette un œil à cet ouvrage. D'autant que, si elle en croyait la conversation qu'Emma et Henry avaient eu devant elle, c'était dans ce livre qu'Henry avait découvert la vérité.

« Emma sais-tu où Henry a eu ce livre ? » finit-elle par demander, ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir.

« Je pensais que c'était toi qui le lui avait offert » s'étonna Emma en suivant le regard de sa femme.

« Non, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui le lui avait donné » répliqua Regina en fronçant les sourcils « Un de nos amis lui en aura fait cadeau probablement » supputa-t-elle en soupirant de dépit.

« Pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient pu avoir, pas avec Henry » grogna Emma en levant les yeux au Ciel d'exaspération.

Regina ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec sa femme. Sa femme. Emma et elle étaient mariées. Et subitement, ses préoccupations passèrent en second plan. Elle n'allait pas laisser son passé venir gâcher son présent même s'il menaçait plus que jamais son futur. Il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie, et elle voulait en savourer chaque seconde, surtout si c'était les dernières avant de replonger tête la première dans les Ténèbres de son existence et dans la solitude.

« Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, mais pour le moment, si nous profitions de cette journée ? » demanda Regina avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Tu as raison mon amour, ne laissons pas cette histoire à dormir debout nous gâcher notre journée ! » approuva joyeusement Emma en venant l'enlacer.

Pourtant Emma n'était pas dupe. Elle sentait que cette histoire de Méchante Reine avait bien plus touché sa femme que Regina ne le laissait paraître. Evidemment la mairesse était passée maîtresse dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions, mais Emma la connaissait par cœur, et elle sentait que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Mais elle refusait que cela ait une quelconque incidence sur la vie qu'elles avaient construites et celle qu'il leur restait à partager. Hors de question. Quoi que Regina lui cache, elles feraient face ensemble, et Emma se promit d'être assez forte pour soutenir son épouse et l'aider à faire définitivement le deuil de son passé, parce que nul doute que ce qui avait assombri son regard était lié à ce passé qu'Henry avait fait remonter à la surface.

« Alors allons rejoindre nos invités » soupira Regina en tournant la tête vers l'endroit où étaient stationnées les voitures et où toute la ville attendait qu'elles les rejoignent.

« Et si on s'éclipsait plutôt ? » proposa Emma en venant l'enlacer par derrière, la regardant avec espoir.

« Ceci est hors de question Madame Swan-Mills ! » s'exclama Regina en prenant un air outré « Nous allons nous rendre au Granny's, accepter les félicitations des gens, danser avec des idiots trop alcoolisés qui oublieront que nous sommes les mariées et qui nous feront des avances déplacées, passer du temps avec nos amis et nos enfants, manger notre gâteau, et ensuite seulement, nous pourrons envisager de nous retirer… peut-être… » énuméra-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui s'acheva sur une petite note taquine.

« Madame Swan-Mills… » murmura rêveusement Emma « J'adore… » sourit-elle avant de relâcher brusquement Regina lorsque ses paroles finirent par atteindre totalement son esprit « Hey ! Comment ça peut-être ? » s'écria-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

« Et bien je risque d'être fatiguée ce soir… » expliqua très sérieusement Regina en se retenant de rire devant la moue boudeuse d'Emma.

« Oh… ouais pas faux… » soupira-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa déception « Du moment que je peux te tenir dans mes bras… » sourit-elle en venant caresser tendrement la joue de sa femme.

« Décidément, tu es une perle mon amour… » souffla Regina en sentant son cœur se dilater de bonheur.

Emma faisait toujours passer son bonheur et ses envies avant les siennes, et Regina avait encore du mal à s'y faire, échaudée par des années de maltraitance et d'indifférence. Mais pour avoir elle-même subit plus de brimades qu'à son tour, Emma refusait de forcer d'une façon ou d'une autre sa compagne, et c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour que la belle blonde pouvait lui offrir. Mais pour le coup, Regina se retrouvait prise à son propre piège, parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elles ne fassent pas l'amour cette nuit. Surtout s'il devait s'agir de leur dernière nuit ensemble.

« Je t'aime tellement… » murmura Regina en venant se coller à sa belle blonde « Et il n'est pas question que je ne te fasse pas crier sous mes assauts pour notre nuit de noce… » susurra-t-elle d'une voix de gorge qui fit gémir Emma contre sa joue.

« Tu es diabolique… » protesta Emma en déglutissant « Mais je me vengerai cette nuit, et c'est toi qui criera sous mes caresses… » la provoqua Emma qui adorait leurs petites joutes verbales.

« Mais vous adorez ça Mademoiselle Swan… » la taquina Regina d'une voix sensuelle en se collant contre sa femme.

« Madame Swan-Mills ! » la corrigea immédiatement Emma avant de passer un bras possessif autour des reins de la mariée, la pressant férocement contre elle « Et j'aime tout de toi »

Elles se sourirent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser, indifférentes à tout ce qui n'était pas elles. En cet instant, elles se moquaient bien d'être observées par toute la ville qui continuait de les attendre près des voitures, elles se fichaient de se donner en spectacle, elles qui étaient habituellement très discrètes, même si elles ne s'étaient jamais cachées pour autant. Tout ce qui importait, tout ce qui était pertinent dans leur monde, étaient les lèvres de l'autre, et les sensations grisantes qui les parcouraient, les traversaient, les liaient l'une à l'autre. Ce fut le manque d'air qui les força à se séparer, et elles restèrent front contre front un long moment, se perdant dans leur regard hypnotisant.

« On ne devait pas aller quelque part ? » finit par demander Emma sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre.

« Je ne me rappelle pas… » s'amusa Regina avec un sourire mutin, peu désireuse de rompre l'étreinte dans laquelle Emma la retenait.

« Maman ! Ma ! J'ai faim ! » cria Elisa, les ramenant brutalement sur terre.

« C'est bien ta fille… » railla Regina en prenant une expression blasée qui fit pouffer Emma.

« Dis celle dont l'estomac grogne depuis quelques minutes… » se moqua gentiment Emma avant de l'entraîner enfin vers leurs amis.

En les voyant approcher, tous montèrent en voiture, et David garda la portière arrière de la Mercedes d'Emma ouverte, permettant aux deux femmes de prendre place avant qu'il ne prenne le volant. Emma lui avait fait de nombreuses recommandations, et David n'en avait retenu que le principal. Une seule égratignure, même infime, et il était un homme mort.

« Au fait, t'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais magnifique dans cette robe ? » souffla Emma en venant se coller à Regina, indifférente à la présence de David qui gardait le regard braqué sur la route.

« Non, je suis d'ailleurs vexée par cet oubli impardonnable Madame Swan-Mills » répondit Regina de ce ton glacial qui en faisait trembler plus d'un.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir t'avoir entendu me complimenter sur ma tenue ! » s'exclama Emma d'un air faussement outré.

Du coin de l'œil, elles se défièrent un instant du regard avant d'exploser de concert dans un éclat de rire cristallin qui fit discrètement sourire David. Il était tellement heureux pour ses amies. Avant l'arrivée d'Emma dans leurs vies, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Regina aussi épanouie et heureuse. Et il ne pouvait que remercier la Providence qui avait fait se croiser leurs chemins. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient faites pour être ensemble, il en était persuadé. Elles se complétaient, et même si leurs caractères de feu amenaient souvent à des disputes apocalyptiques, elles finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Il avait même l'impression que parfois elles provoquaient des disputes pour le simple plaisir de se réconcilier par la suite.

Un nouvel éclat de rire attira son attention, et il jeta un regard à ses passagères dans le rétroviseur central. Elles étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains tendrement enlacées, et discutaient à voix basses en échangeant de temps en temps de tendres baisers qui devenaient très souvent passionnés et fougueux. Elles étaient perdues dans leur bulle de bonheur, et il en était heureux et soulagé. Cette journée aurait pu virer au drame et cela à cause d'Henry. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête du petit garçon. Et il savait que même si Regina souriait en cet instant, entendre son fils parler d'elle comme de la Méchante de l'histoire avait laissé une plaie béante dans son cœur. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il se promit d'avoir une discussion d'homme avec l'enfant, même s'il ne doutait pas que ses mères avaient déjà prévu de le faire. Et il allait falloir enlever ce livre de contes au petit garçon, du moins tant qu'il ne ferait pas la différence entre fiction et réalité. Parce que même si Henry s'était excusé pour son intervention en voyant le chagrin de sa maman, il n'avait pour autant pas cessé de regarder dans son livre avant d'observer sa mère adoptive, et David avait bien compris que l'enfant ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Or il était hors de question qu'Henry vienne briser la vie heureuse qu'Emma et Regina s'était construite de haute lutte. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

« Nous sommes arrivés mesdames » lança-t-il en se garant en face du Granny's, sur une place laissée vacante pour éviter aux mariées d'avoir à arpenter toute la ville dans leurs somptueuses tenues.

Souriantes, les deux femmes se séparèrent à regret, et Emma descendit la première avant de tendre une main à Regina, l'aidant dans une attitude galante à sortir gracieusement de la voiture, sous le regard amusé et approbateur de David. Il était évident qu'Emma adorait jouer le rôle du preux chevalier auprès de sa femme qui elle-même ne cachait pas qu'elle adorait les manières charmantes de la belle blonde. Et en les observant, David ne pouvait nier qu'elles avaient tout d'un couple de conte de fées. La Reine et son Chevalier Blanc.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Isacos : Il fallait bien que cela finisse par arriver, et je dois dire que j'ai pris un plaisir sadique à caser l'intervention d'Henry pile à ce moment-là... J'ai hésité entre ça ou faire en sorte que leur baiser de mariage soit celui qui romprait la malédiction, mais ça c'était vraiment trop cruel... Pour Henry, non rassure-toi, il n'a rien du petit c** qu'il est parfois dans la série, mais il fallait bien qu'il soit celui qui amenait la vérité à être dévoilée... J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre, et à très bientôt :-) **

**Powell : Regina est louche... okkkkkk... pourquoi ? en dehors du fait qu'elle est effectivement la Méchante Reine bien sûr... **

**Madoka ayu : je savais que ce chapitre satisferait ton côté sadique :-) Et effectivement, Emma ne le prends pas au sérieux, du moins pas encore... Et je dirais que pour le sadisme, il y en aura encore un peu dans les chapitres à venir... Merci pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt :-) **

**JUJUDEMARS : ton commentaire m'a fait doublement plaisir : avoir un nouveau reviewer est toujours un plaisir, et savoir que ma fic te plait en est un autre :-) J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant, et que le reste de cette histoire sera à la hauteur des chapitres précédents :-) Encore un gran merci, et à très bientôt j'espère :-)**

 **Nathan523 : Hey, contente de te relire :-) Et non, comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais Henry n'a pas tout gâché pour autant, heureusement non ? Au plaisir de te relire très vite, merci à toi ;-) **

**AlineGranger : Je sais, c'était un peu sadique, mais en même temps, est-ce que ça pouvait être autrement? Henry aurait certes pu choisir un meilleur moment, mais d'un autre côté, il fallait qu'il frappe fort pour que Regina sache que le temps lui était compté. Quant à Emma, elle va avoir encore un peu de mal à croire à toute cette histoire, mais la fin de la Malédiction se rapproche à grands pas... **

**The Lady Scare Let o'Hara : tu m'as fait rire avec les "baltringues de cygnes"... Les pauvres, ils sont innocents dans l'histoire et ils s'en prennent plein la tête :-) Et oui, je sais, c'était violent, mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour le commentaire et le compliment sur mon style, et j'espère te relire très vite !-)**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Pauvre Henry :-) Mais oui, je sais, il aurait pu attendre un peu, mais c'est le prêtre qui lui a tendu la perche non ? Et puis ça s'est arrangé non? Wahouh... ton impatience me met la pression du coup, parce que j'ai pas intérêt de me louper pour la suite... J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'a plu, et que les suivants t'apporteront l'explication désirée... Au plaisir de te lire bientôt, bises :-) **

**Voilà, merci à tous, et à mercredi pour la suite :-)**

 **bisous xOx**


	30. Chapter 30 (M)

**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je constate que le dernier chapitre a suscité votre engouement, et j'en suis ravie :-) J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira de la même façon !**

 **Il s'agit d'un chapitre M, donc réservé à un public averti, et en âge de lire ce genre de scène...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et l'on se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour que vous partagiez avec moi vos impressions :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 29** :

« Enfin ! » soupira Emma en se laissant tomber sur le siège de sa voiture sous le regard rieur de Regina.

« Il est vrai que cette journée n'en finissait plus… » reconnut la brune volcanique en prenant place près de sa femme.

« A croire qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot pour nous empêcher de filer à l'anglaise… » grogna Emma en repensant à tous ces moments où l'un de leurs amis venait les séparer dès qu'elles parlaient de s'éclipser.

« J'ai également eu l'impression que nous étions victimes d'une conspiration… » approuva Regina en secouant la tête, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

Emma passa sa main dans ses boucles qu'elle avait lâchées après s'être changée, optant pour une tenue plus confortable, même si elle portait toujours son pantalon de cérémonie. Elle avait cependant troqué son bustier et sa cape contre un débardeur dos nu et une veste en cuir blanche. Quant à Regina, elle avait enfilé un tailleur blanc parfaitement cintré qui lui avait valu un regard plein de désir de la part de son épouse lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint. Emma était folle des tenues classieuses qu'affectionnait Regina. Ce petit côté working girl était terriblement sexy, et Emma ne se lassait jamais d'admirer la plastique parfaite de sa femme mise en valeur par ses tenues.

« Où allons-nous ? » voulut savoir Regina en constatant qu'elles prenaient la route qui menait vers la sortie de la ville.

« Surprise » se contenta de répondre Emma avec ce sourire en coin que Regina avait si bien appris à connaître.

« Et les enfants ? » s'inquiéta Regina en se tournant instinctivement vers les rues qui s'éloignaient.

Elle détestait toujours autant les laisser seuls, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, craignant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise en son absence, et qu'elle ne soit pas là pour protéger ses bébés. Et puis il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec Henry.

« David et Mary vont s'occuper d'eux, et David m'a appris qu'il allait avoir une discussion d'hommes avec Henry… » lui révéla Emma en pinçant les lèvres.

« Nous ne devrions peut-être pas partir sans avoir parlé avec lui avant… » marmonna Regina avec inquiétude.

Elle se sentait coupable. Henry n'était pas fou. Il avait découvert la vérité et l'avait proclamée à voix haute. Elle refusait que les gens lui fassent des reproches à cause de ça. Il ne le méritait pas. Elle était la seule à blâmer dans cette histoire.

« Nous le ferons, à notre retour de lune de miel » répliqua Emma d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

« Emma, je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange » protesta Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air mécontent.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai préparé ce qu'il nous fallait. Une valise pour moi et deux pour toi… » lui apprit Emma avec un sourire moqueur.

« Où passerons-nous la nuit ? » capitula Regina, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec la tête de mule qu'elle avait épousée.

« A Boston » répondit Emma en lui adressant un sourire entendu.

Et Regina comprit que sa femme avait réservé dans l'hôtel qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de réserver lorsqu'elles quittaient Storybrooke pour cette ville, et qui était devenu en quelque sorte leur point de chute, à tel point que lorsque cela était possible, le concierge leur attribuait la même chambre, une attention qu'elles appréciaient à sa juste valeur.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Regina, incapable de réfréner sa curiosité.

« Ensuite, nous embarquerons à bord d'un jet privé pour une destination secrète » répondit malicieusement Emma.

« Et combien de temps comptez-vous me kidnapper Madame Swan-Mills ? » voulut savoir Regina en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Je te répondrais bien pour le reste de notre vie, mais je ne veux pas courir le risque de me faire tuer dans mon sommeil… » plaisanta Emma « Deux semaines » ajouta-t-elle en guettant la réaction de la mairesse.

« Mais… » commença à protester Regina en pensant à ses responsabilités à la mairie.

Deux semaines ? Mais c'était beaucoup trop long ! Elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser en suspens durant aussi longtemps. Qu'allait penser les gens ? Et puis les jumeaux risquaient de se sentir abandonnés. Déjà qu'Henry la voyait comme la Méchante de l'histoire, ne risquait-il pas en plus d'aller s'imaginer qu'elle avait fait disparaître Emma ?

« Relax, la ville survivra à notre absence durant ce lapse de temps, et nous avons le droit de profiter de notre nouveau statut ! » plaida Emma en se crispant légèrement, craignant que Regina refuse de partir et ne lui demande de faire demi-tour sur le champ.

« Je sais, mais je ne me suis jamais absentée aussi longtemps » soupira Regina avec une moue d'excuses.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire… » se moqua gentiment Emma « Mais je veux que tu te détendes durant ces deux semaines et que tu oublies un peu le poids de tes responsabilités… »

Elle avait longuement hésité sur la durée de leur lune de miel et sur leur destination. Faire venir Regina à Boston pour un week-end en amoureuses était déjà un véritable parcours du combattant, alors réussir à lui faire quitter la ville sur une aussi longue période ? Impossible. Pourtant elle y tenait vraiment. Regina avait besoin de déconnecter, de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle durant quelques jours avant de replonger tête la première dans ses devoirs de mairesse. Et en tant qu'épouse, c'était son devoir de s'en assurer. Alors elle avait choisi de ne pas faire part de ses projets à Regina, optant pour la ruse plutôt que la franchise. Et à présent, elle priait pour ne pas avoir pris la mauvaise décision et s'attirer les foudres de Regina, ce qui serait de très mauvais augures pour leur mariage.

« Je suis toujours détendue quand je suis avec toi » répondit Regina en venant poser sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma, la pressant tendrement.

« Excellente réponse madame le maire, comme toujours » sourit Emma en venant prendre la main de Regina pour la porter à ses lèvres, soulagée d'avoir obtenu gain de cause aussi facilement.

Regina se contenta de sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, et son esprit la ramena à Henry. Mais elle décida de ne pas y penser. Si ces deux semaines de lune de miel étaient les dernières que la vie lui offrait en compagnie d'Emma, elle allait s'y consacrer corps et âme. La chute serait peut-être douloureuse, voire léthale, mais au moins aurait-elle ces merveilleux souvenirs pour supporter de replonger dans les abysses de solitude desquels Emma l'avait tirée en faisant irruption dans sa vie.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elles arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel, et Emma l'entraîna dans l'immense hall d'accueil pendant que les grooms s'occupaient de garer la voiture et d'apporter leurs bagages.

« Vous avez une réservation ? » s'enquit poliment le concierge qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne les ait pas reconnues.

L'homme observait les deux magnifiques femmes qui venaient de se présenter à lui avec un sourire séducteur qui fit grincer des dents à Emma et soupirer légèrement Regina, blasée. Elles avaient l'habitude de ce genre de comportement et ne s'en formalisait plus réellement, mais aujourd'hui elles n'étaient pas d'humeur à se faire lourdement draguer.

« J'ai réservé la suite nuptiale au nom de Swan-Mills » répondit Emma en foudroyant le concierge du regard tout en guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Regina.

« Emma… c'est de la folie… » souffla Regina sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler son excitation alors qu'un lumineux sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi » affirma Emma en se penchant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

« Le chasseur va vous conduire jusqu'à votre suite » les informa le concierge après avoir trouvé la réservation pour une nuit qu'avait effectué sa cliente.

Et il se baffa de ne pas avoir compris dès leur arrivée. Pourtant ses collègues lui avaient longuement parlé de ce couple de femmes aussi sublimes l'une que l'autre. Pas étonnant que la blonde ait eu l'air de se retenir de lui arracher les yeux. Et il espéra qu'elles n'iraient pas se plaindre à la direction. Elles étaient des clientes régulières, et visiblement riches, et si jamais elles allaient raconter qu'il avait eu le culot de les draguer le jour de leurs noces, il perdrait assurément son travail. En déglutissant, il tenta de garder contenance, retrouvant une attitude professionnelle et détachée, se promettant d'anticiper sur leurs désirs afin de se faire pardonner son écart de conduite.

« Merci » sourit Emma en enlaçant Regina pour la guider jusqu'aux ascenseurs sans plus lui prêter d'attention.

Dans la cabine, Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma et ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue de la journée se faire sentir. Les derniers jours avaient été chargés émotionnellement, et elle ne voulait rien de plus que se retrouver seule avec Emma pour enfin pouvoir se laisser complètement aller. Elle adorerait se prélasser dans un bain moussant en compagnie d'Emma, l'y aimant tendrement avant de rejoindre le lit pour y faire de nouveau l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit. A cette pensée évocatrice, elle laissa échapper un long soupir de plaisir qui attira l'attention d'Emma qui la pressa intimement contre elle, le regard étincelant de convoitise et d'amour. Seule la présence du chasseur dans la cabine dissuada la belle blonde de plaquer sa femme contre une des parois pour la faire sienne sans plus tarder.

« Voilà votre chambre mesdames » déclara le chasseur en allant déposer leurs valises dans la chambre à coucher avant de revenir près de la porte « Puis-je faire quoique ce soit pour vous être agréable ? » s'enquit-il avec un sourire serviable.

« Non merci » sourit Emma en lui tendant un billet de cinquante dollars, le congédiant d'un hochement de tête.

Sans un mot, le chasseur s'éclipsa en toute discrétion, laissant les deux femmes seules. Se tournant vers Regina, Emma sourit en la voyant faire tranquillement le tour des pièces. La laissant agir à sa convenance, Emma tourna les talons et débusqua la salle de bain, souriant en constatant que sa demande avait été honorée. Satisfaite, elle se mit à l'œuvre, et rapidement, tout fût prêt pour accueillir Regina comme il se devait. Posant d'épaisses serviettes sur le porte serviettes chauffant, Emma retourna dans le salon, découvrant Regina accoudée à la terrasse, observant Boston de nuit.

« Ma douce ? » l'appela-t-elle en venant la rejoindre, se plaquant contre son dos et posant ses mains sur le ventre plat et tonique de son épouse.

« Que faisais-tu ? » voulut savoir Regina en tournant légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais de te délasser dans un bon bain chaud… » murmura Emma en l'attirant à l'intérieur, refermant la porte fenêtre.

« Quelle délicieuse attention » sourit brillement Regina en la suivant jusque dans la vaste salle d'eau « Oh Emma… c'est fantastique… » murmura-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés.

Des dizaines de bougies parfumées éclairaient doucement la pièce, et une délicate odeur de pomme et de cannelle embaumait l'air. L'immense baignoire était remplie, et un nuage de mousse recouvrait la surface de l'eau claire, donnant envie de s'y plonger. Enfin pour parfaire l'ensemble, une douce mélodie s'élevait dans la pièce.

« Laisse-moi t'aider à te dévêtir ma Reine… » souffla Emma contre le velouté de la joue de Regina qui frissonna vivement en sentant la chaleur émaner du corps de son amante.

« Seulement si je peux te rendre la politesse » rétorqua Regina en se tournant pour faire face à celle qui était sienne.

« Mais il ne saurait en être autrement votre Majesté… » susurra Emma, une lueur de convoitise régnant en maître dans son regard.

Regina se mordit sensuellement la lèvre en dévorant Emma du regard. Elle adorait lorsqu'Emma la surnommait ainsi. A moins que ce ne soit la façon si particulière qu'avait sa voluptueuse blonde de prononcer son titre. Depuis leur rencontre, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Finalement, c'était peut-être le mélange des deux qui la grisait à ce point. Le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine en une sensation devenue familière, Regina tira sur une manche, puis sur la seconde, et débarrassa Emma de son boléro, frôlant sa peau douce et diaphane du bout des doigts, souriant fièrement en sentant une chair de poule révélatrice apparaître sous son passage. Comme figée, Emma se laissait faire, laissant le contrôle à Regina qui appréciait grandement la situation.

« Tu es si belle… » soupira la brunette en observant la flamme des bougies parer le corps d'Emma de reflets cuivrés envoûtants.

« Je te retourne le compliment ma douce » sourit Emma en la couvant d'un regard adorateur.

Regina prenait tout son temps, comme si elle n'était pas pressée, comme si son désir ne la poussait pas à arracher ces bouts de tissus gênants qui l'empêchait de conquérir ce corps qui était à elle et qu'elle voulait posséder de toutes les façons possibles jusqu'à la fin des temps. Au lieu de cela, elle effeuillait Emma avec une lenteur qui s'apparentait à de la torture aux yeux de sa victime consentante, et savourait chaque tressaillement, chaque soupir, chaque gémissement qu'elle tirait à sa compagne. Elle enregistrait la moindre réaction pour un usage ultérieur. Elle adorait l'emprise qu'elle possédait sur le corps d'Emma, satisfaite du juste retour des choses.

« Regina… tu me rends complètement folle… » gémit Emma, la voix vibrante d'impatience.

Pourtant elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour reprendre le contrôle et accélérer le rythme indolent qu'avait adopté Regina, ce dont la jeune femme lui fut reconnaissante. Elle aimait par-dessus tout qu'Emma la laisse mener la danse, parce qu'elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles étaient pareil et que ne pas être en contrôle n'était pas leur tasse de thé. Pourtant lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, elles se laissaient aller comme jamais et acceptaient de se placer en situation de vulnérabilité, sachant que l'autre n'en profiterait pas pour la blesser d'une quelconque façon. Et en cet instant, alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains sur le corps souple et ferme de sa femme, Regina était celle qui menait la valse de leur amour. Elle guidait tendrement Emma sur une mélodie qui montait lentement en puissance et adorait chaque seconde.

« Attention à ne pas glisser… » murmura-t-elle en aidant fermement Emma à s'asseoir dans le bain.

Un long gémissement extatique s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma lorsque l'eau chaude se referma autour de son corps frémissant, et elle tourna la tête pour observer sa femme avant de froncer les sourcils de contrariété en constatant que Regina était encore entièrement vêtue. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur les bords de la baignoire, décidée à remédier à la situation, mais Regina se courba au-dessus d'elle et l'arrêta d'un baiser.

« Profite du spectacle… » souffla-t-elle contre les lèvres rose et charnues de son amante.

« Tu vas me faire un striptease ? » s'enquit Emma en arquant un sourcil intéressé et coquin.

Sans répondre, Regina recula de quelques pas, le regard plongé dans celui si limpide d'Emma. Regina adorait par-dessus tous les yeux de sa compagne. Si clairs, si sincères, si amoureux. Assurée d'avoir toute l'attention de sa jeune épouse, Regina leva gracieusement les mains et les fit remonter le long de ses courbes, effleurant son corps sans vraiment le toucher, exactement comme l'aurait fait Emma pour la rendre folle de désir. Emma laissa échapper un soupir rauque, et serra les poings, faisant sourire Regina qui poursuivit son ascension. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son chignon, elle entreprit de libérer sa chevelure qui cascada en vague soyeuse sur ses épaules.

« J'aime tes cheveux… doux comme de la soie et parfumés comme une pomme bien mûre et juteuse… » murmura faiblement Emma en tendant légèrement la main, bougeant les doigts comme si elle les passait dans les mèches chatoyantes.

Regina le savait. Combien de fois avait-elle surpris Emma à passer sa main dans sa chevelure lorsqu'elles étaient enlacées dans leur lit après une étreinte enfiévrée ? Combien de fois s'était-elle endormie, blottie contre Emma en sentant sa main aller et venir sur sa tête ? Combien de fois s'était-elle éveillée en sentant la caresse des doigts légers d'Emma dans ses cheveux ? Combien de fois Emma avait-elle enfouie son visage dans son cou, humant à plein poumon ses mèches soyeuses en laissant échapper un profond soupir de bien-être ?

« Je sais, je les ai laissé pousser pour te faire plaisir… » avoua tendrement Regina en repoussant ses longues mèches derrière ses épaules avant de ramener ses mains sur le devant de son tailleur.

Pour seule réponse, elle reçut un sourire éclatant, brillant comme un soleil, et son cœur vacilla une fois de plus dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible d'aimer à ce point une personne. Et alors qu'elle retirait gracieusement ses vêtements, sentant le regard brûlant d'Emma suivre chacun de ses gestes, elle se sentait à sa place. Sa Malédiction avait été une erreur, et pourtant la femme amoureuse et comblée en elle ne la regrettait pas. Pas alors que cela l'avait conduite vers Emma. Parce qu'une chose était sûre, jamais leurs chemins ne se seraient croisés si la Reine qu'elle avait été avait renoncé et était restée dans la Forêt Enchantée. Sans le Sort Noir, elle n'aurait pas sa famille aujourd'hui.

« Si belle… » soupira lascivement Emma en la dévorant du regard, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle était enfin nue « Rejoins-moi » ordonna-t-elle en tendant une main impérieuse à Regina qui pencha la tête sur le côté en arquant un délicat sourcil.

« Me donneriez-vous des ordres Sheriff Swan ? » se moqua-t-elle sans bouger, posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec provocation.

« Regina, si tu ne ramènes pas ton royal derrière dans cette baignoire, je viens te chercher… » gronda Emma dont la patience était visiblement à bout.

Laissant échapper un rire de gorge qui fit s'assombrir un peu plus le regard d'Emma, Regina s'avança d'une démarche ondulée vers son épouse, et vint prendre place entre les cuisses d'Emma qui l'encercla immédiatement de ses bras et de ses jambes, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

« Tu as peur que je m'envole ? » s'amusa-t-elle en s'appuyant contre Emma, posant sa tête sur l'épaule robuste de son aimée.

« Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu maitrisais l'éclipse, je suis prudente… » répliqua Emma en nichant son visage dans le cou de sa compagne, y déposant des baisers brûlants et affamés.

« L'éclipse ? Je ne suis pas un être des Ténèbres, et nous ne sommes pas dans cette série que tu affectionnes » se moqua Regina en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Non, tu es mon être de Lumière à moi » affirma sérieusement Emma avant de l'embrasser passionnément et possessivement, faisant éclater un incendie dans le bas-ventre de Regina qui gémit entre ses lèvres.

« Ce qui fait de toi ma sorcière bien-aimée ? » s'amusa Regina contre les lèvres d'Emma en tentant de rassembler ses pensées qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de se disperser comme des bulles de savon dès qu'Emma l'embrassait de cette façon si particulière.

« Ce serait cool… Elle a le pouvoir de figer le temps… » murmura Emma en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps pressé contre le sien « Je pourrais faire durer ce moment éternellement… »

« L'éternité est ce que nous partageons lorsque nous sommes ensemble mon amour… » affirma tendrement Regina en levant un bras pour venir enfouir ses doigts dans les boucles blondes d'Emma, appuyant son visage contre la colonne de sa gorge.

Elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma s'étirer dans un sourire contre la peau de son cou avant de recommencer à la butiner, la mordiller et la lécher, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Fermant les yeux, Regina se laissa totalement envelopper par la passion et la douceur du moment, laissant Emma prendre le contrôle sans la moindre hésitation. Laissant échapper des murmures d'encouragement, elle invita Emma de pressions délicates ou appuyées à découvrir son corps, à en prendre possession, et lorsqu'après avoir honoré sa poitrine douloureuse de désir, les mains d'Emma vinrent jouer sur son ventre avant de descendre entre ses cuisses, Regina ne put retenir le cri qui monta du plus profond de son être.

« Emma… maintenant… » l'encouragea-t-elle tout en glissant une main entre leurs deux corps, cherchant à son tour l'intimité d'Emma.

Dans un synchronisme confondant, leurs doigts prirent possession de leurs profondeurs soyeuses, et elles poussèrent un râle commun d'extase, ondulant l'une contre l'autre. Regina sourit en entendant Emma étouffer un juron alors que sa main emprisonnée entre leurs deux corps échauffés gagnait en puissance, faisant dangereusement grimper la température corporelle de la belle blonde. En représailles, Emma inséra un second puis un troisième doigt dans le canal soyeux de sa divine amante, faisant longuement crier Regina qui se poussa dans un déhanché impudique contre cette main libertine, à la recherche de toujours plus de sensations.

« Emma… » soupira voluptueusement Regina en s'arquant si violement que sa compagne craignit qu'elle ne se fasse mal et la maintint d'une main ferme contre elle sans cesser ses douces attentions.

« Je suis là ma douce, je te tiens… » murmura-t-elle en traçant un chemin de baisers adorateurs sur la joue de Regina avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, aspirant avec gourmandise le cri d'extase qui échappa à la brune volcanique lorsque la jouissance la ravagea, la laissant pantelante dans les bras de sa femme.

Mais Emma eut à peine le temps de savourer sa victoire que Regina reprenait ses propres caresses, et avec un doigté expert, amena la jeune femme à l'extase, buvant ses cris d'ivresse avec un sourire satisfait et comblé. Le corps secoué de spasmes enfiévrés, elles restèrent pressées l'une contre l'autre, se caressant avec douceur et tendresse, couvrant la peau frémissante qu'elles pouvaient atteindre de baisers apaisants, redescendant lentement des Cieux qu'elles avaient atteint ensemble. Finalement, sentant Regina frissonner contre elle, Emma se redressa, imitée à regret par Regina, et elles s'essuyèrent mutuellement, se volant de nombreux baisers qui ravivèrent la flamme endormie de leur passion, et dans un grognement animal, Emma souleva Regina dans ses bras, l'emportant vers leur lit sous les éclats de rire de Regina qui s'accrochait au cou de sa dulcinée, lovant son visage dans la longue chevelure dorée qu'elle aimait tant.

« Insatiable… » chuchota Regina lorsqu'Emma l'allongea sur le lit king size, la recouvrant de son corps sans cesser ses caresses et ses baisers.

« Je vous retourne le compliment votre Majesté » marmonna Emma, le visage perdu dans la vallée des seins de son amante.

« Toujours avec toi mon amour » approuva Regina avant d'inverser leur position d'un habile jeu de hanche, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire carnassier.

Les baisers et les caresses se succédèrent, se faisant toujours plus pressants, les gémissements et les cris d'extase ricochèrent sur les murs de la chambre, les corps couverts de sueurs ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, se fondant comme un seul, et jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elles s'aimèrent sans répit, ne cessant leurs ébats que lorsqu'elles ne purent plus esquisser le moindre geste, grisées par la passion, le corps moulu par l'extase et le cœur gonflé d'amour. Silencieuses, elles laissèrent leurs corps s'apaiser, leur respiration reprendre un rythme régulier, écoutant les battements du cœur de l'autre s'apaiser. Epuisées, elles étaient cependant incapables de trouver le sommeil, refusant de voir cette nuit hors du temps s'achever.

« Je t'aime tellement… ma vie a commencée lorsque tu m'as trouvée… » confessa Emma en entourant le corps chaud et velouté de Regina contre elle, souriant en sentant sa femme s'allonger sur elle, se calant confortablement contre son corps.

« Et tu es ma vie… sans toi je ne suis rien… » avoua à son tour Regina, resserrant possessivement ses bras autour d'Emma, comme si elle craignait de la voir disparaître comme par magie « Je t'aime… »

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre elles, serein et complice, et enfin elles sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée qui les enroula de son étreinte onirique, leur permettant, à l'abri de leurs songes, de reprendre là où leur condition d'humaines les avait interrompues.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Guest (1) : Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère donc que leur nuit de noce a été à la hauteur de tes espérances :-) **

**Jessie : Regina n'est PLUS la Méchante Reine, elle est devenue gentille pour le bien de sa famille, c'est un peu le but de cette fic... **

**Guest (2) : Je t'en prie, il est normal que je prenne le temps de remercier tout ceux qui prenne celui de me laisser un petit message :-) Et je suis ravie de savoir que tu continues à aimer ce que tu lis et que tu attendes chaque suite avec impatience, en espérant donc que ce chapitre n'ait pas dérogé à la règle ! **

**Isacos : Et oui, finalement il y a eu plus de peur que de mal :-) Henry reste le plus pur des croyants, et je voulais qu'il ait un rôle dans la fin de la Malédiction, même si un peu différent de celui dans la série, malgré tout, il est celui qui précipite les choses... Quant à la réaction d'Emma, j'aime beaucoup la faire réagir en totale contradiction avec ce que tous le monde attend, Regina la première :-) Pour Regina, je voulais vraiment montrer à quel point elle était différente dans ma fic. Ici, pas question pour elle de faire passer Henry pour un enfant dérangé, même si elle doit tout perdre. Son amour pour lui est plus important que sa Malédiction et que son propre bien-être... Et enfin Elisa adore sa mère brune et se montre d'une certaine façon plus objective qu'Henry, peut-être parce qu'elle a pas grandie avec elle durant les premières années de sa vie... En tout cas toujours aussi contente de te compter parmi mes fidèles lecteurs, et au plaisir de te relire :-) **

**AlineGranger : Merci à toi pour ta fidélité, et j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre t'aura été tout aussi agréable :-)**

 **Pilounana : contente de te lire à nouveau, et merci de toujours prendre le temps de commenter tes chapitres en retard, ça me fait très plaisir :-) Oui, elles l'ont échappé belle, mais la fin de la Malédiction approche à grands pas... Merci encore, et j'attends de te lire avec la même impatience que celle que tu manifeste à chaque chapitre !**

 **McFly76 : Merci du compliment, cela fait toujours plaisir, et c'est rassurant de savoir que ce que l'on écrit peut captiver à ce point :-) Oui, je sais que j'ai joué un peu avec vos nerfs, mais il fallait bien que la vérité commence à faire surface non? Je dois reconnaître que j'y ai pensé, mais Emma ne croit pas encore, et c'est une condition essentielle pour que la Malédiction soit brisée, du moins l'une des conditions, et je n'ai pas voulu changer ce détail... Pour ce qui est de la réaction des habitants, j'hésite encore entre plusieurs scenarios. J'ai écris plusieurs scènes, mais pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à arrêter ma décision... Encore merci pour ton commentaire, et au plaisir de te lire très vite :-) **

**LadyKastaG : Comme toujours, tu m'as régalé de ce long commentaire pour lequel je ne peux que t'adresser un immense merci:-) Contente que l'évolution de Regina soit si bien perçue, cela me tenait vraiment à coeur parce que c'est au centre de ma fic (en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire ressortir tout au long de mes chapitres...), donc ravie de voir que cela est perçu par quelques personnes :-) Oui, même si j'ai voulu qu'Henry conserve son rôle, je voulais qu'il soit différent du Henry de la série, et qu'il ne retire pas à Regina son amour. C'est un enfant, il est perdu, mais il sait que sa mère l'aime et il est partagé entre son amour pour elle et ce qu'il estime juste... Emma est avant tout une femme amoureuse, et pour avoir elle-même un lourd passé, elle sait ce que c'est et ne veut pas que cela influence leur avenir à toutes les deux... Tu as tout compris à Elisa, et je suis comme elle, je préfère les Méchants car pour moi ce sont souvent des gens bien qui ont été brisés par un évènement décisif et se sont retrouvés seuls pour faire face. Elisa est sensible, et elle ressent les Ténèbres de Regina comme celles d'Emma, et pourtant, elle ne doute pas de leur amour et pour elle, c'est tout ce qui compte... Je vois que nous avons la même vision de Regina, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai voulu écrire cette fic, pour effacer un peu toutes les souffrances qu'elle a connues... Merci encore à toi et à très vite j'espère :-) **

**Regina Lily Swan : Oui Elisa est une mini Emma, et elle est prête à tout pour défendre sa famille et leur bonheur, même si c'est de son frère :-) Emma est amoureuse et est prête à tout pour sa Reine, sans pour autant être aveuglée. Elle sait que Regina ne lui a pas tout dit, mais cela ne change rien à son désir de vivre sa vie à ses côtés. Non Henry ne lâchera pas, mais cette fois il n'aura pas à combattre Regina, et c'est là toute la différence... Oui David est protecteur, même s'il ignore encore qu'Emma est sa fille :-) Merci à toi et à bientôt :-) **

**Madoka ayu : sauvée par le gong :-) tu auras donc le droit aussi à tes remerciements, même si ton commentaire arrive à la dernière minute ( ce n'est pas un reproche, juste que quelques minutes plus tard et je postais avant d'avoir pu te remercier comme il se doit!) Non mais tu n'as pas honte? Souhaiter la mort d'un gamin innocent non mais franchement :-) Oui, Emma se doute qu'il y a anguille sous roche, mais pourquoi ça devrait se finir dans un bain de sang (quoi que... ) POur mon côté sadique... et bien ma fois il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir s'il sera de retour... Pour ce qui est de ton état naturel, hummm... en tout cas une chose est sûre, tu es une pure sadique lol A bientôt et merci encore pour ton commentaire :-)  
**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous, et à dimanche pour la suite :-)**

 **bisous :-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?  
**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier, j'approche à grands pas des 200 commentaires, et c'est juste fantastique ! Vous êtes géniaux, et j'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai déjà en tête une suite à cette fic qui tournera principalement autour du désir de maternité de notre couple préféré. J'hésite encore sur le titre, mais j'en commencerai la rédaction dès que j'aurais fini celle-ci :-)**

 **Encore merci à tous, je vous adore :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et l'on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre pour connaître vos impressions :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 30 : **

Elles étaient enfin de retour à Storybrooke, et Regina sentait son corps se tendre et son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pourrait plus reculer plus longtemps l'heure de ses aveux. Assise près d'Emma, elle sentait son angoisse grimper en flèche, et les regards incessants que lui adressaient Emma ne faisaient rien pour la calmer, bien au contraire. Plus la distance les séparant du manoir Mills se réduisait, plus elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Une sueur froide lui remonta l'échine, et elle planta ses ongles dans la peau délicate de ses cuisses, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de désespoir.

« Mais enfin Regina, que se passe-t-il ? » finit par demander Emma d'un ton brusque, sentant les ondes négatives émanant de sa femme envahir depuis des heures l'habitacle de la voiture au point d'en devenir étouffantes.

« Je… » commença Regina avant de s'interrompre, ne se sentant pas encore prête à parler.

Mais le serait-elle un jour ? Elle n'avait fait que reculer l'échéance, et à présent que le couperet était sur le point de tomber, elle espérait un miracle. Pour une fois, elle aurait voulu que les choses tournent à son avantage, ne la privant pas de sa Fin Heureuse. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si pendant un temps elle y avait cru, se berçant d'illusions, elle savait que les Méchants n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur et qu'elle était sur le point de tout perdre.

« Quoi ? Depuis que l'on est revenues, tu es distante et nerveuse, que t'arrive-t-il ? » insista Emma en se garant sur le bord de la route déserte.

« J'avais simplement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé le jour du mariage, et à présent j'ai peur d'être face à Henry… » finit-elle par souffler baissant honteusement la tête.

La Méchante Reine effrayée d'être confrontée à un enfant de huit ans. Pathétique au possible. Mais elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de trembler. Elle avait tant à perdre à présent. Les enfants et Emma. La vie heureuse qu'ils partageaient. Ses amis également. Fermant les yeux, elle frissonna douloureusement et tenta d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui menaçait de déborder, la noyant dans un océan de détresse.

« Tout va bien se passer avec Henry. Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà oublié toute cette histoire et qu'il va se jeter à ton cou en te disant qu'il t'aime et que tu lui as terriblement manquée… » affirma Emma en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Regina sourit faiblement à Emma, sachant que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples, mais elle choisit de réfréner son désarroi et sa peur, du moins le temps de rentrer chez elle. Emma se rendrait compte seule que ses espoirs étaient utopiques. Elle connaissait Henry et sa ténacité. Une fois qu'il avait une idée dans la tête, il n'en démordait plus. Perdant son regard sur le paysage familier, elle se sentit lasse. Lasse de mentir, lasse de se sentir aussi vulnérable et incertaine. Au moins lorsque la vérité serait révélée, elle n'aurait plus cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Elle allait tout perdre, elle le savait, mais cela la libèrerait de ses incertitudes et de cette situation inconfortable.

« Je suppose que je me sentirais mieux lorsque nous aurons discuté avec lui » finit-elle par dire du bout des lèvres.

« Si j'avais su que cette histoire te travaillait autant, j'aurais provoqué cette conversation avant notre départ ! » marmonna Emma en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Regina ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation et reporta son regard sur la route. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le panneau leur souhaitant la bienvenue, elle retint un rire sarcastique. Elle se sentait tout sauf la bienvenue en cet instant.

« Nous sommes à la maison » annonça Emma en se garant derrière la Mercedes de Regina qui retint un soupir.

« J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que nous sommes parties… » remarqua la mairesse sans pouvoir se défaire de cette impression d'irréalité.

Elle sentit le regard d'Emma s'attarder sur elle, percevant l'inquiétude et les incertitudes que son comportement faisait naître chez Emma. Regina savait qu'elle avait tort de réagir comme ça, qu'elle ne ferait qu'éveiller la méfiance de sa femme, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait que trop souvent été confrontée à la haine et au rejet dès que les gens découvraient qui elle était pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'idée qu'Emma l'apprenne. Elle ne doutait pas de l'amour d'Emma, mais son amour serait-il assez fort pour accepter et pardonner ses erreurs passées ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, mais la part pessimiste de son être n'y croyait pas.

« Rentrons » soupira-t-elle sans un regard pour Emma en avançant vers le porche.

« Regina, attends ! » la stoppa Emma en lui agrippant le poignet, la tirant en arrière pour qu'elles se fassent face.

« Quoi ? » grogna Regina, dissimulant ses sentiments derrière ce masque de froideur et de mépris dont elle s'était progressivement défait au contact d'Emma.

« Pas de ça avec moi madame le Maire » gronda Emma en plissant des yeux « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » attaqua-t-elle, sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

« Emma… » souffla Regina « Dans quelques instants, tu vas apprendre quelque chose qui va tout changer… » lui apprit Regina en se défaisant de son emprise.

« Jamais rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi, je pensais que tu le savais ! » protesta Emma en sentant une boule d'angoisse se loger au creux de son estomac.

« J'aimerais le croire Emma, vraiment… » souffla Regina, résignée « Rentrons et finissons-en » ajouta-t-elle en entraînant sa femme à sa suite.

« Si c'est tellement grave, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? Pourquoi avoir laisser les choses aller aussi loin entre nous ? » s'enquit Emma dans son dos sans la suivre.

« Parce que j'ai été égoïste Emma… » reconnut tristement Regina « Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je te connais, et j'ai voulu en profiter avant que les Ténèbres ne viennent à nouveau me réclamer… »

« Mais… » bafouilla Emma en sentant la boule d'angoisse grossir toujours plus, la faisant légèrement suffoquer.

« Je sais depuis longtemps que la solitude est le prix que je devais payer pour mes actes passés et crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis désolée de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans et que quelle que soit ta décision, je l'accepterai… » lui sourit doucement Regina, le regard brillant d'amour et de tristesse.

Avec délicatesse, elle attira Emma contre elle et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres, consciente qu'il s'agissait très certainement du dernier baiser qu'elles partageaient. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle s'accrocha à la nuque d'Emma, approfondissant toujours plus leur échange, et gémit en sentant Emma lui répondre avec la même fougue. L'amour qu'éprouvait Emma lui parvint par vague foudroyante, mais au lieu de l'apaiser comme cela avait toujours été le cas, cet amour lui fit horriblement mal, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était sur le point de le perdre. Et c'était plus douloureux que tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté jusqu'à présent. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières fermées, glissant le long de ses joues sans qu'elle les retienne, et vinrent apporter une saveur salée à leur baiser auquel Emma mit fin afin de l'observer.

« Je t'aime Regina, et si tu crois que je vais accepter de sortir de ta vie sans me battre, tu te fais des illusions ! » s'écria farouchement Emma, refusant que son bonheur s'arrête maintenant.

« Je l'espère Emma… sincèrement… » murmura Regina avant de tourner une fois de plus les talons pour enfin entrer dans sa maison.

La première chose qu'elle vit, fut son fils. Assis sur le canapé, le dos bien droit, il semblait les attendre de pieds ferme. Ensuite elle avisa le livre de conte, posé sur la table du salon, et elle n'eut pas besoin de voir l'image de près pour savoir que c'était l'illustration de son alter égo démoniaque qu'il observait. En l'entendant entrer, il tourna le visage vers elle, et ce qu'elle lut dans son regard la glaça intérieurement. Colère, haine, incompréhension, mépris. Des émotions qu'un enfant ne devrait pas connaître, mais que son fils ressentait à cause d'elle et de son passé.

« Henry ? Où sont Mary et David ? » demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil sans quitter son fils des yeux.

« Chez eux avec Elisa. Je suis censé faire du vélo » répondit l'enfant d'un ton détaché « Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas la vérité, que ce ne sont que des histoires et que je suis fou de croire que cette… femme… c'est toi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton belliqueux.

« Non Henry, je vais te dire que tu as raison, et que je suis désolée… » soupira Regina en posant un regard douloureux sur son fils.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes Regina ? Tu ne vas pas entrer dans son jeu tout de même ! » protesta Emma en les rejoignant, la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

« Emma, je t'ai dit que tu étais sur le point d'apprendre quelque chose de mon passé qui allait tout changer… » lui rappela Regina sans quitter Henry des yeux.

« Tu lui en as parlé ? » s'étonna Henry en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Oui mon chéri. Je refuse que les gens te croient fou à cause de moi » affirma Regina en lui souriant tendrement se retenant d'aller le serrer dans ses bras.

« Mais enfin Regina, ce ne sont que des histoires, des contes stupides que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les endormir le soir ! » s'écria Emma en levant les bras au Ciel.

« Non Emma, tous les personnages de contes existent bel et bien, et il y a 28 ans, j'ai lancé une Malédiction qui les a tous piégés dans ce monde, dans cette ville… » raconta succinctement Regina.

« Admettons… » abdiqua Emma, espérant réussir à faire entendre raison à sa femme « Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » voulut-elle savoir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pour me venger de Blanche-Neige qui m'a volé mon bonheur. Et parce que je pensais avoir perdu ma fin heureuse, j'ai décidé de leur voler la leur… » avoua Regina en baissant les yeux de honte.

« Et qui était ta Fin Heureuse ? » s'enquit Emma en se tendant, blessée d'apprendre que Regina avait connu l'amour avant leur rencontre.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire que Regina n'avait eu personne avant elle, mais avoir des aventures et être amoureuse était deux choses différentes.

« Daniel, mon premier Amour… » sourit tendrement Regina, provoquant une vive douleur chez la belle blonde qui frémit de jalousie.

« Regina… » tenta une nouvelle fois Emma, mais la belle brune la coupa.

« Je sais que tu n'y crois pas Emma, mais tout est dans le livre d'Henry. Lis-le, et nous en reparlerons après… » soupira Regina en se levant pour les laisser seuls dans le salon.

« Je n'y croyais pas non plus au début tu sais, mais après tout est devenu clair… » entendit-elle Henry dire.

Elle perçut un bruissement, signe qu'Emma avait pris le livre et le feuilletait. Et elle sut que c'était le début de la fin. Quand Emma aurait fini sa lecture, elle voudrait partir le plus loin possible en emmenant les enfants avec elle. A cette pensée, Regina fut foudroyée sur place par la douleur, et se pliant en deux, elle s'appuya au mur en haletant, tentant de se calmer. Et en cet instant, elle se surprit à espérer qu'Emma veuille la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Si elle devait perdre sa famille, elle ne voulait pas survivre à cela.

« Dieu, donnez-moi la force de supporter cette nouvelle épreuve… » chuchota-t-elle en gagnant sa cuisine.

Machinalement, pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, elle prépara le dîner. Une fois ses lasagnes au four, elle s'attela à la préparation d'une tarte aux pommes et progressivement, ces gestes routiniers l'apaisèrent, tant et si bien qu'elle sursauta violement lorsque la voix d'Emma retentit.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que préparer quoi que ce soit à base de pomme soit la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu votre Majesté… » ironisa Emma sans broncher en voyant du sang perler au doigt de Regina.

Le couteau dont elle se servait pour éplucher et couper les pommes avait dérapé, et elle s'était entaillé profondément le doigt. Mais ce qui la blessa bien plus que la douleur physique fut l'indifférence d'Emma. Là où quelques heures plus tôt elle se serait affolée, insistant pour la conduire à l'hôpital, elle restait de marbre, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste pour l'aider à stopper le saignement.

« Je vous prépare des desserts aux pommes depuis des mois et aucun de vous n'en a jamais souffert… » soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Tu es la Méchante Reine… » énonça froidement Emma, la regardant comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

« Je l'ai été oui, dans une autre vie… » approuva Regina en laissant son doigt sous l'eau, regardant son sang se mélanger au liquide.

« Tu as fait tuer ton premier mari » poursuivit Emma de ce ton froid et détaché que Regina commençait à détester.

« Oui. Tu sais ce qu'il me faisait subir. C'était la seule façon d'être libre de nouveau… » grimaça-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les souvenirs de cette époque.

Dans un flash, elle se rappela de leur conversation sur les Méchants de contes de fées lors de leur première rencontre. A cette époque, elle s'était dit que si Emma découvrait la vérité la concernant, ses pensées charitables fondraient comme neige au soleil, et son cœur se brisa en voyant qu'elle avait eu raison. Tout amour avait déserté le regard limpide d'Emma, et elle se sentit glacée.

« Comment rompre la Malédiction ? » demanda Emma au moment où Henry les rejoignait.

« Seule l'enfant de Blanche et de James le peut… Il est le Sauveur… » lui révéla Regina en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Je vois… » marmonna Emma en échangeant un long regard avec Henry que la Reine ne sut comment interpréter mais qui la terrifia.

« Alors je n'ai pas le choix… » soupira Emma en s'avançant vers elle, l'expression déformée par la haine et le dégoût.

« Emma… que fais-tu ? » l'interrogea Regina en reculant instinctivement avant de s'immobiliser.

Si elle vivait ses dernières heures, elle refusait d'être lâche. Eteignant l'eau, elle se redressa de toute sa taille, retrouvant sa prestance de Reine, et fixa résolument Emma qui sembla hésiter quelques secondes, déstabilisée par l'attitude de celle qui était devenue sa femme.

« Je comprends Emma… et je ne t'en veux pas… » rassura-t-elle sa femme en voyant un éclair de doute assombrir son regard.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle savait qu'elle mériterait bien pire que la mort. Alors être tuée de la main d'Emma serait une bien douce punition. Et puis Emma la tuerait rapidement afin de leur éviter à toutes les deux plus de souffrance que nécessaire. Alors que si Emma la livrait à ses anciennes victimes, sa mort serait longue, douloureuse et humiliante, et elle s'y refusait. Non, mourir de la main de son amour était la meilleure solution.

« Finissons-en Emma, mais promets-moi une chose… » souffla tendrement Regina en caressant du bout des doigts le visage glacé de sa belle blonde « Promets-moi de ne plus fermer ton cœur à l'amour, promets-moi d'aimer à nouveau et d'être heureuse… »

Elle vit Emma haleter à ses mots et écarquiller les yeux. Sa main posée sur la joue de sa compagne, elle la sentit trembler violemment et se retint de la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui était en train d'arriver.

« Promets-le-moi Emma, et veille à ce qu'Henry ne se sente pas coupable de ma destinée. J'en ai été la seule artisane. » poursuivit doucement Regina, voulant protéger sa famille au-delà de la mort.

« Regina… » gémit Emma, perdant sa belle assurance, le regard brisé.

« Je sais mon amour… » murmura doucement Regina en recommençant à caresser le visage d'Emma « Juste… fais-le… » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Tournant la tête, elle aperçut sur le comptoir le couteau parfaitement aiguisé avec lequel elle avait cuisiné et qui lui avait entaillé le pouce. Se penchant en avant, frôlant le corps d'Emma du sien, elle prit le couteau dans sa main et le glissa dans celle d'Emma.

« Maman… » appela timidement Henry, comme s'il comprenait enfin ce qui allait arriver.

« Tout ira bien Henry. La Malédiction va être brisée et tout le monde sera heureux d'être débarrassé de moi. Tu seras un héros… » sourit Regina en couvant son petit prince d'un regard débordant d'amour.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures… » protesta Henry en se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Je suis la Méchante Reine mon chéri… mourir est ma Destinée… » déclara Regina d'un ton froid en reportant son attention sur Emma qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Regina… dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar… » implora Emma en posant une main sur sa hanche, la pressant férocement comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

« S'en est un mon amour, qui prendra fin avec ma mort… » la rassura Regina en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de sa femme « Merci de m'avoir permis d'être heureuse »

Douloureusement, Regina ferma les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était celle qui rassurait Emma alors qu'elle allait mourir. Mais elle connaissait Emma et savait qu'une fois la colère et le sentiment de trahison passé, elle allait se détester d'avoir cédé à sa haine et de l'avoir tuée. Et Regina ne voulait pas que cela arrive. C'était elle qui avait été égoïste en mêlant Emma et les enfants à cette histoire. C'était donc à elle d'assumer et de réparer les choses.

« Allons-y Emma, il est temps d'en finir… » soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

Emma secoua énergiquement la tête, tentant de retirer sa main d'autour du couteau, mais Regina ne la laissa pas faire. Au contraire, elle emprisonna ses doigts entre les siens, et d'une main ferme, elle remonta leurs bras entre leurs deux corps jusqu'à ce que la lame du couteau repose au-dessus de son cœur. Plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emma, elle lui sourit amoureusement . Perdue dans le regard baigné de larmes d'Emma, Regina agit avant de trop réfléchir et changer d'avis. D'un mouvement sec, elle abattit leurs bras, et la lame s'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine, et tout son corps s'effondra alors qu'elle sentait la vie s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Emma, merci… » gémit-elle difficilement en tentant de rester focalisée sur le visage dévasté d'Emma.

« Regina ! Regina ! non ! » hurla Emma très loin au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans un dernier battement de cœur douloureux, Regina poussa son dernier soupir et ferma définitivement les yeux, apaisée. Autour de son corps sans vie, le temps sembla suspendu, et seuls les cris de désespoir d'Emma et d'Henry se firent entendre.

« Maman ! Maman ! Je ne voulais pas ça… pardon… » sanglota Henry, recroquevillé dans un coin de la cuisine, se cachant les yeux comme pour effacer la scène.

« Mon amour… pourquoi ? pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Nous aurions pu trouver une autre solution… » gémit Emma en jetant le couteau ensanglanté au loin avant de presser le corps sans vie de Regina entre ses bras.

Les sanglots et les cris de désespoirs raisonnaient sans fin contre les murs glacés du manoir, et des ombres menaçantes envahissaient peu à peu le moindre centimètre carré, absorbant inexorablement la Lumière, comme si au lieu de chasser les Ténèbres, la mort de Regina venait de les libérer, plus puissantes que jamais.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, place donc au rituel des remerciements :**

 **Pilounana : Merci énormément de toujours prendre le temps de me laisser un petit message. Contente que leur nuit de noces t'ai plu et pour ce qui est de la Malédiction, effectivement, la fin est proche. Je suis ravie que mon style te plaise et que la lecture de mes chapitres t'aident à affronter tes journées de travail :-) Bisous et à bientôt ! **

**Swanqueen love : Je ne sais pas si ma fic est "parfaite", mais le compliment est plaisant, et je suis contente d'avoir un retour de ta part, en espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant :-) Merci infiniment pour ton message d'encouragement, et à très vite j'espère ! **

**Isacos : Ravie que tu ai aimé. Qu'en penses-tu? La tempête n'a pas été trop violente ? Au plaisir de te lire :-)**

 **Guest (1) : Et bien bienvenue à toi, et merci de prendre le temps de commenter ma fic, ça fait toujours plaisir. Ravie que tu aimes ce que tu lis en espérant que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction :-) **

**McFly76 : Oui, Regina a failli renoncer, mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement d'Emma :-) Pour ce qui est de la Malédiction, et bien ma foie, ce chapitre est assez explicite non ? Merci à toi, et j'espère te lire très bientôt :-)**

 **AlineGranger : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, et je suis toujours contente de savoir que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant d'une semaine à l'autre. A bientôt :-)**

 **Regina Lily Swan : simple mais efficace, tu as aimé, c'est le plus important. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, et à très bientôt j'espère :-) **

**Jujudemars : Merci à toi, ravie de savoir que tu as apprécié ta lecture et le moment SwanQueen. En espérant te lire très vite, bye :-) **

**Madoka ayu : contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, même si ce n'était pas du sadisme mais du bisounours. Mais je me suis rattrapée avec ce chapitre qu'en penses-tu? Niveau sadisme je peux difficilement faire pire (à moins de faire dans la torture la prochaine fois...) Tu voulais que ce soit Emma qui soit blessée, j'ai choisi l'autre option (pourtant Regina est ma préférée...) Alors verdict? Satisfaite? Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, et à très bientôt j'espère :-)**

 **HaydenBT : WAHOUH ! Je dois dire que votre commentaire est un de ceux qui m'a le plus touchée depuis le début de cette aventure. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour vous en remercier, les mots me paraissant bien fades en comparaison des sentiments qui ont fait battre mon petit cœur fragile d'apprentie auteur -) Lorsque j'écris, c'est un peu de moi que je livres dans mes chapitres, et savoir que j'ai réussi à toucher les gens, leur donnant envie de me lire au point d'aller à l'encontre de leur principe, c'est juste fabuleux. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, tant vous avez pointer ce qui me tiens le plus à cœur dans cette fiction. Ravie de savoir que vous avez aimé ma façon d'écrire, ce qui me rassure car j'ai longtemps été critiqué sur celle-ci, au point que j'avais même durant un temps, renoncer à partager mes histoires, ayant perdu confiance dans mon style. Je suis aussi contente que vous soulignez la trame, car je n'écris jamais de fiction sans avoir une idée précise du déroulement, même si parfois quelques dérapages se produisent. Quant à Regina, je suis toujours heureuse lorsque l'on me dit que la vision que j'en ai est partagée, parce que Regina est mon coup de cœur dans cette série, et son personnage est très important pour moi. Pour le personnage d'Emma, je voulais surprendre, et la dépeindre différemment de la façon dont elle l'ait habituellement, donc je suis contente si c'est le cas :-) Que dire d'autre? Ah oui, Elisa... Elle est le seul personnage qui soit totalement à moi, donc j'y suis particulièrement attachée (je m'inspire de mes nièces pour la décrire), alors je suis vraiment heureuse que vous l'aimiez autant que moi :-) Je vais également arrêté ici, sinon je pourrais continuer des heures à vous remerciez tant votre commentaire m'a fait grand plaisir ! Alors encore un grand merci chère lectrice, et j'espère à mon tour vous relire très prochainement :-)**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous, et à mercredi pour la suite :-)**

 **P.S : si vous me tuez pour la façon dont se termine ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas que vous n'aurez pas la suite...**

 **Bisous :-)**


	32. Chapter 32 (M)

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je crois que le dernier chapitre a battu des records en ce qui concerne les reviews, merci à tous en dépit de quelques menaces de mort :-) Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont rajoutés en favoris et qui m'ont envoyés des MP, cela m'a tellement fait plaisir :-)**

 **Avant de vous laissez lire, je tenais à vous avertir que j'ai écris une fic SQ à quatre mains avec l'amie qui n'a cessé de m'encourager à recommencer à écrire et à poster. Son pseudo est MagicSwanQ et le tire de cette fic est Look at me (enfin si elle se décide à poster ce soir... ) . Allez la lire, cela nous ferait plaisir à toutes les deux :-)**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en vous en souhaitant une bonne lecture :-)**

 **PS : ATTENTION A CEUX ET CELLES QUI ONT LU LA FIC LOOK AT ME AVANT 22h46, IL Y A EU UN SOUCI AVEC GOOGLE TRADUCTION QUI A TRADUIT LE CHAPITRE 5ALLEZ SAVOIR POURQUOI...), CE QUI A DONNE UN RÉSULTAT IMPROBABLE DE FRANÇAIS CANADADRY (COMME DIRAIT MON PROF D'ANGLAIS DU COLLÈGE...). BREF, C'EST CORRIGE, DONC VOUS POUVEZ LIRE SANS VOUS FAIRE SAIGNER LES YEUX, ET DÉSOLÉES ENCORE POUR CE DESAGREMENT INDÉPENDANT DE NOTRE VOLONTÉ...**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 31** :

Des gémissements de plus en plus forts se répercutaient sur les murs du bungalow jusqu'à se transformer en cris. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas des cris de plaisir qui se faisaient entendre, comme à l'arrivée des deux femmes sur l'île, mais des hurlements de pure terreur. Se débattant contre ses propres démons, Regina s'agitait dans tous les sens, des larmes ravageant son visage, la respiration hachée et des râles de terreur s'échappant de plus en plus régulièrement de sa bouche. Alertée par les cris, Emma sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, une serviette à la main qu'elle laissa tomber au sol, les cheveux dégoulinant de sa douche, et elle se figea en apercevant l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa femme.

« Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'écria-t-elle en se ruant à ses côtés, indifférente à sa nudité et aux perles d'eau qui paraient son corps.

S'immobilisant au pied du lit, elle observa le cœur serré, sa belle brune se débattre contre d'invisibles attaquants, des larmes ravageant son beau visage crispé par la peur et la douleur, comme si elle souffrait physiquement. Jamais encore Emma n'avait vu Regina aussi terrifiée, et se sentant terriblement impuissante face à la détresse de son amante, la jeune blonde resta à la regarder sans pouvoir l'approcher, tant les mouvements désordonnés et violents de son épouse risquaient de lui être fatal. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait de prendre un mauvais coup ayant connu pire situation au cours de sa carrière dans la police, voire même durant sa vie d'orpheline, mais elle ne voulait pas que Regina se blesse inutilement.

Finalement, profitant d'une brève accalmie, Regina cessant de s'agiter dans tous les sens, même si des cris déchirants s'échappaient toujours de ses lèvres, Emma grimpa prudemment sur le lit et encercla délicatement sa compagne dans ses bras, la pressant tendrement contre son flan pour éviter qu'elle ne s'agite de nouveau.

« Regina… réveille-toi ma douce… tout va bien, tu es en sécurité… » murmura-t-elle en boucle, espérant que sa voix parvienne à traverser le brouillard qui opacifiait l'inconscient de sa belle.

Dans des gestes doux et apaisants, Emma lui caressa les cheveux et le dos sans cesser de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Regina s'apaise et ne commence à s'éveiller pour finalement ouvrir les yeux. Désorientée et encore paniquée, la magnifique brune se redressa brutalement dans le lit, repoussant par la même occasion Emma, et le corps secoué de violents tremblements, elle jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle, cherchant une éventuelle menace.

« Tout va bien mon amour, je suis là… » la rassura Emma en lui passant une main rassurante sur le bras.

Mais le geste, pourtant léger et délicat, fit sursauter Regina qui se décala brutalement, comme si Emma l'avait brûlée, comme si elle ne supportait pas le contact de sa propre femme. Fronçant les sourcils, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans son ventre, Emma se redressa, tentant de croiser le regard de sa compagne, mais celle-ci refusait d'établir la connexion, se repliant sur elle-même et s'éloignant un peu plus, comme pour fuir la présence de la belle blonde qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Jamais encore Regina n'avait fui sa présence. Au contraire elle la recherchait plutôt pour mieux chasser les cauchemars. Mais cette fois, Emma avait l'impression d'être à l'origine des mauvais rêves de la brune ténébreuse, et cela lui fut plus douloureux que tous les coups qu'elle avait jamais pris dans sa vie.

« Regina, tu me fais peur… » murmura Emma en n'osant plus faire le moindre geste de crainte d'aggraver la situation « Que t'arrive-t-il ? » voulut-elle savoir en s'agenouillant, les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle avait bien senti à leur arrivée que Regina était nerveuse, mais elle s'était vite détendue et avait enfin pu profiter de la beauté sauvage de cette petite île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Emma avait choisi exprès un endroit réservé à une clientèle aisée et donc peu fréquenté par les touristes lambda, d'autant que l'île était coupée du reste du monde, ravitaillée une fois par semaine par hydravion afin qu'elles puissent réellement s'isoler et rompre avec le train-train quotidien. Et elle avait d'autant moins hésité que le propriétaire lui avait affirmé qu'elles seraient seules durant les deux semaines.

Evidemment, louer ce paradis pour la durée de leur lune de miel avait un coût que certains qualifieraient d'exorbitant, mais en voyant Regina se détendre totalement et profiter pleinement de ces vacances en toute insouciance, Emma n'avait eu aucun regret. Pas alors que Regina avait semblé émerveillée par la beauté sauvage et envoûtante des lieux. Et puis être toutes seules à des kilomètres à la ronde avait des avantages non négligeables. Comme le fait de pouvoir se promener dans le plus simple appareil toute la journée. Regina avait eu du mal à se laisser convaincre, craignant d'être surprise, et pour la tranquilliser, Emma lui avait fait faire le tour de l'île, lui prouvant qu'elles étaient les seules vacancières sur place, et finalement la voluptueuse brune s'était lâchée et avait vite accepté ce nouveau dress code, pour la plus grande joie d'Emma.

Et à présent, elles avaient toutes les deux un superbe bronzage intégral, et Emma ne se lassait pas de voir Regina en tenue d'Eve. Sa femme avait un corps divin, et la belle blonde en profitait pleinement, incapable de garder ses mains pour elle, ce qui amusait énormément Regina qui ne cessait de la taquiner, même si elle-même ne supportait pas très longtemps d'être éloignée de sa sculpturale blonde. Toutes deux étaient heureuses et savouraient à sa juste valeur ces instants partagés, se nourrissant de leur amour comme de la plus goûteuse des nourritures. Regina ne cessait de sourire, plus rayonnante que jamais, et Emma se félicitait d'avoir un peu forcé les choses pour que la mairesse accepte de lever le pied et prenne de vraies vacances.

Et jusqu'à ce maudit cauchemar, la sheriff était persuadée que tout était absolument parfait et que Regina n'avait aucun regret. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté du mal-être de sa compagne ? Comment avait-elle pu être à ce point aveugle ? La connaissait-elle si mal en définitive ? Parce que de là à prendre de l'angoisse et de la peur pour du bonheur, il y avait tout un monde ! Elle avait sincèrement cru Regina comblée. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, ce cauchemar en était la preuve. Dépitée, Emma ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Regina s'ouvre totalement à elle. Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'y obliger ! Elle voulait que Regina lui fasse confiance et se confie d'elle-même, pas parce qu'elle l'y aurait contrainte. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait que cela arrive un jour. Regina semblait bien trop effrayée à cette seule idée, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Quoi qu'elle lui cachât, c'était grave, vraiment très grave.

« Regina, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, dis-moi ce que tu me caches et qui te ronge… » l'implora Emma, des larmes de désespoir coulant sur ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Encore tremblante de son cauchemar, Regina éprouvait des difficultés à se ressaisir. Emma l'avait tuée. Enfin pour être exacte, elle s'était donnée la mort toute seule puisque l'Emma onirique n'avait pas eu la force de le faire. En frissonnant, Regina entendit les cris de douleur d'Emma et d'Henry, et des râles de tristesse se heurtèrent dans sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration. Ce rêve avait été si réaliste qu'au début, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle rêvait. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de chasser ces horribles images de son esprit, mais c'était peine perdue, et entendre la voix angoissée d'Emma près d'elle ne l'aidait en rien à se calmer.

« S'il te plait Regina, parle-moi… » la supplia de nouveau Emma, la voix vibrante de souffrance.

En tressaillant, Regina tourna la tête vers sa jeune épouse et se figea en avisant les larmes qui coulaient sur son magnifique visage, et la tristesse poignante qu'exprimait son regard. Par sa faute, Emma était malheureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Regina savait que si elle poursuivait sur cette lancée, elle courait au désastre. Emma ne supporterait plus longtemps ses silences et ses secrets. Elle avait fait preuve d'une patience angélique, mais l'ancienne Reine sentait bien que sa femme avait atteint ses limites et qu'il était temps de faire un choix. Soit elle laissait les choses en l'état et assistait au naufrage de leur mariage, soit elle passait aux aveux et affrontait les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

« Je suis désolée Emma… » souffla finalement la mairesse en se ressaisissant suffisamment pour se rapprocher d'Emma jusqu'à se presser contre elle, même si avec une légère hésitation qui n'échappa pas à la belle blonde.

« Jamais encore un cauchemar ne t'avait à ce point perturbée… » souligna Emma en entourant instinctivement Regina contre elle, craignant un nouveau rejet, n'osant pas la serrer trop fort, comme si Regina avait été un cheval sauvage qu'elle devait sans cesse apprivoiser pour qu'elle la laisse approcher.

« C'est la première fois que je rêve que tu me tues… » rétorqua Regina d'une voix tremblante, ne semblant prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit qu'en entendant le hoquet incrédule et choqué d'Emma.

« Pas étonnant que tu aies eu peur en me voyant à ton réveil ! » s'exclama Emma en écarquillant les yeux, s'écartant vivement de sa compagne « Regina, tu sais que jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal n'est-ce pas ? » s'assura Emma d'une voix implorante, tentant de capter son regard pour lui prouver sa sincérité.

« Je le sais mon amour… » sourit faiblement Regina sans pour autant oser croiser le regard d'Emma.

« Pourquoi avoir fait un tel rêve ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison… » voulut savoir Emma, troublée à l'idée que Regina puisse avoir peur d'elle au point d'en faire des cauchemars.

« Tu ne devines pas ? » soupira Regina en quittant le lit, fuyant une fois de plus la présence d'Emma.

Frissonnant en dépit de la chaleur moite et étouffante qui régnait dans l'air, Regina attrapa une chemise qui trainait sur une chaise, abandonnée là le premier jour de leur arrivée et l'enfila avant de sortir sur la terrasse de bois pour observer le mouvement apaisant et hypnotique de l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

« Je vois… » souffla Emma en la rejoignant « Et je suppose que tu n'es toujours pas décidée à me parler de ce secret qui te ronge de l'intérieur… » souffla Emma, sonnant plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

« Pas maintenant Emma… je veux encore profiter de nos derniers jours ici… » avoua Regina, le regard braqué sur la plage.

« Comment en profiter alors que tu ne supportes pas ma présence plus de quelques minutes ? » railla Emma en voyant Regina reculer lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Plus blessée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, Emma se détourna brusquement et descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient du sable et s'éloigna vers l'océan, craignant de perdre son calme et de ne faire qu'empirer les choses. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver. Regina était habituée à la colère et aux reproches. Elle avait appris à s'en protéger, et si Emma en usait, alors Regina se fermerait et la situation empirerait. Non, elle devait prendre sur elle et se montrer patiente. Cela avait toujours payé et Regina avait toujours fini par se confier à elle. Alors, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, elle devait s'en tenir à cette ligne de conduite et ne pas en dévier. Pas alors qu'elle sentait que tout se jouerait avec cette conversation.

Le cœur en berne, Regina regarda Emma s'éloigner d'elle. Des larmes noyant son regard, elle resta impuissante, se demandant si c'était là ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle aurait parlé. Cette incertitude la tuait à petit feu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'idée qu'elle faisait souffrir Emma. Pire encore, elle venait de lui donner l'impression de ne pas vouloir d'elle à ses côtés. Et plus elle voyait Emma s'éloigner d'elle, plus son cœur s'emballait, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus saccadée. Haletante, elle sentit la peur lui mordre vicieusement les entrailles et un gémissement de pure souffrance lui échappa.

« Emma… » appela-t-elle en tendant la main vers sa femme, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner plus encore.

Et si Emma ne revenait pas ? Et si elle l'abandonnait ? Et si sa sauveuse renonçait à elles parce qu'elle en aurait eu assez d'attendre des confessions qui ne venaient jamais ? Et si… ? Le corps secoué de tremblements, des sueurs froides remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Regina sentit la tête lui tourner, et au bord du malaise, elle dû se retenir à la rembarde en bois pour ne pas s'écrouler. Clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui lui brouillent la vue, elle sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine en ne voyant plus Emma nul part.

« Emma ! » hurla-t-elle en se précipitant sur le sable, trébuchant à chaque pas tant ses jambes refusaient de la porter « Emma ! » cria-t-elle de nouveau, tournant frénétiquement la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter d'apercevoir la chevelure blonde.

« Ici » finit par lui parvenir la voix d'Emma, l'atteignant difficilement à travers le brouillard rouge qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit.

Aussi vite que son corps tendu à l'extrême le lui permit, Regina se tourna et fit face à une Emma étonnée. Laissant finalement échapper ces larmes qu'elle retenait bravement, Regina se précipita dans les bras d'Emma, la serrant contre elle en sanglotant lourdement. Elle perçut le désarroi d'Emma et se pressa toujours plus contre elle, comme pour ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai cru que tu étais partie… » expliqua-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Emma pour justifier son attitude.

Et en cet instant, elle se détesta de se montrer si faible, si vulnérable et pathétique. Jamais elle n'avait laissé quiconque la voir ainsi, pas même Daniel. Mais c'était Emma, et elle se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour abattre ses barrières et se laisser aller.

« Nous sommes sur une île, où voulais-tu que j'aille ? » ironisa Emma en caressant doucement le dos de Regina, plus que jamais déstabilisée par cette attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Que se passait-il exactement ? Regina était-elle bipolaire ? Elle avait lu quelque part que c'était un trouble psychologique qui frappait parfois sans prévenir. Complètement déstabilisée, elle listait une à une toutes les raisons qui pourraient expliquer le comportement incohérent de Regina, de la plus folle des possibilités à la plus plausible. Non, décidément, elle n'y comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Regina avait vraiment besoin de vider son sac, et si ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle se confiait, peut-être pourrait-elle le faire auprès d'Archie, même si elles devaient abréger leur lune de miel pour ça.

« Je sais, c'est irrationnel… » renifla Regina en se redressant, séchant d'une main rageuse ses dernières larmes.

« Remarque, je préfère que tu te jettes à mon cou plutôt que tu fuis ma compagnie… » remarqua Emma d'un ton pince sans rire.

« J'ai surréagi, je suis désolée mon amour… » s'excusa piteusement Regina en plongeant son regard troublé dans celui tout aussi perdu d'Emma.

« C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, et ça me fait peur parce que j'ai l'impression de te perdre… » avoua Emma, son angoisse clairement perceptible dans ses mots.

« Tu ne me perdras pas Emma, du moins pas de ma propre initiative… » souffla doucement Regina, frissonnant violemment en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou d'Emma.

« Tu sais, plus tu attends pour me parler de ton secret, plus j'imagine le pire, et moins j'ai envie de savoir… » lui fit remarquer Emma en frissonnant.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle ne prendrait pas ses jambes à son cou en apprenant la vérité, elle commençait à en douter, surtout en constatant que Regina semblait persuadée que ce serait exactement ce qu'elle ferait.

« Emma, il nous reste encore deux jours à passer ici, pourrions-nous les vivre pleinement et attendre notre retour à Storybrooke pour avoir cette conversation ? » demanda Regina d'un ton implorant.

« Soit, mais promets-moi que de retour à la maison, tu me diras enfin ce qui te préoccupe tant » acquiesça Emma avec réticence.

« Je te le promets » lui certifia Regina, soulagée d'avoir encore un peu de répit.

Vaguement, elle songea à utiliser une potion pour faire oublier à Emma cette histoire, mais tout son être se révolta. Elle ne devait pas retomber dans ses anciens travers. Emma méritait mieux d'elle. Elle méritait la vérité.

« Retournons nous coucher… » finit par décider Emma, soulagée de voir Regina se détendre enfin.

« Je n'ai plus sommeil… » refusa Regina en regardant les vagues venir s'échouer en douceur sur le sable blanc.

Sans réfléchir, prise d'une pulsion subite, elle retira lentement la chemise qu'elle avait enfilé en quittant leur bungalow, et sans se soucier du regard d'Emma, courut se jeter dans l'eau cristalline. L'eau était encore légèrement tiède, rendant ce bain de minuit divin. En gémissant de bien-être, Regina se laissa porter par le léger courant. Allongée sur le dos, elle offrit ses seins et son visage aux rayons lunaires, se vidant totalement l'esprit de ses problèmes. Elle aurait bien le temps de se faire des cheveux blancs, mais là maintenant, elle voulait seulement profiter de la quiétude ambiante. Consciente qu'Emma était restée sur la plage, elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir sa femme, et retint un rire en voyant son expression ébahie.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » l'invita-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Tétanisée, Emma ne pouvait que fixer la sirène qui lui faisait face. Regina était encore plus envoûtante et sublime que Venus surgissant des flots. Debout dans l'océan, Regina s'offrait à la caresse des vagues avec une sensualité exacerbée, et les rayons lunaires la parait d'un halo lumineux qui lui donnait la furieuse envie de faire courir ses mains sur chaque parcelle de sa peau dorée par le soleil. En se mordant les lèvres, Emma savoura le désir qui enflamma doucement ses sens, comme si des dizaines de boules de feu explosaient en elle, répandant leur chaleur dans tout son être.

« Viens mon amour… » l'invita Regina en tendant les mains vers elle, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres et le regard tellement intense qu'Emma ne put que répondre à son appel.

Indifférente à la chemise qu'elle avait également enfilée, la magnifique blonde avança vers sa nymphe céleste sans la quitter des yeux, comme si elle craignait de la voir s'évaporer d'un battement de cils. Emma ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Regina et au désir qu'elle savait si bien éveiller en elle. Dès qu'elles furent assez proches pour se toucher, Emma tendit les bras et attira vivement Regina contre elle, faisant doucement rire la reine qui se pressa sensuellement contre le corps encore couvert de sa compagne.

« Ne savez-vous pas madame Swan-Mills qu'il est recommandé d'être nue pour un bain de minuit ? » susurra-t-elle en portant les mains sur le devant de la chemise, la déboutonnant tout en déposant d'humides baisers sur le menton d'Emma avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

Avec une délicatesse telle qu'Emma frissonna de tout son être, Regina initia un long baiser qui gagna progressivement en intensité jusqu'à ce que plus rien d'autre ne soit pertinent en leur monde que les lèvres, le souffle et le corps de l'autre. Comme mues d'une volonté propre, leurs mains partirent à la conquête de leurs corps frissonnants, et des gémissements ricochèrent sur les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur leurs corps en feu. Mais la fraîcheur de l'eau, loin de refroidir leurs ardeurs ne faisait qu'exacerber leurs envies, et les deux femmes se pressaient toujours plus l'une contre l'autre, ne supportant pas le moindre espace, même infime, entre elles.

« Emma… » gémit Regina en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque la pointe de son sein gauche disparut entre les lèvres charnues de son amante.

Répondant par un grognement, Emma fit descendre ses mains dans le dos de Regina jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle caressa fiévreusement, faisant s'arquer la belle brune contre elle dans une houle impatiente. En réponse, les mains d'Emma vinrent se poser sur ses cuisses et dans un mouvement fluide, Emma la souleva dans les airs, aidée par l'eau qui allégeait considérablement la jeune femme. Sans cesser ses baisers et ses caresses, Emma avança, retournant sur la plage et rejoignit les transats qui étaient installés un peu plus loin, sachant que Regina s'y sentirait plus à l'aise. Elle-même n'aurait rien eu contre le fait de faire l'amour sur le sable, mais Regina détestait ça.

En riant contre la peau de son sein, Emma se rappela des arguments qu'avait avancé Regina pour se justifier. Le plus valable avait été de lui rappeler la sensation de manger du sable pendant qu'elle lui procurait du plaisir avec sa bouche. Et Emma devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas très agréable d'avoir du sable dans la bouche à ce moment précis. Sans parler du temps fou qu'elles passaient à retirer les grains indésirables de leurs cheveux après. Finalement, les transats étaient bien plus confortables…

« Je trouve vexant que tu ries pendant une de nos étreintes… » la gronda Regina, le regard foudroyant tout en s'enroulant de plus belle autour d'Emma, comme pour la ramener à ce qu'elles partageaient.

« Excuses-moi ma douce, mais je repensais à ta tête quand tu m'as interdit de te faire l'amour sur le sable… » se justifia Emma en les allongeant sur le premier transat, se coulant tout contre le corps de Regina.

« C'est juste dégoûtant… » grimaça Regina en arborant cette expression de Reine outragée qui faisait fondre Emma.

En riant de bon cœur, Emma s'empara des lèvres boudeuses entre les siennes, et bien vite, le désir les embrasa de ses flammes brûlantes, et elles reprirent le cours de leur étreinte, laissant leurs mains conquérir les pleins et les creux de leurs corps, leurs bouches explorer le territoire soyeux qui s'offrait à elles, leurs jambes tester les limites de leur résistance. Tour à tour soumises et dominatrices, elles rivalisaient d'imagination pour faire perdre la tête à l'autre, pour se donner le plus de plaisir possible. Emma cherchait par sa douceur et sa passion à rassurer Regina sur ses sentiments, et Regina tentait, par sa fougue et son abandon, à rassurer Emma sur son amour et son implication.

Ondulant l'une contre l'autre, ne semblant plus former qu'une seule et unique entité, perdue dans un océan de luxure, elles gardaient leurs regards connectés, comme pour ne pas se perdre dans la tempête tropicale née de leur amour.

« Hummm… Regina… » s'extasia Emma en ondulant à la rencontre des doigts audacieux de sa compagne qui venaient de s'égarer entre ses cuisses, découvrant ses chaires intimes et humides.

« Encore Emma… » souffla la brune volcanique en retour, son bassin poussant contre les doigts inquisiteurs de la brûlante blonde qui la taquinait intimement, jouant de sa chaleur et de sa moiteur pour la rendre folle.

Haletantes, elles accélérèrent le rythme de leurs mains, leurs doigts œuvrant avec dextérité, exécutant une partition connue d'elles seules et qui, elles le savaient, allaient les conduire crescendo vers ce petit coin de paradis qu'elles côtoyaient de concert à chacune de leurs représentations. Chaque fois qu'elles interprétaient la symphonie de leur amour, elles se laissaient guider par la mélodie de leur plaisir, par la douce mélopée de leurs encouragements, par le sourd bruissement de leurs cœurs. En totale harmonie, elles s'accompagnaient, s'entraînaient, s'envolaient ensemble vers le summum de la jouissance. Enfin, elles explosèrent dans un chœur bouleversant d'intensité et de sensualité brute. Essoufflées, leurs corps frémissant sous l'extase ressentie, leurs ongles marquant leurs peaux frémissantes, elles s'embrassaient inlassablement, buvant leurs soupirs de plaisir.

« Je t'aime tellement… » gémit finalement Regina en se lovant contre le corps ferme d'Emma qui la serra tendrement contre elle.

« Je t'aime plus encore… » affirma Emma avant de se redresser en sentant Regina trembler contre elle.

En riant doucement lorsque Regina suivit le mouvement, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner, elle la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et la ramena vers leur lit. Epuisée par son cauchemar et l'intensité de leur étreinte, Regina s'endormit avant même qu'Emma ne la dépose en douceur sur le matelas. Et la blonde la recouvrit avant de s'allonger près d'elle, souriant lorsque Regina vint se lover dans ses bras, sa tête se posant sur son sein, son bras s'enroulant possessivement autour de sa taille, et une jambe s'emmêlant aux siennes. Veillant sur son sommeil, Emma la regarda dormir, priant pour qu'aucun autre mauvais rêve ne vienne perturber le repos de son amour, mais le reste de la nuit fut calme, et aux petites lueurs du jour, Emma se laissa enfin gagner par la fatigue.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **AlineGranger : Et bien, contente de voir que le précédent chapitre a fait son petit effet... Alors, pas trop déçue? J'avoue que j'ai été un peu sadique sur ce coup-là, mais c'était tellement tentant en même temps... C'est toujours un plaisir de lire un de tes commentaires :-)  
**

 **Madoka ayu : oui, je me doutais un peu que ce chapitre enchanterait ton âme de sadique et que tu serais une des seules à t'en réjouir sans me menacer de mort à la fin... Mais tu es aussi une des seules (la première en fait), à avoir aussi compris ce que mon petit esprit d'auteur avait imaginé comme retournement pour ne pas essuyer totalement les foudres de mes lecteurs... A très vite :-)**

 **M.L Casper : J'adore découvrir les reviews de nouveaux lecteurs ou tout du moins de nouveaux reviewers, car lorsque vous prenez la peine de me laisser un commentaire, c'est que le chapitre que vous venez de lire ne vous a pas laissé indifférent et qu'il a fallut que vous me laissiez vos impressions, ce dont je ne peux que me réjouir. Donc merci à toi, et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt :-) **

**JUJUDEMARS : oui j'ai demandé à Méduse de me filer un coup de main pour me protéger des éventuelles représailles suite à la publication du chapitre précédent :-) J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que cela aura valu la peine :-) Merci à toi, bises!**

 **Orthon McGraw : Tes commentaires outrés m'ont bien fait rigoler... Heureusment qu'aucun de vous ne sait où me trouver, j'aurais eu du soucis à me faire dans le cas contraire... Je reconnais que le comportement d'Emma est quelque peu contradictoire à celui qu'elle a adopté depuis le début de cette histoire, mais c'était le but... Ca ne vous a pas interpelé, même pas un tout petit peu? Enfin ce chapitre a dû te rassurer, j'ai donc le droit à une remise de peine non? Encore un grand merci pour ces deux commentaires, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**Guest (1) : heureusement que personne ne me connaît "chère amie", sinon j'aurais du soucis à me faire... Ce chapitre a répondu à ta question non?**

 **The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : ah bravo, maintenant je sais d'où viens ces douleurs inexplicables que je ressentais dans les mains ces derniers jours :-) Mais non, mon chapitre n'est pas nul (enfin j'espère...), juste très sadique :-) Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura rendu le sourire et rassurée :-) Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire (mais laisse les cailloux où ils sont, c'est douloureux quand même...)**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Ouah, c'est fou ce qu'Emma et devenue impopulaire tout d'un coup la pauvre... Comme si je pouvais faire mourir ma Reine de cette façon, franchement? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a rassurée :-) Au plaisir de te relire... **

**McFly76 : Et bien ce chapitre aura fait de l'effet :-) Rassuré? Ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar... Même s'il peut aussi s'agir d'un rêve prémonitoire... Moi sadique? Non, bon juste un peu alors... Merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**Nathan523 : Tu es le second à avoir deviner ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce chapitre cauchemardesque, félicitations :-) Les larmes aux yeux? C'est vrai que de lire la mort de la Reine, ça doit faire un choc à vos petits coeurs de shipper... Merci et à très vite :-) **

**LadyKastaG : Et de 3! Effectivement, tu as deviné juste, il s'agissait bien du cauchemar de Regina :-) Un baiser d'amour véritable ne peut pas rescusciter les morts, sinon Daniel serait revenu, il n'y aurait pas eu de malédiction, et donc pas de SQ possible... J'aime beaucoup ton "Emma n'est pas aussi stupide de la série"! C'st toujours un plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser de cette façon... Encore merci à toi, et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**Isacos : Je me sens aimée tout d'un coup c'est fou, tant d'amour de votre part, c'est presque trop pour mon petit coeur fragile :-) Bon je suppose que ce chapitre t'a rassurée quand au sort funeste de Regina ? Non ? Tu es la 4ème a avoir pensé à l'hypothèse du cauchemar, bravo à toi :-) Bon, ça va du coup, je vais échapper à la séance de torture... Encore merci et à bientôt :-)**

 **Swanqueen love : Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que tu es rassurée après la lecture de ce chapitre :-) Désolée pour la frayeur ! **

**NightravenSQ : Est-ce que ma sentence de mort est toujours aussi définitive après lecture de ce chapitre ou puis-je espérer une remise de peine totale? Merci pour ton commentaire :-) **

**oOoOoOoOo**

 **Voilà pour les remerciements :-)**

 **Merci à tous, bonne soirée :-)**

 **PS : prenez le temps de lire et de commenter la fic dont je vous parle dans l'introduction de ce chapitre, cela ferra plaisir à mon amie qui est un peu anxieuse de poster cette première fic SQ...**

 **La suite dimanche :-)**

 **bisous !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tou le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci à tous pour vos mises en favoris et de lire cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir surtout lorsque vous me laissez une trace de votre passage. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'on a déjà dépassé les 220 reviews, c'est juste hallucinant, et c'est grâce à vous, donc merci.**

 **Merci aussi d'avoir pris le temps d'aller lire mon autre fic écrite en collaboration avec Magic SwanQ. Le second chapitre est en relecture et correction, mais normalement, nous vous le posterons mercredi.**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire à la fin du chapitre :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 32** :

Dans la voiture d'Emma, Regina tentait de ne pas laisser les réminiscences de son rêve venir la perturber, mais c'était très difficile. Comment ne pas y penser alors que tout se déroulait de la même façon ? D'un autre côté, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Agacée, elle s'agita légèrement, s'attirant un regard circonspect d'Emma qui se retenait d'intervenir afin de ne pas aggraver l'état d'anxiété de sa femme.

« Tu as promis, n'oublies pas » lança-t-elle malgré tout, craignant que Regina ne tente une fois encore de se dérober.

« Je n'oublie rien, malheureusement… » grogna Regina d'un ton froid en gardant le regard braqué sur l'extérieur.

Emma soupira, sachant que ce ne serait pas facile. Regina s'était renfermée comme une huitre, comme pour se protéger de ce qui allait arriver. Elle agissait déjà comme si Emma l'avait quittée, et la jeune blonde ne savait plus comment agir. Elle avait déjà tant répété à Regina que rien ne changerait entre elles une fois qu'elle saurait qu'elle commençait à douter elle-même de ses propres mots. Alors elle choisit de se réfugier dans un silence prudent, se contentant d'essayer de calmer son angoisse grandissante. Alors qu'elles dépassèrent enfin la pancarte de bienvenue de la ville, elle en était arrivée à un point où elle était prête à demander à Regina de garder son secret pour elle juste pour faire redescendre la tension insoutenable qui avait envahie l'habitacle.

« Veux-tu que nous allions chercher les jumeaux avant de rentrer ? » suggéra Emma, se surprenant à donner à Regina une occasion de reculer l'inévitable échéance.

« Non, mieux vaut qu'ils ne soient pas à la maison pour cette conversation… » refusa Regina, faisant dangereusement se tendre Emma à ses côtés.

Jamais encore Regina n'avait refusé de voir les enfants. Alors qu'elle le fasse à cet instant précis, alors qu'elles ne les avaient pas vu depuis le mariage en révélait plus long que n'importe quel discours à dormir debout.

« Bien… » marmonna Emma « Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en interrogeant Regina du regard, lui laissant choisir un terrain où elle se sentirait à son avantage.

« La maison » décida Regina, sachant que David y avait laissé le livre d'Henry.

Et elle voulait qu'Emma le lise avant toutes choses. Peut-être serait-il moins difficile de faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule cartésienne si elle lisait toute l'histoire avant… Elle-même aurait aimé le consulter avant, mais elle doutait qu'Emma lui en laisse l'occasion. A moins qu'elle ne lui demande d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger au Granny's pour gagner un peu de temps… Il serait bientôt l'heure de passer à table et elle ne se sentait définitivement pas le courage de se mettre aux fourneaux.

« Avant que nous ne discutions, tu devrais peut-être passer au Granny's chercher quelque chose à manger… » lança-t-elle finalement en entendant l'estomac d'Emma grogner de faim « Je n'ai aucune envie de cuisiner ce midi… » souligna-t-elle en voyant le regard suspicieux d'Emma.

« Très bien, mais à mon retour, plus d'excuses » acquiesça Emma avec raideur en se garant devant le manoir.

« Nous déchargerons la voiture plus tard » déclara Regina avant de sortir, et sans un regard vers Emma, se hâter vers le porche.

Sans perdre une minute, elle pénétra dans la maison vide en frissonnant légèrement en respirant l'atmosphère renfermée, signe que personne n'était venu depuis leur départ. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer les pièces, Regina s'empressa plutôt de grimper les escaliers après s'être débarrassé de ses talons et se rua dans la chambre d'Henry, David lui ayant dit que le livre se trouverait sur le lit de son fils.

« Alors voilà l'objet de tous mes tourments… » marmonna Regina en jetant un regard incendiaire au vieil ouvrage.

Ce livre lui rappelait ceux qui existait dans la forêt enchantée. Vieux, volumineux, le papier épais et fragile comme du parchemin. Un livre richement relié, probablement destiné à un riche propriétaire. Secouant la tête, consciente que le temps lui était compté, elle cessa de s'intéresser à la provenance de ce livre mystérieux pour se concentrer sur son contenu. S'asseyant contre les oreillers d'Henry, elle remonta légèrement ses genoux et y posa le livre avant de finalement l'ouvrir.

« Incroyable… » souffla-t-elle après avoir lu quelques pages « Tout y est… ou presque… » ajouta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité.

Mais avec une légère amertume, elle constata que ce livre ne révélait pas toute la vérité. Mais pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Elle était la Méchante après tout ! Pourquoi ce livre raconterait-il l'histoire de façon à la présenter sous un jour qui susciterait la sympathie des lecteurs ? Ce livre ne faisait donc pas mention de Daniel, de la trahison de Blanche, du calvaire que lui avait fait endurer sa mère avant d'être relayée par Léopold. Non, rien de tout ce qui avait fait d'elle la Méchante Reine n'était mentionné. En grinçant des dents, elle poursuivit sa lecture et arriva finalement aux dernières pages de l'ouvrage. La naissance de son « Véritable Amour ». Comme si elle pouvait aimer quelqu'un plus fort qu'elle n'aimait Emma. A peine cette pensée lui traversa-t-elle l'esprit que son regard se bloqua sur la dernière illustration.

« Impossible… » souffla-t-elle en se redressant vivement.

Emma. Elle qui avait toujours cru que Blanche et Charmant avaient eu un fils, elle découvrait que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Ils avaient eu une petite fille. Une petite princesse qu'ils avaient prénommée Emma. Ce ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence. Au contraire, cela expliquait tant de choses. A commencer par son cauchemar qui lui avait plus ou moins souffler l'improbable vérité. Emma était la Sauveuse. Celle qui briserait la Malédiction. Et Rumple le savait. Voilà pourquoi il avait accepté de l'aider à adopter. Voilà pourquoi c'était Henry et pas un autre enfant qu'il avait demandé, quitte à le faire enlever à sa mère. Parce qu'il avait su qu'Emma se lancerait à sa recherche et qu'ainsi, elle finirait par débarquer à Storybrooke pour briser le Sort Noir. Mais en allant à la rencontre de la belle blonde, Regina avait bousculé le Destin.

« Finalement cette maudite fée verte avait raison… » reconnut-elle en laissant échapper un souffle tremblant d'espoir.

Parce que cette donnée supplémentaire changeait tout. Emma était son Véritable Amour. Et rien ne pouvait empêcher deux âmes sœurs de se retrouver, elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour séparer Blanche et Charmant, tout cela pour finir par les aider à être réunis. Les yeux rivés sur l'illustration, elle caressait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte l'image d'Emma bébé avant qu'un détail ne l'interpelle, confirmant que son Emma était bien la fille de Blanche. La couverture.

« La couverture de bébé d'Emma, la seule chose qu'elle ait de ses parents biologiques… » souffla Regina en s'autorisant à sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait accepté l'idée de perdre Emma.

Parce qu'elle ne la perdrait pas au final. Emma lui pardonnerait. Elle comprendrait et accepterait que son passé les avait conduites à être ensemble. Après tout, sans la malédiction, Emma aurait grandi dans la Forêt Enchantée, devenant une de ces princesses pourries gâtées que Regina avait toujours eu en horreur. Elles auraient eu plus de 30 ans d'écart, et Emma aurait grandie en la haïssant. Et puis sans le Sort Noir, jamais Henry et Elisa n'auraient vu le jour. Bien sûr leur conception était monstrueuse, mais les jumeaux étaient un merveilleux cadeau de la vie. Le claquement de la porte la tira de ses pensées, et avec une sereine assurance, Regina referma le livre et alla rejoindre Emma.

« Regina ? » entendit-elle sa femme l'appeler de la cuisine au moment où elle atteignait l'escalier.

« Je suis là » répondit-elle aussitôt, ne voulant pas qu'Emma croit qu'elle s'était enfui durant sa courte absence.

« Désolée, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, Ruby ayant mille et une questions à me poser… » grimaça Emma sans la quitter des yeux.

Surprise Regina jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule de l'entrée et constata que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Emma l'avait déposée devant le manoir.

« Ce n'est rien, cela m'a permis de me calmer » sourit Regina en la rejoignant, déposant le livre sur le comptoir avant de l'embrasser délicatement, presque chastement.

« C'est bien que David ait confisqué son livre à Henry… » remarqua Emma en plissant dangereusement les yeux en avisant l'ouvrage, légèrement déstabilisée par le brusque changement de comportement de son épouse.

« Oui, même si nous le lui rendrons après avoir eu cette fameuse discussion » décréta Regina tout en sortant du sac en papier les aliments qu'Emma avait apportés, comme si tout était parfaitement normal alors qu'une heure plus tôt, elle frôlait la crise de nerfs.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Emma sans comprendre, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au burger que Regina venait de poser devant elle.

« Ce livre est à lui » énonça la reine sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Oui mais… » commença à protester Emma dans un froncement de sourcils butés.

« Emma, mange, et ensuite lis ce livre veux-tu ? » lui intima Regina avant de porter une fourchette de sa salade Manhattan à sa bouche.

« Pourquoi devrais-je le lire ? Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus aux contes ! » protesta Emma de plus en plus perdue « Et nous devons discuter ! » rappela-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Emma, tu vas devoir me faire confiance et garder l'esprit ouvert. Lis le livre, et ensuite je répondrai à toutes tes questions, et crois-moi, elles risquent d'être très nombreuses… » soupira Regina sans cesser de manger.

« OK…. Je te fais confiance… » finis par marmonner Emma avant de croquer dans son burger sans grande conviction.

« Et Emma ? Quoi que tu découvres pendant ta lecture, interdiction de t'arrêter pour venir me poser des questions… » l'avertit fermement Regina, sachant que si elle ne le faisait pas, Emma viendrait toutes les cinq minutes la voir.

« Mais… » protesta Emma en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Les questions attendront que tu aies fini de lire Emma » déclara fermement Regina, coupant court aux protestations de la jeune femme.

Avec amusement, Regina vit qu'Emma ne cessait de jeter des regards suspicieux vers le livre, mangeant machinalement sans l'enthousiasme qu'elle mettait habituellement à dévorer ce type d'aliment, sachant que Regina les avait bannis de leur cuisine. Trop rapidement au goût de la reine, Emma finit son repas et sans ménagement pour son jean, s'essuya les doigts dessus avant de tirer le livre vers elle.

« Tu devrais aller dans le salon, tu serais plus confortablement installée » suggéra Regina avec douceur « Je vais ranger ici avant de faire le tour de la maison pour aérer un peu, et ensuite j'irai dans mon bureau pour lire le courrier » ajouta-t-elle en se levant calmement.

« Tu as l'air plus calme et confiante depuis que nous sommes à la maison » constata Emma en se détendant finalement à son tour.

Si elle avait tant appréhendé cette discussion, c'était avant tout parce que la détresse et le stress de Regina déteignaient sur elle. Mais de voir Regina à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même l'apaisait, et elle se détendit à son tour, soulagée. Peut-être que c'était simplement le fait d'être loin de chez elles qui avait mis Regina dans cet état. Plus sereine quant à l'issue de cette conversation, Emma emporta le livre et se pelotonna dans le fauteuil pour commencer sa lecture. Et bien vite, elle se laissa emporter dans ce récit.

« Waouh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en avisant le portrait de la Méchante Reine « Regina est vachement sexy en Méchante de conte de fée… » soupira-t-elle sans parvenir à détacher son regard de la Reine.

Et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son fils de presque huit ans avait fini par croire que sa maman brune était la Méchante Reine. Pourtant, Emma sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière tout ça qu'une étonnante et troublante ressemblance physique. Sinon pourquoi Regina aurait-elle tant insisté pour qu'elle lise ce livre ? Haussant les épaules, Emma poursuivit sa lecture, se retenant d'aller poser la question à la principale intéressée.

« Définitivement moins fleurs bleues que la version Disney ! » rigola-t-elle en découvrant comment Blanche et son prince avaient fait connaissance.

Plus Emma lisait le livre, plus elle faisait le lien avec ce que Regina lui avait raconté de son passé, et plus elle commençait à entrevoir la terrible vérité. Pourtant, la part cartésienne en elle refusait encore d'y accorder le moindre crédit. Soudain, elle tourna la page, et sa respiration se coupa dans sa gorge.

« Ma couverture de bébé… » murmura-t-elle en fixant le coin droit du bas de l'illustration.

Posant une main tremblante sur le prénom qui se découpait en lettres parme sur la page, Emma fut prise d'un violent tremblement, et toute l'histoire défila en accéléré dans son esprit comme si elle avait vécu les évènements. Pas seulement ce qu'elle venait de lire. Mais aussi absolument tout ce que Regina lui avait confié. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, et elle ne put que se faire à l'évidence. Regina était la Méchante Reine. Et elle était la fille de Blanche-Neige et de son prince Charmant. Un rire légèrement hystérique s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle referma vivement le livre, le posant sur la table basse avant de se lever, faisant machinalement les cent pas.

« Et je fais quoi maintenant bordel ? » s'exclama-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'elle sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Portant ses doigts tremblants à ses tempes, elle les massa en petits cercles avant de se décider à aller prendre de l'aspirine. Une fois le médicament avalé, elle redescendit et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Regina, hésitant à aller trouver sa femme. Mais elle avait trop peur de s'emporter et de dire des horreurs pour ça. Quand Regina et elle auraient cette inévitable entrevue, il fallait impérativement qu'elle soit calme. Alors elle préféra quitter le manoir. Attrapant sa veste, Emma sortit et sans réel but, déambula dans la ville.

Regina était la Méchante Reine, et si ce foutu bouquin disait vrai, elle, l'ancienne orpheline, était celle qui devait briser la Malédiction. Et Emma se faisait l'impression d'être un vieux disque rayé tant ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose. Elle avait été désignée par un sorcier maléfique pour devenir la Sauveuse, et personne n'avait trouvé à y redire. Le Sorcier qui, d'après le livre, trouvait toujours un moyen de berner les gens et de leur attirer des ennuis. Et au lieu de se méfier, sachant pourtant ce dont ce monstre était capable, tous avaient accepté ses dires et n'avaient pas hésité à l'expédier dans un monde dont ils ignoraient tout pour qu'elle accomplisse sa Destinée.

« Pourtant pour autant qu'ils le savaient, j'aurais tout aussi bien atterrir au milieu de Dinosaure ! » gronda Emma, sentant la colère l'envahir.

Mais ses parents avaient pris le risque. Guidés par un optimisme sans faille, ils avaient accepté de se séparer d'elle pour la sauver. La sauver de Regina. Alors même qu'ils savaient que jamais Regina ne lui aurait fait de mal. Elle était peut-être la Méchante Reine, mais elle ne s'en prenait pas aux enfants. Jamais.

« Cela dit, je préfère l'option armoire… » grinça Emma en frissonnant « Si Regina m'avait élevée je l'aurais aimée comme une mère et non comme une compagne… »

D'accord Regina était une maman qui déchirait, mais la simple idée d'imaginer sa vie sans que Regina n'y devienne sa femme était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant, Emma allait vraiment devoir envisager l'idée de la perdre, aussi intolérable que cela lui paraisse. Parce qu'elles étaient censées être ennemies. Emma devait briser la Malédiction. Et visiblement, Regina ne tenterait pas de l'en empêcher. Pourquoi la laisser faire ? Regina avait commis de terribles actes pour parvenir à jeter ce Sort Noir, alors pourquoi voudrait-elle laisser quiconque réduire à néant tous ses efforts ?

« Mais la Regina que tu connais n'est plus cette femme-là… » souligna Emma à voix haute en se retrouvant sans trop savoir comment devant le lac sur lequel elles s'étaient mariées.

La Regina qu'elle avait rencontrée et dont elle était amoureuse était une femme merveilleuse, très semblable à l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Et pourtant si différente. Sa Regina avait été marquée par la vie et ses épreuves. Sa Regina était une femme forte et courageuse. Une mère dévouée et aimante, une amie fidèle et prête à tout pour aider ses amis, et une compagne passionnée et aimante. Et Emma réalisa que Regina elle-même avait déjà commencé à affaiblir sa Malédiction.

En devenant une meilleure personne, elle avait entrepris d'emprunter le long chemin vers sa rédemption et avait cherché à corriger ses erreurs passées. A partir de là, le choix était facile à faire. D'accord Regina était celle qui avait poussé ses parents à l'abandonner, même si elle ne les avait pas forcés à la mettre dans cette foutue armoire pour l'envoyer dans un monde inconnu afin de tous les sauver plus tard. Mais d'un autre côté, sans la Malédiction, Regina et elle n'auraient jamais pu s'aimer. Elle grimaça légèrement en songeant à leur réelle différence d'âge.

« Bonjour l'angoisse ! J'ai l'impression d'être tombée amoureuse d'un vampire ! » pouffa-t-elle en secouant la tête d'amusement.

Et une autre évidence la frappa. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer que personne en dehors des jumeaux et d'elle ne vieillissait à Storybrooke ? Les enfants étaient restés des enfants, et les adultes ne prenaient pas une ride. D'accord, l'air de la forêt additionné à celui de l'océan était sûrement bon pour la santé, mais cela se saurait si cette combinaison faisait office de fontaine de jouvence !

« Pour le coup, je ne vais pas me plaindre que Regina soit restée jeune et sexy ! » commenta Emma avec un sourire en coin en songeant à la perfection de sa femme « Disney s'est drôlement planté sur ce coup-là ! » rigola-t-elle avec amusement.

S'accoudant au pont sur lequel Regina et elle s'étaient dit oui, Emma continua à penser à toutes cette folle histoire. Et une nouvelle évidence la frappa. Regina était peut-être celle qui avait lancé le Sort Noir, mais elle n'était pas vraiment celle à blâmer. Non, le véritable cerveau de cette sombre machination n'était autre que ce sorcier au nom à coucher dehors. Rumple… quelque chose. C'était lui qui avait manipulé Regina pour pervertir sa magie naturelle et en faire sa marionnette. Cette sale petite fouine n'avait pas pu jeter le Sort Noir sans elle, et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle sombre dans le désespoir le plus total et finisse par croire que c'était là sa seule option, sa seule chance d'obtenir sa fin heureuse. Chaque fois que Regina avait éprouvé des regrets et avait été sur le point de stopper sa vengeance, Rumple était intervenu, la rendant encore plus malheureuse.

« Si je mets la main sur ce sale petit cafard, il va souffrir pour tous le mal qu'il lui a fait ! » gronda furieusement Emma en tapant du poing contre le bois « Mon pauvre amour… » murmura-t-elle doucement en repensant aux larmes de sa belle brune alors qu'elle se confiait à elle.

Une puissante vague d'amour l'envahit, et soudain, Emma n'eut plus qu'une seule envie. Rejoindre Regina et la serrer dans ses bras. La seule chose qui importait en cet instant, était l'amour qu'elle vouait à sa Reine. Sa précieuse Majesté…

« Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu l'air mi- amusée, mi- embarrassée la première fois que je l'ai appelée comme ça… » commenta Emma en secouant doucement la tête.

Emma avait toujours trouvé que Regina avait tout d'une reine. Magnifique, raffinée et quelque peu inaccessible. Pourtant, Regina l'avait choisie. Elle parmi tous les autres. Regina s'était reconnue en elle et avait appris à lui faire confiance. Confiance avec son cœur, avec sa vie. Et Emma ne comptait pas bafouer cette confiance. Regina n'avait déjà que trop souffert.

« Merde Emma, elle doit être en mode panique après ton départ ! » s'écria Emma en se frappant le front avant de se mettre à courir.

Connaissant Regina, elle devait déjà être en train de reconstruire ses murs intérieurs, et si elle ne la rassurait pas très vite, la femme froide et renfermée dont elle avait fait la connaissance serait de retour, et il n'en était pas question. Accélérant l'allure, elle battit des vitesses de records pour rejoindre le manoir. Dans un dérapage contrôlé, elle se jeta sur la porte, et sans reprendre son souffle, elle se précipita dans le bureau de Regina.

« Emma ? » s'étonna Regina en relevant vivement la tête, des larmes marquant ses joues.

« Hey… » souffla Emma en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite… » murmura Regina en se raclant la gorge, la regardant avec circonspection, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

« J'avais juste besoin de remettre les choses à plat… » répondit Emma en avançant vers le canapé sur lequel Regina était assise.

« Emma, je… » commença Regina en tentant de reprendre contenance sans réellement y parvenir, trop anxieuse pour ne pas le montrer.

« Laisse-moi commencer s'il te plait » la coupa Emma en levant la main pour la stopper.

Regina pinça les lèvres, se retenant visiblement de protester, et avec raideur acquiesça. Elle devait bien ça à Emma après tout. Même si elle aurait aimé avoir une chance de s'expliquer avant d'être jugée et condamnée. Si ce n'était déjà fait.

« Tu es la Méchante Reine… » commença Emma en jaugeant de la réaction de Regina.

« Je… oui… » avoua Regina en baissant le regard sur ses mains, attendant la sentence.

A quoi bon nier ? Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Emma. Surtout que celle-ci le saurait et en serait blessée. Et si elle voulait que les gens croient réellement en son changement, elle devait commencer par ne plus fuir ses responsabilités, même si elle avait toujours parfaitement assumé ses choix. Les bons comme les mauvais.

« Est-ce que tu savais qui j'étais quand nous nous sommes rencontrées ? » voulut savoir Emma, le cœur battant la chamade.

La question foudroya Regina sur place. Emma craignait-elle que Regina ait manigancé leur rencontre ? Craignait-elle que la mairesse ait utilisé la magie pour la faire tomber amoureuse d'elle ? Pensait-elle que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une mascarade afin d'empêcher Emma de briser son Sort Noir ? A cette pensée, Regina eut l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emma penser une telle chose. Leur histoire, leur amour était bien réel, il fallait qu'Emma en soit certaine. Emma pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'avoir été malhonnête avec elle.

« Emma, si j'avais su qui tu étais, j'aurais tout fait pour te garder le plus loin possible de Storybrooke et ça aurait été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie » affirma Regina en plantant son regard dans celui de la belle blonde.

« Donc tu ne regrettes pas notre rencontre ? » s'assura Emma avec soulagement.

« Emma, j'ai regretté beaucoup de chose de ma vie, mais avoir fait ta connaissance et t'avoir épousée n'en fait définitivement pas parti » certifia Regina avec une telle conviction qu'Emma lui sourit largement, rassurée.

« Donc je suppose que m'arracher le cœur n'est pas prévu dans ton planning des prochains jours » railla-t-elle en secouant la tête, ayant du mal à imaginer sa douce Regina faire quelque chose d'aussi… barbare.

« Je préfèrerais arracher le mien » répondit immédiatement Regina en portant la main à sa poitrine, comme pour joindre le geste à la parole « Mais dans ce monde la magie n'existe pas, ou sous une forme latente… » renseigna-t-elle Emma en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

« Donc ici, tu n'as pas de supers pouvoirs ? » s'assura Emma avec une moue déçue.

Et soudain, elle se rappela de toutes ces fois où Regina et elle avaient plaisanté sur le sujet. Regina avait affirmé posséder le pouvoir de s'éclipser. Et si ce livre disait vrai, ce n'était là qu'un des nombreux pouvoirs que maitrisait la Reine. Hallucinant.

« Non, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Ma vie aurait été bien différente si je n'avais pas eu de magie en moi… » soupira tristement Regina.

« C'est vrai… » reconnut Emma « Si tu n'avais pas eu de pouvoirs, Henry et Elisa ne seraient pas là. Si tu n'avais pas eu de pouvoirs, nous ne formerions pas une famille. Si tu n'avais pas eu tes pouvoirs, je ne serais pas la femme que je suis aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de toi… » souffla Emma en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

« Tu sembles tellement bien prendre les choses… » remarqua Regina, encore une fois totalement dépassée par les réactions d'Emma qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Je dois avoir une ou deux cases en moins… » ironisa Emma « J'essaie simplement de regarder la peinture dans son ensemble, et de ne pas juger hâtivement… » reprit Emma devant le regard perplexe de Regina.

« Mais tu n'es pas en colère ? Je veux dire, je t'ai séparée de tes parents, te condamnant à la vie sans amour que tu as subi, tu devrais me détester ! » s'écria Regina en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

« Tu as lancé la Malédiction, mais ils ont pris seuls la décision de m'offrir ce voyage sans retour dans un monde dont ils ignoraient tout. Ce sont eux qui m'ont condamnée à une vie solitaire et misérable, pas toi… » la contredit Emma en hochant gravement la tête.

« Ils l'ont fait pour que tu puisses tous les sauver… » les défendit Regina, ne voulant pas qu'Emma soit en colère et se mette à haïr Blanche et Charmant.

« Et je comprends vraiment. J'aurais aimé grandir avec eux, mais si ça avait été le cas, toi et moi ne serions pas là en ce moment… » fit remarquer Emma avec détachement.

« Tu veux dire à être gênée l'une avec l'autre plus encore que le jour de notre première rencontre ? Toi te demandant ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire de ce « bordel », et moi essayant de ne pas te demander quand et comment tu comptes abréger mes souffrances ? » ironisa Regina sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Tu me connais vraiment bien… » commença Emma avec amusement « J'ai bien pensé au mot bordel pour désigner toute cette histoire rocambolesque, mais si tu me crois capable de te tuer parce que tu as fait une erreur dans le passé, alors je vais sérieusement me demander si nous sommes réellement le couple que je pensais que nous étions… » siffla-t-elle avec colère.

« J'ai maudit tout un royaume Emma, ce n'est plus une bévue, c'est de la démence ! » protesta Regina en se levant d'un bond, ne supportant plus de rester assise.

« Ouais, je reconnais que dans le genre extrême, ta Malédiction se pose la… » ricana Emma « Mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas déjà que tu étais un peu fêlée… » ajouta-t-elle en riant franchement cette fois.

« Oh ! » s'indigna Regina en se postant devant elle, les mains sur les hanches et le regard foudroyant.

« Non mais c'est vrai, quelle personne saine d'esprit accepte une demande en mariage quelques heures seulement après la première rencontre ? » la taquina Emma, nullement impressionnée par la posture de reine outragée de sa femme.

« Dis celle qui a fait ladite demande en mariage » gronda Regina en levant les yeux au ciel d'un geste excédé.

« Quand je te dis que nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre ! » s'enthousiasma Emma en sautant sur ses pieds pour enlacer Regina.

« Décidément, tu es un mystère que je n'arriverais jamais à percer Emma… » souffla Regina avec incrédulité et émerveillement.

« Regina, je n'ai pas à te juger pour des actes que tu as commis bien avant ma naissance, d'autant que Rumple trucmuche t'a sacrément manipulée pour que tu fasses le sale boulot à sa place… » grogna Emma avec rancune « Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et que je n'ai aucune intention de renoncer à notre famille, à aucun prix » certifia Emma en caressant tendrement le visage de sa femme.

« Je t'aime tellement Emma… j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… » murmura Regina en se pressant farouchement contre sa sauveuse, remerciant le Ciel de ne pas lui avoir volé son bonheur.

La Reine savait bien qu'il leur restait encore beaucoup de point à discuter, mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était qu'Emma ne voulait pas la tuer, qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas son passé d'orpheline, et mieux encore, que ses récentes découvertes n'avaient rien changé à son amour pour elle. Et rien que cela tenait du miracle pour Regina.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **MagicSwanQ : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir commenter ma fic, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite t'a plu**

 **LadyKastaG : Extrême en effet, mais les cauchemars le sont souvent non? Après peut-être que la réaction d'Emma peut paraître inappropriée, mais bon elle est allée faire un tour sur la plage, elle est pas partie à l'autre bout du monde non plus... Et si Regina est à fleur de peau, Emma aussi se pose des questions, sachant que Regina lui cache quelque chose de suffisamment énorme pour que cela puisse détruire tout ce qu'elles ont construit... Efectivement, tu avais raison, et j'espère donc que cette suite continuera à te plaire. Au plaisir de te lire... **

**HaydenBT : Contente que ce chapitre, et la scène M t'ais plu... Ou Regina est malheureuse, et elle rend malheureuse ses proches en agissant comme elle le fait. J'espère que tu as aimé notre fic à 4 mains et que ce nouveau chapitre t'a convenu également. Et merci pour vos gentils mots, cela me réconforte et me redonne encore plus le goût d'écrire. Au plaisir de te retrouver dans les chapitres précédents. **

**AlineGranger : Toujours heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait encore. Merci de commenter, bisous**

 **Regina Lily Swan : je l'ai écrit pour qu'il ait l'air réaliste ce cauchemar, donc contente que ça ait fonctionné ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura calmée de la même façon que Regina s'est apaisée... Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt. **

**Orthon McGraw : Voilà, j'espère que cette fameuse scène ne t'aura pas trop déçue. Merci pour le commentaire, et à bientôt .**

 **Pilounana : Alors, comment as-tu trouvé les révélations? Contente que mon idée de suite te plaise. Au plaisir de te relire, et merci pour tes reviews :-) **

**swanqueenlove : Merci, mais c'est une couronne que je suis loin de méritée, je connais des auteurs qui sont bien plus sadiques que moi ! Merci pour tes lectures et tes messages d'encouragement :-)**

 **The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Oui, je vous ai promis une fin heureuse, et comme Emma, je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Contente que mes descriptions te plaisent. Fais-moi penser à dire merci à remercier Poucet et ses frangins, je leur réserverais une fin heureuse dans une de mes fics :-) Merci pour ce commentaire, et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**Jujudemars : En même temps, tu en connais beaucoup des cauchemars qui ne sont pas répugnants et effrayants? J'espère que ce chapitre d'aveu t'a plu. Merci et à bientôt :-) **

**McFly76 : Et oui, un cauchemar ! Un rêve prémonitoire ? Why not ? Question remous, il va y en avoir un certains nombres d'ici la fin de la malédiction. Merci pour ton commentaire enflammé, et au plisir de te lire :-) **

**M.L Casper : Et oui, c'est le principe d'un cauchemar !-) Contente que tu aimes. merci et A bientôt :-)**

 **Madoka ayu : Et oui, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'aime beaucoup ton tact, c'était très classe vraiment :-) Mais ça a eu le mérite de me faire rire au moins ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt :-) **

**Isacos : Alors est-ce que tu as trouvé ce chapitre sadique? Merci d'avoir commenté et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**oOoOoOoO**

 **Voilà, merci et désolée de poster si tard**

 **Bonne soirée, et à mercredi pour la suite, bisous !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment formidables.**

 **Comme je voua l'ai dit, j'ai longuement hésité sur la façon d'amener la fin de la Malédiction, et finalement, je voulais que la magie soit de retour avant qu'Emma ne rompe le Sort Noir, donc j'espère que ce que j'ai imaginé vous conviendra...**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 33** :

Enlacées sur le canapé du salon, Emma et Regina fixaient les flammes dansant dans la cheminée. Cela faisait des heures qu'elles discutaient à cœur ouvert, Regina parlant sans plus rien cacher de sa vie. Elle avait déjà confié quelques détails à Emma au fil de leurs discussions, mais cette fois, elle raconta tout, absolument tout, sans plus rien omettre. Elle lui parla d'absolument chaque détail, même le plus insignifiant, lui révélant des choses que personne, pas même Daniel n'avait jamais su. Elle raconta les punitions que lui infligeaient Cora, son amour pour Daniel et la façon dont il était mort, le rôle de Blanche, son mariage avec Léopold et sa plongée en Enfer, l'intervention de Rumplestinskin et sa lente transformation. Elle lui parla de ses hésitations à utiliser la magie noire et de ce qui l'y avait finalement décidée. Elle ne cacha rien, se sentant peu à peu libérée du poids de son passé.

« Ne pleure pas Emma, je déteste te savoir triste… » implora Regina en prenant en coupe le visage de sa magnifique compagne entre ses mains, séchant tendrement ses larmes en déposant de doux baisers sur ses joues.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les gens ont pu ne pas s'apercevoir de l'enfer que tu vivais… » renifla pitoyablement Emma « Tu étais malheureuse et personne n'a rien fait pour te venir en aide… » gronda Emma avec rancune.

« Blanche a essayé, mais j'étais tellement blessée et en colère que j'ai refusé son aide… » reconnut Regina en se rappelant des nombreuses tentatives de sa belle-fille pour la ramener dans le droit chemin « Elle a longtemps refusé de croire que j'étais responsable de son malheur… »

« Malheur dont elle était en partie responsable… » nota Emma avec désapprobation « Ok c'était une enfant et ta mère une putain de psychopathe manipulatrice, mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! » la défendit Emma, se moquant que l'enfant dont elle parlait était sa mère.

« Blanche a grandie protégée et choyée. Elle était à mille lieux d'imaginer que les gens autour d'elle n'avait pas son cœur pur et généreux… » soupira Regina en grimaçant légèrement « Elle n'a pas reconnu la noirceur en ma mère comme elle ne l'a pas vu chez son père… »

« Aveugle au royaume des borgnes… » grogna Emma « Je te suis encore plus reconnaissante de m'avoir évité de grandir dans un tel contexte. J'aurais été aimée, mais je serais sûrement devenue une petite peste pourrie gâtée ! » grimaça-t-elle en frissonnant de dégoût.

« Blanche n'était pas comme ça au début. Avant mon mariage avec son père, nous étions si proches toutes les deux… » sourit Regina avec nostalgie.

« Tu dois être contente d'être à nouveau amie avec elle… » sourit Emma, en pensant à l'amitié qui unissait Regina à Mary et David.

Mary et David qui étaient ses parents. Parents qui avaient été figés dans le temps, si bien qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle. Elle allait avoir du mal à les appeler papa et maman. Mais au moins à présent, elle savait pourquoi les voir agir avec Charlotte l'avait rendu si triste et jalouse. Instinctivement elle avait ressenti le lien qui les unissait, et elle avait été jalouse de voir Charlotte prendre sa place dans leurs cœurs. Même si c'était stupide. D'autant qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas d'elle, pas vraiment. Pourtant, Mary lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait souvent ressenti un vide, comme s'il lui manquait une part de son cœur, que même l'arrivée de Charlotte n'avait pas comblé. Et Emma espérait que c'était son absence qui pesait ainsi sur le cœur de sa mère. Non pas qu'elle aimait la savoir triste, mais si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que Mary l'aimait toujours en dépit de la Malédiction.

« Très… » reconnut Regina en frissonnant violemment à l'idée de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait bâti depuis l'arrivée d'Henry dans sa vie « Et je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils me détestent à nouveau en retrouvant leurs souvenirs… » souffla-t-elle en retenant de nouvelles larmes.

« Je suis sûre que ça n'arrivera pas » tenta de la rassurer Emma « Au début ils risquent d'être un peu déboussolés, mais une fois que tout aura repris sa place dans leurs têtes, ils verront que tu as fait beaucoup pour eux ces dernières années… » poursuivit Emma avec conviction.

« Mais quelques bonnes actions pourront-elles vraiment effacer des années de cruauté et de brimades ? » rétorqua Regina en baissant honteusement le regard.

« Regina, tu as changée. Tu n'es plus la Méchante Reine, et les gens le savent. Tu les as protégés de Rumple machinchouette, t'assurant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à quiconque, et si j'ai tout compris, se débarrasser de ce sale type n'est pas un mince exploit ! » affirma fièrement Emma.

« Emma, tu dois savoir que franchir la frontière de la ville peut être mortel pour les habitants… » murmura Regina en se mordant la lèvre de culpabilité.

En lui avouant ça, elle lui révélait qu'elle avait indirectement tué Gold. Et si cela remettait en cause la décision d'Emma ? Non, elle devait cesser de douter.

« Mortel ? Mais nous sommes souvent sorties de la ville toi et moi ! » s'exclama Emma sans comprendre.

« Mais parce que c'est ma Malédiction. Je suis immunisée en quelque sorte » expliqua Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Et Mary et David ? Sans parler de Belle et Ruby ? Où Leroy et ses amis… » énuméra Emma tentant de se rappeler de tous ceux qui avaient pu quitter la ville durant les dernières années.

« Je leur ai fait boire une potion pour les protéger… » avoua Regina, s'attendant à essuyer des reproches bien sentis.

« Tu vois que j'avais raison… » sourit tendrement Emma avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur sur le front « Si tu étais toujours la Méchante Reine, tu ne te serais pas préoccupée de les protéger, au contraire… »

« Je ne… » commença Regina en secouant doucement la tête.

« Regina tu aurais eu là l'occasion de te débarrasser définitivement de mes parents, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Au contraire, tu as veillé sur eux, t'assurant qu'ils revenaient en un seul morceau. Et tu l'as fait de ton propre chef, sans que personne ne te le demande »

« C'était… normal… » finit par affirmer Regina en souriant timidement.

« Bon, et comment est-ce qu'on rompt cette Malédiction ? » voulut savoir Emma en interrogeant sa femme du regard.

« Comme toutes les Malédictions… » répondit Regina sur le ton de l'évidence.

« OK… mais encore ? » grinça Emma avec sarcasme « Non parce que je n'ai pas grandi au pays des licornes moi, alors excusez mon ignorance votre Majesté, mais il va falloir éclairer ma lanterne » poursuivit Emma, ravie de voir Regina sourire.

« Nos enfants n'ont pas grandis dans la Forêt Enchantée et pourtant ils connaissent la réponse » se moqua gentiment Regina, riant de la moue déconfite de son sheriff.

« Attends… » s'exclama soudainement Emma en se redressant « T'es sérieuse ? Un putain de baiser ? » s'écria Emma sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Surveille ton langage ! » gronda Regina avec agacement « Et pas un « putain » de baiser, mais un baiser d'amour véritable » précisa Regina en lui coulant un regard en biais, craignant un rejet.

« Et je dois embrasser qui ? » ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner Emma, se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de garder son sérieux.

« Le facteur, ça devrait faire l'affaire… » grogna Regina avec un sens de l'humour très pince sans rire.

« Mais je t'ai déjà embrassée depuis que j'ai découvert que les contes de fée n'étaient pas aussi féériques que les Disney nous le laissent croire… » fit remarquer Emma avec étonnement.

« Si j'en crois la prophétie de Gold, la Sauveuse brisera la Malédiction lors de sa vingt-huitième année… » énonça Regina après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Donc il faut attendre encore un an ? » s'étonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas Emma. Je suppose que le fait que tu arrives à Storybrooke si tôt et que nous nous marions ne faisait définitivement pas parti des plans de ce cher Ténébreux… » ironisa Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Alors laissons faire les choses, et nous verrons bien… » suggéra Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Donc… tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en pleine nuit avec les enfants ? » s'assura Regina après un long silence.

« Pas sans toi » répondit tranquillement Emma en posant tendrement sa main sur la joue hâlée qu'elle caressa de la pulpe du pouce.

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé, même dans le meilleur des scénarios, que tu réagirais comme ça… » souffla Regina, le regard brillant d'émotion.

« Je sais, tu as même rêvé que j'étais capable de te tuer… » grogna Emma en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Je pensais surtout que tu ne me croirais pas et que je devrais t'apporter des preuves pour que tu finisses par accepter la vérité… » lança Regina en posant les yeux sur la couverture du livre sur laquelle les mots _Once Upon A Time_ scintillaient doucement.

« Des preuves ? Quel genre de preuves ? » voulut savoir Emma avec curiosité.

« Etant donné que je n'ai pas de magie dans ce monde, je pensais te conduire dans mon caveau… » lui révéla Regina en se dandinant, mal-à-l'aise.

« Ton caveau ? En quoi me montrer la tombe de ton père aurait pu me convaincre ? » s'étonna Emma, sans comprendre le rapport.

« Ce n'est pas tant la tombe de mon père qui importe que ce qui se trouve en dessous » énonça mystérieusement Regina, sachant que cela allait attiser la curiosité de sa femme.

« Montre-moi » lui intima Emma en se levant d'un bond et en l'aidant à en faire de même.

« Emma… » la stoppa Regina en avisant l'heure tardive « Il est tard et nous devons aller chercher les jumeaux… »

Et si Emma refusait ? Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne comptait pas la quitter, lui avait assuré qu'elle l'aimait toujours, mais peut-être ne voudrait-elle pas que les enfants se trouvent sous le même toit qu'elle. Le fait qu'Emma veuille toujours d'elle était trop beau pour qu'il n'y ait pas un prix à payer. Et si Emma ne restait avec elle qu'à la condition que l'ancienne reine qu'elle était ne renonce à la garde des jumeaux ? Emma était-elle en train de se sacrifier pour protéger leurs enfants ? L'idée lui était insupportable, et si c'était le cas, c'était à elle de rendre sa liberté à Emma et de sortir de leurs vies.

« Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure… » grimaça Emma avec une moue déçue « Nous irons dans ton caveau demain… »

« Tu sais, je comprendrais si tu préférais que les enfants restent loin de moi… » soupira Regina en gardant les yeux baissés pour cacher ses larmes.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es leur mère et leur place est ici, avec nous ! » s'exclama Emma en l'attirant contre elle dans une étreinte rassurante.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu si bien accepter les choses et croire si facilement à cette histoire ? » s'exclama Regina en rejetant la tête en arrière pour observer le visage d'Emma.

Regina s'était retenue de poser la question, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion, mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Pourquoi Emma ne la détestait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle encore l'aimer et vouloir d'elle à ses côtés après avoir découvert son terrible passé ?

« C'est vrai que quand j'ai commencé à lire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… » reconnut Emma en reprenant son sérieux « Même si je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me dire que tu étais drôlement sexy en Evil Queen… » s'amusa Emma, une lueur rêveuse dans le regard.

« Intéressant… » sourit Regina, se demandant comment Emma réagirait en découvrant sa garde-robe d'antan dans son caveau.

« Quand je suis arrivée à la fin du livre, et que j'ai vu ma couverture de bébé… » poursuivit Emma avec émotion « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai eu comme un flash-back, et des images se sont mises à défiler dans ma tête. Pas seulement ce que je venais de lire, mais aussi ce que tu m'avais confié, comme si j'avais assisté à tout… »

« Le livre a peut-être réagi à ton contact… » marmonna Regina en assimilant ce que la belle blonde venait de lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas… » souffla Emma avec indifférence « Mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai vu toute l'histoire, pas juste la version édulcorée du livre. Tu as tes torts, mais tu n'es pas la seule. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de te mériter Emma, mais je te promets de te prouver que je suis digne de ta confiance » certifia Regina en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Emma, envahie par une puissante vague de reconnaissance et d'amour.

« Allez, allons chercher nos enfants » murmura Emma en déposant un tendre baiser dans les cheveux de Regina, heureuse de la voir à nouveau détendue et elle-même « Et tu m'as plus que prouvé que ma confiance était méritée ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas… » ajouta-t-elle en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres frémissantes de Regina.

Suivant Emma jusqu'à la voiture, Regina se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas une nouvelle fois, mais si tel était le cas, c'était un rêve dont elle refusait de se réveiller un jour. Elle qui avait cru tout perdre commençait à réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas. Ne restait plus qu'Henry. Son petit prince avait tout autant droit à la vérité, et son cœur se brisait à l'idée qu'il puisse la rejeter, cesser de l'aimer pour ses erreurs passées. Emma était assez mature pour lui pardonner, mais Henry n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, et il n'aurait peut-être pas le recul nécessaire pour comprendre que parfois, de bonnes personnes pouvaient s'égarer sur le chemin de l'obscurité avant de retrouver la voie de la Lumière.

« Tout ira bien, Henry est un petit garçon intelligent, et il t'adore… » la rassura Emma avec cette étrange faculté de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Mais je ne veux pas l'obliger Emma. S'il a besoin de temps pour apprendre à avoir de nouveau confiance en moi, nous devrons le lui laisser… » déclara Regina avec fermeté.

« Il n'en aura pas besoin » assura Emma avec conviction « Regina, tu es sa mère, rien ne changera jamais ça »

« J'aimerais avoir ton éternel optimisme… » commenta Regina en roulant des yeux.

« Que veux-tu, c'est mon côté conte de fée qui revient à la charge… » s'amusa Emma.

« C'est vrai qu'il va falloir que je t'appelle princesse maintenant… » la taquina Regina, ravie d'avoir un sujet de taquinerie infinie.

« Quelle horreur… » grimaça Emma en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés « Une de mes familles d'accueil avait une chienne qu'ils avaient appelée comme ça… » ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant de plus belle.

« Dans ce cas tu préfères peut-être que je te siffle ? » demanda ingénument Regina avec un sourire diabolique.

« Décidément ton sens de l'humour est toujours aussi déplorable » grogna Emma faussement vexée.

« C'est parce que plus je te fréquente, plus je m'abaisse à ton niveau _princesse_ … » la provoqua Regina en insistant bien sur le titre.

« Dis, si on avait vécu dans la Forêt Enchantée, est-ce qu'on aurait été libre de s'aimer ? » voulut savoir Emma avec intérêt, fixant Regina comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« L'amour est le maître mot là-bas. Personne n'aurait l'idée de s'opposer à l'union de deux êtres sous un tel prétexte… » lui expliqua Regina, même si elle n'avait que rarement entendu parler de telles unions parmi la royauté.

Emma lui adressa un regard sceptique mais garda le silence. A partir du moment où elle avait compris qu'elle préférait les filles, elle avait dû subir les regards méprisants, les rejets et les insultes. Alors c'était peut-être le monde des contes de fée, mais elle était persuadée que tout ne devait pas y être aussi rose que Regina le laissait entendre. Et étrangement, elle était persuadée que toute princesse qu'elle puisse être, en tant que future souveraine, elle aurait été contrainte d'épouser un gentil prince et que jamais elle n'aurait été libre de choisir une princesse. Encore moins si ladite princesse était une Reine. La Reine. Emma restait persuadée que leur ouverture d'esprit avait des limites, avec ou sans baiser d'amour véritable.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis, mais tu as tort… » affirma Regina, interrompant le fil de ses pensées « Tu sais ce qu'est un baiser d'amour véritable. Trouver son âme sœur n'est pas chose aisée, tu le sais. Alors lorsque cela se produisait, c'était quelque chose d'irréfutable. Et si cet amour liait deux femmes, et bien personne n'aurait pu s'y opposer car rien ne peut séparer deux âmes sœurs… » expliqua passionnément Regina.

« Alors ça se passe vraiment comme dans le livre d'Henry ? Vague de magie pure éblouissante et tout le bazar ? » s'étonna Emma en arquant un sourcil sceptique.

« Dans la Forêt Enchantée oui » approuva Regina en pensant à ce moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Daniel, bien des années plus tôt.

« Tu as connu ça avec Daniel ? » demanda Emma, comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

« Oui. Daniel était mon Véritable Amour » acquiesça Regina, se sentant étrangement coupable en voyant le regard triste d'Emma.

« Mais je croyais qu'une personne n'avait qu'un seul grand Amour ? » voulut savoir Emma en fronçant les sourcils, crispant ses mains autour du volant.

« Emma… » soupira Regina, espérant trouver les mots pour rassurer sa femme « Daniel et moi c'était il y a de très nombreuses années, presque dans une autre vie, et j'étais moi-même bien différente de la femme que je suis aujourd'hui… » expliqua-t-elle en se perdant un temps dans ses propres pensées.

« Donc tu penses que je suis ton nouvel amour ? » s'enquit timidement Emma avec espoir.

« J'en suis sûre… » affirma fougueusement Regina « Emma, ce que je ressens pour toi je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé, pas même pour Daniel. Je sais que tu es l'Amour de ma vie, et je n'ai pas besoin de la magie pour en être convaincue »

« Bien parce que de toute façon, tu es à moi, et le premier qui tente de nous séparer en invoquant je ne sais quel sortilège ira faire connaissance avec son créateur… » gronda farouchement Emma avec une expression meurtrière.

« Je t'aime Emma et tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas, je n'irais nulle part » souffla Regina, émue par la volonté affichée d'Emma de protéger leur couple.

« Je ne doute pas de notre amour Regina, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en la magie » poursuivit Emma, ne voulant pas que Regina imagine qu'elle puisse penser que leur amour n'était pas assez puissant pour briser la Malédiction.

« Et tu as bien raison… » approuva Regina, regrettant plus que jamais d'être née avec de la magie.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture, et Emma s'engagea dans la rue principale, la remontant pour rejoindre la maison de Mary et David. De ses parents. Bon sang, elle allait vraiment avoir du mal avec ce concept. Non pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, mais elle aimait Mary et David. En serait-il de même pour Blanche et son prince ? Angoissée, elle se gara enfin devant la maison et coupa le contact sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour sortir dans la voiture.

« Emma, je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre de savoir qu'ils sont tes parents, mais pour le moment ils ne s'en souviennent pas… » murmura doucement Regina en posant avec hésitation sa main sur celle d'Emma « Je suis tellement désolée… »

« Je sais… mais ça me parait tellement surréaliste… » grogna Emma en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

« Je comprends, mais dis-toi que tu as l'occasion de les connaître enfin et surtout tu sais à présent qu'ils t'aiment, même s'ils l'ont oublié par ma faute… » la consola Regina, la culpabilité lui nouant vicieusement les entrailles.

« Regina, je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps à t'excuser. Le passé est le passé et nous en avons toutes les deux un que nous préfèrerions oublier. Tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas perdre ce que nous avons construit ensemble et me tourner vers l'avenir » décréta fermement Emma en plongeant son regard dans celui, onctueux et humide de Regina.

« C'est tout ce que je veux aussi Emma, tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. » souffla Regina en se penchant pour entourer Emma de ses bras.

En cet instant, la Méchante Reine était bien loin et seule restait Regina, jeune femme fragile et apeurée, qui ne croyait plus en sa bonne étoile et qui pourtant, voyait son rêve le plus précieux se réaliser juste sous ses yeux. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre un long moment, oubliant l'inconfort de leurs positions respectives, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rappellent le but de leur venue chez leurs amis et ne se décident enfin à sortir de la voiture. A peine eurent-elles poussé la petite barrière blanche, que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre leurs enfants.

« Maman ! Ma ! » hurla Elisa en courant se jeter au cou d'Emma qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant de bonheur.

« Comment va ma princesse ? » demanda Emma en couvrant le visage de sa fille de baisers, faisant rire la fillette aux éclats.

« Super bien, mais vous nous avez drôlement manquées ! » affirma la fillette en faisant un gros câlin à la blonde.

Regina qui avait assisté à la scène en souriant, tourna la tête vers le perron duquel Henry les regardait, ne semblant pas savoir comment se comporter. La lueur de tristesse et de culpabilité qui assombrissait son regard brisa le cœur de Regina qui s'agenouilla sans quitter son fils du regard.

« Bonjour mon petit prince… » murmura-t-elle avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, adressant un sourire aimant à Henry.

« Maman… » murmura le petit garçon avant de courir se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme, la serrant de toute la force de ses petits bras « Pardon maman… » gémit Henry, cachant ses larmes dans le cou de Regina.

« Tout va bien mon petit prince, tu n'as rien fait de mal… » le réconforta Regina en se relevant, serrant son précieux petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? » s'assura Henry, gardant craintivement son visage dissimulé dans le cou de sa mère.

« Bien sûr que non mon petit prince, je t'aime… » souffla Regina en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front pour le rassurer.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit nigaud ! » l'apostropha Elisa d'une voix exaspérée.

« Surveille ton langage jeune fille ! » la réprimanda aussitôt Regina en adressant un regard réprobateur à Emma qui retenait difficilement un rire.

« Désolée maman, mais pendant deux semaines, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurnicher parce qu'il avait peur que tu ne l'aimes plus ! » soupira Elisa en roulant des yeux, imitant ainsi la mimique exaspérée de sa mère brune sous le regard hilare d'Emma.

« Jamais je ne cesserai de vous aimer tous les deux, jamais ! » clama farouchement Regina en resserrant son étreinte autour du petit corps d'Henry.

« Je sais, c'est Henry qui avait besoin d'être rassuré après sa boul… sa bévue… » se reprit Elisa en prenant un petit ton pincé qui fit exploser Emma.

« Oh ça va ! » râla Henry en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur « Et puis toi aussi tu crois que maman est la Méchante Reine ! » gronda Henry en foudroyant sa sœur, agacé par ses moqueries.

« Etait la Méchante Reine idiot ! C'est fini maintenant alors on s'en fiche ! » répliqua Elisa en haussant les épaules pour marquer son désintérêt.

« Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? » s'étonna Regina en dévisageant Elisa avec incrédulité.

« Bah… ouais… je veux dire c'était y a super longtemps et on était même pas nés. Je vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça… » soupira Elisa en souriant à sa mère « Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'es une super maman et qu'on est heureux tous ensemble, alors pourquoi se gâcher la vie avec le passé ? » poursuivit Elisa, imperturbable.

« Oui mais et les autres ? » intervint timidement Henry, ignorant le regard excédé d'Elisa et celui, légèrement coupable de Regina.

« Oh ça va, ils sont amnésiques, pas morts ! » grogna la fillette en soufflant d'exaspération « Et puis Ma' est la Sauveuse, elle va la briser cette Malédiction, mais si jamais quelqu'un est méchant avec maman, ça va barder pour tes fesses ! » tonna la petite fille en montrant son poing serré à son frère dans un geste explicite.

« La digne fille de sa mère… » murmura Regina, les yeux écarquillés devant l'attitude désinvolte de sa fille qui tranchait de manière saisissante avec celle d'Henry.

« T'es pas fâchée contre elle hein Ma' ? » s'assura Elisa en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Non ma chérie, pas du tout. Et puis sans cette Malédiction, vous ne seriez pas là tous les deux, et votre maman et moi ne serions pas tombées amoureuses… » expliqua Emma, le regard planté dans celui d'Henry qui semblait être celui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Moi je dis que cette Malédiction, c'est la façon qu'a eu la magie de permettre à maman de trouver son Véritable Amour » exposa très sérieusement Elisa, signe qu'elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à la situation.

« Mais Ma' est la fille de Blanche, l'ennemie jurée de maman… » protesta Henry en secouant la tête d'exaspération, comme s'il n'était pas d'accord.

« Et si nous poursuivions cette conversation à la maison plutôt qu'au milieu du jardin de Mary et David ? » suggéra soudainement Emma en sentant l'air se refroidir.

« Bonne idée » approuva aussitôt Regina en tournant la tête vers le couple qui venait d'apparaître sur le perron.

La petite famille alla rejoindre le couple et après quelques embrassades, Emma et Regina récupérèrent les affaires des jumeaux, remercièrent leurs amis en promettant de se retrouver tous au Granny's pour le traditionnel petit déjeuner, et ils repartirent pour le manoir afin de finir de discuter en toute intimité. Mais à peine dans la voiture, les deux enfants recommencèrent à polémiquer autour du livre, et leurs mères comprirent qu'ils avaient souvent dû avoir cette conversation.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Jessie : Même en connaissant la vérité, Emma aurait épousé Regina, voilà pourquoi elle était si soulagée d'apprendre que Regina l'avait épousée pour qui elle était vraiment et non à cause de la prophétie qui la désigne comme était la Sauveuse. Merci de ton commentaire. **

**swanqueen love : Merci pour ton commentaire, contente que la réaction d'Emma t'ait parue crédible. Pour ce qui est de la scène M, je ne sais pas encore quand j'en ferais une autre, je préfère éviter d'en faire quand je ne suis pas inspirée... Pour ce qui est du bébé, j'ai déjà dit que cette partie ferait l'objet d'une suite dans une autre fic afin de ne pas faire traîner celle-ci en longueur. Merci de lire nos fics, à MagicSwanQ et moi. **

**Isacos : En effet, je ne fais pas du sadisme à tous les chapitres quand même :-) Contente que tu ai ris en me lisant, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que nos écrits peuvent provoquer de telles réactions :-) Pour ce qui est des réactions des jumeaux, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçues. Pour les autres, il faudra encore attendre un peu... Merci encore et à bientôt :-)**

 **McFly76 : Oui, c'est le véritable amour, et rien n'est plus fort que ça ! Enfin pour moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on doit tout accepter non plus ! Elles ont une bonne compréhension l'une de l'autre, et c'est avant tout grâce à ça qu'Emma arrive à faire la part des choses... Pour ce qui est de la scène M, il est parfois utile de laisser libre court à votre imagination qui, je n'en doute pas, est plus prolifique que la mienne en la matière... **

**Orthon McGraw : Merci ravie que tu ais aimé, et que les réactions d'Emma aient été à ton goût. Au plaisir de te lire ! **

**M.L Casper : Et bien merci à toi, ça fait plaisir à lire ce genre de compliments. Emma est amoureuse de Regina, elle ne va donc pas tout foutre en l'air sur un coup de tête, même si elle a eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça... **

**Madoka ayu : Hey, je l'ai posté dans les temps ce chapitre, même si un peu tard, mais j'ai un filleul de 21 mois branché sur 100 000 volts qui ne me laissait pas une minute de répit (comment ça ce n'est pas une excuse?) Pour les retrouvailles avec le couple "neuneu" comme tu dis, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite... Merci pour ton commentaire, bisous :-) **

**AlineGranger : Merci à toi, ravie que la véritable réaction d'Emma vous ai plu à tous ! Au plaisir de te lire :-)**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Et bien merci pour ce commentaire concis :-) Contente que ça t'ai plu :-) **

**Jujudemars : Merci à toi, heureuse que ma fic te plaise chaque semaine un peu plus, ça fait plaisir à lire :-) J'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin :-) **

**oOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, merci encore :-)**

 **PS : Nous avons posté le chapitre 2 de Look at me (fic que j'écris avec MagicSwanQ pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris...), je vous invite donc à aller le lire pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas encore fait. MagicSwanQ a également posté le prologue d'une possible fic intitulée My Immortal. Elle hésite à en faire une fic ou bien à clore comme ceci et n'en faire qu'un OS, alors si une suite vous intéresse, faites-le lui savoir massivement pour l'encourager à écrire :-) **

**A dimanche pour la suite :-)**

 **bisous xOx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Avec le chapitre 33, nous avons dépassé les 250 reviews, c'est juste incroyable. Jamais en commençant à poster cette fic, je n'aurais pu imaginer avoir autant de commentaires, et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez.**

 **J'espère donc que ce chapitre continuera à susciter votre engouement, et je vous promets de faire mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir. Par contre, ce chapitre 34 est le dernier que j'ai d'avance. Etant en vacances, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire (surtout avec un petit filou de 21 mois qui semble branché sur pile électrique, il est inépuisable contrairement à moi…). Je vais essayer d'écrire aussi vite que possible pour continuer à vous poster deux chapitres par semaine, mais je ne vous promets pas d'y parvenir, et je m'en excuse d'avance**

 **Sur ce, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et vous laisse à votre lecture 😊**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 34** :

Emma n'en pouvait plus et trépignait comme une petite fille en surdose de sucre. Depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle ne cessait de lire et relire ce livre ou simplement de fermer les yeux pour repasser dans sa tête le film qui s'y était déroulé quand sa « mémoire » avait été réactivée. Elle n'était qu'un nouveau-né lorsqu'elle avait été placée dans cette armoire comme un tas de vêtements devenus trop encombrants, et ne voyait donc pas comment elle pouvait avoir autant de souvenirs, encore moins se rappeler de choses qui s'étaient déroulées avant même sa naissance, mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Regina avait dit que parfois la magie était imprévisible. Surtout dans ce monde.

Repensant à toutes ces histoires qui avaient bercées son enfance, elle se demanda si la magie était bien inexistante dans son monde, ou bien si elle était simplement… en sommeil ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle y penserait plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller visiter le caveau de Regina. Elle s'était levée aux aurores, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, et depuis, elle bouillonnait d'impatience. Elle avait failli en parler devant les jumeaux, mais le regard d'avertissement de Regina l'en avait dissuadée. Et elle pouvait comprendre. Henry deviendrait aussi intenable qu'elle s'il découvrait que le caveau de la Méchante Reine était à Storybrooke.

« Ce gamin est sacrément coriace… » marmonna Emma en secouant la tête en repensant à leur longue conversation.

Même si Henry avait craint de mettre ses mères en colère, ou pire encore, de blesser Regina, il n'en avait pas moins insisté pour que la Malédiction soit brisée le plus vite possible. Pour lui, le véritable salut de sa mère brune ne pourrait venir que de là. En riant doucement, Emma repensa au comportement de sa fille. Chaque fois qu'Henry avançait un argument, Elisa se faisait un malin plaisir de le contrer, faisant remarquer à Henry que la vie de la plupart des gens s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis leur arrivée à Storybrooke. Ce qu'il n'avait pu que reconnaître. Mais seule la promesse de Regina de tout faire pour aider Emma à briser le Sort Noir avait fini par apaiser le petit garçon qui avait enfin consenti à aller dormir.

Il avait eu du mal à accepter d'aller à l'école, alors s'il avait su que Regina avait promis à Emma une visite de son caveau, il aurait piqué une crise pour avoir le droit d'y aller lui aussi. Et Emma était persuadée que ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Parce que quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas des confiseries et des cotillons que Regina gardait enfermés là-bas. En riant, elle visualisa l'antre de la Méchante reine tel qu'il était représenté dans le Disney. Un endroit insalubre et humide plongé dans une semi pénombre et où potions et araignées se côtoyaient macabrement. Un frisson de dégoût la secoua à l'idée de mettre un pied dans un tel endroit avant de se secouer.

« Regina est bien trop classe pour que son caveau ne soit pas à son image… » commenta-t-elle à voix haute avec un sourire entendu.

Etrangement, l'idée que Regina soit la méchante de l'histoire ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait toujours préféré les vilains, que ce soit dans les livres ou dans les films. Elle les trouvait plus intéressants, aimant essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés à choisir la voie de l'obscurité. Et Regina avait eu un sacré paquet de raisons toutes plus ou moins valables de sombrer dans les Ténèbres. Et pourtant, elle avait fini par revenir seule sur le droit chemin, et Emma éprouvait une profonde fierté pour sa femme. Regina était une battante et avait su faire le bilan et reconnaître ses erreurs. Elle avait tout fait pour se racheter une conduite, et Emma était mal placée pour la juger et la condamner. Et puis aimer une personne, c'était aussi l'accepter avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, avec son passé, sans chercher à la changer. Et si Emma était sûre d'une chose, c'était que Regina était l'amour de sa vie.

« Tu es prête ? » s'enquit Regina en descendant les escaliers, lui souriant nerveusement.

« Viens-là ma douce… » souffla tendrement Emma en lui ouvrant les bras « Si cette visite t'inquiète à ce point, nous ne sommes pas obligées d'y aller » murmura-t-elle en caressant délicatement le dos de sa femme pour l'aider à se détendre.

« Emma, il y a dans ce caveau des choses qui risquent de te faire peur… » avoua Regina en baissant les yeux de culpabilité.

« Comme quoi ? Des cadavres ? » voulut savoir Emma en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

« Non… des cœurs… » avoua faiblement Regina en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte d'Emma qui refusa de la laisser fuir.

« Oh… et c'est toi qui… » balbutia Emma en grimaçant de dégoût.

« Quelques-uns, mais la plupart sont ceux que ma chère mère a arraché à ses victimes… » lui révéla piteusement Regina « J'aimerais les remettre à leur place, mais je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent, et sans magie… »

« Je vois… » soupira Emma en grimaçant légèrement en tentant d'imaginer ce qu'une pièce pleine de cœurs pouvait bien donner « Merci de me prévenir Regina, mais je ne vais pas changer d'avis en ce qui nous concerne après avoir visité ton caveau. Je t'aime en toute connaissance de cause » la rassura-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Tu es tellement merveilleuse mon amour… » souffla Regina, le regard débordant de dévotion et de reconnaissance.

« Je tente simplement d'être à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites d'avoir dans ta vie Reina, et crois-moi, à mes yeux, je suis encore très loin du compte, mais j'ai le reste de notre vie pour m'améliorer » affirma Emma en la cajolant amoureusement.

« Alors nous nous améliorerons ensemble… » sourit Regina en se détendant enfin.

« Ensemble, cela me convient parfaitement » acquiesça Emma avec un sourire béat qui fit doucement rire Regina, attendrie par les mimiques de sa femme.

« Nous y allons ? » souffla Regina en se détachant à contrecœur de l'étreinte rassurante de sa belle blonde.

Acquiesçant simplement sans se départir de son sourire, Emma entraîna Regina vers la porte, ouvrit la penderie et en sortit le manteau de sa femme avant d'enfiler sa veste rouge. Emme ricana légèrement en voyant Regina souffler en la voyant faire, sachant que sa Reine n'appréciait pas cette veste, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui reprocher. Mais Emma ne se séparerait pour rien au monde du vêtement. Peut-être que si elle expliquait à Regina pourquoi elle aimait tellement cette veste rouge, sa compagne cesserait de râler chaque fois qu'elle la mettait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ma veste au juste ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sa main au creux des reins de Regina, la guidant galamment vers la voiture.

« Elle est vieille et usée. Et la couleur est hideuse » répondit immédiatement Regina en ponctuant ses propos d'une grimace explicite.

« J'y tiens énormément tu sais… » soupira Emma en passant un doigt délicat sur le cuir usé du vêtement.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Regina, intriguée par la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de son épouse.

« Ingrid me l'a offerte quand… » commença Emma avant de s'interrompre, ses mains se crispant légèrement autour du volant.

« Quand quoi ? » l'encouragea Regina en posant une main apaisante sur sa cuisse, comprenant que c'était un sujet délicat pour Emma.

« Après que Neal m'ait agressée, j'ai traversé une période assez dure… » commença Emma, son visage se durcissant éveillant en Regina des envies de meurtre.

« Il vaut mieux pour cette ordure qu'il ne croise jamais mon chemin, parce que je redeviendrais l'Evil Queen juste pour la satisfaction de le voir se tordre de douleur à mes pieds pour ce qu'il a osé te faire… » cracha rageusement Regina en levant la main pour la poser sur la nuque d'Emma, la massant tendrement pour l'aider à se détendre et à se sentir en sécurité.

« Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, mon monde a explosé une fois de plus. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de faire payer à mon bébé le mal que Neal m'avait fait. J'ai même envisagé sérieusement de l'abandonner » avoua honteusement Emma, gardant obstinément le regard braqué sur la route pour dissimuler sa culpabilité.

« C'est normal mon amour, n'importe quelle femme dans ta situation aurait envisagé cette option, et je suis certaine que beaucoup l'aurait choisie… » la rassura Regina, plus que jamais admirative devant la force de caractère de celle qui avait volé son cœur.

« Un jour, Ingrid est venue chez moi. Elle m'a dit que quoi que je décide, elle serait là pour moi, qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de me soutenir et qu'elle était fière de la femme que j'étais devenue. Elle m'a assurée que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne cesserait jamais de m'aimer et que je n'étais pas seule » murmura Emma avec émotion.

« Quel lien avec ta veste ? » s'étonna Regina sans comprendre.

« Ingrid… elle a toujours aimé les histoires de chevaliers, et je réalise que tous ces contes qu'elle me racontait, ce n'était pas tout à fait des histoires n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Emma avant de répondre sans attendre de réponse « Elle m'a dit que j'étais comme un chevalier blessé lors d'une joute et qu'il me fallait une nouvelle armure pour affronter mes ennemis et me redonner la force d'affronter la vie et ses épreuves. Alors elle a sorti la veste d'un sac et m'a dit que jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherchais, cette veste serait mon armure face au monde » sourit doucement Emma, une lueur nostalgique dans le regard.

« Je comprends… » acquiesça Regina qui se promit de ne plus taquiner Emma avec cette veste, ou du moins d'essayer…

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'Ingrid vienne ici ? » voulut savoir Emma en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Ingrid est ta mère Emma, bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Et puis ce serait bien qu'elle sache qu'elle fait toujours partie de ta famille, même si tu es sur le point de retrouver tes parents biologiques » approuva Regina en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'Ingrid et elle aient une longue conversation pour le bonheur d'Emma.

Regina et Ingrid s'étaient déjà parlé, et la reine pensait avoir réussi à convaincre la reine des glaces de sa sincérité et de son amour pour Emma, mais si Ingrid pouvait revenir à de meilleurs sentiments et accepter de faire partie de leur vie, Emma en serait heureuse, et c'était tout ce que Regina voulait. Le bonheur de sa famille.

« Nous y sommes » annonça Emma en se garant sur le bord de la route, non loin du mausolée de Regina.

« Ce n'est pas très loin à pieds » lui expliqua Regina en sortant de la voiture et en avançant vers les arbres centenaires.

« Alors tout ce qu'il y a dans cette ville, c'est toi qui l'a créée ? Même les bois ? » demanda Emma en jetant des regards incrédules et émerveillés autour d'elle.

« Les bois je les ai fait venir avec nous en réalité… » lui répondit Regina avec un sourire en coin « Mais toute la ville est ma création en effet… » reprit-elle avec une petite touche de fierté qui fit sourire Emma.

« Tu devais être une Sorcière très puissante ! » s'exclama Emma avec excitation.

« Je suis née avec la magie Emma, mais jusqu'à ce que mon chemin croise celui de Rumplestinskin, je n'en avais jamais fait usage… » soupira tristement Regina.

« Donc tout le monde ne peut pas devenir magicien ? » voulut savoir Emma qui avait mille et une question à poser à sa compagne.

« Non, il faut avoir de la magie en soit. Moi j'ai hérité de ma magie de ma mère. Rumplestinskin a tué le précédent Ténébreux pour obtenir son pouvoir, mais avant cela, il était un homme normal, ce qui fait que son fils n'a pas de magie en lui… » lui expliqua Regina, répondant volontiers aux questions de sa belle blonde.

« Le Ténébreux a un fils ? Devons-nous nous inquiéter de lui ? » voulut savoir Emma en fronçant les sourcils à l'idée d'une nouvelle menace.

« Autant que je sache, Bealfire n'est pas à Storybrooke » la rassura Regina « En fait personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Un jour, il a simplement disparu, et en dépit de ses pouvoirs, Rumple n'a jamais pu le retrouver » lui relata Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Et s'il était dans ce monde ? Après tout, j'y ai bien atterrie, et Ingrid aussi… » réfléchit Emma en se mordillant la lèvre tout en suivant Regina sous le couvert des arbres.

« Alors tu sais qu'Ingrid vient du même monde que nous tous ? » s'enquit Regina, pas vraiment surprise qu'Emma ait fait le lien si vite.

« Ça parait évident, sinon comment aurait-elle pu connaître ton histoire d'amour avec Daniel ? » demanda Emma avec un sourire entendu « Au moins maintenant, je sais qu'elle n'a pas perdu la tête, même si je préfère rester sur mes gardes tant que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ne te fera aucun mal » grogna Emma, le regard luisant d'une farouche détermination qui fit bondir le cœur de Regina dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'Emma veuille la protéger de sa mère adoptive.

« Ingrid t'aime Emma, je suis persuadée qu'elle prendra la bonne décision » la rassura Regina en entrelaçant leurs doigts qu'elle pressa amoureusement.

Emma allait répondre, mais elle sentit sa femme s'immobiliser, et elle réalisa qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Dévorée par la curiosité, Emma étudia l'imposant bâtiment. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu une tombe aussi vaste que celle-ci. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel caveau. C'était celui de Regina, celui d'une reine. En l'étudiant de plus près, Emma remarqua que le bâtiment avait tout d'un temple grec, ce qui la fit discrètement sourire. Sur le fronton, en plein centre, se trouvait ce que la belle blonde devina être le blason de la famille royale, même si elle était bien en peine de dire ce dont il s'agissait exactement. L'immense porte double en chêne massif était encadré par deux colonnes majestueuses qui ajoutaient un crédit certain à la bâtisse.

« La classe » commenta-t-elle en laissant échapper un sifflement admiratif.

Regina se contenta de sourire en coin avant d'avancer et d'apposer sa main, bien à plat sur le bois qu'elle caressa légèrement, presqu'avec révérence, avant de pousser dessus, révélant la pénombre intérieure. Attentive à la laisser faire à son rythme, Emma resta légèrement en retrait, présence silence et apaisante qui donna à Regina la force d'entrer dans son sanctuaire. Jamais personne n'avait été autorisé à y pénétrer, mais c'était Emma, et Regina ne se sentait pas menacée. Pourtant, sachant ce qui les conduisait ici, elle aurait dû. Mais Emma avait ce pouvoir sur elle, de réussir à la calmer et à la faire se sentir en sécurité quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elle savait qu'Emma n'était pas là pour la juger mais pour mieux la comprendre et d'une certaine façon, pour solidifier un peu plus le lien qui les unissait en brisant les dernières barrières qui se dressaient encore entre elles.

« C'est le cercueil de ton père ? » murmura doucement Emma en venant se placer à ses côtés alors qu'elles faisaient face à la plaque sur laquelle était gravé le nom de son bien-aimé père.

« Juste un trompe l'œil. Papa est en bas » répondit doucement Regina en levant la main vers le couvercle.

D'une légère pression sur l'angle du cercueil factice, Regina le fit bouger sur le côté dans un chuintement discret, et Emma vit apparaître un escalier qui descendait en pente douce au cœur des ténèbres.

« C'est trop cool… » souffla la jeune femme, le regard pétillant d'excitation « On descend ? » s'enquit-elle son impatience palpable dans sa voix.

« Oui mon amour, nous y allons » sourit Regina avec indulgence, songeant à quel point Emma ressemblait à leurs enfants en cet instant précis.

Ravie, Emma avisa des torches qui éclairaient doucement la pièce et alla en chercher deux, amusée par cette petite note désuète tout à fait charmante et si caractéristique de Regina et de sa répugnance pour la technologie de son monde. Au moins maintenant Emma comprenait-elle mieux pourquoi Regina arrivait si bien à s'en passer et veillait à ce que leurs enfants n'en deviennent pas dépendants. Avoir grandie dans un monde où la télévision était un concept inconnu, et où lire était un passe-temps en vogue laissait forcément des séquelles. Secouant la tête, amenant ses cheveux devant son visage pour cacher son amusement à sa femme, Emma la suivit dans les escaliers de marbre, n'ayant pas assez de ses deux yeux pour observer le décor somptueux. La jeune femme était certaine que même les tombes des pharaons n'étaient pas aussi luxueuses.

« Cet endroit est fascinant… » murmura-t-elle avec émerveillement alors qu'elles débouchaient dans une pièce circulaire.

Etonnée, Emma constata qu'à l'inverse de l'escalier, cette pièce était simple et sans véritable confort. Intriguée, elle fit quelques pas, et comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une sorte de vestibule, probablement destiné à tromper les éventuels indésirables qui auraient réussi à arriver jusque-là. Et elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste lorsque Regina fit quelques pas, et que l'endroit sembla répondre à sa présence.

« Tu as de la magie ? » s'étonna Emma en voyant des portes apparaître dans les murs, et des meubles surgirent de nulle part.

« Non, mais mon caveau est le seul endroit de la ville qui en contiennent encore un peu… » lui révéla Regina, habituée à ce phénomène.

« Et qu'y a-t-il derrière ces portes ? » voulut savoir Emma, sa curiosité à son maximum.

« Suis-moi » l'invita Regina en se dirigeant vers la porte la plus proche, sur leur gauche « Mon bureau, si je peux le présenter ainsi… » annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Curieuse, Emma dépassa sa femme et fit quelques pas dans la pièce ovale. Aux murs, livres anciens et fioles en tout genre se disputaient le moindre espace. Au centre de la pièce trônait fièrement une table ovale croulant sous d'autres grimoires, et tous le nécessaire de la parfaite petite sorcière.

« C'est encore plus cool que le cachot de Rogue ! » affirma Emma avec le sourire d'une petite fille découvrant que le père noël existait bel et bien.

Seul le rire amusé de Regina retentit dans son dos, et Emma fit lentement le tour de la pièce, grimaçant parfois au contenu de certains bocaux et se retenant de toucher à quoi que ce soit, craignant d'activer un quelconque sort par mégarde. Si elle avait retenu quelque chose des explications de Regina, c'était bien que la magie était imprévisible, et plus encore dans son monde, alors mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Même si son diable à elle s'habillait en Prada. Cette réflexion la fit pouffer doucement, et elle remercia le ciel que sa compagne ne puisse lire dans ses pensées. Après être revenue près de Regina qui lui adressa un regard entendu, comme si elle n'était pas dupe des pensées qui avaient agitées l'esprit de son épouse, Regina l'entraîna dans les autres pièces, les lui faisant visiter une par une.

« Ce jardin est tout simplement paradisiaque ! » s'exalta Emma en écarquillant de grands yeux en découvrant ce qu'il se cachait derrière la porte que Regina venait d'ouvrir.

« Mon père a aménagé cet endroit spécialement pour moi, pour que j'ai toujours un lieu où me réfugier lorsque ma mère était trop cruelle et que j'avais besoin de me reprendre avant de pouvoir l'affronter de nouveau… » expliqua doucement Regina en posant un regard nostalgique sur son havre de paix « Je n'ai pu me résoudre à ne pas le faire venir avec moi… »

« J'aurais aimé le connaître, il avait l'air d'être un homme bien et surtout, il t'aimait… » souffla Emma en humant avec délice la divine odeur qui embaumait l'air.

« Oui, il était tout pour moi » approuva Regina en baissant le regard pour cacher ses larmes de honte et de souffrance.

Et Emma comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait éprouver sa Reine. Son père avait été le sacrifice ultime pour pouvoir lancer le Sort Noir, et Emma savait parfaitement que c'était parce que Regina aimait son père plus que tout que Rumplestinskin l'avait choisie elle et pas une autre. C'était sa capacité à aimer qui avait fait la différence. Une aptitude qui faisait cruellement défaut au mage noir.

« S'il te voyait en cet instant, il serait tellement fier de toi, presqu'autant que je le suis ma douce… » affirma tendrement Emma en venant la rejoindre sur le bord en pierre de la fontaine qui trônait au centre de ce jardin paradisiaque.

Avec reconnaissance, Regina se blottit dans les bras apaisants et protecteurs de sa moitié et profita quelques secondes du bien-être que sa seule présence suffisait à lui faire éprouver. Penser à son père et au sort funeste qu'elle lui avait infligé la bouleversait toujours profondément, mais pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, elle ne ressentit pas la culpabilité habituelle. Juste l'absence de l'être aimé. Elle aimerait tant avoir le pouvoir de remonter le temps et empêcher son double du passé de commettre cet acte irréparable. Mais si elle faisait ça, elle effacerait tout ce qui était survenu depuis. Y compris l'adoption d'Henry et son mariage avec Emma. Alors non, tout était pour le mieux. Et Emma avait raison. Son père serait heureux de savoir que son sacrifice avait permis à sa fille de trouver ce bonheur qui lui avait si longtemps été refusé.

« Tu veux visiter le reste ? » finit-elle par demander en se redressant légèrement, déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Emma, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Si tu en as envie, sinon nous pouvons remettre ça à plus tard… » affirma Emma qui en avait déjà vu tellement qu'elle avait du mal à tout se rappeler « Tu as fait venir tous ton château ici ? » la taquina-t-elle en constatant qu'il y avait encore au moins une dizaine de portes qu'elles n'avaient pas encore explorées.

« Juste ce à quoi je tenais et que je ne voulais pas voir tomber aux mains de mes ennemis… » se justifia Regina, ses joues se colorant d'une jolie teinte écarlate.

« Allez, qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ? » demanda Emma en faisant un pas en avant, posant sa main sur la clenche.

« La salle des cœurs » soupira sombrement Regina.

« Oh ! Je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur celle-là… » grimaça Emma en reculant prudemment.

Soulagée, Regina l'entraîna vivement vers la porte suivante, comme si elle craignait qu'Emma ne change d'avis. Elle-même n'aimait pas beaucoup pénétrer dans cette pièce qui lui rappelait cruellement qu'en dépit de ses efforts, rien ne pourrait effacer ses erreurs passées. Mais elle pouvait faire en sorte de les racheter, et c'était ce qu'elle s'employait à faire depuis près de dix ans. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que lorsque le jugement viendrait, cela aurait une quelconque valeur aux yeux de ceux qui furent jadis ses victimes.

« Cette pièce devrait te plaire… » sourit mystérieusement Regina en désignant une porte élégamment ouvragée.

Intriguée, Emma y entra vivement et resta figée, la bouche entrouverte d'ébahissement. Sous ses yeux se trouvait la garde-robe de l'Evil Queen. Les robes étaient toutes plus somptueuses et renversantes les unes que les autres, et Emma imagina ce à quoi pouvait ressembler sa femme dans de telles tenues.

« Dieu, tu devais être tellement belle dans ces tenues… » murmura Emma en avançant, caressant du bout des doigts la soie d'une superbe robe bleue nuit.

« Ces robes étaient surtout faites pour impressionner et faire naître la peur chez les gens… » lui fit remarquer Regina en observant avec indifférence les vêtements.

« Peut-être, mais je parie que tu étais diablement sexy ! » affirma Emma avec un sourire polisson qui fit arquer un sourcil amusé et intéressé à Regina.

Fascinée, Emma passa d'une robe à l'autre avant d'arriver dans une antichambre un peu à l'écart du reste. Et elle reconnut immédiatement les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'agissait là des robes tout aussi belles, mais plus modestes que portaient la jeune Regina. Du temps de Daniel. Un sentiment malvenu de jalousie lui étreignit le cœur, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir été à la place de Daniel. Ce qui était stupide puisqu'elle serait morte à cette époque. Mais elle aurait aimé rencontrer Regina lorsque son cœur était encore pur et qu'elle croyait en ses rêves et en ses chances de bonheur. En soupirant, elle rejoignit sa femme qui l'attendait sagement près de la porte.

Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir, son regard fut attiré par une robe de mariée qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. La robe de sa mère. Surprise, elle s'en approcha et écarta le rideau qui la séparait de cette partie de la pièce.

« Comment as-tu eu ces robes ? » voulut-elle savoir, ne s'étant pas attendue à les trouver dans le caveau de sa Reine.

« Rumple les avait dans sa boutique. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les laisser en sa possession… » expliqua Regina en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air gêné.

« Est-ce que c'est la cape de Ruby ? » voulut-elle savoir en posant sa main sur une lourde cape en velours rouge.

« Oui. La cape enchantée qui lui permet de contrôler son loup… » approuva Regina en s'approchant.

« Y a-t-il un risque que le loup revienne ? » voulut savoir Emma, inquiète pour la sécurité des habitants de la ville.

« Pas tant que la magie sera absente » la rassura Regina « Et si la magie revenait, alors je rendrai sa cape à Ruby » affirma-t-elle fermement.

« Je le sais ma douce, et je suis soulagée de savoir toutes ces choses entre tes mains plutôt qu'entre celles de ce lutin maléfique » sourit Emma en prenant la main de Regina dans la sienne.

« Je suis presque sûre que beaucoup ne serait pas d'accord avec toi… » grimaça Regina en poussant un lourd soupir.

« Regina, je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais tu as fait tellement pour eux ces dernières années, je refuse de croire que cela n'aura aucune valeur à leurs yeux, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver ! » gronda farouchement Emma, déterminée à protéger sa Reine d'éventuelles représailles.

« Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois à mes côtés, le reste n'est que secondaire… » affirma tendrement Regina en posant sa main sur la joue d'Emma avant de l'entraîner vers la dernière porte qui n'avait pas encore révélé son secret.

« Je ne comptes aller nulle part… » affirma Emma avant de s'interrompre en avisant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue « Cette chambre est… fabuleuse… » souffla-t-elle en observant les lieux.

La pièce respirait la sérénité et la douceur. Emma s'y sentit immédiatement bien et sut que c'était la chambre de Regina. Pas celle qu'elle avait partagée avec Léopold, non. Celle de sa jeunesse. Et un simple regard vers son épouse suffit à le lui confirmer. Regina paraissait tellement vulnérable en cet instant qu'elle ne put retenir l'élan qui la poussait vers elle et l'attira dans une douce étreinte.

« Tu sais que tu es la première personne en dehors de mon père à entrer dans cette pièce ? Même mère n'y venait jamais… » souffla Regina en passant ses bras dans le dos d'Emma, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« J'en suis honorée votre Majesté » sourit fièrement Emma, attendrie par un tel aveu et rassurée de savoir que même Daniel n'avait pas eu un tel plaisir.

« Cette chambre symbolise mon innocence perdue… » remarqua Regina, la voix voilée par le chagrin.

« Pas perdue, égarée et enfouie sous des années de noirceur » nuança Emma en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille fuselée de son épouse.

« Tu sais, ce caveau a longtemps été mon refuge, mais à présent, je n'ai besoin que de toi pour me sentir en paix et à ma place… » murmura Regina d'une toute petite voix en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Emma « Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon amour… » souffla-t-elle, sa chaude respiration caressant la peau délicate d'Emma qui frissonna de volupté.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma douce Reine » souffla Emma en posant deux doigts sous le menton de Regina, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière pour pouvoir s'emparer de ses lèvres « Serait-il déplacé de te faire l'amour dans ce havre de pureté et d'innocence ? » s'enquit-elle en dévorant Regina d'un regard brûlant.

« Un peu… » s'amusa Regina en frissonnant délicieusement « Mais tu m'as rendu la pureté de mon âme, alors je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ici Emma, comme cela aurait dû être de toute éternité… » soupira-t-elle avant d'entraîner Emma vers le lit à baldaquin qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Dans un grognement approbateur, Emma se laissa entraîner dans cette valse sensuelle, semant leurs vêtements dans toute la pièce, et c'est étroitement enlacé qu'elles se laissèrent tomber sur le lit sans que leurs lèvres ne se soient jamais séparées. Dans des gestes lents, Emma partit à la conquête du corps somptueux et parfait de sa compagne qui s'abandonna entre ses bras comme jamais encore. Libérée de ses dernières peurs, Regina ne ressentait plus le besoin de garder le contrôle. En gémissant, elle s'arqua contre le corps brûlant d'Emma, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau délicate de son dos à chaque caresse de plus en plus précise, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration hachée.

« Laisse-toi aller mon amour, je suis là… » souffla doucement Emma en déposant un doux baiser sur l'oreille de sa femme alors que ses doigts exerçaient leur magie entre ses cuisses tremblantes de plaisir.

Les yeux fermés, Regina sentit son ventre s'embraser, les flammes consumant chacune de ses cellules, la laissant tremblante et gémissante entre les bras experts de sa femme.

« Emma… » gémit Regina en s'arc-boutant violemment sous la puissance de la jouissance qui s'empara d'elle, la foudroyant longuement.

Sans force, ayant l'impression de s'être liquéfiée, Regina garda les yeux fermés, serrant convulsivement Emma contre elle en faisant tendrement courir ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau douce qu'elle pouvait atteindre avant d'entreprendre de rendre à son amour le plaisir qu'elle venait de lui donner. Et durant une bonne partie de la matinée, indifférente au reste du monde, elles célébrèrent l'assurance que leur amour avait survécu à ce drame ancestrale qui aurait dû les séparer mais qui avait au contraire permis qu'elles se trouvent.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **McFly76 : J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu. J'ai hésité à mettre cette conversation, mais comme beaucoup d'auteurs, j'ai dû faire un choix, et j'ai préféré ne pas trop m'attarder sur cette scène et en écrire une autre. Désolée si cela te déplait. J'espère malgré tout que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que tu poursuivras la lecture de cette fic 😊 Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt j'espère ! **

**OoO RED OoO : C'est toujours un plaisir qu'un de mes lecteurs de l'ombre se décide à me laisser une review pour laquelle je te remercie infiniment. Je suis très heureuse que tu trouves ma fic originale, et que mon idée un peu folle te plaise autant. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi, mais finalement je suis très contente d'avoir postée cette fic et de la partager avec des lecteurs aussi enthousiastes et adorables que vous. Effectivement Emma sera un support primordial pour Regina, mais je peux dire que l'inverse sera vrai également… Merci encore, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement 😊 **

**Guest (1) : Oui, je sais qu'il faut (je pense que tu parles du retour de la magie, même si tu ne le dis pas clairement… ou alors je n'ai pas du tout compris ton commentaire…), c'est bien pour ça que je vais faire revenir la magie… **

**Pilounana : Merci beaucoup, tes commentaires enthousiastes me font toujours énormément plaisir. Effectivement, le retour de la magie est important, je ne pouvais pas ne pas y venir, même sans la présence de Gold (ce qui m'a amené à réfléchir à qui pourrait le remplacer, mais chut, je ne voudrais pas te spoiler…). Oui, je sais que c'est assez ironique, mais Emma est très cartésienne, et pour elle c'est encore très abstrait ces histoires de contes de fées. Elle a grandi dans un monde où ce n'était que des histoires pour endormir les enfants en leur faisant croire à un monde « parfait » où le bien triomphe toujours, et elle a appris de la plus cruelle des façons que ce n'était que des mensonges. Donc elle sera un peu difficile à convaincre sur ce point, même si elle est folle amoureuse de Regina… C'est moi qui te remercie d'être fidèle à chaque chapitre 😊 **

**AlineGranger : Contente que la réaction des jumeaux t'ai plu 😊 Oui, Elisa est le portrait craché d'Emma, et elle adore Regina. Elle ne supporte donc pas que l'on cherche à lui faire du mal, même si c'est Henry qui doit en prendre plein la tête ! Merci encore et à bientôt. **

**The Lady Scare Let'Ohara : ton commentaire aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire rire 😊 Après tout, tu as raison, pourquoi faire compliquer quand on peut faire simple ? Contente que tu ais aimé, et merci de ton commentaire. A bientôt ! **

**Guest (2) : et bien merci, ravie que tu aimes 😊 **

**LadyKastaG : Oui, tu as raison, ils ont compris grâce au livre, mais aussi grâce à la fameuse fresque de la bibliothèque qui jouera un rôle dans les prochains chapitres. Non, elle s'appelle Elisa, comme la princesse d'un conte d'Anderson intitulé Les Cygnes Sauvages (Elisa est la princesse du conte). Pour l'adoption, je doute que Regina et Emma soient d'accord avec ça 😊 Merci, contente que mon Henry te plaise. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui lâche la vérité, mais qu'il ne le fasse pas pour les mêmes raisons que dans la série et surtout qu'il ne traite pas Regina comme il l'a fait dans la série… Et bien merci 😊 même si je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur, mais en s'y mettant tous, on pourrait peut-être relever le défi ! Il y a des chapitres prévus centrés autour de la petite famille, et j'espère que tu les aimeras. Ne t'excuse pas, je suis toujours heureuse que les gens prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, même si ce n'est pas à chaque chapitre (il ne faut pas être trop gourmand non plus…). Un grand merci et au plaisir de te lire ! **

**M.L Casper : Merci à toi, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que mon Elisa (oui elle est toute à moi cette petite, j'en suis la maman à 100% 😊 ) vous plaise tant à tous ! Elle tempère Henry et lui évite de faire les mêmes bêtises que dans la série… **

**Guest (3) : Merci 😊 Oui, la relation de Regina et Emma est passionnelle et fusionnelle. Elles s'aiment assez pour s'accepter comme elles sont, sans jugement. Merci infiniment, je suis heuruese de savoir que tu prends chaque fois du plaisir à lire mes chapitres, et je ne peux qu'espérer que celui d'aujourd'hui n'aura pas fait exception. A bientôt 😊 **

**Orthon McGraw : Il est vrai que je suis assez fière de mon Elisa, et je suis enchantée qu'elle vous plaise autant Merci à toi, et j'espère que ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite continuera à te plaire 😊 **

**MagicSwanQ : Effectivement, Regina n'en veut jamais à Henry (pourtant dans la série, il y aurait eu de quoi quand même grrrr…), mais mon petit Henry est conscient qu'il lui a fait de la peine, même s'il n'a fait que dire la vérité, et il s'en veut et pense donc que sa maman lui en veut également. Emma ne flane pas sur la plage, elle profite de sa lune de miel. Pour la malédiction, elles la briseront le moment venu, quand elles auront trouvé le mode d'emploi, et puis ce qui compte vraiment, c'est qu'elles soient ensemble, le reste peu bien attendre un peu… Merci pour ton commentaire ma belle, bisous 😊 **

**JUJUDEMARS : l'âge est un détail que je ne voulais pas changer concernant la Malédiction… Ravie que les réactions d'Henry et Elisa te plaise. Merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire ! **

**Regina Lily Swan : Effectivement, Elisa a permis à son frère de ne pas agir comme le PC (petit c**) qu'il est dans la série. Merci de ton commentaire, et au plaisir de te lire 😊 **

**Isacos : Et oui, le retour des jumeaux 😊 Je sais que vous les aimez bien (Elisa surtout visiblement…) et ils sont importants dans cette fic, autant que leurs mamans… J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue que j'ai zappé la discussion, mais avec ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite, il me reste probablement dix à quinze chapitres à écrire, et j'ai donc eu un choix à faire… Merci encore pour ton commentaire et à bientôt 😊 **

**OOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, encore merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux 😊**

 **Si tout va bien et que j'ai le temps d'écrire, à mercredi pour la suite, sinon j'essaie de faire aussi vite que possible…**

 **Bisous**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Voilà en temps et en heure le chapitre du jour qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favoris cette histoire et surtout à tous ceux qui, à chaque chapitre, me laisse un commentaire, vous êtes géniaux 😊**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas pour connaître vos impressions !**

 **PS : Le chapitre 3 de notre fic à 4 mains postées sur le compte FF de _MagicSwanQ_ intitulée  Look at me est publiée, alors n'hésitez pas à aller le lire et à nous laisser un petit commentaire, vous savez comme j'en suis friande, et il en va de même pour ma coauteuse, et surtout cela nous permet de savoir si cette histoire plait ou pas :-) **

***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 35** :

Le calme régnait dans la grande demeure blanche en cette matinée ensoleillée. Dans la chambre parentale, Emma et Regina s'embrassaient, pressées l'une contre l'autre.

« Les jumeaux ne devraient plus tarder à se réveiller… » souffla Regina en s'étirant sensuellement contre Emma, frottant tout son corps contre celui de sa femme qui grogna à cette provocation parfaitement calculée.

« Ne fais pas ça… » l'avertit Emma en faisant basculer Regina sur le dos pour la surplomber.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne faisais que m'étirer… » s'enquit Regina, avec l'expression innocente d'un nouveau-né.

« Je vais te croire… » ricana Emma en riant doucement avant de venir frotter son nez contre celui de son épouse.

« Emma, je te rappelle que nous avons passé la nuit à faire l'amour, n'es-tu pas fatiguée ? » s'amusa Regina en passant ses bras autour du cou de sa belle blonde, l'attirant contre elle avec un sourire mutin.

« Jamais de toi ma Reine, jamais… » affirma Emma en plaquant sa poitrine contre celle de son amante.

« Emma… » soupira Regina en sentant les cendres à peine refroidies de son désir se rallumer dans son corps, la rendant fiévreuse.

« Je t'aime tellement Reina… » gémit Emma avant d'embrasser passionnément Regina, se mettant à onduler doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour… tellement… » soupira Regina en enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour de sa belle, l'empêchant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Mais alors qu'elles allaient s'abandonner une fois encore à leur insatiable besoin l'une de l'autre, un bruit de course dans les escaliers attira l'attention de Regina.

« Combien de fois devrons-nous leur dire de ne pas courir dans la maison ? » gronda la mairesse en s'asseyant pour attraper son peignoir.

« Je vais tuer ces gosses ! » grogna Emma avec frustration, comprenant que leur séance de câlin venait de prendre fin.

Hors d'elle, elle se leva d'un bond, enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et s'élança dans le couloir sous le regard moqueur et légèrement inquiet de Regina qui savait qu'Emma risquait de forcer sur la punition à cause de cette fâcheuse interruption. Elle-même était frustrée, mais pas au point de reporter sa colère sur leurs enfants, même si elle convenait qu'ils méritaient une punition. C'est donc plus calmement qu'elle suivit sa femme, accélérant légèrement en entendant Emma pester contre Henry et Elisa.

« Mais 'Ma, on ne courait pas, on est simplement descendu vite ! » protesta avec aplomb Elisa.

S'immobilisant sur les dernières marches, Regina observa la scène avec amusement. Elisa était le portrait craché d'Emma. Et en prime, elle avait hérité de son caractère bien trempé et du sens de la répartie de Regina, ce qui donnait des moments épiques.

« Mais bien sûr ! Je n'avais pas vu le troupeau d'éléphants qui campait dans le jardin ! » ironisa Emma en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, dardant un regard réprobateur sur la fillette.

« Hilarant 'Ma, vraiment… Dis tout de suite que nous sommes gros ! » grogna Elisa en posant les mains sur ses hanches, vexée.

« En fait, c'est vrai que vous avez pris du poids ces derniers temps… » commenta Emma en penchant la tête pour scruter sa fille avec sérieux.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Elisa en écarquillant les yeux d'un air scandalisé « Je ne suis pas grosse ! » siffla-t-elle, le visage congestionné et les joues écarlates.

« Pas encore, c'est vrai, et pour t'aider à ne pas prendre de poids, je pense que te passer de dessert durant le mois à venir serait une bonne idée ! » reprit Emma d'un ton sans appel.

« Tu es tellement injuste ! » s'écria Elisa en foudroyant sa mère du regard pendant qu'Henry gardait prudemment le silence, habitué à ces joutes verbales entre sa sœur et leur mère.

« Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton insolence Elisa. Tu sais que vous avez désobéi à une des règles de cette maison, alors arrête de discuter avec moi parce que sinon je t'assure que tu vas vraiment comprendre ce qu'est l'injustice… » énonça Emma d'un ton froid qui claqua légèrement dans l'air, signe que sa patience atteignait ses limites.

« Maman dis-lui que sa punition est disproportionnée, on n'a pas commis un meurtre quand même ! » s'exaspéra Elisa en se tournant vers Regina qui était venue rejoindre Emma.

« Désolée ma chérie, mais Emma a raison. Courir dans les escaliers est dangereux, vous auriez pu tomber et vous blesser gravement. Alors cesse de discuter et accepte ta punition avant d'en récolter une autre… » déclara Regina d'un ton ferme qui fit comprendre à Elisa qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause.

« Tais-toi Elisa, c'est parce que tu réponds et tiens tête à nos mamans que nos punitions sont aussi longues, alors pour une fois tu te tais ! » soupira Henry en foudroyant sa sœur du regard alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à argumenter une nouvelle fois.

Vaincue, Elisa leur jeta un regard noir avant de remonter les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être pendant sa crise d'adolescence… » fit remarquer Regina en pinçant les lèvres.

« Merci de m'avoir soutenue » murmura Emma en venant enlacer sa femme pour déposer un baiser dans son cou avant d'y lover son visage.

« Je t'ai promis de ne plus me laisser guider par mes craintes » lui sourit Regina.

Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle avait avoué à Emma la vérité, et tout se passait merveilleusement bien entre elles. Elles avaient cherché, aidées des jumeaux, un moyen de rompre la Malédiction, et en dépit des nombreux baisers qu'elles avaient partagés, rien n'y avait fait. Regina avait fini par se dire que sans magie, la Malédiction ne pouvait pas être rompue. Après tout, même si trouver son Véritable Amour était difficile, parfois même impossible, il arrivait que cela se produise dans ce monde également, et jamais encore il n'y avait eu de vague de magie pure déferlant sur une ville lorsque deux âmes sœurs partageaient un baiser. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle attendu à ce que cela soit différent pour Emma et elle ?

Peut-être parce que c'était Emma et elle justement. Ensemble elles pouvaient surmonter n'importe quoi. Mais elles avaient malgré tout besoin de la magie. Mais ramener la magie pourrait avoir de si lourdes conséquences que Regina hésitait à avoir recours à cette option. L'autre solution serait d'attendre qu'Emma ait vingt-huit ans et de voir s'il se produisait quelque chose de magique. Après tout, Rumple devait savoir que la magie était absente de ce monde, et donc s'être assuré que la Malédiction serait brisée et qu'ils retrouveraient leur mémoire avec ou sans magie.

« Est-ce que je peux aller à la bibliothèque ? J'ai fini les livres que j'ai empruntés avant-hier et Belle m'a parlé de quelques livres qui devraient être intéressants… » demanda prudemment Henry.

Il connaissait bien ses mamans et savaient qu'après une altercation avec Elisa, elles étaient à prendre avec des pincettes. Sa sœur avait hérité de leur tempérament volcanique et refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, même si elle était le plus souvent en tort. Il avait évité de prendre parti, ne voulant pas s'attirer à son tour la colère de ses mamans, mais il voulait vraiment aller à la bibliothèque avant que Belle ne ferme pour le week-end. Le samedi, elle n'ouvrait que jusqu'à midi et ne rouvrait que le lundi après-midi afin qu'elle puisse profiter de sa petite famille.

« Pas avant d'avoir pris ton petit-déjeuner » lança Regina en gagnant la cuisine pour préparer des pancakes.

Dès que Regina posa son assiette devant lui, Henry se jeta dessus comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des lustres. A une vitesse hallucinante, il engloutit le dernier morceau, débarrassa son assiette et monta les escaliers pour aller à la salle de bain avant de redescendre, son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

« A tout à l'heure les mamans ! » cria-t-il avant de se précipiter dehors sans laisser à ses mamans le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Echangeant un regard rieur, Emma et Regina déjeunèrent tranquillement, Elisa décrétant que l'injustice de sa punition lui avait coupé l'appétit. Mais connaissant l'appétit de sa fille, aussi impressionnant que celui d'Emma et d'Henry, elle ne doutait pas que dès qu'elles auraient quitté la cuisine, leur fille viendrait manger. Elle laissa donc une assiette sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et Emma et elle sortirent dans le jardin, profitant de la douceur de cette journée d'été.

« Tu sais, je crois que la Malédiction s'affaiblie… » lâcha soudainement Emma après quelques minutes d'un silence paisible.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » s'étonna Regina en rejetant la tête en arrière pour observer le visage d'Emma.

Elles étaient allongées l'une contre l'autre sur le même bain de soleil, les bras d'Emma entourant le corps de Regina qui était blottie contre son côté gauche. Elles adoptaient naturellement cette position, peu importait l'endroit sur lequel elles s'allongeaient. Le bain de soleil, le canapé ou leur lit. Elles finissaient toujours blotties de cette façon.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais hier je jurerais avoir vu la petite aiguille de l'horloge bouger… » commença Emma en tentant de se rappeler de tout ces petits détails d'apparence anodins qui s'étaient amassés ces derniers jours.

« Cela signifierait que le temps est sur le point de reprendre son court à Storybrooke… » murmura pensivement Regina en se recalant contre Emma, son oreille au-dessus du cœur de sa femme.

« Donc tu vas vieillir ? » demanda Emma en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux, le regard perdu dans le bleu du ciel.

« Comme tous les habitants » approuva Regina en songeant qu'Emma et elle ne paraissaient plus avoir plus de deux ans d'écart.

« Tant mieux, je commençais à m'inquiéter d'être la seule à prendre des rides… » marmonna Emma, sa main s'immobilisant dans les cheveux soyeux de sa reine.

« Emma tu es née pour briser le Sort Noir. Ça ne serait pas arrivé » la rassura Regina en posant un doux baiser sur sa clavicule.

« Tant mieux parce qu'il n'est pas question que je te perde pour une question d'âge… » grogna Emma en la serrant possessivement contre elle « Tu es à moi, pour l'éternité »

« C'est le rêve de ma vie » souffla Regina en rendant son étreinte à Emma, s'allongeant pratiquement sur elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Elisa passer et aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, le regard braqué sur le jardin.

« Elisa est sortie de sa tanière » commenta-t-elle en désignant leur fille du menton.

« Pourquoi de tous mes défauts, a-t-il fallu qu'elle hérite de mon caractère ? » déplora Emma en posant un regard empli d'amour sur sa belle petite fille.

« Si elle devient la moitié de la femme merveilleuse que tu es mon amour, Elisa aura beaucoup de chance d'avoir hérité de ton caractère » affirma Regina avec tendresse « Mais il est vrai que l'élever n'est pas de tout repos… » grimaça-t-elle.

« Tu te souviens lors de notre première rencontre, lorsque nous décrivions chacune notre jumeau ? » s'enquit Emma avec un sourire nostalgique.

Elle avait parfois du mal à se dire que cela allait bientôt faire six ans que Regina avait débarquée chez elle, bouleversant totalement sa vie. Six ans qu'elles étaient heureuses ensemble, ayant construit une famille que beaucoup leur enviait. Bien sûr il y avait parfois des conflits, mais l'amour qui les liait les uns aux autres était plus fort que tout.

« Je me souviens de chaque seconde… » souffla tendrement Regina « Et nous avions raison, ils sont le jour et la nuit… » ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement.

« Henry est plus réfléchi, mais il est tout aussi têtu que sa sœur… » tempéra légèrement Emma.

Bien que le jeune garçon n'abordât plus aussi souvent qu'avant le sujet du Sort Noir, Emma savait qu'il continuait ses recherches, et que c'était en partie pour cela qu'il passait autant de temps à la bibliothèque. Il lui avait confié qu'il espérait trouver dans les nombreux livres présents dans l'antre de Belle les réponses à leurs questions. Il lui avait même confié que la fresque du coin lecture avait tendance à changer. Au début Emma ne l'avait pas cru, mais avait préféré venir vérifier par elle-même, ne voulant pas remettre en doute la parole de son fils et par la même occasion le vexer. Tout cela pour découvrir qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais plus le temps passait, plus la fresque se modifiait.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » l'interrogea Regina, intriguée par son silence.

« A la fresque. Je me demande quel détail aura changé aujourd'hui… » lui répondit Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je crois que cette fresque est liée à la Malédiction et qu'elle en annonce l'évolution… » énonça Regina, montrant qu'elle avait énormément pensé à la question.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » voulut savoir Emma avec curiosité.

« Lorsque nous l'avons découverte, elle montrait tous les personnages des contes dans un coin, loin de moi, comme pour me fuir… » commença honteusement Regina comme chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son passé « Ensuite ils se sont approchés, et finalement nous nous retrouvons tous au milieu de la fresque, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose… » conclut-elle en soupirant de frustration.

« Tu sais ce qui m'inquiète dans cette fresque ? » demanda Emma en plissant les yeux « C'est tout ce vide que tu as laissé en rejoignant le centre du tableau. Parce que si j'ai bien compris comment ça marche dans la Forêt Enchantée, quand un méchant disparaît, il ne tarde pas à être remplacé par un autre, souvent plus terrifiant encore… » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, inquiète pour la sécurité de sa famille.

« Je sais, mais Gold a été chassé de la ville, alors je ne vois pas quel méchant pourrait venir le remplacer et nous menacer… » tenta de la rassurer Regina, même si elle-même avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Si j'en crois le livre d'Henry, les Méchants ne manquent pas, et qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas venus avec ta Malédiction à Storybrooke ? » s'entêta Emma en listant mentalement leurs ennemis potentiels.

« Maléfique est emprisonnée sous la bibliothèque, sous sa forme de dragon... » lui révéla Regina en grimaça d'un air coupable.

« Tu avais oublié ? » railla Emma en se demandant si Regina avait d'autres révélations de la sorte à lui faire.

« Je suis désolée, je t'avais assurée que je t'avais tout dit, et je réalise que j'ai oublié quelques détails… » s'excusa Regina en se raidissant, craignant qu'Emma ne se sente trahie.

« Regina, tu m'as révélé l'essentiel » la réconforta Emma en lui embrassant la tempe « Pour le reste, si tu me parles franchement chaque fois que tu te souviendras d'un fait de sorte que je ne sois jamais prise au dépourvu, je ne peux rien exiger de plus »

« Je le ferais Emma, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre secret entre nous » affirma Regina, soulagée.

« Je le sais Reina, je te fais confiance ma douce » assura doucement Emma en posant deux doigts sous le menton de Regina pour lui faire pencher la tête vers l'arrière et s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une intensité telle qu'il les laissa haletantes.

« C'est dégoûtant… » affirma Elisa, les faisant se séparer pour tourner la tête vers leur fille.

« Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras envie de faire des bisous à quelqu'un… » s'amusa Emma en tendant la main vers sa fille, lui montrant que l'incident du matin était déjà oublié.

« Est-ce que ce sera une fille comme maman et toi ? » demanda Elisa en fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif.

« Ce sera à toi de décider si tu veux donner ton cœur à une fille ou à un garçon ma chérie » répondit Regina avec patience.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir cette conversation avec un de ses enfants si tôt, mais cela ne devrait pas l'étonner. Les jumeaux avaient toujours posé des questions qui n'étaient pas de leur âge. Cétait aussi ça être parents d'enfants précoces, et Emma et elle avaient décidé de répondre honnêtement à leurs enfants, sans jamais leur mentir, mais en adaptant leurs réponses à leur âge. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils posaient la question, qu'ils étaient forcément prêts à entendre la réponse. C'était souvent pour cette raison qu'Emma préférait laisser Regina répondre à des sujets aussi délicats de peur de mal s'y prendre et de traumatiser les enfants.

« Mais comment je saurais que c'est la bonne personne ? » voulut savoir la fillette en s'allongeant contre Emma en jouant avec les doigts de Regina.

« Si tu as de la chance, tu rencontreras la personne que tu aimes très tôt et tu passeras ta vie à ses côtés » lui sourit doucement Emma, son regard s'assombrissant en pensant à sa propre expérience ou encore à celle de Regina.

« Et si je n'ai pas cette chance ? » s'enquit la fillette en arborant une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Regina tant elle ressemblait à Emma en cet instant.

« Alors tu devras embrasser quelques crapauds avant de trouver l'élu de ton cœur… » grimaça Emma, faisant glousser sa fille.

« 'Ma ? » appela Elisa après quelques minutes de silence « Je suis désolée pour ce matin » souffla-t-elle piteusement.

« Moi aussi ma chérie, tu sais que je suis de mauvaise humeur quand je suis réveillée trop brusquement… » s'excusa à son tour Emma, sachant qu'elle avait fait une montagne de pas grand-chose « En plus je n'ai même pas eu le droit à mon câlin matinal… » reprit Emma en lançant un regard enflammé à Regina qui rougit à ce sous-entendu.

« Je peux t'en faire un maintenant ? » sourit timidement Elisa sans remarquer la gêne de Regina.

« Avec plaisir princesse » sourit Emma en attirant tendrement sa fille contre elle avant de passer un bras autour du corps de Regina pour la faire participer au câlin.

Comprenant l'intention d'Emma, Elisa enjamba le corps de la blonde qui se décala sur la droite, laissant sa fille s'installer entre elles deux. Dans un bel ensemble, Regina et Emma se firent face, s'embrassant chastement au-dessus de la tête d'Elisa, et leurs mains s'enlacèrent sur la hanche de la fillette qui se blottit confortablement contre elles deux en poussant un soupir d'aise. Emma et Regina savouraient pleinement ces moments de complicité, sachant que dans quelques années, leurs enfants seraient devenus trop grand pour ce genre de moment.

« Où est Henry ? » demanda Elisa, d'une petite voix endormie.

« A la bibliothèque » lui répondit Regina en lui déposant un baiser sur le front tout en caressant doucement ses longues mèches ondulées.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit… » murmura la fillette en luttant contre le sommeil

« Tu veux nous raconter ? » lui suggéra Emma, sachant que sa fille avait tendance à faire des cauchemars qui la hantaient ensuite pendant des jours.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, mais depuis environ un an, Elisa faisait de plus en plus régulièrement d'étranges rêves qui avaient tout du cauchemar, et il lui arrivait parfois de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit en hurlant, transpirante et prises de longs tremblements. En plus, tout comme Emma, elle devenait grincheuse et irritable lorsqu'elle manquait de sommeil, si bien que ses deux mamans avaient pris l'habitude de l'envoyer faire une sieste dans l'après-midi lorsqu'elle revenait de l'école pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent de fatigue. Mais ces cauchemars commençaient à les préoccuper sérieusement, et Emma avait déjà suggérer d'emmener Elisa consulter un spécialiste qui pourrait leur apprendre l'origine de ces rêves perturbants. Mais Regina était réticente à quitter le bouclier protecteur de la ville, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

« J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans une grotte où il faisait très très noir… » raconta Elisa en se pressant instinctivement contre Emma tout en posant une main sur celles de ses mamans.

« Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans cette grotte ? » demanda doucement Regina pour aider Elisa à raconter son cauchemar.

« Pas au début, et puis une lueur est apparue dans le lointain et j'ai commencé à avancer, mais c'était comme si chaque fois que je m'en approchais, la lumière s'éloignait… » chuchota Elisa en frissonnant.

« Et ensuite que s'est-il passé ? » l'encouragea Emma en lui caressant le dos dans des gestes apaisants.

« Je suis arrivée dans une grande pièce toute ronde, et au milieu, il y avait une boîte qui flottait dans l'air. La lumière venait de là. Je me suis avancée, et la boîte est venue dans mes mains en brillant très fort… » poursuivit Elisa d'une voix de plus en plus faible « Et il y avait des voix qui murmuraient. Certaines me disaient d'ouvrir la boîte, d'autres de ne pas le faire. Un des voix a dit que j'étais l'élue, la nouvelle gardienne et que je devais protéger la boîte… » termina la fillette avant de s'endormir.

« A ton avis, ce rêve veut-il dire quelque chose ? » finit par demander Emma avec inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas Emma, mais je vais faire quelques recherches… » répondit Regina sans cesser de faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de sa fille.

« C'est juste qu'elle fait des rêves tellement bizarres depuis quelques temps et elle parle toujours de cette fameuse boîte… » soupira Emma avec inquiétude.

« Je sais, ça m'inquiète aussi, mais étant donné qu'elle est ta fille, je suppose qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne soit pas une enfant comme les autres » souligna Regina avant d'ajouter « Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il en soit de même avec Henry »

« Ouais, et bien heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de magie ici ! » grogna Emma, exaspérée par cette histoire fantastique qui se répercutait sur ses enfants qui n'avaient pas demandé à être des êtres extraordinaires.

« Je suis désolée mon amour, j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute » s'excusa Regina en détournant le regard, posant ses yeux sur sa précieuse petite fille qui dormait paisiblement entre elles.

« Regina, stop ! » l'arrêta aussitôt Emma d'un ton ferme « Je suis inquiète pour nos enfants, mais tu n'es pas responsable de cette situation, et je sais que tu feras tout pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien »

« Emma, ma réputation d'Evil Queen n'était pas exagérée. Si quelqu'un s'avise de s'en prendre à notre famille, il n'y aura pas assez de mondes pour qu'il échappe à ma colère ! » grogna Regina en crispant les poings de fureur.

« Et je te prêterai volontiers main forte ! » affirma Emma avec une détermination sans faille « D'ailleurs, tu pourrais m'apprendre des trucs de la Forêt Enchantée ? » demanda Emma, le regard pétillant d'excitation.

« Quel genre de « trucs » aimerais-tu apprendre ? » lui demanda Regina avec un sourire indulgent.

« Des trucs pour m'aider à me défendre par exemple » lui expliqua Emma en se levant prudemment avant de soulever Elisa pour la porter dans son lit.

Restée seule, Regina réfléchit à la demande légitime d'Emma. Emma était policière, donc elle savait se défendre, mais dans la Forêt Enchantée, une arme à feu serait sans effet, où alors seulement pour signaler leur position. Emma maîtrisait parfaitement le corps à corps. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'apprendre à monter à cheval, à manier l'épée et l'arc. Si Blanche et Charmant le pouvaient, ils apprendraient eux-mêmes à Emma toutes ces choses, mais ce n'était pas possible, et c'était donc à elle de le faire. Et peut-être qu'Emma pourrait également lui apprendre quelques mouvements défensifs. Sans sa magie, elle était vulnérable, et ses ennemis ne s'attendraient pas à ce qu'elle sache se défendre de la sorte.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » s'enquit Emma en revenant tenir compagnie à sa femme.

« A ta demande. Je pourrais t'apprendre le maniement de l'épée et à monter à cheval. Par contre pour l'arc, je ne suis pas aussi douée que ta mère… » suggéra Regina en observant la réaction d'Emma.

« Ce serait super, et pour l'équitation, nous pourrions y inclure les jumeaux, ils adoreraient venir faire du cheval avec nous » sourit Emma, ravie de savoir que Regina acceptait sa requête sans argumenter.

Regina nota qu'Emma se garda de réagir à son allusion concernant ses parents, mais elle préféra ne pas insister. Emma avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que leurs amis étaient ses parents biologiques, surtout qu'ils paraissaient avoir le même âge qu'elles. Mais Regina avait surtout l'impression que c'était le fait qu'ils l'aient envoyés dans ce monde qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Et l'ancienne Méchante Reine trouvait cela injuste pour le couple princier. Sans elle, ils n'auraient jamais eu à prendre cette terrible décision. Elle s'était donc promis de faire en sorte qu'Emma revienne à de meilleurs sentiments envers ses parents avant la fin de la Malédiction.

Après tout, si Emma avait pu lui pardonner si facilement, elle pouvait bien comprendre que Blanche et Charmant n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix. En frissonnant, Regina imagina ce qu'il se serait passé si Emma était demeurée avec ses parents. Sa belle blonde aurait été prise dans la Malédiction et serait restée un bébé. Il fallait simplement qu'Emma aussi le comprenne et réalise que ses parents avaient agis pour le mieux, même si leurs vies n'avaient pas été toute rose. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Emma était très famille, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à ses yeux leurs amis en faisaient indéniablement partie.

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais tes premières leçons se feront en tête à tête. Les jumeaux savent déjà monter je te rappelle » approuva la mairesse avec un sourire mutin.

« Tu sais bien que je suis toujours partante pour un tête-à-tête avec toi » sourit Emma en enlaçant Regina, la tirant sur elle.

« Et moi donc… » gémit Regina avait de s'emparer voracement des lèvres de sa femme.

A l'instant où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, les flammes de leur désir inassouvi du matin s'embrasa et elles se pressèrent fiévreusement l'une contre l'autre en gémissant, avides de se perdre l'une dans l'autre. Mais alors que les mains d'Emma se faufilaient sous la chemise de Regina pour caresser la peau douce de son dos, elle sentit son amante se raidir brutalement entre ses bras, lui faisant stopper tout mouvement.

« Regina ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Emma en s'asseyant, observant sa femme avec inquiétude.

« Quelqu'un vient de franchir la frontière de la ville… » souffla Regina en se remettant du choc.

« Quoi ? Mais comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna Emma en arquant un sourcil incrédule.

« Je l'ai senti » répondit Regina en se ressaisissant.

« Tu avais déjà eu ce genre de sensation ? » voulut savoir Emma en la suivant à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Emma, la ville est invisible. Personne ne vient jamais ici » lui rappela Regina, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais alors comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu traverser la frontière ? » s'étonna Emma en comprenant que qui que soit cette personne, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je l'ignore, mais je sens que le Méchant que tu attendais vient d'arriver en ville… » grogna Regina en réfléchissant à ce qu'elles devaient faire.

Parce qu'une chose était sûre, l'arrivée d'un étranger à Storybrooke n'était pas fortuite. Seule une personne qui savait que la ville existait et qui était liée à la Forêt Enchantée pouvait traverser le bouclier. Elles devaient donc agir avant que ce visiteur indésirable ne commence à semer le désordre en ville, ou pire, n'agresse les habitants.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Madoka ayu : J'avoue que je me suis lâchée sur la visite du caveau, mais je trouvais ça important qu'Emma découvre l'univers magique et intime de Regina. Plus de gros secrets en effet, même s'il reste encore quelques détails à révéler comme le démontre ce chapitre… Merci pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt 😊 **

**Guest (1) : Pour commencer, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment très gentil. Ensuite pour ce qui est du caveau de Regina, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on l'ait vu dans son entièreté, du coup je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Et tu as raison pour la symbolique des pièces que j'ai montrées, je voulais qu'Emma voit tous les aspects de la personnalité de Regina, le bon comme le mauvais, tout ce qui avait fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui, la femme qu'elle aime. Effectivement c'est paradoxal, mais Regina ne l'est-elle pas ? **

**OoO Red OoO : Un grand merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est très gentil et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui, Emma avait besoin de cette visite pour donner une dimension un peu plus concrète à toute cette folle histoire et comprendre un peu mieux sa reine. Contente que mon idée de faire venir Ingrid à Storybrooke te plaise. C'est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup aimé dans la série, et j'aimerais lui offrir un destin un peu moins cruel (voire totalement en fait…) que dans la série… Pour l'histoire de la veste, je trouvais ça assez logique qu'Ingrid voit en Emma le chevalier envoyé pour la sauver (c'est ce que lui promet l'Apprenti en l'envoyant dans notre monde en quelque sorte…) **

**JUJUDEMARS : Merci à toi, je profite pleinement de mes vacances, même si je risque de rentrer plus fatiguée qu'en partant 😊Ravie que ce chapitre t'ais plu et que tu ais aimé la façon dont j'ai dépeint les personnages dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! **

**M.L Casper : Merci du compliment, c'est vraiment super gentil 😊 Contente que tu ais aimé la réaction d'Emma vis-à-vis de la garde-robe de l'Evil Queen. J'ai hésité à ce qu'Emma demande à Regina d'en enfiler une, mais à cet instant, j'aurais trouvé ça déplacé, mais il n'est pas exclu que cette demande arrive plus tard dans la fic… **

**Regina Lily Swan : Merci beaucoup de répondre présente à chaque chapitre 😊 Merci, je voulais que malgré la gravité de la situation, elles partagent un moment de complicité et ressortent du caveau, plus soudées que jamais. **

**McFly76 : Tant mieux, contente que tu ais aimé cette petite visite du caveau et la façon dont Emma se comporte vis-à-vis de Regina. Je voulais vraiment que cette visite permette à Regina de montrer à Emma ce qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, ce qui avait forgée son caractère. Je pense que parfois, il n'est pas nécessaire de tout décrire, laisser le lecteur vivre la scène comme il en a envie peut être tout aussi intéressant. L'idée de la chambre d'adolescente de Regina m'est venue à la dernière minute, mais j'ai trouvé ça important finalement qu'Emma réalise que Daniel a été un premier amour qui est restée très pur et innocent, même si Regina l'a sûrement beaucoup regretté par la suite. Pour Emma, Daniel est le seul qu'elle perçoit comme un rival car il a su toucher le cœur de Regina, donc savoir qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amants était primordial pour qu'Emma cesse de jalouser la relation que Regina a eu avec Daniel. Tu me rassures en me disant que tu le miras jusqu'au bout, parce que je ne me vois pas écrire du M juste pour conserver mes lecteurs. Il y aura sûrement d'autres scènes M d'ici la fin de cette fic, mais je veux qu'elles aient un sens…. Merci pour ton commentaire, et au plaisir de te lire… **

**AlineGranger : Merci, j'avais peur que cette visite du caveau déplaise (surtout parce que j'ai ajouté des pièces qui n'existent probablement pas…), mais pour moi, c'était une façon d'aider Regina à se mettre totalement à nue et de se montrer honnête avec Emma afin de se tourner vers l'avenir. Donc je suis contente que ce chapitre ait plu. Encore merci et à bientôt… **

**Pilounana : Ma fic est peut-être sympa, mais elle ne serait rien sans vous tous qui me laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre, il est donc normal que je vous en remercie comme il se doit. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé cette petite visite guidée. Tout ce que je peux espérer c'est que la suite continue à t'enthousiasmer de la même façon. Merci encore à toi et au plaisir de te lire 😊 **

**Isacos : Ouf ! Et oui, le caveau était le refuge privilégié de Regina, celui où elle pouvait être elle-même sans personne pour la juger, mais effectivement, maintenant qu'elle a Emma, elle ira moins souvent, même s'il pourra encore lui servir. Et non, je doute que Regina veuille le louer à quiconque de peur que ses secrets les plus intimes tombent entre de mauvaises mains… Et oui, la chambre de jeune fille est symbolique, mais c'était important qu'elles se rappellent toutes les deux (pas seulement Emma) que Regina n'a pas toujours été habitée par les Ténèbres. Encore merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt 😊 **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Je connais bien les caprices dont tu parles, mes neveux et nièces, tout âge confondu, en sont assez friandes. On a même régulièrement droit au claquement de portes (d'ailleurs, tu vois, j'en parle même dans mon chapitre…). Pour le sarcasme de Regina, je ne voyais pas trop où le placer dans ce chapitre, mais j'essaierai d'en mettre dans les autres chapitres car je sais que c'est un peu la marque de fabrique de sa Majesté. C'est toujours bien de savoir ce qui ne va pas dans un chapitre, ou ce que j'ai pu oublier de mettre, donc n'hésites pas à me le dire si d'autres détails ne cadrent pas avec le caractère des personnages. Merci pour ta review et au plaisir de te lire prochainement 😊 **

OoOoOoOo

Voilà, merci à vous et à dimanche pour la suite (j'espère finir le chapitre à temps...)

Bisous et bonne soirée :-)


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien 😉**

 **Merci à tous pour vos mises en favoris, vos reviews et votre lecture, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

 **J'ai pu finir ce chapitre à temps, donc je poste comme prévu, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira 😊**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 36 : **

Peu rassurées de savoir qu'un étranger se baladait dans les rues de la ville, Emma et Regina mourraient d'envie de se rendre au Granny's pour tenter de découvrir son identité, mais elles ne pouvaient pas laisser Elisa sans surveillance.

« Je vais appeler Belle pour lui demander de garder Henry avec elle jusqu'à notre arrivée » lança Regina en attrapant son cellulaire sur la petite table du salon.

« Bonne idée, Henry sera en sécurité là-bas » approuva gravement Emma.

Qui que soit la personne qui venait d'arriver à Storybrooke, elles allaient la trouver et s'assurer de ses intentions. Emma ne laisserait personne menacer sa famille. La magie était peut-être absente, mais son monde avait une imagination inépuisable quand il s'agissait d'inventer des moyens de blesser une personne. Et elle doutait que Regina ait conscience de toutes les armes qu'une personne pourrait faire entrer dans leur tranquille petite ville pour nuit à des gens qui semblaient bloqués dans le siècle précédent.

« Je vais appeler David et Michael et leur demander d'ouvrir l'œil » annonça Emma en se saisissant à son tour de son portable.

« Comment vas-tu leur expliquer sans leur dire la vérité ? » voulut savoir Regina avec scepticisme.

« Je vais juste leur dire que des habitants m'ont appelé pour me dire qu'ils avaient vu un individu suspect aux abords de la ville » lui répondit Emma en composant déjà le numéro de David.

Rapidement, Emma joignit ses adjoints qui promirent de garder l'œil ouvert, peu rassuré de savoir qu'un inconnu se baladait dans les rues tranquilles de leurs villes. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à leurs enfants. L'avantage de vivre dans une petite ville paisible, c'était que personne ne pouvait faire se gratter la tête le matin sans que toute la ville le sache l'après-midi même.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » s'enquit Emma en reposant son smartphone sur la table du salon avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

« Si j'avais ma magie, je ne m'inquièterais pas, mais là je me sens vulnérable et je déteste ça » grogna Regina en arborant un masque de fureur assez terrifiant.

« Hey, tu sais que je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal aux enfants et à toi » s'assura Emma en venant s'agenouiller devant sa Reine.

« Je le sais Emma, mais j'ai toujours été capable de me défendre seule, et ça me rend dingue de ne plus pouvoir le faire » s'emporta Regina en se relevant pour faire les cents pas, comme si elle cherchait à extérioriser sa colère et sa frustration.

« Regina, tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs personnels, mais tu possèdes toujours tes connaissances magiques » lui fit remarquer Emma alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

« Magnifique ! » railla Regina avec un sourire condescendant « Je vais pouvoir terrasser mes adversaires en leur récitant la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une potion de sommeil ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas tout simplement en fabriquer une, ou des potions qui pourraient nous permettre de nous défendre sans commettre de meurtre ? » proposa Emma, amusée de voir sa femme perdre ainsi son flegme légendaire.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Regina en rougissant légèrement, honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé la première « Tu as des suggestions ? » voulut-elle savoir en se calmant légèrement.

Elle n'était même pas étonnée qu'Emma lui fasse ce genre de proposition. Sa femme avait toujours été fascinée par la magie, ayant grandie dans un monde qui en était dépourvu et qui en avait fait un objet de fascination et de convoitise. Bien sûr, maintenant que la jolie blonde savait ce que l'apparition de la magie dans la vie de la mairesse lui aviat coûté, Emma était plus modérée, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait conscience que la magie, bien utilisée, pouvait se révéler utile. Et Regina n'hésiterait pas à y avoir recours si une menace venait à se faire sentir. Cette fois, elle ne le ferait pas pour assouvir ses intérêts, mais pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, et cela incluait tout autant sa famille que les habitants de cette ville. C'était son rôle de les garder en sécurité, et elle ne faillerait plus jamais.

« C'est toi l'experte en potions, tu dois en connaître quelques-unes qui peuvent servir de moyen de défense » lança Emma en haussant les épaules avec indolence.

« Comme un filtre de confusion ou une décoction hoqueteuse ? » se moqua Regina sachant que sa compagne devait faire référence aux potions d'Harry Potter.

« Tu saurais en fabriquer ? » voulut savoir Emma, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Je suppose que je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller… » marmonna Regina en dressant la liste des ingrédients dont elle disposait dans son caveau.

« Cool, tu me donnes un cours ? » s'enthousiasma Emma, en trépignant d'impatience.

« Emma, j'adorerais vraiment jouer au professeur donnant un cours particulier à son élève, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Nous devons faire vite… » refusa Regina avec un regret évident.

« Tant pis, j'aurais tenté ma chance… » souffla Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

« De ton côté, tu devrais aller chercher Henry et les confier à Mary avant d'aller te renseigner en ville sur notre visiteur fantôme… » lui suggéra Regina en se mordant la lèvre pour cacher son sourire rieur, amusée par l'attitude enfantine de sa femme.

« D'accord. Mais je te dépose et tu m'appelles quand tu as terminé pour que je vienne te chercher, je ne te laisse pas traverser les bois seule tant que nous ignorons à qui nous avons affaire » déclara fermement, sachant que Regina détestait être maternée de la sorte.

« En temps normal je m'offusquerais de ne pas être libre de mes mouvements, mais je sais que si je refuse, tu vas passer la journée à t'inquiéter, alors j'accepte, mais que cela ne devienne pas une fâcheuse habitude Sheriff Swan… » grogna Regina en roulant des yeux d'un air excédé.

« Swan-Mills » la reprit machinalement Emma, ravie de ne pas avoir à se disputer avec sa ténébreuse compagne.

Regina adorait entendre Emma revendiquer ainsi leur statut civil. Cela représentait tant à leurs yeux. Et cela avait toujours le même pouvoir émotionnel sur elle que parfois, elle se retrouvait à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade, et l'esprit en déroute. Emma avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Le pouvoir de l'atteindre en plein cœur sans la blesser. Au contraire, chaque fois, elle se sentait emplie d'une force tranquille, comme si le simple fait de savoir qu'Emma faisait partie intégrante de sa vie suffisait à la rendre plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Crois-moi ma chérie, je ne risque pas d'oublier que tu es à moi » la taquina Regina en s'approchant d'elle d'une démarche féline.

« J'adore ton côté possessif » s'amusa Emma, se sentant électrisée par la lueur qui incendiait le regard de sa belle brune.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ma chère, alors tâche de ne pas oublier qui je suis… » susurra Regina en se penchant vers Emma, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« Je sais parfaitement qui tu es » affirma Emma en lui caressant tendrement la joue « Tu es ma femme, celle que j'aime plus que ma vie… » conclut-elle avant d'embrasser passionnément et avec un brin de dévotion la sculpturale brune qui sent un volcan exploser dans son bas-ventre et son cœur se tordre de bonheur.

« Et tu es ma vie » murmura doucement Regina en frottant son visage contre celui d'Emma dans un geste d'une tendresse bouleversante.

« Maman ? » appela la voix encore lourde de sommeil d'Elisa, du haut des escaliers.

« Nous sommes ici ma chérie » lui répondit Regina sans se détacher d'Emma.

« Habille-toi ma puce, nous devons aller en ville » lança à son tour Emma en caressant doucement le bas du dos de Regina, souriant en sentant sa femme frissonner sous ses douces attentions.

« D'accord » approuva Elisa en retournant dans sa chambre sans demander plus d'explication.

En l'attendant, Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma et fermant les yeux, se délecta de la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de son amour et l'enveloppait comme une douce couverture, et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur délicate d'Azalée et de cannelle qui émanait d'Emma. Elle adorait cette odeur, encore plus depuis qu'Emma lui avait appris ce que l'Azalée signifiait. Cette fleur, quelle que soit sa couleur, parlait d'amour, de bonheur partagé, et de durée.

« J'aime ton odeur » murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa belle blonde.

« J'aime la tienne » rétorqua Emma en copiant son geste, se délectant de la douce senteur sucrée de pomme qui se dégageait de sa douce.

« Vous sentez bon, on est d'accord... » entendirent-elles une voix moqueuse dans leurs dos « On y va ? » ajouta Elisa en venant se placer à leurs côtés.

Rappelée à l'ordre par leur fille et le tiraillement qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait senti l'arrivée de cet intru à Storybrooke, Regina se détacha à regret d'Emma et après un dernier baiser, elles gagnèrent l'entrée et enfilèrent leurs manteaux. Une fois dans la Mercedes d'Emma, la jolie blonde prit la direction du caveau de Regina qui lui demanda de faire un détour par la frontière, espérant trouver un indice sur l'identité de leur visiteur, mais qui que soit cette personne, il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de rester près de la limite de la ville. En soupirant de dépit, elles remontèrent en voiture et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la crypte, Regina étant pressée de commencer ses potions.

« Qui est la personne que vous cherchez ? » voulut savoir Elisa qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais sentant que ses mamans étaient inquiètes.

« Nous l'ignorons ma chérie, mais plusieurs habitants nous ont prévenues qu'une personne suspecte avait été vue en ville ce matin… » lui expliqua Emma en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Je veux que ton frère et toi soyez très prudents. Si vous apercevez quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas, allez vous mettre à l'abris dans le lieu le plus proche et demandez à quelqu'un de nous appeler » lui intima Regina en se tournant pour planter son regard dans celui de la fillette.

« Promis maman » acquiesça Elisa, perturbée de savoir qu'un étranger se baladait dans les rues de la ville.

« Ce n'est qu'une précaution chérie, mais tant que nous ne savons pas à quoi nous en tenir, nous préférons ne prendre aucun risque » la rassura Emma, voyant le trouble qui venait de s'emparer de sa fille.

« Henry et moi ferons attention maman, c'est promis » lui sourit Elisa en se détendant, sachant que ses mamans ne laisseraient personne leur faire de mal.

Emma acquiesça, sentant que sa fille était sincère, et s'engagea sur le petit chemin de terre qui serpentait dans la forêt. Ne voulant pas faire perdre de temps à Regina, Emma se gara au plus près, et non sans inquiétude, laissa sa sculpturale épouse partir, la regardant s'éloigner d'une démarche assurée, franchissant avec dextérité les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son antre. Lorsque sa femme disparut de sa vue, elle fit demi-tour et prit la direction du Granny's, sachant que c'était l'endroit où obtenir des renseignements le plus rapidement possible.

De son côté, Regina traversa les bois, indifférente aux racines et aux trous qui parsemaient le chemin. Elle avait si souvent emprunté ce chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur les pièges à éviter à présent et aurait pu l'effectuer les yeux fermés.

« Emma a raison, j'ai eu la preuve que mes potions étaient efficaces dans ce monde, donc je peux parfaitement en fabriquer pour protéger notre famille » se fit-elle la remarque, rassérénée de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas totalement vulnérable face à une éventuelle attaque.

Atteignant ce lieu qui avait tant représenté pour elle, Regina poussa la lourde porte, actionna le mécanisme et descendit agilement les escaliers, souriant légèrement en se rappelant de la dernière fois où elle y était venue en compagnie d'Emma. Elles y avaient passé un moment de pur bonheur et de passion, et elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une chaleur familière prenait naissance dans son bas-ventre et gagnait son entrejambe, lui donnant l'envie de courir rejoindre sa femme pour une nouvelle cession torride. Son envie décuplée par le désir inassouvi qui grondait en elle depuis le matin.

« Un peu de contrôle Regina, cesse de te comporter comme une adolescente bourrée d'hormones ! » se gronda-t-elle en secouant la tête, agacée par son comportement.

Et encore, même adolescente, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu une telle attitude. Bien sûr, avec Daniel elle se languissait de le retrouver, mais pas comme ça. Daniel avait été la présence aimante et rassurante qui lui avait cruellement fait défaut à cette époque. Emma était tout ça également, mais elle était tellement plus en même temps. Emma était son monde, sa rédemption, son cœur, la source de ses espoirs, la flamme de son désir, et la maîtresse de son plaisir. Emma Swan était son centre de gravité, son point d'équilibre et elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle.

« Assez rêvasser Regina, tu as du pain sur la planche » se tança-t-elle en se mettant au travail.

Allumant plusieurs bec benzène, elle commença la préparation de potions de faiblesse, de lenteur, de confusion. Une fois cela fait, elle décida de fabriquer également quelques potions à effets bénéfiques qu'Emma et elle pourraient utiliser pour se défendre, comme des potions de force, de rapidité ou encore une potion de résistance au feu et d'invisibilité. Il s'agissait de potion difficile à réaliser, mais si elle y parvenait, elle leur procurerait un avantage certain contre leur adversaire. Les heures défilèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui la tira de sa concentration extrême alors qu'elle apportait la touche finale à sa potion d'invisibilité.

« Emma, un problème ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant le nom de sa femme s'afficher sur l'écran lumineux.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas » la rassura immédiatement Emma, tout aussi soulagée d'entendre la voix de sa compagne « Tu es toujours au caveau ? » s'assura Emma, connaissant suffisamment Regina pour savoir qu'elle était parfaitement capable d'avoir oublié sa promesse de l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne la chercher.

« Emma, je t'ai promis de t'appeler quand j'aurais terminé » lui rappela Regina en soufflant, partagée entre attendrissement et agacement devant l'attitude ultra-protectrice de sa femme à laquelle elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer.

« Oui je sais, mais connaissant ta nature indépendante, je suis méfiante… » se justifia Emma, et Regina n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle devait arborer une moue coupable absolument craquante.

« Je tiens à te rappeler que c'est toi la tête brûlée de notre couple, pas moi… » ironisa Regina d'un ton pince sans rire.

« Je ne suis pas une tête brûlée… » protesta Emma avec véhémence « Je ne prends plus de risques inconsidérés depuis notre rencontre » nuança-t-elle piteusement.

« Pourquoi téléphones-tu ? » l'interrogea Regina préférant ne pas prolonger une conversation qui risquait de tourner en dispute.

« Pour te dire que tu pouvais laisser tomber tes potions, je sais qui a traversé la frontière » lui annonça Emma, et Regina perçut le bruit d'un klaxon, signe qu'Emma était en voiture.

« Et qui est notre invité surprise ? » s'enquit vivement Regina en se tendant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Ingrid » énonça Emma d'une voix prudente.

« Ce qui explique qu'elle ait pu passer la frontière sans souci » commenta Regina en ne sachant quoi penser de tout ça.

La sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée lui était familière. Elle avait senti un danger. Ingrid était-elle venue avec de mauvaises intentions ? Emma avait beau dire, Regina était persuadée que les potions qu'elle avait eu le temps de fabriquer pourraient se révéler utiles. Si les intentions d'Ingrid étaient bonnes, elle aurait pris la peine de prévenir de sa visite. Après tout, Ingrid était une reine elle aussi, elle avait été élevée dans le respect du protocole et savait qu'il était particulièrement malvenu de débarquer sans préavis chez quelqu'un.

« Elle était au Granny's, demandant à me voir lorsque je suis arrivée. Elle ne s'est même pas excusée de débarquer sans prévenir » grogna Emma.

Un bruit sourd fit comprendre à Regina qu'Emma était vraiment furieuse, et qu'elle venait probablement de donner un coup de poing sur son volant. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, la soulageait, car cela signifiait que quoi qu'il arrive, Emma et elle feraient face ensemble à Ingrid.

« Quand seras-tu là ? » voulut savoir Regina en coinçant son cellulaire entre son oreille et son épaule pour libérer ses mains et commencer à étiqueter les fioles et les ranger dans une petite boîte de transports.

« Dans environ cinq minutes » fut la réponse d'Emma qui ne parut pas surprise que Regina ait deviné qu'elle était sur le point d'arriver.

« Si je ne suis pas remontée, tu n'auras qu'à venir me rejoindre » marmonna distraitement Regina en fixant ses potions.

En avait-elle fait assez ? Devait-elle les emporter dès maintenant ou bien les laisser à l'abris de son caveau ? Devait-elle dire à Emma qu'elle les avait terminées au risque de déclencher une dispute ? Mais ne se disputeraient-elles pas si jamais Emma venait à découvrir qu'elle lui avait dissimulé la vérité ? Et puis elle n'était plus cette femme solitaire et aigrie qui faisait ses coups en douce et mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Elle avait promis à Emma d'être toujours honnête avec elle, et ele n'allait pas commencer maintenant et encore moins à cause d'Ingrid.

« Je suis là, je descends te rejoindre » annonça Emma avant de mettre un terme à leur discussion.

En attendant l'arrivée imminente de sa femme, Regina rangea sa table de travail, remettant les différents ingrédients en place et faisant une liste de ceux qu'elle devrait racheter et qu'elle pouvait se procurer dans ce monde.

« Que fais-tu ? » l'interrogea Emma en se glissant dans son dos, l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Je finis de ranger. Quand tu as appelé je mettais la touche finale à une potion d'invisibilité » répondit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la mâchoire d'Emma.

« Ce sont toutes les potions que tu as faites aujourd'hui ? » s'étonna Emma en se penchant avec curiosité en déchiffrant les différents noms tracés par l'écriture élégante de la mairesse.

« J'en ai peut-être fait plus que nécessaire, mais je préfère être certaine que nous ayons de quoi nous défendre en cas de besoin… » approuva Regina en refermant les boîtes de transport.

« Tu penses qu'Ingrid pourrait être un danger pour nous ? » s'alarma Emma en se tendant brusquement, amenant Regina à se retourner entre ses bras pour observer ses réactions.

« J'espère que non Emma » murmura-t-elle prudemment, craignant de braquer sa femme « J'espère que sa venue signifie qu'elle est prête à accepter notre mariage et à faire partie de notre famille » ajouta-t-elle en nouant ses mains derrière la nuque d'Emma, la caressant tendrement du bout des doigts.

« Je l'espère aussi. J'aime Ingrid, elle est ma mère, mais j'aime plus encore la famille que nous avons construite ensemble et je ne la laisserais pas mettre ça en péril » affirma Emma en pressant Regina contre elle, comme pour se nourrir de sa présence.

« Je ne la laisserai pas faire non plus Emma. Et je fais tout faire pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis sincère et que tu es la meilleure chance de bonheur que je n'ai jamais reçue, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour préserver ça » affirma Regina avec une farouche détermination.

« Je le sais Regina, et je ferais moi aussi tout mon possible pour faire comprendre à Ingrid à quel point nous sommes heureuses ensemble » sourit Emma en prenant amoureusement le visage de Regina en coupe, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Perdues dans les yeux de l'autre, elles discutèrent silencieusement, se transmettant par la seule force de leurs regards tout ce qu'elles éprouvaient, tout ce que l'arrivée inopinée d'Ingrid leur faisait ressentir. Mais même si elles n'étaient pas sereines, elles avaient la certitude qu'elles feraient face ensemble.

« Où est Ingrid ? » demanda Regina en se dégageant à regret des bras d'Emma, se tournant pour soulever précautionneusement les potions avant de se raviser « Laissons-les ici, je préfère éviter qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains… »

« Tu as raison, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques inutiles » acquiesça Emma avant d'ajouter « Quant à Ingrid, elle nous attend au Granny's, sous la surveillance de Ruby et de sa grand-mère »

Emma n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Ingrid d'expliquer la raison de sa présence à Storybrooke. Elle s'était contenté de lui demander, ordonner serait plus exact, de rester dans le restaurant le temps qu'elle aille prévenir Regina, et elle était ressortie rapidement. Mais avant de retrouver sa femme pour la rassurer, elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque et avait demandé à Belle de garder les enfants, lui expliquant ce qu'il se passait. Ruby, qui avait apporté à tous le monde le repas, avait promis à Emma de garder un œil sur Ingrid, ne pardonnant pas à la mère de son amie de ne pas être venue au mariage de sa fille. Et la flamboyante brune lui avait assurée que Granny veillerait également à ce qu'Ingrid ne sème pas le trouble durant son absence.

« Fais-moi penser à les remercier » sourit Regina, touchée par l'implication inconditionnelle de leurs amis.

« Granny est très protectrice avec toi, et elle sait qu'Ingrid ne te trouvait pas assez bien pour moi, ce qui est totalement hallucinant puisque c'est moi qui n'est pas digne de vous Majesté, alors si jamais Ingrid s'avise de dire du mal de toi dans notre dos, elle va entendre parler du pays ! » s'amusa Emma en déposant un baiser sur le nez de Regina, l'entraînant à sa suite dans les escaliers.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un jour Granny me verrait comme un membre de sa famille… » sourit Regina, se rappelant de leurs relations dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Elle n'ignorait pas qu'à cette époque, la vielle dame n'aurait pas hésité à lui décocher une flèche si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Et elle pria pour que leur mémoire retrouvée, Granny ne s'empresse pas de mettre la main sur sa fidèle arbalète et ne lui donne la chasse, elle ne le supporterait pas, pas après toutes ces années d'amitié.

« Allez, allons affronter ma chère maman, histoire de savoir à quoi nous en tenir exactement » lança Emma en ouvrant galamment la portière à Regina avant de venir s'asseoir au volant.

« Je suis ravie qu'elle soit également sans pouvoir, au moins n'avons-nous rien à craindre de ce côté-là ! » soupira Regina alors qu'elles atteignaient le centre-ville.

« C'était une sorcière redoutable ? » voulut savoir Emma, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de sa mère adoptive.

« Assez oui. Une sorcière qui maîtrise la glace est forcément à craindre. » approuva gravement Regina.

« Avait-elle d'autres pouvoirs ? » continua à demander Emma tout en remontant la rue principale.

« Je suppose que oui. Comme moi, elle a dû apprendre à lancer des sortilèges et à fabriquer des potions » supposa Regina, frustrée de ne pas en savoir plus sur les capacités magiques de cette reine des glaces.

« Du moment qu'elle ne peut pas lancer de malédiction, ça me va » railla Emma en se garant devant le Granny's.

« Ça c'est ma spécialité ! » affirma Regina en relevant fièrement la tête, un sourire digne de l'Evil Queen qu'elle avait été sur les lèvres.

« Ah oui ? Moi qui était persuadée que c'était les pommes ! » se moqua Emma, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Ça ma chère, c'est un classique ! » affirma crânement Regina avec un sourire carnassier.

C'est en riant qu'elles firent leur entrée dans le Granny's, sous le regard affectueux et protecteur de Ruby et de sa grand-mère, et celui dubitatif et méfiant d'Ingrid. Laissant Emma rejoindre la table de l'ancienne reine des glaces, Regina se dirigea vers le comptoir, salua chaleureusement Granny qui lui tapota l'avant-bras avant de préparer leur commande que Ruby apporta, l'escortant naturellement vers leur table. Même si Ruby ne travaillait plus pour sa grand-mère, de temps en temps il lui arrivait de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes et de prendre une commande sans même y penser, ce qui lui valait de s'attirer les moqueries d'Emma qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de taquiner la jeune vétérinaire.

« Merci Ruby » sourit Regina en prenant place près d'Emma, fixant Regina sans sourciller.

« Vous êtes de la famille, c'est normal. Appelez en cas de besoin » répondit Ruby en adressant un regard noir à Ingrid, comme pour l'avertir de bien se tenir.

« Merci Rub' » la remercia chaleureusement Emma en passant son bras autour des épaules de Regina qui se décala légèrement pour venir s'appuyer contre sa femme.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû appeler avant de venir, mais je me suis dit qu'il était temps de crever l'abcès de façon définitive… » commença Ingrid en jouant nerveusement avec sa cuillère qu'elle tournait machinalement dans sa tasse.

« C'est toi qui a un problème avec ma femme maman » souligna froidement Emma en dardant un regard lourd de reproches sur sa mère adoptive.

« Je sais, mais tu ne sais pas qui elle est vraiment, de quoi elle est capable ! » protesta Ingrid en s'agitant « J'ai fait ça pour ton bien ma chérie ! »

« Je sais parfaitement qui est Regina, et je sais absolument tout de son passé. Je crois même que j'en sais plus que toi sur le sujet » répliqua calmement Emma en souriant amoureusement à Regina qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu sais ? Alors tu sais aussi pour moi ? » souffla Ingrid en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulité et de peur.

« Oui, et celle que tu traites comme une criminelle s'est montrée bien plus honnête avec moi que toi ! » l'accusa Emma, refusant de laisser Ingrid cantonner Regina au rôle de méchante.

« Emma, je ne pouvais rien te dire, tu ne m'aurais pas cru ! » s'écria Ingrid d'une voix tremblante.

« Et c'est la différence entre Regina et toi. Elle a pris le risque de tout me dire même si cela la faisait passer pour une folle furieuse. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle m'aimait trop pour me mentir plus longtemps. Elle m'a tout dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que notre histoire repose sur un mensonge » cracha Emma, vindicative.

« Emma, quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde, je ne me suis pas méfiée et j'ai tout naturellement dit la vérité lorsqu'on me demandait d'où je venais. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve chez un psy parce que l'on me prenait pour une folle. C'est là que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais dire la vérité, pas si je voulais rester en liberté… » raconta Ingrid, des larmes de détresse dans le regard.

« Je comprends maman, mais quand Regina et toi avez discuté, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » voulut savoir Emma, le cœur serré par la détresse évidente de sa mère.

« Emma, tu as toujours été sceptique. Même plus jeune, lorsque je te racontais les histoires de mon monde, tu riais et disais que ce n'était que des idioties. Tu n'y croyais pas. Alors j'ai eu peur de te perdre en te disant la vérité. Je réalise seulement maintenant que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je suis désolée ma chérie, tellement désolée… » s'excusa Ingrid, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Que veux-tu de moi maman ? » soupira Emma en sentant sa rancœur se dissiper lentement.

« Je veux que vous me pardonniez toutes les deux et avoir une chance de faire partie de votre vie. S'il te plaît Emma, je ne veux pas perdre ma famille… » implora Ingrid en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux troublés de sa fille.

« Vous faites partie de la famille Ingrid et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir voulu protéger Emma, c'est ce que je veux également » déclara posément Regina en pressant doucement la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

« Emma a raison, vous avez changé… » murmura Ingrid avec reconnaissance « Je suppose que c'est le pouvoir de l'amour vrai »

« Mais Regina avait commencé à redevenir la femme douce et aimante qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour ça » affirma vivement Emma, refusant que quiconque doute de la démarche personnelle qu'avait entrepris Regina.

« Je te crois Emma, mais je sens que la Malédiction qu'elle a lancée pour venir dans ce monde est toujours active… » souligna Ingrid en interrogeant Regina du regard.

« Vous avez raison, mais rien de ce que nous avons tenté n'a fonctionné. Nous en avons donc déduit que sans magie, le pouvoir du Véritable Amour ne pouvait pas se déclencher » soupira Regina, sa frustration clairement perceptible.

« C'est possible… » reconnut Ingrid en hochant pensivement la tête.

« Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, nous trouverons comment rompre le Sort Noir » sourit Emma avec une telle confiance que Regina sut qu'elle disait vrai.

« J'ai vu que cet endroit était également une auberge, pourrais-je y louer une chambre ? » s'enquit Ingrid après quelques minutes à discuter.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » lança Emma d'une voix détachée.

« Oh… j'espérais passer un peu de temps ici… » murmura Ingrid en baissant les yeux pour cacher sa peine.

« Nous avons des chambres d'amis, vous pouvez venir à la maison » lui proposa Regina, sachant que c'était ce que voulait dire Emma, même si elle s'était montrée maladroite.

« OH ! » s'exclama Ingrid avec un sourire reconnaissant « Je vais enfin pouvoir faire connaissance avec Henry ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en souriant largement.

« Et Elisa va être folle de joie de te revoir » sourit Emma, impatiente d'assister à ce moment.

Mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Ingrid prétendait peut-être vouloir s'amender et apprendre à connaître Regina et Henry, elle n'oubliait pas que Regina avait perçu un danger. Et si Ingrid était cette menace, ses sentiments pour elle ne devraient pas entrer en ligne de compte, pas quand la sécurité de sa famille et de ses amis était en jeu.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **M.L Casper : Merci, contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, et que l'identité du « méchant » (s'il s'agissait effectivement d'Ingrid), ne t'as pas déçu… Au plaisir de te lire. **

**McFly76 : Merci, je suis super contente que tu trouves que ma fic est pleine de suspens et qu'elle te donne envie d'en poursuivre la lecture. Oui, Elisa fait des cauchemars, et cela est lié à la magie… Quant à tes hypothèses, je ne dirais qu'une chose, tu as effectivement vu juste, mais je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi-même… Encore merci et à bientôt ! **

**Guest (1) : Voilà qui me rassure, mais comme ça m'est déjà arrivé de perdre des lecteurs parce que j'avais finalement décidé de ne pas faire de scène M dans une de mes fics, je suis méfiante maintenant ! Pour Elisa, elle est effectivement liée à la magie, mais je n'en dis pas plus… Pour tes hypothèses, disons que tu pourras les vérifier au fil de tes lectures… Merci à toi et je vous promets de tout faire pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre deux suites… **

**AlineGranger : Merci à toi, c'est toujours un plaisir (et un soulagement) de voir que mes chapitres plaisent. Pour ce qui est du méchant, tu as eu ta réponse (ou pas…). A bientôt 😊 **

**Regina Lily Swan : Merci, contente que tu aimes les moments en famille (avec ou sans les enfants…). Je t'avais dit que la fresque jouerait un rôle dans l'histoire, une sorte de baromètre… Pour le méchant, Ingrid semble avoir eu tous les suffrages… Et enfin pour les cours d'Emma et de Regina, j'espère que ce que j'ai imaginé sera à ta convenance. Au plaisir de te lire 😊 **

**LadyKastaG : Merci pour ton commentaire. Effectivement, Henry et Elisa vont avoir un avenir hors du commun, mais avec leur patrimoine génétique ce n'est pas étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Oui, Elisa a un sacré caractère, qu'elle tient de ses deux mamans et effectivement cela risque d'être épique ! Pour ce qui est de la ligne du temps, Emma avait 22 ans quand elle a rencontré Regina. Elle approche de ses 28 ans, donc si je ne me suis pas trompée, cela fait bien 6 ans d'écoulé depuis leur rencontre. Après, j'ai essayé de bien préciser lorsque je faisais des ellipses, mais je peux comprendre que vous ayez du mal à suivre… Dans ma prochaine fic, je procèderais différemment pour mieux marquer la ligne du temps. Et oui, Emma avait peur de vieillir sans Regina, ce qui peut se comprendre non ? Pour le méchant, je suis d'accord avec toi, j'espère donc que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop dans les chapitres à venir, même si je te promets que Neal aura la punition qu'il mérite (et du coup, désolé pour le spoiler…). Encore un grand merci à toi, et à bientôt 😊 **

**Guest (2) : Merci pour ton commentaire. Auguste et Lily, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais de toute façon, je ne ferais pas d'Auguste un méchant… J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue, et au plaisir de te lire 😊**

 **Jessie : De rien contente que tu continues à me lire ! Oui, dommage qu'elle quitte la série, mais qui sait peut-être qu'elle changera d'avis… **

**OoO Red OoO : Et oui, six ans déjà 😊 Comme je le disais Emma avait 22 ans, et à présent, elle approche de ses 28 ans, donc le calcul est rapide… Mais je pense que la prochaine fois je choisirais une autre façon pour vous permette de mieux vous repérer sur la ligne de temps de mes histoires… Contente que les relations au sein de la petite famille te plaisent, et que la réaction de Regina vis-à-vis des Charmants te paraisse crédible. Regina a changé, et cela se ressent dans son comportement et dans ses réactions. Quant au nouveau venu, pas trop déçue ? August n'apparaîtra pas dans ma fic, et Greg Mendell est en prison… **

**Madoka ayu : qui parle de futur ? Elle peut aussi rêver du passé 😊 Tu m'as fait rire avec ta blague avec Cora… Heureusement qu'elle n'existe pas, pas sûre qu'elle aurait apprécié ta plaisanterie (et je suppose que tu tiens à ton cœur et à ton libre arbitre…) Encore merci pour ton commentaire, et au plaisir de te lire 😊 **

OoOoOoOoOo

Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent.

J'essaierais de poster la suite mercredi, si j'ai le temps de finir mon chapitre (qui ne sera ni du POV d'Emma, ni de celui de Regina).

Bonne fin de journée et à tous :-)

bisous !


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour la compagnie, tout le monde va bien ?**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est très motivant (je sais que je me répète, mais certaines choses méritent d'être dites, encore et encore…)**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre ne sera ni du POV d'Emma, ni de celui de Regina car je pense que c'était la seule façon de vous faire comprendre le plus rapidement possible ce qu'il se passe sans me perdre dans des explications tarabiscotées. Il se déroule également avant l'arrivée d'Ingrid à Storybrooke… J'espère avoir fait le bon choix…**

 **PS : pour ne pas vous faire attendre, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire avant de vous poster mes suites, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes !**

 **PS2 : Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps d'aller lire et de commenter notre fic à 4 mains écrite avec MagicSwanQ Look at Me, dont elle postera le dernier chapitre dans la soirée. Cela nous ferait plaisir d'avoir un retour sur la fin de cette petite histoire :-) **

**Bonne lecture 😊**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 37 : **

Assis seul à une table, il fixait son plateau sans vraiment le voir. De toute façon, il détestait cette nourriture insipide au goût de carton. Mais depuis qu'il était en prison, c'était tout ce à quoi il avait droit. Quelle déchéance. Tout cela à cause de cette maudite Regina Mills. Lui qui avait tant fait pour elle, voilà tout ce qu'il récoltait. Du mépris et une trahison. Elle s'était débarrassée de lui comme d'un jouet cassé dont elle n'avait plus l'utilité, et il comptait bien se venger. Dès qu'il trouverait comment s'y prendre depuis sa cellule.

« Salut » lança soudain une voix qui lui fit lever la tête.

« Bonjour » répondit-il en reconnaissant son compagnon de cellule.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cet homme l'avait pris sous son aile dès son arrivée et lui avait ainsi évité de se faire battre comme plâtre par les différents gangs. Cet homme était plus jeune que lui, mais il y avait quelque chose de très sombre chez cet homme qui faisait écho en lui. Depuis son arrivée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter, mais il en avait appris suffisamment pour savoir que son codétenu avait été condamné pour viol multiple et d'autres chefs d'accusation moins graves, comme le vol et le recel d'objets volés.

« J'ai fait marcher mes relations pour que tu bosses avec moi aux cuisines » lui annonça son protecteur avec un sourire en coin.

« Merci » grimaça Gold, qui aurait préféré un boulot à la bibliothèque, histoire d'être tranquille.

Mais son sauveur, dont il ignorait encore le nom, lui avait dit qu'il bossait aux cuisines, donc s'il voulait continuer à bénéficier de sa protection en permanence, il n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix que de se transformer en chef cuisinier.

« Je sais que tu aurais préféré jouer les rats de bibliothèque, mais les cuisines, c'est une bonne planque. Tu n'auras pas à cuisiner, juste à faire le ménage tous les jours » ricana le grand brun avec un sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Nous ne nous connaissons même pas et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles… » demanda Gold en plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

« Tu me fais penser à mon père » finit par répondre le jeune homme après quelques longues secondes de silence, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de répondre à cette question « Et je m'appelle Neal Cassidy »

« Moi je m'appelle Gold, mais tu le sais déjà » se présenta à son tour le quinquagénaire en hochant la tête.

« Pas de prénom ? » voulut savoir Neal d'un air amusé.

« Je ne l'utilise jamais et je préfèrerais éviter que les autres détenus le connaissent… » grimaça Gold en imaginant les blagues douteuses auxquelles il aurait droit si cela venait à se savoir.

« Oh allez ! mon second prénom est bien Rumplestinskin ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça ? » voulut savoir Neal en fixant avec intensité son père.

Il risquait gros en prononçant ce nom, mais la magie étant absente de son monde d'accueil, il ne risquait pas de déclencher de catastrophe. Et il mourrait d'envie de comprendre comment son père avait pu arriver dans ce monde et surtout comment il se faisait qu'il ne se souvienne de rien se rapportant à son passé. Même lui, son propre fils, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication, et il comptait bien l'obtenir.

« JemeprénommeRiquet… » marmonna Gold à une vitesse hallucinante, priant pour que Neal n'insiste pas.

« Hein ? Tu peux décoder s'il-te-plait ? » rigola Neal, amusé par la gêne de son père.

« Riquet… » grogna Gold avec un regard noir.

« Sérieux ? Comme dans Riquet à la houppe ? » gloussa Neal sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Hilarant ! » gronda furieusement Gold, n'appréciant pas que l'on se moque ouvertement de lui « Tu comprendras que je ne le révèle jamais »

« En effet, la personne qui a choisi votre prénom avait un sens de l'humour exécrable » ricana Neal, appréciant de lire une telle expression sur le visage de son père.

Gold marmonna dans ses moustaches, agacé, mais n'osa pas se mettre réellement en colère, craignant de se mettre à dos le seul allié qu'il avait dans cet Enfer. Après tout, c'était parce qu'il avait en quelque sorte trahie Regina Mills qu'il se retrouvait dans cette panade, même si à ses yeux, il n'avait fait que l'aider à récupérer ce qui était à elle, et si au passage, il en avait profité pour e remplir un peu les poches, quel mal y avait-il eu ? Ce n'était en réalité qu'une petite récompense qu'il s'octroyait pour ses bons et loyaux services. Mais sa Majesté s'était offusquée et avait osé le bannir de la ville et l'avait condamné à une vie de malfrat de bas étage.

« Alors Riquet, comment un homme comme toi s'est-il retrouvé derrière les barreaux ? » s'enquit Neal, pressé d'en apprendre plus, et en profitant pour taquiner son paternel.

« Je tenais une boutique d'antiquité dans une petite ville du Maine, Storybrooke. J'étais également chargé de récupérer les loyers pour le maire de la ville et disons que j'en ai profité pour gonfler un peu les sommes dues pour me faire une petite commission et cette garce n'a pas apprécié alors que je faisais son sale boulot… » cracha rageusement Gold, le visage déformé par la haine.

« Et tu as pris perpète pour ça ? » s'étonna Neal en arquant un sourcil sceptique.

« Pas tout à fait, mais ça a été le point de départ d'une enquête qui a révélé quelques petites… malversations… » reconnut Gold en haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler, compris, mais comment cette mairesse a pu réussir à monter un dossier solide contre toi ? Elle a été flic dans une autre vie ? » voulut savoir Neal, intrigué d'en connaître plus sur celle qui avait réussi à battre son père.

« Nop, mais elle s'est mariée avec une femme flic de Boston qui s'est chargée de l'enquête » grimaça Gold avec dégoût.

« Encore une femme qui n'a jamais rencontré un homme, un vrai ! » marmonna Neal avec un sourire pervers.

« En fait, elles ont toutes les deux un lourd passif avec les hommes… » l'informa Gold en tentant de se rappeler comment il savait tant de chose sur le passé de la mairesse.

« Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ces deux donzelles… » remarqua Neal, avide d'en apprendre plus.

« Regina Mills a été ma… patronne… » cracha Gold, comme si le fait de reconnaître qu'il avait été sous les ordres d'une femme le rendait malade « Quant à Emma Swan… » commença-t-il avant de se stopper en voyant Neal pâlir dangereusement « Tu la connais ? »

« C'était ma petite amie à l'université, et après notre première nuit ensemble, elle a perdu la tête et m'a accusé de l'avoir violée, ce qui me vaut ce petit séjour derrière les barreaux… » gronda férocement Neal, le regard brûlant de haine.

« Tu dois avoir envie de te venger si je comprends bien » sourit Gold, qui ressentait la même chose envers Regina Mills.

« Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je m'imagine la retrouver et lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'étais amoureux d'elle et elle a tout gâché en réagissant comme une mijaurée. Elle m'a traité comme un criminel alors que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est l'aider à se détendre pour faire de notre première nuit un moment unique et merveilleux pour elle, et cette chienne m'en a remercié en me faisant coffrer ! » ragea Neal en crispant les poings de colère.

« Tu dois également être furieux de découvrir qu'elle est mariée à une femme et qu'ils élèvent votre enfant ensemble » souligna nonchalamment Gold avec un petit sourire sadique.

« Notre enfant ? Emma a eu un bébé ? » s'étouffa Neal, les yeux exorbités.

« Tu ne savais pas ? Un bébé qui a été enlevé à la naissance et que la mairesse a élevé jusqu'à ce que Swan les retrouve et qu'elles tombent amoureuses, fondant la parfaite petite famille du bonheur… » persifla Gold, le regard mauvais.

« J'ai un enfant… » souffla Neal, le regard perdu dans le vide « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un marmot ? » s'interrogea-t-il en grimaçant « Un enfant, ça coûte cher et ça n'apporte que des emmerdes… » reprit-il en soufflant bruyamment.

« Seulement si tu comptes jouer un rôle dans sa vie » lui fit remarquer Gold en haussant les épaules « Et cette famille est pleine aux as. Il suffit de voir que toute la ville appartient à la mairesse pour te donner une idée de l'étendue de leur fortune… » lui révéla Gold en rageant une nouvelle fois de se retrouver en prison pour avoir détourner une somme que la mairesse n'avait pas remarqué avant que l'on s'en plaigne auprès d'elle.

« Pleine aux as ? Vraiment ? C'est très intéressant… » sourit Neal avec avidité, une étincelle calculatrice au fond des yeux.

« Mais cette information ne te servira à rien tant que tu seras ici… » lui fit remarquer Gold avec fatalisme.

« Je sais, mais avec les bons contacts, cet état de fait peut s'arranger… » ricana Neal avant de se lever en entendant une sonnerie stridente retentir « Allons-y avant que les matons ne nous tombent dessus » l'intima-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie est pour rejoindre l'aile ou se trouvait les cuisines.

Gold avait raison, il ne pourrait pas se venger en étant derrière les barreaux, mais il avait des amis dehors qui lui devaient un service. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment les contacter et leur demander de l'aider à s'évader. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avança machinalement, ne remarquant pas les trois hommes qui venaient à leur rencontre, le regard braqué sur Gold qui se mit à trembler, sachant qu'il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Neal.. on a de la compagnie… » marmonna-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

Surpris, Neal releva la tête et se tendit. Furtivement il regarda autour d'eux et pesta en constatant qu'aucun gardien n'était dans les parages. Mais il ne devrait pas être étonné. Ces hommes avaient dû leur graisser la patte pour qu'ils ferment les yeux sur ce qui allait se passer. Sentant une présence dans son dos, Neal n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut rudement plaqué contre le mur, efficacement immobilisé par deux assaillants pendant que les quatre autres encerclaient son père qui transpirait à grosses gouttes.

« Alors le boiteux, tu as ce que nous t'avons demandé ? » demanda un des hommes en s'approchant agressivement pour saisir Gold par le col de sa chemise orange.

« Mais enfin comment voulez-vous que j'aie autant d'argent en étant en prison ? Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? » grogna Gold en les défiant du regard.

De toute façon, il était condamné, le médecin de l'hôpital avait été très clair. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre. Cancer foudroyant. Alors qu'il meurt de la main de ces hommes lui éviterait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances en étant diminué physiquement et mentalement. La mort ne l'effrayait pas. La vie lui avait toujours paru bien plus terrifiante.

« Tu vas le regretter le boiteux » gronda l'homme en lui écrasant son poings sur le visage, faisant gicler le sang « Donne-moi ce que je t'ai demandé, et j'envisagerai peut-être de te laisser la vie sauve… » grogna-t-il en lui portant un second coup.

« Allez au diable, vous n'aurez pas un centime… » ricana Gold en lui crachant au visage, galvanisé par un courage qu'il n'avait que très rarement éprouvé.

Dans un rugissement furieux, l'homme sortit une lame artisanale de sa poche et le poignarda à plusieurs reprises avant de faire signe à ses hommes de les libérer et de s'enfuir en abandonnant son arme derrière lui.

« Papa ! » hurla Neal en se jetant à genoux devant son père, oubliant totalement que celui-ci ne savait pas qui il était.

« Neal… » gémit Gold en crachant du sang, la respiration laborieuse.

« Chut, je vais appeler du secours, ça va aller… » tenta de l'arrêter Neal en essayant vainement de stopper l'hémorragie.

« C'est trop tard… » affirma Gold en s'accrochant à lui « Dis que c'est toi qui a fait ça… tu seras transféré pour être à nouveau jugé… et alors tu pourras t'enfuir et te venger… » murmura-t-il faiblement.

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour en apprendre plus sur cette ville, pour me guider… » objecta Neal en berçant le corps tremblant de son père.

« Sous mon matelas… carnet… te seras utile… vengeance… » ahana faiblement Gold avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

« Je te vengerai papa, je te le promets… » jura Neal, le visage déformé par la colère.

Délicatement, il lâcha le corps encore chaud de ce père dont il avait été si longtemps séparé, tout cela pour le perdre à peine retrouvé. Tout cela à cause d'Emma et de sa poule de luxe. Il allait leur faire regretter d'avoir ainsi bafoué sa famille. Lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec elles, elles auraient l'impression que l'Enfer s'était abattu sur elles. Il allait tout leur prendre.

« Profitez bien de votre bonheur, parce que bientôt, vous n'aurez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer… » jura-t-il en attrapant l'arme du crime, y laissant ses empreintes.

Il allait faire ce que son père lui avait dit. Il n'avait jamais tué personne, mais l'idée ne le rebutait pas. De là où il venait, tuer était parfois la seule façon de s'en sortir. Enfant, il avait été empli d'idéaux et avait voulu sauver son père. Tout ce que cela lui avait apporté, était une profonde désillusion. Il avait cru trouver une famille durant quelques temps, mais là encore, cela n'avait pas fonctionné et au final, il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même pour s'en sortir. Il s'était endurci et avait cessé de reprocher à son père ses choix. Au final, c'est lui qui avait eu raison. L'argent, le pouvoir et l'emprise que l'on avait sur les autres étaient tout ce qui importait.

« Tu seras fier de moi papa » affirma-t-il avant de partir en courant en entendant du bruit.

Avant que les gardes ne viennent le cueillir, il devait récupérer le carnet dont son père lui avait parlé et le planquer au milieu de ses affaires. Rapidement il pénétra dans sa cellule et souleva le fin matelas, trouvant rapidement un épais calepin en cuir. Sans le lire, il le cacha parmi les quelques livres qu'il possédait, puis continua à fouiller, récupérant tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Il trouva ainsi quelques centaines de dollars, et un peu de nourritures que son père avait achetée la semaine dernière. Il finissait tout juste de ranger les vivres dans sa cachette que les gardes firent irruption dans sa cellule.

« A terre Cassidy ! » hurla le gardien chef en se ruant sur lui.

Sans opposer la moindre résistance, il se laissa menotter et transférer en cellule d'isolement. Il détestait cet endroit en temps normal, mais cette fois, il pourrait réfléchir à la suite des opérations en toute tranquillité. A commencer par son évasion.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Cassidy ? » l'interrogea un des gardiens qui l'escortait.

« C'était un pleurnichard qui n'arrêtait pas de me coller. Il me faisait passer pour un faible » répliqua-t-il en laissant échapper un rire diabolique digne de Rumplestinskin.

« Eh bah t'es pas prêt de sortir d'ici après un coup pareil ! » commenta un des gardiens en le poussant dans sa nouvelle chambre.

En grognant, Neal s'écroula sur le matelas défoncé qui lui servirait de lit et se redressa laborieusement, entravé par les menottes qu'il portait toujours.

« On te laisse les menottes, sois sage… » ricana un des matons en refermant la porte.

Une fois seul, Neal se cala contre la porte et regretta de ne pas avoir pris le calepin avec lui pour pouvoir lire ce que son père avait jugé important d'y noter. Mais cela pouvait attendre. Heureusement pour lui, les gardiens avaient omis de le fouiller, et après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait pas d'être découvert, il tira sur sa chaussette et en fit tomber le petit appareil qu'il y avait dissimulé. Il avait dû faire énormément de concession pour obtenir ce cellulaire et risquait gros si jamais il était découvert, mais cela lui permettait de garder un contact régulier avec ses amis à l'extérieur. Il avait des affaires à gérer et ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses associés se débrouiller seuls trop longtemps.

« Ben ? C'est moi » dit-il dès que son interlocuteur décrocha à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Tu es seul ? » s'assura son associé en s'isolant à son tour, faisant disparaître le bruit de fond qui risquait de parasiter leur conversation.

Ben et lui étaient amis depuis plus de dix ans. Ensemble ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups, et si Neal commettait un délit, Ben était forcément son complice. Pourtant Neal n'avait pas dénoncé son ami qui de l'extérieur, continuait à gérer leur petit bisness. Neal avait une confiance aveugle en lui et savait que son ami ne le trahirait jamais et ne chercherait jamais à le doubler. Et si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à s'évader, c'était bien lui et son réseau de relations.

« Ecoutes, je vais être transféré dans les jours à venir… » lui annonça Neal sans perdre de temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Ben, sachant que son pote n'avait aucune raison d'être transféré à moins d'avoir fait une connerie.

« Un mec a buté mon paternel et avant de mourir il m'a demandé de faire croire que c'était moi pour que je règle mes comptes avec Emma… » répondit Neal sans entrer dans les détails.

« Ton vieux ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas où il était ? Et comment connaissait-il Emma ? » s'étonna Ben, un peu perdu.

« Figure toi que cette salope s'est mariée avec la femme qui a envoyé mon père en prison et en plus elles élèvent ensemble le bébé qu'Emma et moi avons eu ensemble ! » gronda furieusement Neal.

« Je vois… » marmonna Ben avant de reprendre « Je vais réunir une équipe pour t'aider à te faire la belle. Ensuite j'attendrais que tu me donne l'heure de ton transfert, et on s'occupera du reste »

« Parfait. Si tout se passe comme je le veux, tu pourras prendre la tête de notre petite affaire à Boston » lui apprit Neal qui voulait récompenser la loyauté de son ami.

« Tu comptes disparaître ? » s'étonna Ben, même si sa voix trahissait son excitation.

« Crois-moi après que j'en ai fini avec ces deux salopes, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde » lui répondit Neal avec un rire cruel.

« Et le gamin ? » voulut savoir Ben, même s'il doutait que son ami veuille s'encombrer d'un mouflet.

« Rien à cirer de ce môme. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il ne serait pas venu au monde » répondit immédiatement Neal avec indifférence.

Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants. Il appréciait sa liberté et ne s'attachait jamais à une femme. Il se contentant de les sauter et de passer à la suivante. Emma avait été son exception, son obsession, et elle avait tout gâché. Et il allait le lui faire payer.

« Je dois raccrocher, je te rappel dès que je connais la date et l'heure de mon transfert » dit-il, préférant ne pas utiliser tout son forfait, même si Ben veillait toujours à ce que celui-ci soit renouvelé régulièrement.

« Ok, à plus vieux frère, j'ai hâte de te revoir » acquiesça Ben avant de mettre un terme à leur échange.

Satisfait, Neal rangea son cellulaire à sa place et s'allongea sur le dos, pensant aux derniers évènements. Son père était mort, et il avait beau lui en vouloir pour l'avoir abandonné lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Serrant les dents pour refouler les larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, il préféra ne plus y penser et se concentra sur ce qu'il ferait une fois arriver à Storybrooke.

« J'ai hâte de te revoir ma belle Emma… tu dois être devenue une très belle femme… » soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux pour visualiser le visage angélique de la magnifique blonde qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

C'est en pensant à Emma et à sa vengeance qu'il passa son temps, attendant que la justice statut sur son sort. Enfin les matons le ramenèrent dans sa cellule, lui apprenant qu'il serait transféré dans un fourgon pour rejoindre le tribunal et y être jugé pour meurtre deux jours plus tard. Une fois seul dans sa cellule et s'être assuré que ses affaires étaient toujours en place, Neal demanda à aller à la douche, et en profita pour avertir ses complices de se tenir prêt. Après une douche glacée, il enfila une tenue propre et retourna dans son cachot et s'allongea sur son lit en attendant l'extinction des feux qui lui permettrait d'œuvrer en toute discrétion.

« Vous allez l'éteindre cette foutue lumière ! » s'exaspéra-t-il alors que les secondes lui paraissaient des heures.

Enfin son souhait fut réalisé, et les portes des cellules s'éteignirent, et les petites ampoules de secours s'allumèrent, diffusant une lueur orangeatre dans la prison. Exaspéré, Neal dû patienter encore une heure ou deux que les occupants des cellules voisines s'endorment et que les gardes aient effectuées leur ronde avant de se lever enfin. Sans bruits, il se leva et approcha de son étagère pour y prendre le calepin de son père qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de lire. L'ouvrant, il y glissa l'argent qu'il avait récupéré, puis le remit à sa place. Il le glisserait dans sa ceinture de son pantalon juste avant son transfert. Une fois cela fait, il se rassit sur son lit et envoya un message à Ben en prenant soin de couper sonnerie et vibreur pour ne pas se faire repérer.

''Tout est prêt pour ton transfert'' lui répondit Ben après quelques minutes d'attente.

''Qui as-tu pris ?'' voulut savoir Neal qui n'aimait pas travailler avec des inconnus.

''Josh, Rob et Taylor'' énonça Ben.

''M.O ?'' l'interrogea Neal pour pouvoir s'y préparer au mieux.

''On a votre itinéraire. On bloque votre fourgon dans une rue, on gaz les gardiens et on te fait sortir de là rapidement. L'opération ne devrait prendre qu'une dizaine de minutes'' répondit tout aussi rapidement Ben.

''Parfait. Prévois-moi une voiture pour que je puisse prendre la route immédiatement après avoir rejoint notre planque, je ne compte pas traîner dans le coin'' ordonna Neal, impatient d'être à nouveau libre.

''Déjà prévu. Tu n'as pas peur que les flics te retrouve là-bas si tu ne quittes pas le pays ?'' demanda Ben, inquiet pour son ami.

''Je vais dans un bled tellement paumé qu'il n'apparait sur aucune carte. Les flics ne penseront jamais à venir m'y chercher'' lui assura Neal avec un sourire moqueur.

''La planque idéale en somme'' fut la réponse de Ben accompagnée d'un petit émoticon exprimant son soulagement.

''Et qui va en plus me permettre de bien m'amuser…'' souligna Neal avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

''Depuis le temps que tu attends de pouvoir te venger de cette pétasse'' approuva Ben qui savait combien la trahison d'Emma avait été un coup dur pour son ami qui en avait été sincèrement amoureux.

''Et crois-moi, elle va prendre cher…'' affirma Neal, le regard étincelant de haine.

''Fais-lui payer mon vieux et tourne la page'' l'encouragea Ben en se rappelant de sa dernière conquête qui avait osé la plaquer.

Il avait fait semblant d'accepter, puis lorsqu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau jules, il leur avait pourri la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il les agresse un soir, le tuant sur le coup et la violant puis la laissant pour morte. Alors il comprenait parfaitement l'envie de se venger qui habitait son ami et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait tenter de le raisonner. Pas en sachant que cette salope était heureuse alors que Neal avait été jeté en prison.

''les gardes se pointent, je dois te laisser'' écrivit Neal avant de planquer son portable et de faire semblant de dormir.

Durant la journée du lendemain, Neal prétexta un mal de ventre pour rester dans sa cellule, et les matons acceptèrent de l'y laisser puisqu'il ne demanda pas à aller à l'infirmerie et resta sagement allongé sur son lit sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Le lendemain, le gardien chef lui apporta une combinaison propre et l'accompagna aux douches avant de le ramener dans sa cellule.

« Départ dans une demi-heure. Quand on viendra te chercher, tu devras être debout devant les grilles, bras et jambes écartés » lui expliqua-t-il avant de le laisser.

Discrètement, Neal glissa le carnet noir dans son dos, le coinçant dans l'élastique de son boxer pour éviter qu'il ne tombe pendant qu'il avancerait vers le fourgon. Une fois cela fait, il prend la posture demandée, et se laisse passer les menottes sans bouger, pressé d'en finir. Comme pour tester sa patience, les gardiens prennent tout leur temps pour régler la paperasse, Enfin il prit place dans le fourgon qui ne tarda pas à prendre la route. Chaque fois que la voiture s'arrêtait, Neal espérait que ses complices allaient passer à l'action, mais rien n'arrivait, si bien qu'il finit par craindre un contre-temps qui avait fait tomber leurs plans à l'eau.

« Attention Gus ! » entendit-il soudain un des gardes hurler alors que le chauffeur freinait brutalement.

« J'ai failli attendre ! » grogna Neal avant de maitriser le garde en face de lui en dépôt de ses menottes.

Pendant qu'à l'avant, les gardes étaient neutralisés par ses associés, il prit les clés des menottes et s'en débarrassa avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière d'un coup de pied et de sauter à terre au moment où Ben le rejoignait avec un grand sourire.

« Salut vieux frère ! » sourit-il en donnant une accolade à Neal avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture à l'avant du fourgon.

Rapidement, ils prirent place pendant que la seconde voiture reculait et disparaissait dans la circulation. Roulant suffisamment vite pour s'éloigner le plus possible du lieu de l'évasion, et pas assez pour se faire repérer par une voiture de patrouille, les deux amis rejoignirent la planque que Ben avait prévue pour Neal. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent, Ben lança les clés à deux jeunes, les chargeant de se débarrasser de la voiture avant d'entraîner Neal à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Tu vas pouvoir te doucher et te changer » lui apprit Ben en le guidant vers une chambre.

« Merci mon vieux » sourit Neal en constatant que ses affaires l'attendaient dans cette pièce.

« La famille est là pour ça » sourit Ben avant de le laisser seul.

Une fois seul, Neal sortit le carnet qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet avant de gagner la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de sa tenue de prisonnier et prendre une bonne douche chaude pour la première fois depuis de trop longues années. Savourant la caresse de l'eau délicieusement chaleureuse sur sa peau, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Il ne devait pas agir de manière irréfléchie et se jeter tête la première dans cette histoire au risque de ne pas réussir à mener son plan à son terme. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'eau commença à tiédir qu'il se décida à sortir et après s'être essuyé, il enfila un jean et un t-shirt. Après s'être rasé, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et se décida enfin à lire le carnet de son père.

« Cela ne me dit toujours pas comment tu as perdu la mémoire, ni comment tu es arrivé dans ce monde papa… » grogna-t-il avec dépit.

Reposant le calepin à sa place, il s'allongea, les bras pliés sous sa tête. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il essaya de trouver une explication. Cela devait forcément être lié à la magie. Et si son père avait jeté un sort, d'autres habitants de la Forêt Enchantée étaient-ils venus avec lui ? Mais si c'était le cas, eux aussi devait avoir oublié qui ils étaient. Son père était le Sorcier le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais connu, alors s'il n'avait pu préserver sa propre mémoire, ce n'était pas pour sauvegarder celle des autres.

« Je suppose que je ne comprendrais qu'en me rendant à Storybrooke… » soupira-t-il, légèrement frustré.

Dans son carnet, son père parlait d'une cabane dans les bois à la limite de la ville dans laquelle il avait caché une grosse somme d'argent, et il comptait bien mettre la main sur cet argent. Après tout, c'était son héritage. Quand il en aurait fini avec Storybrooke, il pourrait prendre une retraite bien méritée au soleil et se le couler douce pour le restant de ses jours. Ce fût sur cette plaisante pensée qu'il s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en entendant un bruit de casserole dans la pièce d'à côté, et en se redressant, il mit quelques instants avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était évadé. Souriant, il sauta de son lit et alla rejoindre Ben.

« Hey ! Tu as faim ? » s'enquit Ben en le voyant émerger.

« Ta bouffe peut pas être plus dégelasse que celle de la taule ! » le taquina Neal en s'asseyant joyeusement.

« Hilarant vieux, je vois que ton sens de l'humour ne s'est pas amélioré en prison… » railla Ben en posant deux assiettes d'œufs brouillés et de bacon devant eux.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de la suite, puis Neal alla dans sa chambre et prépara ses valises, veillant à glisser le précieux calepin dans la poche avant de son bagage, enfila sa veste en daim marron et quitta sa chambre, prêt à commencer sa vengeance.

« On se reverra ? » voulut savoir Ben tout en l'accompagnant vers une Buick Riviera qui avait connue des jours meilleurs.

« Evidemment mon pote, je te donnerais régulièrement des nouvelles, et si les choses tournent comme je l'espère je m'arrangerais pour que tu viennes me rejoindre » lui assura Neal en rangeant sa valise dans le coffre.

« Ce serait cool bro, j'en ai un peu marre de cette ville… » acquiesça Ben avec enthousiasme.

« Merci pour tout Ben et c'est officiellement toi le boss à présent » lui sourit Neal en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Bonne chance vieux frère, n'hésite pas à appeler en cas de besoin » souffla le jeune homme en le serrant dans ses bras.

Neal acquiesça puis monta en voiture. Machinalement, il regarda dans la boîte à gants et sourit largement en voyant que Ben avait même penser aux faux papiers. Au moins s'il était arrêté pour un contrôle de routine pourrait-il faire illusion en espérant que son signalement n'avait pas déjà été transmis à toutes les polices du pays. Ignorant la faim qui lui tirailla l'estomac en milieu de journée, habitué à cette désagréable sensation, il roula sans s'arrêter, suivant le plan que son père avait dessiné dans son carnet, comme s'il avait craint de ne pouvoir retrouver la ville sans cela. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant pour une ville qui n'était présente sur aucune carte.

« Storybrooke… » commenta Neal en se garant sur le bas-côté de la route lorsqu'il avisa le panneau qui marquait l'entrée de la ville.

Réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire, il vit une voiture arriver dans son rétroviseur et se cacha en reconnaissant Ingrid, la mère adoptive d'Emma. Dès qu'elle l'eut dépassé, il redémarra et dépassa le panneau quelques secondes après elle, mais alors qu'elle continuait tout droit, il emprunta un petit chemin de terre invisible et roula jusqu'à la cabane de son père qui lui servirait de refuge. Dans son calepin, son père lui avait assuré que personne en ville n'en connaissant l'existence, et il allait pouvoir accomplir son plan sans que quiconque suspecte sa présence en ville.

« Que la partie commence… » souffla-t-il en sortant de la voiture pour pénétrer dans la cabane bien plus confortable que celle dans laquelle il avait vécu enfant.

Il ne savait pas encore comment faire pour se venger, mais il avait le temps pour y penser. Tout d'abord, il devait en apprendre le plus possible sur les habitudes d'Emma et de sa femme, ainsi que sur les autres habitants. Ensuite seulement, il aviserait. Et à ce moment-là, Emma Swan se mordrait les doigts de l'avoir repoussé, lui préférant une femme qui, il en était certain, ne pouvait pas la satisfaire comme lui l'aurait pu. En fermant les yeux, il se rappela de ses petits gémissements, de son cri lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus fait qu'un. Elle avait peut-être affirmé ne pas avoir été consentante, mais lui savait qu'elle l'avait été, qu'elle avait voulu se donner à lui, et il lui ferait payé son rejet.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir ridiculisé Emma, de m'avoir mis plus bas que terre… » gronda-t-il furieusement.

Le regard lourd de menaces, il se plongea une fois de plus dans le carnet avant de se décider à fouiller le chalet. Peut-être son père y conservait-il des documents qui pourraient lui être utiles.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Guest (1) : Tant mieux parce qu'Auguste est un des seuls personnages masculins que j'aime bien dans la série (même si c'est à cause de lui qu'Emma est allée en prison, même si indirectement…). Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. **

**M. L Casper : Merci pour ton commentaire. Et bien tu vois, tu n'étais pas si loin de la vérité que ça… Je sais que Neal est une pourriture, mais c'est le fils de Gold, et j'avais vraiment besoin de le faire revenir. Et puis ça donnera à nos deux reines l'occasion de lui faire regretter d'avoir agressé Emma et de menacer une fois de plus leur famille… **

**AlineGranger : Et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire un de tes commentaires enthousiastes. Et oui, Ingrid est vraiment là pour les raisons qu'elle a donné à Emma et Regina. Merci encore et à bientôt. **

**Regina Lily Swan : Et oui, il y a bien eu quelqu'un d'autre qui est entré dans la ville en même temps qu'Ingrid… Merci pour ton commentaire et au plaisir de te lire 😊 **

**Guest (2) : Merci pour ton commentaire, et pour savoir si Ingrid cache réellement quelque chose ou pas, il te faudra lire la suite…**

 **Guest (3) : Merci de ton commentaire. Une fic où Regina serait la mère biologique de Henry ? Pourquoi pas ? J'essaierai d'y penser… **

**OoO Red OoO : Pour Ingrid, je sais qu'Emma peut paraître particulièrement dure avec elle, mais elle lui a déjà laissé deux chances, et à chaque fois, Ingrid s'est mal comportée avec Regina, du coup cette fois elle ne veut pas avoir de faux espoirs au risque d'être à nouveau déçue. C'est surtout ça qu'elle reproche à Ingrid, et qui te dit qu'Ingrid n'avait rien pour corroborer ses dires ? Après tout, dans la série, elle arrive dans notre monde vêtue de sa belle robe blanche, et je doute qu'elle s'en soit débarrassé… Bref, je te promets qu'Emma s'adoucira envers sa mère de cœur dans les prochains chapitres… J'aime aussi beaucoup Ingrid, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu attendre que la Malédiction soit rompue et que la magie revienne pour la faire venir à Storybrooke. Elle aussi aura sa fin heureuse, c'est promis. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et au plaisir de te lire 😊**

 **McFly76 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour Ingrid, tu as bien raison de te poser la question… J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances… **

**Isacos : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et de suivre ma fic avec autant d'assiduité 😊Je vois que j'en ai intrigué plus d'un avec l'arrivée d'Ingrid, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura un peu plus éclairé quant à la véritable nature de la menace qui pèse sur notre petit couple préféré... Je pense que ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que tu vas sortir tes instruments de tortures… Merci encore et à bientôt 😊 **

**Xengabtheonlyone : Non, Elisa n'a pas senti la menace puisqu'elle n'a pas encore de magie. Regina peut sentir le danger parce qu'elle a lancé la Malédiction. Mais merci pour ton commentaire en espérant que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire… **

**Madoka ayu : Merci de lire ma fic et de prendre le temps de me laisser régulièrement un commentaire. Ingrid est un personnage que j'aime bien, alors je ne lui donnerais pas le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire. Mais je pense que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura éclairé sur l'identité du véritable méchant de cette histoire… **

**oOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour auourd'hui.**

 **Merci pour votre fidelité, et à dimanche pour la suite :-)**

 **Bonne soirée, bisous !**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je rappelle que les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, surtout quand on voit ce qu'en font les créateurs par moment…), mais cette histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination…**

 **Dans les chapitres suivants, j'alternerai entre le POV d'Emma et de Regina, et le POV de Neal, afin que vous puissiez toujours savoir où en sont les différents protagonistes. C'est le meilleur compromis que j'ai trouvé et j'espère que cela vous conviendra.**

 **Merci encore à tous et bonne lecture**

 **PS : comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre, je vous poste les chapitres dès que j'ai fini de les écrire, donc je ne prends plus le temps de me relire, alors je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes (pas trop nombreuses je l'espère), qui se seraient glissées à mon insu dans ma fic…**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 38** :

De retour au manoir, Emma montra sa chambre à Ingrid pendant que Regina préparait le dîner et que les jumeaux jouaient sagement au salon. Dans la cuisine, la mairesse guettait le moindre son provenant de l'étage. Emma avait été particulièrement dure avec sa mère adoptive, et la mairesse craignait une nouvelle offensive des deux côtés. Emma et Ingrid étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre et elles risquaient fort de camper sur leur position un long moment si elle ne s'en mêlait pas.

« Et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis réduite au rôle d'intermédiaire… » souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux tout en mettant la dernière touche à ses lasagnes.

Une fois son plat au four, elle se décida pour un crumble aux pommes, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre Emma la taquiner à propos de son amour pour ce fruit. Elle ignorait si Ingrid connaissait ce détail de son histoire commune avec Blanche-Neige, mais c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie perpétuelle pour Emma qui ne s'en privait jamais. Bien que cela l'amuse énormément, même si elle tentait de feindre le contraire, Regina doutait fort que ces blagues potaches soient du goût des parents biologiques de sa charmante épouse.

« Parfois, elle est vraiment pire qu'une adolescente » marmonna Regina en finissant de ranger sa cuisine qu'elle aimait impeccable.

« C'est pas joli de dire du mal des gens derrière leur dos… » entendit-elle la voix d'Emma derrière elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité universelle ma chère » rétorqua Regina en souriant narquoisement à Emma.

« Universelle, rien que ça ? » railla Emma en esquissant une moue amusée.

« Absolument. Quand un fait est vérifié à plusieurs reprises, cela devient une vérité universelle » affirma Regina avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Si vous le dites votre Majesté » rigola Emma en venant l'enlacer avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le baiser, d'abord tendre et amoureux devint vite passionné, et elles se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs formes s'épousant à la perfection. De doux gémissements emplirent progressivement la pièce, et les mains des deux amantes se firent plus entreprenantes et audacieuses, leur faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas elles.

« Tu crois que c'est normal ? » haleta Emma en posant son front contre celui de Regina, posant un regard troublé et désireux sur elle.

« Quoi donc ? » voulut savoir la Reine en arquant un sourcil délicat.

« Ce désir constant et bouillonnant qui annihile toutes mes pensées dès l'instant où je suis dans tes bras. Cet amour intense qui m'enserre le cœur à en être parfois d'une douleur agréable à m'en couper le souffle ? » précisa Emma en retraçant du bout des doigts les traits altiers qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qu'elle avait pourtant l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois.

« Emma, avant toi, je n'avais jamais connu ça, alors je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais pourquoi ne le serait-ce pas ? C'est simplement de cette façon que notre amour s'exprime et nous lie l'une à l'autre et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement… » répondit Regina en se lovant entre ses bras rassurants qu'elle aimait tant sentir autour d'elle.

« Ce qui est totalement dingue, c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est chaque jour plus puissant que la veille… » soupira Emma en calant sa tête contre celle de sa sculpturale brune, humant avec délice la douce senteur qui s'échappait de la chevelure ébène qu'elle aimait tant caresser.

« Je ressens la même chose Emma. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je me sens invulnérable et protégée. Je t'aime tellement que si je te perdais, j'en mourrais sur le champ car je ne pourrais vivre sans toi à mes côtés… » murmura Regina en enfouissant son nez dans le creux du cou d'Emma comme pour mieux y cacher sa vulnérabilité.

Sur la dernière marche de l'imposant escalier, Ingrid, une main en appuie sur le mur, n'avait rien perdu de cet échange poignant. Si elle avait encore eu des doutes, ils venaient d'être balayés par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Regina était bien loin de la femme cruelle et sans cœur qu'on lui avait décrite. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait à Regina ce qu'elle-même avait eu à subir bien des années plus tôt. Elle l'avait condamnée sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se défendre et elle allait avoir du mal à se le pardonner. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que bien que ses actions avaient été guidées par son envie de protéger Emma, le résultat avait été l'inverse.

Elle l'avait fait souffrir et avait bien failli la perdre, alors qu'elle était venue dans ce monde pour la trouver. Et il était plus que temps de tout raconter à sa fille, en espérant qu'elle ne la détesterait pas. Mais Emma avait le cœur pur, et même si elle exécrait les injustices et le mensonge, elle arrivait toujours à faire la part des choses et à prendre la bonne décision. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage d'affronter sa fille et sa femme. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient des deux jeunes femmes, des bruits dans son dos attirèrent son attention, lui faisant tourner la tête.

« Coucou grand-mère » sourit Elisa en lui faisant un signe guilleret de la main.

Près de la fillette, un Henry silencieux et incertain la fixait, comme s'il ne savait toujours pas comment se conduire avec elle, et une fois de plus, l'ancienne Reine des glaces se maudit d'avoir laissé ses préjugés la tenir éloignée de sa famille. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide, Henry ne se comporterait pas avec elle de cette façon. En soupirant, elle remonta les marches et vint s'agenouiller devant les jumeaux.

« Henry dit que tu es la Méchante Reine des glaces, c'est vrai ? » demanda Elisa avec son tact coutumier.

« C'est vrai » approuva-t-elle tristement « Même si mon seul crime est d'être né avec des pouvoirs que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à maîtriser… » ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant douloureusement de son passé.

« Pourquoi les gens avaient peur de toi si tu n'étais pas méchante ? » s'étonna Elisa en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Parce que les gens ont peur de la différence, de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Alors c'est plus facile pour eux de faire comme si nous étions une menace » leur répondit tristement Ingrid.

« Alors tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne ? » demanda Henry, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

« Vois-tu Henry, le problème lorsque les gens te traitent comme un monstre, tu finis par en devenir un, même si tu n'en as pas envie » avoua Ingrid en se levant, sentant des fourmis envahir ses membres inférieurs.

« Et toi, comment es-tu devenu une méchante ? » demanda Henry en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer la sincérité de sa grand-mère.

« La première fois que j'ai utilisé la magie, c'était pour protéger mes sœurs d'un homme qui voulait nous enlever pour obtenir une rançon de notre père » commença à expliquer Ingrid en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est une bonne façon d'utiliser la magie ça…é » fit remarquer Elisa en prenant la main de sa grand-mère dans la sienne, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

« Oui. Tant que j'ai eu mes sœurs près de moi, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs. Puis la plus jeune de mes sœurs est morte, et l'on m'a accusée de sa mort et enfermée dans une urne magique… » se souvint-elle avec douleur.

« Tu as dû être si triste… » murmura Henry en venant lui prendre la seconde main pour la presser doucement, presque timidement.

« J'étais blessée et je me suis sentie abandonnée. Quand quelqu'un m'a libérée par erreur, j'étais en colère, et j'ai voulu me venger… » soupira Ingrid en baissant honteusement les yeux.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » l'interrogea Elisa, avide d'en apprendre plus.

Au bas des escaliers, Emma et Regina n'en perdaient pas une miette. Sentant sa femme se tendre au récit douloureux de sa mère adoptive, Regina passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre elle, lui apportant un soutien silencieux.

« il s'était passé de nombreuses années depuis mon emprisonnement, si bien que lorsque j'ai été libérée, ma plus jeune sœur avait eu deux filles. L'aînée, Elsa, avait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi, et j'ai honte de le dire, mais je l'ai poussée à en faire un mauvais usage. Mais grâce à l'amour qui la liait à sa sœur Anna, elle a fini par choisir le bon chemin, et je me suis enfuie pour ne pas être enfermée une fois de plus… » poursuivit Ingrid en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Henry en venant passer son petit bras autour de ses épaules, faisant sourire la belle blonde aux yeux de glace.

« Je me suis cachée, ruminant ma vengeance, et c'est là que l'Apprenti de Merlin est venu me trouver. Il m'a dit que si ce que je voulais, c'était une famille, il pouvait m'envoyer dans un monde où je trouverais une personne à aimer et qui m'aimerait en retour… » sourit Ingrid, son regard s'illuminant à ce souvenir.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu es arrivée dans notre monde ? » comprit Elisa en imitant le geste de son frère en déposant un petit baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère.

« Oui. Quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde que je ne connaissais pas, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'adapter et j'ai vite compris que je ne devrais jamais dire la vérité sur mon passé pour ne pas être une fois encore emprisonnée… » grimaça Ingrid en se rappelant de cette période difficile.

« Et tu as trouvé l'amour ? L'Apprenti avait dit la vérité ? » l'interrogea Henry avec curiosité.

« Pas au début. Mais je ne me suis pas découragée, et le jour où j'ai fait la connaissance de votre mère, j'ai su que mon vœu venait de se réaliser. Emma est devenue mon monde ce jour-là, et avec elle, j'ai enfin eu la famille que je voulais tant… » sourit Ingrid, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

Emue aux larmes, Emma eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser son émotion la submerger. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé à quel point le fait de l'adopter avait comptée pour sa mère. Mais à présent, elle comprenait mieux son comportement, et connaître son parcours difficile lui brisait le cœur, exactement comme pour Regina. Comment des femmes exceptionnelles et douces comme elles pouvaient être à ce point rejetées et blessées par des personnes qui les jugeaient pour quelque chose qu'elles ne pouvaient contrôler ? Et après, ces mêmes personnes avaient le culot de crier au scandale quand ce qu'ils avaient tant craint finissait par arriver.

« 'Ma t'aime grand-mère, même si tu as fait des bêtises, elle ne va pas cesser de t'aimer » la rassura Elisa, certaine d'avoir raison.

« Elisa a raison, maman m'aime toujours, même si c'est moi qui ait révélé son secret » approuva vivement Henry avec un grand sourire.

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, mais j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner auprès de vos deux mamans » soupira Ingrid en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas rester à Storybrooke avec nous ? » s'enthousiasma Elisa.

« Ce serait trop bien que tu restes, comme ça quand la Malédiction sera brisée et que tout le monde aura retrouvé la mémoire, on sera une grande famille ! » approuva gaiment Henry.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer » les tempéra Ingrid, refusant de forcer la main d'une façon ou d'une autre à la petite famille.

Raconter son histoire, même si elle l'avait fait dans les grandes lignes, lui avait fait du bien, et elle se sentait plus légère et plus sereine. Regardant les deux enfants qui lui souriaient largement, elle sentit son cœur se serrer de bonheur. Elle qui avait toujours été habituée à être regardée avec crainte dès que les gens apprenaient son histoire était profondément touchée que ces deux enfants continuent à la regarder avec amour et confiance. L'Apprenti avait eu raison. Il avait fallu de longues et douloureuses années, mais elle avait finalement fini par avoir la famille de ses rêves, et elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'avait pas tout gâcher et qu'Emma la laisserait continuer à en faire partie.

« Le dîner est prêt » annonça Regina en entendant son four sonner, mettant fin au câlin que partageaient Ingrid et les jumeaux.

« Nous allons nous laver les mains et nous descendons maman » sourit Elisa avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, son frère sur les talons.

« Ce sont des amours, vous pouvez être fières d'eux » leur sourit Ingrid en descendant gracieusement les escaliers.

« Nous avons conscience d'avoir beaucoup de chance » approuva Emma en attendant sa mère au pied des escaliers pendant que Regina allait chercher le plat dans la cuisine.

« Vous les avez bien élevés » conclut Ingrid en arrivant à ses côtés.

« Tu m'as donné de bons principes d'éducation que Regina partage et nous communiquons beaucoup lorsque nous ne sommes pas d'accord » lui apprit Emma en l'entraînant dans la salle à manger.

« Vous formez un couple harmonieux et soudé, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'en rendre compte » s'excusa Ingrid avec une moue piteuse.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais » sourit doucement Emma avant de la serrer dans ses bras « Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu laisses sa chance à Regina. Je l'aime tellement maman… » ajouta-t-elle en savourant l'étreinte maternelle.

« Je le sais ma chérie, et je te promets d'apprendre à la connaître » promit Ingrid en rendant son étreinte à Emma, submergée par une vague de soulagement.

« J'espère que vous aimez les lasagnes Ingrid » lança Regina en apportant le plat au moment où les enfants faisaient leur entrée.

« Tu vas voir maman, Reina fait les meilleures lasagnes du monde ! » affirma Emma en venant aider sa femme, lui volant un baiser au passage.

« Maman est la meilleure cuisinière du monde ! » renchérirent les jumeaux, parlant comme bien souvent d'une seule voix.

« Et bien je suis persuadée que je vais me régaler » sourit Ingrid en prenant place en face des deux jumeaux et à côté d'Emma.

Emma passa les assiettes à Regina qui les remplit avant de les lui rendre, puis elles prirent place avant qu'ils commencent tous à manger, se régalant visiblement des délicieuses lasagnes qui, sans surprise, remportèrent un franc succès. Dans une chorégraphie bien huilée, Emma se lève pour débarasser la table, ne laissant que les petites cuillères, pendant que Regina remporte le plat en cuisine avant de revenir avec un plateau sur lequel trônent les ramequins de crumble qui embaument divinement l'air, faisant se pourlécher les jumeaux qui piaffent d'impatience, le regard brillant de gourmandise.

« De la pomme ? » s'étonna Ingrid, son regard passant de la mairesse à sa fille, incertaine de la réaction qu'elle doit avoir.

« Maman crois-moi, j'ai mangé tellement de dessert aux pommes durant ces six dernières années que si Regina les avait empoisonnés, je serais déjà morte et enterrée depuis le premier jour, et les jumeaux également… » soupire Emma, avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Emma, il est normal que ta mère se montre méfiante » souligna Regina d'une voix douce et posée qui apaisa Emma.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous blesser… » s'excusa Ingrid, se sentant stupide d'avoir soulevé la question.

Et puis si Regina voulait la tuer, elle agirait de façon plus discrète et veillerait surtout à ce que les soupçons ne se portent pas immédiatement sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas le cas je vous l'assure Ingrid » sourit gentiment Regina en donnant leur dessert aux jumeaux avant de déposer les leur devant les deux femmes.

« C'est une pure merveille… » soupira Ingrid après avoir porté une cuillère à sa bouche.

« Merci » sourit modestement Regina, qui adore être complimentée sur sa cuisine.

Déjà petite fille, elle adorait se faufiler dans les cuisines du château pour regarder les serviteurs œuvrer du matin jusqu'au soir, et parfois, en de trop rares occasions, la cuisinière lui apprenait quelques recettes, mais sa mère trouvant que ce n'était pas là sa place, elle n'avait jamais pu s'adonner totalement à sa passion. Alors lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, elle avait aussitôt acheté des livres de cuisine et avait enfin pu se livrer librement à sa créativité culinaire. Cuisiner l'aidait à se détendre et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne devait qu'à elle-même, qu'elle faisait pour elle, et non pour satisfaire les ambitions démesurées de sa chère mère. Et rien ne la réjouissait plus que de voir sa famille se régaler des petits plats qu'elle prenait plaisir à leur concocter. Alors voir des étrangers à leur cercle familial, même si Ingrid était techniquement de leur famille, se délecter de sa cuisine était particulièrement flatteur.

« Où avez-vous appris à cuisiner Regina ? » voulut savoir Ingrid sans cesser de dévorer son savoureux dessert.

« La cuisinière du château m'a appris les bases à l'insu de ma mère lorsque j'étais petite fille, et lorsque je suis arrivée dans ce monde, j'ai acheté des livres de cuisine et je me suis perfectionnée… » lui répondit-elle en souriant doucement à ces souvenirs heureux.

La discussion se poursuivit de façon légère durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Regina n'autorise les jumeaux à regagner leurs chambres, non sans leur recommander de se mettre en pyjama et de se brosser les dents, et propose à Ingrid et Emma de gagner le salon pour y prendre un digestif, proposition acceptée à l'unanimité.

« Storybrooke est vraiment une charmante petite ville où il semble faire bon vivre… » commenta Ingrid en sirotant son café.

« Surtout quand tu sais que cette ville est née dans la fumée d'une malédiction et de la seule volonté de Reina ! » s'amusa Emma avec fierté.

« Je dois reconnaître que votre réputation de sorcière expérimentée n'était pas usurpée » reconnut Ingrid avec admiration.

« J'ai appris du Ténébreux, je ne pouvais que devenir une magicienne un tant soit peu qualifiée… » grimaça Regina en s'assombrissant « Mais la magie m'a apporté bien plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages… »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. La magie vient toujours avec un prix et j'aurais aimé en être avertie lorsque mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés… » se désola Ingrid, tout aussi sombre.

« Vous et moi sommes nées avec notre magie, et l'une comme l'autre n'avons jamais désiré nos pouvoirs. Nous avons simplement laissé les autres décider pour nous, et c'est quelque chose que je ne ferais plus jamais. Nous avons commis de nombreuses erreurs, mais nous avons su en tirer les leçons qui s'imposaient. » déclara pensivement Regina en songeant au long chemin qu'elle avait dû emprunter pour en arriver là aujourd'hui.

« C'est vrai. Tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui, c'est pouvoir vivre en paix auprès de ma famille… » approuva Ingrid, le regard étincelant d'espoir.

« C'est un désir que je partage » lui sourit Regina avant d'ajouter « Et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que nous espérons tous vous voir rester à Storybrooke »

« Vous ne seriez pas contre le fait que je vienne m'installer ici ? » s'étonna Ingrid en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je veux le bonheur de ma famille, et je sais qu'Emma aimerait vous avoir près d'elle. Quant aux jumeaux, ils ont aussi besoin de leur grand-mère, alors si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous installer en ville, cela me ferait très plaisir » déclara doucement Regina avec un doux sourire.

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir. Rien ne me retient vraiment à Boston depuis le départ d'Emma et d'Elisa, et je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver du travail dans les parages… » réfléchit Ingrid, le regard pétillant d'excitation.

« Tu fais des glaces divines, tu pourrais ouvrir un magasin de glace, tu ferais un malheur » lui suggéra Emma, ravie de voir que sa mère et Regina commençaient à bien s'entendre.

« Il y a justement une boutique à louer sur la rue principale, juste à côté de la librairie. Si cela vous intéresse, vous pourrez signer le bail. En plus il y a un appartement coquet juste au-dessus, ce serait l'idéal pour vous… » lui apprit Regina, heureuse de pouvoir aider sa belle-mère à s'installer décemment dans sa ville.

« Oh oui ! Ce serait super grand-mère ! » s'écria Elisa en battant joyeusement des mains.

En pyjama, les deux enfants venaient dire bonne nuit à leurs mamans et avaient entendu la proposition d'Emma.

« L'été quand il fait chaud, mes camarades de classe se plaignent de ne pas pouvoir acheter de glaces, alors tu n'auras aucun mal à attirer des clients ! » renchérit Henry avec un sourire gourmand, ravi à l'idée de manger régulièrement de bonnes glaces.

« Je vais repartir à Boston demain et rendre les clés de mon appartement » décida Ingrid avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Je vais demander à quelques amis de vous suivre afin de vous aider à emballer vos affaires. Une fois fait, ils reviendront directement à Storybrooke et vous pourrez vaquer à vos occupations sans vous soucier de la logistique » lui apprit Regina, se rappelant du déménagement d'Emma.

« C'est vraiment très gentil » la remercia Ingrid, charmée par cette femme à la terrible réputation qu'elle découvrait pourtant douce, aimante et attentionnée.

« C'est tout naturel » la rassura Regina avec gentillesse.

Ingrid et elle avaient nombres de points communs, comme elle l'avait souligné, et d'une certaine façon, la Reine se retrouvait en elle. Pas comme avec Emma, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne lui tienne pas plus longtemps rigueur de sa méfiance et de sa volonté d'éloigner Emma d'elle. Après tout, si les rôles avaient été inversés, la mairesse savait qu'elle aurait réagi exactement de la même façon. Et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas été un peu plus… drastique… que ne l'avait été la Reine des glaces. Et puisqu'Ingrid avait visiblement décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de lui donner une chance de prouver sa bonne foi, elle pouvait bien en faire autant. Même si elle n'oubliait pas la sensation de danger qui l'avait assaillie lorsqu'Ingrid était arrivée en ville.

Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Après tout, lorsqu'Emma avait traversé, elle n'avait rien éprouvé de tel. Pourtant Emma était la Sauveuse, née pour briser sa Malédiction. La sonnette d'alarme aurait dû retentir à la puissance maximum. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait autorisé Emma à entrer ? Elle l'ignorait, et tant qu'elle ne serait pas fixée, elle allait rester sur ses gardes. Et quoi de mieux que d'avoir sa belle-mère en permanence sous les yeux ? Ne disait-on pas dans ce monde qu'il fallait être proche de ses amis et plus encore de ses ennemis ? Et bien c'était un dicton qu'elle allait mettre en application.

« Regina ? Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Emma en voyant l'expression soucieuse de sa femme.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je repensais simplement à cette sensation que j'ai eu à l'arrivée d'Ingrid… » répondit honnêtement la mairesse, refusant de cacher ses inquiétudes à sa belle blonde.

« Vous avez senti mon arrivée ? » s'étonna Ingrid en haussant les sourcils, impressionnée malgré elle.

« Oui, et j'ai eu une sensation de danger » lui révéla Regina en plantant son regard dans le sien « Je ne remets pas en cause vos motivations, mais cela m'intrigue… » ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard azuréen se voiler.

« Est-ce que cela pourrait être lié à la voiture qui m'a suivie ? » voulut savoir Ingrid après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée aux abords de la ville, elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé étrange de découvrir cette vieille voiture garée sur le bord de la route, pensant que son propriétaire faisait une pause avant de repartir. Mais à présent que Regina lui parlait de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait franchi la barrière protectrice qui coupait la ville du reste du monde, elle voyait les choses d'un point de vue différent. D'autant que, qui que soit la personne qui conduisait, elle s'était empressée de redémarrer et de la suivre, dépassant le panneau marquant l'entrée de Storybrooke à peine quelques secondes après elle. Et si c'était cette personne que Regina avait sentie ?

« Tu veux dire qu'une seconde personne est arrivée en même temps que toi ? » s'étonna Emma en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Regina.

« Oui. Elle m'a suivie quelques minutes puis a tourné pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. J'ai cru que c'était un habitant de la ville qui rentrait chez lui, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas finalement… » leur révéla Ingrid avec contrariété, se reprochant de ne pas avoir été plus attentive.

« Aucun habitant ne quitte jamais la ville sans m'en avertir au préalable, ce qui me permet de veiller à les protéger pour ne pas qu'il leur arrive malheur de l'autre côté de la frontière » assura immédiatement Regina, certaine qu'il y avait bel et bien un inconnu dans sa ville.

« Et c'est bizarre qu'il ou elle ait attendu que tu passes la frontière pour en faire autant. C'est un comportement suspect… » rajouta Emma en plissant les yeux, ses méninges fonctionnant à plein régime.

« Et ça expliquerait ce que j'ai éprouvé. Ce n'est pas l'arrivée d'Ingrid que j'ai ressentie mais la sienne. C'est ce nouvel arrivant qui représente une menace pour nous et nous devons le trouver avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à l'un de nous… » grogna Regina, son expression se durcissant.

« Si vous êtes en danger, je vais attendre un peu avant de retourner à Boston. Il n'est pas question que je laisse quiconque faire du mal à ma famille » siffla Ingrid, la même expression menaçante sur le visage.

« Merci maman, nous aurons sûrement besoin de toi pour veiller sur les jumeaux pendant que nous cherchons l'identité de cette personne et ce qu'il est venu faire à Storybrooke » sourit Emma avec reconnaissance.

Alors qu'elles continuaient à discuter après avoir envoyé les jumeaux au lit et s'être relayée pour les border, les embrasser et leur raconter une histoire, elles furent surprises d'entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

« Qui peut nous rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive ? » s'étonna Regina, légèrement réprobatrice.

Passé 20 heures, elle trouvait inconvenant de déranger les gens chez eux, et tous leurs amis le savaient et respectaient cette règle de bienséance pour ne pas froisser la mairesse. Qui que soit la personne qui venait les déranger, elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de le faire si elle ne voulait pas essuyer ses foudres.

« Belle ? Que fais-tu là ? Ruby et Ty vont bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en découvrant son amie sur le seuil de la majestueuse demeure.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas » la rassura immédiatement la jolie rousse ave un timide sourire d'excuses « Et je suis navrée de vous déranger à une heure pareille, mais il fallait vraiment que je vous fasse part de quelque chose qui m'a particulièrement troublée… » expliqua-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Entre voyons, ne reste pas dehors » l'invita Regina en s'effaçant gracieusement pour laisser passer leur invitée.

« Hey Belle » sourit Emma en venant enlacer ma jeune femme « Belle, je te présente ma mère. Maman, voici une de nos plus proche amie, Belle Lucas » ajouta-t-elle en l'entraînant vers Ingrid qui se leva pour saluer l'amie de sa fille.

« Enchantée » soufflèrent-elles dans un bel ensemble qui fit doucement rire Emma.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » lui proposa Regina en faisant signe à Belle de prendre place sur le canapé.

« Un thé s'il te plaît » sourit Belle en s'asseyant sur le bord du confortable canapé, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Que se passe-t-il Belle, tu as l'air préoccupée… » l'interrogea Emma, inquiète que son amie ait appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Il s'est passé une chose étrange à la bibliothèque, et je ne sais pas quoi en penser… » soupira Belle en acceptant la tasse que venait de lui apporter Regina.

« Quoi donc ? Est-ce un problème qui concerne le sheriff ? » voulut savoir Regina en imaginant que des vandales aient pénétré par effraction dans le bâtiment pour le dégrader.

« Non » soupira Belle en ne sachant pas comment aborder la question « C'est la fresque murale… » finit-elle par dire en secouant la tête, comme si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

A ces mots, Emma et Regina se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, la même expression incrédule peinte sur le visage. Non pas parce qu'elles ne voyaient pas ce que Belle voulait dire, bien au contraire. Mais jusqu'à présent, elles avaient été les seules, avec les jumeaux à remarquer les changements que subissaient la fresque, ce qui avait conforté Regina dans le fait que celle-ci était liée à son Sort Noir. Mais cette fois, il semblait que la peinture avait tellement changée que cela avait interpelé Belle. Et là encore, elles avaient du mal à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence. C'était forcément lié à l'arrivée en ville de cet inconnu qui planait au-dessus de leur tête comme une ombre menaçante et insaisissable.

« Je rangeais des livres et remettais en place les coussins dans le coin lecture lorsque j'ai levé les yeux machinalement, et c'est là que je l'ai vu… » commença à raconter Belle avant de s'interrompre pour porter sa tasse à ses lèvres d'une main légèrement tremblante.

« Quoi donc ? » l'encouragea Regina en se tendant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Dans l'angle droit du mur, il y a une immense ombre aux griffes acérées qui semble fondre sur les personnages centraux comme pour les dévorer, et cette ombre est entourée d'une épaisse fumée violette inquiétante… » leur raconta Belle en frissonnant de nouveau « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu très peur en regardant cette aura ténébreuse… » soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux, presque honteuse d'avouer qu'un simple dessin l'avait impressionnée au point qu'elle avait accouru près d'elles, comme pour rechercher leur protection.

« As-tu vu une personne inhabituelle rôder dans la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ? » demanda Emma, même si elle savait que les changements que subissaient la fresque n'avait rien à voir avec une intervention humaine.

« Non, j'ai fait très attention après que vous m'ayez parlé du rôdeur qui aurait été vu ce matin, surtout avec les enfants avec moi ! » affirma Belle avec assurance.

« Et serait-il possible que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans la bibliothèque cette nuit ? » voulut savoir Regina, mal-à-l'aise de mentir ainsi à Belle.

En fait, elle supportait de moins en moins de ne pas tout dire à ses amis. Ils comptaient vraiment pour elle, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas réellement mériter l'amitié et la confiance qu'ils lui avaient accordée. Emma lui disait qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle méritait amplement la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui, mais la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui souffler que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai ne lui laissait pratiquement plus de répits.

« Je n'ai remarqué aucune effraction, mais cela parait être l'explication la plus logique… » soupira Belle avec frustration « Je veux dire, cette peinture ne s'est tout de même pas modifiée toute seule par magie ! » ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Une fois de plus, Emma et Regina échangèrent un long regard dans lequel le duel que se livrait intérieurement la Reine transparaissait. Et si Regina avait besoin de se confier pour se sentir mieux, qui était-elle pour l'en empêcher ? Et qui sait, peut-être que la Malédiction ne pourrait être brisée qu'à cette condition. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, au moins Regina ne serait-elle plus torturée par le poids de ce mensonge qui se faisait toujours plus lourd sur ses épaules.

« Nous devrions demander aux autres de venir pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'il se passe exactement… » suggéra Emma sans quitter sa femme des yeux.

Et au lumineux sourire que lui adressa sa Reine, elle sut qu'elle venait de prendre la bonne décision. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que leurs amis ne lui tourneraient pas le dos lorsqu'ils sauraient toute la vérité, parce qu'elle était certaine que le cœur déjà bien trop meurtri de son amour ne le supporterait pas.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**M.L Casper : Oui je sais, Neal est un sale con, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Pour ce qui est de s'en prendre plein la tronche, ne t'inquiète pas, il aura ce qu'il mérite… Gold n'a jamais si qu'Emma avait eu des jumeaux sinon il aurait fait enlever les deux à l'hôpital. Voilà pourquoi il ne mentionne qu'Henry à son fils (même si tu auras remarqué qu'il ne donne jamais le sexe de l'enfant…). Bien sûr, après l'arrivée d'Emma et d'Elisa, il aurait pu s'interroger, mais bon il s'en foutait un peu vu qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter à ce moment-là avec l'enquête qu'Emma et Regina menaient sur lui… Encore merci pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt **

**Stiche87 : Et oui Neal est un homme détestable, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire naître de telles émotions en vous, cela prouve que j'ai réussi à trouver les mots pour cela. Neal aura ce qu'il mérite, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, il va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à notre petit couple préféré… Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère te lire de nouveau **

**xengabtheonlyone : si nous étions dans la série, ce serait probablement le cliff de fin de saison pour vous …. Heureusement, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que les réalisateurs, et vous n'aurez à patienter qu'une poignée de jours entre deux chapitres ****😊 Contente que tu aies aimé, et à bientôt j'espère !**

 **Guest (1) : Ecrire une histoire où c'est Emma qui adopte Henry et où Regina se révèle être sa mère biologique ? Cela pourrait faire un AU intéressant. A voir quand j'aurais épuisé mon stock d'idées de fics… **

**Minerva : Oh ! Un commentaire du professeur Mc Gonagall ****😊 (ok, je sors…) Blague à part, ton commentaire fait partie de ceux qui émeuvent énormément et qui redonnent confiance en soi après de si nombreuses critiques qui m'avaient, pendant près de 2 ans, éloignée de la publication de mes fics. Alors merci énormément, ça me touche énormément, et ça me motive à essayer de me surpasser pour tenter de vous satisfaire jusqu'à la fin de cette première partie d'histoire (la seconde faisant l'objet d'une autre fic). Oui, Emma et Regina ne savent pas encore que Neal est derrière, mais comme tu as pu le constater avec ce chapitre, elles savent malgré tout qu'il y a bel et bien un danger… J'espère donc que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire et n'hésite pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir** **😊 Merci encore et à bientôt !**

 **Pilounana : Au moins nous sommes deux. Même s'il a été poussé par Auguste, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a laissé Emma aller en prison à sa place, et pour moi ça fait partie des choses impardonnables. Et puis il a eu plus confiance en Tamara qu'en Emma, et quand finalement il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, comme par hasard, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Emma ? Sérieusement ? Par moment je me dis que les scénaristes nous prennent vraiment pour des débiles profonds ! Bref je ne l'aime pas et ça se ressent non ? Pour ce qui est de continuer cette fic, j'en ai bien l'intention, mais comme je reprends le travail demain, je risque d'avoir moins de temps pour écrire, mais j'essaierais de continuer à poster au même rythme, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je n'y parviens pas… Encore merci de tes commentaires réguliers et au plaisir de te lire **

**AlineGranger : Et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point Neal va être un problème pour notre petit couple ****😊 Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le castrer (un remake de Germinal me semble une excellente idée, tu sais la scène où les parisiennes en colère attaquent le boulanger… non, tu vois pas ? dommage, ça t'aurait donné une bonne idée de ce que j'aimerais lui faire, ou plutôt ce que Regina aimerait lui faire…) Merci pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt**

 **OoO Red OoO : Oui, cela devient impératif, même si je ne me suis toujours pas fixé sur la façon dont la magie va revenir. J'hésite encore sur Neal qui trouve dans la boutique de son père de quoi ramener la magie, ou bien sur Elisa qui réussit à le faire… Pour Ingrid, moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne meurt pas. Ils auraient pu faire en sorte qu'elle rendre à Arendelle avec Elsa et Anna… Comme je l'ai dit, cette fic aura une suite, donc je ne vais pas trop développer après la fin de la Malédiction, même si je ne vais pas m'arrêter aussitôt après… Encore merci pour ton commentaire et au plaisir de te lire **

**Regina Lily Swan : Elles n'avaient pas besoin de lui dans le sens où il va leur pourrir la vie, mais sans lui, pas de retour de la magie, même si Elisa aura probablement son rôle à jouer… Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt **

**McFly76 : Et oui, tu avais visé juste, c'est bien Neal le méchant de l'histoire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en prendre pour son grade, Regina ne va pas le louper… Pour ce qui est de ta question, je pense que ce chapitre a répondu à ta question… non ? Merci de ta review et à bientôt !**

 **JUJUDEMARS : Non, je n'ai pas prévu de scène classée M à cause de la violence, ce n'est pas mon truc (mon sadisme a définitivement des limites ! Merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire **

**Isacos : Bien sûr que je peux faire ça (c'est mon privilège d'auteur à ce qu'il parait…). Garde tes outils de torture à portée de mains, je pourrais avoir besoin de te les emprunter pour régler son compte à Neal… Par contre, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'en tâter, en plus si tu m'estropies, je ne pourrais plus écrire et vous restez sur votre faim… Merci pour ton message et à très vite **

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, merci à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'en suis toujours aussi friande**

 **Pour la suite, elle est en cours d'écriture, mais je reprends le travail demain (finis les vacances), donc je ne sais pas encore si je serais en mesure de poster mercredi comme prévu. Je ferais mon maximum…**

 **Bonne soirée à tous, bisous**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonsoir la compagnie, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je sais que j'ai du retard, mais comme je vous l'ai dit en postant mon chapitre précédent, j'ai repris le travail et avec mes horaires, j'ai définitivement moins de temps pour écrire. J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente...**

 **Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Ce chapitres est du POV de Neal, histoire que vous sachiez ce qu'il se trame dans sa petite tête... Le suivant sera donc du POV de Regina et d'Emma. Merci encore à tous :-)**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 39** :

Assis à même le sol du chalet, profitant de la chaleur provenant du feu de cheminée qu'il avait allumé en début de soirée et qui éclairait doucement la pièce, Neal étudiait les dossiers qu'il avait trouvé dans la petite pièce qui devait servir de bureau à son père.

« Visiblement, tu commençais à retrouver la mémoire papa… » souffla-t-il en refermant un épais dossier.

Et si son père avait vu juste, alors Regina Mills, respectable maire de la paisible ville de Storybrooke, était en réalité la redoutable Méchante Reine de la Forêt Enchantée. Et c'était sûrement elle qui avait fait en sorte de réduire son père au silence, profitant qu'il n'avait plus sa magie pour prendre le dessus sur lui.

« Je me demande ce qu'Emma penserait d'une telle chose, si elle serait toujours aussi folle amoureuse de sa petite femme si elle le savait… » s'interrogea-t-il en grimaçant de dégoût.

Plus tôt dans la journée, profitant de ce qu'il faisait encore jour, il s'était risqué jusqu'aux abords de la ville pour faire des repérages. Et alors qu'il était dissimulé dans la ruelle près de la boutique de son père, il les avait vu. Il aurait reconnu n'importe où la longue chevelure dorée d'Emma. Elle marchait sur le trottoir d'en face près d'une magnifique brune aussi classieuse qu'Emma était décontractée. Elles se tenaient par la main et parlaient doucement, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Jamais Emma ne l'avait regardé comme elle regardait cette femme, et il avait compris qu'il devait s'agir de la Reine. Un profond sentiment de dégoût l'avait envahi lorsqu'elles avaient échangé un baiser indécent avant d'entrer dans un petit restaurant familial. Il était resté dissimulé encore quelques instants avant de se décider à battre en retraite le plus discrètement possible.

Ayant peur de se perdre dans ces bois qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, il avait préféré revenir au chalet. Sur la route le menant à Storybrooke, il avait acheté assez de provisions pour tenir un mois, donc il n'avait pas de souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Durant le trajet, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'il venait de voir. Comment osaient-elles s'afficher aussi ouvertement ? Ne réalisaient-elles pas à quel point leur relation était contre nature ? Deux femmes ne devaient pas se marier. Les femmes étaient faites pour satisfaire les attentes d'un homme et porter leurs enfants, et il allait le leur rappeler. Emma était celle qu'il avait choisi et ensemble, ils avaient un enfant. Et si la Méchante Reine pensait qu'elle pouvait lui voler ce qui était à lui, il allait se faire un plaisir et un devoir de lui prouver à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée.

« Profitez bien de vos derniers jours de bonheur, parce que bientôt les choses rentreront dans l'ordre et vous serez malheureuses comme les pierres… » gronda-t-il en fixant les flammes.

Mais il devait être prudent. La Méchante Reine, d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans les papiers de son père, était une sorcière redoutable. Après tout, elle avait été l'élève de son père. Il avait eu beau fouiller sa mémoire, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'elle dans la Forêt Enchantée. Il se souvenait bien de la Reine Regina, seconde épouse du roi Léopold, mais autant qu'il le savait à l'époque, elle n'avait pas encore le statut de Méchante Reine. A moins qu'en ce temps-là déjà, elle parvenait à berner ses proches et à cacher sa véritable nature démoniaque.

« Vous êtes peut-être forte, mais vous plierez devant moi votre Majesté… » gronda-t-il avec confiance.

Parfois il se rappelait le petit garçon naïf et plein de bons sentiments qu'il avait été. Mais il avait appris durement que marcher sur le chemin de la justice et de la vérité ne menait à rien. C'était une leçon qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée, et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser personne le blesser comme son père l'avait fait en l'abandonnant. Or Emma avait osé se jouer de lui et de ses sentiments et l'avait mis plus bas que terre. Alors à présent, il allait le lui faire payer, et elle allait comprendre dans la douleur ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on perdait tout.

« Mais je dois être prudent et ne pas me précipiter… » marmonna-t-il en continuant à fouiller dans les papiers éparpillés autour de lui.

Au départ il avait pensé à ramener la magie, mais il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que cela. Après tout, il y aurait accès pour se défendre, mais Regina aussi et elle savait mieux en faire usage que lui. D'un autre côté, son père avait écrit que la magie de ce monde était très différente de celle de la Forêt Enchantée. Il y avait donc de fortes chances pour que sa Majesté soit tout aussi démunie que lui et dans l'incapacité d'utiliser sa magie.

« Je ramènerai la magie en dernier recours, d'autant qu'il y a beaucoup de moyens pour moi de me venger… » décida-t-il en souriant cruellement.

Pour commencer, il allait devoir enlever le gamin. Ou plus exactement la gamine. Parce que l'adorable poupée brune qu'il avait vu embrasser les deux femmes avant de courir pour entrer dans un vieux bâtiment surmonté d'une horloge ne pouvait qu'être la fille d'Emma. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, même si elle avait hérité de la couleur de ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait pas vu d'assez prêt pour savoir si elle tenait autre chose de lui et franchement, il s'en moquait royalement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait chez cette gosse, c'était l'argent qu'elle allait lui faire gagner.

« Je vais décrocher le pactole avec cette petite princesse » ricana Neal en se frottant les mains, jubilant d'avance.

Une princesse. Dans ce monde, il s'agissait généralement d'un surnom affectueux que les parents donnaient à leur enfant. Mais dans la Forêt Enchantée, cela ne serait jamais venu à l'idée du premier manant venu. Dans son village par exemple, jamais il n'avait entendu une mère qualifier ainsi sa fille, aussi fort soit son amour pour elle. Parce que dans son monde d'origine, ce n'était pas un surnom mais un titre. Et seules les filles de royale naissance y avait droit. Mais cette douce enfant pouvait doublement prétendre à ce qualificatif. Parce que Regina était de royale lignée et était devenue reine. Quant à Emma, s'il en croyait ce que son père avait écrit dans ses dossiers, elle n'était pas n'importe qui non plus.

« La fille de Blanche-Neige et de son prince… » souffla-t-il en secouant la tête d'ébahissement « Je me demande si elle sait qu'elle est mariée avec sa grand-mère par alliance, aussi sexy soit-elle… » grimaça-t-il, dégoûté à cette idée.

Non décidément, il ne comprenait pas qu'Emma lui ait préféré cette femme. Mais cela le rassurait, car bien qu'Emma lui ait affirmé le contraire, le problème ne venait clairement pas de lui mais d'elle seule. C'était elle qui n'était pas normale, elle qui avait besoin d'aide. Dans certains livres qu'il avait lus, il avait découvert qu'à une époque, les femmes qui osaient afficher ce genre de penchant sexuel étaient souvent internées par leur famille. Il y en avait même qui prétendait qu'elles étaient possédées par le malin et qui tentaient de les faire exorciser, ce qui parfois amenait à la mort de la jeune femme, ce qui alors était accueilli comme une délivrance par la famille.

« Dommage que ce genre de pratique n'ait plus lieu… » se désola Neal qui aurait vraiment aimé voir Emma subir ce genre de traitement.

Au lieu de cela, les mœurs avaient évolués et c'était de ne pas accepter ce genre de relation qui était considéré comme anomal. Bien sûr pas par tout le monde, il restait encore, et heureusement d'ailleurs, des personnes saines d'esprit qui savaient voir le mal quand ils s'y trouvaient confrontés. Mais visiblement, il ne trouverait pas de tels alliés dans cette petite ville tranquille et pleine de bons sentiments.

« Comme le disait si bien mon cher papa, avoir des alliés c'est s'exposer un jour à avoir des ennemis… » énonça-t-il doctement en s'étirant avant de se lever.

Des plans de vengeance plein la tête, il alla se doucher avant de s'écrouler comme une masse, faisant grincer les ressorts du vieux lit qui trônait dans un coin. Dormant d'un sommeil de plomb, il se réveilla de longues heures plus tard sous un soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

« Par quoi commencer ? » s'interrogea-t-il en avalant son petit-déjeuner.

Il devait tout d'abord connaître les habitudes du petit couple. Une fois que ce serait fait, il lui serait plus facile de trouver la faille dans laquelle se glisser pour leur porter un coup dont elles ne se remettraient pas. Par chance, leur maison était à proximité de la forêt qui consisterait un parfait point d'observation sans qu'il se fasse repérer.

« Il faut juste que je trouve l'endroit parfait… » sourit-il en terminant son toast avant de saisir sa veste pour sortir.

Délaissant sa voiture afin de passer le plus inaperçu possible, il gagna le cimetière de mémoire et s'immobilisa brutalement devant un mausolée imposant.

« Mills » déchiffra-t-il en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

S'en approchant, il poussa sur la porte et grimaça de dépit lorsque celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Haussant les épaules, il s'en détourna. Si cet endroit avait eu de l'importance, son père en aurait parlé dans ses dossiers, or ce n'était pas le cas, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et puis ce n'était jamais qu'une tombe de luxe, pas un super coffre-fort. Reprenant son avancée, il slaloma à travers les tombes impeccablement entretenues, surveillant que personne ne fleurissait une stèle et ne puisse le repérer, et arriva bien vite aux abords de la route.

« Par où aller maintenant ? » s'interrogea-t-il, en tournant sur lui-même comme s'il espérait avoir une brusque inspiration.

Et soudain, entre deux bosquets touffus, il aperçut un petit chemin qui semblait bien entretenu. S'en approchant, il remarqua des traces de pas récentes, signe que ce sentier était régulièrement emprunté. Sans hésitation, il s'y engagea et se retint de crier victoire lorsqu'il déboucha, quelques minutes plus tard, derrière le manoir. S'agenouillant derrière un arbre, il scruta attentivement la propriété jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur un immense arbre au fond du jardin.

« Parfait… » sourit-il avant de s'y diriger, veillant à rester hors de vue depuis les fenêtres.

Quand enfin il atteignit sa cible, il étudia quelques secondes ses options. L'escalier de bois qui menait à la « petite » cabane qui trônait fièrement dans les branches de cet arbre centenaire montait en spirale, et il risquait d'être vu à un moment où à un autre de sa progression.

« Il va me falloir une échelle de corde… » décida-t-il en scrutant les hauteurs.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il reporta son attention sur la maison et s'en approcha. Une à une, il testa toutes les entrées, pestant en les trouvant toutes verrouillées. Evidemment. Emma avait vécu à Boston, elle ne commettrait pas l'erreur de laisser les portes de sa maison ouverte, comme une invitation au cambriolage. Collant son visage contre le carreau d'une porte fenêtre, il siffla légèrement en avisant le luxe de l'endroit.

« Blondie a décroché la poule aux œufs d'or ! » siffla-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

Il allait peut-être revoir à la hausse le montant de la rançon qu'il comptait demander. Il allait abandonner l'idée d'entrer dans la demeure lorsqu'enfin une fenêtre céda sous la poussée qu'il lui donna. Sans perdre une seconde, il sauta dans la pièce, se réceptionnant souplement dans une petite salle de bain. Avec précaution, il se glissa dehors et arpenta le rez-de-chaussée, prenant tout un tas de photos pour pouvoir plus tard étudier l'emplacement des pièces et des meubles. Ensuite il grimpa à l'étage et trouva sans difficulté la chambre des maîtresses de maison puis celle de leur fille.

« Un lit cygne… la fille a les mêmes goûts que la mère… » ricana-t-il en avisant le majestueux lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Après avoir pris autant de photos que nécessaire, il revint sur ses pas et regagna la salle de bain, ressortant de la maison comme il y était entré. Il allait devoir développer ses photos, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. S'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il lui fallait dans le chalet, il pourrait toujours se rabattre sur la boutique de son père dans laquelle il était persuadé qu'il trouverait une imprimante et un ordinateur.

« Elles doivent encore être en ville à cette heure-là… » supposa-t-il en constatant qu'il n'était pas encore trois heures de l'après-midi.

Il n'avait pas fait le tour complet de la maison, mais il avait supposé que les autres pièces devaient être des chambres d'amis ou des salles de bains sans grand intérêt pour lui. A nouveau dans le jardin, il allait revenir vers les bois lorsque son regard fut attiré par une porte restée entrouverte.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarquée plus tôt ? » s'étonna-t-il en s'en approchant rapidement.

Posant sa main à plat sur le bois parfaitement verni, il repoussa suffisamment la porte pour pouvoir apercevoir ce qui se trouvait derrière, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce dont il s'agissait, il se figea brutalement, comme touché par un sort de glace.

« Ma voiture ! » s'écria-t-il en accourant vers la petite beetle jaune « Elle l'a gardée ! » sourit-il d'une oreille à l'autre.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Emma l'avait revendue, de préférence en pièces détachées, et il découvrait que ce n'était pas le cas. Non seulement elle l'avait conservée, mais en plus elle l'avait emportée avec elle ici, dans sa nouvelle vie, comme pour ne pas rompre le lien.

« Est-ce que sa Majesté sait ce que représente cette voiture ? Sait-elle qu'elle est à moi ? » s'interrogea-t-il en passant une main caressante sur la carrosserie usée.

Et si Emma l'avait gardée, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. En dépit de ses allégations, elle restait attachée à lui. Peut-être aurait-il une chance de la reconquérir finalement. Même si cela signifiait s'encombrer de la gamine. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour avoir de nouveau Emma Swan dans son lit. Quand sa belle blonde saurait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle laisserait tomber sa femme pour se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais pour pouvoir lui offrir une vie décente, il allait tout de même devoir rafler le magot.

« Bientôt nous serons réunis mon amour, et plus rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer » souffla-t-il en passant une main caressante sur l'aile bombée de la petite voiture, comme il l'aurait fait sur la hanche d'une amante.

Il aurait adoré pouvoir emmener avec lui sa voiture dès maintenant, mais s'il le faisait, Emma saurait tout de suite qu'il était en ville, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'apprenne trop tôt. Elle devait être prête à accepter les sentiments pour lui qu'elle gardait enfouis depuis toutes ces années. Et pour cela, il devait avant tout la débarrasser de cette femme qui lui avait lavé le cerveau, la piégeant dans un mariage qu'elle ne pouvait avoir désiré.

« Je suis sûr à présent que cette sorcière lui a jeté un sort ou fait boire une potion pour lui brouiller les pensées et l'amener à l'aimer » grogna-t-il en serrant les poings de colère.

Son père lui avait dit un jour que la magie ne pouvait faire naître l'amour dans un cœur, mais il était persuadé que si l'amour était présent, alors il devait être possible de faire croire à une pauvre âme innocente que ces sentiments amoureux étaient destinés à une personne plutôt qu'à une autre. Et s'il voulait libérer Emma de ce puissant envoûtement, il allait finalement devoir ramener la magie dans cette ville. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Mais avant de le faire, il devait fouiller les affaires de son père pour trouver quelque chose qui empêcherait la Reine d'user de ses pouvoirs. Il devait sûrement exister un objet magique qui aurait cette capacité.

« Je te sauverai Emma, je te le promets » clama-t-il avec détermination.

Sur une dernière tape affectueuse sur sa voiture adorée, il partit à regret, et retournant dans la forêt, il reprit le petit chemin de terre et regagna son chalet. Mais au leu d'entrer dans la petite cabane, il monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du centre-ville.

« A une heure pareille, ils doivent tous être au travail, ce qui va me permettre de me faufiler dans la boutique de papa sans être vu… » réfléchit Neal tout en surveillant son rétroviseur.

Regina était la mairesse, elle devait donc être à la mairie à faire semblant de travailler. Quant à Emma, elle était dans la police, ayant réussi, probablement grâce à sa petite femme, à devenir le sheriff de cette ville de plouc. Mais en bon flic qui se respectait, elle devait sûrement faire des rondes, et il préférait éviter qu'elle ne l'arrête pour excès de vitesse. Quoi que voir la tête qu'elle pourrait faire en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec lui pourrait être hilarante. Mais pas aussi jouissive que celle qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle réaliserait qu'il était derrière toutes les misères qu'il comptait lui infliger. Il voulait bien lui pardonner, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait compris que ce qu'elle lui avait fait n'était pas bien. Même si elle avait eu des circonstances atténuantes. Il était sûr que sa frigide de mère avait tout fait pour la convaincre qu'il avait mal agit avec elle et que c'était en partie de sa faute si Emma était allée trouver la police.

« Ingrid est en ville, je vais également pouvoir lui régler son compte à cette mégère… » pesta-t-il en crispant ses mains autour du volant pendant qu'il atteignait la rue principale.

Comme il l'avait prévu, les rues étaient presque désertes à cette heure de l'après-midi, et il n'eut aucune difficulté à passer inaperçu. Redoublant de prudence, il alla se garer sur la place de parking attitrée de son paternel, derrière sa boutique, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Attrapant le double des clés qu'il avait déniché dans le chalet, il sortit, verrouilla la voiture, même s'il était certain qu'il pourrait la laisser les portières ouvertes et les clés sur le contact sans qu'il vienne l'idée à quiconque d'aller faire un tour avec, puis s'avança vers la porte arrière. Discrètement, il se faufila dans la boutique plongée dans la pénombre, et avant de refermer la porte, il vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu entrer, mais il n'y avait pas un chat dans cette ville, ce qu'il trouvait quelque peu angoissant

« On se croirait dans une ville fantôme… » maugréa-t-il en frissonnant violemment.

Mais en l'occurrence, ce calme plat l'arrangeait, puisque cela lui laissait toute latitude pour œuvrer en toute quiétude. Durant quelques minutes, il n'esquissa pas un geste, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre environnante.

« Bon, connaissant papa, il n'aurait pas laissé les objets à fort potentiel magique à porter de main des profanes » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en faisant quelques pas hésitants dans la boutique.

Les yeux parcourant les devantures et les vitrines, il espéra avoir une illumination, mais tout ce qu'il voyait dans ce bric-à-brac, c'était des objets sans le moindre intérêt. Pour lui, tout ceci n'était que des attrapes poussières bons pour la poubelle. Après quelques minutes de vaines recherches, son regard se posa sur un rideau derrière le comptoir, et en souriant, il s'en approcha, le soulevant pour dévoiler le bureau de son père qui devait également servir de débarras vu le bazar impressionnant qui s'entassait sur les étagères.

« Commençons par les photos… » décida-t-il en s'approchant vivement du coin bureau.

Allumant l'appareil, il grimaça lorsque celui-ci lui demanda un mot de passe. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se rappeler si son père l'avait noté dans son carnet lorsqu'il eut une idée.

« Essayons Milah… » murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée, comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa mère.

Pourtant, c'était à cause d'elle que sa vie avait été gâchée. Elle avait quitté son père et l'avait abandonné, lui son fils unique adoré, sans état d'âme pour une vie d'aventure aux côtés du célèbre Capitaine Crochet. Il avait personnellement connu le pirate et savait que son père lui avait coupé la main pour lui faire payer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Quant à sa mère, elle était morte de la main même de son père qui lui avait broyé le cœur comme elle avait broyé les leur en partant. Si elle avait accepté sa vie et était resté près d'eux, jamais son père n'aurait tué Zozo pour lui voler ses pouvoirs. Jamais son père ne serait devenu le Ténébreux et jamais il n'aurait demandé de l'aide à ces stupides fées par la faute desquelles il s'était retrouvé seul dans ce monde étrange, devant s'endurcir pour survivre.

« Ça aurait été trop simple… » soupira-t-il avec irritation lorsque le mot de passe fut refusé.

Il essaya à tout hasard son prénom, mais là encore il fit chou blanc, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque son père ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un fils. Fronçant les sourcils de concentration, il tenta de se rappeler de qu'il avait appris sur la nouvelle vie de son père.

« Lacey ! » s'écria-t-il en s'illuminant comme un sapin de Noël « C'est forcément ça ! »

Lacey était censée être la femme que son père avait aimé dans ce monde même si visiblement, personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Certaines mauvaises langues avaient même laissé entendre que Gold l'avait tuée lorsqu'elle avait voulu le quitter. Mais pour Neal, cette Lacey n'avait jamais existée et n'était qu'un tour cruel de la Méchante Reine pour faire souffrir son père.

« Bingo ! » exulta-t-il dans un ricanement moqueur.

Qui aurait cru que son père pouvait faire preuve d'un tel romantisme ? Mais d'une certaine façon Riquet Gold n'était pas vraiment son père. Il n'était que son alter-ego dans cette ville créée de toutes pièces par la seule volonté de cette sorcière. Insérant sa carte mémoire dans l'antiquité, il attendit qu'elle charge avant de lancer l'impression, maugréant face à la lenteur de cette technologie datant de l'âge de pierre.

« Autant commencer mes recherches pendant que ce dinosaure fait ce que je lui ai demandé… » soupira Neal en se levant avec humeur.

Sans ménagement, il se mit à balancer les objets qui ne l'intéressaient pas jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une vieille malle dissimulée derrière une montagne de valises. La tirant à lui, il tenta de la soulever mais faillit basculer en arrière sous le poids.

« Quelle idée de mettre une malle de cette taille et de ce poids tout en haut de cette étagère ! » grogna-t-il en cherchant un escabeau.

D'un autre côté, cette malle avait probablement été rangée là pour être hors de portée de la curiosité mal placée de petits fouineurs. Connaissant son père et sa paranoïa légendaire, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Laborieusement, et en manquant plusieurs fois de se rompre le dos, il finit, plus ou moins délicatement, par faire toucher terre à l'imposante malle de cuir.

« Un cadenas ! » s'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de pieds dans le coffre avant de jurer lorsqu'une douleur sourde lui fit regretter son geste.

Préférant ne pas perdre plus de temps, il se décida à emporter la malle dans sa voiture et l'y traîna laborieusement avant de revenir pour voir s'il ne dénichait rien d'autres d'intéressant, mais soit son père avait une autre cachette, soit quelqu'un était passé faire le ménage avant lui.

« Je parierais sur cette maudite Reine ! » grinça-t-il en récupérant les photos avant de sortir, veillant à ne laisser aucune trace de son passage.

De nouveau dans sa voiture, il jeta le paquet de clichés sur le siège passager et démarra, quittant subrepticement l'allée pour reprendre le chemin de son refuge, renonçant à se rendre chez son père pour aujourd'hui. Il avait pris assez de risque comme ça, et il avait de quoi occuper sa soirée. Sans parler du fait que le temps avait filé et qu'il était l'heure pour les honnêtes travailleurs de cette ville de rentrer chez eux après une dure journée de labeur. Donc l'heure à laquelle il avait le plus de chance de se faire surprendre.

« Je dois agir vite. Plus je tarde, et plus je risque de me faire repérer… » commenta-t-il en tournant brusquement à un angle alors qu'une voiture de police arrivait en face.

L'œil rivé sur son rétroviseur, il bifurqua de nouveau et accéléra, surveillant qu'il n'était pas suivi et soupira de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi vite que possible, il retourna au chalet et s'empressa de cacher la voiture avant de se réfugier à l'abris, ce demandant combien de temps encore il y serait en sécurité.

« Il s'agirait de passer à la vitesse supérieure Neal » s'encouragea-t-il en jetant sa veste sur le fauteuil devant le feu.

Sur un mur totalement dénudé, il punaisa les photos, reformant peu à peu l'imposante demeure de la mairesse. Une fois que ce fut fait, il alla se préparer à manger avant de se rappeler de la malle qu'il avait rapporté de sa petite excursion. Sautant de nouveau sur ses pieds, délaissant son rosbeef, il courut dehors et sortit difficilement le coffre qu'il traîna ensuite jusque devant la cheminée. S'armant d'un pied de biche trouvé dans un placard, il fit sauter le cadenas et put enfin ouvrir le lourd couvercle.

« Génial, des bouquins… » grimaça-t-il avec dépit.

Faisant une pile, il sortit les livres sans même s'y intéresser, et sourit en découvrant deux petits coffres dans le fond de la malle. Attrapant le premier, il l'ouvrit pour en sortir un œuf stylisé en or qui devait servir d'écrin à une petite fiole qui malheureusement ne se trouvait plus à l'intérieur. Déçu il se concentra sur le rouleau de parchemin qui se trouvait avec et équarquilla les yeux en déchiffrant les pattes de mouche de son père.

« Maléfique ? Sérieusement ? » s'exclama-t-il en frissonnant violemment.

Mais il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Pas s'il voulait vraiment ramener la magie et libérer Emma de l'emprise qu'exerçait cette sorcière sur elle. Il allait devoir affronter la dragonne et lui arracher des entrailles cette petite fiole au contenu extraordinaire. L'essence même du véritable amour. Conscient que le temps lui était compté, il décida d'en finir dès ce soir. D'autant qu'il savait comment atteindre Maléfique sans se faire repérer.

« Heureusement que Ben m'a donné quelques armes par précaution… » souffla-t-il en allant chercher le pistolet mitrailleur.

Plus confiant pour se repérer dans ces bois qui finalement lui rappelaient beaucoup ceux qu'il arpentait dans sa jeunesse, il prit sa voiture qu'il abandonna derrière un vieux bâtiment délabré, préférant rallier la bibliothèque à pieds. Une fois certains que la voie était libre, il escalada la clôture et atterrit dans un petit jardin.

« Décidément, les gens de cette ville sont bien trop confiants… » ricana-t-il lorsque la porte-fenêtre glissa sans la moindre résistance.

Allumant sa lampe torche, il suivit les instructions de son père et arriva dans l'entrée, s'arrêtant devant un panneau dont il actionna un point précis, révélant l'existence d'un ascenseur dans lequel il monta après une légère hésitation.

« Sus au dragon… » s'encouragea-t-il alors que la longue descente commençait.

Lorsque la grille se rouvrit, il suivit la lueur des flammes vacillantes pour déboucher dans une veste caverne au milieu de laquelle trônait un gigantesque dragon endormi. Priant pour ne pas l'éveiller, il fit quelques pas, mais son pied chuta dans une pierre qui roula sur quelques mètres, le bruit se répercutant longuement sur les parois rocheuses qui semblèrent l'amplifier. Tétanisé, il braqua immédiatement son arme sur le dragon qui se releva dans un grondement menaçant avant que deux yeux jaunes et empli de colère ne se posent sur lui.

« Oh putain… » déglutit-il en resserrant son emprise autour de son arme alors que l'animal poussait un rugissement.

Avec horreur, Neal vit la poitrine du dragon s'embraser, et il comprit qu'il était sur le point de cracher de feu. D'un bond, il roula derrière un rocher et attendit que les flammes s'amenuisent avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir le feu. Mais il réalisa que ses balles ricochaient sur les épaisses écailles qui protégeaient le dragon et qu'il ne faisait que mettre Maléfique plus en colère que jamais. Dans un nouvel hurlement qui fit trembler la caverne, la dragonne avança d'un pas et cracha une fois encore son feu magique avant de donner un coup de queue qui fit voler Neal.

« Aïe ! » cria-t-il en se réceptionnant lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Il n'y arriverait jamais, pas avec les armes de ce monde. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que pour affronter un dragon, il lui fallait une épée. Grimaçant en constatant qu'il avait une jambe salement amochée, il se releva tant bien que mal et claudiqua vers l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermèrent juste au moment où une nouvelle salve enflammée était déchaînée.

« Je vais devoir trouver une autre façon de ramener la magie » gronda-t-il avec fureur.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Il allait réussir, peu importait le prix qu'Il devrait payer pour cela. Et soudain, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Regina devait savoir comment s'y prendre pour ramener la magie. Et il se ferait un plaisir de la torturer pour obtenir cette information. La gamine n'était plus la seule qu'il allait devoir enlever. La Reine aussi allait bientôt goûter à son hospitalité, et cela allait lui faire tout drôle…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**swanqueen love : contente de te retrouver et de savoir que tu apprécies toujours mon histoire. Merci pour ton commentaire et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt ! **

**Isacos : Je pense pas que ce chapitre aura fait remonter Neal dans ton estime... Oui, révéler la vérité à ce moment-là peut-être périlleux, mais d'un autre côté, Regina se dit qu'à trop attendre, elle risque de donner l'impression d'avoir cherché à se défiler, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et puis pour le moment elle ne sait pas que Neal est une menace... Pour le sadisme, j'essaierai de le doser avec justesse promis. Merci à toi et à bientôt :-) **

**Nathan523 : Merci de ta review et tu auras la réaction tant désirée dans le chapitre suivant :-) **

**AlineGranger : Pour Neal, tu es fixée non? Quant à la réaction de leurs amis, il te faudra patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Oui, ramener la magie est risqué, mais comme tu as pu le constater avec ce chapitre, Neal est assez imbu de lui-même et pense pouvoir gérer et vaincre... A ses risques et périls... Finir chez les fous ? Après en avoir sorti Belle, ça pourrait être drôle non ? Merci de continuer à me lire et à bientôt :-) **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : J'espère que mon léger retard ne t'aura pas trop déçu après m'avoir laissé un tel commentaire. Promis j'ai fait de mon mieux parce qu'en effet, je respecte énormément mes lecteurs et que j'aurais préféré ne pas vous faire attendre, mais parfois la vie vous empêche simplement de tenir vos engagements. Encore toute mes excuses, et j'espère que malgré tout, tu auras pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Merci à toi et à bientôt. **

**PS : moi aussi je ne supporte pas ces auteurs qui commencent plusieurs histoires à la fois sans jamais en finir aucune. Encore ceux qui arrivent à gérer et postent régulièrement ça peut aller même si l'attente est frustrante, mais pour ceux qui finissent par ne plus rien poster, là je trouve ça irrespecteux. Voilà pourquoi je préfère généralement ne poster qu'une fic à la fois, à moins d'avoir l'assurance de finir la seconde fic postée (comme ce fut le cas pour ma fic cadeau), ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de poursuivre celle-ci (même si mon avance a fondue comme neige au soleil...)**

 **M.L Casper : Désolée pour le retard, même si ce n'est qu'un petit jour, je m'en excuse platement. Pour Ingrid, j'ai trouvé qu'ils auraient pu mieux gérer son personnage dans la série. Après tout Emma est censée ramener les Fin Heureuse, et je ne vois pas en quoi la mort d'Ingrid en est une, même si elle allait retrouver ses sœurs... Enfin... Merci à toi et à bientôt :-) **

**Guest : Pourquoi vois-tu le verre à moitié vide? Regina est sur la voie de la rédemption et tu devrais avoir foi en l'amitié qui la lie aux autres à présent... Merci pour ton commentaire cela-dit... **

**oOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, encore toutes mes excuses et promis, j'essaie de poster dimanche, même si je dois rester toute la journée devant mon PC pour que vous ayez la suite en temps et en heure...**

 **Bonne soirée à tous,**

 **bisous :-)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser encore pour le retard du chapitre précédent et j'espère que vous ne m'en avez pas trop voulu. Vous voyez, cette fois je poste dans les temps même si tardivement.**

 **J'aimerais donc avoir votre avis. Est-ce que je continue à poster comme je le fais actuellement, chaque fois que j'ai fini un chapitre au risque d'avoir parfois un peu de retard, ou bien préférez-vous que j'arrête de poster le temps de finir d'écrire cette fic pour ensuite recommencer à poster? Je sais qu'avec les vacances, certains d'entre vous ne pourrons plus lire avant la rentrée, donc dites-moi quelles solutions vous préférez, mais sachez que quoi que vous décidiez, je continuerais à écrire quotidiennement pour finir cette fic.**

 **Sinon un grand merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews régulièrement, c'est avant tout pour vous que cette histoire existe :-)**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez, je viens juste de finir ce chapitre (à 22h37) exactement, et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, donc désolée d'avance pour les fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 40** :

Ayant laissées Ingrid et Belle dans le salon pour aller préparer quelques amuse-gueules pour accueillir comme il se devait leurs invités, Regina et Emma œuvraient de concert dans un silence complice et serein. Pendant que Regina préparait les petits fours, Emma concoctait avec dextérité un délicieux Mojito, veillant à en faire avec et sans alcool.

« Tu penses que j'ai tort de vouloir tous leur dire maintenant ? » finit par demander Regina en déposant la dernière mignardise sur le plateau.

« Je crois que si tu penses que c'est le bon moment, alors c'est que ça l'ait » répondit Emma en plaçant les deux carafes sur le comptoir près des verres.

« Merci Emma » sourit Regina, rassurée de savoir qu'Emma la soutiendrait, quoi qu'elle décide de faire « Même si l'on risque fort de se retrouver enfermée en cellule capitonnée ? » railla-t-elle en songeant que leurs amis risquaient de les prendre pour des folles.

« Du moment qu'on partage la même cellule, ça me va » plaisanta Emma, le regard malicieux.

« Tu sais que tu es irrécupérable ? » fit semblant de s'agacer Regina, se détournant pour dissimuler le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Regina, j'accepterais d'être prisonnière des Enfers pour l'éternité à la seule condition d'y être avec toi. Peu m'importe l'endroit où je suis, tant que nous sommes ensemble » déclara avec fougue Emma en venant enlacer sa femme.

« Ma chérie, si tu dois être prisonnière de quelqu'un ce sera de moi, et uniquement de moi… » susurra Regina en se tournant entre les bras de sa belle blonde, une lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux.

« Oh vraiment ? Un fantasme secret ? » sourit Emma en resserrant son emprise autour des hanches de sa volcanique épouse.

« Juste une réalité » rétorqua Regina avec assurance « Après tout tu es à moi, et personne ne se risquerait à me voler quoi que ce soit à moins d'avoir envie de mourir dans d'horribles souffrances » reprit-elle avec son sourire spécial Evil Queen.

« J'adore quand tu prends cette expression, tu es tellement sexy… » soupira Emma en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre, le regard assombri par le désir qui s'était réveillé en elle.

« Et toi tu es tellement prévisible… » rétorqua Regina en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

« Que veux-tu, je suis une fille simple qui a eu la chance d'épouser une déesse et qui compte bien en profiter autant qu'elle le peut… » expliqua Emma en posant ses mains sur les fesses charnues de sa femme, la plaquant contre elle d'un geste possessif.

« J'ai pris du grade… » commenta Regina en relevant la tête dans un mouvement altier « Je suis passée de Reine à déesse… » précisa-t-elle en voyant l'expression d'incompréhension qu'arborait Emma.

« Tu seras toujours ma reine… » réfuta Emma en la couvant d'un regard brûlant «… mais avec le physique d'une déesse » ajouta-t-elle en la déshabillant des yeux.

« Emma, j'adorerais poursuivre cette petite joute verbale, mais nous avons des invités au salon et d'autres sur le point d'arriver… » lui fit remarquer Regina en tentant tant bien que mal d'étouffer l'incendie qui s'était déclaré dans son bas-ventre.

« Comme il plaira à sa Majesté, mais ce soir je disposerais comme il me convient de ton corps de déesse… » exigea Emma en posant ses mains à plat sur les fesses de sa femme, les pressant de manière suggestive.

« Aurais-tu dans l'idée de conquérir ta Reine ? » voulut savoir Regina en arquant un sourcil, émoustillée par cette idée.

« Une Reine ne se conquiert pas, une Reine se vénère et mérite d'être choyée de milles attentions destinées à son unique plaisir » affirma Emma en déposant de doux et délicats baisers sur sa mâchoire.

« Et si c'est moi qui ait envie de te vénérer et de te choyer ? » voulut savoir Regina avec un petit soupir d'aise.

« Qui suis-je pour contester les désirs de ma Reine ? » demanda Emma d'une voix éraillée par le désir.

« Mon égale » répondit doucement Regina avant de s'emparer passionnément des lèvres douces et rosées de sa femme, l'entrainant dans un baiser d'une telle intensité qu'il les laissa pantelantes.

Parfois, Regina avait l'impression d'avoir été touchée par une malédiction qui la condamnait à se montrer aimante et quelque peu mièvre, elle devait le reconnaître, avec Emma. Mais si tel était le cas, c'était une malédiction dont elle ne souhaitait pas être délivrée. Elle n'avait plus honte de reconnaître qu'elle aimait sa vie et la vie qu'elle menait. Surtout la femme qu'elle était devenue était une personne dont elle était assez fière. Elle était loin d'être parfaite, mais au moins n'avait-elle plus la honte chevillée au corps, à l'âme. Tout cela grâce à la magie du Véritable Amour. Une magie qui s'accomplissait même dans un monde où elle était inexistante. C'était une attraction magnétique et irrésistible dont elle ne souhaitait pas se défaire. Pas si cela voulait dire être à nouveau seule et malheureuse, à se demander pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait ainsi sur elle.

« Je suis là Regina, et je n'irais nulle part sans toi » la rassura Emma avec cette étrange faculté de lire en la mairesse comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je t'aime Emma, plus que ma vie… » avoua Regina en plongeant un regard d'une sincérité bouleversante dans les iris

Elles se perdirent dans un nouveau baiser, Emma plaquant Regina contre l'îlot central de la cuisine, leurs mains s'égarant sur leurs courbes parfaites lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les rappela à l'ordre.

« Décidément, ils arrivent toujours au mauvais moment… » râla Emma en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa belle brune.

« Ou bien c'est nous qui n'arrivons pas à nous contenir » répliqua Regina avec un sourire mutin.

« Tu me demandes l'impossible ma douce » reconnut Emma avec un regard éloquent.

Dans un petit rire de gorge qui fit gronder Emma, Regina se détacha de sa tentatrice personnelle, non sans se frotter contre elle de manière provocante, attrapa le plateau de petits fours et s'empressa de gagner le salon, esquissant d'un habile déhanché les mains avides de sa femme qui tentèrent de la ramener dans ses bras. Emma grogna dans son dos avant de se résigner et de la suivre, armée du plateau de boisson.

« Salut la compagnie » salua-t-elle ses amis en posant le tout sur la petite table du salon avant de faire le service.

« Tes manières sont déplorables ma chère » fit semblant de s'exaspérer Regina avec un sourire en coin.

« Que veux-tu, c'est pour mieux mettre les tiennes en valeur » affirma Emma en haussant les épaules.

Elles continuèrent à se taquiner gentiment, puis voyant que le nombre de place était limité, Emma s'assit sur le fauteuil et attira Regina sur ses cuisses, s'attirant un faux regard noir de sa femme, gênée de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant leurs amis et pire encore, sa belle-mère. Cachant son embarras derrière une expression neutre, Regina se força à entamer la conversation avec Mary, prenant des nouvelles de la petite famille.

« Charlotte est dans une phase difficile. Depuis que nous lui avons appris qu'elle avait été adoptée, elle a tendance à se rebeller… » soupira tristement Mary.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ses camarades de classe aient été assez cruels pour le lui dire ! » gronda Ruby avec colère.

« Ava et Nicholas m'ont dit qu'ils avaient surpris une conversation entre certains parents et que c'était comme ça que les enfants l'avaient su » leur révéla Michael avec un sourire désolé.

« Les parents ne devraient pas avoir certaines discussions avec leurs enfants à portée de voix, ça ne se fait pas ! » affirma Regina avec désapprobation.

Tournant instinctivement la tête, elle vérifia que les jumeaux et leurs amis jouaient sagement dans le jardin.

La fin de journée était douce, ce qui permettait aux jumeaux de pouvoir encore un peu profiter du jardin avant que le froid ne se fasse trop mordant, les obligeant à rester enfermer dans la maison. Et de ce fait, ils étaient trop occupés à courir dans le jardin en poussant des cris de guerre et à inventer mille et un jeux pour prêter le moindre intérêt à leur conversation.

« Charlotte se pose beaucoup de questions sur ses parents biologiques et sur les raisons qui ont fait qu'ils l'ont placée à l'adoption » expliqua tristement Mary « Mon bébé souffre et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider »

A ces mots, Emma se tendit contre Regina qui réagit immédiatement en enlaçant tendrement sa femme, oubliant totalement sa gêne, se focalisant uniquement sur la peine d'Emma. Elle savait combien le sujet était sensible pour sa belle blonde, d'autant que les questions que Mary venait de soulever, Emma avait dû se les poser un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour être abandonnée.

« Je pourrais lui parler… après tout, je sais exactement ce qu'elle doit ressentir, même si elle a eu ce quelque chose qui m'a longtemps été refusé » finit par proposer Emma qui n'aimait pas savoir que celle qu'elle avait appris à considérer comme sa petite sœur ne se sente pas à sa place parmi eux.

« Quoi donc ? » voulut savoir Mary en posant un regard troublé sur Emma.

« Une famille Mary. Charlotte a eu la chance de vous avoir dès sa naissance ou presque. Moi j'ai dû attendre d'être ado pour trouver Ingrid… » soupira Emma en souriant tristement à sa mère adoptive.

« Ta réussite force d'autant plus l'admiration, et si j'étais ta mère, je serais tellement fière de toi » sourit gentiment Mary en posant une main réconfortante sur celle d'Emma.

« Merci » rougit Emma, son cœur bondissant à ces mots.

Parce qu'elle savait que Mary le pensait vraiment, et que lorsqu'elle retrouverait la mémoire, elle le penserait toujours. Avec un peu de chance. Parce que Blanche-Neige risquait de ne pas être particulièrement heureuse de savoir sa fille mariée avec la Méchante Reine à l'origine de leur séparation. Du moins de son point de vue à elle. Mais Emma ne laisserait personne mettre en péril son bonheur et l'équilibre de sa famille.

« Et si cela ne te dérange vraiment pas, ce serait gentil que tu parles à Charlotte, ça pourrait peut-être lui faire du bien de se confier à quelqu'un qui sait réellement ce qu'elle peux ressentir » reprit Mary, le regard brillant de reconnaissance.

« Au fait, où est David ? » voulut savoir Regina qui avait noté l'absence du grand blond.

« Il a été appelé par Mr French qui affirme avoir vu une vieille voiture garée devant la boutique de Mr Gold. Il a aussi affirmé qu'il y avait vu de la lumière dans l'après-midi » lui expliqua Michael en fronçant les sourcils.

« Etait-ce une voiture que nous connaissions ? » demanda Emma en se tendant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Personne en ville ne possède une voiture répondant à ce signalement. David a donc pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de l'étranger dont certaines personnes affirment l'avoir vu à différents endroits de la ville… » lui répondit Michael avant de lui faire la liste de tous les lieux où leur inconnu aurait été aperçu.

« Visiblement cet homme semble fuir la foule… » commenta finalement Emma en échangeant un regard entendu avec Regina.

« David nous en apprendra plus en arrivant » marmonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de mieux cerner les intentions de ce rôdeur.

Dans ses bas, Emma sentit Regina soupirer de dépit, et elle tourna la tête pour observer le visage contrarié de sa femme. Lèvres pincées et regard foudroyant, Regina fixait un point invisible, et Emma comprit que l'heure des révélations venait d'être repoussée. Mais comment le lui reprocher alors qu'elles venaient d'avoir la confirmation qu'il y avait bel et bien une personne qui circulait en ville avec des intentions plus ou moins douteuses. Sinon pourquoi se cacher et tout faire pour passer inaperçu ? Après tout, lorsque l'on arrivait dans une ville inconnue, le premier réflexe était d'aller se présenter, or cet homme avait choisi de n'en rien faire, veillant au contraire à passer aussi inaperçu que possible. Non décidément, Emma ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Regina de préférer attendre pour avoir une conversation d'une telle importance avec leurs amis.

« Tu as raison, le moment n'est pas vraiment idéal » murmura-t-elle doucement, son souffle chaud effleurant l'oreille de Regina pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

« Quand nous mettrons la main sur ce fantôme, rappelle-moi de lui tordre son misérable petit cou » siffla Regina, une lueur colérique faisant étinceler son regard.

« A vos ordres ma Reine » murmura Emma en frottant son nez contre le velouté de la joue de Regina, souriant en sentant sa femme se détendre contre elle.

« Emma… » grogna Regina, faussement réprobatrice, mais le frisson qui lui traversa l'échine apprit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir à Emma.

Regina pouvait prendre ses grands airs et lui lancer ses plus beaux regards noirs, Emma savait que sa femme adorait lorsqu'elle l'affublait de ces petits surnoms, même s'il était évident qu'elle préfèrerait se faire clouer la langue sur une planche en bois avec des clous rouillés plutôt que de le reconnaître. Mais Emma ne s'en formalisait pas, connaissant parfaitement sa merveilleuse épouse. Au contraire, elle adorait lorsque Regina prenait ses expressions de Reine qu'elle trouvait tellement sexy et qui lui donnait toujours une furieuse envie de jeter Regina sur son épaule pour l'emporter dans leur chambre et lui faire passionnément l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle la supplie de mettre fin à sa délicieuse torture. Et Emma n'était jamais plus fière que lorsqu'elle arrivait à amener sa fougueuse et dominatrice amante à la supplier. Parce qu'elle savait que dans ces moments-là, Regina était tout à elle, s'abandonnant totalement à leur amour, et rien ne pouvait la combler plus que cela.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit pour la seconde fois de la soirée, tirant Emma de son train de pensée dangereux. Finalement, attirer Regina sur ses genoux n'avaient peut-être pas été l'idée la plus lumineuse qu'elle ait eu, pas pour sa santé mentale et son self-control en tout cas. Alors que Regina allait se lever pour aller accueillir David, Ingrid lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et se leva pour ouvrir la porte à l'adjoint du sheriff, et Emma savait que c'était surtout pour se ménager une rencontre en tête-à-tête avec l'homme qui se révélait être son père biologique. Déjà, depuis l'arrivée de Mary, Emma avait remarqué qu'Ingrid discutait énormément avec la petite brune, la sondant discrètement. Et Emma était heureuse de constater que le courant semblait bien passer entre ses deux mères. Elle aurait détesté devoir sans cesse marcher sur des œufs si elles n'avaient pu s'entendre l'une avec l'autre.

« Désolé pour le retard » s'excusa David en faisant son entrée, déposant au passage sa veste avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Mary qui l'accueillit d'un baiser.

« Michael nous a expliqué » le rassura Emma, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à leur donner de plus amples informations.

« Après l'appel de Mr French en fin d'après-midi, je me suis rendu à la boutique de Gold, et en chemin j'ai croisé une voiture qui correspondait à la description qu'il m'avait fournie » commença David sans perdre de temps.

« As-tu vu le chauffeur ? » voulut savoir Emma en se redressant vivement, manquant faire tomber Regina qui lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches en s'accrochant instinctivement à ses épaules « Pardon ma douce » s'excusa-t-elle en se recalant dans le fauteuil.

« Non, quand il m'a vu, il a immédiatement bifurqué, si bien que lorsque je suis arrivé à l'intersection qu'il venait d'emprunter, il avait déjà disparu… » soupira David avec désolation.

« Définitivement pas le comportement d'un type qui n'a rien à se reprocher » souligna Michael en se levant pour aller surveiller le jardin, comme s'il craignait de voir leur homme surgir et s'en prendre aux enfants.

« Et la boutique de Gold ? » s'enquit Emma en se tendant un peu plus.

« A première vue, pas de signe d'effraction, mais une personne s'y est bien introduite » répondit David sans hésitation « L'ordinateur était allumé, et la réserve a été fouillée. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude s'il manque quelque chose ou pas cela dit… » conclut David en interrogeant Emma du regard.

« Regina a une liste de tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans la boutique, nous nous y rendrons pour essayer de déterminer si un objet a disparu » commença Emma en se tournant vers la mairesse qui opina silencieusement du chef « Vous deux, ouvrez l'œil, il pourrait revenir en ville. Tant que nous ignorons qui il est et ce qu'il veut, nous devons le considérer comme potentiellement dangereux » ordonna-t-elle avec fermeté.

« Je ne laisserais plus Tyler aller et revenir seul de l'école… » souffla Belle en posant un regard inquiet sur son fils, approuvée par ses amies.

« Il vaudrait mieux faire un roulement pour que l'une de nous soit toujours avec les enfants et qu'après l'école, ils aillent à la bibliothèque ou au Granny's » suggéra Emma en laissant son regard courir sur leur petit groupe « De plus Ingrid est là, et elle pourra nous aider à surveiller les enfants » leur apprit Emma en souriant à sa mère.

« Tu sais bien que je le ferais Emma, je ne laisserais personne faire de mal à ces enfants » affirma Ingrid, avec un regard glacial qui n'avait rien à envier aux regards polaires de Regina.

« Je le sais maman » la rassura Emma avec un tendre sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, Regina remarqua que Mary avait pâlit en entendant Emma appeler Ingrid maman, et en arquant un sourcil, l'ancienne Méchante Reine réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois que son ex belle-fille paraissait dérangée par le fait qu'Emma appelle une autre qu'elle maman. Elle savait que tant que la Malédiction n'était pas brisée, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Mary se souvienne, mais n'était-ce pas le rôle d'Emma d'affaiblir sa Malédiction pour finalement la briser ? Et le Sort Noir faiblissait, elles en avaient déjà eu des aperçus, alors pourquoi Mary ne commencerait-elle pas à se rappeler la vérité ? Elle allait devoir en parler avec Emma lorsqu'elles seraient seules dans leur chambre.

« Mary les emmènera au Granny's pour le goûter après l'école, puis je les prendrai en charge à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que nous sachions à quoi nous en tenir concernant cet homme… » reprit Belle avant d'ajouter « Vous croyez que l'ombre de la fresque, c'est lui ? »

« Quelle ombre ? » s'étonna Ruby en interrogeant sa femme du regard.

Rapidement, Belle leur parla de la transformation de la fresque, ce qui intrigua beaucoup les autres qui commentèrent allègrement, y allant chacun de leur hypothèse. Finalement, ce ne fut qu'à une heure tardive qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer chez eux, après s'être organisés pour les jours à venir.

« Demain, j'accompagnerais les jumeaux à l'école, ce qui vous laissera tout loisir d'enquêter sans vous inquiéter » proposa Ingrid lorsque Regina eut refermé la porte du manoir.

« Merci maman » la remercia Emma avec un sourire soulagé.

« 'Ma ! Maman ! On est prêts ! » entendirent-ils crier de l'étage, faisant ricaner Emma et soupirer Regina d'exaspération feinte.

« Allons embrasser nos petits diablotins » lança Regina en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

« Grand-mère tu viens nous dire bonne nuit ? » hurla une nouvelle fois Elisa.

« Elisa, si je t'entends encore une fois crier de cette façon à travers la maison, tu seras privée de sortie avec tes amis durant le reste de ta vie ! » gronda furieusement Regina en pénétrant dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Pardon maman » s'excusa Elisa en se glissant plus profondément dans son lit, comme pour se cacher de la colère de sa mère.

Habituellement, c'était Emma la maman sévère, mais Elisa savait que lorsque sa mère brune prenant ce ton et se montrait aussi intransigeante, elle avait intérêt à filer droit et se faire oublier. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de crier dans la maison de cette façon, mais parfois, elle avait juste tendance à oublier les nombreuses règles qui régentaient la demeure, et cela lui jouait de vilains tours. Henry trouvait son côté tête en l'air amusant, mais ça se voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait constamment gronder. Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman blonde, mais Elisa se disait parfois qu'elle aurait préféré lui ressembler un peu moins, cela lui aurait probablement attiré moins d'ennuis. Mais la plupart du temps, elle était fière qu'on la compare à sa mère. Juste pas quand elle se faisait gronder.

« Fais de beaux rêves ma princesse » murmura tendrement Regina en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de sa fille avant de se pencher pour accomplir leur petit rituel du soir « Un baiser sur chaque œil pour empêcher les mauvais rêves d'entrer, et un baiser sur le front pour que tes rêves soient doux… » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, presque comme une incantation.

« Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime » souffla Elisa en encerclant ses bras autour du cou de sa mère, pour un long câlin.

« Bonne nuit ma princesse » sourit Regina avant de se relever, cédant la place à Emma.

« Bonne nuit mon petit cygne » murmura tendrement Emma avant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras et de commencer leur propre rituel du soir « Restez cachés vilains monstres si vous ne voulez pas que je me fâche… » commença-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

« Ne vous montrez pas cette nuit, restez sagement dans vos maisons, ne venez pas troubler ma nuit pour qu'au matin un sourire étire mes lèvres… » compléta Elisa en terminant la prière de protection que sa mère avait inventée pour elle.

Petite fille, elle avait fait de terribles cauchemars que rien n'avait semblé pouvoir calmer. Puis sa maman avait inventé cette petite prière, et nuit après nuit, l'avait récité, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les cauchemars cessent pour finalement disparaître après qu'elles soient venues à Storybrooke, et que sa maman brune y ajoute son propre rituel du couché. Elisa se sentait protéger avec ses deux mamans, et les cauchemars avaient disparus. Du moins en partie. Elle refaisait des rêves depuis quelques temps, mais elle n'en ressortait pas terrifiée comme avant. Juste… perdue…

« Fais de beaux rêves mon ange » souffla tendrement Emma avant de se lever pour gagner la chambre d'Henry qui attendait patiemment son tour, laissant la place à Ingrid.

Allongé dans son lit, Henry sourit en voyant ses mamans entrer dans la pièce et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elles viennent l'embrasser. Et même si le petit garçon ne faisait pas de mauvais rêves, elles répétèrent avec lui le même rituel avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, laissant Ingrid passer un moment privilégié avec son petit-fils. Lorsqu'après quelques minutes, la Reine des glaces sortit de la chambre, elle trouva Emma et Regina qui l'attendaient pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de se retirer dans leur chambre, non sans s'être assurées qu'elle ne manquerait de rien pour la nuit.

« Tu veux utiliser la salle de bain en première ? » demanda Emma en refermant la porte de leur chambre.

« Et si nous prenions une douche ensemble ? » suggéra Regina avec un regard aguicheur tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, faisant concurrence au chat Cheshire, Emma opina vivement et avança ver Regina qui recula vers la salle d'eau sans cesser son effeuillage, souriant du regard dévorant qui ne la quittait pas. En cet instant, elle avait tout pouvoir et en avait parfaitement conscience. Emma ne sembla reprendre ses esprits qu'au moment où Regina se tint devant elle, uniquement vêtue d'un ensemble de dentelle noire et violet qui mettait délicieusement en valeur son corps sculptural.

« Tellement belle… » gémit Emma en se mordant les lèvres d'envie.

« Qu'attends-tu pour te dévêtir, un carton d'invitation ? » la taquina malicieusement Regina.

Sans attendre de réponse, la mairesse se retourna et dans un mouvement plein de grâce et de volupté, elle se pencha en avant pour ouvrir le mitigeur, laissant l'eau atteindre la température parfaite. Un gémissement étranglé lui parvint, et elle sentit le corps à moitié dénudé d'Emma venir se plaquer contre ses fesses, la faisant soupirer de satisfaction.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi que j'ai l'impression de me liquéfier » grogna Emma en posant son front contre son dos.

« J'aime quand tu te liquéfies pour moi mon amour… » la provoqua Regina en ondulant contre elle en laissant échapper un petit grognement appréciateur.

Un juron échappa à Emma, et dans un tourbillon de désir brut, Regina se retrouva poussée dans la douche et plaquée contre le carrelage pendant que le corps brûlant d'Emma se plaquait contre le sien et que ses lèvres et ses mains partaient à l'assaut de ses courbes, lui tirant des murmures appréciateurs. Dans des gestes parfaitement synchronisés, elles se dévêtirent, les derniers remparts à leur nudité s'échouant à leurs pieds sans qu'elles s'en soucient, trop accaparées par leur besoin de l'autre. Elles avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir été ensemble de cette façon si parfaite et complémentaire depuis des années, et le manque qui s'était installé en elles étaient devenus tellement intenses qu'il en était douloureux.

« Maintenant… » gémit Emma alors que la main de Regina s'égarait entre ses cuisses.

Dans un mouvement assuré et autoritaire, Regina inversa leurs positions, souriant dans leur baiser lorsqu'Emma gronda de contentement. Frottant ses tétons durcis de plaisir contre la poitrine dur et ferme d'Emma, Regina dévorait les lèvres de sa femme, s'abreuvant de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements. Perdue dans les limbes de la passion, Emma ne restait cependant pas en reste, griffant, mordant et s'agrippant au corps enflammé qui se frottait lascivement contre le sien, l'invitant à toujours plus d'audace. Les doigts taquins de Regina qui s'amusaient à la frôler sans jamais la toucher vraiment finir par se poser enfin sur cette chaleur humide, les faisant toutes deux crier de plaisir.

« Regina… viens… » l'invita Emma en se poussant vers elle pour l'inciter à la faire sienne comme elles en mourraient toutes deux d'envie.

Grisée par ce pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur les sens de sa femme, Regina plongea ses yeux dans ceux aussi noirs que le meilleur des cafés, lui ordonnant, par la seule force de son regard envoutant de ne pas la quitter des yeux, et avec dextérité, la guida avec doigtée vers la jouissance ultime et éblouissante, la satisfaction du corps et du cœur dans un long cri qui ravit ses sens.

« Tu es merveilleuse mon amour… » souffla Regina d'une voix rauque en accompagnant doucement la descente de sa femme, ravie du plaisir qui illuminait ses traits délicats.

« A ton tour… » se contenta de répondre Emma avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour la plaquer contre le mur opposé et l'emporter dans une nouvelle étreinte.

Indifférente à l'eau qui refroidissait elles firent longuement l'amour et ne sortirent que bien plus tard, épuisées mais comblées. Avec douceur, elles se séchèrent mutuellement, s'embrassant et se câlinant amoureusement, puis main dans la main, gagnèrent leurs lits, s'y glissant avant de se rejoindre en son centre, Regina se lovant contre le côté droit d'Emma, entremêlant leurs jambes et posant un bras sur son ventre et sa tête au-dessus de son cœur. Emma quant à elle entoura sa femme de ses deux bras, l'enfermant dans un cocon protecteur avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous le trouverons avant qu'il ne nous fasse le moindre mal… » marmonna Emma d'une voix lourde de sommeil en sentant Regina s'agiter contre elle, son angoisse clairement perceptible.

Sans répondre, Regina ferma les yeux et se pressa un peu plus contre Emma, l'écoutant s'endormir. Et alors que le silence prenait ses droits sur sa maison, toute sa famille en sécurité et endormie dans leurs chambres, Regina se promit de tout faire pour les protéger. Elle n'avait pas fait tout cela, tant sacrifier pour laisser un inconnu tout gâcher et lui voler une fois encore son bonheur. Dès le lendemain, elle irait chercher ses potions et surtout, elle devait découvrir ce qui avait été dérobé dans la boutique de Gold, parce qu'elle était certaine que cet homme avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Qui que soit cet obscur personnage, il était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'ancien Ténébreux. Et soudain, une terrible pensée la percuta de plein fouet, comme une évidence.

« Son fils… » murmura-t-elle en ouvrant brutalement les yeux.

Elle ignorait comment, mais elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper. Seul le fils du Ténébreux aurait pu franchir la barrière magique. Et lui seul pouvait savoir quels objets magiques étaient susceptibles de lui être d'une quelconque utilité dans ce monde. Ce ne pouvait pas être Gold, puisqu'elle s'était assurée qu'il soit toujours en prison. Donc ne restait plus que son fils mystérieusement disparu. Le tout était de savoir comment il avait pu retrouver leur trace.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**Isacos : Merci pour tes commentaire qui me font toujours plaisir ! En même temps, si Neal t'était sympathique, je me poserais de sérieuses questions :-) Il a une case en moins, c'est certain! Pour Maléfique, désolée, mais ce sera sa seule confrontation avec Neal, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle l'a bien amoché, même s'il a réussi à remonter dans l'ascenseur. A bientôt !-) **

**Pilounana : ce que j'aime avec toi, c'est que j'ai plusieurs commentaires à lire en une fois, c'est plutôt sympa ! oui, de l'avis général, Neal est exécrable et mérite la mort... J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire :-)**

 **M.L Casper : Oui, d'accord, mais les envies changent avec le temps et quand elle réalise que ses sœurs l'aimaient toujours, ils auraient pu trouver le moyen de la sauver pour lui offrir une véritable second chance, mais comme tu le dis, la logique de Once Upon a Time me laisse parfois rêveuse... En tout cas dans ma fic, elle aura une fin plus heureuse, définitivement! Et merci de ta compréhension, j'ai parfois l'impression que les lecteurs oublient qu'on ne passe pas notre vie devant notre écran à écrire frénétiquement... A bientôt et merci de tes commentaires :)**

 **Stiche87 : pourquoi j'ai eu envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou en lisant ton commentaire? Pour ton hamster, je crois que je vais appeler la SPA pour faire un signalement pour maltraitance sur boule de poile sans défense :-) Et puis je pense que tant que tu ne menaces pas de m'attacher à une table pour me coller une bassine en fer sur le ventre, que tu chaufferas pour rendre ton hamster fou au point qu'il voudra me bouffer pour s'échapper, je ne risque pas grand-chose... Merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire (mais sans les menaces cette fois :-) **

**AlineGranger : Eh bah ! Ce chapitre t'a fait forte impression on dirait ! Je suis toujours ravie de faire naître ce genre de réactions, ça prouve que j'ai su trouvé les mots pour transmettre les émotions et ça c'est plutôt chouette non ? Merci encore et à bientôt :) **

**Guest : Pourquoi est-ce que je rigolerais? J'ai parfois l'impression que tu ne commentes pas vraiment ma fic mais ce qu'il se passe dans la série et c'est deux univers différents, même si je me base sur les personnages existant pour écrire mon histoire. Donc oui, dans MA FIC, Regina est gentille (ou essaye de l'être en tout cas), et elle a des amis en qui elle apprend à avoir confiance, même si c'est dur pour elle. Je ne dis pas que tout sera facile pour elle, mais ce n'est plus la méchante contrairement à ce que tu sembles t'obstiner à penser... Merci tout de même pour ton commentaire :-) **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Et oui, je me confonds en excuse pour 1 jour de retard, ce qui semble suffisant pour avoir perdu quelques-uns de mes lecteurs habituels (je me console en me disant que c'est la faute des vacances... )Oui Neal aura ce qu'il mérite... juste pas tout de suite... Ouf, je suis sauvée, je n'aurais pas besoin de rembourser (en même temps, comme je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, et vous pour lire, j'aurais eu quelques difficultés à le faire...) Merci encore de ta fidelité, et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt :-) **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, encore merci à tous :-)**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous préférez pour les postes de cette histoire. Je me rangerai à l'avis de la majorité.**

 **Bonne (fin) de soirée, voire même bonne nuit vu l'heure qu'il est...**

 **Bisous !**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous en ce 14 juillet?**

 **Je n'ai pas travaillé aujourd'hui (une première en 10 ans!), et j'en ai donc profité pour écrire ce chapitre que je vous livre sans plus tarder.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre compréhension, ça m'a fait très plaisir et cela me motive à continuer d'écrire, même si je n'ai plus autant de temps pour le faire que les mois passés.**

 **J'espère donc que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage !**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 41** :

En tentant de reprendre sa respiration, Neal ruminait sa défaite. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas de magie en lui ? Non, son père ne précisait pas qu'il fallait être un être doté de pouvoirs pour réussir à vaincre cette maudite dragonne. Mais s'il ne réunissait pas à récupérer ce que gardait si jalousement Maléfique, alors il ne pourrait pas ramener la magie, et tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Il devait y retourner, mais en étant mieux préparer.

« Maintenant que je sais ce qui ne fonctionne pas, je vais pouvoir la battre » affirma-t-il en se redressant en poussant un cri de douleur.

Cette garce allait le lui payer. Elles allaient toutes le lui payer. Toutes ces femmes qui se croyaient supérieures aux hommes, il les détestait, et il comptait bien leur montrer une bonne fois pour toutes qui était le patron et quelle était leurs places. Et ensuite, Emma serait à lui. Enfin. Comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Il avait été son premier, et s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que la Reine ait pu poser ses mains sur SA femme, mais au moins avait-il été le seul homme à avoir l'honneur de partager sa couche. Il n'était pas inquiet, il arriverait à faire entendre raison à Emma, surtout lorsqu'elle ne serait plus sous l'influence du sortilège et alors, elle lui serait tellement reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée qu'elle lui tomberait à nouveau dans les bras.

Un nouveau grognement sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de douleur mais de désir qu'il gémissait. Le corps en feu, il en oublia presque la douleur de sa jambe, si bien que lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le vestibule de la bibliothèque, il marcha de manière conquérante, prenant appui sur sa jambe blessée, et s'écroula au sol dans un hurlement de souffrance qui se répercuta longuement sur les murs.

« Cette garce regrettera de s'en être pris à moi » pesta Neal en se redressant laborieusement, oubliant que c'était lui qui avait été provoqué la bête dans sa tanière, la réveillant d'une longue hibernation.

Tant bien que mal, il se remit en station assise et s'adossa contre le mur, le visage ruisselant de sueur et la mâchoire serrée pour retenir d'autres gémissements de douleurs. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, et après avoir rassemblé assez de courage, il baissa son regard sur son membre blessé, et blêmit en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts.

« On dirait un grand blessé… » grogna-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

Sa chaire était carbonisée, d'une vilaine teinte noir charbon jusqu'au genou, et à certains endroits, là où les griffes acérées de la dragonne avaient frôlé sa jambe, des craquelures apparaissaient, et du sang coagulé formait des plaques sanguinolentes. Il avait suffisamment vu de blessures dans sa longue vie pour savoir que celle-ci n'était pas belle et qu'il devait se faire soigner de toute urgence. Sauf que dans cette petite ville de pecnot, il ne pouvait pas débarquer aux urgences sans qu'Emma et Regina en soient informées. Non, il allait devoir quitter la ville pour se rendre dans l'hôpital le plus proche au risque de ne pas pouvoir y revenir. Il ne doutait pas que si jamais Regina découvrait qu'il avait provisoirement mis les voiles, elle veillerait à ce qu'il ne puisse franchir la frontière une seconde fois.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque… » maugréa-t-il en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur le sol.

Il allait devoir se soigner lui-même. Il pourrait peut-être aller cambrioler la pharmacie de la ville afin de mettre la main sur les produits dont il allait avoir besoin. Ou mieux encore, enlever le médecin de la ville et l'obliger à le soigner avant de le tuer. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Ravi d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème, Neal se releva en jurant copieusement, et en claudiquant, ressortit comme il était entré, ne prenant pas garde aux traces de sang qu'il laissa derrière lui. En sueur et à bout de force, il atteignit enfin sa voiture et se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur, se demandant s'il aurait la force de conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se guérir par magie.

« Neal mon vieux, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! » s'injuria-t-il en laissant sa tête cogner contre le volant « Papa a sûrement ce qu'il faut pour se soigner d'à peu près toutes les blessures et maladie de ce monde… » réfléchit-il avec excitation.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé en premier lieu ? Probablement parce que la magie était sortie de sa vie depuis de si nombreuses années qu'il avait fini par en nier l'existence, ce qui était d'autant plus facile à faire dans un monde où elle en était absente. Mais à Storybrooke, les choses étaient différentes. Dans cette ville coupée du monde et du temps, la magie n'était pas qu'un fantasme né de l'imagination fertile de grands enfants. Non, ici, cet art ancestral et puissant était une réalité, et connaissant son père comme il le connaissait, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il ait un laboratoire de magicien diabolique quelque part.

« Pas à la boutique, je l'aurais trouvé… » marmonna Neal en tapotant sur le volant tout en réfléchissant « Même chose pour la cabane, donc il ne reste que sa maison… » décida-t-il avant de mettre le contact.

En serrant les dents, tentant d'ignorer les décharges électriques qui enflamment son membre mutilé, Neal traversa tant bien que mal la ville, essayant de ne pas trop pousser le moteur, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention alors qu'un silence presque irréel planait sur la nuit noire. Rapidement, il dénicha enfin la rue du quartier huppé dans lequel vivait son père et tourna dans l'allée de la troisième maison. Mais aussi luxueuse qu'était la demeure de son père, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle de la mairesse, ce qui lui fit grincer des dents. Pour qui se prenait cette Reine de bas étage ? Elle s'était réservée la maison la plus luxueuse de la ville et prenait les gens de hauts, mais il allait se charger de la faire tomber de son piédestal et elle ne s'en relèverait pas.

« Mais avant de m'occuper de cette pimbêche arrogante et prétentieuse, je dois soigner ma jambe… » énonça-t-il, se parlant à lui-même pendant qu'il se garait à l'abri des regards, refermant la porte du vaste garage « Tu as de superbe voiture papa ! » s'exclama-t-il en avisant la collection de bolides qui dormaient sagement « Je me demande combien d'entre elles tu as volées… » ricana-t-il avec amusement.

S'agrippant à la portière, il se hissa tant bien que mal hors de la voiture, et traînant la jambe derrière lui, il traversa le garage et gagna la porte qui desservait la cuisine. Aussi rapidement que possible, il fit le tour de la maison, cherchant une pièce qui pourrait avoir servi de chambre des horreurs à son père, mais en dehors d'une vaste bibliothèque, d'un bureau et de chambres, il ne trouva rien.

« Papa avait perdu la mémoire, même s'il commençait à la retrouver. Cette pièce doit être cachée… » soupira-t-il en se passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, il remarqua une tapisserie dont un des pans était mal repositionné, et avec un sourire triomphal, il l'écarta pour faire apparaître une porte, faisant s'agrandir son sourire. L'ouvrant en grand, coinçant ainsi le lourd velours de brocard, il actionna un interrupteur et grimaça en avisant les escaliers de bois. Avec sa canne, son père n'avait pas dû souvent accéder au sous-sol de sa maison. Mettant sa fierté dans sa poche et la cachant sous un mouchoir, grandement aidé par le fait que personne ne pouvait le voir, Neal s'assit non sans mal sur la première marche, et comme un enfant de deux ans en plein développement moteur, descendit les escaliers sur ses fesses, veillant à ménager autant que possible sa jambe.

« J'espère vraiment que papa a une potion pour me guérir… » souffla Neal, le front couvert de perles de transpiration, la respiration haletante, et la jambe dangereusement anesthésiée.

Osant un regard sur son membre mutilé, il réprima un hoquet d'horreur en constatant que sa chaire était de plus en plus noire, et que les craquelures s'étaient transformées en véritables cratères sans que la moindre goutte de sang ne vienne remonter à la surface, comme si la source était tarie. Définitivement pas une bonne chose. Les brûlures étaient finalement plus graves qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et avec angoisse, il imagina sa jambe amputée. Et comment ferait-il alors pour mener à bien son plan ? Tout cela était la faute de cette maudite Méchante Reine, et avec un sourire sadique, il songea à ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

« Il va falloir que je me procure quelques petits jouets digne d'une Reine… » ricana-t-il en s'imaginant jouer du chalumeau sur le corps de son ennemie.

Mais il ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'elle comme il le désirait s'il était diminué physiquement. En frissonnant, il se rappela de l'enfer quotidien que vivait son père avec sa jambe blessée et inutile. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas lui ressembler sur ce point-là. Pas question. Avec détermination, il se releva, occultant la douleur, ou plutôt l'absence de douleur, il se tint à la rembarde en bois comme si sa vie en dépendait, et scruta avidement le vaste espace, retenant un juron dépité en constatant qu'en dehors d'une table patinée de taille surdimensionnée et de beaucoup de poussière, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

« J'aurais pourtant juré que ce serait là… » grogna-t-il en vacillant légèrement alors que sa jambe peinait à soutenir le poids de son corps.

Il ne devait pas paniquer. Après tout, son père était trop intelligent pour laisser une telle pièce à la vue du premier indiscret venu. S'il avait procédé comme dans son château, dans la Forêt Enchantée, alors il avait dû lancer un sort de dissimulation. Mais sans magie, arriverait-il à lever ce sortilège ? En pestant, il commença à comprendre pourquoi son père avait voulu devenir le Ténébreux. La magie, c'était le pouvoir. D'ailleurs, il se demanda ce qu'était devenue la dague de son père. Quel nom y serait inscrit maintenant que Rumplestiltskin était mort ? Celui de son assassin ? Ou bien le fait que le Ténébreux avait péri dans un monde sans magie avait définitivement fait disparaître les Ténèbres, faisant basculer l'équilibre du côté du Bien ?

Mais s'il ramenait la magie, cla allait probablement à nouveau équilibrer les chances, et il se demanda avec espoir et avidité s'il réussirait à faire venir les Ténèbres à lui et à devenir le nouveau Ténébreux. Bealfire, descendant de Rumpelstiltskin. C'était la classe, et au moins comme ça, il était sûr de triompher. Parce qu'avec toute cette noirceur en lui, il pourrait terrasser la Méchante Reine d'un simple claquement de doigts, et surtout, il pourrait obliger Emma à lui revenir si jamais elle demeurait sourde à ses arguments.

« Je dois trouver la dague et appeler les Ténèbres… » s'enthousiasma-t-il en faisant quelques pas sans y penser.

Mais sa jambe estropiée se rappela bien vite à lui, et il tituba lamentablement comme un ivrogne à la limite du coma éthylique, et comme répondant à un signal, un cercle doré s'illumina de façon intense et tout aussi brève sur le sol avant de disparaître, cédant la place à une porte dans le mur du fond.

« Sésame ouvre-toi ! » clama-t-il en exultant, réalisant qu'il avait réussi.

Quel que soit le sort que son père avait utilisé, il avait réagi à sa présence, probablement parce qu'il était le fils du maitre des lieux. Enfant, il avait détesté être l fils du Ténébreux, surtout parce que ceux qu'il prenait pour ses amis le fuyait de peur de ce que leur ferait son père s'il les surprenait à jouer avec lui. Mais il avait apprécié la sécurité nouvelle qu'il avait connu grâce à la toute-puissance paternelle. Une toute puissance qui serait bientôt sienne s'il réussissait à ramener la magie et à faire venir les Ténèbres à lui.

« Bientôt, je serais le mage noir le plus craint de toute l'histoire de la magie ! » se vanta-t-il fièrement en pénétrant enfin dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, il lança une application et une lumière éclatante éclaira les lieux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse allumer les torches accrochées au mur, ce qui le fit glousser. Son père avait toujours été attaché à la tradition, et le connaissant par cœur, Neal ne doutait pas qu'il devait avoir eu du mal à s'adapter à ce monde décadent. Lorsque toutes les torches furent allumées, Neal constata que cet endroit été tel qu'il l'avait découvert pour la première fois. Même les toiles d'araignées étaient présentes. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se rappeler de ce que son père y faisait la dernière fois qu'il l'y avait vu. C'était si loin dans le passé qu'il avait un peu de mal à faire remonter ces souvenirs à la surface, comme s'ils avaient été brouillés, ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Papa a dû altérer ma mémoire, ce qui signifie que j'ai dû voir quelque chose d'important… » marmonna Neal en rouvrant les yeux.

Fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, il prit de profondes inspirations, et se focalisa sur son souvenir le plus précis. Il revoyait son père qui lui tournait le dos, ricanant sans cesse comme le lutin maléfique qu'il était devenu. De temps en temps, il tendait la main, et Neal pouvait apercevoir ses mains recouvertes d'écaille. C'était une des choses qu'il avait le plus détesté dans la transformation de son père, son changement d'apparence. Pas étonnant qu'avec cette peau de lézard, certaines personnes, le capitaine Crochet en tête, l'ait appelé Crocodile. Mais il s'égarait.

« Reste concentré mon vieux… » se morigéna-t-il avant de revenir à son père.

Mais un faux mouvement faillit le faire tomber, et il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant d'exaspération. Il devait avait tour soigner sa jambe. Il tenterait de percer les secrets de son paternel ensuite. Mais il ne pouvait laisser sa jambe se nécroser plus longtemps sous peine que même la magie ne puisse plus rien pour lui. Après tout, son père lui avait dit un jour que même la magie avait ses limites, et il préférait ne pas les expérimenter. Avançant vers l'armoire qui contenait les potions de son père, il l'ouvrit et fouilla, cherchant les baumes guérisseurs et autres charmes.

« Pommade contre les brûlures graves… » déchiffra-t-il en attrapant un bocal de verre fermé par un simple bout de toile blanc « Parfait… » sourit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

Sans perdre de temps, il déchira ce qu'il restait du bas de son pantalon, et prenant une généreuse noisette du baume, il s'en tartina sur chaque centimètre carré de peau calciné, et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose.

« Ça ne semble pas mar… » commença-t-il avant de pousser un long hurlement.

La douleur qui lui incendia soudainement la jambe fut si intense qu'il tomba lourdement du tabouret, se tordant de douleur au sol. Des cris de souffrance s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que sa jambe venait d'être trempée dans de la lave en fusion. Même le souffle infernal de la dragonne ne lui avait pas paru aussi ravageur. Un pic électrique le fit se braquer, et il tourna de l'œil, prit de soubresaut convulsif. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il grogna et porta la main à sa tête, avec l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois carabinée.

« Mon vieux pote, tu devrais arrêter la picole, ça ne te réussit pas… » souffla-t-il en se redressant laborieusement, étonné de se retrouver allongé à même le sol « J'ai dû rater le lit… »

Une fois qu'il fut en station assise, et que le monde cessa de tourner autour de lui, il fronça les sourcils en découvrant son environnement, ne reconnaissant pas immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait ? Etait-il ivre à ce point la nuit dernière qu'il n'avait même pas pu retrouver le chemin du cabanon ? Pire encore, où avait-il atterri ? Ce ne fut qu'une fois debout que les derniers évènements lui revinrent en bribes décousues. Sa visite au manoir, à la boutique, à la bibliothèque et sa rencontre brutale avec la dragonne. En sursautant, il baissa les yeux sur sa jambe et écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Comme neuve… » chuchota-t-il avec émerveillement en tapant doucement du pied contre le sol, comme pour tester la solidité de son membre guéri.

Riant légèrement, mélange de soulagement et de triomphe, il alla même jusqu'à esquisser une petite danse de la victoire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il n'était pas là pour s'amuser, et cette petite mésaventure lui avait déjà fait perdre assez de temps comme ça. Se frottant les mains avec un sourire carnassier et diabolique aux lèvres, il scruta la pièce, espérant que la dague apparaîtrait comme par magie par la seule force de sa volonté, mais bien évidemment, rien ne se produisit.

« Papa a dû mettre le paquet pour la protéger de la convoitise de la Méchante Reine… » devina Neal en hochant gravement la tête.

Il allait donc lui falloir tenter de se rappeler ce que son père avait voulu qu'il oublie. Et ce devait être important pour que son père ait usé de sa magie sur lui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Du moins, pas qu'il s'en rappel, mais cette altération de sa mémoire n'était-elle pas la preuve qu'il ne pouvait se fier à ce dont il se souvenait ? Ce qui l'amena à se demander combien de fois son père avait effacé ses souvenirs pour les remplacer par d'autres ?

« Tu y penseras plus tard » se morigéna-t-il en chassant l'amertume qui s'était emparée de lui face à la preuve évidente de cette énième trahison paternelle.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude après tout. N'était-il pas arrivé dans ce monde suite à la plus grande de toute les trahisons ? Secouant la tête, il se focalisa sur la vision de son père jouant à l'apprenti chimiste, et soudain, ce fut comme s'il faisait un saut dans ses souvenirs, comme Harry Potter plongeant la tête dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Il se trouvait à la même place que quelques minutes plus tôt, mais l'atmosphère avait légèrement changée, alourdie par la présence maléfique de son père qui ricanait tout seul, visiblement ravi par ce qu'il faisait. Tournant la tête, Neal aperçut une ombre, et eut un léger choc en se découvrant, jeune adolescent, à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte entrouverte et espionnant son père.

« Laisse tomber gamin, tu n'arriveras jamais à le détourner de la magie, c'est un combat perdu d'avance… » cria-t-il à son jeune double, qui bien sûr ne l'entendit pas.

Haussant les épaules, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur le passé, il fit quelques pas pour se retrouver face à son père afin de mieux voir ce qu'il tramait. Neal eut un coup au cœur en voyant la dague posée près de la main droite du Ténébreux qui préparait visiblement une potion en gloussant de contentement.

« De l'amour naîtra une fleur, forte et fragile à la fois, capable de tous nous sauver en ramenant les fins heureuses… » chantonnait-il, et Neal comprit qu'il devait parler d'Emma.

Mais comment était-ce possible alors qu'Emma n'était pas encore née ? Son père avait-il eu le pouvoir de voir l'avenir ? Non, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu empêcher de finir comme un moins que rien dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait dû trouver une personne qui avait cette capacité et qui lui avait donné les grandes lignes de l'avenir sans entrer dans les détails.

« Mais le Ténébreux n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé, parce que sa fin heureuse il l'a déjà… la jolie fleur doit flétrir pour empêcher que le destin ne s'accomplisse… » marmonna Rumplestiltskin en prenant une expression sombre et en levant une petite fiole d'un liquide transparent et légèrement trouble devant ses yeux.

Etait-ce un poison que son père avait créé spécialement pour Emma ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir utilisé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que son père change d'avis et épargne la vie de la Sauveuse ? Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication logique. Son père n'avait pourtant pas eu la réputation de se montrer clément envers ses ennemis. Soudain, un bruit sourd attira son attention, et il vit son père esquisser un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace, mais l'espace d'un instant, Neal eut l'impression que le masque du Ténébreux s'effaçait pour laisser apparaître le véritable visage de son père.

« Approche Bae… » murmura tendrement Rumplestiltskin, sans même se retourner.

« Je suis désolé… » s'excusa piteusement le jeune garçon en s'approchant prudemment.

« Tu es mon fils Bae, tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi » répondit son père en prenant sa dague, avançant vers le fond de la pièce.

Immédiatement, Neal ne suivit, avide de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de la précieuse dague en laquelle il plaçait tant d'espoir pour la réussite de son plan.

« Tu vois ce petit coffre ? » demanda son père en montrant l'objet posé sur une étagère « Il est protégé par un sort de sang. Personne d'autre que moi et toi ne peut y toucher… » chantonna son père, faisant frissonner le jeune garçon qui lança un regard méfiant au coffre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il malgré tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que tu es mon fils. La magie du sang est très puissante et permet de protéger ce qui doit l'être… » répondit Rumplestiltskin dans un rire enchanté en rangeant la dague sur le coussin en velour avant de refermer le coffret qui devint instantanément invisible.

Ensuite, Neal vit son père revenir près de la table et s'emparer de de la fiole qu'il glissa dans une des poches de la cape qui venait d'apparaître sur ses épaules avant de passer son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon, l'entraînant vers la sortie.

« Je dois aller rendre visite au roi George mon garçon, je serais de retour en fin de journée… » annonça-t-il en raccompagnant Bae chez eux.

Et alors que son père disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée, Neal eut l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon, et lorsqu'il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il était de nouveau dans la maison de son père, à Storybrooke. Sans perdre de temps, il courut jusqu'à l'étagère, et sans hésitation, s'empara du coffret qui redevint visible à son contact. Souriant comme un dément, Neal l'ouvrit fébrilement et poussa un cri triomphal en découvrant la dague, totalement vierge. Avec révérence, il prit délicatement le manche dans sa main, frissonnant en percevant une étrange chaleur émaner de l'objet qui aurait pourtant dû être froid. A son contact, le long couteau effilé se réchauffa un peu plus, comme s'il se nourrissait de la chaleur que Neal dégageait.

« J'ai l'impression que ce truc est vivant, c'est assez terrifiant… » commenta Neal en reposant la dague à sa place avant de refermer la boîte.

Maintenant qu'il avait cette arme, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment ramener la magie. L'option Maléfique n'était plus une option, et malgré son envie de retourner en découdre avec elle, une petite voix dans sa tête, qui avait étrangement la même intonation que celle de son père, lui soufflait qu'il devait choisir ses combats avec soin et ne pas se précipiter au risque d'échouer. Et il était trop près du but pour tout compromettre maintenant. Il reviendrait à cette saleté à écailles uniquement s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

« Je devrais trouver une solution dans les livres de papa… » réfléchit-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque qui croulait sous les ouvrages.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi chercher, il lut les titres un à un, espérant que l'un d'eux lui évoquerait quelque chose. Voilà ce que c'était d'être totalement novice en magie. Bien sûr il l'avait côtoyée de près, probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autres dans cette ville en dehors de la Méchante Reine ou encore des Fées, mais il n'avait jamais voulu apprendre à l'utiliser en dépit des demandes de son père, et à présent, il s'en mordait les doigts. En soupirant, il continua à chercher l'inspiration, commençant à se dire que son Salut ne viendrait finalement pas de là…

« Mythes magiques et légendes d'autrefois des mondes premiers… » déchiffra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous les autres livres avaient l'air tellement sérieux et barbant qu'à côté, celui-ci faisait presque office de livre pour enfants. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était que la couverture était très abimée, comme s'il avait été lu un nombre incalculable de fois. Intrigué, Neal s'en empara et décida de l'emporter avec lui. Il avait passé tellement de temps ici qu'il en avait perdu le décompte des heures et qu'il craignait de se faire repérer en repartant. Même s'il avait pris soin de cacher sa voiture dans le garage, mieux valait qu'il retourne au plus vite au chalet.

« Surtout si c'était Emma au volant de cette voiture de patrouille… » réfléchit-il en remontant lestement les escaliers.

En prison, il avait souvent entendu parler du lieutenant Swan. Elle était devenue un flic redoutable, et qui ne lâchait jamais. Une fois qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa ligne de mire, elle finissait par le coincer, tôt ou tard. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur, mais tant qu'elle le verrait comme le méchant de l'histoire, et non comme le héros qu'il voulait être pour elle et leur enfant, il préférait rester loin d'elle. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle serait furieuse qu'il ait enlevée leur fille, mais c'était pour leur bien à toutes les deux. Il devait également soustraire sa fille de l'emprise maléfique que la Méchante Reine exerçait sur la fillette depuis près de dix ans.

« Il est plus que temps que ma fille voit le monstre qui se cache derrière ce visage d'ange… » éructa-t-il avec colère et haine.

De retour à l'étage, il gagna la fenêtre et scruta longuement la rue résidentielle, soulagé de n'y voir personne. Tournant la tête, il constata qu'il était encore très tôt, et qu'avec un peu de chance, tout le monde dormait encore. Mais comme pour le contredire, il entendit une sirène de police et se figea en voyant deux voitures se garer devant la maison, et son cœur fit un bond en apercevant la longue chevelure indisciplinée d'Emma.

« Mais comment a-t-elle su que je serais ici ? » s'écria-t-il en se retenant de donner un coup de poing dans le carreau.

En voyant Emma et deux autres flics avancer vers la maison, il réalisa qu'il devait fuir. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre sa voiture, sachant qu'Emma se lancerait à sa poursuite. Il allait devoir s'échapper à pieds. En courant aussi silencieusement que possible, il courut vers le fond de la maison et sortit par la porte de derrière, se ruant aussi discrètement que possible dans les bois. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, il accéléra l'allure, ne s'inquiétant plus de faire de bruits, et souffla de soulagement en atteignant le cimetière. Sans ralentir en dépit de sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse, et de la douleur qui s'était réveillée dans sa jambe malgré sa guérison apparente, il continua sa course effrénée qu'il ne stoppa qu'en arrivant enfin au cabanon dans lequel il s'enferma à double tours.

« Putain ! » s'exclama-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol, dos contre la porte.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Un voisin l'avait probablement vu hier soir, et sachant que Gold était en prison, avait alerté la police en ne le voyant pas ressortir, craignant probablement un cambriolage. Il allait devoir passer à l'action plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, car dans cette ville où les rumeurs circulaient plus vite que les voitures, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, pas s'il voulait mener son plan à son terme.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**Guest 2** **: Merci beaucoup, je suis soulagée de savoir que mon retard ne sera pas retenu contre moi. Je fais au mieux, mais j'avoue que lorsque je rentre du travail après 22h, je n'ai pas très envie d'écrire... Contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'ai imaginé la relation entre Regina et Emma et j'espère que cela sera toujours le cas dans les chapitres à venir. Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire :-)**

 **Sony26 : Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de te manifester pour répondre à mes interrogations concernant mon rythme de postage. Effectivement, poster aussi régulièrement n'est pas toujours évident, mais je trouve que lorsque des lecteurs se montrent fidèles dans leurs reviews, un auteur se doit de leur montrer sa reconnaissance et son respect en s'en tenant à ses engagements, même si en ce moment je poste un peu en décalé, et j'en suis absolument désolée. J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'a plu, et que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci et à bientôt :-) **

**AlineGranger : Merci à toi d'être toujours fidèle au poste, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour la discussion entre Charlotte et Emma, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Merci encore et à très vite :-) **

**JUJUDEMARS : Et bien un grand merci à toi, je ne vois pas d'autres mots. Pour les postes, j'essaierais de faire au mieux pour continuer à poster régulièrement, même si ce ne sera plus les mercredis et les dimanches comme avant... Merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**Nathan523 : Message reçu, et je continuerais à poster le plus régulièrement possible, même s'il risque d'y avoir un peu plus d'attente entre les chapitres. Oui, dommage, mais ce n'était finalement pas le bon moment et puis tout dire en groupe, c'était un pari risqué quand même... Merci à toi pour être présent à chaque fois, et au plisir de te lire :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Et oui, malheureusement, il y a encore des personnes qui pensent exactement comme lui. Dans mon travail, j'entends toutes sortes de commentaires plus ou moins déplacés, et je me souviens qu'un jour, il y avait un couple de lesbienne à ma caisse. Elles étaient adorables, polies et charmantes. Mais voilà, elles ont osé ne pas se cacher et se sont embrassées en public. La dame d'environ 40 ans que je passais en caisse s'est offusquée et a lancé des commentaires particulièrement méchants. Quand elle a vu que tout le monde la regardait de travers elle s'est tu, mais le mal était fait. Le pauvre couple était tout gêné et pire encore, blessé. Je trouve ça lamentable à notre époque! L'amour ne devrait jamais avoir à se justifier. Bref pour revenir à la fic, Neal est un sale con, c'est un fait :-) Et non, il n'a pas de magie en lui, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça? Je me suis peut-être mal exprimée dans mon chapitre... Tu auras remarqué qu'il a un problème avec les femmes de pouvoir (Emma, Regina, Ingrid, Maléfique...) et effectivement, ça va lui faire tout drôle quand elles vont lui régler son compte (enfin Regina est prioritaire pour venger son amour). je n'ai pas encore décidé de comment il allait apprendre qu'Emma était aussi riche que Regina, mais j'imagine bien Emma le lui balancer au visage quand il tentera de justifier ses actions... Et ce n'est pas Emma, mais Regina qui a découvert qui était leur nouvel ennemi (mais il est vrai qu'on s'y perd un peu avec les "elle" parfois, désolée si ce passage n'était pas assez clair...). Pour ce qui est de Maléfique, j'y réfléchis encore, mais j'aime assez son personnage (je dois avouer que je suis influencer par le film Maléfique avec Angelina Jolie que j'ai trouvé absolument merveilleux...), et donc je pense que dès que la magie sera de retour, Regina pourrait bien décider de rendre sa liberté à sa meilleure ennemie... Et non, Neal ne se fera pas arrêté avant d'avoir pu accomplir une partie de son plan... Merci à toi pour tes commentaires réguliers, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement. **

**M.L Casper : Et bien merci, mais dans la mesure du possible, j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre deux chapitres. En tout cas, je suis ravie de savoir que mes chapitres continuent à te plaire. Merci à toi et à très vite :-)**

 **McFly76 : Oui, Regina a fini par comprendre, mais en même temps, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité qui soient logique. La Malédiction ne sera pas encore brisée maintenant, il faut d'abord qu'elles se débarrassent de Neal, mais une fois que la magie sera revenue, ça ne devrait plus tarder... Merci et à bientôt :-) **

**Isacos : Merci à toi de toujours prendre le temps de commenter. Effectivement, la révélation de ce secret se fera en temps et en heure, et défintivement pas en groupe, mais en douceur et couple par couple... Enfin si je ne change pas d'avis en court de route :-) Regina sait donc que la menace vient du fils de Rumple, mais non, elle ne sait toujours pas qu'il s'agit de Neal, et crois-moi, cela vaut mieux pour lui, parce qu'il serait déjà mort sinon! Elle ferait brûler la forêt si cela lui assurait de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui... Et oui, les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect, mon neveu lui m'a bien dit que j'étais folle de passer autant de temps devant mon PC, alors qu'il en fait de même dès qu'il n'est plus surveillé :-) Pour la publication, je continuerais à poster dès que je finirais un chapitre, je voulais juste être sûre que cela vous convenait ! Et oui, la vie est envahissante, et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'y a pas assez de 24h dans une journée pour tout faire surtout quand on en passe au minimum 5 à dormir ! Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**Pilounana : Je peux comprendre, lire une fic en court d'écriture c'est comme regarder une série. Sympa sur le moment, mais frustrant quand tu dois attendre la suite! Surtout si la suite se fait attendre! Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de continuer à poster aussi régulièrement possible, dès qu'un chapitre est achevé. Effectivement, la confrontation entre Neal et les deux femmes va être épique, je ne dirais que ça! Merci à toi et à très bientôt :-) **

**oOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne :-)**

 **Merci à tous pour me laisser des reviews ou me rajouter à vos favoris.**

 **Je vous poste le prochain chapitre aussi vite que possible.**

 **Bonne fin de soirée, bisous :-)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonsoir tous le monde :-)**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère que vous aimerez :-)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me mettent en favoris et surtout à tout ceux qui continuent à chaque nouveau chapitre de me laisser un commentaire, ça me motive à continuer d'écrire aussi régulièrement que mes horaires de travail me le permettent afin de ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre deux suites :-)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 42** :

Une bonne partie de la nuit, Regina tourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait fait un cauchemar dans lequel une ombre ténébreuse aux yeux cruels planait au-dessus de leur maison avant de fondre sur eux, faisant disparaître dans une fumée noire impénétrable les jumeaux puis Emma qui avant de disparaître, lui criait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Réveillée en sursaut, Regina ne s'était calmée qu'après s'être plaquée contre Emma, la tête sur son cœur qui battait paisiblement sous son oreille. Mais le sommeil refusa de venir l'emporter de nouveau, et de peur de réveiller Emma, elle finit par renoncer et quitter leur lit, préférant réfléchir à la meilleure façon de neutraliser leur ennemi, de préférence avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque.

« S'il est le fils de Rumple comme je le pense, alors il doit en savoir beaucoup sur moi… » s'inquiéta-t-elle en se demandant ce qu'elle avait réellement à craindre de lui.

A priori, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire puisqu'il était né sans magie, et qu'elle doutait que Rumple l'y ait initié, si tant est que le garçon ait pu être intéressé. Mais cela ne la rassurait pas outre mesure, car s'il était venu dans le but de se venger, alors il restait une menace et elle refusait de le prendre à la légère. L'enfant qu'il avait été méprisait la magie et avait détesté son père de l'avoir fait entrer dans leur existence. En se concentrant, elle tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait entendu raconter sur le fils du Ténébreux, regrettant de ne pas avoir cherché à faire sa connaissance. Mais elle avait été trop concentrée sur sa formation et l'accomplissement de sa vengeance pour s'intéresser à un adolescent en quête d'identité et de justice. Et puis à l'époque, elle n'aurait rien fait qui aurait pu contrarié Rumplestitskin et l'éloigner d'elle, pas alors qu'il était la constante stable de son existence.

Mais à présent, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir porté plus d'intérêt à l'être le plus important de la vie du Ténébreux. Après tout, si les rumeurs disaient vrai, Bealfire, si elle se souvenait correctement du prénom du fils de celui qui avait été son mentor avant de devenir son ennemi, avait tout fait pour détourner son père de la magie, jusqu'à sa disparition. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il s'était volatilisé peu de temps après qu'elle soit devenue la Méchante Reine, et elle s'était souvent demandé si les deux évènements avaient été liés. Ce qui expliquerait cette rancœur inexplicable que Rumple lui avait soudainement vouée. Elle comprenait à présent que d'une certaine manière, il la tenait responsable de la perte de son unique fils, même si elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait être derrière celle-ci.

Secouant la tête, Regina cessa d'essayer de comprendre les mécanismes de raisonnement du père pour se concentrer sur le fils. Bealfire ne maîtrisait peut-être pas la magie, mais s'il tenait de son père, alors elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Parce qu'après tout, même sans la maîtriser, ce nuisible pourrait en faire usage s'il mettait la main sur les affaires de son père, ce qui était probablement le cas s'il avait trouvé quelque chose dans la boutique.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Gold ait été assez stupide pour laisser à la portée du premier venu des objets magiques ! » cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Et rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un objet magique entre les mains d'un non initié. Surtout dans un monde où la magie ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon que dans le leur, et donc était imprévisible, même pour elle. Non décidément, elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de rester à ne rien faire, laissant ainsi à cet homme l'occasion de prendre le dessus et de faire du mal à sa famille.

« Si Rumple m'a appris une chose, c'est de ne jamais sous-estimer mon adversaire » énonça Regina, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire désabusé et froid.

Penser à toutes ces années où elle avait presqu'idolâtré le Ténébreux, le voyant comme le Sauveur qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie pour la délivrer de sa mère et lui offrir la vie qu'elle désirait tant, lui était particulièrement pénible. A une époque, elle s'était même crue amoureuse de lui, ou du moins avait éprouvé une profonde attirance pour lui, mais n'avait jamais osé le lui révéler, craignant d'être rejetée et donc de souffrir à nouveau. Et peu de temps après, elle avait commencé à nourrir des soupçons concernant les intentions de Rumple, et ça avait été le début de la fin. Elle avait pris ses distances, s'était un peu plus repliée sur elle-même, et alors que Regina s'estompait, la Méchante Reine prenait de l'ampleur. Elle ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point cela avait été ce que le mage noir avait souhaité obtenir, et elle l'y avait aidé volontairement.

« J'ai été tellement stupide de me laisser faire comme un vulgaire pantin de bois ! » soupira-t-elle, excédée par son comportement passé.

Et encore, même Pinocchio avait fait preuve de plus de volonté qu'elle, réussissant à se défaire de sa condition de jouet pour devenir un vrai petit garçon. Mais elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne la manipuler de cette façon, et encore moins le fils de son ancien professeur de magie. En riant nerveusement, elle imagina la réflexion que lui ferait Emma en entendant ses pensées. Un rapport avec Poudlard sans la moindre hésitation. Et même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle avait vraiment apprécié l'univers du jeune sorcier à lunettes, s'identifiant tout particulièrement à la jeune Hermione, même si l'histoire familiale d'Henry était plus proche de la sienne en moins scabreuse. Mais Hermione était comme elle, une jeune fille sensible et douce qui avait soif de faire ses preuves et était prête à tout pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais Hermione n'avait pas perdue son humanité et sa foi en l'existence dans la bataille. Cela dit, contrairement à elle, la jeune sorcière avait eu des amis sur qui compter et pour l'empêcher de sombrer du côté obscur de la Force.

« Et voilà que je cite Star Wars maintenant… » grommela-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

La télévision n'avait jamais été aussi présente dans son existence que depuis qu'Emma en faisait partie, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, aimant ces moments qu'elles passaient, tendrement enlacées devant le petit écran, se câlinant gentiment. Elle aimait tellement sa vie qu'elle lutterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour la préserver.

« Tu t'es transformée en guimauve ma chère… » se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même en commençant la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Mais étrangement, elle assumait pleinement la renaissance de cette partie de sa personnalité, surtout lorsqu'elle était seule. Cela dit, ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller en public. Elle avait une réputation à préserver tout de même. Et devenir une gentille ne signifiait pas se transformer en idiote bêtifiante.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » grimaça-t-elle en frissonnant violemment à cette idée.

Elle finissait de déposer les gaufres aux pommes sur la table de la salle à manger lorsque sa petite famille fit son entrée dans la pièce, le nez levé, comme des chiens de chasse ayant flairé l'odeur de leur proie.

« Bonjour ma douce » sourit Emma en venant l'enlacer, lui déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour mon amour » sourit tendrement Regina en lui caressant délicatement la joue de son nez.

« Bonjour les mamans » lancèrent les deux enfants en les câlinant chacune leur tour avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger.

En riant, les deux femmes prirent place autour de la table, Emma se dépêchant de se servir en voyant la vitesse avec laquelle les deux enfants dévoraient les délicieuses gaufres. Mais malgré son appétit, Regina nota que sa femme prit malgré tout le temps de la servir avant de remplir son assiette. Ce genre de petite attention pouvait paraître anodine, mais cela signifiait tellement aux yeux de la mairesse, car cela prouvait qu'en dépit des années écoulées, Emma continuait à la place en première et prenait toujours à cœur son bien-être. Et cette seule certitude n'avait pas de prix.

« Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer, votre grand-mère va vous accompagner à l'école aujourd'hui » leur apprit Regina en terminant son assiette.

Au même moment, Ingrid fit son apparition, et Regina se leva pour rapporter de la cuisine une assiette de gaufre qu'elle avait pris soin de garder au chaud et surtout, loin du féroce appétit de sa petite famille. Emma lui adressa un large sourire en la voyant faire ce qui lui valut un haussement d'épaules, comme si ce geste n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour la mairesse. Ce n'était que de la plus élémentaire courtoisie.

« Dès que nous serons prêtes, nous pourrons aller à la boutique de Gold » lança Emma en terminant son chocolat chaud.

« Bonne idée. Je veux savoir ce que son fils complote dans notre dos » approuva Regina en débarrassant la table.

« Son fils ? Tu penses que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? » s'étonna Emma en se levant pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

« Cela me paraît logique. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il ait pu franchir la barrière ? Ou que de toutes les boutiques de la ville, ce soit dans celle de Gold qu'il se soit rendu ? » lança Regina, persuadée d'avoir raison.

« Oui, et cela expliquerait comment il a entendu parler de Storybrooke » acquiesça Emma en suivant le raisonnement de sa femme « Tu l'as connu ? » voulut-elle savoir en lavant les assiettes que Regina essuyait.

« Non, et il a disparu de la Forêt Enchantée avant que j'en ai le temps, mais je me souviens qu'après sa disparition, Rumple a commencé à parler du Sort Noir. Je pensais qu'il voulait que je le lance pour accomplir ma vengeance, mais à présent je sais que ce n'était qu'une façon d'arriver dans ce monde et de retrouver son fils… » soupira Regina, furieuse d'avoir été à ce point aveugle.

« Comment pouvait-il savoir que vous viendriez dans ce monde précisément ? » s'étonna Emma qui n'y comprenait rien à toutes ces histoires de magie.

« Il se vantait toujours d'avoir un don de prémonition et de savoir ce qui allait arriver bien avant que cela ne se produise… » lui révéla Regina avec scepticisme « Moi je crois plutôt qu'il avait eu une discussion avec une personne douée d'un tel pouvoir, qu'elle lui avait fait une prédiction, et qu'ensuite il l'a arrangée à sa sauce… » grommela-t-elle avec dédain.

« Ce qui ressemblerait beaucoup plus au personnage dépeint dans le livre… » commenta Emma en opinant du chef « Et son fils, pourquoi venir ici se venger de toi si vous n'avez jamais eu à faire l'un à l'autre ? » s'étonna Emma en penchant la tête dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être a-t-il appris ce qui était arrivé à son père et qu'il désire obtenir vengeance pour lui… » suggéra Regina avec une légère hésitation.

« Donc ce fils prodigue ne doit pas être quelqu'un de bien, parce que la seule façon qu'il ait eu de retrouver son père, c'est en prison… » énonça Emma en se tendant « Je doute qu'il ait été un des gardiens, même si cela reste possible… »

« Tu as probablement raison… » approuva Regina en fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif « Tu n'aurais pas un contact dans la police de Boston qui pourrait te donner le nom des détenus récemment libérés à tout hasard ? » voulut savoir Regina avec une lueur d'espoir.

« Je l'appel sur le champ » approuva Emma en courant chercher son cellulaire, resté dans leur chambre.

Pendant son absence, Regina alla dans le salon, pile au moment où Ingrid et les enfants s'apprêtaient à partir pour la journée.

« Soyez prudents » leur recommanda Regina, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

« Nous le serons, je vous promets qu'il ne leur arrivera rien tant que je serais là pour les protéger » affirma Ingrid en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de la belle brune.

« Je vous en remercie Ingrid, votre présence nous soulage d'un poids immense » sourit sincèrement Regina.

La reine des glaces fut touchée par ces paroles qu'elle savait sincère. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle eut à nouveau l'impression de faire partie d'un tout, d'avoir de l'importance pour des personnes qui désiraient vraiment sa présence et ne la craignait pas. Elle était enfin acceptée comme elle était, et cela la libéra du poids du passé. Heureuse, elle sourit brillement, puis entraîna les jumeaux à sa suite, les écoutant babiller sur l'école et leurs amis, ravis d'en apprendre plus sur eux. Avec un léger sourire, Regina les regarda s'éloigner, mais dès qu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision, son sourire s'effaça, et son expression se glaça.

« Tu ignores ce dont je suis capable Baelfire, mais tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépends… » menaça-t-elle, la voix vibrante de colère.

« Tu parles toute seule ? » la taquina Emma en l'enlaçant par derrière.

« Prête ? » s'enquit Regina, ignorant délibérément cette provocation infantile.

« Absolument, allons botter le cul de ce sale type ! » affirma Emma, son regard brillant dangereusement.

« Votre langage Miss Swan ! » la rabroua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête d'exaspération et d'amusement mêlé.

Voilà une chose qui ne changerait jamais. Heureusement qu'Emma se surveillait lorsque les jumeaux étaient dans les parages ! De son côté, Emma souriait de toutes ses dents. Si un jour, Regina cessait de la reprendre concernant son vocabulaire fleuri, elle saurait que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Et puis elle trouvait cela tellement excitant lorsque sa femme la reprenait de ce ton autoritaire et désapprobateur, sans parler du fait qu'elle l'appelle Miss Swan. En se mordant la lèvre pour endiguer la chaleur fiévreuse qui s'était emparée d'elle, Emma entraîna sa femme vers la voiture, l'aidant à y prendre place avant de prendre le volant.

« Qu'a dit Tom ? » voulut savoir Regina lorsqu'elles quittèrent l'allée du manoir.

« Qu'il allait se renseigner. Je lui ai expliqué que nous avions aperçu un rôdeur devant la maison et que j'avais cru reconnaître un gars que j'avais coffré… » expliqua-t-elle sans quitter la route du regard.

« Si cela se trouve, ce ne sera même pas un mensonge. » murmura pensivement Regina.

« J'ai bien été adoptée par la Reine des glaces, alors ce ne serait pas beaucoup plus bizarre... » reconnut Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Quand aurons-nous cette liste ? » voulut savoir Regina, impatiente d'avoir une véritable piste pour trouver leur cible.

« En fin de journée. J'ai dit à Tom que tu étais enragée de voir un étranger faire planer une menace sur notre famille et comme tu lui fiches la trouille, il a promis de faire aussi vite que possible de peur que tu ne décides de te rendre à Boston pour qu'il accélère la cadence… » rigola Emma, amusée comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son ami tremblant devant sa femme.

« Oui, je fais souvent cet effet-là aux gens… » reconnut fièrement Regina, une lueur ravie au fond des yeux qui fit rire de plus belle Emma.

« Tu as la liste de ce que contenait la boutique de Gold ? » voulut savoir Emma en se gardant devant celle-ci.

« Je t'en ai fait une copie, nous irons plus vite de cette façon » acquiesça Regina en sortant les feuilles de son sac, en tendant quelques-unes à la jeune femme.

« Tu aurais fait un bon flic » commenta Emma avec un sourire espiègle.

« Je serais devenue agent du FBI, j'adore leur dress code » rétorqua Regina avec flegme en déverrouillant la porte de la boutique, faisant tinter la clochette suspendue au-dessus.

« Je ne suis même pas surprise… » ricana Emma « Et le pire c'est que je suis persuadée que tu arriverais à en devenir le big boss… »

« Evidemment ! » acquiesça le plus sérieusement du monde Regina en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Rumple.

En souriant, Emma entreprit de faire rapidement le tour de la boutique, vérifiant scrupuleusement que rien ne manquait, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas ici qu'elle trouverait un indice. Elle vérifia malgré tout chaque objet, préférant ne pas rater quelque chose par mégarde. Mais la couche de poussière qui recouvrait les comptoirs était intacte, signe que personne n'avait touché à quoi que ce soit. Une fois le tour de la pièce effectué, elle décida de rejoindre Regina dans le bureau de Gold, mais au moment où elle poussait le rideau de perle, son cellulaire vibra dans sa poche.

« Je t'écoute David » lança-t-elle en décrochant, avisant le nom de son père sur l'écran lumineux.

« Des voisins de Gold nous ont prévenu hier soir qu'une voiture s'était garée dans son garage, et comme Gold n'a pas de famille, ils ont pensé à un cambriolage en cours… » lui apprit-il sombrement.

« Et pourquoi ne me préviens-tu que maintenant ? » grogna Emma en se passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux.

« Parce que Mickaël n'a eu le message que ce matin » se justifia David « Ils ont appelé au poste et sont tombés sur le répondeur, et comme nous étions dans les rues à patrouiller… »

« C'est bon David, c'est juste qu'on aurait peut-être pu coincer ce type la nuit dernière… » s'exaspéra Emma « Je préviens Regina et je vous rejoins au poste » annonça-t-elle avant de couper la communication sans laisser le temps à son adjoint de répondre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » voulut savoir Regina en levant la tête vers Emma.

« Un possible cambriolage chez Gold » répondit Emma en lui adressant un regard entendu.

« Emma, regarde, en appuyant sur cette touche, l'on devrait pouvoir savoir ce que ce type a imprimé en dernier… » s'exclama Regina en joignant le geste à la parole.

« As-tu trouvé ce qu'il avait pris ici ? » demanda Emma pendant que le document commençait à apparaître.

« Il manque un coffre apparemment, mais j'ignore s'il contenait quoi que ce soit » lui répondit Regina en pinçant les lèvres d'un air contrarié.

« On sait au moins qu'il a bien pris quelque chose, et je doute qu'il ait emporté ce coffre au hasard… » souffla Emma en fronçant les sourcils d'un air intrigué.

Au moment où elle allait s'approcher de l'étagère pour tenter de percer ce nouveau mystère, le bip de l'imprimante se fit entendre, et Regina tendit la main pour s'emparer de la feuille qu'elle relâcha dans un cri de fureur qui fit accourir Emma.

« Regina ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se penchant pour récupérer le papier « Saloperie ! » gronda-t-elle, se retenant d'être beaucoup plus grossière pour ne pas s'attirer la vindicte de sa femme.

« Ce sale petit cafard a osé s'introduire chez nous ! » gronda Regina, le regard devenu noir de colère.

« Comment a-t-il pu contourner le système d'alarme ? » voulut savoir Emma en interrogeant la mairesse du regard.

« Les enfants ont dû laisser une fenêtre ouverte, et tu sais que si c'est le cas, alors le système ne s'enclenche pas… » soupira Regina en pinçant les lèvres.

« Quand je pense que ce salaud s'est introduit chez nous, qu'il est allé dans notre chambre ! » pesta Emma, le regard braqué sur une photo prise depuis le seuil de leur chambre.

De cet emplacement, l'intru avait une vue d'ensemble, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait pris d'autres clichés de leur maison, de leur intimité. Et cela signifiait qu'il comptait revenir. Cette pensée lui fit serrer la mâchoire et les poings, et le cliché s'en trouva broyé entre ses doigts crispés.

« Je vais faire vérifier le système, et chaque jour, nous veillerons à ce que toutes les fenêtres soient fermées » lança-t-elle, la voix basse et sombre qui fit frémir Regina qui n'avait jamais vu Emma dans cet état.

« Tu crains qu'il ne revienne chez nous ? » comprit Regina en se tendant violemment à l'idée que cet individu profite de leur sommeil pour s'infiltrer chez elles et leur faire du mal.

« Pourquoi prendre ces photos si ce n'était pas son plan ? » l'interrogea Emma en jetant un regard noir au cliché froissé, comme si tout était de sa faute « Je vais aussi dire à David et Ruby de redoubler de vigilance chez eux, on ne sait jamais. Le fils de Gold n'en a peut-être pas qu'après nous… » ajouta-t-elle, son expression s'assombrissant un peu plus.

« Je vais aller au caveau chercher les cristaux et en poser chez nous et chez eux aussi. Je n'ai peut-être plus mes pouvoirs personnels, mais je peux malgré tout utiliser la magie, et je ne vais pas m'en priver ! » grinça Regina, la voix lourde de menace.

« Bonne idée, et tu devrais aussi apporter les potions, nous risquons d'en avoir besoin… » approuva vivement Emma en plissant les yeux de réflexion.

« Heureusement que je les ai achevées tout de même… » soupira Regina, le regard fixé sur la photo de leur chambre à coucher.

« Quel est son but à ton avis ? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de venir ici ? » voulut savoir Emma en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le coin du bureau.

« Je l'ignore Emma, mais quoi qu'il prépare, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… » siffla Regina, tendue à l'extrême.

Ne sachant quoi dire pour apaiser sa compagne alors qu'elle-même était terriblement inquiète, Emma préféra garder le silence, fourrageant dans sa crinière en tentant de trouver une solution qui lui échappait. Elles ne savaient même pas après qui elles courraient après tout, qui menaçaient ainsi leur bonheur. Dans l'absolu, elles avaient découvert qui il était, mais il ne restait qu'une idée abstraite, une ombre dans la nuit, le croquemitaine dissimulé sous leur lit pour les surprendre lorsqu'elles seraient le plu vulnérables et impuissantes. Il planait au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès, mais elle se jura de tout faire pour protéger sa famille de ce fou et l'empêcher de leur faire du mal, même si ele devait se mettre en danger pour cela. Le tout était de le faire avant que Regina ne le fasse, parce qu'elle connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir qu'elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, y compris placer sa vie dans la balance.

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! » gronda férocement Emma, une lueur terrible dans le regard.

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna Regina en penchant la tête pour observer le visage fermé de sa belle blonde qu'elle trouva terriblement attirante en cet instant.

« Je ne laisserai pas ce sale type s'en prendre à vous » explicita Emma, préférant dissimuler le fond de sa pensée à Regina, sachant comment sa femme réagirait face à ses élans protecteurs.

« Moi non plus » assura farouchement Regina en tournant la tête, ne remarquant donc pas l'expression contrariée d'Emma.

Mais la Reine était à mille lieux de s'inquiéter des états d'âme de sa femme, pas alors que leur bonheur était menacé. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que l'on devait savoir se battre pour ce que l'on désirait, et elle n'hésiterait pas à faire usage de toutes les armes à sa portée pour protéger sa famille. Si Bealfire s'imaginait un seul instant qu'il aurait facilement le dessus sur elle, alors il allait avoir une très mauvaise surprise. Ils s'étaient côtoyés très peu de temps dans la Forêt Enchantée, à peine quelques mois, et à l'époque, elle n'était pas encore la Méchante Reine, alors avec un peu de chance, il ignorait qui elle était devenue, et ce dont elle était capable. Et c'était là un avantage qu'elle comptait bien exploiter. S'il commettait l'erreur monumentale de la sous-estimer, alors il en paierait le prix.

Une sonnerie entraînante la tira de ses pensées, et Regina tourna la tête vers Emma qui décrocha prestement en avisant le nom de l'appelant, lui faisant comprendre que cela devait être important. Etait-ce Tom qui rappelait déjà ? Avec un sourire ravi, elle repensa à ce qu'Emma avait dit. Elle terrifiait visiblement le policier. Et c'était assez réconfortant de savoir que même sans sa magie, et sans qu'il connaisse son passé, cet homme, qui faisait pourtant deux têtes de plus qu'elle et en imposait par sa carrure impressionnante, avait été impressionner par elle.

« Quoi ? Attends tu es sûr ? » s'écria Emma d'une voix vibrante de colère et de peur, ce qui la fit se tendre, et instinctivement, Regina vint se coller contre sa femme, lui apportant un soutien silencieux.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Emma paraissait-elle à ce point perturbée ? Jamais encore elle n'avait vu une telle lueur dans son regard. Fronçant les sourcils, Regina tendit l'oreille, tentant d'entendre ce que son interlocuteur lui disait à l'autre bout du fil, mais seul un baryton grave lui parvint, la frustrant.

« Mais enfin Tom, j'aurais dû être la première informée de son évasion ! Quant à Gold, Regina et moi aurions dû être prévenue de sa mort ! » cracha Emma en se passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant allègrement.

Gold était mort ? Regina sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et elle fut surprise de constater que la nouvelle l'attristait. L'homme s'était peut-être servi d'elle, mais à une époque, il avait été son monde, son unique point de repère, la seule personne à qui elle avait pu se confier et qui avait semblé la comprendre. Et c'était cet homme-là qui lui manquait et qu'elle pleurait aujourd'hui. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement en entendant Emma raccrocher en pestant, le visage plus fermé que jamais.

« Emma, que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est tout de même pas la mort de Gold qui te mets dans cet état ? » s'étonna Regina en posant deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Non, bien sûr que non… » soupira Emma en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer « C'est Neal… » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle empli de haine.

A ce nom, Regina se figea, et ses yeux se remplir d'horreur alors qu'une vague de haine la traversa, la dévastant comme un tsunami. Neal. Le père des jumeaux. Le monstre qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur sa douce Emma, la souillant irrémédiablement. Et en un instant, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Elles connaissaient enfin l'identité de celui qui rôdait autour d'elles. Bealfire était Neal Cassidy, elle en était persuadée. Chaque fibre de son être le lui affirmait.

« Il aurait tué Gold avant de s'évader pendant son transfert pour être jugé… » soupira Emma, la mine défaite.

« Il ne l'a pas tué, j'en suis certaine, mais il a très bien pu prétendre le contraire en sachant qu'il serait transféré… » répliqua fermement Regina en crispant la mâchoire.

« Je pense que tu as raison… » opina Emma, la voix neutre « Et maintenant, il est là, quelque part… »

« Mais nous avons une longueur d'avance à présent. Nous savons qui il est. Il nous sera donc plus facile de le coincer avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à nous… » affirma Regina en posant un regard soucieux sur sa femme.

« Je suis tellement désolée Reina. C'est de ma faute si notre famille est en danger… » s'excusa Emma en baissant le regard, dévorée par la culpabilité.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ma douce ! » s'exclama fermement Regina en venant se placer entre les cuisses d'Emma « Et s'il est bien le fils de Rumple, alors il est aussi là pour moi, j'en suis certaine… » ajouta-t-elle, se sentant tout aussi coupable.

« Tu crois qu'il sait pour les enfants ? Qu'il est venu pour les prendre ? » s'affola Emma, son regard se voilant d'angoisse.

« Si c'est le cas, il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance d'en obtenir la garde. Mais tu devrais prévenir Ingrid et demander à Mickaël de ne pas les quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'on ait réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire » suggéra Regina en se crispant, son visage adoptant un masque dur et implacable.

Elle ne laisserait pas ce monstre poser ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur ses bébés. Et plus que tout, elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'Emma. Il ne l'avait que trop fait souffrir déjà, et elle vivante, elle ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de recommencer. Plutôt le tuer que de courir le risque qu'il ne fasse à nouveau du mal à sa femme.

« David m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander de le rejoindre chez Gold. Un voisin a vu un homme s'y introduire la nuit dernière » lui apprit Emma en se redressant.

Le mouvement plaqua leurs deux corps, Regina se trouvant toujours entre les cuisses d'Emma, et naturellement, leurs bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps de l'autre, chacune tirant un réconfort certain de cette promiscuité.

« Sois prudente. De mon côté, je file au caveau, et ensuite, j'irais rejoindre les enfants à la bibliothèque et nous attendrons ton retour pour rentrer à la maison » déclara Regina, plongeant son visage dans la masse soyeuse des boucles de sa compagne.

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de la belle brune, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait les intestins, et elle était terrifié de laisser Regina partir pour ne plus jamais la revoir.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Isacos : Il est vrai que Neal manque un peu de jugeote, mais il est tellement sûr d'être le plus fort qu'il ne peut qu'aller d'erreur en erreur... J'aime bien ton côté sadique, surtout quand il correspond au mien :-) Et effectivement, Regina va adorer faire ravaler son bulletin de naissance à Neal. Pour la dague, ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a que les Ténèbres vont le choisir, et puis bête comme il l'est, il pourrait fort bien la laisser à la portée de Regina... Pour Maléfique, je n'ai pas encore décidé vraiment de son sort, je vais me laisser porter par l'écriture je pense... Merci à toi pour ton commentaire et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt :-) **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Et oui la magie est pratique, mais malheureusement elle ne pratique pas de discrimination à l'usage... Pour la publication, je vais essayer de ne pas trop m'écarter de mon rythme de poste, même s'il risque fort d'y avoir quelques cafouillages dont je m'excuse à l'avance :-) Merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire :-)**

 **AlineGranger : Merci à toi d'être toujours là d'un chapitre à l'autre, et j'espère que cette nouvelle suite a été à ta convenance :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Oui, je te rassure, ton envie de trucider Neal est parfaitement normale. Ce serait si tu avais envie de lui faire des câlins qui m'inquièterait... Je constate que l'intervention de Maléfique emporte tous les suffrages ! Et non, ce n'est pas un anachronisme puisque dans ma fic, j'ai fait en sorte que Neal ait été présent dans la Forêt Enchantée en même temps que Regina et donc tous les autres personnages, tu verras, j'expliquerais un peu plus dans les chapitres à venir (et dans celui-ci également il me semble...). Je diverge de la série sur ce point, mais je voulais vraiment que Neal ait une vague idée de celle qu'il devrait affronter, même s'il est partie avant que Regina ne devienne réellement la Méchante Reine. J'espère que ça ne te perturbe pas trop... Pour la suite, je pense qu tu as eu une partie des réponses à tes interrogations avec ce chapitre, et pour l'autre partie, cela ne devrait plus tarder ! Oui, ce film est une pure merveille, et c'est plutôt cool que la "méchante" ne le soit pas vraiment pour une fois et qu'en réalité, ce soit le "gentil" qui ait mal agit et soit à l'origine de tout... Pour ce qui est de la discrimination, tu prêches une convertie, mais malheureusement le monde est peuplé d'imbéciles... J'espère que la suite de cette histoire continuera à te plaire, et j'attends avec impatience tes prochains commentaires! Merci encore :-) **

**Guest 2 : Et oui, les méchants ont toujours une chance insolente, mais rassure-toi ça ne dure jamais et ils finissent toujours par commettre une erreur qui les fait trébucher et erre pris... Et oui, il est persuadé qu'Emma est à lui et qu'elle ne peut être avec Regina, une femme qui plus est, que contrainte et forcée par un sortilège quelconque! C'est pour des mecs comme lui que des dictons comme "la bêtise humaine n'a pas de limite" ont été inventé! Merci à toi pour ce commentaire, et à très bientôt :-) **

**Onia33 : Voir de nouveau lecteur prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire me fait toujours énormément plaisir et je t'en remercie. J'espère que la suite de ma fic t'a plu et au plaisir de te lire de nouveau :-) **

**oOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous, et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre entre mes deux derniers chapitres.**

 **Bonne fin de soirée à tous (quoi qu'à cette heure là, je pourrais presque dire bonne nuit!)**

 **A dimanche (promis, je posterais bien dimanche) pour la suite :-)**

 **Bisous !**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je sais que j'avais promis de poster ce chapitre hier, mais impossible de charger mon chapitre. Voici le message qui s'affichait chaque fois que j'essayais :**

 **Error Type 2**

 **An error has occurred while processing your request.**

Please email this error message in full to support .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.84f4bb73dfd90015ec5a792afe030dd5  
:71

2017-07-23 12:28:21

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce léger contretemps indépendant de ma volonté et j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à me lire :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 43** :

Dans sa voiture, Emma frappait nerveusement le volant du bout des doigts. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour et foncer rejoindre Regina. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais son mauvais pressentiment ne la quittait pas, et elle sentait que Regina était en danger. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout. Neal était quelque part dans la nature, et il avait une fois encore décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

« Comment ai-je fait pour rencontrer le fils du pire salop de l'histoire des contes de fées ? » râla-t-elle en songeant que la Destinée était vraiment une belle garce.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas étonnée de découvrir qu'un homme aussi démoniaque que ce Rumpletrucmuche ait un fils comme Neal. Pourtant du peu que Regina lui avait confié, enfant Neal avait été un peu comme Henry. Rêveur et idéaliste, faisant preuve d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Son père avait dû sacrément mettre le paquet pour le détruite et faire de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi cela la surprenait ? Le Ténébreux était celui qui avait fait de sa douce et aimante Regina la Méchante Reine. Alors faire de son propre fils un monstre à son image avait dû être un véritable jeu d'enfant pour lui.

« Mais peu importe à quel point tu as eu une enfance pourrie Neal, si tu touches à ma famille, je te tue ! » proclama-t-elle farouchement.

Inconsciemment, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, passant devant le commissariat sans même s'arrêter. Sans surprise, elle entendit une sirène dans son dos et jetant un regard dans son rétroviseur, elle vit la seconde voiture de patrouille derrière elle, David au volant. La présence de son père la réconforta, et elle se détendit légèrement. Cela lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre de se dire que ses deux amis étaient ses parents biologiques, mais elle avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée, et au final, elle était heureuse de connaître enfin le secret de ses origines. Et le lien qu'elle avait tissé avec eux n'avait pas de prix. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que lorsqu'ils recouvriraient la mémoire, les choses ne changeraient pas trop. Et surtout, elle priait pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à la couver, oubliant qu'elle était une femme adulte, et mariée de surcroit.

« Et plus que tout, j'espère qu'ils ne se lanceront pas dans une chasse aux sorcières… » pria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Mais si le pire se produisait, elle n'hésiterait pas à plier bagages et à emmener Regina et les jumeaux loin de cette ville, en sécurité. Le bien-être de sa famille primait sur tout le reste, et si elle devait tirer un trait définitif sur une relation avec ses parents biologiques, elle le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. En soupirant, elle se reconcentra sur sa conduite et constata qu'elle s'était engagée dans la rue dans laquelle vivait Gold. Un quartier paisible dans lequel on ne s'attendait pas à découvrir que le Diable en personne y vivait. D'un autre côté, il y avait si peu de maisons dans la rue qu'Emma ne fut pas surprise que les voisins aient immédiatement sonné la sirène d'alarme. Ils devaient tellement périr d'ennuis que la moindre anomalie devenait un sujet de conversation pour les semaines à venir.

« Ce n'est pas à Boston que la police recevrait un tel coup de fil » ricana-t-elle en se garant devant la maison de Gold.

Et avec amusement, elle constata que même si cette demeure était de belle taille et magnifique, elle faisait pâle figure comparée au manoir. Gold était peut-être le marionnettiste qui avait créé le Sort Noir, il en avait pour autant oublié que c'était la magie de Regina qui la déclencherait, qui la contrôlerait, et ainsi, c'était Regina qui avait su tirer son épingle du jeu.

« Tu penses que l'intrus est toujours là ? » l'interrogea David en venant la rejoindre, suivi de près par Mickael.

En notant la présence de son second adjoint, Emma grimaça, réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de l'appeler pour lui dire de filer immédiatement à l'école pour assurer la protection des jumeaux.

« Mickaël, nous avons découvert que notre visiteur indésirable était le père biologique des jumeaux. Peux-tu aller à l'école et rester avec eux s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui azuréen de son ami.

« Bien sûr Emma, je te promets de les protéger » acquiesça immédiatement l'homme, conscient de la gravité de la situation.

« Prends la voiture de patrouille, David rentrera avec moi » lui ordonna-t-elle, soulagée de savoir que ses enfants seraient protégés.

« Et Regina ? » voulut savoir David, le visage assombri par la haine instinctive qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme.

Dès sa rencontre avec Emma, il avait senti un profond instinct protecteur et une tendresse innée l'envahir, et il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle. Emma était comme une sœur pour Mary et lui, et il détestait savoir que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. Encore plus depuis qu'il savait dans quelles circonstances les jumeaux avaient été conçus. Et une chose était sûre, il ne laisserait pas ce minable poser à nouveau ses mains sur la jolie blonde et sa famille.

« Elle finit de chercher ce qu'il a pu prendre dans la boutique de Gold et ira ensuite rejoindre tout le monde à la bibliothèque » lui expliqua Emma, omettant de parler de la visite au caveau.

« Je veillerai également sur elle… discrètement évidemment, je tiens à la vie… » promit Mickaël avant de sauter dans sa voiture pour filer vers l'école afin de ne pas rater la sortie des classes.

« Tu crois qu'il est toujours là ? » s'enquit David en sortant son arme tout en suivant Emma qui s'avançait vers la maison.

« J'en doute, mais nous pourrons peut-être découvrir un indice qui nous indiquerait où il se cache… » répondit Emma en scrutant la maison, tous ses sens en alerte.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se sentit observée, mais elle eut beau tenter de découvrir l'origine de cette sensation, elle ne décela rien. Probablement le voisin qui les avait alertés et qui les observait avec avidité depuis la fenêtre de sa maison, espérant voir un peu d'action.

« Tu comptes défoncer la porte ? » voulut savoir David avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

« Pas la peine, Regina m'a remis un double des clés » lui révéla Emma en agitant fièrement le trousseau de clés.

« J'oublie toujours que toute la ville lui appartient » ricana David avec un sourire entendu.

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sérieux tout en déverrouillant la porte. De nouveau entièrement concentrée, elle poussa le battant jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se faufiler dans le vestibule, et dos à dos, ils commencèrent à explorer toute la maison avant de revenir à leur point de départ.

« RAS, mais il fallait s'y attendre » soupira Emma, légèrement dépitée.

« Il nous reste la cave et le garage à sécuriser » lui rappela David en retournant dans la cuisine.

Le rejoignant, Emma s'approcha de la porte arrière et constata que celle-ci était déverrouillée, et elle comprit que Neal avait dû filer par celle-ci. En soupirant, elle la referma à clé et suivit David dans le garage.

« C'est la voiture que j'ai croisée hier » lui apprit-il en ouvrant la portière conducteur.

« Il était encore là à notre arrivée » comprit Emma en se précipitant dehors, espérant l'apercevoir à travers la végétation.

Mais bien évidemment, Neal n'avait pas fait long feu, et même s'il était à pieds, il devait déjà être loin. Revenant à l'intérieur, elle refit lentement le tour de la maison lorsqu'un léger courant d'air dans son dos la fit se retourner. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir dénué de fenêtres, et chercha d'où pouvait venir ce léger souffle qu'elle avait perçu. Soudain, elle avisa une lourde tenture qui remuait toute seule, et la soulevant, dévoila une porte entrouverte.

« Je viens de trouver l'entrée de la cave… » comprit-elle en ouvrant plus largement la porte.

Trouvant l'interrupteur, elle sortit son arme par précaution et s'engagea lentement dans les escaliers, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, mais seul le silence et le son étouffé de ses propres pas lui parvint. Une fois dans la vaste cave, elle ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel lorsque son regard se posa sur une porte dans le fond de la pièce restée grande ouverte. Prudemment, elle s'en approcha, et son regard s'écarquilla lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de trouver l'antichambre magique de Gold.

« Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou trafiquait ici ? » s'étonna David en surgissant dans son dos.

« De la magie ? » lança Emma d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Tu crois en l'existence de la magie ? » lui demanda David en pénétrant dans la pièce avec méfiance.

« Et toi ? » biaisa-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce que David pensait de tout cela.

« Je crois qu'il y a dans le monde des choses que l'on ne peut pas expliquer… » répondit honnêtement David « Et puis l'amour n'est-il pas une forme de magie ? » reprit-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Si, la plus puissante au monde même » acquiesça Emma avec conviction.

« Cet endroit est flippant, exactement comme l'était le propriétaire des lieux » marmonna David en grimaçant devant un bocal au contenu douteux.

« Si Miss Teigne se pointe, permission de tirer à vue… » lança très sérieusement Emma, faisant ricaner David.

« On dirait qu'il y a eu du grabuge ici… » commenta soudain David en pointant du verre brisé sur le sol.

De concert, ils s'agenouillèrent, et Emma retourna un morceau de verre plus large que les autres, barré par une étiquette semblable à celle que l'on utilisait sur les pots de confiture.

« Baume contre les brûlures de dragon… » déchiffra David en arquant les sourcils si haut qu'Emma eut l'impression qu'ils rejoignaient ses cheveux.

Les dragons. Regina n'avait-elle pas mentionnée Maléfique ? Et si elle ne s'abusait pas, la sorcière avait la faculté de se métamorphoser en cet animal mythique. Neal s'était-il retrouvé nez-à-nez avec la sorcière ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque de la débusquer dans sa tanière ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Regina et qu'elles s'assurent qu'en plus de Neal, elles n'auraient pas de Dragon en liberté dans la ville.

« Sérieusement ? Dragon ? » s'exclama David en secouant la tête « Gold était encore plus cinglé que ce que j'avais imaginé ! »

« Hey ce genre de pommade doit être super efficace si tu te brûles avec ton four » le taquina Emma, le regard pétillant de malice.

David éclata de rire et se releva, se demandant ce que Neal avait bien pu faire de ce baume pour en venir à casser ce pot. Peut-être s'était-il brûlé et avait-il testé cette pommade en désespoir de cause ? Peu importait dans le fond. Ce n'était pas en s'attardant sur ce fait qu'ils allaient découvrir un indice susceptible de les conduire dans le repère de leur homme.

« Il n'y a rien ici qui pourrait nous apprendre où Neal se terre… » grogna David en haussant les épaules avec dépit.

« Remontons, nous avons plus de chance de trouver quelque chose dans le bureau de Gold » approuva Emma.

David la précéda, visiblement impatient de quitter cet endroit, ce qu'Emma pouvait comprendre. Autant, dans le caveau de Regina, Emma s'était sentie à l'aise et même en sécurité, autant ici, dans l'antre du Ténébreux, elle se sentait fébrile et en alerte. Il planait dans la place une aura dangereuse qui lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir, un détail attira son attention, et elle gagna le mur opposé, se penchant pour scruter une étagère. Elle avait toujours été très douée pour repérer le petit détail qui sortait de l'ordinaire, pour trouver la « chaussette dépareillée » comme le dirait le personnage d'une saga policière dont elle raffolait, et elle sut qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un élément important.

« Encore un petit coffre apparemment… » marmonna-t-elle en observant l'emplacement délimité par la poussière.

Elle ignorait si Neal cherchait quelque chose en particulier ou bien s'il prenait des objets au hasard, espérant avoir de la chance, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait peut-être en sa possession des objets magiques redoutables. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle le trouve avant que cet idiot ne fasse déferler des vagues de magie sur la ville. Quoi que si cet imbécile réussissait à ramener la magie, Regina retrouverait ses pouvoirs et elle était assez curieuse de voir la Méchante Reine à l'œuvre. Ce devait être un spectacle fascinant. Surtout si sa femme portait pour l'occasion une de ses magnifiques robes qu'elle gardait à l'abri de son caveau.

« Il faudra vraiment que j'arrive à la convaincre d'en porter une pour moi un de ces jours, nous jouerions à la Reine et à sa prisonnière récalcitrante… » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres.

« EMMA ! » entendit-elle David l'appeler quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, la faisant rudement revenir à la réalité.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » haleta-t-elle en le rejoignant après avoir remonté quatre à quatre les marches.

« Quelques dossiers, mais j'ai l'impression que Gold ne gardait rien d'important ici… » répondit David en désignant une petite pile de dossiers papiers.

« Tant pis » soupira Emma en lui faisant signe qu'il était temps de partir « Tu vas ramener la Ford au commissariat. Si nous la laissons ici, il pourrait revenir la chercher, et il aura plus de mal à se déplacer sans se faire remarquer s'il n'a plus de moyen de transport » déclara-t-elle en passant devant la porte menant au garage.

« Bonne idée, et s'il tente de la récupérer, nous serons aux premières loges » acquiesça David en bifurquant pour s'engouffrer dans le local.

Refermant soigneusement la porte, Emma nota que Neal avait désactivé l'alarme, et elle comprit qu'il avait dû avoir le code. Donc soit Gold le lui avait donné, ce qui signifiait qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment rapprochés en prison pour que l'ancien prêteur sur gage le lui confie, soit Gold lui avait dit où trouver ce type d'informations. Et c'était probablement dans cet endroit secret que même Regina ne connaissait pas, que Neal se planquait.

« Mais tu peux te planquer dans le terrier de Bugs Bunny si ça te chante mon vieux, je finirais par te mettre la main dessus » gronda Emma entre ses dents serrées « En fait pris pour que ce soit moi qui te trouve la première, parce que Regina ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi ! » ricana Emma, imaginant sans aucune difficulté tout ce que sa femme pourrait faire subir comme torture à Neal.

Parce qu'elle savait que si c'était Léopold qui faisait sa réapparition, elle voudrait le tuer longuement, douloureusement, pour avoir osé faire du mal à son amour, alors elle savait exactement dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Regina en ce moment même. En gloussant, Emma réalisa que Regina n'était pas la seule dont Neal devrait se méfier. Il y avait Ingrid aussi. Dès que sa mère adoptive saurait que c'était lui qui représentait une menace pour eux, elle deviendrait ingérable. Déjà, juste après son agression, Emma avait eu du mal à empêcher la volcanique blonde d'aller trouver Neal pour lui régler son compte. Alors cette fois, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle parvienne à la dissuader de trucider Neal en lui ouvrant le ventre pour le vider à la petite cuillère de ses organes vitaux.

« Et encore ça c'est dans l'optique où la magie n'entre pas en ligne de compte » ricana Emma, imaginant les tortures magiques que Neal subirait, à grand renfort des images nées de toutes ces années passées devant la télé à regarder des films de magie.

De retour au poste, elle tapa rapidement son rapport d'intervention, pressée de s'en débarrasser, puis se décida à rejoindre sa famille qui devait probablement être encore au Granny's. Au moment où elle ressortait du commissariat, David se gara devant le bâtiment, et elle le rejoignit vivement.

« Tu devrais plutôt la garer dans le garage. Nous ne nous en servons jamais, et autant compliquer la tâche à Neal s'il tente de la reprendre… » lança-t-elle en désignant le bâtiment sur leur droite.

« Je vais le faire, ensuite je jetterai un regard à ces dossiers » soupira-t-il en grimaçant.

« Je vais m'assurer que tout le monde va bien et je reviendrai te donner un coup de main » le rassura-t-elle, ne voulant pas le laisser travailler seul alors qu'elle était la principale concernée.

« Prends ton temps, je sais que Charlotte a beaucoup de questions à te poser et qu'elle est impatiente que vous discutiez toutes les deux… » l'informa David avec un sourire légèrement hésitant et plein d'espoir.

« Avec tout ça, j'ai failli oublier que j'ai promis de discuter avec elle ! » s'excusa Emma d'un air penaud « Si elle veut parler aujourd'hui, je prendrai le temps d'avoir une conversation avec elle, c'est promis » le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant.

« Emma, si tu ne te sens pas d'humeur à aborder ce sujet épineux, Mary et moi comprendrons tu sais » déclara gentiment David, sachant qu'Emma avait l'esprit préoccupé par la menace que Neal faisait planer sur sa famille.

« Tout va bien David, et cela me fera du bien de penser à autre chose, et si le fait de parler de mon expérience d'enfant adoptée peut aider Ally à se sentir mieux, il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir » affirma sereinement Emma en enlaçant spontanément son père.

« Merci Emma, ça compte beaucoup pour nous tu sais… » avoua David en lui rendant avec plaisir son étreinte.

« Je sais, et Charlotte est comme une petite sœur pour moi, alors je suis heureuse qu'elle se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec moi pour venir me parler ce qu'elle a sur le cœur » sourit Emma en se détachant en douceur.

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Après tout, Charlotte était sa sœur. Et elle avait vu trop d'enfants adoptés en apparence heureux fuirent leur famille en découvrant la vérité pour laisser cela arriver à sa famille. Tout ce dont Charlotte avait besoin, c'était de savoir qu'elle était aimée, qu'elle avait été désirée, et qu'elle avait sa place auprès de leurs parents. En prévision de cette conversation, Emma avait demandé à Regina ce qu'elle savait sur les parents biologiques de Charlotte, et Regina lui avait remis le dossier que Mendell lui avait fait parvenir lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé Charlotte. En réalité, Charlotte s'appelait Annie Bennett. Ses parents, David et Margaret Bennett, avaient trouvés la mort dans un tragique accident de voiture dont Charlotte était miraculeusement ressortie indemne, protégée par son siège auto.

En lisant les prénoms des parents biologiques de Charlotte, Emma avait arqué un sourcil, se demandant si Mendell en avait fait exprès ou si ce n'était qu'une troublante coïncidence. Mais peu importait dans le fond. La seule chose vraiment pertinente, c'était que si Ally lui posait la question, elle pourrait lui répondre sans mentir que ses parents l'aimaient tendrement et n'avaient pas voulu l'abandonner. Et que de là où ils étaient maintenant, ils étaient sûrement très heureux de la savoir aimée et protégée, entourée de parents aussi aimants qu'ils avaient pu l'être. Et c'était probablement tout ce que sa petite sœur avait besoin d'entendre pour se sentir enfin apaisée.

« Je te laisse, j'essaie de revenir rapidement » promit Emma, éprouvant des scrupules à laisser David faire tous le travail.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Emma, et si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, je te préviens sur le champ » lança David avant de remonter dans la Ford, allant la parquer dans le garage du commissariat dont la porte automatique se referma dans un chuintement discret.

Dès qu'il eut disparu de sa vue, Emma monta dans sa voiture personnelle, laissant la voiture de patrouille à David puisque Mickaël avait la seconde, et prit la direction du Granny's. Sans surprise, elle aperçut la voiture de Regina garée devant, et elle se rangea derrière avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa femme et leurs enfants.

« Ma ! » cria Elisa en courant vers sa mère dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Hey princesse, tout va bien ? » voulut savoir Emma, étonnée par cet accueil.

Non pas que sa fille ne lui faisait jamais de câlin, mais c'était devenu rare ces derniers temps, surtout en public. Les jumeaux grandissaient, et comme elles l'avaient craint, ils commençaient à fuir les marques d'affection en public, même si à la maison, ils étaient encore très câlins, alors Emma était surprise que sa fille se jette ainsi dans ses bras en plein milieu du restaurant bondé.

« Maman avait l'air inquiète quand on lui a demandé où tu étais… » expliqua Elisa sans lâcher sa mère.

« Je vais bien princesse, il n'y avait finalement personne dans la maison » la rassura Emma, comprenant l'angoisse de sa fille.

« C'est qui le monsieur qui vous mets tous dans cet état d'inquiétude extrême ? » voulut savoir Henry en revenant des toilettes se serrant à son tour contre sa mère.

« Qui vous a parlé de lui ? » s'étonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

Elle aurait préféré que les jumeaux ne sachent pas que leur père rôdait dehors, probablement pour leur faire du mal. Elle ne voulait pas que son fantôme revienne les hanter. Déjà, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils avaient posé des questions sur leur père, Emma avait refusé de leur mentir, et même si elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails, les jugeant trop jeune pour entendre la terrible vérité, elle avait refusé de leur mentir et leur avait expliqué avec des mots simples ce qu'il en était, ce qui avait entraîné des cauchemars durant de longues semaines, surtout chez Elisa. Alors il n'était pas question que cela recommence.

« On a entendu tante Belle et tante Ruby en discuter avec Granny tout à l'heure… » avoua Henry en rougissant, faisant comprendre à Emma qu'ils avaient espionné les adultes.

« C'est un homme que j'ai fait envoyer en prison il y a très longtemps et qui s'en est échappé. Alors je dois le retrouver pour le remettre en prison » leur répondit Emma avec un sourire rassurant.

« Tu le trouveras Ma, tu es la meilleure ! » affirma Elisa avec confiance en se blottissant contre sa mère.

« Li a raison Ma, tu es la plus forte » renchérit Henry en se serrant contre son autre côté.

« Je vous aime mes amours » murmura Emma en savourant à sa juste valeur ce câlin, son regard captant celui de Regina qui les couvait du regard un peu plus loin.

Après quelques minutes, les jumeaux se détachèrent pour retourner à leurs jeux, rejoignant les jumeaux Ava et Nicholas ainsi que Ty, et Emma ne douta pas qu'ils leur expliquaient, avec forces exagérations, ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Se relevant souplement, Emma se débarrassa de sa veste, la posant sur le manteau de Regina, et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre pour lui raconter ses dernières découvertes lorsqu'elle fut stoppée dans sa progression par Charlotte.

« Bonjour Ma… » murmura timidement la petite fille, utilisant le surnom que lui avait donné les jumeaux et qu'elle avait naturellement adopté.

« Bonjour ma puce » sourit tendrement Emma en lui ouvrant ses bras dans lesquels elle se réfugia volontiers « Tu aimerais que nous parlions toutes les deux ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en caressant les longues boucles brunes de sa petite sœur.

« Tu veux bien ? » s'enquit la fillette avec espoir en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Bien sûr trésor » approuva Emma en l'entraînant à l'écart.

Elles s'assirent l'une près de l'autre, et patiemment, Emma attendit que la petite fille vide son sac, et durant un long moment, Charlotte garda les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi mes parents n'ont pas voulu de moi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour qu'ils m'aiment ? » finit par demander Charlotte, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues.

« Oh ma chérie… » souffla Emma en l'attirant contre elle, la berçant jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent « Tes parents biologiques ne t'ont pas abandonnée trésor, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. S'ils avaient pu, ils seraient restés avec toi parce qu'ils t'aimaient de tous leur cœur, j'en suis persuadée » expliqua-t-elle tendrement à la petite fille dont les pleurs repartirent de plus belle.

« Billy Jenkins a dit que mes parents n'avaient pas voulu de moi, que je n'étais pas assez jolie pour qu'ils m'aiment et que papa et maman ne m'avaient recueillie que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas mais qu'ils étaient trop gentils pour me le dire… » lança Charlotte en reniflant pitoyablement.

« Ce Billy Jenkins n'est qu'un petit idiot, et je vais avoir une longue discussion avec ce jeune homme et ses parents ! » gronda furieusement Emma, le regard lançant des éclairs « Et qu'ont dit les jumeaux et les autres ? » voulut savoir Emma, étonnée que ses enfants n'aient pas défendu leur amie.

« Henry s'est mis très en colère et a poussé Billy qui est tombé par terre, et Elisa lui a donné une claque… » commença à raconter Charlotte avant d'adresser un regard paniqué à Emma, craignant d'avoir attiré des ennuis à ses amis.

« Du calme, je ne les punirais pas pour cette fois, même si la violence n'est pas une solution » la rassura Emma, comprenant les inquiétudes de sa sœur.

« Ils m'ont dit que c'était des bêtises, et Ty m'a dit que lui aussi était un enfant adopté et que ça ne changeait rien pour lui, mais je… je ne les ai pas cru… » soupira honteusement Charlotte en baissant le regard.

« Tu sais ma puce, quand j'avais ton âge, j'aurais adoré être adoptée par des parents comme David et Mary. Mais personne n'a jamais voulu de moi plus de quelques semaines. Je n'étais jamais assez sage, assez jolie, assez polie, assez intelligente. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je finissais toujours par être ramenée à l'orphelinat, peu importait à quel point je faisais des efforts… » raconta tristement Emma.

« Tu devais être tellement triste… » murmura Charlotte en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Emma pour la réconforter.

« Et puis un jour j'ai compris que ce n'était pas moi le problème, mais ces gens. Alors j'ai cessé de vouloir être adoptée, et j'ai construit une barrière autour de mon cœur pour ne plus souffrir. Alors quand j'ai rencontré Ingrid, j'ai cru qu'elle ferait comme les autres et j'ai refusé de l'aimer, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres et j'ai enfin eu une famille, même s'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais digne d'être aimée, d'être importante pour une personne, et grâce à elle, mon cœur blessé a commencé à guérir… » sourit Emma en tournant la tête pour observer sa mère rire et plaisanter avec Regina.

« Elle t'a choisie… » sourit Charlotte en posant un regard pensif sur ses parents « Comme papa et maman m'ont choisie… » comprit-elle, son visage s'illuminant comme un soleil.

« Exactement. Ils ne sont pas obligés d'agir comme ils le font Charlotte. Ils le font parce qu'ils t'aiment de tout leur cœur et que tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour eux » affirma Emma en souriant en voyant Regina les rejoindre.

« Emma a raison tu sais poussin » approuva la mairesse en prenant place face à elles, ayant entendu la dernière phrase de sa femme.

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna Charlotte en posant un regard intrigué sur Regina.

« Parce que moi j'ai grandie auprès de mes parents biologiques, et ils étaient loin d'être comme Mary et David. Mon père m'aimait, j'en suis sûre, mais il n'osait pas le montrer et il laissait ma mère être méchante avec moi. Elle ne m'aimait pas, et toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour me punir, même quand je ne faisais pas de bêtises et que je faisais tout ce qu'elle me demandait. Elle ne me faisait jamais de câlin, ne me racontait pas d'histoire le soir avant de m'endormir, elle ne s'intéressait à moi que pour me faire des reproches… » énuméra tristement Regina, son regard se voilant douloureusement à ces souvenirs.

« Mais c'était ta vraie maman… » protesta Charlotte, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'incompréhension.

« Oui, mais elle n'aimait pas être ma maman. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. » soupira Regina en haussant les épaules « Tu vois, parfois c'est mieux pour certains enfants de ne pas être avec leurs parents biologiques et d'être adoptés par des gens qui les désirent vraiment et les aimeront de tous leur cœur » ajouta-t-elle en souriant tendrement à Charlotte.

« Comme toi avec Henry et Elisa. Tu n'es pas leur maman comme Ma, mais tu les aimes comme si c'était toi qui les avait portés dans ton ventre… » comprit-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Et David et Mary t'aiment de la même façon poussin, tu ne dois jamais en douter » conclut doucement Regina en caressant délicatement la joue de la jolie petite fille.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont fâchés contre moi parce que j'ai été méchante avec eux ? » s'inquiéta Charlotte avec un mélange d'anxiété et de culpabilité.

« Non mon cœur, ils ont surtout peur que tu ne les aimes plus pareil… » la rassura Emma en lui cajolant doucement le dos.

A ces mots, la fillette se leva d'un bond et traversa la salle de restaurant en courant pour aller se jeter au cou de Mary sous le regard attendri des personnes présentes. Mary serra sa fille contre son cœur, des larmes de joie et de soulagement dévalant ses joues pâles, et elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant aux deux femmes qui observaient la scène avec émotion.

« Merci d'être venue partager ton histoire avec elle » sourit Emma en posant sa main sur celle que Regina avait posé sur la table.

« J'aime énormément Charlotte moi aussi, et je ne supportais plus de les voir malheureux tous les trois » répliqua Regina dans un haussement d'épaules indifférents.

« Es-tu allée à ton caveau au fait ? » s'enquit Emma, curieuse de savoir quel genre de potions Regina avait fabriquées.

« Non, mais je pense avoir trouvé ce que Neal avait pris dans la boutique » lui révéla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emma.

« Est-ce que c'est lié à Maléfique ? » voulut savoir Emma avant de lui raconter rapidement ce qu'ils avaient découvert chez Gold.

« Je vais devoir aller voir si Mal va bien… » grogna Regina avec irritation.

« Tu penses qu'il cherchait à l'utiliser contre nous ? » demanda Emma, peu rassurée à l'idée d'avoir un dragon dans le camp adverse.

« Possible, mais j'en doute… » réfuta Regina en arborant une expression songeuse « Mais connaissant Gold, il a pu dissimuler un objet magique près de Maléfique pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre nos mains… »

« Il nous faut donc récupérer cet objet » souligna Emma « Il vaudrait mieux que je vienne avec toi affronter ce dragon »

« Emporte une épée dans ce cas, ça pourrait servir… » lui annonça avec un sérieux inébranlable Regina.

« Désolée, mais on n'a pas ça dans l'armurerie du commissariat… » railla Emma en roulant des yeux.

« L'épée de ton père est dans mon caveau. Je vais aller y faire un saut maintenant et te la rapporter. Nous irons affronter Mal demain matin… » lui annonça Regina en se levant gracieusement.

« D'accord, de mon côté je dois retourner au poste pour étudier les dossiers que David a trouvé chez Gold en espérant que l'on trouve l'endroit qui lui servait de repère secret » soupira Emma « Et j'espère que nous n'en aurons pas pour toute la nuit ! »

« Et moi donc ! » approuva vivement Regina qui détestait qu'Emma ne rentre pas dormir à ses côtés.

Attendrie par l'expression boudeuse qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de Regina, et qu'elle avait définitivement prise d'elle, Emma embrassa amoureusement sa femme, et comme chaque fois, elles se perdirent dans leur bulle de bonheur, indifférentes à tout ce qui les entourait. Après un long moment, elles finirent par se séparer, allèrent embrasser les jumeaux et expliquer ce qu'elles allaient faire à Ingrid avant de quitter le dîner pour rejoindre leurs voitures respectives.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**Guest 1 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui je sais, c'est cruel, mais que veux-tu, on ne peut pas lutter contre l'inéluctable! A bientôt :-)**

 **OoO Red OoO : Oui je sais que Regina peut paraître naïve en disant cela, mais elles ne savent pas encore exactement ce que veut Neal, et puisque Storybrooke est "hors monde" si je puis dire, il pourrait très bien vouloir récupérer les enfants "légalement"... Ouais bon ok, j'étais fatiguée et j'ai pas tiltée sur le moment, désolée :-) Il est clair que ce n'est pas ce que Regina aurait dû dire... Enfin puisque tu es la seule à me l'avoir fait remarquer, ça n'a pas choqué d'autres lecteurs alors je corrigerais peut-être plu tard (enfin si je m'en souviens d'ici là... ) Contente que leurs moments SQ continuent de te plaire en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que j'ai pas laissé passer d'autres bourdes... Merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**Guest 2 : Salut :-) Et oui, et je sens que Neal n'a pas fini de t'énerver avec les chapitres à venir (je dis ça, je ne dis rien...). Et malheureusement, le fait de connaître l'identité de Neal ne va pas leur faciliter les choses... Ta solution aurait été parfaite et simple, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai vraiment besoin que Neal arrive à enlever Elisa, donc... non... En tout cas merci à toi et j'espère te lire très bientôt.. **

**Isacos : Cette scène sent le vécu pour moi :-) Chaque fois que mes neveux et nièces débarquent, j'ai intérêt d'en mettre de côté pour ma sœur et moi sinon il y a des chances que nous fassions l'impasse sur le repas. En fait, même en mettant des assiettes de côté, nous finissons par voir les petits gloutons venir picorer dans nos assiettes (c'est parce que c'est meilleur que dans la mienne...) Quand je lis la suite de ton commentaire, je me dis que tu risques vraiment, mais alors vraiment de me détester dans le chapitre suivant (j'ai commencé à l'écrire, et si je continue sur ma lancée, je risque fort de voir vos armes réapparaître...) Tu connais Emma, elle n'a rien voulu laisser paraître devant Regina, mais j'espère que le début de ce chapitre aura satisfait ton étonnement... Merci encore pour tes reviews, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**AlineGranger : Merci à toi, contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Pour Neal et bien disons qu'il risque de les enquiquiner (pour rester polie) encore quelques temps... Merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**oniao33 : Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire, et je suis vraiment contente de savoir que ma fic te plait toujours autant. Pour ce qui est de faire souffrir Neal, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais promis, ça va venir... Ensuite, pour l'après malédiction, je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il y aura Zelena et Cora, mais si c'est le cas, elles ne seront pas comme dans la série (enfin au début si, mais je leur réserverai sûrement une fin différente...). Par contre, je ferais intervenir Jefferson dans la suite que j'ai prévu pour cette fic. Encore merci et à bientôt... **

**MissHarpie : Encore une nouvelle lectrice (ou revieweuse en l'occurence) :-) Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit message, ça me touche énormément :-) Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire jusqu'à la fin. Au plaisir de te lire très bientôt :-) **

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, merci à tout ceux qui continuent à commenter ma fic (pour les autres, j'espère que c'est un manque de temps et non pas la déception ou la lassitude qui vous a amené à ne plus me laisser de reviews...)**

 **Si FF ne fait pas à nouveau des siennes, je devrais être en mesure de poster ce chapitre mercredi ou jeudi au plus tard...**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et encore merci de me suivre :-)**

 **bises :-)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonsoir tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien :-)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos mises en favoris et vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous retrouver d'un chapitre à l'autre (même si j'ai perdu des lecteurs en route... mais bon j'en ai aussi des nouveaux alors je ne vais pas me plaindre :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 44** :

La dague à la main, Neal faisait les cents pas, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il n'arrivait à rien et commençait à perdre patience à rester enfermé de peur de tomber sur Emma ou un de ses adjoints. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne savait pas encore que c'était lui qui était derrière les interventions qu'elle avait dû effectuer.

« il faut vraiment que j'aille faire un tour, je vais devenir dingue si ça continue ! » gronda-t-il en enfilant sa veste d'un geste décidé.

Il était venu pour faire de la vie du couple de l'année un Enfer, et finalement, c'était lui qui en était réduit à vivre dans la peur et à se terrer comme un rat. C'était inadmissible. Pestant et jurant entre ses dents, il déambula dans les bois sans vraiment prêter attention au chemin qu'il emprunta. Soudain, un son étouffé lui parvint, et il reconnut le bruit de pas s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Sans réfléchir il se dissimula derrière le tronc imposant d'un arbre et prudemment, regarda qui était la personne qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir faire un tour en forêt.

« La chance est avec moi… » ricana-t-il en reconnaissant la silhouette voluptueuse et élégante de la mairesse.

Etonné de la voir se balader en forêt chaussée de haut talon vertigineux, il la suivit de loin, se demandant où elle se rendait lorsqu'il la vit pénétrer dans son caveau.

« Elle vient se recueillir sur la tombe de son papounet, si c'est pas mignon… » ricana-t-il en réfléchissant rapidement aux options qui s'offraient à lui.

S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait l'enlever dès maintenant sans qu'Emma ne puisse l'en empêcher. Mais s'il enlevait Regina maintenant, alors il devrait dans la foulée aller récupérer la gamine. Heureusement qu'il avait fait ses repérages dans la maison. Une fois certains que la Reine n'allait pas ressortir, il fit demi-tour et détala à toute jambe vers la cabane, y récupérant son attirail de parfait petit kidnappeur. Reprenant sa course folle à travers les bois, il revint hors d'haleine près du mausolée, priant pour ne pas avoir laissé passer sa chance.

« Faites qu'elle soit encore là… » supplia-t-il en allant se dissimuler derrière le mur gauche de la crypte.

Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, il l'imbiba de chloroforme et attendit que sa proie daigne se montrer, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. Mais au moment où Neal s'apprêtait à fondre sur elle, le téléphone de la mairesse sonna, l'obligeant à patienter encore quelques minutes. S'il ne la laissait pas décrocher, cela risquait d'inquiéter son interlocuteur et de faire débarquer Emma.

« Tout va bien Emma, j'allais rentrer justement » entendit-il la Reine répondre d'une voix douce qui lui fit grincer des dents.

« Profites bien de votre dernière conversation » grinça-t-il en serrant sa main autour du mouchoir.

« Quand rentres-tu ? » s'enquit Regina avant de laisser échapper un rire de gorge qu'il trouva indécemment sexy « Si tu es sage, je pourrais envisager la question… » susurra-t-elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'Emma venait d'aborder leur vie intime, ce qui le fit rager un peu plus.

« Désolé de contrarier vos plans mesdames, mais vous ne partagerez plus jamais le même lit… » gloussa-t-il, reversant du chloroforme sur le mouchoir pour être certains que celui-ci agisse rapidement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour… » lui parvint la voix rauque et sensuelle de la Reine, lui faisant faire une grimace éloquente.

Il était plus que temps de les séparer. Cette maudite bonne femme allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'Emma était à lui, et que bientôt, son cœur lui appartiendrait de nouveau, débarrassé des envoûtements démoniaques qu'elle lui avait infligés. Se rapprochant en veillant à ne pas faire de bruits, il attendit que Regina raccroche, ce qu'elle daigna enfin faire après l'échange d'autres mièvreries qui faillirent le faire vomir. A peine la conversation terminée, Neal bondit, attrapant brutalement Regina par la gorge et lui plaqua le mouchoir sur le visage.

« Mumph… mumph… » gémit Regina en se débattant férocement, mais le produit fit rapidement effet, et elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sentant le corps de sa victime s'affaisser contre lui et se faire plus lourd, Neal relâcha son emprise, la regardant s'écrouler au sol avec un sourire victorieux et sadique.

« Tu fais moins la maligne à présent n'est-ce pas _Majesté_ ? » ricana-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux en la faisant se retourner d'un coup de pied bien placé.

De toute sa hauteur, il la dévisagea, fixant le visage altier et parfaitement ciselé, le teint hâlé et parfait, les lèvres rouge et pulpeuses. Non décidément, il ne comprenait pas comment Emma pourrait la lui préférer. Il était tellement mieux qu'elle, et puis il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme, un vrai, ne lui manquait pas. Ce n'était sûrement pas avec ces petits doigts fins et délicats que la mairesse réussissait à satisfaire une femme comme Emma.

« Allez mon vieux, ramène-la au chalet avant d'aller chercher la _princesse_ … » s'encouragea-t-il en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de procéder.

Décidant qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il se fatigue à la porter, il la saisit par les poignets, les serrant fortement, et sans ménagement, se mit à la traîner à travers les bois, ricanant chaque fois que le corps de Regina heurtait une pierre, une branche et autres obstacles naturels.

« Vous allez être couvertes de bleus, quel dommage… » se moqua-t-il joyeusement, galvanisé par cette première victoire.

Enfin ses pieds butèrent contre les escaliers de bois, et de la même façon qu'il avait traversé les bois, il tira Regina à l'intérieur, le corps inconscient heurtant les escaliers dans un bruit sourd, et il alla l'enfermer dans une pièce vide dans laquelle il avait jeté au sol un vieux matelas déniché au sous-sol, et une bassine pour que sa Majesté puisse faire ses besoins sans qu'il ait à la faire sortir de sa nouvelle chambre.

« J'espère que vos appartements royaux seront à votre convenance » gloussa-t-il en la jetant sur le matelas, avant de ressortir sans plus s'intéresser à elle.

Satisfait de lui-même,Neal ressortit en sifflotant joyeusement sur l'air enjoué des sept nains partant travailler à la mine et repartit sans perdre de temps vers le manoir, sachant qu'il y trouverait sa prochaine cible. Il avait neutralisé la Méchante Reine avec une telle facilité qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait tellement craint cet affrontement. Finalement, sans sa magie, cette femme n'avait plus rien de redoutable. Et à présent, enlever une gamine de dix ans serait encore plus facile.

« Un vrai jeu d'enfants ! » ricana-t-il en riant largement.

Repassant devant le caveau de la Reine, il constata que la porte était entrouverte, mais il ne distingua rien de très révélateur. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il aperçut vaguement une tombe en marbre imposante, mais rien d'autre. Haussant les épaules, il décida qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'aller visiter ce mausolée sans intérêt, et poursuivit son chemin. Arrivé au manoir, il s'accroupit et observa la maison, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre la nuit pour se glisser à l'intérieur et enlever la gamine dans son lit. Mais alors qu'il s'interrogeait, il entendit la porte fenêtre du salon s'ouvrir, et vit sa fille sortir dans le jardin en compagnie de deux dalmatiens et d'un homme.

« Fais chier ! » gronda-t-il, craignant que les chiens ne repèrent son odeur et ne l'attaquent.

Et en effet en quelques secondes, Pongo et Perdita levèrent la truffe et humèrent les alentours avant de se mettre à grogner.

« Que se passe-t-il vous deux ? » les interrogea Archie, étonné par ce comportement qui ne ressemblait pas aux deux chiens.

Neal serra les dents de rage. Voilà qui n'était pas prévu au programme, et il comprit que s'il ne faisait pas diversion, il serait fichu. Ces maudits clébards allaient faire capoter son plan, et il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à récupérer la gamine ce soir, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de réussir à le faire parce qu'Emma ne la quitterait plus d'une semelle. Reculant prudemment, il s'enfonça dans les fourrés, et chercha dans ses poches ce qu'il pourrait utiliser pour perturber ces stupides animaux et les amener à l'oublier.

« C'est quoi ça ? » s'étonna-t-il en sortant une petite boîte de sa poche.

Il avait oublié qu'il avait pris ça dans l'antre de son père. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il s'agissait de quelques potions. Avec espoir, il déchiffra les étiquettes et poussa un cri triomphal lorsque son regard se posa sur la dernière fiole.

« Parfait, avec ça, ils vont me foutre la paix ! » affirma-t-il en brandissant la fiole au-dessus de sa tête.

Il sa rappelait du jour où son père lui avait fait une petite démonstration des bienfaits de la magie. Il déplorait le fait de ne plus pouvoir s'amuser dans les bois à cause des loups qui y sévissaient, et pour lui faire plaisir, son père lui avait donné une potion en lui expliquant qu'il lui suffirait de la répandre sur lui pour que son odeur disparaisse. Ainsi les loups le laisseraient tranquille, et il pourrait aller jouer dans les bois. L'enfant qu'il était alors avait refusé d'avoir recours à la magie et il n'avait jamais fait usage de cette potion.

« Ce que j'ai pu être bête ! » soupira-t-il, excédé par son propre comportement.

Heureusement, il n'avait plus ce genre de scrupule, et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il ouvrit la fiole et versa le contenu sur sa tête. Il sentit le liquide s'écouler sur sa tête, puis sur son corps, comme le ferait une couverture, et il comprit que cela avait fonctionné lorsque les grognements menaçants cessèrent et que les deux chiens s'allongèrent en gémissant faiblement.

« Magie magie ! » s'écria-t-il, ravi de voir ses problèmes se volatiliser aussi rapidement.

Et à présent qu'il avait goûté à cet avantage non négligeable, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père avait été incapable d'y renoncer, même par amour pour lui. Comment pouvait-on accepter sans broncher de revenir à une vie sans magie après y avoir goûté ? Et il se surprenait à en vouloir plus, toujours plus.

« Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à devenir le nouveau Ténébreux » marmonna-t-il, le regard brûlant d'avidité.

Avec ces pouvoirs, il pourrait triompher de tous ses ennemis et obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait et bien plus encore. Plus rien ne pourrait lui résister, il deviendrait le maître, si ce n'était du monde, au moins de cette ville et tous seraient contraint d'obéir à la moindre de ses volontés.

« Je pourrais même faire de sa Majesté mon esclave, ce serait follement amusant qu'elle assiste à mon triomphe, qu'elle voit Emma me tomber dans les bras sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire… » fantasma-t-il avec un sourire rêveur.

« Elisa, je vais aller faire un tour avec Pongo et Perdita parce que s'ils font leurs besoins dans son jardin, ta mère m'arrachera le cœur ! » entendit-il l'homme aux cheveux bouclés lancer, lui faisant hausser les sourcils.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était là la spécialité de la Reine ? Les gens savaient-ils qui elle était finalement ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une expression ? Haussant les épaules, Neal préféra se concentrer sur la scène qui se jouait dans le jardin. Visiblement, les fées étaient avec lui aujourd'hui. Entre Regina qu'il avait été si facile d'enlever, et la gamine qui lui était servie sur un plateau d'argent, il n'arrivait pas à croire à autant de chance.

« Je comprends ce que devait ressentir Harry lorsqu'il a bu cette potion de Felix Felicis ! » s'enjoua-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Et encore, lui n'avait ingurgité aucune potion, même s'il songea qu'i devrait peut-être faire un tour dans le caveau de son père afin de regarder dans ses livres de magie s'il était possible de fabriquer un tel élixir. Il en aurait bien besoin pour faire en sorte que la chance continue d'être avec lui.

« Si j'avais été moins stupide, et si je n'avais pas écouté ces idiotes de fées, j'aurais pu apprendre avec papa et nous n'aurions pas été séparés. Dès que je serais devenu le nouveau Ténébreux, ces garces volantes me le paieront au centuple ! » vitupéra-t-il, bouffi de rancune.

Secouant la tête en serrant les dents, il reporte son regard sur sa fille qui fait à présent de la balançoire en chantonnant doucement. De là où il se trouve, il peut vraiment la voir et il constate à quel point elle ressemble à Emma. Le même visage angélique et de beaux yeux verts à la couleur envoutante. Elle n'a visiblement hérité de lui que la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Une gosse comme elle se vendrait à prix d'or sur le marché… » marmonna-t-il pensivement.

Mais il repoussa à regret cette idée sachant que s'il s'avisait de faire une telle chose, jamais Emma ne le lui pardonnerait. Tant pis. Il se contentera de l'argent qu'il récupèrera de cette chère mairesse. Sa fortune semblait bien assez conséquente pour qu'il s'en satisfasse. Et puis avec les pouvoirs du Ténébreux, il aurait d'autres moyens de devenir riche, comme son père l'avait fait, alors il pourrait bien laisser sa fille à Emma. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que la gamine ne l'enquiquine pas. Il refusait qu'Emma et lui doivent mettre leur vie de couple de côté pour répondre aux besoins de ce petit monstre.

« Il ne manquerait vraiment plus que je ne puisse pas ravir ma belle amante chaque fois que j'en aurais envie… » bougonna-t-il en foudroyant du regard Elisa qui venait de sauter de la balançoire pour courir chercher un cerceau.

Neal soupira, obligé de rester accroupi à regarder la petite fille jouer avec insouciance. Tant qu'elle resterait au milieu du jardin il ne pourrait rien faire sans être aperçu par les occupants de la maison. Il devait attendre que la fillette se risque aux abords des bois pour agir. Sentant ses membres inférieurs s'engourdirent, et la douleur de sa jambe anciennement blessée se réveiller, il changea de position avnt de baisser les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien guéri.

« Probablement une douleur résiduelle… » ronchonna-t-il en haussant les épaules, reportant son attention sur l'infatigable fillette qui effectuait à présent des roues dans tout le jardin.

Voyant une chance d'ne finir et de ramener la gamine au chalet avant que quiconque puisse l'en empêcher et que la Reine ne se réveille, il se déplace précautionneusement sans quitter sa fille du regard, la suivant alors qu'elle se rapproche de la cabane dans les arbres d'où il avait pensé pouvoir espionner la petite famille mais qu'il n'aura finalement pas à utiliser. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, Elisa, puisqu'il s'agit visiblement du prénom de la gosse, est presqu'à portée de main, mais il attend encore quelques minutes alors qu'il voit Ingrid traverser le salon en jetant un regard distrait vers la fillette, s'assurant qu'elle jouait sagement.

« Allez, approche… » l'encouragea-t-il au moment où la fillette exécutait une dernière acrobatie, atterrissant juste devant lui, face à la maison.

Et comme pour Regina, il n'eut plus qu'à l'attraper et à lui plaquer le mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur le visage, l'empêchant ainsi de crier et d'attirer l'attention de sa grand-mère. Plus rapidement que pour la Reine, Neal sentit le petit corps s'affaisser contre lui, et sans perdre de temps, il la jeta sur son épaule et s'éloigna lentement du manoir sans quitter le jardin du regard, et lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il se redressa complètement et s'éloigna d'une démarche vive, à la limite de la course, à peine ralentie par le poids plume qui gisait sur son épaule. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour retrouver la sécurité de sa planque, et sans marquer de pause, il se dirigea vers les nouveaux appartements de sa Majesté, et ouvrit doucement la porte, s'assurant que la Reine était toujours dans les bras de Morphée avant d'entrer et d'allonger la petite près d'elle avant de ressortir d'une démarche allègre.

« C'est moi qui mène la danse à présent ! » triompha-t-il en retournant dans le petit salon.

Il avait réussi. Il tenait enfin sa revanche. La Reine était tombée de sa tour d'ivoire et était à présent à sa merci, et Emma ferait tout ce qu'il voulait pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à sa précieuse petite princesse et à sa femme.

« Maintenant je dois trouver comment ramener la magie dans ce monde et sa Majesté va m'y aider, de grés ou de force ! » claironna-t-il avec assurance.

Voulant fêter dignement sa victoire, il sortit un pack de bière du frigo et se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, il en décapsula une première, la portant au-dessus de sa tête en un toast silencieux avant de la vider d'une traite, sa petite course dans les bois lui ayant donné soif. Les bières se succédèrent à une vitesse prodigieuse et moins d'une heure plus tard, il ronflait bruyamment, dormant comme un bienheureux.

« Oh bon sang… » maugréa-t-il en se redressant laborieusement de longues heures plus tard.

La bouche pâteuse et la tête bourdonnante, il se leva péniblement et gagna sa chambre pour y finir sa nuit, oubliant ses invitées. A peine allongé, il replongea dans les limbes du sommeil alors que dans la chambre du fond, Regina émergeait difficilement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » grogna-t-elle en passant une main sur son front, la tête bourdonnante et la désagréable impression d'avoir avalé du coton.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle regretta immédiatement son action alors que la lumière du soleil agressait ses pauvres yeux, et elle referma prestement les paupières en gémissant douloureusement. Patiemment elle attendit que son sang cesse de se déchaîner dans ses veines, provoquant un battement douloureux dans son crâne et tenta de se redresser dans son lit. Et pourquoi diable chaque partie de son corps la faisait-elle souffrir ? Perdue, elle repoussa ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils lorsque ses doigts butèrent contre une substance indéfinie. Dans un froncement de sourcils, elle ramena sa main devant ses yeux, et entrouvrit précautionneusement ses paupières, soulagée lorsque la lumière du jour ne l'agressa pas. Mais elle dût plisser les yeux pour que sa vue se clarifie et qu'elle puisse identifier ce qui souillait ses doigts.

« De la mousse ? » s'étonna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil dégoûté.

Incrédule, elle s'examina et étouffa un cri d'horreur en avisant l'état de ses vêtements. Elisa et Henry étaient dans un meilleur état après avoir été se balader en forêt. Légèrement angoissée, elle regarda autour d'elle et prit enfin conscience qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre au manoir. Et soudain, dans une douloureuse et fulgurante clairvoyance, elle se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle sortait du caveau, lorsqu'après une discussion particulièrement agréable et lourde de promesse avec Emma, elle s'était sentie agrippée par derrière et une odeur désagréable l'avait prise à la gorge.

« Ce sale petit cafard de Bealfire ! » éructa-t-elle en se relevant vivement, le regrettant lorque son corps protesta violemment.

Il l'avait enlevée, c'était aussi simple que cela. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi imprudente ? N'avait-elle donc rien appris de ses années à pourchasser Blanche et à éviter les pièges qui lui étaient tendus pour la faire tomber ? Et voilà qu'elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante.

« Non mais quelle idiote ! » s'admonesta-t-elle avec humeur en faisant volteface pour étudier sa prison et essayer d'évaluer ses chances de s'en sortir par elle-même.

Mais dans son mouvement, son pied heurta un objet au sol, et elle faillit basculer en avant, ne devant son salut qu'à la présence du mur sur lequel elle plaqua ses mains avant de baisser les yeux pour voir ce qui avait manqué la faire chuter.

« Mon Dieu ! Elisa ! » s'écria-t-elle en tombant à genoux, prenant sa fille dans ses bras, le cœur serré d'anxiété.

La fillette paraissant indemne et son souffle était régulier. Tout comme elle, Neal avait dû l'endormir pour la transporter ici, et les effets du tranquillisant utilisé ne s'étaient pas encore estompés. Partiellement rassurée, la mairesse scruta la pièce, cherchant la présence de son fils, mais visiblement ce monstre n'avait eu le temps d'enlever qu'elles deux.

« Au moins Emma et Henry sont-ils en sécurité » souffla-t-elle avec soulagement.

Ce qui signifiait qu'Emma devait déjà être à leur recherche, folle d'angoisse de les savoir entre les mains de Neal sachant parfaitement ce dont il était capable.

« Je ne le laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveux d'Elisa ! » jura Regina, le regard brillant de détermination.

Elle était prête à se sacrifier et à s'attirer les foudres de Neal pour protéger sa petite princesse de la folie de cet homme. Reposant délicatement le corps frissonnant de sa petite princesse, Regina hotta son manteau, le secouant pour faire disparaitre feuilles et autres résidus qui s'y étaient accrochés et en recouvrit la fillette. Se redressant péniblement, elle fit bouger ses membres, cherchant à savoir si elle avait quelque chose de casser, mais en dehors de bleus, elle n'avait rien de grave.

« Ce sale petit crapaud visqueux ne perd rien pour attendre… » gronda-t-elle en scrutant la petite pièce.

Il y avait bien une fenêtre, mais si petite que même Elisa ne pourrait pas l'emprunter. La seule issue valable était donc la porte, et sans grand espoir, elle s'en approcha et tourna la poignée, mais bien évidemment, rien ne se produisit. Elle allait donc devoir attendre que ce mollusque se risque dans la pièce pour tenter une évasion.

« Qu'espère-t-il obtenir avec cet enlèvement ? » s'interrogea Regina en revenant s'assoir près d'Elisa, lui caressant machinalement les cheveux.

Fermant les yeux, son mal de tête ne s'étant pas calmé, Regina tenta d'analyser la situation. Elle était prisonnière de Neal qui avait en prime kidnappé Elisa. Mais pas Henry. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Se pouvait-il que cet idiot ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il y avait deux enfants ? Si tel était le cas, elle espérait vraiment qu'Emma mettrait Henry en sécurité, quitte à lui faire quitter provisoirement la ville en compagnie d'Ingrid. En soupirant, elle tenta de comprendre ce qui motivait cet homme. Qu'espérait-il obtenir ? Une rançon ? C'était assez probable, surtout s'il avait appris l'étendue de leurs fortunes combinées. A moins que ses intentions ne soient plus tortueuses.

« Avec ce fou furieux, comment savoir ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Agacée d'être aussi impuissante, elle approcha de la fenêtre pour tenter de déterminer où elles étaient retenues. Remerciant le ciel d'avoir toujours ses talons, elle put regarder par la petite fenêtre et aperçut des arbres par centaines.

« La forêt… » comprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Neal n'avait pu trouver refuge que dans un des chalets qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans les bois. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ignorait que Gold en possédait un qu'elle n'aurait pas pu y penser. Observant les arbres, elle tenta de déterminer dans quelle partie de la forêt cette cabane mystérieuse était située.

« Pas très loin du cimetière je suppose » réfléchit-elle en revenant s'asseoir sur le matelas en entendant un bruit sourd quelque part dans la maison.

Après tout, Emma lui avait dit que Neal avait abandonné sa voiture chez Gold pour leur échapper, donc il était à présent à pieds, et même s'il l'avait visiblement traîné pour la conduire ici, il n'aurait probablement pas pu le faire sur une trop longue distance. Les bruits sourds se firent de nouveau entendre, comme si quelqu'un déplaçait une lourde charge, et Regina essaya de deviner ce que Neal trafiquait de l'autre côté du mur, sans succès.

« Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas Emma ou Henry… » supplia-t-elle en frémissant violemment.

Une fureur sans nom l'envahit, et elle sentit la paume de ses mains la démanger, comme lorsqu'elle était sur le point d'invoquer une boule de feu, mais bien évidemment rien ne se produisit. Et cela valait probablement mieux pour Neal parce qu'en cet instant, elle mourrait d'envie de le faire souffrir de toutes les façons possibles, en commençant par lui jeter des boules de feu à la figure, avant de lui arracher le cœur pour le broyer très très lentement.

« La Méchante Reine est peut-être en sommeil depuis longtemps, mais elle n'est pas morte, et vous allez vous en rendre compte Monsieur Cassidy… » siffla-t-elle, son regard flamboyant de haine.

Elle ignorait encore comment elle allait pouvoir s'y prendre, mais elle arriverait à les faire sortir d'ici et à faire mordre la poussière à ce petit prétentieux qui avait eu l'audace de l'enlever en pensant pouvoir s'en sortir sans pots cassés. Il ignorait visiblement de quoi elle était capable, magie ou pas, et il allait en faire la douloureuse expérience. Quand elle en aurait fini avec lui, il regretterait de ne pas être resté terré dans le trou à rat qui lui servait de domicile. Enfin s'il s'en sortait en vie ce qui était loin d'être garantie.

« Bonjour votre Majesté… » entendit-elle une voix narquoise proclamer « J'espère que vos quartiers sont à votre goût… » poursuivit Neal avec un sourire moqueur.

Sans répondre, Regina le dévisagea avec une expression fermée et dédaigneuse avant de se lever sans le quitter du regard. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle vit Neal perdre légèrement de sa superbe et faire instinctivement un pas en arrière. C'était peut-être elle la prisonnière, mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir pour autant et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Je ne compte pas y rester plus que nécessaire, alors peu importe » lança-t-elle froidement en faisant un pas vers Neal qui recula de nouveau.

Comment cette femme faisait-elle pour l'inquiéter alors que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle de la situation ? Elle était sa prisonnière et elle continuait à agir comme une reine sans l'ombre d'une crainte, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un léger contretemps. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père s'était fait manipuler de cette façon, mais il ne commettrait pas la même erreur et n'allait pas se laisser impressionner. Enfin il devait d'abord reprendre la main et remettre cette pimbêche à sa place.

« Et bien si Emma tient réellement à vous, elle paiera sans broncher la somme que je lui demande, sinon cet endroit pourrait bien être votre dernier lieu de résidence… » lança-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

« Alors vous n'avez fait tout cela que pour de l'argent ? » railla Regina, son regard se faisant méprisant « Venant d'un paysan, cela ne me surprend même pas… » ricana-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Ne prenez pas vos grands airs, je suis celui qui tient votre existence et celle de la morveuse entre mes mains ! » lui rappela Neal en serrant les dents de colère.

« Vous êtes un mort en sursis et vous n'en avez même pas conscience, c'est pathétique » le plaignit faussement Regina avec une expression affligée.

« Vous ferez moins la maline lorsque j'aurais ramené la magie et que je serais devenu le nouveau Ténébreux ! » s'écria rageusement Neal, voulant lui fermer le clapet.

« Comme si vous pouviez réaliser un tel prodige » se mit franchement à rire Regina.

Mais intérieurement elle sentit l'angoisse la gagner. Rumple avait-il dit à son fils comment procéder ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait pris le risque d'affronter Maléfique ? Et comment pensait-il réussir à devenir le nouveau Ténébreux ? Rumple était mort en dehors des limites de la ville, les Ténèbres en sommeil dans son corps, alors comment Neal avait-il prévu de se les approprier ?

« Mais avec votre aide votre Majesté, je vais l'accomplir ! » affirma Neal, son sourire s'élargissant alors qu'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter de vous aider à accomplir cette folie ? » voulut savoir Regina en redressant fièrement la tête.

« Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je me vengerai sur la gamine et vous savez de quoi je suis capable… » la menaça Neal en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il n'avait aucune intention de poser la main sur l'enfant, mais la Reine l'ignorait, et il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas courir le risque qu'il arrive malheur à la petite princesse. Il n'était pas fou et savait que si jamais il touchait à un seul cheveu de la gamine, Emma le tuerait après l'avoir longuement torturé et ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et ce n'était définitivement pas le résultat qu'il voulait obtenir. Mais Regina n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Comme vous l'avez souligné, la magie est absente de ce monde » souligna Regina en le regardant comme s'il était débile.

« Mais mon père a confié à Maléfique un objet qui peut changer les choses. Vous allez donc aller lui rendre visite et la tuer pour pouvoir récupérer cet élément indispensable pour moi » lui exposa Neal avec un sourire victorieux.

« Vous envoyez une femme faire ce que vous avez été incapable d'accomplir ? Quel courage ! » se moqua-t-elle plus méprisante que jamais.

Neal serra les dents et vexé ne trouva rien à répliquer. Pour ne pas perdre plus encore la face, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte, faisant rire à gorge déployée Regina qui finalement s'amusait de la situation. S'il s'était imaginé la voir tremblante et angoissée, il en était pour son argent. Jamais elle ne lui ferait un tel plaisir. Et s'il se risquait à l'emmener à la bibliothèque, elle ne doutait pas qu'Emma la ferait surveiller, pas après leur discussion au sujet de Maléfique.

« Il faut empêcher cet idiot de ramener la magie, mais d'un autre côté s'il y parvient, je recouvrirai mes pouvoirs et je pourrai lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance… » soupira-t-elle, partagée.

Regina ne savait quelle option serait la meilleure. Sans sa magie elle était vulnérable et incapable de protéger sa famille de ce type de menace. D'un autre côté, elle craignait que le retour de sa magie n'entraîne le réveil de la Méchante Reine et que cela pousse Emma et les jumeaux à la fuir. Et elle refusait de laisser la magie prendre le pas sur le reste au point qu'elle perde de vue l'essentiel et que sa vie bascule de nouveau.

« J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là mon amour… » soupira-t-elle en jouant avec son alliance.

Elle avait besoin d'Emma et de ses conseils. Emma avait une capacité d'analyse prodigieuse et réussissait toujours à mettre le doigt sur les incohérences d'une situation afin de l'aider à prendre la meilleure des décisions. Regina avait tellement pris l'habitude de discuter de tous avec sa femme qu'elle avait du mal à se rappeler comment elle arrivait à fonctionner avant qu'Emma n'entre dans sa vie. C'était peut-être pathétique et indigne de la Reine qu'elle avait été contrainte de devenir, mais cela lui était égal. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait d'une existence dans laquelle Emma ne se trouvait pas. Et si Neal s'imaginait qu'elle allait le laisser lui arracher cette vie, il se fourvoyait et elle allait se faire un plaisir de le lui faire comprendre. Douloureusement de préférence.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**OoO Red OoO : Alors, pas trop envie de me tuer? J'ai un peu hésité pour la discussion avec Charlotte, et puis je me suis dis que ce serait bien qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'est pas parce que l'on vit auprès de ses parents biologiques qu'on est forcément plus heureux... Pour la réaction des enfants je dirais qu'au contraire, ils seront là pour rappeler à leurs parents respectifs que sans Regina, eux ne seraient pas là avec eux... Merci à toi et à bientôt :-) **

**AlineGranger : Merci encore et toujours à toi d'être là d'un chapitre à l'autre, ça me fait très plaisir de constater que certains de mes lecteurs du début continue à suivre cette fic (ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous malheureusement...) Contente que la discussion entre Emma et sa petite soeur t'ai plu! Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt. **

**M.L Casper : Merci à toi, c'est rassurant de savoir que la majorité d'entre vous ne me tiens pas rigueur de mes petits retards. Pour Maléfique il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour savoir de quel côté elle va se ranger... A bientôt :-) **

**Guest 2 : Merci pour la constance de tes commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir. La réponse à ta question dans le chapitre suivant dont j'ai commencé la rédaction ! Et il est vrai que Regina et Emma vont lui faire sa fête. Oui, dans la série, Neal est assez attachant, même si personnellement, je trouve ça assez facile qu'Emma lui ait pardonné si facilement ce qu'il lui a fait, mais bon c'est mon avis. Moi j'ai toujours été agacé de voir la facilité avec laquelle tous le monde pardonnait les erreurs de tous le monde, à l'exception de Regina. Pourtant elle n'est qu'humaine elle aussi, comme eux, pourtant ils ont du mal à lui pardonner et à lui faire confiance alors qu'ils ont tous des trucs à se reprocher... Enfin on ne va pas refaire la série, mais du coup dans mes écrits je prends plaisir à rééquilibrer un peu les choses... **

**JUJUDEMARS : Et oui, comme tu as pu le constater avec ce chapitre, les choses ont pris un tournant décisif! Oui, moi aussi dans les quelques fics que j'ai lu, j'ai trouvé qu'Emma avait un caractère assez infantile très éloigné de sa personnalité dans la série. Emma est une femme qui a dû grandir bien trop vite. Ce n'est définitivement pas une adolescente attardée même si elle a gardé une part d'innocence assez attendrissante. Bref, je voulais vraiment l'écrire comme je la perçois et je suis donc contente que personne ne la trouve trop OOC par rapport à la série, même si l'on m'en a tout de même fait la remarque par MP... Merci encore pour ton commentaire et à très bientôt :-)  
**

 **oniao 33 : Non en effet dans cette fic, je ne suis pas encore décidée, mais j'ai prévu d'autres fics où elles apparaitront (je ne dis pas ça pour te forcer la main, mais simplement parce que c'est la vérité). Merci pour le compliment, contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! Merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : L'étau s'est refermé en effet... Merci, contente que ces petits moments en famille t'ai plu, je voulais montrer qu'en dépit de la menace que représente Neal, Emma et Regina n'en oublient pas le plus important, leur famille... Pour la rencontre avec Maléfique, vous y aurez droit dans le chapitre suivant. La dragonne de Shrek? Ca pourrait être amusant, même si pour le moment, je ne vois pas qui pourrait jouer le rôle de l'âne (c'est bien de lui que la dragonne tombe amoureuse non?) Merci à toi pour être là chaque semaine et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**MissHarpie : C'est peut-être normal pour toi, mais ça ne l'est pas pour tous le monde, sinon j'aurais eu plus de 6000 reviews au lieu de 350 (ce qui est déjà énorme, je ne me plains pas...), donc il est normai que je prenne chaque semaine le temps de répondre et de remercier ceux qui me laissent des commentaires :-) Je suis vraiment ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent et te donnent envie de lire la suite. J'espère donc que tu n'as pas été déçue et attends avec impatience ton prochain commentaire ! **

**Pilounana : Et bien encore une fois, merci pour ces messages groupés qui m'ont fait très plaisir :-) Ravie de voir que mes moments SwanQueen continuent de t'emballer de la sorte, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ta convenance (même si plus angoissant que les autres...) Au plaisir de te lire et merci encore :-) **

**Isacos : Quand je reçois ton commentaire, je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de poster un nouveau chapitre, tu me sers en quelque sorte de rappel à l'ordre :-) Contente que les moments en famille et entre amis te plaisent, je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire. Pour le retour de Maléfique, vous y aurez le droit dans le chapitre suivant et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Alors quel usage envisages-tu de faire de tes outils de torture? N'oublie pas que j'ai besoin de mes mains et de ne pas divaguer à cause de la douleur pour pouvoir écrire la suite... Merci encore à toi et en espérant te lire très bientôt :-) **

**oOoOoOooOo**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir :-)**

 **La suite dimanche, normalement, sauf si je perds brutalement l'inspiration et que je bloque sur la fin de ce chapitre... Mais comme j'en ai déjà écris 7 pages word, je doute que ce soit le cas...**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous, et je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de soirée (ou une bonne nuit pour ceux qui auraient déjà rejoins les bras de Morphée, ce que je vais faire dès que j'aurais posté ce chapitre...)**

 **Bisous :-)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite de cette histoire qui je l'espère, continuera à vous intéresser et à vous donner envie de lire la suite !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris, ou tout simplement pour me lire chaque semaine, vous êtes géniaux!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 **PS : encore une fois, je vous poste ce chapitre sans avoir eu le temps de me relire, donc désolée pour les fautes qui demeureraient...**

 **PS 2 : Pour le personnage de Maléfique, je m'inspire du film du même nom pour son histoire personnelle, donc désolée si cela ne colle pas avec la série...**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 45** :

Se redressant en poussant un profond soupir, Emma s'étira avant de se frotter les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle lisait ces dossiers que les lettres se brouillaient sur la page se transformant en un dialecte indéchiffrable.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » s'enquit-elle en interrogeant David qui était assis à son bureau, les yeux plissés de concentration.

« Non, et toi ? » voulut-il savoir en se frottant la nuque en grimaçant.

« Absolument rien, et je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer à lire quoi que ce soit » reconnut-elle en repoussant le dossier avant de se lever « Allons dormir, on continuera demain »

David s'empressa d'acquiescer, soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui, ce qu'Emma comprenait parfaitement. Elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver Regina et de mettre en application leur petite conversation de tout à l'heure. Rien que d'imaginer Regina, portant une de ses robes de méchante pour le seul plaisir de ses yeux lui donna des frissons dans tous le corps, sans parler de la chaleur qui venait d'exploser dans son bas-ventre. Ragaillardie en imaginant la nuit de passion qui l'attendait, elle sortit à grande enjambée en souriant d'anticipation.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça… » lança David lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les voitures.

Emma allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Surprise, elle le sortit de sa veste et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Ingrid.

« Maman ? Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle en décrochant alors que son mauvais pressentiment revenait à la charge.

« C'est Elisa, je ne la trouve nulle part ! » répondit Ingrid, la voix déformée par l'angoisse.

« Comment ça tu ne trouves pas ma fille ? » cria Emma en serrant si fort son portable que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Elle jouait dans le jardin. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, elle faisait la roue près de la cabane mais quand je l'ai appelée pour qu'elle rentre dîner, elle ne m'a pas répondu… » expliqua Ingrid entre deux sanglots.

« Tu as été voir dans leur perchoir ? Elle aime y lire et parfois elle s'y endort » suggéra Emma en tentant de ne pas paniquer.

« Oui, elle n'y est pas, et j'ai remarqué des traces de pas suspectes près du tronc… » gémit Ingrid, la voix cassée par la culpabilité.

« Et Henry ? » s'inquiéta Emma en prenant de profondes inspirations pour essayer de garder les idées claires.

« Il va bien, il lisait dans le salon quand c'est arrivé… » souffla Ingrid en reniflant pitoyablement « Je suis tellement désolée Emma, je t'avais promis de veiller sur eux, et j'ai lamentablement échoué ! » s'excusa Ingrid.

« Tu n'y es pour rien maman » soupira Emma « Tu vas aller chez Mary et David, je préfère qu'Henry et toi soyez en sécurité si jamais Neal décidait de revenir » lui intima Emma après avoir interrogé David qui s'empara immédiatement de son cellulaire pour prévenir sa femme de ce qu'il se passait.

« J'ai tenté de prévenir Regina, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre… » lui annonça Ingrid d'une voix déformée par l'angoisse.

« Je me charge de Regina. Emmène Henry en sécurité et ne bougez pas de là-bas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vais charger Mickael de venir pour vous protéger » lui annonça Emma avant de raccrocher.

C'était un cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve nommé Neal. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était derrière la disparition d'Elisa. Il devait avoir découvert qu'elle était sa fille, et il avait, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, décidé de la récupérer. Après tout, elle le voyait mal s'être réveillé un bon matin en s'étant découvert l'instinct paternel. Non, le connaissant, elle penchait plutôt pour l'argent. Il devait savoir que Regina et elle avaient une excellente situation financière et avait décidé de s'octroyer une part de gâteau. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, il y avait eu des bruits circulant sur son compte comme qui il était mêlé à des histoires de vol et autres choses plus ou moins avouables, alors elle ne serait vraiment pas surprise qu'il lui demande une rançon pour récupérer sa fille.

Mais si elle savait qu'il n'oserait pas faire de mal à une enfant, il n'en était pas de même pour Regina. Et si ce que sa mère lui avait dit était vrai, l'absence de réponse de sa femme n'était pas bon signe. Regina savait qu'elle s'inquièterait face à son silence, et elle ne jouerait pas à ce petit jeu. Non, si elle ne décrochait pas son cellulaire, c'était que quelque chose l'en empêchait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et comment diable Neal avait-il pu enlever sa femme et sa fille dans un si court lapse de temps ?

« David, je fonce chercher Regina… » commença fébrilement Emma.

« Je préviens Mickaël et je retourne finir de lire ces dossiers » la rassura David en la serrant dans ses bras «Il va s'en vouloir d'être parti s'occuper de ses enfants...» soupira-t-il en grimaçant, mais Emma ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, perdue dans ses sombres pensées.

« Merci » finit-elle par dire, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux dernières paroles de David.

« Si ce type a touché à un seul de leurs cheveux, il n'aura pas assez d'une vie pour s'en repentir. Il va comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à notre famille… » gronda férocement David.

Surprise, Emma recula légèrement, dévisageant David comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Lui qui avait toujours le sourire et qui était d'une nature optimiste et pacifique, laissait voir son côté dur et impitoyable. Tout cela parce que Regina et Elisa étaient en danger. Et l'entendre parler d'elles comme de sa famille fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Emma. Parce que c'était la stricte vérité, même s'il l'ignorait. Elisa était sa petite-fille, et Regina sa bru. Terriblement émue, Emma se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de David qui la serra volontiers contre lui, mettant les larmes qu'il avait vu perler à ses yeux sur le compte de l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour la sécurité de sa famille.

« Nous allons vite les retrouver et mettre cette ordure hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute » lui affirma-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos dans un geste apaisant.

Emma savoura encore quelques secondes l'étreinte paternelle avant de s'écarter, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi plus longtemps sans que cela paraisse suspect. Toute cette situation était tellement complexe parfois. Rien que pour cela, elle était impatiente que la Malédiction soit brisée et que tous se souviennent de qui ils étaient réellement. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas ces personnes merveilleuses qu'elle avait rencontré et appris à aimer, mais une fois leur mémoire revenue, elle pourrait cesser de marcher sur des œufs en leur présence de peur de gaffer. Et Regina pourrait enfin tirer un trait définitif sur le passé.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment… » souffla-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct qui lui soufflait de ne pas laisser Regina seule.

A présent, sa femme et sa fille étaient Dieu sait où, à la merci de Neal. Mais une chose était sûre, s'il s'avisait de leur faire du mal, elle lui ferait regretter d'être venue au monde. Dieu qu'elle voulait le voir mort. Même après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire, elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle haine pour lui. Mais cette fois il était allé bien trop loin, et en s'en prenant à sa famille, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Peu importait le temps et l'énergie que cela allait lui demander, elle le retrouverait et lui ferait définitivement passer l'envie de recommencer.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à Boston Neal… » gronda-t-elle en sautant dans sa voiture.

Pied au plancher, elle fonça vers la sortie de la ville avant de tourner abruptement dans les bois pour se rapprocher au plus près du cimetière. Une fois sur place, elle coupa le contact, et sans prendre la peine de verrouiller sa voiture, courut jusqu'au caveau.

« Regina ? » appela-t-elle en arrivant à portée de voix.

Mais en avisant la porte restée entrouverte, et la lumière encore allumée, elle sut qu'il était arrivé un malheur. Et son intuition se confirma lorsqu'à quelques mètres d'elle, sur le petit chemin parfaitement entretenu menant au caveau, elle aperçut le cellulaire de Regina qui gisait au sol. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements avant de repartir comme un fou, et elle reprit sa course folle. Passant près du téléphone, elle repoussa violemment la porte qui alla percuter le mur dans un bruit assourdissant, et elle aperçut le sac que Regina avait préparé et qui contenait les fioles et quelques livres de magie.

« Jamais Regina n'aurait laissé traîner ainsi ses affaires… » souffla-t-elle, au bord de l'asphyxie « Je vais tuer Neal pour avoir osé poser ses sales pattes sur ma douce Reine… » gronda-t-elle, la rage faisant rugir le sang dans ses veines.

Laissant le sac où il était, elle descendit tout de même vérifier que Regina n'était pas redescendu après avoir eu une idée de génie pour se débarrasser de Neal, mais après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces, elle se résigna à remonter. Ramassant le sac, elle quitta la crypte qu'elle ferma à double tour avant de se pencher pour récupérer le téléphone de sa femme puis de regagner sa voiture, le moral à zéro.

« Où es-tu mon amour ? Es-tu avec Elisa ? Allez-vous bien toutes les deux ? » murmura-t-elle en regardant dans les bois.

Mais comment pourraient-elles aller bien alors qu'elles étaient séquestrées ? A nouveau elle se demanda comment Neal avait pu s'y prendre. Il n'avait dû mettre qu'une heure ou deux pour enlever Elisa et Regina. Trop peu de temps pour que sa planque ne se trouve pas à proximité à la fois du manoir et du cimetière. Mais où exactement ? Cette forêt était immense et il était facile de s'y perdre. Déjà, lorsqu'ils avaient dû traquer Graham, elle avait noté un nombre incalculable qui pourrait servir de cachette naturelle. Son seul espoir était que Gold ait dans ses dossiers une information qui l'aiguillerait dans la bonne direction.

« Je te promets de vous retrouver aussi vite que possible mon amour… » souffla Emma en serrant les mains autour du volant.

Exécutant une marche arrière impeccable, elle reprit la route du centre-ville, réfléchissant à nouveau à la façon dont Neal s'y était pris. Mais l'option selon laquelle il se cachait non loin du cimetière était la plus plausible. Sans voiture, il n'avait pas pu transporter Regina et Elisa très longtemps. Elle avait remarqué des traces de lutte près du téléphone, signe que Regina ne s'était pas laissée faire, et il y avait eu cette drôle d'odeur, un peu comme dans les hôpitaux, ce qui lui laissait à penser que ce lâche avait dû chloroformer ses amours.

« Il a vraiment de la chance que Regina n'ait plus ses pouvoirs, sinon il serait déjà en train de rôtir… » marmonna-t-elle en souriant à l'image plaisante.

La magie. Quelque chose lui disait qu'une fois encore, elle était à l'origine de tous leurs problèmes. Sinon pourquoi Neal aurait-il été assez dingue pour rendre visite à un dragon ? Bon d'accord, Neal n'était pas l'homme le plus équilibré qu'elle connaissait, loin s'en fallait, mais tout de même. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour prendre ce risque. En se garant devant le commissariat, elle tourna la tête et aperçut le sac qu'elle avait récupéré au caveau de Regina.

« Comment ai-je pu ne pas remarquer cette épée ? » s'étonna-t-elle en la tirant à elle.

Elle était magnifique. Et vraiment très lourde. Comment son père pouvait-il marcher en ayant cette chose autour de la taille, lui battant la jambe à chaque pas ?

« Et Regina veut que j'aille affronter un dragon avec ce coupe papier géant ? » marmonna Emma en secouant la tête d'ébahissement.

D'un autre côté, pouvait-elle prendre le risque de laisser passer une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur les intentions de Neal ? Et si affronter le réchaud sur patte était la clé et était en mesure de l'aider à sauver sa famille ? C'était décidé, elle irait dès ce soir. Il devait bien y avoir dans ce sac quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se protéger efficacement contre le souffle brûlant d'un lézard géant. Ouvrant plus largement le sac, elle passa en revue les potions, mais à première vue rien ne lui serait utile. Sauf peut-être cette potion pour immobiliser son ennemi. Les fourrant dans la poche de sa veste, elle tenta de déchiffrer le titre des livres et constata qu'ils étaient écrits en latin.

« Je savais bien que j'aurais dû m'inscrire à cette UE à la fac… » grimaça-t-elle en se demandant quand Regina avait appris à lire cette langue morte.

Est-ce que le latin existait dans la Forêt Enchantée ? Forcément puisque ces livres venaient de là-bas… Et si c'était le cas, lequel des deux mondes avait influencé l'autre ? Sentant une migraine poindre, elle préféra cesser de penser à cela. D'autant qu'elle avait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupations. Parfois elle avait juste un peu de mal à contrôler ses pensées. Refermant le sac, elle remit le contact et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Autant en finir maintenant » s'exclama-t-elle avec détermination.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais si faire face à Maléfique était aussi dangereux que les combats contre les dragons des films, cela allait être épique. Mais pour sauver Regina et Elisa, elle serait prête à affronter une armée de monstre cracheur de feu. Une fois certaine que la voie était libre, elle sortit de sa voiture, l'épée en main et sortit les clés de Regina pour ouvrir la porte en se servant du double de la mairesse et pénétra dans les lieux désertés en ce début de soirée. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le mur du fond, et suivant les explications détaillées de sa pointilleuse épouse, trouva sans difficulté le mécanisme permettant d'accéder à l'ascenseur.

« En avant pour l'ascenseur de l'Enfer… » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la grille pour entrer dans la cabine.

La descente lui parut interminable, et pourtant lorsque l'ascenseur eut un soubresaut avant de se stopper, elle regretta presque d'être arrivée à destination.

« Ne sois donc pas si poule mouillée Swan ! » se tança-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur le pommeau de l'épée avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte.

Elle se risqua à faire quelques pas, grimaçant lorsqu'un écho se fit entendre, se répercutant contre les murs de pierre taillés dans la roche et signalant sa présence. Les sens aux aguets, elle avança avec précaution, scrutant les ombres et les coins obscurs, même si elle se doutait qu'un dragon de cette taille ne pourrait pas s'y planquer pour lui sauter dessus. Elle finit par déboucher dans une immense pièce circulaire au milieu de laquelle trônait le plus grand dragon qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« Décidément, mes classiques cinématographiques ne cessent de prendre des claques… » soupira-t-elle en fixant la bête.

Faisant un pas sur le côté, elle se dissimula derrière une énorme roche qui pointait vers le ciel et étudia la dragonne assoupie. De faibles brasiers éclairaient doucement la pièce, donnant une couleur changeante aux écailles, mais étrangement, Emma eut l'impression que le vert et le bleu dominait. Elle était fascinée par la majesté qui se dégageait de cet animal mythologique et qui pourtant était bien réel. Sortant les fioles de sa poche, elle se redressa et avec une rapidité fulgurante, elle les lança une par une, de la queue à la gueule de Maléfique qui en percevant le choc avait ouvert les yeux et tourné la tête vers elle dans un grondement menaçant.

« Désolée, mais si Neal est venu vous rendre visite, c'est que vous devez garder quelque chose qui l'intéresse et j'ai besoin de savoir ce dont il s'agit pour pouvoir sauver Regina et notre fille… » expliqua Emma après s'être assurée que la potion avait fait effet et que Maléfique ne pouvait pas bouger et la dévorer.

Emma, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la dragonne, eut l'impression de voir son regard scintiller d'une manière particulière à l'évocation de Regina. Un mélange de colère et de déception, ce qui pouvait se comprendre si Regina était responsable de la situation actuelle de la Sorcière. Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander à Regina ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles deux pour que l'ancienne Méchante Reine en vienne à la retenir dans cet endroit sous sa forme animal. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger plus intensément sur la question, elle entendit l'ascenseur remonter et sut que Neal devait être sur le point de débarquer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, si c'est encore Neal, je ne le laisserais pas vous faire de mal » assura-t-elle vivement en plongeant son regard dans celui de la sorcière.

Maléfique cligna des yeux de surprise, du moins fut-ce l'impression qu'eut Emma, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question que déjà l'ascenseur reprenait sa descente. Récupérant l'épée pour la cacher, elle se dissimula dans les ombres et attendit de percevoir l'écho des pas. Après d'interminables minutes, un son qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier lui parvint, la faisant se redresser brutalement, le cœur battant follement de soulagement. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit trompée et que Regina n'ait finalement pas été enlevée par Neal ?

« Regina ? » appela-t-elle en voyant sa femme passer devant elle.

« Emma ? » s'étonna Regina en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire de soulagement « J'espérais tant que tu serais là ! » soupira-t-elle en se jetant au cou de sa femme.

« Où étais-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais tellement inquiète. Et où est Elisa ? » voulut savoir Emma, bombardant Regina de questions.

« Neal. Il m'a enlevée au caveau et je suppose qu'ensuite il est allé chercher Elisa parce qu'à mon réveil nous étions toutes les deux enfermées dans une pièce sans issue. J'ai quelques bleus mais rien de méchant, et Elisa va bien, du moins pour le moment. Neal m'a ordonné de venir ici affronter Maléfique si je ne voulais pas que cela change… » gronda furieusement Regina.

« Je vais étriper ce sale petit rat visqueux ! » éructa Emma avec colère tout en pressant sa femme contre elle.

En riant légèrement, soulagée d'être auprès d'Emma, Regina se lova contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa femme, se sentant plus confiante. Neal n'avait pas pensé qu'Emma serait aussi réactive, mais Regina la connaissait bien, et savait qu'en découvrant le sac et l'épée, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de se ruer à la bibliothèque pour tenter de savoir ce que Neal pouvait bien avoir voulu soutirer à Maléfique.

« Sais-tu où il vous retenait prisonnières ? » voulut savoir Emma en s'écartant d'un pas sans pour autant lâcher Regina, comme si elle craignait de la voir s'évaporer sous ses yeux.

« Dans un chalet pas loin du caveau » répondit Regina avant de lui décrire le chemin que Neal lui avait fait prendre pour arriver en ville.

Sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, Emma contacta David et lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait sans entrer dans les détails, lui demandant de foncer au chalet pour aller y récupérer Elisa.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite » sourit-elle, soulagée de savoir que bientôt sa fille serait à nouveau en sécurité.

« Emma, Neal veut faire revenir la magie à Storybrooke. Il veut devenir le nouveau Ténébreux » souffla Regina en posant un regard soucieux sur sa belle blonde.

« Il est encore plus dingue que je ne le pensais, mais je me doutais que cela était lié à la magie. Se rend-il compte que s'il fait ça, maman et toi aussi récupèrerez votre magie ? » voulut savoir Emma en arquant un sourcil incrédule.

« Je l'ignore, mais nous devons l'empêcher de devenir le Ténébreux, ce serait une catastrophe… » affirma Regina en imaginant les dégâts qu'une personne aussi dangereuse que Neal pourrait commettre en devenant le nouveau Dark One.

« Nous sommes d'accord, mais pour le moment nous devons régler le problème Maléfique » acquiesça Emma avant d'entraîner Regina vers la dragonne.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » s'étonna Regina devant l'immobilisme de la dragonne dont seuls les yeux semblaient réactifs.

« Ta potion pour entraver une personne » expliqua Emma en souriant fièrement.

« Bien joué » sourit Regina, amusé de voir que les heures à regarder Harry Potter avaient permis à Emma d'en apprendre bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé sur l'usage de la magie.

« Neal t'a-t-il dit ce qu'il voulait que tu trouves ? » demanda Emma en posant un regard soucieux sur Maléfique qui ne quittait pas du regard Regina.

« Pas vraiment, probablement parce qu'il l'ignore lui-même » répondit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel « J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant qui aurait mis la main sur un jouet trop compliqué pour lui mais qui refuse de le lâcher pour autant »

« Et Maléfique ? Quel sort veut-il que tu lui réserve ? » s'enquit Emma, même si elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

« Que je la tue. Visiblement leur rencontre s'est mal passée, mais il n'est pas assez courageux pour tenter une seconde manche » grogna Regina en se tournant vers la dragonne.

« J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais Maléfique a été ton amie à une époque… » souffla Emma, son regard passant de sa femme à la sorcière.

« Je le sais Emma et je n'ai aucune intention de tuer Mal. Si j'avais voulu le faire, elle ne serait pas là… » affirma Regina en plantant son regard dans celui de son ancienne amie.

« Tu as une idée ? » voulut savoir Emma, soulagée.

« Peut-être… » marmonna pensivement Regina.

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête, connaissant assez Regina pour savoir que lorsqu'elle prenait cette expression, mieux valait ne plus l'interroger sans fin. Pour passer le temps, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et tourna la tête en sentant le regard de la dragonne suivre chacun de ses mouvements, et Emma réalisa qu'elle se rapprochait de son épée et que Maléfique devait craindre une attaque. Bifurquant, Emma partit dans une autre direction et contourna l'immense reptile volant, scrutant le moindre recoin, mais l'endroit était totalement vide. Quel que soit l'objet que Neal voulait que Regina récupère, il devait se trouver sous la dragonne.

« Alors ? » finit-elle par demander après être revenue à son point de départ.

« Alors Mal et moi devons discuter » soupira Regina en faisant un pas vers sa meilleure ennemie.

« Tu veux que je vous laisse ? » s'enquit Emma qui ne voulait pas s'imposer.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises mon amour, je n'ai rien à te cacher » refusa Regina en souriant tendrement à Emma, touchée par sa prévenance.

« Ok » se contenta de répondre Emma avec un large sourire.

Faisant à son tour un pas en avant, elle attira Regina contre elle et s'empara de ses lèvres, se moquant d'avoir un public. Regina était sa femme, elle avait cru mourir de peur en découvrant son enlèvement et en cet instant, elle ne voulait rien de plus que la tenir dans ses bras et se perdre en elle, et peu importait que Neal puisse débarquer et de prendre conscience de sa présence. De toute façon il était bien trop lâche pour vouloir venir ici et affronter à nouveau Maléfique. Quant à la dragonne, elle se fichait pas mal de son opinion. Regina et elle étaient mariées, et elle n'allait pas se cacher comme si elle en avait honte.

« Emma, Neal risque de descendre si je mets trop de temps à remonter… » marmonna Regina sans pour autant se détacher de son étreinte.

« Mais non, au pire il se dira que tu t'es fait dévorer… » affirma Emma avec désinvolture « Et vu la déculottée que Maléfique lui a mis quand il est descendu ici la dernière fois, il n'aura jamais le cran de venir une fois encore l'affronter. C'est bien pour ça que c'est toi que ce lâche a chargée de cette mission… »

« Tu as raison, cet homme joue les gros durs, mais si tu avais vu la façon dont je lui ai cloué le bec tout à l'heure. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas éviscéré comme le mollusque qu'il est, c'est parce qu'Elisa était présente… » grogna Regina, le regard flamboyant.

« Mais on ne sait jamais, je te laisse et je vais vérifier qu'il ne pourra pas descendre… » décida Emma en lui volant un baiser avant de s'éloigner.

Regina la regarda s'enfoncer dans la pénombre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se sentant à nouveau forte et invincible grâce à la seule présence de sa femme. Emma avait la capacité de la faire se sentir mieux sans rien entreprendre en ce sens, et en la regardant prête à affronter Neal pour les protéger, elle ne douta pas qu'à la fin, elles sortiraient victorieuses de toute cette affaire et que Neal serait neutralisé et réexpédié en prison, là où était sa place. Enfin si elle ne le donnait pas à manger à Maléfique. Quoi que la dragonne risquait fort l'indigestion en mangeant un être aussi infame.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Maléfique… » l'avertit Regina en sentant le regard moqueur de son amie sur elle.

Enfin Maléfique n'était plus vraiment une amie à présent, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles et qui les avait conduites à se retrouver dans cette situation plus que rocambolesque. Pourtant, Regina n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer celle qui avait été son mentor, bien avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le Ténébreux, délissant Maléfique qui l'avait vécu comme une trahison. Avec le recul, Regina devait reconnaître qu'elle aurait éprouvé la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés. Des excuses étaient probablement de mises, mais rien que l'idée lui écorchait la bouche. Elle avait son amour propre tout de même. Il lui fallait donc trouver comment se faire pardonner sans pour autant s'abaisser à de telles extrémités.

« Si la magie est amenée dans ce monde, je pourrais te rendre ta forme humaine » lança-t-elle donc négligemment en guettant la réaction de la Sorcière.

Maléfique cligna des yeux et ses pupilles s'élargirent. Regina vit même de la fumée sortir de ses naseaux qui se dilatèrent. Plongeant dans le regard de la dragonne, Regina eut l'impression qu'elles avaient une discussion silencieuse. Elles étaient toutes les deux fières et têtues et aucune d'elles ne reconnaîtraient jamais qu'elles avaient eu tort de laisser les choses en arriver à ce stade entre elles, mais en cet instant, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, Regina eut l'impression qu'une trêve était établie.

« Je sais que j'ai des torts, mais je ne suis pas la seule, et si j'ai compris une chose depuis que nous sommes dans ce monde, c'est qu'il faut laisser le passé derrière soit si l'on veut avoir une chance d'avoir un avenir digne de ce nom… » reprit Regina en pensant au chemin parcouru.

Maléfique cligna des yeux, montrant ainsi qu'elle était d'accord avec les paroles de la mairesse. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir depuis toutes ces années, et elle se rendait compte que si elle avait agi différemment, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes pour elle. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été séparé de son bébé à naître si elle n'avait pas été une Méchante. Bien sûr Blanche et Charmant avaient une grande part de responsabilité, mais parfois, elle se disait que c'était sa punition pour avoir fait tant de mal.

Non pas qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait à ce traître et ce menteur de Stéphane, mais peut-être aurait-elle pu éviter de s'en prendre à sa fille Aurore. Mais elle avait voulu blesser Stéphane et celle qui avait pris sa place dans son cœur, et quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de s'attaquer au fruit de leur amour ? Même si elle doutait que Stéphane puisse aimer qui que ce soit en dehors de lui-même. Pour aimer, il fallait un cœur, et Stéphane n'avait que de la glace dans les veines, elle avait payé cher pour l'apprendre.

« Je sais ce qui pourrait te rendre heureuse Mal, et je te promets de t'aider à retrouver ton enfant, mais pour cela, tu dois m'aider à vaincre ce sale cafard de Neal. Il veut devenir le nouveau Ténébreux, et aucune de nous ne veut que cela se produise… » reprit Regina, tirant Maléfique de ses pensées.

La majestueuse dragonne cligna à nouveau des yeux, faisant comprendre à Regina qu'elle l'approuvait, ses incroyables saphirs s'assombrissant de colère et d'un soupçon de crainte. Et la Reine pouvait comprendre. Elles avaient toutes les deux souffert des agissements du Ténébreux, et nul doute que si Neal parvenait à ses fins, il ferait de leur vie un Enfer ou du moins essaierait. Sans parler du fait qu'il menaçait leur famille. Enfin surtout la sienne puisque pour le moment Mal ignorait où se trouvait son bébé qui devait être adulte à présent, mais elles étaient dans le même camp et partageaient le même objectif. Protéger leur bonheur futur.

« Il m'a envoyé ici pour te tuer parce que Rumple lui aurait dit que tu avais en ta possession un objet magique qui pourrait lui permettre de ramener la magie. Sais-tu de quoi il parle ? » l'interrogea Regina avec espoir.

Au même moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Emma refit son apparition, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

« J'ai bloqué l'ascenseur, Neal ne pourra pas descendre nous rejoindre comme ça… » expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de sa femme.

« Parfait, mais si nous remontons toutes les deux, il risque de s'enfuir et de faire du mal à Elisa… » s'inquiéta Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me cacherai sur le toit de l'ascenseur, il ne me verra pas » lui assura Emma avant d'ajouter « En fait, nous nous y dissimulerons toutes les deux pour l'obliger à entrer dans la cabine, et quand il le fera, je lui tomberai dessus et il regrettera d'être venu au monde… » gronda Emma, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

« J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi mon amour… » sourit Regina, attendrie par la rage qui animait sa belle blonde.

« Il a osé t'enlever et te faire des bleus et par-dessus le marché, il s'en est pris à notre fille. J'espère que la magie reviendra pour que tu puisses le faire rôtir ! » rétorqua Emma en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

« Et bien Maléfique est plus douée que moi dans ce domaine, mais si cela peut te faire plaisir, je ferais de mon mieux » assura Regina avec un sourire carnassier.

« Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à vous y mettre à deux dans ce cas, du moment que cet idiot a ce qu'il mérite » lança Emma en se tournant vers la dragonne « Vous allez nous aider ? » demanda-t-elle, son regard passant de sa femme à la Sorcière.

« J'ai promis à Mal de l'aider à retrouver son enfant que tes parents ont expédié par erreur dans un autre monde, et je suis presque sûre qu'il a également atterri dans ce monde-ci… » abrégea Regina, se promettant de raconter la version longue à Emma plus tard.

« Mes parents ont fait ça ? Et ils se disent des Héros ? » s'indigna Emma « Évidemment que nous l'aiderons, je suis douée pour retrouver les gens ! » affirma-t-elle en souriant à Maléfique qui cligna les yeux de gratitude.

« Tu es bien la Sauveuse, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de voler au secours de tout le monde, même si la personne qui a besoin de ton aide est censée être ton ennemie » commenta Regina en esquissant un sourire en coin amusé.

« Regina, tu es censée être ma pire ennemie. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse de toi et de t'épouser. Et puis aider une mère à retrouver son enfant est la chose à faire, peu importe l'histoire entre nos familles » répliqua Emma en haussant les épaules avec amusement.

Regina se pinça les lèvres pour ne rien répliquer, ne voulant pas mettre Emma mal-à-l'aise, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Emma n'avait peut-être pas été élevée par Blanche et Charmant, mais elle était indéniablement leur fille. Le même optimisme à toute épreuve, et la même volonté de faire le bien et de tendre la main à son prochain. Se détournant, elle croisa le regard légèrement dégoûté de Maléfique et elle se retint de rire, sachant ce que son amie pensait en cet instant, même si les bons sentiments d'Emma lui étaient destinés. Surtout parce qu'elle en faisait l'objet. Nul doute que Mal devait en avoir des poussées d'urticaire.

« Regina ? Je sais que mon côté Blanche-Neige te donne envie de hurler, mais tu pourrais arrêter de te payer ma tête mentalement et essayer de découvrir ce que Neal convoite ? » railla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Rabat-joie » soupira Regina avec un sourire faussement boudeur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Maléfique en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Après de longues minutes, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre ou hésitait à leur faire confiance, Maléfique cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les fermer. Emma interrogea Regina du regard, dubitative, mais celle-ci lui fit signe d'attendre. Soudain le poitrail de la dragonne se mit doucement à rougeoyer puis à étinceler, faisant écarquiller les yeux à Emma sous le regard blasé de Regina qui semblait plus habituée que sa femme à ce genre de manifestation.

« Tu es sûre que nous ne risquons pas de finir en saucisses braisées ? » voulut savoir Emma en se plaçant instinctivement entre Regina et Maléfique, faisant doucement sourire la mairesse.

« Crois-moi, si elle avait voulu nous occire par les flammes, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps » affirma sereinement Regina.

Emma hocha la tête mais ne baissa pas la garde pour autant. Elle avait déjà failli perdre Regina aujourd'hui, alors elle ne laisserait plus personne menacer sa sécurité pour le reste de la journée. En fait pour le reste de leurs vies serait plus juste. Elle crut voir une lueur d'amusement dans le regard de la dragonne, mais ce qui la frappa le plus ce fut cet éclair fugace de jalousie. Et Emma réalisa que si durant ces vingt-huit dernières années, Regina avait pu vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Maléfique qui avait ét enfermée ici sous la forme d'un reptile géant. Pas étonnant que Maléfique éprouve de la jalousie envers la Reine en voyant la façon dont les choses avaient tourné pour elle.

Mais Emma ne doutait pas que dès que la magie serait ramenée et que Regina aurait appris à maitriser cette nouvelle forme de magie, elle rendrait sa forme humaine à son ancienne amie et lui permettrait ainsi de rattraper le temps perdu. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'était sa femme, et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle tiendrait la promesse faite à la Sorcière.

« Emma, regarde ! » entendit-elle Regina s'exclamer, lui faisant cligner des paupières et se concentrer de nouveau sur le poitrail de Maléfique.

Une aura dorée s'en échappait et en plissant les yeux Emma réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité de flammes d'un jaune éclatant qui semblaient sortir du buste de la dragonne. Soudain le thorax se scinda en deux, et Emma vit un œuf en or en surgir avant de tomber au sol.

« C'est quoi ça ? Elle a eu un bébé ? » s'étonna Emma en observant avec curiosité l'objet.

« Emma, je sais que les dragons ne sont pas monnaie courante dans ton monde, mais je pensais tout de même que tu savais que les bébés ne naissent pas de cette façon, même chez les animaux… » se moqua Regina, dissimulant ainsi sa propre surprise.

« Très drôle… » grogna Emma en se penchant pour s'emparer de l'objet avant de se raviser, craignant de se brûler les doigts.

Avec précaution, elle tendit la main et la laissa à quelques millimètres de la surface pour en tester la chaleur, mais elle ne perçut rien et se décida à poser la main dessus. A son grand étonnement, le métal était à peine tiède, et elle put le ramasser sans difficulté.

« Cet œuf s'ouvre avec une clé… » commenta-t-elle en le tendant à Regina « Une clé que Neal doit avoir en sa possession… »

« Probablement… » acquiesça Regina en tournant l'objet dans ses mains, déchiffrant les inscriptions sculptées dessus.

« Tu comprends ce qui y est écrit ? » voulut savoir Emma en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

« Cet œuf est le gardien de la magie du véritable amour et garant de la magie ancestrale sous sa forme la plus pure… » lut Regina en écarquillant les yeux.

« Donc ce qui est à l'intérieur pourra bien faire venir la magie dans notre monde… » comprit Emma avec gravité.

« Seulement à Storybrooke Emma, du moins tant que la barrière protectrice sera active… » souligna Regina en hochant la tête.

« Et lorsque la Malédiction sera rompue ? » s'inquiéta Emma, ne voulant pas voir d'apprenti sorcier semer le trouble dans les rues.

« Si la magie est ramenée avant, cela ne devrait pas impacter ce monde… » réfléchit Regina, légèrement hésitante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Emma marqua une légère pause, consciente que Regina n'aurait aucun contrôle sur la façon dont la magie se rependrait dans ce monde. Mais était-ce réellement important ? Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que la magie serait réactivée que cela aurait un impact sur les gens. Ce serait probablement comme dans la Forêt Enchantée. Seule une poignée de personne pourrait y accéder. Et si les choses dégénéraient, et bien elles seraient là pour réparer les choses.

« Tu as parlé de la magie du véritable amour… » s'exclama soudainement Emma alors qu'une idée la frappait subitement.

« Oui, c'est la plus puissante de toute les magies, je te l'ai déjà dit… » acquiesça Regina en posant son regard perçant sur sa femme.

« Tu as dit aussi que j'étais le fruit du véritable amour » reprit Emma en s'agitant nerveusement.

« C'est exact » approuva Regina en commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir sa belle blonde.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai de la magie en moi ? La magie du véritable amour ? » s'affola Emma en s'imaginant transformée subitement en sorcière surpuissante.

« C'est une possibilité Emma… » dut bien reconnaître Regina après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Oh génial ! » grinça Emma en secouant la tête « Tu devras m'apprendre à contrôler ça si c'est le cas… » souffla-t-elle avec une moue implorante.

« Je te le promets mon amour… » sourit tendrement Regina en venant enlacer sa femme « Et puis tu es déjà capable de déclencher des catastrophes sans pouvoir, alors je préfèrerais éviter que tu réduises ma ville en cendre… » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

« Même pas drôle… » bouda Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ressembles à notre fille quand tu fais ça… » ricana Regina avant de reporter son attention sur l'œuf doré.

« Donne-moi cet œuf que je l'ouvre » lança Emma en tendant la main avec un sourire crapuleux sur les lèvres.

« Sans la clé ? » s'étonna Regina en obtempérant.

« Absolument » sourit Emma en étudiant la serrure.

Farfouillant dans les poches de sa veste, elle en extirpa victorieusement une petite barrette plate d'Elisa que la fillette ne cessait de semer partout dans la maison et qu'elle ramassait régulièrement. Le coinçant sous son bras, elle inséra la petite tige métallique dans le mécanisme qu'elle fit sauter dans un habile mouvement du poignet, souriant triomphalement quand un léger clic se fit entendre.

« Voyons ce que contient l'œuf mystérieux… » murmura Emma en le tendant à Regina, lui laissant la primeur de la découverte.

Tendue et étrangement anxieuse, Regina tourna le petit crochet qui maintenait l'œuf fermé et celui-ci laissa apparaître un cœur creux dans lequel reposait, sur un lit de soie parme, une fiole stylisée ampli d'un liquide rose acidulé.

« J'ai mal aux dents rien qu'à regarder ce truc… » commenta Emma avant d'hausser les épaules sous le regard réprobateur d'Emma « Alors c'est ça qui est censé permettre de faire venir la magie ? » s'assura-t-elle en interrogeant Regina su regard.

« Il semblerait » approuva Regina en refermant l'œuf « Allez, finissons-en avec ce nuisible… » ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Maléfique « La potion devrait cesser de faire effet dans moins d'une heure »

« Désolée pour ça… » s'excusa Emma, légèrement repentante.

Maléfique se contenta d'un regard noir en guise de réponse, et Emma jugea plus prudent de battre en retraire, entraînant Regina à sa suite. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle fit signe à Regina de poser le pied sur ses doigts croisés, et une fois que la brune volcanique eut obtempéré, le sheriff la propulsa vers la trappe dans laquelle Regina se glissa avec agilité. Sa femme en sécurité, Emma referma la grille de la cabine et appuya sur le bouton avant, d'un bond magistral, de rejoindre sa femme, refermant la trappe pour que Neal ne les voit pas.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Oui tout s'accélère, mais je ne voulais pas faire traîner les choses en longueur. Neal prend la confiance et il va tomber de haut. Pour les autres (Archie, Ingrid et Mickaël), moi je dirais qu'ils ont plus de raison de craindre Regina qu'Emma, mais bon... Pour le caractère d'Emma, il n'y a pas que dans OUAT que son caractère est agaçant, mais dans certaines fics aussi qui grossissent encore plus le trait jusqu'à la limite du supportable, à tel point que ça en est presque caricatural. Quant aux combats Gentils/Méchants, tout comme toi, il m'agace, surtout parce qu'on pardonne tout aux gentils mais que les méchants n'ont pas le droit au même traitement. Quant à la saison 7, je suis d'accord. Regina étant mon personnage préféré, tant qu'elle est là, je pense que je regarderais par curiosité, mais savoir que Hook sera là, franchement je vois pas l'intérêt. Il a eu sa fin heureuse qu'il débarrasse le planché ! J'aurais également préféré Zelena, son personnage mériterait d'être plus développé aussi, mais bon, ce n'est malheureusment pas nous qui décidons... Pour Maléfique, je vois totalement ce que tu veux dire, ne reste plus qu'à trouver de qui elle pourrait s'amouracher... Encore merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) Et ce n'est pas grave pour les fautes, à force de jouer les bêtas reader pour MagicSwanQ, mon cerveau est calibré pour les corriger automatiquement :-) **

**Guest 2 : Mais Neal est pathétique et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il croit que tout lui est dû, et il va tomber de haut quand il va se retrouver face à une Emma en mode killeuse... Il la voit encore comme l'adolescente douce et un peu naïve qu'il a rencontré, mais il va vite se rendre compte que grâce à ce qu'il lui a fait, Emma s'est endurcie et ne se laissera pas manipuler facilement... C'est un mec, il pense forcément que seul un homme peut satisfaire une femme, et Regina va se faire un plaisir de le lui faire comprendre... Elle lui a déjà prouvé que sans sa magie elle lui restait supérieure, alors dès qu'elle aura recouvré ses pouvoirs, il va avoir du souci à se faire... Merci à toi et à bientôt j'espère... **

**MissHarpie : Contente que tu n'ai pas été déçue, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire! Oui, Neal a de la ressource, mais il ne fera pas longtemps le poids face à Emma et Regina, et il ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. J'espère que tu as aimé et attends ton avis avec impatience! Merci et à bientôt :-) **

**Guest : Pourquoi dis-tu que Regina est faible? Est-ce l'impression qu'à donner ce chapitre? Non, je ne crois pas ! D'accord Neal l'enlève, mais en l'attaquant par derrière et en la chloroformant, mais dès l'instant où elle se réveille, elle reprend le desus et Neal le ressent. Elle n'est pas faible! Elle n'a pas eu besoin de la magie pour lui rabattre le caquet, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne lui a pas fracassé la tête, c'est parce qu'il détient Elisa et qu'elle craint pour la sécurité de sa fille... Merci à toi, bye !  
**

 **AlineGranger : Effectivement, il va bientôt faire connaissance avec les poings d'Emma, et la rencontre risque d'être violente... Comme toujours, je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur ce chapitre... Merci et à bientôt ! **

**JUJUDEMARS : Je pense que vous voulez tous voir Neal souffrir. Promis, c'est pour bientôt... Merci à toi pour répondre présente à chaque fois, et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**Jack77 : Et bien merci à toi, et ravie de voir que ma perception d'Emma te convienne. Je ne voulais pas faire d'elle la débile profonde, à croire que lorsque tu grandis dans le système, tu ne peux qu'être illettré et inculte! C'est très insultant je trouve! Je voulais montrer que même si l'on a eu une enfance difficile, on peut s'en sortir et faire quelque chose de sa vie, donc je suis contente si c'est ce qui en ressort avec le caractère d'Emma. Quant à sa relation avec Regina, je voulais qu'elles soient sur un pied d'égalité et non qu'Emma soit à mendier un peu d'attention, ce qui m'agace également dans les fics où Emma est souvent celle qui doit se plier en quatre pour attirer l'attention de Regina qui ne tient jamais compte de son avis ou seulement pour la ridiculiser. Bref, merci à toi et à très bientôt j'espère :-) **

**Evilguerrière06 : bonjour à toi :-) Est-ce que nous nous connaissons? Peut-être m'as-tu toi-même laissé un commentaire sous un autre pseudo? Tu me demandes de lire ta fic, mais sans me donner aucune information ! Je le ferais éventuellement avec plaisir dès que j'aurais un peu de temps (mais en ce moment le peu de temps que j'ai est dédié à l'écriture de ma fic pour ne pas trop tarder à publier...) si j'en savais un peu plus et que le sujet de ta fic m'intéressais suffisemment pour me donner envie de la lire... **

**M.L Casper : Pourquoi vendre Neal au marché? A moins que tu parles du marché noir réservé au don d'organes, même si c'est un crétin un rein viable peu toujours servir! Pour ce qui est de se faire harponner par Emma et Regina, et bien cela ne devrait plus tarder ne crois-tu pas? Merci beaucoup pour toujours prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu ne nourris pas d'envie de meurtre à mon égard :-) oui Neal va le payer, et plus vite qu'il ne le pensait... Pourquoi tant de haine envers ce pauvre Archie qui est pourtant le seul à qui Regina et Emma n'ont rien demandé et qui ne sait rien de la situation! Il est seulement venu pour prendre Perdita et l'emmener en promenade... J'aurais peut-être dû l'expliquer plus clairement... Oui Emma est intelligente, et Neal n'aurait pas dû la sousestimer... Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci :-) Merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**oniao33 : La vengeance est pour bientôt, mais Emma est preum's sur ce coup-ci... Merci à toi pour tes commentaires réguliers, et à bientôt j'espère pour savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre :-) **

**Isacos : ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire :-) Mais je refuse d'être électrocutée, d'autant que cela me placera tout de même en incapacité de poursuivre cette histoire, donc à tes risques et périls... Pour Neal par contre tu peux le torturer de toutes les façons possibles, ça ne me dérange absolument pas! Et ce n'est pas Emma qui cherchera à t'en empêcher comme elle le montre dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que l'apparition de Maléfique t'a plu, et avant que tu ne poses la question, ce ne sera pas la seule fois où elle réapparaîtra dans cette histoire (après tout Regina lui a fait une promesse, et Emma également...) Merci à toi et à très bientôt :-) **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, j'en ai fini avec les remerciements pour ce soir (faites-moi penser à vous répondre par MP pour ma prchaine fic d'ailleurs...)  
**

 **Bon, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents (11 pages word), mais je ne voyais pas où le couper alors je l'ai laissé en l'état, j'espère que cela vous convient...**

 **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster mercredi, mais j'essaierai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre...**

 **Bisous et bonne soirée à tous :-)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Désolée pour le léger retard, mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire (je me couche à l'heure des poules en ce moment, c'est affligeant...). J'espère malgré tout que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews et les mises en favoris, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et me motive à continuer d'écrire cette fic quoi qu'il arrive.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 46 : **

Assis à son bureau, David lisait les dossiers récupérés chez Gold à s'en faire saigner les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en à peine quelques heures Regina et Elisa aient pu se faire enlever sans que personne ne remarque rien. C'était incompréhensible. Et Neal avait dû les espionner sans répit pour réussir à savoir quand passer à l'acte sans être inquiété.

« Si je lui mets la main dessus, je l'étripe ! » gronda-t-il furieusement en refermant d'un geste sec un énième dossier sans le moindre intérêt.

Il commençait à croire que ces dossiers consistaient en une voie sans issue. Mais c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour tenter de remonter jusqu'à Neal. A moins qu'ils ne doivent se décider à ratisser les bois en espérant avoir de la chance. Et pendant qu'ils perdraient un temps précieux, dieu seul savait ce que ce monstre pourrait faire subir à Regina et à la petite Elisa. Imaginer Charlotte entre les mains de ce dangereux psychopathe lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Quand je pense à ce qu'il a fait subir à Emma… » cracha David, le regard dur et la mâchoire crispée.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien lorsqu'Emma leur avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si elle s'était sentie obligée de se justifier devant eux pour avoir eu des enfants sans être mariée. Jamais il n'oublierait sa honte et sa colère. Déjà à l'époque il avait eu envie de tordre le cou à ce sous-homme qui avait ainsi profiter de la naïveté et de la confiance d'Emma pour abuser d'elle, et voilà qu'il ressurgissait alors que la jeune femme avait tiré un trait sur le passé et s'était construit une vie dont elle pouvait être fière et qui la rendait heureuse.

« Je ne le laisserai pas tout gâcher » jura-t-il en ouvrant le dernier dossier qu'il n'avait pas encore lu.

Se frottant les yeux, il papillonna quelques secondes des paupières avant de réussir à comprendre ce qui était écrit. Il s'agissait d'acte de propriété, tous au nom de Regina, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque toute la ville lui appartenait. Mais alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il tomba sur un acte de vente au nom de Gold concernant un chalet aux abords de la limite de la ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de précision, mais il sentit qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit où Neal se cachait et c'était probablement là-bas qu'il retenait Regina et Elisa.

« Je te tiens ! » triompha-t-il en souriant largement.

Sautant sur ses pieds, il se saisit de sa veste, attrapa la feuille qui contenait la précieuse information et se rua vers la sortie. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir les portes du commissariat, le téléphone de son bureau se mit à sonner. Il allait l'ignorer lorsqu'il se rappela de l'appel du voisin de Gold et jugea préférable de répondre à l'appel. Si c'était un habitant qui avait repéré Neal et qu'il ignorait ce coup de fil, Emma le tuerait, sans parler de ce que lui ferait subir Regina lorsqu'ils la retrouveraient. Il ne savait pas vraiment laquelle des deux il craignait le plus, mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être la cible privilégiée de leur colère. Il cédait volontiers la place à Neal.

« Commissariat de Storybrooke, que puis-je pour vous ? » lança-t-il en portant le combiné à son oreille.

« David, c'est Emma ! » entendit-il la voix excitée de sa chef, le mettant immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

« Emma ! Tout va bien ? Tu as du nouveau ? » l'interrogea-t-il impatiemment sachant qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de téléphoner au poste.

« J'ai retrouvé Regina, nous sommes à la bibliothèque. Elle m'a expliqué comment se rendre au repère de Neal ! » lui expliqua rapidement Emma, son soulagement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? » s'étonna David en fronçant les sourcils.

« Apparemment parce que Gold y a planqué quelque chose que Neal veut récupérer et il a obligé Regina à faire le sale boulot pour lui en se servant d'Elisa comme moyen de pression… » lui révéla Emma avec mépris.

« Quel lâche ! » grogna David en secouant la tête « Dis-moi comment me rendre au chalet, j'irais chercher Elisa »

Aussi précisément qu'elle le pouvait, Emma lui donna l'itinéraire à suivre, lui assurant que la voix serait libre puisque Neal était à la bibliothèque, attendant que Regina trouve ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse à nouveau se volatiliser.

« J'y vais immédiatement Emma et vous appel dès qu'Elisa est en sécurité. Soyez prudentes » affirma David, légèrement soucieux de savoir les deux femmes à la merci de Neal.

« Merci David, et ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'aura même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive » lui certifia Emma d'un ton tellement mordant qu'il en grimaça.

« Je pars sur le champ, à tout à l'heure » déclara-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Au moins savait-il à présent que ce chalet dont il avait trouvé l'acte de vente était bien le bon et grâce aux informations fournies par Regina, il savait comment s'y rendre. Gagnant sa voiture, il s'assit au volant et décida d'appeler Mickaël pour l'informer de ce qu'il se passait, lui demandant de se rendre discrètement à la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'Emma serait parfaitement capable de se défendre, mais il refusait de courir le moindre risque. Après tout, Neal pouvait parfaitement être armé, et il était plus qu'évident qu'il était dangereux. Alors mieux valait faire preuve d'une prudence excessive plutôt que de voir Emma et Regina être blessées ou pire.

« Il ne leur fera pas plus de mal » marmonna-t-il en mettant le contact.

Prenant la rue principale, il prit la direction de la sortie de la ville et arriva rapidement à proximité du petit chemin forestier dont avait parlé Regina. Et il devait reconnaître que s'il n'avait pas su que cette petite route de terre se trouvait à cet endroit précis, il ne l'aurait jamais trouvé tant elle était habilement dissimulée par des talus qu'il fallait contourner pour y accéder. S'y engageant, il roula jusqu'à son terme, arrivant finalement au chalet qui était de taille plutôt impressionnante. L'endroit était charmant et la maison paraissait confortable, mais l'effet était gâché lorsque l'on savait que ce paradis servait de repère à une canaille de la pire espèce qui y avait séquestré ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

« Dommage, je suis sûr que Mary aurait adoré cet endroit… » se désola-t-il avant de se promettre de se renseigner auprès de Regina si un chalet de ce genre n'était pas à vendre.

Sortant de la voiture, il veilla à ne pas claquer la portière et scruta attentivement les environs tout en sortant son arme de son étui. Autant qu'il le savait, Neal agissait seul, mais peut-être avait-il un complice chargé de surveiller Elisa, et si tel était le cas, il préférait éviter de trahir sa présence et mettre la vie de la fillette en danger. Tous les sens aux aguets, il appliqua les nombreux conseils appris tout au long des différents séminaires qu'Emma les avait obligés à suivre et fit le tour de la maison, rassuré de ne pas voir la moindre trace de voiture. Revenu à son point de départ, il entreprit de monter les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, veillant à ne pas se faire surprendre en tournant le dos aux bois.

« Si je ne parviens pas à libérer Elisa parce que j'aurais fait preuve d'un excès de confiance, j'en connais deux qui feront de ma vie un Enfer… » soupira-t-il en imaginant déjà ce qu'il subirait.

Secouant la tête, il reprit son avancée, plus attentif que jamais, mais il ne perçut que le calme propre au grand espace. Son arme pointée devant lui, il tendit la main et tourna la poignée de la porte, étonné de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

« Pas très prudent… ou alors il est tellement arrogant qu'il ne pensait pas que quiconque dénicherait cet endroit... » constata-t-il en poussant suffisamment le battant pour pouvoir se faufiler dans la pièce.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt, il étudia les lieux et étant sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, avança vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Une à une, il explora les différentes pièces jusqu'à atteindre une dernière porte. Elisa devait forcément se trouver dans cette pièce parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, cela signifiait qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit, ce qui n'était pas possible. Les directives de Regina avaient été particulièrement précises, et il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé de chalet, d'autant qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres dans les environs.

« Je ne sais pas qui invoquer, mais s'il vous plait, faites qu'Elisa soit derrière cette porte et que je puisse la ramener saine et sauve chez elle… » implora-t-il avant de baisser la poignée.

Mais cette fois, la porte résista ce qui lui redonna espoir. Pourquoi prendre la peine de verrouillée la porte d'une chambre à coucher alors qu'on laissait celle de la maison ouverte ? Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à cela.

« Elisa ? » appela-t-il fortement, voulant avertir la fillette de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Oncle David ? » entendit-il une petite voix effrayée de derrière le battant.

« C'est moi ma chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en souriant de soulagement.

« Oui mais j'ai peur. Le méchant monsieur a emmené maman avec lui et il a dit que si maman ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait il reviendrait me faire du mal… » gémit la fillette en sanglotant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Emma a retrouvé ta maman et elle va très bien. Ce sont elles qui m'envoient te chercher pour te ramener à la maison » la rassura David, sentant la colère gronder dans ses veines.

Comment Neal avait-il pu menacer ainsi sa propre fille ? Mais en quoi cela était-il réellement surprenant ? Il n'avait pas hésité à l'enlever après tout, et il doutait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait brusquement eu envie de remplir son rôle de père. Non, s'il se fiait à la description que lui en avait faite Emma, ce Neal avait plutôt agi par appât du gain. Après tout, qu'il s'agisse d'Emma ou de Regina, elles étaient toutes deux des femmes fortunées, et cela ne pouvait qu'attiser la convoitise d'homme peu scrupuleux comme Neal.

« Tu me ramènes à la maison maintenant ? » voulut savoir Elisa en reniflant, le ramenant au présent.

« Oui chérie, mais éloignes-toi le plus possible de la porte, je dois la défoncer… » lui recommanda David avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'élança et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit sous l'impact pour aller percuter le mur. Satisfait, David entra dans la pièce, notant qu'elle n'était meublée que par un matelas posé à même le sol, et il grimaça en imaginant Regina aux allures de reine contrainte de s'y installée. Sans parler d'Elisa. Neal ne leur avait même pas donné de cruche d'eau ou quelque chose pour assouvir leurs besoins.

« Oncle David ! » s'écria Elisa en se jetant à son cou.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ma puce ? » s'assura-t-il en s'agenouillant pour observer la fillette d'un air soucieux.

« Non, moi ça va, mais maman avait des bleus partout… » répondit-elle en frissonnant, des larmes plein les yeux.

David pinça les lèvres de colère. Emma allait le réduire en poussière si Neal avait osé violenter Regina. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Pour lui, un homme digne de ce nom ne devait jamais utiliser sa supériorité physique pour dominer une femme. Mais malheureusement, tous les hommes ne raisonnaient pas comme lui. Mary disait souvent qu'il était le dernier prince charmant encore en vie ce qui les faisait toujours sourire. Mais elle n'avait probablement pas tort dans le fond.

« Oncle David ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller au petit coin… » gémit Elisa en se dandinant furieusement.

« Les toilettes sont sur ta gauche » répondit-il en l'entraînant hors de la pièce.

En courant, la petite fille s'enferma dans la pièce d'aisance et David en profita pour mieux explorer les lieux. Tout ce qu'il trouverait qui pourrait servir de preuve contre Neal serait le bienvenu. Et il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Tout un mur de la salle à manger était recouvert de photographies du manoir avec des annotations détaillées sur les habitudes de la petite famille.

« Il les espionnait donc bien… » grogna-t-il en s'emparant de son cellulaire pour prévenir Emma.

S'il tardait trop à l'appeler, Regina et elle allaient s'inquiéter et seraient moins vigilantes confrontées à Neal. Mieux valait les rassurer au plus vite. D'un autre côté, si Emma s'occupait déjà du cas de Neal, la sonnerie de son téléphone risquait de la distraire et de donner l'avantage à ce sale type. Finalement mieux valait qu'il attende que Mickaël lui téléphone pour l'avertir que Neal avait été maitrisé. Remettant le cellulaire dans la poche de sa veste, il continua à fouiller la pièce, s'immobilisant devant un meuble sur lequel était posé un couteau étrange.

« Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas pris avec lui… » souffla-t-il en glissant l'arme dans un sachet en plastique.

En se faisant, il s'étonna de l'espace vide au milieu de la lame alors que partout ailleurs d'étrange symbole y étaient dessinés. Haussant les épaules, il s'intéressa aux autres objets et remarqua une petite boîte carrée avec les mêmes inscriptions. Intrigué, il s'en empara et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais sans résultat. Il allait la reposer lorsque des bruits de pas dans son dos lui firent tourner la tête.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » sourit-il en voyant Elisa le rejoindre.

Mais la fillette ne lui répondit pas, le regard braqué sur l petite boîte qu'il tenait toujours, comme hypnotisée.

« Tu as déjà vu cette boîte ? » voulut savoir David, curieux de comprendre pourquoi la petite fille réagissait ainsi.

« Elle est à moi » affirma Elisa en tendant la main pour qu'il la lui donne.

« A toi ? Neal a dû la voler chez vous en pensant qu'il pourrait la revendre… » supposa David sans plus chercher d'explication en rendant son bien à Elisa.

« Ce couteau est à maman… » affirma Elisa en apercevant la dague du Ténébreux.

« Je le lui rendrais dès que nous la verrons dans ce cas » affirma David qui voyait sa théorie se conforter.

Il devrait demander à Emma s'il y avait d'autres objets venant du manoir dans ce chalet. Neal était donc bel et bien attiré par l'appât du gain et avait probablement enlevée la fillette et Regina pour soutirer une forte somme d'argent à Emma qui aurait accepté de payer n'importe quoi pour revoir sa famille saine et sauve. Etonnant que Neal n'ait pas enlevé Henry. A moins qu'il n'en ait pas eu la possibilité.

« Il est très ancien, elle le gardait dans une vitrine de son bureau » reprit Elisa en serrant sa boîte contre elle.

David acquiesça, se demandant combien un couteau de ce genre pouvait valoir. Mais cela ne le regardait pas. Il était simplement heureux de pouvoir rendre son bien à son amie.

« Allez allons-y, je ne voudrais pas que tes mamans s'inquiètent en voyant que je tarde à te raccompagner chez toi » annonça-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

« J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison » approuva Elisa en souriant joyeusement.

Elle suivit sagement David, son regard dérivant régulièrement vers le couteau. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait dit à David qu'il était à sa maman, mais cette dague était apparue dans son dernier cauchemar, et elle sentait qu'il fallait que ce soit ses mamans qui l'ait. Elle était un peu honteuse d'avoir menti de cette façon à son oncle, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle avait déjà parfois du mal à confier la totalité de ses cauchemars à ses mamans, alors à David, ce n'était même pas envisageable. En frissonnant elle fixa la boîte qu'elle serrait contre son cœur. La même que dans tous ses rêves. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de la tenir réellement entre ses mains.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçue, elle avait su que quelque chose d'important allait se produire et que c'était lié à la magie. Est-ce que grâce à cette boîte ses mamans pourraient enfin briser la Malédiction ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ensuite ? Henry disait que c'était la chose à faire, mais parfois Elisa se demandait s'il avait réfléchi à l'après. Parce que dès que tout le monde aurait retrouvé la mémoire, sa maman redeviendrait pour tous la Méchante Reine, celle qu'ils détestaient et voulait au mieux jeter en prison, et au pire tuer. Elle était tellement en colère contre son frère pour ne pas mieux avoir réfléchi à ce que deviendrait leur vie quand la Malédiction serait brisée.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer après… » soupira-t-elle, sa voix vibrant d'inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Emma va mettre Neal en prison et il repartira pour Boston. Je te promets qu'ensuite, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de lui » lui répondit tout naturellement David.

« Merci oncle David » sourit Elisa avant de porter son regard sur le paysage.

L'appeler oncle David lui avait toujours paru étrange parce qu'en réalité, il était son grand-père, même s'il l'ignorait et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que sa maman. Est-ce qu'ils ne voudraient plus les voir après ? Ou bien essaieraient-ils de les éloigner de sa maman ? Non, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais sa mère ne les laisserait faire. Elle aimait bien trop sa maman pour ça. Elle l'avait même entendu dire que si les choses se passaient mal et que les gens devenaient trop menaçants, alors ils partiraient de Storybrooke pour aller vivre ailleurs. Et même si l'idée de ne plus voir Aly ou encore Ava lui faisait beaucoup de peine, elle ne se plaindrait pas si cela lui permettait de continuer à vivre avec ses deux mamans.

En soupirant, elle regarda à nouveau la boîte, étonnée de la sentir se réchauffer sous ses doigts, comme si elle réagissait à son contact. Dans son rêve, dès l'instant où elle la touchait, une duce lumière blanche s'en échappait jusqu'à devenir tellement intense qu'elle l'en aveuglait, puis cette lumière se diffusait dans toute la pièce en vague bienfaisante et elle se sentait transformée, habitée par un flux d'énergie puissant. Etait-ce qui se produirait dans la réalité également ? Allait-elle ramener la magie ? Si elle y parvenait, sa maman retrouverait ses pouvoirs et pourrait les protéger contre des hommes comme ce Neal.

« Nous sommes arrivés ma puce » lança David, lui faisant lever les yeux de surprise.

En souriant, elle découvrit qu'ils étaient garés devant le manoir, et avec précipitation elle se détacha en voyant Henry sortir de la maison en courant. Lâchant la boîte sur le siège, elle ouvrit la portière et sauta dehors, courant à la rencontre de son frère.

« Tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu ? Où sont nos mamans ? » demanda Henry en la serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« Le méchant monsieur nous avait enlevées maman et moi, mais Ma a sauvée maman et oncle David est venu me chercher » lui expliqua Elisa en se blotissant dans ses bras.

Henry était un peu plus petit qu'elle, mais en cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus grand, et elle savourait le bonheur de se sentir en sécurité avec son frère. Si elle l'avait attendu pour aller jouer dehors, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été kidnappée. A moins que Neal ne les ait enlevés tous les deux. Mais elle savait qu'Henry serait toujours là pour la protéger et cela lui suffisait.

« Mon Dieu Elisa, je suis tellement désolée ! » s'excusa Ingrid en s'agenouillant pour les entourer de ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute grand-mère, j'aurais dû rester dans la maison au lieu d'insister pour aller jouer dans le jardin » s'excusa Elisa en embrassant la joue de sa grand-mère.

« J'espère qu'Emma va lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, sinon c'est moi qui m'occuperait de son cas ! » menaça Ingrid, le regard tellement glacial que David en frémit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain qu'Emma ne fera qu'une seule bouchée de Neal et que nous en serons définitivement débarrassés » affirma David avec conviction.

« En tout cas merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite-fille David » souffla Ingrid avec reconnaissance.

« Nous sommes une famille, et dans notre famille nous répondons toujours présents pour nous épauler en cas de coup dur » répondit David en souriant.

« C'est très chevaleresque de votre part » souligna Ingrid en constatant que le côté princier de David n'était jamais bien loin.

Cette remarque fit pouffer les deux enfants qui échangèrent un regard complice. Ingrid elle-même esquissa un sourire amusé alors que David prenait une expression blasée. Il était habitué à ce que ses proches se moquent de sa propension à jouer les chevaliers servants. Même Mary le taquinait avec ça et l'appelait parfois Charmant. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

« Je dois vous laisser, je vais aller rejoindre Mickaël et m'assurer que Neal ne parvient pas à prendre la fuite, il est plus que temps que sa chance tourne » lança-t-il avant de tendre sa boîte à Elisa.

« Merci pour tout oncle David, tu es mon héros » clama Elisa en le serrant dans ses bras avec gratitude.

« Je t'en prie ma puce » sourit David en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de la fillette.

Après leur avoir recommandé de rentrer et de rester en sécurité dans la maison, il remonta en voiture et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il était arrêté au feu, il tourna la tête et réalisa qu'il avait oublié de laisser la dague à Ingrid, et il constata également qu'Elisa avait abandonné sa boîte sur le siège arrière de sa voiture.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je les donnerai à Emma tout à l'heure » lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Pour le moment, le plus important était de réussir à stopper Neal une bonne fois pour toute. Il aurait tout le temps de monde pour restituer ces objets à leur propriétaire légitime une fois le problème Neal réglé. Une fois devant la bibliothèque, il repéra la voiture de Mickaël et s'empressa de se garer derrière avant de courir vers la bibliothèque. Mais au moment d'entrer, il se ravisa de peur de tomber directement sur Neal et de trahir leur présence. Faisant rapidement le tour, il escalada le mur du jardin et sauta sur la pelouse, constatant que la porte fenêtre était entrouverte, signe qu'il n'était pas le premier à avoir l'idée d'accéder au bâtiment par ce biais. En silence, il se glissa dans le salon et traversa le petit studio pour se glisser dans la salle de lecture. Repérant Mickaël qui s'était dissimulé près d'une étagère, il le rejoignit.

« Hey, du nouveau ? » souffla-t-il en s'accroupissant près de son ami.

« Bon sang ! » jura Mickaël en lui lançant un regard noir « Tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! » lui reprocha-t-il.

« Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas hurler pour te prévenir de mon arrivée » répliqua David en dissimulant un sourire amusé « Alors ? » insista-t-il comme Mickaël gardait le silence.

« Neal est là-bas, faisant les cents pas devant un ascenseur… » commença Mickaël avant d'ajouter « Tu savais qu'il y avait un ascenseur toi ? »

« Non, et je doute que quiconque dans cette ville en ait eu connaissance… » répondit David, aussi surpris que son ami.

« Tu ne crois pas que Regina le savait ? Après tout la ville lui appartient… » suggéra Mickaël en haussant les épaules « Je me demande où ces ascenseurs conduisent… »

« Gold devait connaitre son existence aussi, et l'aura dit à son fils… » réfléchit David en fronçant les sourcils.

« En tout cas depuis que je suis arrivé, il reste devant la cage à soupirer et à insulter Regina… » grogna Mickaël en serrant les poings de colère.

« Il ne sait donc pas qu'Emma est avec Regina » sourit David « Mais comment Emma a pu rejoindre Regina sans que Neal la voit ? »

« Elle a peut-être découvert ce que Neal mijotait et aura anticipé. Ou bien en tant que Sheriff, Regina lui aura parlé de cet ascenseur, et elle aura voulu les explorer en pensant que la pièce desservie ferait une planque parfaite pour cacher des otages… » proposa Mickaël tout aussi perplexe.

« Ça se tient » se détendit David « Après tout, si seuls Gold et Regina connaissaient l'existence de cet ascenseur, personne n'aurait pensé à chercher Regina et Elisa sous la bibliothèque… »

« L'ascenseur remonte ! » souffla Mickaël en se tendant.

Et en effet, ils perçurent distinctement le son d'un moteur accompagné d'un grincement répétitif, signe que cet ascenseur ne devait pas servir très souvent. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils virent une cabine apparaître, et ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude en découvrant celle-ci totalement vide à l'exception d'un œuf en or posé au milieu.

« Où est passée cette idiote ? Si elle a l'œuf c'est qu'elle s'en est sortie ! » entendirent-ils Neal pester avant d'ouvrir la grille en fer forgé.

Toujours en insultant copieusement Regina, il entra dans la cage et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet qu'il convoitait. Et au moment où il se redressait une furie blonde lui sauta sur le dos, le mettant au tapis. Mais emportée par son élan, Emma roula hors de la cage, permettant à Neal de se relever et de lui faire face.

« Salut mon ange » sourit-il en la déshabillant du regard.

« Tu es en état d'arrestation Neal, mais fais-moi plaisir tente de t'échapper que je puisse te coller une raclée sans que ça passe pour une bavure » gronda-t-elle en le toisant froidement.

« Je sais que tu es en colère, mais dès que tu auras compris que cette sorcière t'a envoûtée, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et nous pourrons reprendre notre histoire là où elle s'est arrêtée » sourit Neal en faisant un pas vers Emma en souriant avec confiance.

« Tu es dingue Neal. Il n'y a jamais eu de toi et moi et il n'y en aura jamais ! » s'écria Emma avec une moue dégoûtée.

« C'est parce que tu es encore sous son emprise et que tu as les idées confuses que tu dis ça, mais grâce à ce qu'il y a dans cet œuf, je pourrais te libérer et tu verras alors que j'ai raison et que cette sorcière doit être immolée par le feu » poursuivit sereinement Neal sous le regard incrédule des deux hommes.

« Waouh, ce mec en a un grain… » souffla Mickaël, les yeux exorbités.

« Et s'il continue à parler de Regina en ces termes, Emma va faire un massacre… » approuva David en secouant la tête d'un air abasourdi.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par un mouvement derrière Neal, et il vit Regina descendre souplement du toit de la cabine, le regard empli de fureur, et il se dit que Neal n'allait rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait. Regina paraissait sur le point de commettre un meurtre, et il songea que ce n'était peut-être pas Emma qu'il avait le plus à craindre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Regina puisse se battre à mains nues, mais en cet instant, elle semblait bien décidée à en découdre.

« Dix contre un sur Regina » murmura Mickaël comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

« Elle va l'atomiser » confirma David en voyant la belle brune avancer d'un air déterminé vers Neal qui continuait à tenter de reconquérir Emma.

Emma qui avait vu sa femme arriver sourit, et Neal crut qu'elle commençait à se ranger à ses arguments, aussi ne prêta-t-il aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, n'entendant même pas les talons de la mairesse claquer sur le sol ciré de la bibliothèque. Se postant derrière lui, Regina adressa un long regard à Emma qui sourit de plus belle et hocha la tête, attendant impatiemment de voir sa femme entrer en action. Jamais elle n'avait vu Regina se montrer violente, préférant utiliser les mots comme des armes plutôt que ses poings, mais elle semblait vouloir faire une exception pour Neal, et ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui allait l'en empêcher.

« Le décérébré ! » cria Regina en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Surpris, Neal se retourna vivement pour faire la connaissance avec le poing de Regina qu'elle décocha avec toute la force de sa colère enfouie depuis qu'elle l'avait senti arriver à Storybrooke. Sous la puissance du coup, il recula de plusieurs pas, mais se rétablit rapidement et en grognant de rage, il se rua sur Regina qui l'esquiva agilement, lui faisant un croque en jambe pour le faire tomber lourdement au sol.

« Joli » commenta Emma en venant se positionner près de Regina « Tu as un redoutable crochet du droit » ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

« J'aurais dû le cogner plus fort » cracha Regina en foudroyant Neal du regard.

« Laisse-moi en un peu, je veux m'amuser moi aussi » bouda Emma sans perdre Neal du regard.

« Laissez tomber votre Majesté, Emma m'a choisi » lança Neal en se relevant difficilement, la douleur dans sa jambe se réveillant.

« Dans tes rêves Neal, même après une lobotomie je ne te choisirai pas ! » rétorqua Emma avec son expression la plus méprisante.

« Je dois donc vous tuer Majesté, c'est le seul moyen pour débarrasser Emma de l'envoûtement qu'elle subit » énonça Neal en glissant une main dans la poche de son imperméable.

Mais Emma se jeta sur lui et lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre avant d'enchaîner avec un uppercut qui l'envoya au tapis pour la troisième fois, et sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, elle le maîtrisa d'une clé et lui passa les menottes au moment où David et Mickaël apparaissaient, se décidant à intervenir.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » les accueillit Emma en poussant Neal vers eux comme si son contact la répugnait.

« Vous aviez l'air de vous amuser, nous n'avons pas voulu gâcher votre plaisir » affirma Mickaël en entraînant déjà Neal vers la sortie.

« C'est la Méchante Reine, elle vous a tous maudit mais vous ne vous en rappelez pas ! » cria Neal en se débattant furieusement.

« Encore cette histoire ? Il a lu le livre d'Henry lui aussi ? » s'étonna David en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il doit parler au sens métaphorique du terme… » éluda Emma avant de s'enquérir anxieusement « Tu as trouvée Elisa ? »

« Elle est en sécurité chez vous et vous attend avec impatience » les rassura-t-il « Rentrez chez vous, Mickaël et moi nous occupons de Neal » ajouta-t-il, son regard passant des deux femmes à l'ascenseur.

« Cet ascenseur descend jusque dans les mines. C'est dangereux et son accès était donc condamné et strictement interdit pour éviter tout accident. Visiblement Gold s'en servait malgré tout pour y stocker des objets volés… » expliqua Regina en suivant son regard.

« Mais comment Emma savait qu'il existait et que Neal y viendrait ? » voulut savoir David, rongé par la curiosité.

« J'ai listé tous les endroits où Neal pourrait se cacher, et j'ai pensé que c'était une possibilité, donc je m'y suis rendue en me rappelant que Regina m'en avait parlé » expliqua Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Et ton intuition a été la bonne » approuva David en regardant Regina refermer le mur dissimulant l'entrée de l'ascenseur.

« Plus ou moins » admit Emma en passant son bras autour de la taille de Regina, la guidant vers les voitures.

« Au fait, Elisa m'a dit que ceci était à vous » leur annonça David en ouvrant sa voiture pour en sortir la boîte et la dague.

« A nous ? » s'étonna Emma qui n'avait jamais vu ces objets de sa vie.

« En effet » approuva Regina en reconnaissant la dague du Ténébreux.

Elle ignorait pourquoi Elisa avait voulu faire en sorte que David les lui remette, mais elle soupçonnait que cela devait être lié à ses cauchemars. En attendant, elle était ravie d'avoir en sa possession la dague du Ténébreux, ainsi si jamais la magie revenait et que Neal devenait bel et bien le successeur de son père, elle pourrait le contrôler comme un vulgaire pantin et l'empêcher de nuire.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**oniao 33 : Pour moi prendre le temps de remercier mes lecteurs, et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews est tout à fait normal. Après tout, rien ne t'oblige à prendre quelques instants à la fin d'un chapitre pour me laisser un message. En fait j'ai constaté que sur FF, les lecteurs ne laissent que peu de commentaires, donc j'estime normal de remercier ceux qui le font :-) je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu apprécies toujours autant de lire cette histoire qui comme tu l'as déduis arrivera bientôt à son terme (je dirais une petite dizaine de chapitres, peut-être moins...), mais il y aura une suite à cette fic qui concernera le combat que Regina et Emma vont mener pour avoir un bébé ensemble (rien à voir avec le parcours du combattant que constitue l'adoption, cela a déjà été traité dans d'autres fics si je ne m'abuse...). Bref encore merci et à bientôt :-)**

 **Isacos : Oui je sais, mais avec ce chapitre, c'est chose rectifiée, et Elisa est en sécurité. Quant à Neal, il est maintenant hors jeux, même s'il va encore leur causer quelques soucis... Pour ce qui est de Maléfique, disons que je commence à connaître mes lecteurs et leurs attentes, et promis, j'essaierai de faire revenir notre dragonne préférée (si ce n'est dans cette fic, probablement dans sa suite...) Bon je sais que pour le moment Neal n'a pas trop morflé, mais bon, je ne voyais pas trop Emma et Regina le frapper à mort non plus, donc sans la magie, c'était le plus crédible je pense... Encore merci à toi et à très bientôt :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Et non, Archie est seulement dogsitter pour le coup ! Même si effectivement, il aurait pu aller voir pourquoi les chiens grognaient, même si avec Pongo et Perdita, il a appris à ne plus se formaliser de leur comportement... Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre et que sa longueur ne t'ai pas rebutée, mais je n'ai pas voulu couper les scènes, donc je suis soulagée que cela ne vous ai pas dérangés. Alors satisfaite? Neal s'est enfin fait démolir même si je sais que vous auriez aimé que je le fasse souffrir plus encore, mais comme je le dis dans ma réponse au commentaire précédent, sans magie je pouvais difficilement laisser Emma et Regina le frapper à mort... Contente que la partie avec Maléfique t'ai plu. Pour ce qui est de Lily, je pense qu'elle n'apparaîtrait pas dans cette fic mais plutôt dans sa suite... Et oui, la fin de la Mélédiction, et donc de cette fic approche (je dirais encore plus ou moins dix chapitres...). Un grand merci à toi pour tes commentaires enthousiastes, et au plaisir de te lire prochainement :-) **

**AlineGranger : Et oui, elles se sont retrouvées (n'est-ce pas le propre de ceux qui sont liés par le Véritable Amour après tout?), et Maléfique a assisté à la scène... Voilà, j'espère que tu as également apprécié ce chapitre et que le sort de Neal ne te parait pas trop clément (lis ma réponse à Isacos pour comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix...) Merci encore et à très bientôt :-) **

**MissHarpie : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touchée, car c'est toujours rassurant de savoir que ce que l'on écrit parvient à convaincre et à plaire :-) J'espère que la confrontation entre Neal et Regina et Emma ne t'aura pas déçu, mais sa magie, c'était la solution la plus logique à mes yeux... Merci encore à toi et j'espère te lire très prochainement :-) **

**Jack77 : Merci infiniment à toi et je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait autant. Pour ce qui est de la raclée prise par Neal, je ne peux qu'espérer que tu n'auras pas été déçu... A bientôt :-) **

**M.L Casper : Oui, je voulais que Maléfique choisisse d'office leur camp, d'autant que Glod n'est pas là pour la manipuler et la monter contre Regina. Et puis avec la promesse de retrouver Lily, elle a tout intérêt à choisir leur camp... Oui, mais le vendre au marché serait encore un sort trop clément, sauf pour l'option pièces détachées (et à condition qu'il soit en vie au moment des prélèvements...) Comme pour les autres, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue en lisant la façon dont Neal est arrêté... Encore merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**Guest 2 : J'espère que ton impatience a été récompensée et que tu n'as pas été déçue par la confrontation entre Regina, Emma et Neal. Je sais que vous auriez probablement préféré un sort plus funeste, mais à cette étape de l'histoire, sans magie, je ne les voyais pas le tuer... Merci, j'essaie de tenir compte des faits marquants de la série et de les intégrer dans mon histoire sans pour autant faire du copier/coller et en restant dans l'esprit de ma fic. Tu as raison, je voulais que Maléfique se rende compte qu'un Méchant pouvait se racheter et être accepté comme il était et trouver le bonheur. En se rangeant du côté d'Emma et de Regina, elle se donne une vraie chance d'avoir également droit à sa fin heureuse et de se voir rendre cet enfant qui lui a si cruellement été enlevé... merci à toi et j'espère te relire très bientôt :-)  
**

 **Guest : pas de souci, j'espère que ton mal de tête s'est envolé ! Merci de continuer à lire ma fic, à bientôt :-) **

**JUJUDEMARS : désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre te l'aura faite oublier :-) Merc à toi pour tes commentaires réguliers, et au plaisir de te lire de nouveau :-) **

**Pilounana : Oui, moi aussi Maléfique est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup et que j'aurais aimé voir un peu plus (et mieux) exploité dans la série... Contente que tu aimes la façon dont je la dépeins... Voilà, ton vœu est exaucé, et elles se sont enfin débarrassés de Neal, même s'il risque encore de faire parler de lui d'ici la fin de cette histoire... Merci encore à toi, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**oOoOooOoOOoO**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous !**

 **La suite dès que possible, je ne vous donne pas de jour de postage parce que je ne suis pas sûre de m'y tenir, donc je ne veux pas vous faire espérer en vain, mais comme toujours je tâcherais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre :-)**

 **Bonne soirée et à bientôt :)**

 **Bisous !**


	48. Chapter 48 (M)

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Voici enfin la suite de cette fic, et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est classé RATING M ! J'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire que d'habitude parce que j'ai souvent remanié la scène NC-17, en espérant que cela vous convienne :-)**

 **Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de correctrices, donc je suis désolée pour les fautes qui subsisteraient malgré moi...**

 **Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire à chaque nouveaux chapitres et surtout à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter. J'ai remarqué que j'avais perdu des lecteurs (ou en tout cas des reviewers) en cours de route et j'en suis désolée :-(**

 **Sur ce petit prologue, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 47 : **

Neal en cellule capitonnée, solution jugée la plus sûre étant donné ses antécédents d'évasion, et surtout pour qu'il ne puisse pas en révéler plus que nécessaire à quiconque, Emma et Regina avaient renvoyés David et Mickaël auprès de leurs familles respectives avant d'en faire de même, pressées de serrer les jumeaux dans leurs bras. Assise dans la Mercedes, d'Emma, Regina relâchait progressivement la pression, même si elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé avec Neal. Tant qu'il serait à Strorybrooke, il représenterait une menace pour eux tous, et plus encore pour sa famille.

« Heureusement que cette ville est coupée du reste du monde, nous n'avons pas à prévenir quiconque que Neal est ici… » lança soudainement Emma, ramenant Regina au présent.

« Tu veux que nous dissimulions sa venue en ville aux autorités compétentes ? » s'étonna Regina, même si elle en était soulagée.

« Regina, il sait pour nous, et qui nous dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autres personnes venant de la Forêt Enchantée de l'autre côté de la frontière ? Des personnes qui chercheraient à nous nuire en apprenant l'existence de la ville ? » lui expliqua Emma, montrant qu'elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question.

« Je suppose qu'Ingrid ne doit pas être la seule à avoir réussi à venir dans ce monde… » concéda Regina avec lassitude.

« Exactement, et je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le risque de voir d'autres Méchants débarquer et déclencher des catastrophes… » grogna Emma en crispant les mains autour du volant.

Regina se contenta d'acquiescer, consciente qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Elles ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de voir leur tranquillité être une nouvelle fois menacée. D'autant qu'il restait encore la question de la Malédiction à régler. Grâce à Neal, elles avaient en main les instruments pour pouvoir ramener la magie en ville et ainsi permettre au baiser du Véritable Amour de faire son œuvre. Parce qu'elle ne doutait pas que cela fonctionnerait. Emma était son âme sœur, le grand amour de sa vie, et elle était le sien. Et cela la remplissait d'une telle force qu'elle ne craignait pas la fin de la Malédiction, pas tant qu'Emma serait à ses côtés. Ensemble, elles sauraient faire front et affronter les difficultés à venir. Et elle voulait croire en l'amitié qu'elle avait tissée avec ses anciens ennemis et en leur pardon. Il le fallait, pour leur bonheur à tous. Parce que si elle-même n'y croyait pas, si elle n'avait pas l'espoir que tout irait bien, alors pourquoi les autres y croiraient-ils ?

« Et si nous profitions d'une soirée en famille avant de réfléchir à la façon de briser la Malédiction ? » proposa Emma en se garant devant le manoir.

« C'est la meilleure proposition que l'on m'ait faite de la journée… » soupira Regina en lui souriant tendrement.

« Surprise qu'elle vienne de moi ? » la taquina Emma en se tournant vers elle après avoir détaché sa ceinture.

« Quelle idée Sheriff, je sais que derrière vos airs de blonde écervelée se cache une vive intelligence… » railla Regina, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Ce compliment me va droit au cœur… » ricana Emma, soulagée de voir que Regina redevenait elle-même.

« Rentrons chez nous Emma, j'ai envie de voir les enfants » murmura Regina en tournant la tête avec impatience.

« Alors allons-y ma douce, je suis sûre qu'Elisa est tout aussi impatiente de te voir que tu l'es de la serrer dans tes bras » approuva Emma en se tournant pour prendre la dague et la boîte sur le siège arrière.

« C'est la dague du Ténébreux » lui expliqua Regina en suivant son geste du regard « Par contre je n'avais jamais vu cette boite avant, mais le fait qu'elle soit gravée des mêmes symboles magiques que la dague ne me dit rien qui vaille… »

« Elisa semble connaître cette boîte… » marmonna pensivement Emma « Tu crois que c'est la fameuse boîte qui se trouve au centre de tous ses cauchemars ? » ajouta-t-elle en contournant la voiture pour venir enlacer Regina et la guider vers le perron.

« Je suis persuadée que oui, mais nous verrons avec elle… » approuva Regina en grimpa les trois marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée « … demain » termina-t-elle en tournant la poignée.

« Je suis d'accord, et en attendant, je vais aller ranger ces objets dans ton bureau » acquiesça Emma en s'élançant sans perdre de temps vers le couloir, laissant Regina avancer rapidement vers le salon d'où leur parvenait les voix des enfants.

« Maman ! » hurla Elisa en se précipitant vers Regina, enserrant fortement sa taille de ses bras avant de se reculer précipitamment « Pardon, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle avec anxiété.

« Non bébé, je vais bien, je t'assure » sourit Regina en attirant sa fille contre elle, la berçant tendrement tout en la couvrant de baisers.

« Mais il t'a fait mal, j'ai vu les bleus sur tes bras… » protesta Elisa en frissonnant violemment.

« Ce ne sont que des bleus Elisa et ils ne me font pas mal, je te le promets » la consola Regina en fermant les yeux pour contenir ses larmes.

« Où est 'Ma ? » demanda Henry en venant enlacer sa mère et sa sœur sous le regard attendri d'Ingrid.

« Ici gamin » lança Emma en faisant son entrée dans la pièce, rejoignant d'un pas vif sa famille qu'elle entoura de ses bras, faisant soupire d'aise les deux enfants.

« Il ne reviendra plus nous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas 'Ma ? » s'assura Elisa en se pressant un peu plus contre Regina.

« Non princesse, tu n''as plus à t'inquiéter » affirma Regina en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment blottis les uns contre les autres, savourant le calme après la tempête, puis les estomacs se mirent à grogner, signe qu'il était plus que temps de penser à sustenter ces ogres au risque de déclencher une catastrophe. Les enfants avaient refusé de manger sans leurs mamans, et Ingrid, qui partageait leur inquiétude, s'était pliée à leur demande, préférant elle aussi attendre le retour des deux femmes pour se détendre et savourer un bon repas.

« On peut manger maintenant ? J'ai faim… » demanda Elisa avec un sourire désarmant.

« Le dîner est prêt, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour passer à table » leur annonça Ingrid en se levant du canapé sur lequel elle était restée assise durant les retrouvailles.

« Merci maman » sourit Emma en venant prendre Ingrid dans ses bras.

« Je t'en prie ma chérie… » souffla Ingrid en caressant doucement les boucles blondes de sa fille « Je suis tellement soulagée que vous n'ayez pas été blessées » ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Regina.

« Merci Ingrid, et merci d'avoir pris soin d'Henry » répondit Regina, sachant que si Ingrid n'avait pas été avec le petit garçon, Neal l'aurait probablement enlevé lui aussi.

Elle pourrait rendre Ingrid responsable de l'enlèvement d'Elisa, ou encore Mickaël, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Le seul responsable, c'était Neal, et pour le moment, il était emprisonné dans l'ancienne cellule de Belle et ne risquait donc pas de s'en échapper, d'autant qu'Emme et elle étaient les seules autorisées à entrer dans la cellule.

« La table est déjà mise, Elisa et moi nous en sommes chargés » lui apprit Henry en la tirant vers la salle à manger.

« Merci mes amours » sourit tendrement Regina, fière d'avoir des enfants aussi bien élevés et adorables.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient tous place autour de la table, Ingrid apporta le rôti accompagné de ses légumes verts et de quelques petites pommes de terre finement rissolées. Emma fit le service et ils dînèrent dans une sérénité presque totalement retrouvée, même si de temps en temps Elisa tournait la tête vers ses mamans, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien là. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Henry de son côté laissait un regard soucieux pesé sur sa famille. Face au comportement inquiet de leurs enfants, Emma et Regina échangèrent un long regard, sachant que les prochains jours seraient tendus, mais que seul le retour d'une routine sécurisante pourrait les apaiser définitivement.

« Laissez, nous allons débarrasser » décréta Regina lorsque Henry et Elisa commencèrent à desservir à la fin du repas.

« Vous deux, allez vous mettre en pyjama et ensuite vous pourrez choisir un film pour ce soir » poursuivit Emma après avoir interrogé Regina du regard.

Rien de tel qu'une soirée tranquille en famille pour dissiper les nuages de la journée et préparer une nuit paisible. Sans se le faire dire deux fois, les deux enfants abandonnèrent sans remords assiettes et couverts et s'élancèrent en courant vers les escaliers.

« Ne courez pas dans les escaliers ! » crièrent en chœur Emma et Regina, s'attirant des gloussements de la part des jumeaux qui obtempérèrent malgré tout, de peur que la séance cinéma en famille n'en pâtisse.

En échangeant un sourire complice, Emma et Regina emportèrent la vaisselle sale à la cuisine où Ingrid proposa de la laver pour les laisser profiter de leur soirée avec les enfants, mais les deux femmes refusèrent de l'en exclure et c'est ensemble qu'elles lavèrent, essuyèrent et rangèrent la cuisine avant de retourner au salon avec des tasses de café et de chocolat chaud pour tous. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Henry et Eisa étaient déjà blottis au milieu du canapé, et le générique de _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ défilait sur l'écran.

« Tenez mes amours » souffla Regina en leur tendant leur tasse de chocolat.

« Merci maman » sourit Elisa en se redressant légèrement pour ne pas en renverser « Et tu as même mis de la cannelle » ajouta-t-elle, le regard brillant de gourmandise.

« Et des marshmallows aussi ! » renchérit Henry en souriant tout aussi largement.

A cette précision, Regina tourna la tête vers Emma avec un regard noir, et ne reçut en retour qu'un sourire innocent, ce qui lui fit rouler des yeux d'un air faussement désespéré. Sans plus de commentaire, Regina prit place à côté d'Elisa qui se lova immédiatement contre elle et remercia d'un sourire Emma lorsqu'elle lui remit sa tasse de café avant d'elle-même prendre place près d'Henry qui se blottit contre elle pendant qu'Ingrid s'installait confortablement dans un des fauteuils. Lorsqu'ils furent recouverts d'une couverture en cachemire toute douce, Emma lança le film et le silence se fit, et ils plongèrent avec plaisir dans les aventures du jeune sorcier britannique. Lorsque la musique de fin retentit dans la pièce, Emma et Regina se redressèrent précautionneusement, souriant tendrement en constatant que les jumeaux s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre.

« Laissons-les dormir ici » décida Regina en aidant Emma à les allonger chacun d'un côté avant de les couvrir chaudement.

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit » annonça Ingrid en s'éloignant vers les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit Ingrid » répondit Regina en regardant sa belle-mère disparaître à l'étage.

« Monte, je te rejoins » proposa Emma en attrapant les tasses qu'elle apporta à la cuisine.

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais vérifier que tout est fermé à clé. Je sais que Neal est en prison, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque… » expliqua-t-elle en ressortant de la pièce.

« D'accord, mais ne sois pas trop longue… » susurra Regina d'une voix rauque en faisant courir ses ongles sur le tissu léger du débardeur d'Emma qui se mordit la lèvre, son regard s'assombrissant instantanément.

Le message était clair, et Emma regarda sa femme monter les marches d'une démarche chaloupée et provocante. Regina était la tentation faite femme, et si elle subissait un envoûtement, elle espérait bien ne jamais en être délivrée. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait sourdement, à un rythme anarchique, et elle eut l'impression qu'il cessa de battre lorsque Regina disparut derrière la porte de leur chambre. Le souffle court, Emma dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'élancer à sa suite et s'assurer que Regina était bien là-haut, en sécurité. Fermant les yeux, elle serra les poings et tenta de se calmer. Elle ne devait pas laisser Neal gagner une nouvelle fois. Elle avait retrouvé Regina et à présent, elles étaient chez elles, et Neal était enfermé. Il ne pouvait plus leur faire de mal.

« Tout va bien… » murmura-t-elle en sentant les battements de son cœur s'apaiser.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle sourit en percevant les pas feutrés de Regina sur la moquette de leur chambre, s'amusant de constater que sa femme ne s'était pas encore défaite de ses talons qu'elle avait remis machinalement à la fin du film. Marcher sur ces échasses lui était tellement naturel qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention. Mais Emma savait aussi que si Regina aimait tellement porter ce type de soulier, c'était avant tout parce que cela la grandissait et allongeait sa silhouette sculpturale, la rendant encore plus désirable. Sa femme aimait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, et elle était une victime plus que consentante. Elle était peut-être prisonnière des charmes de Regina, dans tous les sens du terme, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus libre et vivante que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée.

« Tu es l'essence même de ma vie mon amour… » soupira Emma en faisant rapidement le tour de la maison.

Une à une, elle vérifia chaque porte, chaque fenêtre, terminant par le bureau de la mairesse alors qu'elle l'entendait toujours se déplacer dans leur chambre. Sur le bureau de Regina, son regard se posa sur la fiole dont le liquide rosé brillait de manière surnaturelle, puis glissa sur la lame mystérieuse et de laquelle se dégageait une aura maléfique, et enfin la petite boite qui au contraire, semblait rayonner doucement, comme pour aspirer les Ténèbres. La magie était peut-être absente de ce monde, mais les objets eux gardaient bien une empreinte magique, et Emma se demanda encore une fois comme Neal avait bien pu prévoir de les utiliser pour faire revenir la magie dans ce monde.

« Nous verrons cela demain » décida-t-elle avant de faire le tour du bureau, vérifiant les portes-fenêtres.

Elle était peut-être paranoïaque, mais elle avait de bonne raison de l'être. Neal avait déjà réussi à s'introduire chez elles en toute impunité, et elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Même s'il était à priori hors d'état de nuire. Ressortant du bureau, elle éteignit les lumières sur son passage et monta lentement les escaliers, essayant de deviner ce que Regina faisait dans leur chambre rien qu'en écoutant les bruits qui lui parvenaient. Souriant, elle visualisa sa femme, enroulée dans une serviette épaisse, étalant sur son corps cette crème à l'odeur sucrée et enivrante qui la rendait folle et lui donnait l'envie de la dévorer, encore et encore.

« Regina ? » appela-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre plongée dans une lumière tamisée.

Etonnée, elle chercha sa femme des yeux, ne la trouvant pas assise sur leur lit comme elle s'y était attendue. Un bruit étouffé provenant de la salle de bain lui fit tourner la tête, et elle comprit que Regina s'y trouvait encore. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, songeant que sa femme pouvait passer des heures enfermée dans cette pièce à rendre son aspect rien de moins que parfait. Attrapant ses propres affaires pour la nuit, elle décida d'aller utiliser la salle d'eau de la chambre d'amis, sachant que Regina pouvait en avoir pour un moment encore. Ressortant de la chambre, elle traversa le couloir et gagna la salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement. Uniquement vêtue d'un shorty et d'un caraco en soie, elle refit le chemin inverse et ricana en constatant que Regina n'était toujours pas sortie de la pièce où elle s'était enfermée.

« Regina ? Tu es bientôt prête ma douce ? » appela-t-elle à travers le bois, une angoisse soudaine l'étreignant.

Et si les blessures que lui avaient infligées Neal étaient plus graves que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui faire croire ? Regina lui avait assuré que Neal ne l'avait pas frappée, mais qu'il l'avait traînée à travers bois jusqu'au chalet, ce qui lui avait valu ces vilains bleus. L'idée que le corps harmonieux et délicat de sa précieuse épouse ait été ainsi malmené lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle savait que seule sa conscience professionnelle l'avait empêchée de se lâcher et de trucider Neal pour les crimes qu'il avait commis envers elle, mais pire encore, envers sa famille. En soupirant, elle se cala contre ses oreillers et ferma les yeux en se demandant ce que les prochains jours leur réservaient, priant pour quelques instants d'accalmie.

« Qui vous a autorisée à vous endormir dans mon lit Miss Swan ? » entendit-elle une voix rauque qu'elle reconnut sans difficulté à travers la brume qui embrouillait son cerveau.

Papillonnant des yeux pour chasser les brumes de sommeil qui l'assaillaient encore, Emma se redressa légèrement, et quelque peu confuse, chercha Regina du regard. Lorsqu'enfin elle la trouva, son regard s'ouvrit en grand, et sa bouche forma un O parfait. Subjuguée, elle observa sa femme avec avidité, la détaillant des pieds à la tête d'un air béat.

« Si c'est un rêve, ne me réveille surtout pas ! » souffla-t-elle, le regard brûlant de convoitise.

« Je vous trouve bien familière Miss Swan… » gronda Regina en la dévisageant froidement « Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer il me semble… »

« Tu es magnifique Regina… » soupira Emma sans tenir compte de l'intervention de la brune volcanique.

« Il suffit Miss Swan ! » tonna Regina, sa voix claquant comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce « Pour vous, ce sera votre Majesté ! » ordonna-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas, la démarche altière.

« Je vois que sa Majesté est d'humeur joueuse… » s'amusa Emma en frissonnant voluptueusement sans détacher son regard de la Reine.

Car c'était bien la Reine telle qu'elle était représentée dans le livre d'Henry qui se tenait devant elle. Emma ne se rappelait pas avoir vu cette tenue parmi celles que Regina conservait dans son caveau. Si tel était le cas, elle s'en serait souvenue. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Regina était plus renversante que jamais et que ses mains fourmillaient du désir de la dévêtir et de vénérer chaque parcelle de sa peau savoureuse et douce comme de la soie.

« Divine… » gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, s'agenouillant sur le lit, attendant de savoir ce que Regina voulait.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Neal, Regina avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle pour pouvoir tirer un trait définitif sur cette horrible journée. Et Emma n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Encore moins lorsque le scénario imaginé par sa diabolique amante incluait cette tenue démentielle et elles deux, seules dans leur chambre à coucher. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elles avaient discuté de ce fantasme qu'Emma avait de voir sa compagne lui faire l'amour habillée en Méchante Reine, et pourtant la discussion n'était guère plus vieille que d'une journée. Et voilà que Regina lui faisait cette merveilleuse surprise, pour leur plaisir à toutes les deux.

« Ordonnez et j'obéirais ma Reine » murmura Emma, le regard débordant d'amour et de dévotion.

« Voilà une promesse qui pourrait vous conduire à votre perte Miss Swan… » sourit férocement Regina en avançant gracieusement vers le lit « Vous semblez ignorer ce dont je suis capable… » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant avec élégance vers Emma, posant son doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière.

« Mais je ne demande qu'à l'apprendre votre Majesté… » soupira Emma sans cesser de détailler sa femme du regard.

Vue de près, la tenue était encore plus saisissante. Composée d'une longue veste d'un noir chatoyant au col de dentelle parme, elle cascadait le long des jambes de Regina, les dévoilant à chacun de ses pas. Jambes emprisonnées dans un écrin de cuir noir qui les moulait comme une seconde peau. Se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, Emma remonta vers le haut du corps de la reine, et détailla plus attentivement la veste, cherchant à comprendre comment elle tenait fermée, enserrant sa poitrine, la soulignant avantageusement, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait ni boutons, ni fermeture.

« Je ne vais jamais réussir à enlever ce truc… » maugréa Emma en arborant une moue boudeuse.

« Mais il n'était pas question que vous y parveniez très chère » ricana Regina, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire carnassier.

Fascinée, les yeux d'Emma se braquèrent sur le visage aux traits fins et altiers de sa femme. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés dans un chignon impeccable, dégageant l'ovale parfait et accentuant la moindre des expressions que prenait le visage aimé. La bouche pulpeuse et sensuelle était mise en valeur par un rouge à lèvres rouge écarlate, donnant à Emma l'illusion d'avoir à faire à un fruit mûr et juteux, exacerbant l'appétit dévorant que Regina avait fait naître en elle. Se mordant les lèvres au sang, elle serra le drap entre ses poings serrés, comme pour se retenir de se jeter dur Regina pour se repaitre d'elle et mettre fin à leur jeu de séduction.

« Hors de question que tu restes habillée » marmonna-t-elle, une lueur de défi incendiant son regard.

« Si vous me désobéissez Miss Swan, je devrais sévir et vous attacher pour vous apprendre l'obéissance… » la menaça Regina en se penchant un peu plus.

Capturant le lobe de l'oreille d'Emma entre ses lèvres, elle le mordilla agressivement, faisant tressaillir Emma qui gémit fortement contre la joue de Regina. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Emma lâcha le drap et tendit les mains avec impatience pour tirer sa belle brune contre elle, mais Regina se redressa et s'éloigna d'un pas, toisant Emma d'un regard réprobateur.

« Interdiction de toucher » l'avertit-elle en agitant un doigt menaçant sous son nez.

« Regina… » protesta Emma se sachant incapable de garder ses mains loin du corps voluptueux et aguicheur qu'elle rêvait de posséder de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

« Votre Majesté ! » la reprit Regina dans un claquement de langue agacé.

Emma plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à un moyen de faire céder sa femme. C'était pourtant elle qui était à l'origine de ce petit jeu, mais en cet instant, elle voulait juste sentir Regina contre elle et se perdre dans la passion dévorante de leur amour. Mais Regina ne semblait pas décidée à accéder à sa requête et Emma s'en sentait terriblement frustrée. Soudain une lueur traversa son regard, et elle esquissa un sourire tout aussi carnassier que celui de sa femme.

« Cette journée m'a épuisée, je crois que je vais me coucher et dormir comme un bébé… » lança-t-elle négligemment en se décalant pour joindre le geste à la parole.

« Mais tu peux te coucher, je n'ai pas besoin que tu participes pour faire des folies de ton corps… » répliqua Regina avec un sourire prédateur qui fit frémir Emma qui sentit un volcan exploser dans son bas-ventre.

Comment Regina voulait-elle qu'elle garde toute sa raison en lui lançant ce genre de bombe ? Si elle continuait sur ce ton, la faible femme qu'elle était allait se consumer sur place. Et connaissant Regina comme elle la connaissait, c'était exactement le but recherché. Regina voulait la voir perdre pied et s'abandonner totalement à elle, mais Emma voulait prolonger encore un peu cette séance de préliminaires verbaux, sachant que leur désir ne faisait que grimper en flèche à chaque nouvelle provocation.

« Tu sais que ça porte un nom ça ? » s'enquit Emma en la défiant du regard.

« Ce serait le cas si je ne lisais pas dans ton regard que tu mourrais d'envie que je m'occupe de ton cas… » rétorqua fièrement Regina en s'agenouillant sur le lit.

Plongeant son regard obscurcit par la luxure dans celui dilaté et tout aussi empli de désir d'Emma, Regina s'avança vers sa belle blonde, la défiant de tenter de lui échapper. Elle adorait le tempérament fort et dominant d'Emma parce qu'elle lui tenait tête et ne la laissait jamais aller trop loin. Emma avait assez confiance en elle pour accepter d'être dominée par moment, et Regina avait appris à lui rendre cette confiance et se laisser dominer à son tour sans être envahie par une peur panique. Mais en cet instant, c'était elle qui commandait et elle n'allait pas laisser Emma l'oublier ou tenter d'inverser les rôles, pas encore.

« Vous jouez avec le feu votre Majesté… » grogna Emma en regardant la prédatrice qu'était sa compagne la surplomber avec un air victorieux.

« Le feu est ma grande spécialité Miss Swan, laissez-moi vous montrer à quel point… » susurra Regina en s'abaissant légèrement jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'entremêlent « Je peux t'assurer que tu vas adorer te consumer entre mes bras… »

Le mouvement en avant que fit Regina poussa Emma à s'allonger complètement sur le lit, accentuant l'expression triomphale de la Reine qui dominait totalement la situation. Plaquée contre le matelas, sous elle, Emma la dévorait du regard, l'embrasant totalement, faisant rugir le sang dans ses veines alors que son désir battait sourdement à ses oreilles, lui rendant compliqué l'acte même de penser. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder à la passion, pas encore. Emma devait céder la première.

« Je suis tout à vous ma Reine… » capitula Emma en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Regina, l'attirant plus encore contre elle, au bord du supplice.

Grisée par la puissance inégalable qu'elle éprouve en cet instant et qui l'enivre, Regina resta longuement dans cette position, en appui sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté du visage de sa sublime amante, se repaissant de son merveilleux visage angélique à la peau de porcelaine qui tranchait radicalement avec la couleur olive de son propre épiderme. Elles étaient si différentes et pourtant tellement complémentaires. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, et cette nuit, Regina allait montrer à quel point à Emma. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'elles n'avaient pas partagé plus qu'une étreinte rapide, même si toujours hautement satisfaisante. Il était plus que temps de célébrer leur amour comme il se devait en s'explorant l'une l'autre durant des heures jusqu'à être incapables du moindre geste.

« Tu es à moi » gronda-t-elle avant de s'emparer brutalement des lèvres d'Emma qui gémit à la fois de surprise et de soulagement.

Déterminée à prendre son temps et à emmener Emma vers des contrées qu'elle n'avait jamais explorées, Regina resta en suspend au-dessus du corps brûlant d'Emma qui se contorsionnait sur le lit, cherchant à entrer en contact avec elle sans y parvenir, grognant de mécontentement sans pour autant tenter de prendre le contrôle, laissant la Reine agir à sa guise. Et Regina savourait à sa juste valeur ce contrôle total qu'elle exerçait sur sa femme même si elle savait qu'Emma lui rendrait la pareille, la conduisant au bord de la folie sensorielle. Mais pour le moment, elle était le chef d'orchestre de leur symphonie d'amour, et elle comptait bien les emporter sur un rythme endiablé et ce jusqu'à la dernière note de plaisir qu'elle extirperait à son ardente amante.

« Déshabille-toi… » intima Regina sans s'écarter, restant au-dessus d'Emma, comme pour savourer pleinement le spectacle à venir.

« Profiteuse » la taquina Emma en se passant le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour y recueillir le goût de celles de Regina.

Sans la quitter des yeux, s'y noyant avec bonheur, Emma dénoua ses mains de derrière la nuque de la Reine, les faisant glisser sur ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras, souriant en sentant Regina trembler violemment sous la maîtrise qu'elle s'imposait pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la faire sienne sur le champ. Ses mains caressèrent tendrement celles de sa femme, posées près de sa tête, puis virevoltèrent jusqu'à ses seins qu'elle taquina du bout des doigts, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir avant de continuer à descendre sur son ventre pour atteindre le bord de son caraco. L'espace d'un instant, Emma regretta de s'être douchée et mise en pyjama, mais de cette façon son attente, devenue douloureuse, serait de plus courte durée.

« Le spectacle vous plaît votre Majesté ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix rauque qui fit se dilater un peu plus les yeux de la mairesse.

« Il est de toute beauté Sauveuse… » acquiesça Regina en se passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres charnues en voyant les seins d'Emma apparaître progressivement.

Instinctivement, et sans en avoir conscience, Regina plia les bras, le regard rivé sur ces seins d'albâtre effrontément pointés vers elle, mais utilisa toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas céder et reprit sa position initiale, invitant d'un regard impérieux Emma à poursuivre son effeuillage. Avec une moue boudeuse mais vaincue, Emma dessina des cercles sur son ventre qu'elle griffa légèrement, imitant les caresses qu'elle aurait voulu que Regina lui donne, puis passa ses pouces sous l'élastique de son shorty, et soulevant ses fesses, le poussa avec une lenteur qui affola Regina et l'alluma un peu plus, le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle ne put plus le faire glisser sans être gênée par Regina qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil de sa position dominante, elle acheva de s'en débarrasser à l'aide de ses pieds, et enfin nue, se rallongea docilement, attendant impatiemment la suite des évènements.

« Si belle… » soupira Regina avant d'enfin s'allonger de tout son poids sur le corps offert de sa fougueuse amante qui l'accueillit d'un grognement approbateur proche de la bestialité.

« Regina, retires ces vêtements… » la supplia Emma, frustrée de rencontrer ce tissu, aussi soyeux soit-il, sous ses doigts avides.

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres… » la réprimanda Regina en la mordant dans le cou en guise d'avertissement.

« Ce n'était pas un ordre, juste une supplique… » rétorqua Emma en ondulant avec impudeur contre Regina, gémissant longuement alors que son corps s'échauffait toujours plus.

« Je retire cette veste si tu trouves comment m'en débarrasser… » la défia Regina sachant qu'Emma allait mettre un temps fou à trouver comment procéder.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à s'apprêter dans la salle de bain. Elle avait oublié comme il était difficile de s'habiller seule avec ces vêtements d'un autre temps sans faire usage de la magie. Mais cela l'amusait de savoir qu'Emma allait s'agacer toute seule pour réussir à la dénuder. Et elle ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Après tout ce soir elle était la Méchante Reine. Et une chose était sûre, jamais la Méchante Reine n'avait joué franc jeu. Non, elle voulait gagner et pour cela, tous les coups étaient permis.

« Défi relevé » grogna Emma en posant impatiemment ses mains tremblantes sur les côtes de Regina, tâtonnant à la recherche de Saint Graal.

La laissant faire quelques minutes, Regina finit par se lasser et décida de contre attaquer. Même si elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, elle était elle-même au bord de la pamoison et voulait qu'Emma se perde dans les limbes de l'extase avant de se laisser aller à son tour. Alors s'emparant sauvagement des lèvres de sa femme, elle l'entraîna sans préavis dans un ballet endiablé, mêlant leurs langues avant d'emprisonner celle d'Emma entre ses dents, lui imposant un va-et-vient érotique qui fit gémir Emma qui ondula fiévreusement contre sa tortionnaire tour en continuant à parcourir son buste à la recherche de la moindre faille dans laquelle s'immiscer, sans succès.

« C'est pire qu'une camisole de force ce truc ! » gronda-t-elle d'un ton désespéré contre les lèvres de Regina.

« Ces tenues étaient faites pour provoquer le désir tout en tenant les prétendants en échec… » gloussa Regina en faisant courir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire.

Continuant sa descente, elle traça une ligne de feu de la pointe de sa langue, savourant le goût salé qu'avait pris la peau d'Emma, buvant les perles translucides qui la parsemaient, s'attardant quelques instants sur ses clavicules, avant d'enfin atteindre son entre deux seins. Une des mains d'Emma vint s'échouer dans les cheveux de Regina, appuyant impérieusement sur sa tête pour l'inviter à ne surtout pas arrêter ses caresses buccales. Sa langue sur son corps en feu était à la fois un délice et un supplice et Emma ne savait plus si elle devait l'arrêter ou la supplier de ne jamais le faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait en cet instant, c'était que le plaisir enflait toujours plus en elle et qu'elle était sur le point d'être emportée par une déferlante qui risquait bien de causer sa perte.

« Regina… je te veux… s'il te plait… » gémit-elle en tirant fortement sur le col de la maudite veste qui refusait de céder d'un pouce.

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, et réalisant que c'était là une façon comme une autre de parvenir à son but, Emma resserra son emprise sur le vêtement, et avec un sourire démoniaque, tira de toute ses forces, le déchirant en plusieurs endroits. Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres d'Emma qui s'empressa de retirer les morceaux de tissus du corps de sa reine.

« Tu en as mis du temps à en arriver à cette extrémité… » gloussa Regina en l'embrassant amoureusement.

« Probablement parce que la dernière fois que j'ai fait sauter le bouton d'un de tes précieux chemisiers, tu as fait la tête pendant des jours ! » s'outra Emma en roulant des yeux avant de reporter son regard sur le buste de Regina « Je ne te savais pas aussi coquine… »

« Ravie de constater que je peux encore te surprendre… » sourit Regina avant de reprendre ses caresses.

Sous la défunte veste, Regina ne portait absolument rien, si bien qu'elle était à présent à moitié nue, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma qui se délectait du spectacle de ses seins dorés comme des fruits mûrs gonflés par le désir qui se tendaient vers elle comme un appel aux baisers. Mais au moment où sa bouche entrait en contact avec la pointe brunie, la main de Regina s'égara entre ses cuisses, la faisant crier d'extase et se cambrer follement contre le corps souple de sa femme.

« Tu n'attendais plus que moi n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Regina, grisée par la chaude humidité qui l'accueillit.

« Toujours » approuva Emma en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de Regina se poussant contre ses doigts pour l'inviter à prendre possession de son corps comme elle possédait déjà son cœur et son âme.

Alors lentement, posément, Regina partit à la conquête sans reddition de ce trésor qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, cajolant sa perle de plaisir et glissant de haut en bas, encore et encore. S'abreuvant des gémissements et de la douceur qui entourait ses doigts, elle conduisit avec dextérité et ardeur Emma jusqu'aux prémices d'un orgasme ravageur qu'elle s'acharnait à lui nier, regardant le désir gronder toujours plus férocement jusqu'à ce qu'Emma n'ait d'autre choix que de rendre les armes et de se livrer corps et âme à la passion de l'instant. Le simple fait de voir Emma, dévastée par un orgasme d'une puissance électrique, emporta Regina vers une brève mais intense jouissance, et elle se laissa tomber sur le corps frémissant et détendu d'Emma qui la serra faiblement contre elle, lui caressant légèrement le bas du dos.

« Je t'aime… » soupira Emma en tournant la tête vers le visage de Regina enfouie dans son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour » souffla Regina en tournant la tête, répondant à l'appel silencieux d'Emma.

Naturellement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et à l'instant où leurs bouches se scellèrent, une vague lumineuse se déversa dans la pièce, puis dans toute la maison avant de déferler sur toute la ville, mais aucune d'elles n'y prêta attention, trop perdues dans leur bulle de bonheur…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**Guest : Et bien tu vois, pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. J'espère que ce chapitre M t'aura plu :-)**

 **Guest (2) : Oui, j'aime bien David et je voulais écrire une fic ou il ne passe pas soit pour le demeuré de service, soit pour le macho arrogant et intolérant qui pense tout savoir mieux que tous le monde (c'est fou le nombre de fic ou il est soit l'un, soit l'autre...) :-) Oui, il adore Emma (sans savoir qu'elle est sa fille) alors savoir que Neal a abusé d'elle le rend dingue... alors imagine ce que ça va être quand il aura retrouvé la mémoire... Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait venir Mickaël pour que ce soit lui que s'occupe de véhiculer Neal, histoire d'éviter les problèmes de ce genre... Et puis comme le dit le dicton "les meilleures plaisanteries ont une fin"... Effectivement Elisa se pose énormément de questions, mais c'est une petite fille très sensible, un peu comme sa maman brune, et elle ressent profondément les choses... pour Maléfique j'y avais pensé, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bête qu'elle meurt d'intoxication alimentaire... Merci pour ton commentaire et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre M (j'hésite toujours à les poster parce que je ne me trouve pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de scène...) :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Je savais que vous auriez préféré une bonne séance de torture :-) Mais je ne voulais pas que Regina retombe dans ses vieux travers, même si elle aurait eu de bonnes raisons de le faire, ou qu'Emma sombre du côté obscure de la force (on va éviter de créer un second Drak Vador...)... Mais contente que tu ai aimé malgré tout :-) J'aime bien aussi faire des POV externe, ça permet de voir les choses sous un autre angle ! Elisa s'inquiète pour l'avenir, entre ses cauchemars et ce qu'elle vient de vivre, elle a les nerfs a vif la pauvre :-( Et oui plus que 10 chapitres ( à peu près, ça peu être moins, ça va dépendre de la langueur de ceux que je posterai en réalité...). J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic pour l'anniversaire de MagicSwanQ le 16, mais je ne la posterais probablement pas avant d'avoir le temps de la finir (mais comme je veux finir celle-ci avant...). Enfin j'ai au moins 5 fics de commencer à des degrés différents, donc en réalité, celle que je posterais sera la première que je finirais (probablement...) Merci encore à toi et à très bientôt pour connaître ton avis sur ce chapitre M :-) **

**MissHarpie : Merci à toi :-) ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et la façon dont je l'ai mené ! Oui, je trouvais ça important que ce soit Regina qui donne le premier coup. Et puis on a vu dans la série qu'elle avait une bonne droite, alors je m'en suis servie pour que cette fois ce soit sur Neal qu'elle cogne et non sur Emma et vis-versa... j'espère que ce chapitre M t'a plu et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis :-) Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

**AlineGranger : Merci beaucoup, heureuse de constater que tu n'ai jamais déçue (enfin j'espère) ! Oui, c'est un bon début en effet :-) J'espère que ton impatience a été récompensée et que ce chapitre M a été à ta convenance :-) Bisous et à bientôt :-) **

**Jack77 : Ravie de savoir que tu n'as pas été déçu de la confrontation :-) En effet, Neal n'a pas volé cette correction, même si j'ai conscience qu'il aurait dû s'en prendre un peu plus dans la poire :-) Encore une fois merci à toi, et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé de cette suite :-) A bientôt ! **

**M.L Casper : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Bah quoi? Même dans la série Regina a joué des poings contre Emma, alors là contre Neal, il avait aucune chance! Bah les potions peuvent encore servir, on ne sait jamais :-) Et effectivement, tant qu'il sera à Storybrooke, il sera une menace ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu :-) **

**oniao 33 : Waouh merci beaucoup !-) Oui, Regina gère, même sans magie, je me suis inspirée de la scène du cimetière, sauf que cette fois au lieu de cogner l'une sur l'autre, elles se sont servi de Neal comme punchingball :-) Dix chapitres max, ce qui signifie qu'il peut parfaitement y en avoir moins (comment ça tu ne te sens pas mieux?), je sais c'est cruel, mais il faut bien finir une histoire à un moment donné... Il y aura bien une suite, mais je pense que j'attendrais de l'avoir finie pour vous la poster, donc il vous faudra être patients :-) Merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**Isacos : lol ça aurait pû être jouable si je n'avais pas perdu des reviewers en cours de route, même si j'ai du mal à croire que j'approche des 400 reveiws, c'est tellement incroyable :-) Je ne pense pas que l'on atteindra les 500 quand même, mais ton optimisme me fait chaud au cœur ! J'ai longuement hésité sur le POV à adopter, puis je me suis dit que ce serait sympa du POV de David puisqu'il était en lien avec tous les protagonistes et qu'il était particulièrement lié à Emma et sa petite famille ... Je dois reconnaître que j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce passage entre David et Mickaël, je les voyais trop réagir comme ça, en mode "on regarde un combat de catch féminin et on lance les paris"... donc contente que tu te sois également amusée en lisant cette scène, ça veut dire que mon sens de l'humour n'est pas trop merdique... Non en effet, elles vont avoir quelques petites frayeurs, mais avec la fin de la Malédiction, pouvait-il en être autrement? Oui, Maléfique va sûrement revenir, tu peux vider ta vassine d'eau et remettre ta batterie à sa place, ta voiture commence à la réclamer à corps et à cri :-) Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire prochainement :-) **

**Madoka ayu : Et oui, tu as rattrapé ton retard, pourtant tu en avais des chapitres à lire (avoue que tu l'as fait exprès pour ne pas être frustrée par l'attente?), mais maintenant, tu vas de nouveau devoir attendre la suite comme tous le monde :-) Tout est bien qui fini bien... Qui a dit que c'était fini? Je dirais au contraire que ça ne fait que commencer... Merci à toi de continuer à me lire et à bientôt :-) **

**ooOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, même si je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de scène (j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas réussir à écrire ce que j'ai en tête...) j'espère que vous avez aimé :-)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en tout cas, promis je ne mors pas :-)**

 **La suite aussi vite que possible (je préfère ne pas donner de date pour ne pas vous décevoir...)**

 **Bisous et bonne soirée :-)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonsoir la compagnie, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je sais que je suis légèrement en retard, mais pour ma défense, j'ai beaucoup avancé dans mon écriture, et je peux vous annoncer que cette fic arrive bientôt à son terme. Il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de 55 chapitres, et j'en suis actuellement au chapitre 53… J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre pour avoir cette suite. Même si je pense que je continuerais à poster un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin, car j'aimerais me relire et corriger si besoin est car j'ai écrit sans me relire, et qu'il doit donc y avoir quelques incohérences, sans parler des fautes…**

 **Je tiens encore une fois à remercier toutes les personnes qui, a chaque chapitre, prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, car cela me donne vraiment envie d'écrire, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes par jour et de continuer à vous poster cette histoire ; Je remercie également les personnes qui mettent ma fic en favoris et me suivent, même s'ils le font dans l'ombre, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on est lu…**

 **Que vous dire de plus ? Je ne vois pas pour le moment et vais donc vous laisser lire tranquillement. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et espère vous retrouver à la fin du chapitre pour connaître vos impressions, quelles qu'elles soient…**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 48** :

Se réveillant en sursaut, le cœur battant, Elisa mit quelques secondes à se calmer et à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était peut-être pas dans sa chambre, mais elle n'était pas non plus dans cette pièce dépouillée et froide, allongée sur ce matelas crasseux. Non, elle était en sécurité, dans sa maison. Henry et elle s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, et leurs mamans les y avaient laissés pour ne pas déranger leur sommeil.

« J'en ai tellement assez de ces cauchemars… » soupira la fillette en repoussant la couverture.

Se levant en douceur pour ne pas réveiller Henry, Elisa alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau et gagna ensuite les escaliers dans l'intention de rejoindre sa chambre. Autant finir la nuit dans son lit, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Mais au moment où elle posa le pied sur la première marche des escaliers, elle repensa à son dernier rêve. Il avait été différent cette fois. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la grotte sombre et terrifiante des débuts mais dans le bureau de sa mère. A cette pensée, elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers la pièce dont la porte était entrebâillée.

« La même lueur rosée que dans mon rêve… » souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

Comme hypnotisée, elle prit la direction du bureau de sa mère et y pénétra malgré l'interdiction formelle d'y mettre les pieds qui lui avait été faite bien des années plus tôt, sa mère ne voulant pas les voir dessiner sur ses dossiers. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, mais il avait fallu qu'Henry et elle, du haut de leur six ans, jettent leur dévolu sur le dernier rapport budgétaire, et leur mère n'avait guère apprécié de devoir effectuer sa réunion en tentant de lire les chiffres à travers leurs œuvres. Depuis ils n'avaient tout simplement plus le droit d'entrer dans ce bureau sous peine des pires punitions. Comme ne plus pouvoir voir leurs amis pendant une durée indéterminée. Mais cette fois, Elisa ignora l'interdiction et entra dans la pièce, come guidée par une force supérieure.

« Ces cauchemars ont sûrement une signification et si je comprends ce que c'est, peut-être que j'arrêterai de les faire… » souffla-t-elle en s'immobilisant après quelques pas.

Immédiatement, son regard fut attiré par les objets posés sur le bureau de sa mère, comme s'ils l'attendaient. Comme dans son rêve. La fiole contenait le liquide lumineux qui l'attirait comme le miel les abeilles et qui la réchauffait étrangement, la boîte qu'elle connaît par cœur et qui semblait l'appeler, et cette horrible dague qu'elle répugnait à toucher même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Comme dans son rêve, elle s'approcha et s'empara de la boîte.

« De l'ombre à la lumière… de la lumière à l'ombre… l'un ne peux exister sans l'autre… l'équilibre est à ce prix… » murmura-t-elle tout en manipulant le petit coffret.

Et soudain un déclic retentit dans le silence de la nuit, et la petite boîte s'ouvrit, révélant le secret de ses entrailles. Mais Elisa ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Elle savait que la boîte serait vide, du moins en apparence. La posant délicatement eu centre du plan de travail, elle prit ensuite la fiole dans sa main droite et la déboucha, puis prit fermement la dague dans son autre main, les approchant ensuite de la boîte, la fiole à droite et la dague à gauche.

« Que le pouvoir des sorcières vienne à moi et que leur magie soutienne mon bras afin que le Bien triomphe du Mal et que son existence puisse s'affirmer pour toujours… » énonça distinctement Elisa d'une voix atone.

Elle avait si souvent répété ces paroles dans ses rêves qu'elle les connaissait par cœur. Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé le dernier mot, elle vida la fiole dans la boîte et la referma avant d'exécuter une lemniscate, symbole du début et de la fin à plusieurs reprises au-dessus avec la dague. Et soudain, une fumée d'une blancheur immaculée entoura la boîte et se répandit peu à peu. La dague toujours en main, Elisa regardait le phénomène s'accomplir, et elle sut qu'elle venait de réussir là où ses mamans avaient échouées. Elle avait ramené la magie dans ce monde. Voilà donc ce que ses rêves signifiaient. Elle était née dans ce but.

« Je suis la gardienne » chuchota-t-elle au moment où le nuage l'enveloppa.

Se sentant envahie par un flux étrange, elle frissonna et resserra instinctivement son emprise sur la dague, sentant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas la lâcher. Instinctivement elle leva la tête vers le plafond, se demandant comment ses mamans réagiraient quand elles comprendraient ce qu'elle avait fait. Seraient-elles fâchées ?

« Faites que mes mamans ne soient pas en colère contre moi… » gémit-elle alors que la fumée se dissipait dans la pièce.

Tournant la tête vers l'extérieur, elle vit l'étrange nuage blanc recouvrir peu à peu la ville et remercia le ciel que cela arrive en pleine nuit. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquerait l'étrange phénomène et ne donnerait l'alerte. Ses mères avaient-elles été touchées ? Sa maman avait-elle senti la magie l'envahir ? Anxieuse, Elisa attendait, guettant les bruits de la nuit quand soudain une vague lumineuse la frappa, la faisant haleter.

« Un baiser d'amour véritable… » souffla-t-elle en s'élançant sans réfléchir dans le couloir.

Dague en main, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de ses mamans et frappant brièvement y entra, le cœur battant la chamade. S'il y avait eu baiser d'Amour Véritable, alors cela signifiait qu'en plus d'avoir ramené la magie, la Malédiction venait d'être brisée.

« Elisa ? Que fais-tu là ? » s'exclama Emma en ramenant le drap sur leurs corps dénudés.

« La magie… » souffla-t-elle en pressant la dague contre sa poitrine avec anxiété.

« Je la sens… » murmura Regina en se redressant vivement, les sourcils froncés « Qu'as-tu fait Elisa ? » demanda-t-elle en posant un regard troublé sur sa fille.

« J'ai fait ce cauchemar, et dans ton bureau, tout était pareil, alors j'ai… » tenta d'expliquer Elisa, la voix tremblante de peur.

« Tu as ramené la magie ? » devina Emma en écarquillant les yeux « Je peux la sentir aussi… » ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Regina.

« Tu es le fruit du Véritable Amour, un être magique par nature… » soupira Regina en se passant une main agitée dans les cheveux.

« Mamans, vous vous êtes embrassées… » murmura timidement Elisa, plus anxieuse que jamais.

« La Malédiction… » s'exclama Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

« Nous l'avons brisées… » comprit Regina en blêmissant légèrement.

« Je suis désolée… » s'excusa Elisa en éclatant en sanglots compulsifs qui secouèrent son petit corps au point qu'elle en tomba à genoux.

Immédiatement, Emma et Regina réagirent et s'empressèrent de se couvrir pour aller réconforter leur fille. Finalement, tout prenait sens, et Regina réalisait que les choses n'auraient pas pu se dérouler autrement. Elisa était celle qui devait ramener la magie et tout s'était déroulé pour lui permettre d'accomplir son rôle. Elle était la fille d'Emma après tout, la fille de la Sauveuse. Henry était celui par qui la Vérité avait éclaté, et Elisa était celle qui avait permis à la magie de trouver son chemin dans ce monde. C'était logique quand on y réfléchissait. Sans eux dans sa vie, jamais la Méchante Reine qu'elle avait été n'aurait entrepris sa rédemption et n'aurait appris à ouvrir à nouveau son cœur à l'espoir et à l'amour.

« Chut ma princesse, tu n'as rien fait de mal… » la consola-t-elle en la berçant contre son cœur.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? » voulut savoir Elisa en s'accrochant désespérément à la robe de chambre de sa mère.

« Non mon ange » la rassura tendrement Regina en lui embrassant les cheveux pendant qu'Emma les serrait toutes les deux contre elle.

« Elisa, pourquoi tiens-tu cette dague dans ta main ? » s'étonna Emma après que les sanglots de la petite se furent calmés.

« Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai senti la magie m'envahir, j'ai su que je ne devais pas la lâcher… » expliqua la fillette en la tendant à Regina.

« Et qu'es-tu fait des autres objets ? » voulut savoir Regina en s'emparant de la dague du Ténébreux.

Avec soulagement elle constata qu'elle était toujours vierge de tout nom, signe que les Ténèbres n'avaient pas encore choisi de nouvel hôte. Mais mieux valait malgré tout mettre la dague en lieu sûr afin de pouvoir contrôler le prochain Ténébreux et l'empêcher de faire du mal à quiconque.

« Descendons voir, mieux vaut ne pas les laisser traîner » décida Emma en se levant avant d'aider Regina et Elisa à en faire de même.

Donnant la main à leur fille, elles descendirent toutes les trois dans le bureau de la mairesse où la petite boîte irradiait doucement d'une lumière dorée éclatante.

« La boîte a changée… » s'étonna Elisa en s'approchant pour s'en emparer.

Comme si elle répondait à son contact, la boîte s'illumina et s'agrandit progressivement jusqu'à prendre une forme rectangulaire.

« Mets la dague dedans maman » indiqua la fillette au moment où la boîte s'ouvrait.

« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux ? » s'assura Regina, intriguée par cet objet magique.

« Je suis la gardienne de la magie maman, mon rôle est de préserver l'équilibre. Tant que la dague sera en ma possession, le Mal ne pourra pas prendre le dessus sur le Bien » leur expliqua Elisa, avec une sérénité et une confiance toute neuve.

« La gardienne de la magie… » murmura Regina en écarquillant les yeux.

Un écho se fit dans son esprit, et elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle savait de ce mythe. Qu'avait dit Rumple à ce sujet ? Que la dernière gardienne avait été tuée par le Ténébreux afin de récupérer la dague et de ne plus être entravé dans la pratique de sa magie. Après cet acte impardonnable, aucune nouvelle gardienne n'avait été élue. Jusqu'à Elisa. Jusqu'à Emma. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Définitivement pas. La magie trouvait toujours un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, et peut-être avait-il fallu toutes ces années pour que la nouvelle gardienne soit assez forte pour réussir là où la précédente avait échoué. Et puis cette fois, Elisa ne serait pas seule. Elle était entourée par la Sauveuse, par Henry qui se battrait comme un lion pour protéger sa sœur, et aussi par elle. Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse quiconque faire du mal à sa petite princesse. Elle le tuerait avant dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Mamans ! » hurla soudainement Henry en pénétrant en trombe dans la pièce, les faisant se retourner vivement.

« Qu'y a-t-il Henry ? Ne devais-tu pas dormir ? » s'inquiéta Emma en se ruant vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

« Mon livre, il y a une nouvelle histoire ! » s'écria-t-il en leur montrant son livre de contes.

« Une nouvelle histoire ? Comment est-ce possible ? » s'étonna Regina en déposant la dague dans l'écrin qui se referma en émettant un léger bourdonnement magique.

« J'ai fait un rêve, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais tous seul, alors je suis allé dans ma chambre, et mon livre était posé sur mon lit, ouvert… » commença à raconter Henry avec excitation.

« Quel genre de rêve ? » voulut savoir Elisa, se demandant si c'était le même genre de rêve que ceux qu'elle faisait.

« Je ne me souviens plus trop… » souffla Henry, dépité « Mais l'histoire parle de nous ! » ajouta-t-il en tendant le livre vers elles pour qu'elles voient le dessin.

« _Rétablir les fins heureuses_ … » lut Emma en échangeant un long regard avec Regina qui lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est un super titre » sourit Elisa en se blottissant contre Regina.

« Dans l'histoire, nous avons tous un rôle à jouer » leur raconta Henry « Moi, je suis le plus pur des croyants, parce que mon cœur est pur et que j'ai toujours cru en la magie… » poursuivit-il en se désignant sur le dessin.

« Et moi ? » demanda Elisa sans bouger de sa place.

« Toi, tu es la gardienne de la magie. Tu dois maintenir l'équilibre et protéger les innocents » sourit fièrement Henry.

« Et nos mamans ? » voulut savoir Elisa en détaillant le dessin de ses deux mamans.

Emma portait une sorte d'armure dorée qui lui donnait l'air d'un chevalier et Regina quant à elle portait également une armure, mais argentée, avec ci-et-là des reflets parme. L'ombre et la lumière. Encore et toujours.

« 'Ma est la Sauveuse, mais ça nous le savions déjà » sourit Henry « Et Maman est une héroïne maniant aussi bien la magie noire que la magie blanche. Une nouvelle forme de magie dont le moteur est l'amour » annonça Henry en souriant fièrement à Regina.

« Et que faisons-nous dans cette histoire ? » demanda Emma avec curiosité.

« Nous aidons les gens à obtenir leur fin heureuse… » répondit Henry sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Et c'est tout ? » s'étonna Elisa « Pas de Méchants à combattre ? » expliqua-t-elle devant le regard étonné de son frère.

« L'histoire n'est pas achevée » soupira Henry avec une moue boudeuse.

Regina avait gardé le silence, tentant d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations. La Malédiction était brisée et la magie de retour. Ce qui signifiait que dès demain, elle risquait de voir une foule en colère venir frapper à sa porte et réclamer sa tête. Elle avait beau sentir sa magie couler dans ses veines, serait-elle capable d'y avoir recours demain pour protéger sa famille en cas de menace ? Et surtout le voudrait-elle ? Pourrait-elle à nouveau se battre contre ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis au fil des années ?

« Il est tard, nous devrions tous retourner nous coucher » finit-elle par dire d'un ton autoritaire.

Après tout, il n'était que deux heures du matin, et même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas trouver le sommeil, ce n'était pas une raison pour empêcher sa famille de dormir.

« Henry, laisse ton livre ici » ordonna-t-elle en voyant son fils sur le point de ramener le livre avec lui dans sa chambre.

Elle savait bien que si elle le laissait faire, il passerait la nuit à lire et relire cette nouvelle histoire pour en analyser chaque moment clé. Et il y avait eu assez de rebondissements pour une seule nuit. Et même pour le reste de leur vie pour être tout à fait honnête. En soupirant à fendre l'âme, Henry alla déposer son précieux livre sur le bureau avec un regard de chien battu, puis en traînant des pieds quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre sous le regard rieur de ses mamans.

« Maman ? Tu as un endroit où mettre le coffret en sécurité ? » voulut savoir Elisa en tendant avec confiance le précieux boîtier à sa maman brune.

« Dans mon coffre pour le moment, c'est probablement l'endroit le plus sûr » répondit Regina en remettant l'objet à Emma pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

La suivant du regard, Emma la vit se pencher et tâtonner sous le plateau, puis un léger clic se fit entendre dans son dos, et en écarquillant les yeux, Emma vit la bibliothèque du fond s'écarter du mur dans un chuintement discret et révéler un coffre-fort qui tenait plus de la chambre forte. Revenant vers elle, Regina l'invita à la suivre et tapa le code qu'elle mémorisa machinalement, souriant en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange de la date d'anniversaire des jumeaux, de celle de leur rencontre et de leur mariage. Qui aurait cru que Regina pouvait être aussi sentimentale et romantique ? Non pas qu'elle en doutait, mais elle trouvait toujours cela attendrissant de constater à quel point sa femme accordait d'importance à leur histoire, à leur famille.

« Sésame ouvre-toi ! » entendirent-elles Elisa murmurer dans leur dos, les faisant rire doucement.

Regina tira la lourde porte vers elle, et Emma observa avec curiosité ce qu'il y avait dans cette fameuse chambre forte. Tout un côté du mur contenait des bijoux tous plus fabuleux les uns que les autres et Emma n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait des bijoux de la Méchante Reine. Une autre étagère était remplie de liasses de billets qui lui firent écarquiller les yeux, sur une autre, il y avait des papiers soigneusement classés, et en tournant la tête, Emma vit une autre étagère contenant des lingots d'or.

« Tu ne mets pas ton argent à la banque ? » s'étonna-t-elle, incapable de ne pas cacher son ébahissement.

« Quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde, j'ai lu qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de krach boursier, ruinant ainsi de nombreuses personnes, alors j'ai préféré conserver une grande partie de mes biens ici, par sécurité… » lui expliqua Regina, amusée par la réaction de sa femme.

« Sage décision » reconnut Emma en secouant la tête pour se remettre de son étonnement.

« Je trouve aussi » répondit crânement Regina avant de poser la boîte sur une petite table circulaire au milieu de la pièce.

« Personne ne risque de s'en emparer par magie ? » voulut savoir Emma avec inquiétude.

« Cette chambre forte est protégée par un sort très puissant, exactement comme mon caveau. Mais dès demain nous l'y transférerons afin d'éviter que la maison ne soit la proie d'attaques intempestives » répondit Regina en pinçant les lèvres de colère à l'idée que quiconque puisse menacer la sécurité de sa famille.

Emma acquiesça et elles ressortirent, découvrant Elisa, profondément endormie sur le sofa, les faisant sourire tendrement. Elles étaient visiblement restées plus longtemps que prévu dans le coffre-fort, et Elisa en avait eu assez de les attendre. Pendant que Regina refermait le coffre et le dissimulait de nouveau à la vue de tous, Emma s'approcha de sa fille et la souleva aisément dans ses bras.

« J'espère que maintenant qu'elle a ramené la magie, ses cauchemars sont terminés… » souffla Regina en les rejoignant, passant une main caressante dans les longs cheveux de sa fille.

« J'ai l'impression que ces cauchemars tenaient plus du rêve prémonitoire… » répliqua pensivement Emma en sortant du bureau et commençant l'ascension des escaliers.

« Possible, mais seul l'avenir nous le dira… » soupira Regina, dissimulant son anxiété.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'Emma avait tort et qu'Elisa n'avait pas un tel pouvoir. D'autant que si c'était le cas, Elisa l'avait possédé alors même que la magie n'était pas encore présente dans ce monde. Alors si elle avait réellement le don de voir le passé et l'avenir, ce don risquait d'être décuplé sous l'impulsion de la magie. Peut-être trouverait-elle dans ses livres des conseils pour canaliser ces visions et les rendre moins impressionnantes et terrifiantes.

« Puisque nous sommes vendredi, demain ils rateront l'école. Je préfère les avoir avec nous tant que nous ignorons comment les gens vont réagir à la fin de la Malédiction et au retour de leur mémoire… » déclara Emma après avoir bordé Elisa.

« Je refuse de me cacher Emma, mais je serais plus rassurée de savoir les enfants en sécurité… » soupira Regina avec culpabilité.

C'était de sa faute si sa famille était en danger, et elle se sentait égoïste de les avoir entraînées dans ses problèmes. Elle savait pourtant dès le départ qu'elle prenait de gros risques en se laissant ainsi aller au bonheur, mais à eux trois ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré et bien plus que cela, et elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour accepter d'y renoncer, pas alors qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait cherché en lançant le Sort Noir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris que la vengeance n'était pas assez et qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une voix sans issue. Et à présent, ils risquaient tous de souffrir à cause de son lourd passé et des répercussions qu'il allait avoir sur leur présent et leur avenir.

« Je suis tellement désolée Emma… » murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard « Pas pour ce que j'ai fait parce que cela m'a conduite à vous, mais que mes actes puissent vous rendre malheureux et vous blesser, d'une façon ou d'une autre… » reconnut-elle franchement.

Depuis qu'elle avait tout avoué à Emma et que, par miracle, celle-ci lui avait pardonné et l'avait acceptée comme elle était, elle ne lui avait plus jamais menti, et elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Elle refusait de perdre la confiance et l'amour d'Emma pour une question d'ego mal placé. Sa pudeur naturelle n'était rien comparé à la place qu'Emma tenait dans sa vie.

« Ne t'excuse pas ma douce » lui sourit Emma en l'attirant contre elle « Tu étais peut-être la Méchante de l'histoire, mais te mettre absolument tout sur le dos ne serait pas juste. De mon point de vue, et je suis probablement la plus impartiale dans toute cette histoire, les torts sont partagés, et crois-moi, je compte bien le leur rappeler s'ils sont trop prompts à l'oublier ! » clama farouchement la belle blonde qui refusait de voir sa femme s'autoflageller sans cesse.

« Emma, promets-moi simplement que tu ne perdras pas ton calme si jamais les choses tournaient mal et que nos amis me battaient froid pendant quelques temps » demanda Regina, connaissant le caractère fougueux et entier de sa femme.

« Tant qu'ils ne dépasseront pas les limites, je resterais calme, mais si je te vois malheureuse, ils m'entendront et ensuite nous quitterons cette ville pour ne jamais y revenir. Le bonheur de ma famille, ton bonheur est le plus important à mes yeux » rétorqua fermement Emma, une lueur déterminée au fond des yeux.

Regina se contenta de soupirer, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis Emma. Et puis elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. Cela faisait tellement de bien à son cœur meurtri d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui faisait passer son bonheur avant tout le reste qu'elle ne boudait pas son plaisir et tant pis si cela lui attribuait encore une fois le mauvais rôle. Elle y était habituée dans le fond, et tant qu'elle avait Emma et les jumeaux, elle voulait bien demeurer la Méchante de l'histoire pour le reste de sa vie.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais… » commença Regina en se lovant contre Emma dans leur lit « Tout cela, toute cette souffrance, toute cette peine, cette colère, cette jalousie et cette haine… ça en valait la peine… » poursuivit-elle en traçant des cercles sur le bras qu'Emma avant enroulé autour de sa taille.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » acquiesça Emma en pensant à son propre parcours « Sans toutes ces épreuves que nous avons surmontées, nous ne serions pas ici en cet instant, heureuses l'une avec l'autre. S'il fallait tout recommencer, je ne changerais rien, parce que j'aurais trop peur de ne pas te rencontrer et d'avoir la vie que nous avons construite ensemble… » termina-t-elle en pressant farouchement sa femme contre elle comme si elle craignait de se la voir brutalement arracher.

« Exactement. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas pu faire certaines choses différemment, mais dans l'ensemble, je n'ai aucuns regrets. Quelques remords, mais pas de regrets… » chuchota Regina en rejetant la tête en arrière pour déposer un baiser dans le cou d'Emma.

Un silence paisible et confortable les enveloppa, et elles restèrent dans les bras de l'autre, réfléchissant aux changements qui risquaient de bouleverser leur paisible existence. Perdre leurs amis serait un coup dur, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, mais si c'était là le prix à payer pour rester ensemble, elles l'accepteraient. Ceux qui souffriraient le plus dans cette sordide affaire, serait les jumeaux. Ils perdaient leurs meilleurs amis et seraient sûrement boudés par les autres enfants de la ville. Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient leurs enfants. Finalement peut-être que quitter la ville serait inévitable. Ailleurs, les jumeaux pourraient se faire de nouveaux amis, des amis qui ne leur feraient pas payer pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. Après tout, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'Henry et Elisa n'étaient pas tout à fait des enfants comme les autres.

« A ton avis, qui seront les premiers à venir tambouriner à notre porte demain ? » finit par demander Emma, rompant ainsi le long silence.

« Tes parents sans aucun doute… » répondit Regina sans hésitation.

« Ils sont devenus nos plus proches amis Regina. Ils ne feront rien qui risqueraient de m'éloigner définitivement » affirma-t-elle fermement, même si un léger doute tiraillait son cœur.

Mary et David les aimaient autant l'une que l'autre et acceptaient leur mariage, mais qu'en serait-il de Blanche et de Charmant ? D'ailleurs c'était quoi le vrai prénom de son père ? Charmant était le surnom que sa mère lui avait donné après leur première rencontre. James le nom du fils du roi Georges dont il était le portrait craché et dont il avait pris la place à sa mort afin que le roi Georges ait un héritier qu'il pouvait continuer à manipuler comme un pion sur cet échiquier géant qu'était la royauté. Mais quel était le prénom de son père, celui que sa mère lui avait donné à sa naissance ?

« Regina, est-ce que tu connais le véritable prénom de mon père ? » s'enquit-elle en se redressant pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

« David » répondit Regina avec un sourire malicieux.

« Non, je veux dire dans la Forêt Enchantée » insista Emma en fronçant les sourcils, faisant sourire un peu plus Regina.

« David » répéta Regina, le regard pétillant de tendre taquinerie.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir changé ce détail ? » s'étonna Emma en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Tu sais créer un monde à partir de rien n'est pas simple… » railla Regina en roulant des yeux « J'ai donc opté pour des identités en rapport avec leur véritable personnalité… » poursuivit-elle nonchalamment.

« Ma mère ? » voulut savoir Emma, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

« Mary-Margaret Blanchard » énonça Regina « Le lien semble évident non ? » ajouta-t-elle en interrogeant Emma du regard.

« En effet » sourit Emma « Ruby… Rouge… comme son alter ego dans la Forêt Enchantée… » continua-t-elle en se prenant au jeu.

« Tout à fait, même si c'était plus compliqué pour elle puisqu'elle est aussi le Grand Méchant Loup… » nuança Regina avec une petite moue.

« Je suppose que peu de personne connaisse ce point de détail… » commenta Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est exact » approuva Regina avant d'ajouter « Et maintenant que la magie est de retour, je dois impérativement lui restituer sa cape afin d'éviter que le Loup ne ressurgisse par inadvertance… » grimaça-t-elle en sachant que Ruby risquait de faire du mal à sa famille sans le vouloir.

« Demain matin, ou plutôt tout à l'heure… » se corrigea Emma en avisant l'heure plus que matinale « Nous irons à ton caveau. Maman restera ici avec les jumeaux »

« J'en profiterais pour regarder si j'ai des livres sur Elisa. Nous pourrions également regarder chez Gold, cela m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait rien au sujet de la gardienne de la magie… » enchaîna Regina en pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu penses qu'il savait que nos enfants seraient spéciaux et uniques ? » demanda Emma en haussant les sourcils.

« Je n'en serais pas surprise, même si à cause de ma potion, il l'a oublié… » approuva Regina avec un sourire satisfait.

« Savait-il aussi que les jumeaux étaient ses petits-enfants ? » continua de demander Emma en frissonnant à l'idée que Gold ait pu les attirer ici pour leur mettre la main dessus.

« Je ne sais pas Emma, mais il avait un plan pour eux, cela ne fait aucun doute » gronda férocement Regina, plus que jamais heureuse d'avoir pu déjouer les intentions malveillantes du lutin et ainsi protéger les jumeaux.

Emma hocha la tête, se rallongeant contre Regina, continuant de réfléchir à tout cela, son cerveau carburant à toute vitesse.

« Tu comptes tenir la promesse faite à Maléfique maintenant que la magie est revenue ? » voulut-elle savoir en se demandant ce qu'était devenue son enfant.

L'avait-elle croisée sans le savoir ? A peine cette pensée lui traversa-t-elle l'esprit que l'image de Lily, riant aux éclats s'imposa à elle. Pourquoi pensait-elle à Lily en cet instant précis ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était comme une sœur pour elle, même si elles s'étaient perdues de vue depuis quelques temps. Si Emma était entrée dans la police, Lily elle, avait préféré intégrer l'armée, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de sa sœur de cœur, l'unité de Lily avait été déployée quelque part au Moyen-Orient.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » voulut savoir Regina en sentant Emma se tendre contre elle.

« A Lily » répondit simplement Emma, sachant que Regina comprendrait.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle dernièrement ? » demanda doucement Regina sachant que sa femme se faisait énormément de soucis pour son amie même si elle en parlait rarement.

« Non, et cela m'inquiètes. Je lui ai écrit lorsque nous avons emménagées ensemble, puis lorsque nous nous sommes mariées, mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu… » soupira tristement Emma, se demandant s'il était arrivé malheur à sa meilleure amie.

« Tu crains qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? » devina Regina en resserrant son étreinte autour de son épouse dans un geste de soutien.

« Si c'était le cas, j'aurais été avertie… » affirma aussitôt Emma.

Après tout Lily l'avait informée qu'elle avait fait d'elle la personne à prévenir en cas de… problème. Donc s'il lui était arrivé malheur, l'armée aurait débarqué sur le seuil de sa porte. Sauf que personne ne pouvait venir à Storybrooke. A cette pensée, son cœur rata un battement. Et si l'armée avait cherché à la joindre mais n'y était pas parvenue ? Non, même s'ils n'avaient pu venir la voir en personne, ils auraient au moins téléphoné. Le silence de Lily était dû à autre chose.

« Tu penses qu'elle a mal accepté notre mariage ? » demanda Regina en se tendant à son tour.

« Je ne pense pas, pourquoi aurait-elle mal pris la nouvelle ? » voulut savoir Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle éprouve pour toi plus que de l'amitié et qu'elle a été blessée d'apprendre que jamais tu ne la verrais autrement que comme une amie… » suggéra Regina en tentant de dissimuler sa propre inquiétude.

Lorsqu'Emma lui avait parlé de sa jeunesse tumultueuse, elle lui avait parlé de Lily et de l'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie. Lily avait été sa sœur de cœur, sa seule famille pendant de longues années. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, avaient surmonté les coups du sort ensemble, s'étaient toujours épaulées. Et même après qu'Emma ait été adoptée par Ingrid, leur lien ne s'était pas brisé. Emma avait permis à Lily de rester en bons termes avec ses parents et ainsi de ne pas finir dans la rue. Mais en entendant Emma évoquer son amitié avec Lily, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait plus derrière les sentiments de Lily. Elle ne doutait pas d'Emma, elle savait que sa femme le lui aurait dit si elle avait été amoureuse de son impétueuse amie, mais elle sentait que pour Lily, Emma était bien plus que sa meilleure amie, alors son silence ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, même s'il la mettait en colère parce que cela faisait souffrir Emma et que c'était insupportable, intolérable, inexcusable.

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle a pris ses distances ? Pour se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour ? » se désola Emma en fermant les yeux de culpabilité.

Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir ? Elle sentait au fond de son cœur que Regina avait raison, mais à ses yeux Lily était comme une sœur, mais rien de plus. Elle l'adorait, éprouvait une profonde affection pour elle, mais n'en avait jamais été amoureuse, elle en était certaine. Et cela la rendait triste de savoir qu'à cause d'elle son amie avait eu le cœur brisé. Elle espérait simplement que Lily ne la détestait pas et reviendrait un jour vers elle.

« Elle finira par tourner la page Emma, et ce jour-là, ton téléphone sonnera et elle te demandera si elle peut venir te rendre visite » la consola Regina en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Je l'espère, j'aimerais tellement que vous fassiez connaissances toutes les deux » soupira Emma en se lovant un peu plus contre le corps chaud et rassurant de sa belle brune.

« J'aimerais ça aussi » souffla Regina sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la respiration d'Emma se faire légère et régulière, signe qu'elle s'était endormie.

La tête tournée vers le visage serein d'Emma, Regina sourit, le cœur débordant de bonheur. Quoi qu'il arrive dans les jours à venir, elle ne laisserait personne lui voler sa fin heureuse acquise de haute lutte, elle ne le permettrait pas. A l'idée qu'elle puisse perdre Emma, elle sentit sa magie crépiter dans ses veines, et des étincelles apparurent au bout de ses doigts, la faisant arquer un sourcil.

« Finalement me servir de ma magie dans ce monde sera plus facile que je ne l'escomptais… » commenta-t-elle en s'amusant à faire apparaître et disparaitre les petits arcs magiques.

Mais cela n'était pas étonnant. Sa magie était liée à ses émotions, et en cet instant, ses sentiments étaient à fleur de peau. Fermant les yeux, elle se focalisa sur la respiration calme et régulière d'Emma et s'apaisa progressivement, ramenant sa magie à un état végétatif. Soudain elle repensa à Henry et à cette nouvelle histoire.

« Mélange de magie noire et de magie blanche… » murmura-t-elle pensivement.

Et elle devait reconnaître que sa magie avait changée de couleur. Elle aurait pu mettre ça sur le fait qu'ils étaient dans un nouveau monde et donc que sa magie avait changée, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas à cause de ça. C'était son amour pour Emma et pour les jumeaux qui l'avait profondément métamorphosée. Et sa magie s'en ressentait.

« Ma magie ne sera peut-être jamais aussi pure que celle d'Emma, mais elle ne sera plus jamais le reflet des Ténèbres… » murmura-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Remuant légèrement pour s'enfoncer un peu plus sous la couette et se rapprocher du corps d'Emma, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amour et s'endormit en s'énivrant de son odeur sucrée et épicée à la fois, se sentant étrangement confiante quant à la suite des évènements.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements** **:**

 **oniao 33** **: et bien merci à toi, je suis rassurée de savoir que mes scènes plaisent telles quel, parce que je ne suis pas du genre à faire plus détaillé (peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des scènes M entre femmes…). En tout cas, contente que tu aies aimé, c'est déjà ça ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop et que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre** **Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter à chaque fois. Au plaisir de te lire :)**

 **M.L Casper** **: oui, je crois que beaucoup de fans de la série adore voir Regina en Evil Queen n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour où l'autre quand on a la chance d'être mariée à une femme comme elle… Et ce n'est sûrement pas Emma qui va se plaindre de s'être retrouvée entre les griffes de la Méchante Reine… Et oui, la Malédiction est enfin brisée, et j'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur de tes attentes** **Merci pour le commentaire et au plaisir de te lire**

 **Guest** **: merci, contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours. Merci pour le commentaire et à bientôt**

 **HaydenBT** **: Contente de te retrouver chère amie et de savoir que ma fic continue à vous plaire, ce qui aurait fort bien pu ne pas être le cas. Tant de compliments me laissent gênée mais très touchée, et je suis toujours heureuse de savoir que ma façon d'écrire est appréciée. Et oui, j'ai fait de Neal le méchant de l'histoire, il en fallait bien un me direz-vous, et avec lui, j'ai mis le paquet. Il représente tout ce que je ne supporte pas chez les hommes et m'a permis d'aborder certaines situations sans paraître trop décalée… J'hésite toujours à écrire du M parce que je ne me trouve pas douée pour ce genre de chose, mais quand je lis vos commentaires si élogieux à tous, je me dis que je ne dois pas si mal me débrouiller et que c'est uniquement mon côté perfectionniste qui fait des siennes… Je ne sais pas s'ils sont idiots où s'ils manquent de temps, mais cela amène toujours à s'interroger lorsque l'on s'aperçoit que des lecteurs qui commentaient à chaque chapitre ne le font plus, et j'en suis à me demander ce qui dans mon histoire leur a déplu au point de cesser de me lire. Enfin je préfère me concentrer sur les lecteurs qui comme vous continuent de me suivre et de me laisser leurs impressions, je trouve cela plus constructif et motivant ! Et oui, la fin approche à grands pas, mais j'ai d'autres histoires en attente d'écriture que je partagerai avec grand plaisir avec vous en espérant qu'elles vous plairont autant que celle-ci… Merci de votre retour et de votre compréhension quant à mon délair d'écriture, et j'espère vous lire très prochainement**

 **AlineGranger** **: Je suis soulagée de savoir que tu n'as pas été déçue et que tu ne l'as encore jamais été, c'est assez rassurant** **Quant à la scène M, j'ai toujours peu que l'on me dise que ce n'est pas du M parce que pas détaillé, donc je suis soulagée de savoir qu'en dépit de cela, vous avez aimé ce petit moment SQ… Merci de toujours prendre le temps de me commenter, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement**

 **JUJUDEMARS** **: Merci à toi, et je suis contente de savoir que ce chapitre t'a plu. Pour ce qui est de la dague, tu comprendras son utilité dans les chapitres à venir… Merci encore et à bientôt**

 **Nathan523** **: Quel commentaire enthousiaste, merci à toi** **J'espère donc que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton attente et que tu apprécieras ce que j'ai écrit ! Au plaisir de te lire très bientôt, merci encore**

 **OoO Red OoO** **: Oui Neal est en prison… pour le moment… mais avec la fin de la Malédiction, qui peut dire ce qu'il va arriver ? Regina en Evil Queen a remportée tous les suffrages à ce que je constate, mais en même temps, est-ce si étonnant que ça ? Je ne peux que te demander ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre et du rôle d'Elisa au vu de la suite de ton commentaire ! N'oublie pas que dans la série, Gold avait quand même laissé entendre que les Ténèbres pourraient aussi choisir un être au cœur pur susceptible d'être corrompu par la magie noire, exactement comme l'a été Regina quand on y pense, donc finalement l'Evil Queen n'est pas l'unique choix qui s'offre aux Ténèbres, malheureusement… Pour ce qui est de mes prochaines fics, j'en ai commencé un certains nombres (surtout quand je bloque sur certains passages de RP… écrire autre chose m'aide souvent à trouver comment poursuivre ma fic, même si ça peut paraître bizarre), et je pense que je vais attendre d'en avoir finie ou presque une avant de commencer à la poster, donc effectivement, il risque d'y avoir un peu d'attente… Merci encore à toi pour ton enthousiasme et tes commentaires détaillés** **Au plaisir de te lire très bientôt !**

 **Guest 2** **: Bonsoir ! Effectivement, il s'est passé énormément de choses en si peu de temps, et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, même si le pire reste derrière eux (enfin plus ou moins…) Merci, je suis soulagée de savoir que mes scènes M plaisent, même si j'évite d'entrer trop dans les détails de peur de verser dans le vulgaire, ce que je n'apprécie pas du tout et que j'évite de lire quand je tombe sur des fics qui le sont un peu trop à mon goût (je suis peut-être prude, mais personnellement, je trouve qu'il la langue française est suffisamment riche pour décrire une scène d'amour sans tomber dans la vulgarité…), donc je suis contente si ma façon d'écrire ce type de moments intimes vous convient** **Serais-tu médium ? Ou bien est-ce ma fic qui devient prévisible ? Et non, il n'aura même pas besoin de potions pour réussir à s'évader, mais je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer par toi-même… Encore un grand merci et à très bientôt**

 **Guest 3** **: Merci à toi et je suis ravie de savoir que ce chapitre t'a plu ainsi que leur baiser d'amour véritable. Pour ce qui est des réactions des différents personnages, j'espère encore une fois que tu ne seras pas déçu et que tu apprécieras toujours autant ta lecture** **A bientôt j'espère !**

 **Madoka Ayu** **: Waouh ! Merci à toi pour ce long commentaire, surtout que je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, ce qui rend ton geste encore plus adorable** **Nous discutons suffisamment de nos écrits respectifs pour savoir ce que tu penses de cette fic, et je sais que ce n'est pas celle de moi que tu préfères, et que tu n'as qu'une hâte, que je la termine enfin pour me consacrer à la fic que je t'ai promis pour ton anniversaire (non, je n'ai pas oublié !), et puis tu as déjà lu les deux premiers chapitres (même si du coup tu trépignes d'impatience d'avoir la suite…) En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé et que cette scène M ait répondue à tes attentes. Effectivement avec le retour de la magie, ça risque d'être explosif entre elles, et les murs risquent de trembler plus d'une fois (ça pourrait être drôle d'ailleurs non ?), non il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir des idées de fics à tout bout de champ, je vais finir par avoir tellement d'idées que je ne saurais plus laquelle écrire et finir par décider de n'en écrire aucune (et j'entends déjà de là tes protestations véhémentes…) Encore merci à toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si ce n'est pas celle que tu attends de pied ferme…**

 **MissHarpie** **: Et bien contente que ce chapitre M t'ai plu** **Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'un chapitre dans son ensemble plait, pas seulement un passage précis, cela prouve que je ne me donne pas ce mal à écrire une histoire qui tient à peu près la route pour rien… Pour moi le plaisir réside dans vos réponses que je lis avec un immense plaisir qui ne se démens pas de chapitre en chapitre, bien au contraire, et j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai d'avoir des lecteurs aussi fidèles que vous, et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça** **Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire de nouveau très bientôt !**

 **Isacos** **: Merci, contente que les retrouvailles en famille t'ai plu** **Pour la scène M, je partage tout à fait ton avis. Pour moi, une scène M réussie, est une scène que tu arrives à t'imaginer parfaitement sans que l'auteur ne donne de détails trop salaces. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'y réussir à la perfection, mais j'y travailles ! Et oui, la Malédiction est brisée et elles vont avoir de la visite, mais ce n'est peut-être pas forcément une mauvaise chose… Merci encore à toi de prendre toujours le temps de commenter et en espérant te lire très prochainement !**

 **Pilounana** **: Merci de toujours prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitres, c'est tellement adorable de ta part** **Je suis vraiment soulagée de savoir que mes scènes M vous convienne telles quel parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de faire plus M que ça pour le moment (et peut-être même jamais en fait..). Cette fin était un peu sadique, mais il fallait bien le finir à un moment, et je me suis dit que cela aurait pu faire un bon cliff dans un épisode, donc pourquoi pas dans ma fic ? Encore merci et au plaisir de te lire bientôt**

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et la suite sera donc pour mercredi prochain**

 **Bisous et bonne fin de soirée à tous !**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Moi j'ai attrapé un vilain rhume ce week-end, du coup c'est pas trop la forme, et comme j'ia un super médecin qui ne m'a pas arrêtée, je dois continuer à aler bosser, ce qui fait que lorsque je rentre le soir, je suis épuisée, ce qui explique que je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous poster la suite hier, et je m'en excuse...**

 **Ce chapitre est donc celui des réactions des personnages des contes de fées, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par la façon dont j'ai abordé les choses...**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires si gentils et vos mises en favoris, cela ne cesse de me toucher et de me faire plaisir.**

 **Voilà, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, en espérant vous retrouver en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 49** :

Dans la nuit, un nuage vaporeux et d'un blanc lumineux s'étendit doucement sur la ville, la recouvrant délicatement et s'insinuant dans les maisons, jusque dans les lits et les cœurs des habitants de Storybrooke. Mais une seconde vague de magie déferla sur la ville, étincelante et lumineuse, et au moment où cette onde étincelante caressa le corps endormi de Mary-Margaret, elle remua dans son sommeil en gémissant faiblement.

« EMMA ! » cria-t-elle en se redressant vivement, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

A ses côtés, David se redressa également, et ils se fixèrent un long moment, des larmes s'écoulant sur leurs visages ravagés.

« Blanche… » souffla finalement David en posant la paume de sa main sur la joue de sa femme, la caressant amoureusement.

« Charmant… » soupira Blanche avant de se jeter au cou de son mari.

« La Malédiction a été brisée… » murmura David en pressant la petite brune contre son torse.

« Emma… » gémit Blanche en riant légèrement de bonheur.

« Elle est notre fille… » sourit David en s'écartant doucement pour plonger son regard dans celui de Blanche.

« Mon Dieu David, elle est mariée à Regina ! » s'horrifia Blanche en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

« Je le sais ma chérie, mais… » commença David en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses pensées étaient confuses et il avait du mal à faire le tri entre ses deux vies. Mais il savait une chose. Regina était son amie dans ce monde. C'était une femme bien qui avait à cœur de rendre ses proches heureux. A commencer par eux. En un éclair, il revit tous ces moments où il s'était posé des questions, sans trouver la moindre réponse. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait enfin.

« Elle m'a rendu à toi… » souffla-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, réalisant que c'était grâce à Regina qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma et qu'il avait pu vivre auprès de Blanche.

« Quoi ? Mais… » commença à protester Blanche avant de se taire, repassant le fil de ses souvenirs dans sa tête.

Et elle réalisa que David avait raison. Regina était redevenue celle dont elle chérissait secrètement le souvenir. Cette seconde maman qui lui avait appris à devenir une grande reine et une femme dont sa défunte mère pourrait être fière. Celle qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur avant qu'elle ne tombe sous la coupe du Ténébreux. Fermant les yeux pour chasser ses larmes, Blanche repensa à toutes ces discussions que Regina et elle avaient eu au fil du temps, toutes ces confidences qu'elles avaient échangées.

« Mon Dieu David, mon père, il… » s'écria Blanche avec un sursaut de dégoût.

« Je sais, c'était de lui que Regina parlait lorsqu'elle a évoqué ce qu'elle avait subi lors de son premier mariage… » gronda David, le visage fermé de colère.

« Comment a-t-il pu agir comme ça David ? Regina était si douce, si généreuse, elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme il l'a fait… » s'écria Blanche avec colère.

« Il l'a brisée… et elle a mis de si longues années à s'en remettre et à accepter d'ouvrir à nouveau son cœur à l'amour… » déclara tristement David, en secouant la tête.

Cela n'excusait pas ce que Regina avait fait par la suite, ce qu'elle leur avait fait, mais à présent ils comprenaient mieux son comportement. D'autant que ce n'était pas la seule blessure qu'elle avait reçue, et le tout accumulé l'avait fait basculer dans l'obscurité.

« Un jour, elle m'a parlé de Daniel… » se remémora Blanche en baissant le regard de honte « Et je réalise ce que j'ai entraîné sans le vouloir. Il est mort parce que j'ai trahi la confiance de Regina. Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de Cora, mais sans moi, Daniel serait peut-être toujours en vie… » se désola Blanche en pleurant à nouveau dans les bras de David.

« Chuuuutttt mon amour, Regina t'a pardonnée depuis longtemps » la consola David en la berçant tendrement.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » voulut savoir Blanche sans quitter ses bras protecteurs.

« Parce que je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas… et Charlotte non plus… » réalisa David en souriant doucement.

« Regina a commencé à se racheter bien avant l'arrivée d'Emma dans sa vie… » réalisa Blanche en souriant à son tour.

« Elle ne pouvait pas nous rendre Emma, pas encore, alors elle a adouci notre peine en nous donnant Charlotte… » murmura David en posant son regard sur une photo d'eux trois, riant de bonheur.

« Et quand Emma est arrivée, elle a tout fait pour que nous devenions proches, comme une famille… » poursuivit Blanche, son cœur se gonflant d'amour et de reconnaissance.

« Tu crois qu'Emma connait la vérité ? » voulut savoir David, partagé entre espoir et crainte.

« J'en suis persuadée » affirma aussitôt Blanche « Cela explique certains regards qu'elle posait parfois sur nous et que je ne comprenais pas… » ajouta-t-elle devant le regard surpris de David.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » acquiesça-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Elles doivent être terrifiées… » chuchota pensivement Blanche.

« Oui, Regna doit s'attendre à ce que nous réclamions vengeance… » approuva gravement David « Pourtant, je n'en ai pas envie… » annonça-t-il en guettant la réaction de sa femme.

« Moi non plus… » reconnut Blanche « Elle nous a privé d'Emma, mais elle nous a tant donné en contrepartie. J'aime la vie que nous menons ici. Et puis sans elle, nous n'aurions pas Charlotte… » énuméra-t-elle en prenant le cadre photo, caressant tendrement le visage souriant de sa fille.

« Cette Malédiction avait peut-être pour but de rendre nos vies misérables, mais ça a été tout le contraire. Nous étions ensemble, nous avons Charlotte et nous avons retrouvés Emma. Sans parler de tous nos amis qui sont devenus notre famille… » renchérit David en souriant en pensant à leur vie heureuse.

« Et j'ai retrouvé Regina telle qu'elle était lorsque je n'étais qu'une petite fille et qu'elle était mon monde… » sourit tendrement Blanche, le regard étincelant de bonheur.

« Je me souviens que tu me parlais souvent de la jeune Regina, et si elle était comme notre Regina, alors je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as jamais cessé de croire qu'elle pouvait redevenir cette personne que tu aimais tant… » sourit David en déposant un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Blanche.

« Je me rends compte à présent, avec le recul, que nous n'avons jamais vraiment fait l'effort de comprendre ce qui la motivait. Nous l'avons simplement jugée et condamnée, exacerbant ainsi son désir de vengeance. Elle souffrait simplement et Rumple l'a manipulée pour qu'elle devienne la Méchante Reine… » gronda Blanche, partagée entre culpabilité et colère.

« Elle m'a confiée un jour que son amour pour Daniel n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Emma. Alors je n'imagine même pas ce qui arriverait si elle devait la perdre elle aussi… » marmonna David en grimaçant à cette idée.

« Espérons que nous n'aurons jamais à le découvrir… » souffla Blanche en tressaillant violemment.

« Emma… » murmura tendrement David, la voix emplie de fierté.

« Notre bébé est devenue une femme merveilleuse » sourit Blanche, tout aussi fière de sa fille.

« Tu te souviens du jour où Regina nous l'a présentée ? » s'enquit David en riant légèrement.

« Oui. En les voyant toutes les deux, nous avons su qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. C'était tellement évident, et ça l'est encore, même après toutes ces années… » se remémora Blanche en hochant doucement la tête.

« La Malédiction aura permis qu'elles se trouvent et puissent vivre leur amour, même si le prix a payé était d'en être séparés pendant plus de vingt ans… » réalisa David en écarquillant les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Regina a lancé cette Malédiction afin de trouver sa propre fin heureuse. Non pas en faisant notre malheur, elle s'est rendue compte toute seule que ce n'était pas la bonne solution et a rectifié le tir, mais en faisant en sorte qu'Emma soit une femme lorsqu'elles seraient réunies… » explicita Blanche en soupirant doucement.

« C'est la force du Véritable Amour… » lança David d'un ton docte.

« J'ai tellement envie de les voir, de serrer Emma dans mes bras et qu'elle sache que c'est sa mère qui le fait… » trépigna Mary en se retenant de se ruer dehors.

Mais il faisait encore nuit, et s'ils débarquaient chez Emma et Regina en plein milieu de la nuit, Regina risquait d'imaginer le pire et elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Elles allaient devoir avoir une longue conversation toutes les deux, mais il n'était pas question que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles avaient été dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elle aimait vraiment la relation complice qu'elles avaient développée à Storybrooke et ne voulait pas avoir à y renoncer, pas encore. Et le plus merveilleux à ses yeux, c'était que Regina s'était rapprochée d'elle en connaissance de cause. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle le désirait réellement, pas parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligée comme c'était le cas dans le passé. Cette fois, Regina était sincère, et cela n'avait pas de prix aux yeux de la princesse.

« Moi aussi je meurs d'impatience, mais Emma risque de nous en vouloir de débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit, sans parler de la réaction de Regina… » grimaça David qui n'avait aucune envie de se mettre les deux femmes à dos.

« Que faisons-nous en attendant ? Je serais bien incapable de me rendormir ! » s'enquit Blanche avec une moue boudeuse.

« Faisons ce que nous faisons de mieux lorsque nous sommes réunis… » sourit David en la serrant possessivement contre lui tout en l'invitant à se rallonger.

« Et qu'est-ce donc mon tendre époux ? » sourit Banche en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de David, l'attirant tout contre son corps frémissant.

« Célébrons notre amour… » murmura David en posant un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de sa femme.

Au même moment, le nuage blanc les recouvrit, et dans la seconde, une deuxième vague dorée s'échappa de leur étreinte et se répandit sur toute la ville, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, perdus dans leur bulle de bonheur se joignant à la seconde et décuplant son intensité. Mais à l'instant où celle-ci atteignit l'orée de la forêt, Ruby et Belle s'éveillèrent à leur tour, légèrement déroutées.

« C'était quoi ça ? » voulut savoir Ruby en grognant, détestant être privée de précieuses heures de sommeil.

« Un baiser d'amour véritable… » répondit machinalement Belle avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Merde alors ! » s'écria Ruby en bondissant souplement de son lit « Je me souviens… » s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à faire les cents pas devant leur lit, incapable de rester en place.

« Oui, moi aussi… » souffla Belle, ses beaux yeux bleus s'humidifiant « Rumple… » gémit-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… » marmonna Ruby dont le visage se ferma.

Parce qu'elle allait perdre Belle. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle avait été l'amour véritable du Ténébreux. Alors à présent qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, Belle allait s'éloigner d'elle, renonçant à tout ce qu'elles avaient construit dans cette vie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment une femme aussi merveilleuse que Belle avait pu s'intéresser à une femme comme elle, et à présent elle savait que sans l'intervention de Regina, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Au mieux seraient-elles devenues amies, mais les choses n'auraient pas dues aller plus loin.

« Ruby… » l'appela tendrement Belle en se levant, désolée d'avoir blessée sa femme.

Mais en un éclair, elle avait revu sa vie auprès de Rumplestiltskin, et ses anciens sentiments étaient brutalement remontés à la surface. Mais elle se rappelait aussi de leur rencontre dans ce monde et son cœur n'avait pas bondit dans sa poitrine, elle ne s'était pas senti chavirer lorsque son regard s'était posé sur elle. Pas comme ce qu'il se produisait chaque fois que Ruby la regardait, lui souriait, la prenait dans ses bras. Elle réalisait en cet instant que Rumple avait été son premier amour, mais que Ruby était l'autre moitié d'elle-même, son âme sœur, celle qui lui était destinée. Et sans Regina, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'en rendre compte et vivre cet amour.

« Ruby, regarde-moi mon amour… » souffla-t-elle en venant enlacer sa grande brune, se lovant contre son cœur « Je t'aime Ruby, rien ne changera jamais ça… » affirma-t-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de sa femme.

Et à l'instant où Ruby répondit fiévreusement au baiser, une troisième vague de magie déferla sur la ville, les faisant doucement sourire.

« Tu as encore des doutes ? » voulut savoir Belle, le regard étincelant de bonheur.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » répondit Ruby en serrant Belle contre elle « pardon mon amour, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre… »

« Tu ne me perdras jamais Ruby, j'aime beaucoup trop notre vie pour vouloir y renoncer… » affirma tendrement Belle en déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa femme.

« Une vie que nous n'aurions pas eu sans Regina et sa Malédiction… » réalisa Ruby en souriant avec reconnaissance.

« Tu sais, c'est elle qui m'avait enfermée à l'hôpital… » se rappela Belle en fronçant les sourcils « Mais je réalise qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour m'éloigner de Rumple et de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur moi… » comprit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Et puis elle t'en a sortie et a pris soin de toi jusqu'à que ce que tu puisses le faire toute seule… » affirma Ruby, prenant instinctivement la défense de l'ancienne Reine.

« Oui, et sans elle, nous ne serions pas ensemble. Elle a été là chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin d'une amie… » approuva Belle en souriant tendrement, son affection pour la brune ténébreuse ne se démentant pas.

« Sans oublier que sans son aide, nous n'aurions pas eu le bonheur de devenir les mamans de Ty… » conclut Ruby, le regard étincelant d'amour à l'évocation de son beau petit garçon.

« Je sais qu'elle a mal agi à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle s'est plus que rachetée, et je ne veux pas vivre dans le passé. Elle ne mérite pas que nous lui tournions à nouveau le dos à cause de qui elle a été dans une autre vie. Pour moi elle reste Regina, maire de la ville et ma meilleure amie » affirma Belle avec détermination.

« Je suis d'accord. Et puis grâce à elle j'ai pu avoir une vraie vie, sans avoir à sans cesse me cacher et avoir honte de ce que je suis… » soupira Ruby en baissant les yeux avec tristesse.

« Est-ce que tu sens à nouveau le Loup en toi ? » demanda Belle en fixant machinalement le ciel avec anxiété.

« Oui, il est revenu… » approuva gravement Ruby en faisant un pas en arrière, comme pour s'éloigner de Belle.

« Pas question. Je n'ai pas peur du Loup mon amour, je sais que tu peux le contrôler, mais si ça peut te rassurer, demain nous irons demander à Regina si elle n'a pas un moyen de t'y aider… » lança Belle en resserrant son emprise autour des hanches de la grande brune.

« Si seulement j'avais ma cape, je pourrais la porter les soirs de pleine lune et empêcher le Loup de sortir… » se désola Ruby en frémissant d'angoisse à l'idée de faire à nouveau du mal à une personne qu'elle aimait.

« Regina nous aidera, j'en suis certaine… » affirma sereinement Belle.

« Nous lui accordons une telle confiance aujourd'hui… » s'amusa Ruby en retournant s'asseoir sur le lit, entraînant Belle à sa suite.

« Je sais, mais je pense que pour la première fois, nous la voyons telle qu'elle est vraiment, et non telle qu'elle est devenue à force d'être méprisée et brimée… » souligna gravement Belle.

Elle se rappelait de ces discussions à cœur ouvert que Regina et elle avaient eu, des larmes silencieuses et tellement douloureuses que son amie avait laissé échapper après les avoir trop longtemps contenues pour ne pas se montrer faible. Elle se rappelait avoir pensé que Regina n'avait jamais eu le droit d'aimer, que sa mère le lui avait interdit, allant jusqu'à faire disparaître son premier amour pour lui imposer un mariage arrangé qui avait achevé de détruire la dernière part d'innocence qui subsistait en la jeune femme. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit tournée vers la vengeance tant elle s'était vue sans cesse repousser dans l'ombre, loin de la Lumière, comme si elle n'y avait pas sa place. Ce qui était faut. Regina méritait de se trouver en pleine Lumière, elle méritait de savoir ce qu'était l'amour.

« Je suis inquiète pour elle… » marmonna gravement Ruby en scrutant l'extérieur, comme pour y percevoir une quelconque menace.

« Tu as peur que certains habitants décident d'aller l'attaquer chez elle ? » devina Belle en se tendant.

« Cela ne me surprendrait pas… » soupira Ruby en montrant les dents, agacée par avance par la bêtise humaine.

« Alors nous irons à la première heure et nous la défendrons » décréta fermement Belle, une lueur belliqueuse au fond des yeux.

Ruby acquiesça farouchement de la tête, sentant le Loup gronder en elle. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Regina, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Mais elle était tout aussi inquiète pour Emma, parce qu'elle savait que la sheriff se battrait comme une lionne pour protéger la femme qu'elle aimait, exactement comme elle-même le ferait si la vie de Belle était menacée. Sans parler des jumeaux. Elle pouvait citer quelques personnes de la Forêt Enchantée qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à s'en prendre à eux pour atteindre la Reine.

« Tu veux que nous allions voir ta Grand-mère ? Nous pourrions lui laisser Ty pour qu'il soit en sécurité » proposa Belle en voyant le soleil commencer à se lever.

« Bonne idée, mais connaissant Granny, si Regina est en danger, elle voudra venir avec nous pour la défendre elle-même… » gloussa Ruby en sachant que sa grand-mère avait déjà probablement retrouvée sa très chère arbalète.

« Tu penses qu'elle aussi aura pardonné à Regina ? » sourit Belle, même si elle ne doutait pas que Ruby ait raison.

« J'en suis certaine. Granny adore Regina. Elles sont devenues très proches ces dernières années, et Granny ne laissera personne lui faire à nouveau du mal… » assura Ruby tout en se préparant.

« Je sais » avoua Belle dans un sourire « Regina m'a même avoué que Granny était en quelque sorte la mère qu'elle aurait adoré avoir et qu'elle était heureuse que les jumeaux aient une grand-mère comme elle dans leur vie » ajouta-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

« J'ai conscience que la Méchante Reine est toujours là, quelque part, surtout avec la magie revenue, mais je ne suis pas inquiète, parce que je sais aussi que Regina est notre amie et qu'elle ne fera jamais plus rien qui puisse nous blesser et lui faire perdre notre amitié » affirma Ruby fin prête.

« Je suis d'accord. Elle a fait tellement d'efforts pour se racheter et redevenir une bonne personne que le moins que l'on puisse faire c'est de tirer un trait définitif sur le passé et nous tourner vers le futur radieux qu'elle nous a permis d'avoir… » approuva Belle en se donnant un coup de brosse.

Ensemble, elles quittèrent leur chambre et gagnèrent celle de leur fils que Ruby souleva délicatement sans le réveiller, l'enveloppant dans sa couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid pendant que Belle lui prenait des affaires de rechange. Ensuite elles sortirent de leur maison et Ruby s'installa à l'arrière, serrant Ty contre elle pendant que Belle prenait le volant, les conduisant vers le Granny's. Dans le rétroviseur, Belle observait Ruby qui couvait leur fils du regard, et elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Cette vie, elle la devait à Regina. Rien n'obligeait la Reine à la libérer, à lui offrir des souvenirs qui soient à la fois proche de sa véritable histoire, et à la fois nouveaux, la libérant d'une vie dans laquelle elle s'était toujours sentie prisonnière. Grâce à Regina, elle avait trouvé le bonheur, et elle ne laisserait personne mettre en péril celui de l'ancienne Reine.

Alors oui, peut-être aurait-elle dû être en colère, détester Regina pour ces années perdues, mais à quoi bon ? Cela ne pourrait pas changer le passé. Et puis elle ne pouvait non plus oublier sa vie à Storybrooke. Ça avait été réel. Comme l'avait été son amitié avec Regina. Elle se rappelait la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à apprivoiser la brune, à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait le droit de se faire des amis, que l'amour, l'amitié n'étaient pas des faiblesses, bien au contraire. Elle comprenait mieux à présent, et elle n'en admirait que plus la mairesse, parce qu'elle avait eu le courage d'y croire encore, d'espérer pouvoir avoir le droit à une fin heureuse elle aussi. Et comment douter de son amour pour Emma ? Regina donnerait sa vie pour sauver celle de sa femme et de ses enfants, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et un tel amour ne pouvait qu'être protégé.

« Nous sommes arrivées » annonça-t-elle en se garant devant le petit restaurant familial.

Comme si elle avait guetté leur arrivée, Granny sortit, ses mains pressées sur son cœur et Ruby décala Ty, l'allongeant confortablement sur la banquette avant de sauter de la voiture pour courir se jeter dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Elle avait toujours su quel lien les unissait, mais avec le retour de sa mémoire, elle se rappelait la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir toujours eu sa grand-mère près d'elle pour prendre soin d'elle et la protéger.

« Grand-mère » souffla-t-elle en serrant fortement la vieille dame entre ses bras sous le regard protecteur de Belle qui souriait largement.

« Scarlett… » souffla Granny en caressant tendrement le dos de sa petite-fille.

« Je me suis habituée à Ruby » répliqua la belle brune en reculant légèrement, une grimace comique déformant ses lèvres.

« A vrai dire, moi aussi » approuva Granny, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux « Bonjour ma petite Belle » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la jolie rousse pour l'embrasser « Et où es Ty ? » ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil surpris.

« Il dort dans la voiture » répondit Belle en venant embrasser la vieille femme.

« Nous voulions te le laisser… » expliqua Ruby en plantant son regard dans celui de sa grand-mère.

« Pour aller où ? » demanda l'aïeule en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« Chez Regina » répondit simplement Ruby sans quitter sa grand-mère des yeux.

« Pour la rassurer j'espère, la pauvre petite doit être dans tous ses états et s'attendre à une chasse aux sorcières, sans vilain jeu de mots… » gronda Granny avec colère et désapprobation.

« Regina est notre amie, et elle nous a suffisamment prouvé qu'elle avait changé pour que nous voulions éviter que certains électrons libres ne lui fassent du mal » affirma Ruby en souriant à Granny, heureuse de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en affirmant que sa grand-mère prendrait le parti de Regina.

« Je viens avec vous, je veux que Regina sache que le passé est derrière nous et qu'elle reste ma fille de cœur » déclara fermement Granny.

« Dans ce cas, je vais rester ici avec Ty, ou bien aller à la bibliothèque… » annonça Belle avec regrets.

« Je peux garder Ty si vous voulez… » entendirent-elles une voix douce dans leur dos, les faisant se retourner.

« Nova ! » s'exclama Belle avec un large sourire en se précipitant vers la jeune femme au ventre rond.

« Où est Leroy ? » demanda Ruby en cherchant le nain des yeux.

« Dès que la mémoire nous est revenue, il a couru rejoindre ses frères en me faisant promettre de venir trouver Granny… » expliqua Nova en se massant le bas du dos.

« Pourquoi ? Il a peur que Regina lance une attaque sur la ville ? » s'inquiéta Belle, sachant que les nains avaient été les principaux détracteurs de la Méchante Reine.

« Sans Regina, jamais Leroy et moi n'aurions pu nous marier. Elle nous a aidé lorsque j'ai décidé de quitter le couvent pour épouser Leroy » expliqua Astrid en souriant doucement à ce souvenir.

« Elle a aidé beaucoup d'entre nous à trouver le bonheur… » approuva Belle en venant enlacer Ruby qui la serra tendrement contre elle.

« Oui, et c'est pour ça que Leroy veut réunir ses frères pour aller devant chez la Reine afin de protéger le manoir » leur révéla fièrement Nova.

« Nous voulions justement y aller dans cette intention » affirma Ruby en acquiesçant avec soulagement.

« Alors je vais rester ici avec Ty, et vous pourrez aller assurer notre Reine de notre soutien » sourit Nova.

« Regina est avant tout notre amie, et je ne laisserais personne la priver une fois encore de son bonheur, elle n'a que trop souffert par le passé sans que personne ne se donne la peine de la soutenir et de la comprendre. Nous ne commettrons pas deux fois la même erreur » gronda farouchement Granny.

Toutes approuvèrent, et pendant que la vieille femme ouvrait le restaurant, permettant à Nova de s'asseoir sur une des banquettes, Ruby alla chercher Ty qui dormait encore et l'allongea en face de Nova à qui Granny venait d'apporter un chocolat chaud et quelques gourmandises. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à la famille Nolan.

« Que faites-vous là ? » voulut savoir Ruby en se retenant de se jeter au cou de Blanche.

« Nous espérions pouvoir laisser Charlotte ici pendant que nous irons nous assurer que personne n'a été chercher querelle à Regina et Emma » expliqua David en allongeant sa fille endormie sur une dss banquettes libres.

« Emma est notre fille et Regina notre amie, nous refusons de laisser des imbéciles rancuniers leur donner l'impression qu'elles ne sont pas les bienvenues dans cette ville » renchérit Blanche en s'approchant de Ruby, le regard voilé par l'émotion.

« Mon Dieu c'est vrai ! Emma est votre fille ! » s'exclama Ruby en serrant joyeusement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras « Vous devez être tellement impatients de pouvoir la serrer dans vos bras en toute connaissance de cause… » ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant pour étreindre David.

« Oui, mais nous avons peur qu'une foule en colère débarque au manoir et ne s'en prenne à Regina… » soupira Blanche en se tordant anxieusement les mains.

« Voilà pourquoi nous ne devrions plus perdre de temps… » grogna Granny en se dirigeant vers la porte, bien décidée à protéger celle qui avait su trouver le chemin de son cœur au cours des dernières années.

Granny avait toujours spontanément pris le parti de Blanche sans jamais cherché à comprendre ce qui motivait les actes de celle qu'ils appelaient la Méchante Reine. Mais à présent, elle réalisait qu'ils avaient été injustes. Non pas que les actes que Regina avait commis dans le passé soit excusables, mais peut-être que si quelqu'un avait pris le temps de la comprendre, les choses n'auraient pas pris une telle tournure. Ils avaient tous leur part de responsabilité, Rumplestiltskin en tête. Il avait manipulé la femme blessée et malheureuse qu'avait été Regina, faisant d'elle un monstre assoiffé de vengeance. Mais libérée de l'influence néfaste du Ténébreux, la véritable nature de la Reine était remontée à la surface, et elle s'était amendée, se rachetant de ses crimes passés. Alors il n'était pas question que quiconque la pousse à nouveau sur le chemin de l'obscurité. Ils avaient trop à perdre pour laisser une telle chose se produire, à commencer par une amie précieuse.

« Hors de question que cela se produise ! » gronda-t-elle en montant dans la voiture de Ruby.

Traversant la ville à vive allure en suivant de près la voiture de David qui avait mis sa sirène en route pour arriver plus vite, ils croisèrent la seconde voiture de patrouille dans laquelle Mickaël et les jumeaux se trouvaient, et dépassèrent une foule en colère guidée par Whales et le roi Georges.

« Plus vite Ruby ! » s'écria anxieusement Belle, craignant qu'elles n'arrivent trop tard pour empêcher ces gens de s'en prendre à Regina.

« Emma la protègera, ne vous inquiétez pas… » tenta de les rassurer Granny, mais son inquiétude était perceptible au tremblement de sa voix.

Enfin, après ce qui leur sembla avoir duré une éternité, ils se garèrent en bataille devant la vaste demeure et descendirent pour se placer devant le portail, empêchant quiconque d'accéder au jardin.

« Si vous êtes venus pour leur faire du mal, vous pouvez repartir » lança Leroy en surgissant de derrière un arbre, une pioche dans les mains.

« Non Leroy, nous sommes là pour la protéger, exactement comme toi » sourit Blanche avant de serrer son plus vieil ami dans ses bras, vite rejoins par les autres nains, ravis de retrouver leur princesse.

« Emma est notre fille, nous ne ferons jamais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal » affirma David en serrant avec virilité le bras de Grincheux qui hocha gravement la tête, soulagé d'avoir de l'aide pour protéger la famille royale.

Au même moment, la voiture de Mickaël se garait, et il s'approcha vivement, accompagné des jumeaux qui paraissaient inquiets.

« Whales pousse la populace à la colère, et le roi George ne fait rien pour les calmer » expliqua-t-il en s'adressant naturellement à David.

« Les enfants, entrez dans la maison, vous y serez à l'abri » leur intima Blanche en les poussant vers la porte du manoir qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Emma qui les regardait avec méfiance.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Ava et Nicholas se précipitèrent à la rencontre de la Sauveuse qui les embrassa avant de les laisser passer. Une fois à l'intérieur, les jumeaux se figèrent en avisant la présence de Regina. L'espace d'un instant, ils s'observèrent intensément, légèrement gênés, puis les deux enfants sourirent et vinrent embrasser la Reine.

« Bonjour tante Regina » murmura timidement Ava, se demandant si elle pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi maintenant qu'elle se rappelait qu'il s'agissait de la Reine.

« Bonjour ma chérie » sourit tendrement Regina en lui caressant tendrement la joue « Vous serez donc les premiers auprès desquels je présenterais mes excuses… » ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux avec honte.

« Tu nous as aidé à retrouver papa. Tu as fait une bêtise, mais tu l'as corrigée, et grâce à toi nous sommes heureux maintenant » déclara le discret Nicholas, surprenant la Reine, lui qui n'était jamais très loquace.

« Mais si je ne vous avais pas séparés de lui dans la Forêt Enchantée… » protesta Regina, le regard débordant de regrets.

« Tu aurais pu faire pire que ça » souligna Ava avec sérieux « Mais tu ne nous as fait aucun mal, et ici, tu as pris soin de nous et tu as aidé papa à avoir un bon travail et tu nous as donné une maison où vivre et être heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte pour nous… » conclut-elle fermement en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la Reine qui s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Merci ma chérie, et je suis contente de savoir que ton frère et toi êtes heureux auprès de Mickaël » soupira Regina en passant une main caressante dans la longue chevelure de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce qu'on peut monter voir Henry et Elisa ? » voulurent savoir les deux enfants avec espoir.

« Bien sûr, ils seront contents de vous voir. Ils sont très inquiets depuis ce matin… » soupira sombrement Regina en jetant un regard inquiet vers l'extérieur en entendant des cris.

« Papa ne les laissera pas vous faire du mal » la rassura Ava avant d'entraîner son frère vers l'étage.

Regina les regarda disparaître avant de s'avancer vers la porte, et en dépit de l'interdiction d'Emma, l'ouvrit et fit un pas sur le perron. Elle était une Reine, et il n'était pas question qu'elle se cache, donnant l'impression d'avoir peur. Même si elle était réellement terrifiée. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider, et elle refusait de se retrouver prisonnière de sa propre demeure. Si ces idiots cherchaient les ennuis, ils allient être servis. Elle n'était plus la Méchante Reine, c'était un fait, mais même les héros pouvaient se montrer sans pitié lorsque leur bonheur était menacé. Et l'enjeu était de taille pour Regina. Emma faisait face à cette foule en colère toute seule, et il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse un seul d'entre eux la blesser. Elle ne le tolèrerait pas.

« A mort la Méchante Reine ! » hurla Whales en arrivant devant le manoir, suivit de près par le roi Georges et une foule moins nombreuse que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Parmi les badauds qui hurlaient contre elle, elle reconnut la serveuse du Rabbit Hole, celle-là même qui avait tenté de séduire Ruby et avait failli séparer ses deux amies. La jeune femme la regardait avec haine, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle perdit de sa superbe et recula instinctivement d'un pas avant de se dissimuler à la vue de la Reine, faisant ricaner Regina avec mépris. Continuant à scanner la foule hostile, elle réalisa que les gens qui voulaient sa tête n'étaient autre que ceux à qui elle avait refusé des faveurs tout au long de ces dernières années, et qui avaient visiblement décidés de le lui faire payer. Mais soudain, elle avisa la présence de ses amis, et son cœur se brisa en réalisant qu'ils semblaient eux aussi décidés à en découdre…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**Guest 2 : Salut ! Et bien ton pressentiment était le bon, et d'une certaine façon, ça veut dire que d'un chapitre à l'autre, ma fic reste cohérente et que les évènements se produisent sans trop de heurts et ne tombent pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe... Désolée, mais ce n'est pas non plus avec ce chapitre que tu vas savoir comment il est parvenu à s'échapper, donc mes excuses pour la frustration éprouvée :-) Oui, je sais que c'est une lourde responsabilité pour Elisa, mais on ne choisit pas son destin, et le sien ne pouvait qu'être exceptionnel. En plus c'est mon personnage fétiche (surtout parce qu'elle est entièrement sortie de mon imagination...), donc il fallait bien que je lui donne un rôle clé dans cette histoire. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir inventée juste pour jouer les seconds rôles... Voilà, tu sais maintenant comment David et MM ont réagis, ainsi que les autres et j'espère vraiment que cela paraît crédible à la plupart d'entre vous. Mais avec la façon dont j'ai présenté leurs personnages tout au long de ma fic, je ne les voyais pas réagir autrement puisque leurs relations respectives avec Regina sont diamétralement opposées à celles qu'ils ont avec elle dans la série... Pour découvrir si MM va être jalouse d'Ingrid et de sa relation avec Emma, je ne peux encore une fois que te conseiller la patience pour le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres... Encore merci de toujours répondre présente et de laisser des commentaires aussi construits et adorables ! Bises et à bientôt :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Euhhhhh... si j'en ai le droit :-) Et puis tu pensais vraiment qu'il resterait sagement en prison? Sérieusement? Oui, la Malédiction est enfin brisée (certains ont sûrement dû penser que ce n'était pas trop tôt...) Pour ce qui est de la réaction des villageois, tu en as eu un premier aperçu dans ce chapitre, et la suite de la confrontation aura lieu dans le chapitre suivant... Tout ce que j'espère c'est que l'attente que je vous ai fait endurer sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous apprécierez ma vision des choses... Pour le coup de la chambre-forte, je me suis dit que c'était assez logique. Après tout, ils sont coupés du reste du monde, donc ils ne peuvent pas vraiment avoir des comptes bancaires, d'autant que si tu te rappel bien, Emma n'avait jamais réussi à remonter jusqu'à Regina avant que brusquement, elle n'y arrive grâce à une manipulation de Gold, donc en toute logique, il n'y avait pas de compte bancaire à étudier... Bref, cela m'a amusée de me dire que Regina, en plus de son caveau, avait dans son manoir de quoi se retourner si jamais les choses se corsaient trop pour elle et qu'elle était obligée de fuir en catastrophe... Contente que tu aimes le rôle attribué à Elisa. Il fallait bien qu'elle aussi soit exceptionnelle, comme les autres membres de sa famille... Oui, c'est sûr que c'est surprenant, mais après tout, ils ne sont pas n'importe qui dans la Forêt Enchantée, même si à Stroybrooke, ils font office de figurants à côté de Regina :-) Et quand on regarde bien, c'est Rumple qui a fait d'Emma la Sauveuse en quelque sorte, et elle reste le fruit du Véritable Amour. Bae est le fils du Ténébreux, donc leurs enfants ne pouvaient qu'être extraordinaires... Et enfin, ils ont été élevés par la Méchante Reine, alors avec tout ça, mon imagination a carburé plein pot! Et oui, l'Evil Queen a changée, et a compris que son bonheur pouvait se faire sans qu'elle ait besoin de sacrifier celui des autres, d'autant qu'elle s'est rendu compte que sa Fin heureuse était étroitement liée à celles de ses amies, alors autant les aider à l'obtenir afin d'avoir la sienne plus vite ! Finalement, je pense qu'il y aura plus de 55 chapitres, je viens de finir le 54 (plus ou moins...), et je doute pouvoir boucler cette histoire en 1 chapitre (à moins qu'il ne fasse une trentaine de page...)... Bref, j'essaie de poster la suite aussi vite que possible. Quant à mes autres histoires, merci à toi, je serais ravie de te conter parmi mes lecteurs et d'avoir ton avis sur mes chapitres :-) Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire rapidement :-) **

**AlineGranger : Merci à toi d'être toujours là au rendez-vous des reviews ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction de MM, David et les autres, j'espère sincèrement que tu as aimé :-) Merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**MissHarpie : Waouh! Tant de compliments, c'est tellement gentils, et je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que mon chapitre t'a plu à ce point :-) Quand j'écris un chapitre, j'essais de me rappeler les points qu'il me reste à aborder, ceux qui l'ont déjà été (histoire d'éviter les répétitions agaçantes et les incohérences...), et ensuite je me demande comment aborder les choses... Une fois ce processus (plus ou moins long effectué), je me lance et écris comme ça me vient en espérant que cela plaira. Donc je suis toujours heureuse lorsque des commentaires comme le tien me montrent que j'ai fais le bon choix ! Un grand, un énorme, merci à toi pour ton enthousiasme et j'espère que tu aimeras cette fic jusqu'à son terme :-) Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**Nathan523 : Merci pour ton commentaire et contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Pour la réaction des autres, qu'en as-tu pensé? Pas trop niais? J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans la mièvrerie, mais bon, mon côté bisounours fait parfois des siennes (même si mon côté sadique revient ensuite en force...). Bref, merci encore et à bientôt j'espère :-) **

**M.L Casper : Merci à toi, contente que cette fic continue de te plaire et que tu aimes ce que tu lis, c'est agréable à savoir et source de soulagement de savoir que l'on a réussi à écrire un chapitre (et une histoire) qui tient la route et donne envie aux lecteurs de continuer à lire jusqu'à la fin. Pour ce qui est des réactions, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes et je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu en as pensé ! Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**oniao33 : Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser ton avis. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et j'espère que cette suite a également été à ta convenance. Merci encore et à bientôt :-)**

 **HaydenBT : Bonjour à vous ! Merci pour ce gentil commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Effectivement, Neal insupporte beaucoup de mes lecteurs, mais c'était un peu le but en faisant de lui le méchant de l'histoire... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez aimé la réaction des habitants de Storybrooke, et que le chapitre suivant vous plaira tout autant... Ravie de voir que mon Elisa plait autant, j'aime vraiment ce personnage, et je pense que je l'utiliserais dans d'autres fics... Et oui, ils sont une super famille, mais avec leurs antécédents familiaux, pouvait-il en être autrement? Merci pour votre compréhension, j'essaie toujours de faire en sorte de poster régulièrement, mais en ce moment, avec ce rhume qui m'épuise, j'ai du mal à rester éveiller, mais je poste malgré tout pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps... En ce qui concerne mes futurs fics, j'espère vraiment que vous les aimerez et que je vous compterai au nombre de mes fidèles reviewers. Merci encore et au plaisir de vous lire prochainement :-) **

**McFly76 : Contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic et que tu n'as pas été déçu par le chapitre précédent. La fin approche, même si finalement, il y aura très certainement plus de chapitres que ce que j'avais initialement annoncé car je ne veux pas bâcler la fin de cette histoire... Merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**Isacos : Et oui, dans ce chapitre la réaction des autres (enfin en partie...), et la suite dans le prochain chapitre :-) Effectivement, Maléfique fera son retour (dans le chapitre 54 en fait, et c'est pour ça que finalement, il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu car je veux également faire revenir Lily, donc à moins de faire un chapitre d'une trentaine de pages, ou de bâcler ce passage, je pense qu'il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu...) Tu n'es pas obsessionnelle, tu me rappelles juste de ne pas oublier ces deux personnages :-) Pour les banques, je me suis posée les mêmes questions que toi apparemment, d'où l'idée du coffre-fort secret dans le bureau de la mairesse. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Je vois mal Regina ne pas prévoir de plan de secours en cas de catastrophe, donc voilà... Oui, c'est une sacré famille, mais bon en dehors d'Elisa, leurs rôles n'a rien d'une surprise, et je voulais qu'Elisa ait un rôle important, puisqu'on crée rarement un personnage juste pour le fun. Donc voilà la raison de son exiStence dans ma fic... Encore merci à toi, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**Madoka Ayu : Désolée pour le stand by hier, mais je suis rentrée à 20h du boulot avec la tête comme une pastèque et suis allée me coucher juste après avoir avalé un truc... Bref, encore merci pour ce long commentaire :-) Et je sais bien que tu attends que je continue ta fic anniversaire et qu'Emma étant ta chouchoute, tu aimes quand c'est elle qui mène la danse et fait ramer notre bien-aimée Reine pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras... Non, je n'ai pas oublié de lire ta fic GoldenSwan, mais tu sais que je commente au fil de ma lecture, donc je préfère prendre le temps de me poser pour lire tranquillement plutôt que de lire à l'arraché et de vous laisser un commentaire peu détaillé et qui ne reflèterait pas vraiment mon ressenti, mais si tu préfère un commentaire du genre "J'ai adoré, la suite!" je peux faire aussi, ça me fera gagné du temps :-) Lol bah on est fan de Charmed où on l'st pas mdr Et oui, Elisa a bien ramenée la magie à Storybrooke, mais c'est bel et bien Regina et Emma qui ont brisée la Malédiction en s'embrassant, Elisa n'a rien à voir là-dedans. La seule différence d'avec la série, c'est que dans ma fic, c'est en embrassant Regina alors que dans la série, Emma embrasse Henry sur le front... Oui, Elisa est très puissante, mais heureusement pour elle, Regina et Emma seront là pour la guider et lui apprendre à user de sa magie avec sagesse et sans excès... C'est sûr que les cours de magie entre les deux risquent d'être animés, mais ce serait tellement moins drôle si ce n'était pas le cas! Merci encore pour ce super commentaire, et à bientôt, bisous :-) **

**xengabtheonlyone : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que la lecture de la réaction des Stroybrookien te donnera envie de me faire à nouveau part de ton ressenti :-) Merci encore et à bientôt :-)  
**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous, et à bientôt pour la suite :-)**

 **bonne fin de soirée, bisous :-)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite de la confrontation post-malédiction et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que le chapitre précédent :-)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, c'est tellement adorable et motivant :-)**

 **Je crois que je vais arrêter de dire combien de chapitres cette fic fera, parce que pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à me décider, donc je ne vais rien dire avant d'avoir définitivement terminé, ça vaudra mieux !**

 **Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement, et nous nous retrouvons à la fin de ce chapitre pour ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me faire part de leurs ressentis !**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*  
**

 **Chapitre 50 : **

Sentant une présence dans son dos, Emma se déplaça légèrement afin de pouvoir surveiller du coin de l'œil la foule menaçante et découvrir l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle, même si elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de Regina.

« Retourne à l'intérieur ma douce, c'est trop dangereux » soupira-t-elle en avisant sa femme qui fixait avec intensité la foule qui grossissait à vue d'œil.

« Je ne te laisse pas seule face à eux » rétorqua fermement Regina en venant se placer à ses côtés.

« Mes parents sont là… » soupira tristement Emma, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

« Tout comme Belle et Ruby » soupira Regina, tout aussi déçue.

« A mort la Reine ! » scanda un homme qu'Emma reconnut comme le propriétaire du Rabbit Hole.

« Je vais faire fermer son bouge infame » grogna Regina, le regard étincelant de colère.

« Laissez- nous passer, il faut tuer cette sorcière ! » cria une femme que Regina identifia comme étant la belle-mère d'Ashley.

« Tu ne la toucheras pas ! » rétorqua Ashley en apparaissant aux côtés de Sean, se plaçant entre la foule et les deux femmes.

« Elle mérite le bûcher ! » affirma la femme avec haine.

« Certains parmi vous feraient mieux de se regarder avant de la juger ! » répliqua Sean en soutien à sa femme.

« Poussez-vous, laissez-nous passer ! » rugit un homme corpulent qu'Emma identifia comme étant le père de Belle.

« Père, il suffit ! » s'écria Belle en s'interposant, repoussant fermement son père « Je ne te laisserais pas approcher de Regina et de sa famille ! »

A ces mots, le cœur de Regina rata plusieurs battements, et elle serra fortement la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Belle prenait sa défense. Elle était là pour la protéger et non pour la blesser comme elle l'avait cru de primes abords.

« Regina n'est plus la Méchante Reine, et vous le savez ! » argua David en intervenant aussi « et puisque je suis votre prince, je vous ordonne de vous disperser avant que nous ne commencions à arrêter des gens pour trouble à l'ordre public et menace sur la personne du maire ! » ajouta-t-il fermement.

« Je ne viens pas de votre royaume, je n'ai donc pas à obéir ! » clama Whales avant de foncer dans le tas pour tenter de forcer le passage et atteindre Regina.

« Chopez-le les gars ! » rugit Leroy en se jetant sur Whales.

Whales était presque arrivé à hauteur des marches, le regard meurtrier, lorsque Leroy lui tomba dessus, suivis de près par deux de ses frères, et ils plaquèrent Whales au sol, le maîtrisant efficacement.

« Tout va bien Madame le maire ? » demanda Leroy en fixant Regina d'un air bourru, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

« Oui, je vous remercie Leroy » répondit Regina en souriant doucement au nain.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les nains, fidèles défenseurs de Blanche-neige, et ses pires détracteurs, venaient de se battre pour la protéger. Elle allait finir par croire que la fin de son Sort Noir avait déclenché une nouvelle malédiction qui poussait ses anciens ennemis à être gentils avec elle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas cela. Ils l''aidaient parce qu'ils le voulaient, parce qu'à leurs yeux, elle était des leurs et qu'elle était leur amie. A cette constatation, Regina sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et des larmes d'émotion apparurent sur son visage.

« Lâchez-moi, il faut nous débarrasser de la Sorcière ! » grogna Whales en s'agitant, le regard braqué sur Regina.

« Allons docteur Frankenstein, ce n'est pas en me tuant que vous pourrez regagner votre monde… » soupira Regina en posant un regard lourd de mépris sur celui qui avait tué Daniel une seconde fois.

Elle avait cru en ses promesses de pouvoir lui rendre son amour et avait accepté d'arracher un cœur dans ce seul but, assombrissant définitivement son propre organe vital. Tout cela pour rien. Il n'avait pas réussi, et elle avait découvert que tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ses expériences scientifiques, et qu'il avait besoin d'un cœur magique pour y parvenir. Il s'était servi d'elle, et pour le punir, elle l'avait empêché de rentrer chez lui. Voilà pourquoi il la détestait tant. Pourtant la punition infligée était bien faible par rapport à la douleur ressentie.

« Sérieux ? Frankenstein ? » s'exclama Emma avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Oui Emma, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse » approuva Regina en tournant la tête, souriant d'amusement devant l'expression horrifiée de sa femme.

« Et tu le laisses exercer à l'hôpital ? On devrait l'enfermer dans la cellule à côté de celle de Neal, ce serait plus prudent… » grogna Emma en posant un regard vindicatif sur le pseudo médecin.

« J'aurais votre cœur ! » gronda Whales en s'agitant, réussissant presque à échapper à l'emprise que les nains exerçaient sur lui.

« Mon cœur est très bien où il se trouve, merci bien » rétorqua fermement Regina, son regard se durcissant.

« David, tu veux bien le mettre dans ta voiture et le coller en cellule quelques jours ? Ça le fera peut-être réfléchir… » gronda Emma, se retenant de frapper le médecin.

« Bien sûr ma chérie » sourit tendrement David en empoignant Whales et en le traînant à sa suite.

« Rentrez tous chez vous, Regina n'est pas une menace pour nous ! » s'écria Blanche en posant un regard déterminé sur la foule.

« Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! » cria Georges, plus vindicatif que jamais.

« Je suis la princesse Blanche-Neige, héritière du trône du Royaume Blanc, et Emma est ma fille ! » rétorqua Blanche en se redressant de toute sa taille, faisant sourire fièrement Regina, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les gens qui murmurèrent d'étonnement.

« Votre fille est passée à l'ennemie, elle a épousé la Sorcière ! » cria un petit homme squelettique qu'Emma ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu.

« Ma fille a épousé la femme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aime de tout son cœur en retour. Elles sont le véritable amour l'une de l'autre, et je ne laisserais personne leur faire du mal ! » contra fermement Blanche en se postant devant les deux femmes.

« Son véritable amour ? Rien ne le prouve ! » se récria une femme, mais son regard était empli de doute.

« Et comment croyez-vous que la Malédiction ait pu être brisée ? Seul un baiser d'amour véritable l'a pu… » soupira Blanche, sa patience légendaire mise à rude épreuve.

Un murmure incrédule se fit entendre, et peu à peu, les gens repartirent, lançant un dernier regard méfiant à Regina qui restait fermement campée sur son perron, Droite comme un i, le menton fièrement dressé, altière jusqu'au bout des ongles. Les seuls moments où son regard s'adoucissait, perdant cette dureté qui avait fait sa réputation, étaient lorsqu'il se posait sur Emma, ce qui arrivait régulièrement.

« Ce n'est pas terminé » promit le roi Georges en posant un regard haineux sur David « Profitez bien de votre bonheur parce qu'il ne durera pas longtemps… » siffla-t-il entre ses lèvres pincées avant de battre en retraite.

« Je sens que nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de lui… » grogna David, excédé et méfiant en regardant l'homme partir.

Il savait que le roi Georges ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir préféré faire un mariage d'amour plutôt que d'épouser Abigaël et la fortune colossale de son père, le roi Midas. Mais en ce qui le concernait, David savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Blanche était la femme de sa vie, et il adorait la vie qu'ils menaient ensemble, que ce soit avant ou pendant la Malédiction. Et il ne doutait pas que même après la Malédiction, leur vie serait toujours aussi parfaite. Même plus puisqu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter d'Emma et rattraper les années perdues.

« Nous allons organier des rondes afin de nous assurer que personne ne viendra vous ennuyer vos Majestés » lança Leroy en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Emma et Regina.

« Merci Leroy, mais Astrid a plus besoin de vous que nous, rejoignez-la s'il-vous-plait » refusa Regina avec un sourire de gratitude.

« Comme il vous plaira, mais mes frères resteront malgré tout en faction, le temps que les gens retrouvent la raison et se rendent compte que vous nous avez rendu service en nous amenant dans ce nouveau monde » rétorqua Leroy, le regard brillant de reconnaissance.

Il n'avait pas toujours été fan de la Reine, mais à Storybrooke, les choses avaient changées, et sa vision des évènements également. Quand Astrid et lui avaient commencé à se fréquenter puis avaient décidé de se marier en dépit de l'interdiction de la mère supérieure, Regina les avait soutenus. Elle avait trouvé un travail à Astrid à l'école maternelle et leur avait fourni un logement. Elle avait même intercédé en leur faveur auprès de la mère supérieure afin qu'elle cesse de leur rendre la vie impossible. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant de ne pas l'avoir compté parmi ceux qui voulaient voir la tête de la Reine au bout d'une pique. Il n'avait jamais demandé ce que Regina avait promis en échange de la liberté d'Astrid, mais ce devait être conséquent pour qu'elle leur fiche la paix. Il lui devait son bonheur, et il ne se montrerait pas moins que reconnaissant. D'autant que Blanche et Charmant eux-mêmes étaient du côté de la Reine. Donc il ne laisserait personne lever la main sur elle, parole de nain.

« Merci vieux frère » sourit affectueusement Emma qui avait toujours apprécié le petit homme bourru mais au cœur d'or.

« De rien boucle d'or » la taquina Leroy avant de s'éloigner, donnant ses instructions aux autres nains qui se dispersèrent aussitôt dans la rue.

« Et si nous entrions ? » suggéra Regina, légèrement mal-à-l'aise alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur elle.

« Excellente idée » approuva doucement Blanche, en souriant timidement à Emma qui lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi intimidée.

« Emma, tu peux aller dans mon bureau avec tes parents si ru veux… » lui proposa Regina en lui caressant délicatement le dos en signe de soutien.

« D'accord, mais si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi… » acquiesça Emma en l'embrassant, se moquant de la présence de leurs invités.

« Promis mon amour » approuva Regina en soupirant doucement de bien-être contre les lèvres de sa femme.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t-elle en adressant un sourire tendu mais sincère à ses parents qui la suivirent avec empressement.

Avant de fermer la porte du bureau, Emma se contorsionna pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon et sourit de soulagement en voyant Ruby puis Belle venir enlacer Regina avant d'être remplacées par Granny. Tout irait bien finalement. Soulagée, elle ferma la porte et s'y appuya quelques instants en prenant de profondes inspirations. Finalement elle se décida à se tourner vers ses parents, plongeant son regard dans le leur.

« Oh Emma… » souffla Blanche, des larmes dans les yeux « Nous sommes tellement désolés de t'avoir envoyée loin de nous… » gémit-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Nous pensions sincèrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi à l'époque… » renchérit David, tout aussi nerveux.

« Mais maintenant, nous réalisons que nous nous sommes laissés manipuler par Rumple, exactement comme Regina, et nous te demandons pardon… » souffla Blanche, baissant piteusement le regard.

« Je ne vous en veux pas vous savez… » leur sourit Emma qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là « Je veux dire, si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je n'aurais pas cette vie merveilleuse que je mène aujourd'hui avec les jumeaux et Regina… » ajouta-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que vous êtes heureuses toutes les deux, ce serait hypocrite de prétendre le contraire » reconnut Blanche en souriant sincèrement.

« Donc vous n'en voulez plus à Regina ? » s'assura anxieusement Emma, terriblement soulagée.

« Non. C'est du passé, et puis grâce à elle nous avons une vie que nous adorons… » affirma David en serrant Blanche contre lui.

« C'est vrai. Rien ne l'obligeait à me rendre David, ni à me restituer l'argent de mon père, et encore moins à nous permettre d'adopter Charlotte » renchérit Blanche avec émotion.

« Tout comme elle n'était pas obligée d'être amie avec nous » conclut David avec un sourire entendu.

« Elle a changée de sa propre initiative et elle est redevenue celle que j'aimais tant lorsque j'étais enfant, et c'est quelque chose que j'ai attendu si longtemps que je ne ferais rien qui puisse changer ça » soupira Blanche en laissant échapper une larme d'émotion.

« Et surtout, elle te rend heureuse, et c'est tout ce que nous désirons pour toi Emma… » murmura David en s'avançant vers sa fille avec hésitation.

« J'ai beau savoir que vous êtes mes parents depuis des mois déjà, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire. Vous êtes avant tout mes meilleurs amis pour moi… » déclara Emma avec une moue désolée.

« Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est faire partie de ta vie Emma, et nous sommes heureux que tu le veuilles… » affirma immédiatement Blanche, même si une part d'elle aurait voulu qu'Emma les voit comme ce qu'ils étaient en réalité, ses parents.

« Et j'en ai vraiment envie » sourit Emma avec sincérité « Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à vous appeler papa et maman un jour… » s'excusa-t-elle, sachant qu'elle risquait de leur faire de la peine.

« Nous comprenons Emma, et même si nous regrettons que ce ne soit pas le cas, nous savons aussi que dans l'état actuel des choses, ce serait un peu bizarre… » reconnut Blanche, songeant que du point de vue d'Emma, il devait être difficile que des gens qui paraissaient avoir le même âge qu'elle soient ses parents.

« Et puis que dirait Charlotte si je me mettais à vous appeler comme ça ? Vous comptez lui dire la vérité ? » voulut savoir Emma, soucieuse.

« Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté… » reconnurent ses parents en échangeant un regard préoccupé.

« Elle est encore très fragile et nous ne voulons pas la perturber avec cette histoire… » soupira David, les sourcils froncés.

« Je pense que Belle et Ruby doivent être aussi partagées que vous deux… » affirma Emma en secouant la tête.

« Les jumeaux connaissent la vérité ? » voulut savoir Blanche en arquant un sourcil.

« Je vous rappelle qu'Henry a révélé le pot aux roses le jour de notre mariage… » ricana Emma en se remémorant la scène.

Ils rirent tous à ce souvenir, puis le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce que Blanche n'y tienne plus et vienne enlacer Emma. D'abord hésitante, elle raffermit son étreinte en sentant Emma l'entourer de ses bras. David les observa avec émotion durant quelques minutes, puis il vint les enlacer de ses bras, passant une main caressante dans les cheveux d'Emma, effectuant instinctivement le geste affectueux qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait déposé dans l'armoire, le cœur brisé de devoir abandonner sa précieuse petite fille, ignorant vers quel destin il l'envoyait, mais priant pour qu'où qu'elle soit, elle y trouve le bonheur. Et son vœu avait été exaucé. Sa fille était comblée, et l'ironie du sort voulait que ce soit avec celle qui était à l'origine de leur séparation.

« Nous t'aimons Emma. Nous n'avons jamais cessé de le faire, et nous t'aimerons toujours » souffla tendrement Blanche en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de sa grande fille.

« Je sais… » sourit Emma, des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux « Un jour tu m'as dit que Charlotte avait comblé un vide en toi, mais que tu sentais qu'il te manquait quelque chose pour être totalement heureuse… » murmura Emma en s'écartant légèrement pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa mère « Tu parlais de moi ? » voulut-elle savoir, en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air hésitant.

« Oui ma chérie, je parlais de toi… » approuva vivement Blanche en comprenant enfin le regard triste qu'avait parfois eu Emma en la regardant agir avec Charlotte « J'avais peut-être oublié qui j'étais, mais mon cœur lui se souvenait… » soupira-t-elle, s'en voulant d'avoir involontairement fait de la peine à sa fille.

« Ce n'est pas grave Mary, et puis je ne peux pas te reprocher d'être une super maman pour Charlotte alors qu'à son âge j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place… » avoua Emma, une lueur de chagrin dans le regard.

« Nous aurions peut-être mieux fait de te garder avec nous… Tu aurais été maudite, mais au moins nous aurions été ensemble… » marmonna sombrement David.

« Et je serais restée un bébé, Henry et Elisa ne seraient jamais nés, et même si les circonstances de leur naissance est un souvenir douloureux, je n'ai jamais regretté d'être devenue la maman de ces deux merveilleux enfants… » rétorqua fermement Emma « Sans parler de Regina… Je crois que cette Malédiction était le moyen pour nous de nous trouver et de pouvoir vivre notre amour librement » soupira-t-elle avec un lumineux sourire.

« Nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Regina t'a cherchée toute sa vie et dès l'instant où elle t'a présentée à nous, nous avons su que vous finiriez votre vie ensemble… » reconnut Blanche en caressant doucement la joue d'Emma, repoussant dans son dos une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

« J'en suis soulagée, je n'aurais pas aimé devoir renoncer à vous avoir dans ma vie, mais s'il le fallait, j'emmènerais Regina et les enfants ailleurs pour leur sécurité et pour préserver notre bonheur » leur révéla Emma, son regard se faisant implacable.

David et Blanche échangèrent un regard entendu. Même s'ils étaient tristes de savoir que leur fille avait craint leur réaction au point d'envisager de fuir loin de Storybrooke, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils en étaient surpris. Emma avait un caractère fort et entier, et possédait un instinct de protection extrêmement développé lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Et s'ils avaient bien constaté une chose depuis qu'Emma et Regina étaient en couple, c'était que l'une comme l'autre ne reculeraient devant aucun sacrifice pour sa famille. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même façon d'aimer, entièrement, inconditionnellement, et qui forçait l'admiration.

« Je vais aller voir comment ça se passe dans le salon avec les autres et demander à Regina de venir vous voir, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire… » finit par dire Emma en se détachant de l'étreinte parentale, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Nous ne nous disputerons pas avec elle et nous te promettons que nous ne lui ferons aucuns reproches » la rassura Blanche sachant parfaitement ce qui inquiétait sa fille.

« D'accord… » acquiesça Emma avant de se détourner pour sortir de la pièce.

Silencieusement, elle se dirigea vers le salon, souriant en entendant le rire des enfants à l'étage, puis s'immobilisa pour s'adosser contre le mur pour observer Regina rire et plaisanter avec leurs invitées comme si rien n'avait changé. Elle remarqua qu'Ashley et Sean étaient partis, et elle songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle passe les remercier pour leur aide. Elle se rappelait de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Gold voulait revendre la petite Alexandra comme Henry avait été vendu. Cela l'avait révoltée, et elle avait aussitôt été trouver Regina, et ensemble, elles avaient été voir Ashley pour essayer de comprendre. Avec leur aide, Ashley avait eu le courage de parler à Sean qui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait toujours et voulait élever leur bébé avec elle. Certaines qu'ils voulaient tous deux garder leur enfant, Emma et Regina avaient usé de toute leur influence pour rompre le contrat que Gold avait passé, ce qui n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile, surtout avec l'enquête qu'Emma menait à l'époque.

La fillette était à présent une enfant épanouie et aimée qui grandissait sereinement auprès de ses parents. Elle était plus jeune que les jumeaux, mais il leur arrivait parfois de jouer ensemble au parc, et même si Ashley ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur cercle intime, elles étaient malgré tout devenue amies, et qu'elle se soit immédiatement rangée de leur côté lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« On nous espionne sheriff ? » lança Granny en avisant la présence silencieuse de la blonde.

« Je venais voir si tout se passait bien » sourit Emma en avançant, souriant plus largement lorsque Regina se leva pour venir l'enlacer.

« Tout s'est bien passé avec tes parents ? Où sont-ils ? » demanda Regina en lançant un regard inquiet par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme.

« Très bien, et ils sont toujours dans ton bureau. Ils t'attendent… » répondit Emma en posant ses mains dans le creux des reins de sa Reine qui se pressa un peu plus contre elle.

« D'accord… » souffla Regina, un éclair d'angoisse traversant son regard chocolat avant qu'elle ne retrouve toute sa superbe « Finissons-en dans ce cas… » reprit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

« Ils veulent juste mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute pour pouvoir tirer un trait définitif sur le passé » la rassura Emma en déposant un baiser aérien sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa belle brune.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas une petite idiote comme Blanche et son crétin de prince Charmant qui vont m'impressionner ! » grogna férocement Regina en passant instinctivement en mode Evil.

« Rentre tes griffes mon amour, tu ne dois redevenir la Méchante Reine que pour mon seul plaisir… » susurra Emma, le regard pétillant de malice et de désir.

« Je pensais avoir assouvi ce fantasme la nuit dernière… » répliqua Regina en arquant un sourcil moqueur et satisfait.

« Mais c'est un fantasme que je ne me lasserais pas de vivre et de revivre votre Majesté… » affirma lascivement Emma en plaquant ses mains sur les hanches de Regina, la pressant possessivement contre elle.

« Emma, tu regretteras d'avoir commencé à jouer alors que nous ne sommes pas seules… » siffla Regina, le regard brillant avec une telle intensité qu'Emma se sentit brûler de l'intérieur « En attendant vas tenir compagnie à nos amies pendant que je vais discuter avec le couple de l'année… » lui intima-t-elle en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses.

« Le couple de l'année, c'est nous et j'adore être punie par toi alors c'est quand tu veux, où tu veux… » affirma Emma avec un regard provocant avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses amies, croisant le regard rieur de Ruby qui semblait avoir entendu leur conversation.

Ce qui devait être le cas. La magie étant revenue, les sens de la louve devaient être plus affutés que jamais. Le claquement des talons de Regina lui fit tourner la tête, et elle vit sa femme revenir vers eux, tenant dans ses bras la cape de Ruby qui bondit sur ses pieds en l'apercevant.

« Maintenant que le Loup est de retour, tu en auras besoin » lança Regina en la lui remettant.

« Comment… ? » s'étonna Ruby en s'emparant avec soulagement de la seule chose qui lui avait toujours permis de contrôler le Loup.

« Je l'ai reprise à Gold quand j'ai découvert ses malversations et l'avais mise en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tu en ais à nouveau besoin » lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Merci Regina, tu m'ôtes un poids énorme des épaules » souffla Ruby en serrant la Reine dans ses bras.

« Je t'en prie, j'essaierai de trouver un moyen plus discret de te protéger, mais en attendant ta cape rempira parfaitement sa fonction » sourit Regina avant de repartir vers son bureau.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle sentit le regard brûlant d'Emma rivé sur elle, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas succomber à la tentation et répondre à l'appel silencieux de sa femme. Elle avait toujours ressenti le lien qui l'unissait à Emma, mais depuis que la magie était revenue, c'était encore plus puissant et intense. Elle avait l'impression de sentir Emma en elle, et surtout elle sentait la magie de la Sauveuse fusionner avec la sienne, la faisant se sentir incroyablement puissante. Cette nouvelle magie qui l'envahissait l'enivrait, et lui donnait le sentiment d'être invulnérable, comme si le simple fait de pouvoir accéder aux pouvoirs d'Emma autant qu'aux siens lui conférait un pouvoir inégalable. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi sa magie, habituellement violette, avait changée de couleur. Ce n'était pas dû à ce monde, mais à l'amour qui la liait à Emma.

Cette nouvelle couleur, parme irisée d'or, était très symbolique. Même si elle savait qu'Emma ferait probablement la moue en découvrant la couleur de sa magie. Parce que nul doute que si sa belle blonde avait eu son mot à dire, sa magie aurait été rouge. Comme sa veste fétiche, comme son tempérament volcanique. Mais non, sa magie était dorée, lumineuse, comme sa personnalité. Bien sûr, lorsqu'Emma gagnerait en expérience, il n'était pas exclu qu'elle puisse modifier d'elle-même la teinte de sa magie.

« Bonjour Regina » la salua Blanche de sa voix douce et mélodieuse, lui faisant relever la tête vers le couple princier qui l'attendait patiemment dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Blanche, David » répondit-elle en entrant dans son bureau de sa démarche assurée et imposante avec toute la prestance de la Reine qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'être.

Le silence s'installa, aucun d'eux ne sachant réellement quoi dire ou quoi faire. Regina attendait, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas engager la conversation. D'un autre côté, si elle s'excusait, elle avait peur de paraître hypocrite puisqu'elle était heureuse d'avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait car cela lui avait apporté Emma et leurs enfants. Sans parler de ses amis. Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Emma, elle aurait pu faire certaines choses différemment…

« Je suis désolée de m'être acharnée sur vous, de t'avoir rendu responsable du crime qu'avait commis ma mère Blanche… » commença-t-elle donc en soupirant doucement.

« Nous avons tous commis des erreurs Regina, moi la première » reconnut Blanche, la voix tremblante d'émotions « J'ai été tellement aveugle et égoïste. Je t'ai reproché de ne pas te préoccuper de mes malheurs alors que je n'ai pas vu que tu souffrais à cause de mon père… J'étais si loin de me douter… » gémit Blanche en se crispant douloureusement.

« C'était ton père Blanche et je ne voulais pas que tu le perdes aussi après avoir déjà perdu ta mère… » souffla Regina en détournant le regard en frissonnant.

« Peut-être, mais te perdre a été aussi terrible pour moi que de perdre maman » affirma Blanche avec tristesse « Alors quand je te regarde aujourd'hui et que je retrouve la Regina de mon enfance, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureuse… » ajouta-t-elle en avançant timidement vers la Reine.

Sans bouger, figée par le tumulte émotionnel qui l'assaillait, Regina la regarda approcher, s'attendant presqu'à découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve et à voir apparaître une épée dans la main de la princesse White pour la pourfendre. Mais rien de tel n'arriva. Au contraire, elle sentit les bras de Blanche se refermer autour d'elle et la serrer tendrement contre elle, presque désespérément, la suppliant silencieusement de lui rendre son câlin, de ne pas la repousser encore une fois. Mais Regina n'en avait pas l'intention. Pas seulement pour Emma, mais parce qu'elle désirait que Blanche fasse à nouveau partie de sa vie, de sa famille. Blanche avait été une des seules personnes de sa vie à lui apporter un peu d'amour, et donc, selon les critères de sa mère, à la rendre faible. Alors pour être forte et ne plus avoir la moindre faiblesse, elle s'était éloignée, amenant la jeune princesse à la détester. C'était plus sûr pour tout le monde.

« Quelle erreur… » soupira-t-elle tristement avant d'ajouter en sentant Blanche se raidir contre elle « D'avoir écouté les sornettes de ma mère sur l'amour… »

« L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est la plus puissante des magies… » répondit immédiatement Blanche en comprenant ce dont parlait Regina.

« L'amour n'est pas de la magie, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je déplacerais des montagnes pour Emma si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir » approuva doucement Regina, son regard étincelant de milles éclats à l'évocation de son épouse.

« Nous le savons Regina. Nous avons été les témoins privilégiés de la naissance de votre amour, et nous ne pouvons nier que vous êtes destinées l'une à l'autre » intervint David, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

« Je lui donnerais mon cœur sans l'ombre d'une hésitation si elle me le réclamait » affirma fermement Regina, le regard illuminé par une telle dévotion que Blanche soupira doucement.

La princesse savait que ce n'était pas une figure de style ou une formule pleine de mièvrerie. C'était la stricte vérité. Si d'aventure venait le jour où Emma demandait à Regina de lui offrir son cœur, elle savait que dans la seconde la Reine enfoncerait sa main dans sa poitrine pour en sortir l'organe palpitant et le lui donner sans hésitation. Regina était ainsi, elle avait toujours ressenti les choses bien plus profondément que n'importe qui d'autre, et si Emma le lui demandait, elle sacrifierait sa vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, préférant la mort à une vie sans la belle blonde.

« Regina, la magie est revenue n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Blanche sans cacher son inquiétude.

« Oui, effectivement, et avec elle je crains que les Ténèbres ne se choisissent un nouvel hôte… » répondit Regina dont le visage se ferma instantanément.

« Seras-tu assez puissante dans ce monde pour le combattre si cela arrivait ? » s'inquiéta David en se rapprochant instinctivement de sa femme.

La question prit Regina au dépourvu. Elle qui s'était attendue à se voir regarder avec suspicion, comme si les Ténèbres la choisirait elle pour devenir la prochaine Ténébreuse, était encore une fois surprise. Cela dit, jamais Blanche n'avait réagi comme elle s'y était attendue, et c'était ce petit côté imprévisible qui l'avait séduite chez Emma. Mais cela lui prouvait à quel point ses anciens ennemis lui faisaient à présent confiance, et elle se jura de ne jamais trahir cette foi qu'ils plaçaient en elle.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'avec l'aide d'Emma, nous pourrions affronter n'importe quel ennemi » répondit finalement Regina.

« Emma ? » s'étonna David en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle est le fruit du Véritable Amour. Elle possède la magie la plus pure que j'ai jamais senti émaner d'une personne, les fées comprises… » leur expliqua Regina en souriant fièrement.

« Alors vous êtes à la fois liées par votre amour, mais également par votre magie… » comprit Blanche en écarquillant les yeux en comprenant la profondeur du lien qui unissait réellement la Reine et la Sauveuse.

« Oui » répondit simplement Regina, le visage impassible, mais une lueur de joie irradiant son regard.

« Les Ténèbres ne risquent-elles pas de tenter de s'emparer de l'une de vous ? » voulut savoir David en se tendant à l'idée de perdre l'une ou l'autre.

« Voilà pourquoi je dois chercher sans perdre de temps s'il existe un sort capable d'empêcher les Ténèbres de prendre le contrôle de nos corps… » gronda Regina en imaginant Emma subitement transformée en Ténébreuse.

Il était hors de question que cela se produise. Elle préférait encore laisser les Ténèbres l'envahir. Elle en avait l'habitude, mais Emma était trop Lumineuse pour laisser une telle abomination se produire. Elle devait la protéger, peu importait ce que cela lui coûterait.

« Je ne laisserai pas Emma basculer du côté obscur de la magie, même si ça veut dire devenir la nouvelle Ténébreuse » répondit froidement Regina, son visage figé dans un masque de détermination.

« Parce que tu crois qu'Emma acceptera sans broncher ? » voulut savoir Blanche en arquant un sourcil incrédule, sachant parfaitement que si elle posait la question à sa fille, elle obtiendrait exactement la même réponse déterminée.

« Je ne compte pas lui demander son avis sur la question » rétorqua Regina en redressant fièrement la tête, le regard plus défiant que jamais.

Blanche et David échangèrent un long regard entendu. Regina n'était peut-être plus la Méchante Reine, mais tout dans son attitude autoritaire et sûre d'elle clamait le contraire. Regina s'était forgée une personnalité dure et tranchante comme une lame parfaitement aiguisée, ne laissant que rarement sa douceur naturelle remonter à la surface, et dès que sa famille était menacée d'une quelconque façon, elle n'hésitait pas une seconde à user et abuser de toutes les armes à sa disposition pour les garder en sécurité et sains et saufs. Et si elle devait protéger Emma d'elle-même et de sa tendance naturelle à jouer les superhéroïnes, alors ils savaient tous deux que Regina le ferait, même si elle devait s'attirer la colère de sa compagne.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux de sacrées têtes de mule… » commenta David en secouant la tête d'un air rieur.

« Nous sommes des femmes sûres d'elles et qui savons ce que nous voulons, nuance ! » rétorqua Regina en le défiant de l'insulter de nouveau, faisant ricaner David qui se contenta de lever les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

« Vous vous êtes bien trouvées, ça c'est certain ! » conclut Blanche en souriant avec amusement.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord sur ce point » sourit doucement Regina, tournant la tête vers la porte en percevant le rire cristallin de sa femme cascader jusqu'à elle.

« Allons les rejoindre avant qu'elles ne s'imaginent que nous nous sommes étripés » suggéra Blanche avec un sourire entendu.

Elle savait que Regina aimait profondément Emma. Même avec Daniel, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi éprise et dépendante. Même si la mairesse nierait sûrement être incapable de se passer très longtemps de la présence d'Emma près d'elle. Pourtant Blanche se souvenait de nombreuses soirées qu'elles avaient passées séparées, et où Regina finissait toujours par trouver des prétextes parfaitement valables mais fallacieux pour pouvoir s'éclipser et rentrer chez elle auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants. Et Ruby lui avait assurée qu'Emma agissait de la même façon, même si la belle blonde ne se donnait pas la peine de se trouver des excuses pour rentrer chez elle. Passé vingt-trois heures, elle se contentait de se lever de leur souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée, et de filer rejoindre sa douce.

« Allons rejoindre notre fille » lança-t-elle en s'avançant vers la porte.

« Après toi belle-maman ! » s'exclama Regina avec un large sourire carnassier, ravie de voir l'expression mi-atterrée, mi-amusée de Blanche.

« Depuis combien de temps te retiens-tu de la sortir celle-là ? » voulut savoir David en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Depuis que j'ai su qu'Emma était votre fille » reconnut Regina en souriant de plus belle.

Pas ce sourire malsain et effrayant qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle voulait faire naître la peur chez sa victime sans prononcer le moindre mot, non, un sourire lumineux, taquin et qui étirait son visage dans un masque de joie et d'espièglerie contagieux.

« Quand je pense que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de nous demander la main de notre fille… » fit semblant de se désoler Blanche, le regard tout aussi pétillant de malice.

« Je suis une Reine, je ne demande pas, je prends… » répliqua crânement Regina avant d'ajouter « Et Emma m'a offert bien plus que sa main ma chère… » ajouta-t-elle en ricanant devant l'expression choquée de ses amis.

« Voilà une information que nous n'avons pas besoin de posséder » grimaça David en rougissant de gêne faisant éclater Regina d'un rire en cascade.

« Nous sommes mariées David, tu pensais que nous passions nos nuits à faire du tricot ? » s'amusa-t-elle à le taquiner.

« Non, nous savons que vous devez les passer à la même chose que David et moi… » répliqua Blanche, s'attirant un sourire fier de la part de Regina.

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton mordant, ça commençait à me manquer ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement de la tête « Dieu merci, Emma en a hérité ! » ajouta-t-elle avec contentement.

« Dites, si vous repreniez cette conversation lorsque vous serez entre filles, de préférence quand je serais à des dizaines de kilomètres ? » leur suggéra David en se dandinant avec gêne, faisant rire les deux femmes qui échangèrent un regard complice.

« Excuses nous mon cœur, nous ne voulions pas choquer tes chastes oreilles… » se moqua gentiment Blanche en embrassant son mari chastement.

« Parle pour toi » marmonna Regina avec malice avant d'ouvrir le bureau pour escorter ses invités dans le salon.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place dans les fauteuils encore libre, la pièce s'obscurcit d'un coup, leur faisant tourner la tête vers le ciel, leur faisant ouvrir de grands yeux inquiets. Un nuage noir et menaçant approchait à grande vitesse de la ville, et ils surent que les ennuis allaient à nouveau leur tomber sur la tête.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Jessie (guest) : Merci pour le conseil, c'est gentil de te soucier de ma santé :-) Pourquoi la mort pour Regina? Pourquoi tant de haine? Dans ma fic elle est différente de la série, et même dans la série, je ne voudrais pas la voir mourir, sinon la série perdrait tout son intérêt (en tout cas pour moi...). Bref, merci pour ton commentaire :-) **

**Guest 2 : Je sais bien que ma santé prime sur le reste, mais quand je promets quelque chose, j'aime tenir mes engagements, je suis comme ça, même si dans ce cas précis, ce n'est qu'une fic. Je ne veux pas être comme ces auteurs qui promettent une suite et ne la poste que des semaines plus tard (voire même jamais dans certains cas...). Merci, je ne les voyais pas réagir autrement dans le contexte de ma fic, ça n'aurait pas été logique je pense. Pour les baisers d'amour véritable (en mode bisounours à fond...), je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dans la série, je n'ai pas souvenir que ce soit arrivé à d'autres qu'aux Charmants, et je voulais changer ça avec le retour de la magie, surtout dans le cas de Belle et Ruby, car cela a permis à Ruby d'être rassurée quant aux sentiments de sa femme concernant son passé avec Rumple... Et oui, il n'y a pas qu'Emma et Regina qui profitent de leurs nuits pour faire des folies de leurs corps :-) Oui, Regina va enfin savoir ce que cela fait de faire partie d'une véritable famille, même si elle en a eu un aperçu ces dernières années, cette fois ses amis savent qui elle est et ne la fuie pas malgré tout, et cela n'a pas de prix aux yeux de la Reine :-) Pour ce qui est de Neal, tu auras bientôt ta réponse, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu pour lui ! Merci encore de toujours prendre le temps de me laisser des commentaires aussi adorables, et j'espère te relire très prochainement :-) Bye ! **

**M.L Casper : Et non, pas la peine de pester contre les idiots... euh les Charmants :-) Et effectivement, Emma s'imagine bien que ses amis sont là pour se venger, car elle pense vraiment qu'ils ne pourront pas lui pardonner ses erreurs passées, même avec toutes les bonnes actions qu'elle a accomplies à Storybrooke, donc elle ne peut imaginer qu'ils sont là pour la protéger... Je suis toujours contente de savoir que tu aimes ce que tu lis et j'espère te retrouver très bientôt pour la suite :-) Merci encore à toi et à la prochaine fois :-) **

**Isacos : Oui, vous êtes adorables, mais je voulais tout de même m'excuser du retard, car cela arrive souvent depuis quelques temps, mais comme je veux vous poster des chapitres dignes de ce nom et qui tiennent la route, ça me prend un peu de temps (la prochaine fic, j'attendrais de l'avoir finie pour la poster, comme ça, pas de soucis !) Oui, j trouvais cette réaction la plus plausible, du moins dans ma fic, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer d'une relation amicale très forte à un retour à la haine d'un claquement de doigts, ça n'aurait pas été logique du tout (de mon point de vue en tout cas), mais bon, j'ai bien des lecteurs qui auraient voulu voir Regina se faire tuer alors, ça ne doit pas être logique pour tous le monde... Et comme toi, que Regina soit la Méchante Reine ou pas, je la défendrais, elle reste mon personnage préféré (j'ai donc du mal avec les fics dans lesquelles elle subit milles et une horreur...) Oui c'est triste, mais Regina manque de confiance en elle même si elle le cache bien, et cela se ressent dans ce genre de situation où elle pense qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour mériter d'être aimée (sa mère l'a sacrément démolie, tout comme son cher époux...) Oui, elle va être agréablement surprise, tout comme Emma, et effectivement, il y aura définitivement plus de chapitres que prévu à lire (j'ai décidément beaucoup de mal à finir cette fic...) Merci encore à toi et à très bientôt :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Je ne vois pas ton impatience comme un caprice, mais comme la preuve que tu aimes tellement ma fic que tu trépignes d'impatience d'en lire toujours plus et donc d'avoir la suite, ce qui est très positif pour moi :-) Oui, dans la série, ils m'énervent à toujours lui faire des reproches alors qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir fait des choses atroces (Crochet par exemple, y compris à Storybrooke, et tous le monde lui pardonne et l'intègre sans broncher sous prétexte qu'il s'éprend d'Emma, mais Regina elle, doit ramer pour obtenir un peu de considération, ça me révolte!) Donc pour une fois, je voulais qu'elle ait ce qu'elle méritait, de l'affection et de la compréhension, et tant pis si c'était trop fluffy et soft :-) Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brute ça fait du bien aussi parfois non ? Oui je sais, c'était voulu parce qu'au départ, je voulais que quelqu'un parmi les détracteurs de Regina le remarque et laisse entendre que la Reine les avait ensorcelé puisque la magie était de retour, mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait, et j'ai laissée les répliques telles que (j'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais j'ai eu la flemme de tout réécrire...), mais bon comme tu es la seule à me l'avoir fait remarquer (d'ailleurs c'est souvent toi qui me fait part de mes boulettes, je vais finir par te demander de me servir de bêta reader :-)...), c'est que ça ne doit pas être trop perturbant malgré tout... Whales est un personnage que je n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout, alors lui redonner le rôle du crétin de service ne m'a absolument pas déranger, et en plus il va me servir comme cobaye dans les chapitres à venir, car il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose quand même... Merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire :-)  
**

 **Jack77 : Et oui, ce n'est pas très gentil, mais en même temps, quand tu regardes les personnes que je cite, ce ne sont pas forcément les gentils de l'histoire (pour ne citer que la marâtre de Cendrillon et sers charmantes belle-soeurs...). Et effectivement, ses amis sont là pour veiller sur elle, même si avec le retour de la magie, elle aurait parfaitement pu leur régler leur compte... Merci pour ton commentaire et à très bientôt j'espère :-) **

**MissHarpie : Waouh, je ne suis pas sûre que le chapitre précédent méritait autant d'éloges, mais merci énormément, ça fait tout de même très plaisir de constater que je ne me suis pas plantée dans les grandes largeurs en optant pour ce type de réactions plutôt positives dans l'ensemble en dehors de quelques irréductibles... J'espère donc que la fin de la confrontation t'a plu, et que ton ressenti sera tout aussi dithyrambique :-) Encore un immense merci, et au plaisir sans cesse renouveler de te lire :-) **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Non effectivement, ça se saurait, et les séries (en grande majorité) en seraient sûrement meilleures ! Parce que franchement, j'en ai marre de voir certaines séries tourner au grand n'importe quoi simplement pour satisfaire des exigences de types bourrés de frics sans le moindre goût qui préfèrent pourrir une série plutôt que de prendre des risques ! Bref, contente que tu ai aimé mon choix, et surtout que tu penses que je ne tournes pas en rond, cela me rassure :-) Je suis soulagée que tu trouves cela bien écrit, cela signifie qu'il ne doit pas y avoir tant de fautes que ça (pour rester dans le domaine du pragmatique...). Merci infiniment :-) Effectivement, Neal s'en sort bien (pour le moment...), mais cette fic n'est pas encore terminée... Au plaisir de te lire prochainement, merci encore :-) **

**oniao33 : en fait, le chapitre était terminé, le plus long dans le fait de poster est de répondre individuellement à tous vos commentaires, ce que je refuse de ne pas faire, car ce ne serait pas respectueux pour tout ceux qui, comme toi, prennent le temps de me laisser une trace de leur passage :-) Contente que le chapitre t'es plu, et j'espère que la suite a été à ta convenance également:-) Merci et à bientôt :-) **

**JUJUDEMARS : Merci, je trouvais ça effectivement plus logique que de les voir hurler à la mort de la Reine. Le passé est derrière eux et il est plus que temps de se tourner vers l'avenir :-) Oui, le petit quiproquo n'est là que pour le fun, Regina va vite se rendre compte de sa méprise :-) Merci à toi d'être toujours présente, et de prendre chaque fois le temps de me laisser un petit mot :-) A bientôt :-) **

**AlineGranger : Je suppose qu'au regard de la série, certaines réactions peuvent paraître surprenantes en effet (Granny et Leroy par exemple), mais dans le cadre de ma fic, pas tant que ça finalement... Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de faire comprendre à Regina qu'elle était réellement aimée, sans magie, sans menaces, juste pour elle. J'espère y être parvenue. Merci pour tes commentaires et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**McFly76 : Et bien merci, ravie de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'a captivé au point que tu n'as pas vu le temps passer en le lisant :-) Et bien la fameuse conversation était pour ce chapitre, et j'espère que tu l'auras appréciée :-) Merci, je suis soulagée de savoir que vous ne voyez pas de laisser aller dans ma fic, car je m'en voudrais de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes jusqu'au bout... Merci encore à toi, et à très bientôt j'espère :-) **

**xengabtheonlyone : Merci, contente que les différentes réactions t'ai plu, et que tu te sente plus tranquille pour la suite des évènements... En espérant que ce chapitre te fera à nouveau passer un bon moment, j'attends avec tout autant d'impatience ton prochain commentaire :-) Merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**Pilounana : Merci à toi pour tes commentaires. Contente que tu ai apprécié, et que leurs réactions te conviennent. Oui, un peu fluffy, mais je trouvais ça injuste que seuls les Charming y ait droit dans la série, et je voulais remédier à ça... Merci, contente que tu aimes le fait que je voulais que Regina se rende compte qu'elle n'était plus seule (en dehors de sa famille bien sûr), et qu'à présent, elle ne le serait plus jamais... Encore merci, et à dans quelques chapitres pour connaître ton avis :-)  
**

 **Madoka ayu : Lol ton commentaire a eu le mérite de me faire rire :-) Bon je sais que tu n'es pas fan du couple Charming, mais dans ma fic ils sont un peu moins idiots que dans la série et ont compris (comme quoi tout arrive), que Regina n'était pas la seule à blâmer. Quant à Léopold, il était peut-être son mari, mais il aurait pu faire en sorte que cela se passe mieux pour Regina, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, donc en ce sens il est impardonnable parce qu'il a brisé Regina plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà... Le loup va revenir en effet, mais je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. et effectivement, Whales est un connard intersidérale, peu importe le monde et l'époque... Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, et j'espère te lire pour le prochain chapitre, bisous :-)  
**

 **oOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous, vous êtes vraiment géniaux, et cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans vous pour me donner envie de me surpasser à chaque chapitre ;-)**

 **La suite dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, bisous :-)**

 **Bonne fin de soirée -ou même bonne nuit puisqu'il est 23h05...)**

 **Bye !**

uvrir de grands yeux inquiets. Un nuage noir et menaçant approchait à grande vitesse de la ville, et ils surent que les ennuis allaient à nouveau leur tomber sur la tête.


	52. Chapter 52

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Comme vous le savez, aucun des personnages (en dehors de celui d'Elisa, de Ty et d'Aly) ne m'appartient, étant la propriété d'Adam Horowitz et d'Edward Kitsis (à notre plus grand désespoir n'est-ce pas?).**

 **Voilà, après ce petit disclaimer indispensable de temps en temps, je tenais à tous vous renercier encore une fois pour votre fidelité, pour continuer à me laisser des commentaires réguliers et à me mettre en favoris, c'est tellement adorable de votre part et cela me motive à écrire, non seulement cette fic, mais également toutes celles dont j'ai eu l'idée et que ma meilleure amie (MagicSwanQ) a validée et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre en prose...**

 **Pour ce qui est de cette fic en particulier, j'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du chapitre 58, et je pense qu'il ne devrait m'en rester qu'un ou deux, mais là encore, ça dépendra de mon inspiration je suppose... Comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas bâcler la fin de cette histoire (même si j'ai déjà prévu deux autres opus à Rencontre Prédestinée, un qui se concentrera sur la quête d'Emma et Regina pour devenir mamans, et un autre qui verra débarquer dans le Storybrooke du futur, leur enfant étant adolescente, un personnage du passé débarque à Storybrooke, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour vous laisser le plaisir de la découverte). Je vous mettrais un résumé de la prochaine fic que je posterais à la fin du dernier chapitre...**

 **Voilà, merci encore à tous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 51** **:**

Durant ce qui parut une éternité, personne ne dit mot, le regard braqué sur ce nuage noir qui fonçait droit sur la ville.

« Une nouvelle Malédiction ! » entendirent-ils un des nains paniquer dans le jardin avant que des coups à la porte ne sortent Regina de sa léthargie.

« Maman ! Les Ténèbres arrivent ! » cria Elisa en dévalant les escaliers à une telle vitesse qu'elle faillit tomber en sautant la dernière marche.

« Déjà ? » s'affola Blanche en se lovant instinctivement entre les bras de David tout en posant un regard angoissé sur Emma.

« La magie appelle la magie » répondit simplement Regina en évaluant le temps que mettrait le nuage à les atteindre.

« Que faisons-nous ? » voulut savoir Emma en rejoignant sa femme et sa fille au moment où Henry descendait à son tour suivit de près par Ava et Nicholas qui restèrent près de leur ami, rassurés par la présence de Regina qui paraissait d'un calme olympien.

« Va chercher le coffret, et ensuite nous irons tous en centre-ville » ordonna Regina sans quitter le ciel du regard.

Emma hocha la tête et se rua dans le bureau de sa femme, le cœur battant d'anxiété. Que se passerait-il si les Ténèbres s'en prenaient à elles ? Hors de question que Regina redevienne maléfique après le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour retrouver le chemin de la Lumière, et s'il le fallait, alors c'était elle qui deviendrait le nouvel hôte de cette énergie démoniaque. Elle savait que si cela se produisait, Regina réussirait à l'empêcher de faire du mal à quiconque et trouverait comment la délivrer sans laisser à nouveau les Ténèbres s'échapper. Oui, pour sauver sa famille, elle était prête à devenir la nouvelle Ténébreuse.

« Et je vais garder cette décision pour moi si je ne veux pas que Regina m'étripe ! » s'exclama-t-elle en grimaçant.

Rapidement, elle actionna le mécanisme dissimulant la bibliothèque, souriant en voyant Henry la rejoindre, et ouvrir de grands yeux excités en découvrant la chambre forte. Sans perdre une minute, elle tapa la combinaison et déverrouilla la lourde porte qu'elle ouvrit suffisamment pour s'y faufiler et récupérer le coffret. Refermant la porte, elle remit la bibliothèque en place et alla à la rencontre d'Henry.

« C'était comme dans les fils d'espionnage ! » s'exclama-t-il, le regard pétillant d'enthousiasme.

« Ce coffre n'est pas un jouet Henry » l'avertit Emma en le tirant à sa suite.

« Je sais 'Ma, je suis plus un bébé ! » s'indigna le petit garçon, vexé par la réprimande injustifiée.

Même si sa mère avait vu juste et qu'il aurait adoré faire du coffre-fort la pièce centrale de ses futurs jeux. Mais à présent, il savait que s'il s'y risquait en dépit de l'avertissement maternel, il recevrait une punition. Et il préférait largement laisser ce privilège à sa sœur qui était coutumière du fait. Et il n'était pas du genre à désobéir de toute façon. Donc le bureau de sa mère lui resterait une pièce interdite en leur absence, point à la ligne.

« Je l'ai » annonça Emma en revenant dans le salon, son regard se braquant immédiatement sur l'horizon, constatant que le nuage avait déjà bien progressé.

« Alors allons-y » ordonna Regina, et tous s'empressèrent d'obéir à l'ordre de la Reine.

Dehors, les nains se massèrent autour d'eux, tremblants d'angoisse, mais bien décidés à protéger la famille royale. Le nez levé, Ruby huma l'air grondant légèrement en sentant les effluves de magie noire qui fonçaient droit sur eux comme un missile à tête chercheuse. Au même moment, Mickaël se gara devant le manoir, sortant de sa voiture, la mine grave.

« Un problème ? » demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« L'hôpital vient d'appeler. Il y a eu une descente de certains de vos opposants dans les cellules, et quelqu'un a libéré Neal » gronda Mickaël en serrant les poings de fureur.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Regina d'un ton polaire qui les fit grimacer.

« Les demies sœurs de Cendrillon, sous les ordres de leur mère. L'une d'elle a ouvert la cellule pendant que l'autre montait la garde » répondit Mickaël avec mépris « Elles sont toutes les trois derrière les barreaux en attendant de statuer sur leur sort, mais je n'ai pas retrouvé Neal » souffla Mickaël en se passant une main frustrée dans les cheveux.

« Comme si nous avions besoin de ça en plus du reste ! » s'écria Emma avec colère.

« Emma, Charlotte et Ty sont au Granny's avec Astrid… » murmura Mary avec inquiétude.

« On fonce ! » s'exclama Emma en craignant que Neal ne s'en prenne à eux pour tenter d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Se dispersant dans les différents véhicules, ils prirent tous la direction du centre-ville, la voiture d'Emma en tête, Regina à son bord.

« Si ce cafard touche à un seul de leurs cheveux, je l'écorche vif » gronda furieusement Regina, le regard plus noir que l'Enfer.

« Et je t'aiderai volontiers ! » gronda Emma avant de faire une embardée lorsque des étincelles dorées sortirent de ses mains « Putain ! C'était quoi ça ? » voulut-elle savoir en reprenant le contrôle de son véhicule.

« Ta magie. Tu vas devoir apprendre à mieux contrôler tes émotions à l'avenir si tu veux éviter les accidents » soupira Regina en posant sa main sur la cuisse de sa femme pour l'aider à se calmer.

« Génial, donc en plus de me méfier de ce nuage venu de l'Enfer, et de ce serpent de Neal, je dois aussi faire attention à ne pas m'énerver ! » s'écria Emma se sentant à nouveau bouillir.

« Emma, si tu ne veux pas voir ta précieuse voiture prendre feu, je te suggère de te calmer dès maintenant ! » lui recommanda Regina en sentant sa propre magie s'éveiller au contact de celle, incontrôlable d'Emma.

Pestant, Emma prit de profondes inspirations et tenta d'étouffer la colère froide qu'elle sentait gronder en elle et finit par y parvenir en se concentrant sur sa femme qui paraissait parfaitement maîtresse de ses émotions.

« Je te déteste… » grogna Emma en adressant un regard torve à la mairesse qui arqua un sourcil indigné.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu affirmais la nuit dernière lorsque tu criais sous mes assauts » répliqua Regina, avec un sourire victorieux.

« Comment peux-tu à ce point être calme avec ce qui nous tombe sur la tête ? » voulut savoir Emma pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues face aux propos de son épouse.

« J'ai appris durement à ne jamais dévoiler mes émotions Emma, crois-moi, il est des leçons qui font plus de mal que de bien… » murmura Regina, son visage se fermant un peu plus.

« Excuse-moi mon amour, je sais bien qu'intérieurement tu dois être en ébullition, mais j'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler et ça me rend folle… » soupira Emma, se sentant mal d'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs à sa compagne.

« Je sais Emma, mais tu n'as ta magie que depuis quelques heures, il est normal que tu ne la contrôle pas encore » la rassura Regina en recommençant à lui caresser la cuisse « Tu dois simplement essayer de ne pas trop te mettre en colère » ajouta-t-elle avant de souligner « Sauf lorsque nous mettrons la main sur Neal, là tu pourras laisser libre cours à ton courroux… »

« Avec grand plaisir » approuva Emma, ragaillardie à l'idée de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur Neal.

« Veux-tu que je te donne quelques conseils ? » demanda Regina avec un sourire en coin, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer comment faire voler des objets ? » demanda aussitôt Emma, le regard pétillant d'enthousiasme.

« Déjà en magie, tu dois faire preuve d'une extrême concentration. Le moindre moment de distraction peut te coûter cher et entraîner ta défaite… » commença Regina en prenant un ton docte qui fit légèrement pouffer Emma « Puis-je savoir ce qui te faire rire ? » demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

« Rien, tu es juste terriblement sexy en prof autoritaire… » répondit Emma, en lui adressant un regard enflammé.

« Emma, dois-je te rappeler que tu es censée te concentrer ? » lui rappela Regina en songeant qu'à ce rythme-là, Emma n'arriverait jamais à rien apprendre de très utile.

« Mais je suis hyper concentrée ! » protesta Emma en écarquillant de grands yeux innocents.

« Sur ta magie » la réprimanda Regina en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire devant les facéties de sa femme si semblables à celles de leur fille lorsqu'elle faisait une bêtise.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu tiens la première place dans mes pensées ! » affirma Emma avec une moue boudeuse.

« Emmmmaaaaa…. » la réprimanda sourdement Regina, d'une voix basse et rauque qui fit se mordre violemment la lèvre à la belle blonde.

« Ok ma douce, continues sur ce ton et je te saute dessus et au diable le reste ! » souffla Emma en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres tout en dévorant sa brune volcanique du regard.

« Comme je le disais tu dois te concentrer, et tes émotions sont au cœur de tout. Tu dois trouver à quelle émotion ta magie réagit le plus. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu n'auras qu'à te focaliser sur celle-ci pour déclencher tes pouvoirs » résuma Regina consciente qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'entrer dans les détails.

« On sait déjà que ma colère éveille ma magie, mais je la sens instable… » marmonna Emma en reprenant son sérieux.

« C'est souvent le cas car la colère, même si puissante est un sentiment dangereux et éphémère… » expliqua Regina soulagée de voir sa femme se montrer un peu plus sérieuse.

Emma hocha la tête et se demanda quel sentiment elle pourrait utiliser pour réussir à mieux gérer cette énergie démentielle qu'elle sentait grouiller au fond d'elle, prête à se déchaîner à la moindre sollicitation. Mais la main de Regina qui continuait à lui caresser distraitement la cuisse la perturbait et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Comment sa femme voulait-elle qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'au désir que ce simple attouchement faisait naître en elle ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. En grognant Emma, tenta de chasser le feu naissant qui prenait place dans le creux de ses reins lorsqu'elle se figea en sentant l'énergie magique se décupler en elle, en réponse à son désir bouillonnant. Se pourrait-il que sa magie soit réactive à ce désir animal et primitif que sa femme faisait inéluctablement naître en elle ? Si c'était le cas, elle allait vraiment devoir apprendre à se contrôler, parce qu'elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se produirait la prochaine fois qu'elles feraient l'amour ! Et l'abstinence n'était définitivement pas une option.

« Dis-moi comment faire voler des objets » redemanda-t-elle, soulagée de voir que sa voix n'avait pas trahie la nature peu chaste de ses pensées.

« Lorsque tu as atteint ton point de concentration maximum, tu fixes l'objet que tu souhaites déplacer, et tu l'imagines venir à toi ou au contraire s'éloigner selon ce que tu veux obtenir… » expliqua Regina avec amusement.

« C'est tout ? Pas de formule à réciter ni de gestes compliqués à accomplir ? » s'étonna Emma en haussant les sourcils d'incrédulité.

« Tu regardes trop la télé mon amour » ricana Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma se contenta de lui tirer la langue et se répéta en boucle ses instructions. Se concentrer. OK, elle pouvait le faire. Enfin peut-être… Visualiser l'objet se déplacer. Ça aussi c'était dans ses cordes. Mais comment diable était-elle censée réussir à faire qu'il bouge réellement ? Elle ne s'appelait pas Houdini pour l'amour du ciel !

« Félicitations miss Swan, dix points pour Gryffondor ! » entendit-elle soudain Regina annoncer, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se garant devant le restaurant, se demandant comment elle avait réussi à arriver là sans causer d'accident.

« Regarde » lança simplement Regina en montrant le tableau de bord.

Tournant la tête, Emma écarquilla les yeux en voyant le stylo qui s'y trouvait léviter à quelques centimètres de la surface avant de retomber dans un petit bruit sourd lorsqu'elle perdit sa concentration.

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? » souffla-t-elle avec émerveillement.

« Non, c'est le petit lutin assis sur ton épaule » la taquina Regina avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Ça aurait pu être toi » rétorqua Emma en lui adressant un regard oblique empli de suspicion.

« Emma, m'as-tu déjà vu te faciliter la tâche ? » s'enquit Regina en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Nop, ce n'est pas ton genre, tu adores plutôt me faire tourner en bourrique » reconnut Emma en souriant fièrement « Je suis une sorcière ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant.

« Une apprentie pour le moment » nuança Regina sans perdre son sourire moqueur.

« Rabat-joie » marmonna Emma d'un ton boudeur.

« C'était très bien mon amour, je n'aurai pas fait mieux, surtout si l'on considère que c'était ton premier essai… » reprit Regina qui ne voulait pas vexer sa belle blonde et la décourager « Je serais curieuse de savoir à quoi ru pouvais bien penser… » ajouta-t-elle en interrogeant Emma du regard.

Elle-même avait mis longtemps avant de trouver ce qui lui permettait instantanément d'utiliser sa magie. Mais chez elle, cela avait été le chagrin et son désir de vengeance, ce qui avait irrémédiablement fait basculer sa magie vers l'Obscurité. Elle se doutait donc que pour Emma se devait être tout l'inverse. Avait-elle pensé aux jumeaux ? A elle ? A une savante combinaison des trois ? Etonnée de ne pas avoir de réponse, ses sourcils s'arquèrent en avisant les rougeurs d'Emma. Serait-il possible qu'Emma ait eu des pensées peu chastes au moment d'éveiller sa magie ?

« Emma à quoi pensais-tu ? » insista-t-elle, partagée entre l'amusement et le découragement.

« Nous sommes attendues ! » lança précipitamment Emma en se ruant hors de la voiture pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa femme.

Regina suivit Emma du regard, un lent sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle connaissait Emma, et son attitude était un aveu en soit. Emma avait pensé à leurs étreintes lorsqu'elle avait fait appel à sa magie, et cela avait fonctionné à la perfection. Regina était plutôt flattée de savoir que c'était de penser à elle, à leur amour, à la passion qui les liait inexorablement l'une à l'autre qui permettait à Emma d'user de sa magie. Et c'était là un sujet inépuisable de taquinerie, sans parler du fait qu'elle allait se faire un devoir d'aider Emma à avoir de nombreux souvenirs à évoquer pour réussir à activer ses pouvoirs. A cette pensée un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle frémit d'impatience en imaginant tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec sa femme dans les jours à venir. Finalement lui apprendre la magie allait se révéler particulièrement agréable.

« Il arrive ! » hurla un des nains, la ramenant brutalement au présent et à la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient précipités vers le centre-ville.

Posément, elle descendit de la voiture, leva la tête vers le ciel pour évaluer dans combien de temps le nuage de magie noir serait là, puis alla rejoindre Emma qui tentait de déterminer si Neal était à l'intérieur du restaurant ou pas. Mais comme pour les rassurer, ce fut un Leroy souriant qui tenait par la taille Astrid, qui firent leur apparition, suivit de près par Charlotte et Ty qui se précipitèrent vers leurs parents respectifs, encore étonnés de s'être réveillés au Granny's et non dans leurs lits.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Charlotte, étonnée de tous les voir dans les rues à une heure pareille.

« Le Méchant s'est échappé » lui répondit Henry avant que quiconque puisse prendre la parole.

« Emma l'attrapera, c'est la plus forte ! » répliqua aussitôt la fillette en venant enlacer la jolie blonde qui lui rendit volontiers son étreinte en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur les cheveux sous le regard brillant de leurs parents.

« Belle, Ruby et Mickaël, emmenez tout le monde à la bibliothèque et restez-y jusqu'à nouvel ordre… » commença Emma avant d'être interrompue par Elisa.

« Je dois rester maman, sans moi vous ne pourrez pas ouvrir le coffret » rétorqua fermement Elisa en se redressant, paressant soudainement plus âgée que ses dix ans.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » protesta Regina, refusant que sa fille soit en première ligne.

« Ouvre la boîte maintenant ma puce et vas te mettre en sécurité » ajouta Emma qui partageait l'avis de sa femme.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça mamans, si j'ouvre la boîte trop tôt, les Ténèbres risquent de se disperser et de ne ressurgir qu'au moment où l'on s'y attendra le moins… » leur expliqua calmement Elisa.

Intérieurement, la fillette était paniquée. Si tout se passait comme dans son rêve, alors elle allait vraiment détester les minutes à venir, mais c'était son rôle, sa mission. Elle n'avait pas demandé à devenir la nouvelle gardienne de la magie, mais elle avait été choisie, et à présent, elle devait accomplir sa tâche, peu importait qu'elle soit effrayée. Si elle ne le faisait pas, ses mamans auraient des ennuis bien plus terribles que tout ce à quoi elles avaient été confrontées jusqu'à présent.

« Elisa, sois raisonnable, c'est dangereux » souffla Emma, la voix hésitante et le regard troublé.

« Je le sais 'Ma, mais si je pars, vous serez plus en danger. Vous avez besoin de moi pour garder le contrôle de la dague, je n'irais nulle part » déclara fermement la fillette.

« Soit, mais tu fais ce que nous te disons parce que je te préviens jeune fille, si tu t'avises de nous désobéir, tu seras privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! » gronda Regina, le regard intransigeant et l'expression plus autoritaire que jamais.

« Promis maman » s'empressa d'acquiescer Elisa, songeant qu'elle n'aurait pas à désobéir si tout se passait comme elle l'avait rêvé.

Regina fixa intensément sa fille, cherchant un moyen de se passer de sa présence, mais elle savait que la magie respectait des règles très strictes et que si elles s'avisaient de ne pas les respecter pour tenir Elisa éloigner des Ténèbres, les conséquences pourraient être bien plus dramatiques que si la fillette restait à leurs côtés. Soupirant, elle croisa le regard d''Emma, et elles n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Quoi qu'il doive se passer dans les minutes à venir, elles feraient leur possible pour protéger leur fille.

« Je peux rester moi aussi ? » demanda Henry, refusant de laisser sa sœur toute seule face à la menace qui fonçait droit sur eux.

« Non Henry, va avec tes tantes et veilles sur tes cousines » refusa Regina en s'agenouillant devant son fils qui serrait son livre contre lui.

« Mais maman… » commença à protester le petit garçon, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu veux nous protéger Henry, mais Aly et Ava vont avoir besoin de toi pour ne pas avoir peur » déclara tendrement Regina pour ne pas vexer son fils et lui donner l'impression qu'elles ne voulaient pas de lui à leurs côtés.

« Ty et Nicholas seront là, ils veilleront sur elles… » argumenta le petit garçon, bien décidé à obtenir gain de cause.

« Oui, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir leur expliquer la vérité. Tu es le plus pur des croyants, et avec ton livre, tu pourras leur expliquer qui nous sommes vraiment… » intervint Emma en venant s'agenouiller près de Regina, sentant sa femme commencer à faiblir face au regard noyé de larmes de leur fils.

« Ils vont me prendre pour un fou… » grimaça Henry en se rappelant du mariage et de la façon dont les gens l'avaient regardé.

« Non mon chéri, plus maintenant que la Malédiction est rompue. Ava et Nicholas se souviennent être Hansel et Gretel, ils pourront t'aider à tout expliquer » le rassura Regina en lui passant une main délicate dans les cheveux.

« Vas-y maintenant mon cœur » l'encouragea Emma en constatant que le nuage n'était plus très loin.

« D'accord… » soupira Henry, conscient que s'il restait, ses mamans seraient distraites et risquaient d'être blessées « Soyez prudentes, je vous aime » souffla-t-il en les serrant très fort dans ses bras.

Se détachant d'elle, il avança vers sa sœur qui se jeta dans ses bras, et il lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit sourire avant de partir en courant vers la bibliothèque devant laquelle Ruby l'attendait. Emma savait que son amie aurait aimé rester avec elles, mais Emma l'avait convaincue de rester auprès des autres au cas où Neal ferait surface. Après tout, à présent que le Loup était de retour, elle pourrait parfaitement les défendre, et Neal n'aurait pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de se faire dévorer par un Loup resté en hibernation trop longtemps.

« Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute » gronda Regina en se relevant pour faire face au nuage noir qui descendait vers elle dans un grondement sourd.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit » approuva Emma en se campant à ses côtés, les jambes légèrement arquées.

Derrière elles, Elisa recula de quelques pas, serrant l'écrin contre sa poitrine sans quitter le nuage qui s'était arrêté subitement au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de se mettre à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite, produisant un vent qui fit voltiger leurs cheveux dans tous les sens, entravant leur vision. Soudain, le nuage sembla prendre une décision et se rua vers Elisa, l'entourant totalement.

« Elisa ! » hurla Regina en écarquillant de grands yeux horrifiés.

« Non ! » hurla Emma au même instant, tétanisée en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que les Ténèbres choisissent de fondre sur Regina, mais à la place, la force démoniaque avait pris sa petite princesse pour cible. Probablement attirée par la dague que la fillette tenait fermement serrée contre sa poitrine.

« Elisa, lance-nous la dague ! » s'écria Regina en criant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales pour couvrir le vacarme créé par le tourbillon infernal.

Apercevant leur fille par intermittence, elles crurent la voir hocher la tête et ouvrir l'écrin pour en extraire la dague. Et soudain, l'arme atterrit à leurs pieds dans un tintement sinistre, et dans un même mouvement, elles se baissèrent pour s'en saisir. Leurs deux mains refermées autour de la garde du poignard effilé, elles tendirent le bras vers l'épaisse fumée noire et la fendirent d'un geste ample, l'obligeant à battre en retraite, libérant Elisa qui s'écroula au sol.

« Tu vas bien ma chérie ? » s'exclama Regina en lâchant la dague pour venir prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Oui maman » murmura faiblement Elisa, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Regina ! Attention ! » hurla Emma en s'interposant alors que les Ténèbres attaquaient de nouveau.

Et cette fois, ce fut Emma qui se retrouva prisonnière du tourbillon maléfique, ballottée dans tous les sens. Instinctivement, elle lâcha la dague qui rebondit sur le sol et glissa légèrement vers Regina, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer, terrifiée à l'idée de voir Emma lui être arrachée. Se levant vivement, elle accourut vers la belle blonde, bien décidée à éloigner cette noirceur de son amour.

« Non ! » la stoppa fermement Emma qui ne voulait pas voir Regina retomber dans les Ténèbres.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! » protesta Regina, son désespoir s'entendant dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Tu trouveras comment me libérer, mais tu dois prendre la dague… » souffla Emma, en gémissant alors qu'elle sentait les Ténèbres l'envahir lentement, comme un poison qui s'infiltrerait dans son sang sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

« Emma s'il te plaît… » la supplia Regina, au bord des larmes.

C'était un cauchemar, et elle allait se réveiller dans leur lit, Emma sereinement endormie près d'elle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors elle y était. Elle avait cru que le prix à payer pour sa Malédiction serait de voir ses amis lui tourner le dos et la fuir à nouveau comme la peste, mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Non, l'addition se révélait encore plus exorbitante. C'était Emma qu'elle était sur le point de perdre et son cœur se brisait en un milliard de particules à cette seule idée.

« Je t'aime Regina, je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas et que tu me sauveras » la rassura Emma en grimaçant alors qu'elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur.

« C'est toi la Sauveuse, laisse-moi prendre ta place » l'implora Regina en tendant la main, comme pour se saisir des Ténèbres et les tirer à elle.

« Pas cette fois Votre Majesté, vous êtes la plus calée de nous deux en magie, c'est mieux ainsi » l'arrêta une nouvelle fois Emma en frissonnant violemment.

« Emma… » murmura Regina en se mordant la lèvre inférieure au sang pour contenir le hurlement angoissé qu'elle sentait monter du plus profond de sa gorge.

« Maman, j'ai besoin de ton aide » lança soudainement Elisa, lui faisant tourner la tête vers sa fille qui tenait la dague dans une main et la boîte dans l'autre.

Clignant des yeux, Regina constata que la boîte avait repris sa forme originale, et que sa fille la tenait tendue devant elle, la dague positionnée au-dessus.

« Vite maman ! » la pressa Elisa, le regard étincelant d'une étrange lueur rosée et le front moite de transpiration.

Répondant à l'appel urgent de sa fille, Regina réagit enfin et vint se placer derrière elle, posant instinctivement ses mains sur celles de la fillette qui recula d'un pas, se pressant contre le corps de sa mère, comme pour y puiser une force nouvelle.

« Elisa ? » s'enquit Regina, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine en voyant le corps d'Emma balloter de plus en plus violemment par le nuage noir qui semblait s'épaissir de minutes en minutes.

« Tu dois répéter l'incantation en même temps que moi » lui indiqua Elisa en fronçant les sourcils et en se tendant brusquement, comme pour mieux rassembler ses forces.

« _Pouvoirs des Ténèbres, moi porteuse de la Lumière, je t'écrase avec ces mots de paix. Que l'amour mette fin à ton œuvre destructrice et à ton horrible possession. Ici s'achève ton errance, rejoint ton ultime demeure et que ton énergie mortifère n'ait pas victoire sur les miens_ » proféra Elisa d'une voix que Regina ne lui connaissait pas.

Etonnée, la Reine se demanda si sa fille avait réellement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et disait, ou bien si elle était guidée par une entité supérieure. Elle se souvenait que Rumple avait dit que la gardienne se battait seule, mais avec la force d'une multitude. Comme si les gardiennes précédentes l'accompagnaient, l'aidant à remporter ses combats. Et si c'était bel et bien le cas, elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Joignant sa voix à celle de sa fille, elles récitèrent inlassablement la formule, et elles virent le nuage lutter pour rester accrocher au corps d'Emma.

« Emma, récite l'incantation toi aussi ! » cria Regina songeant qu'avec sa magie, Emma pourrait sûrement les aider à enfermer les Ténèbres dans la boite.

« _Pouvoir des Ténèbres_ … » entendit-elle Emma ânonner faiblement, la respiration sifflante.

Leurs trois voix s'élevèrent, couvrant le mugissement sauvage, et dans un grondement assourdissant, la fumée noire s'éleva dans un tourbillon enragé, dans le ciel, libérant Emma qui tituba à bout de force, et Regina se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras, le cœur explosant de soulagement. Pressée l'une contre l'autre, elles observèrent avec méfiance les Ténèbres qui mugissaient au-dessus de leur tête en une spirale terrifiante avant d'être peu à peu aspirées dans la boite qui se referma lorsque la dernière volute noire y disparue. La boîte s'illumina intensément, vibrant entre les mains d'Elisa qui continua à marmonner en fixant intensément la boite. La lumière devint aveuglante, et soudain, le calme revint, et la boîte s'immobilisa brutalement.

« Elisa ! » s'écria Emma en s'élançant vers la fillette qui venait de s'écrouler au sol, inconsciente.

« Elle est à bout de force » soupira Regina après avoir rejoint Emma, l'aidant à porter leur fille.

« Les Ténèbres ne risquent plus de s'échapper ? » voulut savoir Emma en tendant la boîte et la dague à Regina.

« Je ne pense pas, mais seule Elisa peut répondre à la question… » soupira Regina en posant un regard impressionné sur sa fille.

« Tu avais déjà vu quelqu'un réussir ce qu'elle a accompli ? » s'enquit Emma en avançant vers la bibliothèque.

« Jamais. Je savais que la gardienne de la magie ancestrale était très puissante, mais je n'imaginais pas quelque chose comme ça… » répondit Regina en hochant gravement la tête.

« En tout cas j'espère qu'Elisa n'aura plus à utiliser ses pouvoirs avant très longtemps, voire même jamais ! » grogna Emma en embrassant le front moite de sa petite princesse.

« Moi aussi ! » approuva vivement Regina en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer à la maison, et prendre un long bain chaud pour me débarrasser de cette déplaisante sensation d'être envahie par la noirceur… » affirma Emma avant de s'immobiliser, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. C'était une perturbation dans l'air, où ses sens qui étaient particulièrement aiguisés après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais elle était certaine qu'un danger planait dans l'air, et lorsqu'un grondement sourd et menaçant se fit entendre, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

« Ruby s'est transformée… » murmura Regina en lui faisant signe d'allonger Elisa sur une des banquettes destinées à la lecture.

Dès que la fillette fut allongée, Regina leva la main au-dessus d'elle et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, et Emma pencha la tête pour observer ce qu'elle faisait. Se fiant à la fois à sa vue et à ses ressentis, elle laissa instinctivement sa magie répondre à celle de Regina, la rejoignant pour s'y mêler, et avec étonnement, elle vit soudainement la paume de la main de sa femme s'illuminer d'une chaude teinte parme auréolée d'un halo doré, et une bulle protectrice entoura Elisa.

« Tu m'apprendras ? » voulut savoir Emma, impressionnée.

« Bien sûr » approuva Regina en revenant près d'elle, tenant toujours la dague et la boîte.

Ensemble, elles avancèrent prudemment, se demandant ce qui avait pu pousser Ruby à libérer le Loup et craignant un instant que la Louve ait perdu tout contrôle.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Orthon McGraw : Merci, contente que ce chapitre t'ai fait rire, je trouvais qu'un peu de légèreté dans un moment qui aurait dû être critique et pesant ne ferait pas de mal, donc je suis ravie si cela vous a plu !-) Et oui, l'on se rapproche de la fin, enfin si j'arrive enfin à mettre le point final à ce premier opus... Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère te lire à nouveau très bientôt :-) **

**M. L Casper : Merci beaucoup, pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Effectivement, elles ne peuvent pas souffler, mais avec le retour de la magie, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que ce soit un peu la folie... Contente que la discussion entre les Charmants et Regina t'ai plu, j'ai longuement hésité sur la direction à lui donner, mais je ne voulais pas que ça tourne au règlement de compte avec au final une discussion qui n'aurait mené à rien. J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plus tout autant et attend avec impatience de connaître ta réaction ! Bye et merci encore :-) **

**Guest 2 : Bonjour, comment-vas-tu ? N'aurais-tu pas un pseudo à mettre à la place de cet anonyme Guest? Ce serait plus sympa quand même non ? Enfin fais comme tu veux, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'être reconnaissante de me laisser chaque semaine de si gentils commentaires :-) Et oui, je suis enfin venu à bout de ce rhume, même si je tousse encore un peu... Merci de t'en préoccuper :-) Oui, je sais bien que le fait de vous faire patienter un peu pour avoir un nouveau chapitre n'aurait pas été un drame, mais je sais ce que c'est d'attendre la suite d'une histoire, et comme le chapitre était finalisé (même si je n'en suis jamais totalement satisfaite), je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus que nécessaire... Oui, je voulais vraiment qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle était vraiment aimée pour elle-même et pas parce que les gens étaient sous l'effet d'une malédiction, et surtout, qu'elle sache enfin ce que cela faisait d'avoir une famille aimante et toujours là pour elle. C'est une des choses qui m'a toujours agacée dans la série, la façon dont peu importe les efforts que faisait Regina, elle finissait toujours pas être mise de côté, de façon intentionnelle ou pas. Même avec Henry par moment, donc dans ma fic, je voulais changer ce point... Effectivement, ils se sont tous pardonnés, mais Emma a mis du temps à pardonner à ses parents, et c'est principalement grâce à Regina qu'elle a fini par comprendre et accepter. Pour les autres, leur pardon semble rapide, mais d'une certaine façon, ils avaient déjà pardonné depuis longtemps puisqu'au début de la fic, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi, aucun d'eux n'étaient amis avec Regina, c'est venu progressivement... Quant à Neal, ils ne peuvent pas lui pardonner parce qu'il ne veut pas changer tout simplement, au contraire, il rêve de devenir le nouveau Ténébreux et de leur faire plus de mal. Difficile d'accorder son pardon à une telle personne n'est-ce pas? Peut-être que dans une prochaine fic, il ne sera pas le méchant de mon histoire qui sait... Voilà, merci encore et au plaisir de te relire très vite :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Merci à toi, contente que tu ai plus apprécié ce chapitre que le précédent. Effectivement, le règlement de compte n'en a pas vraiment été un, car je leur ai donné à tous le temps de prendre le recul nécessaire face à la situation, alors que dans la série, ils avaient tous réagi sur le vif, ce qui ne pouvait évidemment rien donner de bon pour Regina... Mais moi je voulais vraiment qu'ils voient à quel point Regina avait changé, non parce qu'eile y était contrainte, mais parce qu'elle l'avait réellement voulu. Le reste se règlera progressivement, sans que cela remette en cause l'amitié qui s'est mise en place durant les dernières années... Et oui, je savais que le fait de faire intervenir le roi George et Whales allait en faire réagir plus d'un, mais comme dans la série, je voulais leur laisser leur rôle de crétin de service qui crit au meurtre alors qu'ils sont loin d'être des saints eux-mêmes... Comme quoi, les Gentils ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit... Effectivement, le roi George va encore poser quelques problèmes, peut-être pas dans cet opus, mais comme dans la série, il veut se venger de David qui l'a trahi, et puisqu'il n'y est pas parvenu dans la Forêt Enchantée, il espère bien y réussir à Storybrooke. Pour Neal, il est tenace et ne renonçera pas aussi facilement à obtenir ce qu'il veut, donc je ne peux que te conseiller de lire la suite pour découvrir ce qu'il va lui arriver... Torturer Whales non, mais lui faire passer l'envie de jouer au con, oui, définitivement... Et dans ma fic, c'est lui qui va permettre de découvrir l'apparition du bouclier autour de la ville et non l'un des nains... Voilà, j'espère qu'en dépit de la présence de Neal dans ce chapitre et le suivant, tu prendras malgré tout plaisir à continuer de lire mon histoire ! Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-)  
**

 **Jack77 : Merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Et non désolée, ce n'est aucune des personnes que tu as cité ! Cora et Zelena n'interviendront pas dans cette histoire (si je devais faire venir tous les personnages de la série, je n'aurais pas fini!) Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire :-)**

 **AlineGranger : Merci à toi, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que tu ai aimé la façon dont j'ai choisi de mener à bien leur confrontation. Je n'ai pas aimé dans la série la façon dont Regina était sans cesse rejetée et mise de côté, que ce soit volontaire ou pas, comme si c'était normal, même lorsqu'elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour se racheter, donc je voulais que pour une fois, elle sache ce que cela faisait d'être pardonnée et aimée en dépit de ce qu'elle a fait. Oui, de nouveaux problèmes à l'horizon, mais avec le retour de la magie, pouvait-il en être autrement? Hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de la suite, merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**JUJUDEMARS : Merci à toi, je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ces discussions, je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de différent de la série tant je n'aime pas la façon dont les gens ont réagis avec Regina, même après tous les efforts qu'elle a fait pour se racheter, ils ne cessaient de la maintenir à l'écart, et ensuite ils étaient surpris qu'elle puisse rechuter, mais ils ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à rester sur le droit chemin... Bref, je voulais que Regina soit traitée comme elle le méritait et qu'elle sache ce qu'avoir une famille signifiait... Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'espère simplement que cela vous plaira à tous !-) Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt :-) **

**Guest : et bien oui, Regina a enfin la grande famille aimante et soudée dont elle a toujours rêvé ! Merci pour ton commentaire, et à une prochaine fois :-) **

**McFly76 : Oui, la discussion s'est bien passée parce que je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme dans la série où en dépit de ses efforts, Regina était régulièrement mise de côté et ignorée. Donc voilà, elle sait ce que cela fait d'avoir une grande famille aimante et qui la soutient quoi qu'il arrive :-) Pour ce qui est de la menace que représente les Ténèbres, je ne peux que te conseiller de lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer (je ne veux pas te gâcher le plaisir de la découverte..) en espérant que cela te plaira :-) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et à très bientôt :-) **

**xengabtheonlyone : Deux fois? Et bien dis donc! Merci, je suis vraiment touchée, et contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre à ce point. Je voulais que Regina sache enfin ce que cela faisait que l'on fasse passer ses efforts pour se racheter avant ses erreurs passées et qu'on la traite enfin comme elle le méritait, avec gentillesse, compréhension et amour. Donc merci à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :-) A bientôt ! **

**MissHarpie : Je fais de mon mieux pour que mes chapitres soient crédibles et plaisants à lire, donc je suis toujours contente lorsque des commentaires comme le tien me prouvent que c'est le cas :-) Je ne suis pas infaillible, et j'ai conscience que parfois je fais des erreurs, ou probablement que j'aurais pu choisir une autre approche, mais si vous aimez quand même, c'est génial :-) En tout cas, cela me motive et me donne envie d'écrire, ce qui est le principal :-) Effectivement les compteurs sont remis à zéro, même si bien sûr certaines blessures mettront du temps avant de totalement cicatrisées, mais c'est la vie n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, cela va se compliquer un peu, mais pas trop quand même, elles ont assez souffert comme ça ! Tu te répètes peut-être en disant que tu attends impatiemment la suite, mais je me répète tout autant en vous remerciant de votre fidélité et de vos si gentils messages. Mais cela ne me gêne pas, au contraire, c'est normal de prendre le temps de remercier ceux sans lesquels poster nos fics n'aurait pas grand intérêt... Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**Maracapucin : Merci pour ton commentaire, cela fait plaisir de constater que tu continues à me lire :-) Et oui, déjà 51 chapitres, effectivement, ça passe vite, et je ne pensais pas écrire autant de chapitres lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas la bâcler, donc je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura encore avant que je clôture définitivement le premier opus de cette trilogie; Merci encore, et n'hésites pas à me laisser d'autres commentaires pour me dire ce que tu penses de la fin de cette histoire :-) **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, même si je ne sais pas exactement quel jour je posterai, cela dépendra de mes horaires de travail...**

 **Bisous et bonne journée à tous :-)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir, et cela me motive à continuer à écrire en dépit de la fatigue dû à des horaires de fou au boulot en ce moment (je finis généralement mes journées vers 22h pour vous donner une idée…).**

 **Cette fic comprendra finalement 59 chapitres et un épilogue qui vous donnera un aperçu de ce qu'il se passera dans le second volet de cette trilogie ouatienne et qui s'intitulera (sauf si je change d'avis au dernier moment) L'île au cigogne ou le rêve d'un enfant. **

**Mais ce ne sera pas la prochaine fic que je posterai, car j'en ai commencé une autre pour l'anniversaire de MagicSwanQ, et ce sera cette fic-là, que je commencerais à poster dès que celle-ci sera terminée.**

 **Voilà, sur ces quelques petites informations, je vous laisse à votre lecture et espère vous retrouver toujours aussi nombreux à la fin du chapitre pour connaître vos impressions**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 52 : **

Aussi silencieusement que possible, elles arpentèrent les allées de la bibliothèque, de plus en plus intriguées par le silence inhabituel et de mauvais augure qui régnait. Elles auraient dû entendre le rire et les voix des enfants, le son feutré des pages que l'on tournait, mais rien, si ce n'était les grondements menaçants de Ruby.

« Tu crois que Neal a fait sa réapparition ? » demanda Emma en sentant immédiatement le flux magique devenu familier s'éveiller en elle.

« Je n'en serais pas étonnée outre mesure… » gronda férocement Regina, son masque de Méchante Reine bien en place, la rendant plus impressionnante que jamais.

Prestement, Emma détourna le regard, non pas parce que sa femme la terrifiait, mais parce que c'était tout le contraire. Sans la menace Neal, elle aurait plaqué Regina contre une de ces étagères, lui intimant de s'y accrocher pendant qu'elle lui ferait sauvagement l'amour. Emma avait toujours cru que le mariage finissait par détruire les couples, les plongeant dans une routine qui venait à bout de la plus sauvage des passions, mais dans leur cas, c'était tout le contraire. Chaque jour qui passait voyait son amour et son désir grimper d'un cran, et elle cherchait sans cesse la présence de Regina, se sentant vide et insignifiante lorsque sa merveilleuse épouse n'était pas à ses côtés. Regina avait donné sens à son existence même, et Emma était tellement reconnaissante d'avoir eu la chance d'être choisie par cette femme. Où pour cette femme, si toutes ces histoires d'Amour Véritable et de Destinée étaient réelles.

« Quand nous en aurons fini avec ce mollusque décérébré, nous prendrons de longues vacances toi et moi » marmonna Emma d'un ton déterminé.

« Nous emmènerons les enfants cette fois » rétorqua Regina, son regard s'éclairant de plaisir à l'idée de ces vacances en famille.

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour… » acquiesça Emma qui comprenait que Regina ne veuille pas se séparer des enfants après les derniers évènements.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par un grondement plus puissant que les autres provenant de leur droite, leur faisant comprendre que Ruby devait se trouver à proximité de l'ancien appartement de Belle. Prudemment, elles restèrent dissimulées derrière une étagère et observèrent la scène, et ce qu'elles découvrirent leur glaça le sang. Neal était bel et bien là, et il tenait Henry devant lui, un couteau sous la gorge. L'enfant, bien que terrifié, restait calme en apparence, le regard braqué sur l'énorme loup brun qui leur faisait face en montrant les crocs. Un peu plus loin, près de la fresque, les enfants étaient pressés les uns contre les autres, entourés par les adultes, et Emma vit que Mickaël avait posé son arme à terre.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » souffla Regina, intriguée par le froncement de sourcils d'Emma.

« Je ne vois pas ma mère » expliqua Emma en cherchant la chevelure blonde de sa mère adoptive du regard.

Fronçant à son tour les sourcils, Regina chercha Ingrid du regard mais ne la trouva pas plus qu'Emma. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Elisa, Regina était étonnée de voir qu'Ingrid avait pu quitter des yeux Henry et le laisser à la merci de Neal de cette façon. A moins que comme elles, la Reine des glaces ne soit dissimulée quelque part, attendant de pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour pouvoir venir en aide à son petit-fils. Et si c'était le cas, alors Neal allait regretter de ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion qui lui était donnée pour fuir loin de leur colère.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle est là, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'elle venait les rejoindre tout à l'heure » poursuivit Emma en continuant de scanner la scène « S'il lui a fait du mal, je le tue ! » gronda-t-elle farouchement.

« Emma, Ingrid a retrouvé sa magie elle aussi. S'il y en a un qui a du souci à se faire dans cette pièce, c'est Neal ! » la tranquillisa Regina, même si elle aussi commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa belle-mère.

« Je veux récupérer la dague et la boîte ! Alors tu vas être un bon chien de garde et allez dire à cette garce de Regina que si elle veut revoir son fils en vie, elle ferait bien de me donner ce que je veux ! » tonna Neal en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou d'Henry qui gémit de douleur.

« Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point je peux l'être très cher » gronda Regina, le regard étincelant d'une aura magique puissante.

« Tu crois qu'il ignore encore qu'Henry est mon fils ? Il ne peut pas être bête à ce point ! » s'étonna Emma en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Cela ne me surprendrait pas personnellement » rétorqua Regina avec mépris.

« Il est vrai que pour nous attaquer de front comme ça alors que la magie est de retour, il faut vraiment qu'il soit suicidaire ! » ricana Emma en voyant une petite boule de feu apparaître dans la paume de Regina.

« Il s'en est pris à Elisa, et maintenant à Henry. J'ai tué des gens pour moins que ça dans le passé… » gronda Regina, le visage durcit en un masque de fureur.

« Nous aurions dû apporter tes potions, cela aurait pu nous être utile… » soupira Emma sans relever la dernière remarque de sa femme.

Elle savait que Regina avait du sang sur les mains, elle ne le lui avait pas caché, mais elle trouvait préférable de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie sachant que Regina en éprouvait des remords. Si elle le pouvait, elle remonterait le temps pour effacer ces crimes, mais ce n'était pas possible. Même la magie avait ses limites, et ressusciter les morts en était une. Mais sa femme avait changé, et elle savait que malgré sa colère, elle serait incapable de tuer Neal de sang-froid, sans le moindre état d'âme. Par contre, si Neal les obligeait à choisir entre la vie d'Henry et la sienne, l'une comme l'autre n'hésiteraient pas.

« Ce que madame désir… » énonça Regina alors que le sac contenant les potions apparaissait dans un nuage de fumée parme et doré devant ses pieds.

« Vivement que tu m'apprennes à utiliser ma magie ! » s'exclama Emma en s'agenouillant pour passer en revue les potions qui pourraient se révéler utiles.

« Tu sais, ce petit cours de magie accéléré ne sera pas très différent des autres. Une fois que tu as compris quel sentiment était le plus efficace pour déclencher ta magie et que tu te concentres, tu peux tout obtenir à condition de le souhaiter… » résuma Regina sans quitter Neal des yeux alors qu'il s'agitait de plus en plus.

« Si tu le dis… » marmonna Emma sans cesser de fouiller le sac « Zut, j'ai utilisé toutes les potions pour entraver mon ennemi avec Maléfique… » grogna-t-elle, dépitée.

« Cherche celle pour lui brouiller l'esprit » lui suggéra Regina en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, cherchant à se rappeler de toutes les potions qu'elle avait fabriquées.

« Trouvée ! » s'exclama triomphalement Emma en sortant deux fioles du sac « Et celle-ci aussi devrait nous aider… » sourit-elle en tendant un tube contenant un liquide vert à Regina.

« Bonne idée, mais à n'utiliser que lorsqu'Henry sera loin de lui » approuva Regina en prenant la potion visant à réveiller les pires terreurs de ce cher Neal.

Elle se souvenait encore de ses leçons avec Rumple, lorsqu'il lui faisait subir les effets de chaque potion pour qu'elle en connaisse les effets exacts. Il lui avait dit qu'ainsi, elle saurait mieux les préparer, car pour fabriquer une potion, il ne suffisait pas de mélanger bêtement ensemble des ingrédients, mais tout au long du processus, il fallait penser à l'effet souhaité, l'imaginer, anticiper sur le résultat obtenu afin de rendre la potion plus puissante. Et celle-ci en particulier lui avait laissé un souvenir effroyable. Perdue dans les méandres de son esprit, elle avait vu sa mère prendre tout pouvoir sur elle, plus encore que ce qu'elle avait jamais fait, la contraignant à faire des choses plus abominables que tout ce qu'elle avait accompli par elle-même, n'en ayant jamais assez et n'ayant que des reproches à la bouche.

« Comment procédons-nous ? » voulut savoir Emma, toujours accroupie, une fiole dans chaque main.

« Lance la première fiole à leurs pieds, puis attends qu'il relâche Henry pour lancer la seconde » lui conseilla Regina après quelques secondes.

Neal, continuait à agiter son couteau sous la gorge d'Henry tout en invectivant Ruby qui grondait inlassablement, tassée sur elle-même et prête à bondir. Emma savait que la Louve avait senti leur présence même si elle n'avait pas quitté une seule fois Neal du regard. Emma ne doutait pas que dès que Neal relâcherait son étreinte mortelle autour du cou d'Henry, la Louve veillerait à ce qu'il s'en éloigne suffisamment pour que l'une d'elle puisse mettre le petit garçon en sécurité.

« Maintenant Emma ! » lui intima Regina en voyant Henry pâlir et peiner de plus en plus à trouver son souffle.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Emma se redressa subitement, dévoilant sa présence à Neal, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle jeta le tube en verre à ses pieds, libérant la potion qui agit à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Qu'est-ce que… » bafouilla Neal en battant des paupières, se mettant à tituber sur lui-même en clignant des yeux, paraissant confus.

Le cœur battant, Emma et Regina se figèrent, attendant qu'il libère Henry, ce qu'il fit quelques instants après. Se sentant libre, le petit garçon se laissa glisser à terre, et à genoux, avança rapidement vers ses mamans, se réfugiant en tremblant dans les bras de Regina pendant que Ruby bondissait sur Neal, l'envoyant au sol dans un grondement de pure satisfaction. Faisant claquer ses crocs à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme, elle sembla se délecter de l'entendre supplier qu'elle lui laisse la vie sauve.

« Merci Ruby, lâche-le, nous allons nous occuper de lui » déclara Emma en avançant vers son amie sans la moindre crainte.

Tournant la tête vers elle, Ruby plongea son regard dans celui, limpide d'Emma et finit par hocher la tête, reculant sur un dernier grognement menaçant avec de rejoindre Belle qui la drapa de sa cape, l'aidant à reprendre sa forme humaine.

« Waouh ! C'était trop cool mama ! » s'exclama Ty, les yeux brillants d'admiration « Je pourrais faire ça moi aussi un jour ? » voulut-il savoir avec enthousiasme.

Emma rigola en imaginant les deux mères tenter d'expliquer à leur fils pourquoi il ne se transformerait jamais en loup comme sa mère adoptive. Bon courage avec ça ! Reportant son attention sur Neal, elle sourit avec sadisme en le voyant frapper l'air, chassant une Ruby qui était déjà loin. Mais soudain, il posa les yeux sur elle, et son regard s'éclaircit brusquement, comme si le seul fait de la voir l'aidait à retrouver ses esprits.

« Tu es à moi ! » gronda-t-il en se redressant, tentant de se jeter sur elle.

« Bas les pattes ! » cracha Regina en agitant le poignet, envoyant Neal valser contre une étagère.

Au même moment, Emma lança la seconde fiole, et un nuage vert s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre le visage de Neal qui l'aspira contre son gré avant de tousser fortement. Son regard changea de couleur, et soudain il se mit à crier.

« Souffre en silence ! » grogna Regina en sortant une fiole de son sac pour la lancer négligemment vers l'indésirable trop bruyant, et il devint muet comme une carpe.

« J'adore la magie... » ricana Emma en voyant Neal hurler à pleins poumons sans qu'elles ne soient dérangées par ses cris.

« On aime toujours la magie au début Emma, mais je préfèrerais qu'elle fasse partie au minimum de nos vies… » soupira Regina avec inquiétude.

« Tu es la seule magie dont j'ai besoin pour fonctionner Regina » la rassura Emma, comprenant instinctivement ce qui inquiétait ainsi son amour.

Alors que Neal continuait à se débattre contre un ennemi invisible, Emma perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche et instinctivement, des éclairs blancs apparurent au bout de ses doigts, comme pour parer à toute nouvelle menace, mais elle s'apaisa immédiatement en avisant Ingrid.

« Maman ? Que s'est-il passé ? » s'affola-t-elle en accourant pour soutenir sa mère qui se tenait la tête et semblait peiner à se déplacer.

« J'étais dans la cuisine pour préparer du chocolat chaud aux enfants lorsque quelqu'un m'a assommé par derrière… » gémit-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« Mais tu saignes ! » gronda Emma en avisant le cuir chevelu poisseux de sa mère.

« Applique cet onguent sur sa blessure, ça l'aidera » intervint Regina en tendant un petit pot en verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » grimaça Emma en ouvrant le pot et en percevant une odeur nauséabonde.

« C'est une pommade magique Emma, je l'avais fabriquée dans la perspective où Neal blesserait l'une de nous. Et tant que ma magie reste instable, je préfère éviter de l'utiliser pour guérir qui que ce soit de peur d'aggraver son état… » lui expliqua Regina avec une moue amusée.

« Merci Votre Majesté » souffla Ingrid en sentant la pommade agir presqu'immédiatement, la soulageant efficacement.

« Je vous en prie Ingrid, vous êtes de la famille » sourit Regina avant se faire volteface en entendant Henry l'appeler d'une voix inquiète.

Elle aperçut Neal qui s'était relevé, le regard fou, et quoi qu'il croyait voir, il fonça droit sur elles. Sa magie réagit pour elle, et une boule de feu partie à toute vitesse, accompagnée par un geyser de glace. Les deux éléments percutèrent Neal de plein fouet, l'envoyant se fracasser dans un craquement sinistre contre le mur.

« Je crois qu'il a eu son compte… » souffla Emma en s'avançant prudemment, se penchant pour chercher le pouls de Neal, inerte.

« Est-il en vie ? » demanda Regina en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle détestait Neal, mais l'idée de l'avoir tué la mettait étrangement mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'était plus cette femme impitoyable et qui tuait quiconque la dérangeait. A ses côtés, elle sentit qu'Ingrid était tout aussi fébrile, et elle comprit que la Reine des glaces partageait son sentiment. Elles avaient seulement voulu protéger Emma de ce fou, et regrettaient d'avoir laissé leurs magies respectives s'exprimer dans leur plus terrible expression.

« Il respire, il est juste salement amoché » annonça Emma en se redressant.

« Que faisons-nous de lui ? » voulut savoir Regina en venant rejoindre sa femme.

« As-tu une potion qui effacerait sa mémoire ? Qu'il oublie tout de sa vie dans la Forêt Enchantée et des véritables raisons qui l'ont poussées à venir ici ? Qu'il ne garde en mémoire que sa vie en tant que Neal Cassidy ? » voulut savoir Emma alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.

« Je peux en fabriquer une » annonça Regina en hochant la tête, comprenant instinctivement les intentions de sa femme.

« Dès qu'il l'aura avalée, je le ramènerai à Boston. A moins que je demande à Tom de venir le chercher… » réfléchit Emma tout en scrutant le monstre de sa jeunesse.

« Je vais lui appliquer un peu d'onguent pour faire disparaître les traces de brûlures, décida Regina en joignant le geste à la parole.

Pendant que sa femme œuvrait, Emma sortit ses menottes et les referma autour des poignets de Neal. Pas question qu'il se réveille et qu'il tente à nouveau de les attaquer.

« Je vais le conduire en cellule et le surveiller de près en attendant que tu prépares la potion » annonça Emma en faisant signe à Mickaël de le suivre.

« Ingrid, voulez-vous bien ramener Henry et Elisa à la maison s'il vous plaît ? Ils ont eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée » demanda Regina en allant ramasser le sac contenant les quelques fioles restantes.

« Bien sûr » acquiesça Ingrid, totalement remise de sa blessure.

« Vous rentrerez bientôt ? » voulut savoir Henry en enfouissant son visage dans le blazer de sa mère brune, la serrant de toute la force de ses petits bras.

« Je ferais aussi vite que possible mon chéri, et dès que l'ancien coéquipier de ta mère sera venu chercher cet homme, nous serons à nouveau tranquilles » le rassura-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Je suis désolé maman, je n'aurais pas dû dire que tu étais la Méchante Reine, parce que c'est un mensonge, et je suis fier d'être ton fils » souffla Henry en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de la mairesse.

« Tu avais tous les droits de douter mon chéri, je n'ai rien à te pardonner » affirma Regina en serrant son précieux petit prince contre son cœur.

« Je t'aime maman » sourit Henry en se détachant de sa mère pour se réfugier dans les bras de sa seconde maman.

« Je suis fière de toi Henry, tu as été très courageux » affirma Emma en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux du gamin, le faisant râler sans qu'il ne se dégage pour autant de l'étreinte maternelle.

« Je t'aime 'Ma, merci de tous nous avoir sauvés » murmura Henry en serrant la belle blonde dans ses bras.

« Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans l'aide de ma douce Reine » affirma Emma en adressant un sourire amoureux à sa femme, la faisant frémir de tous son être.

Henry se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles de sa mère, puis alla rejoindre sa grand-mère qui avait soulevé une Elisa toujours endormie dans ses bras avant de quitter la bibliothèque, escortée par Mickaël et les jumeaux. Avec amusement, Emma nota que Mickaël était aux petits soins pour Ingrid, et elle se demanda s'il n'y avait pas de l'amour dans l'air, d'autant que les jumeaux semblaient extrêmement bien s'entendre avec l'ancienne Reine maléfique.

« Tu crois que ma mère et Mickaël finiront ensemble ? » demanda Emma en venant rejoindre Regina qui enfournait la dague et la boîte dans le sac contenant les potions.

« C'est tout le mal que je leur souhaite » répondit Regina en suivant le regard d'Emma « Mais ne t'en mêle pas, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls… » rajouta Regina en avisant le regard calculateur d'Emma.

« Mais je ne comptais rien faire, si ce n'est organiser un barbecue à la maison pour souffler après toute cette agitation » s'exclama Emma avec son expression la plus innocente qui soit.

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais mariée à Cupidon… » s'amusa Regina avant de se décider à sortir de la bibliothèque.

« Pourtant je t'ai séduite au premier regard ! » affirma fièrement Emma.

« Tu te trompes très chère, c'est moi qui t'es ensorcelée au premier regard ! » rétorqua Regina avec défiance.

« Totalement et irrémédiablement » susurra Emma en approchant sensuellement de sa femme, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener contre elle et s'emparer voluptueusement de ses lèvres.

« Je dois aller préparer ma potion… » gémit Regina, se retenant d'entraîner Emma sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

« Je te laisse la voiture, je vais monter avec Mickaël dans la voiture de patrouille » soupira Emma en s'éloignant légèrement.

« Je te rejoins dès que la potion est prête » approuva Regina en frottant son nez contre le visage d'Emma en soupirant d'aise.

« En attendant je vais appeler Tom et rédiger mon rapport expliquant comment nous avons réussi à arrêter Neal… » marmonna Emma, abattue à l'idée de la paperasse qu'elle allait avoir à remplir.

« A tout à l'heure mon amour » sourit Regina avec amusement, connaissant l'amour de sa femme pour les rapports.

Emma se contenta de grogner en la regardant partir avant de rejoindre Mickaël qui patientait dans la voiture. Dès qu'elle monta, il démarra et prit le chemin du commissariat. De temps en temps, Emma lui lançait des regards songeurs avant de se décider à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Mickaël, si tu fais souffrir ma mère, je ferais de ta vie un Enfer » annonça-t-elle d'un ton froid et menaçant qui fit tressaillir son adjoint.

« Ta mère est une femme fascinante, et la première à qui je m'intéresse depuis la mort de ma défunte épouse. Je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal, bien au contraire » finit-il par répondre avec sincérité.

« Son passé ne te pose pas problème ? » s'assura Emma, ne voulant pas que Mickaël s'éloigne d'Ingrid pour ce motif.

« Pas plus que celui de Regina ne t'empêche de l'aimer. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, mais je sais aussi ce qui l'y a poussé. De plus, elle a changé, et les jumeaux l'adorent. J'aimerais avoir la chance de savoir jusqu'où notre histoire pourrait nous conduire » déclara fermement Mickaël en se garant devant le poste de police.

« Jusqu'à votre fin heureuse j'espère » sourit finalement Emma, rassurée par la sincérité de son ami.

« Je l'espère aussi, pas seulement pour elle et moi, mais aussi pour les jumeaux. Ils méritent tellement d'avoir une maman… » murmura Mickaël, le regard nostalgique et plein d'espoir.

« Et je sais d'expérience qu'Ingrid est la meilleure maman que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir » sourit Emma, l'amour qu'elle vouait à Ingrid perceptible dans le son de sa voix.

Elle n'avait pas parlé d'Ingrid avec David et Mary, mais pour elle, il n'était pas question de faire comme si Ingrid n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie. Ingrid était sa mère, et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, et si Mary ne pouvait pas l'accepter, et bien tant pis pour elle. Bien sûr Emma n'était pas insensible et pouvait comprendre que ça pouvait être dure de voir son enfant octroyer à une autre des sentiments qui auraient dû lui être exclusivement réservés, mais en l'envoyant dans ce monde, c'était le risque qu'elle avait pris, et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. Et puis Mary et Ingrid avaient paru bien s'entendre, alors la jeune blonde espérait que cela resterait en l'état et qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas en position de devoir choisir.

« Allez, sortons cet imbécile de là et mettons-le en cellule » grogna Emma en ouvrant la portière arrière de la voiture.

« C'était un sacré combat auquel nous avons assisté » commenta Mickaël en l'aidant à tirer un Neal toujours inconscient de l'habitacle.

« Et encore, Regina et Ingrid se sont retenues, sinon Neal aurait été réduit en poussière » marmonna Emma, le regard brillant de colère.

« Il tenait Henry et le menaçait d'une arme. Cela aurait été de la légitime défense » affirma sereinement Mickaël en lâchant Neal sans douceur sur la couchette d'une cellule.

« J'exige d'être libéré ! » hurla Whales en s'accrochant aux barreaux de la cellule « Je n'ai commis aucun crime ! » ajouta-t-il en les secouant furieusement.

« Parce que vous en avez été empêché, et dans ce monde, essayer de tuer quelqu'un est aussi grave que de le faire. Vous auriez dû réfléchir avant de vous en prendre au maire de la ville… » cracha Emma, d'un ton venimeux qui fit reculer Whales vers le fond de sa cellule.

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Emma alla s'asseoir à son bureau et retira sa veste fétiche pour se mettre à son aise. Lançant son ordinateur, elle attendit patiemment qu'il démarre, et décida d'appeler Tom pour l'avertir de ce qu'il se passait.

« Non Emma, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle au sujet de Neal » répondit-il en décrochant.

« Bonjour à toi aussi mal élevé » le taquina Emma en souriant largement.

« Ouais désolé, on est un peu sur les nerfs ici. Neal a disparu de la circulation… » s'excusa Tom en soupirant avec lassitude.

« Dis-leur de laisser tomber les recherches » lança négligemment Emma en retenant un éclat de rire en entendant le juron de son ami

« Quoi ? Tu es devenue folle ? Ce mec mérite de pourrir en Enfer, pas question de le laisser en liberté ! » s'insurgea Tom en se disant que le grand air avait rendu Emma un peu folle.

« Je suis d'accord, mais vous ne le trouverez pas à Boston étant donné qu'il roupille dans une de mes cellules » lui expliqua Emma, son ton se durcissant légèrement.

« Et merde ! Tout le monde va bien ? » s'exclama Tom avec inquiétude.

« Il avait enlevé Regina qui s'en sort avec des bleus et Elisa qui n'a rien eu, même si elle est à bout de force. Et il a pris Henry en otage avant qu'on arrive à le mettre hors d'état de nuire… » résuma Emma en espérant que la potion de sa femme n'effacerait pas ces souvenirs de la mémoire de Neal.

« Merde, désolé ma belle… » soupira Tom en songeant que c'était un miracle que l'homme soit encore en vie.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et si tu ne m'avais pas avertie, il aurait pu faire plus de mal que ça… » affirma Emma avec reconnaissance.

« Tu nous le ramène ? » voulut savoir Tom avant d'ajouter « Ou tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Je préfèrerais que tu viennes, surtout que tu vas avoir un autre client… » grogna Emma en lançant un regard vers Whales.

« Qui ça ? Neal avait un complice ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Je ne pense pas, mais tu te souviens, Regina et moi t'avions parlé du toubib de l'hôpital qui ne cessait de nous faire des avances… » lança Emma en grinçant des dents.

« Oui, je me rappelle » approuva Tom sans comprendre le lien.

« Et bien ce matin il a essayé de tuer Regina. Sans l'intervention d'amis qui étaient là, elle aurait pu être gravement blessée » gronda Emma avec une telle fureur que Tom la perçut de façon tangible.

« En voilà un pour qui non n'est pas une réponse ! » gronda Tom avec colère « Il espérait mettre ça sur le dos de Neal ? » voulut savoir Tom en songeant que le doc avait probablement vu là une occasion de passer à l'acte sans être inquiété.

« Je ne pense pas, il a agressé Regina alors que la moitié de la ville était présente. Il a juste pété un câble » grogna Emma avec mépris.

« Ok, rédiges tes rapports et je serais là en fin de journée » déclara Tom avant de raccrocher.

Souriante et soulagée, Emma se mit à la tâche et ne leva le nez qu'en entendant le claquement reconnaissable des talons de sa femme sur le linoleum.

« Hey ma douce… » sourit-elle en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de sa Reine.

« Bonsoir mon amour » sourit tout autant Regina en déposant son manteau sur une chaise avant d'embrasser amoureusement Emma.

Durant quelques minutes, elles oublièrent le reste du monde pour se perdre dans leur bulle de bonheur et de douceur. Comme chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, la magie de leur amour opéra, et elles savourèrent la douceur de leurs baisers qui gagnèrent bien vite en intensité, les laissant à bout de souffle et avides de plus.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi surtout ! » ricana Whales qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle.

« La ferme ! » gronda Regina en le foudroyant du regard, une lueur dangereuse faisant étinceler ses prunelles.

« Sorcière ! » l'insulta Whales avec haine.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, Tom va venir nous en débarrasser » l'informa Emma en sentant la magie de sa femme s'éveiller dangereusement.

Après les évènements mouvementés de la journée, c'était un miracle que Regina n'ait pas perdu le contrôle et trucider quelques crétins, mais si Whales continuait comme ça, c'est son cadavre que Tom allait venir chercher. Maintenant qu'elle sentait la puissance magique de Regina, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les gens avaient eu si peur de ses pouvoirs. Mais Emma n'était pas inquiète. Regina ne souhaitait plus utiliser sa magie pour faire le mal et nuire aux gens, bien au contraire. Le simple fait que Whales et Neal soient vivants en témoignait.

« Quand arrivera-t-il ? » voulut savoir Regina en interrogeant Emma du regard.

« Je dirais qu'il devrait être là dans environ deux heures, peut-être un peu moins… » répondit Emma après réflexion.

« Je vais aller au Granny's chercher à manger pour ces deux-là » décida Regina en renfilant son manteau avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

Emma savait que ce geste n'était pas désintéressé. Regina en profiterait pour verser la potion de Neal dans sa boisson. Dommage qu'elle n'en ait pas une pour Whales, même si elle doutait qu'il prenne le risque de révéler la vérité, parce que s'il le faisait, c'était en cellule capitonnée qu'il atterrirait plutôt qu'en prison. Mais elle n'était pas rassurée malgré tout et aurait préféré que Whales reste ici pour qu'elles puissent l'avoir à l'œil, mais elle craignait trop qu'il tente à nouveau de s'attaquer à Regina pour courir ce risque. D'autant qu'il n'était pas le seul qu'ils allaient devoir surveiller. Le roi George était probablement celui qui leur causerait le plus d'ennuis à l'avenir tant il haïssait David. Remarque cela la changeait de voir que pour une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment Regina qui était en cause, même si George semblait vouloir s'en prendre à elle pour faire souffrir leur famille.

Lorsque Regina revint, elle portait deux sacs de nourriture. Emma l'aida, et après avoir remis à Neal qui avait enfin reprit ses esprits et ne cessait de vouloir les insulter, sans le moindre résultat puisque la potion agissait toujours, elles allèrent s'enfermer dans l'aquarium d'Emma pour avoir un peu d'intimité et dîner tranquillement. Au moment où elles finissaient leur repas, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Emma sourit en voyant Tom apparaître en compagnie de deux inspecteurs.

« Salut les gars » sourit-elle en venant les accueillir, suivie de près par Regina.

« Salut blondie, madame le maire » les salua Tom avec un sourire amical.

« Voici les rapports » annonça Emma en lui remettant deux dossiers.

« Super, s'il manque quoi que ce soit, je te le ferais savoir » approuva Tom en les calant sous son bras « Je serais bien resté pour discuter, mais j'aimerais être rentré avant minuit… » marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers les cellules.

« Ils sont à toi » sourit Emma en avançant vers les grilles pour les ouvrir et permettre aux deux flics de passer les menottes à Whales et Neal.

« Ce n'est pas fini Emma ! » cracha Neal qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui aurait eu du mal à expliquer à son ami l'étrange phénomène.

« Au contraire, tu es échec et mat Neal » rétorqua durement Emma en le défiant du regard.

« Tu ne seras jamais débarrassé de moi, je serais toujours là, dans ta tête, je serais toujours le premier à avoir posé les mains sur toi ! » rétorqua fièrement Neal, un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres.

« Emmenez ce monstre avant que je ne perde patience lieutenant » gronda Regina, le regard étincelant de haine.

Tom fit signe aux inspecteurs qui firent sortir Neal. Etrangement, Whales gardait le silence, mais le regard noir qu'il lança aux deux femmes étaient plus qu'explicite.

« Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la sortie de la ville » décida Emma après avoir échangé un long regard avec Regina qui approuva d'un hochement de tête guindé.

« Comme tu veux blondie » acquiesça Tom en saluant Regina avant de sortir à son tour.

Une fois tout le monde en voiture, Emma les suivit avec sa voiture de patrouille. Après une vingtaine de minutes, les deux voitures franchirent la frontière de la ville, et Emma écarquilla les yeux en voyant une barrière dorée se matérialiser lorsque les voitures passèrent. Elle franchit à son tour la limite et constata que rien ne s'était passé, même si elle avait senti la magie en action. Voyant que la voiture de Tom se rangeait sur le bas-côté, elle en fit autant et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » voulut-elle savoir en voyant son ami sortir en fulminant.

« J'en sais rien, il était calme mais dès que nous avons franchi la frontière, il s'est mis à crier ! » expliqua Tom en ouvrant la portière sur Whales.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où m'emmenez-vous ? » exigea de savoir Whales en tentant de retirer ses menottes.

« Vous avez essayé de tuer Regina, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? » l'interrogea Emma en échangeant un regard sceptique avec son ancien coéquipier.

« Quoi.. mais je… » commença à protester le médecin « … je ne me souviens plus vraiment… nous étions devant chez vous… j'étais en colère, même si je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi… mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait… » s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

« Docteur Whales se pourrait-il que vous ayez ingurgité une drogue ? » demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Regina n'avait pas donné de potion à Whales, elle en était certaine, et pourtant il avait perdu la mémoire et ne se souvenait plus que de son identité de ce monde, et donc ne comprenait plus ce qui l'avait poussé à se comporter comme il l'avait fait.

« Je… je ne sais pas… » marmonna l'homme, complètement perdu.

« D'autres ont-ils eu un comportement agressif et inexplicable ? » voulut savoir Tom en interrogeant Emma du regard.

« Oui, il y a peut-être eu un problème à l'hôpital. Je vais le garder ici, et mener une enquête plus approfondie. Si besoin je le ramènerai moi-même à Boston » décida Emma en aidant Whales à sortir de la voiture, le ramenant vers la sienne.

« Ok Blondie, tiens-moi au courant » acquiesça Tom, faisant confiance à la jeune femme pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair.

Emma approuva de la tête et après avoir souhaité bonne route à son ami, remonta en voiture et fit demi-tour. Au moment de traverser la frontière, elle vit la même coupole dorée se matérialiser quelques instants, et elle réalisa que la ville semblait de nouveau coupée du monde. Une sorte de nouvelle malédiction qui devait empêcher les gens de quitter la ville. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus leur vie qui serait menacée, mais leur mémoire. Visiblement si un des personnages de contes traversait la frontière, il perdait une fois encore son identité sans la moindre chance de la récupérer un jour.

« Alors Whales, aucun souvenir de ce qui vous a poussé à agresser Regina ce matin ? » l'interrogea Emma en captant son regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Je suis confus Sheriff… » bafouilla l'homme en secouant farouchement la tête « Je suis peut-être un peu lourd parfois, mais jamais je n'ai attenté à la vie de quiconque ! Je suis médecin pour l'amour du ciel, pas tueur en série ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air défait.

« Vous allez passer la nuit en cellule et je vais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Si vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal, vous aurez le droit à une mise à l'épreuve plutôt qu'à une peine d'emprisonnement… » lui annonça Emma après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Merci Sheriff… » soupira Whales avec reconnaissance, ayant perdu toute son arrogance habituelle.

Emma ne répondit rien, se perdant dans ses pensées. Si ce qu'elle venait de déduire du comportement de Whales était juste, les gens risquaient de paniquer et ils allaient devoir faire une réunion pour tenter d'apaiser les esprits. Après tout, il y avait pire que de vivre dans une charmante petite ville comme Storybrooke, et elle doutait que beaucoup veuillent retourner vivre dans la Forêt Enchantée, pas en sachant que certains y menaient une existence terriblement misérable comparée à la vie que Regina leur avait offerte dans ce monde.

« Et qui voudrait retourner vivre dans un endroit où l'eau courante n'existe pas ? » se demanda Emma en grimaçant en imaginant une vie sans technologie.

Non, elle était certaine que si l'on demandait aux gens de voter, beaucoup, si ce n'était pas tout le monde, choisirait de rester à Storybrooke et de vivre sous leur nouvelle identité sans pour autant renier ceux qu'ils étaient avant. Les deux existences n'étaient pas forcément incompatibles.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**Miss Harpie : Merci, ravie que ça t'ait plu. Oui, Elisa joue un rôle important dans la fin des Ténèbres, mais en tant que gardienne de la magie, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, même si elle est encore très jeune. Et oui, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines dans cette fic… Oui, je voulais vraiment qu'elles soient complices même avec le sujet de la magie et que ça est un petit côté amusant et touchant. Donc contente que tu aies apprécié et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les quelques chapitres restants. Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt **

**M.L. Casper : Oui, les Ténèbres sont enfermées, mais le resteront-elles ou l'ont-elles été totalement, là est la question… Quant à Neal, ce nouveau chapitre scelle sont sort définitivement et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce que j'ai prévu pour lui… Merci à toi et contente que ma fic continue à te plaire. A bientôt j'espère :)**

 **Guest 2 : Tu t'es identifiée ? Je ne vois que Guest 2 moi, mais bon ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans le fond, car cela ne m'empêche pas de te remercier pour tes commentaires ****😉 Et oui, Neal a été libéré et je dois dire que ça m'a amusé de mettre en scène les autres méchants des dessins animés, histoire de montrer que Regina n'était pas la seule, contrairement à ce que l'on voit dans la série (en dehors des Queen of Darkness évidemment) … Et bien elles ont délivré Emma parce qu'Elisa a réussi à enfermé les Ténèbres dans la boite magique… C'est quand même mieux que dans la Sauveuse non ? Sauf si tu es une fan de Dark Emma… Emma était la seule à pouvoir les contenir dans la série, mais dans ma fic plus besoin avec l'intervention d'Elisa et son rôle de gardienne de la magie… Effectivement Elisa n'est qu'une enfant, et dans un monde parfait et sans magie, elle aurait eu une vie tranquille. Mais elle vit à Storybrooke et la magie étant revenue, elle doit assumer son rôle plus tôt que prévu. Je sais qu'elle est jeune, mais ça a été le cas de beaucoup d'enfants prodigues qui contrairement à mon Elisa, ont réellement existés… Et puis elle n'est pas toute seule, et sa famille sera toujours sa plus puissante motivation. Merci pour ton message et à bientôt j'espère**

 **OoO Red OoO : Et oui, j'aime bien faire appel aux différents méchants des dessins animés, histoire de montrer qu'au lieu de se focaliser sur Regina, les gens feraient bien de se rappeler qu'il n'y a nul besoin de magie pour devenir un méchant. L'appât du gain, la jalousie et la soif de pouvoir suffisent amplement. Effectivement, c'est bien Neal qui a énervée Ruby et fait surgir le loup et j'espère que tu apprécieras le sort que je lui réserve dans ce chapitre. Et je te rassure, il e reviendra plus les embêter après ça ****😉 Ah non, je n'ai pas non plus aimé Emma en Méchante, donc il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je la laisse se faire envahir par les Ténèbres. A tout prendre, j'aurais encore préféré que ce soit Regina (tellement badass en Méchante Reine)… Bref, j'ai choisi l'option enfermement des Ténèbres à double tour (magique…). Oui ? je sais qu'Henry risque de se sentir un peu mis de côté, d'ailleurs, tu verras que j'ai fait mention dans un prochain chapitre… Mais comme je vais faire de lui l'auteur comme dans la série dans un des deux autres opus, ça rétablira l'équilibre… Oui, je sais, je suis sadique à mes heures… Et oui, deux autres opus. J'ai déjà la trame complète de ces deux autres fics en tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le temps de les mettre par écrit, et ce sera sûrement le plus long, donc je vous ferai patienter avec d'autres écrits… Comme toujours, merci pour tes commentaires, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement **

**AlineGranger : J'ai longuement réfléchi aux pouvoirs que pouvait avoir Elisa en tant que gardienne de la magie, donc je suis contente si ça t'a plu et que tu trouve ça crédible** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt** ****

 **xengabetheonlyone : Merci à toi, contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! Et oui, la louve est apparue pour protéger ses proches de Neal, comme tu as pu le lire dans ce nouveau chapitre. Que de compliments, je suis vraiment touchée que tu aimes à ce point ce que j'écris, ainsi que la façon dont j'appréhende les différents personnages et dont je les fais interagir tout au long de mon récit, et j'espère donc ne pas te décevoir d'ici la fin de cette fic ou avec mes prochains écrits ****😊 Merci encore à toi et au plaisir de te lire prochainement**

 **McFly76 : Merci, contente que le rôle d'Elisa face aux Ténèbres tai plu, et ce n'est pas tout à fait la boîte de « Pandore », mais vous aurez plus d'explication sur l'origine de cette boîte dans les prochains chapitres, même si je n'entre pas réellement dans les détails… Ravie que tu ai trouvé cette scène réaliste, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre (où dans ce cas précis, à lire…) Ouais, je voulais montrer que les Méchants n'étaient pas forcément ceux que l'on désignait comme tel dans la série, puisqu'après tout, il y en a pléthore dans les dessins animés Dysney ou dans l'univers des contes quand on y regarde de plus près, et parfois il n'y a nul besoin de magie pour être membre du club des Méchants… J'ai pris du retard dans le visionnage de GOT (comme dans pas mal de série d'ailleurs), mais cette rencontre pourrait être amusante, enfin surtout pour nous, parce que Neal risque de ne pas apprécier… Merci encore à toi et à très bientôt j'espère **

**Jack77 : En fait j'ai cherché quels méchants de contes pourraient décider de s'allier à Neal par pure méchanceté et stupidité, et j'ai immédiatement pensé à elle. Surtout que si Ashley est à Storybrooke, il y a toutes les chances pour que sa chère belle-famille y soit aussi non ? Donc voilà ****😊 J'espère que le sort que je réserve à Neal était à ta convenance et que tu n'as pas été déçu ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à très bientôt j'espère**

 **JUJUDEMARS : Merci, contente que les pouvoirs d'Elisa te plaise, j'y ai longuement réfléchi ****😉 Quant au déclencheur des pouvoirs d'Emma, c'était vraiment trop tentant, et un sujet permanent de taquinerie pour Regina, donc ça m'a paru la meilleure option ! Et bien avec ce nouveau chapitre, le passage de Neal à Storybrooke est enfin du passé. Les prochains chapitres se concentreront un peu plus autour de Maléfique et de Lily, mais je n'en dis pas plus… Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire prochainement**

 **Cam : Merci d'avoir mis ton pseudo ****😊 Merci beaucoup, je suis toujours contente de savoir que ma fic plait toujours, et que cela vaut le coup que je l'amène à son terme… Non, tu as raison, je me suis bien inspirée de Charmed pour la formule, mais ce n'est pas la seule formule, disons que j'en ai combinée quelques-unes en les mettant à ma sauce pour que cela colle avec ma fic. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu l'idée d'une fic où Emma réciterait une formule tirée également de Charmed (en la remaniant également pour que cela colle avec ce que je veux dans cette fic). Désolée, mais étant fan de Charmed, je ne pouvais pas ne pas y faire un petit clin d'œil dans un monde de magie comme OUAT… Merci encore pour ton commentaire et à très bientôt**

 **OOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, à ceux qui m'en ont laissé depuis que j'ai commencé à poster, mais également aux lecteurs de l'ombre qui me suivent sans se faire connaître ( près de 3000 views par mois, ce n'est pas rien tout de même…) et merci également à ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris, vous êtes tous géniaux**

 **Voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine sans donner de jour précis de peur de ne pas m'y tenir…**

 **Bises et bonne fin de soirée à tous !-)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Bonsoir tous le monde !**

 **Pour commencer, merci à ceux qui continuent à me commenter, même si vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux à chaque chapitre. Du coup j'ai relu les chapitres à venir, et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais parfaitement finir cette histoire dès maintenant. Les chapitres suivants sont plus des sortes de bonus pour ceux qui m'ont demandés des chapitres avec Maléfique et Lily. Mais en elle-même, je peux finir cette histoire avec le chapitre 53. Donc à vous de décider si vous voulez la suite ou si je peux clôturer et vous poster l'épilogue au prochain poste. Ce n'est pas du chantage, mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec une fic qui ne vous intéresse plus.**

 **Voilà, à vous de me dire ce que vous voulez que je fasse.**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 53** :

Epuisée, Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Amusée, Regina l'observait du seuil de leur chambre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai cru que cette journée n'en finirait pas ! » s'exclama Emma en tournant le visage vers sa femme, lui souriant d'un air las.

« Je sais, mais il fallait rassurer les gens avant qu'un mouvement de panique ne se déclenche » soupira Regina en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, paraissant soudain aussi lasse que sa femme.

« La seule chose positive, c'est que nous savons que la quasi-totalité des habitants te font confiance pour les garder en sécurité… » sourit Emma, son visage s'illuminant à cette idée.

« Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pensé qu'ils prendraient ma défense contre mes quelques détracteurs » admit Regina tout aussi rayonnante.

« Tu le mérites tellement mon amour. Tu es une bonne personne qui a su tirer les leçons du passé pour rendre son avenir meilleur. Tu es la preuve que lorsque l'on désire vraiment quelque chose, l'on peut l'obtenir en s'en donnant les moyens » affirma Emma en attirant sa femme contre elle.

« Je ne sais pas si je le mérite Emma, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui mettrait en péril notre bonheur » souffla Regina en s'emparant des lèvres de sa femme.

« Alors nous sommes deux mon amour » sourit Emma en se lovant contre Regina en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Une main dans les boucles blondes, Regina câlina tendrement Emma jusqu'à ce que la respiration de la jeune femme lui indique qu'elle s'était endormie. D'un geste du poignet, Regina les changea pour la nuit, et elles se retrouvèrent blotties sous la couette, sans qu'Emma se soit réveillée. La magie avait vraiment du bon, et Regina était ravie de constater que la sienne revenait très rapidement. Bien sûr elle avait noté quelques différences dans la façon d'y faire appel, mais dans l'ensemble, son usage était assez similaire à celui dont elle avait toujours eu l'habitude.

« Mais je dois faire attention à ne pas retomber dans mes vieux travers… » s'intima-t-elle sans cesser de cajoler sa précieuse blonde.

L'usage de la magie devait rester exceptionnel. Qu'elle s'entraîne pour ne pas perdre la main était une chose, d'autant qu'elle avait promis à Emma de lui apprendre à canaliser la sienne, mais elle ne devait pas y faire appel systématiquement au point de ne plus s'en rendre compte et de laisser à nouveau la magie régenter son existence entière. Elle avait vécu ces vingt-huit dernières années sans, et elle était assez fière de constater qu'elle s'en était parfaitement bien tirée. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle commette les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. La magie faisait à nouveau partie d'elle, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait la laisser gouverner sa vie et la faire à nouveau basculer du côté des Ténèbres.

« Cette fois, je compte bien ne pas me laisser abuser par de vaines promesses… » affirma-t-elle fermement, souriant lorsqu'Emma remua se pressant un peu plus contre elle.

Jamais avant Emma, quiconque ne lui avait accordé une telle confiance et surtout personne ne l'avait jamais aimée comme Emma le faisait. Sans condition. Emma l'acceptait comme elle était, sans chercher à la changer et sans la juger. Tout ce qu'Emma lui demandait c'était d'être elle-même, sans masque, et de s'épanouir dans leur vie de famille.

« Je ne laisserais pas la magie tout me reprendre, pas encore… » se promit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux soyeux d'Emma.

Fermant les yeux, elle inhala profondément la douce fragrance qui n'appartenait qu'à sa compagne et finit par s'endormir, un sourire serein ourlant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Et lorsque le soleil envahit doucement la chambre jusqu'à éclairer de ses rayons chaleureux le couple endormi, éveillant Emma dans un grognement agacé, Regina souriait toujours tenant fermement sa femme contre elle comme pour l'empêcher de disparaître durant la nuit. Constatant qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger, et ne voulant pas réveiller sa femme qui avait bien besoin de repos, Emma se calla confortablement et s'adonna à son passetemps favori. Dévorer du regard la déesse grecque endormie dans ses bras.

« Tu es si belle ma douce… » murmura-t-elle en dévorant du regard le visage apaisé et sublimé par la lumière naturelle.

Un doux soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la Reine et elle remua légèrement, lovant son visage dans le cou d'Emma, la faisant sourire de plus belle. Elle adorait lorsque même dans son sommeil sa femme recherchait sa présence. Parce que cela la rassurait de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver ce besoin dévorant d'être près de l'autre, de sentir son contact au point où cela en devenait vital. Avec délicatesse, pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de sa compagne, Emma joua avec les longues mèches brunes, un nouveau sourire étirant ses lèvres. Les cheveux de Regina avaient tellement poussé depuis leur première rencontre. Et elle savait que Regina ne les coupait pas uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, mais Emma adorait lorsque pendant l'amour, les cheveux de sa femme la caressaient sensuellement, l'affolant aussi sûrement que le faisaient ses mains et sa bouche. C'était d'un érotisme fou dont elle refusait de se priver.

Et pour être certaine que Regina n'aille pas faire un tour chez le coiffeur derrière son dos, elle lui avait dit que si elle se coupait les cheveux, elle en ferait autant. Parce que si elle était folle de la longue chevelure ébène, elle savait aussi que Regina adorait plonger ses mains dans ses longues boucles blondes et s'y accrocher au plus fort de leurs étreintes. Et lorsque le matin, elles pestaient en passant une éternité à démêler leurs crinières, leurs regards se croisaient, elles éclataient de rire avant de s'aider mutuellement, ayant du mal à se retenir de se lancer dans une nouvelle étreinte passionnée qui les aurait certainement mises en retard, mais qui aurait pleinement satisfait la faim insatiable qu'elles avaient l'une de l'autre.

« Emma, sort de ce lit avant de céder à cette douce tentation… » s'encouragea-t-elle en sentant le désir s'éveiller en elle.

Elle adorait se réveiller la première et en faire de même avec Regina en la couvrant de caresses et de baisers jusqu'à l'amener doucement, lentement vers l'orgasme. Mais cette fois, elle devait brider son désir et laisser Regina se reposer. Elle pouvait encore voir les cernes violettes marquer le visage aimé, signe que sa douce Reine avait un peu trop tiré sur la corde ces derniers jours.

« L'usage de la magie peut-il fatiguer à ce point ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Si elle en croyait Harry Potter, la réponse était oui, et ce n'était dans le fond pas étonnant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment cela fonctionnait, mais la magie devait bien se nourrir de l'énergie de son détenteur pour s'exprimer. Et Regina n'était plus habituée à user de ses pouvoirs alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit si fatiguée. Profitant de ce que Regina relâcha son étreinte en grognant, d'une façon qu'Emma trouva absolument adorable, la jeune blonde s'écarta prudemment jusqu'à quitter la chaleur du lit. Frissonnant dans l'air frais de ce début de matinée et sentant déjà le manque se faire sentir, Emma se fit violence pour ne pas replonger sous la couette et retrouver la chaleur du corps endormi.

« Allez Swan, sois forte ! » s'admonesta-t-elle avant de se détourner précipitamment et de quitter la chambre comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Etonnée de n'entendre aucun bruit, elle traversa le couloir et ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de sa mère et arqua un sourcil en constatant que le lit ne semblait pas avoir été défait.

« Alors comme ça on découche jeune fille ? » se moqua-t-elle en étouffant un éclat de rire.

Rien que d'imaginer toutes les taquineries qu'elle allait pouvoir infliger à Ingrid, elle sautillait intérieurement d'impatience. Mais elle était heureuse pour sa mère. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, et si ce bonheur, c'était auprès de Mickaël qu'elle le trouvait, elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Refermant la porte, elle alla ensuite dans la chambre d'Henry et sourit tendrement en voyant la touffe de cheveux de son petit prince dépasser de la couette. A pas feutré, elle s'approcha du lit et l'observa quelques instants dormir, avant de se rendre dans la chambre d'Elisa.

« Elle dort exactement dans la même position que Regina » sourit Emma, attendrie par ce constat.

Regina n'était peut-être pas la mère biologique de ses enfants, mais elle était leur maman, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et elle adorait lorsqu'elle relevait une attitude, une expression ou une mimique propre à la mairesse chez leurs enfants. Attendrie, elle avança pour remettre en place la couette qui avait échoué au sol, signe que leur fille semblait avoir eu un sommeil agité. Mais cela ne l'avait pas réveillée, et à présent, elle affichait un sourire serein et heureux qui rassura Emma.

« Dors paisiblement ma petite princesse » souffla Emma en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de la fillette.

Esseulée, elle descendit au salon puis ouvrit la porte fenêtre et sortit dans l'air matinal. Immédiatement, Perdita lui sauta dessus en lui faisant la fête.

« Hey ma belle ! » sourit-elle en s'agenouillant pour caresser sa chienne « Ne devrais-tu pas être chez Archie ? » voulut-elle savoir en cherchant instinctivement Pongo du regard pour le découvrir endormi sous le pommier de Regina.

Perdita posa sa patte sur son museau, comme pour s'excuser, faisant doucement rire la jeune blonde, amusée par les fugues répétées des deux tourtereaux. Peut-être que comme dans le dessin animé, ils cherchaient leurs petits, mais autant qu'elle le sache, il n'y avait pas de bébé Dalmatien en ville. A moins qu'ils ne soient au chenil. Elle devrait aller vérifier. Après tout, pour avoir failli perdre Elisa et Henry dans la même journée, sans parler de Regina, elle savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsque sa famille était en danger. Au moins les chiots ne devraient-ils pas être entre les mains de Cruella De Vil, puisque Regina lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas en ville. Et c'était une bonne chose parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'affronter un nouveau méchant avant longtemps.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et se refermait aussi silencieusement que possible attira son attention, et sur une dernière caresser à Perdita qui retourna s'allonger contre Pongo, Emma se releva souplement et avança pour découvrir une Ingrid souriante qui entamait une montée silencieuse des escaliers.

« J'exige une explication jeune fille ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton ferme qui fit sursauter sa mère.

« Emma ! Quelle frayeur tu m'as faite ! » s'écria Ingrid en portant une main tremblante à sa poitrine en lançant un regard de reproche à sa fille qui riait de sa bêtise.

« Désolée maman, c'était trop tentant ! » rigola Emma, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Que fais-tu déjà levée ? » voulut savoir Ingrid en la rejoignant avec un air résigné qui fit un peu plus rire Emma.

« Le soleil m'a embêtée… » bouda Emma qui aurait vraiment préféré rester au lit avec Regina « Et toi ? Une envie matinale d'aller prendre l'air ? » s'enquit-elle faussement innocente.

« Pas vraiment… » grimaça Ingrid en rougissant légèrement, une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

« Je suis contente pour toi maman » sourit Emma en la prenant dans ses bras « Mickaël est un homme merveilleux » ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, mais nous avons décidé de nous laisser une chance… » souffla Ingrid en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Tant que tu es heureuse, ça me va maman » affirma tendrement Emma, ravie de voir sa mère aussi rayonnante.

« Qui aurait cru qu'en venant ici, je trouverais ce que j'ai désespérément chercher toute ma vie ? » soupira Ingrid en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

« L'amour nous tombe dessus quand on s'y attend le moins, mais quand cela arrive, il faut avoir le courage de le reconnaître et de l'accepter… » déclara Emma, son regard se posant sur une photo de Regina et elle.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque Mickaël est près de moi, je me sens à ma place et en sécurité. Il ne me juge pas sur mon passé et me voit comme je suis vraiment. Quant aux jumeaux, ils sont vraiment adorables… » sourit Ingrid, le regard brillant de joie.

« Je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu es la meilleure maman que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir » souligna Emma en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Même si à présent tu as retrouvé ta mère biologique ? » s'assura Ingrid, légèrement incertaine.

« Tu seras toujours ma mère Ingrid, rien ne changera ça. J'aime beaucoup Mary, mais personne ne pourra briser le lien qui nous unies toutes les deux » la rassura immédiatement Emma sachant ce qui inquiétait tant sa mère adoptive.

« Et ce n'est pas parce que je m'entends bien avec Ava et Nicholas que cela veut dire qu'ils prendront ta place dans mon cœur ma chérie. Tu seras toujours ma précieuse petite fille… » affirma Ingrid en caressant tendrement la joue d'Emma.

« Je t'aime maman » murmura Emma en resserrant son étreinte autour d'Ingrid, savourant l'instant à sa juste valeur.

Au-dessus de leur tête, le son de pas feutrés leur apprirent que les autres occupant de la maison étaient enfin réveillés.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner » sourit Emma en se levant avant d'ajouter malicieusement « Et je te suggère de monter te doucher et te changer si tu ne veux pas subir un interrogatoire de la part de nos petits curieux… » gloussa-t-elle en voyant Ingrid rougir légèrement.

En riant, Emma vit sa mère se lever prestement et courir dans les escaliers comme une adolescente qui aurait dépassé le couvre-feu imposé par ses parents et auraient peur de se faire surprendre. C'était assez amusant de voir les rôles inversés, et Emma appréciait chaque moment. Un sourire rivé sur les lèvres, elle gagna la cuisine et commença à faire cuire les œufs et le bacon avant d'entamer la confection des pancakes. Laissant la pâte reposer quelques instants, elle pressa une dizaine d'orange et sortit le lait du frigidaire puis lança la cafetière sachant que Regina ne pouvait commencer sa journée sans sa sacrosainte dose de caféine.

Une fois cela fait, elle retourna à la cuisson des pancakes, se concentrant sur sa tâche, tant et si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas une personne entrer dans la cuisine, attirée par la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait, et venir l'enlacer par derrière.

« Bonjour mon amour » murmura Regina en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme pour lui embrasser le cou.

« Bonjour ma douce, bien dormie ? » sourit Emma en tournant la tête pour lui rendre son baiser.

« Incroyablement bien, et il semble même que j'ai eu le droit de jouer les prolongations… » répondit Regina en souriant avec reconnaissance à sa femme.

« Tu étais tellement adorable et sereine que j'ai décidé de te laisser dormir » répondit Emma en reportant son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait, n'imaginant que trop bien les moqueries dont elle ferait l'objet si jamais elle laissait brûler le petit déjeuner.

« Ne le répète surtout pas, j'ai une réputation à préserver » susurra Regina en faisant courir son nez le long de l'arrête de la mâchoire d'Emma, souriant en la sentant frémir contre elle.

« Désolée ma douce, mais ta réputation de Méchante a pris l'eau de tous côtés, il suffit de voir ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! Les gens te voyaient plus comme l'héroïne qui les sauverait tous que comme la méchante venue leur pourrir l'existence ! » rétorqua fièrement Emma.

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nous les avons convaincus de ne pas traverser la frontière… » s'angoissa Regina, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front.

« David devait se rendre à la limite de la ville avec les nains pour rendre la barrière plus visible. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne serons pas responsables de ce qu'il se passera si certains décidaient de quitter la ville. Nous ne pouvons pas les retenir contre leur volonté, et peut-être que certains préfèreraient oublier leur ancienne identité… » déclara Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as raison, mais j'aimerais malgré tout que personne ne prenne un tel risque tant que nous ne trouverons pas le moyen de traverser sans danger » soupira Regina en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de sa femme.

« En tout cas, je peux sortir sans problème » commenta Emma avec soulagement « Du coup je me demande si je suis la seule… » ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Je pense que les jumeaux devraient être dans le même cas. En dehors de vous trois, je pense que nous risquerions tous gros en tentant de traverser la frontière… » répondit Regina, montrant qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question.

« Et toi ? Tu pouvais sortir sans risque avant, alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » voulut savoir Emma, contrariée de savoir qu'elles ne pourraient plus faire d'escapades romantiques en dehors de la ville.

« Maintenant que la Malédiction est brisée, je n'ai plus de contrôle sur la frontière, et je ne sais pas ce qui a occasionné cette barrière invisible. Il est donc possible que je perde la mémoire si je décidais de traverser sans précaution… » soupira Regina, tout aussi frustrée.

« Nous devons donc trouver comment faire disparaître cette barrière afin que tous soient libres de circuler comme bon leur semble » décréta fermement Emma en déposant dans l'assiette le dernier pancake.

Avec l'aide d'Ingrid qui venait de les rejoindre, elles mirent la table et y déposèrent les victuailles. Emma apportait le sirop d'érable lorsque les jumeaux firent leur apparition, venant les embrasser avant de s'asseoir et de se jeter sur la nourriture. En riant, Emma s'empressa de servir Regina, puis de remplir son assiette avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger.

« Et bien le dicton qui veut que les émotions creusent disait vrai ! » remarqua Regina en riant devant la gloutonnerie de ses bébés.

Ils terminaient tout juste leur repas lorsque des coups légers retentirent à la porte, faisant immédiatement réagir Regina. Etonnée, Emma pencha la tête et réalisa qu'elle sentait une présence magique derrière la porte close. Pas menaçante autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, mais Regina ne paraissait pas ravie de cette visite. Laissant les enfants débarrasser, elle alla ouvrir la porte et comprit pourquoi Regina semblait déjà agacée en découvrant la présence de la mère supérieure. La Fée Bleue en personne avait fait le déplacement pour venir leur parler, et elle se demanda si elle devait s'en inquiéter.

« Bonjour Emma, puis-je entrer ? » demanda Bleue en remarquant le peu d'enthousiasme de la Sauveuse.

La Fée Bleue pouvait comprendre. Regina et elle avaient toujours été à couteaux tirés, et à présent, elle réalisait qu'elle avait eu tort de juger la fille par rapport aux actes de la mère. Si elle n'avait pas tout fait pour empêcher Clochette de venir en aide à la jeune Regina, bien des choses auraient pu être différentes. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voyait la vie qui était la leur à présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que tout s'était finalement déroulé de la seule façon possible pour permettre une telle issue. Et il était plus que temps qu'elle fasse amende honorable auprès de l'ancienne Méchante Reine qui avait déjà plus que fait sa part du chemin sur la route de l'absolution.

« Je vous en prie » finit par répondre Emma après avoir croisé le regard de Regina dans le miroir de l'entrée.

« Merci » sourit Bleue en avançant de quelques pas, tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa nervosité.

« Désirez-vous boire un thé ? » proposa Regina en lui faisant signe de prendre place sur le canapé.

« Un verre d'eau sera parfait » répondit Bleue avec un léger sourire, observant l'ancienne Méchante Reine disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Lorsque ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, elle avait d'abord été folle de rage, mais elle avait décidé de se calmer avant d'aller confronter Regina. Et bien lui en avait pris, car cela lui avait permis de faire le tri et de réaliser combien les choses avaient changées et de façon positive en grande majorité. Evidemment, elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs, mais avec le retour de la magie, cela avait été réglé. Et puis elle préférait dormir dans une jolie chambre plutôt que dans des petites cabanes dissimulées au cœur de la Forêt Enchantée. C'était tout de même plus confortable. Vaguement elle pensa à Nova, mais elle ne pouvait nier que l'ancienne fée était comblée, et le bébé qu'elle portait était un miracle en soit. Jamais les fées n'avaient eu d'enfants de façon naturelle, pas en conservant leur statut ou en respectant les règles. Mais grâce à Regina, elle savait que cela était à présent possible, et rien que pour cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? » s'enquit Regina en prenant gracieusement place dans un fauteuil.

Bleue la regarda faire, songeant qu'elle ne vivait peut-être plus dans un château, mais qu'elle serait toujours une Reine. Elle nota également qu'Emma vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, veillant infailliblement sur elle. La fée ne pouvait nier qu'elles étaient liées par un lien magique inégalé. Même leurs magies étaient complémentaires, elle pouvait le sentir à la façon dont l'air crépitait en leur présence.

« Je suis venue pour vous présenter mes excuses votre Majesté » énonça calmement Bleue en plantant son regard dans celui de la mairesse « J'ai eu tort de refuser de vous accorder votre souhait à l'époque, interdisant aux fées de vous venir en aide… » explicita Bleue en voyant la confusion de Regina.

« Merci » répondit simplement Regina, une lointaine douleur disparaissant face à cette brusque reconnaissance.

« Si j'en avais le pouvoir je modifierais ce point de l'histoire, même si je ne suis pas certaine que vous vouliez voir les choses changer au risque de vous faire perdre la vie que vous menez aujourd'hui » affirma Bleue en adressant un sourire entendu à Regina.

« Non en effet, tout est parfait comme ça ! » s'exclama Regina en posant instinctivement sa main sur celle d'Emma, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord » reconnut Bleue avec un sourire bienveillant « Et de toute façon, sans nos baguettes et la poussière de fées, nous sommes totalement démunies… » soupira Bleue en prenant une expression soucieuse.

« Pour la poussière de fées, les nains pourraient reprendre l'exploitation de la mine… » suggéra Regina avec naturel « Quant à vos baguettes… »

Sans terminer sa phrase, elle fit un geste de la main, et une vitrine en verre semblable à celles qui figuraient dans la boutique de Gold apparut dans ce nuage parme et doré auquel Regina commençait à s'habituer, faisant hoqueter Bleue de surprise en découvrant son contenu.

« Je les ai reprises à Gold lorsque j'ai découvert ses malversations. Reprenez-les, elles appartiennent aux fées » expliqua-t-elle devant le regard d'incompréhension de la fée.

« Que souhaitez-vous en retour ? » demanda Bleue, légèrement méfiante.

« Je ne suis pas Rumple, je ne vous demanderai aucune contrepartie. Ces baguettes vous appartiennent, et je n'ai aucun droit de les conserver plus longtemps maintenant que la Malédiction est brisée » répondit Regina, guère offensée par la méfiance instinctive dont elle venait de faire l'objet.

« Merci votre Majesté » souffla Bleue avec reconnaissance en faisant une légère révérence qui fit arquer un sourcil moqueur à Emma qui conserva cependant le silence.

« Je les ai envoyées dans votre bureau au couvent » lança-t-elle alors que la vitrine disparaissait à nouveau.

« Je vous en suis reconnaissante » sourit Bleue, soulagée de savoir que ses sœurs et elle allaient retrouver leurs pouvoirs.

« J'ai une question à vous poser à mon tour… » lança soudainement Regina alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

« Je vous écoute » déclara posément Bleue, intriguée par la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de la Reine.

« Connaissez-vous un moyen de rendre leur cœur à leur propriétaire, même si ceux-ci ne se trouvent pas à Storybrooke ? » demanda Regina, l'espoir faisant irradier son regard.

« Je suppose qu'un sort de localisation pourrait aider… » marmonna Bleue en fronçant les sourcils « Il faudrait que je consulte les anciens grimoires pour en être certaine… » ajouta-t-elle en hochant gravement la tête.

« Je vous en saurai gré… » soupira Regina, priant pour que la fée réussisse à l'aider dans cette tâche.

« Vous avez conscience que cela affaiblira grandement votre mère si vous restituez ces cœurs… » s'assura Bleue en guettant la réaction de la mairesse.

« Je le sais, et si elle est toujours en vie, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux… » rétorqua immédiatement Regina d'un ton farouche.

« Fort bien. Je vais demander à mes sœurs de trouver une réponse le plus rapidement possible » approuva Bleue en se levant pour prendre congé.

« Je ferai des recherches de mon côté également » répondit Regina en l'escortant vers la sortie.

Dès que Bleue fut partie, Regina retourna auprès d'Emma qui souriait toute seule en attendant son retour.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu trouves aussi drôle ? » voulut savoir Regina en reprenant sa place, même si immédiatement, Emma glissa pour se retrouver sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je crois n'avoir jamais entendu autant de « Votre Majesté » dans une conversation… » gloussa Emma en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme tout en lui caressant doucement l'avant-bras.

« C'est une façon pour elle de légitimer ma position au sein de la ville. Avant elle aurait préféré se faire couper les ailes plutôt que de m'appeler comme ça, ou si elle le faisait c'était pire qu'une insulte… » lui expliqua Regina en soupirant légèrement.

« Et cette révérence quand elle a pris congé ! » poursuivit Emma avant de se redresser, une expression méfiante sur le visage « Dis, ça ne va pas devenir une habitude n'est-ce pas, que les gens fassent la révérence quand on ira quelque part ? »

Devant l'expression alarmée et dégoûtée d'Emma, Regina ne put contenir son fou rire, faisant sauter Emma sur ses genoux qui la regardait d'un air faussement boudeur, même si elle était ravie d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez sa femme, la trouvant particulièrement en beauté lorsque tout son visage s'illuminait de la sorte.

« Excuses-moi mon amour, mais si tu voyais ta tête » hoqueta Regina en peinant à retrouver son sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, je n'ai aucune envie que les gens s'inclinent devant moi comme si j'étais une princesse ! » protesta Emma, sa grimace s'accentuant.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu es Emma, et si nous étions dans la Forêt Enchantée, tu devrais te faire à l'idée qu'un jour tu devrais monter sur le trône et gouverner le Royaume Blanc » souffla Regina en lui caressant tendrement la nuque, sachant que sa femme ne voulait pas de cette destinée.

« Et bien merci de m'avoir sauvée d'un tel destin ! Je ne t'en aime que d'avantage ! » s'exclama sincèrement Emma avant d'ajouter « Dis-moi qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que nous soyons un jour dans la possibilité de retourner là-bas… »

« Je ne sais pas Emma, nous aurions dû y être renvoyés à la fin du Sort Noir, mais ce n'est pas arrivé… Probablement une autre manigance de Rumple… » lui avoua Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Il n'y a aucun autre moyen ? » insista Emma qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver obligée de jouer les princesses de conte de fées.

« Il existe des portails que l'on ouvre grâce aux haricots magiques, mais autant que je le sache, nous n'en avons pas à disposition. Il y a aussi les chapeaux de Jefferson, mais j'ignore s'ils fonctionnent dans ce monde, même s'il me serait facile de le vérifier puisque j'en possède un opérationnel dans mon caveau… » commença Regina en réfléchissant.

« Rien d'autre ? » railla Emma, dépitée par toutes ces possibilités.

« Les miroirs magiques également… » termina Regina avec un sourire désolé.

« Comme celui avec le génie ? » voulut savoir Emma en écarquillant les yeux avec incrédulité.

« Pas tout à fait comme dans le Disney, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses, mais oui, en quelques sortes » soupira Regina, blasée par la vision qu'avait Emma de leurs histoires.

« Et tu possèdes un de ces miroirs ? » voulut savoir Emma avec méfiance.

« Plusieurs si tu te souviens bien… » lui révéla Regina qui se refusait à lui mentir « Mais aucun de ces miroirs ne permettraient à tout le monde de repartir pour la Forêt Enchantée. Tout au plus à une ou deux personnes… » ajouta-t-elle pour rassurer sa femme.

« Donc il faudrait un portail immense pour permettre à tout le monde de repartir ? » s'assura Emma en se détendant.

« Oui, ou bien que je découvre ce qu'à fait Rumple pour empêcher notre retour à la fin de la Malédiction et que je puisse l'annuler… » approuva Regina « Mais comme je sais que tu ne le désires pas, je ne ferais pas de recherche en ce sens… » affirma-t-elle pour tranquilliser sa femme.

« J'aime notre vie comme elle est. Ce monde est le mien et je n'ai pas envie de le quitter… » soupira Emma avec une moue coupable.

« Je n'ai pas non plus envie de quitter Storybrooke Emma. J'ai trouvé le bonheur dans ce monde, et chez moi, c'est là où tu es, peu importe où ce sera » souffla tendrement Regina en collant son front contre celui d'Emma.

Emma garda le silence quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire de façon incontrôlable sous le regard perplexe de Regina qui attendit patiemment que la crise passe pour obtenir une explication à cet accès subit de gaieté.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire Miss Swan ? » voulut savoir la Reine en arquant un sourcil délicat, s'attendant à tout et surtout au pire de la part de son insupportable blonde.

« Je me disais juste qu'après une discussion aussi fleur bleue, peu de gens oserait encore t'appeler la Méchante Reine… » gloussa Emma en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire à nouveau sous le regard faussement noir de sa femme.

« Certes… » marmonna Regina en arborant une moue faussement vexée.

Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à revêtir son masque de guerrière froide et sans pitié, surtout lorsqu'elle était seule avec Emma. Cela dit, la mésaventure avec Neal lui avait prouvé que la Méchante Reine avait peut-être été muselée, elle ne restait pas moins prête à s'exprimer à la moindre menace, et c'était pour le mieux, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était toujours capable de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait comme il se devait.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Emma en jouant avec les cheveux de sa compagne, songeant qu'elle resterait bien ici, blottie contre sa femme à écouter les jumeaux jouer dans le jardin.

« Juste rester à la maison à profiter de ma famille… » sourit Regina comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Voilà qui me va tout à fait » sourit Emma en se calant un peu mieux dans le fauteuil « Et tu pourrais m'apprendre d'autres tours de magie… » ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Je ne suis pas une prestidigitatrice Emma, je ne fais pas de tours… » grogna Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma se contenta de rire doucement. Elle adorait taquiner Regina et son côté un peu snob parfois, royauté oblige. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne se considérerait jamais comme une princesse. Mais tant qu'ils seraient tous coincés ici, à Strorybrooke, la question ne se poserait pas. Elle aimait n'être qu'Emma Swan-Mills, sheriff de la ville et épouse du maire. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, bien plus que d'être une princesse, destinée un jour à devenir reine, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait ce qu'un tel destin avait apporté à Regina…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Miss Harpie : Bonjour, merci pour ton commentaire, et contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre. Oui, j'aimais bien l'idée que ce soit Ingrid et Regina qui nous débarrasse de Neal, pour venger en quelque sorte ce qu'il avait fait à Emma... Je suis toujours contente de voir que mon SQ plait, cela prouve que j'ai assez bien appréhendé leur relation, même si on les verra malheureusement jamais ensemble dans la série... Pour ce qui est de la suite, ça va dépendre de vous. Ce chapitre sera peut-être le dernier finalement... Merci encore et à la semaine prochaine, puisque de toute façon il restera l'épilogue à poster :-) **

**Pilounana : Merci à toi d'être une de celles à me laisser un commentaire à tous les chapitres, ça me touche beaucoup. Ensuite contente que tu aimes toujours, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Quoiqu'il arrive, je posterais la semaine prochaine, le tout est de savoir si ce sera la dernière fois pour cette fic ou pas... Merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**Nicole : merci pour ton commentaire, contente que ma fic te plaise. A bientôt :-)**

 **oOo Red oOo : Merci à toi de répondre présente encore une fois. Et oui, j'ai décidé de faire un tir groupé dans ce chapitre, deux méchants pour le prix d'un :-) Contente que les parties avec Ingrid t'ai plu, j'ai moi-même aimé les écrire donc je suis contente. Oui, je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple, et puis ce n'est pas comme si les célibataires intéressants et digne de confiance couraient les rues à Storybrooke... Et puis j'aime bien Mickaël :-) Encore une fois, contente que mon SQ vous plaise toujours autant, c'est agréable de savoir que je ne me suis pas plantée sur ce point... Allez, quoi qu'il arrive, à la semaine prochaine ! Bises et merci encore :-) **

**M.L Casper : Merci de ton commentaire, et contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et la façon dont je me suis débarrassée de Neal. Pour la suite, à vous de me dire quelle solution vous préférez... A bientôt j'espère, et encore un grand merci :-) **

**Guest 2 : Oui, enfin c'est un peu de la triche de choisir un tel pseudo :-) Enfin du moment que tu commentes et que tu prends du plaisir à me lire, ça m'est égal dans le fond, et si tu préfères jouer la carte de l'anonymat jusqu'au bout (bien qu'un pseudo te l'assure tout autant), libre à toi :-) Pour en revenir au chapitre, merci encore de ton commentaire. Et oui, je me débarrasse à la fois de Neal et de Whales, comme ça pas de risque d'être à nouveau dérangé par eux... Contente que tu ai aimé la façon dont Ingrid et Regina lui règle son compte. Oui, mais je voulais montrer à quel point Regina avait changée, parce qu'avant, elle l'aurait laissé souffrir en le regardant avec délectation. Mais elle le fait aussi pour éviter les questions gênantes et les ennuis à Emma... Pour ce qui est de Lily, ça va dépendre de vous. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est ce qui est prévu dans les chapitres à venir, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment nécessaires à cette histoire, donc si la majorité décide que je dois arrêter de poster maintenant et finir cette fic de cette façon, je me rangerais à l'avis de la majorité... Merci encore et quoi qu'il arrive, à la semaine prochaine... **

**Jack77 : Merci pour ton commentaire, et je suis contente que tu ai aimé la façon dont j'ai réglé le problème Neal. Pour la suite, à vous de me dire ce que vous préférez comme solution. la fin de cette fic, ou jouer les prolongations avec la partie "recherche de Lily". Merci encore et à bientôt. **

**JUJUDEMARS : Merci pour ce commentaire, contente que ça t'ai plu. Et pour la suite, il y avait un M prévu dans un des chapitres (de tête je ne sais plus lequel); mais si je ne le poste pas, tu ne pourras malheureusement pas le lire... A vous de décider, la balle est dans votre camp... Merci encore et à la semaine prochaine :-) **

**AlineGranger : Merci à toi, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Oui, Neal ne reviendra plus. Pour la suite du coup ça dépend entièrement de vous. A vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite ou si je passe directement à l'épilogue sans plus m'attarder sur cette histoire... Encore merci et à bientôt :-) **

**Powell : Je n'ai jamais posté une histoire que je n'ai pas terminée. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, j'ai moi-même souvent été frustrée de ne jamais avoir la fin de certaines histoires. Du coup je ne lis que rarement une fic si elle n'est pas complète. **

**OoOoOoOoo**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris.**

 **La balle est dans votre camp, à vous de me dire ce que je fais la semaine prochaine. Quoi qu'il arrive, merci de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de cette belle aventure, et j'espère que mes prochains écrits vous plairons...**

 **Bonne fin de soirée et à la semaine prochaine, bises :-)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je profite d'avoir encore quelques minutes avant de partir travailler pour vous poster ce chapitre :-)**

 **Finalement, je vais continuer à poster les derniers chapitres de cette fic puisqu'ils sont écrits, ce serait bête de ne pas le faire. Et puis cela sera ma façon de remercier ceux et celles qui tout au long de cette histoire ont pris le temps de me laisser régulièrement (pour ne pas dire à chaque fois), un commentaire. Merci à tous, vous êtes vraiment formidables :-)**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, ces chapitres seront principalement centré autour de Maléfique et de Lily, mais pas que... Je ne vous dis pas tout, mais j'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer...**

 **Merci encore, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 54 :**

Assise derrière son bureau, Regina peinait à venir à bout de la paperasse inhérente à sa fonction de maire. D'autant que les habitants avaient une fâcheuse tendance à venir l'importuner pour des broutilles insignifiantes, au point qu'elle en venait à regretter l'époque bénie où ils la craignaient. Au moins n'osaient-ils pas venir la déranger impunément. Des coups discrets lui firent lever la tête, surprise que sa secrétaire ne l'ait pas informée du fait qu'elle avait de la visite. La seule personne qui pouvait venir la déranger quand bon lui chantait était Emma. A l'idée que sa femme lui fasse une visite surprise, son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire.

« Entrez ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire, retirant ses lunettes pour les déposer sur son sous-main en cuir.

« Bonsoir Regina » la salua Mary en entrant dans la pièce, suivie de près par Ingrid, faisant légèrement se ternir le sourire de la mairesse qui ne parvint pas tout à fait à dissimuler sa déception.

« Bonsoir » soupira-t-elle en observant les deux femmes avec circonspection.

Si après la Malédiction, les choses avaient été étranges et légèrement tendues entre elles deux par rapport à Emma, la belle blonde avait su rapidement trouver les mots pour aplanir les choses, et un lien d'amitié très fort s'était rapidement tissé entre les deux femmes au point qu'elles passaient énormément de temps ensemble, discutant inlassablement d'Emma au grand damne de la principale concernée.

« Nous voulions te parler de la soirée de demain soir » expliqua Mary sans tenir compte du comportement peu accueillant de Regina auquel elle était habituée.

« Je refuse toujours que tu transforme cela en bal, Emma m'arracherait les yeux ! » grogna fermement Regina.

Pour fêter les un an de la fin de la Malédiction, quelqu'un avait lancé l'idée d'un bal et cela avait été accueilli avec enthousiasme, mais Emma avait tellement protesté que Regina avait fini par trancher pour une soirée dansante, tenue de soirée obligatoire, mais pas de robe de princesse. Blanche avait fait la moue, dépitée de ne pouvoir apprêter sa fille aînée pour son premier bal, et Emma avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour à Regina pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, ce qui avait parfaitement convenu à la mairesse.

« Nous le savons » soupirèrent en cœur les deux mères d'Emma avec un tel synchronisme que Regina ne put retenir un léger ricanement.

« Vous deux passez définitivement trop de temps ensemble » railla-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Mais Regina, beaucoup regrettent de ne pouvoir enfiler leurs tenues de fêtes pour l'occasion simplement parce que la Sauveuse est allergique aux robes ! » marmonna Mary avec une moue dépitée.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien ! » s'exclama Regina en roulant des yeux sous le reproche à peine déguisé.

« Mais tu aurais pu user de ton influence pour la faire changer d'avis… » insista Mary en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec cette moue caractéristique des femmes de la famille.

« En lui faisant remarquer que toi-même porterais une robe de ta collection personnelle… » lança négligemment Ingrid, une lueur rieuse dans le regard.

« Croyez-moi ma chère, personne n'a envie de me voir arriver à cette soirée dans une tenue digne de la Méchante Reine ! » affirma Regina en secouant farouchement la tête.

« Mais… » recommença Mary avant d'être coupée par une main impérieusement levée.

« Stop. Si vous tenez tant à ces stupides tenues, nous organiserons une soirée à Halloween sur le thème des contes de fées, cela passera peut-être pour Emma à condition qu'elle puisse revêtir une tenue masculine, mais pour demain soir nous nous en tiendrons à ce qui a été convenu » déclara fermement Regina.

« Soit » soupirèrent à nouveau Ingrid et Blanche en échangeant un regard dépité.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai du travail à finir » les congédia-t-elle en se penchant à nouveau sur ses dossiers.

« Il est tard Regina, tu devrais rentrer à la maison, ces dossiers ne vont pas s'envoler durant ton absence… » lui fit remarquer Mary d'un ton soucieux.

Elle trouvait que ces derniers temps, Regina passait plus de temps enfermée dans son bureau que chez elle à profiter de sa famille et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle avait bien tenté d'aborder le sujet avec Emma, mais sa fille lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Mais elle se souvenait d'une époque où Regina rentrait à la maison avant Emma pour le seul plaisir de l'accueillir, et ce temps semblait définitivement révolu. En fait ces dernières semaines, elle avait constaté que les jumeaux et Emma dînaient de plus en plus souvent au Granny's, Regina n'ayant plus le temps de leur préparer à manger.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard parce que demain, de nouveaux dossiers feront leur apparition… » souffla Regina sans même lui adresser un seul regard.

« Ne peux-tu pas déléguer ? » s'étonna Mary en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés.

« Malheureusement non.. » soupira Regina avec lassitude « Emma me mâche le travail en résolvant une partie des requêtes des habitants, mais la plupart du temps je suis la seule à pouvoir statuer… » souffla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais autant de travail jusqu'à maintenant… » commenta Mary d'un air intrigué.

« Parce qu'avant la fin de la Malédiction il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de venir me demander de faire abattre le cerisier de Mr Bishop parce qu'il fait de l'ombre sur les rosiers de Mr French, ou bien de faire fermer le jardin public parce que les cris des enfants empêchent Mr Hobbes de faire sa sieste ! » marmonna Regina en poussant un soupir excédé.

« Je crois qu'une petite mise au point avec les habitants s'impose… » commenta Ingrid en entendant la nature des doléances publiques.

« Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé… » soupira Regina avec résignation.

« Mais il serait bon de rappeler aux gens que le maire n'est pas là pour ce type de requête. Nous ne sommes plus dans la Forêt Enchantée, et encore, même là-bas personne n'aurait osé importuner les monarques avec des demandes aussi frivoles ! » protesta Mary avec fougue.

« Ma chère, dans la Forêt Enchantée, le premier qui serait venu me trouver pour un tel motif aurait fini sa visite au fond d'une geôle avant d'être pendu haut et court ! » rétorqua Regina avec un soupçon de nostalgie.

« Je peux toujours en jeter un ou deux en prison pour l'exemple… » retentit la voix d'Emma, les faisant toutes trois se retourner vers le seuil du bureau.

« C'est à se demander à quoi me sert ma secrétaire… » commenta Regina sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la belle blonde.

« Et je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'elle m'a empêchée d'entrer dans ton bureau, elle a failli finir en steak tartare… » ricana Emma en avançant vers sa femme.

« Je n'avais pas passé une bonne journée… » répliqua Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Et bien peut-être devrais-tu montrer à ces enquiquineurs que tu ne passes plus une seule bonne journée depuis qu'ils ont décidés de faire un concours de stupidité… » lui suggéra Emma en la rejoignant.

« Ne me tente pas s'il te plaît mon amour… » grogna Regina en soupirant d'agacement.

« Je pense qu'il serait bon de réunir les habitants lors d'un conseil exceptionnel et de leur rappeler quelques règles fondamentales. Après tout il me semble qu'importuner le maire sans réel motif est passible d'une peine allant de l'amende à la prison… » proposa Mary désireuse de venir en aide aux deux jeunes femmes.

« Excellente idée, mais en attendant, je te ramène à la maison, et le premier qui osera venir se plaindre aura affaire à moi ! » clama Emma avec détermination.

« Surtout à une heure aussi tardive ! » souligna Ingrid en fronçant les sourcils.

Jetant un regard vers l'horloge murale, Regina constata qu'habituellement à cette heure-là, elle était déjà rentrée depuis longtemps, et donc que sa secrétaire devait déjà avoir pris congés après avoir achevées ses tâches de la journée. Elle avait finalement eu de la chance que seules Mary, Ingrid et Emma soient venues la déranger. Et encore, en ce qui concernait Emma, cela n'avait rien d'un dérangement. Seulement sa conscience professionnelle la tiraillait inlassablement. Elle savait que lorsqu'un dirigeant, qu'il gouverne un vaste royaume ou une petite ville, se laissait aller au laxisme, il pouvait courir à l'anarchie. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait vraiment envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec sa femme et leurs enfants. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir négligés ces derniers temps et elle détestait cette sensation, même si Emma ne lui faisait aucun reproche, pas alors qu'il lui arrivait également de passer la nuit au poste à cause des troubles que certains habitants continuaient à provoquer.

« Très bien, rentrons » décréta Regina en se levant d'un air résolu.

Après tout, elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Elle arrivait ici à huit heures chaque matin, avant même ses employés, et ne repartait que tard le soir, alors si quiconque y trouvait à redire, il subirait son courroux. Elle en avait assez de marcher sur des œufs pour leur prouver que leur confiance était méritée. S'ils doutaient encore d'elle, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire n'y changerait rien. Alors elle n'allait pas sacrifier sa santé et sa vie de famille pour une poignée d'imbéciles.

« Ça c'est ma femme ! » s'exclama Emma avec un sourire si lumineux qu'il fit bondir le cœur de la reine dans sa poitrine qui sut qu'elle venait de prendre la bonne décision.

Souriant tendrement à Emma elle laissa la jeune femme l'aider à enfiler sa veste, frissonnant délicieusement lorsque les doigts fins et graciles de sa belle blonde effleurèrent tendrement sa nuque. En soupirant doucement, elle sentit la main d'Emma glisser le long de son bras, accentuant ses frissons, et venir s'emparer de la sienne.

« A demain les mamans » lança Emma en dirigeant Regina vers le parking alors que Mary er Ingrid partaient dans l'autre direction, Mary étant garée devant l'appartement qu'Ingrid et sa nouvelle petite famille occupait en centre-ville, juste au-dessus du commissariat.

« Laissons ma voiture ici, tu me déposeras demain matin » proposa Regina qui ne voulait pas se séparer d'Emma, même pour quelques minutes.

« Ça me va » sourit Emma en aidant Regina à prendre place sur le siège en cuir de sa voiture avant d'en faire le tour pour s'asseoir derrière le volant.

« Au fait, que donnent tes recherches concernant la fille de Maléfique ? » voulut savoir Regina.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait reçu la visite de la dragonne à qui elle avait rendu sa forme humaine peu de temps après la fin de la Malédiction. En repensant à ce moment précis, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

 **Flash-back** :

A présent débarrassée des Ténèbres et de Neal, le calme était progressivement revenu sur la petite ville, et les habitants s'habituaient progressivement à leurs doubles existences. Certains qui continuaient à causer des problèmes avaient finalement été invités à franchir la frontière, se voyant ainsi offrir la possibilité de refaire leurs vies ailleurs plutôt que de passer le reste de leurs jours derrière les barreaux. Ainsi, la belle famille d'Ashley, ainsi que le roi George qui avait été surpris à rôder autour de l'école des enfants à plusieurs reprises, et d'autres irréductibles détracteurs avaient quitté la ville en compagnie d'Emma qui les avait conduit à Boston où ils avaient été libres de commencer une nouvelle vie sous leurs identités créées par la Malédiction.

Le calme était donc revenu, et Regina, après en avoir discuté avec Emma et leurs amis, avait décidé de tenir la promesse faite à la dragonne. Alors un matin, elle s'était rendue dans les souterrains armée de la formule qui rendrait à Maléfique sa forme humaine.

« Bonjour Mal » l'avait-elle saluée pour attirer l'attention de sa plus ancienne amie.

Au son de sa voix, Maléfique avait dardé sur elle un regard perçant brillant d'espoir. Elles s'étaient longuement observées, puis Regina avait ouvert un coffret de bois dans lequel se trouvait deux bracelets en or finement travaillé.

« Les habitants de la ville acceptent que tu retrouves ta forme humaine à condition que tu portes ces bracelets qui brideront tes pouvoirs » lui expliqua-t-elle en posant son regard sur la dragonne.

Maléfique gronda, visiblement mécontente, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis dans le fond, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir sortir d'ici et retrouver son enfant.

« Ce n'est pas définitif. Si tu montres que tu as changé et que tu n'as pas l'intention de causer de problème en ville, tu pourras récupérer ta magie » tempéra Regina qui avait eu du mal à arracher cette clause aux villageois.

Mal acquiesça avec réticence et laissa Regina approcher pour lui mettre les bracelets magiques autour de ses pattes avant. Par magie, ils s'agrandirent pour se refermer autour des membres imposants, et Regina recula lentement avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, heureuse de pouvoir libérer son amie de sa propre Malédiction. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle récita la formule et soudain, de la fumée entoura Maléfique qui décolla du sol avant d'être traversée de toute part par des rayons dorés. Lorsque le phénomène cessa, une belle femme blonde se tenait debout devant la Reine.

« Bonjour Regina » lança Maléfique, la voix légèrement éraillée « Et merci » ajouta-t-elle du bout des lèvres, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire la mairesse.

« Une promesse est une promesse » se contenta de dire Regina « Prête à faire connaissance avec ce monde ? » s'enquit-elle en faisant signe à la dragonne de la suivre vers les ascenseurs.

« Plus que prête » affirma Maléfique en redressant fièrement la tête.

Elles étaient donc remontées toutes les deux, retrouvant Emma qui patientait en discutant avec Belle, puis ensemble, les deux épouses avaient fait visiter la ville à Maléfique, avant de la conduire dans une petite maison isolée au milieu des bois où la dragonne se sentirait sûrement plus à son aise qu'en centre-ville.

 **Fin du Flash-back :**

Maléfique s'était vite fait à cette nouvelle vie et même si elle restait discrète, avait prouvé qu'elle n'était plus un danger pour la ville, si bien qu'au bout de huit mois mois, elle avait été autorisée à user à nouveau de sa magie, aidant lorsque cela était nécessaire Regina et Emma à la sécurité des villageois. Et durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais perdu de vue son principal objectif. Retrouver sa fille. Aussi passait-elle, une fois par mois, rendre visite à Regina afin de l'interroger sur l'évolution des recherches de la Sauveuse.

Et ce matin-là n'avait pas fait exception. Aussi, cela avait été sans surprise que Regina l'avait trouvée assise dans son bureau lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Et la mairesse lui avait assuré qu'elles faisaient tout pour localiser sa fille. Mais la vérité, c'était que Regina ignorait si Emma poursuivait ses recherches, ni même si elle avait la moindre piste. Elles n'en avaient plus parler depuis un moment, toutes les deux trop prises par leurs responsabilités au sein de la ville pour prendre le temps de se poser et d'avoir une vraie conversation.

« Je crois que j'ai une piste mais je ne sais pas si elle est fondée, ou bien si c'est moi qui aimerait que ce soit la vérité… » soupira Emma d'un ton incertain qui intrigua Regina.

Emma était habituellement tellement sûre d'elle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail que de la voir aussi hésitante ne pouvait que susciter la curiosité de la mairesse.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu l'as localisée ? » voulut savoir Regina en se tournant légèrement vers Emma pour lui montrer qu'elle avait son entière attention.

« J'ai parcouru les coupures de presse de l'époque, cherchant un bébé abandonné comme je l'avais été… » commença Emma en se tendant.

« Evidemment tu as dû tomber sur des articles parlant de toi, mais nous savons que tu n'es pas la fille de Maléfique… » approuva Regina, sentant sa vieille amie, la culpabilité venir frapper à la porte de sa conscience, comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce qu'avait été la vie d'Emma par sa faute.

« En effet… » soupira Emma en grimaçant « Mais j'ai aussi trouvé qu'un autre bébé avait été découvert dans les environs de Boston, une petite fille… » souffla Emma, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Et je suppose que tu as découvert l'identité de cette autre petite fille… » devina Regina qui sentait le trouble de sa femme sans parvenir à en déterminer l'origine, ce qui la frustrait terriblement.

« Oui, ses parents adoptifs l'ont prénommée Lilith… » lui révéla Emma en secouant la tête d'ébahissement.

« Lilith ? N'est-ce pas le prénom complet de Lily ? Ta Lily ? » s'exclama Regina en réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

« Si. Je ne sais pas si elle est réellement la fille de Maléfique, mais tu avoueras que c'est troublant… » souffla Emma qui avait appris à ne pas croire aux coïncidences.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quoique ce soit qui pourrait t'aider à déterminer si oui ou non Lily pourrait être celle que nous cherchons ? » voulut savoir Regina qui sentait au fond de son cœur que leurs recherches touchaient à leur fin.

« J'ai des photos et des vidéos sur lesquelles Lily et moi sommes toutes les deux, je pourrais les montrer à Mal en espérant qu'elle sentira si Lily est sa fille ou pas… » réfléchit Emma, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de passer à la maison, si Lily est bien sa fille, elle mérite de le savoir le plus tôt possible. » décida Regina après quelques secondes de battement.

« Tu sais, lorsque Lily et moi étions plus jeunes, nous passions beaucoup de temps à imaginer qui pouvaient être nos parents biologiques. Elle avait beau avoir des parents adoptifs, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Elle disait souvent qu'elle avait été maudite à la naissance et qu'elle ne pouvait que foirer ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle disait aussi que j'étais sa bonne étoile, parce que lorsque nous étions ensemble, elle se sentait apaisée, équilibrée et que sa vie ne virait plus à la catastrophe… » lui raconta Emma, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

« Vous être liées toutes les deux par ce sort que tes parents ont utilisés avant même votre naissance pour te protéger des Ténèbres. Vos âmes sont en quelques sortes jumelles, les deux faces d'une même pièce… » lui expliqua Regina, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Emma acquiesça sombrement. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité concernant la façon dont Lily avait été séparée de sa mère, elle avait été furieuse contre ses parents et avait eu bien du mal à leur pardonner. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre qu'ils avaient simplement voulu la protéger et que c'était l'Auteur qui les avait manipulés pour qu'ils en arrivent à une telle extrémité. Pas étonnant que le livre d'Henry ne raconte qu'une seule version de l'histoire avec un Auteur pareil. En voilà un qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne rencontre jamais parce qu'elle risquait fort d'avoir envie de l'étriper pour tous le mal qu'il avait fait. Elle avait fini par pardonner à ses parents, même si les choses étaient encore un peu bizarres entre eux.

Le plus amusant dans tout cela, c'était que Regina avait tout fait pour ramener Emma à de meilleurs sentiments, plaidant inlassablement la cause des Nolan, même si Emma avait bien senti qu'elle-même désapprouvait leur action. Mais Regina était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était facile de se laisser aller à de mauvaises actions lorsque l'on était désespérés. Elle avait donc ramené Emma à de meilleurs sentiments, ne voulant pas voir le cœur de son amour assombri par des sentiments aussi néfastes, craignant que sa magie ne s'en ressente également. Et surtout, Regina détestait voir Emma aussi malheureuse, cela lui était insupportable.

Et à présent qu'Emma venait de lâcher cette bombe, elle ne savait que penser mais craignait le pire. La magie qui avait été utilisée cette nuit-là était très puissante, et finalement, elle n'était même pas surprise de découvrir que Lily et la fille de Maléfique étaient une seule et même personne. C'était parfaitement logique tout compte fait. Et cela la terrifiait parce qu'elle craignait que le lien qui liait les deux jeunes femmes supplante celui qui la liait à Emma et qu'elle finisse par la perdre.

« Lily est comme ma sœur, mais toi tu es l'Amour de ma vie. La moitié sans laquelle je ne pourrais pas fonctionner. Si je peux vivre sans Lily dans ma vie, j'en serais incapable si je te perdais » affirma Emma en pressant amoureusement sa main, sachant ce qui inquiétait Regina.

« Tu sous-estimes le lien qui te lie à Lily Emma… » grogna Regina sans cacher sa peur de perdre sa femme « Surtout avec le retour de la magie en ville… »

« Non Regina, c'est toi qui lui donne trop d'importance. Quoi qui puisse me relier à Lily, c'est un lien qui a été créé par la magie mais qui n'existerait pas autrement. Ce qu'il y a entre nous, même la magie ne peut l'égaler ou le faire disparaître. Ta Malédiction nous a séparées pour mieux nous réunir. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours voulu Regina, et rien ne changera ça ! » clama Emma en se garant devant le manoir.

Regina savait qu'elle avait tort de douter d'Emma et de sa sincérité, mais parfois, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était tellement habituée à se voir arracher son bonheur que dès qu'une menace potentielle se profilait sur l'horizon de leur existence idyllique, elle se mettait à paniquer et à envisager le pire. Heureusement qu'Emma ne la laissait jamais faire parce qu'il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait perdu le contrôle et commis une bêtise. En soupirant, elle sortit de la voiture et remonta l'allée, souriant lorsque la main d'Emma vint se poser sur sa hanche et que le corps de sa compagne se colla contre son côté gauche, la faisant se sentir à sa place.

« Où sont les jumeaux ? » voulut savoir Regina, surprise de ne pas être accueillie par les cris enthousiastes de ses deux préados.

« Chez Ruby et Belle pour une pyjama party » lui rappela Emma, guère surprise que Regina ne s'en souvienne plus.

« Désolée, je pensais que c'était la semaine prochaine… » soupira Regina en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Tu n'as pas tort, la semaine prochaine, c'est la soirée chez Maman et Michaël, la semaine suivante, ce sera chez Mary et David et la semaine d'après, chez la petite Grâce… » énuméra Emma avec amusement.

« Je suis tellement contente qu'ils n'aient pas perdu leurs amis lorsque le Sort Noir a été brisé… » sourit Regina en retirant son veston.

« Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fasse déjà un an… » répliqua Emma en stoppant aux pieds des escaliers « Va t'installer dans le salon, je vais aller chercher ma boîte à souvenirs… » lança-t-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Regina avant de s'élancer dans les marches.

« On ne court pas dans les escaliers ! » la reprit Regina en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Oui Maman ! » rigola Emma avant de disparaître dans leur chambre.

« Maman ! Elle a osé m'appeler maman ! Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! » fulmina Regina en se détournant avec colère.

Mais l'heure de la vengeance n'avait pas encore sonnée. Pour le moment, elle devait appeler Mal et lui demander de venir. Si Emma avait raison et que Lily était bien sa fille, nul doute que la dragonne voudrait qu'elles aillent la chercher sur le champ. Et ce serait la partie compliquée, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles qu'Emma avait eu de son amie, celle-ci était toujours déployée à l'étranger. Mais elles auraient le temps de s'inquiéter plus tard de cela. Pour le moment, il fallait avant tout s'assurer que Lily était bien celle qu'elles croyaient.

« Regina ? Des nouvelles ? » s'enquit Mal en apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée au milieu du salon.

« Emma pense avoir une piste » lui répondit Regina, guère surprise par l'apparition soudaine de son amie.

Leur amitié était encore fragile, mais avec le temps et beaucoup de patience, elles apprenaient de nouveau à se faire confiance et surtout à se connaître sans le masque qu'elles avaient porté durant si longtemps qu'elles en avaient presqu'oublié ce que cela faisait de se montrer sous son vrai visage. Elles en avaient toutes deux soupé de la noirceur, et même si être du côté des Méchants leur avait offert une liberté de mouvements qu'être du côté des Héros leur niait, elles savaient bien dans le fond qu'elles ne seraient pas heureuses dans les Ténèbres.

« Vraiment ? Elle sait où se trouve mon enfant ? » s'exclama Mal, le regard étincelant d'espoir en portant ses mains à son cœur.

« Je l'espère, mais pour en être certaine, je vais vous montrer des vidéos puis des photos, peut-être qu'un détail concernant cette personne vous interpellera… » annonça Emma en faisant son entrée, tenant dans ses mains une longue boîte blanche.

Regina savait que cette boîte contenait tous les trésors qu'Emma avait gardé de son enfance chaotique, ce à quoi elle tenait le plus et dont elle ne se séparerait pour rien au monde. Venant s'asseoir près de la jeune femme, elle posa une main dans son dos en un soutien silencieux avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, indifférente au regard légèrement moqueur de Maléfique. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Emma ouvrit le couvercle, révélant une superbe couverture de bébé, avec son nom finement brodé dans un coin en belles lettres parme. La remettant délicatement à Regina, elle fouilla quelques secondes et finit par sortir un petit album photos ainsi que quelques DVD.

« Regardez attentivement et dites-moi si quoi que ce soit vous permet d'identifier votre fille… » lança Emma en insérant le premier DVD dans le poste.

« Une fille ? » souffla Maléfique avec émotion, le regard rivé sur l'écran.

Sans répondre, Emma lança la lecture et les premières images apparurent. D'abord floue, l'image se stabilisa, et l'on perçut les éclats de rires de deux jeunes filles avant que la caméra ne zoom sur elles. Avec tendresse, Regina reconnut sans difficulté Emma en cette magnifique adolescente au sourire éblouissant et au regard pétillant. A ses côtés, une adolescente à la longue chevelure brune, tout aussi souriante, rigolait et se moquait gentiment. Elle entendit Maléfique haleter et détourna son regard pour observer son amie.

« Ce tatouage ! » s'exclama soudainement Maléfique en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres en esquissant un sourire.

« Une étoile, Lily m'a dit que c'était une marque de naissance… » expliqua Emma en mettant sur pause, figeant l'image sur le poignet de Lily bien visible alors qu'elle levait le bras dans l'intention de frapper Emma qui s'était moqué d'elle.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apercevoir de mon bébé avant que son œuf ne soit aspiré dans ce vortex… » souffla Maléfique, incapable de détourner son regard de l'écran.

« Alors c'est elle, Lily est bien votre fille… » murmura Emma avec émotion.

« Sais-tu où elle est ? Quand pourrais-je la voir ? » demanda Mal en se tournant vers Emma avec impatience.

« Dans ce monde, Lily a intégré l'armée. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était déployée à l'étranger… » lui expliqua Emma en tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Mal sans sembler comprendre.

« Que tant qu'elle n'est pas rentrée aux Etats-Unis, je ne pourrais pas aller la voir pour lui apprendre la vérité et la ramener ici… » soupira Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Mal sembla se décomposer et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, le regard rivé sur l'écran. Elle paraissait tellement abattue que Regina se leva pour venir poser une main sur son épaule dans un geste instinctif de réconfort.

« Tu sais qui elle est maintenant, et dès que ce sera possible, Emma ira la chercher et la ramènera à Storybrooke » la consola la mairesse, touchée par la détresse de son amie.

« Je sais, mais j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir enfin la rencontrer et apprendre à la connaître… » soupira Mal avec un sourire tremblant.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais voici toutes les photos que j'ai d'elle… » lança Emma en se levant pour remettre l'épais album à Mal qui s'en empara avec précaution, comme si elle manipulait un trésor.

« Vous avez l'air très proches toutes les deux… » commenta Mal en regardant l'écran de télévision figé sur le visage rieur des deux adolescentes.

« Elle a longtemps été ma seule famille. Elle est ma sœur de cœur, et je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui apporter les réponses aux nombreuses questions que nous nous posions sur nos origines… » répondit Emma avec un large sourire.

« Comment est-elle ? » voulut savoir Maléfique, avide d'en apprendre plus sur cette enfant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le bonheur de voir grandir.

« Têtue. Bagarreuse aussi… » sourit Emma se rappelant de toutes ces fois où le caractère de son amie leur avait attiré des ennuis.

« C'est une dragonne… » commenta Mal avec un léger sourire.

« Elle est passionnée, entière et courageuse. Brillante aussi, même si elle a tendance à se sous-estimer. Elle est assez introvertie et ne se laisse pas facilement approcher. Elle préfère observer que de participer. Ecouter plutôt que se confier. Elle déteste se montrer faible. C'est une amie fidèle sur qui on peut compter, et quand elle donne son amitié, c'est pour toute la vie… » énuméra tendrement Emma en jouant machinalement avec un bracelet qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

« Merci… » murmura Maléfique, le regard embué de larmes contenues.

« Je vous en prie… » répondit Emma en relançant la vidéo, le rire de Lily emplissant la pièce.

Immédiatement, Maléfique se focalisa sur l'écran, une expression émerveillée sur le visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait enfin découvrir son enfant. Sa fille. Son cœur battait la chamade, et une vague d'euphorie souffla en elle, la transportant aussi sûrement que ses ailes le feraient. Emerveillée, elle regarda sa fille évoluer, toujours aux côtés d'Emma, et Maléfique nota que si le regard de la jolie blonde était amical, celui qu'avait sa fille laissait transparaître bien plus. Sa fille avait indéniablement été amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, et elle se demanda à quel point elle avait souffert de savoir que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais rendus. Peut-être en souffrait-elle encore, d'autant qu'Emma était mariée à présent, et folle amoureuse de sa femme. La blonde avait-elle conscience de l'ambiguïté des sentiments de son amie ? Probablement pas…

« Tu avais raison… » souffla Emma en venant poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina sans quitter la télévision du regard.

« Elle a tout fait pour te le cacher, mais quand tu ne la regardes pas, cela se lit dans ses yeux… » souligna Regina qui voyait ses soupçons se confirmer.

« Je me sens tellement stupide de ne rien avoir remarqué… » souffla Emma en se mordant les lèvres d'un air désolé.

« Elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches Emma, parce que votre amitié était plus importante pour elle qu'un amour à sens unique. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et je peux comprendre qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de toi, je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que ça fait… » murmura Regina en entourant Emma de ses bras pour la consoler.

« Je sais qu'elle n'a pas choisi d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour moi, mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment je lui ai donné de l'espoir, lui faisant croire qu'un jour il pourrait y avoir un nous… » s'angoissa Emma, priant pour ne pas avoir inconsciemment joué avec les sentiments de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis sûre que non Emma, sinon Lily aurait pris ses distances bien plus tôt. Et je suis sûre qu'elle doit avoir une excellente raison pour ne plus t'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis des mois… » affirma Regina avec conviction, priant pour qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

« J'aimerais aller à Boston demain, me rendre à son appartement et voir si elle y est revenue depuis son déploiement… » lança Emma avec hésitation, ne voulant pas que Regina le prenne mal.

« Je viens avec toi » se contenta d'affirmer la Reine, refusant de laisser sa femme affronter cette situation seule.

Si après la fin du Sort Noir, elles avaient eu peur qu'elle ne puisse quitter la ville sans craindre pour sa mémoire comme ce crétin de Whales qui avait perdu définitivement tout souvenir de sa vie d'avant, perdant par la même occasion son arrogance habituelle et devenant presque supportable, ce n'était plus le cas. Après des mois de recherche en compagnie de Belle à fouiller les livres de la bibliothèque et ceux se trouvant dans la boutique de Gold, elles avaient fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait le bouclier. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un système de défense de secours afin d'empêcher le monde réel de découvrir leur existence.

Mais la magie ayant toujours un prix, si le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas les trouver, en contrepartie, ils ne pouvaient se joindre à lui sans y perdre leur identité propre. Belle avait également découvert que Regina étant celle qui avait lancé la Malédiction, elle bénéficiait toujours d'une immunité qui la protégeait et lui permettait de conserver ses souvenirs, même si sa magie cessait d'exister la frontière passée. Mais cela lui était égal tant qu'elle n'oubliait pas Emma et les jumeaux. Parce qu'ayant conservé ses souvenirs réels contrairement aux autres, si jamais elle venait à endosser la personnalité que Rumple lui avait destinée en premier lieu, avant qu'elle ne modifie ce détail, alors elle perdrait absolument tout. Et de cela, il n'était pas question.

« J'espérais que tu le proposerais… » sourit Emma, soulagée de savoir que Regina serait avec elle pour affronter Lily.

« Puis-je venir également ? » demanda Maléfique en tournant la tête vers elles, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de leur discussion.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Je connais Lily, elle risque de se braquer et de prendre ses jambes à son cou si elle se sent mise au pied du mur. » refusa Emma avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable pour ne pas froisser la dragonne.

« C'est ma fille ! » protesta Maléfique en se redressant dans une posture agressive que Regina lui connaissait bien.

« Et pour le moment, elle l'ignore. Tout ce qu'elle croit savoir de vous, c'est que vous l'avez abandonnée lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Si vous débarquez la bouche en cœur, elle risque de se mettre en rogne et de vous rentrer dans le lard… » rétorqua Emma sans se laisser impressionner par l'attitude de la dragonne.

« Je sais me défendre ! » affirma Maléfique en redressant fièrement le menton.

« Et vous voulez vraiment que votre première rencontre se termine en combat ? Sérieusement ? » s'enquit Emma en arquant un sourcil dans une imitation inconsciente de la mimique favorite de sa femme.

« Non, mais je veux tellement la voir… » soupira Maléfique en détournant le regard pour dissimuler la larme solitaire qui s'égara sur sa joue.

Tout comme Regina, elle détestait se montrer faible en public, ne sachant que trop ce qu'il pouvait lui en coûter de se laisser ainsi aller. Pourtant, ni Regina ni Emma ne firent le moindre commentaire. L'émotion de la dragonne était parfaitement compréhensible, et en tant que mères, elles savaient ce que cela faisait d'être séparés de leurs enfants. Emma l'avait vécu durant les cinq premières années de la vie d'Henry, alors elle était bien placée pour comprendre ce que ressentait Maléfique. Quant à Regina, elle avait déjà perdu tant d'êtres chers qu'elle avait arrêté de compter, alors elle aussi était capable de comprendre ce que ressentait son amie en cet instant.

« Je vous promets que je vous la ramènerais, mais mieux vaut que vous restiez à Storybrooke, d'autant que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé comment faire en sorte que les gens puissent sortir de la ville sans y perdre leur identité pour la seconde fois… » déclara doucement Emma.

A l'écran, Lily, telle qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois, riait à gorge déployée, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Emma scruta son amie, forte de sa toute nouvelle connaissance concernant les sentiments amoureux que lui vouait la jolie brune, et fut soulagée de ne lire dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'une tendre affection. A moins que Lily ait simplement appris à mieux camoufler ses sentiments véritables, exactement comme Regina l'avait fait. En soupirant, Emma songea qu'elle allait devoir avoir une très longue discussion avec sa meilleure amie.

« Emma ? Viens, allons nous coucher… » l'invita Regina en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Où est Maléfique ? » s'étonna-t-elle en clignant des yeux et en regardant autour d'elle.

« Partie » répondit simplement Regina qui avait bien senti le décrochage de sa femme.

En silence, Emma se laissa guider par la douce emprise que Regina exerçait sur sa main, et ensemble, elles gagnèrent leur chambre, se préparant rapidement pour la nuit avant de se blottir l'une contre l'autre dans leur lit, dans une position devenue à la fois familière et indispensable.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**Jack77 : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire, et contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est des prolongations, j'espère que tu n'auras pas été déçu :-) Au plaisir de te lire ! **

**The Lady Scare Let O'Hara : Bonjour, contente de te revoir par ici et de savoir que tu as apprécié ta lecture et que j'ai réussi à te tenir en halène, c'est agréable de savoir que j'arrive à retranscrire les émotions que je veux dans mes chapitres, ça prouve que je ne perds pas mon temps à écrire ces histoires. Effectivement, il y a de la marge pour une suite, mais j'ai toujours peur de lasser mes lecteurs, c'est un de mes gros défauts... En tout cas, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire et que tu aimeras toujours autant. Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire prochainement :-) **

**OoO Red OoO : Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair :-) La suite arrive donc, et effectivement, pour la seconde partie, il va falloir attendre parce que je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire même si j'ai déjà toute la trame de rédigée... Mais pour vous faire patienter, je vous posterai une autre fic, donc vous ne devrez pas rester sans rien...En ce qui concerne les interactions entre Emma et Regina, je suis toujours ravie de savoir que cela vous plait, même si c'était un chapitre très bisounours, mais bon, que voulez-vous, j'aime bien la tendresse aussi parfois... Pour Ingrid, j'ai rêvée de cette scène (oui oui, je rêve de mes fics, je suis vraiment atteinte...) et je l'ai trouvée tellement drôle que j'ai décidée de la garder telle qu'elle... T'inquiète moi aussi j'ai du mal avec Blue et ça va se ressentir dans les chapitres à venir, d'autant que ça va permettre à Regina de prendre sa revanche en quelques sortes (mais chut...) En espérant que cette suite t'aura plu, j'attends impatiemment ton commentaire :-)  
**

 **AlineGranger : Comme toujours, merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette fic continue à te donner envie de lire et d'en lire plus. La suite est là, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant :-) Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

**JUJUDEMARS : Ok, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis et de me faire part de ton ressenti après chaque chapitre, ça me fait toujours autant plaisire. J'espère donc que cette suite te plaira, et à très bientôt j'espère :-) **

**Jellypix : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est très gentil, et j'adore découvrir ce que pense mes lecteurs de mes fics. Ensuite tu dis que je traite certains passages trop rapidement et d'autres pas assez, et je me permets donc de te demander lesquels exactement? Cette fic fait déjà 54 chapitres, et j'avais justement peur de trop m'attarder sur certaines scènes, mais visiblement, j'aurais pu me lâcher un peu plus niveau longueur! Effectivement, je suis l'auteur, et j'ai terminé cette histoire, mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je dois perdre mon temps à la poster si plus personne ne s'y intéresse. L'avantage d'être l'auteur justement, c'est de pouvoir dire stop lorsque l'on constate que son travail n'est plus apprécié et de passer à autre chose. Cela ne change en rien mon écriture et mon inspiration, mais je refuse de perdre mon temps à poster une fic qui aurait fini par lasser les gens... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes mes histoires et espère te relire très prochainement :-) **

**Guest2 : Coucou ! Même si certains ont eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de chantage, ce n'était pas le cas, je voulais seulement savoir si vous préfériez que j'arrête de poster cette histoire pour en commencer une nouvelle. Bref, je suis contente de savoir que vous voulez iire celle-ci jusqu'au bout, et vous posterai donc les derniers chapitres avec plaisir. Celui-ci a tardé à arriver parce que j'ai décidé au dernier moment d'en réécrire une partie... Je suis toujours contente de savoir que vous aimez autant lire mes moments SQ que je prends de plaisir à les écrire. Pour ce qui est de Blue, je trouvais qu'elle aurait dû s'excuser dans la série, parce que pour moi elle a contribué à la naissance de la Méchante Reine en refusant son aide à Regina quand elle en a eu besoin, mais c'est mon avis hein... Et puis ça m'a amusée de la voir demander pardon et perdre un peu de son air hautain... En ce qui concerne Ingrid, je trouvais ça important qu'Emma et elle prennent le temps de discuter. Après tout, Ingrid se retrouve dans la position de n'importe quel parent dont l'enfant décide de renouer une relation avec ses parents biologiques (un peu comme Regina dans la série en fait...), donc voilà, pour moi, cette fic ne pouvait pas prendre fin sans en être passé par là... Encore merci à toi, et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt :-) **

**Nicole : Merci pour ton commentaire, et effectivement, j'ai prévu quelques histoires où ni Killian, ni Robin n'auront de place... Merci encore et à bientôt !**

 **Clexa38469 : Je sais que les lecteurs ont du mal à comprendre l'importance des reviews pour un auteur, mais comme nous ne sommes pas payés pour écrire ces histoires que nous vous faisons partager, les reviews sont notre seul moyen de savoir si nos histoires plaisent, alors quand on en reçoit de moins en moins, l'on commence à s'interroger, donc je préfère arrêter de poster plutôt que de perdre du temps avec une histoire qui n'intéresse personne... Mais je suis ravie de savoir que ce n'est pas le cas, et continuerai donc de vous poster cette fic jusqu'au bout... Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me rassurer et j'espère que tu continueras à suivre et aimer cette fic :-) A bientôt ! **

**xengabtheonlyone : bonjour à toi et merci infiniment. Ton commentaire m'a reboostée, et je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire. Je te rassure, je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter d'écrire (après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je ne poste pas que je n'écris pas...) et je continuerai à vous poster cette histoire jusqu'à son terme. Merci encore et à bientôt :-) **

**McFly76 : Merci à toi et contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, même si effectivement, il était dégoulinant de guimauve, mais bon, je trouvais qu'une scène comme celle-ci avait sa place après toutes les péripéties endurées en quelques heures... Merci à toi et à bientôt :-) **

**M. L Casper : Merci de toujours prendre le temps de commenter, c'est très gentil, et très gratifiant pour moi car ça me prouve que je ne perds pas mon temps avec cette histoire. Donc je continuerai à poster comme prévu, ne t'inquiètes pas. A bientôt j'espère :-)**

 **Isacos : Premièrement, merci pour tout tes commentaires, je suis contente de te retrouver et désolée d'apprendre que tu as été malade, j'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant :-) Deuxièmement, je sais parfaitement que tu veux la suite avec Maléfique et j'espère que tu aimeras ces chapitres... Pour avoir déjà vu mon ordinateur tomber en panne sans explication, je sais ce que ça fait (heureusement que je sauvegarde régulièrement mes docs sur disque dur d'ailleurs, parce que quand on te dit que ça te coûterait moins cher d'en racheter un et que tes docs sont perdus, t'a quand même envie de pleurer de rage...) Tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Ingrid (qui pour le coup se retrouve un peu dans la même situation que Regina dans la série...) et pour Bleue :) Effectivement, la suite est déjà écrite, donc pour moi que je les poste ou pas, ça ne change pas grand chose... Mais les voilà, en espérant que vous aimerez... Encore merci, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**Gfaction : Comme tu as commenté en guest, je ne peux pas te répondre par mail, donc j'espère que tu viendras lire ces remerciements et que tu tomberas sur celui qui t'es destiné :-) Et bien merci à toi, contente que tu trouves ma fic aussi intéressante et approfondie (même si certains lecteurs trouvent au contraire que j'aurai dû approfondir plus certaines scènes...), comme quoi cela dépend vraiment de la personne qui lit... En tout cas un grand merci à toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira puisque lorsque tu as posté ce commentaire, tu n'en étais qu'au chapitre 14 ! En espérant te relire rapidement, je te souhaite une bonne lecture :-)  
**

 **oniao33 : Bonjour, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review pour me montrer que tu continues de me lire et que ma fic t'intéresse toujours autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la fin de cette histoire, et je te dis à bientôt :-) **

**Pilounana : Oui, c'est pour cela que je vous demandais ce que vous préfériez, parce qu'à la base, je pensais finir comme ça, mais comme j'avais encore deux trois choses à traiter (notamement en ce qui concerne Maléfique et Lily), j'ai écris ces chapitres supplémentaires, mais je ne voulais rien vous imposer... Donc contente que tu aimes toujours, et espère te relire très prochainement :-) **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous :-)**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bonne fin de journée, bisous :-)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment agréable et gratifiant d'en recevoir, car pour ceux qui écrivent des fictions, vous savez que c'est là la seule rémunération des auteurs de FF, donc merci à vous, vous êtes géniaux**

 **En espérant que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 55** :

Allongée dans le noir, le cœur battant la chamade la jolie brune fixait le plafond de sa chambre sans le voir. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle était rentrée de cet enfer, et que les cauchemars ne la quittaient plus. Qu'elle soit endormie ou qu'elle soit éveillée, ne faisait aucune différence. Les mêmes images sanglantes la hantaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était déployée, mais cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à compartimenter et à oublier l'horreur de la guerre. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait dire qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter l'armée. Son contrat arrivait à son terme, et elle raccrocherait avec les honneurs. Elle avait fait son devoir et en était fière. Mais elle sentait qu'il était temps pour elle de tourner la page et d'emprunter un autre chemin.

« Si seulement Emma était là, elle pourrait me conseiller… » se désola Lily, la douleur familière lui broyant le cœur.

Elle avait volontairement pris ses distances avec sa meilleure amie après le mariage de celle-ci, incapable de faire le deuil de ses sentiments. Pourtant elle avait toujours su que jamais Emma ne la verrait autrement que comme son amie, sa sœur de cœur, mais elle souffrait tellement qu'elle avait eu peur de faire une bêtise. Et à présent, elle regrettait d'avoir coupé les ponts avec la seule véritable amie qu'elle ait jamais eu. Emma avait toujours répondu présente pour elle, et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui tourner le dos, comme pour la punir de ne pas lui rendre ses sentiments.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ma vieille ! » souffla-t-elle avec exaspération en se levant pour gagner sa salle de bain.

Comme toujours, elle avait tout gâché. Sa rencontre avec Emma avait quelque peu changé les choses, et en vieillissant elle avait appris à réfléchir avant d'agir, mais parfois, c'était comme si elle était incapable de s'empêcher de prendre la mauvaise décision. Même en sachant qu'elle ne devrait pas agir comme elle le faisait, elle se sentait pousser par une force ténébreuse qui l'encourageait à foncer droit dans le mur.

« Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré… » soupira-t-elle en se passant de l'eau sur le visage avant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle prenne les pires décisions possibles ? Si elle en croyait ce vieux fou qui était venu la trouver juste avant qu'elle ne retrouve Emma lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes et qu'elles ne se quittent plus, c'était parce qu'elle était la fille de Maléfique et que les parents d'Emma, Blanche-Neige et son idiot de prince, l'avaient enlevée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé pour transférer en elle toute la noirceur que contenait le cœur d'Emma. Par leur faute, elle avait été conditionnée pour toujours choisir le côté obscur, et Emma pour n'être que douceur et gentillesse. Mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Qui croirait une histoire aussi dingue ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que ce vieux sénile prenait, mais ça devait être sacrément costaud ! » railla-t-elle en sortant de sa salle de bain.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle gagna son salon et décida de faire du sport, une habitude qu'elle avait prise à l'armée. S'échauffant rapidement pour éviter un claquage, elle entama une série de pompe, puis enchaina avec des abdos et termina par une série de traction. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit chaque muscle de son corps la brûler. En sueur, elle s'épongea le front avec le bas de son débardeur et gagna sa cuisine pour sortir une bouteille d'eau du frigo et boire de longues gorgées. Une fois la bouteille vidée, elle l'écrasa et la jeta dans la poubelle et retourna dans la salle de bain pour une douche brûlante qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Se dépenser lui avait toujours permis de canaliser l'énergie bouillonnante et dévastatrice qui l'habitait, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Se sentant un peu mieux dans ses baskets, elle retourna dans la cuisine et farfouilla quelques instants dans les placards, soupirant en constatant qu'elle avait encore oublié de faire les courses. Se rabattant sur une boîte de céréales déjà bien entamée, elle soupira de soulagement en dénichant un fond de lait dans le frigo et s'attabla pour un petit déjeuner frugal. Et inévitablement, ses pensées la ramenèrent vers Emma, et elle se demanda si sa meilleure amie pensait à elle et si elle lui manquait autant qu'à elle.

« Probablement pas, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? » marmonna-t-elle en délaissant son bol, l'appétit coupé.

Après tout, Emma avait une vie parfaite à présent. Elle avait retrouvé son fils, avait une merveilleuse petite fille et par-dessus le marché, elle était mariée à une femme incroyablement belle et riche. Non pas qu'Emma ait pu être attirée par l'argent, pas alors qu'elle était elle-même riche. Non, Lily savait que si Emma avait épousée cette femme, c'était par amour. Même si au départ, leur relation était née de leur volonté de faire le bonheur des jumeaux en évitant de les séparer à nouveau. Mais dès l'instant où Emma lui avait parlé de Regina, Lily avait su. L'expression émerveillée et légèrement rêveuse qu'avait arboré Emma en évoquant sa rencontre avec la mère adoptive d'Henry avait été plus que révélatrice.

« Et je ne doute pas que cette Regina soit elle aussi tombée sous le charme de mon Emma, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » soupira Lily avec un sourire désabusé.

Alors elle avait pris ses distances, se plongeant à corps perdu dans le travail, et à présent, elle réalisait qu'elle avait commis une terrible erreur. Parce qu'en agissant ainsi, elle avait perdu Emma. Elle avait voulu s'isoler pour panser ses blessures, mais en cessant de donner des nouvelles à sa meilleure amie, elle s'était elle-même rayée de son existence. Et à présent, il était probablement trop tard pour faire amende honorable et recoller les morceaux. Emma avait sa vie à présent, probablement de nouveaux amis et elle n'avait sûrement plus besoin d'elle.

« Elle est probablement soulagée que je ne sois plus là pour lui attirer des ennuis de toute façon… » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

Mélancolique, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et laissa son regard se perdre sur la ville. Elle avait beau avoir décidé de quitter l'armée, elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait la force. Parce que quitter l'armée, c'était se retrouver à nouveau totalement seule. Son unité avait été un peu sa famille ces dernières années, même s'ils lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était bisexuelle. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire, et ils avaient fini par laisser tomber. Heureusement pour elle la politique de l'armée s'était énormément assouplie concernant les homosexuels, et elle n'avait pas été renvoyée, même si parfois elle était tombée sur des supérieurs totalement débiles qui s'étaient acharnés sur elle, espérant la faire craquer. Mais c'était mal la connaître.

« Je ne suis pas une faible femme ! » gronda-t-elle en montrant les dents.

Et plus que tout, elle refusait d'être vu comme une victime. Elle ne s'était jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds, et elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Emma lui avait souvent dit qu'elle avait le caractère d'une farouche guerrière amazone, ce qui l'avait toujours fait sourire. Emma avait longtemps cru à la magie de la vie, avant de s'endurcir et de voir ses illusions être brisées de la pire des façons. Neal lui avait volé bien plus que sa virginité cette nuit-là. Emma avait profondément changé, se créant une carapace infranchissable, même pour elle. Pourtant Regina avait réussi à la briser et à atteindre le cœur de la belle blonde, et Lily ne pouvait que s'incliner devant sa défaite. Tout ce qui importait au final, c'était qu'Emma soit heureuse, et il était temps pour elle de faire le deuil de ses sentiments et s'ouvrir à nouveau aux possibilités que lui offriraient la vie.

« Enfin si je ne fais pas tout foirer comme d'habitude… » grimaça-t-elle en soufflant bruyamment.

Toutes ses relations amoureuses s'étaient terminées en véritable fiasco. Qu'elle soit sortie avec un homme, ou avec une femme. Contrairement à Emma qui avait toujours clairement affiché son homosexualité, et encore plus après l'épisode Neal, Lily elle, s'intéressait indifféremment aux deux sexes. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré quiconque qui lui donne envie de réellement s'investir et se contentait donc d'aventures d'une nuit qui s'émoussaient rapidement. Des coups discrets à sa porte la tirèrent de ses réflexions, et elle se leva souplement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. A cette heure-ci, ce ne pouvait qu'être son voisin. Et en effet, elle aperçut le visage souriant du beau rouquin derrière la porte close.

« Salut beau gosse, tu t'es perdu ? » le taquina-t-elle en constatant qu'il était en retard sur l'horaire habituel.

« J'ai passé la nuit à écrire, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… » s'excusa Auguste en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« La bonne odeur de café qui t'accompagne m'incite à te pardonner » gloussa Lily en invitant son ami à entrer.

Auguste était comme un grand frère pour elle, tout comme pour Emma. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'Auguste avait décidé de se lancer dans un tour du monde pour chercher l'inspiration, mais il avait repris contact quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il était revenu à Boston. Il avait immédiatement demandé des nouvelles d'Emma, surpris de ne pas la trouver en compagnie de Lily, et celle-ci lui avait tout raconté. Auguste avait paru surpris, mais il avait été heureux pour Emma, même si désolé pour Lily dont il avait toujours suspecté les sentiments. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoi que ce soit.

Après son retour, il avait cherché un appartement, et celui en-dessous de chez Lily s'étant libéré, il y avait emménagé, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Auguste était la seule personne, en dehors d'Emma, avec qui Lily ne gâchait pas tout. Il l'acceptait comme elle était, et lorsqu'elle devenait un peu trop sauvage et renfermée, il le lui faisait tendrement remarquer. Ils étaient très complices et pouvaient discuter de tout, ce qui aidait énormément Lily à ne pas faire de bêtises.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un estomac sur pattes Miss Paige » rigola Auguste en la suivant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Tu tombes bien, j'étais en plein questionnement existentiel » lança Lily après avoir bu une gorgée de son café.

« Oula ! Tous aux abris ! » blagua Auguste en se penchant pour éviter le coup de poing vengeur de la jolie brune.

« Tu es hilarant vraiment, ce n'est pas romancier que tu devrais être mais comique, tu ferais un malheur dans certains bars mal famés… » grogna Lily en plissant les yeux d'un air assassin.

« Allez, raconte tout à tonton Auguste » l'invita le jeune homme en s'asseyant confortablement en braquant le regard sur elle.

« Je vais quitter l'armée » annonça Lily de but en blanc en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Je m'y attendais un peu » remarqua simplement Auguste en hochant gravement la tête.

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire après… » soupira Lily en se passant une main agitée dans ses longues mèches.

« Je pourrais contacter mon ami qui tient une agence de recouvrement ou un truc du genre… » proposa Auguste après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Pourquoi pas… » murmura Lily, guère convaincue.

Mais ce serait un travail de terrain qui lui permettrait d'avoir des horaires assez souples. Et puis elle préférait ça à un travail de bureau. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas devenir une parfaite petite secrétaire, très peu pour elle. Si Auguste lui proposait ce boulot, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de canaliser l'énergie qui bouillonnait en elle et qui menaçait parfois de la faire disjoncter. August la connaissait bien, même mieux qu'elle-même parfois, et il ne lui proposerait pas un job qui ne lui conviendrait pas.

« Sinon tu pourrais sauter dans ta voiture et rouler jusque dans le Maine pour aller rendre visite à Emma et renouer avec elle… » suggéra Auguste en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Et si elle refuse de me voir ? De me pardonner ? » s'angoissa Lily en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« C'est d'Emma dont nous parlons. Si elle m'a pardonné de l'avoir abandonnée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, elle te pardonnera ton silence radio des dernières années » rétorqua Auguste en tentant d'ignorer la culpabilité qui l'assaillait.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa promesse rompue, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son père l'avait envoyé dans ce monde pour qu'il veille sur Emma, et à la première occasion, il l'avait abandonnée derrière lui sans se retourner. D'accord, il n'avait été qu'un enfant, mais malgré tout, il s'en voulait énormément, surtout lorsqu'il avait appris tout ce par quoi Emma était passée. Peut-être que s'il avait été là, il aurait pu empêcher qu'elle souffre autant. Et c'était en partie pour se racheter qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité sur qui elle était. Et aussi parce qu'elle l'aurait pris pour un dingue. Mais lorsque Lily lui avait dit qu'elle s'était mariée et qu'elle était heureuse, il avait su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, même si ça voulait dire laisser son père et tous les autres sous l'emprise de la Malédiction. Et encore il ignorait si c'était toujours le cas. Après tout, Emma avait épousée la Méchante Reine, aussi hallucinant que cela puisse paraître.

Et aux photos que Lily lui avait montrées, elles avaient l'air heureuses. Le plus surprenant pour lui avait été de voir Blanche-Neige et son prince à leurs côtés, souriants de bonheur, ainsi que d'autres comme son père qui posait un regard bienveillant sur le couple, presque paternel. Tout compte fait, la Malédiction n'était peut-être pas brisée, mais ils semblaient tous heureux, alors pourquoi prendre le risque de tout bouleverser et de faire le malheur d'Emma ?

« Si j'y vais, tu viendras avec moi ? Elle n'osera peut-être pas me mettre à la porte si tu es là… » l'implora Lily avec espoir.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je peux écrire de n'importe où » acquiesça Auguste en cachant sa propre nervosité.

Pas à l'idée de revoir Emma, ce dont il se réjouissait, mais à l'idée de revoir son père après toutes ces années. Que penserait-il de l'homme qu'il était devenu ? Serait-il déçu ? Et s'il allait à Storybrooke, risquait-il de redevenir un pantin de bois ? Mais il refusait d'être à nouveau lâche. Même si son père ne se souvenait pas de lui, il pourrait se rapprocher de lui et renouer un semblant de relation. Ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Et du moment qu'il avait Emma et Lily, il serait heureux n'importe où. Elles étaient la seule famille qu'il avait et plus jamais il ne faillirait auprès d'elles. Même si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lily était légèrement différents de ceux qui le liaient à Emma.

Et c'était probablement là son plus grand secret. Parce que si Lily avait été secrètement amoureuse d'Emma, lui l'avait été de la fougueuse brune sans qu'elle ne s'en doute lamais. Et il l'était toujours, même s'il savait que Lily ne le verrait probablement jamais que comme un grand frère. Ce qui n'était pas si mal. Au moins faisait-il parti de sa vie. C'était mieux que rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse, et si un jour elle arrivait à faire le deuil de ses sentiments pour Emma et qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un, il se réjouirait pour elle et répondrait présent en tant qu'ami.

« Super ! » s'écria joyeusement Lily en sautant au cou du jeune homme, les faisant tomber à la renverse sur le canapé sous la force de l'impulsion.

« Liiy… » grogna Auguste en fermant les yeux.

Il voulait bien se conduire en ami, mais il restait un homme et sentir le corps souple et parfait de la jolie brune s'écraser contre le sien mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve. D'autant que la position ne semblait pas déranger Lily qui choisit de se caler contre lui, remuant légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable, le faisant gronder sourdement, feignant une indifférence qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Il pria pour que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, l'empêchant de faire un truc stupide comme par exemple laisser ses mains partir à la découverte du corps pressé contre le sien.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tendu… » lui fit remarquer Lily en rejetant la tête en arrière pour observer le visage figé d'Auguste.

Ce ne pouvait pas être le câlin improvisé qui le mettait dans cet état. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une telle position. En fait, il leur était même arrivé de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une soirée à regarder un film ou à refaire le monde. Et jamais Auguste ne lui avait donné l'impression d'être embarrassé par leur promiscuité. Ce devait être autre chose, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas bouger. Et puis elle était bien dans les bras d'Auguste, s'y sentant en sécurité.

« C'est moi qui devrait être inquiète à l'idée de revoir Emma… » lança-t-elle à tout hasard en se recalant confortablement.

« Elle ne sait pas que je suis revenu à Boston, et risque d'être blessée que je ne l'ai pas avertie… » lui fit remarquer Auguste en soupirant lourdement.

Lily allait rétorquer lorsque des coups à la porte la firent se redresser en maugréant contre ce visiteur indésirable et inattendu. Profitant de ce que la jeune femme était à présent assise sur ses cuisses, Auguste se redressa, et pressé de s'éloigner, se leva vivement, faisant basculer Lily en arrière, lui faisant pousser un cri indigné.

« Je vais ouvrir ! » lança-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

L'ouvrant sans prendre la peine de regarder qui était son sauveur, il se figea en apercevant une crinière blonde qu'il aurait reconnu dans une foule en pleine nuit.

« Gus ? » s'étonna Emma avant de sauter au cou de son grand frère de cœur.

« Emma… » souffla le jeune homme en la serrant fortement dans ses bras, heureux de revoir la jeune femme.

« Depuis quand es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ? » voulut-elle savoir en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule avec un regard lourd de reproches.

« Depuis quelques mois, et je ne voulais pas te déranger… » expliqua-t-il avec une moue penaude qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme.

« Décidément, entre Lily et toi, je suis servie ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

« Tu ne me présente pas ? » demanda August en avisant la présence de la Reine derrière Emma.

Fasciné, il réalisa que la belle brune ne lui accordait aucune attention, le regard braqué sur sa femme dans une expression tendrement amusée. Et la lueur qui incendiait le regard de la Reine en cet instant était de l'amour, il en était certain. Voilà qui confirmait ce qu'il avait compris en étudiant les photos que Lily lui avait montrées. La Reine ne faisait pas semblant. Elle aimait réellement Emma et ne s'en cachait même pas.

« Auguste, je te présente ma douce Regina » énonça Emma en attirant possessivement sa femme contre elle « Mon amour, je te présente Auguste Booth, mon imbécile de grand frère » ajouta-t-elle, faisant doucement rire Regina.

« Enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance Mr Booth » sourit Regina en lui tendant gracieusement la main.

« Tous le plaisir est pour moi madame le Maire » affirma le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue en essayant de ne pas trop dévisager son interlocutrice.

Mais il ne dut pas tout à fait y parvenir, parce qu'une lueur intriguée apparue dans le regard de Regina qui le dévisagea à son tour. L'espace d'un instant, il vit le doute s'immiscer dans le regard de la Reine, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et continua de sourire légèrement, amusée par la situation.

« Si tu es là, c'est que Lily l'est aussi pas vrai ? » s'enquit Emma avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

« Oui, elle est rentrée depuis quelques semaines également » approuva Auguste en grimaçant d'un air coupable.

« Et me rassurer ne vous ai visiblement pas venu à l'esprit… » gronda Emma en prenant une expression blessée.

Immédiatement, Auguste voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Regina fut plus rapide et l'entoura de ses bras en déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Dans un soupir tremblant, Emma se blottit contre sa belle brune en fermant les yeux, cherchant du réconfort dans le cou de son amour. Dans leurs dos, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Auguste tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Lily qui fixait intensément le couple, les poings serrés et le regard douloureux. Dépité, il reporta son attention sur Emma et constata que la Reine avait aperçu la réaction de Lily, et que son regard s'était fait glacial. Nul doute que sa Majesté comptait bien mettre les choses au clair, et ce ne serait pas forcément une expérience plaisante pour Lily.

« Emma ? » appela Lily, d'une voix tremblante, faisant se redresser la belle blonde sans pour autant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de sa femme.

L'attitude d'Emma n'échappa pas à Lily qui sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Avant, après une longue séparation, Emma se jetait dans ses bras en riant et en pleurant tout à la fois. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se contentait de l'observer avec reproches, restant accrochée à la superbe brune qui l'accompagnait et qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de la laisser l'approcher de trop près.

« Bonjour Lilith » lança Emma en fixant sa meilleure amie avec reproches.

De savoir que durant tous ces mois, Lily était tranquillement chez elle avec August et qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui passer un coup de fil pour la rassurer lui laissait un goût amer. Et cela venait corroborer la théorie de Regina selon laquelle Lily avait volontairement pris ses distances pour ne pas souffrir plus à cause de ses sentiments à sens unique. Et même si Emma pouvait comprendre, ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Mais elle ne devait pas pour autant perdre de vue la raison de sa venue à Boston, et se disputer avec Lily n'était pas la meilleure façon d'aborder les choses.

« Aïe… » grimaça Lily « Quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom complet, c'est que tu es vraiment fâchée contre moi… » souffla-t-elle en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

« J'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être tu ne trouves pas ? » répliqua Emma en arquant un sourcil à la façon Mills.

« Ouais je sais, j'ai merdé dans les grandes largeurs, mais tu as ta vie maintenant, je ne voulais pas être un boulet pour toi et ta femme… » marmonna Lily en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable.

« Vous êtes comme une sœur pour Emma, et elle s'est énormément inquiétée pour vous ces derniers mois. C'est en ne lui donnant pas de vos nouvelles que vous avez été une source de traquât, pas en faisant partie de sa vie » intervint Regina, une lueur colérique dans le regard.

Du coin de l'œil, Emma vit Auguste grimacer et reculer instinctivement en avisant l'expression assassine de Regina. Et cela l'intrigua. Elle savait que sa femme pouvait être très impressionnante, particulièrement lorsqu'elle arborait cette expression réfrigérante, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière le comportement de son idiot de grand frère. C'était comme s'il savait qui était Regina et qu'il craignait de voir la Méchante Reine se matérialiser devant ses yeux. Il allait falloir qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux. Après tout, découvrir qu'Auguste venait lui aussi de la Forêt Enchantée ne serait pas le plus étrange de toute cette histoire…

« Je suis désolée… » souffla piteusement Lily en rentrant les épaules dans son cou tout en adressant un regard colérique à Regina.

Cette femme, non contente de lui avoir volé Emma se permettait en plus de lui faire la leçon. D'un autre côté, elle prenait la défense d'Emma et lui faisait clairement savoir que la faire souffrir à nouveau n'était pas une option acceptable si elle tenait à la vie. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir de se préoccuper ainsi du bonheur de la belle blonde ? N'agirait-elle pas de la même façon si les rôles étaient inversés ? Bien sûr que si, et encore, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle se montrerait aussi courtoise que la mairesse.

« C'est bon Lily, je te pardonne… » finit par sourire Emma avant de s'avancer pour enlacer amicalement son amie « Après tout, je sais depuis longtemps que tu es un cas désespéré… » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

« Ouais je sais… » reconnut simplement Lily qui savait reconnaître une vérité lorsqu'elle en entendait une.

« Lily… » soupira Emma en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune brune, touchée par son manque d'assurance.

Visiblement leur longue séparation avait eu un effet dévastateur sur le moral de son amie, et elle détestait ça. Elle qui avait cru que l'armée permettrait à Lily de réaliser qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle méritait d'être aimée, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. En fait, Regina et Lily se ressemblaient énormément, mais cela ne la surprenait pas. Après tout, Regina et elle étaient très semblables, donc qu'il en soit de même avec Lily n'était guère surprenant. Elles avaient toutes les trois eu un parcours différent, mais au final, le résultat était le même. Elles s'étaient toujours senties comme des laissées pour compte, des femmes indignes d'être aimées et qui avaient perdu tout espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Mais si Regina et elles avaient pu se trouver et être heureux ensembles, elle ferait en sorte que Lily aussi ait droit à sa fin heureuse également. N'était-elle pas la Sauveuse après tout ? Née pour rendre leurs fins heureuses à tous ? Même si sur ce coup, Regina lui avait sacrément mâché le travail !

« Désolée, je suis pas de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui… » s'excusa Lily en se dégageant doucement des bras d'Emma pour finalement faire face à Regina.

Les deux brunes se fixèrent silencieusement et Lily tenta de soutenir aussi longtemps que possible le regard implacable de la mairesse, mais finit par déclarer forfait. Emma n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'elle lui avait décrit sa femme, et Lily devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était impressionnée par la prestance et l'assurance qui se dégageait de sa rivale.

« Enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance Miss Paige, je commençais à désespérer de rencontrer un jour la sœur de mon Emma… » déclara finalement Regina d'un ton aimable.

Mais en dépit du ton affable utilisé, Lily comprit parfaitement le message. Emma n'était plus un cœur à prendre, et elle ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier parce qu'elle ne doutait pas que la mairesse risquait de devenir redoutable si jamais elle tentait de lui voler la femme qu'elle aimait. Mais Regina n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas pensé tenter de conquérir sa meilleure amie, loin s'en fallait, mais il suffisait de voir comment Emma couvait du regard Regina pour comprendre que la partie était jouée d'avance et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir à briser leur couple. Jamais elle n'avait vu Emma agir ainsi, et cela la rendait heureuse en fin de compte.

« J'en suis heureuse également, et permettez-moi de vous présenter mes vœux de bonheur, même s'ils arrivent un peu tard… » sourit finalement Lily en tendant une main amicale à Regina qui la serra fermement.

« Des vœux de bonheur sont toujours les bienvenus Miss Paige, peu importe le temps qu'il faille attendre pour les recevoir » répondit Regina avec un sourire amusé.

« Bon, et si nous allions dans le salon ? On ne va quand même pas camper dans le couloir toute la journée ! » s'exclama Auguste, soulagé de voir la tension redescendre entre les deux brunes volcaniques.

Une chose était sûre, les prochains jours risquaient d'être forts en émotion parce qu'avec des caractères aussi forts réunis dans la même pièce, il risquait d'y avoir des étincelles, si ce n'était du sang sur les murs.

« Quel parfait petit maître de maison… » se moqua Emma avec un grand sourire « Vous habitez ensemble ? » voulut-elle savoir avec curiosité.

A sa question, pourtant innocente, Emma eut la surprise de voir ses deux amis rougirent furieusement et secouer frénétiquement la tête, la détrompant avec vigueur. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut le regard qu'Auguste posa sur Lily sans que celle-ci ne le remarque. Le même que Lily avait parfois sur les vidéos. Un mélange d'amour et de résignation teintée de tristesse. Estomaquée, Emma tourna instinctivement la tête vers Regina qui lui sourit doucement en hochant gravement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que son imagination ne lui jouait pas de tour. Non seulement elle n'avait jamais pris conscience des sentiments de Lily pour elle, mais en plus elle n'avait pas vu non plus qu'Auguste était amoureux en secret de la jolie brune.

Décidément, elle faisait une amie pitoyable. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir alors qu'elle avait su que Mickaël en pinçait pour Ingrid avant même qu'ils n'en aient conscience ? En soupirant, elle suivit ses amis au salon, se demandant s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait faire pour les aider à être aussi heureux qu'elle-même l'était avec Regina.

« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine Votre Majesté… » marmonna distraitement Auguste en s'inclinant devant Regina avant de se figer.

Il avait gaffé. Perdu dans ses tristes pensées, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas censé savoir qui était réellement Regina, et encore moins l'appeler par son titre. Relevant lentement la tête, il croisa le regard acéré de Regina et celui surpris d'Emma. Quant à Lily elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, pensant que le jeune homme se moquait des manières un peu snobs de la mairesse.

« Auguste, comment… » commença Emma avant de s'interrompre, ne sachant pas comment poursuivre tant que Lily ignorait la vérité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » l'interrogea en même temps Regina en le fixant d'un air pensif avant qu'une lueur de compréhension n'apparaisse dans son regard.

Pinocchio. Elle en était certaine. Ce ne pouvait qu'être lui. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il était devenu du petit garçon et au fil des années, la tristesse sans nom de Marco lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle savait que sa Malédiction n'aurait pas dû faire disparaître l'enfant, mais le séparer de son père. Mais à présent elle comprenait mieux. Marco avait envoyé son fils dans ce monde en même temps qu'Emma, confiant à l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque la lourde tâche de veiller sur la jeune princesse. Et l'espace d'un instant, Regina songea à ce qu'aurait été la vie d'Emma si Blanche avait pu prendre la place du petit farçon dans l'armoire magique. Ses amis savaient-ils que deux personnes avaient pu faire le voyage ? Non, probablement pas. Marco avait dû garder cette information pour lui, désirant protéger son fils du Sort Noir.

« Votre père va être heureux de vous revoir après toutes ces années… » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« Il ne saura pas qui je suis… » soupira Auguste en serrant les poings pour cacher sa colère.

« Ils ont tous retrouvés la mémoire Auguste, Emma a réussi… » lui révéla Regina en serrant tendrement la main de sa femme entre les siennes.

« Reina ? Tu m'expliques ? » voulut savoir Emma, son regard passant de sa Reine au visage bouleversé de son frère de cœur.

« Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais bien comprendre, parce que là, je suis larguée ! » s'exclama Lily, les yeux passant d'une personne à l'autre d'un air perdu « Je croyais que tu ne savais pas qui était tes parents ? » finit-elle par demander en se concentrant sur Auguste.

« C'est une très longue histoire Lily, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu me croies si je te la racontais… » grimaça Auguste en se laissant lourdement tomber près de la jeune femme comme si ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

« Tu viens de là-bas toi aussi ! » comprit Emma en écarquillant les yeux « Tu savais tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » s'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds, les yeux étincelants de colère.

« Emma, s'il t'en avait parlé, l'aurais-tu cru ? » lui demanda Regina en tirant sur sa main pour la faire se rasseoir.

« Mais enfin venir d'où ? » explosa à son tour Lily en se levant pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et taper du pied pour marquer son mécontentement de voir ses questions être ignorées.

« Avant de tout te raconter Lily, je vais te demander deux choses… » commença Emma en jouant nerveusement avec les doigts de la mairesse.

« Lesquelles ? » voulut-elle savoir en plissant les yeux avec méfiance.

« De garder l'esprit ouvert… » commença Emma après avoir pris une profonde inspiration « Et de me raconter ce que tu sais de tes parents biologiques… » ajouta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

Un silence pesant se fit, et Lily se laissa retomber sur le canapé, son visage marquant son incrédulité. Pourquoi Emma lui posait-elle cette question ? Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ignorait tout de son passé, de ceux qui l'avaient abandonnée sans état d'âme. Alors pourquoi retournait-elle ainsi le couteau dans la plaie alors qu'elle savait combien cet abandon parental l'avait blessée et la blessait encore ? A moins qu'Emma ne fasse référence à ce que ce vieux fou lui avait appris. Mais c'était impossible, personne ne savait. Lily n'en avait jamais pipé mots à qui que ce soit tant cela était délirant. Et pourtant, Emma lui demandait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir… A moins que… Mais non, c'était n'importe quoi !

« Fais-moi confiance Lily, tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait te faire du mal… » souffla tendrement Emma en plantant son regard dans celui de son amie.

Lily se perdit dans ce regard si pur et étincelant, et comme toujours, elle se sentit apaisée. Il y avait quelque chose en Emma qui avait toujours eu un pouvoir immense sur elle. Emma avait toujours su faire ressortir le meilleur de sa personnalité, calmer les ténèbres qui grondaient dans son cœur et en cet instant, elle sut qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et qu'elle était en sécurité tant qu'Emma serait là. Alors prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença son récit…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**Guest2 : Coucou et je suis tout aussi contente que tu aimes toujours cette histoire et que ces chapitres supplémentaires te fassent plaisir. Effectivement, il est temps que Regina sévisse un peu, mais je ne développerai pas cela dans ma fic, je vous laisse simplement imaginer la scène, mais ça m'a amusée d'imaginer les misères que les habitants pourraient lui faire en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les « punir » sans passer à nouveau pour une Méchante… Et je voulais aussi que ses amis se révoltent de l'attitude des villageois et que ce soient eux qui suggèrent de mettre les points sur les i à la place de Regina… Pour ce qui est d'Ingrid et Mary, je trouvais cela mieux pour Emma et sa famille que de les voir se faire sans cesse la guerre et donc de pourrir les réunions de famille… Effectivement, Mal va retrouver Lily, et tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous aimerez ma vision de ces retrouvailles, ainsi que la façon dont j'ai écrit la rencontre entre Regina et Lily… Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ****😊 Au plaisir de te lire !**

 **AlineGranger : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cette suite t'ai plu ****😊 Pour ce qui est de la rencontre entre Mal et Lily, puis entre Regina et Lily, je ne peux que souhaiter que tu aimes autant que le reste de cette histoire. Encore un grand merci pour ta présence à chaque chapitre et à très bientôt j'espère**

 **xengabtheonlyone : Merci énormément. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, si bien que j'ai un certain nombre d'idée de fics en attente qui ne demandent qu'à être mise par écrit. La seule chose qui me manque, c'est le temps ****En tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ce que tu lis au fil de ces derniers chapitres ! Au plaisir de te lire**

 **JUJUDEMARS : Merci pour ton commentaire, et de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre. En effet, j'essaie de conserver le SQ au fil de cette histoire puisqu'il s'agit du fil conducteur de cette fic, donc je suis soulagée si j'ai réussi à doser les deux facettes de ce chapitre sans en favoriser une plus que l'autre… Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire prochainement **

**Oph88 : Merci pour la review et la mise en favoris, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand un lecteur sort de l'ombre pour me donner son avis, ça prouve, à mes yeux, qu'il aime vraiment ce qu'il lit. Ton compliment me touche énormément, et je ne peux qu'espérer que la suite de cette histoire ne les démentira pas ! Encore un grand merci, et à bientôt j'espère **

**Jack77 : Et bien merci à toi également de me le faire savoir et de me lire ****😊 En espérant que ces chapitres te plairont ! Merci encore et à bientôt !**

 **Sanrever : Bonjour à toi ****😊 Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, cela m'a beaucoup touchée** **😊 Ton pseudo me disait quelque chose, du coup je suis allée fouiller sur ton profil, et là je comprends d'où cette impression venait** **😊 De JAG évidemment ! Je suis une grande fan de tes fics sur cette série, même si moi à l'époque, je n'ai jamais osé poster les miennes, trouvant que je n'écrivais pas assez bien pour cela, mais j'ai adoré chacune de tes fics, ayant une préférence pour tes fics « Un long week-end » et sa suite « Une nouvelle vie » et maintenant que j'ai vu que tu les avais posté sur FF, je me ferais sûrement un petit plaisir en les relisant** **😊 Au passage, j'ai eu une idée de fic SQ centrée sur le milieu militaire, et je pense faire pas mal de parallèle avec la série JAG (enfin quand j'aurais le temps de l'écrire…)… Bon, j'arrête mon blabla… Pour en revenir à ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. Pour ce qui est des commentaires, j'ai bien souvent constaté que c'est effectivement le cas, voilà pourquoi personnellement, lorsque je lis une fic, j'essais de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre (je ne lis pas beaucoup de FF, mais quand je le fais, je laisse une trace de mon passage…). Mais effectivement, j'écris également avant tout pour mon plaisir, et le partage n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, mais agréable malgré tout… Mais disons que lorsque des lecteurs qui m'ont habituée à laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre ne le font plus pendant plusieurs chapitres d'affilée, je me pose des questions (voilà ce que c'est de prendre de mauvaises habitudes…) Encore un grand merci, et au plaisir de te relire**

 **M.L. Casper : Et bien merci à toi, et contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. J'aime aussi beaucoup le personnage de Maléfique, d'où le fait que je voulais me consacrer un peu à elle et à Lily pour boucler ce premier opus… Même si comme toi, Regina reste ma préférée ****😊 Encore un grand merci, et j'espère que la suite sera toujours autant à ta convenance ! Au plaisir de te lire prochainement !**

 **OoO Red OoO : Déjà, merci pour ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé cette suite. Lily est également un personnage que j'aime bien, et je trouvais important de l'exploiter dans ma fic. Effectivement, j'ai choisi de faire en sorte qu'elles ne se perdent jamais de vue, sauf après la rencontre d'Emma et de Regina, donc Lily ne connaît pas Regina en personne, même si elle a continuée à correspondre un temps avec Emma avant de couper les ponts… J'espère que les différentes rencontres seront à la hauteur de tes attentes ****😊 Pour Ingrid et Mary, cela m'amusait de les imaginer se liguer contre Emma pour jouer à la princesse avec elle, mais c'est sans compter sur Regina qui veille sur sa petite femme et empêche les deux mères de trop en faire et de la rendre dingue ! Oui, une ellipse d'un an, et Maléfique a dû apprendre à vivre dans ce monde puisque contrairement aux autres, elle n'a aucun faux souvenir pour l'aider à s'y accoutumer. De plus, elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et voulait être entièrement elle-même lorsqu'elle retrouverait son enfant… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu le choix… Oui, j'avais que sur ce coup, j'ai fait au plus simple, mais je ne voulais pas que Regina agisse comme dans la Forêt Enchantée, en tuant à tour de bras, du coup c'était encore la solution la plus diplomatique et conciliante… Et qui a été approuvée par tous ! Merci encore, et au plaisir de te lire prochainement**

 **Isacos : Salut, et contente de savoir que tu vas mieux et que les médicaments ont fait effet ****😊 Oui, Maléfique est enfin redevenue humaine et a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, elle va donc pouvoir se concentrer entièrement sur Lily et leurs retrouvailles** **😊 Pour Regina, c'est un peu ça, en mode blasée… Elle joue les tampons entre Emma et ses mères et inutile de préciser qui a le dernier mot… N'est-ce pas ? Oui, le ménage a été fait pour que tous y trouve leur compte, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne façon de montrer que Regina n'était définitivement plus la Méchante Reine aux yeux de ceux qui auraient encore eu des doutes, et que cela permettrait aussi de se débarrasser des trouble-fêtes qui auraient pu leur créer des problèmes dans l'avenir… Contente que tu aies aimé la scène où Emma montre Lily à Maléfique, je voulais vraiment montrer à quel point ce moment précis a été fort en émotion pour la dragonne, donc ravie si cela s'est ressenti pendant ta lecture ! En espérant que la suite te plaira, je te remercie encore et te dis à très bientôt pour la suite**

 **oniao33 : Merci beaucoup à toi, ravie de savoir que ce chapitre t'a plu. Et j'espère donc que les différentes scènes de retrouvailles te plairont tout autant ****😊 Merci encore, et à très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Artemis972 : Que d'enthousiasme et de compliments, merci infiniment ****😊 Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que ma fic t'a plu à ce point ! Eh bien j'espère que ta compagne se montrera aussi enjouée que toi** **😊 Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que merci, et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout ! Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement !**

 **oOoOoOoOO**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :-)**

 **Merci encore à tous de lire, et de commenter cette fic, je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez !**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous et bonne fin de soirée à tous :-)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je suis toujours étonnée et comblée par l'intérêt que vous portez tous à mon histoire, et je suis très heureuse de la partager avec vous. Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et votre lecture, vous êtes tout simplement formidable**

 **Je suis ravie que l'arrivée de Lily vous plaise autant et que ces derniers chapitres vous conviennent**

 **Merci encore et bonne lecture à vous tous !**

 **PS : Seule l'histoire et les personnages sortis de mon imagination m'appartiennent, le reste appartient exclusivement à l'univers de OUAT !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 56** :

« Et après m'avoir raconté cette folle histoire, il m'a donné ce pendentif… » conclut Lily après le plus long discours qu'elle ait jamais prononcé.

Se raclant nerveusement la gorge, elle joua avec la surface polie de son pendentif. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir cru un traitre mots de ce que cet homme lui avait dit, elle n'avait cependant jamais pu se résoudre à s'en débarrasser.

« Quand il est parti, il m'a dit qu'il savait que je ne l'avais pas cru, mais que le jour viendrait où j'aurais la preuve que tout ceci était la stricte vérité, et que ce jour-là, je pourrais rentrer chez moi et faire connaissance avec ma mère… » souffla Lily en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Et bien je dirais que ce jour est arrivé… » lança Emma en hochant gravement la tête.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ! » s'exclama Lily en ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

« Si, parce que l'autre bébé, c'était moi Lily… » répondit Emma avec un tel sérieux que Lily la fixa sans savoir quoi dire.

« Mais… c'est impossible enfin… » finit-elle par balbutier en tournant la tête vers Auguste qui se contenta de lui sourire doucement tout en hochant la tête.

En désespoir de cause, le regard de Lily se porta sur Regina qui restait impassible, et étrangement, le calme de la mairesse attisa l'agitation de la jeune femme qui grogna de dépit.

« Vous êtes tous tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? Ou alors vous avez décidé de me faire une blague ? » explosa-t-elle en se levant pour faire les cent pas devant le canapé.

« Non Lily, tout ce que cet homme t'a raconté est la stricte vérité et je me demande qui il était d'ailleurs… » soupira Emma en fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur.

« Il a prétendu être l'Apprenti ou je ne sais quelle connerie du genre » ricana Lily sans cesser ses allées et venues.

« L'Apprenti ? Vraiment ? » s'exclama Regina en se redressant, le regard étincelant d'intérêt.

« Tu sais qui il est ? » voulut savoir Emma, intriguée par la réaction de sa femme.

« L'Apprenti de Merlin. Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans ce monde lui aussi » expliqua Regina en secouant la tête « A ce que je sache, il est une des seules personnes capables de passer d'un monde à l'autre grâce à sa seule magie qu'il tient de Merlin en personne » poursuivit Regina, indifférente au regard incrédule que Lily posait sur elle.

« Non mais vous vous entendez ? On n'est pas dans un Disney pour l'amour du ciel ! » vitupéra Lily en levant les bras au ciel.

« Non, on en est même très loin ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Disney s'est mis le doigt dans l'œil ! » rétorqua Emma en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Emma, ce n'est pas le moment ! » soupira Regina en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Rien que toi, quand tu vois comment tu es dépeinte, s'ils savaient à quel point tu es belle en réalité, ils n'auraient jamais mis ta soif de vengeance sur le compte d'une stupide jalousie mal placée ! » affirma Emma avec fougue.

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'étouffa Lily, son regard passant de son amie à la brune assise près d'elle « Qui êtes-vous censée être dans ce délire ? » demanda Lily en se demandant si elle ne préférait pas continuer à l'ignorer.

« La Méchante Reine » lui répondit aussitôt Auguste avant d'adresser un sourire penaud à Regina qui venait de le fusiller du regard, n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi étiquetée, plus maintenant.

« Celle de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains ? » souffla Lily en écarquillant les yeux.

« La seule et l'unique, avoue qu'elle est mille fois mieux que la version Disney ? » approuva Emma en couvant sa femme d'un regard tendrement admiratif.

« Ouais, carrément ! » acquiesça machinalement Lily avant de reporter son attention sur Auguste « Et toi ? Tu es qui alors ? » voulut-elle savoir en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, s'écroulant à moitié sur le jeune homme.

« Pinocchio » répondit à son tour Regina, voulant ainsi confirmer son intuition.

« En chair et en os… enfin pour le moment… » grimaça Auguste, se demandant s'ils redeviendraient un pantin de bois à Storybrooke.

« Vraiment ? Comment l'as-tu deviné ? » s'étonna Emma en interrogeant la mairesse du regard.

« Pinocchio a disparu en même temps que toi, il n'était pas difficile de faire le lien… » résuma Regina sans quitter du regard le jeune homme.

« Mon père m'avait chargé de veiller sur toi pour te protéger dans ce monde, mais je me suis défilé à la première occasion… » murmura Auguste en baissant honteusement le regard « Il aurait mieux valu que père laisse un de tes parents t'accompagner, au moins tu n'aurais pas eu une enfance aussi déplorable… » ajouta-t-il avec culpabilité.

« Auguste, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant toi aussi, c'était une bien trop grande responsabilité pour toi ! » le rassura Emma en se remettant de sa surprise « Et puis tu es revenu et à partir de là j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« J'ai l'impression que vous y croyez vraiment… » sembla réaliser Lily, partagée entre ébahissement et scepticisme.

« Vous y croirez aussi Miss Paige lorsque vous verrez la magie à l'œuvre… » déclara simplement Regina sachant que ce serait encore la façon la plus simple de convaincre définitivement la fille de Maléfique.

D'autant qu'elle était une dragonne. Dès qu'elles franchiraient la frontière de Storybrooke, Lily sentirait la magie s'emparer de son être, et le dragon se réveillerait. Et après être resté en sommeil pendant plus de 28 ans, il y avait des chances pour que cela devienne explosif. Surtout si la jeune femme se mettait en colère.

« Elle risque de se transformer en dragon ? » voulut savoir Emma partagée entre inquiétude et fascination.

« Oui, elle a ça dans le sang » opina Regina sans quitter Liiy du regard.

« Attendez, si tout cela est vrai, tes parents sont responsables de ma séparation d'avec ma mère ! » gronda Lily en montrant les dents.

« Non, le vrai responsable, c'est l'Auteur ! » la contredit immédiatement Emma, désireuse de protéger ses parents de la colère d'une dragonne.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Lily en la fixant avec méfiance.

« C'est lui qui les a manipulés pour qu'ils te choisissent et t'arrachent à ta mère. Il leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient te ramener après, mais il a menti. Il savait ce qui arriverait, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait seulement rendre son histoire intéressante » grogna Emma avec colère.

« Et tu sais où je peux trouver ce sale type ? » voulut savoir Lily, une lueur assassine au fond des yeux.

« Personne ne le sait, et croyez-moi, la liste des personnes qui veulent le rencontrer pour lui demander des comptes est longue, et je figure en tête ! » répondit Regina en arborant son plus beau sourire de sa gamme « diabolique et fière de l'être ».

« Et ma mère ? » demanda timidement Lily, pas encore certaine de croire en toute cette histoire.

Pourtant Emma était la plus rationnelle, et si même elle y croyait, c'était que ce devait forcément être la vérité. Emma savait à quel point avoir été abandonnée lui pesait, même après toutes ces années. Alors jamais elle ne jouerait ainsi avec ses sentiments. Et puis même Auguste était dans le coup, et même s'il avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse la blesser d'une quelconque façon. Et enfin, il y avait Regina. Quelle femme se venterait d'être la Méchante d'un conte de fées si ce n'était pas la vérité ? Habituellement, on s'identifiait aux héroïnes, ne serait-ce que pour donner une bonne image de soi, mais pas cette femme.

Au contraire, même si être qualifiée de Méchante Reine l'avait fait tiquer, elle semblait fière de ce qu'elle était. Et Lily comprenait. Comme Emma, elle avait toujours préféré les Méchants aux Gentils, les trouvant bien plus intéressants. Et voilà qu'elle découvrait qu'elle était la fille d'une Méchante en puissance. La terrible Maléfique. Enfin bien moins terrible que ne le laissait entendre Disney de toute évidence.

« Elle voulait venir. Dès qu'elle a reconnu ton tatouage, elle a voulu venir te chercher, mais je n'ai pas voulu » lui expliqua franchement Emma.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je la retrouve ? » s'étonna Lily sans comprendre.

« Bien sûr que si, mais quitter Storybrooke est dangereux pour les personnages des contes de fées qui perdraient leur mémoire dès la frontière franchie. J'ai donc jugé préférable de venir te chercher et de te ramener à Storybrooke, où vous pourrez apprendre à vous connaître en toute sécurité… » clarifia Emma dans une attitude posée que ne lui connaissait pas Lily.

Non pas qu'Emma était du genre délurée, pas comme elle, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu aussi sérieuse et mâture. La timide adolescente avait laissé la place à une femme forte et sûre d'elle qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. Perdue, Lily ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourtant, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient parfaitement et toute son existence prenait enfin un sens. Si elle attirait à ce point la malchance, si elle finissait toujours par faire foirer ce qu'elle entreprenait, c'était uniquement parce qu'un stupide auteur avait décidé de se servir d'elle comme réceptacle humain à la noirceur de son amie. Emma et elle étaient les deux extrémités d'une pile. Sauf qu'elle était le pôle négatif et qu'Emma était le pôle positif.

« Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen d'annuler le sort dont nous avons été victimes bébés ? De rétablir l'équilibre en quelques sortes ? » voulut-elle savoir avec espoir.

« S'il y en a un, c'est au-dessus de mes compétences. Je pense que seul l'Apprenti pourrait répondre à cette question… » lui révéla Regina avec un sourire d'excuses.

« Tant pis… et puis je suis habituée de toute façon… » souffla Lily avec résignation.

« Mais s'il y a un moyen, nous le trouverons Lily, je te le promets » affirma Emma, refusant de voir sa meilleure amie continuer à vivre avec une noirceur qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Nous demanderons l'aide des fées » soupira Regina en se demandant si Emma avait réellement conscience de ce qu'annuler un sort pareil pourrait provoquer.

Mais il était fort probable qu'elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à toutes les implications. Mais plus habituée à la magie, la Reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Emma resterait-elle la même si l'équilibre était rétabli comme l'avait dit Miss Paige ? Ce n'était pas tant la noirceur que la mairesse craignait, non, ça elle pourrait gérer. Non, ce qui l'angoissait, c'était un potentiel changement de personnalité. Et si en récupérant la noirceur de son âme, Emma changeait et commençait à détester leur vie ? Pire, si cela modifiait ses sentiments pour elle ? Après tout, l'Emma Lumineuse et l'Emma Ténébreuse seraient certainement en totale opposition et elle refusait de prendre le risque de la perdre parce qu'Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours vouloir faire ce qui était juste.

Non pas que Miss Paige ne méritait pas de se voir délester de ce fardeau qui n'était pas le sien, mais si elles le faisaient, ce serait sous certaines conditions. Et la plus importante serait qu'Emma ne redevienne pas l'hôte des Ténèbres. Après tout, si l'Apprenti avait consenti à lancer ce sort, c'était qu'il avait estimé le risque trop grand de voir la Sauveuse avec un côté sombre. Donc s'ils réussissaient à lui mettre la main dessus, il devrait accepter de trouver un moyen de débarrasser Lily de ce surplus de noirceur sans pour autant qu'Emma doive les accueillir de nouveau en elle.

« Tant d'enthousiasme me va droit au cœur… » railla Lily avec un sourire hypocrite pour Regina.

« Je n'aime pas les fées et n'ai qu'une confiance modérée en leur magie, encore plus lorsque la sécurité d'Emma est en jeu » répondit Regina, son ton se durcissant imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour faire se tasser Auguste sur lui-même et frémir Lily qui refusa pourtant de plier.

« Pourquoi la sécurité d'Emma serait-elle menacée ? » voulut savoir Lily en fronçant les sourcils, pensant visiblement que la mairesse se montrait un peu trop protectrice et alarmiste.

Incrédule, Regina arqua un sourcil et se contenta de fixer longuement Lily, comme pour lui demander si elle était sérieuse. A ses côtés, Emma suivit l'échange sans intervenir, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait inquiéter autant sa femme. Elle avait beau savoir que Regina avait un instinct de protection surdéveloppé lorsque l'on en venait à sa famille, elle savait aussi que la Reine ne se montrait jamais trop envahissante et protectrice avec elle par respect pour son caractère libre et indépendant. Alors qu'elle laisse ainsi voir son inquiétude ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

« Quoi ? » finit par s'exaspérer Lily en se dandinant sur place, mal-à-l'aise face à l'intensité du regard ambre posé sur elle.

« A quel point la noirceur vous affecte-t-elle Miss Paige ? A quel point votre vie est-elle difficile ? A quel point est-elle un combat de tous les jours ? » demanda Regina en articulant chaque mot, comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant… ou à une simple d'esprit.

« Je vis un Enfer quotidien » affirma aussitôt Lily avant de se figer, son regard s'écarquillant d'horreur lorsqu'elle sembla enfin comprendre les inquiétudes de Regina.

« Exactement. Et vous voulez visiblement qu'Emma souffre autant que vous… » assena-t-elle avec une petite moue pleine de reproches et de mépris à la fois.

« Regina, tu n'es pas juste, Lily veut seulement être débarrassée de cette noirceur qui lui pourrie la vie… » intervint Emma d'une voix préoccupée.

« Je sais, mais elle doit comprendre qu'en magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer. Dans le passé, le prix à payer a été son bannissement dans un monde sans magie afin d'éviter qu'elle ne puisse blesser quiconque. Si le sort est inversé, alors le prix à payer, ce sera à toi d'y faire face et je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Emma ! » gronda Regina, son regard se glaçant à l'idée de perdre Emma pour ce motif.

« N'y a -t-il aucun moyen d'inverser le sort sans qu'Emma soit impliquée ? » demanda Auguste, prenant part à la discussion.

« Je l'ignore et nous ne tenterons rien tant que nous n'aurons pas exploré toutes les options » intima Regina avec une telle autorité qu'il ne vint à aucun d'eux l'idée de contredire la Reine.

« Sa Majesté a parlé… » marmonna Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et j'entends être obéie Miss Paige » rétorqua Regina en arborant plus encore une attitude royale et autoritaire.

Et Lily eut beau tenter de se redresser et de se donner plus d'importance, elle ne pouvait clairement pas rivaliser avec la prestance et l'autorité naturelle qui se dégageait de la somptueuse brune.

« Ma mère pourra sûrement se passer de vous pour me venir en aide… » ne put-elle s'empêcher de la provoquer, refusant de plier face à sa rivale.

« Probablement, mais je doute qu'elle prenne le risque de vous perdre une seconde fois Miss Paige, et c'est exactement ce qui arrivera si jamais vous décidiez de me court-circuiter… » lança Regina d'un ton tellement polaire que même Emma en trembla.

« Me perdre ? Pourquoi me perdrait-elle ? » s'enquit Lily, la gorge soudain sèche.

« Parce que si vous menacez la sécurité de ma famille Miss Paige, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à vous bannir dans un monde d'où vous ne reviendrez jamais et dans lequel un surplus de noirceur vous paraîtra être un véritable cadeau du ciel » affirma sereinement Regina le regard braqué sur Lily pour ne pas croiser celui d'Emma.

Elle bluffait, mais en cet instant, elle refusait de se laisser attendrir et montrer à Lily qu'elle ne lui ferait rien. Emma ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais Lily devait comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire d'elle son ennemie. Pas si Lily mettait en péril ce pour quoi elle s'était battue avec tant d'acharnement. Alors le visage fermé, le dos bien droit et les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, elle dardait sur son interlocutrice son regard le plus menaçant, attendant que le message passe.

« Emma ne vous laissera pas faire » affirma avec assurance Lily en souriant d'un air vainqueur.

« Sauf que l'Emma que nous connaissons n'existera plus, laissant la place à une Emma plus sombre, pour qui le bien-être des personnes qu'elle aime ne sera plus important. Elle ne lèvera même pas le petit doigt… » réfuta Regina, son regard s'assombrissant encore plus en imaginant son Emma agir de la sorte.

Et Lily comprit ce que Regina tentait de lui dire. Si elle laissait Emma reprendre la noirceur qui avait été la sienne, alors elle transformerait la jeune femme, et pas forcément de la meilleure des façons. L'Emma aimante, attentionnée, courageuse, amusante et un peu maladroite qu'elles connaissaient et qu'elles aimaient disparaîtrait au profit d'une autre Emma plus sombre et qui peut-être leur tournerait le dos sans état d'âme.

« Non, pas question que cela arrive ! » s'exclama Lily en frissonnant d'horreur.

« Ravie de voir que nous sommes enfin d'accord Miss Paige » déclara lentement Regina qui savait que Lily venait enfin de comprendre ce qui était en jeu.

« Bon on est d'accord que personne ne veut voir Emma se transformer en Dark Swan… » proclama Auguste pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il avait su que les relations ne seraient pas simples entre Lily et la Reine, mais à ce point… Et il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner lorsqu'ils seraient à Storybrooke et que la magie viendrait s'ajouter à la partie. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour ne pas être dans les parages lorsque ces deux furies se lanceraient dans un nouveau combat de coq.

« En effet mon cher » acquiesça Regina en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux d'Emma qui restait silencieuse à ses côtés, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Sinon, vous avez dit que la Malédiction était rompue… » lança Auguste avec curiosité « Comment est-ce arrivé, et pourquoi êtes-vous toujours dans ce monde ? »

« Regina et moi étions en train de… » commença Emma en sortant de sa torpeur, mais elle fut coupée par la voix impérieuse de la mairesse.

« … de nous embrasser et comme vous le savez peut-être Mr Booth, seul un baiser d'amour véritable peut venir à bout de n'importe quelle malédiction » intervint vivement Regina qui n'avait aucune envie qu'Emma entre dans les détails.

Même si elle devait reconnaitre que l'expression nauséeuse que venait d'arborer Lily en comprenant ce qu'Emma voulait dire n'avait pas de prix. Non pas qu'elle soit prude, mais tout de même, parler de sa vie sexuelle devant des inconnus ne lui disait rien. Taquiner Blanche avec ça était une chose, mais là, elle trouvait cruel d'étaler leur bonheur aux yeux de Lily. La jeune femme ne le méritait pas, du moins tant qu'elle ne tenterait pas de lui prendre sa belle blonde.

« Et si nous sommes toujours dans ce monde, ce qui de mon point de vue est une très bonne chose, c'est à cause de feu Rumpelstilstkin même si nous ignorons encore ce qu'il a fait » termina Emma en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire de la manœuvre à peine déguisée de sa femme pour éviter le sujet précédent.

« Le Ténébreux est mort ? » s'étouffa Auguste en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules.

« C'est une longue histoire Auguste, et je suis sûre que ton père se fera un plaisir de te la raconter dès notre arrivée à Storybrooke » souffla Emma qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler du Ténébreux, et encore moins de Neal.

« Et quand partons-nous ? » voulut savoir Lily cachant sa nervosité derrière une fausse désinvolture.

« De combien de temps as-tu besoin pour mettre tes affaires en ordre ? » l'interrogea Emma, espérant que quelques jours serraient nécessaires.

« Je dois voir mon officier supérieur pour lui signifier ma fin de carrière dans l'armée et résilier mon bail… » réfléchit LiIy en haussant les épaules.

« Emma, tu sais que si nous ne sommes pas de retour ce soir, tes mères vont nous faire une scène d'anthologie ? » s'enquit Regina en esquissant un sourire amusé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ce soir ? » demanda Auguste d'un air intrigué.

« Un bal pour fêter la fin de la Malédiction » lui répondit Emma en roulant des yeux.

« D'où ton peu d'enthousiasme à t'y rendre » gloussa Auguste, imité par Lily.

« Heureusement j'ai réussi à éviter les robes à froufrou, mais si je peux ne pas y aller, c'est encore mieux ! » approuva vivement Emma, faisant doucement rire Regina.

« Tu aurais vraiment fait une piètre princesse mon amour » sourit-elle en imaginant une Emma rebelle qui aurait passé son temps à chevaucher en tenue d'homme plutôt qu'à apprendre l'étiquette et la danse de salon.

Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer une version plus jeune d'Emma, rivalisant d'imagination et de ruse pour échapper à l'attention de ses parents et de ses précepteurs pour s'échapper du château et courir en toute liberté dans la nature.

« Tu devrais appeler tes parents pour les prévenir que nous ne pourrons pas rentrer dans les temps » lui suggéra Regina en grimaçant en songeant à la réaction de Blanche et d'Ingrid.

« Pas question. Si je téléphone, Mary trouvera le moyen de me faire culpabiliser et de m'obliger à revenir. Ou alors elle annulera le bal, le reportant à notre retour… » grimaça Emma en secouant farouchement la tête.

« Tu as peur de maman bisounours ? » se moqua Regina en se retenant de rire à gorge déployée.

« Pas du tout… je lui dirais que tout est de ta faute » rétorqua fièrement Emma en défiant Regina du regard.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir » se contenta de sourie Regina, une lueur diabolique au fond des yeux « Si elle devient trop insupportable je lui offrirai une pomme… » plaisanta-t-elle, faisant écarquiller les yeux à Auguste alors qu'Emma éclatait de rire.

Lily observait l'échange, subjuguée. Jamais elle n'avait vu Emma ainsi. Aussi détendue et rayonnante. Pas même avec elle. Bien sûr elles avaient eu une relation privilégiée et fusionnelle, mais Emma avait en permanence cette lueur de chagrin au fond des yeux propre aux orphelins. Mais plus maintenant. Elle était heureuse et cela se voyait. Quant à Regina, elle ignorait quel genre de femme elle avait été, même si elle se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être un ange pour avoir maudit tout un royaume, mais une chose était sûre, Emma était son monde. Alors Lily s'inclina.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle s'entêtait dans un amour à sens unique, pour ne pas avoir à subir d'échec ou de rejet, mais il était temps à présent qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle se donne une chance d'être heureuse elle aussi. Après tout, il devait bien y avoir quelque part une personne qui la regarderait comme Regina regardait Emma. Et sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience, son regard se posa brièvement sur Auguste. Il riait à ses côtés, une main posée sur sa cuisse, avec un tel naturel qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa main était là avant cet instant. Pourtant, elle diffusait une douce chaleur, apaisante et bienfaisante dans tout son corps, la calmant efficacement.

Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de geste pour elle ? Depuis quand le laissait-elle faire ? Auguste et elle avaient toujours été très tactiles, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de leur complicité amicale. Un peu comme avec Emma. Auguste était le seul homme en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle. Le seul qui ne la trahirait jamais et qui préfèrerait manger les pissenlits par la racine plutôt que de la faire souffrir. Mais ils n'étaient que des amis. Des amis très proches, mais des amis tout de même. Et même pas avec bénéfice. Leur relation était tout ce qu'il y avait de platonique même si Auguste avait été son premier baiser, partagé lors d'une soirée arrosée quand ils étaient adolescents et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans un placard pour le célèbre « trente minutes au paradis ».

Evidemment ils en avaient ris, encore plus lorsqu'Emma avait dû s'enfermer dans le placard avec « Robert camembert », et en étaient restés là sans qu'elle n'ait jamais l'impression qu'Auguste aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Quant à elle, trop préoccupée à tenter de cacher ses sentiments à Emma, elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait à penser à tout ça juste lorsqu'elle renonçait enfin à Emma et à une possible histoire entre elles deux. Le contrecoup sûrement. Auguste était son meilleur ami, et elle refusait de le perdre parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle trouverait sûrement à Storybrooke des gars qui se feraient une joie de réchauffer son lit le temps d'une nuit avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent de nouveau. Mais pas question qu'elle gâche son amitié avec Auguste pour une aventure d'un soir.

« Lily ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Emma en posant un regard soucieux sur elle, intriguée par le long silence de son amie.

« Ouais… ça fait juste beaucoup à digérer… » grimaça Lily en secouant la tête, faisant voltiger sa longue chevelure autour de sa tête « Je veux dire, nous sommes des putains de personnage de contes ! » s'exclama Lily en levant les bras au ciel, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

« Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes amies » marmonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation, choquée par le langage coloré de la fille de Maléfique.

« Ouais je sais, ça fait un choc, mais tu t'y feras, et au moins maintenant, tu sais d'où nous venons » acquiesça Emma, en songeant à sa propre réaction lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité.

« Ouais… d'un autre monde… » railla Lily en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

« La Forêt Enchantée n'est pas si mal… » tenta Auguste sans grande conviction.

« Ouais si tu aimes vivre à l'âge de pierre, sans eau courante, électricité et sans technologie… » se moqua Emma en frissonnant d'horreur à cette perspective.

« Un vrai paradis… je parie que l'activité la plus excitante, ce sont les joutes de chevaliers… » ricana nerveusement Lily en pensant à des scènes tirées de _Chevalier_ , ce film où un simple écuyer devenait chevalier.

« Les tournois sont en effet des activités très prisées et l'occasion de recevoir en grandes pompes tout en consolidant les relations diplomatiques avec les autres royaumes… » répondit sérieusement Regina en redressant majestueusement la tête.

« Tu avais un favori ? » voulut savoir Emma en plissant dangereusement les yeux, sachant que généralement le « favori » de la Reine atterrissait dans son lit.

« Plusieurs en fait… » la taquina Regina, le regard pétillant de malice face à la jalousie évidente de sa femme.

« Et ils sont à Storybrooke ? » demanda innocemment Emma, une lueur assassine au fond des yeux.

« Pourquoi, tu comptes demander à Lily de se faire les griffes dessus ? » rit Regina en secouant la tête en souriant tendrement à Emma.

« Je pensais plutôt me servir d'eux comme cible d'entraînement magique… » marmonna Emma avec un sourire carnassier.

« Tu as de la magie ? » s'étonna Auguste, ébahi par la nouvelle.

« Je suis le produit du Véritable Amour, je possède de la magie blanche » souffla Emma en haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« Te connaissant, tu dois adorer te prendre pour Hermione Granger » rigola Lily en imaginant Emma essayant de faire léviter des objets, une baguette à la main.

« On en reparlera quand tu commenceras à faire ta Saphira… » rétorqua narquoisement Emma en tirant la langue à son amie.

« Pas question Emma » intervint immédiatement Regina en dardant un regard d'avertissement sur sa belle blonde qui lui sourit d'un air innocent.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains devant elle pour prouver sa bonne foi.

« Mais je te connais, et je sais que tu pensais à te faire des virer sur les ailes du bébé dragon… » rétorqua Regina en arquant un sourcil, défiant Emma d'oser prétendre le contraire.

« Ce serait fun… » tenta Emma avec une moue déconfite.

« Laisserais-tu les jumeaux le faire ? » voulut savoir Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme une mère sermonnant sa turbulente adolescente.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait trop… » s'exclama Emma avant de s'interrompre en comprenant qu'elle s'était faite avoir.

« Exactement, fin de la discussion Miss Swan » sourit Regina avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Tu as trouvé ton maître Swan » lança Lily, amusée par la façon dont Regina arrivait à canaliser l'impétuosité d'Emma.

Emma arbora une moue renfrognée et se cala dans son siège en croisant les bras sur son torse en lançant un regard de reproches à Regina qui l'ignora royalement, refusant de se laisser attendrir par les mimiques puériles de sa belle blonde.

« Cessez de bouder Miss Swan, c'est très puéril » déclara Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement excédée.

Pour toute réponse, Emma accentua sa moue avant d'hausser les épaules, vaincue, et de se redresser pour reprendre sa conversation avec Lily et Auguste, renonçant à son idée de jouer les dragonnières, même si elle comptait bien ramener le sujet sur le tapis à la première occasion. Et puis elle était adulte, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'autorisation de Regina pour faire quelque chose. Enfin du moment que cela n'arrivait pas aux oreilles de sa femme, parce que sinon, elle en entendrait parler durant le restant de sa vie…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements :**

 **Miss Harpie : Merci à toi d'être toujours présente, et je suis contente que cette fic continue d'attiser ton intérêt et te donne envie de la lire chaque semaine. En espérant que la suite te plaise de la même façon, je te dis à très bientôt ! **

**oniao33 : Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir mis du temps à me laisser une review, c'est déjà tellement adorable d'avoir pris le temps de le faire ****😊 Contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic et que ma Regina te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de la jalousie, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même… Regina l'autre maman de Lily ? Euh…. Ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, désolée de te décevoir** **😊 Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et à très vite !**

 **Pilounana : Ravie de savoir que ma fic te fait rêver, c'est un très joli compliment ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira également ! Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement **

**Isacos : Bon, de toute évidence, ce chapitre t'a plu ****😊 Tant mieux, et ravie de voir que ma Lily paraît crédible et que j'ai réussi à transmettre toutes les émotions que je voulais à travers ce chapitre. Et oui, ce pauvre Auguste, j'avais pas vraiment prévu d'écrire la scène comme ça, mais mes doigts ont agis d'eux-mêmes et finalement, j'ai bien aimé alors j'ai gardé tel quel ! Oui Lily est sortie vivante de ce premier round, mais le combat n'est pas terminé encore… Quant à la gaffe d'Auguste, rien que d'imaginer la scène j'étais pliée de rire en imaginant leurs têtes à tous… Merci à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A très bientôt**

 **xengabtheonlyone : Waouh et bien merci beaucoup, ravie de voir que mon imagination débridée est appréciée à ce point ****😊 Pour ce qui est de la fin de ce chapitre, il fallait bien que je le coupe à un moment, et puis j'ai largement rallongé la longueur de mes chapitres depuis le début de cette histoire… Et il y a des auteurs qui font des coupures bien plus sadiques que les miennes** **😊 Mais il est vrai que j'ai coupé là parce que cela m'a paru le moment le plus approprié de la conversation… Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer les derniers chapitres ! A très bientôt j'espère xo**

 **Sanrever : Coucou et merci pour ton commentaire, tu sais à quel point ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir ****😊 Sinon, contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et que la présence d'Auguste soit une agréable surprise ! Oui ce sont bien deux enfants perdus qu'ils vont ramener, mais c'est le rôle d'Emma de ramener les fins heureuses pour tous, et pour moi ça veut aussi dire pour les Méchants non mais ! Encore merci et à très bientôt j'espère**

 ** OoO Red OoO : Coucou et merci, contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et le fait qu'Auguste fasse parti de l'histoire. Pour ce qui est d'avouer ses sentiments à Lily, je te laisse découvrir s'il le fera ou pas… Je suis contente que cette première rencontre t'aies plu. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène de mon côté ! Et oui, Auguste n'a pas pu se contenir, mais j'imaginais tellement la scène que j'ai ris en l'écrivant… Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi j'aime bien Lily ( pas autant que Regina cela dit…), donc promis notre chère Reine ne sera pas trop dure avec elle… Encore un grand merci, et au plaisir de te lire prochainenement **

**Danielle (guest) : D'après ce que je sais de la saison 7, apparemment Regina se retrouve effectivement à travailler dans un bar… Mais je vois pas trop le rapport avec ma fic pour le coup… m'enfin… Oui, Lily aimerait qu'Emma soit à elle, mais elle comprend qu'elle n'a aucune chance… Merci pour ton commentaire ! **

**AlineGranger : Coucou, et merci d'être encore présente pour me laisser un petit message ! Oui, j'ai trouvé aussi qu'Auguste et Lily iraient bien ensemble moi aussi ****😊 J'espère que la suite sera à ta convenance comme cela semble avoir été le cas jusqu'à présent ! Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt**

 **Guest2 : Au moins tes commentaires ont eu le mérite de me faire rire ****😊 Même si le second n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, à force, je commence à connaître mes reviewers et leur façon de répondre, donc j'avais déjà déduit que tu étais l'auteur de cette review anonyme, même si c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de m'en envoyer un second pour réparer ton oubli ! Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir reproché cette coupure, mais je pense aussi que même si je faisais des chapitres 2 fois plus longs, vous trouveriez quand même le moyen de râler que la coupure n'arrive pas au bon moment… Merci, je suis ravie de voir que mon idée d'intégrer Auguste plait à ce point, je suis rassurée. Je voulais qu'il soit un peu plus impliqué dans la vie d'Emma et qu'il ait été là pour elle, contrairement à la série où il lui a un peu gâché l'existence au lieu de l'aider… Et puis Lily aussi à le droit au bonheur, et je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple tous les deux… Et oui, encore des fins heureuses en perspective, en espérant que ces retrouvailles vous plairont… Encore merci pour tes commentaires, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement**

 **OoOoOoOo  
**

 **Et voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne :-)**

 **Merci encore à tous, et à la semaine prochaine (probablement samedi), pour la suite de cette histoire !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée et un bon week-end :-)**

 **Bises !**


	58. Chapter 58

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je sais que je me répète mais je trouve important qu'un auteur (si je peux humblement me désigner de la sorte) prenne le temps de remercier ceux qui de leur côté accepte de prendre quelques instants pour laisser une trace de leur passage, montrer leur intérêt par une mise en favoris ou tout simplement qui viennent lire sans se signaler, savourant simplement le plaisir de la lecture. Alors un énorme merci à vous tous, je vous adore et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira toujours autant**

 **Je sais que certains peuvent s'interroger sur la réaction de Lily face aux révélations d'Emma, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous contentera et éclairera un peu mieux les ressentis du bébé dragon…**

 **Merci encore et bonne lecture à vous tous !**

 **PS : Seule l'histoire et les personnages sortis de mon imagination m'appartiennent, le reste appartient exclusivement à l'univers de OUAT ! Je n'ai pas de bêta, donc même si j'essaie de me relire plusieurs fois et de faire la chasse aux erreurs, je ne suis pas infaillible, et m'excuse donc d'avance s'il en reste malgré toute ma vigilance…**

 **PS2 : Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai quelque peu modifié le titre de cette histoire. Puisqu'il s'agit d'une trilogie, j'ai donc décidé d'intégrer un titre global et d'y accoler une sorte de second titre propre à chaque partie. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire la deuxième partie de cette trilogie, mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous laisserais pas sans rien à lire. En effet, j'ai écrit deux OS (un SQ qui fait suite à l'OS de** ** _Madoka ayu_ Tu es mon autre du POV d'Emma , et un OS Styldia sur la dernière saison de la série Teen Wolf (je ne sais pas si certains suivent cette série ou pas)) et je suis également en pleine écriture d'une nouvelle fic SQ dont j'ai écrit les 12 premiers chapitres pour le moment… Voilà pour les nouvelles… **

***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 57** :

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » s'enquit Lily, pour la trente millième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Boston, faisant grincer des dents Regina qui sentait sa patience s'émousser dangereusement.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Miss Paige, cessez de faire l'enfant ! » gronda-t-elle en se tournant pour foudroyer Lily du regard.

« Ma vielle, si tu tiens à la vie, boucle-la jusqu'à notre arrivée… » lui fit remarquer Auguste qui était tout autant agacé que la Reine par l'attitude de Lily.

Que la jeune femme soit nerveuse, il pouvait le comprendre. Après tout elle venait de tirer un trait sur tout un pan de sa vie et s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'inconnu, mais elle leur mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve, et si elle continuait sur sa lancée, il sentait que la Reine pourrait bien reconsidérer sa décision de ne plus arracher de cœur. Et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie que cela se produise.

« Ce n'était qu'une question… » grogna Lily d'un ton boudeur.

« Que tu poses toutes les cinq minutes depuis notre départ Lily » soupira Emma sans quitter la route des yeux « Ma fille est plus patiente que toi ! » fit-elle remarquer en posant une main sur la cuisse de Regina qu'elle sentait tendue à l'extrême à ses côtés.

Emma avait su, avant même leur rencontre, que l'entente entre Lily et Regina ne serait pas cordiale au départ, mais là, elle commençait vraiment à saturer. Lily semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire sortir Regina de ses gonds, et bien que la mairesse fasse preuve d'une patience louable, elle perdait de plus en plus vite son calme, et Emma craignait le moment où sa femme exploserait. Et Lily n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce à quoi elle risquait de s'exposer. Emma était peinée de voir qu'en dépit de leur discussion sur le sujet, Lily n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne cessait de tarabuster Regina.

« Je m'ennuie… » se justifia Lily en grimaçant, consciente qu'elle agissait comme une ado capricieuse et jalouse.

Parce qu'elle l'était. La nuit dernière avait été un véritable cauchemar pour elle. Après qu'elle ait été voir son colonel pour lui remettre sa démission, elle était revenue à l'appartement et il avait été décidé qu'elle laisserait sa chambre à Emma et Regina et dormirait dans le salon, refusant l'offre d'Auguste de dormir dans sa chambre d'amis. Mal lui en avait pris quand, au milieu de la nuit, elle s'était levée pour aller aux toilettes, et que des gémissements explicites lui étaient parvenus à travers les fines cloisons de son appartement. Inutile d'être un géni pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre les deux femmes derrière la porte close de sa chambre. Et un coup de poignard n'aurait pas fait plus mal. Pourtant elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elles étaient mariées après tout et visiblement très éprises l'une de l'autre. Et aux regards coquins qu'Emma avaient lancés à sa femme durant toute la soirée, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle comptait bien ravir sa sublime épouse dès qu'elles seraient seules.

Tétanisée au milieu du couloir, Lily n'avait pu qu'écouter les gémissements à peine étouffés de la mairesse, se figeant lorsqu'un cri plus puissant que les autres, accompagné par un autre poussé par Emma lui apprit qu'elles venaient d'atteindre le summum de l'extase dans une quasi synchronie. Abattue, le cœur en miette, elle était retournée s'allonger, regrettant de ne jamais avoir tenté sa chance. Peut-être que si elle avait été moins lâche, c'est à elle qu'Emma aurait fait l'amour. Au lieu de cela, elle avait dû l'écouter donner du plaisir à une autre. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à guetter les sons en provenance de sa chambre, mais le calme était revenu, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle aurait pensé que la Reine serait gênée de faire l'amour dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, mais c'était visiblement mal la connaître. Et puis pourquoi se priver lorsque l'on était mariée à une femme aussi désirable qu'Emma ?

Excédée et de très méchante humeur, elle avait fini par renoncer à dormir et avait terminé la nuit à regarder des films d'horreur à la télé, ruminant sa rancœur. Inlassablement, elle avait ruminé les derniers évènements, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis ses retrouvailles avec Emma, se demandant encore si elle y croyait réellement.

« Tout cela est tellement dingue… » grimaça-t-elle en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage.

Elle devait être un peu folle pour avoir accepté si facilement l'histoire à dormir debout qu'ils lui avaient servi. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Emma et Auguste puissent se moquer d'elle de cette façon, et encore plus avec un tel sujet. Ils étaient ses amis après tout et avaient toujours eu tendance à la protéger, alors elle ne pouvait que leur faire confiance. Même si l'idée d'être capable de se transformer en dragon était assez difficile à admettre. Tout comme l'idée de bientôt faire la connaissance de sa mère. Qui était supposée être Maléfique. Elle nageait en plein délire, ce n'était pas possible. Auguste lui avait longuement raconté la vie dans la Forêt Enchantée, et elle avait eu l'impression qu'il lui racontait une histoire. Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, si elle devait suivre Emma et se prendre au jeu au risque de voir ses vieilles blessures se rouvrir. Mais il s'agissait d'Emma, et si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, elle ne voyait pas à qui elle pourrait à nouveau accorder ce privilège un jour.

« Quel bordel ! » gronda-t-elle en bourrant un pauvre coussin sans défense de coups de poings.

Un choc en provenance de sa chambre la fit se tendre, et elle pria pour que les deux femmes ne se lancent pas dans une nouvelle étreinte. Elle ne le supporterait pas dans son état émotionnel. Il ne fallait pas pousser quand même ! Tendue, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines, elle avait gardé le regard braqué en direction de la pièce, attendant d'entendre d'autres sons suspects et révélateurs, mais seul le calme de la nuit avait répondu à ses angoisses. Et depuis, elle était exécrable, en particulier avec Regina qui faisait des efforts méritoires pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et l'étriper. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, la bande son de leur étreinte raisonnant encore dans son esprit.

Et chaque geste tendre, chaque sourire que les deux femmes partageaient étaient autant de douloureux rappels de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Pas avec Emma si jamais elle le partageait un jour avec quiconque. Elle avait beau s'être résolue à ne rien tenter, la douleur n'en était pas moins cuisante, et elle était pressée de mettre de la distance entre le couple et elle pour pouvoir panser ses blessures dans son coin. De préférence avant de définitivement réduire son amitié avec Emma en cendre. Ou de pousser la Méchante Reine à la trucider.

« Désolée… » finit-elle par marmonner en baissant le regard, refusant de croiser celui d'Emma dans le rétroviseur central.

Emma méritait d'être heureuse, vraiment, mais avaient-elles besoin d'étaler leur parfaite osmose de cette façon ? C'était tellement indécent ! Cela dit, pourquoi se priveraient-elles ? Ce n'était pas comme si Emma avait su à quoi s'en tenir la concernant, et même si c'était le cas, elle aurait l'impression que son amie avait pitié d'elle si elle se retenait d'agir normalement avec sa femme, et elle ne doutait pas que leur attitude était exactement la même quel que soit la situation et l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Elles agissaient sans même y penser, avec un tel naturel que Lily sentait bien qu'elles ne se donnaient pas sciemment en spectacle. Elle aurait simplement aimé que cela soit moins douloureux.

« Lily, tu dois lâcher prise… » entendit-elle Auguste souffler contre son visage pour qu'elle seule l'entende « Si tu continues comme ça, Emma va finir par ne plus t'adresser la parole. Quant à sa Majesté, tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, d'autres sont morts pour moins que ça… » ajouta-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

En soupirant, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Visiblement décider d'une chose et s'y tenir étaient deux procédés totalement différents. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour tourner définitivement la page et il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'agir comme une conne avec Emma et sa brune incendiaire. En soupirant plus fortement, s'attirant un regard irrité de Regina, elle se laissa aller contre Auguste qui l'entoura instantanément de ses bras, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir au brusque sentiment de bien-être pourtant familier qui l'envahit, elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Je savais que le fait de rencontrer sa mère risquait de la mettre dans tous ses états, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi insupportable… » souffla Emma en croisant le regard d'Auguste dans le rétroviseur central.

« Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ça qu'elle a agi de la sorte » rétorqua Auguste en plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma.

« Je sais, mais il est temps qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'est pas réellement amoureuse de moi… » répliqua Emma en secouant la tête.

« Comment ça ? Ses sentiments sont réels Emma ! » s'offusqua Auguste en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je le sais, mais ils sont avant tout le fruit de ce sort qui nous lie l'une à l'autre. Elle s'imagine que nous sommes destinées l'une à l'autre, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et lorsqu'elle aura accepté ses véritables sentiments pour toi, alors elle comprendra enfin, et les choses rentreront dans l'ordre… » déclara Emma en esquissant un léger rire en voyant Auguste écarquiller de grands yeux incrédules.

« Des sentiments pour moi ? Tu es folle ? » bafouilla-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

« Miss Paige est amoureuse de vous Mr Booth, mais comme Emma vient de vous le dire, le lien qui est né de ce sort lui brouille l'esprit. D'autant que tant qu'elle se fixera sur Emma, son cœur ne risquera pas d'être brisé et elle ne vivra pas de nouveaux rejets… » intervint posément Regina d'une voix adoucie qu'Auguste ne lui connaissait pas.

« Mais elle est malheureuse pourtant ! » s'entêta Auguste en caressant doucement les cheveux de Lily en une tendre attention qui n'échappa à aucune des deux femmes.

« Mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle s'imagine Auguste. Lily est perdue dans ses sentiments, elle mélange tout et c'est ce qui la rend malheureuse, parce qu'elle lutte contre son propre bonheur. Lorsqu'elle l'aura compris, elle se sentira libérée et pourra enfin se tourner vers l'avenir… » lui expliqua patiemment Emma avec un doux sourire.

« Vous deux en avez discuté entre vous pas vrai ? » devina Auguste en réfléchissant à ce qu'elles venaient de lui dire.

« La nuit dernière nous en avons longuement discuté » acquiesça Regina en pressant délicatement la cuisse de sa femme.

« Merci » fut tout ce qu'Auguste trouva à dire avant de reporter son attention sur Lily, paisiblement endormie contre lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la tenait ainsi dans ses bras alors qu'elle dormait, mais c'était la première fois que la flamme de l'espoir brûlait aussi fort dans son cœur blessé. S'il en croyait ce que venaient de lui dire ses deux amies, parce que oui, il commençait à voir en Regina une amie, même s'il avait encore du mal à ne pas rentrer la tête dans les épaules chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, alors Lily finirait par être à lui. Non pas qu'il était bêtement possessif avec la jeune femme, mais il avait toujours su que cette brune volcanique à la langue bien pendue serait sa fin heureuse. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de rechercher du réconfort auprès de bras plus accueillants lorsque la douleur se faisait trop forte, mais toujours il finissait par revenir vers elle. Etre son meilleur ami était une place appréciable après tout. Il était celui vers qui elle se tournait, sur qui elle comptait en toute circonstance, et à sa façon, elle l'aimait profondément, ce qui était mieux que rien.

Mais sous l'éclairage nouveau des révélations de ses deux amies, il voyait leur relation sous un jour différent, et son cœur explosait de joie. Lily et lui avaient toujours finis par se retrouver, peu importait le temps et la distance qu'ils mettaient entre eux. Dans un léger soupir, Lily remua et se lova un peu plus contre lui, sa tête venant se nicher dans son cou, et sa main glissant sensuellement sur son ventre, entourant possessivement sa taille, le serrant contre elle. Si éveillée, elle se montrait un peu plus distante, dans son sommeil, son inconscient prenait les commandes et en cet instant, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle agissait comme une femme amoureuse qui ne voulait pas voir s'éloigner l'amour de sa vie de peur qu'il ne soit plus là à son réveil. Et un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il se pencha légèrement et déposa un doux baiser dans les cheveux de Lily, lui tirant un sourire de contentement qui étira plus largement le sien.

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux… » commenta Emma avec un large sourire « Donne lui encore un peu de temps Auguste, et elle prendra conscience que tu es tout ce qu'elle a toujours désiré… » ajouta la belle blonde avec un sourire d'encouragement.

« Je l'espère Emma… » murmura Auguste sans cesser de câliner sa compagne « La rendre heureuse est tout ce que je désire… » affirma-t-il avec un regard déterminé et plein de dévotion.

« Je sais. Le bonheur de l'être aimé est tout ce qui importe » acquiesça Emma en posant un regard similaire sur Regina qui lui sourit brillement, une étincelle amoureuse faisant irradier ses beaux yeux ambre.

Le silence se réinstalla, et Emma poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elles quittèrent la dense circulation des rues bostoniennes pour s'engager sur la nationale qui les ramènerait chez elles. Dès qu'elle fut certaine qu'ils ne risquaient plus de croiser la moindre voiture, Emma appuya sur le champignon, faisant rugir son moteur, et la voiture bondit en avant.

« Pourquoi accélères-tu ? Il y a un problème ? » s'étonna Auguste en se tournant pour voir s'ils avaient été pris en chasse.

Lily avait eu des fréquentations discutables à une époque, leur attirant à tous des ennuis, et il arrivait parfois que l'une de ces connaissances passées ne vienne hanter leur présent, alors il n'aurait pas été étonné que ce soit de nouveau le cas, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une rue déserte au milieu de vaste bois.

« Non, mais à présent, nous ne risquons plus de croiser de voitures de patrouilles, alors je peux accélérer pour nous ramener plus vite à la maison » sourit Emma sans quitter la route des yeux.

Elle était peut-être pressée de rentrer chez elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour causer un accident. Pas quand Regina était assise à ses côtés. A la place du mort. Rien que cette pensée lui donna envie de ralentir pour être certaine qu'il n'arriverait rien à sa précieuse reine.

« Reste concentrée et tout ira bien » lança Regina avec un tendre sourire teinté de malice.

« Oui ma reine » sourit Emma, guère surprise que Regina ait pu suivre le fil de ses réflexions.

« As-tu appelé Mary pour l'avertir que nous rentrions ? » voulut savoir Regina en tournant la tête vers la conductrice, un sourcil arqué en signe d'interrogation.

« Ce matin. Comme prévu, elle n'était pas très heureuse que nous ayons raté le bal parce que je cite ''Organiser un bal en notre honneur et ne pas nous donner la peine de nous y rendre est d'une totale incorrection…''… » grimaça Emma en roulant des yeux d'un air excédé.

« Il fallait s'y attendre » rigola franchement Regina dont une partie d'elle adorait toujours autant faire tourner en bourrique cette chère Blanche, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes à présent.

« En même temps, elle pensait vraiment que l'on pourrait trouver et ramener Lily en seulement quelques heures ? Elle devait bien se douter que cela demanderait quelques jours… » ricana Emma en secouant doucement la tête, ébahie par la naïveté incommensurable de sa mère biologique.

« Que veux-tu, Blanche-Neige est l'ambassadrice inconditionnelle de l'espoir sous toutes ses formes… » railla Regina avec une moue légèrement dégoûtée.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'elle a menacé d'organiser un autre bal dans les semaines à venir… » grogna Emma avec un tel dégoût que Regina éclata franchement de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la laisserai pas faire. Nous ne sommes pas dans la Forêt Enchantée, et nous avons mieux à faire que de perdre des heures précieuses à organiser ce genre de soirée mondaine… » la rassura Regina qui n'avait jamais réellement aimé ce genre de soirée elle non plus et s'en passerait donc volontiers, n'en déplaise à la princesse.

« J'ai aussi appelé Maléfique, lui donnant rendez-vous devant le Granny's. Et j'ai demandé à Archie de faire venir Marco sans lui dire pourquoi… » reprit Emma en observant Auguste dans le rétroviseur.

« Qui est Archie ? » voulut savoir Auguste, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de ses prochaines retrouvailles avec son père.

« Jiminy Cricket » lui répondit Regina en croisant son regard lorsqu'elle se tourna pour lui répondre « Même avec la Malédiction ton père et lui étaient restés très proches, et depuis que leur mémoire est revenue, ils sont de nouveau inséparables » expliqua-t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

« Tant mieux, j'étais triste à l'idée que mon père soit seul » souffla Auguste avec soulagement.

« Marco n'a jamais été seul, il fait partie de la famille » s'exclama Emma, avec le même sourire tendre que sa femme.

« Comment ça ? » voulut savoir Auguste, avide d'en savoir plus sur la vie qu'avait mené son père sous la Malédiction.

« Marco est le patriarche de Storybrooke, et les jumeaux le considèrent un peu comme leur grand-père. Tout comme les enfants de Mary et David et de Ruby et Belle. Et puis Marco est très proche de Granny… » explicita Emma avec un sourire amusé.

« Ils sont ensembles ? » s'étonna Auguste, amusé par l'idée que son père ait une amoureuse.

« Ils affirment qu'ils ne sont qu'amis, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a bien plus entre eux qu'une solide amitié… Un peu comme entre Lily et toi… » affirma Emma avec assurance.

Auguste pencha la tête quelques secondes avant de finir par hausser les épaules. Cela ne le regardait pas après tout, et si son père était heureux, c'était le plus important. Après tout, si son père l'avait fabriqué puis avait fait le vœu qu'il devienne un vrai petit garçon, c'était parce qu'il se sentait terriblement seul et qu'il voulait avoir une famille, alors s'il en avait finalement une, même très atypique, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

« Et si je redevenais un pantin de bois à peine la frontière franchie ? » demanda Auguste en se raidissant, le regard empli de crainte.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça arrive ? » s'étonna Emma qui n'avait visiblement pas envisagé cette hypothèse.

« Auriez-vous été un vilain garçon Mr Booth ? » voulut savoir Regina en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« J'ai failli à la mission que mon père m'avait confiée, alors je suppose qu'il y a un risque… » grimaça nerveusement Auguste en baissant la tête de honte.

« Auguste, tu m'as retrouvée quand j'avais 15 ans et depuis tu as toujours été là pour moi. Si ça ne suffit pas aux yeux de cette idiote de Fée Bleue, alors j'utiliserai ma propre magie pour faire en sorte que tu restes un homme ! » affirma Emma avec une farouche détermination.

« Personne n'est infaillible Mr Booth et confier une telle responsabilité à un petit garçon était aberrant. Si la Fée Bleue venait à juger que vous ne méritez pas d'être un homme, je me ferai un plaisir d'aider Emma à vous garder humain car de mon point de vue, vous le méritez bien plus que certaines personnes de ma connaissance… » énonça calmement Regina, s'attirant un sourire reconnaissant d'Auguste qui aimait définitivement cette nouvelle version de la Reine qui n'avait plus grand-chose de maléfique.

« En plus, tu es doublement méritant, parce que tu as également joué les anges gardiens auprès de Lily, et franchement veiller sur nous deux, c'était pas de tout repos ! » souligna Emma avec un sourire entendu.

« Parle pour toi Swan… » entendirent-ils la voix rauque et encore lourde de sommeil de Lily marmonner.

« Dit celle qui es sortie avec un mec qui se droguait et vivait dans un squat au milieu d'autres drogués ! » s'exclama Emma avec une expression outrée.

« Quoi ? » se récria Auguste, faisant grimacer Emma qui adressa un sourire d'excuse à Lily qui la foudroya du regard sans pour autant bouger de sa place « C'est quoi cette histoire ? » voulut savoir le jeune homme en tentant de capter le regard de Lily.

« C'était avant que tu nous retrouves Gus… » marmonna Lily d'une toute petite voix.

« Elle est pas restée longtemps avec lui… » renchérit Emma en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Encore heureux ! Je savais que tu avais eu des fréquentations douteuses mais là franchement ! » grogna Auguste en pinçant les lèvres avec colère.

« Je suis désolée Gus » souffla Lily en resserrant son emprise autour du jeune homme, comme pour se faire pardonner.

« Vous êtes bien installée Miss Paige ? » demanda Regina à brûle-pourpoint, voulant détourner la conversation.

« Je suis toujours bien installée quand je suis dans les bras d'Auguste » répondit Lily sans réfléchir avant d'écarquiller les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de reconnaître.

« Ouais je sais, je fais un oreiller très confortable, toutes les femmes me le disent ! » ricana fièrement Auguste pour ne pas gêner Lily.

« Crétin ! » râla la jeune brune en se redressant, non sans donner un coup de poing vengeur dans l'épaule de son ami qui grimaça sous le choc.

« Aïe ! » cria-t-il dans un râle très peu virile avant de se frotter vivement l'épaule.

« Tu ne l'as pas volé sur ce coup Gus… » pouffa Emma en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« En effet » approuva Regina avec une moue réprobatrice.

« Rien de plus chiant que la solidarité féminine » râla de plus bel Auguste en s'enfermant dans un silence vexé.

A ses côtés, Lily regardait le paysage défiler, le visage fermé. Emma qui apercevait son reflet dans le rétroviseur extérieur voyait bien qu'elle avait détesté entendre Auguste mentionner ses anciennes maîtresses. Lily pouvait bien se croire amoureuse d'elle, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle était très possessive avec Auguste et qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir une autre femme lui tourner autour. Et avec un léger sourire, Emma se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire comprendre à Auguste qu'il était à elle et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier. Quelque chose lui disait que les choses allaient être animées à Storybrooke dans les jours à venir si Auguste s'amusait à rendre leur amie jalouse.

« Nous sommes enfin à la maison » annonça finalement Regina alors qu'ils approchaient du panneau marquant l'entrée de la ville.

« Cette forêt… » murmura Auguste en souriant légèrement.

« C'est la nôtre… en partie tout du moins… » acquiesça Regina en souriant à son tour.

« J'ai l'impression de rentrer chez moi après un long exil » commenta Auguste avec émotion.

« C'est un peu ça non ? » souligna Emma en lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Waouh ! C'était quoi ça ? » s'exclama Lily en se redressant comme un ressort.

La voiture venait de franchir la frontière, et Lily avait senti un vague d'énergie la traverser, électrisant chaque cellule de son corps. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit vivante, en connexion avec la nature. Humant l'air, elle se sentit appelée par ces grands espaces et par le bleu du ciel. C'était une sensation étrange et enivrante. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie ainsi.

« La magie » lui apprit Auguste qui l'avait senti lui aussi.

« Votre nature de dragon qui s'éveille Miss Paige » compléta Regina en observant les pupilles de la jeune dragonne qui avait pris une teinte dorée l'espace de quelques instants.

« C'est tellement intense… » souffla Lily avec étonnement « Je me sens tellement vivante… » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

« Ta mère se fera un plaisir de t'apprendre à gérer tout ça ma belle » affirma Emma en souriant largement à son amie.

« J'ai l'impression que les Ténèbres s'agitent moins maintenant… » souffla Lily, étonnée.

« Etrange… » commenta Regina qui aurait pensé que le contraire se serait produit.

« Tu penses que c'est lié à Elisa ? » demanda Emma alors qu'une idée un peu folle lui traversait l'esprit.

A ses côtés, elle vit Regina se figer et se tourner lentement vers elle, comme au ralenti. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et elles entamèrent une conversation silencieuse sous le regard étonné et perplexe de leurs amis.

« Possible. Elisa est la gardienne de la magie, et nous ignorons encore ce dont elle est capable… » finit par déclarer prudemment Regina, préférant se montrer réservée.

« Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire pour Lily ce qu'elle a fait avec les Ténèbres… » suggéra Emma d'un ton incertain.

« Je suppose que nous pourrons lui poser la question… » approuva gravement Regina.

Emma posa une main sur la sienne, consciente que comme elle, Regina n'était guère ravie d'impliquer de nouveau leur fille dans une affaire de magie, mais elles étaient toutes les deux assez réalistes pour savoir qu'elles n'auraient probablement pas leur mot à dire sur la question. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elles pouvaient changer quelque chose au rôle de leur fille. Tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire, c'était être présentes et tout faire pour la protéger et la soutenir chaque fois que cela serait nécessaire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire avec ma filleule ? » s'étonnèrent Auguste et Lily dans un bel ensemble.

« Désolée, mais en trois jours on a pas eu le temps de tout vous raconter… » s'excusa Emma en secouant la tête.

« Votre filleule ? » intervint Regina en arquant un sourcil surpris.

« Henry n'a pas de parrain et marraine ? » s'étonna Emma en interrogeant sa femme du regard.

« Ce n'est pas une pratique répandue dans la Forêt Enchantée. A la rigueur certains parents de l'aristocratie pouvaient choisir des protecteurs à leurs enfants, mais rien de comparable… » expliqua Regina en haussant négligemment les épaules.

« Et bien Lily et Auguste sont comme mes frères et sœurs, alors je voulais qu'ils jouent un rôle dans la vie d'Elisa… » répondit Emma en se trémoussant, incertaine de la réaction de Regina.

Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, elles n'avaient jamais abordé la question. D'un autre côté, Auguste et Lily étant aux abonnés absents, Emma n'avait pas jugé utile d'en parler avec Regina, et elle craignait à présent que sa femme ne prenne mal son silence, l'interprétant comme un manque de confiance, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

« Je comprends, et cela me rassure de savoir que notre fille a deux personnes de plus dans sa vie pour veiller sur elle. Entre nous, tes parents, Ingrid, Ruby et maintenant une dragonne qui deviendra sûrement redoutable lorsqu'elle aura appris à maitriser ses pouvoirs, et un spécialiste du mensonge, notre fille est bien entourée… » s'exclama Regina avec un sourire enthousiaste.

« Elisa va être tellement heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux » affirma Emma, rayonnante de joie de voir enfin sa famille au complet.

« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de gardienne de la magie ? » insista Auguste d'un air préoccupé.

« Vous vous souvenez de tous ces cauchemars qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était petite ? » s'enquit Regina en s'engageant dans la rue principale.

« Ses terreurs nocturnes ? Quel est le lien ? » s'étonna Lily, et Regina remarqua que pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Lily arborait une expression terriblement sérieuse et concernée.

« En fait il s'agissait de visions du passé pour la préparer à ce qui allait se passer… » leur apprit Emma en se garant devant le Granny's.

« Elle doit être très puissante pour que sa magie se soit activée dans un monde d'où elle a quasiment disparue… » remarqua gravement Auguste.

Les deux femmes opinèrent, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, et elles se sentirent soulagées de voir que Lily et Auguste semblaient tout aussi concernés, et qu'ils prenaient la nouvelle avec le sérieux qu'elle méritait. Nul doute qu'ils seraient d'un soutien non négligeable en cas de besoin.

« Prêts ? » les interrogea Emma en se tournant vers eux avec un sourire encourageant.

« Si je dis non, on repart pour Boston ? » demanda Lily avec une angoisse manifeste.

« Lily » intervint doucement Regina, utilisant pour la première fois le prénom de la jeune femme afin d'être certaine de capter son attention.

« Regina ? » s'enquit Lily en plantant son regard dans le sien, légèrement nerveuse.

« Mal attend de te connaître depuis près de 30 ans. Crois-moi, elle t'aime déjà et te connaît grâce au portrait qu'Emma a dressé de toi… » déclara Regina en utilisant le tutoiement afin d'appuyer ses dires.

« Mais si elle était déçue ? Si je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ? » voulut savoir Lily en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Elle ne le sera pas. Elle ne te demande pas d'être parfaite. Elle veut juste une chance d'être enfin ta mère et de construire une vraie relation avec toi. Tu dois simplement accepter de vous donner une chance et le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître… » la rassura Regina sous le regard ému d'Emma.

« D'accord… Je peux faire ça… » finit par acquiescer Lily en carrant les épaules.

« Auguste respire, ton père va être fou de joie et tellement fier en voyant l'homme que tu es devenu » le tranquillisa Emma en voyant le teint blafard de son ami.

Comme s'il avait été fait de bois, Auguste plus tendu qu'un arc se contenta d'opiner, et ils finirent par tous descendre de voiture. Alors qu'elle rejoignait Emma, Regina tourna la tête et esquissa un léger sourire en voyant la jeune Grâce la saluer joyeusement. Encore une chose qu'elle était ravie d'avoir modifié, d'autant que Jefferson n'avait jamais oublié qui il était, alors lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rendre leur fin heureuse à Mary et David, elle l'avait également fait pour Jefferson en lui rendant sa fille. Et jamais elle n'oublierait ce jour-là. Pas alors qu'un Jefferson éperdu de reconnaissance avait déboulé dans son bureau, pour la remercier et s'assurer qu'elle ne désirait rien en échange. Au début, il avait été méfiant, s'attendant toujours à devoir payer le prix de son bonheur retrouvé, mais à présent il avait enfin compris que Regina voulait seulement réparer ses torts, et il avait cessé d'être suspicieux à son égard.

Le saluant d'un sourire, elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait. Avec un léger ricanement, elle vit Mary et David, suivis de près par Ingrid venir tour à tour enlacer Emma, la serrant dans leurs bras comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis de bien trop longues années.

« Le retour de l'enfant prodigue… » se moqua doucement Lily à ses côtés, la faisant sourire plus largement.

« Vous finirez par vous habituez à cette ambiance… féérique… » affirma Regina d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

« Vous y êtes parvenue ? » s'enquit Auguste qui observait également la scène, riant en voyant Emma tenter désespérément d'échapper à une petite brune qui lui faisait visiblement des reproches.

« Non, mais je fais très bien illusion » ricana Regina avec un sourire en coin.

« Si ma mère m'accueille comme ça, je l'assomme » marmonna Lily avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Mal a trop de fierté et de pudeur pour agir de cette façon » la rassura Regina en roulant des yeux alors que Mary continuait à sermonner Emma.

« Elle a intérêt… » grogna Lily en riant lorsqu'Emma excédée par l'attitude de sa mère finit par l'envoyer promener et s'avancer vers eux le regard luisant de colère.

« Non mais sérieusement ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas plus important dans la vie qu'un stupide bal ! » gronda-t-elle en s'arrêtant près d'eux.

« Je sens que ça va encore me retomber sur le dos… » marmonna Regina, blasée par avance.

« Sûrement pas ! C'était mon idée d'aller chercher Lily, et si Mary ne comprend pas que c'est plus important que de se pavaner devant toute la ville et bien tant pis pour elle ! » souffla Emma, sacrément remontée contre la princesse.

« Et si tu présentais enfin sa mère à Lily ? » proposa Regina en voyant Mal sortir du Granny's, le regard braqué sur leur petit groupe.

« Bonne idée mon amour » approuva Emma en prenant son amie par la main, la guidant gentiment vers la superbe blonde tirée à quatre épingles qui s'était figée.

A ses côtés, Emma sentit Lily se tendre et prendre une profonde inspiration et elle resserra son emprise autour des doigts glacés de son amie. Elle savait exactement ce que Lily éprouvait en cet instant, même si pour elle les choses avaient été à la fois plus simples et plus compliquées. Et puis c'était quand même bizarre de se dire qu'une femme qui ne paraissait guère plus âgée que soit était sa mère. D'autant que la ressemblance physique n'était pas flagrante.

« Bonjour Lily… » souffla doucement Mal, des larmes contenues dans le regard « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment… » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tremblant mais sincère.

« Aussi longtemps que moi je suppose… » souligna Lily en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, fascinée par cette femme à la classe folle et au charisme incroyable.

Comment pouvait-elle être la fille d'une femme pareille ? Emma avait dû se tromper. Pourtant elle sentait en elle une énergie animale qui la poussait vers cette sublime blonde, et elle percevait quelque chose de très similaire chez Maléfique qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elles étaient liées toutes les deux.

« Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi pour le repas ? Pour que nous puissions discuter toutes les deux ? » proposa Mal avec hésitation.

Elle mourrait d'envie de serrer sa fille dans ses bras et de lui promettre qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne les séparer, mais elle avait vu l'expression horrifiée et dégoûtée de sa fille en voyant la façon dont Mary avait agi avec Emma, et elle doutait que sa fille soit du genre câline. Alors elle se retenait, bridant ses envies pour se concentrer sur les désirs de son enfant. Elle était enfin en face d'elle, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elles auraient le temps plus tard pour les démonstrations d'affection. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était qu'elle arrive à convaincre Lily de rester à Storybrooke et de leur laisser une véritable chance de se connaître et de se créer une relation mère/fille.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**M.L. Casper : Je commence par toi pour m'excuser de t'avoir oublié la semaine dernière. J'essaie de faire attention, mais étrangement, je n'ai pas reçu de notifications pour ta review, et ce n'est qu'en allant voir les commentaires directement sur FF que j'ai constaté qu'effectivement, je n'avais pas répondu à ta review ****J'espère donc que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! Sinon pour en revenir à ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé, et que les échanges et le comportement des différents protagonistes te plaise toujours autant. Encore merci, désolée pour l'oubli et à très bientôt j'espère**

 **Isacos : Bonjour, et merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir (en même temps, connais-tu un auteur qui se plaindrait d'avoir des retours concernant ses écrit ?). Effectivement, Regina remporte haut la main sa joute verbale avec Lily, mais pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elles ne boxent pas vraiment dans la même catégorie, Regina ayant été entraînée dès la naissance à tenir tête à n'importe qui (merci à l'éducation exécrable de Cora… humm….). Et puis dès que sa petite famille est en danger, la Reine sort les griffes, et ce n'est pas un bébé dragon qui va l'impressionner… Enfin Lily a Auguste, comme tu l'as souligné pour la réconforter, c'est déjà ça ****😊 Oui, je trouvais ça amusant qu'Emma aussi manifeste son côté possessif en imaginant la vie de sa femme dans la Forêt Enchantée, surtout que Regina prend plaisir à la taquiner sur le sujet… Donc contente que cette petite scène t'ai plu** **😊 Oui, imaginer Emma et Lily faire des escapades clandestines comme deux adolescentes pour faire des bêtises dans le dos de leurs mères m'a bien fait rire, surtout parce que j'ai parfaitement visualisée l'expression blasée de Regina face au comportement de sa femme… Et oui, Regina adore ça et n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu, j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience** **😊 Merci encore et à bientôt !**

 **Gfaction : Bonjour ! C'est à moi de te remercier pour tes reviews, comme beaucoup d'auteurs, j'adore en recevoir ****😊 C'est bien que tu te sois inscrite, ainsi je pourrais te remercier par MP pour mes prochaines fics, enfin si tu les lis évidemment (ce qui n'est absolument pas une obligation, cela va sans dire !)… Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies accroché avec mon histoire et que tu ne te sois pas lassée en cours de route. J'essaie d'écrire des histoires qui tiennent la route et qui ne tournent pas en rond, donc savoir que tu as aimé ce que tu as lu et que tu as trouvé ça intriguant et attractif au point de ne pas pouvoir t'arrêter de lire** **😊 Pour ce qui est des intrigues, l'on m'a reproché de ne pas en avoir approfondies certaines, et d'en avoir au contraire trop détaillées d'autres (même si je ne sais pas lesquelles exactement), donc si de ton côté tu as aimé comme je l'ai écrit, je ne peux que m'en réjouir ! Je ne peux donc qu'espérer que tu continueras d'aimer (il y a toujours un risque, même si on arrive à la fin de ce premier volet de cette trilogie…) et j'espère avoir d'autres commentaires de ta part** **😊 Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire !**

 **Pilounana : Merci à toi, je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire (bien plus longue que je ne l'avais prévu à l'origine), continue de vous plaire et de vous donner envie de lire à chaque nouveau chapitre. **

**Et oui, rien ne résiste à la Reine, encore moins lorsque la sécurité d'Emma et leur bonheur futur est en péril, et Lily s'en rend vite compte** **😊 Merci encore et à bientôt !**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup à toi, contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant et que tu aies aimé les interactions entre Regina et Lily, et bien évidemment que mon SQ soit toujours à ta convenance ****😊 Au plaisir de te lire très prochainement, et encore merci !**

 **JUJUDEMARS : Bonjour et merci à toi, je suis toujours contente de savoir que mes chapitres plaisent et que les interactions entre les personnages sont appréciées, ça fait plaisir ****😊 Encore merci pour ta review et en espérant te lire très prochainement !**

 **Guest2 : Bonsoir (oui, depuis tout à l'heure je dis bonjour, mais au vu de l'heure qu'il est à présent, je peux passer au bonsoir ****😊) Et oui, tes commentaires sont amusants et arrivent à me changer les idées, c'est très appréciable. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Lily, tu es la seule à me l'avoir fait remarquer, mais j'espère que tu comprendras un peu mieux avec ce nouveau chapitre… Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas te spoiler (après tout, je ne sais pas si tu commences par lire les remerciements avant le chapitre ou inversement, donc dans le doute, je vais m'abstenir !). Oui, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire les différents échanges entre les personnages et imaginer les réactions qu'aurait Regina en pareille situation, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, donc je suis ravie si de votre côté, vus avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire ! Effectivement, même si Regina n'est plus la Méchante Reine, elle n'hésitera pas à faire mordre la poussière à quiconque s'aviserait de s'en prendre à sa précieuse petite famille** **😊 J'espère que les retrouvailles avec Mal te plairont, j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la façon d'écrire cette scène et j'espère donc que cela vous plaira (croise les doigts…). Quant à Auguste, j'ai failli recracher mon thé sur mon clavier en lisant ta petite blague, c'est malin** **😊 Pauvre Auguste ! Enfin j'imagine trop la scène :**

 **« Salut Lily : Ça va ? » demanda Emma en retrouvant son amie dans les bois pour leur entraînement magique de la semaine.**

 **« Non, je me suis disputée avec Auguste… » grogna Lily en détournant le regard, n'osant pas regarder la Sauveuse dans les yeux.**

 **« Et ça a été si terrible que ça ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a rompu avec toi, pas après avoir attendu si longtemps que tu ouvres les yeux… » s'étonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils, une moue dubitative sur le visage.**

 **« Non, mais tu sais que j'ai encore du mal à me contrôler… » commença à raconter Lily en baissant les yeux de honte, des larmes menaçant de dévaler le long de ses joues d'une pâleur inquiétante.**

 **« Oui, c'est pour cela que nous nous entraînons ensemble » acquiesça Emma en sentant un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir.**

 **« Oui, et quand je me suis mise en colère, je me suis transformée… » poursuivit laborieusement Lily, des sanglots lui oppressant la cage thoracique.**

 **« Oui, et ? Où est Gus Lily ? » commença à s'inquiéter Emma, affolée par le chagrin qui dévastait sa meilleure amie.**

 **« Je.. Je… » bafouilla Lily en se laissant tomber à genoux, se prenant la tête dans les mains.**

 **« Ne me dis pas que… » souffla faiblement Emma, une expression horrifiée se peignant sur son visage.**

 **« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais j'ai craché du feu et soudain, il brûlait comme un fagot de paille sans que je ne puisse rien y faire… » se désola Lily en se balançant sur elle-même, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avait tué son véritable amour.**

 **« Non… » gémit Emma en sentant les larmes dévaler le long de ses joues.**

 **Bon et je vais arrêter là, parce que sinon je vais t'écrire un chapitre** **😊 Encore merci pour ton commentaire, et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement !**

 **OoO Red OoO : Coucou et merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste et de continuer à me lire ****😊 Et oui, Regina est toujours un peu excessive et prête à en découdre lorsqu'elle sent que sa famille pourrait être menacée, même de loin, alors le bébé dragon n'avait aucune chance de sortir vainqueur de leur petite joute verbale ! Je suis également ravie que tu aimes autant ma façon de voir leur couple, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ma vision du SQ plait à ce point ! Oui, je voulais vraiment que l'on suive le cheminement de pensée de Lily face à la situation et cela se poursuit dans ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, te plaira tout autant ! Encore merci et à très bientôt !**

 **AlineGranger : Coucou, merci beaucoup, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et me suis moi-même énormément amusée à écrire ce chapitre et à imaginer les interactions entre Lily et Regina, donc je suis très contente de savoir que cela vous a fait rire de la même façon** **😊 Merci encore et au plaisir de te lite très prochainement, bises**

 **OoOoOoOoOOo**

 **Et voilà, merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris ou tout simplement de me lire, vous êtes vraiment adorables.**

 **La fin de cette fic arrive à grands pas, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue après celui-là**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, et à la semaine prochaine (au vu de mon emploi du temps je pense que je posterai la suite dimanche…)**

 **PS3 : J'espère que cette fois, je n'ai oublié personne (encore toutes mes excuses M.L Casper). Par contre, je ne répondrai plus aux commentaires étranges que j'ai énormément de mal à comprendre et qui bien souvent n'ont aucun rapport avec mon histoire. Je veux bien prendre le temps de vous répondre, mais franchement si je dois passer une heure à essayer de comprendre le sens d'un commentaire et ensuite essayer de trouver une réponse diplomatique, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Donc si vos commentaires concernent mon histoire, ma façon d'écrire, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas du tout (je peux l'accepter, à condition que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi et que vous le fassiez de façon courtoise et non violente), je vous répondrai toujours avec grand plaisir, mais sinon, je ne le ferais plus (je n'ai pas de pesudo à citer puisque les gens dont je parle commentent généralement en guest…)… Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul auteur à en avoir assez de ces commentaires sans véritables sens qui ne servent pas à grand-chose (je me demande même parfois si la personne lit réellement ma fic d'ailleurs…) Enfin, désolée pour ce long étalage, mais ça faisait un moment que je me retenais de dire le fond de ma pensée…**

 **Je tiens également à dire que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en anglais, donc si certains lecteurs anglophones hésitent à commenter parce qu'ils ont peur de ne pas me laisser de commentaires compréhensibles dans une langue qu'ils ne maitrisent pas bien à l'écrit, n'éhsitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires en anglais, je les comprendrais et me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre (j'essaierai de le faire en anglais, même si je le lis plus facilement que je ne l'écris...)...**

 **Bisous et bonne soirée à tous**


	59. Chapter 59 (M)

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Nous sommes dimanche, et je vous poste donc le 58ème chapitre de cette fic qui est donc l'avant dernier. Dans deux semaines, le premier volet de cette fiction sera bouclé. Merci à tous de me suivre depuis le début et de me laisser des messages pour me faire part de vos ressentis, cela me fait très plaisir et me motive à écrire d'autres histoires. Vous êtes géniaux :-)**

 **Je préviens que ce chapitre est classé M, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de scène, ne lisez pas... Pour les autres, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture et espère vous retrouver à la fin du chapitre pour un petit message :-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 58 : **

Comme souvent ces dernières années, le Granny's raisonnait de rire et d'un joyeux brouhaha. Les enfants couraient parmi les petits groupes, ne cessant d'entrer et de sortir du petit restaurant familial. Disséminés dans toute la pièce, tous discutaient et mangeaient, faisant connaissance avec les nouveaux venus.

« Lily ? » appela timidement Blanche, David à ses côtés.

« Oh… » grimaça Lily, incertaine de la réaction qu'elle devait avoir.

Après tout, ces deux personnes avaient beau être les parents d'Emma, ils étaient aussi responsables de sa séparation d'avec sa mère et du fait qu'elle était devenue un véritable aimant à problèmes, un électron surchargé en négatif. Mais si elle en croyait Emma, le véritable responsable de ses malheurs était cet homme qui se faisait appeler l'Auteur et qui avait pris plaisir à jouer avec la vie des personnages des contes de fées juste pour rendre son histoire plus intéressante, du moins à ses yeux. Et elle savait qu'Emma ne lui avait pas dit cela uniquement pour disculper ses parents, mais parce qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

D'autant que sa mère avait corroboré ses dires, parlant avec haine de cet homme qui s'était joué d'eux tous. Et Lily avait beau ne pas connaître sa mère depuis plus d'une poignée d'heure, elle doutait fort qu'elle soit du genre à pardonner à quiconque sans une bonne raison. Donc, si elle l'avait fait, c'était parce qu'elle avait reporté sa colère et son désir de vengeance sur une autre personne. Et Lily espérait vraiment que viendrait le jour où elles auraient l'occasion d'obtenir réparation et de faire passer l'envie à cet Auteur de malheur de jouer avec leurs vies à tous.

« Je sais que nous sommes probablement les dernières personnes que tu désires voir, mais nous voulions te dire à quel point nous sommes désolés et te présenter nos excuses » déclara Mary avec un sourire d'excuses sincère.

« Emma m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer, mais je ne vous déteste plus maintenant que je connais toute la vérité » finit par dire Lily en haussant les épaules.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû écouter Isaac et essayer de sauver Emma des Ténèbres d'une autre façon. Nous servir de toi pour y parvenir était une terrible erreur. A présent, nous espérons qu'Emma et Regina trouverons comment te débarrasser de cette noirceur qui te pourrit l'existence… » reprit Mary avec espoir.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » voulut savoir Maléfique en intervenant dans la discussion.

Elle avait déjà eu ce genre de conversation avec le couple princier et avait fini par leur pardonner. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais elle avait finalement tourné la page, préférant se concentrer sur l'avenir et ses possibles retrouvailles avec son enfant disparu. Et puis les Nolan lui avaient été d'une grande aide pour s'intégrer en ville et gagner la confiance des villageois. Mais tout comme pour Regina, tous avaient finis par accepter sa présence et ne la voyait plus comme une Méchante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouvait dans le camp des Gentils et elle se surprenait à aimer cela, même si parfois, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais dans ces cas-là, elle se transformait et s'envolait, extériorisant de cette façon ses sentiments négatifs et destructeurs.

« Emma et Regina m'ont promis de faire des recherches pour découvrir si le sort dont j'ai été victime bébé peut être annulé » lui expliqua Lily avec un large sourire.

« Ce serait une merveilleuse nouvelle » approuva Maléfique en souriant tout aussi largement.

Un peu plus loin, Emma et Regina discutaient avec Auguste, tout en gardant un œil sur Lily, s'assurant que tout se passait bien pour elle, sans pour autant qu'elle se sente espionnée.

« Lily semble bien gérer la situation… » commenta Auguste en souriant doucement en la voyant sourire et rire avec sa mère.

« Nous avons bien fait d'attendre quelques jours avant de quitter Boston, ça lui a permis de faire le tri dans ses sentiments… » approuva Emma en reposant son regard sur son ami.

« Même si elle a été exécrable durant le trajet » souffla Auguste en se rappelant de l'attitude de Lily dans la voiture.

« Franchement, je m'attendais à pire la connaissant ! » affirma Emma en riant légèrement.

« A vrai dire, moi aussi. Et en dehors d'une attitude digne d'une enfant de dix ans, elle s'est plutôt bien comportée » renchérit Regina avec un sourire en coin.

Auguste opina du chef avant de fouiller la pièce du regard, mais comme depuis son arrivée, il ne trouva pas son père, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter et à faire monter le stress en lui. Et si son père ne voulait pas le voir ? S'il ne l'aimait plus maintenant qu'il avait une famille ? Mais il se rassura immédiatement, se souvenant qu'Emma lui avait assuré ne pas lui avait parlé de sa présence afin de lui faire une surprise. Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là ?

« Il va arriver Auguste, mais tu sais que quand Archie et lui sont ensemble, ils perdent toute notion du temps… » lança Emma d'une voix rassurante en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

« Oui je me souviens… » approuva Auguste avec un sourire nostalgique.

Il se souvenait d'une fois où son père devait livrer le berceau de la future princesse à Blanche-Neige et qu'il avait oublié parce que Jiminy était venu lui rendre visite et qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à rire et discuter, ne se couchant qu'à l'aube. Et il ne doutait pas qu'avec la fin de la Malédiction, les deux hommes devaient profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

« Dis parrain, ça veut dire que tu es un personnage du livre d'Henry toi aussi ? » s'exclama Elisa en sautant sur les genoux d'Auguste.

« Exactement, mais tu dois deviner lequel je suis ! » sourit Auguste en chatouillant doucement la fillette.

« Henry trouvera, il est super fort à ça ! » répliqua Elisa avec fierté.

« Je suis très heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance Henry » sourit doucement Auguste en reportant son attention sur le petit garçon qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi monsieur, Elisa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous » sourit Henry en avançant timidement.

« Pas de monsieur entre nous mon garçon tu peux m'appeler Oncle Auguste » s'exclama Auguste en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

« D'accord oncle Auguste » approuva vivement Henry avec un large sourire, ravi de voir sa famille s'agrandir encore plus.

« Et marraine, tu pourras l'appeler tante Lily aussi, je suis sûre qu'elle te donnera la permission » affirma Elisa en tournant la tête vers la jeune brune qui continuait de discuter avec sa mère « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle avec Maléfique ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Parce que Maléfique est sa maman » lui expliqua tendrement Emma, amusée par la possessivité manifeste de sa fille.

« Vraiment ? C'est trop bien ! Marraine doit être heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée » s'enthousiasma la fillette avant de froncer les sourcils en braquant son regard sur Lily.

« Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? » s'inquiéta Regina en posant sa main sur les cheveux de sa fille.

« Je sens les Ténèbres » grogna Elisa en se tendant violemment.

« C'est parce que ta marraine a été maudite lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Ta mère et moi allons chercher comment faire pour la débarrasser de cette noirceur qui obscurcit son cœur » lui expliqua Emma, un éclair de culpabilité traversant son regard limpide.

Elisa se contenta d'opiner du chef, se demandant si ce qui était arrivé à sa marraine était lié au cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis quelques nuits. Probablement. Et en croisant les doigts, elle espéra que ses rêves lui montreraient comment venir en aide à sa marraine. Soudain la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit, lui faisant tourner la tête et un large sourire illumina son visage.

« Papy Marco ! » hurla-t-elle en se ruant vers le vieil homme qui la réceptionna en riant.

Henry allait courir embrasser à son tour le vieil homme, mais l'expression sur le visage d'Auguste le stoppa dans son élan. Etonné, il laissa son regard passer de son grand-père de cœur au parrain de sa sœur, et soudain, il comprit qui était Auguste, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Pinocchio ! Tu es le fils de papy Marco ! » affirma-t-il en trépignant d'excitation.

« Bien joué gamin, ta sœur a raison, tu es vraiment doué à ce petit jeu ! » sourit Auguste, étonné par la vivacité d'esprit du petit garçon.

« Je suis le plus pur des Croyants, c'est mon job de découvrir qui est qui et d'aider ensuite mes mamans à leur permettre d'obtenir leur fin heureuse » répondit modestement Henry.

« Allez, vas le voir, tu en meurs d'envie » l'encouragea Emma en se levant pour inciter Auguste à se bouger.

Comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, Lily s'excusa auprès de Maléfique et vint rejoindre ses amis, interrogeant Emma du regard. Se contentant de montrer la porte du menton, Emma continua à inciter Auguste à aller retrouver son père, mais le jeune homme, tétanisé par l'émotion, était incapable du moindre mouvement. Le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, il dévorait du regard son père qui n'avait pas pris une seule ride contrairement à lui qui avait grandi normalement. Finalement, cette Malédiction avait eu du bon en figeant tout le monde dans le temps. Parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, peut-être n'aurait-il pas la chance de pouvoir serrer son père dans ses bras en cet instant. Comme l'avait dit Emma, Marco était le patriarche de la ville, et en toute logique, il aurait probablement trouvé la mort durant ces vingt-huit dernières années. Au lieu de quoi il était exactement tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Et ce miracle, il le devait à Regina.

« Moi qui pensais ne jamais le revoir… Merci Regina… » souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Ebahie, Regina haleta en écarquillant les yeux. En dehors d'Emma, jamais personne n'avait songé à la remercier pour avoir lancé sa Malédiction. On lui avait montré de la reconnaissance pour la vie qu'elle leur avait permis d'avoir à Storybrooke, mais pas pour la Malédiction en elle-même. Mais Auguste le faisait, la remerciant de lui donner l'occasion de passer du temps avec son père avant que celui-ci ne meurt de sa belle mort. Ne sachant que répondre sans paraître tirer fierté de ce qu'elle avait fait, la Reine se contenta de sourire doucement à Auguste tout en venant enlacer Emma.

« Viens papy, je vais te présenter mon parrain et ma marraine ! » entendirent-ils Elisa dire, bondissant d'excitation.

Emma et Regina échangèrent un sourire amusé. Depuis qu'elle avait vu son parrain et sa marraine, la fillette était incontrôlable. Mais cela pouvait se comprendre, et Regina s'était montrée particulièrement conciliante là où elle aurait habituellement calmé les ardeurs de sa fille. Mais pour cette fois, elle fermait les yeux, la laissant à sa joie. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait traversé ces derniers temps, la voir si joyeuse et débordante de vie faisait plaisir à voir.

« Je te suis sunshine » rit Marco en se laissant volontiers entraîner avec plaisir.

Relevant les yeux, il salua d'un sourire bienveillant Emma et Regina, et Auguste nota que son père observait avec une tendresse toute paternelle la Reine, paraissant même fier de son bonheur, comme s'il en était le principal artisan. Voilà qui prouvait définitivement à quel point Regina avait changée. Il aurait pu croire que tous subissaient une nouvelle Malédiction, mais si cela avait été le cas, Emma n'aurait plus été sous son influence une fois les limites de la ville franchies, la magie cessant d'exister de l'autre côté. Mais la seule magie sous laquelle la belle blonde était sous influence, était celle de l'Amour, et contre cela, personne ne pouvait rien. Il avait grandi dans la Forêt Enchantée, il avait vu à quel point le pouvoir de l'amour était puissant, surtout dans la famille d'Emma. Même Regina n'avait rien pu y faire, et pourtant nul ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait acquis de grands pouvoirs, mais ses plans avaient toujours été déjoués, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

« Papy, voici Lily, ma marraine ! » clama fièrement Elisa en venant prendre la main de la jolie brune, lui arrachant un tendre sourire qui adoucit instantanément son visage.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle, et bienvenue à Storybrooke » sourit le vieil homme avant de se tourner vers Auguste qui attendait fébrilement son tour.

« Et lui c'est Auguste, le meilleur parrain du monde entier ! » affirma Elisa en sautant au cou d'Auguste qui la souleva avec facilité sans quitter son père du regard.

Allait-il le reconnaître ? Aimerait-il ce qu'il verrait ? Ou bien serait-il déçu ? Cette farandole de questions virevoltait dans son esprit en une boucle infernale, et il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

« Auguste ? » appela Marco en fronçant les sourcils, une expression troublée et pleine d'espoir sur le visage.

« C'est mon nom dans ce monde oui… » approuva Auguste avec nervosité et un sourire timide.

« Mon garçon ? » souffla Marco en faisant un pas vers le jeune homme, des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux.

« Bonjour papa… » lâcha Auguste en reposant Elisa au sol qui rejoignit ses mamans en comprenant l'importance de ce moment.

« Mon fils ! Mon cher Pinocchio ! » chuchota Marco en venant enlacer ce fils auquel il avait volontairement renoncé des années plus tôt pour le préserver de la Malédiction.

« Père… » marmonna Auguste en serrant le vieil homme dans ses bras, laissant couler des larmes de joie sans la moindre honte.

A ses côtés, Emma et Lily échangèrent un large sourire, heureuses du bonheur de leur ami. Tout était parfait en cet instant, et Lily songea que leurs rêves d'enfants venaient de se réaliser. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs parents biologiques et connaissaient enfin la vérité. Et mieux encore, ils étaient ensembles pour savourer ce bonheur inespéré. Evidemment, tout n'était pas exactement comme elle l'avait rêvé, mais ce n'était probablement pas une mauvaise chose.

De toute façon, elle avait toujours su qu'Emma était trop bien pour une fille comme elle, et lorsqu'elle la voyait avec Regina, elle ne pouvait que constater à quel point elles étaient parfaites l'une pour l'autre. La Reine et son Chevalier Blanc. Un couple parfaitement assorti. Quant à elle, elle avait Auguste, et c'était mieux que ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre dans le fond. Auguste n'était pas un lot de consolation ou un substitut. Il se suffisait à lui-même, et lorsqu'elle serait prête à donner une chance à leur histoire, elle se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas tout gâcher et le rendre heureux.

« Bonjour Pinocchio » retentit la voix mielleuse de la Fée Bleue, faisant se raidir Auguste dans les bras de son père, et tous deux se tendirent en se retournant lentement pour faire face à la nouvelle venue.

« Sérieusement ? N'aurait-elle pas pu attendre un peu avant de venir gâcher l'ambiance ? » grommela Emma en foudroyant la fée du regard.

« Bien sûr que non, elle y aurait pris moins de plaisir » rétorqua Regina.

La fée Bleue avait beau lui avoir présenté ses excuses, et une trêve s'être établie entre elles, Regina n'avait toujours aucune confiance en elle et en sa magie. Depuis que celle-ci était de retour, Regina avait senti un changement chez la fée, même si elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à le définir. Les fées avaient un peu trop tendance à prendre les autres de haut et à considérer que leur magie était la plus puissante et la seule à être légitime, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement la Reine. D'autant que la magie du Véritable amour était bien plus pure et plus puissante que celle des fées ne le serait jamais. Et même si elle n'en avait pas la preuve, elle savait que cela agaçait prodigieusement la Fée Bleue et que celle-ci attendait le moindre faux pas pour soulever les villageois contre elle. La question était de savoir de quel côté ils se rangeraient si une telle chose se produisait.

« C'est elle qui risque de changer Auguste en pantin de bois ? » comprit Lily en prenant automatiquement la fée en grippe.

« Oui, mais si elle s'imagine que nous allons la laisser faire, elle se trompe lourdement ! » grogna Emma en venant se placer près d'Auguste, imitée par Lily.

« Fée Bleue, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » demanda poliment Marco, le regard chargé d'inquiétude.

« Je ne fais que mon travail Marco. J'ai permis à Pinocchio de devenir humain sous quelques conditions et je dois m'assurer qu'elles ont été respectées » répondit la fée sans quitter Auguste du regard.

« Elles l'ont été. Auguste est le meilleur frère que l'on puisse rêver avoir et je ne vous laisserais pas le priver de son humanité » clama farouchement Emma en s'interposant entre la fée et son ami.

« Auguste est la meilleure personne que je connaisse, et s'il ne mérite pas de rester humain, alors je crois que pas mal d'habitants de cette ville devrait en être privé également ! » ajouta Lily en se plaçant à côté d'Emma, empêchant la fée de s'approcher d'Auguste.

« Et vous savez bien que si Auguste avait dû reprendre sa forme première, ce serait déjà fait. La magie étant active, dès l'instant où il a traversé la frontière, il aurait dû être changé en pantin de bois, ce qui ne s'est pas produit, donc votre présence en ces lieux de réjouissance n'est pas nécessaire » intervint à son tour Regina en venant poser une main rassurante sur le bras d'Auguste avant d'avancer à son tour.

La fée avait gardé le silence, et en voyant les trois femmes faire rempart de leurs corps pour protéger leur ami, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. D'autant que Regina avait raison. Le sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire de Pinocchio un vrai petit garçon avait été formulé de telle sorte que dès qu'il mentait, son nez s'allongeait, et que s'il se comportait mal, alors il redeviendrait un vulgaire morceau de bois. Mais il était toujours un homme, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait su rester dans le droit chemin. Et la véhémence avec laquelle ses amies le défendait voulait tout dire. Avec raideur, elle opina du chef et tourna les talons pour quitter les lieux, quelque chose en elle grondant furieusement pour qu'elle fasse demi-tour et affronte la Reine, mais elle lutta tant bien que mal et parvint à partir sans faire d'esclandre.

« Elle ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas maman ? » demanda Elisa en venant se blottir contre Regina.

« Non ma chérie, elle n'a aucune raison valable de le faire, ne t'inquiètes pas » la rassura Regina en souriant à Marco et Auguste.

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle est censée être du côté des Gentils, mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me hérisse… » marmonna Emma, s'attirant un regard approbateur de Regina et de Lily.

« Je sais, je l'ai senti aussi » acquiesça Lily au moment où Maléfique venait les rejoindre.

« Certaines bonnes fées ont fini par mal tourner, j'en sais quelque chose… » déclara posément Maléfique en échangeant un long regard avec Regina.

Et la dragonne était bien placée pour en parler. Elle-même avait été une fée douce et protectrice avant d'être trahie de la pire façon et de choisir la voix du mal. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses ailes, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, et elle avait sombré dans l'obscurité. Et elle espérait vraiment que sa fille n'aurait jamais à connaître un tel destin. Mais à voir la façon dont cet Auguste la couvait du regard, elle n'avait pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.

« Auguste, je te présente ma mère… » lança Lily en désignant Maléfique d'un geste un peu gauche.

Voyant que les adultes s'étaient mis à discuter entre eux, Elisa s'éloigna sans se faire remarquer, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour réfléchir. Ce qu'elle avait senti émaner de la Fée Bleue, elle l'avait perçu lorsqu'elle avait enfermé les Ténèbres dans la boîte de Merlin, et cela l'inquiétait. Et si une part infime des Ténèbres s'était réfugiée à l'intérieur de la fée, noircissant peu à peu son âme, elle devait intervenir. Dans un de ses rêves, les Ténèbres s'étaient peu à peu développées de cette façon chez une jeune femme, en faisant alors une sorcière aux pouvoirs suffisamment puissants pour qu'elle devienne très dangereuse pour Merlin en personne. Et elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Elle devait retrouver la fée Bleue et s'assurer qu'elle était bien elle-même.

« Elisa ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Henry en venant s'asseoir près de sa sœur, posant son livre sur la table.

« Je dois m'assurer de quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas que nos mamans le sachent » expliqua-t-elle après une légère hésitation, ne voulant pas attirer d'ennuis à son frère.

« C'est à cause de la fée Bleue n'est-ce pas ? » devina Henry avec ce sens de la déduction incroyable qu'il possédait.

« Oui, je sens que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Il faut que j'aille chercher mon coffret et la dague à la maison et ensuite que je récite l'incantation pour enfermer les Ténèbres près de la fée Bleue » approuva Elisa en se penchant pour chuchoter son plan.

« Tu pourrais demander à ta marraine de venir et comme ça, tu la délivrerais aussi des Ténèbres qui obscurcissent son cœur depuis trop longtemps… » proposa Henry en songeant aux nouvelles images qui étaient apparues dans son livre le matin-même et dont il commençait à comprendre la signification.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça Elisa avec un large sourire « Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une bonne raison de rentrer à la maison » souffla Elisa en sachant que ses mamans le sentiraient si elle mentait.

« Pourquoi ne pas attendre demain ? En plus après la façon dont la Fée Bleue a été chassée, elle risque de ne pas apprécier ta visite. Mais demain on pourrait lui demander de venir pour lui montrer un objet qui vient du magasin de Gold, tu sais combien elle s'y intéresse. Et comme les mamans seront au travail, on sera tranquilles… » suggéra Henry, mettant rapidement en place un plan qui tenait la route.

Surprise par la facilité avec laquelle, son frère avait réfléchi à la meilleure façon de mener à bien leur plan, Elisa se demanda à quel point Henry se retenait de faire des bêtises pour ne pas s'attirer la colère de leurs mamans et être privé de sortie. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle avait bien vu qu'il aimait passer du temps avec la petite Grâce, même s'il le cachait parce que cela faisait de la peine à Aly qui ne s'entendait pas du tout avec la petite fille. Mais Elisa savait que c'était parce qu'Aly était jalouse parce qu'avant, elle n'avait jamais eu à partager l'affection d'Henry. Mais ils étaient de la même famille de toute façon, alors Henry avait le droit d'avoir une amoureuse. Et elle, elle aimait bien Grâce, elle était gentille, même si son papa était un peu bizarre.

« Mon plan ne te plait pas ? On peut réfléchir à autre chose si tu veux » lança Henry, étonné par le long silence de sa sœur.

« Non, non, c'est parfait ! » affirma Elisa avec un large sourire « Je me demandais juste depuis quand tu étais devenu si doué pour imaginer des façons de faire des choses interdites dans le dos de nos mamans » lui expliqua Elisa, une lueur de fierté dans le regard qui fit rougir Henry de plaisir.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours été l'enfant sage de leur duo, ce qui lui avait souvent valu des piques et des moqueries de la part de sa sœur qui ne supportait pas son côté enfant sage et obéissant. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se fasse le complice de ses bêtises et qu'il fasse front avec elle contre leurs mamans. Mais Henry avait toujours opté pour une attitude discrète qui lui assurait de passer entre les mailles du filet en cas de punition, ce qui arrivait souvent avec Elisa, et ainsi ne pas être à son tour consigné à la maison. Un jour, Elisa l'avait même insulté de traitre et de faux-frère, ce qui l'avait énormément vexé. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le regardait avec admiration, et il en ressentait une certaine satisfaction. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne désobéissait jamais qu'il n'avait pas imaginé le faire…

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux faire quelque chose qu'il faut toujours le faire… » finit par énoncer Henry de ce ton docte qui lui valait souvent de se prendre un coup, mais cette fois, Elisa se contenta de le regarder pensivement.

« Ouais, n'empêche que ne pas te servir de ton don pour faire des bêtises, c'est un crime » finit par affirmer Elisa avant de reprendre leur conversation.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils finirent tous dans le vaste jardin du manoir, profitant de la douceur de ce début de soirée pour improviser un barbecue. Et c ne fut que bien après la tombée de la nuit qu'ils se séparèrent, tant et si bien qu'il ne resta plus que Lily dans le vaste salon. Sa mère lui avait bien proposé de passer la nuit chez elle, mais elle préférait y aller doucement et elle avait décliné l'invitation, se sentant, pour le moment, plus rassurée de rester chez Emma. En montant se coucher, Emma et Regina lui montrèrent la chambre d'amis, puis la laissèrent et gagnèrent leur propre chambre, pressées d'être enfin seules.

« Quelle journée ! » s'exclama Emma en gagnant la salle de bain se dévêtant tout en marchant.

« En effet ! » acquiesça Regina en la suivant, ramassant au passage les vêtements que sa femme semait derrière elle avant de les abandonner dans la panière et de se déshabiller à son tour.

« Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir si bien accepté mes amis dans notre vie… » lança Emma en attirant tendrement sa femme à ses côtés sous la cascade d'eau chaude qui tombait du plafond.

Cette douche était un cadeau qu'Emma avait fait à Regina qui se plaignait du fait que leur ancienne douche était trop petite et pas assez moderne, ce qu'Emma ne pouvait qu'approuver. Alors pour l'anniversaire de Regina, elle avait fait installer une douche toute option. L'eau pouvait être projetée du plafond, mais également des murs pour un massage des plus relaxant. Elles pouvaient régler la puissance du jet et s'asseoir sur les sièges rétractables pour profiter pleinement des bienfaits d'une douche revigorante. Regina raffolait de ce cadeau et pouvait passer de longues heures dans la vaste cabine, de préférence en compagnie d'Emma. Regina aimait tellement ça qu'Emma envisageait de plus en plus de faire installer une baignoire balnéo afin de diversifier les plaisirs.

« C'est normal mon amour, ils sont ta famille après tout… » se contenta de dire Regina en entourant le cou d'Emma de ses bras en se coulant contre elle avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres.

Leur baiser s'intensifia lentement, et leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre qu'elles connaissaient par cœur et que pourtant, elles avaient l'impression de découvrir à chaque nouvelle étreinte. Des gémissements envahirent la pièce, se répercutant contre les murs alors que de la buée se déposait sur les vitres et les miroirs, faisant dangereusement monter la température de la pièce, les corps s'échauffant et les respirations se faisant de plus en plus haletantes.

« Emma… » gémit Regina en rejetant la tête en arrière sous une caresse particulièrement habile de sa belle blonde.

Leurs poitrines se soulevaient et se frottaient à chacune de leurs respirations, leur faisant un peu plus perdre la tête. La magie passait de l'une à l'autre en un flux continu et intense, exacerbant leurs sensations et donnant une dimension d'une profondeur extrême à leur étreinte, chacune sachant ce que l'autre ressentait, se délectant de l'effet qu'elles avaient sur leurs sens surchauffés. Comme s'il s'agissait du sien, Emma sentait le cœur de Regina battre follement dans sa poitrine, son sang rugir dans ses veines, son bas-ventre s'embraser, et de délicieux frissons parcourir tout son être alors que son corps se plaquait toujours plus contre le sien, comme pour se fondre en elle et l'inviter d'une houle impatiente à la faire sienne.

De son côté, Regina se réjouissait des frémissements et des gémissements qu'elle tirait à Emma, de sentir sa peau se couvrir d'une chair de poule révélatrice, de recueillir du bout de la langue les perles salées qui se mêlaient à l'eau qui cascadait sur leurs corps enlacés, et de percevoir sur le sommet de sa cuisse l'humidité qui s'accroissait toujours plus entre les cuisses de son amour.

« Oh Regina… j'ai tellement envie de toi… » soupira Emma en enroulant sa jambe autour de la taille de son amante, rapprochant leurs deux intimités dans un besoin irrépressible de plus de friction.

« Moi aussi mon amour… moi aussi… » approuva Regina en avançant, plaquant Emma contre le mur carrelé.

Elle sentait ses jambes trembler et savait que celles d'Emma ne la porteraient plus très longtemps. Alors à tâtons, elle tira un des bancs sans cesser d'embrasser et de caresser Emma de sa main libre, et lorsque le siège fut en place, elle se détacha de sa blonde incendiaire et s'assit avant d'inviter Emma à prendre place sur ses cuisses, ce que sa femme s'empressa de faire avant de se ruer de nouveau sur ses lèvres tout en se plaquant fougueusement contre sa poitrine.

« J'adore tes initiatives ma douce… » marmonna Emma contre les lèvres de Regina.

Regina sourit dans le baiser et fit glisser ses mains entre leurs corps, caressant les seins durcis par l'excitation avant de descendre en une danse affolante vers son mont de venus qu'elle explora lentement, sensuellement, provoquant de longs râles qui se transformèrent en cris de plaisir lorsqu'elle prit enfin possession de l'antre soyeuse et brûlante, entraînant Emma dans une danse lascive et voluptueuse qui s'acheva lorsque le corps d'Emma se cambra vers l'arrière et qu'un long cri d'extase raisonna longuement dans la pièce. Les doigts d'Emma se plantèrent dans la peau délicate des reins de sa reine, y laissant leurs empreintes, ce qui fit frissonner Regina de plaisir. La mairesse, le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa belle, étouffa son propre cri d'extase dans une morsure qui laisserait probablement une trace et ramena le corps d'Emma contre le sien, la caressant tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se remettent toutes les deux de cette déferlante de passion.

« Décidément une bonne idée cette douche… » soupira Emma, lovée dans les bras de Regina comme si elle n'avait aucune intention de bouger.

« Je suis d'accord, mais nous devrions peut-être regagner notre lit… » soupira Regina avec une réticence évidente.

« Pas envie, je suis très bien ici, avec toi… » protesta Emma en resserrant son emprise autour du corps de Regina, faisant doucement rire la sublime brune.

Décidant d'avoir recours à la magie, Regina fit un geste du poignet, et soudain, elles furent allongées dans leur lit, Emma à moitié couchée sur Regina, la tête enfouie dans son cou, séchées et en nuisettes, sans avoir eu à se séparer une seule seconde.

« Merci ma douce » marmonna Emma en souriant de contentement.

Elle savait que Regina préférait avoir recours le moins possible à la magie de peur de retomber dans ses anciennes habitudes, et qu'elle le fasse pour ne pas avoir à rompre une de leur étreinte la touchait énormément, car c'était la preuve à ses yeux que sa Reine était prête à tout pour elle, exactement comme elle-même l'était.

« Bonne nuit mon amour » souffla Regina en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de la jeune blonde, souriant en sentant Emma se caler un peu plus contre elle.

En soupirant de contentement, Regina écouta le silence de la nuit, guettant la moindre anomalie, mais rien ne vint perturber le calme de la maison, et c'est donc rassurée de savoir sa famille en sécurité qu'elle sombra à son tour dans le sommeil, serrant possessivement sa femme contre elle.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Place aux remerciements : **

**WanHeda58 : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire ! Ensuite, tu en es visiblement au tout début de cette histoire, même si tu as laissé ce commentaire au chapitre 57... Donc au risque de te décevoir et de te couper l'envie de continuer à me lire, désolée de te le dire, mais Emma ne deviendra pas la Ténébreuse dans ce premier volet, ni dans les deux autres d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui est des visions, ce n'est pas Emma qui en aura, mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus, tu le découvriras si tu continues de me lire :-) Encore merci, et j'espère te relire très prochainement !  
**

 **Isacos : L'alcool hein? Au bureau? C'est pas bien ça :-) Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait sourire comme bien souvent. Lily transformée en sac à main... hummm... idée intéressante... mais bon Regina tient trop à Emma pour lui faire une telle peine, donc je pense que finalement, Lily conservera l'intégralité de ses écailles. Par contre le bébé dragon devra vraiment apprendre à ne plus provoquer l' Evil Queen... Pour ce qui est des retrouvailles entre Mal et sa fille, j'ai longuement hésité, puis je me suis dit qu'elles n'étaient définitivement pas du style "bisous et câlins", surtout en public, donc j'ai préféré la version soft... Et oui, la fin approche... Encore merci à toi et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**Pilounana : Coucou et merci à toi de continuer inlassablement à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait plaisir de constater que j'ai un petit groupe de fidèles lecteurs, qui je l'espère seront également là pour lire mes autres écrits (j'ai un tas d'idée et pas assez de temps pour toutes les écrire, mais j'espère avoir le temps de le faire malgré tout...) Pour ce qui est de la rencontre entre Mal et Lily, contente que tu ai aimé, j'ai longtemps hésité sur la façon de l'écrire donc je suis ravie si cette solution t'a convenue. Pour ce qui est de Regina, il fallait bien que leur relation soit un peu conflictuelle au début et cela m'a amusée de les voir se chamailler de la sorte... Encore merci et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt :-) **

**MissHarpie : Merci, et contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, de même que l' arrivée à Storybrooke et tout ce qui en découle. Ravie de savoir que tu continueras de me lire jusqu'au bout et que je peux compter sur toi pour les deux derniers chapitres :-) Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très bientôt ! **

**Jack77 : Merci à toi, et je peux comprendre que des gens n'aiment pas mon histoire après tout, ils pouvaient attendre que je développe un point et être frustrés si je ne l'ai pas fait. Par contre, ce que je n'apprécie pas, ce sont les insultes gratuites sans la moindre justification et encore plus à couvert d'un post en guest qui empêche toute réponse ou tentative d'éclaircissement. Je sais que si je devais à nouveau être confrontée à de tels actes, je ferais comme la dernière fois, cesser de partager mes écrits, et je pense que cette fois, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision (après tout, je continuerai à écrire, simplement, je ne ferais plus profiter d'éventuels lecteurs de mes histoires...)... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touchée, et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer jusqu'à la fin (bon en même temps, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres pour cette première partie...) Encore merci et à bientôt j'espère :-)**

 **AlineGranger : Coucou et merci d'être toujours présente de chapitre en chapitre ! Contente que tu ai aimé et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera (ou a été) à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire très prochainement :-) **

**Clexa38469 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une trace de ton passage, surtout compte tenu de l'heure à laquelle tu l'as fait (moi je dormais à cette heure-là ). Je sais que le changement de titre a dû en troubler plus d'un, mais je devais le faire depuis un moment, et j'oubliais à chaque fois, du coup je l'ai fait avant d'oublier à nouveau, et je m'en excuse :-) Oui, je sais que le chapitre est plus centré sur Lily, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais prévenu que les derniers chapitres le seraient puisqu'ils avaient pour but d'intégrer Lily dans mon histoire, mais si tu as lu le chapitre avant mes remerciements, alors tu auras constaté que je me rattrape avec ce chapitre et la scène M entre Emma et Regina... En tout cas, merci encore à toi et au plaisir de te lire d'ici la fin de ce premier volet de ma trilogie :-) **

**M.L. Casper : Je sais que tu plaisantais, mais je m'en suis malgré tout voulu d'avoir oublié un de mes lecteurs. Les gens à laisser des commentaires que lorsqu'ils le font, il est normal de prendre le temps de les en remercier :-) Contente que ma Lily te plaise. Je me suis dis que si Emma et elle étaient devenues amies, c'était parce qu'elles devaient avoir plein de chose en commun, alors pourquoi pas leur caractère un peu gamin parfois? Et oui, enfin maintenant plus que un chapitre et un épilogue :-) Effectivement, c'est une trilogie (même si je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le second volet, mais je préfère écrire une fic à la fois, et comme j'en ai commencé une autre dont je viens de commencer le chapitre 15, je ne commencerais pas de nouvelles fics avant de l'avoir terminées...) Merci encore et à bientôt :-)**

 **Morgane : Pour ce qui est de ma nouvelle histoire, j'ai écris les premiers chapitres, mais je n'ai pas commencé à la poster, donc inutile de la chercher pour le moment. Je pense que je ne commencerais pas à la poster tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminée...**

 **oOoOoOoOoo**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ls remerciements pour ce chapitre en espérant n'avoir oublié personne.**

 **Je sais que le changement de titre en a perturbé plus d'un et je m'en excuse encore :-)**

 **Merci à tous, et à dimanche prochain pour le dernier chapitre de ce premier volet !**

 **Bises et bonne fin de soirée :-)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Bonjour tous le monde :-)**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, mais franchement, me faire traiter de monstre suite au dernier chapitre m'a un peu refroidie, d'autant que la personne qui l'a fait a posté en tant que guest et n'a absolument pas justifier son insulte. Alors je sais que je ne devrais pas prendre autant à cœur ce genre de commentaires, et me concentrer sur les autres, absolument adorables, mais étrangement, c'est toujours sur les commentaires déplaisants que notre cerveau à tendance à se focaliser (suis-je la seule dans ce cas-là?).**

 **Bref, j'ai mis un peu de temps à me calmer et à relativiser, mais j'aimerais dire à la personne qui a eu le grand courage de me laisser ce commentaire sans s'identifier pour éviter que je lui réponde directement, qu'à l'avenir, ses commentaires, elle peut se les carrer là où je pense. Si mes histoires ne plaisent pas, je n'oblige personne à les lire, tout comme rien ne m'oblige à continuer à poster à l'avenir. Je finirais de poster cette fic par respect pour ceux qui l'ont suivie, mais cela peu être la seule que je posterais. Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire, mais au moins je ne me ferais pas insulter par totale méchanceté.**

 **J'ai un emploi du temps assez surchargé comme ça avec l'approche des fêtes sans en plus avoir à me prendre la tête avec de telles personnes. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de remercier individuellement chaque commentateurs comme je le fais habituellement à la fin de chacun de mes chapitres, mais je vous remercie énormément oOo Red oOo, xengabtheonlyone, DroDroV, Pilounana, Isacos, Clexa38469 (pour répondre à ta question d'ailleurs, c'est parce que j'ai commencé à faire comme ça dès le début de cette fic, mais pour les prochaines si je les postes, je le ferais par MP, ce sera plus simple !), MissHarpie, AlineGranger, M.L Casper et Guest (pas celui qui m'a insulté, je précise :-)... Merci à tous, c'est bien pour vous tous que je tiens à poster cette histoire jusqu'à son terme.**

 **Il s'agit donc du dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous posterai l'épilogue la semaine prochaine si tout va bien :-)**

 **Merci encore à tous, et bonne lecture !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Chapitre 59** :

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Elisa mit quelques secondes avant de réellement émerger. Elle se souvenait avoir rêvé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi exactement. Tout ce qu'elle savait avec certitude, c'était que pour une fois, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et que sa maman brune était présente. A cette pensée elle sourit et après s'être étirée en baillant allègrement, elle sauta de son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons et avec précaution, s'aventura dans le couloir. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison lui fit comprendre qu'elle était la première à être réveillée, et elle sut que c'était le moment d'aller récupérer la boîte magique de Merlin et la dague du Ténébreux. Enfin sa dague à présent. Elle en était la nouvelle maîtresse à présent, même si elle s'était bien gardée de le dire à ses mamans. Elles s'inquiétaient suffisamment pour elle comme ça sans en rajouter une couche.

« Je dois agir vite, maman ne devrait pas tarder à se lever, et si elle me trouve dans son bureau, je vais encore être punie… » souffla la fillette en descendant sans bruit les escaliers.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'immobilisa, vérifiant une fois encore qu'aucun bruit ne venait trahir le réveil d'un adulte, puis elle se faufila agilement dans le bureau de sa mère et se dépêcha d'aller appuyer sur le bouton qui dissimulait l'entrée à la chambre forte. Tirant une chaise jusqu'au mur, elle grimpa dessus pour atteindre le boitier de contrôle et saisit le code qu'elle avait vu sa maman blonde taper, et sourit de satisfaction en entendant le mécanisme d'ouverture s'enclencher. Sautant au sol, elle s'écarta pour permettre à la porte de s'ouvrir légèrement et jugeant l'espace suffisant, elle pénétra dans le coffre, son regard se posant instantanément sur ce qu'elle était venue chercher en ces lieux.

« La boîte a encore changée… » constata-t-elle en s'en emparant doucement.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait tenue entre ses mains, la boîté était petite et carrée, couverte d'étranges symboles magiques de protection. Puis la boîte s'était allongée afin de pouvoir contenir la dague. Lorsqu'elle avait accueilli les Ténèbres en elle, la boîte avait repris sa forme carrée mais avait grandie, comme pour être assez grande et robuste pour renfermer toute cette noirceur. Et à présent, elle avait repris une forme rectangulaire, mais contenait un nouveau compartiment, et Elisa comprit que c'était pour empêcher que les Ténèbres ne s'échappent lors d'une nouvelle utilisation. C'était comme si la boîte était douée d'une volonté propre et qu'elle était capable de s'adapter à chaque nouvelle situation.

« Tant mieux, il ne manquerait plus que je laisse échapper une nouvelle fois les Ténèbres sur la ville et qu'elles s'en prennent de nouveau à mes mamans ! » souffla Elisa avant de tendre la main vers la dague.

Un frisson agréable lui remonta le long du bras, et elle sourit en percevant la douce chaleur qui irradiait à présent de l'arme. La première fois qu'elle l'avait touchée, elle avait frémi de dégoût, révulsée par la froideur et les ondes négatives qui s'en dégageait par vagues maléfiques. Mais cette fois, les vagues qui se propageaient jusqu'à elle étaient chaleureuses et bienfaisantes et la dague était chaude. La lame luisait doucement, et si un objet pouvait exprimer des émotions, alors celle qui décrirait le mieux le long couteau serait la joie. Amusée par cette pensée, Elisa finit par ressortir, préférant ne pas se faire surprendre. Soigneusement, elle referma la chambre forte et quitta le bureau, s'assurant que ses mamans ne pourraient pas voir qu'elle y était venue avant de remonter prestement dans sa chambre.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elles aillent travailler et nous pourrons appliquer le plan d'Henry » sourit-elle en arrivant en haut des marches.

Mais alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre de sa marraine, la lame et la dague se mirent à vibrer de plus en plus fort, et une lumière étincelante sortit de la boîte pour traverser le bois de la porte, incitant Elisa à pénétrer dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité dans laquelle les volets fermés plongeaient les lieux, elle constata que la lumière entourait doucement le corps endormi de sa marraine. Etonnée, la fillette hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle utiliser la même incantation que lorsqu'elle avait emprisonnée les Ténèbres ? Si seulement elle avait quelqu'un pour la guider et lui apprendre à être une gardienne digne de ce nom. Au lieu de cela, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule en espérant ne pas commettre d'erreur qui leur serait fatale à tous.

« Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? » grogna-t-elle avec frustration.

Comme pour lui répondre, la dague vibra fortement entre ses mains, et instinctivement, elle desserra légèrement son étreinte autour. Aussitôt, la dague se mit à flotter dans les airs et vola jusqu'au-dessus de Lily toujours profondément endormie. La pointe de la lame tournée vers la jeune dragonne, la dague s'immobilisa et se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à irradier d'une lumière étincelante, embrasant la pièce d'une chaude aura. En réponse, la boîte s'illumina à son tour et un son mélodieux raisonna dans la chambre. Comme un écho, un son plus grave émana du corps endormi de Lily, et une coupole sombre s'éleva, entraînant Lily qui s'éleva dans les airs.

« Si elle se réveille, ça va être dur de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe… » marmonna Elisa en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

Ignorant si elle devait intervenir ou pas, elle restait là à observer l'étrange balais aérien qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis. La dague était à présent à l'horizontal, la pointe en direction du ventre de Lily qui lévitait à une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus de son lit. La coupole noire formait à présent une bulle autour de sa marraine, et en plissant les yeux, Elisa pouvait distinguer de légères fluctuations à la surface de celle-ci, comme si la bulle tentait de se défendre. Le son grave ne cessait de s'amplifier, devenant menaçant, et Elisa tourna son regard vers la porte, craignant de voir ses mamans accourir pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

« Il ne faut pas qu'elles entrent, elles pourraient être blessées… » s'inquiéta Elisa en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir sceller la porte de la chambre avec sa magie.

A peine eut-elle formulée la pensée qu'elle vit un voile lumineux recouvrir la porte, et elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi. Ebahie, elle cligna des yeux, se demandant à quel point ses pouvoirs était développés et ce qu'elle était capable ou non de faire. Elle savait que ses mamans voulaient faire des recherches, et elle espérait qu'elles trouveraient quelque chose, parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus sur les précédentes gardiennes, sur ses pouvoirs et sur sa mission. Ne rien savoir était bien trop angoissant. Entendant le son cristallin et pur raisonner toujours plus fort dans la pièce, elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait, et constata que la boîte était venue se placer sous Lily.

« On dirait que je ne vais pas avoir grand-chose à faire cette fois… » commenta-t-elle, légèrement soulagée.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait dû faire usage de sa magie, elle avait fait une sieste de près de vingt-quatre heures, et elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie que cela recommence. Surtout parce qu'après ça, ses mamans l'avaient surveillée de très près, la rendant folle. La fillette savait qu'elles étaient inquiètes, mais ne rien pouvoir faire sans sentir le regard préoccupé et vigilent de ses mères sur elle était particulièrement pesant. Alors elle aimerait vraiment éviter que cela se reproduise, surtout qu'elle agissait sans leur consentement, et que si elles l'apprenaient, elle risquait fort d'écoper de la pire punition de toute sa vie.

« Le sommeil de marraine ne doit pas être naturel, ou alors elle est en pleine hibernation ! » s'exclama Elisa alors que le son émit par la bulle noire et la boîte devenait assourdissant.

Elisa ignorait par quel miracle personne n'entendait rien, mais cela valait mieux. Surtout pour elle. De plus, elle sentait que si quiconque intervenait maintenant, le processus s'interromprait et ne pourrait plus être réalisé. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais elle savait que cet exorcisme, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, ne pouvait être tenté qu'une seule fois, et que si cela échouait, sa marraine ne pourrait plus être délivrée des ténèbres qui avaient envahies son cœur. Et de cela, il n'était pas question.

« Il faut que ça fonctionne ! » clama-t-elle avec détermination, serrant les poings avec ferveur.

Répondant encore une fois au son de sa voix, la dague et la boîte s'animèrent et se mirent à tourner autour de Lily dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite à tel point qu'ils formèrent une traînée dorée autour de la bulle noire l'enveloppant peu à peu jusqu'à la recouvrir entièrement. Fascinée, Elisa se sentit attirée par cette sphère lumineuse et s'en approcha. Une fois suffisamment près, elle tendit les mains et les posa sur la surface qui s'électrisa à son contact. Soudain, la dague fut dans sa main droite et la boîte dans sa main gauche, et dans des gestes qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment, elle planta la dague dans la bulle noire, la transperçant de la même façon que ses mamans l'avaient fait avec le nuage noir, et en marmonnant des mots dont elle ne comprit pas le sens, elle les attira peu à peu dans la boîte qui les absorba inéluctablement.

Le front recouvert de sueur, elle arqua les jambes et serra les dents, luttant pour ne pas lâcher prise alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une chappe de plomb s'était abattue sur ses épaules, pesant de tous son poids dessus afin de la faire reculer. Mais puisant dans ses forces et libérant la magie qu'elle sentait couler dans ses veines, elle tint bon jusqu'à ce que le dernier lambeau de noirceur disparaisse enfin dans la boîte qui se referma en émettant un doux vrombissement. Une fois de plus le petit coffret s'illumina, et les motifs se modifièrent avant que le calme ne revienne enfin. A bout de souffle, Elisa tomba à genoux sur le sol, le regard braqué sur le coffret. Un nouveau compartiment était apparu, et elle comprit qu'il devrait lui servir à absorber l'énergie maléfique qui avait pris possession de la Fée Bleue, de préférence avant qu'elle n'embrasse le côté obscur de la force car dès lors, elle ne pourrait plus rien pour la sauver à moins de la priver totalement de sa magie afin de l'empêcher de répandre le mal autour d'elle.

« Elisa ? Que fais-tu là ? Que s'est-il passé ? » l'interrogea Lily en se redressant vivement dans son lit avant de venir s'agenouiller près de sa filleule en la voyant dans un si piteux état.

« Tu vas bien ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » l'interrogea anxieusement la fillette sans prendre la peine de répondre aux questions de la belle brune.

Surprise, Lily fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Elisa ? Et pourquoi était-elle dans sa chambre à une heure aussi matinale ? Et surtout, pourquoi voulait-elle savoir si elle allait bien ? Ce n'était pas elle qui paraissait être à bout de force. Avec incompréhension, Lily tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Apaisée, sereine comme jamais encore. Etonnée, elle se redressa légèrement, tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce changement.

« Tu sens encore les Ténèbres en toi ? » insista Elisa, espérant qu'elle avait bien réussi à tout récupérer cette fois.

« Je… » commença Lily avant de se taire, comprenant enfin ce qui avait changé.

Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids énorme, comme si pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait les idées claires et était pleinement elle-même. Plus de doutes, de souffrance, d'ombres malfaisantes qui lui donnaient sans cesse l'impression de ne pas mériter de vivre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été… purifiée…elle ne voyait pas d'autre façon de le dire.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Tu m'as délivrée des Ténèbres ? » s'enquit Lily en sentant des larmes d'émotion et de joie s'échapper de ses yeux sans qu'elle songe à les essuyer.

« Tu es fâchée ? » s'angoissa Elisa en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, ressemblant tellement à Emma en cet instant que le cœur de Lily rata un battement.

« Fâchée ? Alors que tu m'as rendue à la vie ? » s'exclama Lily en riant doucement avant de serrer la petite fille dans ses bras « Merci ma chérie, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait ! » souffla-t-elle en berçant tendrement Elisa contre elle.

« Je voulais seulement que tu ne sois plus tout le temps triste… » murmura Elisa en se pressant contre la poitrine de sa marraine « Je t'aime marraine » chuchota Elisa en se serrant un peu plus contre Lily.

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, tellement… » murmura Lily en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

Et Elisa sut en cet instant précis qu'elle avait réussi, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, jamais sa marraine ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se contentait de sourire d'un air gêné lorsqu'elle le lui disait et la prenait dans ses bras, mais elle n'avait jamais dit les mots. La fillette savait que sa marraine, l'aimait, mais l'entendre le dire était quand même merveilleux.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » retentit la voix de Regina dans leurs dos, faisant grimacer Elisa qui savait qu'elle allait se faire gronder lorsque ses mamans découvriraient ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Lily ? Tout va bien ? » rajouta Emma en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie beigné de larmes.

« Tout va parfaitement bien… » affirma Lily en se relevant, Elisa dans les bras « En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

« Elisa, pourquoi as-tu la boîte et la dague dans les mains ? Et comment les as-tu eus ? » voulut savoir Regina en fronçant les sourcils, son regard passant de Lily à sa fille avec suspicion.

« Ne soyez pas en colère, je voulais seulement aider marraine à aller mieux… » supplia Elisa en baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard lourd de reproches de ses mamans.

« L'aider, mais pourquoi… » commença Emma avant de s'interrompre en commençant à comprendre.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle étudia attentivement Lily et se figea en voyant son visage rayonnant. Pour la première fois, Lily paraissait détendue et paisible, comme si elle ne portait plus le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Se concentrant comme Regina le lui avait appris, elle laissa sa magie s'activer, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne percevait plus la part sombre de Lily. A ses côtés, Regina avait fait la même chose, et ensemble, elles haletèrent en comprenant que leur fille avait une fois de plus réussi l'impossible et avait débarrassé définitivement Lily de la noirceur qui avait été déposée en elle avant sa naissance, la condamnant à une existence placée sous le signe de la malchance.

« Oh Lily, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! » s'exclama Emma en se jetant au cou de sa meilleure amie qui la réceptionna en riant de bonheur.

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles rirent de concert durant un long moment sous le regard de Regina qui guettait le moindre faux mouvement de la part de Lily, mais celle-ci garda sagement ses mains dans le milieu du dos d'Emma, aussi décida-t-elle de les laisser savourer pleinement ce moment de joie comme il se devait. Elle avait confiance en Emma, et elle savait que si elle se montrait bêtement jalouse, elle lui ferait de la peine et lui donnerait à penser qu'elle ne croyait pas en elle, ce qui était faux. Se détournant, elle observa sa petite fille, ayant du mal à croire qu'elle possédait une magie assez puissante pour réussir de tels exploits. Et pourtant, c'était le cas, et cela la terrifiait parce qu'elle craignait que la magie ne finisse par prendre totalement le contrôle et que sa fille s'égare en chemin comme elle-même ne l'avait fait, ne réalisant que trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Et il n'était pas question que cela se produise, aussi fallait-il qu'Elisa arrête d'utiliser sa magie en leur absence.

« Nous sommes fières de toi ma chérie, mais tu n'aurais pas dû le faire toute seule, ça aurait pu être dangereux… » soupira Regina en songeant aux risques qu'avaient couru sa fille sans qu'elles ne le sachent.

« Non maman, je devais le faire seule au contraire, si vous aviez été là, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné parce que les ténèbres seraient retournées à l'intérieur de Ma… » leur expliqua Elisa en secouant farouchement la tête.

Et Regina comprit que même si Elisa n'en parlait pas, il y avait eu un risque pour qu'elle aussi se trouve prise pour cible par les Ténèbres, exactement comme cela avait déjà été le cas. Et Elisa n'avait pas voulu leur faire subir à nouveau ça.

« Tu es aussi tête brûlée que ta mère » grogna Regina, songeant que la fillette n'avait pas fini de leur en faire baver dans les années à venir.

« Eh ! Elle a hérité sa témérité de toi plutôt ! » protesta Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste boudeur qui fit sourire Regina.

« Je dirais qu'elle est votre fille et que c'est une très bonne chose ! » trancha Lily en observant le couple interagir avec amusement.

Et avec surprise et soulagement, elle réalisa que de les voir si proches et complices ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'un profond amusement là où elle aurait éprouvé de la jalousie la veille encore. Et elle comprit ce qui lui avait toujours échappé. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'amour n'avait été en réalité que le fruit du sort qu'elles avaient subis enfants. Bien sûr elle aimait toujours Emma et rien ne changerait jamais cela, mais elle ne la voyait plus que comme la sœur qu'elle était pour elle depuis leur première rencontre, et non plus comme une potentielle conquête. Il n'y avait plus la moindre ambiguïté, et elle en était soulagée car cela allait considérablement simplifier sa relation avec Emma, mais également avec Regina. Sans parler de ce pauvre Auguste qui devait commencer à se lasser d'attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux et réalise qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'occuper de la fée Bleue, et j'en aurais enfin terminé avec ces Ténèbres de malheur » soupira Elisa en faisant la moue.

« La fée Bleue ? Elle est réellement maléfique ? » s'étonna Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

« J'avais bien senti un changement dans son aura… » approuva gravement Regina, soulagée de savoir que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée, biaisé par son antipathie pour la fée.

« Une part infime de Ténèbres s'est réfugié en elle, et si nous ne faisons rien, elle deviendra aussi dangereuse que l'était le Ténébreux » leur expliqua Elisa en se laissant glisser au sol, se sentant assez solide pour tenir debout sans aide.

« Même plus que lui parce qu'elle a de la magie contrairement à Rumpelstilstkin lorsqu'il est devenu le Ténébreux » nuança Regina en imaginant les dommages qu'une fée démoniaque pourrait causer en ville.

« Tu ne risques pas de libérer les Ténèbres en utilisant de nouveau le coffret ? » s'inquiéta Emma en interrogeant sa fille du regard.

« Non, sinon ce serait arrivé quand je m'en suis servi avec marraine » la rassura Elisa sans entrer dans les détails.

« Il va vraiment falloir que l'on fasse des recherches sur les gardiennes de la magie et sur l'étendue de tes pouvoirs… » remarqua Regina en pinçant les lèvres.

« J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi m'en tenir aussi pour tout te dire, c'est assez déstabilisant de faire des choses sans savoir que j'en étais capable avant de le faire… » grogna Elisa en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé.

« Tu vois que c'est ta fille » ricana Emma devant cette mimique typique de sa royale épouse.

Regina se contenta de sourire, ravie de constater qu'en dépit du fait qu'Elisa et elle n'avaient aucun lien biologique, la fillette lui ressemblait étonnement. Même si à ses yeux, l'impétueuse fillette serait toujours le portrait vivant d'Emma, ce qui était absolument parfait.

« Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on doit trouver un moyen d'attirer la fée bleue ici… » soupira Emma en réfléchissant intensément.

« Henry et moi voulions lui demander de venir pour examiner un objet magique qu'on aurait trouvé dans la boutique de Gold… » leur révéla Elisa au moment où son frère entrait dans la chambre, attiré par le son de leurs voix.

« Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? » demanda l'enfant en venant embrasser ses mamans.

« Parce que j'ai réussi à sauver marraine » lui sourit fièrement Elisa.

« Vraiment ? C'est trop cool ! » s'exclama Henry en venant faire un câlin à Lily avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa sœur « Et la fée Bleue ? On fait toujours comme on a dit ? » voulut-il savoir, totalement réveillé à présent.

Regina et Emma échangèrent un long regard, comprenant qu'Henry avait été mis dans la confidence et qu'il avait visiblement aidé sa sœur à se préparer à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et cela les étonnait à peine. Après tout, Henry aussi avait un rôle important à jouer dans toute cette histoire, même si à première vue, il n'avait aucune magie en lui, quoi que cela restait encore à prouver. Mais Henry était celui qui connaissait par cœur toutes les histoires et il devait être d'une aide précieuse pour sa sœur, d'autant qu'il était particulièrement intelligent, suffisamment pour avoir toujours réussi à éviter les punitions que sa sœur recevait régulièrement et donc passer son temps à la bibliothèque à lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Et elles savaient bien qu'il se sentait un peu mis à l'écart depuis qu'Elisa avait développé ses pouvoirs, alors qu'il puisse venir en aide à sa sœur devait être très important pour lui.

« Oui, mais il faut que l'on ait vraiment un objet à lui montrer parce que sinon elle va sentir le piège à mille lieux à la ronde… » grimaça Elisa en interrogeant Henry du regard, attendant qu'il ait une idée.

« Et pourquoi pas un grimoire ? J'en ai trouvé un écrit dans une langue étrange, ça devrait l'intéresser… » finit par proposer Henry.

Et avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il ressortit en courant et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme livre sous le bras que Regina reconnut aussitôt.

« Où as-tu eu ce livre Henry ? » voulut-elle savoir en écarquillant de grands yeux incrédules.

« Dans la boutique de Mr Gold. J'y suis allé avec Belle pour y chercher quelque chose, et elle m'a autorisé à prendre quelques livres. Je ne savais pas quoi prendre, alors j'ai choisi au hasard et il était parmi les ouvrages que j'ai ramené à la maison… » expliqua Henry avant de demander d'une voix incertaine « J'ai fait une bêtise ? »

« Non mon chéri, c'est juste que je pensais que ce grimoire avait été perdu depuis longtemps, mais j'aurais dû me douter que cette sale petite fouine de Rumple l'avait caché… » grogna Regina avec mépris.

« Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ce bouquin ? » voulut savoir Emma, étonnée de voir Regina perdre son flegme légendaire.

« Il contient des formules anciennes très puissantes » lui répondit Regina sans quitter le livre du regard, n'arrivant pas encore à croire qu'il était vraiment entre les mains de son fils.

« Alors la fée Bleue ne résistera pas à l'envie de l'étudier de près… » commenta Lily en faisant un clin d'œil à Elisa.

« Oui, elle viendra, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais elle ne se laissera pas faire sans réagir… » marmonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Donnons une potion pour l'immobiliser à Henry. Elle ne se méfiera pas de lui et dès qu'elle sera près du livre, il lancera la fiole et elle ne pourra plus se défendre… » suggéra Emma tout aussi inquiète à l'idée que la fée n'hésite pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur les jumeaux.

« C'est une bonne idée, je vais en refaire immédiatement » décréta Regina en s'évaporant dans un nuage de fumée parme et dorée qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Lily.

« C'était trop cool ! Tu sais faire ça aussi Emma ? » demanda la pétillante brune alors qu'elles descendaient dans la cuisine pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Regina m'a appris, mais je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement. Une fois sur deux, je me retrouve dans un endroit différent de celui où je désirais me rendre… » soupira Emma avec une moue boudeuse.

« Et moi, est-ce que je saurais le faire si je le voulais ? » s'enquit Lily, curieuse de savoir si elle avait d'autres pouvoirs que celui de se transformer en dragon.

« Je pense que oui, mais c'est à ta mère qu'il faudra poser la question. Elle est la mieux placer pour te répondre et t'apprendre à gérer tes pouvoirs » lui répondit Emma en sortant tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer des pancakes.

« J'ai hâte de lui dire que je suis débarrassée des ténèbres qui me pourrissaient la vie, je pense qu'elle en sera heureuse » sourit Lily avec une timidité inhabituelle.

« Elle le sera. Tu sais, lorsque je lui ai montré nos photos et nos vidéos, elle était tellement émue et heureuse. C'est évident qu'elle t'aime » lui révéla Emma, ravie pour son amie.

« Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit froide et peu démonstrative, mais en fait, ce n'est pas le cas. Et j'ai vraiment l'impression que l'on pourrait devenir proches toutes les deux avec le temps… » murmura pensivement Lily.

« Je le pense aussi Lily, et je suis tellement contente que tu sois ici avec Auguste. Vous m'avez tellement manqué ces dernières années » s'exclama Emma avec un large sourire.

« Je sais, et je suis désolée d'avoir pris mes distances, je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi et ta nouvelle famille » s'excusa Lily en baissant la tête de honte.

« Lily, Auguste et toi êtes ma famille, tout comme Ingrid. Jamais vous ne serez un poids pour moi et je ne veux plus jamais que tu rompes le contact de cette façon parce que la prochaine fois, je risque vraiment de me mettre en colère… » grogna Emma, la voix chargée de fureur, et Lily vit des éclairs sortirent du bout de ses doigts.

« Message reçu, j'ai pas envie de finir en steak carbonisé ! » railla Lily en riant légèrement.

« Désolée, ma magie est liée à mes émotions… » se justifia Emma en cachant ses mains sous ses cuisses comme une gamine prise en faute.

« Ok, donc je dois éviter de te mettre en rogne, c'est bon à savoir » s'amusa Lily avant de tourner la tête vers Henry et Elisa qui discutaient à voix basse, penché au-dessus du livre du petit garçon.

« Vous lisez quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant avec curiosité pour tenter d'apercevoir les images de ce livre pour enfant pas comme les autres.

« Les changements qui sont apparus dans les différentes histoires du livre » lui répondit Elisa sans même lever le nez en l'air.

« Laisses tomber, quand ils sont plongés dans ce bouquin, rien ne peut les en détourner » rigola Emma en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Tu crois que je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil à l'occasion ? » demanda Lily avec espoir.

Emma avait beau lui avoir raconté les grandes lignes elle avait encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses et elle espérait que ce livre pourrait combler les vides.

« Bien sûr, quand ils seront à l'école tu pourras le lire tranquillement » acquiesça Emma avant d'intimer aux deux enfants de fermer le livre pour venir prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

« Merci » sourit Lily « Ta belle brune en a pour combien de temps ? » voulut-elle savoir avec curiosité.

« Pas très longtemps, avec le retour de la magie préparer des potions est plus rapide qu'avant » répondit Emma.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un nuage de fumée reconnaissable envahit la pièce, et lorsqu'il se dissipa, Regina se tenait près de la table avec un sourire satisfait. Posant la potion sur le buffet, elle vint prendre place à table, remerciant Emma d'un baiser lorsque celle-ci, toujours aux petits soins pour sa femme, vint lui apporter une assiette, et ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance détendue. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils remontèrent tous dans leurs chambres respectives pour se doucher et s'habiller pour la journée avant de se retrouver dans le salon, mettant au point les derniers détails de leur plan.

« Reina, tout va bien se passer, et nous sommes là pour intervenir en cas de dérapage » souffla Emma en venant enlacer Regina qui stressait de savoir que ses bébés allaient encore être en danger.

« Tu as raison, finissons-en… » souffla fortement Regina avant de s'emparer du téléphone pour inviter la fée Bleue à passer examiner le grimoire.

Dès qu'elle mentionna le précieux ouvrage, la fée affirma qu'elle arrivait, et quelques secondes après, avant même que Regina ait raccroché son téléphone, des coups impatients retentirent contre la porte.

« Je parie que si elle l'avait osé, elle serait apparue au milieu du salon » commenta Emma en allant lui ouvrir la porte.

Guidant la fée, elle la conduisit vers le pupitre sur lequel elles avaient disposé l'ouvrage ancestral, juste devant les fenêtres pour qu'il soit en pleine lumière, et sans prêter la moindre attention à qui que ce soit, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer ses hôtes, la fée s'en approcha avidement. Dès qu'elle fut devant, Henry ne perdit pas une seule seconde et jeta la fiole de toute ses forces.

« Qu'est-ce que… » bafouilla la fée en comprenant enfin qu'elle s'était fait piéger.

L'observant avec un sourire en coin, Regina se remémora lorsqu'elle-même avait été capturée de cette façon par la fée Bleue, songeant que la vie était un éternel recommencement. Même si cette fois, c'était elle qui prenait sa revanche. Pourtant, elle n'en éprouva aucun réel plaisir. C'était nécessaire afin d'éviter une catastrophe future de se produire. La fée Bleue était la plus puissante de son peuple, et la voir passer du côté du Mal serait terrible.

« Une part infime des Ténèbres s'est logée dans votre cœur Bleue, nous devons vous en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… » expliqua-t-elle en faisant signe à Lily d'emporter le livre dans son bureau afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit accidentellement endommagé.

« C'est absurde, je ne suis pas maléfique ! » protesta Bleue en tentant de se débattre, sans succès.

« Vous vous sentirez mieux après, vous verrez » affirma Elisa en se plaçant devant la fée.

Et dans une chorégraphie qu'elle connaissait bien à présent, elle leva les bras, la dague dans sa main droite et la boîte dans sa main gauche, et paume vers le ciel, la fillette lâcha la bride à sa magie, et une lumière douce et de plus en plus aveuglante se répandit en vagues chaleureuses dans la pièce jusqu'à atteindre la fée. A son contact, un son rocailleux et strident se fit entendre, et un point noir apparut sur la poitrine de la fée qui se mit à gémir et à se tordre comme si elle souffrait atrocement. Elisa s'approcha et posa la pointe de la dague au centre de la tâche noire et la garde de l'arme sur un coin de la boîte et se mit à psalmodier entre ses dents. Soudain, un filet de brume noir glissa le long de la dague jusque dans la boîte, quittant le corps de la fée qui gémissait de plus en plus faiblement. Enfin il y eut un éclair de lumière qui traversa la fée de part en part, et la boîte se referma, étincelant brièvement, et Elisa s'écarta, haletante et couverte de sueur, même si elle remarqua qu'elle était moins fatiguée que les fois précédentes.

« Merci » souffla la fée Bleue dans un souffle tremblant, des larmes de soulagement souillant ses joues pâles.

La sondant à l'aide de sa magie, Regina constata qu'elle était à nouveau elle-même, sans plus aucune aura maléfique assombrissant son énergie bénéfique. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle la transporta sur le canapé afin qu'elle soit installée plus confortablement en attendant que la potion cesse de faire effet. Elle l'avait fabriquée pour un effet limité dans le temps, mais en attendant, la fée était toujours privée de sa liberté de mouvements.

« Comment ai-je pu ne pas sentir que je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même… » murmura la fée avec horreur en imaginant les conséquences si la famille royale ne lui était pas venu en aide « J'ai une dette envers vous » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Regina et Emma se contentèrent de secouer négativement la tête, refusant que la fée puisse penser qu'elles attendaient une quelconque contrepartie à leur aide. Tout ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était pouvoir vivre auprès de leur famille et de leurs amis en toute sérénité, sans craindre d'attaques ou de nouvelles menaces.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, encore toutes mes excuses pour l'attente en espérant que vous aurez apprécié malgré tout ce chapitre.**

 **Laissez-moi un petit commentaire (même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé, tant que vous le faite poliment et en argumentant, je ne me vexerai pas! )**

 **Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et à la semaine prochaine pour la fin définition de Rencontre Prédestinée :-)**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	61. Chapter 61: Epilogue

**Un grand merci à DroDroV, aud.t972, swanreginaaddict, Serpentardecoeur, Clexa38469, Flying972, luxie18, WanHeda58, HaydenBT, Jessie943, Orthon McGraw, Madoka Ayu, AlineGranger, Chapi, Regina lily Swan, Evil Queen Momo, Alice, The Lady Scare Let O'Hara, Menelk, Pilounana, Isacos, Green Hedapool, Eraxeen, MaraCapucin, nini, daenielle 75, Sony26, Stiche87, oniao33, Angelica R, morgane, Jessie, ApprenticeAuthor, powell, Nathan523, LadyKastaG, morgane, McFly76, JUJUDEMARS, swanqueen love, NightravenSQ, M.L Casper, MagicSwanQ, OoO Red OoO, xengabtheonlyone, Minerva, MissHarpie, Jack77, Guest2 et tous les autres Guest !**

 **Vous êtes tellement nombreux que j'avoue qu'à cette heure tardive, je n'ai pas le courage de répondre aux reviews de manière individuelle, et je m'en excuse platement, mais c'était soit répondre aux reviews et poster au mieux dimanche, ou bien faire l'impasse et vous poster l'épilogue ce soir… J'espère avoir pris la bonne déicision…**

 **J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, et un énorme merci à tous pour avoir suivi cette histoire et m'avoir encouragée dans mes moments de doute à la poursuivre et à la terminer. Vous êtes supers, et j'espère vous retrouver pour mes autres histoires… Et en attendant, j'espère avoir un ultime retour pour savoir si vous voulez toujours la suite de cette histoire (l'épilogue vous donnant une idée du thème de cette suite, ou si j'abandonne l'idée d'en faire une trilogie, et qu'il vaut mieux passer à une autre histoire…) Alors à vos claviers et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Epilogue : **

Assise devant la petite table du salon, Elisa faisait ses devoirs, ses livres de cours ouverts et étalés autour d'elle. La grande maison était particulièrement silencieuse, Henry étant au cinéma avec Grâce, et ses mamans n'étaient pas encore revenues de leur escapade en amoureuse. Mais le silence ne gênait pas Elisa qui aimait ces moments de solitude, même si elle préférait lorsque toute sa famille était auprès d'elle. Cela faisait aussi du bien d'avoir la maison pour elle toute seule. Enfin presque se reprit-elle en entendant un petit bruit révélateur provenant du berceau sur sa gauche. Souriante, la jeune adolescente se leva gracieusement et s'approcha pour apercevoir le bébé qui dormait sereinement.

« Tiens voilà… » murmura-t-elle tendrement en remettant la tétine dans la bouche entrouverte dans une moue boudeuse.

Dès que son bien lui fut restitué, l'adorable petit ange cessa de s'agiter et replongea dans les bras de Morphée. Attendrie et émerveillée, Elisa resta de longues minutes à contempler ce petit miracle. Parce que ce bébé en était un. Ses mamans avaient tellement désiré son arrivée, avaient tant souffert pour réussir à le concevoir naturellement, que le fait que ce petit trésor soit enfin-là n'était rien de moins que miraculeux.

« Nous t'aimons tellement si tu savais » souffla la jeune fille en se penchant pour déposer un délicat baiser sur le duvet du nourrisson, veillant à ne pas le réveiller.

Elle resta encore quelques instants à regarder le petit angelot dormir puis se résigna à retourner à ses devoirs. Etre au lycée n'était pas drôle tous les jours, et les devoirs pleuvaient avec une régularité effarante, et même si Henry et elle avaient un an d'avance sur leurs camarades, ce n'était pas une raison pour se reposer sur ses lauriers.

« Vieillir ça craint ! » marmonna-t-elle en refermant son livre de maths avant de tirer celui d'histoire à elle.

Contrairement à Henry qui attendait avec impatience de pouvoir partir à l'université, faisant des plans pour l'avenir avec Grâce, Elisa appréhendait cette séparation. Même si enfant elle prenait plaisir à défier ses mamans, surtout sa mère blonde, elle était restée très proche d'elles et ne voulait pas partir à des centaines de kilomètres, aussi réfléchissait-elle à s'inscrire dans une université qui lui permettrait de revenir à la maison le plus souvent possible. Mais elle savait que s'éloigner de Storybrooke lui ferait du bien car sa magie ne serait plus un problème en dehors de la ville. Et c'était bien la seule chose qui lui donnait envie de partir. En soupirant, elle se concentra sur son devoir d'histoire et parvint à le terminer avant que le bébé ne se réveille.

« Hey mon trésor, tu as bien dormi ? » s'enquit-elle en allant prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

Avec dextérité, elle lui changea sa couche et lui donna son biberon avant de lui faire faire son rot, riant au bruit fort qui s'échappa de la minuscule bouche, puis elle le berça en fredonnant, mais le petit ange ne semblait pas décidé à se rendormir. N'ayant plus que quelques leçons à réviser, Elisa s'accorda une pause et alla s'installer sur une couverture moelleuse et passa le reste de l'après-midi à jouer avec le bébé. Elle voulait profiter au maximum, consciente que bientôt Henry et elle quitteraient la maison, ratant ainsi des moments important du développement de la dernière addition à leur famille. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel qu'elle cessa ses jeux et nourrit à nouveau le nourrisson avant de monter dans la nurserie, le couchant dans son berceau.

« Bonne nuit mon trésor, fais de doux rêves… » murmura-t-elle tendrement en lui caressant délicatement la joue jusqu'à ce que ses petits yeux se ferment et que sa respiration se fasse lente et régulière.

En silence, elle regagna le salon, rangea ses affaires qu'elle remonta dans sa chambre, puis redescendit pour faire réchauffer la part de lasagne que sa mère avait gardé pour elle. Henry ne rentrerait probablement pas avant 23 heures, et leurs mamans les avaient avertis qu'elles passeraient la nuit à Boston. Prenant un pot de glace pour le dessert, elle alla dans le salon et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un épisode de sa série préférée. Elle tirait le plaid à elle lorsque son cellulaire vibra, l'informant qu'elle avait reçu un message et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un texto d'Aly qui voulait savoir si elle pouvait venir passer la soirée avec elle.

Bien qu'étonnée qu'Aly ne préfère pas passer sa soirée avec son petit-ami Ty, elle accepta avec plaisir, ravie de passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie. Elisa était la seule célibataire de leur groupe, et parfois cela lui pesait de tenir la chandelle, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Reportant son attention sur la télé, elle se plongea dans les aventures de l'héroïne jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, signifiant l'arrivée d'Aly. Avec empressement, elle alla lui ouvrir la porte avec un large sourire. La soirée se déroula dans les rires et les confidences, et elles s'endormirent sur le canapé sans même s'en apercevoir.

Dérangée par un rayon de soleil joueur, Elisa grogna et battit des paupières avant de s'étirer longuement, écoutant le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Se redressant, elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle était dans son lit, se demandant comment elle y avait atterri. Sautant prestement, elle s'élança dans le couloir, souriant en entendant la voix de ses mamans montant de la cuisine, et comprit que sa mère blonde avait dû la porter dans sa chambre en la trouvant endormie dans le salon. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'amis, elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Aly, mais la jeune fille était une lève tôt, et ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça après tout. Elle devait déjà être dans la cuisine à aider ses mamans à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Etonnée de ne pas entendre les doux gazouillis du bébé, Elisa gagna à pas de loup la nurserie et ouvrit délicatement la porte, ne voulant pas réveiller le nourrisson en sursaut.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Au lieu de la chambre d'enfant qu'elle s'attendait à trouver, Elisa se retrouva dans une jolie chambre d'amis. Comment était-ce possible ? Et soudain, alors qu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus de la coiffeuse, elle comprit que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve dans lequel elle avait imaginé que ses mamans avaient eu un bébé ensemble. A moins que ça n'ait été une vision ? Ce serait bien la première qui ne virait pas au cauchemar, et qui surtout lui montrait l'avenir. Elle espérait vraiment que c'était un rêve prémonitoire et que ce bébé qu'elle avait vu viendrait bel et bien ensoleiller leur avenir. Rien que d'imaginer s'occuper de ce petit ange, un sourire béat étira ses lèvres.

« J'espère vraiment que ce rêve deviendra réalité… » soupira-t-elle en refermant la porte de la chambre, retournant dans la sienne pour se préparer avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle descendit enfin dans la cuisine, elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la pièce, souriant en voyant ses deux mamans de chaque côté du comptoir, riant et discutant tout en œuvrant de concert pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour permettre ce moment, Elisa songea que les gens pouvaient prétendre être maître de leur Destin et choisirent eux-mêmes la vie qu'ils menaient, dans le fond, certaines rencontres étaient bel et bien prédestinées, l'histoire d'amour de ses mamans en témoignait. Et Elisa songea que l'histoire était bien loin d'être terminée. Au contraire, elle ne faisait que commencer, et la jeune fille était impatiente de l'écrire aux côtés de sa famille…

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, encore merci à tous, et à beintôt j'espère sur d'autres histoires !**

 **Vous êtes tous géniaux :-)**

 **Bonne fin de soirée, bisous !**

 **PS : Je ne sais pas quand arrivera mon prochain écrit, mais je veux finir la fic avant de la poster, donc je ne préfère pas vous donner de date butoire, mais j'essaierai de ne pas trop faire attendre celles et ceux qui pourraient être intéressés :-)**


End file.
